<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Essence: Undivided by Velvethope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863406">In Essence: Undivided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvethope/pseuds/Velvethope'>Velvethope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aine - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Ireland, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvethope/pseuds/Velvethope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 17, Clumsy &amp; Shy.</p>
<p>Harry begins his final year as he and Ginny embark on a new relationship filled with danger, mystery and plenty of Voldemort shenanigans to keep them hopping. New friends and new bonds are made, and some old friends are lost.  Started pre-HBP and now, finally, after many years, it will indeed be finished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ginny/OC, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unwelcome Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>1: Unwelcome Welcome</h1>
<p>
  <em>Return is not a way of going forward after all,<br/>nor a way of turning back.<br/>In any case, it seems a matter of opinion how you face it -<br/>the changing bed and the changing voices<br/>around a different room may all testify to movement<br/>that is either entry or exit into the next phase.<br/>It is the motion that takes you in, and it is only memory<br/>that lets you out again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or, as this love will let me say;<br/>the body travels faster than the keeping heart will turn away.</em>
</p>
<p>-June Jordan, Roman Poem Number Nine</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced out the window of his room at twelve Grimmauld Place as he dumped his bags on his bed. He was dead tired. He and Ginny had been traveling all day, which generally wouldn't be something he'd find disagreeable, except for the fact that coming home from the Abbey had proven a tad more complicated than <em>going</em> to the Abbey.</p>
<p>Because there had been reports of Death Eaters being seen in and around Dublin, Dumbledore had ordered that they be taken home in the most displeasing way possible.  Actually, Harry was pretty certain Dumbledore had said 'the most secure,' which meant switching cars twice, getting on a boat only to sneak off and get on the right one, and then changing train cars multiple times. Not to mention the continued presence of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Remus Lupin everywhere they turned. They also had in tow their own human Irish souvenir - Brogan Caley.</p>
<p>Basically, all Harry wanted to do right now was to sit down on his bed and be by himself. Well, maybe he would include Ginny in that idyllic state as well. But, it was not to be; it was evening time, and Harry knew that soon the whole house would be stopping by for the <em>Welcome Home</em> dinner Mrs Weasley was no doubt throwing for them. He'd only escaped to his room now because Hermione and Ron were still at the Ministry, finishing their Apparation tests.</p>
<p>He started half-heartedly unpacking, and a knock on his door interrupted him. He growled and answered it with what he was sure was a dirty look.</p>
<p>"Nice, Harry. Maybe I should just take this pumpkin juice and go elsewhere."</p>
<p>Harry smiled and pulled Ginny into the room before she could react. He shut the door securely behind her.</p>
<p>"I know I just spent all day with you, but is it okay that I say you're a sight for sore eyes?" he said softly, taking the pitcher and glasses she'd brought out of her hands and placing them on the desk.</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes sparkled as she giggled. "No, I think I know what you mean. Come here."</p>
<p>They kissed for the first time since they'd left their rooms that morning, and Harry realized how much he'd missed the taste of her. Ginny's hand lingered on his chest as he moved closer to her, backing her into the door. She sighed as he pulled back and startled nuzzling along the side of her neck, and he felt her tugging at his shirt.</p>
<p>"Honestly, Harry, shouldn't you be getting undressed and ready for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, Ginny, shouldn't you just shut it and be the one undressing me?"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed, and she shook her head at him, her eyes amused.</p>
<p>"We can't, you know."</p>
<p>"I know," Harry sighed and used his hands to move her head to the side, letting his fingers get tangled in her hair. He just wanted to snog his girlfriend. Was that a crime?</p>
<p>"And my Mum will be up in a minute. She wants all of your dirty laundry to wash before we pack up for school. She won't like this closed door."</p>
<p>Harry ignored common sense for the moment and breathed in the deep scent of her, his mouth moving closer to her ear. He felt her shudder slightly, and then her hands push gently against his chest. He sighed and pulled away.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'm probably too tired to do anything anyway," Harry said, smirking. Ginny raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Traveling wear you out that much?"</p>
<p>"No, not the actual doing of it. It's the waiting, worrying and sitting about, and talking to everyone except you that does it."</p>
<p>"I'm honored I queue up so high, then, and don't add to the pain," Ginny said, smiling. She moved away from him and started pouring them each a glass of pumpkin juice. She handed one to him and then glanced at the bed. Ginny clucked her tongue at his apparent lack of his enthusiasm for unpacking.</p>
<p>"Harry, Harry...." she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her wand, flicking it over his items. He smiled as his clean clothes and other things put themselves away.</p>
<p>"You do that better than Tonks," he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I reckon it's the Weasley gene handed down from mother to daughter since time immemorial - perfect Un-Packing Spells."</p>
<p>A noise at the door made them both turn, and Harry guiltily ran his hand through his hair even though they'd been doing nothing to get caught at. A moment later, Mrs Weasley came in, her face relaxing as she saw them standing with glasses in their hands.</p>
<p>"Ah, Harry, all unpacked, I see? Are these your dirty clothes and whatnot? Give them to me; I'll make certain they get cleaned up. Ginny dear, that nice Brogan boy is sitting down in the parlor with no one to talk to; perhaps you and Harry could give him a tour of the house?"</p>
<p>"Certainly, Mum," Ginny said demurely, glancing at Harry, who nodded. He reckoned Mrs Weasley probably assumed Brogan would keep them in line or something.</p>
<p>"Er, Mrs Weasley, when are Hermione and Ron due back?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Soon, dear. I think they were stopping off with Arthur to visit George and Fred, to let them know you two were back. We're going to be having a full house for dinner tonight!"</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny followed her out of the room and down the stairs, taking their pumpkin juice with them. She left them at the foot of the stairs, muttering something about whether or not she had enough potatoes. Ginny opened the door to the parlor and nodded at Harry.</p>
<p>Brogan was indeed in the room, but he didn't exactly look bored. Tonks seemed to be amusing him a great deal.</p>
<p>"That is one of the most incredible things I have ever seen!" he was saying as Tonks did one of her changes for him.</p>
<p>"Oh, stop it, you'll turn my head," Tonks said in what Harry thought was definitely a flirtatious voice. In fact, she didn't sound like herself at all. He watched as she turned as pink as the hair she'd sprouted on her head.</p>
<p>"No, honestly, do you know how rare you are? It's brilliant. You're like the Transfiguration student's grand prize. You're what we <em>all</em> wish we could be."</p>
<p>They looked up as Harry and Ginny joined them, and Tonks suddenly seemed very interested in leaving the room. Harry and Ginny watched her go and then glanced at each other. Ginny chuckled as she conjured a glass for Brogan.</p>
<p>"Brogan Caley, so dead sexy, he makes even the most practical women lose their senses," she teased. Harry laughed as Brogan also turned pink in the face.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can't wait to see how Hermione reacts to him...that'll be the real test," Harry added warming to the subject. "Although I don't think Ron will look at her reaction in quite the same way. You can handle yourself in a fight, right, Brogan?” Harry said, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the other man’s expression.</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” Ginny said, shaking her head. “Ron’s not that bad, although he is a fair bit taller than you, Brogan. But you’re probably quite spry, right?”</p>
<p>"Stop it, you two. <em>Really</em>," Brogan said earnestly, looking uncomfortable. And just a tiny bit worried.</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny shared a look and then both laughed out loud.</p>
<p>“I reckon we should stop taking the mickey out of him,” Ginny said, still chuckling.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at Brogan to let him know they were’t being serious. "Well, honestly, mate...I mean...you have to sort of <em>know</em> your effect on women...I mean, don't you?" Harry said after the other man seemed to relax at their teasing.</p>
<p>Brogan shook his head. “It has never done me a lick of good, Harry, trust me. I am clueless.”</p>
<p>"Oh, you’re not that bad, surely, Brogan.” Ginny said. “And anyway, Harry, why should he know his effect? You certainly don't," Ginny said, an impish smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I don't have an effect on women! Please." Harry said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, right...." Ginny said, indignant. When she saw the horrified expression on his face, she laughed. "Don't worry, Harry. I don't think you're a prat or anything. I like the fact that you don't know how sexy you are. Otherwise, I'd have far bigger problems with keeping you in line."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head at her and glanced at Brogan, who was watching them both, looking amused.</p>
<p>"And I don't think you're a prat either, Brogan," Ginny said comfortably as she joined him on the sofa. "Or should I start calling you Professor Caley now?"</p>
<p>Brogan shook his head, turning to look at her. Harry liked Brogan a lot more now than he had before, but that didn't mean he was daft. He sat down in between them.</p>
<p>"No, you shouldn't," Brogan said as he scooted over. "Well, at least...not yet. I still haven't become used to the idea myself."</p>
<p>"Well, don't worry, you'll always be Brogan to us," Harry said amiably.</p>
<p>Just then, they heard a commotion from the front room and the sound of feet moving fast up the stairs. A second later, they listened to an irritated Ron calling out, "Hermione! They're probably down here in the parlor!"</p>
<p>Ron stuck his head through the door, and a broad smile filled his face. "Harry! Ginny!" He ducked his head out of the door and yelled towards the stairway. "LIKE I SAID...THEY'RE IN THE PARLOR!"</p>
<p>He came back in, and they all stood up. Ron went to Ginny and embraced her, pulling her into a hug. It was probably one of the few times Harry had seen Ron be so demonstrative with her. It should have prepared him for the giant-sized hug that came his way next; Ron practically lifted him off the ground with his arms.</p>
<p>"Er...uh...Ron?" Harry managed to get out before Ron put him down again. Ron's ears turned red, and he seemed deeply embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Sorry, mate...er...missed you two, that's all," Ron said with a nod of his head. Ginny laughed at them.</p>
<p>Before they could introduce Brogan to Ron, Hermione...or at least, what Harry thought was Hermione, came dashing into the room - a bundle of bushy hair and black robes trailing after her.</p>
<p>"Ginny! Harry!"</p>
<p>Harry barely had time to open his arms before she was throwing her own around him. She squeezed him hard, and Harry had to wonder what had got into the two of them. He and Ginny had only been gone a month.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled away and laughed as she and Ginny hugged next. Harry glanced at Ron.</p>
<p>"Er, is there something else going on? I mean, is someone dying that I don't know about? You two seem very...."</p>
<p>"We're just pleased to see you!" Hermione said as she released Ginny. "It's been so...well, lonely, really. I've been stuck with <em>that</em> to entertain me," she said as she nodded her head at Ron, although not unkindly. Ron, however, rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I've just been terrible company, I'm certain," he turned to Harry. "She's had me reading about bleeding house-elves all month long."</p>
<p>Before Hermione could get started at replying, Ginny took her hand and then nodded at Brogan, who had moved out of the way of the reunion. "Hermione, Ron...I want you to meet a friend we made at the Abbey. His name is Brogan Caley."</p>
<p>Brogan smiled a bit shyly at them, but he shook Ron's hand <em>and</em> Hermione's, which seemed to impress her. She studied him unabashedly for a few moments, and Harry had to resist an urge to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>"Brogan's going to Hogwarts with us," Harry said by way of explanation. He didn't know if Brogan wanted people knowing he was going to be their Professor.</p>
<p>"Oh? What for?" Ron said bluntly, and Harry chuckled to himself, remembering his own reaction the first time he'd met Brogan.</p>
<p>"Ron, don't be rude," Hermione said absentmindedly. She smiled widely at Brogan. "Well, you can't be a student; you look older than seventeen! Are you going to be helping Harry with something? Professor Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>"Er, you could say that," Brogan said discreetly.</p>
<p>"Brogan here is a master at Transfiguration, Hermione. He's been privately taught his whole life, practically!" Ginny said, biting her lip. Harry could tell she too, was finding this humorous.</p>
<p>"Oh! Well, you'll have to sit next to me at dinner so I can talk to you about that; I've been fancying doing something with Transfiguration -"</p>
<p>"You said you wanted to do something about elves!" Ron interrupted.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "I don't have to do just <em>one </em>thing, Ron. Professor McGonagall told me that someone with my OWL results could go into any number of fields, why can't I do more than one?"</p>
<p>"Because you're a human being...not some sort of mad-Muggle machine that never sleeps," Ron said disagreeably.</p>
<p>Hermione decided to ignore him and continued chatting to Brogan, while Ron glared. Harry and Ginny sat down on the sofa, watching them. She turned to him and smiled.</p>
<p>"Hard to believe it's been a month since <em>this</em>," she said, nodding her head toward her brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry said chuckling. "Although I reckon this proves Brogan's appeal is universal."</p>
<p>"We should get him a girl," Ginny said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"All the good ones are taken," Harry said, his voice lowering.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled widely and put her hand into his. "That they are," she said lightly. She shook her head. "Reckon I should rescue him from Ron and Hermione having another row? He doesn't understand that's their foreplay."</p>
<p>Harry watched as Brogan helplessly nodded at Hermione while nervously glancing at Ron, who was narrowing his eyes. Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Please do. I don't want our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to be broken before he even gets to the school."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and stood up, diplomatically coming between everyone. Harry shook his head. Although he knew he had a tough year ahead of him, he couldn't help but think that at least it wouldn't be without its bright spots.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As dinner progressed, all Ginny wanted to do was to sneak upstairs and slip into Harry's bed. But she realized with every passing hour that was probably not going to happen. While her parents were seemingly their usual selves towards Harry, Bill and even Charlie, to a lesser extent, seemed determined to glare at him all night. If it wasn't for the continued amusement of Ron glaring at Brogan and Hermione as they talked about Transfiguration, and Fred and George teasing him ceaselessly about Hermione's new 'passion,' she may not have laughed at all. She felt too tense.</p>
<p>She met Harry's eyes across the table and nodded, knowing he was probably feeling the same way. They'd both decided to approach her parents tonight after everyone had finally left. They didn't expect her parents to allow them to stay in the same room together, but she knew Harry really wanted them to know precisely where they stood. For some reason, it was making her stomach do little flip-flops.</p>
<p>"Ginny, dear...are you feeling all right? You've barely touched your - George! Stop that!"</p>
<p>Her mum smacked her brother's arm as he was about to send a piece of bread with the words 'Hermione and Brogan' in bright orange letters emblazoned on it down to Ron's side of the table.</p>
<p>Ginny watched her family, very happy to be home, but already she missed the quiet solitude of the Abbey. Well, she missed the private feel of the Abbey. She realized with a start that tomorrow would probably be the first morning in a month she and Harry would spend not waking up in each other's arms. It was a thoroughly depressing thought.</p>
<p>"Harry, I picked up some things for you in Diagon Alley, but I am afraid you'll have to stop in there for your books. Your new list for Hogwarts only came the other day. Dumbledore has arranged for you to go shopping tomorrow afternoon," her mum was saying.</p>
<p>"Oh, good!" Hermione exclaimed, tearing herself away from her discussion about animal transfigurations. "I have a few things I forgot to get myself; will we be able to go as well, Mrs Weasley?"</p>
<p>Ginny watched as her mum nodded her head, not answering directly. Hermione frowned slightly and glanced at Ron. Ginny wondered then if things around the house had been worse off then Hermione had let on. She'd written and explained that Ginny's parents had finally stopped yelling at them for getting caught, but she hadn't really said if things were back to normal between them all.</p>
<p><em>This doesn't bode well for the 'mature' talk Harry wants to have</em>, Ginny thought to herself. <em>Maybe I can talk him out of it?</em></p>
<p>The end of dinner came much too quickly, and soon people were leaving - Tonks and Remus promising to come by at lunchtime to pick everyone up. Fred and George had business to finish up at the shop, and Charlie mentioned something about doing work for the Order. Ginny saw him speak with Bill for a few minutes before throwing her a guarded look. She wondered what they were up to.</p>
<p>"Er, Mr and Mrs Weasley? I was wondering if perhaps, Ginny and I could have a talk with you in private?"</p>
<p>Ginny almost smiled at the brave expression she saw on Harry's face. She saw a look pass between her parents and was surprised to see her father show a bit of annoyance. When he turned to face Harry, though, his nature seemed reasonable again.</p>
<p>"Of course, Harry. In the library, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I join you four?" Bill asked, turning to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry paused and then looked at her, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Ginny shook her head. "Actually, I mind, Bill. This is just between us."</p>
<p>Bill's eyes hardened for a moment as he looked at her, but then he tilted his head towards her. "Fine, Ginny. I'll try to catch you up tomorrow before you leave for Diagon Alley." He turned and headed out of the kitchen. She went to Harry and took hold of his hand, needing the reassurance for some reason.</p>
<p>"Right then," her father said delicately. "Ron, Hermione, you'll make certain that Brogan has everything in his room? We thought we'd put him next to you, Harry...if that's okay?"</p>
<p>Harry startled and then looked at Brogan. "Er...certainly."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Harry, I'm as quiet as a mouse. Besides, you can always do a quick Silencing Spell," Brogan said good-naturedly. For some reason, his statement was met with a loud silence. Ginny caught a look passing between her parents, and Ron and Hermione.</p>
<p>"What is it?" she asked, and Ron gave her an embarrassed look. Hermione apparently found her own shoes more fascinating than the current discussion.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid Silencing Spells have been prohibited here at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. If you attempt to do one, you'll find that your spell will have the absolute opposite effect," her father said, his face turning slightly pink. "Our good friend Alastor Moody helped us out with a handy Detection Charm," he said to Brogan.</p>
<p>"But a Detection Charm only lets you know when -" Harry started, but her father interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry. The idea of reversing the effect - causing great volume to be placed on whatever it was the people casting the spell were doing, was Molly's idea."</p>
<p>They all turned to look at her mother, who Ginny was mortified to see smiling rather puckishly at all of them. She then realized with a deadening feeling in her stomach exactly <em>who</em> George and Fred (and maybe even herself), had received all of their deviousness from. She squeezed Harry's hand, and he looked at her, the same feeling reflected in his eyes. They were definitely <em>not</em> going to have a good time of it.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>"Yes, well, what would you two like to discuss?" her father asked them as they settled into the sofa. Her parents moved two big chairs in front of them, and they were now all facing each other. Ginny wondered if this is what it felt like to be in front of a Hit Wizard Squad. Her father used his wand to light a fire in the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Er, well, you see...Sir...." Harry started, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse. Ginny held his hand for moral support. She saw him take long, deep breaths and thought his skin was looking extremely pale.</p>
<p>"I reckon...well...Professor Dumbledore explained a few things to us, about the Prophecy regarding Ginny, and how you knew that -"</p>
<p>"What Harry is trying to say, Dad...Mum...is <em>we</em> know that <em>you</em> know that...."</p>
<p>"I love your daughter, very much," Harry said, retaking charge of the conversation, glancing at her. "Very, very much. We thought...<em>I </em>thought you should know that I won't ever willingly do anything to hurt her. This isn't a fleeting thing."</p>
<p>"I'm very happy," Ginny continued, meeting her parents' eyes. "I love Harry. I know you think I'm too young, but...it doesn't matter to me. I will continue to love him, and I expect to be allowed to show that love."</p>
<p>Her parents exchanged a look, and then her mother shook her head. "You are not yet seventeen, Ginevra. I think your father and I both have something to say in regards to what you think you should be allowed."</p>
<p>"Mum -"</p>
<p>"No," Molly said, her voice quite determined. "I raised you to be a clever and strong witch; I did not raise you to disrespect the wishes of your parents. Unless Harry here is prepared to marry you and take you from our guardianship, you are going to act like the daughter I raised you to be. You will not be a scarlet woman, do you understand me?"</p>
<p>"Molly, dear -"</p>
<p>"Mum!"</p>
<p>"Mrs Weasley -"</p>
<p>Their voices all started at once, and Ginny saw her mother's mouth set grimly, and she knew they were done for. She knew that look; it was the Weasley look of 'No Further Discussion'.</p>
<p>Her mother stood up and looked at them, silencing them with a wave of her hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a kitchen full of dishes to clean. I expect the two of you to go to bed...in your <em>respective</em> beds, no less, and you had better hope I don't catch you doing what your brother was doing, Ginevra Weasley, or you'll wish you'd never even met Harry Potter. No offense, Harry dear, of course."</p>
<p>She turned to leave, her mind clearly settled, and she probably would have made it too, Ginny thought, if Harry hadn't decided at that moment to open his mouth.</p>
<p>"What if I tell you that I do want to marry her?"</p>
<p>Ginny turned quickly to look at him, but he was staring at the retreating back of her mother.</p>
<p>Ginny watched her mother stop and then turn slowly around. She had a strange expression in her eyes as she came back to her chair. Ginny glanced at her Dad to see that he was also watching her mother.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, dear...what did you say?"</p>
<p>Harry swallowed visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing in a way that had to be painful. Ginny could only stare at him and wonder what in the blazes had come over him. <em>Marriage? Now? Was he mad?</em></p>
<p>"I...er...I said...." Harry seemed to falter now that everyone was looking at him. His eyes were wide and frightened; Ginny could only marvel at him. She squeezed his hand again and saw him look down. When he looked up and met her eyes, she saw the spark of determination and will that she loved so much about him fill his eyes. He looked at her parents again.</p>
<p>"I said, what if I tell you that I do want to marry her? What would you say? That is...what would it take for you to realize that I am serious about how much I love your daughter?"</p>
<p>Ginny saw her mother sit back down in the chair, her face pale. Her father removed his glasses and started cleaning them, a nervous gesture, Ginny knew. She felt like she should say something...anything...but she didn't know what.</p>
<p>"I would say that you are only seventeen years old -"</p>
<p>"Were we much older than they are, Molly?" Her father's voice was low and gentle - it was the voice Ginny sometimes heard him use when he wanted her mother to understand his meaning.</p>
<p>"Arthur! It is not the same thing! This is our baby -"</p>
<p>"You're right, it's not the same thing," Harry said calmly, his apparent nervousness leaving him. "Because I am not Mr Weasley, and Ginny is not you, Mrs Weasley. We're two completely different people and have had two completely different experiences growing up."</p>
<p>"Ginny is only sixteen! Harry, you are a bright boy, and I care for you, but if you think -"</p>
<p>"I don't want to marry her <em>now</em>," Harry said softly, and her mother closed her mouth. "But the intent is there. And will be there for as long as there is a breath in my body. I love her. And you two have been the only parents I have ever truly known, and it pains me that you are angry with me or disappointed for what has happened between Ginny and me - more than you will ever know. But it is not going to stop me from wanting to be with her."</p>
<p>Silence filled the room, and Ginny had to look away into the fire. Harry's words filled her head, and she felt as though she would actually break open from the amount of love she felt for him. She didn't know why she felt surprised - she knew Harry cared deeply for her...but to hear him say it so clearly, and in front of her parents...</p>
<p>"We knew this day would come, Molly," her father said softly as he put his glasses back on. Ginny turned her head and met his eyes. He smiled gently at her. "Yes, Ginny. We knew the Prophecy dictated that you would love Harry, but your mother and I also knew that he would one day come to realize what it is you are."</p>
<p>"What I am?" she asked, curious.</p>
<p>"Yes," her mother said, her voice strained. Ginny saw there were tears in her eyes. "You're our...well, we love all of you kids equally, of course, but I suppose, with you being the girl, and the baby...well, we just knew that one day Harry would finally realize how important you are just because you're you. You're so special, Ginny. I'm so proud of you - of the woman you've become. But you're still so young...too young...oh, <em>dear</em>."</p>
<p>Her mother started crying. Her father leaned over and comforted her. Ginny felt her heart pulled in a million different directions.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>Mum</em>...Mum," Ginny said, getting up off the sofa and dropping down to the floor in front of her parent's feet. "You've never...well, I've never heard you say anything like that before. I know you love us, but...<em>Mum</em>. Stop crying, please. Be happy for me. Remember when I was ten, and I bothered you about Harry all the time? And you told me I needed to be my own person or he'd never like me for who I am? I didn't understand that until a few years later, Mum, but I always appreciated you telling me that. You didn't tell me I was silly or daft for liking Harry, you tried to get me to be a better person...a <em>whole </em>person. He loves me because some part of my brain thankfully listened and took your advice. And I love him. More than anything. And I'm not too young to know what love is - I've had you and Dad to show me that. Please don't cry, Mum. I want you to be happy for me - you helped me be so much more than what I was."</p>
<p>Ginny realized that now <em>she</em> was starting to cry         as well, and a moment later, she felt both of her parents embrace her. They pulled her to her feet, and she turned, holding her hand out to Harry. He hesitated and then took it, going into her embrace. She suddenly felt very silly for starting what had to look like a lousy group hug gone awry but didn't care.</p>
<p>A moment later, they all broke apart, but an understanding had somehow been reached. Her parents sat down again, and Harry wiped the tears that remained on her face away with his thumb.</p>
<p>It was such an intimate gesture that she heard her mum sniff loudly again. When she turned to look at her, though, her mother was smiling. Her father cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Well, yes...good. I...er...well, Ginny, Harry...we understand how serious you two are about each other - we won't doubt that again. However...I cannot allow you to...well, not in this house, at any rate. Although technically, it probably belongs to you more than anyone, Harry... but I do wish that you honor this father's simple request."</p>
<p>"Of course, Mr Weasley. I wouldn't dream of...well...that is to say -"</p>
<p>Her father chuckled. "I know I don't own your dreams, Harry. And I know I can't change what has already happened." Her father's eyes twinkled briefly as he looked at her. Ginny felt another surge of guilt at what had already occurred between her and Harry while in the house.</p>
<p>"We'll try to be more...understanding of you two," her father continued saying. "But...to be fair, if we don't let Hermione and Ron get away with anything, we shouldn't let you two either, although I know we can scarcely hope to watch you two all of the time. But please...try to control yourselves."</p>
<p>"And please...Ginny...do be careful with things?" her mother added softly, and Ginny felt her skin heat. "You're both in love, yes, but you're both very young and have so much ahead of you. Just like your father and I did." Her mother sniffed loudly, and she watched her father offer her a handkerchief.</p>
<p>Ginny didn't want to add the idea that Harry might <em>not</em> have a lot of time ahead of him. Harry's hand slipped into hers again as though reading her thoughts, and she couldn't bring herself to let him see her eyes. She simply nodded her head at her mother, murmuring that she would be careful.</p>
<p>After more talking, and more hugs - mostly her mother trying to squeeze the life out of both of them, they bade her parents goodnight and headed up the stairs. The hallway was quiet, and she wondered if everyone was asleep or only waiting to hear their footsteps on the floor.</p>
<p>Harry pulled on her hand and led her to his door. They entered, and he closed it softly behind him. He smiled, and she went to him, kissing him gently. Harry moaned softly and moved his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry I sprung that on you down there," he said when she finally pulled her mouth away. She frowned.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The whole 'marriage' thing. I'd been thinking it back at the Abbey...but...I reckon you were a bit frightened. I just wanted them to know how serious I am."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "No, as far I am concerned we were bound the moment our bodies joined for the first time. Marriage just makes it...legal. So we can get married years from now, it doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"Years from now? You don't want to be known as Ginny Potter around Hogwarts?" Harry's eyes shone at her mischievously, and she shook her head.</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>. Merlin, can you imagine? What a cliché."</p>
<p>"It's not that bad a name...."</p>
<p>"Not the name, silly. The whole...married before I'm out of school thing. Honestly. Haven't you even read a romance book before?"</p>
<p>"Um, <em>no</em>, Ginny," Harry said, perplexed, as though he now thought he should have done so.</p>
<p>She giggled. "You're not missing much, but anyway...as I was saying before, I have to run off to bed...."</p>
<p>She kissed him again, and they soon forgot themselves, their hands having a life of their own. Ginny only came back down to her senses when she felt Harry's finger graze her nipple through her bra, her shirt already half-way off of her.</p>
<p>"Oh! This is going to be a very tough few days," she said, pushing him away slightly. He had a slightly glazed look in his eyes and nodded at her. "Remind me again how I existed before I knew what it felt like to fall asleep in your arms?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and smirked at her. "You existed very well, actually. Now go, before I decide to do something, I would hate to get interrupted doing."</p>
<p>She made sure her blouse was buttoned right again and then went to his door, turning around before she opened it.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Harry."</p>
<p>He looked at her - eyes bright, clothes slightly disheveled from their embrace, his hair still mussed from her hands. She didn't think she'd ever seen anything as beautiful and as good as him. She felt something deep and hungry twist through her. Now that she couldn't have him, she couldn't seem to stop wanting him. It made her head spin.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Ginny," he said softly. He moved forward as if he wanted to kiss her again, and she quickly turned the doorknob.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Harry, but if you touch me again, I will never get out of this room without breaking the promise we just made. And I love them too much to do that again."</p>
<p>She slipped out of his room and leaned against the door, her heart beating fast. <em>How am I ever going to get through a whole school year of sleeping in the dormitory, knowing that I can't have him whenever I want him?</em></p>
<p>Ginny didn't know if there were gods or goddesses or anything really, but right now, as she headed towards her own, lonely bed, she prayed for their guidance and their patience.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Harry awoke late in the morning and quickly showered and dressed. He missed the bathroom they'd had at the Abbey, especially when the mirror in the loo told him to get a hair cut and 'stop looking so grubby.'</p>
<p>He stopped at Ginny and Hermione's door before heading downstairs, only to find that they had already gone to breakfast. Harry heard Ginny's laugh as he was halfway down the stairs, and he realized how much he missed waking up with her. It was amazing - go seventeen years of sleeping alone, and you didn't know the difference - spend one month waking up with someone, and suddenly you couldn't get the thought of them out of your head. <em>Love is a wonderful yet very peculiar thing</em>, he decided to himself.</p>
<p>But the scene that greeted him as he entered the kitchen was one that warmed him, and he realized that he'd been missing this as well - total Weasley Morning Bedlam. Apparently, he'd awoken very late, as most of the dishes were empty, and the table was a mess. Ginny, George, and Fred were all discussing something, looking very suspicious in their corner. Ron and Hermione had their heads bent together, and Brogan appeared to be writing something.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, extracting herself from in between her brothers. She jumped up and embraced him, brushing her mouth quickly against his. He heard George and Fred making sucking noises behind her, which caused Ginny to turn her head and stick her tongue out at them. "Shut it, you two. Remember what I told you."</p>
<p>Harry blinked as Fred and George immediately stopped and went back to finishing what remained of their breakfast. Ginny led him over to the stove and handed him a plate.</p>
<p>"What did you tell them?" he asked, nodding to the twins. Ginny smiled.</p>
<p>"Something that is to remain a secret between the three of us, although should they ever need reminding of what I have over them, I've already explained you're the first I'm going to tell. Well, right after Mum and Dad, anyway. How did you sleep? I was about to send a plate up to your door."</p>
<p>"I slept...." Harry paused. Actually, he'd slept fine. It was the falling asleep and waking up alone part that had given him trouble. Ginny nodded her head, knowingly.</p>
<p>"I slept fine too. It was the waking up I didn't like. I'd forgotten how small and lonely that bed is."</p>
<p>Harry glanced around the room and noticed that no one was watching them. He reached out and pulled her closer to him, giving her more than just a brush on the lips. She pulled away and blinked happily at him.</p>
<p>"You know, I think I deserve more than that - I saved you all the best food!"</p>
<p>Harry looked down at the plate she'd put in his hand, only to see it filled with scrambled eggs and bacon rashers. He smirked at her.</p>
<p>"I'll thank you properly later."</p>
<p>"That you will, I have no doubt of, Harry. Now come on, let's bother Brogan, since these <em>two</em> were just leaving, right?" Ginny turned and looked at her brothers, her hands on her hips, giving a fair resemblance to Mrs Weasley. The twins nodded and smiled briefly at Harry before vacating their seats. Harry had to wonder precisely <em>what</em> Ginny had over them - they were practically docile.</p>
<p><em>Practically</em>, but not quite, as Harry soon discovered. They'd somehow managed to charm the salt and pepper shakers to behave as though they were kissing. Before Ginny could notice, Harry moved the shakers out of the way, tapping them with his wand. He didn't need a war to start over the salt getting too friendly with the pepper, now did he?</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>"Well, this is certainly a new experience," Brogan was saying as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be shopping in Diagon Alley!"</p>
<p>The others laughed, and Harry remembered his own first time through the alleyway that had led him into a whole other world. It seemed as though it was ages ago, but in reality, hadn't it just been six years?</p>
<p>"I can't believe you've never been," Ginny was saying, talking to Brogan. She looked lovely to Harry - she'd worn one of her new robes her mother had had to get for her since her old one had finally become too spare to fix anymore. She'd tied her hair back, slightly, letting it fall gently against her neck. He was overcome with an urge to release it from the bind she'd placed around it and run his fingers through it. He also noticed she'd worn the pin he'd given her, and it sparkled in the early afternoon sun as they entered the alleyway.</p>
<p>They were flanked on either side by Tonks and Professor Lupin; Bill and Charlie had opted to come along as well, and they were in front and back of them, respectively. Bill seemed subdued and ill-at-ease around them, and Harry remembered he had wanted to talk with them last night. He also knew he would have to do something about the elder Weasley; Harry couldn't stand the thought of himself being a rift between brother and sister. Especially when he knew Ginny had always looked up to her oldest brother.</p>
<p>Diagon Alley was more crowded then he remembered, even for term about to start. Ron, Hermione, and Brogan went ahead with Tonks and Bill; Professor Lupin and Charlie held them back as they waited for a break in the steady stream of people. Ginny slipped her hand into his, and he turned to smile at her but realized she was looking the other way, a frown on her face.</p>
<p>"Gin?"</p>
<p>She didn't respond at first, and he saw her eyes narrow. He tried to see what she was staring at, but he only saw the movement of heads as people went about their shopping.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's up?" he asked again, squeezing her hand. She shook her head, finally turning away.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just thought I saw...well...it couldn't have been," she said dismissively. "Come on, let's get to Gringotts so you can withdraw a large sum of money and buy me something pretty."</p>
<p>Harry felt his eyes widened and then realized she was having a go at him. She smiled and batted her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Only joking, Harry. You know I love you for reasons other than money, right?"</p>
<p>"Considering most of mine is always in the bank, and I never have any, I'd hope so," he said as Professor Lupin started leading them through the throng.</p>
<p>"Oh, Merlin, can you imagine if I did love people for their money, I'd...I'd...probably be enamored of....." Ginny's voice trailed off, and he turned to her. "Draco Malfoy," she snarled, and she tilted her head.</p>
<p>He looked at where she indicated, and naturally, there was the git in question. He was standing in a doorway, alone, which Harry immediately thought was odd. Draco turned, and their eyes met briefly. When he could see clearly again, Draco was gone. He turned to Ginny, and she was looking around as well.</p>
<p>"Where did he go?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know, one minute he was there and the next...he wasn't. It was like he wanted us to see him."</p>
<p>"Very odd," Ginny said. "Did you notice he was alone? Isn't that a Malfoy blunder, considering half the wizarding world knows his father is a Death Eater? Even at school, he usually has his goons with him."</p>
<p>When they caught up with the others, Harry tapped Professor Lupin on the shoulder and told him about seeing Draco.</p>
<p>"It's probably nothing," Professor Lupin said sagely. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep our eyes open. If you two see him again, let one of us know immediately, okay?"</p>
<p>The rest of the group waited as Harry and Brogan walked up the steps to enter the bank. He didn't know how much money he would need for the coming year, so he reckoned his usual 'stick in his hand and grab a bunch of it' method would probably work.</p>
<p>"I think I have to see one of the Irish Goblin Liaisons for my money," Brogan said as they waited in the queue.</p>
<p>"Is Irish wizard money different than ours?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing he had no idea.</p>
<p>"No. It's the same. But...since I've never been to a London branch before, I think Professor Dumbledore said I would have to arrange for a vault here. Bit of a pain in the arse if you ask me."</p>
<p>When they reached the head Goblin, Brogan was proven correct, as he was pointed off to another table. Harry showed his key and was directed to wait for one of the carts to arrive. He was startled to realize that this was the first time he'd done the ride by himself.</p>
<p>With both his pockets filled with what was probably too much gold, he waited at the door for Brogan to come back. A few moments later he saw him, wind-swept from the ride on the cart.</p>
<p>"You know, the tales I've heard about that ride were not exaggerated," the other man said, looking a bit pale. "Merlin's beard, I think they do it on purpose, so you're too disoriented to know where you are or what you're doing."</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "I know a certain Care of Magical Creatures Professor who would agree with you."</p>
<p>They joined the others, where Ron and Hermione were apparently arguing to entertain everyone and soon headed out to shop. Brogan, who had the most to buy, went ahead of everyone, claiming since he was unknown (and therefore, probably not in any real danger of getting bothered), he could probably get it done quicker that way.</p>
<p>Ginny read through her list, her voice disparaged. "Blast! So many bloody books. What are they trying to do to me? Kill me with reading?"</p>
<p>Harry laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Well, you can have my old Year Six book, and I have these three already as well."</p>
<p>"Yes, but that doesn't keep me from having to actually <em>read</em> them," she said darkly. "I have better things to do with my time than revise."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow. He was happy to see her skin turn slightly pink. He laughed. "You didn't have any problem reading during the summer. Well...as soon as you set your mind to it, anyway."</p>
<p>"That was different. This is...<em>school</em>," Ginny said grumpily, sounding very much like Ron.</p>
<p>As if hearing her cue, Hermione turned and squeezed Ginny's arm. "Oh, Ginny...aren't you excited? All the more in-depth classes you get to take. Your OWL results were exemplary."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, and Harry saw her eyes glaze over slightly as Hermione started suggesting additional books she might like to read. Harry looked at Ron, who had been unnaturally quiet all morning.</p>
<p>"Hey, anything wrong, mate?" he asked him as they headed for Flourish and Blotts.</p>
<p>Ron started and blinked at him as if he wasn't seeing him. "What? Er. No. Just...preoccupied about something, I reckon." He nodded his head towards Hermione and Ginny. "She looks happy, Harry. The month away did her good. It did you good, too."</p>
<p>Harry looked at Ginny and nodded. "It was like we were in our own world," he admitted. He glanced at Ron. "Sorry, we left you two to fend for yourselves with er...everything."</p>
<p>Ron's ears turned pink, and he looked around. "Yeah. I don't know, we had an okay time of it before we...well, you know. After that, it was like...I don't think I've ever seen Mum so mad, but honestly, it was Dad I felt like I had hurt. He just...looked as though I had...let him down somehow. That was a worse punishment than cleaning the whole house from top to bottom. Which Mum made us do twice, by the way. Now Hermione and I don't...well, we don't do anything even remotely romantic. I think Mum's attitude towards her is really hurting Hermione's feelings."</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, unprepared for the openness and pain he saw in his friend's eyes. He and Ron had been through so much together. And yet they'd never really talked about things like this before.</p>
<p>"So, that's why you and Hermione are fighting so much, then?" he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Ron looked into the Quality Quidditch Supplies store as they passed and nodded. "Yeah. I reckon so. Or maybe Hermione is just blaming me for allowing it to happen. Not that she would actually say that, of course. She took the blame as much as I did. But I think it's different for girls. And I think she cares a great deal about what Mum and Dad think of her now. It's always been a sore spot with her since Mum thought that article Rita Skeeter wrote was true back in fourth year."</p>
<p>Ron shrugged and didn't look him in the eye, belying his apparent nonchalant mood.</p>
<p>"I think your Mum and Dad are more understanding then you think," Harry offered, not sure of what he should say.</p>
<p>"Well, they're more understanding about you and Ginny, that's for bloody certain." Ron's voice wasn't bitter exactly, but Harry could also tell he wasn't joking either.</p>
<p>"Ron -"</p>
<p>"It's okay, Harry. All right? So Hermione and I get yelled at for doing basically what you and Ginny were allowed to do to your heart's content. It's just...life, that's all, I reckon. Like I said, my sister's happy. I'm not a complete dunderhead, you know. I know it's because of you, and that's...well, that's fantastic, really. You two deserve to be happy. And I like seeing you with a smile on your face instead of a bloody scowl," Ron paused, his voice earnest. "I just wish Mum and Dad would let the rest of us have some breathing room about it. You and Ginny aren't the only ones in love. You're not the only ones who are serious."</p>
<p>Harry was saved from a reply by them reaching the door to the shop. Hermione turned, and Ron went to her. Harry watched them for a moment, suddenly at a loss. The three of them had changed so much and so quickly, that he realized they were really all their own people now. He was sure that Ron and Hermione kept things to themselves just like any couple would be expected to. Maybe he hadn't realized what that meant exactly until he'd fallen in love with Ginny. He went to his own better half and rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and smile.</p>
<p>"Whose list do we start on first? Mine or yours?" she asked, holding up the two pieces of paper.</p>
<p>"Yours, it's longer."</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't remind me. Hermione just added to it. You don't happen to have <em>One-thousand and One Ways to Charm Your Way Out of Any Situation</em>, do you?"</p>
<p>"If I did, don't you think I'd get into a lot less trouble?"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Good point, Harry. All right then, I reckon let's start with the Transfiguration books first. You need one too."</p>
<p>They did their shopping surprisingly quick, considering how busy the store seemed. They managed to find both their lists of books with help from Tonks, who kept asking Ginny questions about Brogan. They met up with Ron and Hermione again in the queue to pay for everything. Hermione complained about getting a headache, surprisingly.</p>
<p>"But Hermione, isn't the bookstore your most favorite place to be?" Harry teased her. She shrugged and then tried to smile.</p>
<p>"I just don't like crowds. Is it just me, or are there a lot of people just...in the way today?"</p>
<p>Harry looked around. Now that she mentioned it, the store did seem to be busy without really being busy. It was as though there were people there who didn't really need to be there, standing about. But no one looked suspicious, so he couldn't really say there was anything wrong.</p>
<p>"Why don't we go get some ice cream after this then?" Ron asked, hopefully.</p>
<p>Everyone agreed that sounded like a good idea, and after paying for his books (he slipped two of Ginny's into his stack; any more than that and he knew she'd notice and yell at him), he told Professor Lupin and Charlie that they were heading to the ice cream parlor next.</p>
<p>They found a table for all of them to sit at minus one (Bill opted to walk around for a bit), and they soon tucked into Fortescue's latest creation - the 'Snozzleberry Extravaganza.' Ron had ordered a double, and Ginny hid a laugh against Harry's shoulder as they both noticed the rather large spot of purple cream he'd managed to get on his nose.</p>
<p>"We should go and visit Fred and George after this," Ginny suggested.</p>
<p>People nodded their approval, and Harry glanced at Hermione, seeing her push her barely touched sundae away from her, rather unenthusiastic about the whole thing.</p>
<p>"Hermione? Are you feeling all right?"</p>
<p>She gave him a half-smile. "Just my head still hurting. I think I might go and use the water closet, actually, and run some cold water on my face. Perhaps I'll stop in at the Apothecary and get something for my headache."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll come with you," Ginny said, rather unexpectedly in Harry's ear. She stood up and patted the top of Harry's hand. "Watch my ice cream, Harry. I don't want Ron getting any funny ideas."</p>
<p>Ron, who seemed to be finishing his double at an alarming rate, was oblivious to the girls leaving, and Harry promised he would do his best to keep her ice cream's honor in one piece. Harry watched them go, noting he could see Ginny's bright hair until they moved behind one of the shop entrances. He turned back to join the conversation Charlie and Tonks were having about Quidditch and didn't notice Percy Weasley slipping past their table, heading in the same direction as Hermione and Ginny.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Author's Note: <em>And so begins part two. My words of wisdom at this point would be - just have patience. All will be revealed in due time. In the meantime, I'm having fun, and so are Harry and Ginny. It's so good to be back with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George....*sigh*. Coming up next: Percy and a Malfoy. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trouble in Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>2: The Trouble in Diagon Alley</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny waited for Hermione outside, leaning against the wall of Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary. She personally hated spending any more time in there then she needed; the never-ending stench of bad eggs and cabbages always made her ill. Ginny watched as people moved in and out between each other. Everyone was busy with their own shopping and things to do. Occasionally, she saw a familiar face, and she would wave and say 'hello.' She saw what appeared to be an old witch walk by once or twice and felt a small twinge of something at the back of her mind, but shrugged it off.</p>
<p>She yawned and moved her neck from side to side, wondering if she could perhaps find a way to get Harry behind closed doors later so that he could give her a massage. <em>Right,</em><em>and that had better be</em>all<em>you're thinking about him giving you, Ginny Weasley</em>, a voice very much like her mum's echoed in her mind. She looked up when Hermione finally came out of the shop and was dismayed to see her friend looking worse than when she'd gone in.</p>
<p>"Hermione, you look awful. Didn't they have anything for you?"</p>
<p>Hermione gave her a wan smile. "Thanks, Ginny. Nice to know you're not the type to lie to a friend. And yes, I purchased a powder to mix in my tea."</p>
<p>"We should get you home," Ginny said, wrapping her arm around her. Just then, a noise made Ginny look up, and she saw that the old witch from before was standing in front of them.</p>
<p>"Need a bit of help with your friend there, my dear?" The woman said, giving her a toothless grin. She had an odd voice, half-woman...half - touch of something Ginny couldn't place. Hermione murmured quietly, and Ginny felt her weaken beside her. Whatever was wrong with Hermione was getting worse, and she needed to get her back to the others.</p>
<p>"Er, no, thank you. She's just feeling a bit under the weather, that's all. I need to get her back home," Ginny said, trying to move Hermione past the old witch. For some reason, she had a very odd feeling about the witch, and she turned around, pretending to be looking after Hermione. She used her other hand to reach slowly into her robe, to grab hold of her wand.</p>
<p>"Oh, you won't be needing that," the old witch said, her voice sounding deeper. Ginny glanced behind her and froze. The old witch was no longer a witch; in fact, she was no longer even a she. It was Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw, come on, Harry, buy my sister another bloody sundae, this one is just getting all melty and gooey," Ron said as he once again tried to stick his spoon into Ginny's ice cream. Harry good-naturedly used his wand to protect it.</p>
<p>"Never; she'd have me over a barrel if I let you touch this, and you know it, Ron. Get yourself another one, if you're so keen."</p>
<p>"Fine. But there's something wrong with a bloke if he lets his girl come between his best mate and melting ice cream." Ron grumpily got up and headed back into the Ice Cream Parlor. Harry smiled and cast a quick spell to keep the ice cream cold. He then realized it was the third time he'd done that, and Ginny and Hermione still weren't back yet.</p>
<p>Just then, he saw Brogan during a break of the crowd and raised his hand up to attract his attention. Brogan sat down in Hermione's seat and dumped his bags on the table.</p>
<p>"I knew there was a reason I liked the solitude of the Abbey so much; I hate crowds, I hate shopping...and I <em>fecking</em> hate...<em>London</em>," he said disdainfully. Harry only nodded at him absentmindedly.</p>
<p>"Brogan, you didn't come by the apothecary, did you? Did you see Ginny and Hermione anywhere?"</p>
<p>Brogan shook his head. "Nope. Didn't see a soul I knew. Although I did have this annoying encounter with the shopkeeper in the robe shop. She seemed most interested in getting me out of my -"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Bill came jogging up to their table. "Quick, Harry, Remus, get the girls, and let's head back to the pub. There's been some disturbance, and there's a rumor going around that Lucius Malfoy's been spotted. I don't know if it's true, but we shouldn't take any changes...Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly felt a very harsh sensation hit him in the middle of his gut. He stood up, his wand tight in his hand.</p>
<p>"Malfoy's got Ginny and Hermione," he said, suddenly not sure how he knew that, but somehow he did. He'd worry about the how later; now, he just needed to find them.</p>
<p>"What? How do you know? Wait - where are they?" Bill looked around as Ron came out of the shop carrying another sundae. "Ron, where's Hermione? Why didn't anyone go with them?"</p>
<p>"What? To the loo? I think they can - hey, what's going on?"</p>
<p>Harry moved quickly, so quickly, that no one saw him get out from behind the safety of the table until he was in the middle of the crowd, pushing past everyone. <em>Why</em>were<em>there so many people about?</em>Harry thought to himself. <em>To create confusion and to get in the way</em>, a small voice said in his head.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Professor Lupin yelled as he tried to get to him. <em>No</em>, Harry thought, <em>he's just going to tell me to let someone else handle it, and that I need to be safe</em>. <em>Well, sod</em> that.</p>
<p>Harry turned back once and met Brogan's eyes. He nodded, slipping away into the crowd, knowing that the other man was probably going to follow him. He didn't care; he knew he had to get there and get there quickly before it was too late. Too late for what exactly, Harry wasn't certain.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get your hands off of me," Ginny said, her voice low. Lucius Malfoy smiled benevolently, clucking his tongue at her. He tightened the ropes around her wrists by hand, before bending down and checking the ones he had cast around her legs.</p>
<p>"My, my, but you do light up when you're excited," he said as he stood up again, looking down on her. "Yes, I can see what Potter sees in you, my dear. But then, of course, he's always had such <em>low</em> expectations."</p>
<p>Ginny was tempted to spit at him, but since he had them at wand point, she decided against it. He'd made them enter one of the empty shops near where he'd grabbed them, and now...well, now they were just...waiting. For what, Ginny didn't know. All she knew was that Hermione was getting very ill indeed, and Malfoy didn't seem surprised in the slightest.</p>
<p>Now that he thought Ginny was taken care of, he turned his attention back to Hermione. She was propped up against the wall, her skin an ashy sort of white. He felt her forehead and then smiled. He waved his wand over her, and she went still. He turned and then smiled at Ginny.</p>
<p>"Well, that certainly took long enough. I've been waiting all day for that bloody curse to work. Muggle-borns have such intolerant dispositions."</p>
<p>"You walked around as a witch all day, putting a curse on her to make her sick?" Ginny asked, glancing down at Hermione's motionless form.</p>
<p>"Can't throw anything past you, Weasleys, can I? Tell me, <em>Ginny</em>...how's your diary writing going these days?"</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked, ignoring his question. "That woman recognized you out there, and they're bound to notice we've been gone too long. We have an Auror with us, and my brothers and a Professor -"</p>
<p>"Yes, Lupin. Yes, I know. He's another disgrace. But I didn't come here to chat about the poor company you keep, girl. We're really only interested in one member of your party."</p>
<p>Ginny felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Harry? You planned all of this to make Harry come and find you? To save Hermione?"</p>
<p>Malfoy offered her a smile, the kind Ginny thought one might use on a small child who didn't understand something. Ginny no longer felt scared; she felt irritated.</p>
<p>"But of course, dear girl. Champion Potter - always off to save the world and his friends. You were just an added bonus, though, I have to admit. Oh, dear me, which one of you will he save first? The filthy Mudblood of a swot who no doubt saves his arse at school, or you, the blood traitor who apparently just likes to <em>kiss </em>his arse."</p>
<p>Ginny suddenly felt a warm sensation pass through her and knew, without a doubt, that Harry was coming to find her and that he was close. She also knew that Malfoy was hiding something...some sort of...secret. Just then, there was a noise behind Malfoy, and he half-turned. Ginny narrowed her eyes as her brother entered the room.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Harry liked to trust his feelings about things; it was probably both a considerable fault <em>and</em> blessing. It was what had led to him rushing off to save Sirius two years before - and it was probably what was making him ignore the people that were trying to protect him now. But he only wanted to do one thing, and that was to get to Ginny and Hermione. He wished for a moment that he could see if Voldemort was perhaps, happy, about this turn of events, if it was something <em>he</em> had planned, but his head stayed cheerfully empty and Voldemort-free.</p>
<p><em>Well, at least I know nothing's happened to her</em>, he thought to himself. <em>Yet</em>.</p>
<p>He felt someone behind him and turned, seeing Brogan move out from the crowd and come towards him.</p>
<p>"Harry -"</p>
<p>Harry put up his hand. "Don't lecture me about waiting for everyone else. I am not going to stand about while two of the people I care about the most are with Lucius Malfoy. You don't know that family like I do, Brogan. They're despicable, and they hate Muggle-borns, and they most assuredly hate the Weasleys. And I have no doubt he did this to get to me."</p>
<p>"I was only going to ask how can I help?" Brogan said after a minute, his eyes sober.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, releasing a deep breath and loosening the tightness in his chest. Anyone else would have told him to let someone else handle it. At that moment, Harry realized he was glad Brogan was there. He was probably the one person who wouldn't treat him like a kid.</p>
<p>"I don't think they've gone far; I can sense...I can tell...Ginny's close by."</p>
<p>If Brogan found that to be a strange answer, he didn't mention it. They split up, Harry taking one side of the alley, and Brogan the other. They were nearing the apothecary shop, and Harry realized that the area wasn't as busy and filled with people as it had been before.</p>
<p>Brogan trotted over to his side of the alley. "Look, this is ridiculous. Can't you...well, just see if you can <em>feel</em> where she's at?"</p>
<p>Harry startled and looked at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"Come on, Harry - you and Ginny have a connection, I've seen it, and I know you can feel it. See if you can get it to work for you. Now."</p>
<p>"But I don't...I mean...that's...." Harry didn't know what to say, really. He couldn't really tell where she was...could he?</p>
<p>"Try it," Brogan said, calmly. "Try to see her in your mind. See what comes to you." There was something in Brogan's eyes that Harry couldn't read, but he knew he didn't have time to think about it. Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture Ginny in his head.</p>
<p>He felt the world around him melt away; there was no street, no other people, just him and Ginny. At first, there was nothing there, but then...Harry felt...<em>something,</em> and he opened his eyes, barely noticing that Brogan had moved closer to him so that their arms were touching. He whirled around and saw the empty shop directly across from them and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"They're in there," Harry said, scarcely believing that he knew it, but know it he did. He'd bet all his money in Gringotts that that was where Malfoy had taken them.</p>
<p>"Good, well done, Harry," Brogan said, his voice sounding slightly winded. Harry turned to him to see what was wrong when he saw Bill, Charlie, and Professor Lupin at the edge of the crowd heading towards them. And none of them looked pleased.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Weasley, I was just telling your sister here -"</p>
<p>"Shut up," Percy said, his voice muted. Ginny blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things.</p>
<p>"Untie my sister," Percy continued, holding his arm steady and trained on Malfoy. "Or I'm afraid I'll have to...harm you, Mr Malfoy."</p>
<p>Ginny noted that Malfoy seemed unperturbed by this development; he smiled, seemingly amused at her brother, a slight sneer twitching at his lips.</p>
<p>"Do you really think this ploy will work, Weasel? Your whole family knows you're a traitor; do you honestly think helping them now will matter?"</p>
<p>"<em>Expelliarmus</em>!" Percy yelled suddenly, and Lucius Malfoy's wand went flying through the air, landing in front of her brother's feet. Ginny felt strange inside; the same warm feeling was back, and it seemed to flow through her. She felt the ropes around her wrists and ankles begin to loosen. She tried to concentrate on what was happening in front of her.</p>
<p>"...I can't let you hurt my sister...I can't let you do it," Percy was saying, his mouth set, and his chin pointed in a determined way. She tried to get his attention, but Percy kept his eyes on Lucius Malfoy's.</p>
<p>For the first time, Ginny noticed that Malfoy's veneer of annoyance held a trace of real fear; she felt her right hand slip further out of the rope and almost had it free.</p>
<p>"Put down your wand, Weasley; this is stupid. They will never accept you back...not after what you've done...will you?" Malfoy suddenly turned around and was facing Ginny, just as she felt her hand become free. She tried to move as little as possible, but he noticed the jerk of her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at her, his eyes roaming up and down her body.</p>
<p>"Now how did you manage that? I tied those ropes extremely well; you can't possibly have -"</p>
<p>"Stay away from my sister!" Percy yelled, and the green light of a stunner went flying in between her and Malfoy. Malfoy whirled around.</p>
<p>"Stop it, you fool; she's managed to come untied, help me get her -"</p>
<p>Ginny felt the ropes slip down around her and fall to the floor; she saw her own wand lying near Hermione and moved to her left, slowly inching her way to it while Percy and Malfoy argued. Suddenly, the door to the shop blew wide from the blast of a spell.</p>
<p>Ginny felt as though everything around her slowed down; Malfoy pushed forward from the force of the door being blown in, fell towards Percy, his hands finding his wand which still lay at her brother's feet. She flicked her eyes to the door, seeing Bill and then Charlie and Professor Lupin enter, all shouting and keeping their concentration trained on Percy. Ginny turned her attention back to Lucius Malfoy as he rolled over and sneered, aiming his wand for the door because he seemed to know who would be coming in next. It was then that Ginny seemed to feel time stop for the briefest of moments, and she heard a voice in her head, telling her what to do. She threw herself in between the door and the man on the floor, just as Harry entered, and the spell left Malfoy's mouth.</p>
<p>Time seemed to speed up again, and Ginny felt the full brunt of the spell, even as she tried to deflect it. The white heat that she had begun to associate with her new power caused a momentary flare around her. She saw Malfoy's eyes widen for the smallest moment before Bill stunned him, knocking him out. Ginny had a strange sort of coppery taste in her mouth and then felt herself falling backward - slipping into darkness.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were, of course, moments in Harry's life that he never wanted to re-live. There were still images and sounds that haunted him; mistakes he had made that had cost him and those he loved far too much. But none of them - <em>none</em><em>of them...</em>held a candle to the image he now saw before him. He felt as though someone had ripped out his heart, and he knew the anguish that he had felt when Sirius had died was just a pinprick of pain compared to this. One look at her still and silent face and Harry couldn't see anything but red. Red to match the bright flame of her hair, so dark against the white of the hospital sheet.  Red to match the small drop of blood that had appeared by her mouth after she had been knocked out. Just trickling out of her as though wanting to say goodbye.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and the image still stayed with him. He heard a moan escape his mouth but didn't care. Everyone had finally gone or left him alone. He knew her family was nearby; Hermione was being looked at in the next room. He knew Dumbledore had shown up at one point as well, but Harry had never left her side, nor pulled his eyes away from her face. He didn't care what they were saying about him or what they had said about her needing to wake up on her own. Harry wasn't going to leave her.</p>
<p>He took her hand into his, and she felt cold; her fingers were like ice, and Harry thought irrationally that they should be trying to keep her warm...so warm that she would have to wake up just to cool down again. He climbed up onto her bed and lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Harry felt his eyes begin to water as he pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair. He whispered her name, his voice breaking. His head felt heavy; too many images flying through it - too many different ways of watching her get hit with the spell from Malfoy's wand. Harry had thought that he was too old to really cry anymore - that after everything he had seen and experienced, nothing could hurt him enough to ever make him do it again.</p>
<p>He had been wrong.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Ginny drifted in and out of the darkness, getting lost in the fog of her mind. She had a feeling that someone was trying to reach her...trying to tell her something, but she only wanted to keep drifting. She dreamed, and then she didn't dream, and she knew she should be getting back; she had to see if someone was okay. But the darkness she had fallen into was a tricky thing - she didn't want to go back into the light and be forced to feel. She only wanted to forget.</p>
<p>In one of her dreams, she was walking towards a small hill that was surrounded by stones. She knew this place like she knew her own name. It had been passed down from family member to family member, and now it was finally hers. She stood in the middle of the circle, her arms wide, and she felt thankful for the bounty of the Meadowsweet. Thankful for the call of the birds and for the sound of the water lapping against the stone...</p>
<p>She went to the cave that stood at the edge of the western point and entered it, feeling at home within the cool damp of its walls. She wanted to see the Well; she wanted to wash her hands in the sweet water and taste the liquid freshness of it as she drank its gift down. She paused, marveling at the vast circle before her. Stalagmites and stalactites dotted the floor and ceiling of the cave, and she moved through them by instinct.</p>
<p>When she finally reached the edge of the water, she smiled and peered over the ledge of the stone to see her reflection. She was shocked when the face that greeted her was not her own - the hair was similar enough, but the face...the face was older, and the eyes were a bright blue. She wore an emerald green dress...it reminded her of something... or <em>someone</em> she should be thinking about. She felt her heart beat faster suddenly, feeling as though she was falling again. She looked back into the water, hoping it would calm her.</p>
<p>The image smiled up at her, and Ginny knew then that she wasn't really looking at an image of herself. The water rippled, and the woman in the Well beckoned to her with her hand. Reaching out tentatively, she dipped her finger into the dark blue-green of the water and felt herself being sucked downwards as though caught in a strong current. Ginny knew she was being pulled into the Well, and she knew she ought to fight it, but she didn't. Like the darkness before it, the feeling of letting go was too pleasant. She closed her eyes.</p>
<p>She felt the caress of the water around her, and she was afraid to release her breath, fearful that she would drown.</p>
<p>"You are safe here, for now; you may breathe freely," a voice whispered around her, and Ginny opened her eyes. She was sitting at the bottom of what had to be the Well. Ginny looked up and saw the surface of the water and the ceiling of the cave above it. The space she'd landed in was completely dry, although she could see the water around her, shimmering and moving back and forth.</p>
<p>"You are prettier than I expected; I can see why he likes you," a voice said from behind her, and Ginny turned, coming face to face with the woman she had seen reflected in the water. <em>Aine</em>.</p>
<p>"See why who likes me?" Ginny asked perplexed. Aine merely smiled at her. The witch's image was flickering in and out like a Muggle moving picture show her father had taken her to once. The memory stirred something inside her again...</p>
<p>"My descendant, of course. He believes that you and he should be together, but he will soon understand that you are already spoken for. Your lover...your <em>Anam Cara</em>, his hold on you is strong, and I can only keep you here for a short while. There is much that I should teach you now, mo’beagon’aon."</p>
<p>"Why did you give your gift to me?" Ginny asked, feeling more confused by the second.</p>
<p>"And you are forceful as well," Aine smiled at her, and Ginny felt the confusion abate for a moment. "This will serve you well. Your Anam Cara is fortunate you have been chosen for him. You will form a formidable team against that which has betrayed the oldest law. Come, you must listen to me - you will not remember all of it until it is time, but hear it now, you must. Please, take my hand before he wakes up."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head, not certain she understood anything at all. Aine smiled patiently at her and held out her hand. There was something in her eyes that Ginny felt connected to, and she reached out with her own hand. A warm sensation filled her, one that she recognized. Aine nodded at her and began to speak, her voice filling in the empty places inside of her. Ginny felt the darkness ebbing away, and she knew she was ready to find the light again, to make her way back to Harry...</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ginny...don't be dead...please don't be dead...Ginny...." he was saying her name, leaning over her someplace dark and cold - lost somewhere between consciousness and dreaming. But Harry felt himself wake when he heard her reply.</p>
<p>"Hmm...<em>Harry</em>...." she said softly, and he felt her move against him. For a moment, he was confused, thinking they were in their bed at the Abbey. <em>But we left the Abbey, didn't we?</em></p>
<p>He felt Ginny turn and wrap her arms around his neck, moving forward to kiss him, her lips finding his by their own accord. Harry relaxed for a moment and kissed her back. Finally, the conscious part of his brain screamed at him, and he pulled back, opening his eyes to look at her.</p>
<p>"Gin? You're really awake, aren't you? I'm not dreaming?"</p>
<p>She smiled lazily and opened her eyes. "No, you're not dreaming, but you should definitely still be kissing me. This is nice, Harry." She tried to kiss him again, but he stopped her.</p>
<p>"Gin, you're...you were...you're in hospital. St. Mungo's. Don't you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>Ginny frowned, and then he saw recognition in her eyes. She looked around and then looked at him. "But...how long have I been out? I...I remember Malfoy tying me up and talking about you, and...oh, Harry! Are you all right? How is Hermione? Is everyone safe?"</p>
<p>"Everyone is okay; you were the only casualty. Hermione's been given an antidote to take to counter-effect the curse Malfoy put on her. Unfortunately, that's all I know. I wanted nothing to do with anyone until I knew you were okay, and you woke up."</p>
<p>Harry touched her face with his hand, not daring to believe she was really all right. He'd been so certain, so convinced she'd never wake up that he felt his heart break in a new and completely different way. He knew that he should run and get a Healer to make sure she was really all right, but he didn't want to leave her.</p>
<p>"But, Harry, why are you in bed with me?" Ginny said, looking down at him.</p>
<p>"Because I couldn't bear not touching you," he said softly. "And I couldn't bear you sleeping alone and so cold in this miserable bed." Ginny met his eyes and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry. I'm all right. Really. I...I'm sorry I scared you."</p>
<p>Harry released a deep breath, trying to hide his eyes from her. She put her hand on his chest, and he finally looked at her. Her face was full of concern for him.</p>
<p>"Harry, you look awful. Did you stay up all night worrying over me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he did, and may I also add that he has thrown Molly, in particular, into a fit about where he finally chose to sleep. Not that she is too upset, Harry - she did want you to rest, after all."</p>
<p>They both startled and turned towards the voice at the foot of the bed. Harry should have known Dumbledore would be the one to catch them in a semi-compromising position. The headmaster used his wand to pull two dividers closer around the bed. He sat down in the chair Harry had been using and smiled at them. Harry sat up but tried to make sure that Ginny continue lying down.</p>
<p>"No, Gin, stay down until we have someone look at you. Please."</p>
<p>"Then you lay down too. I can't see anything except your back, Harry. And I don't fancy talking to <em>that</em>."</p>
<p>Harry sighed, but realized that if she could get irritated with him about something, then she must indeed be okay. They compromised by both settling back onto the pillows propped up behind them. Harry was glad they were both around the same type of body size, or otherwise, it'd be uncomfortable. When he finally looked at Dumbledore, the headmaster was watching them.</p>
<p>"Everyone comfortable?" he asked. They both nodded.</p>
<p>"Now, before the time comes to let your family know you are awake, Ginny, I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what happened?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced sideways at Ginny and saw her bite her lip. Her eyes were on Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"From the beginning?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded. "If you don't mind, please."</p>
<p>"Well, Hermione went into the apothecary shop; I stayed outside, waiting. I saw what appeared to be an old witch walk by a few times, and then I forgot about it; I think I was er...distracted. Hermione came outside, and she looked horrible, so I said we should get her back home," Ginny paused, remembering. "And then the witch was there, except it wasn't really a witch...it was Malfoy, of course, and he grabbed us."</p>
<p>"No one else was with him?" Dumbledore asked.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "No. That is, not until Percy came in on him later. I...." Ginny paused and looked at Harry. "I wasn't surprised to see him, actually. Remember earlier, when we'd first entered the alley, and you caught me staring at something?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, did you see Percy then?"</p>
<p>"I thought so, but I thought maybe I'd just...imagined it," she looked at Dumbledore. "I reckon I should have let Professor Lupin know. But...he's my brother, still. I...I have a hard time believing he's really that much of a git. Especially since we haven't heard from him in so long, and no one has seen him."</p>
<p>Harry held her hand to comfort her. Ever since Percy's turn around in his fifth year, the Weasleys had all but disowned him. He'd been sacked from his Ministry position and had fallen in with a bad crowd, supposedly. None of them had known <em>how</em> bad until yesterday.</p>
<p>Ginny cleared her throat and continued her story. "Malfoy put us in one of the empty shops, and he tied me up first - he used a Binding Spell, and then he made certain the ropes were tight with his hands. Hermione was completely out of it; he didn't even have to worry about her. He did a spell to knock her out; he said he'd been waiting all day for the curse to affect her."</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger was the victim of a rather nasty Bombastus Curse, expertly cast by Mr Malfoy for most of the day. It works fairly quickly, but I do believe the Healer in charge said Miss Granger did a fine job of fighting it, even if she didn't realize that is what she was doing."</p>
<p>"He...well, he told me he had planned everything to make Harry try to rescue Hermione," Ginny said softly, not looking at Harry. He felt his insides twist and grew angry. Harry made a fist with his hand without thinking, and Ginny placed her hand over his, looking at him. Harry didn't know why, but sometimes just the simplest touch from her, and he suddenly felt less angry...less crazy.</p>
<p>"And your brother, he interrupted Mr Malfoy at this point?" Dumbledore asked, and they both looked at him.</p>
<p>"Yes. And...I wasn't surprised, and I wasn't scared, really. I...." Ginny paused, and her brow furrowed. She looked at Dumbledore, who waited patiently. "I <em>knew</em> Harry was nearby...I knew he was coming to get me."</p>
<p>Harry remembered his own strange sense of knowing what was happening as well. He frowned.</p>
<p>"Something you wish to add, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice soothing.</p>
<p>"It's just...I had the same sense of...knowing what was happening. I mean, not exactly with details or anything, but I just...knew. It was odd. And Brogan...he told me that I should try to focus on where Ginny was; that I would know somehow."</p>
<p>Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, folding his fingers underneath his chin, deep in thought.</p>
<p>"Have either of you read about Aine's apparent gift of Seeing?"</p>
<p>"No," Ginny said. "I mean, I was still working my way down that list, unfortunately, before we came home, so I haven't read everything...to tell you the truth sir, I was more interested in the Grange Diary, and the book about the gate that Sioda lent us."</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled at them. "It's perfectly all right; I do realize the two of you did have a rather eventful summer." Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling. Harry felt his skin grow warm as he remembered how much Dumbledore <em>did</em> know. Harry struggled not to dwell on his embarrassment and tried to pay attention to what the man was telling them.</p>
<p>"I believe there have been a few documented instances of Aine being able to foretell actions before they occurred. Of course, her mother was known to be a great Seer. Interestingly enough, it may be something that runs in the family line; Mr Caley's own mother was what we call a 'Clairsentinent.' She was more of an empathic connector, linking people using their feelings, as well as being able to gauge the emotions of others. You should ask him about it if you feel comfortable enough."</p>
<p>"So...because Aine had this ability, I have it now?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, and no. I think there is something else going on between the two of you."</p>
<p>"So, we can read each other's minds now?" Harry asked, feeling bewildered.</p>
<p>Dumbledore chuckled. "Afraid not, Harry. But there have been cases of wizards, particularly two that enjoy a strong bond - as you and Ginny no doubt do, being able to find each other in times of need. I think you both illustrated that yesterday."</p>
<p>"Well, great," Ginny said lightly. "This means he can never get too far away from me."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and looked at her. "What I don't understand is what happened after Professor Lupin and Bill blasted in the door. I came in, and you moved so fast...I didn't even see you until you fell. How did you do that?"</p>
<p>Ginny frowned, her expression confused. "I don't know, to be honest. Things get a little bit fuzzy after the door blew in. Do you think that's because of the curse I deflected?" she asked Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"Let's return to the previous thought for a moment. Do you remember if Mr Malfoy was surprised at your brother showing up?"</p>
<p>"He wasn't, actually. In fact, he seemed rather annoyed, especially after I'd managed to throw off the ropes he'd bound around my hands and legs. In fact, he told Percy to help him get me tied up again, and that's when everything sort of goes black for me. I mean, I have no doubt it happened; I'm lying in a hospital bed, but honestly, I don't remember how I knew to get in between Harry and Malfoy or...." Ginny's voice ran off as a dark look filled her features.</p>
<p>"Gin?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned. Her eyes looked blank for a moment, and Harry felt frightened. He knew he should have gone and found a Healer immediately after she'd awoken. He was about to get out of the bed when she blinked and looked at him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I...reckon, I was trying too hard there."</p>
<p>When she saw his bemused look, she smiled. "In trying to think. The Weasley brain, sometimes it's thick. Just ask Ron. He was cursed with the worst of it."</p>
<p>Harry turned to Dumbledore, but right then, a movement on the other side of the dividers distracted them. Dumbledore smiled at him.</p>
<p>"You may want to get out of the bed now, Harry. Something tells me Ginny's parents are about to realize she's awake."</p>
<p>Harry jumped out of bed, feeling guilty, even though he knew he shouldn't. Still, he didn't want Mr and Mrs Weasley to think he'd take advantage of their daughter or anything. He saw Dumbledore smile once again and then pull apart the dividers.</p>
<p>"Ah, Arthur, Molly...what wonderful timing you both have. Your daughter is awake and none the worse for wear." Dumbledore swept his arms wide, and Harry saw the worried faces of Ginny's parents looking in on them, with Bill's angry one behind them.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Older Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>They allowed both Ginny and Hermione to leave St. Mungo's that afternoon. Since the two girls roomed together anyway, Mrs Weasley simply made sure that they could both rest comfortably. Even though Ginny protested and explained that she felt<em>fine</em>. That she did, in fact, feel as though she hadn't even been knocked out - Mrs Weasley would not hear a word to the contrary and kept repeating the same words back to her youngest child:<em>get into bed</em>.</p>
<p>For her part, Hermione, while seemingly feeling far better than she had before, still looked quite weak and happily settled into her bed without argument. Ron was finally acting like himself as well; Harry had never seen his friend look so scared or so pale as he had the last few hours. Mrs Weasley was uncharacteristically accepting of Ron being with Hermione and didn't shoo him or Harry out of the room. She told the boys that she would be back to check on them in a little while with sleeping potions for both girls. Harry didn't think Hermione really needed one; she was half-asleep already.</p>
<p>Ginny sighed as she settled into her bed. "I don't want to sleep. I feel perfectly fine. Why does no one believe me?"</p>
<p>Harry gave her a patient smile. "You scared everyone, Gin. You don't know what you looked like when you were knocked out. It was...."</p>
<p>"It was bloody terrifying," Ron contributed from Hermione's side of the room. He'd manage to slip onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her. "Honestly, between you and Hermione<em>and</em>Harry, I think I am going to be a nervous wreck this year."</p>
<p>"From what Brogan told me, Ron, you were busy eating ice cream, so I hardly think your routine is going to change much," Ginny said tartly, folding her arms.</p>
<p>Harry raised his hand before Ron could open his mouth for a reply. "Enough. Ginny, your brother is right - it<em>was</em>terrifying. So even though you think you're okay, deal with the fact that the rest of us have our doubts. And Ron," Harry said, turning toward his best friend, "let's take it one thing at a time, okay? Let's not worry about the rest of the year just yet. I just want to get everyone out of London in one piece."</p>
<p>"Excellent, Harry," a sleepy Hermione murmured from next to Ron. "Very sensible. Listen to him, Ron."</p>
<p>Both Weasleys gave him a begrudging look and then glanced at each other. Ginny smiled at her brother. "Sorry, Ron."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ron said.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "You know, it's a pretty scary thing if<em>I'm</em>the one giving out advice about how to react to things."</p>
<p>Ginny giggled and patted a space on the bed next to her. "Come here, Harry. Let's not waste any more time before Mum gets back."</p>
<p>Ron groaned. "Just keep it nice and innocent over there; there are some things a brother just doesn't need to see."</p>
<p>"I know the feeling," Harry said dryly, as he noticed Ron's hand rubbing Hermione underneath the blanket. Ginny moved over, and he squeezed in next to her, mimicking Ron's position. He kept his hand above the blankets, though; he didn't fancy Mrs Weasley yelling at him.</p>
<p>Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "You know, maybe resting isn't such bad a thing. Maybe I can tell Mum I need you to stay with me, to watch over me."</p>
<p>"I don't think she'll go for that, Ginny. She seems determined that you sleep until it's time to leave for school."</p>
<p>Ginny tilted her head so she could look at him. "Well, at least it would make the time go by quicker; I miss you," she said softly, and Harry knew what she meant. He rubbed her arm, tenderly. In all honesty, Harry was just happy that she was all right and hadn't been hurt more. He was about to say so when there was a short knock on the door.  It opened before he and Ron could move from their positions.</p>
<p>Brogan smiled shyly as he came in. "Sorry, no... don't get up." He entered the room, closing the door behind him. He pulled one of the chairs near the desk and sat down, facing them. "I wanted to see how our patients were doing."</p>
<p>Hermione made a soft noise, and Ron looked at Brogan. "That's sleepy-Hermione-talk for 'I'm fine, but dead tired.'"</p>
<p>"And I feel absolutely fine," Ginny said stubbornly from Harry's chest. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Brogan.</p>
<p>"She's a terrible patient," he explained.</p>
<p>"As if you're any better, Harry," Ginny said, pinching him. "I seem to recall a certain determined someone sneaking out of their hospital bed plenty of times to go and get into even more trouble last year...."</p>
<p>"Shh," Harry said as he put his hand over her mouth. "She's delirious, don't mind her." Ginny kicked him with her leg, and he released her, smiling.</p>
<p>Brogan laughed. "Oh, I'm confident she is. Still, I'll try not to remember this conversation should we have a reversed situation during the school year. Which reminds me...I'm leaving today. Professor Dumbledore wants me at the school ahead of time. I just stopped in to check on them and to say goodbye."</p>
<p>"You're not going to King's Cross with us or riding on the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked. He'd been certain Dumbledore would want Brogan there as an extra guardian.</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm afraid not. I was looking forward to it, too, actually. I'm going with Tonks, and Remus Lupin... they're escorting me to the school."</p>
<p>"Tonks, eh?" Ginny asked slyly. Harry glanced down at her. He then looked back up and saw that Brogan's skin had turned pink.</p>
<p>"I suspect Professor Dumbledore just wants me to feel comfortable...you know, someone near my own age."</p>
<p>"Right, I'm certain that's it. Although, you know...she was asking me<em>all</em>about you," Ginny continued.</p>
<p>"Oh<em>yeah</em>," Ron said, and they all looked at him. He smiled widely at Brogan. "Tonks. Great idea, mate."</p>
<p>Harry bit back a laugh at the expression on Brogan's face. "Honestly, what is it with you two today? Brogan, ignore them. I think the Healer at St Mungo's slipped them both something strange. You'll have a nice trip with both of them; Professor Lupin is a good man."</p>
<p>Brogan nodded. "Aye, that I can tell already. Plus, he's promised to tell me the best way to win over a tough class. He wants to give me Defence Against the Dark Arts guidelines."</p>
<p>"Are you going to be our new Defence teacher, then?" Ron asked. Brogan nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you might as well know. Your future defense ability lies with me. Sorry in advance."</p>
<p>They were saved from Ron's reply by the door opening yet again, and this time, Harry did move from his position. It was Bill.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for agreeing to hear me out, Harry," Bill said tensely as they entered Harry's room. Harry didn't feel like telling Bill that he hadn't really given him a choice in the matter. Bill had practically single-handedly frogged-marched Harry into his room. He now sat down on his bed, while Bill paced in front of him.</p>
<p>"Look, I just want to give you a what for and get it out there; it's been bothering me for quite a while now, and since term is due to start soon, I wanted to say my peace before you left."</p>
<p>"Bill -" Harry began, but the other man glared at him, and he quickly shut his mouth.</p>
<p>"I just want you to know, Harry, that it's only because I respect you and love my sister that I haven't pummeled you senseless. But it's been hard. It's been very hard. Especially since you've been back from the Abbey. I can tell how close the two of you are."</p>
<p>Harry knew his eyes had probably gone wide, and he felt his skin heat. But something inside him told him not to say anything yet.</p>
<p>"You expressively did the one thing I didn't want you to do, and while I know you weren't the sole instigator of...it...I do know Ginny, after all, and once she sets her mind on...well, anyway...." Bill paused and looked at him. "I know Mum and Dad are accepting of Ginny's fate and her involvement with you. I know you both fancy you're in love. I know you would never really hurt her. I know every single one of these things, but I really just have to let you know that...I'm disappointed. In both of you."</p>
<p>Bill took a deep breath and then seemed to calm down. He shook his head at Harry and then sat down at the desk. Harry wasn't exactly sure of what he should do or say.</p>
<p>Bill sighed. "Wow. I feel so much better after getting that off my chest. I never thought I'd even care one way or the other, but...well, that just goes to show you, if you think you know yourself, that's when you're bound to surprise yourself the most."</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth, and nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry I had sex with your sister'? He didn't think that was what Bill wanted to hear. 'Thanks for not punching me in the face'? Again, it hardly seemed appropriate to Harry. Bill must have seen the hesitation in his face because he suddenly smiled.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Harry. I...I'm okay now. I just needed you to know how I felt. I've never been the over-bearing big brother type, which is why this was so hard for me to deal with. I don't like the fact that Ginny's lost her last hold on innocence, but I know I can't change it. Just protect her, Harry, whatever you do."</p>
<p>"Of course," Harry said quietly.</p>
<p>"I don't ever want to see my sister in a hospital bed again, at least not for something like that. Giving birth, that's okay. Although I don't want to see her<em>doing</em>that for a very long time either, all right? Need any practice on those Contraceptive Spells?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked at Bill. "Er...no...um...no. I think I've got them...um down."</p>
<p>"Good," Bill said sternly. "Ginny doesn't need to have a lot of children like Mum did, not before she's ready, anyway."</p>
<p>"I think you're underestimating your sister, you know," Harry said, feeling brave and meeting Bill's eyes. "Ginny's...well...we're pretty on top of things in that department."</p>
<p>Bill made a face. "Yeah, I probably am, and I don't need to hear any more than that, thank you. She'd probably kick my arse for even bringing this up. Just watch it, Harry. Mistreat her or do anything that I don't think is right, and I<em>will</em>pummel you most definitely."</p>
<p>"I do love her, you know. I'm not just saying that," Harry said earnestly. Bill eyed him and then nodded.</p>
<p>"I know you do, Harry. Maybe one day, when and if you should ever have a daughter, you'll understand a bit of what I'm feeling. She's my baby sister, my<em>only</em>sister, and I want her to be taken care of and happy and...I guess I wanted her to remain inexperienced until she was twenty-five, at least. Still, I reckon that was never going to happen."</p>
<p>Harry made a non-committal sound and looked down at his hands. Bill cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"You don't er...have any questions about anything, do you, Harry? I reckon I don't have to be pleased about the advanced stage you and Ginny have progressed to, but...I also don't want to think of her not being...well...<em>content</em>."</p>
<p>"I think Ginny's...um...content, yeah. I mean, you should ask her, really." Harry volunteered, not entirely sure he wanted this conversation to continue.<em>Why is everyone always offering to give me advice about sex? Do they really think I'm that clueless?</em>Harry sobered when he realized he<em>was</em>that clueless. Well, he had been at any rate.</p>
<p>"Er no, I think I'll leave that conversation to Mum." Bill stood up and looked at him expectantly. Harry managed to get to his feet and not cower in front of him. He actually felt very proud of himself; he may be the one who was going to fight Voldemort, but that didn't mean Bill's size and stature didn't remind him of how...young he was. Bill held out his hand, and after a moment, Harry shook it.</p>
<p>"Then we understand each other about everything, then?" Bill asked, giving his hand an extra squeeze. Harry nodded and pulled his hand away, trying not to wince.</p>
<p>"Good. Now perhaps you can let my sister know she can stop giving me the evil eye every time I walk into a room. She's got a wicked sense of fair play that one. I think she's hexed a few things of mine. I've been having a hard week with...<em>things</em>."</p>
<p>Harry was tempted to ask what things but didn't want to press his luck. Bill left him alone, and Harry lay down on his bed, feeling absolutely knackered. He hadn't realized how tense the thing with Bill had been making him. Harry suspected it was also a delayed reaction to everything that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours. He was glad he had term starting to look forward to. Although now since everyone knew Lucius Malfoy had been caught and that Harry had been involved, he reckoned everyone would be staring at him again. Not to mention, everyone would notice the changes between Ginny and him. Harry wondered if Ginny had been given her Sleeping Potion yet; he also wondered if he could sneak into her room and just fall asleep next to her.</p>
<p><em>No, don't cause anymore trouble</em>, a voice in his head reasoned with him. Harry sighed. He didn't know when, if ever, he and Ginny would get a chance to be together again. Right now, it felt as though sometime after never was probably the best time. He didn't see how they were going to get a chance to see each other at Hogwarts, let alone get a chance to actually<em>be</em>with each other. With his mind trying to come up with ways to use his invisibility cloak and get past the alarm in the girl's dormitory, Harry drifted off into an unsettled sleep.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>The night before they were to leave for school, Mrs Weasley cooked a grand meal of everyone's favorite foods. Despite the fact that everyone was still reeling from the attack and dealing with the question of Percy's part in it, it seemed to Harry that everyone was in good spirits at least. Or, they were all doing a good job at pretending to be. Professor Dumbledore had said that things with Percy were not so cut and dry, and typically, hadn't told anyone what was going on. Harry knew Mr and Mrs Weasley were both hoping that Percy's effort to protect Ginny meant he was trying to come back to the family. For their sake, Harry hoped it did mean that. Git or not, Percy was still a Weasley, and Harry knew his absence had caused a lot of pain. Ginny, in particular, seemed subdued on the subject of her brother, and Harry hadn't had a chance to really talk to her about it. Her insistence that she couldn't remember anything about what had happened after the door blew in seemed odd to Harry. Still, he didn't press her for information. He knew from experience that if she had anything to tell him, she would do so when she was ready. He understood that so well because he was the same way. Harry also knew he hated people constantly asking him questions he didn't want to answer.</p>
<p>Hermione had fully recovered and was arguing with Ron as though nothing had happened. Ron, for his part, seemed a bit less likely to aggravate her and usually gave in to her quickly. Harry had to hide a laugh when Ron's apparent lack of argumentativeness took the fun out of the twins teasing. Fred and George seemed dismayed that they couldn't put the animated 'He's a Git, He's Our Brother, But He's<em>Your</em>Boyfriend ' banner they'd made to good use over Ron's head at the dinner table.</p>
<p>After dinner, the four of them settled into the library - with Ron and Harry attempting to get in one last game of chess before packing the set up for school. Ginny and Hermione were chatting about knitting; apparently Hermione had come up with the idea of making herself a new jumper the old-fashioned Muggle way, with no magic involved.</p>
<p>"Ah-ha!" Ron exclaimed as he took Harry's knight.</p>
<p>Harry looked down and sighed. This was their third game, and it was obviously going to be his third loss. "What did you do while I was gone, Ron? Practice playing yourself?"</p>
<p>Ron smiled. "Actually, Hermione's been getting to be a better player, Harry. She's definitely surpassed you."</p>
<p>"Great," Harry said morosely. "You two can play then. I'll just hobble off into a corner and bemoan my loser status."</p>
<p>"What was that?" Ginny asked from the sofa, looking up from her knitting.</p>
<p>"Harry thinks he's a loser, which he is, because I just beat him again. Honestly, mate, I don't think you even try anymore."</p>
<p>Harry frowned as his King made a very obscene gesture at him before throwing down his sword.</p>
<p>"I'll play you, Ron," Hermione said as Harry pushed away from the table. "My fingers are sore from the needles."</p>
<p>"Well, that's because you're doing it the<em>hard</em>way," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>"What was that, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, Hermione. Here, take my seat, and I'll take yours."</p>
<p>They switched positions, and Harry sat down next to Ginny. She smiled at him and turned back to the bundle in her hands. Her face was determined, and she bit her lip in concentration. Harry smiled and reached out, turning her head towards his.</p>
<p>"Now, I know Hermione is stubborn about doing it the Muggle way," he said softly, glancing over at his friend. "But what's your excuse?"</p>
<p>"I want to see if I can do it, too. You never know; I might be someplace someday where I need to knit, and I won't have my wand with me."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? And where am I in this scenario where you've been tossed out on your formidable backside without a wand?"</p>
<p>Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her chin out of his grasp. "Very funny, Harry. Look, why don't you do a bit of reading for a while?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed and scooted closer to her. "I thought we might er...you know...help each other do some...packing. In my room."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned as her hands slipped, and the part she'd been working on came unraveled. "What? Oh, I'm already packed, Harry. I did it earlier."</p>
<p>Harry wondered if she was being thick on purpose. "Gin," he said softly.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh?"</p>
<p>"Do you really think I wanted to pack with you in my room?"</p>
<p>"Well, why did you...oh....<em>oh</em>," Ginny stopped looping the thread around the needle and looked at him, realization dawning on her face. "Oh, Harry. Sorry. I just want to finish this part of it before bed tonight. That way, I can start new on the train tomorrow."</p>
<p>"You mean I get to be ignored tomorrow as well? Brilliant."</p>
<p>Ginny lowered her hands and wrapped her arm around his. "Oh, stop it. Look, give me a half-hour, and I'll come up and join you and er...help you pack." Her voice dropped down, and she lowered her mouth to his ear, causing a shiver to pass through him. He didn't care if all they could do was snog; he was feeling particularly<em>keen</em>about it nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Promise?" he asked, pulling back slightly. Ginny nodded her head, her eyes bright.</p>
<p>"Of course," she said. "I promise to make it worth the wait too."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh, really?"</p>
<p>"Yes, really. Now<em>go</em>."</p>
<p>Harry got up and said goodnight to Ron and Hermione. He paused at the door, noticing that Ginny had already gone back to concentrating on her knitting.<em>I'm going to banish those needles to Egypt if she forgets her part of the deal,</em>he thought to himself. Wondering if he could even do such a thing, Harry headed upstairs, already counting the minutes.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Precisely forty minutes later, Harry wondered what he'd been so worried about. Ten minutes ago, Ginny had shown up, as expected. Nine minutes ago, they progressed to the bed, and eight minutes ago, Harry had lost all rational thought.</p>
<p>Ginny moaned softly as his hand stroked the side of her body, lost under her shirt. They'd made a promise not to remove any clothing, and it was a promise that Harry was really starting to think about breaking. She shifted in his arms, and he answered with a deepening of their kiss. He felt her hand under his jumper and cursed all promises to hell; he wanted to feel her skin next to his. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt and started to unbutton it.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry, we can't...." Ginny said, breathless.</p>
<p>"Just our shirts, Gin," he whispered.</p>
<p>"Hmm...." Ginny replied as he quickly undid her buttons. He marveled at the soft freckled skin as it appeared before him and wondered how he'd lasted so long without seeing her. Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. He lowered his mouth to her neck, working his way to the hollow of her throat. He felt Ginny's hands in his hair and felt her tremble gently under his mouth.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry...no...we can't," she said again, this time more forcefully, and he felt her slip away from him. She twisted out of his grasp and rolled away, her back against the wall. It reminded him of the first night they'd been together, and he felt a quick rise in his blood pressure. Well, in one part of him at any rate. He cursed.</p>
<p>Ginny looked at him, apologetic. "I'm sorry, Harry...but...gods, if you put your mouth on me I am not going to be able to stop. I didn't realize how much I wanted you."</p>
<p>Harry rolled back and looked at the ceiling. He tried to take a deep breath and calm himself down, to will his body to stop being so eager.</p>
<p>"Harry?" He felt her hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Gin. I just...I'm really having...<em>issues</em>here."</p>
<p>Her eyes trailed down him and then back up to his face. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I know you don't think girls get the same way, but we do have physical reactions as well, you know. I'm so...I'm drenched right now, Harry. Just...thinking of...." Ginny's voice trailed off as she moved closer to him. He groaned as he pulled her into his arms, and they turned on the bed, so that he was above her. He ground himself into her, and she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed. She opened her legs, and he felt his body fit into hers.</p>
<p>But Harry didn't want to do things this way; he didn't want to use her body underneath his just to get his own end away. He bowed his head and cursed again, pulling himself away from her. He took a deep breath and somehow managed to get off the bed. He sat on the floor and rested his head in his hands. He heard Ginny's breathing eventually grow calm again.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, this is a nuisance," she said softly. He looked up and saw her watching him.</p>
<p>"Understatement, I'd say."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled, her eyes kind. "Soon, Harry. I don't care if we have to get twenty detentions with Snape. We will find a way to be together. I've already mapped out all the broom cupboards I could think of."</p>
<p>Despite his mood, Harry laughed. "Have you really? How many do you know of?"</p>
<p>Ginny closed one eye and made an 'I'm thinking' face, making him laugh even more. "I can name at least twelve that I don't think Filch bothers with."</p>
<p>"Twelve? That many? Hey, wait, shouldn't I be concerned you know of that many?"</p>
<p>"No. Because you know I'd get annoyed with you if you start getting jealous about something you have no right to get jealous over.<em>I'm</em>not the one who couldn't see what was right in front of him for six years."</p>
<p>"Nice, Ginny."</p>
<p>Ginny sighed. She sat up and started distractedly redoing the buttons on her shirt. Her hair had come undone, and it now fell around her shoulders, bright in the plainness of his room. "Oh, I know, I'm sorry. I'm just...."</p>
<p>"Sexually frustrated and are therefore taking it out on the person who would love nothing more than to un-frustrate you?" Harry asked frankly, and she glanced at him, seeing the smile on his face. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it off of her face, and Harry felt his eyes follow its movement, still feeling the tightening of his body in places he knew he should be trying to forget.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you might say that. Well, at least you're smiling now and not cursing," Ginny said, looking back down at her shirt.</p>
<p>Harry smirked and then said something else. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Harry!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That was...that was<em>wicked</em>."</p>
<p>"But it's true; it is what I want to do to you, right now...." Harry moved forward quickly and was next to her on the bed again, getting lost in the taste of her. Ginny pulled away breathless, her eyes dark against the paleness of her skin. Harry moved his mouth to her neck and whispered something in her ear, causing her breath to hitch. She pushed on him gently with her hand and pulled back so that she could see him.</p>
<p>"Harry...you're...really, oh well, um...." Ginny's voice trailed off and for the life of him, Harry couldn't seem to stop wanting to touch her. His hand trailed down the front of her shirt again, noting that she hadn't quite managed to get it fully buttoned. His slipped his hand underneath the fabric and stroked her skin. Feeling very daring indeed, Harry again whispered in her ear what he wanted to be doing to her, and she moaned softly, her arms moving around him.</p>
<p>"My parents," she finally said, sounding as though it had taken her a great deal of effort. Harry closed his eyes and pulled away from her. He sighed and lay back on the bed. They both breathed heavily for a moment, not saying anything. Ginny finally moved, and he felt her leave the bed. Eventually, he sat up, and their eyes met.</p>
<p>"Merlin, this is tough," she said softly, and he nodded.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we have to spend a whole year at school doing exactly this - nothing." Harry said morosely.</p>
<p>"We will find a way, Harry. We have to. We just...have to," she finished softly, making him want to start kissing her all over again.</p>
<p>"Well, you could<em>try</em>to stop looking so damn kissable," he said grumpily.</p>
<p>Ginny smirked at him, clearly pleased. "Am I really that...kissable looking? What is it, really? My lips?" She traced her finger over her lips, her eyes alight with a mischievousness he knew he should be wary of.</p>
<p>"It's your lips, your face, your voice...your hair...." Harry admitted softly, suddenly quite serious. "It's everything." Ginny noticed the tone of his voice and gave him a tender look.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harry," she said softly.</p>
<p>"For what? Stating the obvious? Stating what I should have seen from the beginning?"</p>
<p>"No, for loving me. Now. For...wanting to be with me."</p>
<p>A moment of understanding passed between them, and Harry felt a bit of his frustration surprisingly fade. They were still just staring at each other when a short knock on the door made them both look guilty at each other's clothes; they were both rather rumpled looking. Fred and George entered without waiting, and Harry groaned inwardly.</p>
<p>"Well...well...will you look at what we have here, Fred?"</p>
<p>"What's that, George?"</p>
<p>"Harry with mussed up-more-than-usual-hair and Gin...is that...do I see...Fred! Get Mum, quick! Our baby sister has forgotten how to button a shirt properly!"</p>
<p>Harry watched as Ginny's face changed from guilt to anger in a flash and again reminded himself not to get on her bad side, ever. She stood up and faced the twins, and even though she was far shorter than either of them, to Harry it appeared as though she were the one towering over them.</p>
<p>"Shut it, you two. I have one word for both of you. Francesca."</p>
<p>Harry blinked as the wide grins on the faces of each Weasley brother died as though someone had just turned off their ability to smile. Fred in particular looked positively faint, and his eyes flicked nervously at Harry.</p>
<p>"Right. Er...well, we'll just leave our message and go, then," Fred replied, and Ginny nodded her head slowly, still looking at George, who didn't seem quite as nervous as Fred was. But George eventually looked away, and Harry knew that whatever Ginny had on them was good...<em>really</em>good.</p>
<p>"Mum and Dad want to speak to you alone in the sitting room," Fred said, and he glanced at his brother, who nodded. Neither of them looked again at Harry and left, closing the door behind them. Harry let out a low whistle.</p>
<p>"What in the world do you have on those two? I have never seen them give up an opportunity to tease so easily or so quickly."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "I can't tell you, but it's good enough and bad enough, especially for Fred, that they'll do anything I say." She grabbed the clasp she'd put on his desk and started pulling back her hair. He was sorry to see it go back into its ponytail, and he stood up, going to her.</p>
<p>"You should wear your hair down more," he said softly, tugging on a stray wisp of it. Ginny made a face.</p>
<p>"Do you think? I was considering cutting it a bit, actually. It's grown so long. It's getting to be a bit of a pain."</p>
<p>Harry stared at her. "Ginny Weasley, if you cut your hair I will...I'll refuse to kiss you. And I mean it this time. Not like before."</p>
<p>Ginny smirked at him and then saw how serious he was. "You like my hair that much, do you?"</p>
<p>Harry reached behind her and tugged on her hair, releasing it from the clasp. "Your hair is amazing, Gin. Truly."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled, meeting his eyes. "You're just full of compliments lately, aren't you? Are you certain you're the one who didn't get knocked in the head?"</p>
<p>Harry felt himself blush, but didn't look away. "Maybe I feel like I have some things to make up for."</p>
<p>Her eyes softened, and she leaned forward, kissing him briefly, her lips chaste against his.</p>
<p>"I think you've more than made up for anything and everything, Harry. Although you're very sweet to think you have to even try."</p>
<p>"Sweet?" asked Harry suddenly feeling as though he were a puppy dog or a bag of candies.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Yes, sweet. Now help me out here, do I look presentable enough?"</p>
<p>Harry pursed his lips as he looked at her, as though considering his answer. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled. "Well, I<em>suppose</em>you're presentable enough. You may want to re-button that blouse though. Fred and George were right about that. Here, let me."</p>
<p>Harry stood in front of her and slowly redid the buttons on her shirt. He brought his eyes up to hers and was pleased to see that her skin was flushed.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked, feeling warm himself.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "It's quite a different sensation having you actually<em>dress</em>me."</p>
<p>"Different bad?"</p>
<p>"No...just...hmm...." Ginny wrapped her hand around his and stretched upwards slightly to kiss him. She sighed as she pulled away. "I just think I like the undressing part better...is that wrong?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, and believe me, I'd rather I was taking that blouse off you and making you very<em>un-</em>presentable. But I think we just have to wait."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ginny agreed softly, her voice low. She moved away from him and went to the door. "Goodnight, Harry."</p>
<p>After she left, Harry sighed and went back to his bed. He had a few more things to pack, but he honestly didn't feel like bothering. He had a feeling it was going to be very hard for him to fall asleep tonight.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long time later, much later than she would have expected, Ginny closed the door of the sitting room behind her, feeling numb and not altogether coherent. She clutched a small purple box to her chest and made her way quietly up the stairs to her room.</p>
<p>Her parents had shared the Prophecy with her, and she had heard with her own ears exactly what had been said. She felt strange inside; it was odd, hearing your destiny float out of a bodiless voice. And it was weird to think that her path had been claimed long before she had even drawn a breath. She knew then a bit of what Harry had felt after he had heard Professor Trelawney's prediction. She marveled that he hadn't lost it - and she understood why he wanted to believe in free will so readily. It was upsetting to think that she could do nothing but accept the truth of the words that had been given to her.</p>
<p>She entered her room, careful to be quiet since she could hear Hermione snoring in her bed. She slipped quickly out of her clothes, pulling her nightdress over her head. She picked up the purple box and rested it on her night table, her eyes staring at it as though she expected it to open and speak to her again. She shook herself and turned over. Ginny didn't need the box to open because she had already memorized the vision; she could, in fact, still hear the unearthly voice repeating in her mind. She closed her eyes tight to block it out, but the words of the prophecy came back to her....</p>
<p>"<em>A seventh child born will free the power of the heir; she will love the one who has defeated the Dark Lord, and she will release the one that has chosen to return. With the truth of stone and water she will sacrifice that which she has been given, and the debt of the seventh daughter will be repaid at the time of his death. A seventh child born will free the power of the heir...."</em></p>
<p>Professor Dumbledore had been both right<em>and</em>wrong in what he had told her about the Prophecy. She knew she would have to ask him about it. Ginny forced her mind to think of other things; if she kept hearing the words over and over again in her head, she was never going to fall asleep. She saw an image of Harry in her mind's eye and smiled. Falling asleep while imagining that she was kissing him had been the only way she'd made it through the last week sleeping alone. Ginny  wanted to be with Harry very badly; for some reason she knew that within each other they had found a place to be safe. Before drifting off completely, she heard a new voice in her head - but it was one she had heard before, and this one did not frighten her...this one filled her with strength.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Last Start of Term</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>As usual, things at number twelve, Grimmauld Place were in a state of chaos on September the first; the twins, who were seeing them off, had decided that what everyone needed to lighten their spirits were Dungbombs set to go off at specific intervals as people walked up and down the stairs. They had also managed to hide Stink Pellets in Ron's trunk, and Mrs Weasley spent most of the morning re-cleaning his clothes and other items to remove the stench.</p>
<p>"Just once, I'd really like to get to school in one piece," Ginny said, rubbing her arm.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Harry asked as he joined her at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"Fred happened. He was trying to restock the stairs with a second stash of Dungbombs, and I tripped over him, like an idiot. Mum had to patch me up."</p>
<p>Harry looked down at her arm, and gingerly lifted it; he could see a small bruise, but other than that it looked fine. He lowered his mouth to the soft part of her arm and brushed his lips over it. When he pulled back up, he smiled, and Ginny shook her head at him.</p>
<p>"Better?" he asked cheekily as he started eating his breakfast.</p>
<p>"Oh,<em>loads</em>. What powerful lips you have, Mr Potter," Ginny said giggling. Harry heard someone clear their throat, and was embarrassed to see Mr Weasley sitting at the other end of the table. Harry made a mental note right then and there to pay more attention to his surroundings.</p>
<p>"Are you two all packed?" Mr Weasley asked as he got up and joined them. Ginny nodded.</p>
<p>"I am. Mum told me that's she's thankful this is the last start of term for everyone except me."</p>
<p>Harry felt startled. He hadn't thought about it that way before. It<em>was</em>the last time he'd have to get ready for school to start. A strange sort of choking feeling hit him then, and he reached out to pour himself some orange juice. Getting ready for school the last seven years...it had been his whole life - waiting for September first to roll around so he could finally go back to the only place he had ever really considered a true home. He paused as he realized that he had been wrong about that - home wasn't a place, it was a feeling, and as long as you had the people that you cared about with you, it didn't matter where you were. He watched as Ginny joked with her father and felt his heart beat faster. Home to him was now wherever<em>she</em>was.</p>
<p>Ginny turned to him and must have asked him something she expected a reply to, because Harry saw her smirking at him. She snapped her fingers, and he blinked.</p>
<p>"Earth to Harry...you looked about a million miles away right then. What's up?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, glancing at Mr Weasley, who wore an amused expression on his face. "Sorry...what did you ask?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you remembered to pack those books Professor Dumbledore left for us the other night. The ones he said Mr Cosgrove lent him?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah.I did. I was going to read one on the train."</p>
<p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "You? Read? On the train?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head disagreeably at her. "Yes. Me. Reading on the train. Didn't you tell me you were going to be busy knitting the whole trip?"</p>
<p>MrWeasley chuckled as Hermione came into the kitchen. Harry scooted over to make room for his friend; she seemed particularly frazzled. Mr Weasley excused himself and left them alone.</p>
<p>"Hermione?Are you all right?" Ginny asked, peering around Harry's shoulder at her. Hermione's mouth was forming a tight line on her face.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she said stoically, and she started helping herself to the food.</p>
<p>Ginny glanced at Harry, and he shrugged. He went back to eating his breakfast and then felt Ginny still staring at him. He frowned at her.</p>
<p>"Ask her what's wrong," she whispered to him as she leaned against him.</p>
<p>"She just said she's fine," Harry replied, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>Boys</em>.She's obviously not fine, Harry. Don't you ever talk to Hermione about stuff?"</p>
<p>"What kind of stuff?"</p>
<p>"You know, stuff with Ron...<em>relationship</em>stuff."</p>
<p>Harry wondered if Ginny had gone mental. "Er...<em>no</em>."</p>
<p>Just then, Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen looking more frazzled then two Hermiones put together. "Ginny, please, if you're finished, help your brother out - he's completely useless at packing. I have been trying to convince him that his new dress robes are perfectly acceptable but he refuses to take them. See if you can convince him? I don't know why he's determined to look like a -"</p>
<p>"I'll sort him out, Mum," Ginny said, pushing away from the table. She smoothed down the front of her robe and then leaned into Harry again.</p>
<p>"Talk to her...I think they had a fight." And with that she was gone, following Mrs Weasley out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Silence fell over the room, and Harry could hear the muted sound of explosions as Ginny and Mrs Weasley went up the stairs. A beat later, and Harry heard a very annoyed sounding Mrs Weasley screaming 'George!' at what sounded like the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Hermione and realized Ginny had been right - his friend no longer appeared frazzled, but hurt. He scooted closer to her, pushing his plate away.</p>
<p>"Hermione?Are you certain you don't have anything you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at him and opened her mouth to reply but then closed it. She frowned and then looked down at the food she clearly wasn't eating. Harry was about to awkwardly pat her hand when she sighed and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Do you think Ron and I are good for each other, Harry?" she suddenly blurted out, and Harry pulled back, confused.</p>
<p>"Er...yeah...I mean, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I thought we were...but maybe we're not. Maybe we're...just doomed to argue about everything. Is it me? Do I make things too difficult? Do I push when I should accept? Ron...Ron thinks I make things too hard. He thinks I don't really love him, but I do, Harry. I do. I don't know why I have to constantly tell him that."</p>
<p>Hermione sniffed loudly, and to Harry's dismay, she started to cry. He looked around and found an unused napkin on the table and gave it to her. She blew her nose loudly, and Harry stared at the table. He always hated it when Hermione got emotional; he never knew what to say. But he knew Ginny would probably be furious with him if he let her continue to cry.</p>
<p>"Er...well...maybe Ron just...I don't know, needs reassurance?" he said quietly, glancing at her.</p>
<p>"But why?"Hermione wailed, clutching on to his arm. "Doesn't he know that I...I wouldn't do half the things I do with him if I didn't love him. I mean, his bad habits alone are enough to drive anyone crazy. I don't know why we can't be more like you and Ginny; you two are perfect for each other, and me and Ron...all we do is fight! He makes me so angry!"</p>
<p>"It's because you love him so much," Harry said in what he hoped was a wise voice. Hermione rubbed at her eyes and watched him. He took a deep breath. "And...Ginny and I...we're not...perfect...we fight and get disagreeable with each other all the time. We're just...quiet about it."</p>
<p>Hermione sniffed. "You<em>fight</em>all the time?"</p>
<p>Harry felt his face heat. "Er...well, no, not all the time, but we've had some fights, yeah. She's stubborn and I'm stubborn, so of course we fight, Hermione. Doesn't everyone?"</p>
<p>"Not like Ron and I do...not all the time," she said sadly.</p>
<p>Harry didn't think it would be clever of him to say that she had a point. He tried a different tack. "Ron loves you, Hermione; he's always...well, even back in fourth year when you yelled at him for acting like an idiot. He's always fancied you, and you know that."</p>
<p>"Did he tell you that?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. Harry didn't understand why she suddenly needed to have him validate Ron's feelings.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah...I reckon he did," he said, reflecting on the talk he'd had with Ron the day they'd gone to Diagon Alley. "When we were in Diagon Alley...he...was cross at me because Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be more accepting of Ginny and I. He said we weren't the only couple that were serious...we weren't the only ones in love."</p>
<p>Hermione seemed comforted by this fact; she blew her nose and wiped at her eyes one last time. She looked at Harry, her cheeks turning pink.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harry. For telling me that...I didn't know you and Ron talked about such stuff. I thought all he did was...well, I thought all he did was just...be<em>Ron</em>- pig-headed, thick-skinned, never-talk-about-anything-Ron. He's not the most perceptive person about these things and...I don't know...I think I sometimes wonder if we're perhaps not really meant for each other."</p>
<p>Harry smiled at his friend. "Hermione, if you two aren't meant to drive each other crazy, then I don't know anyone who is. You've been under his skin since the first day you met...oh, about seven years ago...and I know he's been under yours. Just think of all those arguments as breaking each other in."</p>
<p>Hermione finally cheered up, and Harry felt happy that his words had managed to not come out sounding stupid. With emotional girls, one could never tell when the right thing would be said at the wrong time; he'd only wish Ginny had heard the great advice he'd just given.</p>
<p>"Thanks again, Harry," Hermione said as she got up from the table. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "It was very sweet of you to listen to me. Ginny's had such a good influence on you."</p>
<p>Harry frowned, but didn't say anything. A little voice popped up in his head -<em>what was I before? A thick-skinned, pig-headed lout like Ron?</em><em>And</em><em>why do girls think it's a</em>good<em>thing to tell a bloke he's sweet?</em></p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all arrived at King's Cross in one piece, although, at times, it had been a bit dicey for Ron. Ginny mused to herself as she watched Ron grumpily accept their mother's hug. Kingsley and Victoria Shacklebolt stood by standing guard, and Professor Lupin and Tonks were talking with Harry and her father. Ron seemed put off about something, and no one could say two words to him; Ginny was happy to see that whatever had been wrong with Hermione seemed to have passed.<em>Harry must have done a good job there</em>, she thought to herself and planned on asking him later what exactly had been the issue.</p>
<p>The sound of the train whistle invaded all of their thoughts and, after another round of hugs for everyone, with Fred and George nearly crushing her to death between them, she stepped onto the train - with Harry behind her. She wondered what he was thinking; he seemed quiet and very interested in noticing everything around him. His hand slipped easily into hers, and she smiled to herself.</p>
<p>Finally, after six long years, she was headed to school with Harry as her boyfriend. Her<em>boyfriend</em>. For the briefest moment, Ginny reflected on her ten-year-old self - running after the train, crying and laughing at her brothers. She marveled at everything that had happened in between then and now. It was fantastic really, when she thought about it. Never in a million years would she have suspected that Harry would make her so happy, and that she could make<em>him</em>so happy. That was the amazing thing, really.</p>
<p>"Hey, wake up, we're missing out on all the empty compartments," Harry whispered, and she blinked at him, smiling.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I was daydreaming."</p>
<p>"Oh? About anything or<em>anyone</em>specific?"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I'm not telling. But if we manage to snag a compartment to ourselves, I might<em>show</em>you."</p>
<p>"Damn, I knew you were going to say that," Harry said as he sighed, looking into the one they'd just past.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because this is the last compartment, and it looks like Neville and Luna have claimed it." He nodded towards the window, and she turned to see her two friends sitting together, their heads bent over something on Luna's lap. She sighed; she hadn't really expected to get a compartment for just her and Harry.</p>
<p>"Oh, well. At least we'll be entertained until Hermione and Ron come back from telling all the new Prefects what to do."</p>
<p>"If Hermione gets into one of her bossy moods, we may never see them, then," Harry said as he opened the door.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Neville said happily as he looked up. "And Ginny! How was your summer? Did you have a good birthday? Gran sent me to stay with some cousins in Bristol; I went to the Muggle cinema all summer long!"</p>
<p>After putting the cages for Crookshanks and Hedwig in the appropriate places, they all talked about their summers; Harry being specifically vague about what he had done. Ginny smiled to herself as she remembered the Abbey, wondering what Neville would say if she told him they'd spent their last month shagging away like mad Horklumps...although Ginny didn't really know if the mushroom-like objects could shag or not. They certainly grew widely enough. She felt her skin flush at the thought of what she and Harry had done with their nights. And days.</p>
<p>"And when are you going to tell us what you<em>really</em>did?" Luna's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked at the other girl as though she'd been caught with her hand in the Fizzing Whizzbees.</p>
<p>"Er, sorry?" she said, not looking at Harry.</p>
<p>"It's obvious<em>something's</em>changed," Luna said perceptively, nodding at them. She and Harry both looked down and realized they were still holding hands. Ginny laughed, suddenly.<em>So much for keeping it a secret</em>. She smiled at Luna.</p>
<p>"You've caught us, Luna. You and Neville may as well be the first to know...Harry and I have been sewn together." She held up their hands, giggling, and Harry rolled his eyes at her.</p>
<p>"What she means to say is that I finally came to my senses," Harry said, his voice full of something Ginny couldn't name. He gazed at her for a moment and then turned back to Luna and Neville.</p>
<p>"And what about you two, then?"</p>
<p>Neville and Luna looked at each other with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Neville said plainly.</p>
<p>"I suspect Neville thinks he isn't smart enough for me," Luna said rather nonchalantly, and Ginny could tell by Neville's stricken face that that was indeed something he'd been thinking. He was saved from the rest of the conversation by Ron and Hermione coming into the compartment.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell!You know who Dumbledore made the Slytherin Prefect?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy of course, isn't it?" Harry said as he scooted over, pushing Ginny against the window. She pushed back, and he smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulder.</p>
<p>"No," Hermione said as she threw her bag on the ground in front of them. "Blaise Zabini. He seems rather surly too; he told me off for taking over the assignments."</p>
<p>As Hermione started going through her bag, looking for a book, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry and Ginny. "That's because she<em>was</em>taking over the assignments. If it wasn't for Zabini speaking up, we'd have never got out of there alive."</p>
<p>Ginny was glad to see her brother in better spirits; perhaps since realizing he was Head Boy now, he'd cheered up about everything. She and Harry shared a glance as the train sped through the green and misty hills. It was good to be heading back.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at school created the usual bedlam - Ron and Hermione had Head Boy and Girl duties to attend to, and so therefore, as usual, Harry and Ginny were stuck making certain their belongings got sorted. Ginny took care of Crookshanks as Harry chatted with Dean and Seamus. She wondered briefly how Harry would break the news to 'the boys' of his no longer single status. She giggled to herself and caught Harry smiling at her. They joined Neville and Luna in one of the carriages and waited for Ron and Hermione to find them.</p>
<p>"What are you so happy about?" Harry whispered beside her.</p>
<p>"Nothing.It just feels good to be back," Ginny said innocently. She watched the remaining students outside. She'd spotted some friends and couldn't wait to catch up with everyone. Finally, Ron and Hermione made it to their carriage, and they were off - heading up the long winding road to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"Hagrid says 'hello', Harry," Ron said as they settled into their seats. Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"I didn't see him! Where was he?"</p>
<p>"Taking care of the first years of course," Hermione said. "He said he expects a visit sometime this week so he can hear all about your summer in Ireland."</p>
<p>Harry turned a bit pink, and Ginny smirked at him. Luna, who was busy reading a copy of her father's paper,<em>The Quibbler</em>, glanced up at them, her lips pursed.</p>
<p>"You were in Ireland? You didn't mention that on the train."</p>
<p>"Just for a month," Ginny said lightly.</p>
<p>"You didn't meet any Bog-Snotties, did you?" Luna asked, her eyes narrowed at them. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Er, sorry?"Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Bog-Snotties.They're these terrible creatures that haunt the bogs in Ireland - oh, they're ferocious creatures, and the worst thing they do, besides scaring people half to death, is that they possess the hapless person who stumbles upon them. They make them do all sorts of un-natural things. And they're very sly - many families have lost money because they make them give all their goods away to strangers. Or they force them to make unwise investments."</p>
<p>Hermione made a muffled snorting noise from her corner of the carriage but didn't say anything. Ron raised his eyebrow and stared at Luna.</p>
<p>"Er, Luna...." Neville said diplomatically, "I've never heard of a Bog-Snottie. How do you know about them?"</p>
<p>"Dad's met people who have been possessed by them! He goes to Ireland all the time on Snottie possessions! It's an epidemic!"</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip and managed somehow to keep a straight face. "Well, rest easy, Luna. Harry and I barely went outside while we were there. We never even saw a bog. Honest."</p>
<p>Luna nodded. "Wise of you. Just last week, Dad was telling me of this rather alarming case of a young girl finding her own sister, who was apparently possessed by a Bog-Snottie, sending all of her family's important documents to some shady characters -"</p>
<p>Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, and she looked at him, smiling. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She wanted to say that she knew they would be able to be alone together tonight, but she didn't know how they would manage it. The talk in the carriage moved from Luna's Bog-Snotties to the catching of Lucius Malfoy - with Luna stating that a Seer on her father's paper had seen it all happen. Ginny was tempted to ask her if the Seer could fill her in on her own missing memories but didn't feel like opening that particular bag of discussion.</p>
<p>They all climbed out of the carriage, and Ginny realized she would have to say goodbye for a little while and join the rest of the sixth years. She turned to Harry and brushed her lips quickly across his cheek.</p>
<p>"See you after the meal," she said softly. He frowned.</p>
<p>"You can't sit with us?"</p>
<p>"Well, I probably could, but I want to say hi to everyone. I'll make certain I can make eye contact with you if you're that worried."</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "Okay, see you at the portrait hole exactly three minutes after dinner is over, young lady."</p>
<p>"Make it the soft sofa by the fire, and you've got yourself a deal, Harry."</p>
<p>"Ah, see, you even have better ideas than I do," Harry said teasingly and gave her hand a squeeze. He joined Neville, Ron and Hermione, and she waved goodbye to everyone. Luna had already floated off to be with the Ravenclaws.</p>
<p>For a moment, Ginny was struck by the fact that next year, Merlin willing, she'd be at school completely alone. Well, she had Luna, this was true, and her other friends - but no older brothers, no Hermione and definitely no Harry. It was a sobering thought.</p>
<p>Ginny chatted with her friends before dinner, although she had to admit to herself that her eyes kept straying over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were where her attention had been all summer. It seemed odd to be going back to talking about innocent things with her dorm mates, especially since now she was no longer 'innocent' (not that she'd ever been<em>that</em>pure to begin with). She hid a smile as the other girls giggled over the 'sexy new Professor' at the main table and caught Brogan looking in her direction a few times. He seemed very young and small up at that big table, and Ginny made a mental note to stop by and visit him the first chance she got. She knew he was probably feeling a bit lonely.</p>
<p>They sat through the Sorting (a very small number of first years), and the rumbling of the students grew louder. Ginny watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up, his eyes taking in the student body. She noticed then that their numbers seemed a smaller amount; the Slytherin side of the room was considerably less full than before as many of the parents had refused to let their children continue on at school. It'd been happening steadily since last year, and for the first time, Ginny thought it was quite noticeable. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were looking a bit sparse as well. Only Gryffindor seemed crowded. She felt someone staring at her and turned to see Harry smiling at her. Their eyes met, and she sighed aloud, causing the closest girl next to her to ask her if she were feeling okay.</p>
<p>Professor Dumbledore stood up then, and Ginny was saved from replying.</p>
<p>"I know everyone is anxious to get started on what is certain to be a most delicious meal; however I do have a few start of term notices."</p>
<p>The students made a few small grumbles, and Dumbledore continued on.</p>
<p>"As you know, we were, once again, left without a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the end of term, and this year, I am proud to introduce you to our newest staff member, Professor Brogan Caley. He joins us fresh from study in Ireland, and I am certain you will all make him feel welcome as he adjusts to his new position." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle as he watched all the female heads in the Hall strain forward to get a better look at Brogan.</p>
<p>For his part, Brogan seemed embarrassed and half-heartedly stood up and waved at everyone. Ginny looked at Harry, who was grinning knowingly.</p>
<p>"Now, on to other matters."Dumbledore paused until all eyes were on him again. "As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any and all students. Since security measures have been taken to protect the school, I must stress that<em>no</em>student is to wander too far off the main grounds. There will be additional security measures taken during Quidditch practice; once that begins, I do not want to hear of<em>any student</em>trying to take advantage of any extra free time to engage in extracurricular activities. These are dangerous times, and I do not wish anyone to put themselves into harm's way."</p>
<p>Ginny wasn't certain, but she could have sworn Dumbledore's eyes had rested on her for the briefest moment. Did he honestly think she and Harry would shag during Quidditch practice?</p>
<p>"And finally," Dumbledore said raising his voice, causing most of the students to refocus on him, "I have a special announcement to make. Since the Yule Ball was considered a great success in years past, I have been persuaded to allow another one to take place. I know in this time of darkness we may feel as though we do not have things to celebrate; however, it is precisely because of this that we should join together and enjoy the time we have with each other. So, with that in mind, Hogwarts will be hosting another dance for the Christmas holiday. I hope we find it to be a time of peace and happiness. Any and all students are welcome to call Hogwarts their home for Christmas."</p>
<p>A loud murmuring broke out among the students as Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Ginny listened to her friends talk about who they would go to the dance with, and her eyes found Harry's. He smiled widely at her, and she felt her skin heat.<em>Just think of all the things we can get up to on that night</em>, she thought to herself, smiling.<em>And I get to do it all wearing nice, pretty dress robes....</em></p>
<p>She must have said the right things during dinner, because none of her friends seemed to notice her distraction. She was getting up to follow everyone to the common room when she noticed the girls around her had stopped and were looking behind her, their mouths hanging slightly open. She turned and smiled when she saw Brogan, looking very handsome in his teaching robes, approaching.</p>
<p>"Bro- er...Professor Caley.Did you get settled in all right?" she said, knowing that all of her friends' mouths had just dropped about half-way to the floor.</p>
<p>Brogan smiled. "Aye, that I did. Ginny, Professor Dumbledore sent me to fetch you - he'd like a word with you in his office."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned and glanced behind her at the retreating backs of Harry, Ron and Hermione. She reckoned Harry would just have to save a space for her on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Okay, lead the way then," she said, smiling at Brogan as the other girls began to whisper. Ginny bit back a laugh at their reaction. She wondered what it looked like - her going off with the 'sexy new teacher'. Brogan seemed oblivious to it all and merely smiled at everyone. She chuckled to herself; she'd seriously have to tell him that being too friendly might not be that clever. Not with that lot.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ron, if you'd only applied yourself, you too could be in Potions with the rest of us," Hermione was saying, and Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"Personally, Hermione, I think Ron's the lucky one. Believe me, if I had a Time Turner, I'd go back to fifth year and<em>fail</em>that Potions exam. Any time I don't spend with Snape is a gift from Merlin himself," Harry said before Ron could reply to Hermione's remark.</p>
<p>"Harry! How can you say that? You need Potions to be an Auror - you told us that yourself. Honestly, you should be reading through this book like I am, you know Professor Snape is going to -"</p>
<p>"Hermione, it's the first night. Let us all just do what we want, okay?" Ron said, placing a hand over hers. Surprisingly, Hermione closed her mouth and stopped lecturing them on the benefits of early revision. Harry nodded thankfully at Ron and flicked his eyes back over to the portrait entrance, still hoping to see Ginny come walking through it. He'd seen her friends come back from dinner, but not her. One of them had explained that Professor Dumbledore had sent that 'nice, new professor' over to walk her to his office. Harry wondered what Dumbledore could possibly be talking to Ginny about tonight that he couldn't have told her in the morning. Didn't the man know that all Harry wanted to be doing was sitting next to his girl by the fire?</p>
<p>Harry flipped half-heartedly through the book he wasn't really reading, feeling more disagreeable as time went by. This was probably their last night to just relax with each other, and Dumbledore had to monopolize her time by talking to her all night.<em>Perfect</em>, thought Harry.<em>Well, I reckon I should get used to it; the whole year is going to be this way</em>.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Hermione's voice made him look up quickly.</p>
<p>"Ron and I are going to meet up with the Prefects and do a check of the hallways - are you going to stay up?"</p>
<p>Harry looked around and noticed the room had cleared considerably. He glanced at his watch, amazed to see it was a little after nine.</p>
<p>"Er, yeah, of course.I'll wait up for Gin."</p>
<p>"I hope she's not out after curfew, I'd hate to have to take points away from Gryffindor," Hermione said, causing Ron to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"She's in Dumbledore's office, Hermione; I think she has an excuse?"</p>
<p>The two continued to bicker their way out the portrait hole, and Harry stared morosely into the fire. He hadn't exactly had any plans for the evening, this was true, but still, he would have rather have been with Ginny than without her. He picked up his book again and tried to get his mind to focus.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, as long as you understand the consequences of what you've agreed to, Ginny, I see no reason why you shouldn't go and make yourself comfortable," Dumbledore said benignly, his eyes giving her a bright gleam of humor.</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and stood up to go, her mind already racing. But she remembered something she had wanted to ask, and she paused.</p>
<p>"Er, sir...my parents...before I left for school they -"</p>
<p>"Yes, your parents advised me that they would be allowing you to hear the Prophecy for yourself," Dumbledore said, nodding at her.</p>
<p>Ginny frowned. "The wording of the Prophecy...it was...."</p>
<p>"Different than what you expected - based on what I had told you?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. Dumbledore indicated that she should sit down again. He rested his chin over his fingers, as though choosing his words.</p>
<p>"At the time the first part of the Prophecy manifested itself, I told you, to the best of my memory, what was occurring and why," he paused, and then gave her an appraising look. "Have you shared the full Prophecy with Harry yet?" She shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, actually," she admitted. "Getting off to school was a bit hectic and...I reckon it slipped my mind."</p>
<p>"I would suggest you refrain from letting Harry hear the full Prophecy yet, as I believe that at this point, what Harry thinks about your role in things is best left unclear."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "No, I promised Harry that I would tell him the truth -"</p>
<p>"Was there anything<em>specifically</em>different about the Prophecy that you didn't already know?" Dumbledore asked acutely.</p>
<p>"Well, no, not really, not<em>completely</em>-"</p>
<p>"And you do not wish to cause Harry any further worry concerning your fate, correct?"</p>
<p>Ginny didn't like what Dumbledore was trying to say, but nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, Ginny, it is important that we protect the ones we care about in more than one way," Dumbledore said softly. "But I am not telling you to lie to Harry; I am simply asking that you refrain from sharing the full Prophecy with anyone else. I gave Harry similar advice once. I simply wish for you to adjust and accept your Prophecy for yourself, before sharing it."</p>
<p>"But I don't see...." Ginny paused, reflecting back on how upset Harry had been when he had heard she would have to sacrifice anything for him. Maybe Dumbledore had a point. There really wasn't anything that new about what she had learned, was there? She decided to ask Dumbledore at least one question about it that had bothered her. "There is one part, sir, that perhaps you can clear up for me? My parents...they were...extremely vague on the point made about the debt of the seventh daughter being repaid...I don't understand that part."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, Ginny, I am unable to answer that for you. Not out of secrecy -" he said, raising his hand as she opened her mouth to argue, "but because I myself do not understand it either. Although I do believe it has something to do with the rarity of Weasley females."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, not really understanding what he meant, but the clock had just struck nine, bringing her out of her thoughts. She realized she no longer wanted to be sitting in Dumbledore's office - she wanted to be with Harry. She bid the headmaster goodnight, not pleased with the last part of their discussion, but too tired and maybe too excited to care. She headed quickly up the stairs to the seventh floor, anxious to tell Harry the good news.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry read the same paragraph twice and then flung the book down on the table in front of him. This was getting him nowhere. How bloody long did it take to talk to Dumbledore?</p>
<p>Almost as though on cue, the portrait door swung open, and Ginny came in, looking breathless and excited. Harry frowned at her.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" he asked loudly, causing the few people left in the room to gawk at him. He felt himself blush.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled and brushed her hair off of her face. "With Dumbledore. Look, Harry, go and get that cloak of yours and your map and...well, just those should be a good start. Come back down under the cloak and meet me by the portrait."</p>
<p>"Ginny - what -"</p>
<p>"Harry! Quickly, before curfew. I have to be inside the door by half past nine on the dot."</p>
<p>Feeling confused, Harry nonetheless did as she told him and went up to his trunk. Seamus and Dean were busy talking, and Neville was writing something on a piece of parchment in his bed. None of them noticed him leaving the dorm with his cloak stuffed under his robe. He paused on the stairs and quickly threw it over his head, feeling himself disappear. He was almost too tall for the cloak and hunched down to make certain his feet were covered. A few minutes later, he sidled up to Ginny, blowing on the back of her neck and making her jump slightly.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he said softly. "Who else do you expect to be blowing on your neck?"</p>
<p>Ginny smiled in the direction of his voice. "Follow me," she said quietly and glanced around the common room. She casually held the portrait open for him, and he stepped out into the deserted hallway.</p>
<p>"Keep the cloak on and be quiet," she said out of the side of her mouth, and he followed her. She took him to the staircase, where she quickly headed down to the sixth floor. After looking around, she led him to a hallway he didn't think he'd ever noticed before. Of course, when you had a school that liked to change as much as Hogwarts did, that wasn't saying much.</p>
<p>After what seemed to be a long time, Ginny finally paused in front of a large painting of four mice sitting at a table. Harry stared at it as he realized all the mice had sunglasses on, with four white canes leaning against the table. They were apparently playing a card game of some sort.<em>But how do they see the cards?</em>he mused to himself when Ginny waved her wand over a spot on the wall and a door appeared.</p>
<p>"<em>Tèarmunn</em>," Ginny said softly, and the door opened. She turned back and smiled. You can take off the cloak now, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry pulled the cloak off as he entered the room. It was a bedroom of some sort, complete with one of the four posters from the dorms, except it was a full-size and not a single bed like his. He noticed a desk and a small area that had to be a bathroom.</p>
<p>He turned to Ginny, a question on his face. She giggled and clapped her hands together.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Harry? Don't you like my new living quarters?"</p>
<p>"What?" he asked, not daring to believe it.</p>
<p>Ginny nodded her head and took his hand, leading him over to the bed. "That's why I was gone so long. Professor Dumbledore was asking me about how I would feel if I had my own room this year. He wanted to make certain I wouldn't feel too cut off from everyone. He wants me to use the solitude a single room can give me to keep learning about Aine and also so Brogan and I can keep practicing on my defensive skills. Watch this - " She got up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe against the far wall. She tapped it once with her wand, and Harry watched as it disappeared, showing another room. Ginny smiled at him.</p>
<p>"We can use it to practice in as well - Dumbledore says he wants you to join Brogan and me once we get settled into term. But he said he would talk to you about that later." Ginny moved back out of the room and the wardrobe reappeared, looking like a normal wall again.</p>
<p>"Don't you realize what this means?" she said crossing back over to him and sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Harry stared around the room in disbelief. "It means Dumbledore likes you more than he likes me to give you such a cool room?"</p>
<p>"No!" Ginny said, laughing. "He made me promise not to abuse my...er...special position because of Aine. You're not to spend the night, and he made me promise that I must be in the room by half past nine or it won't open for me, but he also said that anyone could visit me as long as they were out of the room by midnight."</p>
<p>The reality of Ginny's words hit him, and he felt a huge smile break out on his face. "Does that mean what I think it means?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and started taking off her robe. "It means you have exactly two hours to make mad passionate love to me, so get going, Potter; time is of the essence here."</p>
<p>Harry didn't need to be told twice and started following suit with his clothes. He paused as he pulled his shirt over his head and watched her push her jeans off of her legs.</p>
<p>"Er, Gin?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"How many times do you think we can do it in two hours?"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "At least once, that's all I'm looking for; no need to be greedy is there?"</p>
<p>Harry kicked off his shoes and nodded at her. She scooted back on the bed still in her bra and knickers and giggled at him. She patted the space on the bed next to her.</p>
<p>"Well, let's not go<em>too</em>quickly, Harry. Come here and kiss me."</p>
<p>Harry climbed up the bed to meet her, his eyes taking in her body. He felt all of the frustration of the last week they'd been apart pool into one part of his body. He licked his lips as he reached out and pulled her to him. She settled into his arms, a half-smile on her face. Her eyes met his, and he knew he wasn't the only one who had been feeling frustrated.</p>
<p>"Oh, sod what just I said - let's do it fast and hard and oh, Harry get out of those jeans already...." she whispered, her voice throaty and lustful.</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "I think we can be a bit slower than all<em>that</em>."</p>
<p>He kissed her gently, but it soon turned deeper, and they were touching each other everywhere they could reach. Harry managed to get rid of his jeans, and Ginny somehow unhooked and removed her bra without him noticing; he grunted as they rolled over on the bed and he stared up at her, his chest feeling tight. He brought his hands around to her hips, caressing her through the thin layer of her knickers and she made a small sound at the back of her throat. He knew she was wet already but couldn't resist teasing her. She moaned and leaned forward over him, giving him more access. Her legs rubbed against him through his boxers and he sucked in a breath, trying not to explode before they went any further. Although seeing the flashes of pleasure on her face as he slipped his fingers under the rim of her knickers was almost enough to make him forgo his own desire - he loved making her tremble. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry...just...yes...hmm...." Ginny half-moaned as he continued manipulating her, and she swayed slightly above him. She was very ready - her eagerness coated his fingers.</p>
<p>"Look at me, Gin," he said quietly, and her eyes flashed open, finding his. "Do you want me to keep doing this," he paused as he sped up his fingers, "or do you want me to be inside you?"</p>
<p>"I...."Ginny gasped as he used more pressure. Her look told him everything he needed to know. He withdrew his hand and she shifted off him. He rolled to the end of the bed to find his wand, and when he turned back around he wasn't surprised to see she had finally lost the knickers.</p>
<p>"Harry, hurry," she said, her voice muted. He performed the Contraceptive Charm and slipped out of the rest of his clothes. He traveled his way up to her and she moved, already opening herself to him. He kissed her as he propped himself above her and then he slid into place between her legs, his body already knowing the way. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. Every time he connected with her he felt complete and whole - it was the strangest feeling, and yet it was one he recognized as being wholly true, in every sense of the word. Nothing mattered except the two of them - like this - forever.</p>
<p>Ginny moved her legs around him and pushed upwards, meeting his body. She placed her hands on his arms and he opened his eyes, meeting her gaze.</p>
<p>"Harry, just...oh, Merlin, just do it fast - don't worry about me."</p>
<p>They kissed again, and Harry began to move, thrusting into her - his body already showing signs of release. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but Ginny's legs tightened around his, and he settled himself deeper into her. The sound of her moans caressed his skin as their bodies met and she said his name, her voice full of what he was doing to her. He opened his eyes and watched as she bucked underneath him, her nails digging into his arms. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she arched her back, working her arms around him. She threw her head back, and he knew she was coming, could feel her muscles constrict around him. He shifted and moved his hips, causing her to gasp, and then suddenly he too was falling over that edge, and his body tumbled into hers. He buried his head in her hair, his breathing coming fast and sharp. It had been so quick but oh, so good to finally be able to do that. He felt Ginny's legs and hands on his back and she was still moving underneath him, each motion causing a flare of pleasure to wash over him. Finally, they both rested, and he sat up to look at her, his view crooked, as his glasses had slipped considerably. She giggled and straightened them for him. They both separated and rolled onto their sides.</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness, I'm not certain, but that may have been worth the wait," Ginny said as she smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Never," Harry said, reaching out and tracing her mouth with his finger.</p>
<p>"Oh?" she said, her eyebrow raised. "I'm not worth the wait, is that it?"</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant, you twit," Harry said lightly as he moved his hand to her hair.</p>
<p>Ginny closed her eyes as his hands caressed the back of her head and neck. "Hmm...that feels nice."</p>
<p>"Well, there's more where that came from," Harry said suggestively, and she opened her eyes, shaking her head at him.</p>
<p>"You are<em>very</em>randy, Harry."</p>
<p>"You have a problem with that?"</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes shone brightly at him. "Nope."</p>
<p>"Good, because I think if you play your cards right we might be able to make it twice in one night."</p>
<p>"Hmm...." she said as she moved into his arms and they started kissing each other, their hands still exploring. "Except...Harry, where's your wand? We made a mess again."</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely and then grabbed his wand, cleaning up the wet spot they had made. "Can't have you ruining your bed the first night, can we?"</p>
<p>Ginny giggled, shaking her head. "No. Let's leave that for tomorrow night."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows and she kissed him, deeply. He wondered if someone could make kissing an art form; then he wondered if the Ministry had ever studied the power of a simple kiss. Ginny kissed him so well that he reckoned the world could learn a thing or two just by watching her. They twisted and turned together as they kissed, and he worked his hand in between them, wanting to tease her and drive her to distraction. He felt her open her legs wider for him, and he chuckled as she finally pulled her mouth away, giving him a dirty look.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>"You, all ready for round two, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Ginny's skin flushed pink. "I can't help it - you make me crazy with desire until all I can think about are those very talented fingers of yours." She smiled as she playfully batted her eyes at him.</p>
<p>Harry pretended to pout. "I thought it was my mouth you liked?"</p>
<p>"Only sometimes, Harry. Sometimes I like to be kissing it while you're...oh, yes, Harry, that's very nice indeed." Ginny's voice was breathless as he found her center.</p>
<p>"I think us blokes get the raw end of the deal," Harry said lazily as he continued moving his hand. "I can just lie here and make you come again and again. Really seems a bit unfair."</p>
<p>Ginny made a non-committal sound as she lay back, bending her legs at the knees. Harry shifted so he was able to maneuver his hand better; he watched as her chest rose and fell with the intake of her breath, her eyes fluttering closed.</p>
<p>"On second thought, I take it back. Watching your reaction is more than enough reimbursement," he said softly.</p>
<p>Ginny moaned and said something incoherent as he slipped a finger into her, his thumb continuing to rub. He watched as she gave herself over to the sensation; her arms above her head in a pose of abandonment. He looked on in awe as her body climaxed again, with just his hand being the reason. He shook his head as she finally begged him to pull his hand away. He started kissing his way up her arm.</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness," Ginny said, sounding out of breath. He moved closer to her and kissed his way along her side, tasting and sucking on the softness of her skin. His mouth found her nipple and he closed his mouth over it, teasing the peak with his tongue. She whimpered and shuddered underneath him, and he felt her hands in his hair. He finally managed to kiss his way up to her mouth, and she greedily opened his with her tongue, tightening her arms around him. They moved and rolled over on the bed until he was underneath her again, and she fitted herself in between his legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry, I love you so much," she said softly, stroking his face with her hand. "Sometimes it's like...it's like I can't breathe or see straight. The things you do to me, the way you make me feel...."</p>
<p>Harry reached out and put his finger against her lips to quiet her. "I know, Gin. It's the same for me too."</p>
<p>She removed his glasses and then kissed his forehead, her mouth brushing over his scar. Harry went still and closed his eyes; he felt warm and safe inside as she moved her mouth over his face, kissing his cheek, the underside of his jaw, and then finally again resting on his scar. Growing up with the Dursleys he'd never been hugged or even touched all that much, and he reveled in how something as simple as Ginny being tender with him could wash all of that away as though it were a bad dream.</p>
<p>"Look at me, my green-eyed boy," she said softly, and he opened his eyes, seeing a blurry smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I can't; you're all fuzzy," he said playfully, and she fitted his glasses back on his face. "Much better. You know, I don't think there's anything that could ever be as beautiful as you are right now."</p>
<p>"You're wrong," she said moving back, bringing her legs to his sides, settling on top of him.</p>
<p>"Oh?" he asked wrapping his hands around her waist.</p>
<p>"There's you. You're gorgeous, Harry."</p>
<p>"I am not -" she cut him off, her hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>"You are. End of discussion. And you're mine, you're all mine." She turned and looked behind her and then gave him a wicked smile. She twisted around again, and then he felt her hand over him and he sighed, sticking his tongue out and licking her fingers still over his mouth. She made a face and then removed her hand, smiling. She continued to stroke him and turned her head to look at him, her eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"How does that feel?"</p>
<p>Harry grunted as he bent his legs, giving her more room. "You know bloody well how that feels."</p>
<p>She smiled and she soon had him writhing underneath her, wanting her to scoot down lower so that he could be inside of her again.</p>
<p>"Gin -" he said, his voice low. She met his eyes and then smiled. She removed her hand and for a minute he thought she was getting off the bed; she handed his wand to him, and he shook his head, sheepishly performing the spell again. She repositioned herself over him, and she slipped onto him slowly, her legs tightening around his middle. Harry held back his need to thrust until she was comfortable.</p>
<p>"Slow, Harry, let's go slow this time," she said, moving forward, her hair spilling over her shoulders. "I want to enjoy every second."</p>
<p>He let her set the pace even though every part of him wanted to push himself into her. Ginny leaned forward and took his hands into hers, holding onto him as she gently moved the lower part of her body. Pleasure washed over him, and their eyes met as their bodies slowly moved together. She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly...patiently. Harry wondered if time could stop - for nothing seemed more important then the two of them unhurriedly joining with each other. Ginny smiled suddenly as she playfully worked her mouth to his ear, tickling him with her tongue, causing his body to shiver in reaction.</p>
<p>"I love you," he said softly in her ear, and she pulled back, to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"Not as much as I love you," she whispered cheekily, and she slid back upwards, still holding his hands with hers.</p>
<p>Harry watched the flash of emotions go across her face as she moved her hips in an almost lazy fashion and knew he had been wrong before; this was when she was at her most beautiful - the concentration and desire to please him etched so plainly on her face and in her eyes. He suddenly gripped her hands in his, never wanting to let her go. The love and pleasure they gave each other made him dizzy.</p>
<p>He felt a familiar tingling sensation break out over his skin, and Ginny exhaled with pleasure, speeding up her motions slightly. He felt a surge of desire burn its way through him, causing his own breath to catch. He removed his hands from hers and pulled her forward, bringing his mouth to her breast. Ginny writhed as he moved his tongue over her nipple and he felt her hips shift roughly against his own, no longer patient. He released her, and she captured his mouth in another kiss, passionately working her tongue in between his lips. He moved his hands from her back and snugly embraced her hips, cupping her backside. Ginny made a noise at the back of her throat as she rocked forward. He brought his hands around to rest on her hips, strengthening his hold on her. She sat back and moved magnificently over him as he felt the start of her orgasm push through her. Her eyes were closed but her moans were loud and unabashed as he felt her tighten around him. He finally let go of his own control and thrust upwards into her, gripping her forcefully.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, yes...Harry...." Ginny made an animalistic sound as he took control. She placed her hands on top of his as they held onto her waist, and they both gasped as he came - his body moving up to meet hers as she fell forward, collapsing into him.</p>
<p>Harry felt as though he had just finished running around the Quidditch pitch for the twelfth time and his body felt pleasantly numb. His chest rose and fell as he wrapped his arms around Ginny.</p>
<p>After awhile, she whimpered something against his chest, and he smiled. He lifted her off of him gently and lowered her to the bed. He turned to face her, brushing her hair off her face. Her eyes fluttered, and she rolled into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>"Love you so much," she whispered, and he felt the brief softness of her mouth on his neck. A moment later, he realized she had fallen asleep, her breath deep and even. Harry closed his own eyes, wishing he could hold her all night, but he knew it must be getting late. He slowly pulled out of her grasp and then pulled the duvet of the bed around her, wrapping her up in it. She murmured something and then was still, her face calm. He found all of his clothes and got dressed. He found his watch on the floor and saw that it was quarter till midnight. He had just enough time to get out and back to the common room.</p>
<p>He looked around and grabbed his wand, slipping it into his robe pocket. He smiled as he looked at Ginny, sleeping so peacefully. He bent down and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, Gin," he whispered. "Sorry I wore you out."</p>
<p>Harry slipped his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and checked the map to make certain no one was outside the room. He closed the door silently behind him and watched as it disappeared into the wall again. He glanced at the portrait of the mice to see that they had moved from card playing to some sort of strange stacking game using cheese. Shaking his head, he headed to the staircase, making certain no one else was about.</p>
<p>Harry made it to the seventh floor and was smiling to himself as he thought about how one small thing like Ginny having her own room had just made his entire year more agreeable. He suddenly pitched forward as a sudden, violent pain flared in his head. He cried out in surprise and gripped his head in his hands, suddenly seeing nothing but blinding white light behind his eyes.</p>
<p>A floor below him, Ginny woke up screaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything Changes, Everything Falls Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took in a deep breath when the surge of pain finally faded. He realized he had pitched himself forward onto the ground, and the invisibility cloak had pulled off so that half of him appeared, and half of him was still missing. He groaned, his heart thudding in his chest. Something was wrong. Something was <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p>He pulled himself up - swaying on his feet - feeling as though all the energy and air in his body had suddenly been knocked out of him. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, still taking in deep gulps of air. Harry felt as though he would never have enough air in his lungs again. His head gave another twinge, and he suddenly knew that whatever was happening to him was nothing compared to what was happening to Ginny. He stumbled, not bothering to fix the cloak, and headed back the way he had just come.</p><p>He knew he was loud by the waking noises some of the portraits made as he hurried past. Harry still couldn't breathe properly, and his vision was fuzzy as he retraced his steps to the sixth-floor hallway. He somehow managed to find the portrait of the mice again (now all watching him with interest and anxiously pointing to a rather large clock Harry hadn't noticed before), and he put his hands on the wall in frustration. He couldn't remember the password she had used.</p><p>"Damn it!" Harry thundered. "Let me in!"</p><p>He kicked the wall with his foot in frustration and then half-moaned as his foot screamed in protest from the contact. The feeling that something horrible was happening to Ginny was more certain than ever in his head. He tore the cloak off him and looked wildly about, racking his brain for the right word to say. He didn't even realize he had aimed his wand at the door until a voice behind him asked him to lower it.</p><p>"Lower your wand, Harry. I'm afraid the door will not appear again until morning."</p><p>Harry whirled around and saw Dumbledore coming towards him. Harry angrily gestured towards the door.</p><p>"It has to! She's...it's...Voldemort! He's...done something. I felt it...she's in pain!"</p><p>Dumbledore reached him and eyed him, his expression serious. "Was Ginny fine when you left her?"</p><p>Harry nodded, not even caring that the headmaster knew they'd been together. "Of course, she was! She was...she was sleeping...I was going back to the dorm, and then my head hurt and I fell, and I couldn't breathe and -"</p><p>"How do you feel now?" Dumbledore asked him sharply.</p><p>Harry paused, taking more deep breaths. But even that need was finally passing. His head didn't throb, and the only pain he truly felt was the pain in his foot from kicking the wall. Harry looked up at Dumbledore.</p><p>"I'm...I'm okay," he admitted. Dumbledore nodded and then looked at the wall. Harry watched as he placed a hand over it, as though trying to pick up on something. He looked at Harry.</p><p>"We must go to my office, Harry. We cannot enter the room until morning. Not even I can change that part of the covenant."</p><p>Harry angrily glared at Dumbledore. "No! Open the door! She's in there - and she's hurting! I know it! I can...I just...I know it...it's...it's like an echo in here," he said as he pointed to his head. He couldn't hear what was going on, nor could he see, but it seemed as though a part of him could <em>feel</em> Ginny's suffering. He was not going to move until the headmaster forced the door to open.</p><p>Dumbledore looked at him sadly, suddenly seeming very old and very tired. "I know, Harry. But please understand that when Ginny agreed to accept her own room, she agreed to a binding contract that is even stronger than you or I. The consequence of having her own room is that it will not open again until morning. It has always been that way at Hogwarts. It is one of the reasons we no longer use the many single rooms we have throughout the castle. Privacy is always bought with a price, Harry. But trust me when I tell you that while Ginny may be in pain, she is also fighting him very strongly. She will be all right."</p><p>Harry stared at Dumbledore, not really understanding the words. A hundred questions raced through his head. "How do you know she's all right?" he finally blurted out.</p><p>"Because," Dumbledore said, his voice sad. "Because you are still standing, and you are not fighting Voldemort yourself. Ginny is doing it for you."</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had, of course, felt pain before. She'd cried, and she'd screamed. She'd even thought she'd once gone crazy with it when Riddle had taken her over when she was eleven, and had started sucking out her soul in the Chamber. But she knew that was child's play compared to this.</p><p>Voldemort was strong - so very, very strong. He laughed at her. He called her names. She heard his voice, and she felt fear like she'd never known before. He used the name that Riddle had used for her, and she felt as though she had been torn wide open. She was cold. Her soul felt weak. Her mind...well, she was pretty sure she still had that in her corner, but she didn't think it could last much longer. No one could last against this. No one.</p><p><em>"Mo’beag’aon...mo’beag’aon...stay strong...fight...."</em> the same whispered noise would echo through Ginny's mind, and she tried to remember where she'd heard those words before...where she had heard that strange sound of water hitting stone.</p><p>It took all of her concentration to just keep focusing her energy on protecting Harry. Because she knew that was what Voldemort wanted. He wanted to weaken her - so that he could have Harry. So that he could rip through Harry's mind and make him hurt...make him fall to the ground in agony. But she wouldn't give it to him. He would have to kill her first. As soon as Ginny thought it to herself, she heard that cold and heartless laugh inside her mind again, and she screamed as he once more made the pain come flooding back.</p><p>
  <em>No, not Harry...not Harry...not this time...no!</em>
</p><p>Ginny kept fighting, wondering if she would ever see the light or feel warm again.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                            o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry paced while Dumbledore explained to him that the founders of Hogwarts had included in their design of the school the option for single bedrooms. He told how at first, the school had been very small, and each student had had their own room, and things had gone on that way for a very long time, with no one abusing the privilege. But the more significant the school became, the more opportunity for mischief arose. Eventually, the three remaining founders (Slytherin having already left), decided to seal each room with a very powerful ward - one that could never be broken. No one would be allowed to enter the room other than the room's occupant. Guests were only allowed by the permission of the acting headmaster. And they were only allowed to stay until the last stroke of midnight of the night before. Harry didn't say anything, nor did he give any indication that he had even been listening to Dumbledore. He heard the headmaster sigh, and Harry finally looked at him.</p><p>"Ginny knew this?" he asked. He cursed his earlier need to have sex instead of taking the time to ask her about the room.</p><p>"Of course. Ginny saw no problems with the arrangement. She didn't tell you about the time limit?"</p><p>Harry grimaced. "Actually, she did...but she didn't mention it involved her getting trapped somewhere for six hours. If I had known that, I would have told her it wasn't worth it."</p><p>"I am certain you would have, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was even, and held no trace of mirth, but for some reason, Harry still felt as though he had heard it. He glanced at the headmaster and found him watching him. Harry sighed. Dumbledore was right. Who was he trying to kid? The idea of Ginny having her own room for them to be together was the only thing he would have cared about. Suddenly, Harry felt terrible. His own selfish need to be satisfied had trapped Ginny in her room for six hours with Voldemort, possibly trying to break her to get to him.</p><p><em>God, I'm a selfish arse</em>, he thought to himself, and he went to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, slumping into it and wanting to cry out in frustration.</p><p>"I am certain that Miss Weasley would admonish you for feeling bad about wanting to be with her, Harry. She struck me as being very...<em>interested</em> in having her own room, and she was more than happy to agree to the constraints of the agreement."</p><p>Harry nodded and didn't meet the headmaster's eyes. He could only see Bill's face as he had told him to take care of Ginny - or the faces of her parents as Harry had promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. What would they all say now if they knew that Harry's apparently never-ending need to get a leg over had trapped Ginny with no one to help her?</p><p><em>I wish we'd never even had sex</em>, he thought to himself, miserably.</p><p>Harry looked at all the trouble it had caused - her parents upset with him <em>and</em> her, her brothers treating him like he was a pervert, even Ron getting angry with him because he was able to be with Ginny without too much apparent fuss. It just wasn't worth it.</p><p>But even as he thought it, he knew that wasn't entirely true. He loved Ginny - more than he had ever thought possible. The idea of them not expressing that love seemed just as wrong, somehow. He didn't understand why everything had to be so complicated.</p><p><em>Because you're Harry bleeding Potter and complicated should be your middle name</em>. <em>So what if things are complicated? Big deal. We've both handled worst</em>, a small voice in his head said forcefully, and Harry smiled because it sounded very much like Ginny's voice telling him to get over it already. He closed his eyes and put his hand over his face. The image of Ginny as she'd made love to him earlier sprang into his mind, and he realized that he'd do everything again if given the option. They'd shared so much the past month - he wouldn't trade that for the world. No matter what happened, he was glad they had at least been given the time to know what could have been.</p><p>"Harry?" Dumbledore's sharp voice intruded on his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to find the headmaster staring at him with concern.</p><p>"Sorry, I...was thinking."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded and continued watching him a moment. He used his wand to conjure up a tall glass of something that bubbled. He pushed it across the desk at Harry.</p><p>"Drink this; it will help you rest, but keep you awake. You'll be relaxed as though sleeping, but you'll also be able to be alert once dawn has come."</p><p>Harry hesitated. "I won't fall asleep?"</p><p>"No, but it will help you feel less anxious. It's a slightly different variant of the Draft of Peace. I must say it was rather timely of me to have Severus brew a batch before term started."</p><p>Harry drank the potion, its taste reminding him of licorice that had perhaps been made too sweetly. The taste faded, and soon he felt a strangely soothing yet energizing feeling course through him. He suddenly felt a lot less anxious and smiled at Dumbledore.</p><p>"You're right...I do feel better now."</p><p>"Good," Dumbledore said, his eyes holding a brief twinkle. He sobered, though, as he made the empty glass disappear with a flick of his wand. He cast an unreadable look at Harry and then cleared his throat. "I suppose, then, that perhaps I should answer a few questions for you. I imagine you want to know why Ginny is being forced to fight your battles for you?"</p><p>Harry nodded. That had been the first question out of his mouth once he'd followed Dumbledore to his office, but he realized now the headmaster had successfully distracted him with the story of the private rooms. He knew Dumbledore had wanted him to calm down first, which did not make him any less worried. It meant there were things he was about to hear that he probably wouldn't like very much.</p><p>"I am assuming that Ginny told you of the protection she has given you in regards to Voldemort no longer being able to invade your mind?" Dumbledore started, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yes, she told me that it was some sort of...Protego shield, except it was inside her and that she was focusing something around me to keep him out."</p><p>"That is more or less correct," Dumbledore admitted. "Did Ginny also tell you how much energy it actually takes for her to ensure the protection is non-stop?"</p><p>Harry shook his head and realized he'd never even asked her what was involved in it.</p><p>"Thankfully, due to her manifestation of Aine's gift, Ginny has a bigger reserve of power than most people. However, I believe if she is feeling particularly tired or emotional, it creates a weak point. I think tonight Voldemort found a way of breaking through, and instead of connecting with you as he meant to do, he found her instead."</p><p>Harry felt absolute horror at the thought. Ginny had been so tired after they had made love - not only was Harry the reason her strength was low, but he was also the reason Voldemort was now hurting her. His emotion must have shown on his face because Dumbledore tried to reassure him.</p><p>"Ginny knew this might happen, Harry -"</p><p>"Oh, well, that makes it all right then?" Harry asked angrily, feeling a bit of his tension return, although it was as though it was chugging slowly through his body, thanks to the potion he'd consumed.</p><p>"No, but you should not feel as though -"</p><p>"Don't tell me what I should feel!" Harry exclaimed, his voice suddenly loud. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, studying Harry with a cautious eye. Harry swallowed, trying to hold onto the calm that only a moment before had been filling his senses. His anger seemed to be winning alarmingly, and it was a sensation that Harry knew well. He tried to take a deep breath.</p><p>"If Ginny...if she...if she fails to fight Voldemort, then...I'll be able to feel him, won't I?" he asked suddenly, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Dumbledore nodded his head. "That is why I did not wish for you to return to your dorm nor fall asleep. You are our only sign that she is succeeding in keeping him at bay."</p><p>Harry put a hand to his head, feeling a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he next spoke, he heard his own voice - strained and full of fear.</p><p>"Then I think you should start to worry, Professor Dumbledore...because I feel him. And I think he's getting stronger."</p><p>Dumbledore moved surprisingly fast from behind his desk at his words, and Harry watched as he went towards the perch that Fawkes was sleeping on. The Phoenix stretched, and Dumbledore mumbled something to him. A moment later, Fawkes disappeared in a puff a smoke, and a small pop sounded in the room. Dumbledore looked at Harry, his face thoughtful.</p><p>"Do you remember what occurred in Diagon Alley, Harry? When you were trying to find Ginny with your feelings?"</p><p>Harry nodded as his head gave a slight throb of pain. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, trying to concentrate enough to use his Occlumency skills. Although there was a huge part of Harry that didn't care - because he knew that if he did indeed have to fight and shut his mind down, then that meant that Ginny had failed in fighting Voldemort.  And Harry really didn't see the point of anything if that happened. He glanced at Dumbledore and then looked away, not wanting to feel an exceptional surge of hatred for the man go coursing through him.</p><p>"Sorry, my head...it's...hurting. But yes...Diagon Alley...I...remember...I felt her, and I sort of knew what was happening -" Harry paused as he remembered feeling the same way after the flare of pain in his head earlier.</p><p>"Did it happen again earlier?" Dumbledore asked perceptively, and Harry nodded, chancing a look at the other man.</p><p>"What does that mean?" he asked.</p><p>"It means that I think the bond between you and Ginny is emotionally powerful. This may be something that Voldemort has overlooked, and it may be a way for you to help her."</p><p>Harry was about to ask how, when the door to Dumbledore's office opened, and Fawkes swooped through the air, landing elegantly on his perch. Dumbledore looked beyond Harry and smiled. Harry turned and saw a very tired and confused looking Brogan still in his dressing gown, enter the room.</p><p>"Sir?" Brogan asked as he came up the steps leading to Dumbledore's desk. His eyes flicked to Harry. Brogan looked back at Dumbledore. "What's happened?"</p><p>"Earlier this evening, Harry had contact with Voldemort again, but it appears that the protection Miss Weasley has given him is indeed working, and she is the one fighting him to a certain degree. I believe that you can help Harry...<em>help</em> her."</p><p>Brogan didn't seem confused now. He looked at Harry and nodded his head. Harry looked from Dumbledore to Brogan, wondering what was going on.</p><p>"Well, okay...but would someone mind telling <em>me</em> how he's supposed to help?" he asked, perplexed. Brogan smiled slightly and then sat down in the chair next to Harry's, turning it to face his. He glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded. Brogan turned back to Harry.</p><p>"Harry, do you remember when we were in Diagon Alley, and I told you to focus on where Ginny was?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Brogan took a deep breath. "Er, well, I want you to sort of do the same thing, now...except...instead of focusing where she is...focus on <em>how</em> she is. Reach out with your emotions, but make certain you only have positive ones in place. I don't want Ginny to feel how worried you are...or...anything else that might scare her. If she's fighting Voldemort, she probably has enough of that already."</p><p>Harry frowned, not understanding. "I'm just supposed to sit here and think good thoughts, and that's going to help Ginny?"</p><p>Dumbledore spoke before Brogan could. "Remember what I told you at St. Mungo's, Harry - Brogan's mother was a Clairsentient. Not someone who could tell future events, as it were, but one who could use and read emotions to connect things together. If I am not mistaken, Brogan has inherited her gift."</p><p>Brogan looked at Harry. "It's like this, Harry...I...can tell what people are sometimes feeling, especially if it's a strong emotion. Right now, I can tell that you're scared and outraged...but I'm not certain how much of that anger is you or...Voldemort. He's like an echo inside you. Normally, you are very hard to read, actually - I think because of your Occlumency. But Ginny...well...Ginny's...different. I reacted to how well I could sense her feelings from the first time I met her." Brogan's voice was soft, and he didn't meet Harry's eyes. Instead, the other man looked up at Dumbledore.</p><p>"This might not work because of that, you know," Brogan said quietly, looking at the headmaster. Dumbledore shook his head.</p><p>"I do not wish for you to do anything other than act as a medium between the two of them - I believe Harry's bond with Ginny is more than sufficient enough for this to work."</p><p>Brogan turned back to Harry. "Fair enough. Do you want to try, Harry?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Try what, exactly? I think I'm more confused than before."</p><p>Brogan smiled. "Think of Ginny...think of...think of every good, strong emotion you have about her. Don't try to block it and don't think of anything bad...just...let it sort of flow through you. I may have to touch you for it to work, but don't worry, I won't hold your hand or anything." Brogan's voice was light as he said it, and Harry reckoned he probably would feel pretty stupid sitting in Dumbledore's office, holding Brogan's <em>hand</em>.</p><p>"Then...how?"</p><p>"Here," Brogan said, and he scooted forward in his chair. He turned it slightly so that he was next to Harry, their arms close together. "I think if I just sort of let my arm touch yours, it should be okay. I think it worked that way before. But don't worry about it, just think of Ginny, okay?"</p><p>"So...you'll be able to read my mind?" Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to share his best memories about Ginny with anyone else.</p><p>"No, not exactly. I'll just...sort of channel the feelings. Dumbledore seems to think the natural connection between you and Ginny will do the rest. And he's probably right. You found her in Diagon Alley with very little help from me. Just think of me as a stone you have to stand on to get across a river."</p><p>Harry nodded, not really understanding, but willing to try anything if it meant he could help Ginny. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on all of the good things that he felt because of her. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought, actually - just thinking of the image of her face made his insides feel warm. Different memories of their time together floated through his head, and he felt a strange tightening in his chest. He loved her so much - and he knew that she loved him. It gave him such an incredible feeling of certainty and strength.</p><p>He heard Brogan take in a deep breath beside him and realized the other man had moved his arm so that they were touching.</p><p>"That's good, Harry," Brogan said now, his voice low. "Just...think of her and imagine giving what you feel to her. Help her fight him. Think of a line...a long line between you and her. Put all of your feeling on that line."</p><p>Harry thought of Ginny lying on her bed, imagining there was a long invisible line connecting them together - something always there, keeping them joined. He took the certainty of his feelings and shoved it down that invisible line - wanting her to wake, to <em>feel</em> his love for her.</p><p>Harry remembered the way that Voldemort had recoiled from him at the Ministry of Magic when his thoughts had turned to Sirius. He wanted to share that with her - to tell her to use the love she had for him to chase Voldemort out of her head. Harry had a sense of a very tired and very weak Ginny at the end of the line he imagined in his head, and he knew then that he was really feeling <em>her</em>. He concentrated very hard on helping her when a stronger sensation overcame him. He felt a deep strength inside him - almost as though it was gathering within, waiting to break out. Without thinking, Harry took that feeling and sent it to Ginny, not hearing the strange cry that Brogan made beside him. He had a thought that Ginny had received a powerful jolt of whatever it was he had given her, and he felt Voldemort for the tiniest of moments, as he left, shocked at how Ginny had suddenly managed to chase him out of her head. Harry then felt the connection between him and Ginny tighten, and then, just as suddenly, he felt as though he had been pulled back.</p><p>He opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor. Dumbledore stared down at him, concern evident on his face. He said something, but Harry couldn't understand words for some reason. He turned and realized that Brogan was also on the floor.  He looked as though he had been torn and battered from his chair. Suddenly, all senses seemed to wake up within him again, and he could finally understand Dumbledore's words.</p><p>"Harry? Are you all right?"</p><p>Harry sat up and held his head in his hands. "I'm fine...I'm...I don't feel Voldemort any longer."</p><p>Dumbledore seemed relieved. He turned from Harry and kneeled down to touch Brogan's wrist, as though searching for a pulse. Harry stared in dismay, as the other man didn't stir.</p><p>"Sir? What's wrong with him... did...something happen? How did we end up on the floor?"</p><p>"I think Brogan opened himself up to more than he'd planned. I must wake Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Please watch over him for a few moments."</p><p>Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a long, soft sofa appeared. He then used his wand to lift Brogan up and settled him on it. He turned and headed out of his office. Harry stared at Brogan with concern. Harry knew he hadn't always liked him, which he now realized had just been stupid teenaged jealousy and his own lack of self-confidence, but it seemed wrong that Brogan had been hurt trying to help Ginny. Harry realized Brogan looked deathly pale and was barely breathing. Harry knew that if he touched him, he'd be unnaturally cold as well.</p><p>Harry waited for Dumbledore to return, not sure of what he should do. A soft noise distracted him, and Harry realized Brogan was trying to speak. He bent down, feeling only partly uncomfortable as he leaned over the other man.</p><p>"She's...she's all right...he's left her alone," Brogan said, a grimace of pain on his face. He moaned faintly and was silent again, his breathing coming more naturally. Harry sat back, staring at Brogan. Harry had known Ginny was all right as soon as he'd sensed her receiving the full impact of what he had given her, and he'd felt the faint sensation of Voldemort leaving them both...but how exactly had Brogan known?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for six o'clock to come after that seemed more than a mild impatience, but Harry waited in the hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, as Madam Pomfrey checked Brogan over. She finally told them that Brogan was extremely worn out and that she had given him something to help him restore his energies. Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry and then looked at the farthest window on the west side of the room.</p><p>"Harry, perhaps you should return to Miss Weasley's room to make certain she is okay. Please send for Madam Pomfrey, should she need any attention."</p><p>"Albus, do you think that's wise?" Professor McGonagall asked, glancing at Harry. "Shouldn't I or one of the other -"</p><p>"Ginny has had a very rough night, Minerva, as has Harry. I think we can allow them a private moment?" Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I will send breakfast to her room, if I do not hear from you. I'll alert your professors that you are both excused from classes today."</p><p>Professor McGonagall looked as though she didn't agree with what Professor Dumbledore had said, but she remained silent, her lips in a very thin line that Harry recognized well. He could scarcely believe that Dumbledore had basically told him that he could stay with Ginny all day.</p><p>"What about Ron...he should know...." Harry paused, not exactly confident what Ron <em>should</em> know. No doubt, he'd noticed Harry had never returned, or at least, he would see once he woke up. Professor Dumbledore nodded at him.</p><p>"I will advise Mr Weasley and Miss Granger that you and Ginny are perfectly fine. I will send Miss Granger to Ginny's room with any missed homework assignments. I will also expect to speak to the two of you after dinner in my office."</p><p>Harry promised that they would be there and then turned to leave. He slipped quietly out of the hospital wing, but not before he heard Professor McGonagall once again ask Professor Dumbledore if that had been 'the wise thing to do.' Harry didn't care, really, what McGonagall thought - with his heart beating loudly in his chest, he headed towards the sixth floor, anxious to make sure that Ginny was indeed all right.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Ginny didn't think she'd ever feel anxious to actually see six A.M. roll around, but she was. She had pulled herself out of bed earlier, after she had finally felt able to move again, and put on her nightgown. She was cold, so very, very cold, and nothing seemed to warm her up. She had managed to light a very meager fire in the fireplace, but it did nothing to thaw her. Ginny had spent the last few hours buried under the duvet and blankets on her bed, cursing doors that wouldn't open and bastard Dark Lords who couldn't leave well enough alone. She looked at her clock and sat up, keeping the duvet wrapped around her as she went to the door. Ginny knew he was out there, almost as if she could see him. She waited patiently, and then as she watched, the door appeared, and she grabbed the knob, pulling it open.</p><p>"Ginny -"</p><p>"Harry -"</p><p>He moved into the room, and the door shut behind him. His eyes searched her face, and then suddenly, he was holding her, and Ginny knew nothing except the sensation of Harry all around her. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, feeling tears suddenly. She had to make certain he was all right.</p><p>"Are you okay?" they both spoke at the same time, and Ginny smiled, even as the tears leaked out of her eyes. Harry cursed and pulled her to him. He wiped at her tears.</p><p>"Don't cry, Ginny," he said softly. She gazed at him, feeling as though she had not seen him in a long time, even though she knew technically that wasn't the case.</p><p>"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked, her voice breaking. Ginny wasn't sure if it was because of her sore throat or if it was breaking with too much emotion.</p><p>"I've had better nights, I have to admit, but I've had worse ones too. Come on, get back into bed."</p><p>He pushed her gently and turned her around. She let him lead her back to the bed and allowed him to tuck her into it, wrapping the duvet around her. She shivered, and he looked at her, alarmed.</p><p>"Do you need the matron? Dumbledore told me to send for Madam Pomfrey if you need anything...I'll go get her -"</p><p>"No, Harry, no...just...hold me. Please."</p><p>Harry hesitated, as though he wanted to ignore her request. In the end, he slipped underneath the remaining blankets still on the bed, and soon she felt him behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist through the duvet. But it wasn't enough.</p><p>"More, Harry...I need to feel more of you, next to me...hold me for real, Harry."</p><p>Harry sat up and looked down at her, his face uncertain. She reached out and touched her hand to his cheek. He moved gently and lifted the duvet from around her shoulders, fanning it out so he could wrap it around the both of them. She nodded as he hesitated again and then watched as he removed his robe, shirt and then his shoes. Looking as though he thought she was crazy, he then removed his jeans, leaving his boxers on. A moment later, she felt the safe heat of his body as he slid in next to her, nothing between them except the thin fabric of their remaining clothes. Ginny sighed and snuggled herself against him. She could feel his breath warm on her neck, and finally she felt herself begin to thaw.</p><p>"Gin -" Harry said, his voice soft.</p><p>"I know you want to talk, Harry, but I need to rest. I've been lying here, freezing and needing you so bad I couldn't think of anything else. Please, let's just sleep. For now. For a little while...."</p><p>She didn't hear Harry's reply because she finally let herself relax, and she was falling into sleep as though Harry were the one thing her body had been waiting for to know that it was okay to rest.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Thankfully, to her relief, Ginny didn't dream. If she had, she wasn't entirely sure what sort of dreams her mind would have given her. But when she woke, she felt sore and still slightly chilled, as though having Voldemort inside her head was some sort of reason to never feel warm again. She shifted and felt Harry stir behind her, his arms still securely wrapped around her waist.</p><p>She felt more like herself. She turned and faced Harry, moving into his embrace and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Her hand reached up to push his fringe off his face, and it lingered over his scar. <em>So much pain</em>...Harry had never told her what it felt like to fight Voldemort.  He hadn't needed to, because a part of her had already known. But this...if what she had felt was what Harry had lived through, then she was amazed and astounded by his ability to even walk around like a normal person. Ginny had once wondered what it felt like to feel as though your head was about to split open... now she knew.</p><p>Harry's eyes fluttered, and then they opened, trying to focus on hers. <em>So green and so beautiful</em>, Ginny thought to herself. Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at her.</p><p>"I thought you were supposed to be asleep?" he asked.</p><p>"I was. But now I'm not."</p><p>"So, you were watching me sleep, then?" Harry said, a smirk flashing on his face, before looking intently at her again. "How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?"</p><p>"I'm still a little cold...but I feel better...I feel...stronger. Being next to you helped."</p><p>Harry's gaze softened, and he gave her an odd smile - a strange mixture of pleasure and worry all rolled into one. Ginny laughed despite herself.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Harry asked, his voice amused.</p><p>"You; you can't seem to make up your mind about whether or not you want to be pleased about waking up with me or worried that I've gone a bit mad."</p><p>"Well, you were always mad...." Harry said gently, and he moved his mouth to her forehead, kissing it gently. He pulled back and gave her a stern look. "I'm so sorry, Gin...for...making you go through this...for not understanding what it was you'd have to do to protect me...for us to be together...I...I'm so selfish."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. "You're not selfish, Harry. I did the protection for you because I wanted to keep your mind away from him. I had my own motivations for that, you know. I knew this might happen...I just wish...I wish I had been more prepared. I was foolish...I was tired last night; I should have waited...but I wanted to be with you so bad -"</p><p>"Shh," Harry said, touching her cheek. "I don't think either of us should blame ourselves."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him in surprise. He smirked and then lowered his head to hers, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>"He's so strong, Harry...how did you stand it before?" she asked after a moment.</p><p>"It was really hard, and I'd be lying if I didn't admit to feeling as though I wanted him to just kill me, Ginny. But I had things to keep me from letting go...things to remind me why I was fighting to begin with. Things like you." Harry pulled back and looked at her. She held his hand tightly in her own.</p><p>"What you did last night...when I felt you in my head...it was amazing, Harry. It was like...I had this flash of every wonderful moment we'd had together and then...just...so much <em>feeling</em>. I didn't realize how much you loved me...I mean, I knew but...feeling it, deep inside...it was...it was amazing, Harry."</p><p>"It wasn't just me...Brogan...he helped. He...I don't know what he did. I could barely feel you, and then suddenly...you were just...there...like at the end of a long line. Did you feel that?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, I just felt... you, everywhere. At first, Voldemort was happy, because he thought he had broken me finally, but then...then he just...."</p><p>"He left because he doesn't understand love," Harry said, his voice odd.</p><p>Ginny looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He shook his head. "It's something Dumbledore told me after Voldemort tried to possess me the night Sirius died. I never believed it until last night."</p><p>They didn't speak for a long moment, and then Ginny moved, wincing as her back protested. Harry noticed and touched her gently. "Are you sore?"</p><p>"Yes," she admitted. "I'm not certain why exactly, but I feel as though I've been slammed into a wall a few hundred times...and not in a good way," she said with a smirk.</p><p>"You're still cold, too," Harry said as he rubbed his hands over her shoulders.</p><p>"I know, I don't know what else we can do to warm me up," she said innocently. She blushed when she saw Harry raise an eyebrow at her.</p><p>He suddenly smiled. "I know what we can do to get some blood flowing back into you," he said and started moving as though he were getting off the bed.</p><p>"Er, Harry, shouldn't you stay in bed with me then?"</p><p>He looked at her blankly and then scowled. "Not <em>that</em>. Come on, this is innocent, believe me. Well, as innocent as one can get with a Weasley involved, apparently."</p><p>Ginny knew she must still feel off because she let the remark slide. Harry had to help her up; she felt fragile still.</p><p>He led her to the bathroom, using his wand to light the candles. He sat her on the top of the toilet seat and then turned around to turn on the taps.</p><p>"I'm taking a bath?" she asked, doubtful.</p><p>Harry turned and smiled at her. He slipped his glasses off and pulled her to her feet again. "No, <em>we're</em> taking a bath. Together. Double the body heat, right? Now I want you on your best behavior, no funny business." He helped her lift her arms and then pulled the nightgown off her. Ginny lowered her arms, holding herself tightly across the chest, feeling vulnerable. Harry smiled at her.</p><p>"You wouldn't be feeling shy now, would you?" he asked playfully, and she felt enough like herself to lower her hands and give him a defiant glare. He smirked and then helped her get into the bathtub without falling. The water <em>did</em> feel good as she sat down, and she smiled as she looked up at Harry.</p><p>"Water temperature all right?" he asked as he slipped his boxers off. Ginny nodded. "Good; can you scoot forward? I'll get in behind you." He reached over and turned the taps off, the steam of the water floating up off the water.</p><p>Ginny moved forward slightly, and Harry stepped into the tub. It was precisely the right size for them to do this in, she realized. She marveled at the foresight of the Hogwarts founders to give the private rooms large enough tubs. Harry settled in behind her, and the water splashed gently against the side of the tub and wall.</p><p>"Now lean back a bit, like you're going to float," Harry said in her ear, and she leaned backward, into his chest. She looked up at him as he smiled. He slowly used his hands to pull her head back so her hair could get wet. He lowered his head closer to hers.</p><p>"Close your eyes, Gin, just relax. Let me wash everything for you."</p><p>She smiled at him. "Everything, Harry?"</p><p>"Well, everything that doesn't cause you to get excited, yeah," he said, amused.</p><p>"Oh, well...my elbows and kneecaps will enjoy the attention then," Ginny said cleverly, and Harry clucked his tongue as she lay back and did as he'd asked.</p><p>Ginny had to admit, it was pleasing to feel Harry taking care of her. His hands worked through her hair as he washed it for her. He then turned his attention to cleaning her skin, using a flannel, making sure not to linger on one body part too long. By the time he was finished, Ginny knew his quick hands had everything to do with his own arousal and nothing to do with hers. She finally pulled away and turned slightly to face him.</p><p>"Maybe you should have followed your own advice, Harry," she said, looking down.</p><p>His skin turned pink, but he shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just...the water...and the...oh, you know, I don't think you should really...um...Ginny."</p><p>Ginny had taken hold of him in the water, which caused him to pull back from her, dropping the flannel. He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed roughly but then looked at her, determination on his face.</p><p>"No, we're going to have an innocent bath, damn it." He wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled it away from him, causing her to release him.</p><p>"But the water's growing cold, and I know you don't want me to get chilly again, do you?" she purred, suddenly feeling loads better.</p><p>"Then we'll get out, and I'll make certain you're warm in bed by starting a proper fire," Harry said as he stood up. Ginny giggled, as all of Harry stood up with him. He scowled at her and grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around himself. He stepped out of the tub and then offered her his hand to pull her up. She sighed and then stood. He used another towel to make certain she was dry. He picked up her nightgown, squinting at it, and she handed him his glasses. He pursed his lips at her and then made her get dressed. She sighed as she watched him struggle with his dilemma - keeping the towel on while still aroused or trying to put his boxers back on.</p><p>"You know, I could help you out with that -"</p><p>"No," Harry said firmly. "We can go one day without shagging."</p><p>"I wasn't thinking of shagging necessarily," she said simply, and he cast her a disgruntled look.</p><p>"Yeah, I know what you were thinking of...now go, get back into bed. I'll just... be a few minutes here."</p><p>Ginny frowned, not certain what had got into him all of a sudden, but if he didn't want her to help him, then so be it. She wasn't going to <em>beg</em>to pleasure him, after all.</p><p>Ginny decided that she must be feeling more like her own self. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out one of her warmest dressing gowns. She looked dismally at the fire and then got back into bed, wrapping the covers around her, waiting for Harry.</p><p>A little while later, he came out, his skin a tale-tell pink and his hair wet (she'd heard the water turn back on). <em>Well, he looks less keen, doesn't he?</em>Ginny thought grumpily to herself, knowing exactly what had taken him so long. She watched silently as he grabbed his school robe, throwing it around his shoulders and then sat down in front of the fire, trying to stoke it into life. She suppressed a laugh as he finally gave up, and she heard the muttered word, "<em>Incendio</em>," come out of his mouth as the fire roared into life. He flashed her a sheepish look and then went to the door, opening it quickly and looking out. He bent down and then carried in two covered plates.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is?" Ginny asked, sitting up.</p><p>"Yes, Ginny, it's breakfast."</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him and eagerly took one of the plates from his hand. She removed the cover and then sighed happily. Full breakfast...<em>that Dumbledore is bloody brilliant</em>, she thought to herself. Harry sat down in front of her.</p><p>After a few moments, she realized Harry was watching her, and she stopped eating, glancing up at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Just good to see you have an appetite."</p><p>Ginny buttered her toast and looked at him. "Yes, well, as my other urge to satisfy myself was denied, I've been lying here starving to death waiting for you to finish in the loo. How was it, Harry? Did you miss me at all?" she asked cheekily, liking the blush on his face.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't walk about with <em>that</em> getting in the way all day," he said defensively.</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything, chewing her food thoughtfully. "Hmm. Maybe I should be worried my boyfriend prefers getting himself off rather than allowing me to do it for him," Ginny said, looking back down at her food. A moment later, Harry's hand closed over hers, and she looked up.</p><p>"That's not what that was about, and you know it," he said quietly.</p><p>"Do I?" Ginny suddenly felt cross. She looked expectantly at Harry, and he sighed.</p><p>"Gin, I can't believe we're arguing about us not shagging. I didn't even think you'd want to shag, to be truthful...not after everything you went through last night. Just because my body responds to the slightest thing doesn't mean you're responsible for it...I mean...okay, you usually <em>are</em> responsible for it, but...you don't have to...feel like you have to take care of it. We...we...don't always have to...just give in and please ourselves just because we can."</p><p>Ginny frowned and finished her toast. She considered the fact that they were both in her room on the first day of classes and hadn't been bothered. She gave Harry a sharp look. "Who let you come back to my room unchaperoned, Harry? Who let us have the day off, exactly?"</p><p>Harry blinked in confusion at her. "Er...Dumbledore -"</p><p>"Right. Don't you think that was odd?"</p><p>"Well, he sat up with me all night - he knew how upset I was...he knew I just wanted to see you...make certain that you were all right."</p><p>"I think there are plenty of other ways he could have allowed that <em>and</em> not given us time to be with each other, Harry. Think about it."</p><p>Harry frowned. "What exactly are you getting at?"</p><p>"Dumbledore's figured out something that I had only really guessed at, actually...but still...you seem to be a bit behind. Being intimate with each other, Harry...touching each other...it's how we get our strength...it's how we've become so connected. That feeling that flows between us when we love each other... don't you get it? It's what makes us strong. It's what makes <em>me</em> strong."</p><p>Different emotions flashed across his face, and Ginny patiently waited for him to really think about it. She'd had her own suspicions since their time at the Abbey, but Dumbledore's actions had simply confirmed it for her. Being with Harry...honestly and genuinely being with him...that is what had brought out the real part of the Prophecy. What was that word the Irish used for people that were connected or shared a close bond? <em>Anam Cara</em>. Ginny startled as the word echoed in her mind, almost as though spoken. She'd heard someone say it to her...she'd heard someone call Harry, hers. But where?</p><p>Ginny was lost in thought as Harry finally looked at her. He had moved their breakfast plates out of the way and was moving closer to her. She blinked and met his eyes.</p><p>"But how, Ginny? And why?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I think it has something to do with...Aine, perhaps. Or maybe...I don't know. Maybe because you need to have the one thing that Voldemort doesn't understand to defeat him. Or maybe because you were saved by the love of your mother, and yet denied it for so long by living with those bloody relatives of yours."</p><p>"I thought...I thought because we made love that...because of <em>that,</em> Voldemort was able to hurt you. I...thought maybe we were too...I don't know...too indulgent with each other. I was...."</p><p>"You were trying to prove to yourself that we could be <em>with</em> each other and not have to technically be with each other?" she asked, suddenly understanding his reactions from before. He nodded his head.</p><p>"Harry, Voldemort didn't try to break me because we'd been intimate with each other; he was angry because he's been unable to figure out what's been going on with you. He's felt the changes in you, but without your link, he doesn't know for certain, and that drives him crazy. And last night...well, last night was the first time he was able to get through. He's probably been trying like mad to re-establish the link between the both of you. Tom doesn't like not knowing things...I know that better than anyone. He hates the idea that someone knows something that he doesn't."</p><p><em>And he hates the idea that I love you enough to die for you</em>, Ginny finished in her head, suddenly feeling quite sure. Voldemort was jealous - not because Harry was with her, Ginny Weasley, but because he was with anyone who loved him so much. Dumbledore had been right about one thing - Tom hated what he didn't understand and right now, that meant he hated Ginny and what she was doing to Harry more than anything. She shivered, suddenly, as though an echo of last night had flickered through her mind. Harry pulled her closer to him. She lifted her head and looked at him.</p><p>"Kiss me, Harry."</p><p>"Are you certain?" Harry asked, tracing her lips with his thumb.</p><p>"Am I certain I want to be snogged by my boyfriend? Yes. Are you honestly going to make me ask again?"</p><p>Harry smirked and shook his head. He closed his eyes and brought his mouth close to hers. She allowed her hands to rest on his shoulders and then curled her fingers into his damp hair as his lips brushed against hers. Harry's kiss was light at first, but she responded, determined to show him that she wouldn't break. Making more demands with her tongue, she finally got him to open his mouth to her, and she made a noise at the back of her throat as he leaned into her, pushing her back against the bed.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Ginny smiled up at him, loving the flushed look of his skin and the darkness of his eyes. "I knew you'd see it my way after a good kiss," she said lightly. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't pull away.</p><p>He nuzzled her neck with his nose, and she sighed, enjoying the flip-flop of her heart that anything Harry did usually caused. Harry sighed and then moved his face back up to hers.</p><p>"I just want to hold you, for real...is that okay?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded. He pulled away from her for a moment and then cleared off the bed. He slipped off his robe, getting under the duvet with her. She turned to meet him, and his arms slid around her, pulling her to him. Their legs tangled, and she giggled as he rested his head on top of hers. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, and she closed her eyes, wanting to preserve the sweetness of the memory for later.</p><p>"Maybe we should sleep a bit more," Harry finally said. Ginny, who felt utterly relaxed, nodded her head in agreement. Harry moved his arm, and she knew he was taking off his glasses. She smiled sleepily, and then they both settled into each other, holding on to what they had.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Brogan was awake and could hear the soft murmuring of the matron talking to someone nearby. He blinked his eyes, wincing at the harsh light of the room. Judging by his eyes over-reaction to it, he must have been asleep for a while. He wanted to moan and throw his arm over his forehead, but that would let them know he was awake, and right now, he just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Brogan turned slightly, hiding his eyes from the full glare and then opened them slowly, trying to get them used to working properly again. He felt out of sorts, but he knew it would pass. The potion the matron had given him was working; he could feel his energy slowly returning.</p><p>But Brogan had more significant problems then what was going on with his body. The emotions inside him were in upheaval, and he took a deep breath as though that alone would help him get some sort of hold on things.</p><p>When he had connected with Harry last night, he'd felt such a deep flood of emotion that it had almost swallowed him. He had assured Harry that he wouldn't be able to read his mind, and he had been partly right - the images and sensations he'd received from Harry had been fainter than if he had actually been reading his mind, he supposed, but they were still powerful.</p><p>He hadn't seen Harry's memories of Ginny so much as <em>lived</em> them...felt them...and it had shocked him to see how much the couple loved and shared with each other. He wondered again if they knew how lucky they were. His own feelings for Ginny - his attraction, his genuine affection for her...it paled in comparison to the pureness of Harry's. And Brogan had felt a touch of Ginny's feelings for Harry, and that was what had really floored him - he knew in that instant when the three of them had connected, he knew that Ginny loved Harry more than her own life, and she loved him<em> unconditionally</em>. It was a fantastic thing, even to experience second-hand as he had done, and Brogan had made the worse mistake an Empath could do - he'd <em>responded</em> to it. That was when he had allowed himself to be swept away and let the emotions of both overwhelm him. It had been a stupid mistake - but at the time Brogan hadn't cared. He'd never felt anything like it before. The power of both of them together had drawn him like a moth to a flame. It had made him realize how empty his own life was - how long he had been without the love of someone who cared only for him. He hadn't been surprised when Ginny had successfully pushed Voldemort from her mind - he had felt the fear for the briefest of moments, and then it was gone, as Voldemort was gone. Brogan had had to force himself to break off the connection between him, Ginny and Harry.</p><p>"Ah, Mr Caley, you are awake," a voice said gently, and Brogan turned to see Professor Dumbledore watching him. Brogan tried to turn over and look presentable, but Dumbledore raised his hand.</p><p>"No, please, stay comfortable. I only wish to speak with you for a few moments. How are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore came around to face him, drawing a chair closer to the bed. Brogan tried to speak and realized his throat hurt. He cleared it and then tried again.</p><p>"Like something a mountain Troll dragged in," he admitted. "But I feel better than when you brought me down here, at any rate. Are Harry and Ginny -?"</p><p>"I believe they are fine. I haven't heard from Harry, but I did notice the breakfast I had sent them had finally been received, so I trust they are resting. They both had a rather long night."</p><p>Brogan nodded his head. He wasn't going to offer any information about his mistake last night unless the headmaster asked. He said what else was on his mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry I missed the first day of classes...I feel...."</p><p>"You did a good thing last night, Mr Caley; rest assured that at the moment, your recovery matters more to me. Professor Snape was more than happy to step in for you. Although I am certain your students were perhaps not as...pleased."</p><p>Having met Professor Snape, Brogan could see why. He frowned. "Yes, but still...to miss the first day of class...it's bad form...I...." his voice trailed off. He'd almost admitted his mistake and shut his mouth. Professor Dumbledore eyed him thoughtfully.</p><p>"Your help last night with Harry and Ginny was most courageous. I do not think your inability to resist the pull of their connection a weakness, Brogan. On the contrary, I am surprised that you maintained their connection as long as you did. Being in the middle of that much...emotion had to be extremely...<em>tempting</em>."</p><p>"Sir?" Brogan asked, not quite sure if he understood Professor Dumbledore right.</p><p>"Harry and Ginny are very...lovely to observe, as all young couples in love are. I think they are both wholly unaware of how close they appear to outside eyes. They take for granted the shared looks and slight touches they give each other almost unconsciously. The level of commitment between them is something that one hardly sees in young people, but perhaps that is only my more mature eyes seeing things." Dumbledore paused, his eyes giving a brief twinkle. "I would imagine, being in the middle of what they feel to be quite...overwhelming."</p><p>Brogan felt his skin heat and cursed at himself in his mind, but he nodded his head. "Yes...it is...I mean, it was. Harry's...he's incredibly strong."</p><p>"As is Miss Weasley and her feelings. In short, they're a perfect match for one another."</p><p>"I knew they were, I mean, I watched them at the Abbey...I spoke with Ginny...but... you're right... I let myself get caught up in it, and it was a stupid mistake."</p><p>"You helped them, Brogan. That is all that matters. It is important now to figure out how much Voldemort knows...his presence in Ginny's mind was an unfortunate occurrence because he is now aware he is fighting more than just Harry. And now, with the information that Dylan has just sent me regarding Sioda Conroy, I'm afraid that -"</p><p>Brogan interrupted the headmaster. "Sir? About Sioda...what did Mr Cosgrove say?"</p><p>Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid Miss Conroy was, unfortunately, caught sending some critical documents to a known Death Eater. Dylan has not yet determined if she was acting of her own free will, or if she was under a Curse. Her family is distraught, as I believe it was her younger sister that realized what she was doing. Were you close with Miss Conroy? Did she seem odd before you left the Abbey?"</p><p>"She left for home before we did...I mean, before we came to England. She said she had family business to take care of."</p><p>Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I will leave you; I must write Dylan back - I'm afraid that Voldemort may now know more about what Harry and Ginny were doing in Ireland than I'd like him to know at this point. I may have to consider sending someone...well, never mind. Please, rest; let Madam Pomfrey know if you need anything, of course."</p><p>Brogan nodded, and the headmaster left, leaving him alone. Brogan had a strange feeling in his stomach as he thought about Sioda getting caught, sending information to someone associated with Voldemort. How much had she had a chance to send? And how much did she really know?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you realize that we've spent our first day back at school in bed together, very scantily clad, and we haven't even shagged once today?"</p><p>Harry smirked and rolled over to look at Ginny at the other end of the bed. She had raised her eyebrow at him and put her book down. They'd both awoken after their nap and decided to read - Harry at one end of the bed, Ginny at the other.</p><p>"Er, yeah, and your point?" he asked her now, turning on his side and propping his head on his hand.</p><p>Ginny stretched and then lay down towards him so that she was even with him. She smiled, leaning in and kissing him lightly.</p><p>"My point is that we must be slipping," she said softly.</p><p>She moved even closer to him and started kissing her way around his neck, slipping her hand under his robe he'd thrown on. Harry sighed and watched her for a moment and then put out a hand to stop her.</p><p>"Ginny Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, amused.</p><p>Her eyes widened. "I have to try now, Harry?"</p><p>He smiled and shook his head. "No, but...er...well, we had a rough night."</p><p>"Well,<em>I</em>feel fine now," she said and started kissing him again. She pushed on his chest with her hand. When he didn't lie back like she wanted, she pushed him again, this time rather forcefully. Harry laughed and grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"I take it I have no say in the matter, then?"</p><p>Ginny paused, her eyes showing disappointment. "Well, I reckon...if you don't want to...I mean...I just thought...sorry, Harry."</p><p>She sighed and then pulled out of his grasp, heading back towards her end of the bed. He watched her for a moment and then reached out to work his hand around her ankle, stopping her.</p><p>"Hey, how are you going to seduce me from way over there?"</p><p>"I thought you didn't want to?"</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow. "Uh oh, we are slipping, if you can't tell when I'm pulling one over on you."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and smiled. She lay back down beside him, and they kissed, wrapping their arms around each other. Ginny eventually ended up above him, removing his robe and licking her way slowly down his chest. Harry moaned as she paid close attention to his nipples, pinching and biting him gently with her teeth. He soon felt her hands on his hips and then propped himself up on his arms to watch her. She smiled widely up at him and then parted his legs, moving in between them.</p><p>"Gin -" he said breathless.</p><p>"Shh, Harry...you wouldn't let me do it this morning...don't interrupt me again. I just want a little taste."</p><p>She tugged on his boxers, lowering them gently. Harry felt the temperature in the room rise about ten degrees. But no, maybe that was just<em>his</em>temperature. Ginny kissed her way back up to his middle, rubbing against him as she moved. He lay back as she took him gently into her mouth, and he silently wondered why they'd wasted all day sleeping and reading.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted them, and Harry sat up as Ginny somewhat guilty removed her mouth from him. They looked at each other, both of their faces stricken. Harry suddenly remembered something Dumbledore had said.</p><p>"It's Hermione," he said as he silently cursed.<em>Damn.</em></p><p>Ginny looked confused. "How do you know?"</p><p>"Because," Harry said as he looked around, "Dumbledore told me she would bring our assignments by after classes. I forgot. And oh yeah, we're supposed to go to his office after dinner."</p><p>"Harry! Why didn't you tell me this before?"</p><p>Harry winced as he painfully realized Ginny had done far too good a job at arousing him. He groaned in frustration and lay back on the bed. Another knock sounded on the door.</p><p>"I forgot, okay?" he said, popping his head up. He looked at the door, annoyed. "How does she know where to knock, anyway? Isn't the door a part of the wall?" Ginny shook her head at him. She pointed to the bathroom.</p><p>"The door will appear to people if they know the password, but it'll only open for me. Now go wait in there; I don't think Hermione will fancy seeing you in such a happy state."</p><p>"Not to mention I'd die of utter embarrassment and never be able to look her in the eye again," Harry muttered under his breath as he grabbed his robe and boxers, heading towards the loo.</p><p>"And Harry?"Ginny's voice held a note of warning as she slipped her dressing gown back on over her shoulders. He stopped at the door and looked at her.</p><p>"Don't let me miss this time either; I don't want you touching<em>anything</em>in there, is that clear?" Her voice was stern, but there was a devilish glint in her eyes that thrilled Harry to the bottom of his toes. He made a slight bow.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress Weasley," he said cheekily, and he slipped into the bathroom. He hoped Hermione wouldn't stay long.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry finally heard what he thought was the door closing and took a chance, peeking out of the bathroom door, feeling like an idiot - even though he no longer had anything to hide, (his body had finally realized nothing else was going to happen), and put his robe back on. He sighed when he saw that it was only Ginny, sourly looking down at two large rucksacks on the floor. Obviously, Hermione had been as thorough as ever in getting homework for them.</p><p>"Let me guess, we're to read everything before tomorrow, and we have twelve essays to do for Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick."</p><p>Ginny looked over at him, sighing. "Well, you're almost right. Most of that is yours, actually. But oh, lucky me, I get to explain to Snape why I think I should be allowed to be in his NEWT Potions class."</p><p>Harry walked over to her and looked down at the books.<em>Do I even have this many classes on Mondays?</em>He thought to himself. He realized he didn't even know what his timetable was for this term.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked, kneeling down to look through the bags. "I thought you received Exceeds Expectations on your Potions OWL?"</p><p>"Yes, but because I missed today, Snape told Hermione that he'd like to see if I really wanted to be in his class or if I was just 'wasting his time.'"</p><p>Harry looked up at her. "That's ridiculous! It wasn't your fault you missed it! Bloody git! I'd like to see him be able to function after having Voldemort in his head all day!"</p><p>"Harry, it's okay," Ginny said, kneeling down beside him. "He's just...being Snape. Don't worry; I can dash off an essay in my sleep."</p><p>Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Really? You want to do this Herbology one for me then? We're studying...." Harry looked at the assignment Hermione had copied down for him in her careful hand. "The ways Venomous Tentacula mate and breed and the 'enchanting' properties of Holly. Fun for everyone."</p><p>Ginny just made a face at him and sighed. "Hermione also said that Ron is mad at you."</p><p>Harry looked at her, surprised. "Mad at me? For what?"</p><p>"For...well...I guess...me, for what happened. He seems to think...oh, I don't know. Forget Ron, he can deal with things. Where were we before we were interrupted?"</p><p>Ginny leaned forward to kiss him, and he stopped her. "Gin, I hate to say it, but...this sort of broke the mood. Look at all this work we have to do. Ugh...I have to read up on the Methuselah Draught. I don't even know what a Methuselah is...let alone what to put in its potion...."</p><p>"The Methuselah Draught is an anti-aging Potion. It's mostly used in witch beauty care products, actually. Well, a weakened version of it. I would imagine the version Snape is talking about is a bit stronger."</p><p>Harry stared at her in amazement. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"Just because Ron never studies doesn't mean I don't."</p><p>"What about Fred and George?"</p><p>"Well, the same thing goes for them. My other brothers were all top of their class and very clever. Don't look so surprised."</p><p>Harry smiled apologetically. "No, I'm not, I know you're brilliant...I just...you know...."</p><p>"Forget it sometimes?" Ginny asked, her mouth twitching.</p><p>"Yeah.I mean, unlike Hermione, you don't go about letting us all<em>know</em>how brilliant you are."</p><p>"Hmm...skillful save, Potter, I think I'll forgive you - this time. But honestly, Harry, don't let this ruin the mood. I want to ravish you before dinner!"</p><p>Harry laughed at the earnest expression on her face. "I don't think we have time now. We should be getting dressed."</p><p>"Oh, we have time for one thing, certainly?" Ginny smiled impishly and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the ground. He let her lead him over to the chair by the fireplace. She made him sit down and then found his wand, by the bed.</p><p>"Put out the lights, Harry; I want atmosphere."</p><p>Harry chuckled, and soon the room was bathed in only the glow from the firelight. He expected her to join him on the chair, but instead, she slipped off her dressing gown and stood before him, slowly lowering the straps of her nightgown down her arms. Harry watched as she undid the buttons in front, and she unhurriedly appeared before him, the nightgown finally falling into a soft bundle at her feet. Harry felt as though he'd been knocked sideways. He'd seen her naked more times then he could count in the last month or so, but seeing her now, bathed in the glow from the fire - it made his heart feel as though it had stopped. He suddenly realized his lips were dry...in fact, all of Harry felt dry. He watched as she slowly moved her hand up to the back of her head, pulling on the clasp she'd wrapped her hair in, letting is fall and cascade over her. Harry made a choking noise at the back of his throat, and Ginny smiled, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Breathe, Harry," she said softly, her voice holding a trace of amusement.</p><p>Harry nodded.<em>Right.</em><em>Easy for</em>you<em>to say</em>, he thought to himself. He held out his arm and beckoned to her, unable to form words into sentences. She came to him, leaning over him. His hand touched her back and then traveled downwards to cup her backside. Her hands pulled on his robe, and he shrugged it off of him. She smiled when she realized he'd never managed to get his boxers back on. He reached up to pull her down to him, but she moved away, shaking her head.</p><p>"Oh, no; we're doing what I want to do."</p><p>"Yeah?And what's that?" he asked thickly, amazed he could even speak. His eyes followed her, lingering over every curve and peak as though he'd never seen them before. Ginny's skin was pale white in the darkness of the room, and the firelight just seemed to<em>kiss</em>her - to bring out every highlight and aspect in her hair and eyes. He'd never seen her look more lovely, and he suddenly wanted her more than anything.</p><p>His desire must have shown on his face because Ginny laughed and shook her finger at him. She kissed him briefly and then pulled away. She went to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, placing it in front of the chair.</p><p>"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry? I want to do<em>you</em>," she said coyly. She kneeled in front of him, parting his legs with her hands. She leaned forward and took him in her hand, gently yet firmly, and Harry could only stare down at her in amazement.</p><p>"Hmm...I like it when you watch me, Harry," she said softly and gazed up at him, a hint of a smile on her face.</p><p>Since Harry felt absolutely powerless to turn away, he reckoned that was the one thing he'd be able to handle. She sat up further and leaned in closer to his body, and he felt her breath, warm and heavy against his skin. With slow movements, Ginny moved her mouth along the inside of his thigh, her hand continuing to stroke him. Her hair shimmered in the light, and he reached out to touch it, letting the lustrous strands fall through his fingers. She moved closer to his arousal, and he sat back, keeping his eyes on her. She pulled away slightly and removed her hand. She looked up at him, and her eyes were wide and full of desire. She stood up suddenly, and she leaned into him, her face above his. She kissed him full on the mouth and rubbed herself against him, her breasts teasing him. Harry reached out to caress her, but she batted his hands away.</p><p>Harry sighed, slightly frustrated, but it was soon replaced by another feeling as Ginny slowly bent her head forward, covering him with her hair. It teased and tickled him, and he breathed in the familiar scent of it - Ginny's hair always smelled like flowers and hints of the wild strawberries the grew by the Burrow in the summer. He wondered idly if it were a potion or shampoo that she used. She moved her way down his chest with her mouth, leaving a warm, wet trail behind her. She used her hair as a dry kiss, caressing him, causing his breath to hitch at the sensation it caused. When she finally reached his lap again, he was more than ready for her mouth. He groaned as she eventually surrounded the tip with her lips. She reached up and lifted her hair back with her hand so that she could see if he was still watching her. It fell around her shoulders, highlighted in the back by the fire, and Harry wouldn't have looked away from her even if Voldemort himself had come through the door wearing a giant green bow. Ginny slowly lowered her mouth, taking as much of him as she could. She moved her hands back to his legs, caressing the sides and teasing him. Ginny moved with precision, and yet with a sensitivity that almost broke Harry's heart. His eyes traveled over her, noticing the curve of her back as she moved, the firelight highlighting every freckle it seemed to Harry. Ginny started moving her head faster, and he felt the first signs of his body wanting to let go. His hands crept to the arms of the chair, flexing his fingers into the soft, plush material. She noticed, and he soon felt her hand cup over him, teasing the tender skin with her fingers, and he moaned loudly, even as she pulled her mouth away and took hold of him again. She slowly stroked down as she licked around the head. He didn't know where she'd got the idea to do that, but it felt so absolutely amazing that he didn't care. He gripped the chair and finally had to pull his eyes away from her. Harry hit his head on the back of the chair as he tried to push the lower part of his body forward. His release tore a strangled sentence of words out of his mouth he was barely aware of, and he let go, knowing only one thing - Ginny's mouth loving him and surrounding him as though it were warm, wet silk.</p><p>She finally pulled her mouth away, continuing to caress him with her hands as his mind started to make sense of things again. He wanted to move his head to look at her, but he felt heavy and spent. Finally, Harry managed to look down at her, a half-smile on his face. She stood up and joined him in the chair, settling against him. She nuzzled her nose against his and then moved her mouth to his ear, licking softly.</p><p>"Ginny -" he breathed out, his voice full of emotion. He didn't even know where to begin to thank her.</p><p>"Shh, Harry," she said softly. She pulled back and looked at him, gazing into his eyes. "You don't have to thank me ever. Doing that for you is a pleasure. I would do it every day if you wanted me to. I like how you respond to me, Harry. You never respond to anything like that. You always keep everything in here," she paused and put her hand on the side of his forehead. "I like the idea that I can make you lose it enough to find some sort of release."</p><p>She kissed him again, and he finally pulled away, shaking his head at her.</p><p>"What exactly do I say when I finally...you know....?" he asked, slightly bemused at himself.</p><p>Ginny's skin turned pink, and she chuckled softly. "Let's just say you make me feel very good about a job well done."</p><p>"Oh," he said, feeling rather stupid. He sighed and sat back, looking at her. Harry was beginning to learn that sometimes, perhaps words weren't always needed. Ginny looked back at him, smiling. Harry realized they could say more without saying a thing, and that was an amazing concept to understand.</p><p>"Are we going to go to dinner now or just stare at each other like idiots?" Ginny finally asked, breaking the spell.</p><p>"Hmm...I like staring. How often do I get a naked girl in my lap, anyway?" he asked, letting his hands get lost in her hair.</p><p>"Well, actually, Harry, you get it quite often," Ginny said, laughing at him. "You're quite lucky you're so enticing. Most men have to wait a while to get this lucky, you know."</p><p>"I know," Harry said, smiling. She removed herself from his arms and stood up, bending down to pick up her discarded nightgown. He reached out and pulled on her waist, making her fall back onto his lap. He kissed her neck, whispering in her ear.</p><p>"After we get back from Dumbledore's office, it's my turn to ravish you, okay?"</p><p>She turned and smiled at him. "Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>"Then let's get going. Sooner we face the world, the sooner we can get back here."</p><p>"As long as you're not too tired...I don't want...well, I don't want another repeat of what happened last night," he said as he stood up, using his wand to make the room bright again.</p><p>"Don't worry; it's not going to happen again," Ginny said determinedly, and he paused, glancing at her.</p><p>"At least, not for a while.We really scared him - well, maybe not scared...maybe angered him...surprised him, at the most. But I think Harry...last night when he felt us...he had plans for you, and I think...I think I've somehow made him rethink things," Ginny's voice was strangely puzzled as though she hadn't thought about what she had said before she said it.</p><p>"Well, a Voldemort without a plan is a Voldemort that usually strikes out," he said almost to himself. Their eyes met, and Harry saw Ginny shiver. He went to her and hugged her. "I reckon it's a good thing we are going to talk to Dumbledore tonight."</p><p>"Yeah," she admitted. She looked around. "Where are your clothes?"</p><p>Harry looked around. He hadn't had them on in so long, he didn't know. Harry looked and saw the end of jeans sticking out from under the bed. He found his shirt as well and looked at her.</p><p>"I don't even want to know how these got under the bed."</p><p>Ginny smiled and went to her wardrobe. "Maybe you should keep some things here, you know, just in case?"</p><p>"Good idea," he agreed and pulled his shirt on. He sniffed at it. It didn't smell that<em>bad</em>, for having been on the floor all day. Ginny turned and raised her eyebrow at him, watching him. She rolled her eyes at him and then headed into the loo. He heard the water running and then the sound of her brushing her teeth. He smiled and then paused at the doorway before finally standing behind her, watching her.</p><p>"You don't have an extra one of those, do you?" he asked.</p><p>Ginny frowned and then bent down to spit. She stood back up and shook her head. "No, but we should get you one of those as well."</p><p>"Hey, should I be offended? Are you trying to say my breath is bad?" Harry breathed into his hand, unperturbed.</p><p>Ginny giggled and turned to face him. "Hmm...it's not at disastrous levels yet, but it's close. And Harry, do something about that<em>hair</em>." She slipped past him, and he frowned. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He'd thought his hair didn't look that bad, actually.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he said as he watched her pull her jeans on. "My hair looks semi-tame for a change."</p><p>Ginny glanced at him. "I know, Harry, that's what's wrong with it. Muss it up again, for goodness sake. Do you want people to talk?"</p><p>Harry pursed his lips at her and ignored her. They finished getting dressed and headed out finally. He started to hold her hand, but she shook her head.</p><p>"Let's not give them too much more to talk about today, okay?"</p><p>"Ginny, I didn't think you cared about what people thought," he said, surprised.</p><p>She paused and then looked at him. "You're right. Sod them all." She held out her hand, and he took it again, smiling. She reached up with her other hand and ran it through his hair. "Much better, Harry."</p><p>"Why? Do I now look like I've just been shagged silly or something?" he asked, amused.</p><p>Ginny eyed him as they reached the stairway. "No, not quite. But you do have a rather large grin on your face. One look at you, and someone would have to be dumb and blind to not at least<em>suspect</em>you've been up to something."</p><p>"Then stop making me so bloody happy," he whispered as they passed a group of fourth years as they continued heading towards the Great Hall.</p><p>Ginny simply smiled sweetly at him, and by the time they reached the ground floor, they were both self-conscious enough to be pink in the face and to stop holding hands. They joined the queue to get into dinner, and Harry was very aware of some of the older students giving them funny looks. He saw one or two members of the D.A., and he nodded at them as they looked at him and Ginny.</p><p>He was about to say something to her when a dark-haired boy with dark eyes came over to them. He smiled at Ginny.</p><p>"All right there, Ginny? Missed you in Herbology today, someone said you weren't feeling well."</p><p>"Oh, hello, Wilson.Er...yes, I was a bit under the weather, but I'm feeling okay now. Um, Wilson, this is Harry Potter, Harry...this is Wilson Featherstone. He's in Ravenclaw."</p><p>Harry smiled briefly as Wilson looked at him. Harry was surprised by the very unfriendly look, actually. Wilson had already turned back to Ginny.</p><p>"Well, like I said, I missed you...if you need the assignment or anything, I'll be more than happy to help you. I hate to think of you getting behind on your first day of -"</p><p>"Actually, she has her homework already, Wilson," Harry said, interrupting the other boy. He moved closer to Ginny and took her hand into his. "Ginny's taken care of just fine."</p><p>"Oh, well...of course," Wilson said a bit lamely, as his eyes lowered to their joined hands. He muttered goodbye, slinking off the way he'd come.<em>Yeah, Ravenclaw, my arse</em>, Harry thought to himself.<em>He moves like a Slytherin</em>. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand rather harshly, and he looked at her.</p><p>"That was very rude, Harry. Why don't you just take out an ad in the<em>Daily Prophet</em>declaring me as yours? He was just trying to be helpful."</p><p>"Ginny, let me explain something to you about blokes. And really, since you have so many brothers, you should actually know this already. We don't give a Hippogriff's<em>arse</em>about making certain some girl is caught up with her homework the first day of classes. He wanted to make some time with you.<em>I</em>was merely letting him know that if anyone was going to be helping you er...not fall behind, then it'd be me and not him, Mr Ravenclaw. And what is it with you and Ravenclaws anyway? Aren't there enough smart blokes in Gryffindor?"</p><p>"'Make some time with me', Harry? What is this? A bad Muggle love story? And I've liked plenty of Gryffindors, you know. Including you, you big git. Although if brains were all that I was looking for, you might as well have been left out of<em>that</em>list...."</p><p>They bickered the rest of the wait quietly into dinner. When they finally made it to the table, Harry wasn't surprised to see Ron and Hermione already sitting there, halfway done with their meal.</p><p>"Er, hi, you two," he said as he and Ginny sat down across from them. Harry saw Hermione give him a warning look that he didn't understand until he flicked his eyes to Ron.</p><p>Ron's face was very pink. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and Ginny and then put his fork down, glaring at them.</p><p>"Hi there, yourself, Harry. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Ron said slowly.</p><p>"Er...dinner looks good? How are the roasted potatoes? You've er, eaten half the bowl," Harry said, hoping to break the mood. Ginny snorted next to him.</p><p>Ron made a shrugging movement with his head that looked odd to Harry, as though it was painful for Ron to keep something in check. Ron finally exhaled and met Harry's eyes.</p><p>"Oh, great, wonderful, they're bloody<em>brilliant</em>potatoes, Harry. Now, are you going to tell me what in the hell Ginny is doing fighting bloody...You-Know-Who the first day back at school?" Ron's voice made a hissing sound as he struggled to keep his voice low.</p><p>Harry's eyes flicked over to Dean, Seamus, and Neville as they were busy eating and talking. He noticed Pavarti and Lavender next them, giggling about whatever it was the boys were talking about.</p><p>"Look, Ron, maybe here isn't the right place to -" Hermione started, but Ron only looked at her, and she closed her mouth. She shrugged at Harry and went back to moving her food around her plate.</p><p>"And what gives you the right to spend the night with her...doing Merlin knows what, while the rest of us are being...well, proper students and sleeping in our own bloody beds!" Ron continued as though Hermione hadn't spoken.</p><p>Before Harry could say anything, Ginny did it for him.</p><p>"Oh, so that's what this is all about then?" she said, her voice cool as she looked at her brother. "You're not that upset about me fighting off Voldemort; you're just angry because Harry and I have apparently been shagging like mad all day in our own room."</p><p>Harry knew that seeing a lot of color in his best friend's face was usually a bad thing. Still, it worried him when he saw Ron's face actually turn white with indignation.</p><p>"Does Mum know, Ginny? Does she know you've been given your own room to frolic around with Harry in all the bloody time? Do you think she's proud? Don't you know what people have been<em>saying</em>?"</p><p>"No, I don't know what people have been saying...why don't you enlighten me, Ron? You seem to be extremely concerned about it enough. Shouldn't people be talking about Harry and me succeeding in pushing Voldemort out of our heads? Shouldn't we be talking about<em>that</em>instead of what I do with my private business? And don't talk to me about Mum, Ron. I seem to recall her walking in on you and Hermione, not me and Harry."</p><p>Ginny's voice had grown louder as she got angrier, and Harry saw Lavender glance at them curiously.</p><p>"Er, Gin -"</p><p>"Shut up, Harry," Ron and Ginny both said together, their eyes never leaving each other.</p><p>"You know, Ginny, you're my sister, and before this, I was damn proud of that fact. But what you're doing with Harry...parading it around in front of everyone...I'm...I'm...disappointed in you. Hermione and I may be just as involved, but we don't go around flouting it in our own private rooms where we hole up all day, ignoring the world and letting everyone worry about us! We're not that bloody selfish! And we don't think we're the only people in the world who matter!"</p><p>Ginny sat back as though Ron had slapped her. Ron stood up and left the table. Hermione bit her lip, her emotions clearly upset. She looked apologetically at Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"He's been terribly upset...he was so worried about you both...I think he's just...he's not dealing with things very well. No one's really said anything about you two missing. I mean, they just figured it was Voldemort again. I...I have to go talk to him." Hermione got up, and Harry watched her run after Ron. He felt angry at Ron for being unfair, and he looked at Ginny, worried about her reaction to Ron's outburst.</p><p>She was staring at the place where Ron had been sitting, as though he were still there.</p><p>"Gin?" he said softly. Her eyes flicked to his.</p><p>"He's a prat," she said after a moment. "A stupid, insensitive prat, and I wish...I wish he'd never been born!"</p><p>"Ginny, you don't mean that."</p><p>"Oh? Don't I?" she snarled and started eating again, stuffing food into her mouth as though determined not to let Ron's flare-up ruin her dinner.</p><p>"No, you don't," Harry said, putting his hand over hers. She stopped the fork mid-way to her mouth and then lowered it, looking stricken.</p><p>"You're right, I don't. Oh, Harry...he was so...he was so angry with me. I really did disappoint him. Ron and I don't always see eye to eye, but...we've always respected each other underneath it all. He honestly thinks I'm...I'm a scarlet woman or something...."</p><p>"He was worried about you all day, and we sort of forgot about him," Harry said reasonably. He now considered how Ron must have felt - his best friend and sister sealed away somewhere, not knowing if either of them were all right. No wonder Ron had gone off on them - they had been lost in their own world, as usual. But it was unfortunate to Harry that Ron had picked Ginny as his primary target. He could tell Ron's words had hurt her a great deal. She stared down at her plate morosely, finally pushing it away.</p><p>"Bloody git, he's ruined my appetite," she said with a choked voice. Harry picked up one of the napkins and started putting the easiest to carry type of foods in it. Ginny watched him a moment.</p><p>"Harry? What are you doing?"</p><p>"Getting some food for you to eat later, you'll eventually get hungry again, and besides, you need your strength."</p><p>She put her hand on his arm, and he looked at her. She gave him a half-smile. "Thank you, Harry."</p><p>"What are boyfriends for?" he asked, shrugging. He wrapped up the food and handed it to her. He glanced up at the main table and saw that Professor Dumbledore must have already left and was probably waiting for them in his office.</p><p>"I know we should probably go find Ron and Hermione, but I think Dumbledore is waiting for us," he said, turning back to her.</p><p>She nodded, and they got up to leave. She slipped the napkin of food into her robe pocket. She took his hand into hers, and they left the hall, oblivious to the handful of stares and whispers following them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny hoped that Dumbledore didn't keep them very long; she wanted to talk to Ron before he went to bed, and she realized she should at least attempt the essay for Snape. Harry's hand felt warm in hers, and she was thankful for his presence. She knew if a teacher or Filch came across them now, they'd be ordered to stop holding hands probably (which suddenly struck Ginny as being very unfair), and, given her mood, she'd probably just open her mouth and get them into trouble.</p><p>"Er, are we in a hurry?" Harry asked as she took the stairs two at a time. She slowed and gave him a look.</p><p>"Sorry. I just want to get it over with, so I can get on with the rest of my night. We have so many things to do, Harry. All that homework," she said off-handedly.</p><p>"And you want to talk to Ron," he said as he quickened his steps to fall in next to her. She glanced at him.<em>Well, that had been awfully perceptive of him, hadn't it?</em></p><p>"Harry, what Ron said...." she paused as they reached the second floor. Harry gave her a blank look, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"Well, you don't think...I mean...." Ginny stopped, not sure what she meant to say. They continued moving down the hallway.</p><p>"Do I think we were selfish by hiding in your room all day?" he asked gently, and she nodded.</p><p>Harry seemed to consider it and then shrugged. "We probably were. I wanted to talk to Ron before your room was accessible again, but Dumbledore told me he would take care of them. I felt bad, but...really, I just wanted to make certain you were okay, and then, after that...well, nothing else really seemed that important to me."</p><p>"Do you think we forget about him and Hermione?" She asked him as they stopped under the portrait of Atticus the Abundantly Healthy.</p><p>"Yes, we do, quite a lot, actually," Harry said frankly, and she was a bit upset to hear him admit it so readily. Ginny didn't like to think of herself as one of those people that forgot everything else when her boyfriend was around. It had always annoyed her when friends had done it in the past. Harry noticed her expression and frowned.</p><p>"Why does that bother you so much?"</p><p>"It just does," Ginny said, leaning against the wall. "I don't...I don't want Hermione to think I'm not there for her...or for Ron to think he's no longer your best friend."</p><p>"I'm certain Ron doesn't -"</p><p>Ginny interrupted him with a sigh. "You saw his face, Harry. Hermione was right - he was hurt by no one talking to him about what was going on. I know he's a git about it, but he<em>is</em>my older brother, and even though I know he's happy for me and you, he takes that seriously. I think the fact that you didn't see him or let him know personally what was going on really hurt him the most."</p><p>"And he took it out on you then? That doesn't exactly make him my favorite person right -"</p><p>"Harry. You know Ron. He hates being left out. He always has."</p><p>Ginny started walking again, and they turned the corner into the hallway that Dumbledore's office was down. She frowned as she looked ahead.</p><p>"Look, I'll talk to Ron and apologize; I do know we owe him that, but he's got to know I'm not going to let him hurt your feelings just because he can." Harry stopped, noticing her look and glanced down the hallway.</p><p>"Hi, Brogan," Ginny said as they reached the other man, who'd apparently been patiently waiting for them. Ginny got a strange feeling when she met his eyes, and he looked away quickly, looking at Harry instead.</p><p>"Howya, you two.Feeling better?"</p><p>"We should ask you that," Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey fixed you up okay then?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Aye. Good as new, although I feel a bit weedy still. I should be okay tomorrow for classes. I feel like I've made a right cock-up of things, though, for my first day of teaching," he said, his skin turning a bit pink.</p><p>"Well, I appreciate what you did, even if I don't really understand what it was," Harry said earnestly. Ginny watched Brogan's skin turn an even darker shade as he blushed.</p><p><em>"</em>Yes, Brogan...thank you," she said kindly. Harry hadn't been too specific about Brogan's role in everything. Still, she had a sense that what he'd done had been significant in helping her fight Voldemort.</p><p>Brogan definitely didn't meet her eyes that time. Ginny was almost tempted to ask him if anything was wrong when he turned and muttered the words 'Sugar Mice', giving them access to Dumbledore's office.</p><p>After waiting for the spiral staircase to carry them upwards, they entered to find the headmaster waiting for them. He smiled and moved aside, indicating that he had set up three chairs for them to sit in. Ginny took the one in the middle without hesitation. She felt Brogan staring at her, but he looked away when she gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"Well, I trust everyone had a restful day?" Dumbledore asked them all. Ginny was happy to note that she and Harry could actually claim to have rested.<em>Well, for most of the day</em>, she thought to herself, feeling a flush of heat as she remembered what she'd got up to right before dinner. She smiled as the image of Harry in the chair bloomed in her mind. Brogan cleared his throat next to her, looking at his feet, another bright pink blush on his face.<em>What on earth is wrong with him?</em>She wondered.</p><p>"Ginny, how are you, specifically?" Dumbledore asked, taking his place behind his desk.</p><p>She smiled, glancing at Harry. "Better than I expected to be this morning; I feel fine - physically. But I don't think I've had any lingering effects from the fight with Voldemort. Whatever it was that Harry and Brogan did...it worked."</p><p>"And Harry?"Dumbledore asked, turning slightly.</p><p>"I'm fine as well. Not even a headache."</p><p>"Good, good...any other strange...<em>emotional</em>occurrences between the two of you?" Dumbledore asked, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"Er, emotional occurrences?" Harry asked, uncertain.</p><p>"He means have you felt closer to Ginny than you normally do," Brogan said softly, not looking at them.</p><p>Ginny and Harry shared a look, not understanding. Ginny glanced at Dumbledore and found that he was watching Brogan with an interested expression on his face.</p><p>Harry shrugged awkwardly. "Nothing out of the ordinary, no...but I mean, I always feel close to her now."</p><p>Ginny smiled at Harry and then looked at Brogan. "Was there something specific we were supposed to notice today?" she asked him.</p><p>"Sometimes, after an empathic connection, some people claim their emotional responses are heightened," Dumbledore interjected, drawing their attention back to him. "I would hazard a guess though that your natural bond with each other has made that after-effect obsolete. I am glad to see that the two of you rested today. I believe Professor McGonagall would have had my head had I let you miss another day of classes. Now the main reason I wanted to talk to you three tonight is that I have news regarding someone who has attempted to betray you to Voldemort's supporters."</p><p>Ginny and Harry both looked at each other and then at Dumbledore, their mouths open slightly. Ginny noticed that Brogan didn't appear startled at all. He finally looked at her, meeting her eyes, and she felt the queerest feeling that Brogan could read her mind. He finally looked away, and Ginny realized that Dumbledore had been speaking for quite a while.</p><p>"...Dylan assures me nothing of great importance had been sent yet, but I can't help but wonder if Sioda Conroy had perhaps made other attempts to contact Lucius Malfoy before this. Of course, since Mr Malfoy has been detained thanks in part to his attack on Miss Weasley and Miss Granger last week, we're uncertain if any information was received by anyone else."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sir...but did you say Sioda was caught trying to contact Lucius Malfoy?" She saw Harry give her an odd look, as though to ask her what she'd been doing instead of listening to Dumbledore for the last few moments. She smiled apologetically at Dumbledore.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Weasley, I did. Do you remember Sioda acting particularly interested in you while you were at the Abbey? Her family insists she was under a curse, but we can neither confirm nor deny that aspect since they have pulled her from the school. We are trying to pinpoint a time when Sioda may have started acting less like herself."</p><p>Ginny thought about it and shook her head. She glanced at Harry. "Honestly, sir. Sioda only ever appeared to be interested in Harry."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "That was just when you thought<em>I</em>was interested in<em>her</em>," he said pointedly. "She always spoke to us together or when there were other people around."</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to argue that, no, she wasn't just talking about her initial reaction to Sioda, when Brogan beat her to it.</p><p>"I'm afraid Ginny is right, Harry. Sioda was interested in you...in fact, she wanted to break the two of you up. Or at least try to."</p><p>Harry and Ginny both looked at him, and he shrugged at them. Brogan looked at Dumbledore.</p><p>"Sioda approached me and asked me if I wanted to help her. I turned her down, of course."</p><p>"I see, Brogan," Dumbledore said, his voice concerned. "And yet you never brought this up to Dylan? Was it not an unusual occurrence or out of character for her?"</p><p>Brogan sighed. "No, actually, it wasn't. I'm not certain Mr Cosgrove knows Sioda all that well - not the real her. She's manipulative and very clever. But she gets bored easily, and at the time, I thought her trying to break up Harry and Ginny was just an idea she'd latched on to, to pass the time. She likes to play people against each other."</p><p>Brogan spoke as though he had first-hand knowledge, and Ginny felt sorry for him, suddenly. She remembered when she'd asked him why he wasn't interested in Sioda - she reckoned she understood now. Brogan's eyes flicked to hers, a brief smile on his face. Ginny again had that strange sense that Brogan knew what she was thinking.</p><p>"I see. Well, that is enlightening, to say the least, Brogan. Would you mind staying while I contact Dylan? There might be some things he'd like to ask you. He's noticed a few documents from his office missing as well." Dumbledore said, and Brogan nodded his head.</p><p>"As for you two," Dumbledore said, turning to Harry and Ginny. "Please, if you feel the slightest awareness of Voldemort or anything that doesn't feel quite right, please find either myself, Professor McGonagall or even Professor Caley, here. I don't like the idea of Voldemort knowing about Ginny's growing strength, but unfortunately, it could not be helped. I may have to send someone back into a perilous situation if we find that Sioda was sending important information to anyone else."</p><p>Ginny frowned at his choice of words but didn't say anything. She and Harry got up and left, leaving Brogan and Dumbledore murmuring.</p><p>Harry sighed as they entered the hallway. "Well, that didn't take as long as I thought. Reckon we should find Ron now?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, still puzzled about the meeting they'd just had. Something else was going on that she couldn't seem to figure out. Harry paused and looked at her when she didn't move.</p><p>"Gin?"</p><p>She shook her head, looking at him. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. Did Brogan seem odd to you, Harry? In there, I mean?"</p><p>They headed towards the stairway, and Harry shook his head. "No, not really. I mean, he's always a bit...odd, isn't he? I mean, in a good way," he added, seeing her look at him.</p><p>"Do you ever get the feeling that he can read your mind?" she asked suddenly as they stopped at the head of the stairs, waiting for it to move in position for them.</p><p>Harry glanced at her and shrugged. "Well, I suspect it's because of that empathic thing he does. He told me he can’t really read minds, but he sort of reads emotions. Especially if they’re strong ones."</p><p>Ginny had forgotten about that, to be truthful. They headed up towards the seventh floor, and she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the question Harry asked her until he tugged on her hand.</p><p>"What is with you? You're a million miles away, Miss Weasley," he said, teasing her.</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Just thinking about things. I can't believe that about Sioda, can you?"</p><p>"Well, she was acting weird around me," Harry admitted. "Like when she wanted us to go talk to that expert on the Abbey, and Brogan didn't want us to go? Reckon, I can see why now. And actually, I'm so used to someone trying to leak information to Voldemort these days that it sadly doesn't even surprise me."</p><p>They had reached the portrait and looked up at it. A rather large woman in a pink dress (Ginny didn't think she'd ever actually seen the portrait in any other colour), yawned and ran a nail file across her fingers, buffing her nails.</p><p>"Password?" she asked as though she almost couldn't be bothered.</p><p>"Nundu breath," Harry said, and the portrait opened.</p><p>Ginny had thought they might have trouble finding Ron, but she had been wrong, for her brother was right there in front of the fire, waiting for them. And he didn't look like he was quite ready to listen to an apology, either.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Are you certain everything is all right, Brogan?" Professor Dumbledore asked him again, and he nodded his head. They'd just finished talking with Mr Cosgrove and Dumbledore was seeing him out of his office. They paused at the outer door.</p><p>"I'm just a bit weak, still. I have another dose of that potion to take from Madam Pomfrey, and she swears it'll make me right as rain tomorrow. I'm certain that's it."</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice your reaction to seeing Harry and Ginny together - are you experiencing some remnant of your connection?"</p><p>Brogan swallowed and didn't answer right away. He wasn't definite about what he was feeling and wasn't sure what to tell the headmaster. He couldn't even begin to explain how he now felt Harry's feelings, and especially Ginny's, flowing through him at odd times like they were his own. All-day he'd been trying to sort out what was them and what was him. Of course, whenever he felt a bit...<em>keen</em>, he knew that<em>had</em>to be them. Unless unpacking his socks had suddenly taken on sexual overtones he wasn't aware of.</p><p>He smiled at Dumbledore. "It's fine. It er...well, I suspect it should fade by tomorrow."<em>I hope it does, or I'm really in trouble</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>Dumbledore continued studying him for a moment and then finally nodded. "Very well...as long as you're not overly concerned at the moment," he said, his eyes sparkling briefly. "Thank you for talking about Miss Conroy with Dylan and myself - I think our picture of her and her family has been enhanced a great deal."</p><p>Brogan nodded, and they parted company. He made it back to his room and felt an odd sense of anxiety and disappointment about something, realizing it must be either Harry or Ginny who was feeling it. Brogan sighed and threw himself down on his bed. He hoped the two of them made it a short night - he didn't know what he'd do if he kept feeling everything they did. Never having had a chance to experience love like Harry and Ginny and getting depressed about that was one thing. But experiencing what they felt while they<em>did</em>things to express that love...that was a new hell altogether, and Brogan didn't think he was strong enough to get through it.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Two-Way Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Ginny felt Harry take hold of her hand and squeeze - probably to reassure her that he wouldn't tolerate Ron yelling at them for too long. She noticed that most of the people in the common room had looked up at their arrival and started whispering to each other. She wondered if people were sitting about pretending to read just to see what they thought would be a showdown between Harry and Ron.</p>
<p>Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and headed towards her brother, who had started to stand. Ginny didn't see Hermione anywhere, which was odd; she hoped Ron and her friend hadn't had a row because of Harry and herself.</p>
<p>"Gin -" Ron started, but Ginny silenced him with a look.</p>
<p>"Ron, what you said at dinner hurt my feelings. But you were right about one thing - it was selfish of us not to talk to you or let you know I was okay. And I honestly apologize for that. But we slept almost all day, Ron. We weren't up to...well, anything like what you thought. We both had a tough, emotional night, and I'm sorry if we weren't considering your feelings. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I promise you that I won't... well, I won't do what you said I was doing - I'm not 'parading' around with Harry. We love each other, Ron, just like you and Hermione do. And being with him helps.  It helps both of us. We're stronger together than apart, and I'm sorry if you can't accept that."</p>
<p>Ginny finished talking and took a deep breath. She glanced at Harry, who was giving her a somewhat impressed look. She let go of his hand and sat down on the couch, looking into the fire, afraid of seeing yet more anger on her brother's face.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Ron sat down next to her, not saying anything. She didn't turn her head away from the fire, suddenly finding it to be the most exciting thing ever.</p>
<p>"Apology accepted," Ron said quietly, and she looked at him sharply. He gave her a small grin, his ears pink.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" she said, feeling quite amazed.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ron said, and his smile grew until it was a rather sheepish one. Before Ginny knew it, she was hugging him or maybe he was hugging her - she wasn't sure which - and she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.</p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat, and they both looked at Harry. Ginny pulled away from Ron and wiped at her eyes. Ron looked awkwardly at Harry.</p>
<p>"Sorry, mate. I...." he started, but Harry interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Nothing to apologize for Ron.I wanted to talk to you early this morning, but Dumbledore said he'd take care of it, and then...well, taking care of Ginny was the only thing I was thinking of after that. It was selfish of me to forget about you and Hermione. You're my best mate, and you deserved to hear from me what was going on, especially since it involved your sister."</p>
<p>Ron shook his head, still smiling, as though pleased at Harry's words. "No, you were in the right. You were taking care of Ginny. That's what was the most important thing. Hermione just yelled at me and told me that I was basically as selfish as I'd accused you of being. It's just...." Ron paused, his face turning pink.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at her brother. "You were worried, Ron...it's okay to admit it."</p>
<p>Ron gave her an embarrassed look. "Yeah, well...you would be too. Not only do I have Harry to worry about, but now, apparently, You-Know-Who can hurt you too? And of course, since Percy's gone missing...it's enough to drive a bloke to drink."</p>
<p>Ginny and Harry both stared at Ron, and he frowned back at them. "You mean, you two didn't know?"</p>
<p>"No," Ginny said carefully, wondering why Dumbledore hadn't told her that her brother was missing. "What do you mean 'gone missing'? I thought Dumbledore was taking care of him?"</p>
<p>"He was," Ron explained, "but I received a letter from Bill telling me that Percy left the house where they'd been keeping him. I mean, he wasn't being held against his will or anything - but he agreed to stay until Dumbledore allowed him to talk with Mum and Dad again. Supposedly, the meeting was to take place last night, but Percy never showed up, and Mum is upset again. No one knows where Percy is."</p>
<p>Ginny glanced at Harry, only to see her own reaction reflected on his face. What if Voldemort being able to break through Ginny's shield had something to do with Percy missing? What if her brother hadn't been trying to help her in Diagon Alley? What if he had been in on it?</p>
<p>Ginny had to admit to herself that she hadn't allowed herself to think much about Percy.  Not only because it hurt, but because she didn't trust her memory about that day in Diagon Alley. She had told Dumbledore that Percy had seemed to be helping her - or at least, trying to. Now she didn't know if she believed it or not. Had she refused to talk about it because she knew the real truth - that her brother had been faking it to help Lucius Malfoy for some reason?</p>
<p>"Well, I reckon we can guess where he's gone," Harry said quietly, and Ron nodded. Ginny looked at them, suddenly feeling cross - even though Harry had said the very thing she'd been thinking.</p>
<p>"Why are you two so quick to jump to the conclusion that Percy has run back to their side? Lucius Malfoy is still in custody, right? Maybe Percy just...I don't know...maybe he didn't want to face Mum and Dad," Ginny said, her anger leaving her as quickly as it had come. She sighed and looked at Harry. He frowned and took her hand.</p>
<p>"You're right; we don't know. Maybe Percy is off somewhere trying to pull himself together," Harry said, in what Ginny thought was a very controlled voice.</p>
<p>"You don't believe that," Ginny said as she watched him. He looked away from her. "But it's okay; I...know it's foolish of me to expect Percy to be innocent."</p>
<p>Ron snorted and shook his head at her. "You and mum - you always want to believe Percy's still good ol' Percy, but honestly, Ginny...he's always been a git."</p>
<p>Ginny sighed. She'd had this argument with Ron many times, and she'd also had it with Fred and George. None of them believed Percy capable of ever making it up to them - what he'd done to their parents. The way he'd behaved.</p>
<p>"What I don't understand," Harry said before she could reply, "is how Percy can know anything worthwhile to the Death Eaters? He's hasn't spoken to anyone in the family, has he? I don't understand why they find him valuable."</p>
<p>Ginny thought about it - Harry had a point. Percy was so cut off from everyone, any information he had would be old or second hand. She glanced at her brother and noticed he had an odd expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Ron?" she asked carefully, noticing his ears had started to turn pink.</p>
<p>"I told him...." Ron said quietly, causing the two of them to look sharply at him.</p>
<p>"Er...you told him what?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Ron ran a hand over his face. "It was before you came back...I ran into him. I...I didn't tell anyone. He was acting...." Ron's voice trailed off.</p>
<p>"You saw Percy? Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked, not believing that Ron hadn't punched Percy in the face - like he was always saying he was going to do.</p>
<p>"Because I...he surprised me. It was right after that thing with Hermione happened...you know? I...was sitting, waiting for her to finish with her Apparation class, and he bumped into me. I...I wasn't angry at him for some reason. We only talked for a little while!" Ron said defensively.</p>
<p>"But<em>what</em>did you tell him?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing really, he asked how everyone was.  And he asked after you, Ginny, and I think I said you and Harry were inIreland, and that you'd be coming home before term," Ron said, his voice sounding miserable. "And then the class got out, and he was gone before Hermione was even out the door."</p>
<p>"Do you think he made you tell him that?" Ginny asked brusquely.</p>
<p>"What? No. He was just Percy, you know? I...Merlin...I tell you off for caring about him and not thinking the worse of him, and I'm the one who tells him where you two were. I'm a bleeding idiot."</p>
<p>"But that's all you told him?" Harry persisted, and Ron nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I didn't know anything to tell, did I?"</p>
<p>"What are you thinking, Harry?" Ginny asked, watching him.</p>
<p>Harry gave her a dark look. "I think that they tried to use Percy to find out why you and I weren't around - since Voldemort couldn't get through his usual way. He must have been frantic with trying to figure out why he couldn't break through to me with our link. He probably had everyone trying to come up with some sort of information about me. It makes me wonder if that's when they tried to get Sioda to send them her information - but she couldn't, because the Abbey was so safe-guarded, and she had to wait until she went home to do it."</p>
<p>Ginny sat back on the couch, trying to sort it all out.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'Voldemort can't get through' to you? The Occlumency is working that well? And who's Sioda?" Ron asked, confused.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and started explaining what had been going on. Ginny tuned him out and thought about it. It made sense. Percy working with Lucius Malfoy to find out information - her brother mentioning Ireland and when she and Harry were due back - a little planned kidnapping of Hermione to get to Harry...it all fit. Her confusion over Percy's true colors was quickly coming to an end. She felt a hollow feeling in her stomach. She'd never wanted to believe it - but it appeared her brother had truly forsaken his family.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry followed her back to her room, even though they still had a little time before she had to be inside officially. Ron had promised to fill Hermione in, after making certain that Harry would not be gone all night again.</p>
<p>They were now trying to study, except Ginny's mind kept wandering - images of Percy - the real Percy, who had truly been her brother when she was a little girl, kept popping into her head, and she couldn't concentrate. She eventually threw down her quill in frustration, having written only four sentences for Snape's essay. Harry looked at her kindly.</p>
<p>"Can't focus?" he said knowingly.</p>
<p>"No. How did you manage to even pass your OWLs in fifth year with everything that was going on? One word about my brother being a minion of the Dark Lord, and I'm orange marmalade without any toast - completely useless."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I don't know. I often look back at that year and cringe. Not only was I coming to terms with Voldemort being in my head, but there was Umbridge and her two hundred<em>Educational Decrees</em><span class="apple-converted-space"><em>. </em></span><span class="apple-converted-space">Also, I was constantly </span>worrying about Sirius. And always being frustrated with Dumbledore, and then to top it off, trying to go out with Cho Chang. It was not a year for taking things easy. I think that's the year I started growing up," Harry mused almost to himself. She reached out and touched his hand.</p>
<p>"Was Cho really that horrible?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced at her and saw the expression on her face. He chuckled and took her hand into his. "Cho was...well, we were just two very messed up people. Let's put it that way."</p>
<p>She moved her parchment out of the way, and Harry scooted over so that there was room for her to wrap her arms around him.</p>
<p>"I used to hate the way you mooned over her," Ginny said as Harry started playing with her hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I hated it too. It definitely wasn't some of my best work. I was not very smooth with Cho; in fact, jagged would have been too mild a word. I suspect I was probably pretty funny to watch."</p>
<p>Ginny turned her head and looked at him. "No, not for me."</p>
<p>Harry smirked at her. "Yes, well, you had Michael Corner to take your mind off things...as I recall."</p>
<p>Ginny snorted. "Oh, yeah. Michael was a wonderful first boyfriend to have. Sulky git."</p>
<p>"Er, well, Gin...I'm not exactly Mr Sunshine, myself," Harry said self-consciously. She tightened her arms around him.</p>
<p>"You have a reason to be moody, Harry. What right did Michael have? He got upset if his breakfast was cold. Trust me - I'm better off without him."</p>
<p>"Oh, I trust that you are," Harry said, smiling. He pulled her higher into his arms and kissed her softly. Ginny sighed when she pulled away, touching the side of his face with her hand.</p>
<p>"Did I tell you I love you today?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Um...maybe," Harry said, smiling. "I know you showed me earlier in that chair."</p>
<p>Ginny felt herself blush. "Hey, that reminds me, Harry. You promised to ravish me later."</p>
<p>"Hmm...you're right. I did say that, didn't I? What was I thinking - trying to get homework done."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled, and Harry kissed her again. Soon he was turning her over so that she lay underneath him. He started to remove her clothes when she sighed, stopping him almost against her will.</p>
<p>"Can I get a voucher to be used at a later time? It's getting late, and Ron will be waiting for you, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>"Should I be insulted that my girlfriend is more concerned with me getting back to my dorm then with what I was doing to please her?"</p>
<p>"No. You should thank your girlfriend for looking out for you and your troubled, angst-ridden friendship with her git of a brother."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow and lay down next to her. "Angst-ridden? Really? Me and Ron?"</p>
<p>Ginny giggled and rolled over to look at him. "Oh, Harry, believe me, I want to shag you...very much...but...." she shrugged, not sure if she could explain it.</p>
<p>"You don't want to be too tired tonight. Just in case," Harry said, looking at her. She nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I...I just don't want to take any chances."</p>
<p>"I understand," Harry said softly, and he touched her cheek. She tilted her head so that he was cupping her face gently. "But set aside some time for ravishment sometime this week, Ginny. I don't want you to go too long."</p>
<p>She smiled and then kissed him again. She finally pulled away and then pushed on him, trying to get him to sit up.</p>
<p>"Now go - before I change my mind. You're too damn sexy all stretched on my bed this way."</p>
<p>Harry laughed, his skin turning pink, and packed up his book and parchments. He leaned over her and kissed her again.</p>
<p>"Goodnight then. What's your first class tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Ron had given them their timetables, which was far too filled with double classes for Ginny's taste. She frowned. "I think...Care of Magical Creatures. You?"</p>
<p>Harry made a face. "Transfiguration, double class. But I'm free after lunch. How about you?"</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "Nope, afraid not. I've got Ancient Runes. You know, maybe I should use a Time Turner to go back and fail my OWL? Give me more free time?"</p>
<p>Harry gave her a funny look and didn't say anything. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and looked around. "I'll bring some clothes with me tomorrow, so I'll have an extra pair of things. I'll pick you up for breakfast," he said with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's a date," Ginny said, turning her attention back to her discarded books.</p>
<p>"No," Harry said as he walked to the door, "It's breakfast. But maybe I'll come by early and make it a date."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head and looked at him. "Only if you want to catch me in the shower, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry paused and looked at her. "Now<em>that</em>is a brilliant idea, Gin."</p>
<p>"Oh, would you go already? Can you imagine sitting in McGonagall's class with a huge grin on your face?"</p>
<p>"How do you think I expect to get through it? Thinking of you all wet and naked, of course," Harry said cheekily. She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Like you save that just for Transfiguration class.I have six brothers, Harry. I know how your one-track male brains work."</p>
<p>"Before I forget to ask, what is the password again so I can at least find the door tomorrow?" he asked after he stuck his tongue out at her.</p>
<p>She told him, and then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Ginny sighed and lay back on the bed. With determination, she picked up her quill and parchment again. Since she had denied herself the pleasure of Harry's company, she might as well get some work done. Her mind much lighter than before; she finally began to concentrate.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Ginny rolled over, breaking the quill she'd fallen asleep on and started cursing. The light, yet persistent rapping on her door made her blink unsteadily at her clock. She stumbled to the door and pulled it open.</p>
<p>"Honestly, Harry. It's six o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?"</p>
<p>Harry smirked at her. "I wanted to make certain you woke up properly," he said and came into her room, closing the door quickly behind him. "Judging by the er...state of things, I'd say you didn't sleep very comfortably." He dropped his bag by her desk, and it landed with a soft thud that didn't sound right to Ginny.</p>
<p>She rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to wake up. She realized then that she'd not only fallen asleep on her books and parchment, but she'd never got ready for bed either. She touched her head and moaned.</p>
<p>"Oh!I must look a sight. I don't know what time I finally fell asleep...but I did finish that essay for Snape. I think so at any rate." She frowned as she walked over to the bed. Harry came up behind her, and she felt his arms curl around her waist. A moment later, she understood exactly<em>why</em>Harry had shown up so early.</p>
<p>"Harry, we have a problem," she said as she turned to face him.</p>
<p>"Oh? We do?" he said as he used his hand to pull her hair back.</p>
<p>"Yes, we do. You are a morning person."</p>
<p>"And this is a problem...why?" Harry said as he started taking off her robe.</p>
<p>"Because I am not a morning person, and you...you are <em>very</em> up, aren't you?" she said as she frowned, looking down at him, suddenly noticing something.</p>
<p>"Harry, you don't have anything on underneath that robe!"</p>
<p>Harry smirked at her as he started unbuttoning the blouse she'd worn yesterday. "I'd thought you'd never notice. You don't know how cold it is underneath these robes without any clothes on, Gin. I thought my bits were going to freeze off. I need you to warm me up."</p>
<p>He kissed her quickly before she could reply, and she felt him lean in against her so that she was forced to fall back on the bed. Her head made contact with one of her books, and she groaned, pulling away from him.</p>
<p>"Ouch," she said disagreeably. Harry shifted on top of her, pushing the books and papers out of the way. He brought his hands back to her hair, fanning it out behind her. He kissed her again as he slowly started working his hands to her jeans, apparently very eager indeed.</p>
<p>"Harry," Ginny panted as he finally pulled away so that he could focus on what he was doing.</p>
<p>He looked up at her, a question on his face. Ginny shook her head.</p>
<p>"I'm...I don't think I want to. It's too early. I'm not even half-awake," she said apologetically.</p>
<p>Harry frowned and moved back to look at her, propping himself up slightly on his hands."But...I mean...don't you...Gin...I<em>really</em>want to. I woke up, and I just...wanted you. I've spent the last forty-five minutes just thinking about it. Can't you feel it?"</p>
<p>Harry's hips rubbed against her, and yes, she could feel very well how much he wanted her.</p>
<p>"But we have class this morning...and breakfast...we'll be late," Ginny said, trying to reason with him.</p>
<p>"We have time. We'll do it quick," Harry said, something in his eyes pleading with her. Ginny sighed and nodded. He removed his glasses and then kissed her lightly. She helped him finish undressing her, reasoning to herself that she would have needed to do that anyway.</p>
<p>Harry used his hand in between her legs as he closed his mouth around one of her breasts. His breath was warm against her skin as he teased her, and she shuddered. Despite her protests, Ginny knew she wanted him as well. Now that she was more awake, it seemed as though there was an almost touchable need inside of her to be with Harry. The intensity of it puzzled her, but the thought was soon swept away as Harry's fingers became more insistent against her center, causing her to moan quietly.</p>
<p>"Gin," Harry whispered, his voice heavy with need. "Are you...can we?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she whispered back, moving her arms to pull him to her. Harry propped himself up higher, sliding in between her legs. He was almost inside her when she remembered the Contraceptive Charm. She forcefully put her hand on his chest, stopping him.</p>
<p>"The charm...Harry...don't forget," she panted, feeling as though she were talking from a great distance from herself. Harry cursed, and then he was sliding off of her, looking for his robe. A moment later, he was back above her, and she reached up as their bodies entwined once again. She shifted, and Harry let her roll them over so that she looked down at him. Harry groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>"Please, Gin...let me...." his voice was oddly rough as though it hurt him to speak, and Ginny felt something hot and needy move through her. She gasped as the lower part of her body rubbed against Harry's. Ginny suddenly wanted to feel him behind her, crashing into her. She moved off of his body, and he turned, as though to make room for her underneath him. But Ginny shook her head, and turned to face the end of the bed.</p>
<p>Harry didn't ask or say anything, he merely followed her, and she felt him, thick and full behind her. He rubbed the tip of his body against hers, teasing her briefly before pulling her against him as he entered her. She gasped out loud, the feeling more intense then she expected. Ginny let her eyes close as he tried to make their bodies connect even more. She leaned forward, angling her backside upwards, causing him to slip out of her. But Ginny was rewarded a moment later as he re-entered her, deeper and more complete than before. She cried out as Harry's body fell into hers, his breathing loud and irregular at her back. She felt him push her legs closer together and then felt his hands tug on her hips until she was pulled up against him so tightly that she couldn’t tell where there was any separation.</p>
<p>Their bodies rocked together, and it was fast, almost violent, and Ginny gave herself over to the sensation - not caring, not worrying about what was happening. She had a blind, almost burning sense of urgency as Harry's hands pulled her tighter and tighter against him as he moved. She felt her release building up inside her.</p>
<p>The sound of their bodies as they moved and their breathing - short and jagged - filled the room until Ginny felt herself opening up with sensation, her climax ripping a cry out of her throat. A moment later, and she felt Harry let go as well, a loud moan escaping his mouth as he fell forward, pushing himself inside of her, causing her legs to shake. Harry gripped her around the waist, saying her name, still pulsing deep within her. Ginny felt as though she had been knocked unconscious, and she still felt unfulfilled. She tried to tighten herself around Harry, but he was already spent, and she felt him fade inside of her. He pulled out of her and moved forward.  He tugged on her so that she fell back against him, onto the bed.</p>
<p>They breathed heavily for a moment, and Ginny felt the room spin. She closed her eyes, and there were stars behind them. She sucked in a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, what was that about?" Harry asked, his mouth beside her ear. Ginny didn't say anything, not trusting herself to speak.</p>
<p>"Gin?"Harry asked, his voice concerned. He moved so that he could hold her properly, and she felt his hand on her face. She finally opened her eyes to stare into his two very bright green ones.</p>
<p>"Next time you get an uncontrollable urge, I think it's okay to try wanking, Harry," she said, her voice sounding slurred to her. Harry pulled her into his arms, and he kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>"Gods, I'm sorry," he said. Ginny pulled back to look up at him.</p>
<p>"For what?That was effin brilliant."</p>
<p>"Yes, but...now I feel like I forced you to do something you didn't want to do," Harry said, his voice odd.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "No, you really didn't. As soon I woke up, I wanted you, too. Besides, I'm the one who got on all fours," she said cheekily, finally starting to feel like herself again.</p>
<p>Harry made a growling noise as though remembering the image. They rolled over on the bed so that he was looking down at her. He kissed her deeply, and he fit in between her legs, soft...but not so soft that she had any doubts as to him still wanting to make love to her.<em>What is happening to us?</em>she wondered to herself. She felt Harry's hand move slowly down her body until he was rubbing her, getting lost in the wetness of her body. She closed her eyes and moaned. She felt as though she could<em>feel</em>everything...it was maddening and yet so amazing that Ginny wasn't sure she wanted it to stop.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gin," Harry whispered, and she felt him moving slowly down the length of her body, his mouth warm on her already burning skin. She arched her back as he pushed her forward gently, his lips finding a particular sensitive spot in the inside of her thigh. Harry didn't tease her like he usually did, and soon she felt his mouth on her, his tongue swirling over her. She heard herself moan - loud and so filled with desire that she could scarcely believe she'd already felt release just a few moments ago. Ginny felt wanton - as though she'd been flung across a vast chasm of sensation. Harry made love to her almost relentlessly, and she responded the same way. She heard herself begging him not to stop and felt as though her body had been dipped into a flame. She shuddered violently as she came, feeling Harry's hands hard on her hips, his face slick against her body.</p>
<p>She was barely aware of him moving back up to embrace her, her heart still pounding in her chest. She felt raw - as though something had opened all of her senses wide. She finally turned and opened her eyes to look at Harry. His skin was pink, and there were beads of sweat on his face. She touched him, and he kissed her, their mouths opening to one another almost immediately. She moved closer to him and felt him semi-hard against her body. Merlin save her, she wanted him again. And again.</p>
<p>"Harry," she managed to pant out as he pulled her on top of him.</p>
<p>"Hmm....?"</p>
<p>"I...oh...Harry...oh goodness, don't do that," she gasped out as he fitted her above him. She shivered, and it had nothing to do with being cold.</p>
<p>"Why not?It feels so incredible," Harry said, his voice sounding strange and faraway. She felt his hands cup her backside, bringing her closer to his arousal. All she had to do was open her legs a bit more, and she would feel him inside of her again. Every part of her screamed at her to do it - to just let go and lose herself in the feeling, but another part of her was scared.</p>
<p>"Something is...we're...this is...." Ginny couldn't seem to form sentences. Harry pushed her forward and used his hands to spread her legs. He thrust upwards, slipping into her, not fully hard yet. She moaned at the feeling and looked down at him, suddenly unable to care anymore.</p>
<p>They started moving, slowly at first, until Harry was firm inside of her. They watched each other, and Ginny felt herself tumble into a sea of sensation and pleasure. She rode the wave of emotion inside her body as she rode Harry - gloriously lost but still holding onto the one thing that she knew would be there when she finally came back down.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry barely made it to Transfiguration on time - he skidded into the room, receiving a disapproving glance from Professor McGonagall, and an accusatory one from Hermione. He took his seat and smiled apologetically before trying to catch his breath. Harry wasn't sure which had tired him out more, the mad dash he'd made from the sixth-floor landing to the first-floor classroom, or the incredible, mind-blowing sex he'd just had. He made a noise to himself as he considered what idiot in their right mind got worn out from running down six flights of stairs.</p>
<p>"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall's voice pushed Harry out of his daydream, and he snapped his head up, feeling as though he had got caught doing something he shouldn't. He felt Hermione's leg smack his, and he glanced at her crossly.</p>
<p>"Er, no...Professor," Harry said, his voice sounding breathless. Professor McGonagall frowned at him.</p>
<p>"Then perhaps you should try to be in class ahead of schedule so as not to waste our time while we listen to you gulp down air!"</p>
<p>Harry bowed his head and hid a smile as he withdrew his books from his bag. He felt so fantastic that not even having McGonagall rag on him was going to dampen it.</p>
<p>"Where were you at breakfast?" Hermione hissed at him as they split into groups to practice their first lesson of the day - conjuring goldfish out of thin air into an empty bowl of water. He looked at his friend, surprised at her tone.</p>
<p>"I was with Ginny; what's wrong with you?"</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a disgruntled look and then practiced the steps Professor McGonagall had written on the board. Harry watched as her bowl started filling with small, perfectly formed gold-colored fish almost immediately.</p>
<p>"Ron told me you two talked last night," Hermione said, looking at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah...." Harry said, not understanding the point. He used his wand to follow the same steps Hermione had done. Unfortunately, his bowl only turned gold and did not fill with any fish.<em>At least I got the color close enough.</em>He frowned in concentration.</p>
<p>"Well, don't you think missing breakfast was a weird way to show you understood how upset he was?" Hermione said testily, shaking her head so that her hair settled around her shoulders.</p>
<p>Harry really looked at her and realized she was angry with him. "Hermione? Why are you getting upset? Was Ron angry with me for not being around this morning?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head and didn't say anything. Harry could tell that she wanted him to guess what was wrong. Harry sighed; as long as he lived, he would never truly understand his best friend. He wondered briefly how Ron managed to do it enough to go out with her.</p>
<p>"Hermione," he said softly, moving closer to her because he saw Professor McGonagall watching them. "What is going on? I was with Ginny; I thought<em>you</em>were okay with that."</p>
<p>"I am Harry...I just...oh never mind. You won't understand."</p>
<p>They continued the rest of the class in a disagreeable silence. Harry tried to get her to tell him what was wrong again. But Hermione only sat, unmoving, with her mouth drawn into a very thin line - not unlike the look Professor McGonagall was now giving him. Harry had finally managed to get his bowl to fill with fish, but he had been the last to do so. Unfortunately, this had  held up the rest of the class.</p>
<p>"All right, class is dismissed. I want everyone to make certain they've read the first six chapters of<em>Transubstantial</em><em>Transfiguration and You</em>. Mr Potter, if you please, would you stay behind? I'd like to have a word with you."</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Hermione, trying to get her to stay so that he could talk to her, but she left without looking at him, her hair trailing behind her.</p>
<p><em>Perfect</em>, Harry thought to himself.<em>First, Ron, now Hermione</em>. Why was Ginny's room soon becoming the one place he felt the most happiness?</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny discovered that working outside was suitable for a morning class. Especially as she hadn't had a chance to shower after she and Harry had finally finished making love, she could still get a whiff of his scent on her. While it thrilled a part of her, Ginny had little doubt that she looked (and probably smelled) a mess. Two of her friends had asked her if she had been up late revising. Luna had merely sniffed at her and raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>Still, it was good to poke around the rocks surrounding the lake, trying to find Mokes for Hagrid. They were silver-green lizards that liked to shrink and blend into the rocky shore, and so far, apparently having good eyes, she had found at least six. Ginny felt particularly good - her time with Harry notwithstanding, she felt more alive then she had for a long time. Everything seemed very alert and colorful to her eyes. Her senses still felt saturated with sensation - but it was dimming a bit, and she wondered if what had happened between Harry and her this morning was a delayed reaction to what Dumbledore had mentioned the night before. She made up her mind to see Brogan after class and ask him.</p>
<p>She hummed to herself as she walked, straying further away from class then she meant to. She turned to head back and then glanced at the lake - she was standing on a part of the shore she didn't think she'd ever been on before. She shivered as she felt a breeze blow through the trees. Her hair lifted lightly from her shoulders.  As Ginny looked across the water, she could have sworn, for the briefest moment in time, that there had been something on the other side.  Something that reminded her of a place she had seen in a dream once or twice. But it was gone before Ginny could focus her eyes on it. She heard someone calling her name and turned to see her friend waving to her - indicating that they were heading back towards the school. Frowning, Ginny turned and looked at the spot again, but only saw the other side of the lake - the dark green of the forest bright behind it.</p>
<p>She shook her head at herself and turned to go. Too much sex had obviously twisted her brain. She smiled at the thought and wondered how Harry was feeling.</p>
<p><em>He's probably sitting in class with a great big smile on his face, the git</em>, she thought smugly to herself.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting yelled at by Professor McGonagall ("Potter, I took a chance allowing you to continue on with Transfiguration for NEWT level, please don't disappointme."), Harry tried to find Hermione. He looked briefly in the library before Madam Pince told him to stop skulking about. He then checked the different areas he knew she liked to hide away to revise in and then finally made his way to the common room - only to be haughtily told by Pavarti Patil that 'yes, Hermione was in the girl's dormitory, and no, she would not be coming down any time soon.'</p>
<p>Feeling frustrated, Harry glanced out the window and saw the Care of Magical Creatures class coming back from the lake. He squinted, trying to find Ginny's bright flash of hair but didn't see her familiar glint of red. He sighed and then decided he should try to find Ron to see if perhaps<em>he</em>knew what was wrong with Hermione.</p>
<p>His earlier good feelings seemed to be fading, and it was more than just Hermione being angry with him. He felt as though the world was returning to normal. He wondered if Ginny was feeling the same thing. Harry still couldn't believe he'd awoken that morning randier than he'd ever felt in his life, impatiently waiting for six o'clock to roll around, and then proceeded to practically shag his brains out before class and that he didn't even feel guilty for it. Not one bit. Being with Ginny had been fantastic - everything had just felt so much<em>more</em>than it usually did. Harry could admit he wasn't an expert in the realm of shagging, but he'd always thought he and Ginny were progressing fine with things, more than fine, actually. But this morning had been all that<em>plus</em>winning the Quidditch House Cup and a tall glass of butterbeer after a sweaty run through the Forbidden Forest. It was almost as though they couldn't get enough of being with each other, and he knew that had scared Ginny a bit, and now, after the sensations had faded, he could understand her point. Still, he wasn't going to complain or worry about it too much - good shagging was just that, wasn't it? Who in their proper mind would worry about it?</p>
<p>Harry reached the first floor and sighed in relief as he saw Ron coming out of the Divination classroom that Firenze still occupied. Everyone, including Ron himself, had been most amazed by his 'Exceeds Expectations' OWL in Divination. He'd grumbled and moaned about having to spend yet more time on the subject. Still, since Firenze and Trelawney had split the class load, Ron appeared to enjoy it. Not that he would ever admit that to either Harry or Hermione or the rest of his family. He was talking with one of the blokes from Ravenclaw, smiling about something - when he saw Harry and turned pink. He then moved away from the other boy, his face now a mask of grumpiness.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, pure rubbish is what we learn in there, I tell you. I don't know why I bothered to take the class this year. You're not missing much, mate," Ron said now as he fell in step next to him.</p>
<p>Harry hid his smile and just nodded. "Er, Ron, can we go out onto the grounds and talk about something?"</p>
<p>Ron looked at him sharply. "What is it? Did something else happen with Ginny and...You-Know-Who?" he said, looking around worriedly.</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Well, not with Ginny, anyway. But well, Hermione sort of well...she was in a bit of a bad mood in McGonagall's class. I was wondering if you knew what was going on."</p>
<p>Ron sighed, and they made their way outside. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan passed them on the way in from Herbology and nodded to them. Harry could tell Ernie wanted to ask him something, but he merely kept walking, not wanting to get hung up talking about something else, since Ernie was famous for going on and on if a person let him. He and Ron turned left, passing through a small archway and sat down on one of the benches along the wall.</p>
<p>"Where is Hermione now?" Ron asked curiously.</p>
<p>"In the dormitory.She had Pavarti stop me before I could even ask about her. All I was told is that she wouldn't be coming downstairs anytime soon. I think Pavarti would have<em>really</em>told me to bugger off if a group of second years hadn't come through the portrait right then."</p>
<p>"She was sort of upset you and Ginny weren't at breakfast," Ron said, his face turning a bit pink.</p>
<p>Harry felt embarrassed suddenly. "Er, well, see... about that...I left the dorm early, to make certain Ginny woke up in time -"</p>
<p>Ron raised his hand. "You don't have to make any excuses to me, Harry. I...well, I'm okay with it now, you know. I mean, I know, if<em>my</em>girl had her own room, I wouldn't bloody well be sleeping in my lonely old bed any more than I had to," Ron said self-consciously. "I mean...believe me, I'd definitely take advantage of it. Especially lately."</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, not certain how he was supposed to react when his best mate - the one person he was supposed to tell everything to - was also his girlfriend's brother. He was pretty certain Ron didn't want to hear anything more than he needed to hear.</p>
<p>Instead, Harry cleared his throat and looked out across the lake. "Er, you and Hermione still not um...well, you know?" he asked after a moment.</p>
<p>"No," Ron said miserably. "And I think that's what her problem is. She...oh, hell, I don't know. She yells at me if I want to touch her too much, but then she gets jealous if she knows you and Ginny get to be together in private too much as well. It's like...she can't make up her mind whether she wants to admit that she misses it."</p>
<p>Harry frowned and glanced at Ron, who looked very red in the face. Ron met his eyes finally and gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>"Shagging," Ron said simply. "Hermione...she, er...likes it, but I don't know, it's like she's afraid to<em>admit</em>that she likes it. Or at least, she's afraid to admit that she misses it. It's like she can't bring herself to believe she's a body under all that brain."</p>
<p>"So why is she angry with Ginny and me?" Harry asked, confused.</p>
<p>Ron shrugged. "Part of what was wrong with me, I reckon. It's like what I was talking about in Diagon Alley - Hermione and I don't get the private room to be together in, and, thanks to getting caught at home, we don't even get any charity from mum and dad. Mum bristles every time I even hold Hermione's hand. Hermione knows you and Ginny deserve your time, but I think she is also wondering why we don't get the same...." Ron shook his head, struggling to find the right word.</p>
<p>"Benefits?"Harry asked perceptively.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ron said, glancing at him. "I mean, okay, I got angry at Ginny last night, but well, you and I both know that was mostly me being a prat," Ron said hurriedly, as though embarrassed about acknowledging it. "But Hermione...she...she's got all these issues with being liked by Mum and Dad, and I think some part of her doesn't...I don't know...she loves me, I know this. But...sometimes I think she regrets the fact that we er...got together so um...<em>quickly</em>. I sometimes get the feeling that she wouldn't let us do what we've done if she had to go back and do it all over again."</p>
<p>Harry considered Ron's words, amused at the fact that they were an echo of his thoughts as he'd sat in Dumbledore's office just the other night. He looked at Ron, who seemed a bit down as if voicing his concerns had somehow made them more defined.</p>
<p>"Maybe Hermione doesn't regret the actual...you know, growing closer bit, but maybe she regrets all the stuff that comes with it," Harry said slowly.</p>
<p>"Like what?" Ron asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Well, like this," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders to indicate what they'd been talking about. "I mean, if she's jealous of a friend, then I could see how she might get emotional about it, especially if she thinks I...er, the friend, is just shoving it in her face -"</p>
<p>"I don't think she thinks you're -" Ron interrupted.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, you were right about that last night; Ginny and I weren't thinking about you guys, and I think we do sort of...I don't know, not forget about you two, but I think when we get together, everything else is sort of just...."</p>
<p>"Not as important," Ron said knowingly.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we have Voldemort, and Ginny's power growing and changing and everything else, and then of course...I mean...I am just completely round the bend about your sister, Ron. That's basically what it's about, really. I was sort of jealous of you and Hermione at the start of the summer because you two had grown so close, and I missed the way we used to be. I realized that we'd never be that way again, but...now, it's like I understand. I know what's important. And it's her."</p>
<p>Harry stopped talking, and they didn't say anything for a while, both of them looking out at the grounds.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Ron asked after a moment.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"This conversation is far too intense on an empty stomach. Why don't we get lunch and see if the girls can join us? If Hermione<em>has</em>been locked up in her dorm all morning, I just know she's probably starving by now, although she'd never admit it. I'll entice her out with my romantic ways and delicious ham sandwiches. You just go do whatever it is you do to get Ginny to be so agreeable," Ron said, his expression a mock display of disgust.</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Er, I don't think you want me to do<em>that</em>-"</p>
<p>"Enough!" Ron said indignantly as they got up to head back into the castle. "She's still my baby sister; I don't ever need to know the dirty details."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, but he suddenly felt far too grown up for his own good. He also felt bad for Ron and Hermione because he knew that without her private room, he and Ginny would probably be going through the same type of frustrations of not being able to be with each other, and he didn't think they'd be handling it quite as well as Ron and Hermione apparently were. Harry decided to try and come up with a way for his two friends to have some private time together, and he followed Ron into the castle.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>After lingering by the lake for too long, Ginny was also the last one to catch up with Hagrid outside his hut. Since she was behind anyway, she stayed and talked with him for a little while as she helped him cage up the extra Mokes everyone had caught.</p>
<p>She headed back to the castle, a bit hungry, but since lunch was still a half an hour away, she turned and headed for the third floor to see if she could catch Brogan in his classroom or office.</p>
<p>The door was ajar, and she stuck her head in to find the classroom empty. She slipped in and went to his office, knocking lightly on the opened door.</p>
<p>"Come in, Ginny," she heard him call out, which caused her to frown slightly.</p>
<p>She opened the door wider to find him standing on a small ladder, shelving what looked like ancient and dusty books.</p>
<p>"How did you know it was me?" she asked, wondering why he was bothering with that ladder at all.</p>
<p>Brogan grunted as he put the last book up on the shelf and dusted his hands off on his robe. He didn't look at her as he stepped down and used his wand to vanish the ladder. He finally leaned against his desk, glancing at her.</p>
<p>"Er...I don't know. Just a feeling," he said shrugging.</p>
<p>"Had a busy morning then?" she asked, looking around. His office was taking shape, it seemed. There were just a few empty places left. "You look like you've been here for years, not days," she said, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"I er...couldn't um, sleep this morning, so I've been at it all day. Plus, Tuesdays seem to be my light days - no class until this afternoon with the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Now<em>that</em>should be fun," he said lightly as he watched her look around.</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "I don't get the honor of your teaching company until Thursday, so I reckon you'll be a right authority on how to handle an unruly class by then."</p>
<p>Brogan made a noise that sounded like a snort but looked away when she flicked her eyes to his. She frowned.</p>
<p>"Brogan...er...Professor Caley, I mean," she said, correcting herself.</p>
<p>"Brogan, please," he said. "When we're er...just us, just use my name. Hearing people I know call me Professor is still making me do a double-take."</p>
<p>"Okay,<em>Brogan</em>," Ginny said, smiling. "I wanted to ask you...and maybe it's just me, but...I sometimes get the feeling that you're avoiding looking at me." Ginny paused, feeling foolish for even saying it, suddenly. She wondered if he thought she was full of herself. But hadn’t meant it like <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>Brogan didn't say anything, and when she looked at him, he wasn't amused or angry - his expression was guarded. When he next spoke, his question threw her.</p>
<p>"How are you and Harry today? Still just...the same?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>Now it was Ginny's turn to look away as she didn't want him to see the blush she knew was already breaking across her skin. What would he say if she told him that she thought she and Harry had almost missed class because they'd been too keen on shagging each other?</p>
<p>Brogan cleared his throat. "Was there something you wanted to ask me specifically?"</p>
<p>Something in his voice made Ginny glance sharply at him. "Perhaps. But why haven't you answered my question first?"</p>
<p>Brogan sighed and gave her a look she couldn't read. He shrugged carelessly.</p>
<p>"Sometimes...after I've been connected to someone, sometimes...I get a very clear sense of what they are feeling for a while. I've discovered that since helping Harry the other night, I can read the two of you pretty well. In fact, I can...." Brogan stopped talking, and she watched him for a moment.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore mentioned that might happen to Harry and me, but he didn't say it would affect you too," Ginny said, confused.</p>
<p>"Well, usually, with the Clairsentient, it fades rather quickly. I'm supposed to be more in charge of emotions, after all - mine and other people's...but...I'm not a practicing Empath...I just do it because, well, it's a part of me. I don't like to use it, but it's hard sometimes...." Brogan paused and shook his head as if trying to clear it.</p>
<p>"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" Ginny asked, folding her arms.</p>
<p>"Because I'm not certain what exactly has been going on, and I haven't mentioned it to Professor Dumbledore, so I'm not confident that I should be discussing it with you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, 'what exactly has been going on'?"</p>
<p>Brogan grimaced. "Well, as I said, the person who made the empathic connection - this side effect is normal, but it also fades pretty quickly. But for some reason, my...ability to sense what is going on with you and Harry has actually <em>increased</em>, so now I don't even have to be in the same room with you. I just...I just know what you're feeling."</p>
<p>Ginny stared at Brogan in alarm. "That can't be true. What am I feeling right now - no, wait. That's too easy. What is Harry feeling?"</p>
<p>Brogan shook his head. "Harry is harder to read...his Occlumency is excellent - he's extremely good at shielding himself now. He has tremendous self-will. Before this happened...I...I didn't understand that about him."</p>
<p>"What is Harry feeling right now?" she asked again, persistent.</p>
<p>Brogan sighed and closed his eyes, as though it helped him to concentrate. He frowned.</p>
<p>"He's hungry, and he's...he's feeling...there's something about Ron and Hermione in his feelings, but that's all I'm getting. And he's thinking of you, but then...he's always doing that," Brogan said softly as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"That's all you can get from him?" Ginny asked, silently wanting to run out and find Harry to ask him if what Brogan had said was true.</p>
<p>"It's not like I can read his mind - it's just...his feelings, if they're strong, they sort of come through. I can tell he's hungry because that's a strong<em>physical</em>feeling to have. I can also pick up the bit about Ron and Hermione because he's really concerned about something with them...and well....as for him thinking about you...let's just say I only pick up on his more powerful feelings. And believe me, Harry's feelings regarding you are anything but weak."</p>
<p>"What about me? What am I feeling? " Ginny asked, feeling scared and yet fascinated.</p>
<p>"You?Er...well, I've always been able to read you...even before last night. I...well, I think that's why I felt close to you from the moment I met you. But it's never been this strong. I think the connection I made with Harry only increased it."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Ginny asked, noticing his skin had turned pink.</p>
<p>"Ginny -"</p>
<p>"No, tell me, Brogan...what emotions do you get from me?"</p>
<p>Brogan refused to say anything, and she felt a bit angry suddenly. She felt as though someone had been rifling through her things without her knowledge. It was like discovering someone had been reading her diary....</p>
<p>"You're angry and upset, and you...you feel as though you've been...emotionally burgled or...<em>no</em>, it's not like that," Brogan said sternly, causing her to look at him. "I'm not reading your feelings and using them against you. I would never do that. I just get...the sensation. It's like a loud echo, that's all."</p>
<p>"My feelings are mine," Ginny said, her voice sounding strange. "They're mine. And Harry's are his. I want you to stop it. Now."</p>
<p>"And I want to stop it, Ginny. Do you think I enjoy getting a sense of what you're feeling as I'm going about my day? Do you think I like sensing what you and Harry feel for each other, knowing I've never had that myself? Do you think I take pleasure in lying awake at six o'clock in the morning, sexually frustrated beyond belief because Harry's first strong emotion as he woke up was about how much he wanted to be with you?"</p>
<p>Brogan's voice hitched awkwardly, and he shut his mouth as if trying to stop himself from saying more. Ginny suddenly had a very odd idea about what had happened between her and Harry this morning. She looked at Brogan, and he flinched at what he saw in her face.</p>
<p>"It was you, this morning, wasn't it? Harry and I...we were so...we were insatiable, practically. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other and everything felt so...incredible," Ginny said, her voice soft.</p>
<p>Brogan didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. How much had Harry's need this morning been his own? How much of it had been Brogan?</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head, backing up towards the door. Brogan moved as if to stop her, and she put her hand out in front of her.</p>
<p>"No...no...<em>no</em>...I have to...I have to talk to Harry...." she turned quickly, heading out of his office. She pushed past one of the desks, hitting her leg. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she headed downstairs towards the Great Hall, hoping she would find him there.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Turbulence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>8: Turbulence</h1><p> </p><p>Surprisingly enough, Ron was able to coax Hermione out of the dormitory, and she joined them underneath their tree near the lake. Harry had been unable to find Ginny and had left word with the other Gryffindors that she should meet them outside. Harry sighed contentedly - it was a very lovely, almost-autumn day, and the sun felt particularly nice on his skin. He had loads of work to do - Professor McGonagall had been most adamant that he improve his goldfish conjuring - but right now, all he wanted to do was spend some time with his friends.</p><p>"You know," Hermione said as she squinted up at him from her prone position on the grass, "it's been a long time since just the three of us have sat together."</p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "Er, Hermione," Harry started, but she shook her head.</p><p>"No, it's okay, Harry. Ron explained...well, I'm not really angry with you and Ginny. Just...."</p><p>"Envious? Jealous that Ginny and I get to shag?" Harry offered, causing Ron to almost spit out the bite of the sandwich he'd just taken. Harry noticed, however, that Hermione cast their friend a shrewd look.</p><p>"Ron's been talking about things again, hasn't he? Well, I reckon he's right. I <em>was</em>envious this morning...I mean...I love you and Ginny, and I'm glad you two can be together. It just...takes a lot of getting used to, I suppose...." Hermione paused as she saw Harry's blank look and sighed. "I'm not used to being cut out, Harry, and neither is Ron...I think."</p><p>"You two are my best mates, you always have been," Harry said earnestly, suddenly understanding what she meant.</p><p>"But you and Ginny have grown so close -"</p><p>"No closer than you and Ron," Harry pointed out, causing his friend to blush. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled.</p><p>"Fair enough," she said after a moment of understanding passed between her and Ron. She turned her attention back to Harry. "It's just hard for me to realize that you don't need me anymore, Harry."</p><p>Harry sat back, surprised. Ron put down his sandwich and took Hermione's hand into his own.</p><p>"Of course I need you, Hermione. You and Ron both - Ginny and I -"</p><p>"You and Ginny spent an entire month discovering each other and being with each other every day and every night. You have no idea how close the two of you appear. It's like the world doesn't exist beyond her when you're with her.  And she's much the same."</p><p>"But...I mean, you and Ron are the same way -"</p><p>"Are we really?" Hermione asked, her voice bemused.</p><p>Harry faltered. "Well, yeah, I mean...aren't you?" He glanced at Ron, who was no longer eating, but picking at his sandwich.</p><p>"We're together, yeah," Ron said before Hermione could answer. "And we love each other loads...but no, I don't think we're quite the same as you and Ginny. You two are...well, you're awfully intense, Harry."</p><p>Harry stubbornly shook his head. "You two haven't listened to an argument between the two of you then -"</p><p>"What Ron means is that yes, he and I...well, we're er...passionate about things, certainly. But you and Ginny...it's almost...."</p><p>"Touchable," Ron said quietly, and he finally looked at Harry.</p><p>Harry again shook his head at his two friends. "So...what are you telling me? Ginny and I are too much in love? We're...too intense to be around?"</p><p>"No, but...<em>Harry</em>," Hermione said softly, giving him a look. "I love Ron - and I've been with him, and I know he loves me, but sometimes when I see the way you and Ginny are together...even I start to think...well, it's like what we talked about before we left London. You and Ginny...you're not...well, <em>typical</em>."</p><p>Harry probably would have become offended at Hermione's words if he hadn't felt a strange sense of desperation run through him right then. He looked up at the castle to see Ginny's figure moving quickly down the hill towards them. He didn't need to see her face to know she was agitated.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Say that again," Harry said, as he sat on Ginny's bed, watching her pace. She stopped and rubbed her face with her hand, and another strand of her hair fell out of her ponytail, giving her a very windswept and hurried look.</p><p>"Brogan can feel everything that we're feeling. <em>Everything</em>, Harry. He's...he's reading our emotions, your emotions...mine. I...he says that the connection between the three of us hasn't faded like it's supposed to."</p><p>Harry frowned. He understood what Ginny was telling him, but he couldn't make any sense of it. "Okay, but Dumbledore said -"</p><p>"He said that <em>you and I</em>might feel some sort of closer emotional pull, but he never said anything about Brogan being a part of that formula," Ginny said, her voice testy.</p><p>"I know, Ginny, I was there. I'm not stupid," Harry replied, and Ginny gave him an unpleasant look.</p><p>"Then stop acting like it," she said tartly, and then her face seemed to scrunch up as though she were about to cry.</p><p>Harry stood up and went to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you getting so upset about this? I mean, I know it's sort of creepy that Brogan knows what we're feeling, but...."</p><p>"You don't understand, Harry! He can tell what we're feeling about <em>everything</em>...like how you feel about Ron and Hermione, and he can tell when you're hungry, and...and...he knows, Harry; he knows what we did this morning! He felt it!" Ginny bit her lip, and her face was flush with emotion. Harry did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into his arms, not saying a word. He didn't understand why she was getting so emotional, but with each passing moment, he felt more and more distraught himself, and it was very odd to realize it was because he was getting it from <em>her</em>. Harry knew that one of them needed to remain calm, at least.</p><p>"It's just like Tom...." Ginny finally gasped out against his shoulder, and Harry stiffened at the mention of Voldemort's name.</p><p>"He always knew what I was feeling, too. He's always been inside your head, and now this...<em>is</em> nothing just ours? Why do I always have to...." Ginny hiccuped and mumbled something into his chest. Harry pulled her gently away from him.</p><p>"Why do you always have to what, Ginny?"</p><p>Ginny didn't look at him, and he tugged on her chin with his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes.</p><p>"I was wondering why I always have to share you, Harry. First it was with Tom; he wanted to know all about you, and then...then...it was that I had to wait and share you with Ron and Hermione.  Always watching the three of you be the best of mates, while I sat around waiting to be noticed, and then...then it was knowing that Tom was inside your head, hurting you, using you...you want to know something, Harry? I was glad when the Prophecy told me I was yours. I think I secretly thought to myself, finally, something that is just Harry and me, but no, I've gone and mussed it up again, haven't I?"</p><p>Ginny pulled out of his grasp and turned around, her shoulders slumped. Harry didn't understand why she thought she had fouled things up.</p><p>"Ginny, I don't understand. Why do you think this is your fault?" he asked softly, standing behind her.</p><p>Ginny gave a half-gasp as though breathing hurt her and didn't turn around.</p><p>"Gin -" Harry said after a moment, touching her shoulder tentatively. She whirled around, her pain evident on her face.</p><p>"Don't you get it, Harry? I'm weak, I'm...I'm...I've always been too open, too...easy to manipulate. Lucius Malfoy saw it...Tom saw it...and now...now Brogan tells me he's been able to feel my emotions from the first moment he met me!"</p><p>Harry pulled back, finally understanding why she was distraught. "Do you know why I love you?" he asked in a calm voice.</p><p>Ginny frowned and blinked at him, as though not entirely understanding the reason behind his question. "What, Harry?"</p><p>"I said, 'do you know why I love you'?"</p><p>"I <em>heard</em>you," Ginny said tersely, and then shook her head. "Why does that matter now?"</p><p>"I love you because you're kind, and you're giving, and yeah, you do sort of walk around with your emotions out there for everyone to see - something I've noticed as a general Weasley trait, but it's in you especially, Gin. You're never false; well, not when it really matters, anyway." Harry paused and gave her a small smile. "You're very loyal, and you're fiercely protective, and you'd do anything to help someone you care about, as I've personally seen time and time again. Hermione once said that Ron gets angry with every inch of his being once he gets worked up enough, and I think the same goes for you except instead of anger, I think you <em>love</em>with every inch of your being. Every day I'm thankful that, for some stupid reason, you've decided to love <em>me</em>. So you're a lot of things, Ginny...not all of them are good, just like not all of me is good either, but I don't care about the bad parts, because when I'm with you, everything that's amazing about you outweighs it all. And you're not weak, Gin. You may be stubborn and quick to anger and a duvet hog, but weak is never a word I would use in describing you. So sod Lucius Malfoy, sod Voldemort, and bloody <em>sod</em> Brogan Caley back to Ireland, because none of them matter."</p><p>Harry took a deep breath when he finished, suddenly feeling flustered. He'd meant everything he'd said, but was quite surprised he'd been able to say it. Ginny looked back at him, the hurt emotion on her face changing to one of wonder. She finally shook her head at him and smiled.</p><p>"That was quite a mouthful, Harry."</p><p>He shrugged and tried to give her a casual grin, but she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Sometimes you amaze me," she said softly as she looked at him. Harry smiled and kissed her gently.</p><p>"Only sometimes?" he said when he finally pulled away.</p><p>Ginny nodded and then frowned. "We have to see Dumbledore about all of this. Brogan said he hadn't mentioned it to him yet, and he should know."</p><p>"Do you feel up to it?" Harry asked as they broke apart.</p><p>"No," she admitted. "But if we don't get some sort of answer about this now, I think I might go crazy."</p><p>"Well, I can't have that," Harry said lightly as he handed her robe to her. She slipped it on, and he stopped her, moving his hands up to her hair. He tugged gently on it, and the remainder of what was in the clasp she'd used fell to her shoulders.</p><p>"Much better," he said softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry."</p><p>"For what? Being gorgeous?" he mused as they headed out the door.</p><p>Ginny blushed slightly and shook her head. "<em>No</em>. For being cross with you."</p><p>As he closed the door behind him, Harry glanced at the portrait of the mice to find that they were now playing some odd game of painted squares on the stone floor of their house. One of the mice was hopping madly on one leg. He turned back to Ginny with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, were you being cross with me? Never noticed, really," he said cheekily.</p><p>"Git. Would you at least let me apologize?" Ginny said as she folded her arms and looked at him.</p><p>Harry bowed slightly. "Fine. Apology accepted. You were a raging beast. I'm amazed I made it out alive, actually."</p><p>"As well you should," Ginny said lightly, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>"Do you think they missed you in Ancient Runes?" he asked as they headed downstairs.</p><p>"Probably, I mean, this is only the second day, and I've already skived off another class -"</p><p>Ginny's voice ran off as she turned the corner, and Harry looked up to see what had startled her.</p><p>It was Professor McGonagall, and she didn't look pleased.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sternly, and Ginny did as she asked. She was in the professor's office - Harry had been sent on to Dumbledore without her. Ginny had a sinking feeling a serious lecture was about to commence, and that she was not going to enjoy it.</p><p>McGonagall stared at her openly for a few minutes and then started looking through some parchments on her desk. Ginny felt her mouth dry up, already hearing the screech of the Howler her mum would no doubt send after receiving whatever letter Professor McGonagall would most certainly dispatch. After what seemed like an eternity, the professor finally spoke.</p><p>"Miss Weasley, you are aware of the school policy regarding displays of affection between students?"</p><p>Ginny nodded her head, and seeing the dark look on McGonagall's face, she tried to get her voice to work. "Er...yes, Ma'am."</p><p>"And yet you and Mr Potter both seem to not care one pixie-wing about it. I know Professor Dumbledore has given you and Mr Potter a great deal of room," McGonagall paused, as though unhappy at the thought, "and...<em>freedom</em> due to your...special circumstances, but I must say, I'm quite disappointed in each of you. I expect Gryffindors to behave with decency and respectability, Miss Weasley."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, but honestly...I don't see...I mean, we were just holding hands. Certainly, it can't be <em>that</em> indecent?" Ginny said, figuring that if she was going down, she might as well say what was on her mind.</p><p>"Miss Weasley, it is not so much the display of affection that troubles me. I'm not so old a witch that I forget what it is like to be young and in love.  No, what bothers me most is that already by the second day of you having your own room, you and Mr Potter have both been absent from classes, late and have appeared very...." McGonagall looked down at the papers on her desk again. "<em>Disheveled</em>."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat but didn't look away from the Professor's stare. "Disheveled is against Hogwarts policy? I wasn't aware. I'm sorry if my appearance has er...fallen off."</p><p>McGonagall's lips tightened down into the thinnest line Ginny had ever seen. She suddenly knew she was going to pay for her insolence and probably regret it. <em>If I live</em>, she thought morosely to herself.</p><p>"Miss Weasley," McGonagall said, her voice so brittle that Ginny thought it might actually break, "please listen to me clearly...I will not tolerate two students, no matter who they are, to take advantage of the freedom that they have been given. Neither of you will miss another class without the consent of the headmaster. It is my job to ensure that the students of this school receive an education in magic and not in anything else. Is that understood?"</p><p>Ginny understood the Professor down to her toes. She felt her head start to nod and caught herself. "Er, yes, Professor McGonagall."</p><p>The professor studied her again and then seemed to relax. "Miss Weasley, I am only strict at this time because I believe that you are one of the brighter sixth-year students in our house; I was very pleased by your OWL results, and I simply do not wish you to...throw away what could be a very nice future for yourself. As for Mr Potter, he doesn't exactly need anything else to take his mind away from his studies, but I have long ago understood that his priorities are elsewhere. I only wish to make certain that <em>you</em> do not let yourself get carried away. I know you probably won't understand this, and will probably consider what I've done today as yet another unfairness, but trust me when I say I have only your best interests at heart."</p><p>Ginny was actually touched by what McGonagall had said. It was clear the professor didn't agree with how much liberty she and Harry had been given by Professor Dumbledore, but she still accepted it and wanted to make sure they weren't abusing it. Ginny suddenly felt compelled to apologize.</p><p>"Professor McGonagall, please...I...I appreciate your words. I'm sorry if I have let you down in some way. Things are very strange right now and -"</p><p>Professor McGonagall waved her hand. "I understand that. Which is why I was going to let things go on for a while longer but with you missing another class so soon...I only wanted to ensure that you understand that I <em>will</em> take matters into hand if I need to. Something Professor Dumbledore understands as well, I might add."</p><p>Ginny nodded, grasping what she meant precisely. She got up to leave and then paused, wondering what sort of letter her parents would be receiving.</p><p>"Er, Professor, the letter you're going to send -"</p><p>McGonagall gave her a blank look. "Letter?"</p><p>"To my parents...you know, about missing class and...the other things -"</p><p>Professor McGonagall studied her, and, for the briefest moment, Ginny could have sworn the old woman smiled at her. But it was gone before she was sure.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not sending a letter. At least not at this point. Today's absence will be excused. I don't see any reason why the student body need to hear your mother's voice shouting at you just yet, Miss Weasley. I'm not quite certain any of us have got over the ones she used to send to your brothers."</p><p>Ginny felt her face turn red, and McGonagall offered her a genuine smile. She bid the professor good evening and left, making her way to Dumbledore's office, feeling as if she'd just missed a very close call. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to be with Harry, and she hurried her steps.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry slowly made his way to Dumbledore's office, worrying about Ginny getting yelled at by Professor McGonagall. He was so distracted that he finally allowed himself to be cornered by Ernie McMillan near the portrait of Alice Frizzle, who appeared to be having a bit of a problem keeping her umbrella open during the downpour that continuously plagued her painting. She scowled at Harry, apparently very offended by his dry state.</p><p>"Potter! Finally! I've wanted to get a word with you," Ernie said as he spied Harry coming around the corner. Harry tried to hide a grimace.</p><p>"Hullo, Ernie, how was your summer?"</p><p>Ernie raised a hand and made a sweeping motion as though such trivialities didn't matter. "Fine, fine. I say, I was wondering when you thought we might have the first DA meeting? Since it's an official club now, we don't have to wait around for a special time to have a meeting, you know. We can do it any time after classes."</p><p>Harry nodded and opened his mouth to explain he hadn't had much of a chance to think of the first meeting, let alone what they were going to practice, when Ernie then proceeded to tell him about all the defensive spells he'd been working on in his spare time.</p><p>Harry tried to keep moving forward as Ernie talked, hoping he could shake him at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He didn't see Brogan heading in the other direction until he heard his voice behind them, causing both him and Ernie to jump. Harry wondered if maybe Ernie had a point about all of them needing a refresher course; he should have never been distracted enough to let someone come up behind them.</p><p>"Mr Potter," Brogan said, looking the part of a concerned professor. "I was wondering if I may have a word with you about your lackluster performance in class this afternoon."</p><p>Harry frowned. He hadn't had Defence Against the Dark Arts yet and opened his mouth to say so, when Ernie cleared his throat, giving Harry an odd look.</p><p>"Erm, well, I'll catch you later then, Harry? Think about what I said." Ernie nodded at him and then glanced at Brogan before heading quickly down the hallway.</p><p>Harry turned back to Brogan, feeling a bit cross. "What was that about? You haven't had me in class yet!"</p><p>Brogan gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Harry, but I knew you wanted to get rid of him, and it was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. Do you think he'll believe that you're slipping?"</p><p>Harry opened his mouth and then shut it, suddenly. He remembered that Brogan had probably just <em>sensed</em> how annoyed he'd been getting with Ernie.</p><p>Harry sighed. "No, Ernie's all right. He's a good bloke but...I er...think he likes the sound of his own voice a bit much. I'm certain it'll be fine; at the most, you'll come off looking like a prat for daring to talk to <em>the</em> Harry Potter about his lack of defensive skill," Harry said, giving Brogan a smile.</p><p>Brogan nodded, looking slightly relieved at Harry's response. He looked at the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.</p><p>"I take it you're going in to see the headmaster?" he asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "Er, yeah. Ginny and I both were, but she er...got...well, Professor McGonagall needed to have a word with her."</p><p>Brogan frowned. "It's my fault, really, that Ginny was too upset to go to class. I...I should have handled it better. I should have never told her what I did."</p><p>"I suspect part of you really wanted to, though," Harry said perceptively, watching the other man. He noticed the slow start of a blush on Brogan's skin.</p><p>"Harry -"</p><p>"Look, Brogan...Ginny's pretty upset about this...er...connection between all of us or whatever you want to call it. So <em>I'm</em> trying not to be upset about it because I don't think that would do us any good. I haven't really thought about what any of it means, and I don't want to. I just want to know what we can do to stop it. I mean, I appreciate what you did to help me the other night, but... and I don't mean this in a challenging way at all, honest, but I'm not going to let you come between Ginny and me," Harry said forcefully, noticing the way Brogan winced as he listened to him.</p><p>"I don't want to come between you and Ginny," Brogan said in what Harry thought was a very earnest voice. If he didn't know better, he'd have almost believed it.</p><p>"<em>And</em> you don't believe me, fine," Brogan continued, startling Harry. "That's your prerogative as Ginny's boyfriend, I reckon. I wouldn't believe me either. But it wasn't done on purpose, Harry, I promise. I...I made a stupid mistake. It's one of the reasons I'm not a practicing Empath. Trust me, I'd rather <em>not</em> know how you two feel about each other all the time," he said, looking away.</p><p>Harry felt embarrassed suddenly and understood, finally how Ginny must have felt earlier. It <em>was</em> weird to think that Brogan knew things about them that should definitely be kept private. Maybe Harry had grown so used to having Voldemort know everything about him, it hadn't actually sunk into him yet that Brogan had been privy to feelings that Harry didn't want to share with anyone.</p><p>They didn't say anything after that, and an uncomfortable silence grew between them. Thankfully, they were both saved from dying of sheer embarrassment by Ginny's arrival.</p><p>"Harry? Brogan?" They both turned and saw her hurrying down the hallway to them. She looked between them, a worried look on her face.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" she asked as she reached them.</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Harry and I were just having a chat about earlier. Ginny, I'm sorry I got you into trouble with Professor McGonagall; I'll speak to her later if you'd like."</p><p>Ginny shook her head, and Harry took her hand into his, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>"No, it's all right," she said, squeezing Harry's hand back in reply. "Professor McGonagall isn't that bad, really. She was just concerned for me. Are we ready to go in?"</p><p>Harry looked at Brogan, who nodded and turned to say the password. Harry was pretty confident the headmaster already knew they were coming to see him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Except that Dumbledore wasn't in his office when they entered. The three of them stood there, wondering how to proceed. Brogan looked at the outer office door that refused to open for them as though not quite believing the headmaster wasn't available.</p><p>"McGonagall didn't say anything about Dumbledore not being in his office," Ginny offered when no one said anything.</p><p>"Perhaps he just stepped out?" Harry added as Brogan continued to frown at the door.</p><p>"Do we want to wait for him then?" Brogan finally said, pulling his attention back to them.</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry, and he shrugged. He didn't fancy waiting around and he was pretty sure Ginny didn't either, but he was going to let her decide this one.</p><p>"Er, well, perhaps Harry and I can get dinner and come back. I missed lunch and -"</p><p>"So did I, really," Harry said, nodding his head.</p><p>Brogan looked at the two of them, his expression unreadable. "All right. You two go get something to eat. I'll wait awhile, and if he doesn't show I'll leave him a message. We'll meet back here around half-past seven, is that okay?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and Harry followed her back out into the hallway. She made a small release of breath as though she'd been holding it in. Harry was about to ask her about how it had gone with McGonagall when she tugged on his hand, pulling him closer to her.</p><p>"Dinner's not for another forty-five minutes," she said softly. "Let's go to my room, okay?"</p><p>"No argument from me," Harry said, looking behind them, wondering if Brogan was trying not to 'sense' them now.</p><p>They made it back to Ginny's room, although Peeves had tried to stop them on the fifth floor by making rude noises at them and chucking crumpled parchments over their heads. Luckily, Nearly Headless Nick had chosen that moment to waft by, and after chastising Harry for not being around more in the common room, chased Peeves away.</p><p>Ginny opened her door and pulled Harry in behind her, sighing.</p><p>"Finally," she said softly. Before Harry could ask her what she meant, she pushed him against the door, kissing him rather forcefully. It was a long while before Harry managed to get his mind functioning enough to ask her a question.</p><p>"Gin?" he breathed out, his voice sounding shallow.</p><p>"Hmm?" she said as she worked her mouth along his chin, causing him to shiver.</p><p>"Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry was glad the door was behind him to keep him upright as she pulled on his earlobe with her teeth, teasing him in the most delicious way possible.</p><p>"Hmm...no, Harry, nothing at all." He felt her lean against him, and he groaned quietly as the close proximity of her body caused him to react.</p><p>"But what about -"</p><p>Ginny pulled back slightly, her eyes dark as she looked at him. "I thought you said we should sod Brogan? Come here, Harry."</p><p>She led him to the bed, slipping her robe off as she moved and Harry, while aware they really shouldn't do anything until they understood what was happening to them, was also a teenage boy who suddenly couldn't think of anything but the girl in front of him. Dinner seemed to be an awfully long time away...<em>and besides</em>, Harry reasoned to himself as Ginny started kissing him again, <em>food is entirely over-rated.</em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan waited until Harry and Ginny left the second floor before heading out to his office. He paused once and shook his head - one look at Ginny, and he'd known exactly what was on her mind, and he did not want to be stuck wandering the halls when the after-effect of <em>that</em> took hold of him.</p><p>A few of the younger students were waiting for him outside his office, and he wondered what sort of questions they could possibly have for him so soon in the term and quickly deduced that they'd been sent as some sort of female research team - trying to determine what his story was. He was flattered, but he also knew he wasn't in any emotional shape to deal with the nervous fluttering of young, rather attractive girls, and he explained to them that Professor Snape would soon be joining him for a meeting. He never thought he'd ever seen a group of fifteen-year-olds move so quickly. He'd have to remember that excuse for another time.</p><p>He locked his door behind him and sighed. He sat down at his desk, to compose a note for Professor Dumbledore, when he noticed he'd had a mail delivery - mostly because a giant eagle owl was still sitting on his desk, waiting for payment.</p><p>Brogan fished in his pockets for a Knut or Sickle, and the owl hooted at him as though put out for waiting so long. He watched it sail out of his window before turning back to the envelope it had left. He'd recognized the handwriting. It was from Sioda.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"But I thought you wanted to? You're the one who dragged me to this bed," Harry said softly as Ginny shifted in his arms. She sighed and rolled over, feeling him move in behind her, his arms wrapping her safely into his. She turned her head, and he looked down at her, his eyes bright and unencumbered since she'd pulled his glasses off and chucked them somewhere.</p><p>"I did. I do. Mostly, I think I just wanted to be close to you," she admitted. Harry smirked and lowered his head to plant small kisses along her hairline and then her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to get back some of the need that had overcome her earlier, but all she felt was contentment.</p><p>Harry's hands moved slowly from her waist upwards until he was cupping her breasts, his fingers playing with the lace of the bra she still wore. She felt terrible for getting him all worked up - he was right - <em>she</em> had been the one to start it. And what Harry was doing felt very nice, but her mind, unfortunately, was on something, or perhaps, <em>someone</em>that it shouldn't be, and she moved her hand up to stop him as his fingers made contact with her flesh.</p><p>"Ginny," Harry said, his voice in her ear, low. She turned and fitted into his arms again.</p><p>"Can we just hold each other, or is it too late?" she said, her eyes curiously looking down in between them. Harry took a deep breath and pulled back slightly, sighing.</p><p>"No...no...just...give me...a few minutes...."</p><p>Harry released her and pulled away from her, lying on his back. She studied him, glad for the jeans he still had on. It had kept them from going too far - because she was now quite certain, she didn't want to make love again until she knew it was just them. She didn't know what had come over her, really.</p><p>Harry finally turned and looked at her, his face flushed, and his eyes narrowed because he was squinting. She smiled and looked around for his glasses, finding them on the edge of the bed. She sat up and grabbed them, handing them to him. He slipped them on and lay back again, so she moved over to him, looking down at him.</p><p>"Sorry, love. Is it too soon for us to touch?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "No, it's okay." He moved his arm, and she settled in against him, lowering down to rest her head on his chest. They gazed at each other for a moment, and Harry's hand played with her hair.</p><p>"Mind telling me what that was about?" he asked finally, his voice amused.</p><p>"I don't know; I wanted you, and then...I started thinking about everything, and...I realized I didn't want you while thinking about <em>him</em> thinking about us, and it just got complicated."</p><p>"Dumbledore better be able to help us, or Brogan is really going to start getting on my nerves," Harry said, his voice light, but she knew he meant it.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you down here, get you semi-starkers and then pull away, believe me."</p><p>"I reckon you're just testing my 'we don't always have to shag' theory from before then?" Harry said, his eyes laughing at her.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe," Ginny said, smirking. She reached out and touched his face, her hand lingering on his scar.</p><p>"Whatever happens, Harry...we have each other, right?" she said suddenly, feeling an odd sense of fear run through her.</p><p>Harry reached up and removed her hand, linking it with his own and bringing it up to his mouth as he kissed her fingers.</p><p>"Of course, Gin. Always. Forever. However long you want me."</p><p>"Forever, then," she replied cleverly, and she closed her eyes and titled her head to the side so that she could listen to Harry's heart beating in his chest.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked a moment later, a touch of bewilderment in his voice. She opened her eyes and looked at him.</p><p>"Listening to your heart. It's my favorite sound in the world, I think," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Harry shook his head and let go of her hand. She soon felt his arms pulling her up so that she could lie beside him.</p><p>"May I?" he asked, and she frowned, not understanding. He scooted down lower until his head was even with her chest, and then he was pulling her to him. She understood then and wrapped her arms around his head as he rested in between her breasts. It was a profoundly intimate position, Ginny supposed, but it felt right, somehow. Harry's breath was warm against her skin as he listened to her heart.</p><p>"You're right," he said after a long moment, pulling away to look up at her. "It's...it's nice, isn't it?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, and he moved back beside her again, still holding her close.</p><p>"Gin, do you think we're odd?" he asked as he brushed the hair out of her eyes, and she frowned at him.</p><p>"What do you mean? Odd how?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Well, not odd maybe...but...well, Ron and Hermione said some things today at lunch that I didn't really get to think about, but...they said we're not typical."</p><p>"Well, what the devil does that mean? What’s typical?"</p><p>"You know, as a couple...they seem to think we...er...we're too intense. I think that's what Ron said."</p><p>Ginny snorted. "<em>We're</em> too intense? Have they listened to themselves fight at all? Honestly."</p><p>Harry smiled. "That's what I told them, but Hermione just said they're passionate about things, and you and I...well, apparently we're more than that. I don't know; I didn't understand it myself."</p><p>Ginny considered it, not sure what Ron and Hermione had meant. She didn't think she and Harry were odd - they loved each other, that was all. How could two people be odd for doing that?</p><p>"We should get down to dinner," Harry said as he sighed and pulled away from her. "Um, do you know what you did with the shirt you tore off me?"</p><p>Ginny smirked and sat up, looking around her room. She giggled when she spied it.</p><p>"It's there, Harry, on top of the bureau."</p><p>He gave her a raised eyebrow and then got off the bed. She looked around for her own clothing and saw the sleeve of the blouse she'd been wearing sticking out from under her bed. She shivered as she got down on the ground to get it.</p><p>"You know, I think I might wear a jumper instead; I'm freezing all of a sudden," she said as she made her way to her wardrobe.</p><p>"Well, you <em>are</em> meagerly dressed." Harry's voice came sarcastically from his side of the room, and she paused to stick her tongue out at him.</p><p>"Not enough to be <em>this</em>cold. Honestly, I don't think the Hogwarts founders meant for these rooms to be fireless. I'm going to have to make certain I keep one going during the day. Harry, what on earth is wrong with your shirt?"</p><p>Harry was staring down at his shirt with a frown. He looked up at her, scowling slightly. "You. You're what's wrong with it. You tore out three buttons in your haste to get me naked! What do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged and turned back to her wardrobe, pulling out one of her mum's famous home-made jumpers, not caring if anyone else saw her in it for once. She suddenly felt Harry behind her, and she turned. He smiled wickedly and trapped her with his arms.</p><p>"Fix my shirt, Gin."</p><p>"You're a big boy, fix it yourself, Harry."</p><p>"Yes, but you're the one who tore it, and I'm the one who didn't get any reward for letting you, so I'd say that makes you the one to fix it."</p><p>"What if I don't want to?" she asked puckishly.</p><p>Harry shrugged as he lowered his arms slightly. "Nothing, I'll just...do this until you scream for mercy!" He grabbed her by the waist and was suddenly tickling her, ruthless in his actions. Ginny gasped and screamed; she definitely hadn't been expecting him to do that. She tried to push his arms away, but he had her trapped against the wardrobe, and she was soon panting, begging for him to stop. She cursed when he finally pulled away and smugly held out his shirt to her.</p><p>"Bloody hell, you play dirty," she said as she struggled to catch her breath, grabbing the shirt out of his hands. She pushed past him, looking for her wand.</p><p>"I learn from the best," Harry said demurely, and she glanced back at him.</p><p>"And what is that supposed to mean?</p><p>"Nothing. Just a statement of fact. Now hurry up, I'm cold."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry chuckled.</p><p><em>Git</em>, Ginny thought to herself as she started to mend his shirt. She did feel bad for tearing it, actually. She fixed it quickly enough and then looked up to find him sitting on the bed, watching her.</p><p>"All better?" she asked as she walked over to him. He smiled and then took the shirt from her, slipping it on. He grabbed her wrist as she turned to finish getting dressed and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly and then more openly as she felt herself begin to sway in his arms.</p><p>"Better than anything," Harry said softly as he finally released her, and Ginny was pretty confident he wasn't talking about the shirt. She felt herself blush. "Get dressed, Gin," Harry continued, looking at her. "You're driving me crazy like that."</p><p>She smiled and picked up her discarded jumper. She shivered as she slipped it over her head, but it wasn't exactly because she was cold - it was more from the heat of the gaze that Harry had given her. She hoped Dumbledore could help them; she didn't want to wait, and she most certainly didn't want to <em>share</em> what occurred between Harry and her with anyone.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Brogan read the letter twice, not sure how he felt inside. He knew he should take it to Dumbledore immediately, maybe even floo Mr Cosgrove. But what was it really? Just ravings from a person who'd clearly gone round the bend. As far as he was concerned, it was nothing but Sioda trying to manipulate him like she always had - there was nothing to come from it - he certainly wasn't going to reply, at any rate. Besides, he reckoned that thanks to him, Harry and Ginny had far more critical things to bother with at the moment.</p><p>Sighing, he decided to burn the letter and tossed it into the fireplace. He aimed his wand at the hearth and muttered <em>'Incendio</em>,' watching as the letter curled around the edges and then eventually turned to ash. He realized it was getting late and that he should go and check on Professor Dumbledore, to make sure he'd be there to talk with the three of them. Brogan didn’t like the feeling of Harry and especially Ginny, being upset with him. And the sooner they could do something about everything, the better.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>After eating dinner with Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way to meet Brogan. A couple members of the DA stopped them, asking questions about the first meeting, which again made Harry realize he'd better really start thinking about it. He didn't know when Ron expected Quidditch practices to start, so he knew he'd have to get ahead of things eventually. He also needed to practice his Transfiguration homework, not to mention do the work he'd missed from Monday.</p><p>He was going over his timetable for the next day in his head (double Defence Against the Dark Arts and double Care of Magical creatures, nothing too tricky), and didn't hear what Ginny was saying at first.</p><p>He stopped as they got to the top of the second-floor stairway. "What did you say?"</p><p>Ginny gave him a patient look. "I said, isn't it odd that Malfoy's been so docile? You'd think he would have approached you or us by now, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Harry hadn't even given Draco Malfoy the time of day since they'd seen him in Diagon Alley. Knowing that Draco had probably been the 'look-out' for his father hadn't escaped his attention, really...it'd just gone underneath all the other things that had been on his mind since then.</p><p>"Has Draco even been around?" he mused out loud, not being able to recall the last time he'd seen the git.</p><p>"Yes," Ginny said. "He was watching us at dinner, and he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle with him either, which I thought was odd. And I caught him lingering around the girls' lavatory earlier after I'd spoken with Professor McGonagall. He seemed startled that I saw him and took off."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that? I mean, I honestly don't think Draco would dare do anything, but he shouldn't be anywhere near you...I mean, near the girls' lavatory."</p><p>Ginny smiled as they reached Dumbledore's office; there was no sign of Brogan yet. She turned to him as they waited against the wall.</p><p>"Feeling protective, Harry?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Ginny laughed, and then she gave him a sobering look. "Don't worry about Draco; remember, I can handle him."</p><p>"I know you can, Gin. I just don't fancy you spending the rest of your school year in detention with Snape every evening."</p><p>As though the very mention of his name had made him appear out of thin air, Harry and Ginny both jumped as the entrance to Dumbledore's office opened and out stepped their least favorite teacher. It'd been the first time since being back that Harry had seen Snape; as usual, the time apart had not seemed to improve Snape's feelings towards him any.</p><p>"Ah, Potter and a Weasley. Of course. I see you've traded down to the youngest one, Potter. How economical of you." Snape gave them a thinly disguised sneer, and Harry moved his wand arm to his pocket instinctively.</p><p>Ginny, however, pushed away from the wall, her back straight. She nodded her head slightly. "Professor Snape. I do hope you found the essay you requested I write to be an adequate length, and that you have no further worries about my presence in your class."</p><p>Snape's eyes went from Harry's to Ginny's, and Harry was surprised to see a flicker of something that he could have sworn was appreciation. It was gone in a second, though, and the usual sneer was back. Snape gave Ginny a baleful look.</p><p>"Of course, Miss Weasley. I have decided to allow you to continue to take my class. Just don't let absence become a common theme. <em>Potter</em>," Snape said with disdain and flicked his eyes back to Harry's for a moment before heading down the hallway, his black robes trailing soundlessly behind him. Harry stared after him and shook his head. He looked at Ginny, suddenly understanding something.</p><p>"Snape <em>likes</em> you," Harry said, feeling a bit betrayed.</p><p>Ginny looked sharply at him. "Ew, Harry."</p><p>"No, not like <em>that</em>. But I mean, he...appreciates your work or...something. How did you do it?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "He's never given me a hard time, no harder than most, anyway. I've never said anything about it because I doubted anyone would believe me, and Ron and someone else I know just love to whinge about him too much."</p><p>Harry marveled over what it would feel like to know Snape actually <em>liked</em> you. He shivered involuntarily. "What does it feel like?" he finally asked. Ginny gave him a funny look.</p><p>"It feels like Snape. He doesn't give me special treatment or anything like that. He still makes me work extra hard. I imagine he'd treat Hermione much the same way if she wasn't associated with you. Should we go up to Dumbledore's office without Brogan, do you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, might as well," Harry said, looking around. "Sugar Mice."</p><p>The office entrance allowed them in, and they waited for the staircase to take them up to the main tower. The door was open, but Ginny paused and knocked on it first. A moment later, they heard Dumbledore tell them to enter.</p><p>"Ah, Harry, Ginny; I received Brogan's message that the three of you had something to discuss," Dumbledore said as they entered, sitting down at his desk as they came in.</p><p>"Yes, except we don't know where Brogan is; he was supposed to meet us at half-past," Harry said.</p><p>"I'm here already, Harry," Brogan's voice startled them, and they realized he was standing on the smaller staircase behind Dumbledore's desk. He came down the stairs and looked at them apologetically.</p><p>"Sorry, I ran into Professor Dumbledore as he was walking in, and he suggested I join him and Professor Snape for dinner." From the look on his face, Harry didn't think Brogan had enjoyed the meal much.</p><p>"You've told him already, then," Ginny said suddenly, looking at Brogan. Harry frowned.</p><p>Brogan glanced at Dumbledore, who smiled reassuringly at Ginny. "Please, Ginny, Harry, take a seat. I'll explain why I wanted Brogan to talk with Professor Snape."</p><p>"Occlumency," Harry blurted out as they sat down, and Dumbledore gave him a brief smile.</p><p>"Yes, Harry. I think it is the best way for Brogan to help prepare his mind should he need to help either you or Ginny again, and the same side effect occurs. I think Professor Snape is the best person to help Brogan."</p><p>Harry felt like saying Snape wasn't the best anything and was amused to see the same sentiments on Brogan's face as he looked at Dumbledore.</p><p>"But why did this happen?" Ginny suddenly asked, and they all looked at her.</p><p>Dumbledore rested his chin on the tips of his fingers. "Perhaps it is as Brogan claims - it was merely his inexperience as a Clairsentient that caused it. Perhaps there is another reason we don't fully understand yet. I have been studying books on the subject. And I have not found another case of<em> emotional connection</em> remaining and working on the empath as well as on the person or persons they helped. I would say the three of you are perhaps experiencing something altogether unheard of in our world. Or perhaps it is something that hasn't been seen for a long time."</p><p>Harry frowned at Dumbledore's words. They were not reassuring. He looked at Ginny and was surprised to see that she was angry. She moved forward in her chair.</p><p>"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" she said, addressing Dumbledore.</p><p>"No, not the way that it has, no."</p><p>"You knew there was a chance, though," Ginny said, accusingly.</p><p>"I merely wished for you and Harry to grow closer, Ginny, I assure you. It was not my intention for Brogan to become a part of it."</p><p>Harry wasn't sure he believed Dumbledore, and he could tell from Ginny's expression that she didn't at all. Brogan just looked utterly miserable.</p><p>"What if Snape doesn't help Brogan?" Harry asked, causing Ginny and Dumbledore both to look at him.</p><p>"Professor Snape has been told -"</p><p>"Yes, well, you'll forgive me, Professor Dumbledore, if I don't exactly have faith in Professor Snape," Harry said unapologetically.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore gave him a shrewd look. "No, I don't blame you for doubting Severus with this duty, however, he is still a superior Occlumens, and he has agreed to help Brogan. Unfortunately, I am unable to help Brogan, myself."</p><p>Harry frowned when Dumbledore didn't elaborate. He opened his mouth to ask why when Brogan interrupted.</p><p>"I think the most important thing is that I do something; it doesn't matter who it is with," Brogan said, looking at Ginny. "I think all three of us would feel a lot better about things."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Brogan, Snape isn't someone I'd lightly agree to let into my head. I understand that now more than ever." Harry looked at Dumbledore, not able to keep the critical tone out of his voice. "The only reason I can even do Occlumency half-way decently is because of Professor Lupin."</p><p>"Unfortunately, Remus is unable to help us in this regard, Harry. And Brogan is most adamant about starting as soon as possible," Dumbledore said gently.</p><p>"Then let me help him," Harry said suddenly. Ginny gave him an intense look that he couldn't read, and Brogan shook his head in disagreement. Harry continued on. "Brogan already knows me, right? I mean, emotionally speaking, he's already been inside my head, and...well, I think I would be the best person to help him, and he just needs to learn the techniques, right? We don't have to actually do a lot of prep work because he'll be the first one to know if he can get a sense of me."</p><p>"Do you feel able to take on this extra responsibility, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, giving him a long look. "I had hoped that you and I could begin working on developing your wandless flares of magic."</p><p>Harry paused. He'd forgotten about all of that, actually. He had told Professor Lupin that he would work on doing it in a non-romantic situation, and so far, hadn't kept his promise. Harry sighed - he didn't think he would ever have enough time to do any of the things he wanted, let alone the things he <em>had</em> to do. He looked at Dumbledore and shrugged. "I reckon I will just have to work doubly hard. Like Brogan said, what matters is that he <em>does</em> something, now. And sorry, mate," Harry said as he looked at Brogan, "but at least this way I'll know if the Occlumency is actually working. Not that I don't trust you to tell us, but...I don't trust Snape to teach you."</p><p>Dumbledore looked at Brogan. "Are you all right with this? Harry is a fine Occlumens and has mastered it well, but Professor Snape is, of course, much more experienced."</p><p>Brogan looked at Harry for a long time and then glanced at Ginny, who was very still in her chair, not looking at anyone.</p><p>"If <em>Harry</em> is okay with it, then yes, I think I'd prefer it to be him rather than Professor Snape," Brogan said finally, smiling briefly at Harry.</p><p>"Fine then, I'll leave it for you two to arrange and let Severus know his services are no longer needed. However, if you find that you do not have the time to work with Brogan on this, Harry, I do want you to let me know immediately."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Don't worry, Harry," Brogan said, his mood considerably changed. "I'm a very quick study."</p><p>They continued talking for a little while, and then Harry and Ginny left, with Harry agreeing to meet Brogan after his last class the next day so they could get started.</p><p>Harry got the sense that Ginny was angry with him about something but didn't want to start anything out in the open. But he was still surprised when she turned as she reached her door, not opening it.</p><p>"I think I'd like to revise alone tonight, Harry. We both have so much work to do."</p><p>"Er, okay," he said. "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything and wouldn't meet his eyes for so long that he almost asked her again. She finally looked at him.</p><p>"Why did you do it? Don't you know that's what Dumbledore wanted? Don't you know he had no intention of letting Snape teach Brogan a thing? I think he wanted you to do it from the start."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Look, I don't want to get into a row about this right now. But...Harry, just think about what you've agreed to do, okay? You've taken on a lot. And Dumbledore just keeps pushing you.” She stepped closer to him, and her lips were gently pressed against his for a moment. “Now have a good night; I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Ginny disappeared into her room, leaving him bewildered and slightly unsettled.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Come Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"This is how it feels to drown,<br/>this is how we come undone.<br/>And these are the days you wish<br/>wouldn't last."</em>
</p><p>The next few days actually flew by for Harry, which was surprising, considering he barely spent any real time with Ginny. She wasn't still upset with him about anything, he knew, but she wasn't exactly pleased either. Although he thought perhaps she was mostly upset with Dumbledore. He'd thought about what she'd said, and had, so far, not come to any great conclusions about any of it himself. <em>Had</em> Dumbledore wanted him to teach Brogan Occlumency? If so, why not just come out and ask him to do it? Why mess about with them? Why was it essential that Ginny and Harry both work with the other man?</p><p>Harry didn't know, and since Ginny was throwing herself into her schoolwork with a passion only met by Hermione, he didn't really have anyone with whom he could discuss the problem. Explaining the whole thing to Ron wasn't something Harry fancied doing.</p><p>He and Brogan had met twice to practice, and while it had been a bit odd at first, Harry now thought he knew the other man well enough and tried to tell himself that it wasn't strange that Brogan could still sense his feelings so easily. Even though Brogan assured him that he was actually pretty hard to read, the other man was still uncannily able to echo Harry's thoughts.</p><p>The end of the week brought even more DA members asking for a meeting time, and he'd finally worked out with Ron when Quidditch practice would be starting, so he set his sights on Monday evening. Most of the other members were free, and they all agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement at seven o'clock. Hermione had organized the Prefects already involved in recruiting the younger students, something which Harry was grateful for as his NEWT year course load was proving a bit tricky. He hadn't even <em>started</em> thinking about trying his hand at doing wandless magic.</p><p>Friday finally arrived, and he was free most of the day, except for his time in the dungeons for Potions. He was looking forward to time spent with Snape like a hole in the head, but there was nothing else for it. Harry had made a commitment to study to become an Auror, and he was going to try as hard as he could to make it come true. So what if Voldemort might kill him before it ever came to fruition?</p><p>Harry wondered if it was Ginny's quiet influence, but before he knew it, he had caught up with all of the work he'd had at the beginning of the week. He actually felt a bit like Hermione - he'd been able to answer a Potions question from Snape without thinking about it. Which was something that had impressed Hermione so much that she'd stared at him with her mouth open until Snape asked her if she were waiting to catch Doxies with her tongue.</p><p>Hermione waited while he cleaned his cauldron after class and asked him if Ginny was helping him with his work.</p><p>"Hermione, I'm a bit upset at that. Don't you think I could know the answer to Snape's question without my girlfriend helping me?"</p><p>Hermione blushed. "No, it's just...well...you just seem very focused lately, Harry. I reckon...I thought she might have got after you to study more."</p><p>Harry smiled to let her know he'd only been joking. In fact, Ginny <em>had</em> sort of inspired him - he saw her quiet determination to do well and felt compelled to do the same. All the years of Hermione nagging him to become a better student had never worked - a few hours spent sitting serenely with Ginny, and he suddenly wanted to know everything. It was very rather funny, if he really thought about it.</p><p>"Actually, Ginny's been really busy. I've hardly seen her," he said a bit sadly.</p><p>"She was right next to you on the sofa all last night," Hermione pointed out as they made their way back to the common room since they both had the afternoon off.</p><p>"No, I mean, you know...seen her. Privately," Harry said without thinking and then blushed. Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, <em>that</em>. Well, it's the weekend now, I'm certain you'll find a way to change that," Hermione said wisely, giving him a knowing look.</p><p>"And you and Ron?" Harry asked, causing her to stop for a moment.</p><p>"Me and Ron, what, exactly?"</p><p>"Are you two any closer at finding er...some privacy?"</p><p>Hermione looked a bit scandalized, and then she shook her head ruefully. "No, unfortunately. But we er...get by. Sometimes I think it's very fortunate we're Head Girl and Head Boy. The Prefects' bathroom comes in handy if you're quick enough."</p><p>Harry groaned as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Oh, did you have to plant that image in my head? It is possible to go blind by mere suggestion, Hermione."</p><p>She laughed and pushed at him good-naturedly as they entered, where they found Ron, <em>not</em> reading by the fire, but doodling what suspiciously looked like Quidditch plays to Harry. Hermione sat down next to him and looked disapprovingly at his work.</p><p>"Ron, I thought you said you had that History of Magic essay to write?"</p><p>"I do, I mean, I did...er...I thought you could give it a go-over before I turn it in?" Ron asked, hopefully. Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>Harry didn't feel like revising on a Friday and wished Ginny didn't have double Charms in the afternoon. Sighing as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker (although they were doing it in a friendly way), he picked up someone's discarded <em>Daily Prophet</em>. He started flipping through it, barely letting his eyes focus on anything for too long. Harry paused when he came to the adverts section, as something caught his eye.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Need Privacy? Can't get away<br/>from the hustle and bustle of city life?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why not come away to Hogsmeade's newest establishment of hospitable rooms?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of a kind and very private, we offer one and two-room flats away from it all.<br/>For the single person or couple that need that 'private' time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For further information, contact Mr Shankly at Hogsmeade Box 47A, Les Chambres de Montmorency. All requests and bookings will be kept completely confidential! All animals, except goats, allowed!</em>
</p><p>Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, a plan slowly forming in his head. He squinted at the message board on the wall and noticed the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up in a few weeks. Perhaps he'd be able to get his friends an early Christmas present. One that lasted all year long.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>In the last half of her Charms class, Ginny idly watched as the slightly cloudy afternoon turned darker. She wondered if tomorrow they'd wake up to cold and rainy skies, forcing Ron to cancel the Quidditch meeting he'd called. Knowing her brother and his zeal to be the best Gryffindor Captain ever, probably not. She sighed and tried to focus on class -she knew she should really be paying attention to Flitwick, teaching them about how to perfect the Bubble-Head Charm, but she felt restless and distracted. For some reason, she felt as if she'd lived through a month of school and not just one week.</p><p>Of course, before term, she'd started out by getting kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and being knocked out. <em>Then</em> she'd fought Voldemort all night in her head - so she hadn't exactly had a typical week and a half. Not to mention the whole thing with Brogan. She trusted Harry when he told her that Brogan was catching on quickly to the concept of Occlumency - she wasn't surprised really, because Brogan struck her as being very clever - but Ginny still felt uneasy if she really thought about it. And she'd realised that she'd thrown herself into her revising Hermione-style in an effort to keep Harry and her from being too intimate.</p><p>But she missed him; even though she'd spent enough time with him, it wasn't the kind of time she was used to. She marveled at herself - a few days without sex, and she was bemoaning her sad lot to herself. She wondered how she would ever survive after Harry left Hogwarts for good, and she was forced to spend a whole year stuck at the school without him. <em>I doubt Dumbledore would let him stay back a year just so I could have a sex life</em>, she mused to herself and then frowned as she thought of the headmaster. She wasn't happy with him.</p><p>Ginny had tried telling herself that Dumbledore had his reasons and that they were probably good ones. But it unnerved her to see the way he was still able to manipulate Harry, especially since she didn't understand the reason why.</p><p>Flitwick dismissed the class early, which broke her out of her bad humor, and she chatted with a few of her friends before returning to the common room. She wasn't surprised to find Ron and Hermione cozily curled up on the sofa near the fire, but she was a bit concerned when it appeared that Harry was nowhere to be found.</p><p>She cleared her throat and caused Ron, who'd been gazing steadfastly into his girlfriend's eyes, to jerk forward guiltily, almost shoving Hermione off the couch.</p><p>"It's okay, Ron; I know you and Hermione make googly eyes at each other," Ginny said with a smirk as she sat down in the chair across from them. Ron's ears went pink, but Hermione simply rearranged herself back into position and smiled at Ginny.</p><p>"Ginny! We didn't hear you come in -"</p><p>"I don't doubt it, the way you were staring at each other, a herd of Hippogriffs could have come through for all you'd noticed. Where's Harry? Did you guys scare him off?"</p><p>Ron scowled at her. "<em>No</em>, and hey, you shouldn't talk, you know, you and Harry are just as bad sometimes."</p><p>Ginny smirked. "Yes, Ron. We know. Harry told me how you think he and I are...what did he say? Odd?"</p><p>Ron and Hermione shared an embarrassed glance, and Hermione's mouth formed an interesting <em>o</em> shape.</p><p>"He told you about that, did he?" Ron finally said.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yes. And we're not 'odd', you know; we're just in love. Maybe this is a case of outside looking in, dear brother - because if Harry and I are odd, you have no idea how genuinely bizarre you and Hermione are to us."</p><p>Hermione interrupted before her brother could say anything stupid.</p><p>"I think Harry said he had a letter to send; he went to the Owlery to visit Hedwig."</p><p>Ginny frowned. <em>Who would Harry be sending a letter to?</em> Professor Lupin, perhaps. She left Ron and Hermione, telling them to send Harry to her room if he came back before she found him. They nodded and went back to cuddling before she was even out of the portrait. Ginny shook her head, although she was happy that the two seemed to be doing well for once.</p><p>She was walking along the third-floor corridor when she heard a bizarre noise coming from one of the rooms...it was a different type of music, to say the least. She realized that it was coming from Brogan's office and despite herself, smiled and made her way to his door, which was slightly ajar - letting the sound of the music escape out into the hall. She knocked and didn't hear anything other than the music, so she entered, figuring he couldn't hear the knocking.</p><p>She still felt awkward around Brogan, but she was trying her best not to let it bother her too much. Harry seemed to be okay with everything, but then she reckoned that having someone else in your head was something he knew a lot about. And technically, Brogan wasn't in their heads...just their feelings. And as far as she could tell, it wasn't even something he was happy about.</p><p>Ginny smiled as she saw Brogan sitting cross-legged on the floor, singing softly as he used his wand to levitate a small collection of jars to the top of his bureau. She moved closer to hear him better and was pleasantly surprised by the quality of his voice.</p><p>"....haven't had a dream in a long time...see the life I've had would make a good man bad...so for once in my life let me get what I want this time...."</p><p>"What is it exactly that you want, Brogan?" she asked. If she'd had any concern that he hadn't been practicing at blocking himself from her, then she had her confirmation now.  He practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice.  One of the jars he'd been floating crashed to the floor with a loud noise as the glass broke.</p><p>"Ginny! Shite!" His eyes were wide as he looked up at her, and then he quickly recovered. "Er, sorry about...erm...hell...."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry! I thought you would be able to...well...er...sorry!" She realized she had to yell to be heard over the music as it hit a loud point in the song.</p><p>Brogan had jumped up and surveyed the damage of the broken jar. He used his wand to clean it up, shaking his head. Ginny made a pointing gesture at her ear, and he flicked his wand, and suddenly the room was quiet.</p><p>"That was a dirty trick, sneaking up on a bloke in a closed room while he was listening to music," Brogan said grumpily as he eyed her.</p><p>Ginny folded her arms. "Actually, half the school probably heard the noise you were making - I heard the music all the way down the hall, and your door was open, by the way."</p><p>Brogan's eyes went wide in alarm, and he looked anxious. "Really? Honest? Everyone heard...me? Singing?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "No, probably just the music; I didn't hear you singing until I came into the room. You shouldn't be embarrassed, though; you have a very nice voice."</p><p>Brogan looked utterly embarrassed, and Ginny felt terrible for him all of a sudden - he'd obviously been working hard at blocking himself from sensing her, and now she'd gone and mortified him.</p><p>"What were you listening to anyway? That didn't sound like the WWN," she said, looking around.</p><p>"Er, well, it's a contraption I sort of...well, it's a Muggle band. Here, look -"</p><p>Brogan indicated a small round metal container that had blinking dots on it. She looked at him, frowning.</p><p>"I thought electricity didn't work near Hogwarts?"</p><p>"It doesn't. This is entirely wizard-run. I just magically enhanced it to play Muggle compact discs. Er, they have music on them."</p><p>"I know, Brogan; my dad is famous for dragging home weird things and trying to use them. The music is on that?" Ginny said as she opened the container and saw a silver metallic disc spinning fast inside.</p><p>Brogan came to stand beside her. "Yeah. I have about twenty or so with me. It's a bit of a process to make them work magically, so I've only done a handful."</p><p>"What were we listening to then?" Ginny asked, feeling fascinated. She knew her father would kill to know how Brogan had managed to make the metal container and its discs work.</p><p>"Well, <em>I</em> was listening to the Smiths; you, unfortunately, probably only heard my horrible warbling."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and looked at him. "No, you do have a very nice voice; you shouldn't be embarrassed."</p><p>Brogan met her eyes, and they looked at each other for a long time before she finally turned away, feeling peculiar.</p><p>"Er, thanks," Brogan said a bit stiffly, and he closed the metal container. "Was there something you wanted?"</p><p>"Wanted? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, you dropped by, so -"</p><p>"Oh!" Ginny said, feeling stupid. "Well, no, not really. I just heard the music, and...you honestly didn't know I was in here until I startled you, did you?"</p><p>"Nope. Harry's an excellent teacher. I think I've sort of...got a hand on things now. It's a question of mind over matter, really."</p><p>Ginny nodded, pleased. "Oh, well, I suppose I should get back to my room, actually. Do a bit of reading before dinner," she said, backing her way out of the room, suddenly wanting to leave.</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me," Brogan said quickly, causing her to stop. "I found this as I was unpacking a box Mr Cosgrove sent. It's more information about the Tobar-Na-Aine, and it has a bit in there about the Abbey gate - I thought you and Harry might like to look through it. That is when you're both not busy doing your normal course work."</p><p>She took the book from him and looked down at the cover. She smiled and slipped the book into her bag and turned to leave. "Thanks, and...Brogan?"</p><p>He looked at her expectantly as she reached the door. "Thanks for working so hard at...well, you know, blocking er...keeping your...." Ginny stumbled, not sure what she meant to say. Telling Brogan thanks for minding his own emotional business seemed a bit rude. He smiled at her, an odd look in his eyes.</p><p>"You're welcome, Gin. You should really thank Harry. He's...well, he's really quite good at it. And well, I do want us to be able to talk with each other, after all. You know, like before."</p><p>She smiled and nodded, not noticing he'd used the one name for her that she only let her family or Harry call her. She hurriedly joined a group of fourth years as they headed up the stairs, wondering if Harry were waiting for her at her room. She suddenly felt as though her afternoon plans could stand a few changes.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry mailed off his inquiry to <em>Les Chambres de Montmorency</em>, hoping they'd get back in touch with him before the first Hogsmeade weekend. He was pleased with his idea - renting a room for Hermione and Ron to share was a brilliant plan! Maybe then they'd stop telling Ginny and him that they were odd, or too intense, or whatever other word they could come up with.</p><p>Thinking of Ginny, Harry detoured on his way back from the Owlery, to see if she were out of class yet. Finding the Charms classroom empty, he then headed upstairs to her room. He watched the mice as they played cards and then said the password to make the door appear. He knocked, and a moment later, it opened, revealing something that made his eyes pop out of his head.</p><p>"Ginny!"</p><p>"Hi, Harry, I thought you'd never get here."</p><p>Her arm pulled him into her room, and she was kissing him before his brain was done processing the fact that she'd answered her door completely starkers. He finally pulled away and looked at her.</p><p>"What if I hadn't been the one at the door?"</p><p>She smirked and shook her head. "Then someone would have received a very nice show; now get out of those clothes, you git. I think I have a ravishment ticket I'd like to redeem."</p><p>He watched as she sauntered across the room to her bed, suddenly feeling as though all the blood had left his body. Well, except for one place. Any thoughts he'd had of discussing anything left his head. He started taking off his clothes, chucking them over his shoulder swiftly as he moved, and Ginny laughed at him.</p><p>"Raring to go?" she asked. Harry smiled widely.</p><p>"It's been a very long three days," he said with a straight face.</p><p>Ginny snorted and shook her head, lying back on the bed. Harry noted she'd already lit a fire, and he also noticed her skin was very pink. He took his glasses off and pulled his jumper over his head, throwing it behind him and setting his glasses down on the night table. He climbed onto the bed and leaned forward when she suddenly stopped him with her hand.</p><p>"I thought I told you to get those clothes off," she said as she looked at the trousers he'd kept on. He smiled cheekily at her.</p><p>"And I thought you said you wanted to be ravished?"</p><p>"You can't do that naked, Harry?"</p><p>"Not if you want me to take my time," he admitted. Ginny smiled and shook her head. He realized he was happy to see her in such...<em>good</em> spirits.</p><p>"Fine, I'll just have to look at that exceptional lower-half of yours later, Potter," she said, her voice soothing.</p><p>Harry, whose attention was already focused on her own fantastic lower-half, only nodded his head as he licked his lips. "Whatever you want, Gin," he said distractedly, causing her to giggle. He pulled his eyes back up to her face and kissed her, leaning over her. Her hands felt small and warm against his bare chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, pushing her gently against the bed.</p><p>"I've missed you," he said softly. "Even though I've seen you every day."</p><p>Ginny smiled. "I know what you mean. I'm sorry if you thought I was cross with you about Dumbledore. I just worry too much, I suppose."</p><p>"It's okay," Harry said, shrugging, not wanting to get distracted with too much conversation. He licked his lips and then smiled at her before moving closer to her.</p><p>Harry started at her neck, his mouth moving slowly against her skin. Ginny worked her hands into his hair and sighed as he lovingly took his time kissing her. Their bodies met, and Harry felt the taut peaks of her nipples against his chest. He shivered in anticipation of what he would find lower down. Harry knew from the pink tone of her skin and the quiet half-moans she was already making that Ginny was very up for things and something about that made <em>him</em> more excited. When he finally lowered his mouth to take a nipple into his mouth, she shook underneath him, and he smiled against her skin, licking slowly around the fullness of her breast, causing her breath to hitch.</p><p>She moaned as he moved to the other one, and tugged on his hair until he pulled away to look at her.</p><p>"Sod the bleeding breasts, Harry; you know what I really want you to be kissing."</p><p>"Ginny! That's very naughty," he said playfully, letting his hands move smoothly down her stomach and onto the flare of her hips.</p><p>"Yes, but you like it when I'm naughty, don't you?" she asked, her voice so thoughtful that he looked up and squinted.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "You look perplexed, Harry."</p><p>"Just trying to see what sort of mood made you say that," he explained as he stopped moving his hands.</p><p>"Hmm...just a mood in which I want you to devour me, honest. But you do like it, don't you?" Ginny asked again, earnest. Harry sat back slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I do," he said after a moment. "It's sort of exciting and...well, it just feels a bit wicked to hear you saying certain things."</p><p>Ginny sat up and wrapped her arms around him, bringing her mouth close to his ear. She whispered something that made Harry's pulse beat quicker. He looked at her.</p><p>"Honestly?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I've wanted to try it for a while now. I er...read about it in that book of Hermione's."</p><p>"I thought you said we gave that back to her?"</p><p>"We did," Ginny said, and he could see her cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. "But I er, that is...<em>we</em> also made us a copy."</p><p>"You made us a copy? I haven't seen it since we left the Abbey, Gin. It seems to me you've been keeping it for yourself."</p><p>She smiled. "Disappointed?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. There <em>was</em> something exciting about Ginny sitting around reading about positions she'd like to try, although he had to admit he preferred it when she did it with him right next to her.</p><p>"I guess I need to be on my back then?" he asked, smiling at her. Ginny nodded and kissed him. They switched positions, with Harry scooting down further on the bed. He looked up at her.</p><p>"Is there enough room?"</p><p>Ginny moved forward slightly and nodded. She looked down at him. "Are you certain you want -"</p><p>"Ginny, get over here," he said roughly, reaching out and gripping her leg, trying to pull her forward.</p><p>She giggled and then pushed herself off of him slightly and leaned forward, positioning the lower part of her body over his head, bracing herself on her knees. She leaned forward to hold onto the headboard.</p><p>He'd had his face in between her legs many times and knew she wasn't shy, but still, she seemed hesitant to lower herself down so that he could reach her.</p><p>"Um, Gin, for this to work, I have to actually be able to use my tongue, and unfortunately, it's not that long," he said, his voice slightly muffled. Ginny made a disparaging noise and sat back so that she could see his face.</p><p>"We could try a spell to make it longer, Harry," she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Uh, no thanks. My luck, it'd stay that way. This was your idea, you know, I'm perfectly okay with doing it the regular way. I like er...having you spread out under me."</p><p>Ginny blushed, and Harry was amused to see that she blushed <em>all over</em>, something he hadn't appreciated for awhile. He moved his hands up the side of her legs, teasing her.</p><p>"Come on, Gin," he said softly.</p><p>"I don't want to er...well...I won't be too heavy, will I?"</p><p>Harry pulled his eyes away from in between her legs and stared up at her as though she'd grown another arm.</p><p>"What? Are you kidding? You're <em>tiny</em>, Ginny. You can't honestly think you're too heavy...although now that you mention it, it would be an interesting way to go...." he said suggestively, and she finally laughed. She scooted forward again and arranged herself back into position.</p><p>"Now, just lower yourself down slowly," Harry managed to breathe out as he suddenly became very interested in the task at hand. He moved his hands to the inside of her thighs, caressing them. Harry breathed in the deep scent of her body and moved forward gently, moving his tongue against the soft skin of her inner thigh. He heard her grip the headboard roughly and suddenly didn't want her going slow at all. He moved one hand up behind her and gripped her backside, pulling her down even further as he opened her up with his mouth.</p><p>Ginny writhed on top of him as he sucked and licked and did anything else he could think of to tease her. She moaned, her breath haggard, and soon she was resting more comfortably over him, and Harry knew nothing but the sensation of feeling her all around him. Ginny rocked back and forth as he moved his mouth over her - he found that in this position, she could actually maneuver which part of her that she wanted him to focus on. When the pressure of his tongue against her became too much, she shifted forward, and he'd concentrate his attention elsewhere, swirling his tongue, causing her to shake. He held her firmly around the waist and let one of his hands slide down and cup her bottom, his fingers sliding in between the soft flesh, teasing her in a new way. Ginny reacted immediately, and she cried out as she came, her warmth and wetness seeming to fill his mouth.</p><p>It was a struggle, suddenly, with Ginny's natural reaction to pull away from his mouth, and Harry's need to push her entirely to the edge and then over it. She moaned in pleasure and fell forward slightly, cursing as Harry won the battle, taking more of her in, his hands insistent. She came again, quicker than he expected, and she rose up as she bucked, the bed shaking slightly as she held onto the frames of the headboard.</p><p>Harry released her, and she moved away, falling onto her back beside him. He smiled, lifting her hair away from her face. He turned and reached for his glasses, slipping them on so he could see the pleased expression on her face.</p><p>"Well? Was it everything you hoped?" he asked playfully.</p><p>Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We are definitely doing <em>that</em> again. Oh, my gods...it was...pooowhoosh...." Ginny made a heavy breathing sound as she tried to describe the sensation.</p><p>"What was that again?" Harry asked smirking. He moved closer to her and put an arm around her, pulling her against him. Ginny moved and fitted herself into his arms, smiling.</p><p>"It was bloody amazing, you git. As if you don't know that already. What you did with your tongue...your mouth...your hands." She traced his mouth with her fingers, and he slowly took one into his mouth. He released it bit by bit and studied her.</p><p>"Yes, you did seem to like that part, especially," he said, quietly.</p><p>"Which part?"</p><p>"When I used my hand around your bum. I was surprised by how you reacted," Harry admitted.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and looked as though she were thinking. "Well, it just felt good," she said, shrugging.</p><p>"Do you want me to er, touch you there more often?" he asked, feeling a faint heat on his skin. Ginny's eyes focused on his.</p><p>"Maybe...I mean, sometimes...I want it, but then whatever else your doing feels so good that I forget, and then I'm too far gone to suggest it," she said, sounding a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"I thought we were supposed to please each other?" he asked, moving his mouth to her neck, starting to kiss her again.</p><p>"You do please me, Harry," she said, breathless in his ear. "Very, very much."</p><p>"Yes, but I'd like to please you <em>more</em>," he said as he reached up and removed his glasses again. "Everything and anything you want, Gin."</p><p>"Hmm...I'm thinking we should have sex in the afternoon more often, Harry, you're amazingly not shy in the light of day."</p><p>Harry smiled. "No, you've just made me an extremely confident lover, willing to try new things. Besides, I don't think I've been shy for a while now."</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Oh, ho ho...I see Mr Potter. What did you have in mind then?"</p><p>He smiled and then moved his hand along her back, loving the cool, soft feel of her skin. His hand reached the small of her back, and he paused, pulling away to gauge her reaction. Slowly he moved his hand lower and lower, caressing her bottom, causing a soft sigh to escape her lips. She moved her legs, entangling them in between his, and he rubbed himself against her, his trousers the only barrier between them. He slipped his other hand down the front of her body and found her unbelievably wet. She sighed as he moved both hands, slipping fingers into two very different areas. He kissed her as a small moan escaped her lips, and she shuddered as his fingers increased their speed.</p><p>"Hmm, Harry, as incredible as this feels, I really, <em>really</em> want you right now," she said, when they broke apart, her voice heavy with need. "Get out of those bloody trousers."</p><p>They kissed again, and Harry finally pulled himself away to finish getting undressed when a knock on the door startled them both. Ginny swore, and Harry started looking around for his jumper, finding it in the corner. The knocking on the door continued, sounding to Harry as though whoever it was on the other side of it was frantic.</p><p>He threw his robe over his shoulders to help hide the fact that he wasn't exactly in a relaxed state of being and watched as Ginny slipped into her jeans. She did not look happy.</p><p>"Whoever that is better have a damn good reason for bothering us," she said grumpily.</p><p>"Well, it is the afternoon, I hardly think they knew what they were disrupting," Harry said, trying to be diplomatic, although he secretly agreed with her. He spied one of his socks lying on the chair by Ginny's desk and grabbed it. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around for his other sock.</p><p>"Harry, I think you should probably um...wash up?" Ginny said as she threw the sock over to him.</p><p>Harry felt his face turn red and nodded, heading towards the loo, picking up his shoes as he went. He reckoned Ginny had a point about cleanliness.</p><p>He closed the door behind him and turned on the tap, sighing. His body was still worked up, although it was not as bad as the last time he'd been sent to hide in the loo. He washed up, making a face at the purple, quite girly-looking soap Ginny had left on the sink. He quickly changed his expression to a smile as he realized it must be what she used in the bath as it smelled very much like her, a sort of lavender-vanilla mixture that reminded him of her hair. Harry put his shoes on and then tried to comb a wet hand through his hair to tame it, but it only stood straight up as usual. He frowned at himself in the mirror, wondering not for the first time what it was that Ginny saw about his outward appearance that she liked so much when he heard voices outside the door.</p><p>He quickly exited the loo to find a very distraught looking Hermione, and an extremely pale Ron. Ginny had her back to him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately knowing something had happened.</p><p>Ginny turned, and Harry was shocked to see that she was starting to cry. He quickly went to her and put his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Gin?"</p><p>She shook her head as though unable to speak, and Harry looked at Ron and Hermione for some sort of clue. Ron was staring at the floor, looking for all the world as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. Suddenly Harry had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"It's...it's...." Ron started but stopped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Harry felt alarmed as Ginny shuddered in his arms, beginning to sob.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and gave him a troubled look. "It's...Mrs Weasley, Harry. She's been attacked. She was in London, we don't know why; she was supposed to be at the Burrow...but a group of Death Eaters grabbed her. That's all we know. Charlie's been hurt pretty badly as well. Bill...found them. They left them for dead in some alley near Headquarters. It doesn't look good."</p><p>Hermione's voice had gone softer and softer as she told Harry the news, as though wanting to spare Ginny and Ron from hearing it again. Harry felt his insides twist, and everything suddenly felt very cold as the shock of what Hermione had just said hit him. Ginny shook and made a gasping sound, as though it was hard to breathe. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.</p><p>"Harry, I...I need you to be on guard...I...have to...I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny fainted in his arms.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ginny passed out, the headache began, and it only grew worse as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. The world swayed in front of his eyes, and he knew it wasn't because she was too heavy for him to carry. He felt a million emotions push through him, and he recognized the ones that felt like happiness as not being his own.</p><p>Hermione went to fetch Madam Pomfrey, and Harry squeezed Ginny's hand even as the second twinge he felt in his head made his eyes water. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking down at Ginny, even though he acted as though he wasn't really seeing her. Harry felt his own anxiety and tried to calm down. He knew he needed to be strong. Harry tried to close off his mind bit by bit, in case Voldemort became aware of the fact that their link was obviously very much open. He took a deep breath and felt himself go very quiet inside; the pain in his head lessened, although it did not go away completely. Feeling Voldemort's happiness at what had happened was making him sick to his stomach.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey swept in through the open door, followed by Professor McGonagall and Hermione. Harry moved out of the way so that Madam Pomfrey could tend to Ginny.</p><p>"Potter, Professor Dumbledore requested you go to his office immediately," McGonagall said, startling Harry. He pulled his eyes away from Ginny's pale face and blinked at his professor, not understanding.</p><p>"We'll keep an eye on her, Harry," Hermione said from his shoulder, and Harry frowned. <em>They're both daft if they think I'm going anywhere</em>.</p><p>"No, I'm not going until I know she's okay," he said forcefully, making Hermione step back from him and causing Professor McGonagall to open her mouth as though about to argue with him.</p><p>"She's fine," Madam Pomfrey said from the bed, and Harry stepped forward, turning his back on McGonagall. "But she's in shock; I'm tempted to leave her be. When did Albus say the children were going to St Mungo's, Minerva?"</p><p>"As soon as he receives the okay," McGonagall said, stepping around the other side of Harry. "Mr Weasley, your other brothers are already there, waiting for you. We have been unable to contact your father," McGonagall said, addressing Ron.</p><p>Harry turned his head sharply to look at her. "Isn't Mr Weasley at the Ministry?"</p><p>"No, he was on business for the Order," McGonagall said mysteriously, and Harry looked at Ron as he absorbed this information. Ron looked as though he were about two seconds away from joining Ginny in passing out. Hermione must have noticed it as well, because she took Ron's hand and embraced him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Just then, there was a flash of something bright and orange in the room, and suddenly Harry saw what had to be one of Fawkes's feathers fall over Professor McGonagall. She looked at Harry.</p><p>"Right. Potter, Dumbledore's office, <em>now</em>. No arguments, no ifs, ands, or buts. I will stun you and float you there myself if you do not move," she said as she aimed her wand at him.</p><p>Harry pulled back from McGonagall, the angry reply he'd been about to utter dying on his tongue. He had seen his professor angry, and he had seen her determined, but this, this was something altogether too frightening, and Harry felt as though he were eleven years old again, waiting to be sorted. It was a very unsettling feeling.</p><p>He shut his mouth and nodded. He looked at Hermione. "Let Ginny know they forced me to leave," he said, sounding rather curt, he knew, but Harry was angry that he was being ordered around like a child. He left Ginny's room without looking back because he could still feel the heat of McGonagall's glare at the back of his neck.</p><p>Heaven help anyone if they ran into him on the way to Dumbledore's office. Harry was definitely in the mood to strike first and apologize later.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>When Ginny came to, she moaned, and something was removed from her forehead. She opened her eyes and found Madam Pomfrey giving her a satisfied look.</p><p>"You're a very determined patient, my dear. I almost didn't think I'd be able to wake you, but that holly and wintergreen poultice did the trick."</p><p>Ginny frowned and then remembered what had caused her to blackout in the first place. She sat up hurriedly and looked around, realizing she was in the hospital wing.</p><p>"Now, your brother is waiting for you in the hall. You're to take the Portkey straight away. Are you feeling dizzy still?" Madam Pomfrey asked her kindly.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Portkey? Is there word about my mother? Where's Harry? Is he going with us?"</p><p>"I was only told that you and your brother would be allowed to go. I believe Professor Dumbledore has made other arrangements for Miss Granger to follow you in a little while. Now take a few deep breaths before getting out of bed," Madam Pomfrey said as she left.</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and couldn't get a sense of Harry at all, and it frightened her. She pushed herself off the bed and rocked on her feet for a moment. She cursed herself for being weak and finally felt something eat away at the cold bite of fear that had seemed to surround her from the minute she had heard the news - determination to find out what was happening.</p><p>She made her way out into the hallway and found Ron, sitting with Hermione. She briefly wondered if she looked as pale and as sick as her brother. She went to him immediately.</p><p>"Have you heard anything else?" she asked, looking from Ron to Hermione. "And where is Harry?"</p><p>Ron and Hermione shared a glance that made Ginny uneasy.</p><p>"We're going to St Mungo's; we're supposed to activate this when you wake up," Ron said in a shaky voice, holding out what looked like a child's toy tug boat.</p><p>"I'm not leaving without talking to Harry...I...he's unprotected; you don't understand," Ginny barked, turning to go, to run through the school to find him if she had to. Hermione grabbed her arm and tried to stop her.</p><p>"Dumbledore has Harry, Ginny. And...I heard Professor McGonagall say something about him and Brogan leaving the school."</p><p>Ginny stopped cold and looked at her friend. "What?"</p><p>"That's all I heard, honest. They haven't told us a thing about Harry. But...." Hermione stopped, looking panic-stricken as she glanced at Ron. "But...but they told us...it doesn't look good for Charlie, Ginny. You and Ron have to get to St Mungo's. It doesn't look like he's going to make it."</p><p>Ginny put a hand up to her head and felt as though the room was spinning. The reality of what had happened and was still happening to her family seemed to hit her once again. Ginny felt wobbly inside, as though her body had turned to jelly. The image of Charlie's face the last time she'd seen him came to her, and she half-sobbed. Hermione's arms were embracing her, but Ginny only wanted to feel Harry - she needed him to be with her, didn't anyone get that?</p><p><em>Stop crying! Pull yourself together!</em> A voice admonished her in her head, and Ginny pulled away from Hermione, wiping her eyes. She had to collect herself - not only so she could function but so that she could be strong for her family. One look at Ron, and she shuddered to think what George, Fred, and Bill were going through, not to mention her father.</p><p>"Hermione, if you get a chance to see Harry, tell him...." Ginny's voice trailed off, not even sure what sort of message she could give.</p><p>Hermione patted her hand. "McGonagall said I could come later, to be with you and Ron. I'll try to find out what's going on with Harry. Take care of your brother, Ginny. He's...we're...." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, take care of yourself, too. I don't know what I'm trying to say, honestly!"</p><p>Ginny comforted Hermione and then looked at Ron. She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what was awaiting them at the other end of the Portkey, and she definitely didn't know if she wanted to face it.</p><p>"Are you ready, Ron?" she finally asked, and he nodded as though he were moving in slow motion. He walked over to her and pulled out his wand.</p><p>"McGonagall said we just had to...tap it to activate it," he said holding it out to her so that she could touch it.</p><p>"You have to say '<em>Portus</em>'." Hermione spoke up from behind them, and they both turned to look at her. She gave them a faint smile, as though embarrassed.</p><p>Ron looked at Ginny, and she nodded. A feeling of deja vu hit her as she remembered traveling to Order Headquarters the night her father had been attacked. She shivered in remembering. Ron tapped the boat with his wand as he whispered the word, and suddenly everything was swirling around her, the tug on her navel harsh and fast.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around at the familiar sights in front of him, but he wasn't really seeing anything. His mind could only seem to focus on one thing - Ginny. She was the only thing that kept the headaches away. He wondered what was happening - if Ginny had awoken yet, if she and Ron had been sent to St. Mungo's. If, perhaps, Hermione had gone with them. He wondered if Mr Weasley had been found, or if Mrs Weasley was okay, or if Charlie.... He hated not knowing - he wanted to break everything in sight and throw the biggest fit of temper the world had ever seen, except, of course, he was alone, and no one would be around to admonish him or even answer any of his questions.</p><p>As soon as Harry had entered Dumbledore's office, he'd been told he was leaving the school as a safety measure. Something he neither believed nor understood - wasn't Hogwarts one of the safest places still? Dumbledore had hardly given him time to ask. He had been unsurprised to find himself back at the Abbey. Apparently, Dumbledore thought that Ginny's emotional reaction to hearing about the attack against her mother would disrupt her natural protection of Harry, leaving his head open for assault. Harry hated the fact that he had been proven right - but he honestly didn't understand what he was doing back in Ireland. He could still feel Voldemort - could even sense his emotions, although he had to admit it was weaker than before. Harry knew he was kidding himself by thinking it was just his Occlumency kicking in.</p><p>The door opened, and Harry turned to watch Brogan come into the room, carrying a tray with teacups and some sandwiches. Apparently, a cup of tea would make all of Harry's worries go away.</p><p>"I don't want anything," Harry said crossly, turning back to look at the fire.</p><p>"You need to keep your strength up," Brogan said forcefully and set the tray down near him on the table. Harry turned to glare at him.</p><p>"Voldemort doesn't run the other way if I'm nice and full after a bite to eat, Brogan," he said sarcastically.</p><p>Brogan gave him a dark look. "No, I didn't think he would. But one of the first things you ever told me about Occlumency was that for you, it worked better if your physical needs were met. It's been almost six hours since lunch - you should eat something and have a bit in your stomach."</p><p>"Are you my mum now?" Harry said, turning to face him, not keeping the anger out of his voice. He knew it was pointless to get angry with Brogan - he was just as clueless about why Dumbledore had wanted him to come along as Harry was - but Harry felt like being nasty to someone, and the other man seemed the perfect target.</p><p>Brogan sighed, sitting down on the other side of the small table between them. "Look, Harry, hate my guts, whatever, I'll even let you take a swing at me, but have something to eat...for Ginny's sake."</p><p>"I don't see how eating is helping Ginny," Harry said, raising his voice, feeling a flash of something cut through him. "If you want me to help Ginny, then let me get out of here; send me back home. Let me be with her. Let me...let me be with the only family I've ever known! You don't understand what this feels like!"</p><p>Harry choked out the last words and then closed his mouth abruptly, feeling the sting of the truth hit him. Mrs Weasley was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known, and while he may not have always agreed with her or thought she understood him, he loved her. Harry loved them <em>all</em>. He turned his face away from Brogan's searching eyes, and stared into the fire, willing his emotions to stop churning inside of him.</p><p>"Did Ginny ever mention my mother to you?" Brogan said quietly, causing Harry to look at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We talked about my mother when you two were still at the Abbey. I was just wondering if she mentioned it."</p><p>"I know she died when you were younger, but...." Harry paused, thrown off by the conversation.</p><p>"My Mum had a rare sort of disease - she saw many different Healers and even a few Muggle doctors, but in the end, the result was the same - she knew she was dying. She told me when I was eight, actually, what was happening to her. And she stuck it out for two more years...she told me she wanted to make certain I was old enough to take care of myself before she left for good," Brogan said, his voice sounding wistful. He looked at Harry.</p><p>"My mother was my world, Harry. I loved her so much; I didn't understand what it meant when she told me she was dying until after she was gone. I think I sort of...I don't know, shut down after she died. It was like I became two different people - one very affable, polite person on the outside who did what he was told and did his revision and followed the rules, and then there was the little boy on the inside that was still hurting because his mother had died. And to this day, whenever I feel alone or sad or just <em>bad</em>, really, I still think I'm reduced to that ten year old, not understanding why life has to be so unfair, why the people we love have to hurt."</p><p>Harry watched as Brogan looked into the fire, his blue eyes dark, almost black. He felt deeply embarrassed then, for shouting at the other man. "Brogan, I...." he didn't know what to say, actually.</p><p>Brogan finally looked at him, a small smile on his face. "I know you're worried about Ginny and Ron and Mrs Weasley and everyone...and I know you want to be there, helping them. I know if you could, you would take their pain away, Harry. But you can't. What's happened has happened, and the best thing you can do right now is to keep yourself safe and strong. Dumbledore seems to think that Voldemort will use this distraction to get to you, and he may have a point. I've felt most of your emotions tonight, and not all of them are yours. But I think the distance between you and Voldemort helps."</p><p>"I just want to be there for them...like they've been there for me," Harry finally said, as he took the cup of tea that Brogan had poured for him. The warmth of the liquid did make him feel better, although Harry didn't feel like admitting it.</p><p>"And I think the first thing any of them expect is for you to be safe and not to fall prey to Voldemort's plans. If he did attack Mrs Weasley specifically to get to you or to Ginny, then allowing him even a scrap of information would make it worthy to him."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes briefly, knowing Brogan was right. He breathed in deeply and tried to settle his nerves again. He picked up one of the sandwiches Brogan had brought and began to eat, not hungry, really, but knowing it would help keep him steady.</p><p>They finished eating in silence, and then Brogan made the dishes and teacups disappear. They sat together quietly, watching the fire and waiting for news.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Betrayals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny stood alone at the window, not really seeing what she was staring at - her mind a million miles away. She had been awake all night, and she felt no need to sleep. The forced quiet of her surroundings felt as though it were choking her, locking her away in its cocoon of false security. The occasional sound of Ron snorting and grunting softly as he slept only added to the rhythm of the noises she'd already come to learn. She wondered if the Healers knew their uniforms made a<em>swish-swish</em>sound as they walked down the hallways. Or if the other patients knew how loud they sounded when they coughed or called out, she wondered if her father knew he snored just as badly as Ron.</p><p>Her mother lay sleeping behind her; the staff at St Mungo's refused to let them near Charlie, and they had only been allowed to see him once. Her brothers had felt it unfair that they weren't allowed to see him - Ginny, on the other hand, was grateful, because the short time she'd spent staring at the unconscious, battered body of her brother was more than enough. The night had already taught her enough dark things - she didn't need to learn anymore.</p><p>Her mother had surprised them all by being stronger than she looked, but then Ginny reckoned that it wasn't really a surprise. Molly Weasley had never given up a fight in her life. She had not yet awakened, but the Healers were confident that it would be soon. Ginny knew they held a different view about Charlie, and it sickened her - even now, her stomach turned at the thought of what had happened, and she tried to focus on the small patch of the sky that she could see. It was just beginning to grow lighter, and she could make out the bitter orange glow of sunrise as it penetrated the clouds that seemed to surround the building they were in.</p><p>A door creaked, and Ginny turned, knowing someone had come into the room. The long silhouette of Albus Dumbledore filled the doorway, and Ginny turned her head to meet his eyes. He made a nodding motion with his head and then left, letting the door swing shut noiselessly behind him. Ginny paused, looking at the sleeping forms of her family and then silently moved past them. She stopped when she reached her father and kneeled down to grab the blanket she'd had Fred conjure sometime in the night, and rearranged it over him, keeping him warm. He'd only shown up a few hours ago, exhausted from whatever business he'd been on. Ginny felt very old suddenly, standing over her father, seeing the deep lines of age and worry that had worn themselves into his face. She wondered when it had finally happened - when she had stopped being a young girl with no problems and no thoughts that her family might someday be broken apart. Maybe it had been that day that Tom had taken her to the Chamber; perhaps it had been the day that she'd realized she loved Harry more than her own life.</p><p>She left the semi-darkness of the hospital room and blinked as the brighter lights of the hallway attacked her eyes, making them water briefly. She wasn't surprised to see Bill talking with Dumbledore. Since they'd all arrived, Bill had been in and out - contacting members of the Order, no doubt. Ginny knew it was probably to keep himself busy - she knew the one thing Bill hated was dwelling over something with nothing to do. After the last few hours of feeling the same way, she could finally appreciate that.</p><p>Bill's eyes met hers as she approached, and she knew then that he also understood what was happening. Their family would never be the same again - they would never be whole. He reached out, and suddenly she was holding onto him, her sounds of despair muffled against his shoulder.</p><p>"Shh, shh.Ginny, don't cry," he said softly, even as his own tears fell down his face. "They said he went in his sleep; he didn't feel any pain in the end."</p><p>Bill's voice broke, belying his composure, and Ginny could only lean into him, because her legs no longer seemed to work, and her heart was beating too fast. Everything was too fast, suddenly, and she felt as though she were racing towards a destination she no longer wanted to be headed.</p><p>Charlie was dead - her brother, her savior when she was little, and the twins used to tease her with spiders and other boyish things made to make young sisters scream in horror - he was gone. They had tortured him because he had protected their mother. The spell damage had been too significant for anyone to heal. All Ginny could think of was how she never got to say goodbye - and she'd never even got a chance to tell him she loved him. Dead felt so final, it felt so over, and for the first time, Ginny felt as though she finally understood that<em>nothing</em>is permanent - nothing is forever - not even a brother.</p><p>Bill finally released her, and she pulled back, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand, feeling numb.</p><p>"I should wake everyone up," he said to someone behind her, and she felt Dumbledore move closer to them.</p><p>"No," she said out loud, the strength of her voice surprising her. Bill looked at her, frowning.</p><p>"Let them sleep, Bill. Let them...let them still be in a world where they have Charlie with them. Just for a little while. It'll be morning soon enough," she said, her voice softening. Bill nodded and hugged her again, but Ginny felt as though she were beyond feeling anything. She pulled away and looked at Dumbledore, meeting his eyes. She was struck by how old Dumbledore seemed - how tired his eyes were. She wondered how it felt to have seen two wars - to watch people you'd known as children grow up to die in front of you.</p><p>"I want Harry," she said, her voice quiet but firm.</p><p>"We have to make certain it is safe enough for him to return."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Then send me to him, I don't care."</p><p>"Ginny -" Bill started, but Ginny merely looked back at him, and something in her gaze seemed to stop him.</p><p>"I think your mother and father would both agree that you must stay with your family," Dumbledore said carefully, watching her.</p><p>"Why? I'm not going to be any good to them," Ginny shouted, feeling her composure loosen. "I want to be with Harry. I thought you understood that we're stronger together. What can I do here except cry and go mad? I want to be with Harry."</p><p>Ginny knew her voice had taken on a rather scary hysterical sound, but she couldn't seem to stop once she had started. She opened up her mouth to argue - to scream - to do something that would make it understood that she wasn't going to go through this without Harry - when the door to her mother's room opened, and her father stepped out, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Ginny knew then that she wouldn't be going anywhere. She looked up at Dumbledore one last time.</p><p>"Get him. Get him and bring him home,<em>please</em>," Ginny said, begging. She pushed past Dumbledore and went to her father, feeling the dread work its way through her. Her father now lived in a world where his son had died at the hands of his other son. How on earth were they ever going to get through this?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry was walking down a long, cold, marbled-stoned hallway. The light of the torches that graced the walls barely pierced the darkness that seemed to breathe over everything. He felt disdain at what he looked at, his eyes barely glancing at the portraits that lined the walls.</p><p>Yes, Lucius had done very well for himself - while he, Lord Voldemort had wafted about, barely formed, trying to survive in snakes and other creatures. He should have taught Lucius a better lesson when he had been reborn - he had been far too lenient with him. Perhaps he would be able to exact some form of payment from the youngest Malfoy...</p><p>He entered the room and felt a snarl already forming on his mouth.<em>Fools</em>, he thought as he looked at the Death Eaters that had been congratulating themselves on a job well done. Would they never understand that success was only based on how many of the Muggle-loving idiots they actually<em>killed</em>?</p><p>"Begone," he said as he entered, and the group blinked at him in surprise. He knew they had been expecting praise. It made him feel loathing at the weaklings he had picked to support him.</p><p>"Except you," he said, holding out a long, bony finger. The others shuffled out, not meeting his gaze. The man that stayed behind remained half-covered in shadow, but he shuddered at being addressed, and Harry felt a small flare of satisfaction.</p><p>"You've proven yourself with this attack; I trust you realize what this means," he said then, quietly, letting his voice slither across the opened air between them. The other man made a shrugging gesture.</p><p>"Wormtail," Harry said, not turning around. A moment later, another man appeared at his side.</p><p>"My lord," the man said, groveling.</p><p>"Any word that the disgraceful mother of the Weasley clan has also been hurt bad enough to die?"</p><p>"No, my lord, our spy was only able to ascertain -"</p><p>"Enough," Harry said, silencing him. He looked at the man across the room.</p><p>"I hope this is only oversight and not a result of any residual feelings you may have," he said softly. "Because I have another task for you, one that will certainly cause a great deal of pain."</p><p>Harry felt his satisfaction turn into absolute horror as Percy Weasley stepped forward, nodding his head.</p><p>"Whatever you wish, my Lord," Percy said as he kneeled before Voldemort. "My desire is to serve only you."</p><p><em>Ah, Harry, how nice of you to join us. How I've missed feeling your revulsion. Do you see</em>now<em>why I will always win? Tell your girlfriend I wish only the best for her family.</em></p><p>The high pitched noise of Voldemort's laughter filled Harry's head, and he screamed as the flare of pain ripped through him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny swayed on her feet, feeling dizzy for a moment. She felt absolutely drained of energy, and she shook her head to clear it. George put a hand on her, to steady her, giving her a small smile. She gripped his hand tightly in hers. She tried to focus on what her father was saying for what felt like the twelfth time.</p><p>"...and so I want to make it absolutely clear that none of you are to do anything stupid, and you are not to tell your mother until she is strong enough."</p><p>Ginny watched as her father stopped pacing, looking at all of them. His eyes were red behind his glasses, and she knew he was trying very hard to stay together.</p><p>Fred stirred on the other side of her, his chin set in self-righteous indignation.</p><p>"I think that's codswallop," Fred said, angrily. "And mum has a bloody right to know."</p><p>"Fred, I think Dad only wants to make certain the rest of us are -" Bill started, but Fred interrupted him.</p><p>"I don't care what Dad wants to make certain. I'm going out there and tracking the git down, and I'm kicking his<em>arse</em>-"</p><p>"Me too," George piped up, letting go of Ginny's hand. "Fred and I are both of age, and we can both help find him. He's<em>our</em>brother, we know him better than any Auror. Not to mention we know exactly<em>where</em>to hit him...."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes as her brothers and father started fighting. It had been going the same way for the last half hour. Her father made pronouncements of what they were supposed to do, and then the twins would start in again. She knew they would keep doing it until either her father stunned the both of them or they got their way. Judging by the lack of conviction she felt from her father, she wondered why he didn't just let them go.</p><p>Ginny opened her eyes and found Ron watching her. She looked back at him, and he made a shrugging motion with his shoulders. Ron was also of age, but for once, he wasn't joining in with the twins and their death-wish behavior. Perhaps, like her, he just felt too sad to get worked up.</p><p>"Enough!" Her father's voice filled the room, and everyone quieted, looking at him. He turned to Fred and George. "You're right; I can't stop you. You're old enough to do as you please, but boys...let me leave you with this and then I'll let you make your decision -"</p><p>"Mind's already made up," Fred said determinedly and made as though to walk out of the room, but her father reached out to stop him.</p><p>"Let me finish, please, Fred."</p><p>Fred looked at their father for a long moment and then relented, turning back around.</p><p>"Your mother has been through a terrible ordeal, and when she wakes, I won't be able to make it any better. If you can truly take yourselves away from her to enact some form of revenge on Percy, then by all means go. Just remember that she has...she's already lost one son. Do not make her live through that pain again."</p><p>Her father's voice broke, and Ginny watched as his face crumpled, the agony at losing Charlie finally showing itself. She stood up and went to him, wrapping her arms around his thin shoulders. She turned her head and looked at George and Fred, feeling anger. She released her father and turned to face them.</p><p>"Go, if you're going to go, but for Merlin's sake, try to think of someone other than yourselves for once. Don't you know this is breaking his heart? He's lost Charlie, and he doesn't want to lose you, you idiots. I want to wring Percy's neck too, you know. I want to punch him until he can't see straight, and I want him to hurt, but I'm not going to run out and attack the first thing I see either. But then, I'm just a girl, and I'm not even of age, so I guess I can't let my emotions rule my thinking for me so I can act like a great big idiot - rushing out to correct some wrong that can never be made right again. Hurting Percy won't get Mum out of that bed any quicker, and it won't bring Charlie back. Ron and Bill understand this, why don't you two?"</p><p>The twins looked as though she had physically slapped them, and Bill looked at her with grudging respect.</p><p>"I'm tired," Ginny continued, hearing her voice rise. "So let's forget about the fact that I don't know where Harry is right now or even if he's okay. Let's just focus on the fact that I don't know when my mother is going to wake up and how we're going to be able to handle hearing her cry about Charlie. All you two can do is fight with Dad about getting Percy. Percy isn't some...<em>thing</em>to be taken care of. He's our brother! Just like Charlie was our brother! All we have is some report that he was responsible for the attack; we don't know what really happened until Mum wakes up. Why can't the two of you pull your heads out your arses and think about that for a moment?"</p><p>Ginny was shaking, her anger taking the last of her energy. Staying up all night and dealing with the emotions of her family had finally taken their toll. She swayed and felt Bill reach out to steady her, his face fuzzy before her.</p><p>"Ginny? Are you all right?"</p><p>Ginny tried to open her mouth to speak when the blackness she'd felt when she'd first been told of the attack overtook her once again, and she felt herself let go, crashing down a long dark tunnel of grief.</p><p>
  <em>Harry, where are you?</em>
</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Here, drink this." Brogan handed him another cup of tea, and Harry took it without argument this time, barely tasting the hot liquid as it filled his mouth. His head throbbed, and he was shaking with the anguish and horror he'd felt in the dream.</p><p><em>Percy? Percy caused the attack? He hurt his own brother...his</em>own<em>mother?</em>Harry couldn't seem to wrap his head around it.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Brogan asked again, and Harry finally pulled his hand away from his head, to look at him.</p><p>"I was Voldemort...I...was in a house...I think it was Malfoy's house. I...he's planning something else...something that...." Harry paused, shaking his head to rid his mind of the image.</p><p>"Take a deep breath," Brogan said, watching him. Harry closed his eyes, trying to shut his mind down. He had not been inside Voldemort's head in a long time - and now it shook him. He could still hear that mad, evil laugh coming out of his mouth...the same laugh Voldemort had used when Cedric had died...the same laugh Harry had heard when he had told him about Sirius...</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>," Brogan said, breaking into his thoughts. Harry opened his eyes.</p><p>"I'm better," he said slowly.</p><p>Brogan watched him a moment longer. "I'm sorry, but your emotions don't feel as though you are."</p><p>"That's because my emotions are entirely<em>fucked</em>up," Harry said, half to himself. Brogan flashed him a small smile.</p><p>"That's better. That was definitely<em>you</em>."</p><p>Harry frowned, not understanding. Brogan shook his head. "I think I know why Dumbledore wanted me to be with you. He knew that with our emotional connection, I'd be able to tell what you were feeling. And whether or not it was<em>really</em>you. He seems especially worried about Voldemort getting at you with your link for some reason."</p><p>Harry nodded, not really caring. Right now, Dumbledore was the reason he wasn't taking care of Ginny, or being there for Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry thought bitterly that if Dumbledore knew what was good for him, he'd stay as far away from the Abbey as possible.</p><p>"He's only trying to help," Brogan said, causing Harry to glare at him.</p><p>"Stop it. Use your Occlumency; get out of my head," he snarled, putting his cup down forcefully, causing it to break.</p><p>Brogan sighed and used his wand to repair it, cleaning up the spilled tea. "I am using my Occlumency," he said softly, glancing at Harry. "Your emotions are just that strong. I'm certain she's all right, Harry. She's strong, and she knows you love her. You'd be amazed at what the power of that can do for a person."</p><p>Harry felt his frustration ebb and sat back against the couch. He'd slept in the sitting room, unable to sleep in the bed he had shared with Ginny during their time at the Abbey. The thought of waking up in it without her had twisted something in his heart.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's a useless power if it won't let me help her now," he said, annoyed at the petulant sound in his voice.</p><p>Brogan studied him for a long moment. "Love isn't useless, Harry. Especially not the kind you feel for Ginny. Maybe it's because you're in the middle of it, but you have no idea how much that girl just...wakes up when she's with you. You are constantly in her heart, Harry. There's not one second that she doesn't think of you. The power you have when you look at her or touch her or...look, I admit I fancy her. But it doesn't matter because she only sees you and the love that you give her...it's like...she breathes it or something. Just because you're apart, it doesn't mean you're apart. Things like time and distance don't matter when someone loves the way you two do, and you should know that. So stop doubting it, and stop taking it for granted."</p><p>Brogan's voice held a trace of bitterness, and he looked away, staring at the wall behind Harry.</p><p>"I don't take it for granted," Harry said. "I know how lucky I am, believe me. I just... I feel powerless sitting about, worrying over what's going on. And my head hurts from Voldemort…”</p><p>"Then fight him," Brogan said, looking at him again. "Just do it. Be Harry Potter; don't be Voldemort's lackey. He fears your strength, Harry. Don't you think it's about time you show its true essence to him?"</p><p>Before Harry could reply, a knock sounded on the door. Brogan got up to answer it and then let Mr Cosgrove into the room.</p><p>"Ah, you're both up; I had hoped you might get some sleep," Mr Cosgrove said as he looked at Harry.</p><p>"We slept a little. Or, at least I did." Harry wasn't sure if Brogan had been asleep or not when he'd awoken from his dream earlier.</p><p>"Same here," Brogan said with a small smile. "I think we both nodded off right before dawn. Has something else happened?" he said as he turned towards Cosgrove.</p><p>"Albus has sent word that...well, the Weasley boy has died. I'm sorry, Harry. I know how close you are to that family."</p><p>Harry had known and yet hadn't known for certain about Charlie, and so he still felt shocked at Mr Cosgrove's words.<em>Oh gods, Ginny</em>, he thought to himself, wondering how she was taking it.</p><p>"What's the plan now?" Brogan asked as he eyed Harry.</p><p>"Albus wants you to stay here with Harry -"</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, shaking himself out of his shock. "I'm not going back to London? Why? Look, I felt Voldemort in my head; he knows our link is open, so being stuck here in Ireland doesn't really make sense. Why can't I go back and help Ginny and her family?"</p><p>"Albus feels that as an<em>extra</em>precaution -"</p><p>"Sod that!" Harry retorted, standing up. "I want to go home<em>now</em>.”</p><p>It felt as though a violent wind had swept through the room, and Brogan swayed a bit as though struck by something. Mr Cosgrove gave Harry a peculiar look, and his skin had gone very pale. His voice shook as he tried to speak.</p><p>"Harry, I know you're frustrated -"</p><p>"You have no idea how I feel," Harry said bitterly. "I don't care if I have to leave this Abbey and walk to London, I'm going, and I'm going now."</p><p>He looked around and grabbed his robe, the air seeming to crackle around him. He pushed past Mr Cosgrove, who, surprisingly to Harry, did nothing to stop him. He was almost out the door before Brogan spoke.</p><p>"Harry, wait."</p><p>Harry slowly turned, expecting a fight. He watched as Brogan grabbed his own robe, throwing it on.</p><p>"I'm going with you," Brogan said, seeing his look. "Two wands are better than one, eh?"</p><p>"Indeed they are, Mr Caley, and I am certain Harry appreciates your loyalty, but neither of you is going anywhere."</p><p>Harry turned and saw Dumbledore heading down the hallway towards them, wand in hand, as though expecting a fight.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"She's coming round, look, oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron, get off my feet," George's voice broke through the fog in Ginny's head, and she sighed before opening her eyes.</p><p><em>Bloody hell, why do I keep fainting?</em>She thought miserably to herself. She stared up at the faces of her brothers and almost laughed. Instead, she scowled.</p><p>"Let me breathe, please," she said pointedly, and they moved back from her, with Bill giving her a disgruntled look.</p><p>She sat up in the bed they'd placed her in and looked around. "Where's Dad?"</p><p>"With Mum.She woke up right after you gave us hell and then proceeded to pass out, giving us all early heart attacks," Fred said.</p><p>"Yeah, Ginny, you went all pale and death-like," George added.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, it looks as though you two decided to stick around I take it?"</p><p>The twins exchanged a look. "Yeah," George finally admitted, turning back to her. "We reckon you had a point about some things...besides, Mum's awake now and...we want to make certain she's okay."</p><p>"Well, I want to see her -" Ginny said as she started to get out of bed, but Bill and Ron both stopped her.</p><p>"No," Ron said before Bill did. "Stay put. You yelled at the twins for acting like twits, and now I'm prepared to yell at you. You keep fainting, Ginny, what's wrong with you?"</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Oh, I don't know, Ron. Maybe my mother being attacked, and my brother dying doesn't agree with me."</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt horrible. Ron pulled back as though she'd hit him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, oh my goodness, Ron. I didn't mean to...<em>oh</em>."</p><p>"I think all of us are a bit...emotional," Bill said quietly look at them. "Let's just try to stop hurting each other, for Dad and Mum's sake."</p><p>They all nodded, and Ginny bit her lip, feeling her tears behind her eyes. She pulled on Ron's hand, and he looked at her. She pulled him closer to her and gave him a hug. He relaxed after a moment and hugged her back. She then looked at the twins.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell, come here. I'm not cross with you still. Don't you two know when I've reached my limit?"</p><p>George and Fred smiled sheepishly, and she hugged each of them as well. "We all have to be here for each other," she said as she finally released Fred.</p><p>The door opened, and all of them turned to see a small figure standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Hermione!"Ron exclaimed, moving quickly to meet her. Ginny watched as Ron pulled her in for a hug, practically pulling her off her feet. Hermione made soft, comforting noises as they pulled apart, her hand touching Ron's face.</p><p>Ginny noticed the twins, who would usually tease Ron about any public display of affection, turn away, their faces full of something she didn't understand. She realized that under all their teasing, they were jealous of Ron, in a way, as he had something that neither of them did, for once. Ginny marveled to herself what Ron would say if he ever knew.</p><p>Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to the bed. Hermione's eyes were wet as she looked at everyone.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry...I...Professor Lupin came and got me when they knew he was gone. I'm so... so sorry," she said softly, her eyes focusing on Ginny's last. Ginny reached out and took Hermione's other hand, drawing her in for a hug.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here for him," she whispered into Hermione's ear. "He needs you."</p><p>Hermione drew back, nodding. A small tear made its way down her face. "I wish Harry were here," she whispered back. Ginny felt herself nod her head.</p><p>"He wants to be, I'm certain," she said, knowing it was true.</p><p>Hermione turned to Ron, who grabbed her, embracing her again as though afraid to let her go. The others looked away, wanting to give them privacy, although it was hard with the two of them standing right there. Finally, Bill cleared his throat.</p><p>"Er, Ron, why don't you and Hermione go get tea for everyone? I think the tea shop opened a little while ago."</p><p>"Right," Ron said as he pulled away from Hermione. "Everyone want some?"</p><p>Everyone nodded, and they left, with promises of hot tea and biscuits on their return.</p><p>"Well, we'll see<em>them</em>in about two days time," Fred said half-heartedly.</p><p>"Ron just wants to be alone with her," Ginny said. "I think that's understandable."</p><p>"Shouldn't Ron have more on his mind then snogging his girlfriend?" George asked unfairly. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"Look you two, when something like this happens...all you want to do is tell the people you love that you love them. I don't see anything wrong with that."</p><p>"She's right," Bill said, his voice strange. "The first thing I wanted to do after they told me was find Fleur and...well, tell her...everything."</p><p>The twins and Ginny shared a glance. Bill had been mostly quiet about his feelings for Fleur Delacour, insisting he was only helping her with learning the language for the last two years. They had all wondered if he would ever admit it to himself that he was crazy for the French witch.<em>Charlie used to tease him about it the worse</em>, Ginny thought before catching herself.<em>Charlie...</em></p><p><em>"</em>Let's see if Mum is okay enough for the rest of us," she said suddenly, trying to get off the bed again. Bill helped her down.</p><p>"I don't know if I can take it," Fred said suddenly, and they turned to look at him. His eyes met Ginny's. "You were right, sis...I wanted to leave because...I don't want to face it...Mum crying about Charlie...."</p><p>"Dad decided to tell her, after all," Bill added, seeing the look on Ginny's face.</p><p>Ginny held out her hand to her brother. "Just keep holding on to my hand, Fred. It'll be okay." She didn't feel as strong as she sounded, but Fred seemed to believe her well enough, and they went to face their mother and what was sure to be her almost unbearable grief.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Except, when they entered the room, they found that their mother wasn't crying at all.Ginny wondered briefly if perhaps her father had changed his mind. But she then saw that her mother was staring up at their father with a fierce look on her face that Ginny knew well. Her mother was<em>angry</em>.</p><p>Molly's eyes flicked to theirs when they entered, and something in her face changed, and suddenly she was opening her arms, calling them to her. It was all a blur to Ginny after that - hugs and kisses and hands joining...her mother made sure each of them was okay, as though they had been the ones attacked. When Ron and Hermione finally made it back with the tea (Ginny noted they both looked the very description of McGonagall's favorite word -<em>disheveled</em>), they were given the same treatment. Her mother seemed especially happy to see Hermione and gave her an extra hug that had Hermione's face turning bright pink. Her mother finally looked around, her eyes falling on Ginny.</p><p>"But, where's Harry?"</p><p>"Dumbledore took him somewhere safe. Someplace without me," Ginny said, not able to keep the bitter sound out of her voice.</p><p>"Fred, George - why don't you and the rest go back down to that tea shop and get us some more food. I'm quite hungry, myself," her father said suddenly, his voice sounding sickeningly joyful.</p><p>"You can have mine, Dad," Fred said, staring at their father as though he'd gone round the bend.</p><p>"I think Dad wants to talk to Ginny about something," Bill said then, glancing at her. "Come on, let's leave them alone." Ginny felt her face heat as they all looked at her. Hermione gave her a worried look and followed Ron out of the room. She turned to her parents.</p><p>"What's going on?" she asked simply. Her father gave her a nervous look.</p><p>"Ginny, Albus seems to think the attack was...orchestrated to let Voldemort have a chance at breaking through to Harry." Her father let his words sink in before continuing. "Albus knows your protection of Harry only works if your emotions and strength are kept up."</p><p>"Oh, no, Harry...he's going to feel horrible about this," Ginny said, feeling cold inside.</p><p>Her father nodded. "Albus thinks this means that Voldemort has figured out how important you are to Harry. He...he doesn't think the two of you should...be in the same place for a while. Until we figure out what else has been planned. He doesn't trust what Voldemort will do with his link to Harry being restored."</p><p>Ginny stared at her father. "Dumbledore thinks Harry is dangerous, doesn't he? He thinks...he thinks he'd make Harry do something to me, to hurt me? That's preposterous!"</p><p>"Ginny, dear -" her mother started, her voice soft.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No! Harry would never hurt me. I'll...I'll be able to protect him again...I...I...." Ginny let her voice trail off. No, she was wrong. She was weak, she could feel it. Protecting Harry took so much out her, and she was so upset and so emotional - bouncing around from feeling to feeling - that she knew she'd be of no help to him. At least, not for a while. She felt the frustration and fear start to choke her and heard herself gasp.</p><p>"Ginny?" her father asked, concerned.</p><p>"Get her some water, Arthur," her mother said.</p><p>"I can't...I don't want to be without him," Ginny managed to squeak out, her voice sounding funny. "I need him. He needs me." Ginny knew she sounded pathetic, but the idea of being without Harry was making her frantic.<em>What is wrong with me?</em>She thought to herself as her father handed her a glass of water.</p><p>"They've bonded so deeply, so soon," she heard her mother say, her voice sad.</p><p>"I know," her father said. He reached out and held Ginny by the shoulders. "Ginny, what you're feeling, it's...it's partly because of the Prophecy. Dumbledore told us this might happen. You have to keep yourself together. You<em>will</em>see Harry again, do you understand? It's just for a little while."</p><p>"No, now...<em>now</em>...no, I can't feel him," Ginny said irrationally, hearing the whimper in her voice. She felt the glass of water fall out of her hands, making a loud noise as it hit the ground. Her father pulled her into his arms, holding her tight like she was a little girl again, and she'd just had a bad dream.</p><p>"It's just separation anxiety," her father said in her ear. "It'll pass."</p><p><em>Harry!</em><span class="apple-converted-space">Ginny </span>screamed out in her head, willing him to hear her wherever he was. She was suddenly sure he was hurt or dying or fighting for his life. Her fear swam over her, and she pushed her father away.</p><p>"Where is he? You know, don't you? Tell me where he is!"</p><p>A Healer entered the room, and Ginny realized she'd been yelling for quite some time. She looked around frantically, looking for an escape. She didn't care if she had to splinch herself across the country - she was going to find Harry.</p><p>"<em>Ginevra</em>," her mother said quietly in a voice that stopped Ginny cold and made her turn around. She looked at her mother - saw the bruises and scratches that lined her face - the pain that was in her eyes, and the unspent grief that she refused to let fall. Ginny felt as though her heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>"You will not go running around looking for Harry. You are going to calm down, and you are going to obey your father. Your head will clear, and we will then talk about everything. Do you understand?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and then said quietly, feeling some of her fear ebb away, "Yes, Mum."</p><p>Her mother nodded at her and held out her hand. "Then come here and hold my hand, daughter of mine. Let us help each other."</p><p>Ginny felt better as her mother's hand squeezed hers. Her head was dizzy, and her chest felt tight, as though she'd been locked in a small cupboard without any air. She didn't understand what was happening to her, but she willed herself to calm down enough to find out.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Er, Harry?" Brogan's voice sounded worried, and more than a little fearful. Harry wasn't aware of even reaching into his robe for his wand, but he realized he had raised it. He had raised it, and he had pointed it at the one man he'd always thought he could trust.</p><p>"Brogan, I suggest you get out of the way," he heard himself say, his voice calm. "Because there's only one way I'm not walking out of this Abbey today, and he knows he'll have to do it to stop me."</p><p>Dumbledore reached them, his eyes very serious as they looked at Harry.</p><p>"Harry, I beg of you, do not do this."</p><p>"Why should I listen to you anymore?" Harry said, his voice still sounding strangely calm, as though he were discussing the weather. "I want to be with the Weasleys. You can't stop me if I really want to leave, and you know it."</p><p>Harry expected Dumbledore to prove him wrong - to try something, anything. He was surprised at the resignation he saw in the old man's eyes.</p><p>"There are things going on that you do not understand - things that are making you feel more panicked than you should, and that is entirely my fault. Please listen to me before you leave - it may save Ginny's life."</p><p>Harry winced. He had been ready to push past Dumbledore - but now he had to know what he was talking about.</p><p>"Fine.Then tell me. Now. But if at the end I still want to leave, I'm leaving."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. "I will send you back myself."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes; he didn't like the way Dumbledore had agreed with him. It had been too quick. He turned and entered the room again, heading for the sofa. He sat down and waited for Dumbledore to join him. Dumbledore said something to Mr Cosgrove, who nodded and left. Brogan stayed by the door, as though uncertain where he was needed.</p><p>"Brogan, leave us alone for a while, okay?" Harry said suddenly. Brogan paused, glancing at Dumbledore, who nodded.</p><p>"I will be fine," he said as he looked at Harry. "Won't I, Harry?"</p><p>Harry frowned, not sure why the most powerful man he knew was reassuring someone he would be okay in the same room with him. Dumbledore looked like his old self for a moment then, a spark of something in his eyes that disappeared as he sat down. Brogan closed the door behind him as he left, and Harry waited, expectantly.</p><p>"Voldemort is aware his ploy has worked, isn't he?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes, of course, he is. What does it have to do with Ginny, and why you've separated us? Because that's really what's going on here, isn't it?"</p><p>Dumbledore gave him a sharp look. "Do you realize, Harry, that Voldemort may have planned this attack on specific people for one purpose and one purpose only?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "He targeted the Weasleys because they're close to me. What's new about that?"</p><p>"Think about the effect a mother's death would have on a child, no matter what their age," Dumbledore said quietly.</p><p>"Voldemort targeted Mrs Weasley to get to Ginny? But why -" Harry paused. "The protection? He did this to...to upset her so that I'd be free and clear for him to do what he wanted?"</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort seems to know he has a better shot at manipulating you if Ginny is too weak or emotional to help you. I separated you from her because I believed that he would try to make you strike out at her, and I knew that was something you would never be able to live with."</p><p>Harry blinked rapidly, feeling confused. "But...Voldemort hasn't been able to control me like that since last year. I...the Occlumency, it's been working."</p><p>"Yes, it has. But I did not want to take the chance. I merely wanted you to be away from those you loved to protect you<em>and</em>them. I had no other plans than that - I do not mean to keep you away from her for long. I admit I had hoped the distance between London and the Abbey would be sufficient to weaken the link enough until you were able to handle it better, but it appears that it was wishful thinking."</p><p>"I was in his head again...I was<em>him</em>," Harry said, mostly to himself. "It hasn't been that way in a long time. Even before Ginny started doing what she's been doing."</p><p>"I have to admit that at this point, I must apologize because I fear I have done something that weakened you.  Something that Voldemort has capitalized on, even though he probably doesn't understand why," Dumbledore said, the note of pain in his voice causing Harry to look at him.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, wondering if he had ever seen Dumbledore look as worried as he did now.</p><p>"To ensure that you and Ginny helped bring her Prophecy into being, I cast a spell over the two of you - one that is almost as old as the one that was sealed by your mother's sister taking you in for sixteen years. One that you are, even now, feeling the effects of. But I would have never done it if I did not think the two of you made a fine pair, and I do believe in my heart that you and Ginny would have eventually found one another. Indeed, I think you were already in love with her. Which is why the spell has had such a strong reaction in the both of you."</p><p>Harry shook his head, confused. "I don't understand - what do you mean we would have found one another?"</p><p>"When the two of you left for the Abbey, I made certain the two of you were<em>joined</em>. Magically tied to better allow the bond between you to develop. The panic you feel at being separated from each other is the spell working. It is the natural state for a pair that has been united to be with the other at all times. It will cause you to do anything to reach the other half. It knows nothing of reason nor anything of caution. It is why you were prepared to fight to leave the Abbey, and I would hazard a guess that it is why at this moment, Ginny is probably struggling to get to you, even though she is needed with her family. If the two of you are not together after a certain amount of time, the need will only grow worse. It will weaken both of you until neither of you can fight anything or anyone. Unfortunately, the stress at being separated causes the conditions of the spell to become exaggerated."</p><p>Harry sat back, feeling stunned."This spell...it...it's a love spell?"</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head. "Not in the strictest sense. It did not<em>make</em>you fall in love with Ginny, Harry. That was your own heart. It has merely made the feelings you have for her to be stronger and more passionate than...what is typical."</p><p>"Ginny knew," Harry marveled to himself. "She said you kept allowing us to be together because it made us stronger. The sex...the...way we feel about each other...you let it happen because you wanted her to protect me, didn't you? You wanted her to give up her own strength to help mine. You used her like you used me."</p><p>"I only wanted -"</p><p>"Bullshit!" Harry exclaimed, feeling his anger course through him. "What were you going to say? You only wanted what was best? If you had wanted that, you would have come to both us and been upfront about everything and let us make our own decision. But now you've turned what I feel for her into...into something cheap and manipulated!"</p><p>"The spell does not make a person<em>fall</em>in love, Harry. It merely deepens the existing connection between them."</p><p>Harry shook his head, frustrated. "Were Ginny and I moving too slowly for you then? Is that it? Why did you do this?"</p><p>"As I said, I wished for Ginny's Prophecy to be realized. I wanted the protection that her extra power would give the two of you. I wanted you to have normalcy in your life for the first time - to feel and to be in love without fighting Tom for a spare second that you could call your own. Before you are to face him, I wanted this for you - the strength and joy of true love. I have only ever wanted you to have a real life at the end of everything, Harry. I believe love is the greatest ally that we have against evil. Your parents understood, and so does Ginny. She wanted you to have this time as well; she knows what fighting Tom has cost you."</p><p>Harry put his face in his hand, feeling his anger leave him suddenly, as though a breeze had blown it out of him. He hated being lied to, and he hated the idea that he and Ginny had been used to bring about the manifestation of Aine's power just to suit Dumbledore's wish. But he couldn't bring himself to stay angry about it - the last month and a half of his life had been fantastic, he wasn't such an idiot that he didn't know that. The feelings, the sensations, the joys of being in love had changed him in a way that nothing else ever had. He loved Ron and Hermione, he loved the Weasleys, he loved Professor Lupin, even, but loving Ginny was what had made him want to fight and<em>win</em>. From the moment he'd had that dream - seeing Ginny with their son, he'd known, somewhere deep inside of him, that there was only one outcome he wanted to have at the end of everything.</p><p>Harry looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to be waiting, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on his fingers.</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" Harry finally asked, feeling nothing but exhaustion.</p><p>Dumbledore opened his eyes. "Do you still wish to leave?"</p><p>"Do you still think Voldemort will try to use me to hurt her?"</p><p>Dumbledore studied him for a long moment. "How strong is he within you already, Harry? Can you fight him until Ginny can continue protecting you?"</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Can I at least just...see her? For a little while? I feel like I'm falling apart. I'm going mad knowing she's in pain because of...." Harry paused, remembering the dream. "Percy did it, didn't he? I was...I mean, Voldemort, he was proud of him. He wanted Mrs Weasley to die, but he was pleased with the way Percy had hurt Charlie. I saw him...he bowed to me...to him..." Harry said, feeling as though a cold hand had wrapped around his heart.</p><p>"Leave Percy to me and do not mention his involvement to anyone," Dumbledore said abruptly, causing Harry to look at him. "Did you see anything else that may help us?"</p><p>"No," he said, shaking his head. "Only that he had something else to do for Percy, something that would cause a lot of pain. I was so shocked...Voldemort knew I was there."</p><p>"I will arrange for Ginny to come to the Abbey later this evening, as soon as her parents can spare her. I do not even know if Molly has awakened yet. I suggest you rest, Harry. He may try to test you if he knows that Ginny is near."</p><p>Harry nodded. Dumbledore got up and looked down at him with something that Harry was surprised to see in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Harry. You were really going to fight me earlier, weren't you?"</p><p>Harry, amazingly, did not feel embarrassed at this and simply nodded his head. "Yes, I would have."</p><p>"Good for you," Dumbledore said. "I would have deserved it, of course."</p><p>"Sir?"Harry asked, confused for a moment.</p><p>"The beating I'm certain you would have given me," Dumbledore replied amiably, and he reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder, giving him a fatherly look. "You never cease to amaze me, Harry."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I could say the same for you, Professor Dumbledore."</p><p>"Yes, I do keep your life interesting, don't I?" Dumbledore said, a short laugh escaping his lips. He let go of Harry and turned, heading for the door. Harry sat back down on the sofa, feeling stunned, exhausted, confused, and amazed all rolled into one. A moment later, Brogan came in to check on him.</p><p>"Are you all right? I saw Dumbledore leave -"</p><p>"I'm staying, so I reckon you're staying too?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "It appears so. I...was worried there for a while. I thought I'd come in here and find Dumbledore in twenty pieces or something."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "As if. Dumbledore could pulverize me if he wanted to."</p><p>Brogan gave Harry a dismayed look. "You really don't know how powerful you are, do you?"</p><p>"Oh, come on, Brogan. This is Dumbledore we're talking about. I'm just me...just Harry," he said with a shrug.</p><p>Brogan gave him an amused look. "No, Harry. You're more than just you. When you were angry earlier, I felt it in every nerve in my body. I thought the room was going to explode. You scared Dylan right out of his socks."</p><p>Harry could tell Brogan was dead serious. But since his head was hurting again, he didn't have it in him to argue. He just wanted to sleep, so he would be okay for when Ginny arrived.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep," Harry said abruptly, standing up. He made as if to go to his bedroom but stopped and changed direction, heading instead to the one that Ginny had not occupied. He reckoned he didn't have any memories to fight in there. Harry turned to Brogan.</p><p>"Ginny's going to be here this evening. If I'm not awake by then -"</p><p>"She'll go running in there to wake you up, yes, I know," Brogan said. "Don't worry; I'll make my self scarce, physically<span class="apple-converted-space">, </span><em>and</em>emotionally." He shuddered as though warding off the image in his mind. Harry laughed half-heartedly as his head gave another twinge.</p><p>"Very funny," he said, shaking his head. He doubted Ginny would be in the mood to do anything but cry.</p><p>Brogan nodded, and Harry entered the other bedroom, closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment and threw himself on the bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. Exhaustion, like he'd been cleaning the dungeons all night with a toothbrush, overtook him finally, and he drifted away into a troubled sleep.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"So, Dumbledore performed this...<em>Copulatus</em><em>Amororis</em>spell, and it made Harry fall in love with me?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Her father and mother had just finished telling her the reason why she felt as though she were going crazy if she concentrated on the fact that she was apart from Harry. And why she felt an almost hungry need to be with him from time to time if it had been too long.</p><p>"No, Ginny.Dumbledore said the spell is incapable of inducing something that is not already present. Your mother was most...adamant on that fact when he presented us with the concept."</p><p>"Oh, so Dumbledore<em>did</em>get permission to do this to me then?" Ginny said, her voice heated. Her mother squeezed her hand.</p><p>"We thought that under the circumstances if it meant you were to be better equipped for what a relationship with Harry would imply -" her father started, but she interrupted him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dad, but...what exactly does that mean?"</p><p>"It means that we knew your Prophecy would eventually come true and that you would be given the measures in which to protect Harry until it is time for him to face Voldemort. We saw no problem with wanting to make certain that it came into fulfillment before it was too late. We wanted the bond you have with Harry to be in place before anything happened to either of you."</p><p>Ginny stared at her parents and then looked away. She didn't know why, but she felt cheated somehow. She had thought that Harry loved her for her, not because of some ancient spell. Everything had been a lie.</p><p>"It has not been a lie, Ginny," her mother said now, forcefully, as if reading her mind. Ginny closed her eyes, feeling tears starting to form.</p><p>"How can you say that," she muttered, feeling sick to her stomach. "How can you sit there and tell me an ancient spell has been invoked to do something that should have happened naturally and tell me that everything I've experienced hasn't been a lie?"</p><p>"Because Harry loves you," a voice said from behind them, and they turned to see Dumbledore come into the room. He looked at Ginny, his face earnest. "He loved you before the spell, and you loved him. The spell was merely a means to an end that would have eventually happened with time and nature."</p><p>"Nature?"Ginny said as she stood up to face him. "Is it<em>natural</em>now? Is it right that I can't seem to function without him around me? Is it right that if I go even a few days without sex, I'm crawling the walls?" Ginny saw her mother wince at her words, but part of her didn't care. She continued glaring at Dumbledore. "What happens if one of us dies? Does the other one get to wander around, half alive, always feeling as though a part of them is missing?"</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head at her. "If one of you dies, the spell is broken. It is not binding after death."</p><p>"Oh, brilliant," Ginny said sarcastically. She felt angry, and she didn't know why. She lifted her chin at Dumbledore, defiant.</p><p>"Just tell me this: if Harry had not developed feelings for me, would you still have done the spell? <span>What would the effect have been then?"</span></p><p>"As I am certain your parents told you, the spell is incapable of bringing out that which is not there to begin with. Had you and Harry not developed true, honest, romantic feelings for each other, the spell would have bound you as friends."</p><p>"But it would be less intense, wouldn't it?" Ginny said, wanting to press forward until he answered all of her questions.</p><p>"Yes, it would have been less intense. You and Harry deepened your bond by becoming lovers."</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Reckon it was lucky for you then that we were such a brilliant pair of randy teenagers."</p><p>"Ginny!" her mother gasped, clearly shocked. "I did not raise you to speak to your superiors this way -"</p><p>"Mum, please," Ginny said, her voice curt. She turned back to Dumbledore. "Did you tell Harry about this?"</p><p>"Yes, I have just come from the Abbey. He's waiting for you to return there this evening if your parents allow you."</p><p>At his words, Ginny felt a wave of calm hit her. She knew where he was at - she knew he was okay. It was as though her anxiety had been cut in half. She shook her head, marveling at the lack of fear she now felt.</p><p>"When can I leave?" she asked finally, turning to look at her parents. She had an overwhelming desire to be away from so much pain and death. She had loved her brother, but her love for Harry was more, and it was still alive, waiting for her. Ginny knew that was selfish, but after everything she had just been told, she didn't care.</p><p>"Later, Ginny," her father finally said, watching her. "I think we should begin to mourn."</p><p>Ginny nodded and reached over to hug her mother. "I'm sorry, Mum."</p><p>Her mother resisted but then hugged her back finally. When Ginny pulled away, her mother had tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry too, Ginny. More than you know."</p><p>"There are worse people to be bound to, Mum," Ginny said, offering her a smile. She did not want to be another reason for her mother to cry, today of all days. "Harry and I<em>do</em>love each other - either way you turn it, it ends up with the same result."</p><p>Dumbledore seemed relieved after that, but Ginny ignored him, focusing instead on her parents. Only twenty-four hours ago, her biggest concern had been whether or not Brogan was really trying to block himself from them. Now she had lost a brother, had almost lost her mother, and she now knew she was bonded with Harry until one of them died, needing to be with him to stop from going mental. All in all, it was not a day she wanted to relive any time soon.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Clash of Lightning Bolts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's Note: The original title for this chapter was Loving Is A Journey, which I have since used for my little collection of one shots I recently started. I think this new title is much more appropriate. Please remember that Harry, and Ginny, especially, are feeling very (to steal a phrase from Moaning Myrtle) distraught. They won't be too angst-ridden for long, I promise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry dreamed of dark things, which wasn't surprising, but his mind refused to let him answer their soft whispers and taunts. He kept on until he found a place to finally rest, thankful that Voldemort had been held at bay for now.</p><p>He moaned as he woke up, his back protesting. Apparently, he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, and in a very uncomfortable position. He put his hand out to find his glasses and finally felt his fingers close around them.</p><p><em>It must be late in the afternoon</em>, he thought to himself as he noticed the dim light from the window over the bed. Harry wished he had a change of clothes with him; the jumper he was wearing from the day before felt warm and itchy as it rubbed against his skin. Still, he felt better than when he'd gone to sleep, and that had to count for something, right?</p><p>He yawned as he entered the room and startled Brogan, who had been resting on the sofa reading.</p><p>"What time is it?" he asked, sitting down in the chair across from the other man.</p><p>Brogan looked at his watch. "A little bit after five. I was going to wake you at six. I checked on you earlier, and you were like the dead in there. Here, the tea should still be warm; I'll go get something for you to eat." Brogan pushed the tea tray towards him and left. Harry poured a cup and sipped at the warm liquid, thankful yet again for its ability to make him feel better. He wondered what Ginny was doing now and suddenly felt an intense longing to be with her and Ron and Hermione. He remembered only too well what he'd felt like after finally accepting that Sirius was truly gone.</p><p><em>I wonder if she feels as numb and as useless as I did</em>, he mused to himself, wishing he could be there to help her through the pain.</p><p>A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts, and he stood up to answer it, but it opened before he could reach it, and suddenly everything felt much better to Harry, suddenly everything felt <em>right</em>. Ginny threw herself into his arms, and he felt the calm wash over him, even as he pulled back to look at her.</p><p>"Yes, it's really me," she said softly. "And I'm really here."</p><p>Harry felt relief flood through him. He didn't bother to question it, drawing her into his arms again. Even though he knew he was miles away from everything he'd ever known, Harry felt as though he was <em>home</em>.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"It was horrible," Ginny said quietly as she finished telling Harry and Brogan about the last twenty-four hours. They were trying to eat, and Ginny had barely touched her meal, but Harry didn't say anything. He knew there was time later for him to nag her if she continued not to eat.</p><p>Ginny and he were holding hands and sitting very close together, as though scared to be apart, and Harry didn't feel embarrassed doing this in front of Brogan. Harry only wanted to make sure that Ginny was okay. Her skin was sallow, and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Harry marveled at her strength as she talked about her mother and then finally, her brother. He felt sick inside as he heard about the way Charlie fought to protect Mrs Weasley, and suddenly the image of Percy kneeling before Voldemort came unbidden to him in his head. Slow, hot anger started to burn inside of him at the thought. Ginny squeezed his hand, stopping what she was saying to glance at him. Harry tried to smile, to reassure her, but failed. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew he had seen something.</p><p>"Well, I'll er...let the two of you get some rest," Brogan said, sounding self-conscious. "I think I'll catch up with all the gossip I've missed by being at Hogwarts. Garrett should be thrilled to see me."</p><p>Harry barely noticed Brogan leaving, just happy, finally, to be alone with Ginny. They remained together on the sofa, and Ginny sighed as she curled up next to him. Harry held her close as she finally started to cry. <em>She just needs to get it out of her system</em>, he thought to himself, knowing from experience. Ginny finally made little hiccup noises, trying to breathe normally.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry," she said as she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "Most people would have tried to stop me from dampening their jumper that way."</p><p>Harry smirked, touching her face. He wiped more tears away for her. "I reckon you've been keeping it in for a long time."</p><p>"All I wanted to do was to be with you," Ginny said softly, touching his hand.</p><p>"I know," Harry said simply because he understood what she meant.</p><p>"Dumbledore told you then?"</p><p>Harry nodded his head. "Yes. I don't know what to think about it, really. How do <em>you</em>feel about it?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "At first, I felt cheated...manipulated. And then...I don't know. I just accepted it. I loved you before he did anything, and the spell doesn't change that, does it?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't change a thing."</p><p>Ginny smiled and then leaned in to kiss him, her lips salty from crying. Harry lay back on the sofa, pulling her with him. To him, she felt like a small, broken thing in his arms, and he knew that he would do anything to protect her.</p><p>"Can we rest this way for a while?" she asked suddenly, and he looked down at her.</p><p>"We can stay this way forever if you want."</p><p>Ginny sniffed loudly and turned her head to look at him. "No, not forever, just for a little bit while I get some sleep."</p><p>"Just a little bit, it is then."</p><p>"I love you, Harry."</p><p>"I know, Gin. I love you too," he said softly as her eyes finally fluttered closed.</p><p>Ginny sighed as she fell asleep, her body finally relaxing. He listened to her breathing, wondering how everything he'd ever wanted could fit so perfectly in his arms.</p><p><em>I'm going to do everything in my power to make certain you're safe, Gin.</em> Harry didn't say it out loud, but the thought was there between them, and he tightened his hold on her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry felt disoriented when he woke up later and had to remind himself they were at the Abbey. He couldn't figure out why it was so gloomy and then realized that Brogan must have checked on them while they slept. The other man had kept the room dark and only re-lit the fire to keep them warm. Harry could hear it crackling and popping behind him. As he became more awake, he realized that once again, his body was ahead of the game.</p><p>Ginny had stretched herself out on top of him, and somehow his body had found this very agreeable, and he stifled a groan as he felt himself pulse against her as she moved slightly. He knew Ginny probably wouldn't fancy feeling him poking into her, not at a time like this. He was just trying to figure out how to extract himself out from under her without waking her when she stirred, yawning and turning.</p><p>She raised her head and looked at him, a sleepy look on her face. Even from the weak light of the fire, Harry could tell her eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying. He touched her face tenderly.</p><p>"Hey, you," he said quietly.</p><p>"Hey," she replied, closing her eyes again, snuggling closer to him. After a moment, she moved again, and her eyes opened, going wide.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said, feeling embarrassed. "I told you my body has a mind of its own."</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "It's okay, Harry."</p><p>She sighed and sat up, moving off him. Harry sat up and watched her, worried about her. She looked grumpily down at her robe and undid the clasp, making a face at herself.</p><p>"Goodness, I feel grubby," she said frowning. "And I must look like death."</p><p>Harry reached out and touched her chin, making her meet his eyes. "You look great to me. Of course, you could be in an old burlap sack, and I'd think that, apparently," he said, making a face at his lap. Ginny shook her head sadly.</p><p>"I just meant I wished we had kept some clothes here, but then, who knew we'd be back."</p><p>"<em>Accio</em> clean clothes!" Harry said suddenly, his voice loud and commanding. He smirked at her bewildered expression. "Do you think they're on their way?"</p><p>She finally smiled, and Harry felt better - he hated seeing her look so sad and miserable. He suddenly had an idea and stood up form the sofa, grabbing her hand.</p><p>"Are we going to be grubby together in the bed?" she asked as he led them to their old bedroom.</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Harry said pointedly, pushing her into the bathroom. "Come on, it worked before, let me take care of you."</p><p>Ginny smiled sadly. "Oh, Harry, I don't think I have the energy to keep my head above water anymore; that tub is too deep."</p><p>Harry frowned and then led her to the shower. "Fine, then I'll wash you in the shower. You can stand, can't you?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Ginny said, sounding annoyed, and he kissed her quickly.</p><p>"I'm not suggesting you're too weak, silly." He turned and grabbed what he hoped was shampoo and soap bottles from the edge of the tub. "Come on, off with those grubby clothes then."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and started to get undressed. Harry turned on the shower, trying to get it to the right temperature. When he looked back around, Ginny was standing miserably still in her knickers, her arm protectively wrapped around her chest.</p><p>"Come on, the water is nice and hot, Gin; it'll feel great on your skin, I promise."</p><p>"Aren't you going to join me? Or are you going to just stick your hand in and wash me that way?" she said, looking up and down at him.</p><p>"In a minute; just get in there and enjoy it, grumpy-girl."</p><p>She made a face at him and finally slipped off her knickers, stepping tentatively into the shower. Harry closed the door gently and started removing his clothes.</p><p>"Gin?" he called out as he removed his glasses, setting them on the sink next to the shower.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Is it working?"</p><p>"Is what working?"</p><p>Harry opened the shower and smiled at her. "The shower? Do you feel better?"</p><p>She turned and looked at him, her face grudgingly breaking into a smile. "It feels better, yes. You were right."</p><p>"Good," he said, closing the door behind him. He tried not to let his eyes linger in one place too long and opened one of the bottles, sniffing at it.</p><p>"Want me to wash your hair?" he said, slipping in behind her. She turned and smiled up at him.</p><p>"If you want. I reckon I can allow it."</p><p>Harry smirked and slowly started gathering her hair in his hands. He made her turn back around and let the water wash over her. Harry lathered the liquid with his hands and leisurely started massaging her scalp, smiling at the contented sigh that escaped her lips. He worked methodically down the rest of her, using the other bottle to create light blue bubbles with his hands and then washing her off. The scent of flowers filled the enclosed space.</p><p>Soon, all of Ginny was clean, and she finally opened her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, taking the bottle from his hand.</p><p>"My turn to do you then?" she asked lightly, and Harry was glad to see she was feeling better. Her eyes had more life in them now, and they looked less red and sore.</p><p>"Well, if you don't mind detouring around something, then yes, it is your turn," he said sheepishly as the evidence of his body's response to the shower was more than evident.</p><p>Ginny shook her head and poured out more of the soap. This time the bubbles were greenish-blue, and Harry thought he smelled pine. Her hands felt lovely as she washed him off, and some small part of Harry regretted the fact that the shower was going to remain innocent. Ginny took her time around his middle, cautiously making sure she didn't accidentally touch anything. He bit his lips in frustration, and she smiled when she made her way back up to his hair, running her hands through it.</p><p>They finally finished, and Harry ached in places he had no business aching in, but it was worth it to see the content look on her face as he wrapped her in one of the Abbey's large towels. She started combing through her hair, and he picked up their clothes - he'd have to do a Cleansing Spell on them later.</p><p>"Well, now that you have me all fresh and clean, what are you going to do with me?" Ginny asked softly as they walked back into the bedroom.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I thought maybe we'd just relax."</p><p>"You don't look relaxed," Ginny said pointedly, nodding at him, and he felt himself blush.</p><p>"I'm fine; I just want to make certain you're doing okay."</p><p>Ginny looked at him and tilted her head. "It's okay, Harry. We can shag; I'm not going to break down crying. In fact, I think I'd really like to feel close to you. When you were washing me off in there, I wasn't thinking about things - there was no death, or pain...no fear...there was just us. I need to do that for a little while longer, I think."</p><p>Her eyes were sad again as she looked at him, and Harry felt torn. He did not want to take advantage of her, not when she was feeling so sad. It didn't feel right, somehow, to Harry.</p><p>"Gin," he said pausing. She walked over to him and reached up, touching his forehead.</p><p>"How's your head?" she asked quietly, looking at his scar.</p><p>"It's okay, but -"</p><p>"Then make love to me, Harry. I <em>want</em> to feel alive again. My brother is dead, but goodness help me, I just want to feel something else. I want to forget everything for a while."</p><p>"Ginny, that's not...I mean..." Harry faltered. Who was he to tell her what was right? When Sirius had died, he had felt the same way - frozen and half-dead inside. If he and Ginny had been with each other, then, wouldn't he have wanted something to take his mind off of everything? Wouldn't he have wanted to know why he was still bothering to breathe?</p><p>He led her to the bed and sat down on it, removing the towel he'd tied around his waist. He tugged at Ginny's and pulled her to him, reaching up to kiss her, gently. Her kiss was chaste at first, but as his hands caressed her, she responded, probing his mouth with her tongue, her hair heavy as it fell over him. He lifted it out of the way, and she helped him, pulling it back and letting it fall over her shoulder.</p><p>"Sit down on my lap, put your legs on the bed, yeah, like that," Harry said softly, as he took off his glasses, and Ginny moved into position. She leaned forward - into him - their bodies touching as they settled into the right pose. Harry positioned his hand slowly in between them, caressing her lightly until he reached her sex, tenderly resting his fingers against her, barely touching her.</p><p>Ginny sighed and closed her eyes as his fingers gingerly opened her up. Harry put his mouth on her neck, unhurriedly kissing his way back up to her mouth. She opened her eyes when he reached her lips and removed her arms from around his neck, letting her hands trail slowly down his chest. He stopped her before she could touch him, and she gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"No, I'd rather you didn't," he said softly.</p><p>"Why, Harry?"</p><p>"Because I want to be inside of you as long as possible, and that hand of yours only speeds me up," he whispered as he used another finger to tease her, her body already responding. "Just put your arms around my shoulders and hold on," he added, pulling back to look at her.</p><p>Ginny smiled, and she fitted her arms back around his shoulders. She moaned softly, her breath warm against his neck as she rocked forward, moving closer to him until he was rubbing against her. He continued the stroke of his fingers against her center, hearing the small intake of her breath as her body grew wet with desire.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth of her body under his fingers, the way her arms and hands gripped him as he finally sped up his movements. Ginny shifted and moved upwards, her body wanting more then what he was giving her. He closed his mouth around her breast, teasing her with his tongue. She half-sobbed and said his name, her voice full of want.</p><p>"Now Harry, please...oh...love," Ginny sounded desperate, and he removed his hand and thrust forward slightly, sliding into her. She gasped, and then moaned, pulling back so she could see his face. Even without his glasses, he could see the darkness in her eyes, the pain she'd been carrying around inside of her. He moved his hands up to her face, cupping it in his hands. He kissed her deeply, wanting to wipe away the memory of every tear she'd cried and every tear that still remained unshed.</p><p>"Let go," he whispered. "Let me make you forget, my love. Just feel."</p><p>Ginny murmured his name, and they began to move, rocking back and forth. Ginny leaned back and put her hands on his legs, bringing her legs up beside him. Harry used the position to move deeper into her, and she pushed forward, a small grunt escaping her lips, her brow furrowed in concentration. Harry watched her, amazed. She had given him so much that he didn't think he would ever be able to repay her, so he did the only thing he could; he gave her himself. He thrust as hard as he could, causing her to moan and bite her lip, their bodies meeting as her head fell back, her sounds making him shiver. He moved his hands down her back, cupping her bottom, his fingers exploring, trying to figure out what she needed to completely let go.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, <em>oh</em>...let me...oh goodness," she gasped as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, and she moved her hips, causing his head to spin with pleasure as she tightened herself around him.</p><p>"What do you want, Gin?" he whispered, rubbing her again in the same spot, causing her to shake in his hands.</p><p>"Do you...think...you could...lie...back..." she finally managed to get out, her voice a soft whisper. Harry moved his hands to hold her in place and lay back onto the bed so that she was straddling him. He felt the difference immediately, and so did Ginny - she moved her legs closer to him so that he was held tight underneath her. She rose up and then pushed herself back down, taking over. She leaned forward so that her body rose off of his.</p><p>"Your hands, Harry, touch me again..." she murmured as she lowered her mouth to his, pulling on his lips with her teeth. Her kisses were frenzied as he slowly lowered his hands to caress her body. She moaned and released his lips, her eyes meeting his. She smiled wickedly as she thrust forward with her hips, causing Harry to momentarily forget what he was doing. She did it again, and he moaned, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Do you mind if I fuck you senseless?" she whispered, her breath warm against his skin.</p><p>Harry exhaled as he felt her moving her mouth to his ears, her tongue teasing him as she once again ground herself into him. He felt powerless in her hands, but it was the best feeling that Harry had ever found - giving himself to her <em>was</em> his release, and he gladly welcomed it.</p><p>"I didn't hear your answer," she said, her mouth very close to his ear.</p><p>"No," he croaked out, seeing radiance behind his eyes as she thrust forward again, her body meeting his hungrily.</p><p>"No, what, Harry?"</p><p>He opened his eyes, and she sat back, smirking, and stopped moving over him.</p><p>"No, I don't mind if you fuck me senseless, as long as you let me do it back to you," he said, gripping her tightly and thrusting upwards into her. Ginny threw her head back, enjoying the sensation. She moaned, and it was a deep and throaty sound that caressed his skin.</p><p>"Oh, but I do so love you," she said as she shifted her hips, meeting his body again. The pleasure pulsed over both of them.</p><p>"I know," Harry said as he looked up at her. "Now come here," he said, nodding his head.</p><p>Ginny smiled and moved forward again. She began to push herself onto him once more, their bodies close together. Harry lifted her hair out of the way, letting his hand linger against her cheek. He watched her face as they both moved closer to their bodies' release. She turned her head and took his thumb into her mouth, closing her eyes in concentration. She shuddered and came suddenly, the constriction of her body around him sending him into his own tailspin until he too was shaking - pushing up into her and filling her with what felt like everything he had. Ginny gasped and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards her. Understanding what she wanted, he slipped a hand in between her legs and rubbed her center, the reaction of her hips against his almost painfully sweet as she closed herself around him.</p><p>"More, yes, more," she moaned out, almost desperate, and he quickly moved his fingers, feeling himself still throbbing inside of her.</p><p>"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as her body reacted, and she cried out, falling over him, her breath coming in hungry, almost painful gasps. Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity to Harry. Finally, Ginny whimpered, and he wrapped his arms around her and turned them over, pulling out of her. He felt battered and bruised but in a good way, and his head felt as though he were on fire. He laid his head on her arm and held her close, feeling as though she were the only thing he had to hold onto.</p><p>"Oh, my goodness," she finally sighed, and he opened an eye to look at her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, somehow finding the strength to move his head.</p><p>She nodded, and he rolled over on his back, exhausted. A moment later, Ginny was looking down at him, shaking her head.</p><p>"Let's sleep, Harry."</p><p>"No argument from me," he said. "But you'll have to turn me the right way, I'm afraid I've been shagged lifeless."</p><p>Ginny snorted and then, amazingly enough, laughed, and suddenly he was laughing too, even though it hurt.</p><p>"Come here," she said softly, and she pulled him up into her arms. He rested his body against hers, smiling. They turned and lay down the right way, and Ginny wrapped the duvet around them, stretching to set his glasses on the night table for him. Harry draped himself around her, letting her snuggle in against him, feeling peace as sleep started to pull him under. For the smallest moment in time, Harry felt as though there was something he'd forgotten, but it was gone, and as Ginny's breathing evened out, he too was letting go - falling into a perfect dreamless sleep.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next morning, Harry awoke and realized Ginny wasn't in bed with him. He frowned as he rolled over to grab his glasses from the table. It had been so long since he and Ginny had been allowed to spend the whole night together that Harry realized he had been looking forward to waking up beside her. He groaned as he sat up, his body still sore from the night before. But he smiled to himself as he padded into the bathroom - <em>some</em> soreness was worth it, apparently.</p><p>After he finished in the loo, face scrubbed and hair a hopeless mess, he realized Ginny must have been awake for awhile - their clothes were in the wardrobe, freshly cleaned, and he grabbed his trousers, not bothering with the itchy jumper before he really needed it. His head gave a slight twinge as he slipped his school robe over his shoulders, but he ignored it, taking a deep breath. He opened the door to the sitting room.</p><p>She was sitting on the floor by the fire, her hair a bright red mess that made him smile as he looked at her. Her back was to him, and he quietly joined her, sitting down behind her. He moved closer to her and touched her gently.</p><p>"Good morning," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I missed you in the bed; I figured I should come find you."</p><p>Ginny made a soft noise as he embraced her, and he paused, worried that she had been crying. He was surprised when she turned to face him, and her eyes were still dry. But they held a haunted look that Harry felt he knew only too well, and he frowned.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" he said, touching her cheek. She gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes.</p><p>"I was just sitting here, thinking," she said in a sad, lost sort of voice that broke Harry's heart. He pulled her into his arms, feeling hopeless at what he could do to make her feel better. He searched his own feelings and memories and realized all he could do was to be there for her if she wanted to talk. He moved closer to her again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace until she was resting against him. They both watched the fire for a while, not saying anything until Ginny finally spoke.</p><p>"Do you want children, Harry?" she asked, surprising him. He didn't know what to say for a moment, the image of his dream coming back to him in almost perfect clarity.</p><p>"I reckon so, eventually," he finally said, looking down at her. He tried to keep his voice light. "I think it'd be quite nice to have a little piece of me and you running amok on the streets of London."</p><p>"I was thinking I'd quite like to have a little girl," Ginny mused. "And a little boy. Definitely a little boy, so he could get into trouble like his father."</p><p>Harry swallowed the lump that felt like it had lodged itself in his throat and moved his hands to her waist, realizing she didn't really have anything on under her robe. Ginny turned in his arms and looked up at him.</p><p>"I was thinking of Charlie...about how he'd never get to have children now or...get married...or...I don't know, fall in love, even. He's never going to get to back to his dragons and watch them grow. He loved those bloody things so much. He's never going to see his nieces and nephews and...and...he's never going to dance with me at my wedding." Ginny's voice broke, and Harry shushed her, hugging her close and feeling useless.</p><p>She finally pulled away from him and looked at him, a faint smile on her face. He watched as her eyes grew somber, a frown making her forehead crease. She turned her head back to look at the fire.</p><p>"We forgot to do the charm last night," she said suddenly, and Harry froze, his hand on her back.</p><p>She turned and looked at him, her expression guarded. Harry realized that the Contraceptive Charm had been what he had almost remembered before falling asleep. He cursed out loud before thinking, and Ginny winced.</p><p>"Oh, damn," he said, pulling her to him. "It's my fault, I completely forgot, oh, Gin, I'm sorry."</p><p>"I think both of us are responsible for forgetting, Harry."</p><p>"I mean, just one time without it, I mean...we're probably safe, right? I mean...oh fuck," Harry said, feeling miserable. He had made a promise to Bill and to Mrs Weasley that Ginny would not be burdened with any children until they wanted them, and now he had messed that up as well.</p><p>Ginny pulled away and looked at him. "It's okay, I was late anyway."</p><p>Harry blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean -"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "I'm late. Maybe it's because of everything that's been going on, but...I should have had my ' honor of womanhood' again," she paused, rolling her eyes. "But I haven't. So who knows, maybe I'm already pregnant."</p><p>"But how, I mean, we haven't forgotten before, have we?" Harry said, trying to calm his heart down. Ginny shrugged again.</p><p>"There were one or two times, during the summer I guess we didn't do it soon enough...maybe that time we woke up and we started...I mean, you know, you were inside me already."</p><p>"You don't sound very upset," Harry said, not liking the detached way she was speaking. Ginny met his eyes and looked away.</p><p>"There's some part of me that doesn't care," she admitted softly. "But then there's another part of me that is scared down to her toes."</p><p>"Oh, Gin," Harry said, holding her. He felt absolute dread at the idea of her being pregnant and shook his head. "This doesn't happen till later," he said to himself.</p><p>Ginny looked at him. "What do you mean 'this' doesn't happen till later?"</p><p>Harry felt his face heat. "I er...I had a dream. I mean, about us...in the future. We...we had a son."</p><p>Ginny's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you ever tell me?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I...I don't know, really. It felt like something that was...just meant for me. It happened while we were here at the Abbey...I was in this house, and I picked a door, and on the other side of it was you, and you were older. And you were waiting for someone, and this little boy that looked like me came out, and you walked him home, where you made him lunch, and then I came home, and we were all together...and I felt happy, Gin. I <em>looked</em> happy, and you looked beautiful...and the three of us just looked like a real <em>family</em>."</p><p>Ginny's eyes softened, and she leaned in to kiss him, turning so that she was facing him. They continued kissing, and as always, Harry found himself responding until he pulled away, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Make love to me," Ginny whispered softly. "Right here, by the fire."</p><p>Harry shook his head at her, amazed. "Aren't you sore from last night?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip, and a lightness entered her eyes that he was pleased to see. She nodded her head. "Very," she said earnestly, and then they both laughed, although he wasn't exactly sure what they were laughing at. Ginny lay back and looked up at him.</p><p>"Come on, Harry. Ravish me by the fire, okay?" she said, a small smile on her face. He grinned as he lay down beside her.</p><p>"You're insatiable," he said simply.</p><p>"You noticed," she said, turning to face him. She kissed him again, and Harry let his hands move under her robe as she pushed his off his shoulders.</p><p>"I need my wand," he said, realizing it wasn't in his robe, which was why he had probably forgotten to use it the night before.</p><p>"Does it matter now?" she said, making him turn back to her.</p><p>"Yes. Because if you're not pregnant, it matters very much. I mean, if you are, then, you know I'll be...well, not pleased to be starting a family so soon, but I love you, so I'll love it, after, of course, I've had a heart attack from telling your brothers I got you in the family way..." Harry paused, not even wanting to imagine how many ways Bill would kill him. He focused his eyes on hers. "You don't really want a baby your last year of school, do you?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip. "Merlin's beard, <em>no</em>. I'm...I'm...I'm probably not pregnant, you know. My body is just being...difficult."</p><p>"Then let's not make any more stupid mistakes," he said and then paused, looking guiltily at her. "Not that anything we ever made together would be a mistake."</p><p>"Or stupid," she agreed softly. "You're handling this very well, Harry," she mused.</p><p>Harry nodded. "It's because I'm still in shock. Believe me, this time tomorrow? I'll be screaming inside. Why couldn't Mad-Eye have been the one to give me 'the talk' about sex? His 'Constant Vigilance!' would have stayed with me, I think."</p><p>Ginny laughed, and Harry felt his skin heat as he got up, looking for his wand. He found it on the table and quickly removed his trousers, then performing the spell. When he looked up to see Ginny, he noticed she'd removed her little bit of clothing as well, and he swallowed roughly as she stretched out in front of the fire, her back to him.</p><p><em>A baby</em>, Harry thought, letting his eyes trail down her body. The idea of such a thing happening scared him almost as much Voldemort, but in some way, it made him feel happy - like a grown-up, like a <em>man</em>. Although he reckoned a man wouldn't have been so careless as to cause, something to happen unplanned. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt a sudden pang of loneliness for Sirius or even his father to talk to. Ginny flicked her hair behind her shoulder and turned to look to him.</p><p>"Are you going to just stand there and stare at my bum all morning?" she asked saucily.</p><p>"No," Harry said pointedly and walked over to the fire, looking down at her. She rolled over and looked up at him, her face calm. She held up her hands. "Then come down here already and get started."</p><p>Harry laughed and dropped down beside her. She moved into his arms, and he kissed her as their bodies entwined, Ginny's hands knowing exactly where to touch him. Soon he was more than ready, and he propped himself above her, and she removed his glasses for him, smiling. She went from being a beautiful girl bathed in the firelight to a fuzzy shape of reds, pinks, and whites, and he laughed as he squinted at her.</p><p>"I know there's a spell for keeping glasses resistant to water; do you think there's one for keeping them in place?" he asked as he lowered his head to kiss around her neck. Ginny's legs moved slowly around his as she positioned herself. He leaned forward and ran a hand in between them, finding her wet and ready for his body.</p><p>She sighed as his fingers opened her up. "Why, Harry?"</p><p>He lowered himself in between her legs, barely touching her. "Because I really wish I could see your face when we do this. Sometimes I wish for the power of immaculate sight," he said, chuckling.</p><p>"Oh, but Harry," she gasped out as he closed the last distance between them, gliding into her body. "You have so much more than that. Close your eyes, what do you see?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes as he began to gently move inside of her and smiled. "I see you, looking gorgeous as usual. What else is there?"</p><p>Ginny made a disgruntled clucking noise with her tongue, and he felt her legs move higher until she was clinging to his waist, pulling him deeper into her. Harry felt his heart beat faster, his breath hitching as she moved with him. He opened his eyes and saw a smile on her face.</p><p>"You have my <em>heart</em>, you daft thing," she said softly.</p><p>Harry kissed her and felt dismayed to feel his body already close to release. He tried to concentrate on something else to last longer and grunted as he pulled back, shifting his hips. Ginny made a soft noise of pleasure, and her hands worked down his back, holding him tightly.</p><p>"My body doesn't want to last long," he warned as he pushed into her again, knowing that he was almost done for.</p><p>"It's okay," Ginny said. Her hands moved up his back, touching the base of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. She pulled her legs up higher and then slid her hands over his chest. "Just let go, Harry, I'll be here when you get back."</p><p>He smiled and closed his eyes, and finally let himself give in to the feeling of being inside of her. He pushed into her once and then again, his body jerking forward as he came, a moan escaping his lips. He eventually stopped moving and lowered his head, leaning forward onto his arms. Ginny squeezed her legs around him and held him in place for a long moment.</p><p>"You know," she said, as she finally released him, letting him slowly pull himself away from her. "I read once that a woman has a near biological need to keep a man inside of her after making love."</p><p>Harry laughed and lay on his back. She scooted close to him, propping herself up to look at him. She handed him his glasses, and he thankfully put them on, letting her come into focus again.</p><p>"What? It's true," she said stubbornly.</p><p>"I'm certain it is, love, it's just the way you said it sounded so...I don't know know...knowledgeable. Like you've been revising sex manuals instead of reading your Potions book or something."</p><p>"Who says I haven't been, Harry?" Ginny said cheekily.</p><p>"True," he admitted, propping his hand up behind his head. "It would be something you'd do. I can see it now, everyone sitting in class, diligently reading about the million and one uses of gillyweed, and you're in the back, reading about how many different ways we can please each other with a pillow and a cucumber."</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, giggling. "Ew...really? Food?"</p><p>Harry made a face. "Well, maybe not that particular food, no. I wouldn't mind something to eat now, though. Do you think we scared Brogan away?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, there <em>is a</em> world outside this room, isn't there?" Ginny said, her face falling. Harry was sorry suddenly for reminding her.</p><p>"Hey, we don't have to eat. We'll just lie about on the floor and make love again -"</p><p>"And this time I get to come, right?" she asked cheekily, and he pinched her arm.</p><p>"And we'll just...pretend nothing else exists, okay? According to Ron and Hermione, we do that better than anything," he said dryly.</p><p>"Yes, well, now we know why."</p><p>Harry looked at her blankly, and she shook her head. "The spell Dumbledore did. I reckon I should actually thank him though, really," she said thoughtfully. Harry frowned.</p><p>"Thank him for manipulating us? Why?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Well, we do have him to thank for the constant sex, I reckon."</p><p>Harry shook his head, and she smiled. She climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"I think we should shower," she said as Harry wrapped his arms around her, his hands already exploring.</p><p>"Hmm," he said distractedly. Ginny let him continue for a moment and then sighed.</p><p>"Harry, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I have to explain myself now?" he said as he watched her face.</p><p>"But we just...<em>oh</em>...oh...goodness," she said, breathless.</p><p>"No," Harry said, loving the flash of pleasure that made its way across her face. "<em>I </em>just <em>oh...oh...goodnessed</em>...you didn't. So sit still and take what I'm giving you, Ginny Weasley."</p><p>Ginny smiled impishly, her eyes closed as she rose off of him slightly, giving him more room to move his hands. He rolled them over so that he could spread her beneath him. He slowly started kissing his way down her body.</p><p>"Well, I reckon there go the glasses again," Ginny breathed out as Harry lay them next to her head, not missing a beat.</p><p>"No, I certainly don't need them for this," Harry said softly as he reached her middle, gently pushing her legs further apart.</p><p>Ginny could only moan her agreement, and then Harry was lost - happily falling into the wonderful current of her body meeting his mouth - gone wide into the act of their loving.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny dressed while Harry showered. Harry had wanted them to shower <em>together</em>, but she knew if they did, they'd just get carried away again - apparently, the Abbey did something to their libido.</p><p><em>No, you wanted it all the time at school too</em>, a voice admonished her in her head, and she frowned. She lifted her shirt and touched her stomach nervously. Now that she really thought about it, she hoped to everything that was precious and good that she wasn't pregnant. She loved Harry more than her own life, but she did <em>not</em> want to have a child. At least, not yet. Not even for a long time, if she could help it.</p><p><em>Well, that's what you get for having sex, Sis</em>, her brother's voice was loud and clear in her head, and Ginny sat down on the bed, feeling sick. She felt the cold ache she was beginning to associate with Charlie's death ripple through her like a stone being tossed in a stream. Being with Harry had helped so much, but she still felt weak, as though she were about to burst into tears at any second. She closed her eyes and told herself to get a grip on herself - and to stop acting like a ninny.</p><p>"Being a bloody basket case is <em>not</em> an option," she said out loud, swallowing the lump of anxiety that seemed to have formed in her throat. She walked out into the sitting room, and a knock on the door kept her from thinking anything else. She opened it to find Brogan, who looked sheepish.</p><p>"I thought you two might be hungry," he said, moving out the way for the tray he'd been floating. She nodded and smiled at him, letting him in the room. Her eyes strayed to the spot in front of the fire, and she realized that she and Harry were definitely not doing so well in the remembering department. It was pretty evident <em>something</em> had happened in front of the fire.</p><p>"Er, how about putting it in the...er...study ?" she said, turning quickly so Brogan wouldn't see the spot they'd made.</p><p>He shrugged. "Okay."</p><p>She sighed and then moved quickly to the bedroom door, just as Harry was slipping his jumper over his head.</p><p>"Um, Harry, do you think you could clean things up in the sitting room? Brogan's in the study with some food."</p><p>Harry blushed. "Oh, yeah, we forgot to do that, didn't we? Although I'm pretty certain he knows what we've been up to, Gin."</p><p>"Probably, but we don't need to just..." Ginny shrugged, feeling disagreeable. Harry picked up his wand.</p><p>"Consider it done," he said, smiling, and Ginny left the door open as she turned and entered the study. Brogan was pouring out three cups of coffee and looked up at her.</p><p>"Did you sleep okay?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yeah, all night, really. We were er...pretty knackered."</p><p>"I would imagine," Brogan said, his voice sounding funny. She frowned.</p><p>"We did <em>sleep</em>," she said crossly.</p><p>"I didn't say you didn't," Brogan said, not looking at her. Ginny sighed.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry if we bothered you -"</p><p>Brogan finally looked up at her, shaking his head. "No, it's...not something you should feel bad about, I mean...I did a lot of deep breathing techniques last night, don't worry. The Occlumency really helps a great deal. Now you two are like a distant echo, and not a full-blown orchestra going off in my head."</p><p>Ginny realized he was trying to make her laugh, but she still felt embarrassed. Harry joined them, looking between them.</p><p>"What did I just miss?" he asked as Brogan started buttering some toast.</p><p>"Nothing," Ginny said, feeling as though something inside of her had snapped open. "But apparently Brogan can't say the same. I hope you enjoyed the shagging. I know I did. But then you already know that."</p><p>Brogan's skin turned pink, and he looked away from her, frowning. She was surprised to see the same look on Harry's face - except Harry looked more disappointed.</p><p>"Ginny," Harry said, his voice odd. "That wasn't very nice. He <em>is</em> trying."</p><p>"I know, I know," she said, her shoulders slumping. She rubbed her head. "I don't want to have a row. Brogan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for...oh, hell, I don't know. Everything."</p><p>Harry put down his tea and went to her, holding her. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Ginny pulled back and looked at him.</p><p>"I just...I want to go home," she said suddenly, knowing it was true. "I want to make certain Mum's okay, and Bill and Dad and...everyone. Even Fred and George," she said, trying to smile.</p><p>"Well, that's one of the reasons I brought you two something to eat. Dumbledore came by early this morning. You and Harry are heading back after you're done here," Brogan said, his voice subdued.</p><p>"What about you?" Harry said, turning around.</p><p>"Back to Hogwarts. Ginny, your family is having the Remembrance Ceremony for Charlie on Wednesday. You, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are allowed to miss classes until then. Dumbledore said Mrs Weasley has been moved to Headquarters, and everyone is there." Brogan turned and picked up his toast and cup. "I think I'll just go eat in the library; Garrett won't mind too much if I'm careful."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and watched him walk away. She felt awful inside and rushed to stop him at the door. "I really am sorry," she said, hoping he understood.</p><p>Brogan met her eyes. "I know you are, so don't feel bad. You've been through a lot. And you two should be alone anyway."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything after he left and sat down in one of the chairs. Ginny looked over at him.</p><p>"Well, say it. I was cross with him, and he didn't deserve it," she said miserably, sitting down in the other chair.</p><p>Harry looked at her and slowly took a sip of his coffee. "You were cruel to him, actually. It's not like you."</p><p>"I don't think I was -"</p><p>"Ginny, Brogan cares a great deal for you, you know that. You also should know that I don't think...well, he's not had what you and I have, and...I can't even imagine what that feels like. To feel us being with each other in his head and to not have any outlet for it...it's mad."</p><p>"I know, Harry," Ginny said quietly. Now, she felt even worse, if possible. "I see it in his eyes when he looks at me, and I see it when he watches you. He's a good person. But I still don't like the fact that he <em>knows</em> us. The only people that should be privy to how we are with each other is us. Sometimes when he looks at me, I feel..." Ginny let her voice trail off, frowning.</p><p>"You feel what?" Harry said, leaning forward.</p><p>She shook her head. "I don't know. There's a connection there but...it's not like you and I have...it's different, but sometimes I feel like...I don't know. I'm not making any sense today."</p><p>Harry studied her for a long time. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer like my friend and not my - love of my life- girlfriend. Do you think you can do that?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "What?"</p><p>"Before we fell in love, we were good friends, Ginny, and you never hesitated to tell me off or to tell me how you were feeling. For the most part, you do that still." Harry paused and gave her a small grin. "But I also know sometimes you don't tell me things because you'll think I'll get cross or upset or...I don't know, I'll act like a jealous idiot, which I can't blame you for thinking as I'm not too clever when it comes to letting other blokes talk to you."</p><p>"Harry, I always try to be honest with you," Ginny said nervously, not certain what he was getting at.</p><p>He smiled. "I know, but you do admit sometimes you may...I don't know...skip certain things to save us from having a row?"</p><p>"Do you skip things with me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Harry considered it. "Maybe. Things I think you shouldn't hear, maybe, not because I don't trust you or anything, but maybe because I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Harry, what is the point of this?"</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and looked down at his empty cup. "If you and I...if we weren't together, would you fancy Brogan? And I mean really fancy, not this 'oh he's handsome' codswallop...but would you let him do to you what I've done? Would you feel the same sort of...connection?"</p><p>"Are you asking whether or not I'd let Brogan shag me? Is that it, Harry?" Ginny said, standing up suddenly. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No, and I don't mean it like that. What I'm asking is this - could you love him? If I weren't around?"</p><p>Ginny felt annoyed. "And you're planning on going somewhere then, is that it? Making certain I'm taken care of?"</p><p>Harry sighed. "No, but..."</p><p>"Harry, I honestly do not understand you. You act like a shirty Hippogriff when another bloke even says hello to me at school, but now, all of a sudden, you want me to tell you if I'd let Brogan touch me and make love to me like you have?"</p><p>"You're attracted to him, Gin. I've seen it. And he's seen it, and he probably knows you would be with him if I weren't here -"</p><p>"Harry, would you STOP SAYING THAT," Ginny suddenly yelled, feeling angrier than she'd ever felt. "YOU'RE HERE. NOW. AND YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I wouldn't even have met Brogan if it wasn't for you asking me along to the Abbey with you, use your brain."</p><p>Ginny angrily left the study, kicking the chair by the door and wincing as the pain flared in her foot. She picked up one of the books on the table by the door and chucked it across the room, wanting to break something. Maybe Ginny could transfigure something into a smaller version of Harry and throw <em>him</em> across the room. She turned and found him watching her from the doorway.</p><p>"Why don't you call Brogan back, Harry? We'll shag right here, in front of you, you can watch, it'll be great fun!" she said sarcastically, as he winced.</p><p>"That's not what I meant -"</p><p>"Well, too bad," Ginny said crossly. "Fine, you want to know the truth, Harry? The real truth of what I meant earlier? Brogan scares me. He knows me too well sometimes without knowing me. And yes, he's attractive, and I can feel the connection between us, but he's not you. He doesn't make my heart jump for joy when I see him, and he doesn't make me want to throw my life down for him either. I didn't fall in love with him the minute I saw him at the age of eleven, pushing a trolley-cart, half-scared out of his mind as he crossed through the barrier at platform nine and three-quarters for the first time. I didn't fall in love with him when he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets or when his green eyes found mine across a crowded hall. I didn't fall in love with him when he moved to protect me in the Department of Mysteries, with no thought to his own safety. And I didn't fall in love with him when he touched me or when he finally kissed me for the first time. None of that was Brogan, so no, I don't love him, I don't fancy him, and I am not going to be his if you die, you stupid prat."</p><p>Ginny cursed as her tears started to fall, and Harry moved from the door, his face white. She let him wrap his arms around her for a moment and then pushed herself away, glaring at him.</p><p>"I can't believe you would bring this up now, now while my brother is dead - now when I could possibly be...I don't want to cry anymore!" she yelled suddenly, wiping madly at her face.</p><p>"Gin, oh gods, I'm sorry," Harry said, holding her again. She stiffened against him, refusing to let him comfort her. "I just wanted to know...I just...I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he kept saying over and over until finally, Ginny felt herself relax. She took a long breath, keeping her eyes shut tight.</p><p>Harry just kept saying, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' and Ginny finally let her arms wrap around his shoulders. She didn't understand him at all, but she loved him, and she hated him feeling so bereft.</p><p>"It's okay," she finally muttered and pulled back to look at him.</p><p>"No, it's not," Harry said. "I was stupid."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes. "Yes, you were."</p><p>"Thanks for agreeing so readily," Harry said, trying sound light, but failing.</p><p>Ginny looked at him. She always forgave Harry most anything - how could she not? But she was getting tired of a few things.</p><p>"Harry, don't ask me about Brogan again, okay? If you're making out a will and testament and you're planning on bequeathing me to him, you can stuff it, because I'm not going to go running off to be with him if you die."</p><p>"I didn't mean it that way."</p><p>"Then what is the point of all of this?" Ginny said, shrugging, moving away from him.</p><p>"I...I just wanted to know if you ever thought of him that way," Harry said lamely, looking at his feet.</p><p>"Why, are you thinking of other girls that way?"</p><p>Harry snapped his head up and looked at her. "No. And you know I'm not."</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes and then sighed. She was at the end of her emotional rope, and she knew it.</p><p>"Wouldn't it drive you crazy then if I kept asking you if you were planning on running off to be with someone if I died?" she asked, as she walked around him, still feeling frustrated.</p><p>"<em>You </em>don't have a Dark Lord hunting you down," Harry muttered, and Ginny stopped moving, feeling something dark and cold wrap around her heart.</p><p>"Did Charlie?" she turned to face him, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Gin, I didn't mean -"</p><p>"Did Charlie 'have a Dark Lord hunting him down'? Answer the question, Harry."</p><p>"No, he didn't, but that -"</p><p>"Did Charlie die?"</p><p>"Gin -"</p><p>"DID CHARLIE DIE?" Ginny heard herself yell and wanted to stop, but she found that she couldn't. She felt anger and pain and despair well up inside of her as she looked at Harry, finally understanding something.</p><p>"YES!" Harry growled back, finally getting angry with her. "He died. No, he didn't have Voldemort watching his every move. But my situation is a little bit different than CHARLIE'S!"</p><p>Ginny stared at him. "He died to protect my Mum, Harry. I know that's not as noble as you saving the whole world, but it means a lot to me, and it meant a lot to Charlie, too, I reckon. Maybe if you'd pull your head out of your arse, you'd see that people die every day! Just for walking down the street or for having the wrong blood or just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and fighting for their lives to save someone they care about. Yes, Charlie's situation was different than yours, but it doesn't mean his life was any less important, and how <em>dare</em> you believe that it was."</p><p>Ginny turned and threw open the main door, heading out into the hallway, not sure where she was going. She felt herself shake and sensed the hot swell of her tears about to fall, and so she ran, leaving Harry and everything else behind her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lightning</strong> is a naturally occurring electrostatic discharge during which two electrically charged regions in the atmosphere or ground temporarily equalize themselves, causing the instantaneous release of as much as one gigajoule of energy. — Yeah, that sounds like H/G alright. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Getting Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And so let us take this moment to remember Charlie Weasley - he was a brave, courageous young man, and we feel his loss as though we are missing a part of ourselves. But let us also think of his family, who have lost not only a brother and a son but a piece of their family history. Charlie died to protect those he loved, and to me, there is no nobler way to start the next grand adventure. I am certain, Molly, Arthur, that he is still out there, watching out not only for you but for every one of the Weasley clan. May you take comfort in the fact that your son will be remembered for his sacrifice and his fine example of being a true hero. Finally, let us all recall these words if we should feel the heavy grip of darkness surround us;<em>'Transit umbra, lux permanet' -</em>shadow passes, but the light remains."</p><p>Dumbledore solemnly raised his glass, turning towards Mr and Mrs Weasley, who were both quite emotional. The rest of the party did the same and said Charlie's name before drinking. Harry closed his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the wall. His head gave a worrisome throb that made him dizzy, and he turned to tell Ron and Hermione that he was going up to his room to lie down and decided not to bother. They were both murmuring to Ginny, and he reckoned she needed them more than he did.</p><p>He slipped away quietly from the group and headed upstairs, but not before catching Mad-Eye watching him. He shrugged at the old Auror, not really caring what the man was thinking.</p><p>It had been a very long three days, and the Remembrance Ceremony would have been rough to handle even in the best of times. Still, Harry had found that constantly trying to keep his head clear and<em>not</em>worry about what was going on between him and Ginny was almost more than he could handle. His head had been protesting all day.</p><p>What he needed was sleep, because he'd hardly been getting any - either because of the murky dreams, he would wake up shaking from or the thoughts that refused to leave him alone. He felt almost as though he were fifteen again, and it was starting to make him angry because he knew he was a better Occlumens than that. Harry angrily entered his room and kept it dark, collapsing onto his bed.</p><p>He didn't know why he had bothered to come back from the Abbey - Ginny and he had hardly said two words to each other since arriving at Headquarters. He knew everyone could see something was wrong between them, but no one said a thing about it, which was even more frustrating to Harry. He had gone after Ginny following their fight, but it had been Mr Cosgrove who had found her, finally.  She'd been outside, lost in the shadow of the far wall of the Abbey. Harry had been both angry and relieved to know she was okay, but he'd taken one look at her face as she'd met him in Mr Cosgrove's office, and he'd known that no amount of any 'I'm sorry' he could utter would ever do the trick.</p><p>He and Ginny weren't technically ignoring each other, of course. They were cordial with each other, which by itself almost drove Harry to the point of madness. He wanted to see something on her face other than cold detachment. He watched her and saw the way she kept things in around her family, and how she never let what she was feeling about Charlie's death show. But it was there - in the downward turn of her mouth or the sad, faraway look in her eyes, and he knew she was hurting. The fact that he was responsible for some of that hurt only made him pull away from her even more out of embarrassment and shame.</p><p>Harry didn't know how to fix what had gone wrong. At first, he thought it was because it was unlike he and Ginny to truly fight - but he'd soon realized what was really wrong was the fact that it was unlike Ginny to not forgive him for doing something stupid. He was used to her accepting his blunders, and he didn't quite know what to do now. Harry had lost his temper and yelled at her when he shouldn't have - he had insinuated that his life was more important than Charlie's, when in reality, Harry knew that it wasn't. They were all targets, really, if he thought about it. His life happened to be further up the list, but it didn't make it more worthy or more significant at the end of everything.</p><p>Harry still couldn't believe Charlie was gone - it felt as though he was just away somewhere, on an errand for the Order, or perhaps back in Romania on the Dragon Reserve. Harry hadn't grown up with Charlie, nor had he spent a great deal of time with him, but he was important to Ginny and Ron, and so, therefore, he should have been important to Harry.</p><p>"You're a selfish git," he said to himself, his voice sounding miserable in the dark. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. His head throbbed, and he breathed deeply, going very still inside, trying to calm his head enough so that he could get some rest. They were leaving early to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and he knew the Knight Bus ride would probably be choppy.</p><p>He was just drifting off when the creak of his door startled him awake, and he turned over quickly, his wand already in his hand, although he doubted it would be anyone trying to get to him.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Harry felt afraid to say anything for a moment, wondering why Ginny had come to his room. The silence in the room grew, and he heard her start to close the door and sat up.</p><p>"I'm awake," he blurted out and turned to find his glasses, which had fallen off. He could just make out Ginny's outline as she stood, paused in the doorway, the light of the hallway painting her in silhouette.</p><p>She must have made up her mind because she closed the door and entered the room. Neither of them said anything for a moment and then he felt her sit down at the end of his bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," she said rather stiffly, and Harry felt his heart break at the sound, wanting to pull her into his arms. Instead, he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Er, you're not, I just...I needed to rest my eyes...my head...." he said, hating the sound of his own voice.<em>Just tell her you love her, and you're sorry, you idiot</em>, a voice said in his head.</p><p>"Oh," Ginny said softly, and neither of them said anything again, the silence stretching between them until Harry thought he might scream just to break it.</p><p>He could see her better now and saw that she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her head down. He finally moved and raised his wand.</p><p>"<em>Lumos</em>," he said quietly, and a soft glow flared from his wand. Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but didn't look at him.</p><p><em>Well, that's great</em>, Harry thought,<em>now at least we can</em>see<em>each other while we're avoiding looking at one another.</em>He lit the room and then looked down at his hands, feeling useless. He wondered how it was possible to feel so wholly alone while with another person. It was a feeling he didn't want to experience with Ginny - she was the one he turned to when everything else was crazy. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, and Ginny turned her head slightly, still not looking at him. But he knew she was listening. "I'm sorry for yelling, and I'm sorry for thinking my life is more important than yours, or Charlie's, or anyone else's, and I'm sorry I hurt you, and, gods, Ginny, can't we just be okay again?"</p><p>"I came up here to tell you something," she said quietly, not looking at him. Harry sucked in a breath, afraid of what she was going to say - she didn't love him anymore, she hated him, she was going to leave and never come back...all of these scenarios rushed irrationally through his head. He leaned forward, wanting to make her look at him so that he could see her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not...I'm not pregnant. In case you were worried," Ginny said softly. Harry blinked at her, not understanding what she had said for a moment. When he didn't say anything, she finally looked at him.</p><p>"Harry? Did you hear me -"</p><p>"Ginny, please tell me what to say...I'll say anything. Please, just...." Harry rubbed his head and closed his eyes - he could feel tears threatening to fall, and he did not want to cry in front of her. A moment later, he felt Ginny move closer to him. Her hand touched his and pulled it away from his head. He took a deep breath and finally felt okay enough to open his eyes. She gave him a tender smile.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, you don't need to say anything. Just kiss me." She leaned in, and Harry reached out, pulling her to him. He remembered their first kiss very well, but this was more than even that. It was as though all of the pent up emotions between them went traveling through that kiss, and as he held her closer, he suddenly felt as though his heart had started beating again, as though it had been asleep the last three days. They tumbled back onto the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to stop kissing her or let her go. She made a small noise at the back of her throat, and he didn't even realize he had started touching her until she drew back from his mouth, her eyes wide and her skin flushed.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, looking at him. "I had no right to say such mean things to you.”</p><p>Harry put his finger over her lips. "No, I was being a selfish bastard, as always."</p><p>"No, you weren't. I was hysterical -"</p><p>"I was giving you a hard time about Brogan, and I got you all round up and -"</p><p>"It still doesn't give me the right to tell you off -"</p><p>"Gin, I love it when you tell me off; you keep my head from getting lodged too far."</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it, frowning.</p><p>"Up my own arse," Harry said in explanation, and her skin turned pink.</p><p>"Oh,<em>Harry</em>," she said, a half-sob escaping her lips. "I'm horrible."</p><p>"Shh," he said, before the tears he could see in her eyes could start to fall. "Oh, Ginny, I love you," he finished, touching her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>She smiled and shook her head. "I've missed you<em>so</em>much," she said earnestly, moving closer to him. "I've wanted to talk to you loads of times, but I didn't know what to say. Or how to say it. I felt so alone."</p><p>"We were being stupid," Harry said as he tightened his arms around her. He started kissing her again.</p><p>"Really stupid," Ginny agreed, her breath hitching as he moved his mouth along her neck.</p><p>"Next time we have a row, we're making up immediately," Harry said as he shifted their bodies so that he could move his mouth around to the front of her.</p><p>"Yes, next time we...oh,<em>Harry</em>...." Ginny paused, and he felt her hands in his hair, her fingers wrapping tightly at the back of his head, and it was the sweetest thing he had ever felt. He felt alive again, his body tingling with sensation as he touched her.</p><p>"Harry, we can't...we can't...."</p><p>Harry took in a very deep breath and finally moved back up to look down at her.</p><p>"Your parents, I know...we promised," he said, sighing.</p><p>"No, it's not just that...it's well, my body's not exactly, well, there's a reason I know I'm not pregnant, Harry," Ginny said pointedly, and he finally understood.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said stupidly. He actually didn't care one way or the other - he was pretty confident his body would be happy inside hers on any occasion - but something about Ginny's expression made him think that she wasn't exactly up for it. Harry lay down beside her and moved his arm so she could lie against him. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of their breathing, until finally, they were both even with the other.</p><p>"It's too bad, too," Ginny eventually said, her voice sounding wistful. He looked down at her, and she turned to stare up at him. She slowly smiled at him, looking like herself for the first time in days.</p><p>"I hear make-up sex is really quite...<em>hot</em>," she whispered brazenly, and Harry stared at her a moment and then quietly laughed, marveling at how good it felt to do something so simple. Ginny laughed with him, and he knew then that everything was going to be all right between them again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They lay in bed together, undisturbed, although they could tell the rest of the house had emptied out. Occasionally, footsteps would sound above them, and Harry imagined he heard the front door closing every now and then. Finally, a stillness settled over everything, and Harry wondered if perhaps everyone had turned in for the night. He and Ginny whispered, and Harry realized he had been missing her like air - her voice, her laugh, her undeniable 'Ginny-ness.' He rested his face against the back of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her. He knew his body had missed her by the evident erection that hadn't gone anywhere since they'd made up. She snuggled against him and sighed.</p><p>"I think we should sleep," she said, her voice soft.</p><p>"I don't want you to go," he said, tightening his arms around her middle.</p><p>"I'm not," she said simply, and he moved his head to look down at her.</p><p>"What about your parents?"</p><p>"We're not really doing anything. We're just lying here. Besides, they're the ones that made it so we can't be without one another. They can deal with me sleeping in your arms."</p><p>Ginny turned and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. They kissed for a long time until finally, Harry drew back, his heart pounding. Ginny slipped her hand under his robes, moving slowly downwards. He shook his head, trying to clear it.</p><p>"Gin -"</p><p>"Please, Harry; it's the only way you're going to get any rest tonight," she said softly, twisting in his arms so she could maneuver better. "I know you haven't had much sleep if any."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, biting his lip, very tempted to let her continue. Her hands finally touched flesh, and he shuddered as her fingers grazed over his stomach. He allowed her to get as far as undoing his trousers before he found enough will in him to grip her hand.</p><p>Her eyes were dark as she looked at him. "Please, Harry. Let me do this for you."</p><p>"You don't have to," he said, reaching out to touch her.</p><p>Ginny leaned into him and pushed him onto his back, pulling her wrist from his grasp. "I know, Harry. You always tell me that I don't. But I want to. Would you ever allow me to stop you from giving me any kind of pleasure?"</p><p>"No," Harry admitted as she rearranged herself, slowly pulling his trousers down. He shivered as the cool air in the room danced over his skin, and Ginny's hands moved leisurely up his legs. She sat up and removed her mourning robes, revealing a smart, dark green blouse he'd never seen before. It looked beautiful with her coloring, and all thoughts of feebly protesting what she was about to do went out of his head as she unhurriedly unbuttoned it, keeping her eyes on his. She removed the blouse and let it drop off the side of the bed. She leaned forward, and her hair fell over her shoulders. He reached up and touched it, letting his hand get tangled in it. Her hands pushed his shirt up.</p><p>"Do you think you can unhook my bra?" she whispered as she lowered her lips to kiss his neck, causing another shiver to pass through him. He reached around and found the clasp, not fumbling as he unhooked it.</p><p>"I'm getting better at that," he said smugly, and she brought her head back up, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, you are," she said and then kissed him, crushing herself against him. He moaned as their bodies met; he was very ready and knew he wouldn't be able to last for long during whatever she had planned. Ginny pulled her bra away, and he felt the warm press of her breasts against his skin, even as she moved back down.</p><p>"Oh, gods, Gin, I'm going to go off in a second," he muttered, as he felt her hands pull his boxers down.</p><p>"Shh," she said. "Think of Quidditch. Or Potions. Or Filch, naked." He couldn't respond because he suddenly felt the wonderful feeling of her body teasing him, the softness of her skin making him jerk forward in reaction. He looked down at her, and the sight of her bare breasts between his legs was too much for him. Harry had to look away, moaning as he laid his head back. He reached out to grab hold of something - anything - and felt Ginny's hand fit into his. He gripped it tightly as Ginny took him into her mouth, and he was gone - the sensation of pleasure arcing through him - blocking everything except him and her and them - together.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>A very long time later, they finally slept, and for the first time in three days, Harry didn't dream. There were no scenes of him seeing Percy Weasley kneeling in front of him - no scenes of Charlie dying, no worrisome images of the scratches and deep haunted look of Mrs Weasley, and finally, there were no sounds of Voldemort laughing. When he woke up he felt more like himself than he had in days. He turned and reached out for Ginny, but his hand came up empty, and he opened his eyes.</p><p>He realized she was gone, although he could still smell her on his pillow. He frowned, and his hand grabbed his glasses from his night table. He turned over and realized she must have gone back to her room sometime in the early morning. His body ached to hold her, and as his mind flashed back on the many things Ginny had done to it the night before, he felt a whole new ache start to grow inside of him, which reminded him that he'd eventually been stripped and was now very naked. He reached down and pulled the duvet cover up around him. He didn't feel quite like getting dressed, even though he knew he should be getting out of bed.</p><p>Ginny had been fantastic the night before. Harry had never known that someone could experience so much pleasure without actually<em>having</em>intercourse. She had been almost relentless in pleasing him, and even now, he blushed at remembering. Again and again, she had brought him to release, never stopping until he had finally claimed exhaustion, his body beyond spent. He wondered briefly what the record was for most orgasms in a night and then wondered who would keep track of such a record. He was amazed to find that his body actually<em>hurt</em>in places. By the last time she'd finished him off, he wasn't so much experiencing release as just...feeling everything in every part of his body, with nothing left to show for it - his body only a raw bundle of sensation. Until last night he had thought a teenage boy's ability to be extremely responsive was limitless. Now he knew it only took patience, a fair bit of saliva, and Ginny's perfect mouth.</p><p><em>Not to mention those breasts and those incredible hands</em>, he thought to himself, smiling. He felt like laughing - almost giddy. He shook his head, trying to right himself. A knock on his door brought him back down to earth, and he sat up, keeping the duvet wrapped around him and told whoever it was to come in.</p><p>"Harry?" Professor Lupin poked his head in, and Harry smiled widely at him.</p><p>"Good morning, Professor Lupin," he said. "Sorry, I just woke up. Are we leaving soon?"</p><p>Professor Lupin came into the room and gave Harry an amused look. "Well, you look as though you slept well. Did your headache finally go away?"</p><p><em>You have no idea</em>, Harry thought to himself. He nodded. "Yeah, finally. Am I the last one up?"</p><p>"No, I think Ron is still asleep. Albus has arranged for you four to go by Portkey, and not the Knight Bus as we originally planned. He seemed to think everyone needed a nice lie-in this morning. He was right in your case, I see. I don't think I've seen you look quite so...rested since the summer."</p><p>Harry smiled again, not being able to help himself. "Ginny and I...made up," he said simply. Professor Lupin gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"Ah, would that be why I saw her scurrying down the hallway earlier?"</p><p>Harry felt guilty suddenly. "We mostly talked all night, I mean, mostly."</p><p>Professor Lupin laughed. "It's okay, Harry. I think everyone could tell the two of you needed time to work out what had happened between you. Mr Cosgrove told Albus that you and Ginny had had a fight. It's been a stressful set of days for all of us. Everyone is understandably on edge."</p><p>Harry nodded and suddenly remembered something he'd wanted to ask. "Uh, Professor Lupin, I was er...wondering...." he paused, not sure how to continue.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can I ask you something? I mean something...."</p><p>"Harry, I hope by now you know you can talk to me about anything," Lupin said kindly, sitting down at Harry's desk and turning to face him.</p><p>"Ginny...well, we had a scare the other day and...I was wondering, sometimes I mean, it's possible to forget to do it, of course, but we've been good about remembering, but I was wondering, is there some other way?" He blurted out, feeling his skin heat.</p><p>Professor Lupin blinked at him. "Some other way to do what exactly?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, realizing he'd just babbled on like an idiot. "Sorry. Er, the Contraceptive Charm, it's er...handy but um...."</p><p>"Oh," Lupin said, nodding, and then suddenly understanding crossed his features. "Oh, you mean Ginny thought she was...oh, I see. Well, she's not, I take it?"</p><p>Harry nodded. Professor Lupin chuckled. "Well, I think the whole house just breathed a sigh of collective relief at that one. Hmm...Ginny's sixteen and hasn't been to the Healer yet for her talk, has she?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, and actually, she doesn't even know I'm bringing this up. I just thought...you know...I mean, I thought I'd, er, ask. I was thinking the other day it'd be something I'd like to ask my Dad if he were here or Sirius, but yeah, so...you got roped in by default," he said apologetically.</p><p>Lupinsmiled. "It's okay, Harry. I don't mind. Well, there<em>is</em>a potion women can take, I believe. Actually, you'd be better off asking a woman about this than me."</p><p>Harry stared at him, horrified. "You want me to ask Mrs Weasley?<em>Now</em>?"</p><p>Lupinchuckled and shook his head. "No, no...let's not give Molly anything else to worry over. I know she puts on a brave front, but she worries about her brood very much, especially Ginny. Have you tried talking to Hermione? She might be able to actually help the two of you put together the ingredients. I believe it has to be brewed according to the individuals involved to be truly potent. Of course, you could also ask Severus when you get back to school."</p><p>Harry felt his eyes go wide. "What!"</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't resist, Harry," Professor Lupin said, smiling. "I could, I suppose...ask Tonks for you, of course. I'm certain she would have more details."</p><p>Harry groaned. "No, no, I'll ask Hermione later. Thanks, though, just knowing there's something else helps."</p><p>"Well, I had originally come up here to make certain your Occlumency was working and whether or not you'd had anymore Voldemort occurrences, but I'm assuming you haven't?"</p><p>"It's been pretty...bad up here the last few days," he said, pointing to his head. "I felt like I was fifteen again, you know before I learned what to do. It's been a struggle," he admitted.</p><p>"You've come a remarkable way in two years, though, Harry. You should remember that."</p><p>"I never realized how much of my energy goes into it," Harry said. "Before Ginny, I was always just...doing it. Automatic. I had headaches, I felt miserable, and I would feel surges of things that weren't me. But then, when she was able to protect me, I felt like a whole person for the first time in my life. It's weird to be going backward."</p><p>"I would hazard a guess that the effect of you and Ginny...<em>talking</em>has helped a great deal."</p><p>Harry nodded. "I'm not certain which was making me feel the worse, her not talking to me or dealing with the headaches."</p><p>"Judging by how happy you look this morning, I'd say not being with Ginny," Professor Lupin said, his voice teasing.</p><p>Harry felt embarrassed, and Lupin laughed, standing up. "Oh, Harry, if you don't remind me of James. The world could be ending around him, but if he thought Lily was upset with him, nothing else mattered. She drove him to distraction, and as Sirius and I liked to tease him, he was useless without her."</p><p>Harry smiled sheepishly, and Professor Lupin left. Harry lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he would still be expected to be somber and remain in his mourning robes while at the house, and he wanted to be respectful of the Weasley’s feelings - but he couldn't seem to stop smiling. And as he got out of bed and pulled on some clothes to head to the shower, Harry couldn't help but think of his mum and dad. If they had felt for each other even half of what he and Ginny felt, then he was happy for them, and he hoped they'd had time to enjoy it. Because as Harry was starting to understand, life was too short for anything else.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After showering, Harry headed downstairs, starving. He paused when he reached the end of the stairs, looking into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones at the table, their voices soft and animated. He watched Ginny's face turn pink at something Hermione had said, and she wrapped a stray piece of hair around her finger, giggling. It was apparent that he wasn't the only one who felt better this morning.</p><p>"Morning, you two," he said as he came in, causing both girls to stop talking. Harry had an odd feeling that he'd been the subject of conversation. Ginny smiled at him, her face lighting up, and Harry remembered something that Brogan had said about Ginny 'waking up' around him. Funny, he'd never really noticed it before. Harry grabbed a cup from the shelf and tentatively touched the kettle, still finding it warm. He sat down next to Ginny at the table as she handed him a plate full of toast.</p><p>"There's only toast this morning. We decided Mum should still have the morning off," Ginny said.</p><p>"Toast is wonderful," he said, smirking and reaching for the jam.</p><p>"Well, you look as though you slept well, Harry," Hermione said, looking at him over her teacup.</p><p>"Yeah, well...I was pretty er...worn out," he said, glancing at Ginny and loving the slow pink color that worked its way across her face.</p><p>"Well, whatever the cause, I'm glad. Ron and I were getting worried about you two," Hermione said pointedly and stood up. "Speaking of which, I have to go wake him up. He'd sleep until the last second before we left if I let him. He's feeling a bit better about things, I think, though...not so sad."</p><p>Harry and Ginny nodded at her and watched her leave. Harry turned back to his plate, eager to eat. He took a bite of his toast and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of blackberry on his tongue. Ginny made a muffled snorting noise, and he looked at her, keeping one eye closed.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"You look like you haven't had blackberry preserves before, that's all."</p><p>"Well, to be honest, this is the first morning I've actually felt like eating anything," he said in between mouthfuls.</p><p>"I know," Ginny said, nodding her head. Her features clouded for a moment.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" he asked, turning to look at her. Her eyes were no longer sunken and defeated. She still looked tired, but she looked like Ginny, and that was what he liked to see. She blushed now as she met his eyes.</p><p>"Very well.And you?"</p><p>"Wonderful," Harry said, moving closer to her. "<em>Although</em>, I think bits of me are too sore to function," he whispered, and Ginny's blush turned brighter. "In fact," he continued, moving his lips closer to hers, "I'd say parts of me are surprised they didn't<em>fall</em>off from overuse." He kissed her briefly and then pulled away, smiling widely at her. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>, boys' bits can't fall off, you know that. And hmm...you taste like toast."</p><p>He kissed her again and then sat back, smiling. "Thank goodness a boy's bits can't fall off, or I would have lost it ages ago while we were at the Abbey."</p><p>Ginny merely smiled and got up to pour herself another cup of tea. She leaned against the sink, watching him.</p><p>"Harry, promise me we won't ever let something happen like that again," she said suddenly, her voice serious.</p><p>"I hope you don't mean last night."</p><p>"No, you know what I mean."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Agreed, then. If we row, we settle it. Or we try the best that we are able. And we…"</p><p>"We don't try to hurt the other person," Ginny said softly. He put down his second piece of toast and looked at her across the table.</p><p>"Ginny, I can't promise I'll never be an idiot again, but I can promise I will never purposely hurt you."</p><p>"You're not an idiot, Harry. And well, I reckon getting hurt and being hurtful...that's just the way love is sometimes. People say things they don't mean. I just want us to always be...honest yet respectful of each other. I reckon that's a hard thing to do."</p><p>"No, I agree," Harry said, nodding. Ginny finally smiled and sat back down at the table across from him.</p><p>"We sound very grown-up, don't we?"</p><p>Harry smirked. "Yes, and it's quite tedious. Quick, let's do something immature and childish." He picked up the spoon to the jam and aimed it at her. "Do you think jam gets stickier when placed in hair?"</p><p>Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Harry Potter, you will not test that theory out. Besides, I don't think my mum would appreciate hearing me kill you while still mourning Charlie."</p><p>Ginny's face darkened at the mention of her brother's name, and he put the spoon down, reaching out to take hold of her hand.</p><p>"It gets better, Gin; soon, you won't feel bad for still living or even for enjoying things."</p><p>Ginny squeezed his hand. "I know. I don't think... well, I feel sad for Mum, mostly. I've accepted that Charlie is gone. That he's moved on to wherever it is that people go to. It just breaks a part of me to think of Mum suffering because of Charlie, or worse, because of Percy."</p><p>Ginny's voice turned colder on Percy's name, and Harry winced. She didn't know yet how far gone her other brother truly was, and he wasn't about to burden her with the information. He reckoned this was one of those times when Dumbledore's warning to keep his vision to himself might be the right thing to do.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>They said goodbye to everyone before they left, and Mrs Weasley hugged Harry very tightly. She whispered something in his ear before releasing him, causing his heart to beat faster. 'Take care of my baby, Harry; she's in your hands.'</p><p>Harry assured her that he would, and then they were all reaching out and taking hold of the pie tin Dumbledore had arranged to take them back to Hogwarts. It took them a while to figure out they had been transported back to the Room of Requirement, as it looked like a tearoom at the moment, but they eventually made their way to the Gryffindor common room. It was still afternoon classes, and they were alone as the four of them sat by the fire.</p><p>"Well, I hate to say it," Ron said quietly as he and Hermione rested on the sofa. "But I'm actually glad to be back at school. Throwing myself into schoolwork actually feels like a better alternative than thinking about what's happened."</p><p>Hermione, who in normal circumstances probably would have either scoffed at Ron or told him off for not being more studious to begin with, merely rubbed his arm in comfort. Harry sighed and put his arm around Ginny.</p><p>"I'm glad we're excused, though," Ginny said, moving closer to him. "I honestly don't think I could concentrate on anything."</p><p>"Snape's going to be a right Erumpent tomorrow," Harry said, feeling grumpy just thinking about it. They all stared at him, and he blushed. "Er, sorry, I was reading<em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</em>while we were waiting to leave. The description seemed to fit the berk."</p><p>Hermione clucked her tongue. "Well, there's only one way to keep Professor Snape off your back, Harry.”</p><p>"Shackle him upside down to a wall and laugh at his pathetic, skinny, 'never seen the light of day' legs?" Ron interrupted, giving Hermione a sly glance.</p><p>"No, Ron. Revision. Come on, we might as well do something. I just know we're going to have tons to do."</p><p>Ron started to complain, and Harry looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.</p><p>"We'll catch you two for dinner, all right?" Harry said as they stood up. Hermione and Ron paused and looked at them, nodding their heads. They went back to discussing the need to 'revise', and their voices floated out in the hallway as the portrait closed behind Harry.</p><p>"Do you think Hermione really wants to study now?" Ginny asked as they headed downstairs.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "No, probably not. But...I think she's feeling lost, and she's falling back on what she knows - harping on the rest of us."</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Very perceptive of you, Harry."</p><p>They reached her room, and Ginny sighed as they entered it, taking off her mourning robes. She flung them over her chair with disdain.</p><p>"I know I'm supposed to wear these, to honor Charlie's memory, but...Merlin, I'm tired of so much black. It's just one more reminder." She looked down at the rest of her clothes, which were also very somber.</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, turning her around. "What's the prettiest, brightest thing you own?"</p><p>"You mean clothes? Um...I don't know, most of my clothes are second-hand…”</p><p>"Do you still have that dress you made out of Hermione's blouse?"</p><p>"No, I sewed it back together again and gave it back to her, why?"</p><p>"Well, you must have something that'll make you feel better," Harry said, walking over to her wardrobe.</p><p>Ginny followed him and put her hand on his back. "I do, Harry. I have you. Let's just lay down on the bed, okay?"</p><p>They lay down and spooned into each other, with Harry pulling her close against him. Ginny held his hands tightly in hers.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked after a while, her voice soft.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What did my mother say to you when she hugged you?"</p><p>Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "She told me to take care of you and that you were in my hands."</p><p>When Ginny didn't say anything to that, he moved so that he could her face.</p><p>"Gin?Why does that make you cry?"</p><p>"I don't know," she said, shaking her head, her tears falling slowly down her face. "It just seems sad to me, for some reason. I heard Dad talking with Bill. Mum doesn't think she can take care of us anymore, she thinks we're all going to end up like Charlie, I suppose."</p><p>"You're not," Harry said firmly. "The Weasleys are very strong, and they're going to be around forever, even if you and I have to re-start the family line ourselves. I don't care if we have to have twelve sons to do it. Or, actually, I reckon that'd be re-starting the Potter line, technically. Maybe we should make certain George and Fred get lucky once in their lives."</p><p>Ginny sniggered and then laughed. "I think George does okay for both of them. But twelve sons, Harry? Honestly. Do you know what I'd look like after twelve children? Gads, I'd be all lumpy and soft."</p><p>Harry removed his hands from hers and ran them over her body. "I like you all lumpy and soft," he said gently.</p><p>"I'd...I'd look like my mum, Harry," Ginny said a bit embarrassed. He shook his head.</p><p>"Your mum looks fine, Gin."</p><p>"You don't think she's...er...plump?" Ginny's face turned bright pink as she looked at him.</p><p>"Well, yeah, but she's had seven children, and just having Fred and George alone must have been a trial," he said, thinking about it.</p><p>"So, you'd still want me, even if I was plump?"</p><p>Harry looked at her. "Um, yeah. Of course."</p><p>Ginny frowned, and he moved his hand to her back, rubbing her through her clothes, trying to reassure her. "Gin, you're mother is probably the reason you have this amazing backside, you know, and these amazing hips...."</p><p>"Oh, yes, I thank her every chance I get for giving me my child-bearing figure," Ginny said sarcastically.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Gin, you're<em>tiny</em>...but you're not...not-there tiny. Like some girls are small but too skinny, and when you look at them, you'd think you were holding a bag of bones or something. But you're soft and full in all the right places."</p><p>"What about Hermione?" Ginny said, turning to face him.</p><p>"Um.What about Hermione?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, she's...she has a curvier body then I do...I mean, up top."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Ginny, your breasts are fantastic,<em>trust</em>me."</p><p>"Harry, did you ever fancy Hermione? I mean, ever?" Ginny asked suddenly.</p><p>He blinked at her, wondering how they'd gone from talking about her mum to talking about him thinking about Hermione.</p><p>"Um,<em>no</em>."</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why did I hear a 'but' in your voice just then?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Well, how are we defining 'fancy'?"</p><p>Ginny pushed away from him and sat up. "Harry! You<em>did</em>fancy her."</p><p>Harry felt his face heat. "Well, no, not in the strictest sense, but er...I noticed she was a girl, yeah. In fourth year. You know, the Yule Ball?"</p><p>"Did you ever have a wank while thinking of her?" Ginny asked stubbornly.</p><p>Harry felt mortified. "No! Ew. Ginny, I don't fancy Hermione like that. Why just the thought of...." Harry shuddered. "Look, a bloke can think a girl is pretty without thinking about her like that, you know. We're not total sex fiends or anything."</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. "That's not what my brothers say."</p><p>"Well, thank Merlin, I'm not one of your brothers then."</p><p>"Harry, I'm serious. I wouldn't be upset if you admitted it; Hermione can be lovely when she wants to be, and she's very er...I think George said she was 'stacked', and I've only got regular breasts…"</p><p>"<em>Ginny</em>," Harry said, interrupting her. "I have never once had a wank while thinking of Hermione. Honest. I'd be too afraid she'd tell me I was doing it incorrectly or something."</p><p>Ginny sniggered but seemed to accept his answer, and he went to pull her into his arms again when she asked him something else.</p><p>"Well, then who?"</p><p>"Who did I what? Have a wank to? Are you serious?" Harry stared at her, wondering if someone had cast the Imperious Curse on her and was making her act insane.</p><p>"It couldn't just have been Cho, right?"</p><p>Harry lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. "Is this because we can't have sex right now because of your 'honor of womanhood', or are you just really going crazy and taking me with you?"</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, her voice sounding reproachful. "I'm curious. I'll tell you if you tell me."</p><p>Harry's eyes popped open, and he looked at her. "You've er...thought of people while er...."</p><p>"Of course," Ginny said, matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry said smirking.</p><p>"Because I'm depraved like you are. Now tell me. Cho, right?"</p><p>Harry sighed. "Yes. I seem to recall one or two wanks involving Cho. But I was fifteen, Gin, all she needed to do was walk by and off I'd go."</p><p>"Oh, well, you haven't changed your style much then," Ginny said cheekily, and he reached out to tickle her, but she slapped his hand away.</p><p>"Okay, well, I did it once thinking of Michael," she said smugly, as though enjoying the look on his face.</p><p>"Just once?"Harry asked, feeling less playful all of a sudden.</p><p>"Well, maybe more than once. But yes. He was my first boyfriend, after all."</p><p>"Git," Harry said darkly, and Ginny laughed.</p><p>"Who else, Harry?"</p><p>"Who else, what?More? You want more names?"</p><p>Ginny nodded her head. "After Cho and Hermione, your list of females gets rather small."</p><p>He muttered something, and Ginny's eyes went wide. "Harry! You didn't. Professor Sinistra? Really?"</p><p>"Well, she's quite fit, you know," Harry said defensively.</p><p>"No wonder you're not still taking Astronomy," Ginny said, laughing, and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not taking it because I mussed up my OWL, and you know it."</p><p>Ginny stopped laughing and lay down next to him again. "Thanks, Harry."</p><p>"For what?" he asked, perplexed.</p><p>"For making me laugh. For making me feel normal again."</p><p>Harry smiled and put his arms around her. "No problem, Gin. That's what we're here for."</p><p>"For what?"Ginny asked, her brows furrowing.</p><p>"To keep each other normal.Well, as normal as<em>we</em>can get, anyway."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said softly, kissing him gently. They both sighed, and Harry felt very content, and he realized that his head hadn't bothered him once all day. Ginny suddenly giggled, and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sorry," she said when she saw his look. "I was just lying here thinking of all the other Professors you could have had a wank over. I reckon you did pick the best one, although if it had been Professor McGonagall, I think the two of us would have an entirely different sort of sex life - very authoritarian."</p><p>"That's it, Ginny Weasley, prepare to beg for mercy," Harry said as he shifted and started tickling her.</p><p>Their laughter filled her room, and for the first time in days, neither of them thought of anything dark nor of anything meant to rip them apart.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"My Lord, our contact at Hogwarts has sent word that Potter and the others have returned."</p><p>Voldemortnodded his head to let it be known that he had heard. The Death Eater backed away slowly and left him alone. After a long moment passed, he spoke, his voice a low whisper.</p><p>"Wormtail, is everything in place?"</p><p>But it was another voice that answered him, and Voldemort hid a smile before turning around to face his newest servant.</p><p>"Good, Weasley. I see the rumors of your efficiency were not exaggerated. Wormtail, you could learn a few things from our young friend here."</p><p>Voldemortdidn't miss the wince and the frown that Wormtail gave the other man.<em>Ah, good, let him worry about falling out of favor, it should keep him on his toes.</em></p><p>"The Hogsmeade weekend is set for the first weekend of the next month, my Lord," Weasley said, looking down at his feet. How it thrilled him to see such discipline in one so young.<em>Blood must still count for something</em>, he thought wryly to himself.</p><p>"Good, that gives us a few short weeks to make certain our plan is fool-proof; we shall have Lucius ready to be returned to us by then, no doubt?"</p><p>Both men nodded, and Voldemort smiled. "We shall use Lucius to help cover her disappearance. They will not know she is gone until it is too late, and then Potter will understand, once again, what it feels like to lose someone he loves." He heard his voice drip with scorn on the word and felt a rush of hate pass through him. Oh, yes, Harry Potter would learn...they would<em>all</em>learn that he, Lord Voldemort, was the real power to be reckoned with.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Accidentally on Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The next few days went by surprisingly quick for Ginny - but then, she did have an entire week of revision to catch up on. Many of her friends paid her condolences when they saw her mourning robes (Luna had been particularly kind, and had, for once, not told Ginny she would see her brother in the afterworld on the back of giant Crumpled-Horned Snorkack). She appreciated their kindness, but a small part of Ginny was silently screaming inside. Being reminded of losing Charlie just seemed to make the wound that much more painful sometimes; the only time she ever felt even remotely like herself was when she was with Harry. She would be glad when at the end of the two weeks of mourning, she could go back to wearing her school robes and blend in with all the other students.</p><p>She wanted to write owls to her Mum, to check up on her, but it wasn't wise, not with Death Eaters still being openly seen around London. Ginny thought they were very blatant in their stalking of Order Headquarters. She had heard Bill say that while they obviously didn't know exactly where the house was, they seemed to know where it wasn't, and he had come across two of them very nearby almost by accident. Professor Dumbledore had, of course, requested that the Ministry send more undercover Aurors to keep watch over the area, but their numbers were stretched thin, as it appeared something was going on in Dorset. Reports on activities were few, and none of them at school really knew what was going on. <em>The Daily Prophet </em>had gone from reporting every sighting made to not saying a thing - a new attempt at not letting the enemy know that the Ministry was close to them. Dumbledore had been passing on messages for them when he could, but Ginny still felt an emptiness at not being able to know what her family was up to.</p><p>Ginny felt much more reliable than she had before, and she felt able to carry on her protection of Harry - although he seemed fine before she'd even begun. She'd tried to tell him she hadn't yet started refocusing her energies on him, but he wouldn't listen. He was sure his headaches had gone away because of her. But now, since she was able to go back to it, she reckoned it didn't matter either way.</p><p>She loved watching Harry throw himself into revising; she'd never known him to care one bit, except about Defence Against the Dark Arts. She and Hermione would both stop each other while the four of them sat in the common room reading and wonder to each other over it. Even Ron seemed more focused, something which made Hermione very happy, Ginny knew. Harry did very well in the first DA meeting that they'd finally been able to have, and everyone was delighted to be doing something that felt like it mattered. The attack on her family had one good thing come from it - it seemed to make everyone that much more determined to be prepared.</p><p>Harry actually had to break the DA meeting up into two parts, with him teaching one group, and Hermione and Ron helping with the other. Ginny had suggested they invite Brogan to the next one, knowing that would help alleviate some of the pressure on them. Because of her new defensive abilities, she couldn't really practice in front of the other students, but she went to the meetings anyway, just to keep up with everyone.</p><p>But she was very proud of Harry - he had really taken to teaching, and he had a unique air of confidence about him as he went through different hexes and counter-curses for them to start practicing. She heard some of the fifth year girls talking about how handsome and kind Harry was and felt her heart surge with a pleased smugness that he was hers. She knew that was wrong of her - and it was unlike her to think such things, but she still found it unbelievable sometimes that she and Harry had an entirely private world that no one would ever guess. Yes, people knew they were together, but they really had no idea <em>how</em> together, and Ginny found that she liked it that way. She often found herself thanking Dumbledore in her head for allowing her to create a private world for herself and Harry with the use of her room. But then she'd remember that it was Dumbledore's doing that she and Harry needed a room at all. Although Ginny knew she wasn't exactly complaining about that aspect of the spell.</p><p>On Tuesday, she left Ancient Runes feeling happy. Her horrible 'honor' was finally over, and her body felt like her own again. She had been very relieved to know she wasn't pregnant - and although Ginny knew that there still might be an issue next month, she pushed it out of her head. Harry had been hinting that there might be something else they could do to make sure they never slipped up again by forgetting the charm, and he'd been spending a certain amount of time whispering with Hermione about something.</p><p>She dropped her books off at her room and made her way to the common room to pick up Harry for dinner. She ran into Neville, who was looking lost outside the Fat Lady's portrait.</p><p>"Neville? Are you all right?" she asked as she came nearer. He startled at the sound of his name and looked at her.</p><p>"I've forgotten the word," he said softly, giving a hopeless shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"It's 'Dugbog'; they changed it only just last week," Ginny said as she stood in front of the portrait. Neville gave her a thankful glance and scrambled in after her. He stood still for a moment, gaping around, and she again wondered if he were okay.</p><p>"Neville, are you certain you're all right?" she asked, reaching out to touch him. He jerked his arm back and then stopped.</p><p>"No, I'm er...fine, just um...Snape got to me in the dungeons, you know?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and watched as he plodded through the room towards the boys' dormitory. She frowned as she watched him but soon forgot about it as she felt Harry's hands wrap around her waist from behind.</p><p>"Hmm, you beat me to the common room; reckon I get dinner for us both then?" he whispered in her ear.</p><p>She smiled and turned to hug him. He came in the rest of the way and threw his bag down on the ground by the fire.</p><p>"What did you have in mind, Mr Potter?" she said lightly. "Dinner in my room?"</p><p>Harry smiled and embraced her again. "You look like you're feeling better today," he said as he pulled back to tuck her hair behind her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," she said shrugging. They walked over to the sofa and sat down. Harry took her hand into his.</p><p>"McGonagall was in a mood today. She made us all do the assignment three times perfectly before excusing us. I never knew transfiguring things out of thin air could be so rough."</p><p>Ginny clucked her tongue and squeezed his hand. "Aww, my poor Harry. I suppose Hermione did it all and was done ages ago?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry said grumpily. "She sneaked off to find Ron, I bet. And she says you and I get up to no good too often."</p><p>Ginny laughed. Just then, a blur that looked like Neville went running through the common room, heading quickly for the portrait hole. She and Harry stared after him and then looked at each other.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Harry asked as the portrait entrance slammed shut.</p><p>"I don't know," Ginny said, frowning. "He was acting very odd earlier. I hope nothing's wrong."</p><p>"He's been having some peculiar dreams," Harry said quietly, and she looked at him, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"He's been crying out in his sleep," Harry continued his brow creasing. "I asked in the DA meeting if something was troubling him about the spells we've been practicing, but he wouldn't really talk to me. I hope he's not remembering something from...well, you know."</p><p>Ginny nodded. They'd found out the year before that Neville had been present during the torture of his parents when he had just been a baby. He claimed not to remember anything, but every now and then, Ginny got the idea that he did actually recollect a few things.</p><p>"Maybe I could ask Luna to talk to him?" she asked, and Harry brightened at the idea.</p><p>"Yeah, Luna's good at that kind of stuff, actually. She helped me when Sirius died. And Neville likes her, or at least, he did. I haven't seen them talking lately."</p><p>"We'll stop by at dinner and see if she's up for it," Ginny said, standing up. Harry smirked at her from the sofa.</p><p>"Hungry?" he asked, smiling.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yes, actually."</p><p>"Good," he said as he stood up to join her. "I've been worried about you; you haven't been eating enough."</p><p>They left the common room and found Ron and Hermione coming up the stairs, their hands linked. Hermione looked flushed, and Ron's ears were bright red. Ginny and Harry shared a glance and rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Going down to dinner so soon?" Hermione asked them as they met.</p><p>"Yeah, I have a starving Weasley on my hands; I have to get her to food quickly," Harry said, pokerfaced, and Ginny punched his arm lightly.</p><p>"We'll be down a little bit later then," Hermione said, glancing at Ron.</p><p>Ginny smiled at her brother. "Well, the common room's empty right now, so I don't suspect we'll see you two until much, <em>much</em> later."</p><p>"Shut it," Ron said, sticking his tongue out. "Some of us don't have a room, you know," he said good-naturedly.</p><p>Harry pushed her down the stairs before she could make another comment. "Please, no more Weasley teasing and innuendo," he said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Sorry," Ginny said. "I reckon it's how Ron and I...deal with things." She frowned as she thought of her other brothers and had an urge to make sure they were all okay. Harry squeezed her hand as they reached the ground floor.</p><p>"Everyone's okay," he said perceptively as they joined the queue already forming for dinner.</p><p>"I know, but I just can't help but think of everyone, especially Bill, since he's doing the most work for the Order right now."</p><p>"I know, but you have to admit they've been pretty good at keeping us all somewhat informed this time around," Harry said, nodding as two members of the DA walked by.</p><p>Ginny was about to reply when someone bumped into her, and she turned to see a weighted down Neville. He was carrying a huge stack of books, and Ginny had to wonder how he was keeping it all together. She got her answer a moment later, as he dropped the top three.</p><p>"Oh! Ginny, I'm sorry, I left my rucksack somewhere, and I can't find it, and I've been trying to get these books from the library for ages. Oh, thanks, Harry."</p><p>Harry used his wand to make the books float in front of Neville. "Neville, why didn't you just use <em>Wingardium Leviosa </em>on them?"</p><p>"Neville, is this why you went tearing out of the common room earlier? For books about...defence?" Ginny said as she looked down at the title that had fallen on her foot.</p><p>"Why I what -?"</p><p>"Mr Longbottom!" a voice called out across the hall, and Neville gulped as Madam Pince came striding down it. It was the first time Ginny had ever seen the stern librarian out from her post. She was holding a wad of parchments in her hand and glaring at Neville.</p><p>"I told you I needed a signature for each of those books! You may be in seventh year, but you still must follow procedure for checking out restricted books!"</p><p>Neville gulped, and it actually looked to Ginny as though he had shrunk. She and Harry could only watch and commiserate as Madam Pince pulled him back towards the library with her, the books following in tow. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Poor Neville," he said as they entered the Great Hall.</p><p>Ginny frowned because something was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it, and then promptly forgot about it as she and Harry sat down to eat.</p><p>After dinner (Ron and Hermione never did quite make it down before they'd finished), they looked for Luna but couldn't find her. They decided to stop back at the common room so Harry could grab his books and then went back to her room, although Ginny didn't think they'd get much reading done. She wrapped her arms around Harry as soon as he closed the door, and he chuckled as he dropped his bag on the floor.</p><p>"You know," Harry said later as they broke apart, "it's pretty easy for one thing to lead to another around you."</p><p>Ginny smiled. She removed her mourning robes and went to her wardrobe, looking for something more comfortable to wear. A moment later, she felt Harry behind her and smiled as he kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>"I have an essay to write," he said wistfully.</p><p>"So, write it," she murmured, pulling out a nightgown to change into.</p><p>"Are you going to be wearing that?" Harry asked as he peered around her shoulder at the lacy frock in her hands.</p><p>"Uh-huh," Ginny said, looking for a clean dressing gown to wear over it.</p><p>"And you still expect me to be able to concentrate?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned around.</p><p>"Well, I will be wearing a dressing gown, of course," Ginny said, holding up the dark green gown Hermione had given her.</p><p>Harry made an interesting expression as he looked at it, taking it from her hands. "I've never seen this one; it's pretty. You should wear green more."</p><p>Ginny smirked and took the gown back from him. "Hermione gave it to me. She said it didn't fit anymore. And why should I wear green more?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "Because you look beautiful in it."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat. "Thank you, Harry. You know, I think I might have a quick bath." She ducked out of his arms and went to the bathroom. He started to follow her, and she stopped him.</p><p>"Er, this bath is just for me, sorry. Go and start writing."</p><p>He made a sad face, and she laughed, pushing him away. She watched as he sat on the bed and then sighed, looking forlorn.</p><p>"Oh, go on, Harry. I'll be out before you know it. And I'll just be wearing these," she said as she held up the gowns again.</p><p>Harry smirked and then got up to get one of his books from his bag. She closed the door to the loo and sighed. Sometimes she just wanted to stay in her room with him all day. <em>Is that so wrong of me? </em>She turned on the taps and put her hair into a ponytail. She gingerly stepped into the tub after enough water had filled and relaxed into the warmth of the water.</p><p><em>This time last week, Charlie was still alive...</em>The errant thought made her frown, and she felt a familiar wetness behind her eyes as she closed them tight, not wanting to cry. Harry thought she was doing better because she'd stopped crying. He didn't know she usually cried when he wasn't around, which was one of the reasons she'd wanted to take a bath. Sometimes the need to let go was just too much, and Ginny had to cry, to get the emotion out. It was odd, the thoughts that she would get about Charlie - things she hadn't thought of in years would come rolling back to her, and she'd be useless until she got through the memory. Ginny hated feeling weak, and although she knew that crying didn't mean she was, she still hated the feeling and herself, for doing it.</p><p>She let herself slip further and further down until her head was under the water. She held her breath for as long as possible and then finally pushed up, gasping. She shook her head and then grabbed her soap. If she dwelled on things too long, she'd never be able to sit next to Harry, acting as though nothing was wrong. She didn't know why she didn't want Harry to know she was still upset - she wanted him to think she was strong and that she was coping. Ginny knew that she was being irrational - that Harry already thought she <em>was</em> strong, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to remind him of Cho Chang - she knew the other girl crying all the time had been one of the reasons Harry had finally turned off on her, and she didn't want to suffer the same fate.</p><p>She combed her hair and used her wand to do a quick-drying spell on it. She had too much hair for that to work much longer. Leaving her hair slightly damp, and not bothering with putting it back up, since she knew Harry would just muss it up again, she slipped the nightgown over her head and then cinched the dressing gown around her. She took stock of her reflection in the mirror and frowned, not liking the pale look of her face. Maybe Harry was right; she needed to start eating more.</p><p>She opened the door and stopped as she came out of the loo, almost laughing out loud. Harry was hanging headfirst off the bed, his body in a bizarre position. She cleared her throat, and his head snapped up. He almost fell, but caught himself, and gave her a sheepish look.</p><p>"Er, anything you'd like to share?" she asked as she put her clothes away. Harry held up a book in his hand.</p><p>"My essay wasn't working. I thought I might try a little untroubled reading first."</p><p>Ginny looked at the book in his hands and shook her head. "You were trying to figure out how to get into that position on page fifty-four, that's what you were doing."</p><p>Harry sat upright and smirked. "Caught and guilty as charged. Hey, you look nice and comfy."</p><p>Ginny sat down on the bed, ready to brush her hair. He leaned forward and ran his hands along her arm, touching the silk of the dressing gown. His eyes finally met hers, and she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.</p><p>"See, beautiful," Harry said softly, and he worked his hand up to pull her down to him.</p><p>They kissed for several minutes until Ginny realized he had somehow got her flat on her back. She stared up at him and shook her head. "How do you do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" he asked frowning.</p><p>"Make it so I don't know what I'm doing, and then suddenly you're above me looking sexier than anyone has a right to look."</p><p>Harry smirked and undid the tie on her dressing gown. "Some blokes are just talented, I reckon." His hands worked under the robe, and he kissed her neck, his breath hot against her skin. She closed her eyes, willing herself to get lost into everything that was Harry, and to push the memories away.</p><p>"Gin," he said a little while later, his voice hoarse. "Does the use of this nightgown signify that we can make love?"</p><p>Ginny smiled and opened her eyes. "Yes, Harry. You know me well, don't you?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. He sat back and pulled off the shirt he wore and started taking off his shoes. She turned on her side and watched him. He glanced at her, smirking.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>She shook her head. "Nothing. I just like watching you."</p><p>His face turned pink, but he smiled widely at her and slowed down his hands, drawing out each movement until she giggled and threw a pillow at him.</p><p>"Oh, well, I reckon you'll never get a post as a stripper, Harry."</p><p>He frowned as he tossed his jeans to the floor. He lay down next to her, and she moved so that she could rest her head on his chest. Harry laughed, and the deep sound of it in his chest made her happy.</p><p>"Can you imagine? World-famous Harry Potter, absolute rubbish at removing his clothes! <em>Daily Prophet</em> exclusive!"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, moving her hand slowly up his chest. His hand reached out and met hers, linking fingers their fingers. She met his eyes, and they gazed at each other for a while.</p><p>"I love you, Harry," Ginny said softly.</p><p>"I know, Gin. I love you too."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat. "I know I keep telling you that but -"</p><p>"It's okay. When someone dies, I think...I think we feel a need to tell everyone how we constantly feel...to make certain they know," Harry said, his voice sounding puzzled.</p><p>"Did you feel that way after you lost Sirius?" she asked, curious. Harry held her hand tighter.</p><p>"Yeah," he said quietly. "Except, I didn't really know how to do that. Or even what to say, to anyone. I tried to show it by getting my act together and not acting like a moody prat anymore."</p><p>Ginny looked away and turned slightly so that she was perpendicular to Harry. His hand released hers, and he started combing his fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Do you still miss him?" she asked suddenly, and his hand paused for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, his voice a bit gruff. "But, it gets better."</p><p>"Sometimes I think I'm going to go insane from all the memories that come to me... I'll just be doing something simple, like brushing my teeth or writing something in class, and <em>bam!</em>something Charlie used to say or do just...just...knocks me down, and I feel it like it just happened," Ginny said, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the pain in her voice, and she wanted to slap herself.</p><p>Harry sat up so that her head was in his lap, and he smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then wiped at the tear that had somehow fallen from her eyes without her realizing it. <em>Traitor</em>, she thought to herself and swallowed roughly.</p><p>"Gin, why do you look angry with yourself?"</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes as Harry stroked her hair and took a deep breath. "Because I should be more together than this."</p><p>"Ginny, you've just lost your brother, there's no rule for how together you should be. Have you been afraid to cry in front of me? Why?"</p><p>Ginny angrily shook her head even as she felt another tear squeeze itself out of her eyes, and Harry made a 'tsk tsk' noise, and she soon felt his arms wrap around her, holding her close. He simply held her for a long time, making soft noises at her back, and Ginny let herself cry again, even though she hated herself for doing it. When she finally stopped, Harry pulled away and looked at her, a tender look on his face.</p><p>"You don't have to hide it; just cry if you want to. It's not like I'll melt or anything," Harry said, smiling.</p><p>"I don't want..." Ginny paused, stopping what she was about to say.</p><p>"You don't want to what?" Harry said, frowning.</p><p>"I don't want to be like <em>Cho</em>," she said quietly, looking away. Harry made a strangled noise at the back of his throat and pulled her into his arms again.</p><p>"Ginny, you could never be like Cho. Trust me. Is that what this is about? You think I stopped liking Cho because she cried?"</p><p>"Well, didn't you?" Ginny asked as she sat back to look at him.</p><p>"No, well, yes, but not in the way that you mean," Harry said quickly when he saw the expression on her face. "I stopped liking Cho because...because...well, she was silly. She...didn't get me, and I don't think I ever got her. When she cried, it just bothered me and drove me round the twist...when you cry...all I want to do is take care of you and love you."</p><p>Ginny sniffed. "Really? You don't think I'm a human hosepipe or something?"</p><p>Harry bit his lip as though trying not to smile and shook his head solemnly. "No, definitely not that."</p><p>Ginny felt better at his words, and they lay back down again on their sides. Harry caressed her head, letting his hands move through her hair. Ginny gave him an apologetic look.</p><p>"Sorry, reckon I broke the mood."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "It's okay. Sometimes it's just nice that I can comfort you. I'm actually amazed I know how to. See what loving you has done to me?"</p><p>She smiled and moved closer to him. "Oh, Harry, you're so sweet."</p><p>Harry coughed as he held her close. "Oh, yeah, I'm a regular bag of Bertie Bott's."</p><p>"Well, no, you're not the vomit flavored ones, at any rate. And you're probably not grass, tripe, spinach or bogey either. But the caramel ones, yeah," Ginny said as she looked at him.</p><p>"High praise indeed," he said, sounding doubtful.</p><p>"Hey, I happen to love the caramel flavor and the toffees. And the buttered popcorn -"</p><p>Harry stopped her with his lips, and she pulled away a little while later, smiling. "They should make a Harry-flavoured one," she said cleverly.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and gave her a look that suggested he thought she had lost it. "And what in the world would <em>that</em> taste like?"</p><p>"Love," Ginny said simply.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you, you daft thing?" Harry asked as he shook his head.</p><p>"Page fifty-four?" Ginny said, biting her lip. Harry smirked and turned them over so that she was above him.</p><p>"Hmm, well then...<em>bottom's up, Miss Weasley</em>," he said cheekily, and she gasped as his hands found an exciting place to rest.</p><p>She laughed and then used her weight to turn them over. "Actually, Harry, I was about to say the same to you," she said as she let her hands wander. Harry's eyes widened, and she grinned unabashedly as she gave him a taste of his own teasing.</p><p>Ginny finally felt her sadness leave her as Harry once again switched their positions. She sighed as his hands caressed her, and she felt safe and protected, and she had a feeling that nothing could hurt her as long as she had him to hold onto.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Alright, now Sloper, you need to go left when Ginny's going after the Quaffle, this will help protect her from any stray Bludger's <em>and</em> put you in position for her to pass..."</p><p>It was Saturday morning, and they were finally practicing. Well, that had been the idea, but so far all Ron had done was explain different plays to them while they stood about freezing their body parts off. Harry yawned, and Ginny grinned widely at him, amused. He scowled. It was <em>her</em> bloody fault he was so exhausted to begin with.</p><p>"<em>Ron</em>," Harry said finally, interrupting. "Can we just get on with it? We're going to be too cold to fly, let alone catch anything."</p><p>As though to prove his point, a breeze blew through their small group, making their Quidditch robes lift up around them. One of the students wanting to try out for the team sneezed and Ron gave them a dirty look.</p><p>"I hope you're not sick, Weedle; I don't need my team to be exposed to anything that puts them in the hospital wing." Ron turned back to Harry. "Fine, Harry. Maybe you have a point. All right, everyone, up in the air! Just go through the basic practices, nothing elaborate!"</p><p>The team made a collective grumbling noise as Ron told the students there for tryouts to hang back and let the team get warmed up.</p><p>Harry shook his head as Ginny smiled at him. "I think I've actually lost feeling in my feet," he said as he moved his legs. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the mouth.</p><p>"I'll warm you up later, Potter, have no fear." She winked and then took off on her broom, and Harry stopped to watch her for a second, appreciating the view. Someone cleared their throat, and Harry turned to see Ron giving him a dirty look.</p><p>"Do I have to worry about my Seeker not keeping his mind on the game?"</p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he focused his attention behind Ron's head and smiled. "Oi. Isn't that Hermione over there in the stands? Blazes, she must be cold in that sleeveless blouse...oh well, look at that, guess she is," Harry said slyly, almost laughing at the expression on Ron's face as he snapped his head around.</p><p>"That wasn't funny, Harry!" he heard a moment later as he left the ground, leaving Ron and the earth behind him.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes as his broom flew up higher and higher - there was nothing like the first flight of the season. It was cold as hell, but it felt <em>good</em> in a way that Harry didn't think he could ever explain to someone who didn't like to fly. He gave his Firebolt a light tap, and it took off even higher, and he almost laughed out loud as the familiar rush of flying filled him. Harry did a couple of loop-de-loops and lazily flew back down to join the rest of the team. Ginny shook her head at him, but he knew she enjoyed it as much as he did - the flush of excitement on her face about finally being back in the air seemed to spill out of her.</p><p>They went through their practices until Ron was satisfied, and then he invited each new tryout to join them, so the rest of the team could judge their flying and reflexes. Only one person was trying out for the position of reserve Seeker, a third year named Mischa Liu, and she blushed scarlet when Harry offered to show her some tips for spotting the Snitch.</p><p>After everyone had been seen, Ron landed on the pitch and indicated they should all join him. Harry stuck the Snitch in his pocket and flew down last, a bit sad that practice was over. Ginny was talking to the boy who wanted to be a reserve for the Chasers, and Harry felt proud that he didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy. She joined him a minute later, slipping her hand into his, and Harry thought he might enjoy having his girlfriend on the team very much.</p><p>Ron finally dismissed everyone and looked as though he wanted Harry to stick around to go over a few things, but Ginny tugged on his hand and indicated with her head that she wanted to fly again.</p><p>"Can we have another go, do you think?" she asked even as she was getting on her broom once more.</p><p>"What's he going to do, kick us out of the air?" Harry said, joining her. They both took off at the same time, and even though Ginny's broom wasn't as fast as his, she did an excellent job of keeping up with him.</p><p>Harry pulled the Snitch out of his pocket and flashed a grin at her. "Hey, Weasley, care to dust off those Seeker skills of yours?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and bit her lip in concentration as he released the Snitch. They both waited a moment and then took off after it, with Harry quickly pulling ahead of her. But Ginny was tricky, and easily made up with clever flying moves what she lacked in broom speed, and Harry actually found himself working to catch the Snitch. They finally landed, laughing, and Ginny shook her head at him.</p><p>"The only reason you have that in your hands right now is because my broom is so bloody slow," she said good-naturedly as they headed into the changing rooms.</p><p>"Yeah, actually, you're right. You did pretty good for someone whose been playing a different position for a year. Should I watch my back?"</p><p>Ginny paused as she turned to go into the girl's side of the building and flashed him a smile.</p><p>"No, I'll do <em>that</em>, Harry. You look too good in those Quidditch robes, haven't I mentioned?" She gave a low whistle and then let the door close, and Harry smiled to himself as he went to change. <em>Yes, Quidditch was going to be very interesting this year.</em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They spent the rest of the day in the library, knowing that the common room was too crowded and that they'd never get anything done in her room. Ginny did her Ancient Runes homework and her Potions essay, while Harry was still working on his 'One Hundred Uses for the Confundus Charm' essay for Flitwick. He noticed she was reading something new and tried to see what the title was.</p><p>"It's a book Brogan lent me," she said from behind its pages, sucking on the tip of a quill before writing something down on the parchment in front of her.</p><p>"Anything good?"</p><p>"Nothing that'll help you with that essay, Harry. What number are you on still? Seventy-three?"</p><p>Harry lowered his head and made a face at her behind the book. "No, I've moved up to eighty, thank you very much."</p><p>Ginny lowered her book and narrowed her eyes. "Let me see it then."</p><p>He sighed and handed her the paper, feeling as though the spirit of Hermione had someone found itself bored and lodged itself into Ginny. He saw her cross something out and frowned.</p><p>"Hey, what's the -"</p><p>"You used the same reason twice, my love. Once at seventy-five and once at twelve. I'm just trying to help you get good marks," she said with a smile.</p><p>"I always do fairly well in Charms," Harry said defensively, taking the parchment back from her. She shrugged and went back to reading. Harry watched as a lock of her hair fell forward, curling slightly against her cheek. He glanced around and realized happily that they were in a less populated area of the library. He slumped forward and slipped his foot out of his shoe, trying to be stealthy. A moment later, Ginny stopped reading and looked at him. Harry continued writing his essay.</p><p>"Harry," she said after a moment had passed.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Is that your foot?"</p><p>"I think so. Is there a problem?" Harry asked, glancing up at her and then back down.</p><p>"Why did you take it out of your shoe?" Ginny asked, staring at him as he continued to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Oh, is it out of my shoe again? I think it has a mind of its own." Harry teased her gently and slipped his foot up higher under her robe. He was glad she'd worn a skirt today, he didn't think this would be much fun if she'd put jeans on under her robes.</p><p>"Harry! What if someone sees you trying to defile my leg with your toes?" Ginny hissed, lowering her head down.</p><p>Harry smiled at her from across the table. "There's no one around; besides, my foot was lonely."</p><p>Ginny watched him for a moment, and then she also slunk down in her chair. Harry stopped smiling when he felt something cool rub against his legs and realized she'd decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Ginny seemed to be a bit more gifted in this area than he was, and Harry suddenly had a very hard time concentrating as her foot snuck its way up the leg of his trousers. He took a deep breath and looked at her.</p><p>"Do you practice this on things when I'm not around?" he finally asked, and she smiled playfully.</p><p>"What's the matter, Harry. Can't think straight?"</p><p>Before Harry could answer, a voice drawled behind them, and Harry cursed silently as he turned around to see Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him.</p><p>"Well, look what we have here, Potter and his -"</p><p>"Watch it, Draco," Harry said, sitting up straighter and turning quickly, his hand instinctively wrapping around his wand as it rested in his pocket. He pulled his leg back and slipped his foot back into his shoe. He felt the back of his neck tingle.</p><p>"<em>Special</em> friend," Draco finished disdainfully, his expression barely changing as he looked at Harry. "You two may want to watch out, I hear Filch gave some couple detention last week just for standing too close to each other. One wonders what he'd do if he found out Weasley's foot was up your leg, Potter."</p><p>Ginny had pulled back and sat up as well, very still as she looked at Draco. Harry glanced back around and stood up, which caused Crabbe and Goyle to glare at him threateningly.</p><p>"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked, annoyed. He could feel himself getting angry.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean, <em>Harry</em>," the other boy said, looking at his nails.</p><p>"Just spit out what you came back here to say to me and get it over with. I have a lot of revising to do, and I don't have time to be bothered with a worthless git like you."</p><p>Draco's eyes finally flashed at Harry, and his mouth was set in a thin line. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I knew, but then...you always are so slow and simple-minded. Tell me, Weasley, is he like that in bed, too? Must be frustrating...<em>shagging</em> that, although you're such a slag, you probably don't know the difference. You know, if you ever want to feel a real man between those thighs of yours, just let me know; I'm sure something could be arranged for a scrubber like -"</p><p>The hex that hit Malfoy came so quickly that Harry wasn't even aware he'd moved and grabbed his wand. After realizing he hadn't, he made sure it was still in his pocket. Malfoy fell to the ground moaning, and Crabbe and Goyle looked frightened for a moment, not sure what to do. They hadn't seen Harry move either.</p><p>Ginny was by Harry's side in a second, looking at Malfoy. She blinked and then looked at Harry. "What did you do? I didn't even see you flinch, Harry. And your wand's not in your hand."</p><p>"What is going on here?" Madam Pince said as she came up between the stacks. She stared at Malfoy, who was moaning on the ground, small white pustules starting to break out on his face. She glared at Harry.</p><p>"I don't know, Ma'am," Harry said slowly. He raised his hands, palms outward. "I don't even have a wand in my hand."</p><p>Madam Pince narrowed her eyes as she looked at them. "I know, Potter, I was watching from the aisle. You, girl, let me see your hands."</p><p>Ginny also showed the librarian her hands, letting her see she was just as unarmed as Harry was. Madam Pince turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who stared dumbly back at her. Crabbe, unfortunately for him, <em>had</em> grabbed his wand, and it was still sticking dumbly out of his meaty paw.</p><p>"You two think it's funny, do you? Trying to get other students in trouble while cursing your own housemate? See what you've done to him? Get him up and to the hospital wing. I knew you three were up to no good, which is why I was keeping my eye on you. Now, move!"</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Malfoy, who didn't look like himself in the face so much as a white, pulsating head of goo. Ginny made a disgusted noise as she watched them carry him away.</p><p>"What sort of hex was that?" she asked finally, turning back to look at him. Harry shrugged.</p><p>"I have no idea. I don't even know how I did that." Harry still felt his fury at Malfoy inside of him. He looked at Ginny. "He really made me angry."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I know, your eyes are really bright, and you look extremely...upset. Take a deep breath."</p><p>Harry nodded and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he felt better, but his head felt dizzy for a moment. Ginny touched his arm.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said blankly. "Do you think we could go up to your room? I'm getting a headache."</p><p>Ginny stopped him as he turned to collect their books. "It's not...?"</p><p>Harry frowned, not understanding what she meant at first and then shook his head. "No, it's just a normal one, I think. It's not <em>him</em>."</p><p>Ginny nodded, a worried look on her face. They slipped out of the library, avoiding Madam Pince, and made it back to her room.</p><p>Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Ginny sat at on her desk and put her feet on the chair, watching him.</p><p>"Have you and Dumbledore worked on your wandless magic any?" she finally asked. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No, I haven't had a chance to yet."</p><p>"It's not like you to lose control like that, Harry," she said and then frowned. "Well, it's not like you lately. And even then...I've never known you to do such a focused loss of control. I mean, breaking through a Binding Spell is one thing, but...did you <em>know</em> you were going to hex him before you did it?"</p><p>Harry thought about it. He'd felt anger, and he'd felt...something go through him, and then the next minute Malfoy had been down on the ground. He shook his head.</p><p>"No. He was just pissing me off, and I wanted that mouth of his to close permanently."</p><p>Ginny looked puzzled, and she frowned, deep in thought. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his head on his hand. He felt the anger start to leak out of him, like air leaving a balloon.</p><p>Ginny turned slightly and pulled one of the books from the shelf above her. She set the book on her knees and looked at Harry.</p><p>"Try to make this book come to you," she said, nodding at it. Harry looked at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't use your wand. Try to perform a Summoning Charm and make it come to you," she said evenly. "We're far enough a part so it should be fairly difficult. Try to use your magic and see what happens."</p><p>Harry frowned and stared at the book on her lap. Nothing happened, and he sighed, meeting Ginny's eyes.</p><p>"Nothing's happening," he said, although he was certain she knew that already.</p><p>"Are you focusing on it? I mean, don't just stare at my lap and say, 'Accio' in your head; really imagine it coming to you."</p><p>Harry shook his head and tried to concentrate on the book, but he felt nothing, not even after he said the word for the spell out loud. Ginny sighed and waved her hand to tell him to stop.</p><p>"It seems to me that each time you've had a flare like this, you've been...emotional. Try using your emotions."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you want me to do, Gin? Get angry at the book?"</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. "Well, you could do that, I suppose. Or you could pretend the book is the sexiest thing ever, and you can't wait to get your hands on it," she said coyly.</p><p>"Hardly. It's a book about the many uses of shrivelfig," Harry said grumpily. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate again. He imagined the book in Ginny's lap - imagined it flying through the air at him and...nothing. He shook his head again and opened his eyes.</p><p>Ginny tried a different way to encourage him. "Don't think you're powerful, Harry. Just be it. Maybe you're overthinking."</p><p>Harry smirked at her. "How is that possible?"</p><p>"Ha, ha," Ginny said stubbornly and moved the book to the very end of her knees, her robe falling open a bit. Harry wondered what good it did to move it - it wasn't as if that last centimeter was making it fly through the air at him.</p><p>"Harry, if you make this book come to you...I'll...I'll let you tie me up and do anything you want to me," Ginny said suddenly, and he stared at her, his mouth open.</p><p>"Um. <em>Okay</em>. That's a fair bit of odd encouragement to offer," he said.</p><p>"What? Promising sexual favors isn't good enough for you?" Ginny said cheekily, smiling. "Just remember, Harry, I can't break out of my binds, like some people. I'd be <em>completely</em> at your mercy."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Don't be too certain about that fact, Gin. But can I just ask where you were when Hermione was trying to get me to swot up for my OWLs?"</p><p>"I was being ignored, stuck in fourth year; now concentrate, Harry."</p><p>Harry sighed and tried it again. He stared at the book, willing it to come to him and feeling like an idiot. Ginny moved her legs again, and Harry was suddenly reminded that she had worn a skirt. His mind suddenly slipped into thinking about something else, and he blinked rapidly, trying to stay focused.</p><p><em>Come on, you bloody thing, come to me...think of Ginny being at my mercy...no, think of the book flying across the room...just</em>see<em>it happening. I hexed Malfoy...I can do this and get a nice bonus from it...</em></p><p>Harry felt something tingle along his skin and held his hand out, unconsciously. He wasn't sure, but it looked as though the book had moved. Ginny remained utterly still, and Harry zeroed his attention to her lap, not quite believing that something was happening. He realized he was reaching out with his hand then, but the scary thing about it was that Harry was sure now that the book <em>had</em> moved. Its corner seemed to be further off Ginny's lap; he focused again and willed the book to him. He felt something crest inside of him for the smallest moment.</p><p>"<em>Accio</em>," he said softly, and before he knew it, before he could fathom it - the book flew off of Ginny's lap and into the air. Harry was so astounded that he blinked, breaking his concentration, and the book fell in mid-air before reaching him. Ginny and he both looked down at it, lying on the ground between them and then at each other. Ginny's face broke into a wide grin.</p><p>"That was amazing, Harry! I felt it! I felt this...whoosh of air when you called it to you. It was bleeding fantastic!"</p><p>She jumped up from the desk and came over to him, putting her arms around him. Harry looked down at the book and shook his head.</p><p>"I can't believe that sort of worked," he said, astounded.</p><p>"We have to let Dumbledore know," Ginny said enthusiastically.</p><p>Harry bent down and picked up the book. "Let's just keep this between us," he said quietly, and Ginny tugged on his arm.</p><p>"Why aren't you pleased, Harry?"</p><p>"I don't know, I...it feels weird," he said, shrugging. He looked at her and handed her the book. "I want to try it again... to make certain it wasn't an accident."</p><p>"Harry, wandless magic, when done on purpose, is never an accident. Don't you see what this means? It means you have a chance in fighting Voldemort without your wand! It won't matter that your wands share the same core, you'll be able to focus your magic on him in other ways! It's brilliant!"</p><p>For some reason, Harry didn't feel the joy at the news that Ginny did. He knew he should be happy, but he just felt strange inside. He nodded at her. "Go sit back down, let me do it again."</p><p>Ginny sat back down at her desk, eyes full of something he knew was pride. But Harry didn't feel as though he had done anything special, in fact, just the idea that he could do something like this was actually sort of frightening to consider.</p><p>They tried again, and Harry expected it not to work, but with each passing attempt, it came more natural and easier to him, until he was summoning other things to him from around the room, not just the book. He shook his head, amazed.</p><p>"Why is this happening now?" he wondered out loud as he helped Ginny put her things back into place.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe...maybe because you never just tried to do it before. Maybe because...your mind and your emotions needed to be under control. You should try to do a more complex spell."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, let's...let's stop for now. It...wears me out," he said as he sat down at her desk. She put her hand on his shoulder and kneeled down beside him.</p><p>"I'm proud of you," she said and kissed him gently. Harry tried to smile but knew he failed. She pushed his fringe off his face.</p><p>"Why aren't you more excited about this? It has so many possibilities."</p><p>"I don't know know...it just...I don't know what it means. What's the purpose of this? Why can <em>I </em>do this?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, Harry. But you've always been powerful; you shouldn't be amazed at that. Voldemort's always been afraid of you finally realizing it, and now you've made that first step."</p><p>She embraced him, and Harry hugged her back, but his mind was whirling. It was the second time in recent history that someone had told him Voldemort was scared of his power. Harry didn't understand that because he didn't feel <em>powerful</em>. He just felt confused and more than a little drained. And for some reason, he felt overwhelmed with worry.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"<em>Stupefy</em>!" Brogan's voice rang out across the empty space between them, and Ginny cursed, not prepared. She felt herself move backward against her will as the spell hit her but then righted herself quickly, without missing a beat. Brogan shook his head.</p><p>"That's amazing," he said, looking at her.</p><p>Ginny shrugged and pushed her hair out of her eyes. They'd been practicing in the room behind her wardrobe for some time now, and she thought she was getting worn out.</p><p>"You're getting tired, though, aren't you?" Brogan asked as she stretched her hands behind her back.</p><p>"Yeah, a bit. I'm not used to moving on a Sunday," she said, flashing him a smile.</p><p>"Yes, well...unfortunately...<em>Relashsio</em>!" He quickly aimed his wand at her, and Ginny instinctively ducked, but not before the sparks from the spell seemed to sputter and die before they reached the spot she'd been occupying. She grimaced at her sparring partner.</p><p>"Actually, do you think we can call it a day?"</p><p>"Have a lot of reading to do?" Brogan asked as he walked over to her, offering her a hand.</p><p>Ginny stood up, not taking it, and nodded, feeling self-conscious. She still felt uncomfortable around Brogan, and she found herself very aware of everything he did. She caught his frown as he looked away and slipped his wand in his back pocket. He nodded to the table they'd set up.</p><p>"Let's have some cold water," he said, walking over to it.</p><p>They leaned against the table, not saying anything for a while. Ginny let the refreshing taste of the water fill her, enjoying it. Brogan had been casting more potent spells at her, and she was really feeling it. She sighed and then glanced at him.</p><p>"What do you know about wandless magic?" she asked him now, and he glanced at her.</p><p>"I know that it's difficult at the best of times and damn near impossible at the worst. I mean, for a wizard to consciously make a choice to do it. All of us, of course, eventually do some magic without a wand when we're young. And of course Apparation doesn't require a wand. But it's sort of ironic, actually, usually, the witch or wizard has to be experiencing strong emotions for it to even happen. But to <em>make</em>it happen, the person has to actually be controlling their feelings. Why are you asking, anyway?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged, mulling over what he'd said in her mind. "I was just curious," she finally said, and he gave her a little smile.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Yeah."</p><p>"Ah." Brogan nodded.</p><p>"He doesn't seem to understand what it means that he can do it," she admitted. She felt bad for talking about it with Brogan, but Harry had already snapped at her for going on about it, and she felt frustrated. She didn't understand why Harry wasn't embracing his power like he should.</p><p>"I think Harry likes to believe he's a normal bloke, and I would suspect that he hates feeling that he has, yet again, come across something else that makes him different," Brogan said, almost to himself.</p><p>She turned to face him, impressed by his perceptiveness. "You're right; he doesn't like it," she said, knowing it was definitely what was bothering Harry. "How do I convince him this is a good thing and not something to worry over?"</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "You know him better than me, even with my 'emotional' connection. What's the best way to convince him?"</p><p>"Hit him over the head until he sees reason," Ginny muttered to herself, and Brogan chuckled.</p><p>"Surely you have better methods than that at your disposal, Ginny."</p><p>Ginny finally felt herself grin, and she shook her head. "I'll be happy if I can just get him to talk to Dumbledore about it." She paused. "Please don't say anything to him about it. Harry would...well, he'd get angry. He's funny about talking about things before he's had a chance to..."</p><p>"Let it sink in?" Brogan offered.</p><p>"Yeah," she said nodding.</p><p>A comfortable silence settled over them then, and Ginny sighed, knowing she'd eventually have to say it.</p><p>"Brogan, look, about what happened at the Abbey -"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Brogan said lightly as he looked at her.</p><p>"I was rude -"</p><p>"You apologized, I accepted it. Case closed."</p><p>Ginny smiled. "You're far too kind. I was...I was...Harry said I was cruel, and he was right. I didn't mean to rub your face into anything."</p><p>"Ginny, you're brother had just passed."</p><p>"It doesn't give me the right to be mean," she said forcefully, and he met her eyes.</p><p>"It's <em>okay</em>," he said simply.</p><p>"Would you let me apologize properly?"</p><p>"You already have, but go ahead," he said smirking. Ginny shook her head, feeling a smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Apology accepted. There, are we okay, now?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, and thank you for making this <em>so</em> easy."</p><p>Brogan chuckled, and she looked at him, curious about something.</p><p>"Heard from Tonks lately?"</p><p>Brogan glanced at her, frowning. "Er, a letter or two, yeah."</p><p>"And how is she doing?"</p><p>"She's fine," he said cautiously.</p><p>Ginny nodded and didn't say anything. Finally, she couldn't resist. "You should invite her up for the first Hogsmeade weekend next month. I think...well, I think she'd quite like it."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and avoided her eyes. Finally, he sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not certain she'd say yes to that offer."</p><p>"And why not? She seemed interested, and you're not a troll or anything, for Merlin's sake. Have some confidence in yourself. I mean, half the female population of the school would jump at the chance if they didn't think it'd get them in detention, and you dismissed."</p><p>Brogan laughed. "Only <em>half</em> the female population?"</p><p>Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Oh, so you were listening. Good. But seriously -"</p><p>"I sort of get the feeling that Tonks may fancy someone else," Brogan said, shrugging.</p><p>"Who? I've never heard her talk about anyone else."</p><p>"Spent a lot of time with her then?" Brogan asked shrewdly.</p><p>"Well, no, not recently, but -"</p><p>"A bloke can tell," he said firmly, and she shook her head.</p><p>"Brogan, for crying out loud, just ask her. All she can do is say no."</p><p>"Will it make you get off my back about it?" he asked, smiling.</p><p>"No, probably not," Ginny admitted. "We need to get you a girl," she said suggestively, and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine, Ginny. I've got more than enough to keep my mind off of...things."</p><p>Ginny nodded and looked at her feet. "The Occlumency still working?" she finally asked.</p><p>"Yeah. For the most part. Dumbledore seems to have the crazy idea that this connection I've developed may be part of Aine's Prophecy."</p><p>Ginny startled and looked at him. "Really? The Prophecy you get to hear on your birthday?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Aye. I don't know what to think, myself. I don't see the purpose of it, at any rate, if it is. Unless Aine just wanted to drive her last known descendant completely off his nut." He paused, and then his features clouded as he considered what he'd said.</p><p>"I didn't mean -"</p><p>"It's okay," Ginny said. "I can't imagine anyone would actually want to have Harry and me in their heads all the time."</p><p>"Well, you two are definitely...<em>active</em>, yes."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat. "All right, all right. But it's not our fault."</p><p>Brogan raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. Right. Well, are we done for the day, or do you want to have another round?"</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Let's have another go; do some spells you haven't tried before. Although that Stupefy spell gets harder to push off the more you do it."</p><p>They retook their positions, with Brogan moving across the room from her. Ginny took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, focusing her attention on protecting herself.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Their fourth week at school started simply enough, and Harry hoped they made it through without anything significant happening.</p>
<p><em>Just a lovely week of too much homework and not enough sleep</em>, he thought to himself as he worked in greenhouse number five for Herbology class. Monday was his busiest day, although he was just now discovering this since he'd missed the first two of the term. Hermione and Ron were both with him in the morning class, so at least he had that.</p>
<p> Unfortunately, after Herbology, he was stuck with a block of Snape for Potions, but Harry put the thought out of his mind - figuring he could have it worse and be unlucky like Ginny - she had Snape first thing after breakfast.<em>No wonder she didn't eat much, the mere thought is enough to turn my stomach.</em></p>
<p>Harry had not yet told Hermione and Ron about his apparent success at wandless magic. Not because he didn't want to, but mostly because he knew Hermione would just fret over him and come back from lunch with half a dozen books on the subject, and Ron would probably just give him one of those looks and say 'bloody hell' over and over again. He didn't know why the idea of it still bothered him - in all honesty, it was sort of cool if he thought about it - but bother him it did, and so he was keeping it to himself for now.</p>
<p>They saw Ginny coming down the hill after they left the greenhouse, and she smiled brightly at them. Harry told Hermione he'd catch up with her in Potions and pulled Ginny aside, his hand slipping into hers.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked as he pulled her under one of the tall trees that dotted the quad.</p>
<p>"Nothing, you just forgot to give me something this morning," he said, looking around to make certain no one was watching them.</p>
<p>"What?" she asked frowning.</p>
<p>"This." He leaned in and kissed her, only wanting to tease her, but Ginny kissed him back forcefully, and he ended up being the one that felt dazed. She smiled at him when she finally pulled away.</p>
<p>"You have to wake up pretty early to get the drop on me, Harry," she said slyly, laughing at his expression. He scowled good-naturedly at her.</p>
<p>"So it would seem. See you at lunch?"</p>
<p>"No, I told Ron I'd evaluate those two boys who want to be Chasers. He can't make up his mind about which one he wants on the team and which he wants as a reserve. We're going to practice a few moves."</p>
<p>"Hey, no fair," Harry said, pretending to pout. "You get to fly, and I get stuck in Charms all afternoon."</p>
<p>"I know; some of us are just born lucky," she said, grinning widely. In the distance, they heard the first bell ring.</p>
<p>"Reckon I should get to Potions then," Harry said, sighing. Ginny walked with him partway up the hill. She turned to him and kissed his cheek lightly.</p>
<p>"Be good; Snape's in a lousy mood this morning."</p>
<p>"And this is different how?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, laughing, and he watched her walk quickly back down the hill, her hair and robes fluttering behind her. He turned and could have sworn he saw Malfoy standing up above them, watching them, but a clump of third years went by in a big group, and no one was there when Harry got to the top. He hurriedly made his way back to the castle, already imagining the glare he'd see on Snape's face if he dared to be tardy to NEWT Potions.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Harry stifled a yawn as Flitwick went through the different steps for perfecting the Confundus Charm. Apparently, if used in a duel, you could not only befuddle your opponent into thinking they were a chicken (among other things), but you could also make them think they were<em>you</em>. This had led to many duels ending in a forfeit because nobody wanted to hurt themselves after it had been cast (although there was the one case of the Great Duel of 1904 between Bethlemeyer Derwent and Haddison Moxpox who had both cast the charm at the exact same time and had continued dueling thinking they were hurting the other). Harry wasn't paying attention because he knew this already, having taught the DA that particular charm the year before. He was also just tired of sitting in class. Experiencing Snape and Newt-level Potions earlier had been brutal.</p>
<p>His eyes strayed to the open window and the bright blue sky that seemed to be calling to him. He thought of Ginny, lucky enough to be flying in it and felt grumpy. He wondered if he could talk Ron into letting him take the reserve Seeker, Mischa Liu, out for an afternoon flight. Maybe he could claim she wasn't concentrating on her flying enough... Hermione cleared her throat, and he blinked at her, trying to focus on class again. Harry noticed, however, that Ron was blatantly asleep.</p>
<p>Flitwick dismissed them early, though, and Harry was thankful. Hermione started murmuring to Ron, probably cross at him for sleeping. Harry slipped quietly out the back, just wanting to get some fresh air. He was halfway across to the main doors when he heard someone saying his name and turned to see Susan Bones and another girl from Hufflepuff waving at him. He sighed and turned back around.</p>
<p>"Hey, Susan and uh...."</p>
<p>"Mary Sue," said the girl, smiling.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Er, right. Mary Sue. What can I help you guys with?"</p>
<p>"You know the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?" Susan asked, getting right down to business, as usual. Harry nodded. Susan glanced at Mary Sue.</p>
<p>"Well, what you don't probably know is that it's my birthday that day, and a few of us were going to have a bit of a get together at the Three Broomsticks. My auntie's rented us a room. I wanted to know if you'd like to come. Ginny, too, of course. And Ron and Hermione."</p>
<p>Harry remembered then, his other plans for Hermione and Ron, and realized he hadn't heard back from<em>Les Chambres de Montmorency.</em>If he did rent a room for his friends, he was certain Ron wouldn't likely want to leave it to go to a birthday party.</p>
<p>"Well, I think Ron and Hermione had plans. But I think me and Ginny can make it."</p>
<p>Susan seemed delighted, and Harry nodded as she told him the time. She and the other girl giggled off, and he shook his head. He didn't know why it was a big deal that he and Ginny make it to the party, but it could be fun, he supposed.</p>
<p>He headed outside and took a deep breath, feeling loads better just after that small act of liberation. He was about to head down to the tree by the lake and maybe do some reading so he wouldn't have to do it later when he glanced over at the Quidditch pitch. He could just make out three people flying in the air. He was trying to figure out which one was Ginny when one of them pulled up short and seemed to be jerked off their broom. Harry felt his heart stop as whoever it was, plummeted to the earth. He dropped his rucksack and took off for the pitch, running as fast as he could. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Ginny had seen Malfoy and his goons come onto the pitch sometime during her second fly thru with Jasper Weedle. She'd heard them saying something as she'd flown past, but had ignored their catcalls.</p>
<p>Both Weedle and the other boy, Marcus Dempsey, seemed nervous, looking down at the Slytherins as though they were scared of them. She chastised them both.</p>
<p>"Don't pay any attention to that lot," she said in the best impersonation of her brother she could muster. The two blinked at her, wide-eyed. "They're just doing it to rile you. They do it all the time; one of these days, you'd think they'd learn. Dempsey, it's your turn next. Try to get the Quaffle from Weedle."</p>
<p>As Ginny followed behind the boys, trying to figure out which one she should recommend to Ron, her broom bucked slightly. She gripped it tightly in her hands and tried to get it to even out. Again her broom reacted the wrong way, and Ginny slipped forward before being able to straighten out. She looked down and saw that Malfoy had his wand out, and was pointing it at her.  Ginny couldn't believe he actually had the audacity to hex her in broad daylight in front of two other students. She barely had time to register the evil smile on his face as her broom bucked for the third time - this time more erratic and uneven than before. Ginny pulled up short, hoping to counter-effect the forward motion by coming to a stop, but the broom was suddenly no longer in her hands. She gasped as she felt herself begin to fall, a scream of surprise escaping her lips.</p>
<p>Ginny couldn't be certain what came next, because it all happened so quickly. She saw the ground coming into view faster and faster, and her heart was beating so heavy in her chest that she thought she might die before she hit the ground. Suddenly, a powerful feeling surged through her, and Ginny closed her eyes, blinded for a moment. The next time she opened her eyes, she was sitting on the ground, dazed. Dempsey and Weedle landed and stared at her, their faces pale. She looked up and lay back on the ground, feeling winded.</p>
<p>"Ginny!" a voice called out, from far away, it sounded like to her, and she ignored it; the buzzing in her head was too loud.</p>
<p>A moment later, a very scared and sweaty Harry peered down at her, his glasses askew on his face. She tried to smile but felt as though her body wasn't working properly. Harry was saying something, but she couldn't really understand him. Suddenly, she heard someone telling her to sleep, so she closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the wooziness overcome her.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am going to<em>kill</em>Malfoy," a voice said, deathly serious, and Ginny frowned as she recognized her brother's voice. "I am going to hex him into a million pieces, put him back together, and then start all over again."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, you're going to have to get in line," another voice said steely and determined. Ginny moved her head and heard a moan escape her lips. The next minute a shuffle of feet and bodies moved closer to her.</p>
<p>"Gin," Harry said, his voice worried. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Oh, for heaven's sake, let her breathe, you two." Hermione's sensible voice made Ginny smile, and she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, gods, you're okay," Harry said as he looked at her, color returning to his face. He pushed Hermione out of the way and reached down to her, pulling her into his arms. Ginny rested a minute and then tried to pull away.</p>
<p>"Harry, you're choking me," she managed to get out, trying to move her mouth from his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry,<em>sorry</em>. Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore; tell them she's awake."</p>
<p>"I'll do it," Hermione said, looking at Ginny and rolling her eyes. At that moment, Ginny knew she was probably going to be okay.</p>
<p>"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head. Harry continued to hold her, although he lessened his grip a bit.</p>
<p>"Malfoy happened. It seems he thought you were the one who hexed him in the library and wanted to get you back. He hit your broom with a very strong Hurling Hex."</p>
<p>"Yeah, the git can't do anything except dark spells, apparently," Ron piped in from the other side, and Ginny looked at her brother.</p>
<p>"But...I remember falling. Why aren't I broken in two?" she said, looking between Ron and Harry. She saw the two of them share a glance.</p>
<p>"Er, well, Dempsey said you sort of floated down -"</p>
<p>"Well, Weedle said it was more of a glide, really -"</p>
<p>"Harry, did you see me fall?" Ginny asked, interrupting them. He bit his lip and shook his head. "I saw you fall from a distance - and I ran to make it to the pitch. When I finally got there, you were already down on the ground. You looked like the wind had been knocked out of you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you scared Weedle right off the team, sis. He says he reckons he needs to study more than he needs to play Quidditch."</p>
<p>Ron sounded slightly disgusted at the thought, but Ginny couldn't be bothered about it. Her mind spinning at what they'd told her. She looked at Harry, who seemed to read her mind.</p>
<p>"The protection," he said softly, and she nodded.</p>
<p>"Apparently, Aine keeps me safe from harm in more ways than one."</p>
<p>They both stared at each other, trying to figure out what that meant exactly when Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey appeared at the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>"Ah, Miss Weasley, I see you've awoken without a scratch - as I assured you she would, Poppy."</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue and marched over to Ginny, pushing Harry out of the way.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind, Potter, I'd like to look her over."</p>
<p>As soon as Madam Pomfrey finished, Harry moved back into place, taking hold of Ginny's hand. Dumbledore looked at them thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Mr Weasley, could you perhaps go and advise Mr Dempsey that he has made the Gryffindor Quidditch team? I am certain his parents will be most pleased to hear the news."</p>
<p>Ron looked at Dumbledore, confused. His eyes flickered to Ginny and Harry, and then understanding filled his features.</p>
<p>"You want to talk with them alone, don't you?" Ron asked, and Dumbledore gave him a benign smile.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Ron said. He turned and kissed Ginny on the forehead, something which caused her to blink up at him as though he'd just cast '<em>Stupefy</em>' on her. "Don't tell Fred and George I just did that," he said grimly, and she smiled.</p>
<p>Ginny scooted over so Harry could sit down on the bed, and then they both turned expectantly to Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"Was what happened today similar to what happened to you in Diagon Alley, Ginny?" the professor finally asked.</p>
<p>Ginny thought about it. "I suppose so. It happened before I had a chance to think about it. Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I think the nature of your gift has a very highly developed sense of self-preservation. It will, when faced with danger, flare-up, to make certain you are protected."</p>
<p>"Does this mean no one can hurt her?" Harry asked, glancing at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, and no," Dumbledore said, thoughtfully. "There are probably ways to hurt her, especially if she is weak or tired, as we all found out a few weeks ago. But when faced with something in which her physical body is in harm's way, I do believe her defensive capabilities will take over. Much like the way your natural protection works, Harry."</p>
<p>"You mean the protection offered by my mother dying."</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded. "It is an almost similar thing, in theory."</p>
<p>"Brogan's been using stronger spells against me," Ginny said quietly, and Harry looked at her, startled. "Mostly, Stunning Spells and things like that. I...I didn't really have a problem deflecting them, but it did wear me out after too much exposure."</p>
<p>"That is probably due to the protection you offer Harry; I would imagine it saps your natural strength. But judging by today, you are still completely able to call upon a large reserve of power to protect yourself."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned. "But<em>why</em>, exactly? I mean, I get that Aine wanted me to be there for Harry. But what am I supposed to do with it? Stand in front of him when he faces Voldemort until he wears me down?"</p>
<p>"No," Harry and Dumbledore said at the same time, although Ginny was sure Harry's reason was different from the professor's.</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled at them. "There are still parts of your Prophecy that have yet to come true, Ginny. Have you continued with any of your reading about Aine?"</p>
<p>"Some," Ginny said, shrugging. "It's hard to do with schoolwork and other activities," Ginny admitted. "Plus, we haven't exactly been without excitement around here."</p>
<p>"No, of course," Dumbledore said, mostly to himself. "Would you be willing to give up any of your scheduled classes?"</p>
<p>Ginny sat back, unnerved. "Er, well, I don't have<em>that</em>many, I reckon -"</p>
<p>"I believe you have Care of Magical Creatures still? I am certain Hagrid would understand if you were to no longer take the class. And Ancient Runes; that is the other class you opted to take on Tuesday's?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Ginny said slowly. "But sir, if I drop the classes, won't that affect my NEWTs next year?"</p>
<p>"I believe Professor McGonagall told me your future career goals included Auror, is that correct?"</p>
<p>Ginny felt her face heat and didn't meet Harry's eyes as he turned to look at her. She'd never told him<em>that</em>.</p>
<p>"Er, yes, among other things," she said lamely, feeling embarrassed. Harry squeezed her hand, but she was afraid to see the look on his face.</p>
<p>"Was there another career you had hoped to find yourself in, one that would perhaps require the use of either class?" Dumbledore persisted, and she frowned slightly.</p>
<p>"No, I suppose not...I mean, I like Hagrid's class, and I enjoy Ancient Runes...but I see your point. I don't technically<em>need</em>them."</p>
<p>"Ginny, I am only trying to find a way to...give you more hours in the day?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. Ginny thought about it, and then finally glanced at Harry, who was giving her a look she couldn't read. She turned back to Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"I can still learn about both subjects if I want to, correct?"</p>
<p>"Of course, I can even have both professors let you sit in from time to time if you so wish."</p>
<p>"All right then, I...I guess I'll drop them then, at this time, if you have no problem with it, Sir."</p>
<p>"Good, then I expect to hear that you continue your research about Aine. It may prove to be a valuable use of your time," Dumbledore said mysteriously. Ginny frowned but didn't press the matter.</p>
<p>"Sir, what's going to happen to Malfoy?" Harry asked, and Ginny leaned forward, interested.</p>
<p>"Ah, well, Mr Malfoy has been given the option of staying at Hogwarts and receiving full punishment for his actions today, or, he has been asked to leave the school. Professor Snape is talking with him currently, but I understand Mr Malfoy was under the impression that he had to enact revenge against Ginny for something that occurred in the library?"</p>
<p>Ginny and Harry looked at each other. She wasn't going to tell Dumbledore anything if Harry didn't want her to, she knew he was still feeling odd about the whole thing. Harry gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and then sighed.</p>
<p>"Malfoy's incident in the library is my fault; he was saying rotten things about Ginny and I...I...hexed him."</p>
<p>Ginny watched Dumbledore and couldn't read his expression.</p>
<p>"Yet Mr Malfoy chose Ginny as his target, not you, Harry. Why is that?" the professor asked shrewdly.</p>
<p>"Because he probably thinks Ginny<em>did</em>do it, as he didn't see me raise my wand," Harry said after a long moment.</p>
<p>"Ah. You had another flare of wandless magic, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"And why did you fail to mention this to me? This example is far more important than you previous incidents, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"</p>
<p>Before Harry could reply, Ginny interrupted, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "It was my fault, professor; I didn't want Harry to get into trouble and -"</p>
<p>"Ginny, it's okay; I'll just tell him," Harry said, giving her a small smile. He turned back to Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"I got angry at Malfoy - and...I didn't mean to hex him, but I did. Later on, we went back to Ginny's room, and I practiced trying to do a different spell on purpose. I was able to use a basic Summoning Spell. But I felt odd about it."</p>
<p>"Odd how, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Not physically, although I felt tired after it. But I just...what does it mean that I can do this, Sir?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore considered Harry's question for a long time. "Harry, wandless magic by itself is not that unusual - most children have done it, as you know yourself. And of course, one does not need a wand if they Apparate or change form. Our wands are merely tools in which we channel our magical force. I have no doubt that you've noticed that I myself can do many things without a wand. It is not a talent I've always had, but brought on by years of discipline and practice. I think it also helps if the wizard attempting wandless magic is in a place of emotional equilibrium. These bursts of power of yours have been unusual because they have come during extremely emotional periods for you - whether it is via anger or...more pleasurable sensations.</p>
<p>"Remember when I told you that your love of Sirius helped keep Tom from possessing you?  It was your emotional power that guided you, and it is the key which I believe you will use to finally defeat him. Perhaps this new extension of your magical ability is something that would have happened regardless - your parents were both adept and very strong magically. Lily was, in particular, extremely talented. But I think it has chosen to show itself now because of the freedom Ginny's protection has given you - it has allowed you to focus and grow in the right direction. It may also have to do with the fact that you have reached your seventeenth birthday, and you are now of age."</p>
<p>"So, this isn't something that was given to me by Voldemort?" Harry asked after he'd let the words sink in. Ginny suddenly understood why this new ability had troubled him so much. She tightly gripped his hand, and he turned to look at her, his eyes sad.</p>
<p>"No, Harry, I don't believe it is. I believe that you are just that powerful."</p>
<p>Ginny looked at Dumbledore, surprised at his candor for some reason. Harry looked as though the professor had just told him he'd been elected Minister for Magic. He shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>"Now, I must leave the two of you - I must check with Severus about Mr Malfoy. If it is any consolation Ginny, he did admit that he had not planned on his Hurling Hex to be so successful," Dumbledore said somberly, and Ginny shook her head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, professor, I know you like to think the best of people, but you'll never convince me he didn't make me fall off that broom on purpose and know exactly what he was doing."</p>
<p>Dumbledore gave her an interesting look, as though she'd said something he hadn't considered.</p>
<p>"Harry, I would like for you to come to my office tomorrow, so we can talk over a few things. I will need to see how developed this new ability of yours is."</p>
<p>"Okay, I...I only have Transfiguration tomorrow," Harry said, still sounding over-whelmed.</p>
<p>"In the afternoon should be fine," Dumbledore said. He looked at Ginny. "Madam Pomfrey has agreed with me that you are in fine physical shape, despite your fall. I don't see any reason for you to remain in the hospital wing at this time. Tomorrow is Tuesday, so I will, of course, be talking to your professor's tonight about your new timetable."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, and he left them. Harry had stood up and was pulling on a stray thread he'd found on the blanket. She watched him for a moment and then touched his arm gently.</p>
<p>"Hey, how about you help me get back to my room, and I make you feel better?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled faintly. "Isn't that my line? You're the one who took a fall."</p>
<p>"Yes, but you're the one who looks like the earth just moved out from under his feet," she said pointedly. She sat up and swung her feet off the bed.</p>
<p>"Do you think we can arrange for dinner in my room? I don't feel like facing the whole school," she said as she slipped her robe back on over her Quidditch gear.</p>
<p>"Maybe Dobby can bring us something," Harry said thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him in ages, although Hermione says he keeps asking for me in the common room, late at night."</p>
<p>"Well, go down to the kitchens then, and I'll hobble my way to my room," she said with a smirk. Harry reached out and held her tight for a moment.</p>
<p>"Are you certain you're okay?" he asked as he pulled away. "You scared the life out of me when I saw you on the ground; I just want you to know that. Took twenty years off my life."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "Sorry. And yes, I'm okay. Just...overwhelmed."</p>
<p>Harry's face clouded. "I know the feeling."</p>
<p>Ginny touched his cheek with her thumb. "It is a good thing, Harry, this power of yours. I'm certain Dumbledore will help you develop it."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, but his eyes were still troubled. They walked out of the hospital wing and went separate directions at the staircase, with her heading up and Harry heading down. She watched him for a moment, recognizing the tension that was in his shoulders. She wanted to make sure he was all right, but she knew pushing him wouldn't help - Harry never did a thing until he was ready, and that included talking about what was bothering him.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, sir! An honor!" Dobby greeted him in the kitchens, bowing, as always. Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"Dobby, please, don't bow. But how are you? I'm sorry I haven't said hello yet this term."</p>
<p>Dobby smiled widely and took Harry's hand, leading him over to one of the tables.</p>
<p>"Oh, Dobby has been most anxious to see you, sir. Dobby has heard that Harry Potter is now on his own with another Wheezy!"</p>
<p>Harry frowned and then realized the elf meant Ginny and not Ron. "Yeah, she has her own room. I mostly spend all of my time in there. Sorry." Harry didn't know why he felt he should apologize for that, exactly.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry Potter, it is making Dobby very happy to see you, sir! What can I help you with tonight?"</p>
<p>Harry looked around. The other elves smiled widely at him and a few waved. Usually, whenever he visited the kitchens, they let Dobby take care of him. "Well, er...Ginny and I wanted to eat, but not in the Great Hall with everyone else. Do you have something I could take back with me?"</p>
<p>"Of course, sir!" Dobby said, clearly pleased. "What do Harry Potter and his Wheezy want?"</p>
<p>"Er, just call her Ginny, Dobby," Harry said, amused. "Um, I don't know, something easy to carry, I reckon."</p>
<p>"Oh! But Dobby will make a tray and make certain it arrives at his Ginny's door!"</p>
<p>"Erm, no, you don't have to go to -"</p>
<p>"No trouble, sir!" Dobby said, bowing again. "It is an honor."</p>
<p>Harry knew better than to argue with the elf and told him what he and Ginny liked to eat. He left the kitchens with apples and other fruit stuck in his pockets by the other elves. He stopped by the common room to see Ron and Hermione, telling them that Ginny and he would most likely be holed up in her room most of the night.</p>
<p>"I haven't heard what Malfoy's punishment is yet, but you can bet I'm going to make the git regret he even thought of hexing my sister!" Ron said indignantly as Harry offered him the fruit from his pockets.</p>
<p>"Ron," Hermione admonished. "Dumbledore is handling it. You can't go out there and do something back to him. It'll just stir things up. You don't see Harry going off about it."</p>
<p>"Because<em>Harry</em>knows Malfoy might not be around to pummel," Harry said as he sat down on the arm of the sofa.</p>
<p>"They're kicking him out?" Ron and Hermione both asked, their mouths opened.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore said that Snape was talking to him and that he'd been given the option of either staying on and accepting full punishment or he'd be leaving the school."</p>
<p>Ron whistled. "Whoa."</p>
<p>"I know it was wrong of Malfoy to do that to Ginny, but...expulsion? That seems extremely...I mean, Ginny wasn't really hurt -" Hermione started, her tone a bit nebbish.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron both turned to stare at her, and she closed her mouth.</p>
<p>"Hermione! That's my sister you're talking about! It doesn't matter that she wasn't hurt! The git could have<em>killed</em>her. You can bet if any Gryffindor had pulled something like that, Snape would be walking up here and asking McGonagall to put their head in a cauldron for him!"</p>
<p>"I only meant...." Hermione paused, biting her lip. "Well, I don't like the idea of Malfoy being anywhere except here. I mean he could turn into his father, for all we know. Or doing something with the Death Eaters! They don't need any new members!"</p>
<p>"Then let him," Harry said coldly, standing up. He looked at Hermione and shook his head. "I don't care if the git just grows his hair out and suddenly develops a keen fashion sense. Punishment or not, I'll get him for what he tried to do today. And you can't stop me."</p>
<p>"Me too," Ron said stubbornly. Hermione looked between the two of them and then nodded her head.</p>
<p>"You're right; I can't stop either of you, but I just wish you'd consider what you might cause by your actions."</p>
<p>"Getting rid of another Voldemort supporter isn't a bad thing, Hermione," Harry said pointedly, and she winced.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying it is, Harry. But...I also don't want a war to break out in our school over something like this. First, he gets you back. Then, you get him back, and...where does it end?" Hermione asked, her voice pleading with him to understand what she meant.</p>
<p>"We're not afraid of Draco Malfoy, Hermione," Ron said stubbornly. "And we're definitely not afraid of some lousy bunch of Slytherins."</p>
<p>"I<em>know</em>you're not afraid -" Hermione started, but Harry had heard enough.</p>
<p>"Look, Hermione, I know you mean well, but I'm not letting Draco get away with trying to hurt Ginny. I'd do the same if he had tried to hurt you, and I actually can't believe you're trying to talk us out of something like this."</p>
<p>"Harry -"</p>
<p>Harry raised his hand. "No, I'm not cross, and I<em>do</em>understand what you mean, but I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm going back to Ginny's room. See you guys later." Harry turned and didn't look back as he left.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny took a quick bath while Harry was gone, and slipped the dark green dressing gown over her, without her nightgown on underneath. She lit the fire and then brushed her hair absentmindedly, thinking about the events of the day. A strange sort of calmness had overcome her about the whole thing. But she still didn't know what to make of it.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, and she opened it, hanging back just in case it wasn't Harry. He smiled faintly as he entered, his brow furrowed. He looked around blankly, seemingly a million miles away.</p>
<p>"No food?" she asked, closing the door.</p>
<p>"Dobby said he would send something up...hey, come here," he said as he really looked at her.</p>
<p>She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed, and Harry's hand worked its way around to the back of her neck, getting lost in her hair. After a moment, he sighed as he pulled away, clearly still tense about things.</p>
<p>"Why don't you take a bath?" she suggested.</p>
<p>"Because you've already had one, I see, and I'd be lonely."</p>
<p>"Harry, it'll help you feel better, and I'll wait for the food. By the time you're out, we can eat."</p>
<p>"I'm too tired to bathe; can't I just rub myself against you to get clean?" Harry let his hand stray down to the tie around her waist, and she laughed, pushing him away.</p>
<p>"Ew, no. Go bathe. Trust me. You'll feel loads better."</p>
<p>"Yes, Mistress Weasley," Harry said, smirking. He wandered over to the wardrobe and pulled out the extra pair of pajamas he kept there. He bowed as he closed the door, and Ginny shook her head, smiling.</p>
<p>She didn't have to wait long for the food. A small tapping noise startled her, and she opened the door to find Dobby and another house-elf floating a large tray between them.</p>
<p>"Food for Harry Potter and his Ginny!" Dobby said brightly, and Ginny backed up to let them in. They floated the tray over to her desk and set it down. Ginny had to wonder exactly how hungry the elves thought they were - it looked like they had placed enough food on the tray to feed a small army. Or at least two of her brothers.</p>
<p>The elves beamed at her and left. She shook her head as she removed some of the covers from over the food. She picked up a piece of the bread and smiled - it smelled as though it were just out of the oven. She set up two plates and was just finishing when Harry opened the door to the bathroom, looking slightly better (and wetter), then when he'd gone in.</p>
<p>"How hungry did you tell them we were?" she asked as she pointed to the tray.</p>
<p>"Erm, well...." He paused as he came over and marveled at the tray. "I think I just asked for some sandwiches. What exactly did they give us?"</p>
<p>Ginny handed him a plate. "Well, here we have ham with a honey glaze, very sweet, of course. And here are some roasted potatoes. Some green beans, some freshly baked bread and cheese, some pumpkin juice, and, this is my favorite bit...." Ginny paused dramatically and put her hand on the cover of the smallest plate. She smiled widely at him. "For afters, it seems the elves thought a chocolate pudding was the best way to go." She pulled off the cover and showed Harry the large chocolate mousse the elves had been kind enough to bring.</p>
<p>"Wow," Harry said. "I didn't think I was that hungry until I just saw everything."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "I know. Shall we eat until we burst? Although it seems a shame to waste this mini-feast on just the two of us."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not going back out there to find Ron, so we'll just have to do the best we can," Harry said, picking up a piece of the bread.</p>
<p>They sat on the bed, eating until they were both very full. Harry yawned as he got up and moved their plates out of the way.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm ready for bed," he said as he sat back down. Ginny tutted and put her arm around him.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't want to work off some of that meal, would you, Potter?" She slipped off his glasses and worked her hand through his hair, messing it up in the back.</p>
<p>Harry smiled and kissed her. "What time is it?" he asked. Ginny turned and looked at her clock.</p>
<p>"Seven o'clock right on the dot."</p>
<p>"Hmm, that gives us time, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"I'll say," she said.</p>
<p>Harry let his hands move down to her waist, tugging gently before the dressing gown fell open. Ginny shivered as his hand caressed her, moving slowly upwards. Harry moved his mouth slowly around her neck, and she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the feeling.</p>
<p>"Ahem," Harry said after a moment, and she opened her eyes, realizing he had stopped.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I think I remember you saying something about being at my mercy the next time we did this?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I also thought you said I'd probably be able to break out of the bindings like you."</p>
<p>"Doesn't hurt to try, Gin," Harry said, making what he probably thought was a suave face. Ginny laughed.</p>
<p>"Fine, tie me up. A deal is a deal, and far be it from me to welch on something promised to the great Harry Potter," she said playfully.</p>
<p>"Ooh," Harry said, laughing. He pulled on the tie from the dressing gown and held it up. "I need my glasses, Gin."</p>
<p>She handed them back to him, and he slipped them on, smiling at her. "Now, on your back."</p>
<p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at his tone but did as he asked. She scooted back onto the bed until she was resting on the pillows, the dressing gown closed demurely around her. She looked expectantly at him, noting the pleased look on his face.</p>
<p>He picked up his wand and made the tie longer. He leaned over her and brought her hands up above her head.  Harry tied them to the headboard together, since the posts were too far apart. He looked at her legs and then shook his head.</p>
<p>"Just the arms, I think," he said softly. He looked at her. "Now try those, see if they're too tight."</p>
<p>Ginny pulled gently on the ties and felt a little give, but nothing else. "They seem okay, Harry."</p>
<p>"Feel the need to break out of them any?"</p>
<p>"Not yet, love."</p>
<p>Harry grinned at her and then walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a sock. He walked back over to her.</p>
<p>"Um, what's the sock for?" she asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Trust me?" Harry asked, smiling.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Close your eyes then," he said, nodding at her.</p>
<p>Ginny did as he asked, and then a moment later felt the cool feel of silk against her forehead. He'd obviously transfigured the sock into a blindfold. He fitted it over her head and tightened it.</p>
<p>"Open your eyes, Gin. Can you see?"</p>
<p>Ginny tried to open her eyes but only saw more darkness. "Er, no...Harry, what's this about? I don't seem to recall agreeing to be blind."</p>
<p>"You said at my mercy," he reminded her.</p>
<p>Ginny let herself get used to the idea and then nodded. "I reckon it's okay. For now."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and then moved off the bed. She realized with the cloth blocking her sight, her other senses seemed to be more alert. She heard the small creak of Harry sitting down at the end of the bed and felt it shift under his weight. A moment later, and she felt his hands on her legs. He pulled them apart slightly, pushing them up, until her knees were bent. She realized she felt very exposed and tried to lower her legs.</p>
<p>"No, Gin, keep them there. You look beautiful." His voice sounded so awed that she stopped trying to move and attempted to relax. A moment later, and she knew he had moved on the bed again. His hand lingered over her skin and moved slowly down her arm. She felt him lean over her and then felt his lips against her forehead.</p>
<p>"Perfect," he said softly. Ginny felt her skin heat. A part of her felt odd to be laying so exposed the way she was, but another part of her felt thrilled, and she shivered as his hand moved down, moving underneath the dressing gown.</p>
<p>He reached her breasts and then kissed her as he used both hands to massage her, letting his fingers tease the sides of her body. His tongue explored her mouth, and she found herself straining forward to meet it. He pulled away, and then she felt his breath warm against her neck.</p>
<p>"Just lie back," he said quietly, his voice very low and calm. Ginny tried to imagine what he looked like right now - what the light in his eyes was like. She relaxed her body, and his mouth was moist against the hollow of her throat, his hands still caressing her body.</p>
<p>Ginny resisted the urge to arch herself up into his hands as he moved his head lower and lower. Her breath hitched as his thumb teased her, making her nipple harden. She felt him move away and then his tongue was slowly traveling up the right side of her body, causing her to shiver in reaction.</p>
<p>"What do you want me to do, Ginny?" he asked suddenly, snapping her out of her reverie.</p>
<p>His hands cupped her breasts and he teased them again, making her twist underneath his touch. She felt Harry lean against her, as he kissed her on the mouth. He worked his mouth to her ear, his breath almost as hot as she felt inside. She heard a small whimper escape her lips, and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Tell me, I'll do it," he whispered, his voice right near her ear.</p>
<p>"Your mouth," she said softly. "Your mouth around my...nipple."</p>
<p>She could almost imagine the grin on his face as he moved again, sliding down her. His hands stroked the sides of her breasts, and she felt him lick the skin slowly underneath one, causing her to shudder. When his mouth finally closed around her, she sighed, jerking her head back in reaction. She had never felt so undone, so soon, and her body felt as though it were smoldering. Harry's teeth lightly grazed her breast as he took her nipple in between them. Ginny heard herself moan and then felt his hands move slowly down her stomach, even as he lavished her breast with the coarse texture of his tongue before sucking gently. He moved his mouth away and did the same to the other breast, causing her to breathe heavily, saying his name softly. She longed to put her hands in his hair, to touch his back, but she resisted the temptation to try to slip her hands out of the bind.</p>
<p>Harry licked his way slowly back up her chest until he kissed her again, leisurely, using his tongue against hers.</p>
<p>"Do you want more?" he asked, his voice low. She didn't think she had ever heard him sound so excited before, and she shivered in response.</p>
<p>"Yes," she said.</p>
<p>"You know the rules," he said coyly, and Ginny bit her lip. His hand moved in between her legs, and she barely felt it as he cupped his hand over her. Harry's breath was uneven as he moved his face around her neck, nuzzling against her. She felt thrilled to know she was causing such a reaction in him. His voice was deep and full of desire as he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>"Say it, Gin; tell me what you want."</p>
<p>"I want you to put your mouth on me, Harry. I want you to make me come with just that," she breathed out, feeling the heat of her words rush through her body. Harry made a half-moan in her ear, and his hand moved, opening her up even as he started moving his head back down.</p>
<p>"Gods, Gin, I love your body so much," Harry said earnestly as he moved, and Ginny felt too raw to say anything. His fingers teased her, and she felt herself grow wet with need.</p>
<p>"Your breasts, your hips, your legs, your...<em>this</em>," Harry's voice muffled as she felt him press his face against her body. He removed his hand and then pulled her to him, and she heard him take in a deep breath. His hands worked around to the front of her and they grazed the soft skin of her thigh, teasing her with slight touches. Ginny moaned and she bucked forward, to make him move faster.</p>
<p>"Please, Harry, now...no teasing...." she said, breathless.</p>
<p>He moved his hand, and she felt him open her up, the air cool against her for a moment before she felt his breath, hot and full of promise. His mouth closed around her center, and she almost cried out. Her body felt as though she had been teased mercilessly for hours, and it was now finally allowed to react. She was barely aware of the noises she made as she gave herself over to the feeling. Harry shifted, and she felt her legs being lifted and fitted over his shoulders, and she dug her heels into his back as the first wave hit her.</p>
<p>Ginny felt as though her heart had somehow traveled from her chest to between her legs. She ached as Harry licked and moved his mouth over her. Ginny felt her arms tighten as they pulled against the tie and headboard, and she arched forward, crying out. All she knew was the points of pleasure racing through her from Harry's mouth to her core, and she saw lights behind her eyes as she felt her body shudder in release.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry, stop, stop, stop...please...." she heard herself begging, and she moved her legs, trying to push him away. She felt exposed - wide and undone, as though every nerve in her body had turned on somehow. Harry finally pulled away from her, and she felt him move over her and then felt him rub against her, the front of his pajamas damp with his own excitement. He lay against her, and his hands fumbled with the blindfold around her eyes. She blinked as the light intruded.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to untie you?" he asked, his eyes almost blindingly vivid with ache. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, just...now...do it now."</p>
<p>He nodded, understanding her need because she could tell his own was pushing through him. She watched as he stood up, his hands fumbling with the tie on his pajama bottoms. He used his wand quickly and then stepped out of his clothes. He was aroused and swollen with want, and she pulled her legs apart to make room for him. He closed his eyes as he slid into her, and she said his name.</p>
<p>"Harry. Look at me."</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open, and he tried to focus on hers. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tightening herself around him. His breath caught as he pulled back, and he shivered.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, I love it when you do that," he said, closing his eyes again.</p>
<p>He started moving, and Ginny rolled her head back, trying to catch her breath. She felt every pulse of him inside of her. Their bodies moved as if in unison, and she arched into him, trembling as she felt her second climax begin to gather inside her. Harry grunted softly and bowed his head, his face masked in concentration. His body shifted inside of her as he went deeper into her. She felt her release just bubbling below the surface.  Harry once again managed to stroke that spot deep inside of her that made her feel as though there was nothing that compared to this moment. She marveled at the way they fit together and watched his face as his own satisfaction flared through him. She tightened herself around him, and he swore, pushing faster into her until she felt nothing but pleasure.</p>
<p>They both cried out as they came, amazingly together, and Harry finally stopped moving, his body slowing inside of hers. He leaned forward onto her, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her skin. She shook her head and then pulled on the bind around her wrists until it gave, and she lowered her arms to embrace him. They lay silent for what felt like forever to Ginny, and she supposed in a way, it was. They had their own time.</p>
<p>Harry finally lifted his head and smiled at her, looking happy, but exhausted. He pulled out of her, and she moved them over until she could rest in his arms. She turned and curled herself around him.</p>
<p>"Harry, that was brilliant," she said as she turned her head to look at him. He smiled, his still eyes closed. He tightened his arm around her.</p>
<p>"Glad you enjoyed it," he said dryly, and she put her mouth to his skin, kissing slowly up along his body. She sucked his nipple into her mouth, teasing it until he moaned quietly. She pulled her head up and found him watching her.</p>
<p>"Glasses?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Glasses," he said nodding.</p>
<p>She looked around and found them on the night table. She put them on for him and smiled, resting on top of him. His hands moved down until he was resting them on her backside. Ginny reached out and pushed his hair off his face, smiling.</p>
<p>"I think you wore yourself out," she said coyly.</p>
<p>"I'm amazed I lasted as long as I did. It was incredible what seeing you tied to the bed did to me."</p>
<p>Ginny smirked. "I suspect it was my complete lack of knowledge about what you were doing that did it. Wonderful idea with the blindfold, by the way."</p>
<p>"Yes, I did think that was inspired," Harry said, smiling. His hands cupped her bottom, and then moved over her, massaging her.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to get me all worked up again?" she asked after a moment, and he chuckled.</p>
<p>"No, I just can't seem to stop touching you when you're on top of me like this."</p>
<p>"Hmm, well, then," she said and leaned forward, kissing him gently. Harry turned them over onto their sides and pulled her close against him. He rested his mouth against her neck, sighing. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, letting her fingers play in his hair</p>
<p>"Harry," she said after a long moment, afraid he had almost fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Don't go after Draco."</p>
<p>She felt his body tense beneath her hands and felt bad for breaking the moment, but she couldn't help it.</p>
<p>"Why would you say that?" Harry asked, finally, still not moving from his position. She could feel his breath against her neck as he spoke, and she shivered.</p>
<p>"Because I know you, and I know my brother, and you two have probably already sworn to roast him over an open pit. I don't want the two of you starting a House war just to get back at him for today."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and then pulled his head up so he could look at her. He frowned. "You sound like Hermione," he said, sounding disappointed.</p>
<p>"Well, if talking common sense is sounding like Hermione, then so be it," she said, releasing him. They both sat up, and Ginny looked at him. "I'm serious about this, Harry. Don't try to get revenge for what happened to me today. We already have too many things going on - we don't need to add to it."</p>
<p>"Draco needs to get what's coming to him," Harry said as he drew his legs up against himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll give you that, but who says it has to be given to him by you?"</p>
<p>"Well, who else is going to do it?"</p>
<p>"Well, there's me, for one thing, I'm the one he tried to kill."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, it should be me and Ron that do this, not you."</p>
<p>Ginny felt herself getting cross. "Why, because I'm a girl? Because you feel a need to defend my honor?"</p>
<p>Harry merely looked at her, not saying anything. Finally, he moved and got off the bed. He pulled his pajamas on and ran his hand through his hair. He sat down on the other side of her, facing her.</p>
<p>"Look, I hate to break it to you Gin, but you<em>are</em>,in fact, a girl, and yes, part of it is that. But… " he put up his hand as she opened her mouth to argue with him. "Another part of it is that Draco doesn't have the right to do what he did to anyone. And he and I have had this coming since the first moment we met. I know you think it's pig-headed and immature and very...<em>boyish</em>, of me to go after him, but I am not letting him get away with what he's done."</p>
<p>"You don't think Dumbledore will make certain he's punished?" she asked, feeling angry.</p>
<p>"What is he going to do to him? Make him clean the school from top to bottom? That's not repayment for trying to hex someone off their broom. I don't care if he meant for it to happen or not. The git knew what he was doing. And he should pay."</p>
<p>Ginny sighed, she didn't want to row, not after what had just happened between them, but she had to make him understand.</p>
<p>"But, Harry...I agree that Draco deserves to be repaid, don't get me wrong. And were we not in the middle of trying to just...exist and be Voldemort-free, then I'd say go on and kick his arse. But he did it because you hexed him in the library, and in his...deplorable mind, hexing me off my broom probably felt as though it was a similar offense. Perhaps he<em>really</em>didn't mean for me to actually fall off - "</p>
<p>Harry snorted and shook his head. "Right".</p>
<p>Ginny frowned. "Okay, you're right. But just listen to me - I don't want you getting hurt."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened. "Well, there's a vote of confidence; Voldemort I can face, but Draco Malfoy can hurt me? Lovely," he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"No, that's not what I meant." She paused, thinking over what had happened in the last few days. It didn't really make any sense to her. She looked at Harry. "Something is going on with Draco - remember what he said in the library -"</p>
<p>"He called you a slag, actually, and then I turned his face to goo, so yeah, I remember."</p>
<p>Ginny sighed, feeling frustrated. "No, not that. Before that. When he said something about if 'you knew what he knew'. Why do you think he wanted to talk to us in the library? Why choose then to pick a fight? And why blatantly choose to hex me in front of two other students? It doesn't make sense, Harry. I know Draco's not bright, but he's never been<em>that</em>stupid. Certainly, he knew that Weedle and Dempsey would be witnesses."</p>
<p>Harry frowned. "You think Draco knew you wouldn't be hurt?"</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. You just said yourself he knew what he was doing. It doesn't make sense that he would know, but it feels as though he did. Do you think his father has had contact with him? Maybe he told him to...I don't know...test me or something."</p>
<p>"Because of the Diagon Alley thing?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe.  I don't know, maybe Lucius Malfoy knows something about my new abilities. Maybe Draco is trying to find out things for them."</p>
<p>"Yet another reason we should kick his arse, Gin -"</p>
<p>"Harry, please. Just...go with me on this, for now. I have a bad feeling about the entire thing, and...I don't want to worry about you and Ron getting detention from Snape for the next thirty years. I have bigger plans for your nights than that," she said, smiling faintly. Harry shook his head but took her hand.</p>
<p>"Fine. I won't actively plan something, but should something occur, and there's an open opportunity just sitting in front of me waiting to be hexed into next year, then I am going to be taking it," he said firmly.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "I reckon I can't ask for more than that. Hey, we did good. That was only half a row<span class="apple-converted-space">, </span><em>and</em>you insulted my gender; I didn't Bat Bogey Hex you. We're getting better."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. She patted the spot beside her, and he climbed over her, sitting down and putting his arm around her. Ginny snuggled into his arms and sighed as she took her hand into his.</p>
<p>"You know, if you weren't so stubborn -"</p>
<p>"Watch it. You're just as bad," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Yes, but when I'm stubborn, I'm usually right, Harry. Isn't that what you told me?"</p>
<p>Harry laughed, and she smiled. "Sorry, I forgot, Ginny," he said after a moment, sounding amused.</p>
<p>"I forgive you; I mean, you did just give me this amazing shag earlier, it'd be a waste to throw you out now, right when I have you broken in -"</p>
<p>"Are you asking for this or what?" Harry said as he grabbed her suddenly, starting to tickle her.</p>
<p>"No! Harry! Stop." Ginny giggled as he pulled her underneath him. She gasped as she tried to push his hands away, and he finally relented, pushing off of her and looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Boy, are you a wimp," he said slyly, kissing her nose. Ginny took a deep breath and smiled at him.</p>
<p>"No, I just like giving in to you," she said matter-of-fact.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Harry murmured as he moved his mouth along her neck. "But I like it when you...fight me...sometimes."</p>
<p>Ginny smirked and wrapped her hands around his back, drawing his face back up to hers. "And I like it when you fight me. Sometimes. Other times, you annoy the hell out of me."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. "Good thing we're stuck with each other then," he said lightly, kissing her.</p>
<p> "Again, Harry?" she asked a little bit later, as his touch became more insistent.</p>
<p>"Are you complaining?"</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. She held up her arms, and he fitted himself in between them, smiling.</p>
<p>"Never, Harry."</p>
<p>"Good, because I still have exactly three hours of room time left, and I intend to use them well."</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Future Tense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tuesday passed uneventfully, although a lot of people did stop and ask Harry about Ginny's 'fall.' Apparently, ex-Quidditch hopeful Weedle had a few things to say on the subject, and Harry really wanted to tell the third year to keep his mouth shut, but he supposed the rest of the school would have whispered about it anyway. Falling off your broom and surviving it without a scratch was bound to cause some talk - Harry was just glad that Ginny didn't have to put up with it, having been given the day off to continue reading about Aine.</p><p>There was no sign of Draco Malfoy to be found either, and Dumbledore had sent a note explaining that the afternoon meeting he'd asked for would have to be postponed. Harry watched Snape at the staff table, but as usual, the man's frosty exterior gave no indication as to what was going on.</p><p>On Wednesday morning, Ginny joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione for breakfast in her regular school robes. Harry realized it had been about two weeks since Charlie's death. He wondered how Mrs Weasley was coping and reminded himself to ask Dumbledore about Ron and Ginny being allowed to send a letter to the family to see how they were.</p><p>She walked with them to the third floor to wait with them before their Defence Against the Dark Arts class started.</p><p>"You know, I wish <em>I</em> had the morning off," Ron said disagreeably as he looked at his sister. Ginny smirked at him.</p><p>"What would you do if you did? Sleep later than normal?"</p><p>"No, I'd work on that bloody essay I have to write for Firenze - the <em>Two Hundred Unsubstantiated Prophecies Foretold Wrongly by Human Seers and What They Could Have Done to Get It Right</em>. It sounds easy, but believe me, it's not. That Centaur has it out for people who have the Sight!"</p><p>Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all shared a look, and Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back whatever it was she wanted to say. She patted Ron's arm consolingly and moved him away, giving Harry a moment alone with Ginny.</p><p>"So, what are you doing with your morning off, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall and moving closer to her. She smiled and bit her lip.</p><p>"Hmm, I suppose I should read...in the library, perhaps. Although I did loads of it yesterday, Merlin knows."</p><p>"Yeah? That explains why I didn't see you all day," Harry said with a smirk. He reached out and started playing with the end of her hair as it curled slightly against her robe - it really was growing very long. "Learn anything new?" he said as he brought his eyes back up to her face.</p><p>"No, not especially. Brogan loaned me another book I haven't had a chance to look at yet," Ginny said, lowering her voice as Neville, Dean and Seamus walked by, arguing about who had the best defensive Quidditch team - Ireland or Bulgaria. Apparently, Bulgaria, since Viktor Krum had gone back to them. Ginny looked around and then moved closer to him. "It's about the gate at the Abbey. I was going to cross-reference it with a few of the books we have here on the Death Room and...the veil...at the Department of Mysteries."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Do you really think there <em>is</em> a connection? It could just be a coincidence."</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, but Peabody Grange thought so. That's one thing Sioda did right - she loaned us that Grange diary to read. Maybe Aine had something to do with the stone at the Abbey, and then with the stone dais that the veil sits on. It's worth a shot, anyway."</p><p>Harry didn't like the idea of trusting anything Sioda had given them, but he'd read the diary and couldn't remember anything off about it...</p><p>"Harry, class is starting," Hermione called out as the rest of the group started to move into the room. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny's cheek quickly.</p><p>"Well, don't read too much; I might need you to be alert later on," he said softly.</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Yes, sir, Mr Potter, sir."</p><p>"Now you sound like Dobby," Harry said, turning towards the classroom.</p><p>"Well, it is my <em>pleasure</em> to serve you, Harry," Ginny said cheekily. She waved and turned, and he chuckled as he entered the classroom, slipping quickly into the seat Hermione and Ron had saved for him.</p><p>Brogan was at the front of the class; the sleeves of his robes already pushed up, ready to get down to business.</p><p>"Great! Good morning, everyone! Today we're going to be doing something a little different. How many people have heard of Occlumency?"</p><p>Harry snapped his head up as Brogan looked around the classroom. A few hands went up, including Hermione's, who looked at Ron and Harry as though they'd grown another arm between them. "Raise your hands, you two," she hissed.</p><p>Ron shrugged and half-heartedly held up his hand, and Harry did the same. Of course, Brogan knew that <em>Harry</em> was familiar with it. He didn't see why he needed to raise his hand like an idiot.</p><p>"Right. Well, that's a fair bit more than I suspected, actually. You can lower your hands. Harry? Could you come up here, please?"</p><p>Harry repressed a sigh and walked to the front of the class. Brogan gave him a broad smile, which Harry half-heartedly returned. He didn't mind being the center of attention in Defence Against the Dark Arts - he ran the DA after all - but he wasn't sure what Brogan was up to.</p><p>"Right. Class...what you may not know is that you have a very gifted and capable Occlumens in your midst. And, since Harry has been helping me with the technique, I thought he would be willing to share his knowledge with the rest of us. What do you say, Harry?"</p><p>"Erm, well, I reckon," Harry said, frowning. Hermione beamed at him from their seats.</p><p>As Harry started explaining the different components of Occlumency, he soon forgot his wariness. He warmed to his subject, going through the various ideas behind each technique, just as Professor Lupin had taught him. Before he knew it, the class was almost over, and he had practically taught the whole lesson. Harry looked at Brogan, who had been resting against the wall, his hands folded across his chest.</p><p>"Well done, Harry. That was brilliant." Brogan smiled and turned to the rest of the class. "Now, for the rest of you, I want five pages of parchment on the importance of protecting one's mind from outside influence and how this can be used to fight against the Imperious Curse. Any questions? Yes, Miss Granger, you can go over the five-page limit. All right, class dismissed."</p><p>The class noisily got up and started heading out. Harry frowned at Brogan's back and then nodded at Ron and Hermione to leave without him. When the room was empty, Harry cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, Harry, I know you're wondering why I just made you teach the whole class something most of them won't be able to use," Brogan said as he turned around from the chalkboard.</p><p>"Well, it did seem awfully er...idle of you to let me do all the talking," Harry said, shrugging. Brogan chuckled.</p><p>"Didn't you enjoy it, though?"</p><p>"What? Teaching? It's all right."</p><p>Brogan studied him for a moment. "What do you want to do after school, Harry? Be an Auror?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean...I did when I was fifteen. It...seems the best place to be if you want to...help people."</p><p>"Ever considered teaching? I've noticed that you have a real knack for it, once you get started," Brogan said.</p><p>"No," Harry said honestly. "I'm not clever enough," he added, shrugging.</p><p>"Oh, certainly you are, Harry. What makes you say that?"</p><p>Harry paused. He'd never thought himself enough of a swot to be a professor, for one thing. Teaching was for people like Hermione. And, besides, he'd never thought of actually enjoying something like teaching, but then, that was a bit unfair too, as he obviously <em>did</em> enjoy parts of it.</p><p>"I don't know," Harry said, hearing the puzzlement in his own voice.</p><p>Brogan smiled at him. "Well, just consider it. It might be, once everything is said and done, that you won't want to do what needs to be done to be an Auror, although I am certain you will definitely be asked to join them. Just remember being an Auror takes you away from home a lot too. Think about what that means."</p><p>Brogan chuckled as he shrugged on his robes, heading out of the classroom. Harry leaned against the desk and frowned, feeling more than slightly perplexed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Muggles believed that the stone assumed to be located in the Well of Aine either granted madness or the gift of poetry to whoever touched it. Ministry researchers, however, found a far more interesting effect when they tested the properties of the stones found near Lough Gur. Unfortunately, we are unable to discuss such matters in print."</em>
</p><p>Ginny sighed and stared at the book in front of her. "What in Merlin's name are you good for then?" she muttered to herself, causing Madam Pince, who had been walking through the aisle behind her, to shush her. </p><p>Ginny sat back and rubbed at her neck. After an afternoon of Transfiguration, she'd come back to the library to continue reading, but so far, she had learned nothing new. She had made a minor discovery about the stones surrounding Lough Gur and their approximate age, but other than that, it was all the same old thing. She closed her eyes, trying to ease the tension in her neck a bit more; she jumped when she felt a hand join hers.</p><p>"Harry!" she said as she looked up at him.</p><p>His cheeks were red from spending the afternoon outside with Hagrid in class.  Harry smiled, sitting down next to her. "You look as though you've had a worse day than me," he said, nodding at her neck.</p><p>"No, I'm just tired of sitting and reading the same...rubbish about things. How does anyone...." Ginny paused and pushed one of the Ministry books at him. "Expect people to learn things if they keep everything to themselves?"</p><p>Harry looked down at the book and frowned. "Not telling you much then?"</p><p>"No," Ginny said petulantly. "Bloody bunch of secret-keeping wank -"</p><p>"Let's go outside and get some air," Harry said firmly, closing the book and pushing it back towards her.</p><p>"You just came back from getting air," Ginny pointed out, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, but I want to be alone with you, and you definitely need to get some fresh air; you've been cooped up in here too long. Come on."</p><p>She let Harry drag her outside, down to the lake. They sat under the tree she knew he liked to sit under, and he smiled at her as he pulled out two apples from his robes. He tossed one at her.</p><p>"Eat, you'll feel better."</p><p>Ginny shook her head but took a bite of her apple - it was very sweet and juicy.  They sat in comfortable silence, watching the Giant Squid move lazily across the lake, one of its many tentacles moving up and down through the water, she actually did feel better. She smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Thanks," she said.</p><p>"No problem. I know air and food are two things that make disgruntled Ginny a happy girl," he said cleverly, and she rolled her eyes at him, laughing.</p><p>"Why did you have a bad day?" she finally asked as Harry finished his apple, using his wand to make the stem and core disappear.</p><p>"Oh, well, not bad, really. Just odd. Have you spoken with Ron or Hermione?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No, I just barely made lunch and went to class. Why? Are they fighting?"</p><p>"No. I just thought you might have spoken with them. Brogan had me teach his class today," Harry said, his voice sounding strange.</p><p>"He what?"</p><p>"He...let me teach his class. I mean, he helped; he didn't just bugger off somewhere, but he had me teaching them. Occlumency."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Did he say why?"</p><p>"Not really, but afterward...he said some things that have been bugging me all day, actually. Gin, do you really want to be an Auror when you leave school?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip. "Well, we didn't really talk about that, did we? Look, it was silly - when McGonagall asked me, I was very...into learning Defence at the time and...I...." Ginny paused, feeling ridiculous all of a sudden.</p><p>"You wanted to do it because you knew I was doing it?" Harry prodded, half-smiling at her.</p><p>Ginny shrugged, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Well, yes, but no...I mean, I had more er...interest in it than that, of course. I do honestly like Defence, and it <em>is</em> a terribly exciting career, isn't it?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Maybe a bit too much, actually."</p><p>"For you or just for me because I'm a girl?" Ginny asked, feeling cross.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "No, for everyone. I was thinking...well, what happens when I defeat Voldemort, Gin? I mean, say I do it before school is out, and...then what? Do I really want to spend the rest of my life traveling around the world fighting dark wizards?"</p><p>"But isn't that what you've always wanted to do, Harry? You were so excited last year when you realized you'd passed all the right OWLs. We couldn't get you to shut up about Defence. And you <em>are</em> really good at it, you know. You have a natural ability for it."</p><p>Harry looked sheepish for a moment and shrugged. "I think I was excited about it because I wanted to be grown up already and out there - fighting the fight, helping the Order, and doing something other than sitting on my arse having bad headaches. But now...." He paused and looked at her. He reached out and took her hand.</p><p>"The thought of being Auror is exciting and dangerous, and...I don't know, maybe now I can finally understand that if I do survive, the last thing I'll want to do is to throw myself into some wretched training program that takes me away from everything I love."</p><p>Ginny smiled and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, squeezing his hand gently. "I'll still have a year to finish after you're gone, Harry, don't forget that."</p><p>"I thought I'd buy a house in Hogsmeade, and...well...just sort of wait for you to sneak out to be with me," he said coyly.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Oh, well, in that case. <em>Sod </em>being an Auror!"</p><p>Harry smiled and leaned over to her, moving his hand up to caress her cheek. "Is it wrong that I don't want to go anywhere you're not?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, it's nice to know, actually. I reckon we have Dumbledore's spell to thank for that, too."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "It's not the spell. It's what I feel inside. If I somehow make it out alive, I just want to be with you. And take occasional trips to get food, but nothing more."</p><p>"Nothing more?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I think people might eventually want to thank you or congratulate you."</p><p>"Sod the lot of them." Harry titled his head, his lips very close to hers. She let her hand rest on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the back of his hair.</p><p>"That's not very nice," Ginny said softly. "And what's this 'if I survive' business? I thought I'd broken you of that habit."</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said as he closed his eyes. "My mistake."</p><p>Ginny shivered as Harry kissed her, and she knew how serious he was about staying around to be with her. His hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss, and she felt her heart beating fast in her chest.</p><p>They pulled apart as the last class bell of the day started ringing, and the rest of the students poured out of their classrooms, their voices and shouts being heard across the quad. Harry smirked at her and sat back, resting on his hands. Ginny took a deep breath and put her hand over her heart, trying to steady herself. She glanced at Harry after a while and smiled.</p><p>"So, this house in Hogsmeade...will it have a full-size bath <em>and</em> a full-size shower?"</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ron! You ate all the eggs again, for heaven's sake, you great big...." Hermione's words were drowned out by Harry shoving another bowl of eggs that had just appeared across the table to her. Ginny and he shared a glance and didn't say anything as Ron grumpily tried to defend himself with his mouth full.</p><p>The sound of the morning mail distracted them as the owls entered the Great Hall, swooping down and dropping parcels and letters at them. Ginny was surprised when a giant black barn owl landed in front of Harry, holding an envelope done in purple and gold. Harry looked at it quickly and looked flushed for a moment. He quickly slipped it out of the owl's grasp and stuffed it in his robe. She frowned and opened her mouth to ask him what it was when Hermione gasped. Ginny turned and saw that there was also mail waiting for her.</p><p>"That's a Remembrance Wreath," Hermione said in hushed tones, and Ginny felt her stomach drop to her feet. She looked at Ron, seeing a matched reaction on his face.</p><p>"Don't accept it, sis," he said quietly. "It's bad luck."</p><p>"Oh, hush, that's just an old witches' tale. There's a card attached, Ginny; see who sent it to you. Perhaps it was someone who couldn't make it to the Remembrance Ceremony. Technically, today is the two week anniversary of his death."</p><p>Harry was frowning at them, clearly not understanding the significance. Ginny swallowed roughly and pulled at the small white card that was sitting at the top of the wreath. The scent of burnt ash and something sharp and pungent filled her nose, and she winced as the owl snapped its beak at her, clearly put out that she wasn't accepting the wreath just yet.</p><p>She couldn't help the way her hand shook as she opened the small white card that bore her name. In a careful script, the card only held a simple statement that she read out loud:</p><p>
  <em>Pray, love...remember. Be forewarned. Forgive.</em>
</p><p>She looked at everyone and shook her head. The owl hooted again, and Hermione finally reached over, unhooking the wreath from its carrier. The owl took off in a great show of wings, and Ginny ducked out of the way.</p><p>"Erm, what's the big deal?" Harry asked after a moment, frowning at Ginny and Ron.</p><p>"They're hardly ever sent these days - the flowers used to make them are supposed to be from the burial bouquet made for the dead to protect them. I think these came from Charlie's...funeral," Hermione said softly, her hand touching a bright red bloom that had opened.</p><p>Ron shook his head, looking pale. "They're not used anymore because...they're supposed to be an omen that someone else is going to die in a family that has suffered a tragedy. Mum said we should never accept one if we could help it. It means someone else is a goner."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip, refusing to be taken in by the wreath's appearance. "Twaddle. It's like Hermione said, that's an old witches' tale. It's probably just someone who wanted to send their condolences."</p><p>"What sort of flower is that?" Harry asked, pointing at the giant red bloom.</p><p>"It's a type of poppy, but it's a rather rare one, I think," Hermione said, frowning.</p><p>"It smells," Ron said, sniffing and moving his hand forward.</p><p>"It's odd-looking," Harry said, also reaching to touch it. Ginny pulled the wreath out their grasp suddenly.</p><p>"It's rubbish. I'm chucking it," Ginny got up and turned to head out to the main hall, to dispose of the wreath into the nearest bin. She moved briskly into an empty first-year classroom and lit the wreath with her wand and watched it burn. The same pungent smell as before reached her nose, and she moved back, coughing. She heard someone come in behind her, and a moment later, Harry's hands rubbed her shoulders.</p><p>"If it's rubbish, why did it scare you?" he finally asked. Ginny turned around to face him.</p><p>"I think it's someone's idea of a sick joke. Ron was right - hardly anyone ever sends one. And the card was just...creepy."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Are you okay for classes? Professor Dumbledore saw you leave and wanted to know."</p><p>"I'm fine," Ginny said. "It's just a silly wreath. If someone wanted to upset me, they're <em>not</em> going to succeed."</p><p>Harry held her hand. "As long as you mean that, and you're not just covering up your real reaction, Gin."</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>." Ginny stubbornly shook her head. They walked back to the table and collected their bags.</p><p>"I'm certain it doesn't mean anything, Ginny," Hermione said before she and Ron left. Ginny nodded, hitching her rucksack over her shoulder. Since Harry didn't have classes on Thursday, he walked with her to Defence Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>"Well, if you feel like skiving off Potions later, let me know," he said, smiling faintly. "I'll be in the common room, most likely. Madam Pince still glares at me every time I come into the library. Are we still on for our revision date later?"</p><p>"I'll be okay," Ginny said, nodding her head absentmindedly, not really hearing him. She could still smell the scent from the wreath, and it bothered her.</p><p>"Hey, look at me," Harry said, rather forcefully, and she blinked, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That wreath really shook you up, admit it."</p><p>"It's just...odd, that's all. It...it just made me think of Charlie again. I'm fine, really."</p><p>He didn't look convinced, but he kissed her cheek briefly and then released her. She could feel him watching her as she joined the queue into class and didn't turn around. When she finally looked back, Harry was gone, and she released the breath she'd been holding.</p><p>
  <em>Pray, love...remember. Be forewarned. Forgive.</em>
</p><p>Ginny wondered to herself what that meant, exactly. She sat down in her seat and didn't notice the curious glance that Brogan gave her<em>.</em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>For the Wizard on a Budget: </strong>
  <em>"Simplicity is Best" Suite - Basic room, one bed, no bath. Can be rented by the hour or the week.</em>
</p><p><strong>For the Wizard with Slightly More to Spend, but Still Not Ready to Empty His Gringotts Vault</strong>: <em>"Simplicity is Still Tops, with Extras" Suite - Basic room, one bed with bath. Also includes protection by Impervius Charms for any oils, foods, fluids, potions, waxes, unguents, or animal by-products (except goats!) you may wish to bring along. Can be rented by the hour or by the week</em>.</p><p><strong>For the Wizard Who Craves More (and we do mean crave!):</strong> <em>"The Not Afraid to Spend Money" Suite: Offers a beautiful view of the Hogsmeade village, extra-large bathtub, soft linens, and all the features of our "Simplicity is Still Tops" Suite. And since this Suite is more expensive, it comes with a guarantee to impress whomever you bring to it. Is also available for 'other' options, involving spy-holes and animal care; see landlord for details. Rentable by the week only.</em></p><p>
  <strong>For the Wizard Who Craves Nothing but Doesn't Like to Be Known As Skint: </strong>
  <em>"The Boredom" Suite. For the couple who just needs privacy. We've left if fancy-free and clean. A person may actually sleep in the room, although we do not recommend it as that is a poor use of money, in our eyes. Private bath. Rentable by the month only because who else will bother with it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from the brochure the <em>Les Chambres De Montmorency  </em>had sent him as Ginny finally made it back from class. She looked very grumpy and <em>not</em> in better spirits. He slipped the parchment into his robe pocket, judging that now was not the time to explain his idea to help Ron and Hermione relieve some stress.</p><p>"Bad time in Potions?" he asked as she collapsed in the chair across from him.</p><p>She frowned and scowled at him, not saying anything. Harry noticed there seemed to be the remains of some sort of brown and lumpy liquid on the front of her robes.  He looked down at the copy of <em>Fantastic Hexes and You!  </em>he'd borrowed from the library earlier and pretended to read. After five minutes had gone by, and Ginny still hadn't said anything, he looked up at her, surprised to see her staring off into space. He leaned forward and put his hand on her leg.</p><p>"<em>Gin</em>," he said softly, and she shook her head, startled. She blinked at him and then smiled faintly.</p><p>"Sorry, Harry. I'm going to go to my room for a little bit; Snape was horrid to us this afternoon. I think I just want to be alone for a while and get myself sorted out. I'll see you at dinner?"</p><p>"Okay," he said, trying not to sound disappointed. They were supposed to revise together, and he'd been looking forward to it, as he felt as though he hadn't spent any proper time with her since Monday evening. But she still looked upset about things, so he reckoned she didn't need to put up with his issues for a while. He frowned as she distractedly wandered out of the common room, not looking back.</p><p>Harry soon realized though that even with Ginny gone, he still wasn't focusing on things. He was worried about her. That wreath had apparently spooked her more than she'd let on. He wondered if Hermione knew anything more about it, as Ron and Ginny hadn't appeared too keen to say anything else on the subject. Almost as though in answer to his thoughts, Hermione came in through the portrait, looking a bit distracted herself. She saw Harry sitting on the sofa and smiled widely at him as she sat down.</p><p>"Just the person I wanted to see," she said as she started digging through her bag. "I think I have all those ingredients you wanted me to get, and all I need is...." Her voice trailed off as she pulled a worn piece of parchment out of her bag. "Erm, right. Well." She looked at him, a strange expression on her face, her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>Harry frowned. "What ingredients?"</p><p>"The ones you wanted. For the potion. For Ginny and you?" Hermione said, her eyes bright.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said, suddenly remembering the Contraceptive Potion he'd asked her about. "Right. Sorry."</p><p>"Well, the thing is...Harry...um...well, you didn't say if it was going to be you or Ginny that would be taking the potion and...."</p><p>"Oh, I thought we both had to take it?"</p><p>"Well, some couples take turns, I guess. But...really, only one of you has to. It lasts for a month. If Ginny is the one who takes it, she has to wait until her next cycle is almost complete. If you take it, it doesn't matter, although -"</p><p>"I'll do it first," Harry said, turning back to his book. He didn't feel like bothering Ginny with it and hadn't even told her about the potion.</p><p>"Well, yes, that's fine. But er...if the male opts to take it, the...potion requires um...well...."</p><p>Harry frowned and looked at Hermione. She seemed very uptight about something.</p><p>"I thought you said you and Ron were using this Contraceptive Potion?"</p><p>"We are, but...I'm the one who bothers with it. I wouldn't trust Ron to do it," Hermione said, indignantly. She colored slightly. "Not that Ron isn't trustworthy -"</p><p>"I know, he just hates Potions," Harry said sagely. "What's the big deal then? You've gone all pink in the face."</p><p>"Well, the last ingredient you have to add to the potion is something quite personal, Harry. Are you certain you want to do it?"</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like Hermione to beat around the bush about something unless she thought he'd react to it. "What exactly does the potion call for?"</p><p>"Um...well...you see, for it to make certain you're not...<em>fertile</em>, it needs to work on your...well, see, as you know, when you and Ginny get <em>physical</em>, there is, of course, a...discharge and -"</p><p>"Hermione, are you telling me I need to put...<em>that</em> in the potion?" Harry asked, with mounting horror.</p><p>She closed her mouth and gave him a vexed look. "Yes, Harry," she finally said, nodding her head. "But just normal discharge, it doesn't have to be after you've made love or anything if you catch my drift."</p><p>Harry made a face. "Oh, <em>gross</em>. If you think I am going to drink -"</p><p>"Well, you asked! And that's what it calls for," Hermione said, rather crossly. "I've researched and double-checked it - if the male wants to take responsibility for contraception, he has to add it!"</p><p>Harry didn't say anything and lay his head back against the sofa, feeling sick to his stomach. Something occurred to him, and he glanced at his friend, who was, of course, looking very put out.</p><p>"What does the girl have to put in it?" he finally asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The girl, if she takes the potion, what does she have to add?"</p><p>"Oh, well, just some of her...well, there's a reason she has to wait until her cycle is almost finished," Hermione said pointedly, her cheeks turning pink again.</p><p>Harry groaned and shook his head. Maybe sticking with the Contraceptive Charm was the way to go - they'd only forgotten it...what? Twice? In how many times they'd made love? Certainly, their record wasn't <em>that</em> bad...</p><p>"It works for the whole month, doesn’t it?" he finally asked, knowing the answer.</p><p>Hermione nodded, not saying anything.</p><p>Harry sighed. "All right, let's mix it tonight. I can keep it for a while until I add the last ingredient, right?"</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened. She gave him a very interesting look. "We can mix it now, and it'll keep for two days before you add the last bit, but then you have to drink it right away."</p><p><em>Oh, joy</em>, Harry thought to himself. "Well, let's do it now, before dinner. Before I lose my nerve," he added, trying to steady himself. <em>Merlin knows my appetite's already gone, probably forever, thank you. Of course, I've drunk essence of Goyle before, so how bad could this be? At least I know where </em>I've  <em>been.</em></p><p>Hermione smiled at him. "You really love her, don't you?"</p><p>Harry blinked. "Of course I do."</p><p>Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Harry shook his head, bewildered. "Hermione, please, people are looking at us," he hissed quietly as a group of second years giggled at them from across the room. "Do you want rumors to start? Ron'll kill me."</p><p>Hermione laughed and pulled back, wiping her eyes.</p><p>"Why on earth are you crying?" Harry asked, staring at his friend.</p><p>"Because it's just so...most blokes wouldn't do this, Harry. Why do you think I take the potion and not Ron? Good heavens, I could never ask him to do this, and yet here you are, doing what's right. It's...it's...lovely, really...."</p><p>Harry shook his head, feeling embarrassed at her outburst. "Have you <em>eve</em>r asked Ron if he'd do it, or did you just brew it yourself and take over in your usual way?"</p><p>Hermione sniffed and frowned at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Harry sighed as he stood up and helped her with her things. "It means that sometimes you have to actually <em>give</em> people a chance to do the right thing, Hermione. You can't always assume they're just going to play straight to type. I think you'd be surprised by how much Ron understands and cares about you."</p><p>Hermione appeared shocked at his words, but her brow furrowed as she started to think about it. They made their way out of the common room, and she looked at him as he paused at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>Hermione shook her head, looking impressed. "Nothing, Harry, it's just...you're right. I don't give Ron the benefit of the doubt, do I? Why do you think he puts up with me?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "Because he's crazy about you."</p><p>Hermione blushed and didn't say anything. They started to make their way to the dungeons. Harry hoped Snape wasn't around; he didn't feel like dealing with the slimy git, especially since he'd probably just say something about Ginny and whatever it was she'd had on her robes.</p><p>"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said later as they both sat staring into something that looked very foul and nasty to Harry. He watched as she stirred in the Pennyroyal flowers and frowned.</p><p>"Thanks for what?"</p><p>"For coming to me with this. I...I appreciate it."</p><p>"Why?" he asked, smirking at her. "I thought you were going to actually die of embarrassment for awhile there."</p><p>"Because I don't know; I like being able to help you with things. I haven't been able to do that lately. Although I must admit, I'm pretty happy with what Ginny's done with you."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "You know, I think I should definitely be offended."</p><p>Hermione smiled. "You've grown up so much, Harry, since being with her. It's...it's wonderful. So many changes...it's hard to keep up with, I suppose. And it's nice to just know I'm still needed."</p><p>Harry smiled but felt a tiny twinge of guilt inside. He still hadn't told either Ron or Hermione about his new ability to do wandless magic. He coughed and tried to change the subject.</p><p>"Hermione, why do you think Ron and Ginny really got upset at that wreath she was sent? Is there something about it I'm not understanding?"</p><p>She frowned as she started chopping the next ingredient - Ferula leaves. "Well, I looked up something about that flower that was on it, the red poppy? It seems it's a flower that has long been associated with death, and the use of it in a wreath <em>is</em> supposed to symbolize those lost in a war, so it was an appropriate flower to include. Only...I don't know. I wish Ginny hadn't destroyed it. I could have looked up what some of the other flowers were and discovered what those stood for. It did have a funny scent, one I can't really place."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything, already considering what she'd said. He wondered if it wasn't the wreath itself that had disturbed Ginny, but the note. He sighed as he realized he'd probably have to force her to talk about it if she didn't bring it up herself.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Ginny was having another dreary Friday in Charms. At least this time, the sky outside was bright blue instead of cloudy. She heard people talking outside in the cloisters as they walked back and forth to the castle, and longed to be out as well.  She was dead tired of being in class - actually, she was dead tired, period. She'd been up all night reading more - not about Aine, but doing her actual classwork. Unfortunately for her, it was for Snape. She hadn't told Harry about it, but she'd been somewhat distracted in her Potions practical on Thursday and had made a right mess of things. Now she was being forced to learn about the properties of Gallwort and its many uses for people with skin ailments as punishment for her 'complete and utter dunderheadedness'. Ginny wasn't even sure the last part of Snape's insult was a real word, but she didn't mention it to him as he'd coldly told her to clean up the mess she'd made. Plus, she'd practiced with Brogan again, and it had really worn her out for some reason. She was actually aching in places from falling on the floor.</p><p>Flitwick had them practicing the Bubble Head Charm again, and she did it easily enough. He excused her, and she immediately turned to head towards the Gryffindor common room, but stopped at the sixth floor, letting herself into her room instead.</p><p>She rubbed her forehead and lay down on her bed, feeling exhausted. She was just drifting off to sleep when a knock on her door startled her back awake. Sighing, she answered it, feeling angry at whoever it was on the other side.</p><p>"Hey, you're out of class," Harry said, smiling at her. Ginny sighed and opened the door wider to let him in.</p><p>"I just thought I'd stop and see, before heading to the -" he paused and looked at her. "Gin, are you all right?"</p><p>"I'm really knackered, Harry," she said, yawning, walking back to her bed. "I was just asleep when you knocked."</p><p>"Sorry," he said quietly, and she lay back down, closing her eyes.</p><p>When Harry neither moved nor said anything, she opened one eye to look at him. He had an odd expression on his face and was staring at the floor. Ginny forced herself to sit up.</p><p>"Was there something in particular you wanted, Harry?"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and looked sullen. She held out her hand. "Come here, then."</p><p>He shook his head. "No, you're tired. I'll just let you rest." She noticed. However, he didn't make any movement to leave.</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>," she said, slightly exasperated. He walked over to the bed and looked at her.</p><p>"I just missed you," he said shrugging. Ginny felt terrible for being tired, but she couldn't help it. She grabbed hold of his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, love. I've just been...not very organized this week. Dumbledore gave me more free time to do things in, but I swear, I've not made one dent in the mountain of homework everyone has given me. I was up all night finishing an essay for Snape."</p><p>Harry sat down on the bed and squeezed her hand. "I'm worried about you."</p><p>"I think I can handle the homework -"</p><p>"No, I mean, you haven't spoken about that wreath or why it frightened you."</p><p>Ginny frowned and noticed how troubled he was about her. Unfortunately, she did not have the energy to get into a discussion about the wreath.</p><p>"There's nothing to say. I don't know who sent it, I didn't keep it, and I've lost the card. End of issue, full stop. Okay?"</p><p>Harry watched her, looking sad again. He finally nodded. "Right. Just...if you want to talk about it -"</p><p>"I know where you sleep," Ginny said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, grinning slightly. "Did you hear about Malfoy?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Oh, do I even want to know? Did you and Ron do something?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. She felt tired of sitting up and nodded her head to the side. He moved on the bed and sat next to her. She sighed as he hugged her, and she rested her head on his chest. She realized they hadn't been together since Monday, and it was a testament to how fatigued she was that she only felt a small ache at that. She wondered briefly if Harry was going crazy from it and decided to rest up properly so that she could be with him. She frowned and tried to focus on what he was saying.</p><p>"....he didn't get expelled. But he's not exactly walking around like he owns the world either. He showed up at lunch, looking very put out and very dirty. Like he'd been cleaning something really unclean and foul. Hermione found out that Filch has had him cleaning the Owlery from top to bottom, non-stop, the past few days using only a small cloth and soap and water."</p><p>Harry chuckled, and Ginny smiled, closing her eyes. "And you said him cleaning the whole school wouldn't be fair enough punishment," she said, softly, feeling drowsy again. The beating of Harry's heart was soothing to her, and she didn't hear what he said next. She moved her head and tried to make her eyes open. She mumbled something incoherent.</p><p>"Shh," Harry said, rubbing her arm. "Just go to sleep, Gin. I'll be here when you wake up."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Muggle-loving fool has not thrown the Malfoy child out, my Lord. He still remains with the school."</p><p>Voldemort nodded his head once, and Wormtail turned to leave. He stopped him by flicking his wand at the door, blocking the exit. Wormtail turned, his shoulders slumped, and Voldemort felt himself seethe with disdain.</p><p>"I'm not quite done with you, Wormtail. Where is the young Weasley? Perhaps I should have him help you with my request."</p><p>"He is not available, my Lord, he is overseeing the plans for allowing Lucius to rejoin us as you instructed."</p><p>"Pity," Voldemort said, smiling widely, enjoying the shiver of tension he saw in his servant's shoulders. "And Bella...where is she?"</p><p>Wormtail paled and didn't say anything for a moment. "We have still been unable to rouse her, my Lord. The charm you cast...it was potent."</p><p>"I would like Bella to be with us in Hogsmeade, Wormtail. Make certain it is done. I think she has paid enough for her error last year. And I would like her to meet our newest member. She always did have a fixation for redheads." Voldemort laughed loudly. "No, perhaps I am wrong - she only enjoyed killing them. I wonder how Weasley will feel, meeting the woman who was behind the attack on his mother's family. It should be interesting, don't you agree, Wormtail?"</p><p>"Yes, my Lord."</p><p>"And the <em>Muggle</em> plans." Voldemort paused, hearing the loathsome word come out of his mouth. "For trapping the Weasley girl - they are in place?"</p><p>"Yes, my lord. Our Irish connection has been helpful in that regard."</p><p>Voldemort smiled. "Ah, yes, Miss Conroy. She is prepared to step in?"</p><p>Wormtail nodded. Voldemort finally dismissed him and smiled to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Just a little while more, Harry... and you'll be mine again.</em>
</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Saturday morning, Harry found himself in the Room of Requirement, working on perfecting more difficult spells and utilizing his power without a wand.</p><p>"Concentrate, Harry. Try closing your eyes this time."</p><p>Dumbledore's voice was soothing, and Harry tried to do as he asked. He focused his attention on maintaining the Protego Shield he'd cast around him, deflecting the curses and hexes Dumbledore sent his way. He felt himself fall back as a particularly nasty Disarming Spell seem to hit him right between the eyes. A moment later, Dumbledore was helping him up, a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"It would seem your focus must be remarkably sharp to work defensively," the professor said.</p><p>Harry nodded and wiped his glasses on the front of his robe. "Well, at least I can summon things to me. That should be handy."</p><p>Dumbledore smiled. "We could work on a few simple Vanishing Spells, although I am hesitant to start. We've been working for a while; perhaps that is enough for today."</p><p>Harry shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, noticing he did indeed feel worn out. Dumbledore conjured a pitcher of pumpkin juice for them, and Harry thankfully accepted a tall glass.</p><p>Dumbledore studied him for a moment without speaking, and Harry started to feel self-conscious.</p><p>"How would you feel if you practiced your wandless magic with Brogan and Ginny during their sessions? I had hoped to have the three of you training together, I must admit."</p><p>Harry nodded absentmindedly. The headmaster mentioning Brogan had reminded him of something he had meant to ask him. He finally met Dumbledore's eyes. "Sir, can I ask you a serious question?"</p><p>"Of course, Harry."</p><p>"One you probably won't want to answer," Harry said directly, and Dumbledore nodded.</p><p>"Did you know that when you sent Ginny and me to the Abbey that Brogan would...." Harry paused, not sure what word to use. He cleared his throat and met the headmaster's eyes. "Did you know he would be able to sense Ginny as well as he does?"</p><p>Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments. He rested his chin against the tips of his fingers and seemed to come to a decision.</p><p>"I was interested in seeing how the last known descendent of Aine would react to meeting her heir, I admit. But I did not send the two of you there to create a bond with Brogan - only with each other. I have been aware of Brogan for a long time and have followed his development from afar. I admit I find his ability to read emotions a fascinating one, especially as you and Ginny are very emotional beings. You are both very forthright and easy to anger, however, you are both very loyal and quick to protect those you care about. And you both apparently share a great capacity for love. The idea of Brogan being a middle ground between that, is, to me, highly intriguing."</p><p>Harry frowned. "I still don't like the idea of him. I don't mean that personally, I do actually like him as a person. But the idea of him makes me not trust him sometimes."</p><p>"That is, of course, unfortunate, because I do believe you and Brogan could honestly learn a great deal from one another."</p><p>"It's just...too weird, to think of him being able to know what we're feeling. To know that...he felt what I feel for Ginny, and what she feels for me," Harry said, thinking out loud.</p><p>"I do believe Brogan's main problem at this point is that for him, what you and Ginny have is something he has not experienced himself, and so, therefore, he...does not quite comprehend the significance of his role in things. In a lot of ways, Harry, Brogan is what I believe you would be had you not realized your feelings for Ginny or developed your friendship with Miss Granger or Mr Weasley. He is very personable and polite, and yet I cannot help but feel how lonely and cut off he truly is."</p><p>Harry nodded. He had sensed the same thing about Brogan. "I know he's a good bloke, I didn't mean that. It's just...do you know what his role is in everything? I reckon I don't understand why he's here. Now."</p><p>"I don't think any of us will understand until it is time for the different pieces on this chessboard to finally come together."</p><p>Harry nodded distractedly, something else already on his mind. "Do you think the fact that...I'm developing stronger powers, and Ginny has been given the ability to protect me...do you think it means I will truly defeat Voldemort? That I'll...I'll really become a murderer?"</p><p>Dumbledore studied him. "I had thought last year that you understood that defeating Voldemort would not necessarily mean you would be a murderer, Harry."</p><p>"Yeah, well, that was before all of this happened," Harry said, shrugging. "I don't think I really believed I actually stood a chance before. But now...now I do want to fight him, and I want to win. And a part of me doesn't care what I have to do. I want a life. Now more than ever. And maybe there is a small part of me that finally thinks I deserve to have one."</p><p>Dumbledore gave him a tired smile. "Love is truly an amazing thing. How often we forget that," he said to himself. He shook his head at Harry. "I have known you a long time, Harry, and I have never known you to so openly declare your feelings. I think Tom is in for a surprise the next time the two of you meet."</p><p>Harry nodded, still thinking about everything. He didn't feel as though he was ready to meet Voldemort head-on yet, but he knew he was getting there. The only question now was that when he did become ready - who would make the first move? Harry or Voldemort?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: The card sent with the Remembrance Wreath bears a familiar quote of Shakespeare's, from Hamlet. Can anyone guess what the pungent smell was? It is highly symbolic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Author's Note: <em>This chapter exists for no other reason than to put a big warm fuzzy in your heart and a wide grin on your face; a smut intensive for the smutless. ;) You'll note the title and that's exactly what it is.</em></p>
<p>Sunday morning found Ginny dreaming. She and Harry were on a beach somewhere - making love as the waves hit the shore - the wetness cascading around them in amazing torrents of surf and seawater. She sighed as she and Harry seemed to move with the oncoming approach of the tide, and she heard herself moan, giving in to the sensation. The dream, unfortunately, faded quickly from her mind, and Ginny felt herself struggling to get it back, waking herself in the process. As soon as she did so, she realized three things - one, she really <em>had</em> awoken earlier and let Harry into her room at the break of dawn - two, she was no longer wearing her nightgown, and three - Harry was now up to something with his hands.</p>
<p>Ginny kept her eyes closed, lying very still, and bit her lip as what Harry was doing to her body became very apparent. She released a small sigh and smiled, moving her legs slightly. She felt his breath warm against her neck and heard the smile in his voice as he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>"I know you're awake now," he said happily. "That leg movement was a dead giveaway."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and turned slightly to see him peering down at her. "Harry Potter, are you defiling my body as I sleep the sleep of the innocent?"</p>
<p>Harry sniggered and grinned widely at her. She felt something other than his hand rub against her and reckoned he must have been <em>up</em> for some time. "Ginny, you have never been that innocent," he said, succeeding in sounding both lewd and matter-of-fact at the same time. Ginny chuckled and shook her head.</p>
<p>He slipped a finger inside of her, cupping his hand in between her legs, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. "I was so," she said, breathless as he sped up his actions. "You just didn't know me then, oh, <em>my</em>...."</p>
<p>Harry kissed her gently and moved closer to her, turning her back onto her side. "I couldn't resist, Gin; I woke up before you. Watching you sleep...I just had to touch you. Did you have a nice dream?" His voice was soft in her ear, and she shivered as it traveled over her skin. He moved his other hand around to the front of her body, cupping her breast.</p>
<p>"Hmm, yes, I did," Ginny admitted quietly, her body already flushed from what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it," he whispered, and she felt him again, firm against her body - so close and yet so far. She attempted to move onto him, but he chuckled in her ear.</p>
<p>"No, not until you tell me about your dream. You were moaning in your sleep; I don't think I've ever heard anything as sexy as that." Harry kissed the back of her neck, his mouth warm against her skin.</p>
<p>"Harry, what has got into you this morning?" she asked, turning slightly.</p>
<p>"Not shagging for a week has made me very keen," he said pointedly as he moved his thumb lazily over her center, teasing her. "Now, tell me about the dream."</p>
<p>Ginny sucked in a deep breath and swallowed roughly. "Um...we...were on a...<em>oh</em>...." Harry's finger was joined by another one, and she felt as though she was still on that beach in her mind - soaking wet. "We were on a beach...and we were making love...and oh, <em>goodness</em>." Harry had moved his other hand from her breast, bringing it around to caress her backside, running his hand ever so slowly downward. She moaned softly.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes, Gin," Harry said gently from behind her.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and felt him shifting, his hands being taken away from the wonderful places they'd been resting. He suddenly nudged her leg forward with his own, and once again, she felt his body firm behind hers. She held her breath as they fitted together, biting her lip as he pushed himself inside. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other one to take hold of her hand, gripping it tightly. His leg wrapped around hers, and he drove forward, slowly moving deeper into her. She heard herself gasp and pushed back gently with her body. Harry's breath was hot against her neck, and she shivered.</p>
<p>Ginny kept her eyes closed and swallowed unevenly as they moved, so slow at first that she couldn't believe it. All she could feel was Harry's body pulsing within hers, and the way their bodies met and rubbed against each other. His fingers were linked with her own, and she squeezed his hand as she heard his breath quicken behind her. He moved his other hand from around her waist to hold her into place as he thrust, his fingers digging into her hip.</p>
<p>"I love you," he whispered, his voice hoarse. Ginny felt his nose against her back, nuzzling her neck. She moaned and pushed backwards a bit more forcefully, wanting to feel more of him inside of her. Harry's mouth was warm against her skin as he kissed her shoulder, gripping her hand firmly.</p>
<p>"I love you too," she said softly. Her body felt drenched, and as Harry finally started to move faster, she shuddered, already close to the edge. But she suddenly wanted more - she wanted to feel him deeper than he was - and she turned slightly, opening her eyes.</p>
<p>"Harry, do you think...can we change positions, love?"</p>
<p>Harry sucked in a deep breath and stopped moving, groaning, but not with pain. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, breathless.</p>
<p>"Deeper, Harry; I want to feel you completely inside of me."</p>
<p>He blinked widely at her and gave her a small smile. He withdrew, looking flushed, but very up for the suggestion. She rolled onto her back, and he looked at her with intensity. She shivered in reaction to the lust she could almost feel in his gaze.</p>
<p>"Come down to the edge of the bed," he said quietly, and he moved out of the way for her. "Yeah, like that, bring your legs up. All the way."</p>
<p>Ginny felt silly for a moment and giggled. It was soon replaced with a quick intake of breath as Harry leaned over her, taking her legs into his hands, pushing them back even further. He slipped back into her quickly.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?" he asked after a moment, his voice concerned.</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip as he fitted himself even deeper into her. She exhaled as she adjusted to the sensation and moved her hands up above her head, feeling completely undone. "No, love...it...it feels bloody amazing."</p>
<p>Harry frowned in concentration, and she felt him shift, pushing himself all the way into her, their bodies wholly joined. Ginny closed her eyes and moaned, arching her back, moving the lower part of her body upwards to meet his.</p>
<p>"Um, Gin," Harry said breathlessly from somewhere above her. "Let me just go on record and say that you have the most brilliant ideas."</p>
<p>Harry began to move quickly, as though fearing his body would quit before he wanted it. She could hear him making little grunts and moans with each forward thrust. Ginny opened her eyes and watched him, his head turned downwards as though he was watching the way their bodies met. Her body shook as he moved, and she moaned, closing her eyes again, falling into that abyss that was pure sensation and need. She lowered her hands from above her head, and unconsciously moved them down her own body. She heard Harry make a strangled sort of noise and opened her eyes to find him watching her.</p>
<p>"Keep going," he said thickly, nodding at her, his eyes narrowed as he squinted to see her. She kept her eyes on his face and slowly caressed her breasts as he pushed into her, their bodies making a sound as they met again and again.</p>
<p>"Oh, gods, you're killing me," Harry breathed out, and he shook his head, as though trying to fight his body's need for release. He leaned into her, rubbing against her with the front part his body, his hands still gripping her legs as though afraid to let go.</p>
<p>Ginny arched her back again, feeling very near the edge, and knew Harry was close as well - she wanted to take him with her.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, Harry...now, please...oh, <em>love</em>." Ginny exhaled a string of incoherent words as she felt her climax break open inside of her. Her body seemed to vibrate with pleasure, and from far away, she heard Harry cry out and felt him let go of her legs as he pushed into her for the last time. She felt his release rush out of him, and he was deeper inside of her than he had ever been before. When his body was spent, he fell over her, pinning her underneath him. Ginny tried to get her brain to function properly, to ask him to move, but she was having a hard enough time just breathing. Harry finally moved, shifting off her so that he was crisscrossed to the side of her, their bodies still joined.</p>
<p>Neither of them moved or said anything for a long time. Ginny felt as though she could never get enough air in her lungs.</p>
<p>"Oomph," Harry said roughly, his face muffled into the duvet of the bed. She reached out and touched his back with her hand.</p>
<p>"Harry, love, I'm losing feeling in the lower part of my body," she said softly. Harry groaned as he moved, pulling out of her. She tried to get him to turn over, but he was like dead weight on the bed. She felt the fog of pleasure ebb from her head a bit as she grew concerned that he had hurt something. She poked at him until he finally tried to bat her hand away.</p>
<p>He rolled over and blinked at her, a weak smile on his face. "What? I'm alive, I'm alive."</p>
<p>"Just checking," Ginny said, lying down again. Harry's hand reached out and pulled her to him. She curled herself around him, her hand resting on his chest.</p>
<p>"That was the best way to wake up, ever," Harry said, sounding exhausted.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "Yes, I agree. I'll have to thank the person who came up with it."</p>
<p>She propped her head up and watched him, his face already a peaceful mask. He murmured something, and his head fell to the side as he drifted away to sleep. She watched him for a long while, wondering if she would ever get enough of him - ever get enough of them together. Every time they made love, she felt as though she discovered something new each time. She trailed her hand down his chest, tracing her fingers over the soft skin of his stomach.</p>
<p>Ginny marveled at Harry's body - he rarely fell asleep so openly - he usually liked to curl on his side, in a tight ball, or wrapped snugly around her, as though afraid something would hurt him while he slept. She unabashedly drank him in, noticing the faint color of veins under his skin, and the pale, almost translucent look of his lower half. Ginny rubbed her hand down the center of his abdomen, playing with the soft trail of hair. He made a noise as she lightly traced his manhood. She'd never really just gazed at him before - without him being awake - and she realized she'd been missing out. She felt fascinated as she took in the small marks or freckles she'd never truly looked at before.</p>
<p>Ginny sat up, looking at his face - it was so different when it was relaxed. She traced her fingers over his lips, and then moved her hand upward, caressing his scar. She pushed the fringe back from his forehead as he moaned softly in his sleep, his face frowning as though he knew she was touching his scar. He looked so young to her then - so fragile. She felt something clutch at her heart, and she swallowed to keep from crying.</p>
<p>"Shh, Harry, sleep. It's okay; I'll protect you," she said softly. His face calmed at the sound of her voice, and she smiled. "I'll protect you as long as I live," she added, kissing his cheek briefly.</p>
<p>Harry turned suddenly, his hand reaching out for her. She lay back down, pulling his arm around her. He grunted and then was silent, moving instinctively to hold her, even as he slept. Ginny knew how utterly blessed she was in that moment. She bit her lip to keep from crying - the same sense of fierce protectiveness welling up inside of her. Harry had been through things that no one should ever have to go through - and yet she knew he would have to go through more before it was over. She would do anything to keep him safe - Voldemort would have to kill her before she let him touch Harry.</p>
<p>With her resolve firmly set, Ginny closed her eyes and felt herself begin to fall.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry woke up feeling very happy, but when he reached out to touch Ginny, his hand came up empty. He blinked and moved his head, looking around. He realized he was alone, and turned over, trying to find his glasses on the night table.</p>
<p>He slipped them on and sat up, yawning. He stretched briefly, his muscles reminding him of the strenuous activity he'd put them through earlier, and he smiled.</p>
<p>"Shagging is the most brilliant thing ever," he said out loud to himself, smiling as he stood up. He noticed a piece of paper on the door and ambled over to it, recognizing Ginny's handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Went to see Ron and Hermione and grab us something to eat. Be back soon - don't do anything I wouldn't do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Ginny</em>
</p>
<p>Harry smirked and took the note down, leaving it on her desk with his glasses. He yawned again and realized that if he was going to do anything other than sleep and shag, then he should probably take a bath and get cleaned up nice and properly. Actually, what he really wanted was a shower, but since Ginny's bathroom didn't come equipped with such things, he supposed he would have to suffer the tub.</p>
<p>He filled the tub and slowly stepped into its warmth, settling down against the back of it, sighing. Looking at the familiar purple soap, Ginny had left on the edge made him realize he would have to make sure she got something more manly for him to use. He was pretty confident Ron had already resisted as much as he could without making a crack about how 'pretty' Harry smelled these days.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, leaning his head back - the steam and hot water felt good, he had to admit.</p>
<p>"Well, well, I leave one very sleepy boy in my bed and come back to find one very wet boy in his place."</p>
<p>Harry opened his eyes and saw the fuzzy shape of Ginny in the doorway.</p>
<p>"I didn't hear you come in," he said as he smirked and sat forward.</p>
<p>Ginny came into the bathroom and looked down at him. "That's because you left the bathroom door open, you git."</p>
<p>"Oh," Harry said, chuckling. He leaned back and resumed his position from before.</p>
<p>"Well, you certainly look rested," Ginny said, kneeling down so that she was eye-level with him. He opened one eye and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"I'm a lot of things this morning," he admitted.</p>
<p>"This <em>afternoon</em>," Ginny corrected as she dipped a finger into the water.</p>
<p>"Is it really? How long have I been asleep?" he asked frowning.</p>
<p>"Well, lunch was almost over, does that answer your question?" Ginny said, laughing. She splashed water at him playfully.</p>
<p>Harry growled and sat up. "Hey, watch it. I don't want to have to pull you into this tub and teach you a lesson."</p>
<p>Ginny smirked. "You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, merely raising his eyebrow at her. Her expression changed as she narrowed her eyes, and she sat back.</p>
<p>"You know, on second thought, I don't want to test that particular theory."</p>
<p>"Ninny," Harry said smugly as he relaxed again, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"I am not," Ginny said with disdain. He heard her stand up. "I just washed my hair while you were sleeping, and I don't fancy having to mess with it again."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Harry murmured, and he smiled as Ginny loudly closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>A little while later, after he felt suitably clean, Harry walked back out into the bedroom, a towel securely around his waist. He wandered over to the desk and put his glasses on. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him from her the bed as he joined her. He stretched out in front of her. She'd put the food on the bed, and he eagerly reached for a sandwich half, suddenly starving.</p>
<p>"Pig," Ginny said, smiling, watching him. He grinned.</p>
<p>"So," Harry said, after swallowing his mouthful - he may be hungry, but he wasn't Ron - "what are our plans for today? And please let the words 'shagging our brains out again' be in there somewhere."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "First of all, don't you mean the <em>rest</em> of the day? Honestly, I thought you were going to get all your sleep in one go."</p>
<p>"I was exhausted," Harry said, amiably, finishing his sandwich.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, you definitely wore me out. And I was the one who was tired, to begin with!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry grinned wickedly at her and rolled over on his back.</p>
<p>"You know, I think Sunday's are my favorite day," he said after a moment.</p>
<p>"Hmm, yes, they are quite agreeable, aren't they?" Ginny moved the rest of the food off of the bed, handing him the other half of his sandwich. He continued eating as she settled on her side, watching him.</p>
<p>"Harry."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You should get dressed sometime today."</p>
<p>Harry looked down at his semi-nakedness and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Don't want to, Gin."</p>
<p>"You're going to be awfully cold when you go downstairs for the DA meeting then."</p>
<p>Harry groaned. He'd forgotten about that. They'd scheduled the meeting for Sunday evening so that Brogan could join them. "Damn. You don't think Brogan would consider doing it all himself, would he? He owes me, after all."</p>
<p>"Somehow, I don't think he'll see it that way," Ginny said lightly, resting her hand on his arm, slowly tracing little circles on it with her finger. "Why don't you sit up, Harry? I'll give you a massage."</p>
<p>Harry grinned and sat up as she moved behind him, her touch light yet firm on his shoulders. She rubbed his back in lazy arcs with the palm of her hand, pressing hard against the small knot that was always at the base of his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she stopped moving her hands and gripped his shoulders tightly.</p>
<p>"I just thought of something," Ginny said, sounding upset. He turned and looked at her, suddenly worried.</p>
<p>"We didn't do the charm, Harry. We've messed up again!"</p>
<p>Harry released the air in his lungs and shrugged. Ginny slapped his back with her hand.</p>
<p>"Hey, ouch, that hurts -"</p>
<p>"Aren't you upset?" Ginny asked loudly, her voice rising. Harry decided to put her out of her misery.</p>
<p>"We don't have to worry about the charm for the next...um...thirty days."</p>
<p>Harry watched as her face went from worried to disbelief. "But how? I mean, what did you do?" she asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Well, after our last er...act of forgetfulness, I decided to see if there was something else we could do - like a potion or something that didn't require us having to stop during the moment of passion," he said with a smirk. "Hermione's been helping me get the ingredients for a Contraceptive Potion. We both can take it, of course, but only one of us at a time needs to take it. I opted to go first," he said shrugging.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head at him. "So that's what you were hinting about before! I think I know about that Potion, actually...I don't know why I never thought of it myself."</p>
<p>"Well, I have to be useful for something," Harry said lightly, as he turned around, moving her hand back up to his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Ginny said absentmindedly, starting to massage him again. "Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't the er..male...I mean, I thought I'd read that he has to...well, in the potion...."</p>
<p>"Yeah. And yes, I did, and yeah, you owe me," Harry said.</p>
<p>He heard her gasp as she realized what he'd done. "Why didn't you just wait for me to do the potion?" she finally asked, sounding impressed.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I didn't mind, really...I mean, yeah, it was pretty erm...disgusting, but it was for a good cause, right?" He craned his neck to look at her.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head in amazement. She continued to massage him, working her way down his back.</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of her touch. "So, um, Gin...." he asked after a while, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>"Yes?" she said as he felt her lean closer to him, her hands draped over his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Harry asked, opening his eyes and turning to see her expression. Ginny bit her lip and smiled.</p>
<p>"Hmm, don't you want to just stay in bed?"</p>
<p>"Nah, we can do that anytime," Harry said as he reached up and took her hands into his.</p>
<p>"Hmm, so we can," Ginny said as she let him pull her around to his lap. He moved her into his arms and then lay backward as she fit partway on top of him. She grinned, and her hand snaked across his stomach, edging downwards in the direction of his towel.</p>
<p>"Um, what time is that meeting exactly?" he asked a moment later, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Six," Ginny whispered, starting to kiss her way down his chest, even as her hand found what it had been looking for.</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. When he opened them again, he found her looking down at him, her brown eyes shining.</p>
<p>"Six is an awfully long time away then, isn't it?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>She nodded, and he bit his lip as she grew a bit more adamant about the task at hand. She watched him as she continued to touch him, a decadent sort of smile on her face as she noticed his breath hitching.</p>
<p>"Er, so anyway...um...about the er...Hogsmeade thing," Harry said, a half-moan escaping before he could help himself.</p>
<p>Ginny lowered her head to the side of his face, licking along the line of his jaw, causing tiny shivers to break out across his skin. She had pushed the towel around him almost all the way down, and as Harry looked down to watch what she was doing to him, he moaned, his breath shallow. She removed his glasses and took his earlobe into her mouth, playfully. He lay his head back and looked up at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry, I will go to Hogsmeade with you," she said lightly, clearly enjoying what he could only assume was a dazed expression on his face. She kissed him gently and then turned so that she could move her way down his body, her mouth pausing only to lick her way around his nipples, teasing them lightly with her teeth.</p>
<p>Harry made a nonsensical sound at the back of his throat as she kissed her way slowly down his stomach, her breath warm and heavy across his skin.</p>
<p>"You know," he breathed out, feeling shaky inside as Ginny slowly licked her way around him. "There's something to...um...be...oh, god...." Harry closed his eyes as her mouth covered the tip, her tongue leisurely teasing him. She pulled her mouth away.</p>
<p>"Sorry, love? What were you saying?" she asked, sounding amused. Harry closed his eyes and groaned, his arm straying upwards to rest over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Nothing," he croaked out, almost at the point of begging her to continue. As if reading his mind, he felt her once again surround him with her mouth, and he forgot what he had been about to say; in fact, Harry eventually forgot who he was as her hand joined her mouth in bringing him to a pleasurably slow and sweet release.</p>
<p>Afterward, Harry stared up at the ceiling over Ginny's bed, not thinking anything - his head agreeably empty of rational thought. He heard her sigh and felt her turn, her hand moving slowly up his chest. Harry reached out and stilled her movements, pulling her hand tightly into his.</p>
<p>"You looked dazed still, Harry," she said softly, near his ear, and he turned to look at her, smiling.</p>
<p>"That's because I am. You amaze me, Ginny Weasley. Constantly."</p>
<p>She blushed and kissed him. "I could say the same about you, actually. I just love you, Harry," she said when she pulled away, a strange look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Hmm, lucky me then," Harry murmured, reaching for the clasp she'd put her hair in.</p>
<p>Ginny sighed and let his hands tangle into the thick mane of her hair, smiling at him. He shifted onto his side and looked at her, concerned.</p>
<p>"You're actually allowing me to muss your hair?"</p>
<p>She nodded, and his eyes widened. "Well, this is unprecedented, certainly."</p>
<p>"Oh, stop. You muss up my hair all the time, and you know it."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her nose. She made a face. "Ew, don't Harry. I don't like having a wet nose."</p>
<p>"Hmm, true, but you do like having a wet something else though," he said suggestively, wondering how she'd managed to stay in her clothes for so long.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Ginny said, shocked. He glanced at her and noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>As Harry started to undress her - after all - their sexual relationship was nothing if not an equal opportunity for pleasure - he marveled at how lucky they were to have each other.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe we didn't get to have any Quidditch this weekend," Ron said, his voice a mixture of disbelief and grumpiness. Harry nodded absentmindedly. He was trying to finish the essay Snape had given them the previous week - <em>The Many Uses of Ferula Leaves and Their Strange Side-Effects on Goats and Why They Must Never Be Used With a Bezoar</em> - was hardly as exciting as it sounded. And Harry didn't think his limited knowledge of Ferula leaves being used in a Contraceptive Potion would go over too well with Snape.</p>
<p>It was Monday morning, and the four of them were just finishing breakfast - all of them, for once, had made it to the table early, and each of them had books displayed out in front of them. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem as keen as the rest of them, and Harry was actually impressed with Hermione - she hadn't told his friend off yet for complaining about everything.</p>
<p>"Where were you two all day yesterday, anyway?" Ron asked, waving his quill over Harry's parchment. "You barely even made it to the DA meeting."</p>
<p>"Revising," came Ginny's reply before Harry could open his mouth. He glanced at her and tried to hold back a smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right," Ron said furtively. "That's why you're up to your elbows in reading about Gallwort and Thornapple, and Harry's over here trying to see how big he can actually write and still get away with it, so Snape accepts his essay."</p>
<p>Harry put down his quill and sighed. Ron was right; he was kidding himself if he thought Snape was going to believe his handwriting had dramatically changed that much over-night.</p>
<p>"Ron, just because you don't want to read this morning, don't ruin it for the rest of us," Ginny muttered, frowning as she jotted something down on her parchment.</p>
<p>"You don't hear Hermione complaining," Ron said smugly. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was indeed still reading very diligently, ignoring all of them.</p>
<p>"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, figuring he might as well at least try to get his friend to help him.</p>
<p>When she didn't say anything, Harry frowned. Ron shrugged, also looking at her. Ginny moved her hand up and down in front of Hermione's line of sight, and a moment later, Hermione flicked her wand, looking at them.</p>
<p>"Is it time for class?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Er, no, it isn't," Ron said slowly. "What did you just do?"</p>
<p>"I've just finished reading about how -"</p>
<p>"No, just now, with your wand," Ron said, interrupting.</p>
<p>Harry noticed Hermione's skin start to turn pink and suddenly realized why Hermione hadn't been as annoyed with Ron as she should have been. He glanced at Ginny, who nodded her head, already putting her books into her bag.</p>
<p>"Er, Gin, I need to er...mail a letter; care to walk with me to the Owlery?" Harry asked, picking up his book and parchment.</p>
<p>"Oh, that sounds like fun," Ginny said, as her mouth twitched. Ron had apparently cottoned on to the fact that his girlfriend had cast a Silencing Spell around her for the morning.</p>
<p>"You didn't hear a WORD I said this morning, did you?" Ron asked, his voice rising. "I talked to you for ten whole minutes, and you nodded your head, and YOU DIDN'T HEAR A THING!"</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny quickly got up for the table and started moving very fast out of the Great Hall as they heard Hermione begin to defend herself. They erupted into laughter as they made it to the second floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, I do <em>not</em> want to be Hermione right now," Ginny said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Poor Ron," Harry mused as they kept heading up. The reached the floor the Owlery was located on and headed down the quiet hallway.</p>
<p>"Those two need some quality time together," Ginny said as they passed the statue of Wilfred the Wistful.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly remembered he hadn't told Ginny about his plan to rent the happy couple a room. He suddenly stopped and pulled her into one of the cupboards they'd just passed.</p>
<p>"Er, Harry?" Ginny asked as he cast a simple Locking Charm over the door. "We don't really have time to do much more than snog."</p>
<p>Harry made a face at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Weasley; this doesn't have to do with us." Ginny punched his arm lightly, and he smiled.</p>
<p>"Look, I really do have to go to the Owlery. I've decided to help Ron and Hermione out...." Harry felt around in his robe pocket for the brochure he'd been carrying around. He finally found it and held it out to her.</p>
<p>"I saw an advert for this new place opening in Hogsmeade. I thought I'd er...rent them a room they could use on Hogsmeade weekends so they'd be less disagreeable with each other."</p>
<p>Ginny flipped through the brochure, her eyes widening. "This is what you got in the post the other day, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged and frowned at something on the paper in front of her. "Well, this is a great idea, Harry. But...some of these rooms...they're sort of dodgy, aren't they?"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Read the description of room number six - the "We Won't Tell if You Won't" Suite. I don't even want to <em>know</em> who rents that one."</p>
<p>Ginny's skin turned pink as she read it, and she glanced up at him, smiling. "Um, yeah. That's definitely not for Ron and Hermione, although I've often wondered...about those two. But I must say that the image of my brother in leather gear is not exactly something I ever want to see or even imagine."</p>
<p>"Ew, Gin," Harry said, shuddering at the thought. "Do you think I really want to picture Hermione in something like what that description says?"</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. "So, which one were you going to get them?"</p>
<p>"The simple one...er...whichever one says it's the most boring room or whatever. I reckon Hermione and Ron have enough ability between them to make even a water-closet excitable."</p>
<p>Ginny giggled. "Good choice. Are you going to tell them about it this weekend?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, reaching into his bag for a quill. He took the brochure back from Ginny and, leaning against the wall, started filling in his information to request the room.</p>
<p>"Er, should I use their real names, do you think?" he asked after a moment.</p>
<p>Ginny frowned in thought. "Call them...Mr and Mrs Miggs."</p>
<p>Harry stared at her blankly.</p>
<p>"From that comic book Ron was always reading - he'll love it."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and filled in the information. "Do you think anyone will question them about really being married?"</p>
<p>Ginny looked at the brochure over Harry's shoulder. "Well, it does say no questions asked. And it says their water is Veritaserum proof, although I find that doubtful."</p>
<p>They finished answering all the questions, and Harry signed it so they would be allowed to access his Gringotts vault. He folded the brochure into a neat square and picked up his wand to open the door, when Ginny's hand stopped him. She smiled widely at him.</p>
<p>"I said we had time for a snog, Harry," she said pointedly. Harry grinned and pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p>"So you did, although I can't believe we're being as clichéd as all this. Kissing in a locked cupboard? What's next? Sex in the Quidditch changing rooms?"</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip and kissed the side of his neck, suddenly driving him to distraction.</p>
<p>"Remind me to tell you one of my fourth-year fantasies involving you and that broom, Harry," she said softly, as her breath warmed his skin.</p>
<p>Harry grinned; <em>Clichéd wasn't</em>always<em>bad, was it?</em></p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday evening found them in the library, reading. Harry had made her promise not to let them get distracted with other activities <em>or</em>to get sleepy, and the library seemed the safest place to keep both of those situations at bay. Hermione and Ron had just left to take care of their Head Boy and Girl duties, and as the hour stretched on, they were soon the only ones left in their section. Ginny stretched and covered a yawn, glancing at Harry. She paused and smiled. He'd propped up his head on his hand and had leaned against the table to read, except he was apparently more tired then he'd realized; he was sound asleep.</p>
<p>Ginny looked around and quietly moved to the chair next to Harry's. His mouth was slightly open, and she resisted an urge to giggle. She turned so that she mirrored his position, moving her chair close to his. She moved her other hand, slowing slipping it under his robe, feeling her way up the trousers he'd worn underneath. She moved her hand deftly to the area she wanted, trying very hard not to wake him before she wanted him to be. After finally getting her hand into position, she bit her lip as a sigh escaped Harry's mouth. A moment later, his head fell forward, and he grunted softly, his eyes blinking open.</p>
<p>Harry smiled as he focused on her face, but his face changed as he realized what was happening. He glanced down and then back up, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ginny, what is your hand doing under my robe?"</p>
<p>Ginny smiled widely. "I thought you told me not to let you get drowsy while reading?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded slowly, his cheeks filling with color as she chose that moment to speed up her hand.</p>
<p>"Um...yeah, I reckon I did...um....say that." Harry looked around the library. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Making up probably; I've never seen Ron so happy to do his duties before," Ginny said as she slowed her hand again. Harry's eyes were bright behind his glasses as he looked sideways at her, and she continued her actions.</p>
<p>"I'm awake <em>now</em>," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"I can tell."</p>
<p>"Do you...um...good...um...really want me...to...er...lose it in the library?"</p>
<p>Ginny smiled widely and withdrew her hand. She pulled her book from the other side of the table to her and started to read again, resisting a smile as she heard Harry take deep breaths beside her.</p>
<p>"You're a wicked woman," he finally said as he slumped in his chair.</p>
<p>"Yes, and you love me for it," Ginny said, not looking at him.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and touched her arm. She looked at him and linked her hand with his. "I was just doing what you asked, Harry."</p>
<p>"True, however, why did the idea of simply poking me with your finger not appeal to you?"</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "Too boring. Besides, you sleep like the dead. Although I reckon if you dislike -"</p>
<p>Ginny paused as Harry turned and kissed her quickly. He pulled back and smiled. "I think we should go back to your room. I have a few...things I'd like you to take care of."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "We have to keep reading."</p>
<p>"Who says?"</p>
<p>"You. You said, and I quote, 'We are not allowed to engage in any activity that causes you to fall even further behind in your studies,' unquote."</p>
<p>Harry scowled. "Stop listening to me. Especially when I sound like Hermione."</p>
<p>"Okay, Harry," Ginny said sweetly.</p>
<p>When she still didn't move, he tugged on her hand. "<em>Gin</em>."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Harry lowered his head and looked around. "You got me all worked up, now I can't concentrate."</p>
<p>Ginny tutted at him. "Honestly, Harry. Aren't you better at controlling things than that?"</p>
<p>"How would you feel if I slipped underneath this table and showed you exactly how well I can control things?" Harry whispered, attempting to sound lecherous. Ginny giggled.</p>
<p>"Harry, you would no more do that then...well, really. Can you imagine Madam Pince's face if she should find you underneath the table, your head under my robes? You'd send her to an early grave, but not before she'd hexed you a hundred times over."</p>
<p>"It'd be worth it," Harry said, smirking.</p>
<p>Ginny raised her eyebrow and didn't say anything. Harry's hand played with hers, slowing moving his fingers along her arm. She swallowed and pretended to read.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled after a little while, and she glanced at him. "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"You. Pretending to read while I know all you're doing is wondering if I could actually pull it off and not get caught."</p>
<p>"I was <em>not</em>," Ginny said disagreeably.</p>
<p>"Liar."</p>
<p>Ginny narrowed her eyes, and Harry's grin grew wider. He moved his hand and tilted her face towards his. Instead of kissing her, like she thought he was going to do, he whispered something in her ear, and she suddenly felt as though it were very hot in the library.</p>
<p>"And you call <em>me</em> wicked?" she said as she pulled away, looking around.</p>
<p>"Well, it is just sitting up there in my trunk -"</p>
<p>"Harry, you cannot use your invisibility cloak to sneak under the tables in the library!" Ginny hissed, pretending to be shocked.</p>
<p>"And why not?" Harry said, frowning.</p>
<p>Ginny felt her face break into a wide grin. "Because I want to use it first. And besides, I'm not properly dressed for you to be moving about down there. At least wait until I have a skirt on."</p>
<p>Harry blinked and then laughed loudly, his voice echoing around them. They both guiltily looked around and then laughed together, quietly.</p>
<p>"I think revising is done for," Harry said pointedly as they both continued to just look at each other. Ginny nodded.</p>
<p>"I think you're right. Oh well, fancy a shag before bed?" she asked, giggling.</p>
<p>"Ginny," Harry said as they stood up, putting their books away in their bags, "I thought you'd never ask."</p>
<p>"Next time the cloak, though, right?" Ginny asked as they left the library, and Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'll carry it around in my bag just in case, have no fear."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed as they made their way to her room. They both stopped and talked to Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot on the fourth floor, assuring the two that they would be in their proper places by curfew.</p>
<p>She let Harry into her room and started kissing her way around his neck when he said something unexpected.</p>
<p>"Susan," he half-moaned, and Ginny stopped, pulling back from him.</p>
<p>"No, <em>Ginny</em>," she said frowning. "Weasley? You might remember my family? My rather brutish brothers who have promised to kick your arse should you ever hurt me?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked at her, giving an embarrassed look. "Sorry, Gin. Seeing Ernie just reminded me."</p>
<p>"Of Susan Bones?" Ginny asked perplexed.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's invited us to her birthday party on Saturday in Hogsmeade. I forgot to mention it. Do you think she'll want a gift?"</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "For her birthday? Probably. Why didn't you say something earlier, we could have ordered something. Now we'll have to get up early on Saturday and find something in Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry said as he tossed his bag on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. "I can make it up to you, though."</p>
<p>He kissed her cheek and worked his way to her neck, his hands slipping under her robe and then gripping her backside. She let her mind wander to Saturday and realized something else.</p>
<p>"Ron," Ginny said a moment later, and Harry released her, frowning.</p>
<p>"I am not even going to <em>start</em> to point out what's wrong about you saying your brother's name while I start to make love to you," he said with a shudder.</p>
<p>Ginny put her hand on his chest. "No, I mean, how are you going to get Ron and Hermione to their room? Didn't you want it to be a surprise?"</p>
<p>"I thought I'd just tell them." Harry shrugged his shoulders as though it didn't matter.</p>
<p>"That's not very fun, and it's not very romantic. Maybe we should come up with a plan?" Ginny asked as Harry went back to kissing her neck.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Harry muttered as he gripped her backside again, pulling her closer to him.</p>
<p>Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck as he leaned back against the door and closed her eyes as his hands kneaded her body through her clothes.</p>
<p>"Harry," she breathed as his hands fumbled with the front of her jeans.</p>
<p>"Ginny," he said as he moved his mouth along her cheekbone.</p>
<p>"Well, at least we got the names right this time," she said cheekily.</p>
<p>Harry laughed and pulled away slightly to look at her. "Score one for us, then."</p>
<p>"Have you figured out <em>how</em> you're going to get Ron to cancel Quidditch practice on Saturday to actually get them to Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>Harry groaned. "Oh, I forgot he mentioned that he wanted to practice all day on Saturday. <em>Damn</em>."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled and traced his lips with her finger, before trailing her hand down to the clasp of his robe, undoing it. "Don't worry; I reckon I can think of something." She kissed him deeply and then smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Now get back to work on those jeans, Potter."</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am."</p>
<p>"And Harry?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"If you ever say another girl's name again while I'm kissing you, I'm going to hex first and question later."</p>
<p>Harry laughed and then stopped when he saw her expression. He swallowed roughly and nodded. "Erm, yeah."</p>
<p>"Good," Ginny said, smiling, pushing his robe off his shoulders, her hands already pushing his jumper up. "As long as we're clear about that."</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week passed by blissfully without incident - no attacks, no strange parcels, not even anything other than a handful of disdainful glares between Malfoy and her brother broke up the days, and soon it was time again for the weekend.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you did it," Harry said again, glancing down at her before turning back to watch Hermione and Ron on the sofa in front of them. "But I still can't believe Ron moved Quidditch practice to Sunday just so the four of us could go to Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled, curling a piece of her hair around her finger. They were stretched out together, next to the fire, trying to read. But like Ron and Hermione across from them, they weren't getting very far. <em>So much for revising on a Friday</em>, Ginny mused to herself. She snuggled closer to Harry.</p>
<p>"Why don't we go back to my room," she said softly, reaching up and tracing the line of his jaw with her finger. Harry looked slyly down at her, a glint in his eye.</p>
<p>"I thought you said you wanted to revise tonight so that we could relax all weekend?"</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "We might as well face it - we're not getting anything done. And neither are they."</p>
<p>They bother turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who were whispering to each other about something. The book Hermione had been planning on reading was still, amazingly enough, unopened on her lap.</p>
<p>"Do you think they'll notice if we just get up and leave?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Ginny sat up and tossed the book she'd been trying to read at her brother. It landed at his feet with a loud thud, and both he and Hermione looked over at them, as though caught doing something terrible.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think they'd notice <em>now</em>, Harry," she said dryly as she stood up. She smiled at her brother.</p>
<p>"We're going back to my room. We feel as though we're just distracting you two and holding you back."</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ron squeezed her hand and tilted his head at her. She closed her mouth and turned a bit pink in the face. "Have a nice night, you two," Hermione finally said, biting her lip.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled as he picked up both his and Ginny's bags. "See you two bright and early at eight o'clock tomorrow, right?"</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione nodded, and Ginny resisted an urge to tease her brother about the tell-tale sign of his ears turning pink. She and Harry walked back to her room, and she sighed as she sat down on the bed, lying back. Harry joined her a moment later, after taking off his shoes.</p>
<p>"What <em>did</em> you tell Ron?" he asked as his hand made its way to rest proprietarily on her stomach.</p>
<p>Ginny turned slightly and smirked at him. "Well, as you may or may not realize, their five-month anniversary is in October. I told him that Hermione might be more inclined to...fraternize with him if he bought her something nice for it. I think I convinced him that what he needed was to do a little shopping tomorrow - so, while Hermione and I try to pick up something for Susan's birthday, you and he have a shopping expedition to do yourselves."</p>
<p>Harry groaned. "Shopping? With Ron? I suppose you told him to get something romantic, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Ginny smirked. "Of course. I wanted to make certain you had fun too, Harry."</p>
<p>"Ha, ha. Great, we'll spend hours in the apothecary, trying to find the right perfume or something. I love Ron, Ginny, but your brother has the strangest ideas about what is romantic, trust me."</p>
<p>Ginny raised her eyebrow as she looked at him, moving closer. "Oh? And you think you have better ideas about what <em>is</em> romantic?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled smugly. "I do indeed."</p>
<p>Ginny pursed her lips. "Well, who is she then?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Well, you haven't been <em>romantic</em> with me, so I'm just wondering who this other girl is you've purchased all these great gifts for."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and pulled on a strand of her hair. "I thought romance was about more than gifts. I would say I've done my job in other ways. Do I need to tie you up again, Miss Weasley?"</p>
<p>Ginny grinned. "Fair enough, Harry, fair enough. In any case, you can lend Ron your expertise in <em>romance</em> long enough until their room is ready. The confirmation said they can check-in after eleven, right?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and she noticed his eyes had taken on a faraway look as he pulled her closer to him. A moment later, his mouth had found its way to her neck, and she sighed.</p>
<p>"Not romantic, my arse," Harry muttered as he turned them over, his breath warm against her skin.</p>
<p>"I never said you weren't," Ginny said softly, bringing his face back up to hers.</p>
<p>"True. However, I think it was implied," Harry said, smiling. His hands started to undo her robe, slipping it off of her.</p>
<p>"Never, Harry. You're just missing the subtle subtext of my female way of complimenting you."</p>
<p>Harry sniggered and flashed her a skeptical look. A moment later, and she felt his hands moving under the jumper she'd worn. She raised her hands and sighed as Harry continued to undress her.</p>
<p>"Awfully passive tonight, aren't you?" he asked as he scooted back up to look at her.</p>
<p>"Maybe I feel like letting you take care of me," she admitted, nodding her head.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Want to take a bath?"</p>
<p>"Do you?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Oh, yeah. I like the idea of you all wet and slippery and warm...."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Oh, <em>Harry</em>. You're such a sweet-talker. You should talk sexy all the time."</p>
<p>Harry stuck out his tongue at her and sat back. She watched as he took off his own robe and tugged his jumper over his head. He stood up and then pulled her up as well, into his arms.</p>
<p>"Do you think that tub is big enough?" he asked, his mouth close to her ear.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "For what? The two of us sitting in it calmly or the two of us going at each other like rabbits?"</p>
<p>"Well, the second one, of course," Harry said, his voice sounding as though he were put out. He winked at her and pulled her towards the bathroom. They both stood in the doorway, looking at the tub.</p>
<p>"You know, I don't think I ever really appreciated the Abbey until just this moment," Harry said.</p>
<p>Ginny smirked and continued to get undressed. "Well, they say you don't know what you have until it's gone."</p>
<p>Harry watched her a moment and then wrapped his hands around her waist, his hands smoothing over her backside seductively. She smiled as she felt him rub against her through his trousers. "We could just do it against the wall and bathe after," she said suggestively.</p>
<p>Harry kissed her then, and she felt herself give in to the feeling - leaning against him until he had been pushed back against the wall and the opened door. He finally pulled away and smiled at her. "I like the way your mind works," he whispered as her hands moved down to remove his trousers.</p>
<p>"Hmm, apparently," Ginny teased as she moved her hand around him, pushing his trousers down. Harry closed his eyes a moment, smiling. "Or, of course," she said a moment later, "I <em>could</em> just help you out in other ways."</p>
<p>Ginny quickly moved downwards until she was on her knees, her hands already tugging his boxers down. She smiled up at him, licking her lips.</p>
<p>"My, my, look what we have here."</p>
<p>"More signs of my romantic nature, no doubt," Harry said, sounding amused.</p>
<p>Ginny smirked and took him into her hand, gently pushing the foreskin down and then back up again. Harry made a half-moan to himself, and she felt his body relax slightly against the wall. She licked her way around his abdomen, planting small kisses where she knew he was the most sensitive.</p>
<p>"Gin -"</p>
<p>"Harry, if you're about to tell me I don't need to do this, <em>you</em> can shut it," Ginny said pointedly, looking up at him.</p>
<p>Harry gave her a perplexed look but closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. "I only thought you wanted to be the one taken care of this time," he finally said, a smile breaking out across his face.</p>
<p>"Things change, Harry," Ginny said cheekily. "It's best to learn to deal with it." She moved her mouth to his arousal and slowly took him in, her hands moving their way to caress him in other places. She cupped his arse in her hands, her fingers exploring. She continued to lick her way slowly up and down as she brought one of her hands back around to the front of him again, intending to tease him. She was awarded by Harry swearing loudly, his head making a dull thud against the wall.</p>
<p>"For pity's sake, do you want me to stay on my feet or not?" he asked, looking down at her.</p>
<p>She pulled away and smiled up at him. "Like it then?"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, his eyes bright as he looked at her. "Honestly, you have no idea."</p>
<p>"Oh, I think I have <em>some</em>," she replied before returning her attention back to what she'd been doing.</p>
<p>Ginny tried her best to bring Harry to his knees, and afterward, as he slumped against the wall, sitting in front of her, panting, she gave him a very wide, satisfied smile.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" he asked, pushing his hair out his face, squinting at her, his glasses long since discarded.</p>
<p>"Nothing, Harry," she said demurely as she parted his legs, leaning in against him. He pulled her into his arms, cupping her body against his. They kissed and nuzzled each other, and Ginny sighed happily.</p>
<p>"Well, I definitely need a bath now," Harry said when he sat back, smirking at her.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Ginny replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "My knees hurt."</p>
<p>"That's because you didn't put a towel down or do a Cushioning Charm, you twit," Harry said playfully as his hands wandered down her back.</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know you'd last forever," she replied dryly.</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Yes, well, I've found that certain Occlumency techniques can have different uses."</p>
<p>Ginny blinked up at him. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. I've been practicing," he said, his voice sounding proud. "You know, lasting er...longer."</p>
<p>"You've been practicing with yourself?"</p>
<p>"Er, well, I certainly haven't been doing it with anyone else!"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "You answered that a bit quickly. Should <em>I </em>be jealous of Brogan now?"</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "There are so many things wrong with that question I am not even going to dignify it with an answer."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled, and they were silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Let's get off this bloody floor; it's cold and very hard."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Yes, not exactly romantic. All right, up you go." Harry released her, and she pulled back, standing up. She winced as her legs let her know she'd spent too long in one position. She chuckled as Harry tried to untangle his feet from his trousers and boxers.</p>
<p>"Very suave, Mr Potter," she said, moving out of the way. Harry growled at her, finally getting his feet clear.</p>
<p>"<em>Tart</em>," he said playfully.</p>
<p>Ginny felt her eyes widen. "That was rude."</p>
<p>"Are you denying you like sex?"</p>
<p>"No, but -"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Gin," Harry said, pulling her against him, kissing her.</p>
<p>"Git," she said after a moment, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Scrubber."</p>
<p>"Harry!"</p>
<p>He merely grinned wider at her. "I thought you said I needed to talk sexy?"</p>
<p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "I sort of thought you understood that meant things like, 'oh Gin, you're so gorgeous' as opposed to just calling me foul names."</p>
<p>"Oops, my mistake."</p>
<p>Harry reached around her, and she heard him turn on the taps to the tub. He pulled back and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Would the amazingly fit and unbelievably sexy Ginevra Weasley care to join me in a tub of warm, luxurious water? I promise to clean her in places most agreeable to her."</p>
<p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him, folding her arms. "You think I'm that easy, do you?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely and then sobered. "No, I think you're amazing."</p>
<p>"Now that's more like it, Harry."</p>
<p>"Go on then, get in. I feel a certain return to form happening," Harry said, looking down at himself. Ginny sniggered. They settled into the tub, and she leaned back against him as he started to wash her hair.</p>
<p>"Why do you think there aren't any bad names for blokes who want it all the time?" she asked as she frowned.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Harry admitted, his brow knitting as he thought about it. "Perhaps it'd be a bit unnecessary as we always <em>do</em> want it all the time? So...being male just equals sex fiend?"</p>
<p>"You're a sex fiend now? I thought you told me not all blokes are sex fiends, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Er, well, not for every girl, not for me, anyway. I'm fortunate in that I'm only a sex fiend for one girl."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled as he pushed her gently down into the water to wash off the shampoo in her hair. She sat back up and turned, moving closer to him.</p>
<p>"Has that girl told you lately how lucky she knows she is?"</p>
<p>A smile played on his face, but he shook his head solemnly. "Not lately, no."</p>
<p>"Hmm, pity then," she said as she kissed him and then moved her mouth along his neck, licking at the moisture left from the water.</p>
<p>"We should get out of the tub," Harry said a moment later.</p>
<p>She looked at him. "But I thought you wanted to do it in the tub?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "No, I think I want more room than what this thing gives us."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>my</em>," Ginny said, smiling. "That sounds promising."</p>
<p>Harry grinned widely at her. "Honestly? You have no idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Small Tempest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning, Harry woke and quickly showered. He paused by Ron's bed and made certain his friend was awake and coherent before heading down to Ginny's room. She'd made him promise to wake her up in the morning -<em>no matter what</em>. He reckoned they could eat before heading into Hogsmeade; shopping with Ron for a few hours would probably mean he'd need all his strength.</p>
<p>He knocked on Ginny's door and she answered a moment later, looking very grumpy and extremely tousled. He bit back the smile that he knew would just make her even more disagreeable.</p>
<p>"Tired?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.</p>
<p>She nodded and yawned, swaying a bit on her feet. "Yes. I just woke up. Now what was I doing....?"</p>
<p>Harry kept a straight face and casually looked around. "Er, I don't know, perhaps you were um...getting your um...kit together?"</p>
<p>Ginny looked down at herself, frowning. "I'm not dressed," she said simply, yawning again.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "Um, no, Gin, you're not. Want some help?"</p>
<p>Ginny sat down next to him, lying back on the bed. "No, what I want is a few hours more sleep."</p>
<p>He smirked at her, but her eyes were already closed again. He lay down next to her and pushed her hair out of the way.</p>
<p>"Hey, wake up."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned and shook her head, keeping her eyes closed.</p>
<p>"We have things to do and people to see this morning," he persisted.</p>
<p>"Bah," Ginny muttered, turning over.</p>
<p>Harry moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "<em>Ginny</em>."</p>
<p>She made a muffled noise and didn't move. Harry sighed and moved his hands under her nightgown. He caressed her hips and moved one hand down lower. Ginny made a soft whimpering noise, but still didn't stir.</p>
<p>"Are you going to wake up or do I have to take drastic measures?" Harry asked softly, looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Hmm, Harry, let's just stay in bed...." she said sleepily, twisting closer to him.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and turned her over so that she was on her back. "Just remember I love you, Gin. And you told me to make certain you were awake no matter what."</p>
<p>She smiled slightly and turned her head away, obviously expecting him to let her sleep. Harry pulled away from her and stood up; he spied her wand on the bureau and pocketed it quickly. He headed towards the bathroom and turned on the tap, just letting the cold water start to fill the tub. He looked out of the doorway and tried one last time to wake her.</p>
<p>"Gin, come on, don't you want breakfast? Nice, hot, delicious breakfast? Lots of coffee and toast and scrambled eggs?"</p>
<p>Ginny merely rolled onto her side again, and Harry frowned. He walked back over to the bed and picked her up. She sighed and curled her arm around his neck. He carried her to the bathroom and looked down at her.</p>
<p>"Gin?"</p>
<p>"Hmm...."</p>
<p>"Promise me that when you hex me later you'll be nice?"</p>
<p>"Hmm...what?" Ginny finally opened her eyes again, blinking rapidly. A confused expression filled her face, and she frowned at him. She realised he was holding her and looked around, her eyes settling on the bathtub. "Harry, what are you -"</p>
<p>Harry lowered her quickly and dropped her into the tub, nightgown and all, the water splashing up over the sides. Ginny yelped as the cold water hit her skin, and Harry pulled his arms away quickly, smiling at her.</p>
<p>"Sorry love, I needed to wake you up. You made me promise - no matter what."</p>
<p>"What? Bloody hell! This is effing cold! Harry! I am going to completely<em>hex</em>your arse -"</p>
<p>"See you at the breakfast table," Harry said, backing out swiftly. "Oh, I've taken your wand too, just in case you don't plan on forgiving me too soon."</p>
<p>He shut the bathroom door on a very loud and outraged howl and smirked despite himself.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, get back in here this instant!" he heard her voice cry out as he closed the door to her room.</p>
<p>Smiling, Harry made his way to breakfast, thinking that as far as last meals go, at least the Hogwarts elves wouldn't let him down.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Ginny was upset with him was putting it mildly. She didn't make it down for breakfast, and Hermione had just offered to go up to her room and get her when they saw her come down the main staircase, hair slightly damp and pulled up into a very tight bun. It gave her a very formidable and severe look. Harry took in the expression on her face and felt his blood go about as cold as what he imagined the bathwater had been. He swallowed roughly and attempted to apologize.</p>
<p>"Er, um, Gin -"</p>
<p>"Ron, would you tell Harry that if he wants to keep his bits in one piece he needs to not talk to me until lunch."</p>
<p>Ron's expression was amused, but even he knew not to provoke his sister. "Certainly, Ginny. Um, Harry, she says -"</p>
<p>"I heard her, Ron. I'm not deaf," Harry said disagreeably. He looked at Ginny. "I was just trying to wake you up. You told me not to let you over-sleep. I was following orders. It's not my fault you're as lively as a log in the morning."</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes flashed at him, and she gave him a very chilly look. "Hermione, I think we should get going now. Have fun, Ron."</p>
<p>She turned and grabbed Hermione's arm, practically pulling the other girl with her. Harry frowned as he watched them. Ron shook his head at him.</p>
<p>"Blimey, mate. What on earth did you do to her? And do I even want to know?"</p>
<p>"I did what she asked!" Harry said defensively. "She told me not to let her sleep in. When she wouldn't wake up I...I...I chucked her into a tub of very cold water."</p>
<p>Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. "Bloody hell, Harry. You know, sometimes I think you<em>do</em>have a death wish."</p>
<p>"Shut-up, Ron. Come on, let's go." Harry sullenly marched after the girls. Maybe he<em>had</em>gone a bit too far. She had told him to make certain she woke up, but she hadn't said anything about throwing her into a tub of ice cold water. Harry finally slowed down, and Ron caught up with him.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry said.</p>
<p>Ron shrugged, clearly amused. "Ginny really hates cold water."</p>
<p>Harry turned and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And your point?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just making conversation," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders again. Harry sighed.</p>
<p>"Would you stop doing that?"</p>
<p>"Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Shrugging your shoulders. It's...it's...annoying."</p>
<p>"Dump me in a bathtub annoying or just normal annoying?" Ron asked, biting his lip.</p>
<p>Harry stopped and then grudgingly smiled, shaking his head. "Don't you start. Please."</p>
<p>They walked along in silence for awhile and then Ron started laughing. Harry shook his head at him but finally joined in. They stopped at the edge of the village; the girls were no longer in sight.</p>
<p>"Oh, bloody hell, I wish I'd have seen you do that," Ron finally managed to gasp out, holding his side. "Just the expression on her face alone would have been worth it."</p>
<p>Harry smirked and then laughed again. "No, no you don't. I thought her head was going to explode when she realised why I'd carried her into the bathroom. And the sound she made! I thought she'd turned into Crookshanks after you put the chair on his tail that one time." Harry tried to re-enact the sound Ginny had made, causing Ron to explode with laughter again.</p>
<p>"Fred and George are<em>not</em>going to believe me when I tell them," Ron finally said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Harry put his hand out and stopped him. "No, don't tell them. She'll really kill me then. Oh, gods, she's going to<em>kill</em>me now, what am I saying? What have I done?"</p>
<p>Harry stared at Ron, feeling fearful all of a sudden. Ron smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Rest easy, mate. She can't stay cross at your forever."</p>
<p>"Ron, this is<em>Ginny</em>."</p>
<p>Ron clapped his hand on his back. "Yes, but...don't worry. My sister may be stubborn and easy to anger, but I think she's rather too keen on you to hold this against you for too long. I mean, I'm certain she'll forgive you in two...maybe three...years. Of course, you could speed up the process by getting into danger somehow...that'll make her see reason."</p>
<p>Harry felt his shoulders slump. "Thanks a lot."</p>
<p>"No problem, mate. What are friends for? Anyway, do you have any idea what I can get Hermione? It's our anniversary, you know. I didn't think it was a big deal, but Ginny convinced me I should pick out something nice. Although judging by this morning's activities, you should be the one searching for a gift."</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head as they headed down the high street of Hogsmeade. "Yeah, maybe you're right. She likes jewelry, right?"</p>
<p>"Who? Hermione? I think so, what girl doesn't?" Ron said as his eyes strayed to the Quidditch Supply shop. "Say, I think I need to get a new pair of gloves. I wonder if they have any used ones...."</p>
<p>Harry sighed as his friend wandered off toward the shop. It was going to be a very long morning.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ginny, you have to admit, it<em>did</em>wake you up."</p>
<p>Ginny pursed her lips at Hermione and didn't say anything. They were browsing in the bookshop to find something to buy Susan Bones. Ginny didn't think the other girl would really fancy receiving a book for her birthday, but Hermione seemed adamant. Ginny sighed and stood next to her friend, feeling put out that Hermione wasn't more upset.</p>
<p>"Hermione, if you're suggesting that what Harry did was okay -"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I think what he did was rather cruel, but Ginny...I've roomed with you, remember? You are<em>not</em>a morning person, and if you made him promise to make certain you were awake...well, let's just say I can perhaps...<em>understand</em>how he might consider doing what he did as a...last resort."</p>
<p>"Why do you have to be so bloody diplomatic?" Ginny finally said, frowning.</p>
<p>Hermione paused and smiled at her. "Does this mean I have curtailed the great Potter-Weasley battle that was certain to have occurred later?"</p>
<p>"No," Ginny said grumpily. Hermione continued to smile at her, and she finally relented. "Oh, all right. I won't kill him. Much. I'll just...refuse to sleep with him for a week. See how he likes cold water<em>then</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione tutted at her and shook her head. She looked at the two books she had in her hand. "I'm not certain which one to get, actually. This one is on Herbology, which I know she likes, but this one is on Defence. She's quite keen on that as well."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and handed her some money. "Fine, get her both books then. Say one is from Harry and me."</p>
<p>"Do I need to sign the card for Harry or will you be speaking to him before the party?"</p>
<p>"Don't push it, Hermione," Ginny said, pursing her lips again.</p>
<p>"Just checking," Hermione said lightly, smiling. She went to pay for the books, and Ginny glanced around the shop. She turned her head towards the window when she saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye. She walked towards the window and looked out at the street, frowning.</p>
<p>"All right, they're going to gift wrap them for us and we can pick them up after lunch. Ginny?"</p>
<p>Hermione touched her arm, and Ginny pulled her eyes away from the window. "Sorry, I just thought I saw...Hermione, do you know if Draco Malfoy is allowed in Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"No, not to my knowledge. He's pretty much been restricted to the castle. Why? Did you see him? Blaise Zabini is here, I saw him earlier. I could ask him for you."</p>
<p>"No, it was probably just my imagination. Come on, we're late for meeting the boys. Although letting Harry think I'm never talking to him again sounds okay to me for a few more hours."</p>
<p>"Ginny, you don't mean that."</p>
<p>"Oh? Don't I?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Ginny finally smiled at her friend. "You're right, of course. Ah well, I guess I should put him out of his misery and grace him with my presence again."</p>
<p>"Big of you," Hermione said, her mouth twitching. They exited the shop, and Ginny linked her arm around Hermione's.</p>
<p>"Goodness, you know, this<em>must</em>be true love, Hermione. If anyone else had dumped me arse-first into a tub of ice cold water, I'd have hexed them into next month and then started all over again."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at her. "Why<em>didn't</em>you hex him? As soon as you told me, I wondered why Harry seemed to still have all his body parts in the right place."</p>
<p>Ginny grinned. "I told you, it's true love." She paused, giggling. "Well, that plus he took my wand, the prat."</p>
<p>Hermione laughed as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. "Harry has such a natural inclination for self-preservation, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's downright scary how quick that boy can think when he needs to," Ginny agreed. They reached the pub and pulled open the door, the warmth of the room hitting them in a wave. She hadn't realised how cold it had grown outside.</p>
<p>"I don't see them, do you?" Hermione asked, frowning. Ginny shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, perhaps they've been held up. Anyway, let's grab a booth and order. I'm starving." She turned to head to the other side of the pub when Hermione stopped her.</p>
<p>"Ginny!"</p>
<p>Hermione pulled on her arm excitedly, and Ginny grimaced. "Yow, watch it, Hermione, that's my arm attached to my person. What is it?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that Brogan over there? With Tonks?"</p>
<p>Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and felt a smile break out across her face. "I don't believe it; he actually asked her. Well, good for him then. We'll just go say hello to the young professor and his visitor, shall we?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, and Ginny couldn't help the streak of mischievousness that flashed through her. Teasing Brogan might just be the thing she needed to put her in a good mood again.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think of this one, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked at the small, dull grayish stone Ron held out to him and shook his head. "Hermione won't fancy wearing that, Ron. It's used for chasing away Knarls. How is this important to her life as we know it? Plus, it's a really dodgy colour."</p>
<p>Ron sighed and tossed the stone back into a large barrel. "Well, I don't know what to get her. I can't afford anything too smart and everything else is rubbish."</p>
<p>"Look over there, those seem all right. If you need to borrow a few Knuts, don't worry. And no, don't argue with me," Harry said when Ron opened his mouth. He shoved some money at Ron and turned, walking away from his friend, not wanting to go through another argument.</p>
<p>They were in the back room of a new store that had opened up next to Dervish and Banges, called Bijoux and Bagatelles. It was getting close to the time when they'd agreed to meet Hermione and Ginny for lunch, and Harry was feeling disagreeable with the entire 'shopping with Ron' experience as a whole. He couldn't wait to get back to Ginny.<em>Not that she'll be talking to me much</em>, Harry though grumpily. His eyes fell on a small locked case pushed against one corner. His eyes fell on a necklace resting upon a small, purple pillow. He wiped his hands over the glass, to clear some of the dust away.</p>
<p>"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" a voice asked from behind him, and he turned around, startled.</p>
<p>"Er, um...yeah, this necklace in here...what sort of stone is that?"</p>
<p>The shop keeper moved forward and peered down at the glass. "A Waystone, sir."</p>
<p>"A...what?"</p>
<p>"Waystone. That is its more poetic name. I do believe it is also commonly known as lodestone. It's a very protective gem."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, staring down at it. The stone was dark and smooth, and inside it was what appeared to be another stone, almost in the shape of a heart - dark red - and this one sparkled with the light.</p>
<p>"And the other stone?"</p>
<p>"That would be a ruby. Would you like to see it out of the case?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded blankly, and the shopkeeper waved his wand over the case, unlocking it. A moment later, he was holding the necklace out to Harry.</p>
<p>As soon as Harry touched it, he felt a certain warm feeling from it. He knew instinctively that Ginny would love it.</p>
<p>"A long believed symbol of love, the ruby. Protected like it is within the Waystone, this necklace is guaranteed to always point your true love home."</p>
<p>Harry frowned at the strange words, but as he held the stone up to his eye, he knew he had to get it for Ginny. It was beautiful, actually, and the more he looked at it, the more he realised he liked it, which pretty much reminded him of how he'd finally fallen in love.</p>
<p>"How much is it?" he asked then, knowing it would be expensive.</p>
<p>"Well, something as rare as a Waystone ruby should not have a price. However, I believe we can work something out. If you'll follow me to the front of the store?"</p>
<p>The shopkeeper locked the case again and turned. Harry looked around for Ron, but didn't see him. He wondered if his friend had grown tired of looking and gone back to the bookshop to get the book on Transfiguration spells Hermione had said she liked. He was surprised though when he found Ron already at the counter, a small purple box in his hand. He blinked quickly at Harry.</p>
<p>"You find something then?" Harry asked, nodding towards the box. Ron looked down, his ears turning pink.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was weird. I had just about given up and then...bam...I looked down and found this really pretty ring I think she'll like. It's...er...Jade's Whisper something or other. Supposed to promote good concentration. She'll be mad for anything that helps her study, eh?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I found something too, strangely enough. Back there, in that room we were in."</p>
<p>Ron looked around and then moved closer to Harry. "This shop is a bit off, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "It's just a shop."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but, you hadn't found anything for Ginny any place else, and I had given up, and then...we<em>both</em>find something in the same shop?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I don't think the odds are that off, Ron. It was bound to happen eventually. We've been in every shop."</p>
<p>Ron shrugged, and Harry stepped up to the counter to pay. The shopkeeper wrote something on a small piece of paper and pushed it towards him. "Your friend opted to pay us on a monthly plan. That is the option available to you as well, if you'd like."</p>
<p>Harry looked down at the number he'd written. "I can pay for it now, actually," he said quietly, hoping Ron wasn't listening. "That is, if I can er...have it taken out of my Gringotts vault?"</p>
<p>The shopkeeper raised his eyebrow at him. "Indeed. Let me retrieve the correct parchment for that. Just a moment."</p>
<p>Harry waited and turned around, glad to see Ron had wandered off. He knew he shouldn't feel bad anymore about having money. Still, he hated to rub Ron's nose in it.</p>
<p>"Here you go, Mr Potter."</p>
<p>Harry startled and turned back around. "How did you -?"</p>
<p>"But of course, everyone knows you, don't they?"</p>
<p>"Right. I just sign here?" Harry scribbled his name on the paper and pushed it back across the counter. The shopkeeper placed a purple box in front of him with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"I do hope the young lady enjoys the necklace. It should look quite fetching, actually...that particular ruby is...such a lovely shade of red."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and slipped the box into his robe, feeling unsettled. "Er, right. Well, thanks."</p>
<p>Harry quickly made his way out of the shop and grabbed Ron by the door. "Come on, you're right, this place<em>is</em>a bit off."</p>
<p>A cool wind blew around them as they made their way back towards the main street and Harry shivered, pulling his robe tighter around him.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And Brogan's quite brilliant at it, of course," Hermione finished, beaming proudly at Tonks. Ginny hid a smile as Brogan's skin took on a very Weasley hue. He met her eyes and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Hermione, why don't we go grab a booth for ourselves? I'm certain Tonks wants to catch up with Brogan herself."</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes, of course. Sorry," Hermione said, looking contrite. "But do make certain to pass on to Mrs Weasley that the remedy she gave me for something I asked her about worked quite well. She'll know what I mean." Tonks nodded and said that she would 'pass along the message', and Ginny stood up to let Hermione out of her side of the booth. She smiled at Brogan. Amazingly enough, one look at his nervous face as they'd sat down, and she hadn't had the heart to tease him too badly. Ginny knew this probably meant she was going soft in the head...either that or she'd been away from Fred and George too long. She reached out and squeezed his arm quickly.</p>
<p>"Have a good time today," she said, smiling.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he said, the blush on his skin lessening a bit. Ginny winked at Tonks and pulled Hermione away, before her friend started talking about Transfiguration again.</p>
<p>"Well, they certainly seem like a very nice couple," Hermione said as they sat down in their own booth, across the way. Ginny nodded as she tried to catch Rosemerta's eye to place an order.</p>
<p>"I must say, I was quite worried about Brogan. I didn't think he'd even noticed anyone other than you."</p>
<p>Ginny turned and stared at her friend. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. It's just...well, there's been some talk -"</p>
<p>"Talk? About me and Brogan?"</p>
<p>"No, not like that," Hermione said consolingly. She lowered her head down. "It's just...he does sort of fancy you, doesn't he? You told me as much. I'm amazed Harry hasn't torn his limbs off, actually."</p>
<p>Ginny sighed. "Please, Hermione. Harry and I have just got to a point where we can say Brogan's name without fighting. Now don't you start. We're just friends."</p>
<p>"Well, of course you are. I didn't say you were anything else. I know you love Harry, Ginny, honestly."</p>
<p>"Sorry, it's a sore spot. But you're right. I'm glad he asked Tonks up here for the day. He wasn't going to, you know. I had to convince him."</p>
<p>Hermione wisely didn't say anything to that and Madam Rosemerta came over to see what they wanted. Hermione ordered food for Ron, and Ginny did the same for Harry, not even tempted to order him a plate of the extra spicy chicken curry the menu was boasting as 'New and Improved' and 'Guaranteed To Blow Yer Top!'.</p>
<p>They had just received their butterbeers when the door thumped open, propelling both Ron and Harry into the pub. Hermione waved her hand, and Ron made his way over, running a hand through his hair. Harry lingered behind, his eyes searching Ginny's. She couldn't resist smiling and finally shook her head. He grinned back, clearly relieved.</p>
<p>"Where did you two get to then?" Hermione asked, looking at them.</p>
<p>"Never you mind," Ron said smugly, looking at Harry and patting his right breast pocket.</p>
<p>Hermione continued to question Ron, and Ginny turned to Harry, who had slid in next to her.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said, his hair looking windswept and his eyes bright.</p>
<p>"Hi," Ginny replied back, wanting to maintain some sort of detachment but failing miserably.</p>
<p>"Not still cross then?" he asked, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "No, I've decided to forgive you. Although I do reserve the right to get you back at a later date," she said coyly.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, his hand moving under the table and slipping into hers. "Thanks, I reckon that's only fair."</p>
<p>"Very wise of you, Harry," Ginny murmured, grinning widely.</p>
<p>He looked confused for a moment, and she squeezed his hand. "For not reminding me it was my fault for making you promise 'no matter what'.</p>
<p>Harry looked sheepish for a moment. "Er, well, I didn't figure this was the time or place to be smug."</p>
<p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and didn't say anything. She nodded across from them. "Look who's here."</p>
<p>Harry turned and looked at Brogan and Tonks, who seemed to be having a good time. He looked back at Ginny.</p>
<p>"He actually asked her?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "Appears so. I think they're having a good time too."</p>
<p>Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Well, good for them."</p>
<p>"What was that for?" Ginny said, touching her cheek.</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "Just glad you're not still cross with me."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, you had better remember this moment when I get you back," Ginny said softly, dead serious. Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he shrugged good-naturedly.</p>
<p>"Like I said, fair's fair, I reckon."</p>
<p>Madam Rosemerta brought them another round of butterbeers, this time including Ron and Harry in the order, promising their food would be right out. Ginny snuggled against Harry. She realised slowly planning her revenge was far better than just being cross with him.</p>
<p>"It cold out, isn't it?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and windy too," Ron said from across from them. He and Hermione were pleasantly arranged together like she and Harry were. Ginny smiled. Despite her morning's rather unfortunate beginning, she honestly couldn't say when she'd felt more at ease or secure. Harry took a drink of his butterbeer and shook his head at her.</p>
<p>"What are you smiling about?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I'm just happy to be here with you and my brother and my friend, that's all. Is that a crime?"</p>
<p>"No," Harry said. "I suppose we all deserve a nice lunch together."</p>
<p>"What are we going to do after lunch?" Hermione asked. "Susan's party isn't until three, you know."</p>
<p>"Er, well, actually, Hermione," Harry started and then stopped, looking at Ginny. "Should I tell them now, do you think?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, smiling at her brother, who peered suspiciously at them.</p>
<p>"Tell us what? What do you two have planned?"</p>
<p>"Well, actually, it's what you<em>two</em>have planned," Harry said, smiling. "I've er...well, that is...well, I hope you won't get offended at this, but see, I've been feeling a bit bad about the whole 'Ginny has her own room thing' and er, I mean, that is, you don't -"</p>
<p>"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry. What he's trying to tell you in his not-quite-so eloquent way, is that he's purchased the use of a room for you two to use on Hogsmeade weekends. In a new inn that's gone up. It's waiting for you right now, actually. And you can use it whenever you like, right Harry?" Ginny said, interrupting him.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Right. And er...consider it a birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day present all rolled into one."</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron stared at them for a second and then looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Er, Harry, this...place...it wouldn't be...well...." Hermione paused, her skin turning pink. "Well,<em>Les Chambres de Montmorency</em>, would it?"</p>
<p>Harry frowned. "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione looked at each other again and then both burst out laughing. Ginny shrugged at Harry in dismay, and they both watched the other couple try to stop laughing.</p>
<p>"Sorry, mate, it's just...I tried to get us a room there last week. They told us they were sold out."</p>
<p>"Really?" Harry asked, smiling. "I must have got the last room then. Look, here's the key." Harry opened his robe and pulled out the small silver key that had been sent to him. The number five glowed faintly on it from the light of the pub. Hermione blushed and shook her head at them.</p>
<p>"I must admit, I was a bit relieved when Ron said they had replied and told us they were booked for the weekend; I didn't think it sounded that respectable, after all. But...Harry...this was really sweet of you. Thank you."</p>
<p>"All year?" Ron asked, his eyes going wide as he held up the key. "Blimey, Harry. I didn't think you were really listening to me when I told you all that stuff about Hermione and me not...." Ron closed his mouth guiltily, and looked at Hermione, who gave him a shrewd look.</p>
<p>"Oh please, Ron. I know you talk to Harry about things."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but I mean, I don't want you to think that I've been<em>complaining</em>...."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and looked at Ginny. "What did you two pick out for Susan's present, by the way?"</p>
<p>"Some books. One from them and one from us. We have to pick them up before we come back here, actually."</p>
<p>"<em>Books</em>? You let Hermione pick out the present?"</p>
<p>Ginny grinned. "Yeah. I was still plotting your bodily harm and torture at that point."</p>
<p>Harry laughed and touched her chin with his hand, moving closer to her. "We don't have to stay at the party long, do we? I have something to give you."</p>
<p>"Oh? Really?" she said, smirking.</p>
<p>"Get your mind out of the gutter, Gin. It's perfectly innocent."</p>
<p>"If you say so, Harry," she said laughing.</p>
<p>Their food arrived, and Ginny and Harry had to keep looking away to stop from laughing at Ron and Hermione. She had to admit; she'd never seen her brother eat so fast and that was saying something. Even Hermione seemed a bit...rushed. Needless to say, the other couple finished their lunch in record time and seemed most keen to be on their way.</p>
<p>"Oh, do send our regards to Susan," Hermione said as Ron pulled her out of the booth.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Harry said, laughing. "She already knows you two won't be there."</p>
<p>Ginny giggled as Ron and Hermione quickly left the pub, the open door letting in a cold gust of wind. She shivered, and Harry put his arm around her.</p>
<p>"You certain you don't want to go back up to the school?"</p>
<p>"No, it's not worth it. Besides, you can keep me warm, right?" she said as she wrapped her arm around him.</p>
<p>"If you'll let me, yes."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Well, I do recall telling Hermione I wouldn't let you touch me for a week as payback, but perhaps I can forgo that punishment at this time."</p>
<p>"Wise choice," Harry murmured, leaning closer to her and kissing her neck. Ginny shivered again for an entirely different reason.</p>
<p>"Harry, people can see what you're doing," she said, feeling breathless.</p>
<p>"So? This isn't school, and I think they know you're my girlfriend, Ginny."</p>
<p>She let him continue on for a moment and then felt self-conscious again. "Now what is this you have to give me?" she asked, pushing him away a bit.</p>
<p>"Later," Harry said, leaning in again.</p>
<p>"No, now," Ginny said, laughing as his breath tickled her ear.</p>
<p>"Demanding, aren't we?" Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"I'm the one who woke up in a tub full of cold water, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry sniggered and pulled back, giving her a funny look. "Right. You win. Okay, but you promise to thank me properly later, right?"</p>
<p>"Depends on what it is, I reckon," she said cleverly, and he stuck his tongue out at her. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small purple box.</p>
<p>"Here. When I saw it...I knew you had to have it. I didn't just get it to make you less cross for the bathtub thing. Although, I suppose I thought it wouldn't hurt either," he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>She bit her lip as she looked at the box, touching the soft material. She looked up at him.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Only one way to find out, you know."</p>
<p>Ginny pursed her lips and slowly opened the lid. She felt her eyes grow bigger as she looked at the necklace. She looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry! It's...it's gorgeous. It's beautiful, where did you find it?"</p>
<p>"This new shop that just opened up...er...Bijoux something or other. Do you really like it?"</p>
<p>Ginny pulled the small chain out of the box and held it up to the light, marveling at it. The dark red stone blinked at her, as though trying to say hello. She looked back at Harry, feeling completely overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"Gin?"</p>
<p>"It's...lovely, Harry, honestly. It's...it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and most definitely the most elegant thing I've ever owned."</p>
<p>Harry's skin turned pink, but he smiled gently at her. "Let me put it on you."</p>
<p>She handed the chain to Harry and turned to the side, glad she'd worn her hair up. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and then felt the necklace touch her skin, the stone settling against the hollow of her throat. She turned back around and looked down at it.</p>
<p>"Wow, it really does look good on you," Harry said softly. "The shopkeeper said it would, but...he said it's a Waystone with a ruby. Something about being able to show someone the way home."</p>
<p>She smiled at him. "I'll never take it off, then."</p>
<p>"Never?" Harry asked, smirking at her.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Never. As long as I live. You're...you're my home, Harry. When I can't be with you, I'll just touch this, and it'll be like I'm touching you."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes softened as he looked at her, and she put her hand his face. "Thank you, my love."</p>
<p>"Aw, Gin," Harry said, his skin turning pink again, clearly embarrassed. "It was nothing." He shrugged his shoulders, and she kissed him briefly.</p>
<p>"It's not nothing to me, you git."</p>
<p>"Okay then," Harry said, apparently still embarrassed by her reaction.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled widely and let go of him. Harry looked around the pub, and she gazed back down at the stone. It felt warm to her and very secure as she held it in her fingers. She would have to look up the name of the stone once they got back to school. She knew what a ruby stood for, but she wasn't certain about Waystone.</p>
<p>"Well, what do you want to do for the next two hours or so?" Harry asked, breaking her out of her reverie. She blinked up at him, and he smiled. "I mean, I could watch you do just about anything, Gin, but staring at that necklace for two hours doesn't really strike me as fun."</p>
<p>"Do you think it's too cold for a walk?" she asked, trying to look outside one of the pub's windows.</p>
<p>"Well, we could try it and then come back if it is," Harry said, shrugging. He stood up and helped her out of the booth. "We could always come back and bother Tonks and Brogan a bit."</p>
<p>Ginny looked past Harry and smiled. "They look pretty cosy actually; let's not be mean to them."</p>
<p>Harry smirked at her as he took her hand. "You're a bit of a romantic, do you know that?"</p>
<p>"I am<em>not</em>," she said as they reached the door. "You just bring it out of me."</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, but she saw the smile on his face. Hands joined, they left the pub, facing the cold winds together.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to get the books for you?" Harry asked Ginny again as they hurriedly made their way back from the cave he'd shown her. He been compelled, for some reason, to see the place Sirius had called home for a short while, not having been back there for a long time.</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "No, you go on to the Three Broomsticks. I'll just be a moment."</p>
<p>They stopped and paused under the awning of the bookshop, the wind whipping around them suddenly. Ginny sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I wore my hair up today; it'd be driving me batty by now in all this wind."</p>
<p>"You promise that I get to take that hair down later though, right?" Harry asked, smirking at her. Her cheeks heated.</p>
<p>"Promise. Now go on with you. I don't want Susan to think we've forgotten about her. We're late as it is."</p>
<p>"Not my fault you wanted a snog on the side of a mountain," Harry said teasingly.</p>
<p>"You looked like you needed some cheering up," Ginny smiled back at him. She opened the door to the shop and winked at him before disappearing inside. He looked around and shivered, wishing he'd worn a jumper under his robe. The back of his neck tingled, and he stopped half-way between the bookshop and the next store. He didn't see anything or anyone behind him, and he frowned. When the feeling of being watched didn't continue, he turned and headed towards the pub, shaking his head at himself.</p>
<p>The wind picked up and began to howl.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! Harry! You made it!" Susan squealed happily as she opened the door to let him in.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry said, feeling his skin heat.</p>
<p>"But where's Ginny?" Susan asked, sticking her head outside of the door. "Don't tell me the two of you are fighting?"</p>
<p>"Er, no. She's just gone to pick up your present. Sorry we're a little late."</p>
<p>Susan waved her hand at him. "Nonsense, you're just in time. Mary Sue was just asking about you, actually. She's over there with her brother, Gary...he's in Ravenclaw, do you know him?"</p>
<p>Harry let Susan push him through the small crowd of people that had already arrived. Seamus smirked at him and held up a butterbeer in salute. Harry grinned and then stopped as Susan pushed him into a group of Hufflepuff fifth years.</p>
<p>"Er, hello," he said, feeling uncomfortable.</p>
<p>As they began to ask him questions about Defence and Quidditch, Harry sent out a silent plea to Ginny, urging her to come save him. Their plan was to stay as long as was polite and then head back up to the castle, claiming they had homework or Quidditch practice. As Harry looked at the adoring faces around him, he wondered if he could claim both, right now.</p>
<p><em>Hurry up with those bloody books, Gin</em>.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here you are, dear, sorry it took a while. We've been busy this afternoon."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded as she looked around. The bookshop was indeed busy, with an abnormally large amount of students milling around. She didn't think Slytherins were all that keen about reading, but judging by the amount of them in the store, it appeared they were.</p>
<p><em>First time for everything</em>,<em>I reckon,</em>she mused to herself.</p>
<p>She slipped the bag the shopkeeper gave her under her arm and made her way towards the door. She frowned when it blew open and Ron entered, looking frazzled and very upset.</p>
<p>"Ginny!" he croaked out, sounding hoarse.</p>
<p>"Ron? What's wrong? Why aren't you at the inn?"</p>
<p>"It's Hermione, she's sick or something. I tried looking for Harry...come quick. I've got to get her back up to the school!"</p>
<p>Ron pulled her out of the store a bit roughly, and Ginny pushed at him. "Ron! Stop it! I'm not a piece of meat. Look, what's wrong? Calm down a minute."</p>
<p>Ron didn't say anything and looked around nervously, still pulling her away from the shop. When she resisted, he turned to her and tightened his grip on her arm.</p>
<p>"We have to hurry!" Ron said frantically. Ginny looked behind them as the wind blew violently around them.</p>
<p>"Why don't we go back and get Harry? He's just at the Three Broomsticks -"</p>
<p>"No!" Ron shouted at her, not sounding like himself. He pulled on her arm again, squeezing it harshly, and Ginny winced.</p>
<p>"Ron, you're hurting me, stop it."</p>
<p>Ron pulled her to the left, and she realised they were behind the bookshop, in an alley. She turned to ask her brother why he was taking them this way and felt something cool and soft being pressed against her face. She breathed in something that smelled mildly of soap and perfume and then knew nothing but blackness.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Father, we did it."</p>
<p>Draco's voice was excited, and Lucius suppressed a grin. Perhaps he had been too quick to assume the boy held no taste for this line of work. He had, so far, executed his part of the plan without a hitch. Still, that was no reason the boy should become too comfortable.</p>
<p>"Yes, Draco.<em>However,</em>I think the Dark Lord will want to accept the full credit. His plan worked brilliantly." He stared with disdain at the body of Ginny Weasley. How he would love to kill her now, quickly. But the Dark Lord had other plans for her.</p>
<p>He turned to one of the other Death Eaters. "Make certain you replicate her clothing perfectly. We don't want Potter to suspect anything until we have her safely ensconced at the Manor." He paused and then glanced at his son. "Come, Draco. We must get you back to the school before they miss you."</p>
<p>He turned to leave and realised his son was not following him. Instead, he was staring with interest as the Death Eater started to carry out his orders, lifting the girl's robes.</p>
<p>"Draco.<em>Now</em>."</p>
<p>Draco frowned and pulled his eyes away from the body of the girl at his feet. Lucius sneered at him.</p>
<p>"We don't have time for you to become interested in Muggle-loving, blood-traitoring whores."</p>
<p>His son nodded and glanced back one last time before following his father out of the room.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brogan smiled as Tonks got up to use the loo and looked out the window of the Three Broomsticks, surprisingly at ease. He hadn't expected to have a good time - in fact, he was quite surprised that Tonks had even agreed to come to Hogsmeade to meet him. But she had, and he found that he was very happy that she had done so. Even if he did sort of know her heart was heading in a different direction. Maybe Tonks herself didn’t realize yet, but Brogan could tell. Still, it had been a long time since he'd been with someone his own age who also happened to be a member of the opposite sex.</p>
<p>He frowned as an emotion that wasn't his own rushed through him - he felt a sense of fear that was suddenly replaced by a feeling of being lost. He immediately reached out to find Ginny and Harry.</p>
<p>Tonks came back to the table, sliding into her seat with smile. "I wasn't gone that long, why the sad face?"</p>
<p>Brogan stared at her as though not really seeing her. "Something's wrong. Do you know where Harry and the others are?"</p>
<p>"I think Ginny mentioned a birthday party. I thought I saw Harry make his way upstairs a little while ago, why?"</p>
<p>Brogan frowned, still unable to get any sense of Ginny. "Ginny wasn't with him? Are you certain?"</p>
<p>Tonks nodded.</p>
<p>"Would you mind if we took a look around outside...near the outskirts of town?" Brogan asked, already standing up.</p>
<p>"Brogan, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I...I can't explain it...but...I think something's happening."</p>
<p>"But Professor Dumbledore put wards up around the village -"</p>
<p>"Tonks,<em>please</em>." Brogan couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. "We need to find her," he muttered under his breath, already heading outside.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, and then, when you caught the Snitch that one time, do you remember? It was so brave -</p>
<p>"Mary, there's nothing<em>brave</em>about catching a Snitch. It was bleeding<em>brilliant</em>, that's what it was -"</p>
<p>"Oh, Gary, shut up. Honestly, don't mind him, Harry. Anyway, as I was saying -"</p>
<p>Harry wondered if the smile on his face looked as fake as it felt. Apparently, it didn't, as Mary Sue and Gary were as enthralled with him now as they were twenty minutes ago. Harry hid a sigh and looked around the room. He could feel a twinge behind his right eye and shook his head. A particularly strong gust of wind made the Three Broomsticks vibrate suddenly, and he frowned, wondering what was keeping Ginny. He suddenly felt a sense of loss, and frowned, trying to figure out what had just happened.</p>
<p>"Er, will you two excuse me for a moment?" Harry asked, interrupting a glazed looking Mary Sue.</p>
<p>He slipped away before they could stop him, heading over to the door. He was just about to open it and leave - to go back to the bookshop - when it blew open, pushing someone through it and unexpectedly into his arms.</p>
<p>He smiled as Ginny giggled at him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Harry."</p>
<p>"I was just about to come find you," he said, feeling immediate relief at seeing her. She disentangled herself from his arms.</p>
<p>"The book shop was a bit busy," she said holding up a small package. She looked around the party.</p>
<p>"What happened to your hair?" Harry asked, reaching out to touch it. She pulled back and then smiled.</p>
<p>"The wind's horrible, isn't it? It came undone; I'll fix it later. Let's give this bleeding present to the guest of honour and get back up to the castle."</p>
<p>"You have no argument from me," Harry said, whispering. "I've been bored to tears."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, I know the cure for that," Ginny said, winking at him.</p>
<p>Harry smiled, suddenly over come with an urge to 'revise' all of a sudden. "Let's make it quick then."</p>
<p>Ginny gave Susan their present,, and Harry hid a smile as he heard her explain that he needed to work on a Potions essay and that she was going to 'aid' him in his research of the Pollyanna root.</p>
<p>She turned and smiled widely at Harry, taking his hand. They said goodbye to everyone and slipped away in under ten minutes. Harry laughed as Ginny stuck her tongue out at the door.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, I'm sorry I left you alone with that lot," Ginny said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"It wasn't that bad," Harry said, shrugging.</p>
<p>"No? Hmm...well, you know, I reckon if it had been bad then perhaps...I could have...made it up to you?" Ginny moved closer to him as they headed down the stairs, rubbing against him.</p>
<p>Harry paused and smirked. "Hmm, well, in that case, it was a<em>bit</em>dreary...."</p>
<p>"Oh, you poor, poor thing. Trapped in that room with all those boring Hufflepuffs. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" she said suggestively, her eyes bright as she moved her hand down the front of his robes.</p>
<p>"What's got into you all of sudden?" Harry asked, amused.</p>
<p>"Can't a girl just want to be affectionate with her bloke?" Ginny leaned to the left and licked her way to his ear, and Harry shivered. Her hand touched him through his trousers, and he suddenly had trouble focusing.</p>
<p>"Hmm, well, who am I to fight your affectionate tendencies?" Harry asked after a moment, breathing heavy. Ginny smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Castle, Harry. Now. Don't make me wait too long."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't dream of it, Gin," he said, blinking rapidly.</p>
<p>They left the pub and headed back towards Hogwarts, both walking as fast as the wind would let them. Harry realised that thanks to the exchange on the stairs, the wind was no longer making him cold, although it was a bit painful to walk. They made it back in record time, and Ginny laughed as he pulled her upstairs.</p>
<p>When he turned at the sixth floor, Ginny stopped him, and he frowned. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, let's not be boring. Let's try something<em>new</em>," she said, biting her lip. "Everyone's out today aren't they? In the dorm?"</p>
<p>Harry frowned. "Er, well, yeah, actually...I think everyone is at Susan's...oh...<em>oh</em>," Harry said, finally understanding what she meant. "In the dorm? Really? Isn't that sort of naughty, Miss Weasley?"</p>
<p>Ginny grinned boldly at him. "I was thinking first the showers, and then the -"</p>
<p>Harry pulled her to him and kissed her quickly. "Well, come on then," he said, feeling extremely keen.</p>
<p>"Reckon I touched on an old fantasy?" Ginny asked as they hurried upstairs to the seventh floor. Harry merely grinned at her. They made it through the common room, unsurprised to see it empty as most of the younger students who weren't in Hogsmeade had tried to find better things to do and most of the older students had gone to Susan's party. Harry opened the door to the dorm and looked around.</p>
<p>"It's empty," he said with a smile, and Ginny nodded. He led her over to his bed.</p>
<p>"Hmm, so this is the famous bed of Harry Potter," Ginny said coyly. Harry sat down and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, this is<em>the</em>bed."</p>
<p>"Hmm, and have you ever had a girl in your bed, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Er, no -"</p>
<p>"Pity then."</p>
<p>Harry grinned as she undid the clasp of her robe, shrugging it off her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Did you at least<em>fantasize</em>about having a girl in your bed?"</p>
<p>"Of course. I thought we covered this?" Harry asked laughing.</p>
<p>"Did you ever fantasize about having<em>me</em>in your bed?" Ginny asked, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.</p>
<p>"Gin, I still do that<em>now</em>," Harry said, marveling at her mood.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him as she reached the last button on her blouse and then reached up to slip it slowly off her body. Harry didn't know what it was, but something seemed different about her - there was something very predatory in her gaze, and he realised he was really enjoying it.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to climb into that bed and fuck you silly? Is that it?" she said, her voice a whisper.</p>
<p>"Maybe," Harry said, licking his lips.</p>
<p>She moved forward and pushed him forcefully back onto the bed. She straddled him and looked down at him, her eyes filled with fire. She ground her hips into his, and Harry sucked in a deep breath. She lowered her head down and kissed him, very roughly.</p>
<p>"Hmm, Harry, you taste good," she said slyly, winking at him. "Can I try some more?"</p>
<p>Before he could answer, she shifted and pulled at his robe, practically ripping it off him. She plucked his glasses off his face, tossing them aside. She moved his shirt up over his arms, trapping them inside of it.</p>
<p>"You like it when I take control, don't you Harry? Doesn't some small part of you just want to give it all to me? Don't you want me to just tie you up and ride you until you lose all control?" She licked her way along his neck, her teeth almost painfully scraping over his skin. "My body over yours, shoving, pushing,<em>fucking</em>...." her voice trailed off as she moved her head from his ear, and then he felt her mouth close over his nipple, and he shuddered as her teeth marked his skin. She bit him hard - harder then he had ever felt her do so before.</p>
<p>"Gin," he breathed out, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Tell me yes, Harry. You want me to hurt you, don't you?"</p>
<p>"What has got into you today?" he asked, opening his eyes again.</p>
<p>"Just you, Harry. Just you." Ginny bit him again, and he groaned. It felt sweet and painful and sexy, and as he felt her work her hands to his trousers, he realised some part of him did want her to hurt him. Perhaps even some small part of him wanted to hurt<em>her</em>. He shook his head to clear it, the twinge from before coming back a bit stronger. Harry took a long, deep breath, trying to steady himself.</p>
<p>"Let me watch you undress," Harry said in a flat voice, surprising them both and causing her to stop her actions. She moved her head up and smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Feeling a bit pervy then?" she asked cheekily, and she sat back. Harry moved and pulled his shirt from her hands and nodded. He slipped his glasses back on and really looked at her.</p>
<p>Ginny got off the bed and boldly smiled at him. She lowered her jeans down her legs and then reached up, undoing her bra. She grinned widely at him and then pulled the remainder of her hair out of its clasp. He watched as it fell down around her shoulders. His eyes strayed to her neck and then back up to meet her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he nodded as her hands trailed slowly to her knickers. She slipped them unhurriedly down around her hips, her eyes never leaving his. When she stepped out of them, she gave a small pout and then kicked them towards the bed.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" she asked playfully, and Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, come here," he said softly, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>She moved closer to him and touched his face, caressing him. He reached up and took a hold of her wrist. She winced as he clasped his hand around hers.</p>
<p>"Hey, I thought I was the one that was doing the pain thing?" she asked, a smirk on her face. When he didn't ease his grip, her face changed. "Stop it. You're hurting me."</p>
<p>"Who are you and where is the real Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked suddenly, roughly jerking the girl forward, off her feet. She twisted and looked at him, her eyes wide. Harry grasped her arm painfully in his hands, making certain she knew he had a good grip. "And don't you dare lie to me, because I'll know, and I promise I'll pull your bloody arm clear off."</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unsettled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry made the girl, whoever she was, get dressed. He kept a death grip on her arm and shoved her against the wall, quickly bending down to pick up the rest of her clothes and forcing them at her. She whimpered, but her eyes told a different story, and he felt his anger rushing through him, trying to find a way to get out. He pulled his shirt back on and threw his robe around his shoulders. He realized with dismay that not only did he have<em>his</em>wand in his robe pocket, but he had Ginny's as well.</p><p>"Get moving," he said, his voice not sounding like his own. She blinked at him, her face taking on the mask of fear, but his small ability with Legilimency meant he knew better.</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with you, Harry, but -"</p><p>"Shut up. Don't even try it," he said in a cold voice.</p><p>She stared at him, and he watched as she changed - her face twisting into something ugly. Harry felt slightly unnerved to see such a look of pure hatred coming from the girl he loved and blinked his eyes slowly.</p><p>"You're never going to get to her in time," the girl said smugly. "The plan's already worked too well."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Harry said, moving closer to her. He pulled roughly on her arm, and then pushed her back against the wall again, enjoying the wince of real pain he saw on her face. "I'm going to take you to Professor Dumbledore, and we'll see what you say then."</p><p>The girl sniggered, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from slapping her face. "Please, there's nothing Dumbledore can do. Don't you think if there was he'd have done it by now?"</p><p>Harry frowned at her and tugged her arm again, pointing his wand at her. "Move.<em>Now</em>."</p><p>She gave him a superior look and fluffed her hair - Ginny's hair - around her shoulders defiantly. Harry marched her down the stairs and then through the portrait, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew his only chance of finding out what had happened to Ginny was with the despicable creature in front of him. She smirked at him as they headed down the hallway. He pushed her suddenly, unable to control himself; he pulled her wrist behind her back until she gasped, looking over her shoulder at him.</p><p>"Why Harry, no one ever told me you liked to play rough. I thought you only liked to be dominated. Didn't know there was a top in there somewhere. All my research pointed to you being a bottom."</p><p>Harry felt something break open inside of him - something ugly and wild - he could feel the heat of it on his skin. He saw the girl's eyes open wide, and for the first time, saw an honest flicker of fear inside of her. He felt himself smile coldly.</p><p>"I have no qualms about breaking your arm," he heard himself say as he tightened his grip. "And I don't need magic to hurt you," he continued, knowing it was true. Harry had often thought all of his anger and dark thoughts had come from his connection with Voldemort - but this, he knew, was purely him.<em>He would kill to save Ginny.</em>The simple realization of that fact settled over him, and he didn't run from it like he knew he should.</p><p>He gripped her arm again until she made a whimpering noise against her will. He could see her determination to remain smug faltering. "Tell me where she is," he said quietly.</p><p>"Go to hell. Your little bitch of a girlfriend will soon be dead."</p><p>Harry released her suddenly, and she fell forward, hitting the wall. She turned, a sneer on her face, apparently thinking her words had hurt him. She opened her mouth again, and Harry calmly moved his hand without thinking; her voice died in her throat. An expression of surprise filled her features as she realized what he'd done.</p><p>"Voldemort isn't the only one with a few tricks," Harry said softly. "I'll give you your voice back when you decide to say something worthwhile." He pulled her away from the wall and shoved her forward again, towards the stairs.</p><p>They were on the fifth floor when Harry heard his name being called. He turned to see Professor McGonagall striding towards them - she appeared frazzled and upset.</p><p>"There you are, Mr Potter," McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she took in their appearance, and Harry cut her off before she could lecture them.</p><p>"We're going to Professor Dumbledore's office," he said, taking hold of the girl's elbow. "Something's happened; this isn't Ginny."</p><p>Professor McGonagall's eyes widened as she looked at the girl, who was now, of course, trying very hard to appear feeble. Harry was glad he had cast a Silencing Spell on her, not wanting to hear more lies come out of her mouth.</p><p>"I was sent to find you, Potter. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape are in the village. There's been an attack. Are you certain -"</p><p>"What? What's happened?" Harry searched his feelings - surprised to not have felt something. He knew his link with Voldemort was open...<em>It had to be</em>. He realized his anger at the girl had probably helped keep him grounded and concentrating on one thing.</p><p>"A band of Death Eaters attempted to get into the village, past Professor Dumbledore's spells. Only a few were successful, but it was enough to cause havoc. We've also received word that Lucius Malfoy has escaped again. Albus sent me to find you and Miss Weasley."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "This<em>isn't</em>Ginny. We have to get to Dumbledore right now. I think this attack or whatever was just a diversion to get to her and replace her with this...<em>person</em>."</p><p>Harry felt that same feeling of coldness come over him as he realized what that meant. He was tempted to open his mind up completely - to connect with Voldemort then and there - to call him out. Professor McGonagall must have seen something in his face that she didn't like because she touched his shoulder with her hand.</p><p>"Don't, Harry. Let's wait for Albus. Why don't you release that girl and use a Binding Spell to tie her hands in place. She won't be going anywhere."</p><p>Harry looked down at the grip he still had on the girl's arm, frowning. It hadn't occurred to him to use a spell to keep her in line. He realized he had been enjoying hurting her. He dumbly pulled his hand away and flicked his wand; two small ropes appeared, keeping her hands behind her back. Her eyes - Ginny's eyes -blazed at him in anger and loathing, and Harry wanted to shake the image of it out of his head. For the first time, he suddenly felt something other than cold fury, and he shuddered, closing his eyes. His anxiety and fear for Ginny coursed through him, and he felt Professor McGonagall's hand tighten on him.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked quietly, and he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>"We have to find her quickly," he said, not certain how he knew that.</p><p>Professor McGonagall nodded and frowned as she looked at the girl. "You finish taking her to Albus's office. I have a stop to make first. We'll soon get to the bottom of this treason."</p><p>She headed down the stairs quickly, and Harry watched her for a moment, glad that Professor McGonagall was able to think clearly in a crisis. He looked at the girl again and started leading her downstairs, his thoughts and fears churning inside of him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"My Lord, our attack of the Hogsmeade village has been disrupted. Some of our members could not access it as easily as we had hoped. And it appears there was some warning beforehand -"</p><p>Voldemort stared at Rookwood with distaste, and the other man stopped talking. "But we have our prey, do we not?"</p><p>"Yes, My Lord. And Lucius has returned as well. He is with...<em>Weasley</em>as we speak."</p><p>Voldemort smiled at the contempt he heard in the other man's voice. "Weasley has proven himself more in a few weeks than you have your entire length of service to me, Rookwood. I would hasten to remind you of that when he gives you orders."</p><p>The man before him paled and murmured something that Voldemort chose not to hear. "Fine. Please tell me when Bella returns. I am assuming<em>she</em>was able to get past the wards that Muggle-loving fool thought would work?"</p><p>Rookwood nodded.</p><p>"I trust she manages not to botch this small task I have given her; I would hate to have to reprimand her again. But I did not expect our presence to be truly felt with this attack; we have done what needed to be done. We have Potter's whore. That is all for now. Tell Lucius I will join them in a few moments."</p><p>Voldemort raised his hand and gave a half-wave to indicate he was through with the discussion. Rookwood turned and left quickly. Voldemort closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out to take a taste of Harry's fear and anxiety. He frowned when he was unable to make any connection. He felt a momentary flare of anger, and that was all. He had not honestly expected their doppelgänger to fool the boy for long and had half expected to feel a flash of panic from him before now.</p><p>"We'll see how long his reserve holds when I let him see me hurting the girl," he said out loud, smiling to himself.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry stared impassively at the girl as they waited outside Dumbledore's office. She ignored him, defiantly tilting her chin away from him. Harry kept himself on the other side of the small hallway, not trusting himself in case she tried to provoke him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her - physically still his Ginny - and wondered why the Polyjuice Potion she had obviously taken had not run its course by now.</p><p>"When do we get to see the real you?" he asked evenly. He used his wand to release her from the Silencing Spell. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and acted as though she hadn't heard him.</p><p>"You might as well tell me who you are."</p><p>She eyed him and sneered. "So, you can know who you almost got to make love to?"</p><p>"What you were proposing wasn't making love. You wanted to be in control, and you wanted to hurt me," Harry said flatly.</p><p>The girl sniggered. "Oh, for the romantic tendencies of sensitive boys. Wake up, Harry. You wanted it as much as I did. Remember, I was the one feeling your prick rubbing against my body. I wonder what the little Miss Weasley would say if she knew."</p><p>Harry didn't mean to do it, but the girl fell backward as though pushed by invisible hands. She groaned as her head hit the stone wall and looked up at him.</p><p>"My, my, reckon I hit a sore spot then, did I? Doesn't the little girl tend to your real needs, Harry? Is everything just hearts and flowers with her? I bet she cries every time you touch her. Maybe you just need a real woman for a change; to see that sex is always about control. I would have made you come so hard you would have fallen on your knees and thanked me."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew she wanted to upset him, but he couldn't figure out why. He took a deep breath and finally shrugged at her.</p><p>"I pity you," he said simply, and he was rewarded by the sound of her laughter.</p><p>"I don't need the pity of Harry Potter. Idiot. The Dark Lord has powers you cannot possibly comprehend. He will soon rid the world of you and your Muggle-loving companions."</p><p>Harry smirked at her. "Oh, so this is about him, is it? Tell me, how is Tom? Did you know that's his name? Tom Riddle. From his Muggle-father. He's a half-blood. Funny, isn't it?"</p><p>"You can call him whatever you want...it doesn't matter. Soon all you'll ever know about him is that he is the one that took your precious Ginny away from you. He's really quite upset with her, you know. Perhaps he'll show her how a real woman is supposed to act in bed -"</p><p>Harry wasn't even aware he had crossed the small distance between them. He grabbed hold of her and shook her.</p><p>"Take that back," he said, his voice low.</p><p>"Worried now, are we? Oh, don't worry, he wouldn't soil himself with the girl, but I am certain he has plenty of companions who would be more than willing. She is a pureblood after all...a Muggle-loving half-wit of one, but pure blood nonetheless."</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>Harry blinked at the girl in front of him and then turned to see Dumbledore, followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall, moving quickly up the stairs to them.</p><p>"Lower your hand, please," Professor Dumbledore said, eyeing him cautiously. Harry frowned and looked at his hand, not even aware he had raised it. He realized Professor Snape had his wand drawn, although he was not pointing it at him. Harry let go of the girl with his other hand, pushing her back so that her head hit the wall again. He stepped away from her, feeling his anger eating away at him, but this time it was more than just anger - he had seen the truth of her words in her eyes. Voldemort was planning on truly hurting Ginny.</p><p>Professor McGonagall led the girl into the office, and Professor Snape paused, his eyes catching Harry's for the briefest of moments. Harry didn't understand the look and felt too upset to wonder about it, and it was gone too quickly for him to really register. Snape closed the office door, and Harry moved forward to go through it, but Dumbledore stopped him.</p><p>"I wonder if we might let them be with her for a few moments while we talk, Harry."</p><p>"We need to find out what she knows and go get Ginny," Harry said, hearing the tone of finality in his voice.</p><p>"And I need you to be in control. I will not allow you to go after Ginny if you can be swayed by Tom. I fear that is what he wants."</p><p>"What he wants is to hurt Ginny," Harry said, his voice flat.</p><p>"What Tom wants is to make you weak. And this is something you cannot allow."</p><p>"Fine. I'm in control," Harry said, meeting Dumbledore's eyes and letting him see the certainty inside him. "I've barely felt him. Maybe I'm too angry, I don't know."</p><p>"Brogan has told me as much."</p><p>Harry startled, having forgotten that Dumbledore had his own spy in the form of Brogan. He also realized something else.</p><p>"Can he feel Ginny? Is she okay? Has he felt her being scared at all or -"</p><p>"He insists that he felt it happen and then nothing, which leads me to believe that for the time being, Ginny is being kept unconscious."</p><p>"Then we have to find her before they wake her up...before...before...whatever it is he wants to do to her...he's going to make me watch it," Harry said, feeling the first flush of real panic inside of him. The idea of Ginny being hurt was one thing. Actually seeing it because Voldemort wanted to revel in his horror was another. He tried to squash the fear inside of him, killing it before it could fully bloom. He struggled to give more room to his anger, knowing it was keeping the hopelessness at bay.</p><p>"You have to fight him, Harry. He hurts Ginny to get to you. He does not understand love, but he does understand the pain it brings when it is broken apart. Do not give him this edge."</p><p>"Then what do you want me to do?" Harry practically shouted, suddenly losing his hold on his emotions.</p><p>"Remain in control. Hold onto your anger if you need to. He will feed on your pain and anguish, and he will use it to make himself feel powerful."</p><p>The door to Dumbledore's office opened suddenly, and Professor Snape appeared. He looked at Harry and then at Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>"She's been transformed back into her normal self, but she still refuses to tell us her name. I can give her the Veritaserum now, headmaster."</p><p>"Harry, you can listen to us question this impostor, or you may join Brogan and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in the Gryffindor common room. It is your decision."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Is everyone okay?"</p><p>"There were no casualties of any students in the Village."</p><p>"Then I'm going into your office," Harry said dully, nodding at Snape to move out of the way.</p><p>Dumbledore nodded at Snape, and Harry entered the office, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny heard herself being called, and she awoke as though from a deep sleep. She kept her eyes closed, feeling disoriented and weak. She murmured Harry's name and tried to turn, thinking she was in bed. She felt an icy chill wrap around her as she heard a piercing, unnatural laugh.</p><p>She opened her eyes, and it came back to her - Ron pulling her out of the shop, hurting her arm. Something being pressed against her face. She stared at the thin yet horrifying figure of the man in front of her and somehow managed not to shudder openly. His coloring was pale, almost ghostly white, and his eyes were two narrow slits. There was something utterly abnormal about his appearance - as though his sallow, putrid skin was merely window dressing over something that was much more terrible. As he realized she was awake, his eyes filled with something close to glee.</p><p>"Ah, you have decided to join us, Miss Weasley. Wonderful. Lucius was worried he had perhaps given you too strong a dose."</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything, her eyes resting on the three shadows that stood behind Voldemort. They kept their heads lowered, hidden behind dark cloaks.<em>This can't be happening...this is a nightmare</em>, she thought irrationally to herself. She felt her fear at the back of her throat as Voldemort laughed at her.</p><p>"Yes, my child. This is real. You are...as they say, very much within my clutches. And there's no Harry Potter to save you. In fact, thanks to an old acquaintance, he may not even know you're gone." Voldemort paused and moved closer to her, looming over her. Ginny realized she was being held against something and was unable to move her head to the side to see what it was. She willed her defensive abilities to kick in - to do something to help her out of this, but her body felt completely held back. She felt something heavy and cold against her wrists. Ginny forced herself to meet Voldemort's gaze. He sneered at her, his mouth a horrible contortion on the emaciated mask that was his face. She swallowed roughly and flinched as he drew near to her.</p><p>"You see,<em>Ginevra</em>," he said now, his voice hissing over her name as though caressing it. "Ever since our little battle of wills, I've wanted to spend some time with you. I want to know why you have the strength to fight me. I want to know why Harry cherishes<em>you</em>over all others now. I have felt traces of his nauseating feelings for you, and I want to know why he seems to think he has a reason to live now."</p><p>Ginny could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, and didn't want to speak - she didn't want to hear her own fear in her voice. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He smiled widely at her, obviously seeing the struggle in her eyes.</p><p>"See, I much prefer Harry<em>hating</em>his life as opposed to enjoying it. I think that were I to take away the one thing that truly makes him happy, he will be that much easier to destroy. Not to mention, of course, that I would simply enjoy killing you."</p><p>Voldemort's hand strayed forward, as though he was going to touch her, and she shuddered, jerking her head back as far as she could. She forced herself to talk.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you anything, you deceitful, vile bastard -"</p><p>Ginny felt something hit her, and it was staggering for a moment - as though something heavy had fallen on top of her, and all of her air had been cut off. She tried to exhale - to breathe - and found that she couldn't. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy, but then strangely calm. Something warm flared through her, and she finally released her breath, starting to choke as her lungs realized they could work again. When she was finally able to breathe easily again, she opened her eyes to see Voldemort frowning at her, something close to disbelief in his eyes.</p><p>"You fought that off much quicker than you should have. What is it about you?" he asked curiously, peering at her as though she were something to be dissected and then tossed aside. He turned to the man closest to him.</p><p>"Lucius, please educate the girl again. I want to see how long she lasts."</p><p>Ginny didn't have time to react before she felt the same sensation again, making her jerk her head back in pain. This time, the staggering loss of air stayed with her a little bit longer, and it hurt more to finally breathe air into her lungs. Voldemort arched an eyebrow at her, before stepping away.</p><p>"Again, Lucius. Wormtail, duplicate the spell on my command."</p><p>Ginny saw the third figure of the group stir and saw two wands being raised in her direction. The air was pushed out of her again, and she felt herself grow faint - painful pricks of light behind her eyes as she choked once more. She came to only to hear something that made her blood go cold.</p><p>"Again. And this time, Weasley, you join the other two."</p><p>Ginny saw the figure in the middle step forward, arm shaking slightly, and then she knew nothing but pain as her breath was again drawn away from her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Lucius Malfoy contacted me when it was discovered that Harry Potter was in Ireland. Members of my family helped the Dark Lord once before, in the first war."</p><p>Sioda's voice droned on in that lifeless, unemotional tone that people under the effect of Veritaserum generally had. Harry had heard enough to know that should he ever be left alone with Sioda again he would never be able to stop himself from hurting her.</p><p>She had told them how she had kept tabs on Ginny, how she had tried to learn about her Prophecy, and about Brogan's. She had spied on Harry and Ginny, and when that had not given her the answers she'd needed, she had then tried to rope Brogan into her plan.</p><p>But as far as Harry could figure out, Sioda hadn't known enough to actually tell Voldemort anything he probably didn't already know. Since her contact with Malfoy had been cut short, thanks to his foul-up in Diagon Alley, and she had been caught by her sister sending letters - she had thought her role in things was over. Until she had found a way to contact another Death Eater - and make it to London to speak with Voldemort himself.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes for a moment as Professor Dumbledore continued to question Sioda. He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach, and it pushed his anger away as though it were a paper raft floating on a violent sea. Harry abruptly felt as though he couldn't breathe, and before he knew it, he fell forward to the ground, hands flat against the cold stone floor, trying to take in deep breaths of air. He felt something or someone behind him, but another tightness flared in his chest, causing him to cry out in pain.</p><p>Harry didn't know how long he remained on the floor, or even how they had managed to turn him over onto his back, but when he finally opened his eyes, Brogan was staring down at him, saying something. Harry lolled his head to the side, suddenly too weak to even look straight ahead. Brogan reached out and touched him, and he immediately felt loads better - the choking, dying feeling was leaving him, and he realized he could breathe much easier. Brogan pulled him up into a sitting position, and Harry stared at everyone around him.</p><p>"He's choking her," he said, in answer to a question no one had asked.</p><p>Dumbledore kneeled down beside Harry, but his question was directed to Brogan.</p><p>"Do you think you can do it at this distance?"</p><p>Brogan was looking at Harry, his face pallid. His eyes searched Harry’s before nodding his head grimly. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders, squeezing him tightly.</p><p>"Breathe, Harry."</p><p>"I am," Harry said dully, not understanding. His head still felt mixed-up.</p><p>"Think of Ginny. Breathe for her. Use your connection and help her fight them."</p><p>Harry took in a deep breath as Brogan closed his eyes. Harry felt a warm sort of<em>something</em>push through him - something very sound and very right. The more air he breathed in, the better he felt. Brogan's face was distorted in concentration, and he was murmuring something under his breath. He opened his eyes, so bright and blue against the paleness of his skin and looked at Harry.</p><p>"Now close your eyes. Find her."</p><p>Harry did as he asked, the pleasant feeling growing inside of him. He suddenly felt Ginny - could almost see her in his mind's eye. She was weak, but she was fighting. Harry suddenly felt incredibly strong, and before Brogan could even tell him to do it, he was sending that strength to her - feeding it to her - giving her everything he could.</p><p>Brogan started to shake as Harry smiled, completely oblivious. Harry suddenly understood something, and it felt amazing - he couldn't believe something so simple had taken so long to understand. Harry saw the solution before him and reached out to take it - he was bringing her back to him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Enough," Voldemort's voice was cold, and Ginny let her head fall forward, hating the sound of the feeble sobs she could hear coming out of her mouth.</p><p>"You are weakened, but you are not as weak as you should be. This is most astounding, indeed. Tell me, girl, what else can you do?"</p><p>Ginny kept her eyes closed and almost gasped out loud when she felt Harry's presence. Her head cleared immediately, and she felt amazingly on form again. She almost smiled as she realized she could now throw off the iron clasps they had trapped her in.</p><p>"Not going to talk still?" Voldemort's voice purred, unaware, in her ear. "How tedious. I suppose I will have to do something to persuade you. But first, let me make certain I have an audience."</p><p>She knew Voldemort had turned away from her, and she felt her strength - Harry's strength - gather inside her as she pulled her hands free of the shackles. She snapped her head up as Voldemort turned and looked at her, his eyes wide. Three figures were moving towards her, and the first one reached her, his hood falling back off his face. She had a moment to register her brother's face and the sharp, pungent scent of something that made her dizziness return for a moment.</p><p>"Stand aside, Weasley, I will handle this," she heard Voldemort snarl. She pushed as hard as she could against Percy, and he surprisingly fell backward, causing a domino effect on the two figures behind him. She used the opportunity to bend to the floor, out of their way. She felt a swell of heat against her neck and glanced down, suddenly aware that they had not removed the necklace Harry had given her.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Voldemort raise his wand towards her, a confident sneer on his face.</p><p>"Foolish girl, it does not bother me to truly hurt you.<em>Cru</em>-"</p><p>Ginny grabbed hold of her necklace with her right hand and suddenly felt the harsh, quick pull at her navel as it sent her back home to Hogwarts.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked as Ginny landed a few feet away from him. The Portus Spell he had done had worked. She hit the floor with a soft 'oomph,' and Professor Snape bent down to tend to her. Harry felt the flare of power inside of him crest and then flow away, almost as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving him feeling absolutely depleted. He pulled away from Brogan and crawled forward, desperately needing to touch her.</p><p>When his hand found hers, she looked up, her face dirty and extremely pale. Her eyes were wide and full of so much emotion that he was amazed she wasn't crying. Without realizing it, they both sat up, pushing Professor Snape away. Harry pulled Ginny to him and buried his face into the crook of her neck - her hair tickling his face. He pressed his lips against her skin, needing to feel her - to connect with her in every way.</p><p>She sobbed, and then he felt her shudder against him. He pulled back to reassure her that she was okay, to tell her everything was all right when a fierce burst of pain tore through his head, causing him to cry out and fall back onto the floor. His head felt as though it were exploding, and all he could feel was rage - pure and total. It was too much, and Harry felt it consume him, and then there was nothing but darkness as unconsciousness took him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Ginny pretended to sleep as the voices whispered around her. She had refused to let them separate her from Harry.  The two of them were lying in a bed in the hospital wing, together.</p><p>She was frightened, and she kept her head on Harry's chest, listening to his heart beating, needing to make sure he was still there. She felt as though she were falling through time - lost and cut adrift from everything that she knew. It was an entirely irrational feeling, but she couldn't seem to fight it. She clutched at Harry's hand, shivering at its complete lack of warmth. They didn't know what was wrong with him.<em>She</em>didn't know what was wrong with him, and so she kept her eyes closed - not sleeping - but waiting for the first sign that he was coming back to her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan watched Harry and Ginny sleeping. He knew<em>she</em>wasn't really asleep, but he let her continue on with the charade, not wanting to draw attention to it. He knew Madam Pomfrey would only want to force-feed her a Sleeping Potion. And he knew that wasn’t what she needed.</p><p>He tried to get a sense of something from Harry, but couldn't. He had felt a small impression of what Harry had experienced and was amazed the other man was still breathing. It had been almost unbelievable pain - a sense of anger so complete it had nearly choked him with its intensity. Voldemort's connection to Harry had been broken wide open with that anger, and even now, it caused Brogan to shiver with revulsion. He had never felt anything so vile. To think of Harry fighting something like that - day in and day out - it made his appreciation for him go up even more.</p><p>He crept to the bed, looking down at them. His heart broke in a way he didn't think was possible - he felt extremely protective of them, suddenly. Brogan hesitated and then finally reached out, putting his hand over Ginny's. He closed his own eyes and sent comfort to her, wanting to take away the fear and anxiety he felt inside of her.</p><p>When he was done, he opened his eyes and found Ginny staring at him with dark eyes. But they were not eyes that were full of sorrow as he had expected. Instead, they shone with something that looked like hope.</p><p>"Thank you," she said softly, and she turned, moving closer to Harry, her hand slipping out of his, their connection broken.</p><p>But Brogan didn't need to be physically touching her to know he had helped. He backed away slowly from the bed and turned, slipping out of the room. His emotions - now filtered with Ginny's - swirled inside of him. All that mattered was that she and Harry were safe.</p><p>Brogan headed downstairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had a strong desire to pick a fight with a girl who should have known better.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next morning, Harry opened his eyes and felt as though he were returning from a long, dark tunnel. He blinked and tried to focus on something and felt someone move against him. He looked down and smiled at the fuzzy image of a redhead lying against his chest, her arms wrapped around him. He moved his hand and touched her head, letting his fingers get lost in the softness of her hair. He frowned as he tried to recall exactly why he was in a bed in the hospital wing.</p><p>Ginny stirred at his touch and turned her head, her eyes fluttering open. Harry squinted at her and smiled as he saw her eyes opened wider.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked softly. "You're really awake?"</p><p>"Hmm, I think so."</p><p>Ginny shifted and propped her head up, looking down at him in wonder. She cupped his face with her hand and kissed him gently. Harry slowly moved his arms and pulled her closer to him, settling her on top of him. As his hands slowly traveled over her body, she rested more easily on top of him. He felt something else on his body wake up as well and finally pulled his mouth away from hers.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm definitely awake," he said softly, looking at her.</p><p>Ginny's face was flushed, and she smiled, lowering her mouth again to his. "I was dreaming you were awake and now...here you are," she said tenderly. She rubbed against him, and Harry suddenly couldn't think of anything except wanting her. She shifted, and he felt her hand move under the blanket he was under.</p><p>"Gin, we're in the hospital wing...I mean, aren't we?" Harry said as he lay his head back, trying to clear it.</p><p>Ginny made a small 'hmm' noise and went back to kissing his chest, pushing the blanket out of the way, pulling up his pajama shirt. After a few moments, Harry exhaled a deep breath, feeling a rush of heat spreading through him.</p><p>"Gin,<em>please</em>." Harry heard the words escape his mouth, but he wasn't sure if he was pleading with her to stop or continue. She settled on top of him again, and his arms moved of their own accord, gripping her backside. Suddenly nothing mattered except getting her out of her clothes.</p><p>But they both froze as they heard a door open somewhere, followed by the sound of steps. Harry saw some of the desire in Ginny's eyes fade as she blinked and shook her head, common sense seeming to return.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down as well. He didn't think he'd fancy Madam Pomfrey walking in on the two of them - she'd been patching him up since he was eleven, and he wasn't confident she'd appreciate learning about some of the more physical aspects of his person. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Ginny as she moved off of him, curling herself around him.</p><p>"We need to get out of the hospital wing," she said quietly, and he chuckled.</p><p>"Do you know where my glasses are?" he asked, trying to look around.</p><p>Ginny turned, and then he felt her slipping them on his face for him. He frowned slightly as he realized how pale and tired she was. He touched her face.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine; you're the one that's been unconscious for a day and a half."</p><p>"Then why are you the one who looks like death? You haven't moved from this bed, have you? And you haven't slept much either."</p><p>"Can you blame me?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing darker. She sat back and looked at him. "I didn't want to leave you, in case you woke up."</p><p>"Ginny, you still have to take care of yourself -"</p><p>"Yeah, right, because I'm certain if it were me in this bed, you'd be out having a grand old time."</p><p>Harry shut his mouth and frowned. They stared at each other for a moment, and he finally shook his head.</p><p>"Fine. You win. But as soon Madam Pomfrey comes to check me out, I want you to go eat...." Harry paused and made a sniffing noise with his nose. "And for heaven's sake, bathe, would you?"</p><p>Ginny stared at him as though mortified and then giggled. Harry smiled and pushed her hair away from her face. He searched her eyes and remembered how scared he had been at the idea of having lost her.</p><p>"What did he do to you?" Harry asked then, not wanting to ruin the moment, but needing to know.</p><p>The amusement died in her eyes as she looked at him, frowning. "He...he just wanted to test me...he couldn't seem to get his head around the fact that he couldn't hurt me."</p><p>"So, he tried to choke you."</p><p>Ginny nodded her head. "He nearly succeeded." She looked away from him and then back again as she met his eyes. "But then I felt you, and...Harry...you were so...strong. It was...amazing."</p><p>Harry nodded and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "No,<em>we</em>were amazing; I only felt you. And I only wanted to save you. He<em>really</em>didn't like that."</p><p>"I don't know exactly what happened, but...it was like...you were there...and...my necklace...." Ginny paused, and her hand closed over the necklace she was still wearing. "I didn't know you knew how to turn something into a Portkey."</p><p>Harry moved his hand from her face and closed it over hers. They both held on to the stone around her neck. "I didn't know I knew how to do it, either. I don't even know what I did exactly. I just...saw it and knew what I had to do to bring you home."</p><p>Harry paused as he thought about what else had happened when he'd been in that state of understanding - something more had occurred to him, but it seemed distant now. His head felt empty of any memory of what had happened after that. Even though he still felt a reasonably strong echo of the pain that Voldemort had inflicted on them. Harry looked at Ginny as he thought of something else he had felt.</p><p>"Where's Brogan?"</p><p>She appeared startled at the question and frowned. "He had something to do with it, didn't he?  He was here, in the night, and he...he comforted me a bit. I couldn't get a sense of you, and he held my hand and did something to ease my worries."</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding. The sound of footsteps once again invaded their thoughts, and they both turned as Madam Pomfrey came around the side of one of the curtains she'd put up.</p><p>"Mr Potter! You're awake!" she exclaimed as she looked at them. Ginny moved off the bed.</p><p>"Yes, just now, I'm sorry I didn't come to get you," she said to the nurse, her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>As Madam Pomfrey started to poke and prod at him with her wand, Ginny smiled at him over her shoulder. "I'll go see if Ron and Hermione are awake, and then maybe take a bath or something."</p><p>Harry smiled widely at her but then almost cursed as Madam Pomfrey gave him a particular painful jab.</p><p>"Lie back, Potter, let me make certain you're really all right," the nurse said sternly.</p><p>Ginny smiled again, and he watched as she slipped away through the opened curtains.</p><p>"I'm<em>fine</em>, really," Harry said, feeling embarrassed as the nurse started looking at his chest. He folded his arms over himself, feeling self-conscious. "Everything happened in my head."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, reaching up and removing his glasses. She checked both eyes and gave them back to him, shaking her head.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to make certain you were truly untouched."</p><p>Harry frowned, not understanding. Madam Pomfrey continued examining him and then finally stopped, nodding at him.</p><p>"How<em>is</em>your head, then?" she finally asked. "No headaches, no twinges?"</p><p>"It's fine," Harry said, not sure he would tell her even if it were bothering him.</p><p>"I have to ask this, Mr Potter, and I need you to be truthful. When you were with the impostor...nothing happened, did it?"</p><p>Harry stared at Madam Pomfrey. "What?"</p><p>"When you were with the impostor, the two of you didn't physically<em>do</em>anything, did you?"</p><p>Harry felt his face heat. "<em>No</em>. Nothing like that."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey studied him and then nodded. "Good."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "But why would it matter if it had?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p>"There are spells that can be used during...certain acts. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to be certain you hadn't been the victim of one."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said dumbly, wondering what sort of spell they thought Sioda had used against him. He then realized he didn't actually want to know.</p><p>"If you feel any strange feelings or notice any markings appearing on the rest of your person, you'll let me know, correct?" Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled away from the bed.</p><p>Harry nodded his head. "Er, yeah, of course. Um, what sort of strange feelings?"</p><p>"You'll know," Madam Pomfrey said mysteriously. She left him for a brief moment and then returned with a smoking goblet of a very putrid looking potion. She handed it to him.</p><p>"Go on, drink it; it'll perk you right up. You're still a bit too pale for my taste." She paused as Harry looked doubtfully down at the goblet. "Well,<em>go on</em>. That's a perfectly fine potion; Professor Snape brewed it, especially for you, and I know you don't want me to tell him you didn't take it."</p><p>Harry made a face and then drank as much down as he could. He handed the goblet back to her. "That tasted like grass."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey's face twitched as she looked at him. "Oh? Did it? Usually, Professor Snape adds a bit of something else to even the taste. He must have overlooked that ingredient."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything and lay back against the bed. He did feel a bit more like himself, he had to admit. But he wasn't sure if it was the potion working or the fact that he was now more awake. He suddenly wished he hadn't sent Ginny away. He felt very keen to be alone with her and then felt bad-mannered for thinking about only one thing. But Harry knew he would have to have a lot of long discussions with people regarding what had happened and realized that he just simply didn't want to be bothered.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ron and Hermione entered just as he was finished getting dressed. They both paused at the foot of his bed, looking at him with worry. He gave them a half-smile.</p><p>"I'm all right, you two. You look as though you're surprised to see me up and about."</p><p>"Ginny was so worried about you, mate -"</p><p>"And you looked so pale and weak while you were lying in bed."</p><p>Harry smirked at his friend. "Well, gee, Hermione. Thanks."</p><p>Hermione frowned at him. "You know what I meant. But how are you<em>now</em>? You at least have some color back in your cheeks."</p><p>Harry assured them he was okay, and he sat on the edge of his bed as Ron sat in the chair, looking more than a little relieved as well. Harry reckoned he really must have looked bad while unconscious.</p><p>"So, how did it go...in Hogsmeade? With the Death Eaters?" Harry finally asked his two friends, and they shared a glance.</p><p>Hermione finally looked at him and shrugged. "Well, we were mostly out of it; we were in our room, as you know."</p><p>"Hermione saw it all from our window," Ron said, nodding his head. Harry noticed Hermione's skin had gone a bit pink.</p><p>"Er, yes, well, I'm sure Harry doesn't need to know about that. But...actually, that inn is in a perfect place if you want to view the whole village. I was amazed by how much I could see, really."</p><p>Harry wondered briefly why she'd been looking out the window in the first place, but nodded. "What happened?"</p><p>"Well, the Death Eaters appeared, but then so did Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Brogan and Tonks were also there. The Death Eaters actually didn't stay around that long...Professor Dumbledore said they were probably...just a diversion," Hermione said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Yeah, by the time we got dressed, and outside, everything was over," Ron added, sounding put out. "We didn't even know Ginny had been taken till later."</p><p>Harry nodded, and then something occurred to him. "Wait, you were looking out the window, watching all of this...and you weren't dressed?"</p><p>Hermione<em>definitely</em>turned pink at that, and Harry glanced at Ron, seeing a similar color on his friend's face.</p><p>"Well, they have very unique windows at the inn," Hermione said, sounding as though she were struggling with herself. "And they claimed that we could see out, but no one could see in…”</p><p>Harry held up his hand. "Right. That's all I needed to know, really." He bit back a smirk as he watched Ron and Hermione share a glance that told him more than any explanation could have done. He jumped down off the bed. "Do you know what they've done with Sioda?"</p><p>"No, but I would imagine Dumbledore is keeping her. I think Brogan's talked with her, but other than that, they haven't told us anything," Hermione said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, and they're lucky too," Ron added, his face serious. "If I ever see her myself, I won't be held responsible. Brogan told us what she did - impersonating Ginny. It's...disgusting what they tried to do."</p><p>Harry nodded, not wanting to share precisely how appalled he felt that he'd fallen for her trick for as long as he had and allowed her to get so close to him. Still, after what Madam Pomfrey had just told him, Harry supposed it could have been worse. He suddenly felt as though he'd been away from Ginny for too long.</p><p>"I'm going to go to Ginny's room," Harry said without thinking.</p><p>"Er, well, Dumbledore actually wanted to speak with you -" Hermione started to say, but Harry shook his head at her.</p><p>"Dumbledore can wait. If you see him, tell him I'll...I'll go to his office when I'm able."</p><p>"Harry, I don't think you should be -"</p><p>"Just tell him, Hermione," Harry said, not wanting to hear her logic. "I've just woken up from fighting Voldemort, Ginny was kidnapped, and all Dumbledore probably wants to do is talk us both to death. He can bloody well wait."</p><p>Hermione closed her mouth in surprise, and Ron simply nodded at him. They started making their way out of the hospital wing, and Harry paused, turning to his two friends and giving them a small smile.</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed the room a bit before everything went to rubbish."</p><p>His two friends blushed again, and Harry was tempted to tell them to use his cloak and sneak out of school - to go back and enjoy themselves fully. But he knew Hermione would never go for it. Not to mention Harry assumed they'd declared Hogsmeade unsafe for everyone as usual. They parted ways at the staircase as Hermione and Ron headed down to breakfast.</p><p>Harry went up to the sixth floor and knocked on Ginny's door. She opened it slowly, peering out carefully.</p><p>"Harry, you're out of bed," she said, sounding surprised.</p><p>"Yes, but I plan on getting right back into one," he said, entering her room. She closed the door, and he looked at her, noticing she was in her dressing gown.</p><p>"Did you take a bath?" he asked.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I was just about to get dressed again and go back to the hospital wing. I expected to find you talking with Dumbledore, actually."</p><p>Harry waved his hand and walked over to her bed, laying down on it. A moment later, Ginny joined him, and she looked down at him as she settled against him.</p><p>"What's the matter?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I don't want to see Dumbledore," Harry admitted.</p><p>"He needs to know what happened -"</p><p>"He knows what happened. His spells didn't hold, you got kidnapped, and I got a dreadful headache and blacked out for twenty-four hours. What do we have to talk about?"</p><p>Ginny frowned at him. "Harry, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing more than usual," Harry said, looking away from her.</p><p>"You're upset; I can tell. You're angry at Dumbledore too."</p><p>"Yes, well, I think he deserves some of my anger, don't you? He's the reason you were grabbed, after all."</p><p>"Harry, they grabbed me because...well, they wanted to hurt you, but they didn't succeed, did they? You're fine, and I'm fine, and nothing happened. Nothing that can't be washed away, at any rate." She touched his face with her hand, trying to comfort him.</p><p>"It's Dumbledore's fault," Harry persisted, feeling irrational, but unable to stop himself. He met Ginny's eyes.</p><p>"I would have killed to get you back, you know," he said, softly.</p><p>Ginny blinked at him, and her hand rested on his chest. She looked down at it and swallowed roughly. "I know," she said, not looking at him. "Would Sioda really have been worth it, though?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "No,<em>you</em>would have been worth it."</p><p>Ginny didn't look at him, and Harry felt as though he were missing something. He put his hand over hers. "Gin? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Did you sleep with her, Harry?" she asked, her voice sounding very small and frail.</p><p>"What? No! Who told you that?"</p><p>Ginny finally met his eyes, and she looked sad. "Professor McGonagall said something to Madam Pomfrey in hospital about checking you over for things...they thought I was asleep. She seemed to think the two of you had been up to something before you'd realized she wasn't me. It's okay, Harry, if...something happened. You didn't know she wasn't me -"</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him, holding her securely in his embrace. "I knew enough to know it wasn't you. She was vile and<em>nothing</em>at all like you. My body may have had a reaction to...what she was doing, but...that's only because it thought it was you it was responding to. Honest."</p><p>"What happened, exactly?" Ginny finally asked, meeting his eyes.</p><p>Harry sighed and released her. "We...started doing things," he said, shrugging as she sat back from him. "But it didn't get very far before I knew something was off."</p><p>"How did you know it was off?"</p><p>"Gin -"</p><p>"No, I want to know, Harry. Did you kiss her?"</p><p>Harry sighed again and knew there was no other way around this conversation. He nodded his head. "Yeah."</p><p>"And you didn't realize it wasn't me?"</p><p>"Gin, it was just a kiss -"</p><p>"But you didn't know it wasn't me?"</p><p>"No. Not at first."</p><p>"I see. Did you...did either of you get undressed?"</p><p>"Ginny -"</p><p>Ginny pulled away from him, looking more hurt than she had a reason to, and Harry kicked himself for not deciding to lie to her. She sat away from him, resting her legs under her chin, holding onto herself tightly.</p><p>"Were you naked, Harry?"</p><p>"No. I only took my robe and shirt off, er well, she sort of ripped them off, actually."</p><p>"Was she on top, or were you?"</p><p>"Ginny, for pity's sake -"</p><p>"The more you refuse to answer, the more I'll want to know," Ginny said, meeting his eyes. Harry sighed.</p><p>"She was. She seemed to think I liked it that way."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "And did you?"</p><p>Harry sat up and stared at her. "I think you know the answer to that."</p><p>"When did she bite you?" Ginny said, not flinching from his look. Harry felt a rush of heat on his face.</p><p>"Er, what do you mean?"</p><p>"She bit you," Ginny said, nodding. "I saw it earlier... when we were on the bed. It's on your chest."</p><p>Harry frowned and pulled off the jumper he had on, looking down at the mark on his chest, remembering feeling the sting of Sioda's...Ginny's...mouth bite down on his skin. There was a red indentation around his nipple, and he couldn't for the life of him honestly remember it hurting that badly to cause such a wound.</p><p>"Shit," Harry said without thinking, and Ginny moved off the bed. He stood up.</p><p>"Gin, look, it wasn't -"</p><p>"She hurt you, and you didn't even know. You must have been very excited," Ginny said softly, turning to face him. "Was she really that much better than me?"</p><p>"No! She was vile. Ginny, please, don't...don't do this."</p><p>"Do what, Harry? I just want to know how far my boyfriend went with a woman who wasn't me."</p><p>"That's not fair," Harry said, feeling himself get angry. "She looked like you, she talked like you, and yeah, she<em>kissed</em>like you. And maybe I let myself get carried away a little bit, but as soon as we started to...I<em>knew</em>it wasn't you, Gin. She was talking about controlling me and hurting me during..., and I knew that wouldn't be something you would do."</p><p>Ginny searched his eyes and then stepped back from him, as though not liking what she saw. "It excited you, though, didn't it, what she wanted to do to you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're lying, Harry. I can tell."</p><p>"Oh?" Harry said, trying to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice, but failing. "You the expert at Occlumency and Legilimency now?"</p><p>"No," Ginny said, sadly shaking her head. "But I am an expert at Harry Potter. I can see it in your eyes, Harry. You<em>were</em>excited by it. I've...I've been with you enough to know," she finished softly, moving away from him. Harry suddenly felt very cold inside.</p><p>"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.</p><p>"It means I've seen that look you get when I'm...when you let me take control, I see it sometimes. It's that part of you that liked me binding your hands, and it's that part of you that liked binding mine. Both those times were...it was some of the best sex we've ever had, Harry. Admit it."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm not admitting anything. As far as I'm concerned, every bleeding time we do it is amazing, but if you want to categorize and cheapen our lovemaking, you go right ahead." He angrily turned away from her and took a deep breath, hoping she would drop whatever point she was trying to make. He knew he shouldn't be letting his anger get the best of him, but he couldn't seem to help it.</p><p>"Just admit it," he finally heard her say, sounding defeated. He turned around and stared at her.</p><p>"What is it exactly that I'm supposed to say here, Ginny? Oh yes, Sioda was a far better you than you are? That she really almost got me off by promising to hurt me, and I loved it so much I didn't even feel it when she bit me? Okay, fine. Yeah, for one tiny second, you're right, Gin, I did like it. No, wait. As long as we're truthful...part of me<em>loved</em>it. And you know what else? I wanted to hurt you too. And I<em>really</em>loved that. Oh yeah, thinking about hurting the girl I love really did it for me, Gin. You have no idea."</p><p>Harry heard the nasty, mocking tone in his voice and saw the hurt in her eyes and shut his mouth, feeling immediate regret. He ran his hand over his face and looked away from her.</p><p>"Oh, god, Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was being foul."</p><p>Harry finally looked back at her and saw her, standing still in the middle of the room, her head down. He cursed and went to her, turning her around, watching the tears fall silently down her cheeks.</p><p>"Gods, I'm sorry, please. I didn't mean it. I was...I was...you just kept badgering me! Nothing happened between Sioda and me because I knew that you would never want to really hurt me, and when I felt that part of me that wanted to hurt her back, I knew for certain, it couldn't be you because I could never willingly want to hurt you either. I<em>love</em>you. Sometimes you're the only reason I want to get out of the bed in the morning. You're...you're everything to me."</p><p>Harry pulled her into his arms and clung to her, wanting to take back what he'd said. He hadn't really meant it - he didn't know why he had chosen to tell her what he had, knowing that she would only be wounded by it. He suddenly felt very annoyed with himself for being such a prat.</p><p>Ginny sniffed and then pulled back, not looking at him.</p><p>"You're right," she said softly, and Harry, who had been reaching out to move the hair off her face, paused, not sure he had heard her. He couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but...did you just say I'm right?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and met his look. "You're right. I...I was badgering you. And if I wasn't ready for the answer, then I shouldn't have made you answer it."</p><p>Harry felt a choking feeling in his throat and hugged her to him. "So you believe me, then? You accept my first answer to your inane question?"</p><p>Ginny nodded against his chest, and he pulled back to see her face. She wiped at her eyes stubbornly and tried to smile as she blinked back at him. "But, Harry, if you're unsatisfied...I mean, if you want to...well, if you want to do anything different when we're together, just tell me and I'll -"</p><p>"Ginny!" Harry said, exasperated again. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to meet his gaze. "Everything we do is fantastic. I have never once been unsatisfied or unfulfilled or whatever other stupid words you want to use. I don't want to do anything the<em>both</em>of us don't want to do, is that clear? If you want to go the rest of our lives just...having sex in the same boring position, then I'm more than fine with that."</p><p>Harry kissed her then, softly, and she responded by putting her hands around his neck. When they parted, she smiled briefly at him.</p><p>"The very same position forever, Harry?"</p><p>Harry nodded and pulled her close to him again. His sudden keenness from the hospital wing returned in a flush of warmth through his body. Ginny sighed as though she felt it too and kissed his neck. He turned his head, capturing her lips in another kiss. They turned and moved until he was against the bed, and he sat down, taking her with him. Ginny eventually pulled away and looked down at him, her eyes bright. She touched his face tenderly.</p><p>"I can't...just yet, Harry. I'm sorry. I keep thinking of you with her. I keep seeing her face even though I know she looked like me...and yes, I know it's stupid."</p><p>Harry sighed and nodded. He put them upright again, and Ginny stood up, resting her hands on his shoulders. He blinked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"I understand...if you had been with someone else, I don't think I'd be too keen either."</p><p>"Oh, I'm definitely<em>eager</em>enough," Ginny said, a bit breathless as he rested his head against her. Her arms closed tightly around him, and he felt her fingers in his hair. "I think it's...Dumbledore's spell. It seems to be working overtime for some reason."</p><p>"I know," Harry said, his voice muffled against her body. "Maybe it's because Brogan connected us again. Remember last time?"</p><p>Ginny murmured something he didn't hear, and he held her tightly, suddenly not wanting to let go. He turned and looked up at her. She lowered her head and kissed his forehead, her lips soft against his skin.</p><p>"Do you think we can just hold each other then?" she whispered as she met his eyes. He nodded and released her, scooting back on the bed. She lay down next to him, and he curled himself around her, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. He removed his glasses and then rested his arms protectively around her. His body responded to the friction of their bodies meeting, and he released a long breath.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said softly, and he shook his head to clear it.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For saving me, for...loving me. For putting up with me."</p><p>"Ginny," Harry said, squinting down at her. "There's nothing to put up with. As for saving you...I don't know, I think we both had a hand in that and as for loving you...I'm the one who should be thanking you for the privilege." He nuzzled her neck with his mouth, and she sighed, turning to face him.</p><p>Her hand moved in between them, and Harry moaned before he could stop himself.</p><p>"You are very keen, aren't you?" she asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>"It'll keep," Harry said roughly, moving away from her touch.</p><p>"It's okay," Ginny said, not meeting his eyes, but looking, he knew, at the mark on his chest, and he wished he'd put his jumper back on.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, not till we<em>both</em>want to. Not even until that mark heals, if need be."</p><p>Ginny gave him a half-smile and turned back around, letting them resume their previous position. Harry sighed and took a deep breath. She was still for so long he thought that she had fallen asleep, and she surprised him when she turned back to look at him.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey has a salve that will heal it in a day or so," she said softly, reaching up to touch his face. Harry smiled.</p><p>"Get some sleep, Gin."</p><p>She nodded and turned back around, and he looked at her, making sure her eyes were closed. Eventually, he felt her body relax, and her breathing even. Harry tightened his grip around her waist and didn't sleep - his mind unsettled with too many thoughts.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>"What else can you remember?" Dumbledore asked Ginny, and she frowned in concentration.</p>
<p>She and Harry, along with Brogan and Professor Snape (who had been invited along for reasons she couldn't quite figure out yet), were in the headmaster's office, talking about the events of the last few days. She hadn't said anything yet about her brother, not even to Harry. She glanced around the room and saw Brogan watching her. He gave her a small smile of encouragement.</p>
<p>"Not much," Ginny heard herself say. She looked apologetically at everyone. "They kept me unconscious until Tom was ready to...test me."</p>
<p>Harry stirred and squeezed her hand. She had seen Professor Snape glance at Dumbledore when they'd come in and sat so close together, but she really didn't care if Snape disapproved or not. Since she and Harry had not given in to their need to make love, it seemed she had an almost physical compulsion now to keep touching him and vice versa, even more so than usual. She again wondered if it was as Harry had suggested; if it was because of what Brogan had done to connect them.</p>
<p>"Did you see who held you captive before Tom arrived?" Dumbledore asked, his voice invading her thoughts. Ginny bit her lip and gave a slight nod.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>When she didn't continue, Dumbledore leaned forward over his desk and gave her a patient look. "We can talk about that part later if you'd like."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned and shook her head. "No, it's...." She paused and glanced at Harry, who gave her a questioning look. She glanced back at Dumbledore. "It was Lucius Malfoy and...Wormtail, I think, and...my brother, Percy."</p>
<p>Ginny expected a reaction from Harry, but he only looked sadly at her, squeezing her hand once again. She gazed at him, puzzled, and then realized he had known about Percy.<em>He had known and not told her</em>. Before she could get angry, Dumbledore spoke.</p>
<p>"Harry did not tell you about Percy because I asked him not to. At the time he became aware of your brother's...involvement, you were still accepting the death of Charlie."</p>
<p>"Gin, I...I didn't have the heart to tell you what I had seen...when...when I was in Voldemort's head. I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.</p>
<p>Ginny sighed. She couldn't seem to get enough energy mustered up to be angry or even think she had a right to be. She knew she'd been in no state of mind before to deal with the problem of Percy. She looked at Harry.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Harry."</p>
<p>He smiled and tightened his fingers around hers. "I'm sorry," he said again, and she knew he really meant it.</p>
<p>"Did you mention anything to Voldemort about Aine and your protection?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly very determined to question her and not linger too long on anything.</p>
<p>"No, but he knew something was different about me. But he didn't mention Aine at all. I wasn't about to tell him, either."</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled at her. "You've done very well, Ginny. Remarkably well - both you and Harry have been very patient with answering our questions this evening. But I can tell you are tired, so I will not bother you with any more discussion tonight. I would, however, like to continue speaking with Harry for a little while longer, if you can spare him?"</p>
<p>Ginny knew that was her cue to leave and glanced at Harry, who nodded at her. He had a determined glint in his eyes that she was beginning to recognize. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore alone. She slipped her hand away from Harry's and stood up, looking at Brogan, not sure if he would understand she wanted to do some talking of her own. Dumbledore again spoke up, seemingly able to tell what she wanted.</p>
<p>"I believe Mr Caley missed dinner earlier; perhaps the two of you could bother the house-elves into making you a late snack?"</p>
<p>Brogan nodded, glancing at the headmaster before looking at her. She gave him a half-smile and then looked at Harry. "Anything you want me to save you?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "A sandwich or something would be okay. I won't be long."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and turned to leave, feeling Brogan behind her. They waited in silence as the staircase moved them back to the second floor and then came out the entrance. Brogan smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Kitchens?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ginny said, suddenly realizing she was quite hungry.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a short while, and then Brogan cleared his throat. "Look, Ginny, I have to apologize to you about something and...actually, I should wait until Harry is here too, but...Sioda wrote to me a while ago and well, she didn't tell me what exactly she was up to, but she did...allude to it, and I feel completely responsible for what happened to you, because I didn't believe her, and I didn't do anything about it."</p>
<p>Ginny stopped and looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"</p>
<p>Brogan's skin turned pink, and he seemed deeply embarrassed. "Because I'm obviously not very bright. Look, I thought...I thought she was just trying to goad me into telling her things or to make contact with her. I thought she was round the twist, actually, and...I shouldn't have underestimated her ability to play dirty. I feel horrible. If I had said something then, when I'd received the letter, what happened might not have happened and...we could have been prepared. But please, believe me - I never meant for anything to happen to<em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Ginny stared at him and then looked away, again feeling utterly devoid of any emotional reaction. She finally sighed and shrugged. She continued walking, and Brogan kept up with her, not saying anything. When they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, she stopped him before he could tickle the pear.</p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault; it would have happened anyway. Voldemort wanted to test me, and he wanted to get at Harry. He would have found another way, with or without Sioda. Besides, you're one of the reasons the Death Eater's didn't do more harm in the village, from what I've heard, so I can't really get angry with you."</p>
<p>"Why do I feel as though you're letting me off really easily?" Brogan said, his brow furrowing.</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "Probably because I am. But<em>you're</em>going to be the one to tell Harry about this, not me. I'm not letting you off that easy."</p>
<p>"Great," Brogan muttered. Ginny nodded at the portrait, and he reached up, tickling the pear. It swung open, and they made their way to the kitchens. Ginny hoped eating would help her feel better.</p>
<p>The elves were, of course, very obliging to them, and they ate quickly at one of the tables. Ginny had Dobby prepare a ham sandwich for Harry to eat later. She sighed, and Brogan looked at her.</p>
<p>"You seem out of sorts a bit tonight. I reckon you have a right to, after everything that's happened, but...it feels different," he said, studying her.</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "It's just personal things." She paused and then decided to ask him if he were feeling any effects after what had happened with Harry. "How are you feeling, exactly?"</p>
<p>Brogan shrugged as he finished off the last of his chipolata. He caught her expression and then blushed faintly. "You mean because of the three of us connecting again, right?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded.</p>
<p>Brogan sighed. "Well, to be truthful, I didn't need to do as much this time. Harry truly reacted on his own; he only needed a slight push to find you. Mostly, I just felt a bit wiped out. But, I do feel a bit...anxious, yeah. It’s faded a bit, but not by much. You two seem very...." Brogan let his voice runoff, looking away from her.</p>
<p>"We had some things to talk about first," Ginny said quietly. "But yes, we both felt very keen. Like before."</p>
<p>"That's probably just the spell then," Brogan said as one of the house-elves offered them chocolate cake. Ginny shook her head and stood up to leave. She and Brogan made their way back out to the Great Hall. She realized most of the castle was already tucked away into their common rooms, the hour had grown quite late. She hoped Harry was done talking with Dumbledore; she wanted to see him before he had to go back to his room for the night.</p>
<p>"So how did it go with Tonks?" Ginny asked as they reached the third floor.</p>
<p>Brogan smiled ruefully. "It was okay. I liked having someone my age to talk to; I admit that. But...well, as far as first dates go, leaping up in the middle of it and getting the jump on a few Death Eaters has got to be one of the strangest ways to show a girl a good time."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "Ah, but Tonks is an Auror; she loved the excitement, I'm certain."</p>
<p>Brogan nodded. "Perhaps. We'll see if she decides to ever visit again. Well, guess this is goodnight." He turned to go, and Ginny stopped him, putting her hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"Thank you for yelling at Sioda; I heard you gave her quite an earful."</p>
<p>Brogan shrugged. "It was nothing, really. And it probably didn't do any good, although I know I felt loads better after having done it."</p>
<p>"And thank you for helping Harry and me," Ginny said, leaning in closer to him. She kissed his cheek briefly, not exactly sure what compelled her to do so, but she felt like repaying his kindness. Brogan blushed and looked away from her.</p>
<p>"You're welcome," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"Whatever you did in the hospital wing really helped me," Ginny persisted, pulling away, knowing he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Brogan turned and looked at her, his expression unreadable. "It was...the right thing to do. I don't like seeing either of you in pain. I wish I could help the two of you more, actually. But I have a feeling Harry wouldn't really like that."</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "Harry's fine. I think he's...he's got used to you now."</p>
<p>"Yes, and he knows he has absolutely nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded because it was true. "Yes, I think he's finally got that through his head." Ginny paused, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. "Well, goodnight then."</p>
<p>Brogan offered her another guarded look and then smiled faintly. "Goodnight, Ginny."</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>"I want to be certain something like this doesn't happen again," Harry said, his voice low. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye as Snape bristled once more at the tone in his voice, but Harry didn't care. He still felt angry with Dumbledore - more so than he had in a long time. The feelings felt heavy inside of him, as though they had somehow taken on weight. Dumbledore studied him.</p>
<p>"I will do everything in my power to make certain that Ginny is not harmed again, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.</p>
<p>"I hear a 'however' in your voice," Harry said stubbornly, frowning. "You can't do a damn thing, can you?" Snape again shifted, his robes making a noise as he moved. This time the other man spoke.</p>
<p>"Headmaster, you should not allow him to speak to you in such a manner -"</p>
<p>Dumbledore gave a slight wave of his hand at Snape, silencing him. He turned back to Harry. "You are correct, Harry. I cannot protect her outside of these walls. The spells around Hogsmeade have been reinforced, but I doubt you trust that to be a sufficient answer. I also doubt that Ginny would enjoy being kept inside for the rest of the year."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to let Voldemort use her or her family to get to me. Never again. By<em>any</em>means," Harry said determinedly.</p>
<p>"What are you suggesting, Harry?" Dumbledore finally asked, giving him a knowing look.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. When he had considered his options earlier, as Ginny had slept next to him, it had seemed the best answer to everything. But saying it out loud, asking for it to happen...he didn't know if he had the strength. The pain of being without her was too strong inside of him.</p>
<p>"Send her back to the abbey," Harry said quietly, meeting Dumbledore's gaze.</p>
<p>The old man sat back and studied him. "This will be painful for you."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "But it would be more painful if something happened to her and I wasn't able to get her back. I'd rather she's alive somewhere than captured or tortured or hexed off her broom by someone who should have been kept in check." Harry let his voice drop as he said the last one, this time turning to see Snape's face. The Potions Master narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Have you discussed this with Ginny, Harry? She may not want to go."</p>
<p>Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "She'll go if I ask her." Harry hoped he sounded confident enough because he knew Ginny was going to fight him with every ounce in her being.</p>
<p>"Have you considered that the spell I evoked will make this separation extremely hard for you<em>both</em>to bear?"</p>
<p>"I'll have to be able to visit her eventually. And I'd rather she stay in one place, rather than coming back here," Harry said. He frowned as he considered their options. "We can go three to four days without being...<em>physical</em>, but...that's only based on us still being able to at least touch each other and be around each other. I don't know exactly how...intense it would be if she weren't around at all, but...I'm willing to try it. To keep her out of harm's way."</p>
<p>"Perhaps Mr Potter's newfound talent for turning things into Portkeys will come in handy to help him satisfy himself."</p>
<p>Snape's voice was like venom against Harry's skin, and he turned to the other man, feeling the anger he'd been trying to keep in check break open inside of him finally.</p>
<p>"If you had better control over Draco Malfoy and could actually keep proper tabs on his father, none of this would have happened at all."</p>
<p>Snape sneered at him. "And if you had better control over your lustful desires, then Miss Weasley would be useless to Voldemort. You have made her a target by allowing yourself to be weak, and you have shown him what she means to you. As always, you have been a selfish brat, and so very like your father."</p>
<p>Harry stood up and was in front of Snape before the other man could react. "My father may not have been perfect, but he sacrificed more than you will ever know, you despicable, contemptible man. Perhaps if someone had ever actually<em>loved</em>you, you'd know -"</p>
<p>Harry fell back in surprise as Snape pushed him, and Dumbledore stood up, coming in between them just as quickly as Harry had moved a moment before. Harry narrowed his eyes and moved his hand without thinking, focusing his anger on the man who had always seemed intent on pushing his buttons; Snape flew back against the wall as the spell hit him, square in the chest.</p>
<p>"Harry! Enough!" Dumbledore's voice was loud and barely restrained. Harry felt something push against him and was dizzy, suddenly, as the air in the room seemed to crackle around him. He realized Dumbledore had used his own wandless magic on him. He forced himself to stand up as Dumbledore turned to tend to Snape.</p>
<p>"He deserved it," Harry said roughly, not recognizing the voice that came out of his mouth as his own. He felt his anger pushing through him and closed his hand into a fist at his side. He shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. When he had opened them again, Dumbledore had turned and was watching him, his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"I think you should go now, Harry.<em>Get your emotions in order</em>. I will speak with you and Ginny tomorrow about her leaving Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Harry took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. The intake of air seemed to have a calming effect. He felt his head nod, and he looked down at Professor Snape, suddenly shocked at what had happened.</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore...I...." Harry paused as his anger then left him as suddenly as it had come.</p>
<p>"<em>Now</em>, Harry."</p>
<p>Dumbledore seemed to be trying to tell him something, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was, so he left, heading down the stairs. He paused as he exited the office, leaning back against the wall, his head feeling as though he'd been spinning.</p>
<p><em>I just stunned Snape</em>, he thought to himself, wondering what on earth had just happened.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Ginny opened the door in her dressing gown, her hair pulled back. Harry entered and closed the door quickly behind him.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, finally feeling like himself again. He opened his eyes and held out his hand. She came to him, concern on her face.</p>
<p>"You look upset," she said softly, her hand brushing against his cheek.</p>
<p>His response died on his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her suddenly, crushing her against him. She made a 'hmm' noise in her throat as Harry let his hands roam over her, gripping her tightly. Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted her off her feet, so that he could carry her to the bed. She pulled her mouth away from his and looked at him.</p>
<p>"You're not going to chuck me into the bathtub again, are you?"</p>
<p>Harry paused, blinking at her and then chuckled as he sat her down on the bed, shaking his head. "No, I have better plans for you than that."</p>
<p>"I brought you a sandwich for dinner," Ginny said, as he pushed her gently back on the bed.</p>
<p>"I'll eat later," he said simply, the idea of food the farthest thing from his mind.</p>
<p>He leaned over her, and her hand stopped him, resting on his chest. "Harry, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Nothing that won't keep. Let me just...." He paused as his hands and eyes moved down the front of her gown. He looked back at her face. "Let me love you right now, and...let's both forget about the rest of the world."</p>
<p>Her expression was worried, and Harry knew that wouldn't do at all, so he kissed her again as his hands undid the tie around her waist, finding her completely naked underneath. He pulled away and let his eyes travel over her, feeling his body respond.</p>
<p>"I was about to take a bath," Ginny said as she followed his gaze.</p>
<p>"Later," Harry said needlessly, kissing her again. He felt her arms work their way around his neck, drawing him down to her. Harry finally forced himself to pull away and smiled at her. "This is just going to be about you this time."</p>
<p>She started to disagree with him as her hands pulled at his jumper, but he shook his head. He pushed her back further on the bed and moved his hands under the dressing gown, drifting slowly up her legs. He met her eyes.</p>
<p>"It's what I want, Gin," he said softly. He removed his glasses and lowered his head down to hers. He brought his hands up and cupped her face as he kissed her again. She moved one hand to his head, and he felt her fingers working through his hair. He lowered his hands from her face and moved them down towards her breasts, teasing her until both nipples responded, hardening under his thumb. He pulled his mouth away and kissed his way along the side of her face, feeling something warm and loving travel through him, pushing all remnants of his anger and doubt away. Ginny sighed and moved her head to the side as he licked his way to her ear.</p>
<p>"I love you so much," he whispered, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were full and dark, her skin still pale. The faint blush of the freckles that ran across her nose made him smile, suddenly. He kissed her before she could respond and continued caressing her body with his hands, moving them down and then back up. He lowered his mouth to the hollow of her throat, drinking in the sweet, salty taste of her skin.</p>
<p>"Harry, I -"</p>
<p>"Shh," Harry said, looking up at her. "Just lie back."</p>
<p>He didn't bother to see if she accepted his command; he moved his mouth to her left breast, his tongue moving of its own accord as it tenderly licked at the small batch of freckles there. His mouth closed over her, and she shuddered slightly underneath him as he allowed his hands to move past her chest for the first time, brushing over the softness of her stomach. Harry kissed the supple fullness of her breast as his hand brushed against the coarse, yet fine hair of her sex, and he felt her legs open wider for him. But he didn't move his hand any lower, teasing her instead by turning his attention to her right breast, sucking slowly on the underside before moving his mouth over her.</p>
<p>Ginny's breath quickened, and he felt her trying to shift, so that the hand he had placed against her would slip in between her legs. He smiled and looked at her, moving his head up to kiss her lips. She relaxed as he deepened the kiss, and her arms wrapped around his neck again. He finally pulled away and looked down at her, loving the flush of her desire as her skin went from white to pink.</p>
<p>"Turn over, Gin," he said softly. "And take that bloody dressing gown off." He pulled back so she could move.</p>
<p>She looked at him for a moment and then nodded, sitting up slightly to remove the gown that was already half-off her. She turned over onto her stomach, and Harry found his glasses, slipping them on to look at her. His body tightened as he gazed at the swell of her backside, and for a moment he was tempted to simply remove his clothes and enter her, bringing them both to completion. He shook his head to clear it and removed his glasses again, leaning over her. She made a sighing noise and turned her head.</p>
<p>"Your clothes are rough, Harry. Are you certain you won't lose them?" she asked playfully, and he smiled. He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. He moved his hands down her back, spreading out towards the sides, caressing her breasts and then traveling to her hips, marveling at the tender softness and curve of her body. He kissed his way down her, moving slowly until he reached the small of her back. His hands moved lower, cupping her arse, and he pushed her legs apart slightly. He kissed his way down, breathing in the heady scent of her body.</p>
<p>"Gin, can you lift yourself up for a moment?" he asked, feeling breathless. She shifted forward, and then she raised herself off of the bed so that she was on her hands and knees. He licked his lips and then moved forward, his tongue finding her cool to the touch. But her body soon responded, and he felt the warmth of her passion as he swirled his tongue upwards, over her center. He pulled back and then turned over so that he was underneath her and moved his hands up around her backside as his mouth found its home again. She shuddered and moaned as he sucked her center into his mouth, and he tasted her sweetness as her body grew damp with desire.</p>
<p>"Oh!" she exclaimed, sounding surprised as his hands gripped her tightly, pulling her entirely down onto his face. He let his fingers explore other parts of her like she had started doing to him whenever she put her mouth on him. He felt her shake, and she began to rock back and forth over him, moaning softly.</p>
<p>"Oh, god, oh,<em>Harry</em>...right...there...<em>oh</em>...that feels good...." Her voice was full of need, a low grunt escaping her lips as he felt her body tense under his mouth. She gasped as she came, moving upwards slightly. Harry held her tightly in his hands and swirled his tongue over her, loving the taste of her. His own desire throbbed painfully between his legs, and he finally pulled away, releasing her. She moved forward, off of him, breathing heavily. He turned and squinted up at her. He slid upwards so that he was lying next to her.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, you don't; I'm not done with you yet," he said softly, already moving his hand in between her legs. Her eyes flickered open, and she gazed at him.</p>
<p>"You're trying to kill me with pleasure then?" she said, her voice sounding awed. Harry merely grinned and slipped his fingers inside of her. She moaned and closed her eyes again. Harry kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him as his legs fitted in between hers.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry," she said as they broke apart. "Your skin, please, love...I want to feel it next to mine."</p>
<p>"This is only about satisfying you," he said stubbornly, and she groaned, clearly frustrated as her hands tried to grab at his clothes.</p>
<p>"But feeling you is satisfying to me, Harry. Goodness, I want to touch you. Please?"</p>
<p>Harry pulled back and looked at her and then finally nodded. He rolled away and quickly pulled his jumper over his head. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks and then shimmied rather awkwardly out of his jeans. When Ginny's hand tugged on his boxers, he took her hand away.</p>
<p>"Not yet," he said.</p>
<p>"But you want it, I can tell...I can....feel it," Ginny said as her hand drifted over his arousal, and Harry sucked in a breath, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"What I want is to taste you again," he said as he looked at her, moving closer to her.</p>
<p>"Again? But you just...oh, goodness," Ginny's voice came out breathless as he moved quickly down her body, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder. She shuddered as she felt his breath against her, and he knew that despite her protests, she also wanted it again. He brought his mouth to her, not bothering to tease her this time. He closed his eyes and went at her once more, her wetness making his face slick against her body. The sounds she made spurred him on, and he forgot to think - forgot to feel - anything but the sensation of her underneath his tongue.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry,<em>please</em>...let me...." Her breathing hitched as she moaned, and he felt her hands recklessly grabbing at him. He finally pulled away to look at her. She untangled her leg from around his shoulder and then moved, lying so that they were at odds with each other. He understood then what she wanted and didn't fight her when she lowered his boxers.</p>
<p>He resumed his position from before, his face between her legs, but this time he felt her hand around him as he kissed her. A moment later, and he felt her mouth surround him, and nothing seemed to matter to Harry after that. He heard her grunt and felt the vibration against his body as her mouth moved lower and lower over him. They matched each other's pace perfectly. Harry moved one of his hands and slipped a finger into her as his mouth concentrated on her center. He was rewarded by her hand, cupping him as his body grew slick, wanting to release itself into her mouth. Harry closed his mind to the sensation and focused on making her climax before him, relentlessly sucking her into his mouth and speeding up his finger, adding another one. He wanted to smile when he felt her pause in her own action, her body shuddering as she suddenly came, the heat and wetness of her body pouring into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Dirty bleeding trick," he heard her say as she lay back, and he rolled away, gulping for air. She moved and appeared over him, shaking her head at him. "But not even you can last after this."</p>
<p>Harry frowned and opened his mouth to speak when he felt her suddenly climb on top of him, lowering herself and taking him fully into her body before he could stop her. He could only grunt as she leaned forward and looked at him. She shifted back, and his glasses were thrust into his hands. He put them on and looked up at her.</p>
<p>"I wanted you to watch," she said lightly and sat back. She lifted her hair up and threw it back over her shoulders. Her hands moved downwards, and she cupped her breasts as she watched him, shifting forward slightly with her hips. He felt himself pulse inside of her. She started moving her hips in a circular, lazy fashion, and he realized she could tease herself that way without any help from him, and the thought of it drove him to distraction.</p>
<p>"Ginny, Ginny...." he said stupidly, closing his eyes, loving the sweet, warm feeling of her rocking against him. He remembered the first time they had done this, and now it seemed as though their bodies moved of their own accord, falling into a perfect rhythm of pleasure. She fell forward and touched his face, causing him to open his eyes. He met her gaze and then watched as she let her eyes move downwards, lingering on the red mark that was still on his chest. She looked up at him, and he couldn't read her expression. But she lowered her mouth to the wound and kissed his skin tenderly, lavishing her tongue on him. Harry shuddered, and they gazed at each other as she sat back and resumed her movements from before. Harry felt his body fall into the tempo she set, and he moved his hands, one gripping her waist and the other caressing her breast. She rocked forward with more purpose, and he felt her tighten around him, making his head spin. He closed his eyes again, merely enjoying the sensation of warmth and love traveling through him.</p>
<p>"Harry, have I ever told you how excited it makes me when I see how eager you get just by putting your mouth on me?" Her voice was low and rough, and he opened his eyes, watching her. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, you've never told me," he said, playing along.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled widely and then moaned, throwing her head back as she moved up and down. She brought her head back up slowly, which caused her hair to fall around her in a bright red haze.</p>
<p>"I love the fact that the taste of me makes you so hard," she whispered, her eyes full of desire.</p>
<p>Harry didn't know if it was their bond or just the plain simple fact of their love for each other, but something seemed to fill him as he finally gave in and let himself feel what she was doing, thrusting upwards to meet her body. They moved in sync with each other, and she smiled suddenly, a wicked look in her eye. He frowned as she abruptly pulled herself off of him.</p>
<p>"Gin -"</p>
<p>"Shh."</p>
<p>She pulled back and then disappeared out of his line of sight. He propped his head up, and watched her, feeling amazed as she lowered her mouth over him.</p>
<p>"God, Gin, can't you ...?"</p>
<p>She pulled away and nodded. "Yes, I can taste myself on you. Isn't that brilliant, Harry?" she asked cheekily, resuming her task. Harry swore and then lay back, dizzy with feeling as his release went speeding through him, unable to stop this time. He gripped the duvet on the bed as he came, pushing upwards against his will, forgetting he was thrusting into her mouth.</p>
<p>He felt her finally slow her movements, and she slid upwards over him. He gazed at her as he wrapped his arms around her. She wiped at her mouth and gave him an unabashed look.</p>
<p>"Next time warn a girl before you choke her, you git," she said playfully.</p>
<p>"Oh, gods, sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to make you gag."</p>
<p>"Do you see any in my hair?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>Ginny kissed him, and Harry finally pulled away, shaking his head at her. "That was brilliant."</p>
<p>Ginny smirked and moved to the side, curling around him, her legs intertwining with his. "Yes, I was, wasn't I?"</p>
<p>Harry laughed and looked down at her. "I think I did a fair bit of brilliance myself. You did come around three times there...."</p>
<p>"Well, I always do that." She turned her head and looked at him. "So, did it work?"</p>
<p>Harry frowned, and she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. "Did you forget what made you so upset before?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that." Harry stopped, not wanting to break the mood by telling her that she would be leaving him. "It can keep until tomorrow."</p>
<p>Ginny narrowed her eyes and didn't say anything, biting her lip. He moved his arm so that it was resting on her backside, his hand caressing her. She finally shook her head at him.</p>
<p>"I don't believe you, but since I don't want to have a row after all of that pleasure, I'm going to be a clever girl for once and let it go. Besides, it's late...you need to leave soon."</p>
<p>"Can I just hold you until my time is up?" Harry asked, brushing her hair away from her face.</p>
<p>"As if you had any chance of doing anything else," she said slyly, moving closer to him.</p>
<p>Harry smiled as she rested her head on his chest, their hands meeting and joining. He knew tomorrow would be a challenging day; he only hoped that by the end of it, Ginny would understand why he needed her to leave.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Harry woke up early, so early in fact, that there wasn't even the hint of dawn yet in the dormitory. He lay in bed, listening to Ron and Neville snoring as though they were trying to outdo each other, and sighed, turning on his side. He knew that if he wanted to, in a little while, he could get up and make his way to Ginny's room and crawl into bed beside her, putting off the inevitable for one more day. But he had awakened early because he'd had a bad dream - and this dream had nothing to do with the link between him and Voldemort opening, but more about his own growing feelings of anger and apparent lack of control.</p>
<p>In the cool dark of his bed, it now bothered Harry what he had done to Snape - the man had<em>always</em>tried to get the best of him about his father, he didn't know why he had reacted the way he had. It also bothered him what he had almost done to Sioda when she'd told him about Voldemort's plans for Ginny. He didn't like feeling rage, and that is what it had been both times, and his apparent lack of regard for his own power had caused him to react without thinking. And he didn't like that about himself at all - Harry knew he may be rash about some things, but he was not a person who hurt first and asked questions later. It frightened him a bit, what he was turning into, and he wondered if his need to send Ginny away was based more on<em>that</em>fear than the outside fear of Voldemort trying something else to get to her.</p>
<p>When Dumbledore had suggested it before when Charlie had died, Harry had sworn on everything he held dear that he would never hurt Ginny - but what if he were wrong? What if, by sensing a weakness or by making him react in anger, Voldemort succeeded in making Harry do something he would live to regret? The idea of hurting Ginny made his stomach clench up, and although Harry knew he would never, ever<em>willingly</em>do it - his current lack of control and growing abilities proved that he was very capable of perhaps doing<em>something</em>.</p>
<p>The feelings Harry had felt during his fifth year had been anger, yes, but they had also been born out of frustration and lack of knowledge about what was going on. The anger Harry felt now was different, and he couldn't put his finger on why exactly that was. Perhaps he didn't like the fact that this was clearly<em>his</em>darkness he was dealing with - his own cold fury (for that is what it felt like to Harry - fury), that had nothing to do with Voldemort or the war but had everything to do with his own need to hurt and to strike out because now he could.</p>
<p>He sat up and sighed, pulling on his dressing gown, padding his way to the showers in the dark. He blinked as the harsh whiteness of the room, blinded him, the torches flaring into life as he entered. He touched the taps and undressed quickly, and the water soon turned warmer as he stepped underneath them.</p>
<p><em>Ginny's going to hate me for this</em>, a small voice whispered in his head. And Harry couldn't even argue with himself about it. He could only hope that the love they shared was strong enough to withstand him ripping it apart.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>After stopping at Dumbledore's office and asking for his agenda to be cleared for the day, he ate breakfast with Ron and Hermione and put some food in his pockets for Ginny, who had obviously not awoken yet. Since Tuesday's were the days when she didn't have any class, Harry knew she was probably still sleeping.</p>
<p>He knocked on her door and was surprised to see her looking remarkably awake and dressed, and he paused before he entered, wondering if he were dreaming.</p>
<p>"Harry!" she said happily, letting him in. "Why aren't you in class?"</p>
<p>Harry stared at her and pinched her arm. "I asked for the day off. Are you really...wait, you are awake, right? I'm not dreaming?"</p>
<p>She batted his hand away. "First of all, yes, I'm really awake, and second of all, you're supposed to pinch<em>yourself</em>to see if you're dreaming, you git."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," Harry said, smiling despite his tense mood. He couldn't resist Ginny when she was so clearly in a bright frame of mind. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm feeling really wonderful this morning, you know. I think it has to do with how well you wore me out last night," she said good-naturedly, reaching up to kiss him. Harry kissed her back until his guilt about ruining her good mood made him pull away. He looked away from her, feeling his cheeks heat and pretended to be concerned with the food in his pockets.</p>
<p>"Er, I brought you some breakfast," he said as he handed over the small mountain of raspberry tarts and pumpkin pasties he'd scavenged for her.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek, taking the food over to the bed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said, smiling. "Now if only there was a way for you to have carted some tea or coffee up here to wash this all down with."</p>
<p>Almost on cue, a small knock was heard on the door, and Harry turned to open it, revealing Dobby floating a small tray out in front of him.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter and his Ginny's tea and coffee, sir!" the elf piped, and Ginny's mouth fell open as Dobby beamed at her. Harry thanked the elf and then poured Ginny a cup of coffee while he opted for the tea. Ginny only shook her head as she took a sip.</p>
<p>"You know, if I didn't already know you were simply the sweetest boyfriend ever, I'd be really suspicious about why you're acting so nice," she said playfully, grinning at him.</p>
<p>Harry felt himself give her a weak smile and sat down on the bed across from her watching her eat. She paused and offered him one of the tarts.</p>
<p>"No, they're all for you," he said, forcing a smile on his face. Ginny didn't notice anything wrong, and she happily continued eating, chatting about the upcoming start of the Quidditch season. Harry started feeling worse and worse - he hadn't considered the fact that making her go back to the abbey would make her position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team redundant.</p>
<p>"Well, that was lovely, thank you again," she said as she lay back against the bed, patting her stomach happily. Harry cleared their cups away and used his wand to clear up any crumbs and sat down again, not facing her and staring at his feet. He suddenly felt as though his tongue had been glued to the top of his mouth.</p>
<p>"So, you're to help me with my reading then?" Ginny asked as she sat up and draped her arm across his shoulder.</p>
<p>Harry turned to her, startled. "Er, no, why would you think that?"</p>
<p>She shrugged and traced his lips with her finger, smiling. "Well, I hope you didn't go to Dumbledore and ask for a day off just to shag me senseless. I should get<em>some</em>work done today."</p>
<p>"I...." Harry took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, not wanting to hurt her and not knowing how to do what he needed to do without that happening.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Ginny's brow furrowed as she watched him. "What's wrong? I was just kidding about the senseless shagging part, honest. We only have to do it once or twice this time."</p>
<p>Harry felt something flare inside of him and kissed her then, almost without thinking about it, just wanting to feel her. He fell back onto the bed as Ginny settled into his arms. He couldn't think, really, and kissing her and touching her seemed the only thing that made any sense to him, all of a sudden. He groaned as Ginny's hand went immediately to his groin, causing him to have a whole new set of issues.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I know I just got dressed, but goodness, you feel too keen to pass up," she said slyly as she pulled her mouth away from his.</p>
<p>"We have to talk," Harry managed to get out as her head moved down his body, and her hands seemed to be everywhere at once.</p>
<p>"Hmm, well, I'm definitely listening to what you're saying, Harry," Ginny said mischievously, her hand already lowering the zipper to his trousers. Harry shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to sit up, pulling her away. He stood up and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he was ever going to survive being away from her when he couldn't even sit next to her without wanting to pounce on her.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Ginny's voice interrupted his thoughts, this time very full of concern. He straightened his clothes and turned around to look at her, sighing.</p>
<p>"We have to talk," he said again, moving away from the bed. Ginny moved as though she was going to go to him, but he put his hand out. "No, I...I think you should stay over there for this...and I should...stay here."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Ginny's eyes were serious, and all playfulness had vanished, and Harry knew it was now or never.</p>
<p>"Gin...I...I love you, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>She frowned and nodded her head. "Yes. And I love you,<em>you</em>know that, right?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and gazed at her for a moment, smiling. He shook his head to clear it and looked away.</p>
<p>"I was really...well, when I realized you had been taken...that Voldemort had you...that he was going to hurt you...I was angry."</p>
<p>Ginny shifted on the bed, and he glanced at her. She was frowning at him. "I know, Harry, you told me."</p>
<p>"I wasfurious, Ginny. I didn't just say it to be romantic or noble - I would have killed Sioda or anyone else if I thought they were responsible for you getting hurt. I...I hurt her, you know, Sioda...I shoved her around and -"</p>
<p>"Harry, she deserved it - "</p>
<p>"No, let me finish." Harry interrupted her, running a hand through his hair, starting to pace. "Dumbledore stopped me before I could really harm her, but I wanted to, Gin. And I've never really wanted to hurt anyone before, not like her, not like that. There's only one other time I felt as though I could murder someone and that...." Harry paused as he thought of the time he'd wanted to kill Sirius because he'd thought his godfather had betrayed his parents. "Well, that was similar to this, actually...but...this was different. Because I'm different...because...I'm more powerful now."</p>
<p>He turned and looked at her, and she blinked back at him, frowning. "I can hurt people if I want to," he said calmly. "I...I did it to Draco in the library and...last night...I did it to Snape, and yes, they both deserved it, but it still doesn't give me the right to do it. But I can't seem to control this anger sometimes, and that's frightening to me."</p>
<p>"You hurt Snape?" Ginny finally asked, looking puzzled.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. I...I stunned him last night after you left Dumbledore's office. He was trying to...I don't know...he was being his usual nasty self, and with just a wave of my hand, I made him hit the wall. I...didn't think about doing it, I just did it."</p>
<p>"But...what did Dumbledore do?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. He...got in between us...but...I don't know, Gin. I think Dumbledore<em>did</em>try something, but...it didn't work. I...think I scared him because I think he knows I could have hurt him as well."</p>
<p>"Harry! You wouldn't hurt Dumbledore...." Ginny paused and looked at him. "I mean...I know he's...he's made you angry and hurt you in the past and...."</p>
<p>"I would have fought him to get back to you," Harry said softly, leaning against the wall. "When he separated us during the thing with Charlie and your mum, and I didn't know where you were...I...was ready to fight him until he let me go, Gin. In fact, I think a small part of me wanted to hurt him."</p>
<p>"But Dumbledore's really powerful, Harry, surely he would have...." Ginny stopped and really looked at him, biting her lip.</p>
<p>"Brogan told me at the time that he was worried about finding<em>Dumbledore</em>in pieces, not me, when he came back to the room and I...I didn't listen to him then, but...I can't really explain it, Gin, but lately...I've felt as though something about me is...changing. And not for the better."</p>
<p>Harry walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside it, taking her hands into his. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I don't ever want you to fear me, Gin."</p>
<p>Ginny tilted her head. "Harry, I don't fear you. Your...your power is growing and changing, yes, but you're still you, Harry. Didn't we learn that before? No matter what Voldemort does to you, you're still always you? You have this amazing heart, Harry, you love so much with it - he could never take that away from you."</p>
<p>"He could take<em>you</em>away from me."</p>
<p>Ginny looked down at their hands, her lip trembling slightly. She finally met his eyes. "But he won't, Harry. I have Aine's protection, and you, and Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore and…”</p>
<p>"Aine's protection isn't enough. Not when it comes to me," Harry interrupted quietly, and she paused.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed roughly and squeezed her hands. "And I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it."</p>
<p>He could see the tears in her eyes, but she fought them, shaking her head. She pulled her hands from his. "And I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have<em>you</em>in it. What have you done, Harry? You've made some sort of life-changing decision without bothering to talk to me first, haven't you? Something you know I'm not going to like."</p>
<p>"I want you to go back to the abbey...for the rest of term...until I've defeated him. Or until I can get a handle on all of this...power."</p>
<p>Ginny sat back as though he'd physically pushed her and stared down at him. "I thought we agreed we're stronger together," she finally said, her voice sounding odd to Harry. He stood back up and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Things have changed."</p>
<p>Ginny swore and looked away from him, her face turning bright red, which he knew meant she was already angry. Her eyes blazed up at him as she turned to face him.</p>
<p>"You knew this last night, didn't you? You came back from Dumbledore's office, and you'd already made up your mind that I should go, so of course, you don't bother to discuss it with me. And I'm going, aren't I? Whatever Harry wants, Dumbledore grants, isn't that right?" Ginny stood up from the bed and moved closer to him, putting her hand flat on his chest. "You knew this as you made love to me. You kissed me and made me feel incredible only because you knew it'd be the last time you could get a leg over for a while!"</p>
<p>She pushed at him, and he let her; her eyes widened at his passivity, and she pushed him again until he was back against the wall. All Harry could do was to look at her, feeling sad.</p>
<p>"You selfish prick," she said as her tears started to fall, her face screwed up in pain. "You lousy, self-centered bastard. You...you...you think sending me away is going to help ME, Harry? Did you even stop to consider how I would feel about being taken away from my friends, my classes, my family...my...<em>you</em>?" Ginny's face went from rage to anguish as her question lingered between them. She grimaced and cursed as she fell against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand curled into a fist, and she beat it against his chest, half-heartedly.</p>
<p>"I knew you were going to do this, Harry; damn it, I<em>knew</em>," he heard her mumble against him, and he wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>They stayed that way for a long time, and Harry could only comfort her with his embrace. Because what she had said was right, in a way. Yes, he was sending her away to protect her, which was noble, he supposed, but it was also very selfish of him - he knew at least that much. He didn't want her to get hurt - not for her sake, but for his own. He had meant what he'd said about not being able to live in a world where she didn't exist - she was his strength in so many ways and the idea of losing that - of losing<em>her</em>- it scared Harry more than anything.</p>
<p>And he also couldn't deny that he hadn't really thought about how leaving would truly affect her - she would be alone at the abbey and cut off, and he knew only too well how a few weeks of that would drive her mad.</p>
<p>Ginny finally shuddered and took in a deep breath, and he looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, and he touched her cheek with his thumb, wiping a few wet spots away.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked at him. He thought she was going to fight him still, but her question surprised him. "Do you honestly think this is the best thing to do?" she asked quietly.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, releasing the breath he'd been holding. "You know I couldn't live with myself if I...Ginny, I love you more than anything I have ever loved in my entire life. I never thought, in a million years, that I would ever feel anything as good and as true as what we have. Never. Nothing in my life has ever prepared me for the way you make me feel. And I'm sorry - I know that I'm selfish, and I know this is probably what Hermione likes to call my 'saving people thing'...but...."</p>
<p>Ginny placed a finger against his mouth, quieting him. She searched his eyes and then leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his lips. Harry paused, not sure what to do. Her hands moved around so that they were gripping his waist, and she deepened the kiss. They finally pulled apart, and Harry sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to go; please, Ginny, you<em>have</em>to know that," he said softly.</p>
<p>Her hands held his head, and her fingers stroked his hair. "I know, Harry," she finally said, sounding sadder than he had ever heard her sound. "I remember our talk at the abbey after the first part of my prophecy had come true. You're doing it because you think it's right. You don't want me to get hurt."</p>
<p>She pulled back and met his gaze, unflinching, her eyes red, but tear-free. Harry felt his heart break at the conflict he saw in her, and he knew she was trying very hard not to give in to the hurt he had caused her.</p>
<p>"But you have to understand that I don't want<em>you</em>to get hurt either," Ginny continued. "You have to understand there are two of us here in this thing. Always."</p>
<p>Harry blinked back at her, bringing his hand up to her face. "And you have to understand that I wouldn't send you away unless I really thought you were in danger."</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes softened as she looked at him, but she shook her head, as though arguing with herself. She swallowed roughly and wiped at her eyes. "When do I leave?" she asked quietly, looking away from him.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and turned her head back so he could watch her eyes. "I don't know, I told Dumbledore I would speak to you about it. And we should let your parents know. But I think...the sooner, the better."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded and slipped away from him, walking towards her bed. "I should pack then," she said in a flat voice, and Harry frowned.</p>
<p>"Well, not right this second -"</p>
<p>Ginny turned and gave him a sad look. "The longer we wait, the harder it will be to say goodbye."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "But it's not a permanent goodbye; there's the spell we have to think of and...well, I reckon we can arrange something where I visit you on the weekends."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's nice, then," she said again in that same flat tone. She went to her bureau, grabbing her rucksack and emptying it out on her bed. Harry stood behind her and watched her, feeling wretched.</p>
<p>"I don't have a proper traveling bag; reckon I'll just have to stuff everything in here."</p>
<p>"I think you can use your trunk," Harry suggested, and her shoulders slumped suddenly. He touched her arm, alarmed. "Gin?"</p>
<p>She turned, and he was surprised to see her eyes watery again. "I don't want to use my trunk!" she said disagreeably, pushing him away. She turned and went into the loo, and Harry followed her, not understanding. He watched as she angrily threw some of her things into the sink, wincing as they clattered loudly against the porcelain.</p>
<p>"Er, okay, then...you don't have to use your trunk," Harry said, feeling stupid. She scowled at him and then sat down on the edge of the bathtub, covering her face. Harry kneeled down in front of her, worried.</p>
<p>"Ginny? I thought you understood why you have to go? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Ginny looked at him through tear-stained eyelashes. "I don't want to take my trunk!"</p>
<p>Harry frowned. "I know you said that."</p>
<p>"Harry! Don't you get it? If I take my trunk, it means...it means...it means I'm not coming back!"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly understood and pulled her into his arms. "Of course you're coming back, you silly thing. You take your trunk to Hogwarts, and you always come back from here, don't you?" He touched her face and wanted to make her smile.</p>
<p>"I won't be able to play in Quidditch matches, either, I suppose?" she asked softly. Harry sighed and nodded his head.</p>
<p>Ginny looked angry again for a moment but then sighed. "And no Yule Ball either, I reckon. Unless you think Voldemort's going to give us a nice Christmas present and off himself just in time for the holiday break."</p>
<p>Harry smiled and then shook his head. "I'd forgotten about the Ball," he admitted as he helped her up. He led her out of the bathroom and sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>"I know you probably don't get it because you're a bloke...but...I really wanted to look nice for you, and I wanted us to dance all night in the Great Hall," she said quietly, her head on his shoulder. "Hermione was even going to help me pick out a new set of dress robes I was somehow going to convince Fred and George to help me buy."</p>
<p>"What color?" Harry asked, moving his hand along her arm.</p>
<p>"Purple, I think." She sniffed, and he felt her hand on his chest. "Maybe lavender. Or perhaps green. I remembered how well you liked that color on me from the dressing gown."</p>
<p>"You would have been the most beautiful girl there," Harry said softly.</p>
<p>Ginny moved and looked up at him. "You're just saying that because you're sending me away to Ireland."</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to protest and saw the flash of mischievousness in her eyes. He smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>"You're the most beautiful girl anywhere, to me, and yes, I am saying that because I've just broken your Yule Ball dreams."</p>
<p>Ginny gave a short laugh, and it cheered him, and he felt a momentary feeling of panic at what he had set in motion. He couldn't send her away - he was idiotic. He would die without her....</p>
<p>"Hey," she said as she reached up and touched his cheek. "Now, what are you planning?"</p>
<p>Harry saw the worried look come back into her eyes and desperately wanted to chase it away again. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd let me get a leg over one more time, actually."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip before realizing he was teasing. She shook her head ruefully at him and turned so that she was straddling his lap in the chair. Harry moved his hands down her back, and they shifted until they fit together. Already he could feel the ache inside him; already, he knew he was starting to miss her.</p>
<p>She kissed him deliriously slow and pushed his glasses off as she pulled back, running her hands over his head and into his hair. She kissed her way along his cheekbone, and he sighed, holding her tightly.</p>
<p>"I was kidding, Gin," he said softly, not wanting her to feel obligated.</p>
<p>"Harry, you are the only boy I know who can completely break my heart, make me cry, drive me absolutely mental and yet still not understand that when a girl wants to shag, there's no reason to resist her."</p>
<p>Harry blinked at her and then felt a small smile on his face. He moved his hands around and started to remove her blouse as she began to move in the chair.</p>
<p>"I don't mean to break your heart," he said quietly as she stood up and undid her jeans, letting them fall to the floor as she stepped out of them. She removed her knickers quickly and then moved back into position, her hand fumbling with his trousers, pushing them down as far she could. Harry closed his eyes as her hand freed him from his boxers. He was surprised when he felt her move, lowering herself onto him. He opened his eyes as she grunted as though in pain, her body clearly not ready for him.</p>
<p>"Gin -"</p>
<p>"Shut up," she said, although not unkindly, and he exhaled as her body closed around his, much tighter than he was used to. She moved and put her hands on his face, and he met her eyes.</p>
<p>"I know you don't mean to break my heart, Harry. That's why I love you. Do you feel that? Do you feel the way we fit? It's tight and unyielding, and yet there's so much pleasure there, so much promise. That's what we are, my love."</p>
<p>She twisted against him, biting her lips, her fingers gripping his arms roughly. Harry couldn't stand it - he moved his hand in between her legs and started rubbing her, her body responding against her will.</p>
<p>"I like to think that with the right kind of attention, we're both just a few strokes away from being soft and flexible, Gin," he said, smiling. He pushed forward slightly as her body grew more accepting of his. She shook her head at him and closed her eyes, her breathing shallow.</p>
<p>She finally moaned and leaned back, giving in to the swell of pleasure he had started. She met his thrust with one of her own. Harry brought his hand around to cup her backside as he watched her, wanting to keep the image of her - wanton and undone and entirely<em>his</em>- for future reference, to help get through the next flare of darkness that was certain to come for him before he was ready.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ginny begin to deal with their forced separation. Ginny, by throwing herself into more research about Aine and Harry has an interesting interaction with Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny stared vacantly out the window she was sitting next to - her mind drifting and her hand tugging unconsciously at the necklace she wore. She'd decided to sit on the second floor of the library; the majority of the students at the abbey left her alone for the most part, and she found that she liked it that way. Being all alone as she was, she had discovered her moods had taken a turn for the worse, and she wasn't good company - even with herself. Her thoughts would flit from subject to subject - from thinking about Percy to worrying about her Mum - but always they would settle on the one thing...the one person she knew she shouldn't be thinking about.</p><p>She turned back to the book that sat open on the desk in front of her and sighed. It had been six days since she'd last seen Harry, and this had been their first weekend apart. Dumbledore had wanted them to try being apart for as long as they could both physically stand it, to gauge how the spell would affect them. So far, Ginny had discovered she couldn't really sleep, nor eat, or even concentrate on reading unless she really focused. She was supposed to keep up with her studies, and the professors at the abbey were to help her.  But so far, she was doing a piss-poor job at everything. She missed Harry desperately and found herself wishing for the silliest things - the sound of his voice, the way his hands felt, the look of his hair after he'd tried to smooth it down in the back. She'd wake up at least twice in the night, longing to smell him on her pillow or her clothes and moan when she realized he just wasn't there.</p><p>But her ache...her need...however strong it was, it was still not yet at that critical stage, she knew. It was nothing like what they had experienced before, and she realized it was because she knew where Harry was - she just couldn't be with him. Apparently, the <em>Copulatus Amororis</em> was held at bay if the couple connected were at least aware of where the other one was. It was a strange side-effect, but Ginny supposed it was for the best, really. But still, she didn't know how she was going to make it to Thursday - which was when Dumbledore had promised Harry could visit.</p><p>She told herself that she understood why Harry had needed to send her away. At first, she had been angry and then scared, and later...resigned to her fate. If Harry was worried about hurting her, then Ginny had to trust him. She knew the idea of hurting her frightened him; she had seen the look on his face as he'd tried to explain it to her. She had also recognized the truth in what he had said - he was changing and growing more potent - and using his power in ways she didn't think he had quite grasped yet. Ginny had felt the same way after her connection with Aine had been established - to be able to do something without thinking about it or have any real control over it was a scary thing. And she knew Harry was angry, or at least, she knew his anger was there, just below the surface, waiting to strike. She had seen it and felt it, but only when it had been directed towards someone else. Ginny knew he wanted to protect her and keep her safe - but she also understood that some part of him wanted to simply keep her from the side of him that he wasn't entirely at ease with yet. That was why she hadn't really fought him to stay, despite her stubborn nature to the contrary. She loved Harry, and she knew now that meant believing in him and trusting him to do the right thing, even if she didn't really agree with it (or with his rather tactless method of deciding things without her). If anyone else had decided her fate for her the way he had, she would have coldly told them off, probably even hexed them. But Harry? He had always had a way of making her forgive him when she probably shouldn't. The truth of the matter was that she didn't have it in her to stay angry with him, not when so many things already existed to hurt them both.</p><p>Ginny rested her head on the table, trying to focus her eyes on the book. But it wasn't any use, she was a lost cause again. Thinking about Harry always made her feel two things - emptiness and then sadness that they couldn't just be together. She packed up her bag and made her way downstairs, passing by the main desk. She really didn't feel like spending any more time in her lonely room, but at least there she could take a long bath and stretch out. She stopped, startled as Garrett called for her, and she turned around, surprised. Although Garrett was one of the few people she spoke to daily, she was always taken aback whenever he made an effort to talk to her first. He was still so reticent.</p><p>The shy man leaned over the main table and nodded at her to come closer.</p><p>"Yes, Garrett?"</p><p>"A new book came; I thought you might enjoy it," he said as he pushed a small, leather-bound book towards her. She looked down at it and read the title, The Stones of Lough Gur by Petra O'Hagan. She glanced up at Garrett.</p><p>"I've already read most of the books about Lough Gur, Garrett, but thanks -"</p><p>"This one's different. It's er...Muggle. It might give you something more to think about," Garrett said, blushing.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Did you order this one special then?"</p><p>His blush turned darker, and he nodded. "Yes, but Mr Cosgrove said I should. I mean, he said your research is vital."</p><p>Ginny smiled and picked up the small book. "Well, then, thank you. I'll be certain to read it."</p><p>Garrett looked like he wanted to say something else, so she waited. She knew Brogan said that Garrett was shy and preferred books to people, but she always got the sense that there was something else about the man that was different. He finally met her eyes and gave her a little smile.</p><p>"Sometimes...going for a walk down by the river helps...you know, when you're restless and missing...er...things." He looked away when he saw her expression. "I mean, not a walk with me or anything, just...a walk in general...maybe getting some fresh air would er...feel good."</p><p>Ginny nodded and thanked him again for the book and headed out of the library. She turned to make her way back to her room, but stopped, opting instead to go for a walk outside. Maybe Garrett was right; perhaps a walk in the afternoon sun was exactly what she needed to help clear her mind.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Cheer up, mate, you made it through one weekend, what's a few days more?" Ron asked him as Harry listlessly pushed his food around on his plate.</p><p>It was dinnertime, and Ron and Hermione had convinced him that eating in the Great Hall with everyone would help take his mind off things. Harry thought he must have been mental to agree with them; all he did was look around, expecting to see Ginny walking towards their table or talking with one of her friends or stealing the food off his plate. He missed her more than he had thought possible, and it didn't get better with time. In fact, thanks to their little spell, it was actually growing worse. He wasn't certain Ron and Hermione truly appreciated that fact. Of course, what really made Harry disagreeable was the fact that he knew he was the only one to blame for her absence.</p><p>Harry sighed and threw his fork down, decidedly not hungry. Hermione reached across the table and patted his hand consolingly.</p><p>"Harry, it's going to be Thursday before you know it, trust me. There's loads of revision you have to do. We have that Potions exam soon, and I think Professor Flitwick mentioned something about testing us on the Disillusionment Charm."</p><p>"I've already had that done on me," Harry said flatly. "And Snape can kiss my -"</p><p>"Hi there, Harry!"</p><p>Harry turned and groaned as Gary, the only slightly less annoying brother of Mary Sue, was making his way towards the Gryffindor table. He turned back to Ron and Hermione, feeling cross. Ever since Susan's party, the Ravenclaw boy thought he was Harry's new best friend.</p><p>"Just great," he said to his two friends as he turned to face Gary, forcing a smile on his face. "Hi, Gary."</p><p>The Ravenclaw boy settled into the empty seat next to him, which only made Harry miss Ginny all the more. He nodded his head as Gary chatted on and knew that once his eyes started to glaze over, Hermione would kick him under the table. He found himself drifting off, wondering what Ginny was doing - if she were eating dinner too, or perhaps taking a bath...</p><p>"So, what do you think, Harry?" Gary asked him, and Harry felt the sharp heel of Hermione's shoe on his and blinked rapidly at the boy next to him.</p><p>"Um -"</p><p>"Actually, it sounds like a good move, er, Gary, was it?" Ron asked, wiping off his hand on his robe and offering it to Gary. "I'm Ron, by the way. Gryffindor Quidditch captain... are you certain Coxon wasn't interested in using that move for the Ravenclaw team? Because I'd really like to try it with my Beaters."</p><p>Harry watched as Gary beamed at Ron, apparently pleased that he'd been listening. Harry tuned out the conversation, turning back to his half-eaten dinner. He knew Ron and Gary would talk Quidditch all night, and he could steal away back to the dormitory to be alone. When he looked back up from his dinner, Gary was attempting to draw his move on a piece of parchment that looked suspiciously like Ron's homework for Herbology; Hermione had rested her head on her hand and was reading, occasionally glancing over at Ron and Gary and frowning. Harry knew that was his cue to leave. He said goodbye to everyone and got up, slipping away unhindered.</p><p>He had made it all the way to the hallway where Ginny's room had been before he realized what he'd done and stopped. He sighed and looked around, suddenly missing her so much that he wanted to scream.</p><p>It's your own fault she's gone, you big git, so stick it out, a voice admonished him in his head. He sighed and turned around, heading towards the seventh floor and the common room.</p><p>Harry knew he had plenty of things to keep him busy - the professors seemed intent on loading everyone down with homework, and he was already behind in most of his classes. Ron was making them practice twice as hard during the week at Quidditch since Harry would, more likely than not, be missing most weekend practices. Harry also had a sinking suspicion that Ron was still a bit irritated with Harry for making him lose his best Chaser. Ron had appeared to be understanding about Ginny leaving - she and Harry had explained to both him and Hermione that it was for research, and they had both seemed to accept that answer. Although neither Harry nor Ginny had told the other couple exactly how long she would be gone, they seemed to somehow know it was for the long haul. And while Harry was pretty confident that Ron would agree with him about keeping Ginny safe - he could still understand his friend's anxiety at losing her from the team.</p><p>Also, on Harry's mind was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was still free, and apparently, Draco had no qualms about letting the world know it. His barely withheld sneering in the hallways and in the classrooms was getting on Harry's last nerve. Harry knew that Draco had to have been behind Ginny's kidnapping; he just couldn't prove it. But he did know that if something didn't knock the git back down to earth soon, then he was going to have to do it himself. Not that he personally had any problem with that, but Ginny had made him swear he wouldn't do anything to cause more problems. She had told him that since 'she was being carted off to Ireland, the least he could do was to not get into trouble because of Draco.' Harry had grudgingly agreed with her (again), although he was now regretting it.</p><p>But the small attack on Hogsmeade had sent a new alarm through everyone else, and the Daily Prophet had once again started running articles advising people how to protect themselves. Students kept pestering him, wanting to schedule more DA meetings, and Harry was obliged to them, figuring any time he spent actually doing something instead of sitting around missing Ginny was time well spent. But it never worked - at the end of the day, as he crawled into bed, he still missed her, and he would fall asleep longing for her. Thinking of his dismal, immediate future with his pillow, Harry trudged slowly up the stairway to the dorm, his mind a million miles away.</p><p>“Hiya, Harry,” Neville said to him as he entered. Harry paused, startled. He stared at the other man.</p><p>“Um, I thought the dorm would be empty,” Harry blurted out and then felt bad for how that sounded. “Sorry, Neville, I just...wanted to be alone. No, please, you can stay,” he added as Neville stood up.</p><p>“I wanted to be alone too, actually,” Neville said, nodding his head and sitting back down. “I reckon we can be alone together. I mean, I won’t bother you; I understand, Harry. I know you miss her.”</p><p>Harry nodded and then because he felt another pang inside of him about Ginny, looked at the papers on Neville's bed. "Were you writing something?"</p><p>Neville looked down and started straightening the parchments. “Yeah...I...well, really, Ginny’s the one that gave me the idea, actually. She said that when she ever needed to think things out, she’d write it down and eventually feel better. I didn’t believe her at first, but...she’s right, in a way. I’ve been writing letters to my parents. I bet you think that’s silly, but -”</p><p>“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I know what you mean. Sort of a way of telling them things without...well, worrying about if they understand or not.”</p><p>Neville nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I know they’re never going to wake up and be themselves again, but - ”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “You don’t know that, Neville.”</p><p>Neville shrugged, looking embarrassed. “No, but...anyway, I like to tell them about my days, you know. And then I read the letters back, and I just....”</p><p>“You feel closer to them,” Harry said perceptively.</p><p>Neville smiled at him. “Yeah. A bit. Ginny talk to you about this, too?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, not really, but it sounds like something she’d tell you to do to make you feel better.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s a good friend, Ginny. I mean, she always was, to me. Even back when I knew she really fancied you.”</p><p>Neville's skin had gone pink, and Harry felt self-conscious for some reason, but he realized, quite surprisingly, that he liked talking about Ginny with someone. It occurred to him that Ron and Hermione had been going out of their way not to mention her, as though she no longer existed anymore, which was silly, really, Harry knew, because she'd only been gone a week.</p><p>“Ginny is a good friend,” Harry said earnestly. “I’m glad you two are close.”</p><p>Neville nodded. “She fancies you loads, though, Harry; don’t worry.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t resist laughing, and he felt lighter inside suddenly. “Yeah, I know, Neville, but thanks.”</p><p>“Er, well, I think I will leave you alone then,” Neville said, heading towards the door. He paused and looked back at Harry.</p><p>“You know, I think writing a letter to someone is a good way to tell them things you might forget to later on.” He turned and left, with Harry shaking his head as he made his way over to his bed. He lay down and rested his hands on his stomach. He knew he should get started on his Transfiguration homework, but something Neville had said had stuck with him. He reached down and pulled out a roll of parchment from his bag.</p><p>Harry stared at the blank sheet for a moment, quill poised in his hand. He smiled and then started to write his very first-ever love letter.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hidden within the iron-rich limestone hills, Lough Gur is at once a welcoming and yet distinctively mysterious place. One visitor remarked upon leaving that Lough Gur and its surrounding lands gave them 'a chill down to their toes,' and another, less sensitive soul remarked not upon its green beauty, but its rather 'boring ambiance'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what is the truth behind Lough Gur and its stones? Was the lake formed by a goddess as the old legends contend? Is it a simple burial ground that has garnered attention only because of the remaining stone circles? Are the stones merely a tourist attraction geared toward the easily fooled and skeptic alike? Or are they something more...something not yet known? Or perhaps their use is for something that has long been forgotten...."</em>
</p><p>Ginny paused in her reading, glancing at the name of the author again. She had to admit this particular author seemed to at least know how to get people interested in what was probably just a hill of grass. She was glad Garrett had received the book for her; she had a feeling she was going to enjoy reading it, if only for the prose of the Muggle author and her distinct sense of whimsy. It was undoubtedly more straightforward than most of the wizarding books she'd read on the subject; it definitely beat learning about the many uses of the Henbane for her Potions homework. She flipped the next page over to read the start of the first chapter.</p><p>
  <em>"The area around Lough Gur, strictly speaking, is a hundred and eighty-four acres of softly rolling hills and flatlands forming the shape of a small bowl. The lake, believed to be one of the oldest in Ireland, forms the shape of a crescent and is hidden partly by the biggest of these 'rolling' hills, the Cnoc d'Aine, named for the ancient goddess rumored to have formed the lake for her own personal use.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rather odd and eccentric surveyor, Peabody Grange, was actually one of the very first to discover and describe the rather large, contiguous stone circle that makes up the bulk of the Lough Gur territory. There are precisely one hundred and thirteen still-standing stones, and the tallest is a hundred and fifty in diameter. No one has ever been able to state with any authority on exactly what the stone circle's purpose was. Grange himself was silent on the subject, although the Grange circle, as it is now known, was named for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is rumored that there are many burial grounds located around the circle, but at this time, only one has been currently excavated. This may have more to do with the uncertainty of the stone of the area - cave-ins are usually the culprit than with any lack of trying by local examiners. A large cave was destroyed at the turn of the century during one such accident, and no further attempts have been made to gain access.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because of such odd occurrences throughout the years, the legend of Aine has grown and mutated into different things - one myth claims the lake was where she bore her son, the rumored Earl of Desmond - the famous 'White Horse Rider.' Another legend claims the lake was built by Aine for the local farmers as a thank you for a service well done. And another, more controversial theory is that the circle of stones is a sort of time portal - designed to carry Aine and her offspring back and forth as she moves through time, correcting that which has gone wrong.”</em>
</p><p>Ginny blinked at the book, amazed that the Muggle writer had even mentioned the idea of the stones being a time-portal. Usually, the concept of time travel was too absurd for most Muggles to even think about, at least, that is what she had been told. She wondered if she had just assumed it was rubbish and not concentrated on that aspect of it enough. She pulled out her parchments and started flipping through the pages of notes she had made during the summer, not remembering what else she had read about time-portals.</p><p>Ginny gave up after a short while, wondering if she had perhaps let the notes get mixed up with Harry's. He had given her his own small sample of observations in a hodgepodge of scribbles and messy parchments. She hadn't had time yet to go through them all. She turned her attention back to the book, but not before making a note to herself to ask Garrett for more information about time-portals.</p><p>"The stones are all contiguously set - something that is unique to the Grange circle in particular. The time and effort it must have taken for the ancient peoples that erected such a circle must have been immense. The inclusion of two small cairns (burial chambers or mounds), leads one to believe that, at least at one point in time, a settlement lived very near the circle. Indeed, the location of the lake in such a wide valley would have proved the spot to be a natural breeding ground for a community. And yet, because of the myths and legends surrounding Aine and her still-lingering influence, no one group of settlers have remained in the area for long. Two castles now lay abandoned near the shore of Lough Gur - an old garrison of Irish soldiers in Castle Bourchier and the infamously haunted Black Castle."</p><p>Ginny paused, wondering what the chances were of there being a castle in Ireland, in a highly magical spot watched and surveyed by both wizards and Muggles alike, being given the surname of Harry's godfather. It couldn't be a coincidence. She would have to send a letter to Tonks since she was the only connection to the Black family that might actually know anything about it. She wondered if perhaps, Professor Lupin would know since he had grown up with Sirius and his family. She made another note to herself and then stretched, yawning as she sat back on the bed. She was just debating with herself about whether or not she wanted to keep reading or just give up and try to get some sleep when there was a short knock on the outside door. She'd moved into their old rooms, but she had kept the main sitting room partitioned off with the wall; she'd felt odd about having so much space to herself.</p><p>She opened the door, surprised to see Mr Cosgrove smiling at her.</p><p>"Ah, Ginny, I thought perhaps it was too late to visit, but I knew you would want this immediately."</p><p>He held up an envelope, and Ginny felt a swell of happiness inside her as she recognized Harry's scrawl across the top of it, spelling out her name. Her feelings died quickly, however, as she realized what the letter meant.</p><p>"He's not coming on Thursday, is he?"</p><p>Mr Cosgrove blinked and then shook his head at her, handing the envelope to her.</p><p>"Albus didn't mention that there had been a change of plans. He simply said that Harry had asked for this to be delivered to you as soon as possible. I'm sorry, my work in town kept me out most of the evening, or you would have had it before now."</p><p>Ginny nodded and bit her lip as she looked at the envelope, hoping she could figure out its contents just by staring at the way he'd written her name. Mr Cosgrove cleared his throat and said goodnight, and she closed the door, suddenly curious as to why Harry would need to send her a letter if he were going to see her in two days.</p><p>Feeling nervous and just a little bit foolish, she opened the envelope and sat down on the sitting room sofa, tucking her feet up under her. Her finger traced over the start of the letter, noticing all the words he'd re-written and then scratched out. She smiled as she began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Gin-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you realize this is one of the first...(no, wait, I think this <span class="u">is</span> the first, actually), letters that I've ever written to you? I'm not a  letter writer, really. Just ask Hermione, or, better yet, read one of your brother's letters, change the names, and there you go. I don't think blokes were meant to do this letter writing thing; well, I don't think Gryffindor blokes were, at any rate. <strike>Maybe one of those sodding Ravenclaw boys you seem to be fond of could have done it better.</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I miss you. A lot. Really a lot!!!!!!<strike>!!!!!!!!!</strike>Okay, I had to mark some of those out; that just looked daft, but...look, Neville...he and I talked, and he told me how you'd told him to write things out, to feel better, and I reckoned...well, what works for him, should work for me, right? And since you were the one who told him to write and then he was the one that told me to write, well...it made me feel closer to <span class="u">you</span>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gods, Gin. I'm going...mad. I have loads of things to keep me busy, and sometimes it works, but most of the time, I'm just.... <strike>lost</strike>missing you so much, it's like a new pain. But not one that I can get fixed. Does that make sense? I can't believe how much of a prat I sound like in this letter...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron is making us work extra hard at practice, you'll be pleased to know, so don't worry, we're not going to lose the Quidditch Cup this year without your <strike>sexy, fit</strike> nimble presence on the team. Ron's still pretty cross, I think, for losing his best Chaser. At least, that's what I keep telling myself every time he picks me to be the one to pack up after everyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did I mention I miss you? Yeah. I reckon I did. <strike>I close my eyes, and I swear I can almost taste you.</strike> I'm doing horrible at this love-letter business. Looking back, I see I've rambled on about Quidditch and Neville and how terrible I am and not said one single thing about how much I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you know it, but you know...writing it down...makes it seem sort of...I don't know. More real. So here goes:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I <span class="u">love</span> you, Ginny Weasley. <strike>Sleep with this letter, if you want, and I'll sleep with this quill.</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll see you soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really <span class="u">soon</span>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So go to sleep right now, and when you wake up, we'll be one day closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(You know, the complete and utter git responsible for sending you away)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps. Don't ever tell Ron about this or I'll kill you and that's a <strike>threat</strike> <strike>a promise</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, just a threat, you'd probably haunt me if I killed you, and I don't fancy having Moaning Myrtle for a girlfriend...although I do think you'd be less spotty than her...</em>
</p><p>Ginny giggled at the flower he had tried to draw but had ended up crossing out. She read the letter again and then sighed, holding it to her heart. It was a silly letter and Harry had been right, he was terrible at it - but Ginny didn't care. She felt a huge smile on her face as she clutched it to her, feeling the tears already behind her eyes.</p><p>Just two more days, Harry, she thought, and for the first time since arriving at the abbey, she knew she was going to sleep all right for once.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke up Thursday morning feeling very anxious- in more ways than one. Thanking his internal alarm clock for waking him up again before anyone else, he moved quickly into the showers, eager to relieve some of the apparent pressure his body was under thanks to his lack of shagging the last (very long), eight days. No matter what Ginny told him, he somehow couldn't picture a girl suffering from quite the same issues in the morning.</p><p>After he was done and feeling at least slightly better now that all of his blood was no longer traveling to one part of his body, Harry dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the common room to finish his Potions homework. Because Harry had Thursdays off, but his Potions practical was still on Fridays, Dumbledore had requested that Snape allow Harry to do his practical Thursday morning instead so that he would be able to spend the weekend at the abbey with Ginny. Snape had surprisingly agreed, but Harry was quite sure it was only because the greasy git would enjoy baiting him alone in the dungeons for two hours.</p><p>Harry had thought that knocking the Potions Master into the wall would put yet another brick in the barrier that was Snape's already healthy hatred of him, so he was surprised to find that Snape treated him no differently than before. He was neither nicer nor any less rotten towards Harry; in fact, he acted as though nothing had occurred between them at all. All of which was fine by Harry. He may have felt bad about losing control, but he didn't feel bad enough to apologize; not that he thought Snape would even listen to him if he did.</p><p>He was almost done with his essay when Hermione joined him, sitting on the sofa next to his chair, yawning. She glanced down at his parchment and looked impressed.</p><p>"Well, you certainly have been doing your homework a lot quicker this last week," she said offhandedly as she pulled her own Potions book out of her bag.</p><p>"Not much else to do, really. I can't claim I've been distracted by anything or anyone other than myself," Harry said, frowning. It was true that since sending Ginny away, things had settled down, and the only thing that seemed to be in flux was his own heart and mind.</p><p>Hermione gave him a small smile. "Oh, Harry. It's Thursday! You just have to get through Potions, and then you can go and be with her. Actually, I was surprised to see you working so diligently down here; I figured you'd be bouncing off the walls, dying to get going. Are you certain you're feeling okay?"</p><p>Harry gave her a tired smile and nodded his head, turning back to his homework. He finished the essay and then sat, staring into the fire, thinking of a million different things. He finally looked at his friend.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I want to do something special for Ginny; do you think you can help me?"</p><p>Hermione closed her book and looked at him, biting her lip. "Well, of course, Harry, but I think, well, wouldn't Ginny prefer something that came directly from you?"</p><p>"Huh? No, I mean, not now, and yeah, of course, but...it's just...before she left, she mentioned the Yule Ball and...."</p><p>"Oh, yes, we were going to pick out dress robes soon, actually. I requested a catalog from Madam Malkin's to be sent - it just came the other day." Hermione reached down into her bag and pulled out a small booklet. "It's really best to order early, in case the robes don't fit correctly."</p><p>Hermione flipped through the book and then opened it up to a full centerfold of the latest in 'Young Witch High-Couture' that looked decidedly intimidating to Harry. She handed the book over to him, and he stared at it before shaking his head and handing it back to her.</p><p>"I don't know the first thing about picking out a new dress robe; what do you think she'd like?"</p><p>Hermione's eyes brightened, and she leaned closer to his chair, setting the booklet out in front of them. "Well, I think she said she wanted something light and purple...maybe lavender. I know she hates pink...and orange...and...this green one is sort of nice." Hermione's finger landed on a slightly dumpy-looking witch who was wearing what looked to Harry like something found floating in one of Snape's specimen jars. Harry made a face.</p><p>"No, I think she'd want something...like that," Harry said, pointing to the next page.</p><p>Hermione clucked her tongue. "Well, it's very costly. I think Ginny was sort of hoping she wouldn't have to borrow so much."</p><p>"I'll buy it for her," Harry said, looking at the dress robe again and making up his mind.</p><p>"Harry, Ginny's not going to even be here for the Ball, is she?"</p><p>"So? Doesn't mean I can't buy her a nice dress robe to wear anyway, does it?"</p><p>Hermione wisely didn't question him and then looked at the dress robes more closely. "Harry, this is really very expensive. I don't think Ginny would feel comfortable with you spending such a great deal of money."</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing she's not here then," Harry said stubbornly, feeling annoyed. He had asked for help, not a lecture on the merits of spending too much money on dress robes. Hermione finally sighed and shook her head, giving him a long-suffering look.</p><p>"Well, I can tell your mind is set, and I know what that means. Would you like me to fill out the information for you?"</p><p>When Harry stared at her blankly, she sighed. "Her measurements? Although," Hermione frowned as she paused, looking at the order form, "I don't happen to know exactly what bust size she'd wear. You don't happen to know, do you?" She arched her eyebrow at him.</p><p>Harry moved his hand to illustrate the size of Ginny’s breasts and then paused, feeling his skin heat. He pursed his lips at Hermione. "Er, no, I haven't exactly been too concerned with their exact size. My mind is usually on other things when I get to see them, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione stared unabashedly at him for a moment and then erupted into giggles. Harry stared at her, bewildered.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry; it's just I can't believe we were just having a conversation about Ginny's breast size. She'd be mortified if she knew, you know. Especially at that hand movement you just did."</p><p>"Well, then please don't ever tell her," Harry said, laughing, suddenly seeing the humor in it.</p><p>"Don't ever tell who what?" Ron asked as he wandered over from the staircase, looking as though he were still half-asleep. He certainly looked as though he were still half-dressed. His only class for the day was Divination, which was late in the afternoon, and he often slept in, much to Hermione's great annoyance, Harry knew.</p><p>"Ginny. Don't ever tell her," Harry said now, smirking at Hermione.</p><p>"Tell her what?" Ron asked as he frowned at the two of them. He sat down on the sofa next to Hermione.</p><p>"What we were talking about, of course," Hermione said in a bored voice, although Harry could tell she was trying very hard not to smile.</p><p>Ron looked at the both of them, clearly confused. Harry bit back a laugh as Ron finally shrugged and rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, muttering something about 'people who were up too early acting daft.' Hermione smiled down at him and shook her head. She used one of her quills to start writing in the booklet, and Harry turned back towards the fire, feeling unexpectedly content all of a sudden. He knew he had to get through Snape being unbearable and then finish up the rest of his homework if he could. He didn't even want to look at a book while he was with Ginny. In fact, if Harry had anything to do with it, they wouldn't even move from that great, big, wonderful bed...</p><p>"I'll see you two for lunch, right? Before I leave?" he asked as he stood up, suddenly eager to get on with his day. Hermione and Ron both looked up at him and nodded. Harry smirked as Ron moved his arm around Hermione's waist. "You'd better watch it, Ron. I hear the head girl dislikes public displays of affection."</p><p>"That's only when other students are around," Ron said smugly, tightening his hold on his girlfriend. Hermione turned a bit pink in the face and looked at Harry, shrugging. Harry laughed. "Well, here come Dean and Seamus, so you'd best watch out."</p><p>Harry smirked as he heard Ron start to grumble that 'those two sods don't count as students,' to Hermione's request for 'common room decorum.'</p><p>Just a few more hours, he thought as he left the tower. He wondered if Ginny had enjoyed his letter and felt a brief flash of embarrassment. He hoped she didn't think he didn't care for her by his lack of ability to write a proper letter. Perhaps he would have to ask Hermione for help with that too.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Against my better judgment, Potter, I have complied with the headmaster's request to allow you to complete your Potions practical outside your normal timetable. However, the headmaster did not mention anything about you leaving before your allotted time, so if you think cutting the Ignatia Amara like a madman will make me release you, you are sadly mistaken."</p><p>Harry bit his tongue and didn't say anything, slowing down his chopping movements. He knew Snape was acting difficult on purpose. But he sighed, knowing that his thought of possibly leaving earlier than expected for the abbey was futile. Snape would make him stay until the very last minute, just to be vindictive.</p><p>The door to the dungeons opened suddenly; Snape and Harry both turned to see who it was. Harry couldn't resist a scowl as Draco Malfoy smirked at him.</p><p>"Keep working," Snape growled at Harry and then turned to face Draco. "Yes, Mr Malfoy?"</p><p>"Professor McGonagall sent me to find you, sir. Apparently, a few students have been caught giving a Love Potion to some Hufflepuff girls. They've started acting sort of funny," Draco said, the amusement evident in his eyes.</p><p>"Funny how Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked.</p><p>"Er, well, last time I saw, they were...disrobing rather hastily. Professor McGonagall said you'd have an antidote," Draco said gleefully.</p><p>Snape gave Malfoy a scornful look and headed towards his desk, using his wand to unlock the bottom drawer. Draco smirked and looked at Harry. "What's the matter, Potter? NEWT level potions too much for you? You need the extra revision?"</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything, but he moved his hand slowly, as though he were turning it in Draco's direction and was gratified to see the other boy flinch.</p><p>"Potter, you are not to move from that seat. After you finish with the Ignatia Amara I want you to then move on to the next step in the potion. I trust even you can do that. Mr Malfoy, if you please; Mr Potter needs absolute silence to concentrate." The disdain in Snape's voice made Harry flash a dirty look at him, but he was already sweeping past, small vials of a blue liquid in his hand. Malfoy laughed and followed Snape out of the dungeon, the door closing behind them with a loud clang.</p><p>A few minutes had passed when the door opened once more, and Harry was unsurprised to see Draco again. He sighed and stopped chopping, turning in his seat.</p><p>"Forget something, Draco?"</p><p>"Just wanted to make certain you didn't need any help," the other boy drawled, coming into the room. Harry tried to remind himself not to lose control, and lowered his knife, pushing it away from him. He didn't fancy explaining to Snape how Malfoy had lost a limb in some horrible knife-cutting incident.</p><p>"What do you want?" Harry finally asked the other boy, feeling his anger already starting as he saw Malfoy lean against the counter, looking at his nails as though bored.</p><p>"I just told you, Potter. Some of us have excellent Potion abilities, while some of us don't. I just thought I'd offer my skills."</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and told himself not to bite. He turned his attention back to his potion, deciding that the other boy was something that just needed to be ignored. Draco, however, had different ideas about his apparent importance. He walked down the aisle and paused when he was almost in front of Harry's cauldron.</p><p>"You know, it's a shame you had to send that girlfriend of yours away, Potter. She may be a traitorous mudblood lover, but at least she has...nice assets to look at."</p><p>Harry stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Draco, wanting for all the world to wipe the smirk of the other boy's face.</p><p>"Tell me, Harry," Draco paused on his name, making a face, "does she really have freckles all over? I mean, from what I saw, they really do go everywhere, don't they?"</p><p>Harry sat back and gave Draco a cold stare. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I think you know," Draco said, eyes glinting. "My father wouldn't let me watch, of course...he doesn't think it's wise to be enamored of rubbish, after all, but I saw enough to know. When they replaced her with the impostor, don't you think they wanted to make certain that everything on her matched? Even her knickers?"</p><p>"So, you admit you helped your father grab Ginny?" Harry asked softly, flattening his palms on the table in front of him.</p><p>Draco nodded his head rapidly, visibly pleased by the angry look Harry was giving him. "Of course. My part was...integral, Potter. I made myself look like Longbottom so I would be able to sneak into the Gryffindor dorms and steal a bit of her brother’s hair. The plot was in place for months, of course. And you fell for it, naturally, just like you always do. Honestly, you‘re so easy to manipulate it‘s a wonder the Dark Lord even considers you an annoyance.”</p><p>Malfoy sneered at him, clearly pleased with himself. Harry narrowed his eyes and felt something cold working its way through him.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Draco,” Harry said quietly.</p><p>Draco scoffed at him. “And what makes you say that, Potter?”</p><p>"Because you've shut yourself in a room with me, with no one else around to protect you," Harry said, his voice dropping low. He moved his hand, and they both heard the door lock, and he stood up from his chair. "Do you really think that Voldemort would approve of you bragging to me, Draco? Are you really that stupid? Don’t you know he prides loyalty and secrecy above all things?”</p><p>Draco, whose face had lost a bit of its confidence, backed up and folded his arms, still trying to appear nonchalant and unworried, but it was useless - Harry had seen the flicker of fear in his eyes.</p><p>“And how would you know what the Dark Lord wants above all things, Potter?” Draco said, adopting his bored stance again, looking down at his nails.</p><p>Harry moved so that he standing in front of Draco. He was close enough to punch him if he needed to, but Harry had an idea that he wouldn’t. He waited until Draco finally brought his eyes up to meet his.</p><p>"Because he's in my head, Draco. All the time, listening, watching, waiting...I wonder what he thinks of your father - to have raised a son that is as stupid as you. Let's see shall we...."</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened, and he backed away from Harry. “You’re a liar. You don’t communicate with the Dark Lord.”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, and the next time he spoke, his voice was low and rough. It wasn't hard to conjure up the sound that he wanted - he'd been living with it long enough. "Lucius, you idiot. Look what your son has done. He betrays us. I will punish him, I think. I will make him understand what it means to swear loyalty to Lord Voldemort."</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, who was staring at him, his mouth open. He whimpered and then started backing up towards the door.</p><p>"What's the matter, Draco, scared?" Harry said, snarling at the other boy, not feeling like himself. He watched as Draco actually turned paler than usual. Malfoy used his wand to unlock the door and pulled it open, scrambling out of it and not looking back as Harry heard himself give a short, high-pitched laugh...</p><p>Harry stared as the door swung shut, and then he blinked at it, shaking his head.</p><p>"Stupid git," he said out loud, his voice back to normal. He turned and made his way back to his seat, picking up his knife once again, feeling his emotions settle. Harry didn't realize how persuasive his portrayal had been.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hearts & Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You take two bodies, and you twirl them into one -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>their hearts and their bones</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And they won't come undone."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny sighed as she relaxed; one arm was flung behind her head, the other was resting comfortably, and her fingers were moving in a slow, almost circular fashion. She smiled as she gazed at the canopy that fitted across the bed, and let her eyes move outward towards the rest of the room. Ginny had to admit, with the late afternoon light basking everything in its warm, honeyed glow, it was hard to remember the last time she'd felt so complete and so content. But of course, she could remember <em>exactly</em> the last time she'd felt so happy, and as usual, both times were inexplicably tied to the man that now rested blissfully against her. Being away from him had forced her to realize one thing that was, at its core, a bit frightening, but true nonetheless - she just didn't feel complete unless she was with him. </p>
<p>She let her eyes drift downwards, following the graceful and seamless arc of Harry's body as he slept.  His legs were entwined with hers, and his arms were wrapped possessively around her middle, as though afraid to let go.  His head was resting contentedly on her stomach. She smiled as he gently moved up and down as she breathed, and she tapped her finger lightly on his head, untangling her hand from his hair, making sure it stood up 'just so' in the back. She felt her eyes flutter shut but opened them again as she felt him move. He blinked sleepily up at her, and she smirked.</p>
<p>"Hi," she said softly.</p>
<p>"Hi," Harry said, his cheeks turning pink. He moved his head so that he was resting his chin on her stomach, and she reached up behind her to get the glasses she'd stuck to the headboard with her wand. He slipped them on and grinned.</p>
<p>"I fell asleep."</p>
<p>"Yes, you did," she said nodding.</p>
<p>Harry tightened his arms around her waist. "I reckon twice with benefits is enough to tire anyone out."</p>
<p>"Well, I would hardly count that first time as a real -"</p>
<p>"Shut it," Harry said chuckling. "I was just over-excited. I made up for it the second time."</p>
<p>"I noticed," Ginny said dryly, letting her fingers play with his hair again.</p>
<p>"Merlin, you're beautiful," Harry said softly, watching her. Ginny felt herself blush and bit her lip.</p>
<p>"So are you, Harry."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No. I am...." His brow furrowed, and then he winked up at her. "I am adequately pleasing in a normal, yet boyish sort of way. You, on the other hand, you make flowers jealous."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and threw her head back. When she looked back down at him, she shook her head. "Where on earth did you come up with that?"</p>
<p>"My own head!" Harry said indignant. He laughed. "Can't you tell what a sorry romantic I am just based on that dreadful letter I sent?"</p>
<p>"I liked your letter," Ginny said gently.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm certain you did. Hmm...." He rested his head against her stomach again, moving the lower part of his body closer to hers. "Gin, let's never budge from this position. Ever."</p>
<p>"But we're all sticky from our own glue," she said, laughing. "We'll need to bathe eventually."</p>
<p>"No," Harry said petulantly. He grinned. "Our own glue, huh? Nice one." He rested his chin once more, facing her again. "How did you like my new way of saying hello?"</p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "I thought it was very...proper. I think we should always say hello exactly like that."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "I don't think your family would fancy me devouring you on their kitchen table, Gin."</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "Sod my family. From now on, I expect you on your knees in front of me every time we meet. It's part of my payment from being away from you."</p>
<p>Harry laughed and moved upwards so that his face was level with hers. "I really missed you."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled and touched his face. "And I <em>really</em> missed you. But it's -"</p>
<p>"Not your fault, yes, I know," Harry said, sighing. He rolled off to the side, and she turned to face him.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling lately?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced at her, joining his hand with hers. "You mean, have I had any odd flares of anger and gone round the bend and hurt someone, right?"</p>
<p>"Your words, Harry, not mine."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I'm...well, I was with Snape all morning, and he walked away without a scratch, so I reckon I'm doing okay." He frowned slightly as he looked at their hands.</p>
<p>"What?" she asked, noticing something was bothering him.</p>
<p>"I <em>did</em> have a run-in with Draco; he was goading me, and he admitted he was the one who lured you away, in Hogsmeade. He even told me how he did it."</p>
<p>Ginny felt her eyes widened and tightened her hand in his. "What did you do?"</p>
<p>Harry met her eyes and gave her a slightly disgusted look. "He's still walking around with his body intact, don't worry. He told me he pretended to be Neville and then snuck into the dorm to get a piece of Ron's hair. He told me the plan had been in the works for months, but I don't know how much I believe that."</p>
<p>"Did you tell Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>Harry looked away from her, and she frowned. "Harry, you didn't, did you?"</p>
<p>He sighed and sat up, looking back at her. "What could I tell him, Gin? 'Oh, by the way, sir, Draco admitted to me he's used Polyjuice Potion twice and was responsible for Ginny getting kidnapped, see you Sunday evening'? He would have made me hang around to talk about it, and quite frankly, I wanted to be with you instead."</p>
<p>"But Harry -"</p>
<p>"Look, I don't have any proof Draco did those things, Gin. Just his word against mine, which I'm sure he'd twist around anyway."</p>
<p>"You didn't harm him or...punch him?" she asked then, feeling a bit out of sorts to realize she was honestly disappointed.</p>
<p>Harry noticed the tone in her voice and finally smiled. "Disappointed, aren't you? But no, I didn't. I just threatened him, and he ran away like the scared git he is. Draco's always been all talk and no bones, believe me."</p>
<p>Ginny moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you didn't get into trouble, but Dumbledore should probably know Draco has been bragging. That's the first time I've known him to be so...well, full-on about it."</p>
<p>A strange look came into Harry's eye. "He won't be bragging to us anymore, believe me. I put the fear of...." His voice trailed off, and Ginny frowned. She pushed the fringe off his face.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>He blinked and then looked at her. "Sorry. Hey, let's not talk about Draco anymore, okay? I don't want to ruin my dinner. You know, Hermione gave me all your reading assignments for your classes; I know you're just dying to tear into those, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Ginny groaned and shook her head. Harry laughed and put his arm around her as they settled back against the bed again.</p>
<p>"I thought you said we're not to talk about books while you're here?" she asked, turning to look at him. He smiled down at her.</p>
<p>"Good point. Well, now that I'm awake again, and you're awake, and oh my goodness, look at that Gin; it's a miracle. Something else is awake too!"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed as they both looked down at Harry's body. "Not quite, Harry."</p>
<p>"Ah, ye of little faith," Harry said, turning and rubbing against her. He kissed her neck, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. He shifted and removed his glasses again.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how much I want you," Harry whispered as he moved his mouth up to her ear. Ginny shivered and met his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hmm, perhaps, but I am starting to feel it," she said impishly. Harry grinned widely and moved so that he was above her. He kissed her, and she moved her hands down the front of him, gripping him gently, yet firmly.</p>
<p>"Once more before dinner, then?" he asked a moment later, his voice deep.</p>
<p>"Yes, we must work up an appetite," Ginny said, grinning. </p>
<p>"Of course," Harry said, closing his eyes as her hand moved faster. He looked back down at her a moment later, and she let go of him. "Did I mention how much I missed you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry," Ginny said, laughing. She shifted underneath him and opened her legs, drawing them up so that he could rest more deeply in between them. He paused, teasing her with the tip of his body, and Ginny sighed, letting her hands travel up his back and then slowly down his arms. She met his gaze as he finally entered her, joining their bodies completely together, and the sense of being undivided flowed through her - and they were whole, once more.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> "Ginny's been working very hard, Harry. I dare say she could give a few of my students a run for their money. Garrett says she's often in the library as much as him, and that's saying something amazing!"</p>
<p>Ginny felt her cheeks heat at Mr Cosgrove’s words. Harry smirked at her as the second round of food filled their plates.</p>
<p>"Ginny's always amazing to me," Harry said, a touch of mirth in his voice. "I think she's one of the most stub...er <em>determined</em> people I know."</p>
<p>Ginny moved her foot and kicked him under the table, but he merely grinned widely back at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, being determined is a Gryffindor trait," Ginny said diplomatically, turning away from him. "You're not a slouch in that department either, Harry."</p>
<p>Mr Cosgrove laughed and poured more elderberry wine for them. Ginny was not surprised to feel it going to her head a little bit. But she was surprised Mr Cosgrove had decided to serve it to them.</p>
<p>"I have to admit, I was a bit astonished you two agreed to meet me for dinner; I had the feeling I might not see the two of you for the extent of the weekend," Mr Cosgrove said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at them. Ginny noticed Harry's neck had turned a bit pink.</p>
<p>"Er, well, we didn't want you to think we didn't appreciate, I mean, letting Ginny stay here -"</p>
<p>Mr Cosgrove raised his hand. "Nonsense, Harry. When Albus contacted me about it, I didn't even have to think twice. We've had a slow return this year, and the abbey isn't as filled as it usually is. We had more than enough room for her."</p>
<p>"But still, thank you," Ginny said. "I know I don't exactly look happy when you see me during the week."</p>
<p>"It's hard to be separated when you're in love; I understand," Mr Cosgrove said, reaching out and patting her hand. "Tell me, how is Brogan coming along? Albus says the students are enjoying his classes, but I think I'd much rather hear about his progress from someone who has actually been in one."</p>
<p>"Brogan is...doing well, I reckon," Harry said, shrugging. He glanced at Ginny, and she nodded.</p>
<p>"He's doing really well; most of the students enjoy his classes, and I haven't even heard a Slytherin say anything wrong about him, actually. I...I think he likes it. Teaching, that is."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear. I do worry about him sometimes. Of course, I've known him since he was younger than the two of you, so I like to see myself as a surrogate father towards him. I knew his mother quite well when she was younger. Shame about his father though -"</p>
<p>He was interrupted as one of the abbey's professors came into the dining room, and Mr Cosgrove got up to speak with them. He came back after a moment and looked apologetic.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm going to have to cut this short, it seems one of our students has got into a bit of trouble in town. But I trust you won't be lacking in entertainment for the evening. Tomorrow is supposed to be one of the last warm days of the year, and I know a fair amount of students are leaving the abbey to go to a festival they have in Galway. You two should feel free to enjoy the river if you can and take a picnic, perhaps. I would hate to think of you not getting enough sun, Ginny."</p>
<p>Ginny felt herself blush as Mr Cosgrove chuckled at them and left. Harry shook his head at her.</p>
<p>"I do love the way you blush," he said teasingly.</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "You were turning pink there yourself, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Yes, but it's much more pleasing on you."</p>
<p>"Well, hurry up with dinner, and I'll let you see me blush all over," Ginny said, trying to make herself sound innocent but failing miserably.</p>
<p>Harry looked at her sideways, his mouth twitching. "You know, I think I've seen that a few times, actually. Not that I'm complaining about seeing it again."</p>
<p>"Hmm. I thought we could conjure up one of those mirrors."</p>
<p>Harry put down his fork and patted stomach. "Well, I'm done, how about you?"</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and shook her head, feeling a rush of pleasure inside of her. "No, not quite. I need to keep my strength up, right?"</p>
<p>Harry studied her for a moment and nodded. She watched as he picked up his napkin and started putting food in it.</p>
<p>"Harry, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"We'll need reinforcements later."</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled wickedly at her. "Yes, really. I plan on wearing you out good and properly, Gin."</p>
<p>Ginny took another sip of her wine, to hide the grin that felt like it was taking over her face. She just couldn't seem to stop smiling.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>The next morning, Harry woke up smiling. Of course, he felt as though he hadn't stopped since arriving at the abbey. He turned and moved closer to Ginny, moving his hands underneath the duvet. He hated being away from her during the week, but if this was the result - this complete and total lack of caring about the outside world and all its darkness - if being away from her meant he felt as though he could never get enough of her - well, then maybe it was <em>almost</em> worth it. She stirred as his hands moved over her body, and his smile grew. He found her warm and wet and kissed her shoulder as he moved behind her, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Harry, are you being wicked again?" Her voice broke through his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him, amusement in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you protesting my actions?" he said as he sped up his fingers.</p>
<p>She grinned and shifted, giving him more room. "Why no, not at all, my love."</p>
<p>"Good." He kissed her, and she moaned as his purpose for waking her became more apparent. He buried his face in the side of her neck, breathing in deeply as her own breathing quickened. "Come for me, Gin," he said tenderly, squinting at her as he pulled back to watch her. Ginny moaned again and moved her hand slowly down her own body, joining his.  </p>
<p>"Hmm, Harry," she murmured, softly, closing her eyes and twisting so that her hair fell over her face. He felt the moisture of her body on his fingers, causing him to rub her faster, loving the noises she made. She arched her back, her legs opening wider, and he kissed his way to her breast, gently teasing her with his teeth. He flicked his thumb against her swollen center and then moved it in a circular fashion, causing her to moan loudly again. He felt her give in to his hand, and she shuddered as she came, crying out. She closed her legs around his hand and turned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Hmm, and very good morning to you, too," she said, chuckling.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not every day I wake up with you next to me; I had to take advantage of the situation," Harry said quietly, resting his head against hers.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're going to be hard to lose on Sunday night, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, already knowing their time together was bittersweet.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she said a moment later, her voice sad. Harry pulled away from her, reaching out to find his glasses on the table. He forced a smile onto his face when he looked back at her.</p>
<p>"What are you sorry for?" he asked as she pushed her hair out of the way, gathering it behind her.</p>
<p>"For bringing up your leaving when we still have today and tomorrow to enjoy."</p>
<p>"But my leaving is still going to come," Harry said simply, sitting up and letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed. A moment later, he felt Ginny behind him, her arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, I like to believe we're in our own world; being back at the abbey only increases that feeling, I think. Something tells me it's going to be very hard to say goodbye," she said softly.</p>
<p>Harry turned and caught her eye. "Then we won't say goodbye...we'll just...say until next time."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled gently and kissed his shoulder. "Shower then?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Shower, please. I'm pretty sore for having done nothing but shag the last sixteen hours."</p>
<p>Ginny giggled, and they got out of bed. He followed her into the bathroom, setting his glasses on the sink. He waited while she turned on the taps, warming up the water, and he smiled as she led him into the shower by hand. They busied themselves with lathering each other up with soap from one of the little bottles, and Harry felt himself become distracted.  Ginny smirked at him as she rinsed herself off.</p>
<p>“Keep your mind on the matter at hand, Potter,” she said coyly.</p>
<p>“What would that be in the shower?” Harry asked, amused.</p>
<p>Ginny turned her back to him and bent her head back. “Washing my hair, of course.”</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry," Harry said, taking her hair into his hands. He picked up one of the shampoo bottles and slowly worked it through her hair, smirking when he saw the contented smile on her face. He planted little kisses along her neck, and she turned around when he was finished. "You taste good wet and clean," he whispered.</p>
<p>"We should get going, Harry," Ginny said after awhile.</p>
<p>He pulled his head back and smiled at her. "In a hurry?"</p>
<p>"No," she admitted as he maneuvered them around so that her back was against the wall of the shower, and the water was behind them. She smirked at him.</p>
<p>"I can tell you have plans that involve me screaming out your name in this shower, though."</p>
<p>"Am I that transparent?" he asked, leaning forward and kissing her, his hand snaking its way up on the wall next to her, blocking her in.</p>
<p>"Well, something on you is a dead giveaway," Ginny said, looking down, her hand reaching out.</p>
<p>"True, but that can't be helped," Harry admitted as he looked down at himself.</p>
<p>"Well, let's see what I can do to assist you then. Maybe you'll be the one screaming out," Ginny whispered as she started licking her way down his body, her hand taking hold of him. Harry grinned and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation of her loving.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Harry sighed as Ginny’s fingers linked with his as they sat at the edge of the river, their feet hanging above the water. Mr Cosgrove had been right; Friday <em>was</em> a warm day, although not warm enough to swim, they had found. Still, it was bright and sunny, and with the quiet and solitude of the greenery around them, Harry could almost believe they were the only two people left on earth.</p>
<p>Ginny squeezed his hand and then stood up, pulling away from him. “All right, back to the shade of the tree for me.”</p>
<p>Harry reached up and grabbed her hand again. “Just a few minutes longer, please? The sun feels good. It’s probably raining back at Hogwarts; I need all the light I can get without you around.”</p>
<p>Ginny blushed but shook her head. "No, I've spent my allotted time in the sun, Harry. Any longer and you'll have even more freckles to love, and that's something I just can't have. But feel free to keep trying to tan that ridiculously pale body of yours, though, my love."</p>
<p>Harry stuck his tongue out and watched her walk back towards the tree they'd eaten their lunch under. He lay back on the grass and stared up at the blue autumn sky, feeling (unsurprisingly) content. He'd removed his shirt, and the grass felt itchy against his skin, but he didn't mind it. It felt good in a way he couldn't really describe. He'd never been one for just...lying about, so to be able to just relax on the grass and watch the clouds float by seemed a rare and precious gift. There was only one other thing that would make it perfect. Harry smiled at himself and sat up, looking around for his shirt. He pulled it over his head and got up, heading back towards where Ginny was sitting, breaking off small pieces of what looked to be a raspberry tart.</p>
<p>She glanced up at him. “I thought you were working on your tan?”</p>
<p>He sat down across from her and shook his head. “I got lonely.”</p>
<p>She eyed him as she offered him a piece of the tart. “I wasn’t over here that long.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and gave her a wide grin. He popped the piece of the tart into his mouth and took a swig of pumpkin juice. Ginny shook her head at him and sat back, brushing crumbs off of her skirt.</p>
<p>“I’m amazed you’re wearing a skirt,” Harry said, letting his eyes linger on her legs.</p>
<p>“Well, I like to give you things to look at; I know how easily bored you are,” she said coquettishly. Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Cute.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and looked into the small basket they’d picked up in the abbey’s kitchens. He frowned.</p>
<p>“Hey, there was a chocolate -” He paused as Ginny moved her hand and pulled something out of the pocket on her blouse. She blinked innocently at him.</p>
<p>“Were you looking for this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you know I was saving that for after lunch.”</p>
<p>“Oh, were you really?” Ginny brought the chocolate-covered strawberry up to her mouth, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Gin!” Harry exclaimed, leaning forward, trying to get it from her. “You’ve already eaten most of the raspberry tarts! I wanted the strawberry.”</p>
<p>She smiled and held it out of his reach. “First come, first to eat, that’s what my mum always used to tell us. That’s why Ron is never late getting to dinner.”</p>
<p>Harry put both hands on the ground, so that he was on his hands and knees, and moved slowly up the length of her, not looking away. “I want that strawberry.”</p>
<p>Ginny coolly raised an eyebrow at him. “And why should I let you have it?”</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip as though he were thinking about it and then grinned. “Because I’m the Boy Who Lived?”</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. “Nope, sorry. You’ve already played that card many times over, Harry. It’s not going to work with this girl.”</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her. “You know, if I wanted to, I could <em>magically</em> make you give it to me.”</p>
<p>Ginny shifted under him, moving her legs. She gave him a knowing look. “Yes, but you won’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Because that would be playing dishonorably, Harry, and you’re not like that,” she said, sticking her tongue out.</p>
<p>Harry smirked. “No, I reckon I’m not -”</p>
<p>“However, that doesn’t mean <em>that </em>I won't be dishonorable," Ginny said, suddenly laughing. She moved quickly and pushed him harder than he expected, and he fell back. She stood up without delay and towered over him, holding the strawberry in front of him.</p>
<p>“If you want this strawberry, Harry, you’ll have to catch it,” she said, her eyes teasing. She backed up quickly and took off, heading towards a row of tall trees. Harry shook his head and headed after her, laughing.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Ginny slowed as she reached a small clearing, bending over, grabbing at the stitch in her side. She had no doubt Harry was right behind her, but she didn't care anymore; running about in the thicket that surrounded the river with no shoes on (not her best move, she had to admit), got really old, really fast. And all for just a silly old strawberry, she was going to give to him anyway.</p>
<p>A moment later, she heard the snap of a twig, and then Harry came barreling out of the undergrowth, hitting her head-on. She made a small 'oomph' noise and hit the ground.</p>
<p>“Ow! Bloody hell, Harry!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” came the muffled reply as he disentangled himself. He smiled as he looked down at her. “But I didn’t expect you to just be standing about.”</p>
<p>Ginny bit back the reply she had and simply stared up at him, feeling swept away. She was struck by how utterly happy he seemed and felt her heart beat faster as his eyes traveled over her, making sure she was okay. There was a light in his eyes she didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing, and his skin was rosy from running and from being in the sun. He met her gaze and his smile faded a bit, the look in his eyes changing into something else that took her breath away.</p>
<p>“Here,” Ginny said, offering the strawberry to him, her hand in between them. “Fair’s fair. You caught me.”</p>
<p>"I thought there was no honor among thieves," Harry said, his voice low.</p>
<p>“No, actually, there is,” Ginny said, feeling breathless. His green eyes blazed out at her from his behind his glasses, and she suddenly had a hard time remembering who she was.</p>
<p>Harry lowered his head and moved his mouth down to the strawberry. He licked around it and then slowly took a bite, his eyes trained on hers. Ginny felt herself shiver. <em>Oh, gods, I don't think anyone can love someone as much as I love him</em>, she thought distractedly to herself. Harry smirked at her and nodded at the strawberry.</p>
<p>“It was a good race, Gin. I’ll share it with you.”</p>
<p>She felt herself nod and brought the strawberry to her mouth, putting the rest of it on her tongue. The rich taste of chocolate and the sweet juice of the fruit-filled her mouth, and she closed her eyes briefly. She felt Harry lower himself on top of her and then felt his hand in her hair.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and watched him. “Harry, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Spreading your hair out behind you.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>He kissed her, and she tasted the chocolate and strawberry again, and she deepened the kiss, feeling her arms work their way around his neck. She finally pulled back, feeling hot both inside and out.</p>
<p>“We have to go back to the abbey.” She exhaled in a rush, feeling giddy and suddenly wanting him as though they hadn’t just spent the last twenty-four hours shagging like mad.</p>
<p>“No,” Harry whispered, his breath hot against her skin. “Right here, right now.”</p>
<p>“Harry, we’re outside!” she gasped, common sense returning to her over-heightened senses.</p>
<p>Harry smiled and sat back. He lifted his shirt over his head and flung it aside. “So? I don’t think anyone’s going to mind; we’re pretty far off the beaten path. And Ginny....” He leaned down, over her again, kissing her neck. “You look so incredible in the sunlight. Your hair, it’s like...fire.”</p>
<p>"But...I'll burn," she said weakly, and he laughed - a deep masculine sound that traveled against her skin. His hand worked the buttons on her blouse, and he met her gaze.</p>
<p>"I'm already burning," he said softly, and she shivered again at the look in his eyes. Her hands joined his, and they were soon getting each other undressed.</p>
<p>They turned over so that Ginny was on top, and she shook her head as her hair fell over her shoulders. Harry stared at her with an awestruck look on his face. "Perfect," he said softly, and she felt herself blush. No matter how many times they were together, she was still amazed at the way he responded to her.  She moved over him and took him into her hand, stroking slowly. She sat up so that her knees held her in place, and Harry moved his hand in between her legs, watching her face as he touched her.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she said as she gazed at him, feeling scandalous in the open air.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we haven’t done it before,” Harry said, moving his legs wider apart. Ginny looked back to watch her hand glide over him, feeling him grow firmer in her grasp. She turned back around to look down at him and bit her lip as she met his eyes. The darkness of his hair stood out against the earth beneath him, but his eyes were bright and matched the grass, and she felt a thrill of something go through her to know that all of him belonged to her.</p>
<p>When the heat of her body's response to what they were doing became apparent, Ginny slowed down her hand movement and released him. He shifted, and she moved backward, lifting herself off him. She slowly lowered herself down onto his body, relishing the connection as he filled her. Ginny wondered if anyone ever fit the way they did and then realized she didn't care - all that mattered was the two of them together.</p>
<p>She leaned forward and tightened herself around him, causing him to exhale a deep breath. She kissed him and felt his hands caress her legs, moving slowly up to her backside.</p>
<p>“Fast or slow, Harry?” she asked as she pulled away, her hair spilling around them, blanketing them both in red.</p>
<p>“I’ll go anywhere you want to go,” he whispered, looking up at her. She smiled and then moved her hips slowly, feeling him pulse inside of her. She propped both hands along the side of him, using the leverage to push forward. Harry tightened his grip on her backside, pushing up slightly as she moved.</p>
<p>"Oh, god, Harry," she breathed out as she raised her head. The pleasure of what they were doing raced through her, making her gasp. The sun beat down upon her back, and it filled her with warmth. She moved automatically, her body leading her down a blissful path.</p>
<p>"Sit back; let me see you," Harry said quietly, and she complied, shifting and changing the depth of penetration. She bit her lip as his hands rested on her legs, teasing her with the slight movement of his fingers. He moved his hands gently up along her ribs, and let them fall back down again, his eyes never leaving hers. Ginny felt amazingly alive and let her head roll back as her hands cupped her breasts. She grunted as she felt him move gently underneath her, giving her more support with his legs. She closed her eyes and let go - thinking of only one thing - and the feeling of pleasure inside of her seemed to peak, spreading out through every inch of her body. She heard herself moan and say Harry's name, but the full wave of her climax made her lose herself for a moment, and she was nothing but a raw feeling, moving to satisfy the hunger that seemed to be at her core.</p>
<p>She came back down to herself as Harry moaned, arching underneath her. She leaned forward again, pushing her body against his, knowing he wanted it fast and hard. She pushed the glasses off his face, and he leaned forward, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking at her wildly. She moved one of her hands behind his head, holding it, tightening her hand in his hair. She bit her lip as his hand gripped her, his fingers pressed hard into her skin. He let go, and she suddenly felt the sharp slap of his hand against her backside. She smiled as he met her gaze, his mouth still around her breast.</p>
<p>"Again," she said and was rewarded by his hand once again making contact with her skin. She rocked forward passionately, pushing and grinding herself into him. Harry pulled his mouth away, and she released his head, moving her hand to his chest. He moved his own hands to her hips, holding her tightly to him, the sound of his breathing filling the small clearing.</p>
<p>“Now, Harry, now....” she breathed out, and felt him push up, the pain of his thrust making her cry out, but it was only in pleasure as she felt his release, and the sound that escaped his lips as he came filled her ears, making her smile.</p>
<p>When he was finished, she collapsed on top of him, her head on his chest. His arms held her tightly to him, and she listened to the sound of his heart beating fiercely in his chest, not moving until she heard it finally settle down. A cool breeze blew through the clearing, and she smiled as she looked at him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said, feeling shy for some reason.</p>
<p>He blinked at her and smiled. “That was quite a show you gave me.”</p>
<p>“Did you like it?” she asked, moving forward, tracing a circle around one of his nipples. She was happy to see the mark on his chest had all but faded. Harry smirked at her.</p>
<p>“Is the sky behind you blue?”</p>
<p>Ginny laughed and then moved so that she could stare at the sky above her, settling in next to Harry's body. The grass felt soft and cool against her still too warm skin, and she sighed.</p>
<p>Harry kissed the top of her head and took her hand into his. “I love you,” he said softly.</p>
<p>She turned and looked at him, the tone in his voice making her want to see his eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” she asked.</p>
<p>Harry stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you a lot. More every day, in fact. I just thought you should know.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, I love you too,” she said, touching his lips with her finger. They stared at each for a moment, and then Harry shivered as another breeze blew across their skin.</p>
<p>“Good. I’m glad that’s settled,” Harry said, smiling at her. He moved his head. “Er, Gin, do you know where you chucked my glasses?”</p>
<p>She sat up, and Harry joined her as she handed his glasses to her. He smirked as he looked at her and whistled. "I don't know why we don't just shag in public everywhere we go; it's a shame no one else gets to see that remarkable body of yours."</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed his clothes at him. She pulled on her knickers and skirt and then her blouse, not buttoning it, and looked around for her bra. “As if you’d stand for anyone else looking at me.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, true,” Harry said, and she felt him behind her, his hand sneaking under her blouse and cupping her breasts. “Leave the bra off,” he whispered, his breath warm against her skin.</p>
<p>Ginny made a noise and turned her head to look at him. “Harry! My blouse is white; everyone would know I didn’t have one on.”</p>
<p>“Well, then....” Harry paused, and she felt his hands move downwards, lifting the skirt she’d just put on. “Take the knickers off.”</p>
<p>She leaned back against him as his hand moved in between her legs and wondered if they were both going crazy with lust. “Didn’t we just shag?” she asked a little while later, as Harry removed her knickers, pulling them down her legs. He smiled at her as he held them up.</p>
<p>“Yes, we did. And if it wasn’t getting cold out, I’d say let’s wait a little while and do it again with you bent over that tree over there.”</p>
<p>“Harry! You’re pervy,” Ginny said, grinning at him. She took her knickers from him and pushed them into one of his pockets. He kissed her and then smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, you keep telling me that. But it’s one of my best characteristics, wouldn’t you say?” His hand reached under her skirt again and pinched her. She pushed him away, laughing.</p>
<p>“Well, you’d better hope a strong wind doesn’t come along and blow this skirt up. I <em>will</em> hex you for that.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, and they finished getting dressed. They joined hands and then looked around the small clearing, both smiling widely.</p>
<p>“I think this is now my favorite place," Harry said as they started walking back towards the tree and the lunch they'd left by the river.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Ginny agreed, feeling a bit odd as the air blew up her legs. She stopped and looked at Harry. He frowned.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>"I feel a bit...exposed," she said, waving her arm towards her bottom half.</p>
<p>“<em>Now</em> you feel exposed? We were both just starkers in the middle of the day in the middle of a clearing, and you feel exposed only <em>after</em> I have your knickers in my pocket? You’re odd, Ginny.”</p>
<p>“Well, it just feels -” Ginny paused as Harry pulled her closer to him, his hands moving under her skirt.</p>
<p>“You were saying?” he asked a little while later, his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Nothing, Harry.”</p>
<p>He kissed her and then cupped her backside with his hand. “I like thinking of your knickers in my pocket. Is that terribly wicked of me, do you think?”</p>
<p>“No, it just makes you unbelievably <em>male</em>.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, and they continued walking. They reached their discarded lunch and packed it up. Ginny laughed at Harry as he turned to head back to the abbey, their lunch basket stuck under his arm.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, turning around.</p>
<p>“You have grass in your hair and....” Ginny moved forward and pulled a stem of something out of the back of his jeans. “You have twigs sticking out of your arse.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled and then nodded at her. “You should see what <em>your</em> hair looks like, Ginny. And as for <em>your</em> arse...just wait till we’re back in our room.”</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>"Oh god, that was effin' brilliant," Ginny said as she fell forward, feeling Harry move from behind her, collapsing next to her. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, feeling dizzy and wonderful and happy all at once. She moved her arm until her hand found Harry's, and she felt him turn towards her. They both sat in silence, their breathing filling the sitting room.</p>
<p>“Do you know I think we’ve done it in every room this weekend?” she asked, her voice sounding far away.</p>
<p>“And with every piece of furniture too,” Harry said, his voice sounding shaky.</p>
<p>Ginny smirked and opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. “Well, we haven’t done anything involving the desk in the study.”</p>
<p>Harry groaned and then opened his eyes, looking at her. "As brilliant as that would be, right now, all I want is to just sit on something soft and not move. Ever again."</p>
<p>Ginny tutted and moved closer to him, wincing as her body let her know she’d been in one position too long. “I don’t know why you’re so sore, you’re not the one that was bent over the bloody sofa arm.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but the angle, it was hard to balance,” Harry said, smirking at her as she settled into his arms. She lay against his lap and looked up at him. “And you kept saying, ‘deeper Harry, deeper’...what’s a bloke to do? One must do what the lady requests. Or die trying, at any rate.”</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes and moved her hand up to his neck, pulling him forward. They kissed, and she sighed contentedly. "Rubbish. You enjoyed it too, I know you did Harry. Besides, today is only Saturday, I reckon we have plenty of time for the desk later."</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything and closed his eyes again, but he was grinning as he rested his head against the back of the sofa.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry,” Ginny said after a little while, and Harry erupted into laughter, making her frown. “What?”</p>
<p>"We just had lunch not too long ago, or did you forget?" Harry asked, sounding amused.</p>
<p>“Bah. That was hardly lunch. A half-sandwich and some measly soup. A growing Weasley needs sustenance.”</p>
<p>Harry looked down at her, shaking his head. “All right, <em>Ron</em>.”</p>
<p>Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. “Hmm. Now I know why Ron is always hungry; he must have been shagging since the age of eleven.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted, and she felt his hand in her hair. "Well, don't look at me; I haven't been helping him with anything. Anything he’s done in that arena is strictly between him, his hand, and Hermione.”</p>
<p>Ginny giggled and then sobered as she realized something. Harry noticed and frowned at her.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” he said as he smoothed her hair.</p>
<p>“I just remembered I never told Ron about Percy,” she said, meeting his gaze.</p>
<p>“Did you want to?”</p>
<p>Ginny frowned. "I don't know. He should know; my whole family should know, but...I don't want to be the one to tell them. Is that selfish, do you think?" She looked up at him, and he smiled at her, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"No. I think it's...you're just protecting them from something that will hurt."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Ginny said, thinking about it. She knew if she told Ron about Percy, he would be agitated because she knew even though he liked to act like George and Fred about it, the truth was that Ron still believed in Percy not being completely bad. As for her parents...there was no way she was going to be the one to break that to them. She supposed she could tell Bill, but then that felt like a cheat somehow, putting the burden of it onto him. Ginny felt cold inside as she remembered the way Percy had hurt her, the shaky way he had raised his wand, and the sharp pungent scent of something that had filled her senses...</p>
<p>“We haven’t really talked about him,” Harry said quietly, breaking her out of her thoughts. She sighed and sat up, pulling her legs up under her as she turned to face Harry. He linked his hand with hers and didn’t say anything, watching her face.</p>
<p>"Because there's nothing to say that hasn't already been said. He's a traitor. He tried to hurt me. He's the reason Charlie is dead, and Mum was attacked. You said it yourself, Harry. You saw him while you were in Voldemort's head. What other proof do we need?"</p>
<p>"Even though I know all of that is true and I want to hex him for what he's done to you...he's still your brother. And maybe Ron deserves to know, Gin. Maybe the two of you can talk about it or...well, write to each other about it."</p>
<p>Ginny sniffed quietly. Harry squeezed her hand and she met his eyes. “I know. It’s just...that’s what makes it all the more...painful, I guess. Being away from them all and having this knowledge about him.” She paused and leaned forward, touching Harry’s face with her hand. “Don’t tell Ron, okay? Let’s just...keep it to ourselves.”</p>
<p>“I still think you should tell Ron, at least,” Harry finally said, putting his hand over hers. “He’s not going to like the fact that we knew...but I reckon since I kept it from you to begin with, I’m in no position to plead that side of the case.”</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, and Harry moved closer to her, putting his arms around her. She sighed as they rested against each other. She knew it was a fallacy and a bit foolish, but as long as they had each other, she felt as though she could indeed face anything.  She knew she would have to eventually deal with the issue of Percy, but right now, being with Harry, she didn't dare let the dark thoughts in.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry awoke early Sunday morning, despite the fact he and Ginny had spent most of Saturday talking late into the night (he reckoned he would be able to catch up on sleep when he was back at school). He blinked at the fuzzy shape of the canopy above him, and his arm automatically reached out and found his glasses. He turned and was unsurprised to see Ginny was awake as well. She smiled as their eyes met and leaned over, kissing him.</p>
<p>"What were you doing?" he asked finally, as she rolled back to her side of the bed.</p>
<p>"Nothing," she said, her cheeks turning pink.</p>
<p>"You were watching me sleep, weren't you?" he asked coyly, turning on his side and propping his head upon his hand.</p>
<p>"I was not," she said softly.</p>
<p>Harry grinned at her. "Liar. And remember, I can tell when you're untruthful," he said, tapping his head.</p>
<p>Ginny pursed her lips and rolled over on her back. "I just wanted to make certain I got a good enough look at you before you leave."</p>
<p>Her voice sounded small and cheerless, and he sighed, moving closer to her. His hand traveled underneath the duvet until he could touch her, putting his arm around her waist. He pulled her on her side again, so that he could see her eyes.</p>
<p>"I have hours before I leave," he said, settling her against him. “We have plenty of time to introduce the desk in the study to one of our formidable backsides.”</p>
<p>Ginny smirked and shook her head. "I know, it's just...I already miss you. Explain to me again why this separation is a good thing?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed and shifted so that she could rest her head on his chest. "Because I want you to be safe."</p>
<p>"I only feel safe when I'm with you."</p>
<p>"And what if I did something to ruin that?"</p>
<p>Ginny moved her head and looked up at him. "Harry, I know you would never do that willingly."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "Yes, well, that's the keyword there, isn't it? Willingly."</p>
<p>Ginny sat back and looked at him. "I don't want to have a row on our last morning together, but...Harry...sometimes, I feel like you're doing this on purpose."</p>
<p>Harry frowned as she sat up, moving away from him. "What does that mean?" he asked.</p>
<p>Ginny sat up and leaned off the bed, pulling on her dressing gown. She turned and looked at him. "It's easier not having me around, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Being away from you is a lot of things, but easy definitely isn't one of them."</p>
<p>"But you don't have to worry, do you?" Ginny said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "With me here, stashed at the abbey...you have some peace of mind, don't you?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed and put his hands behind his head, keeping his eyes on hers. "Yes, that was one of the main reasons I decided this would be the best place for you. I don't have to worry about Draco trying something or Voldemort attacking and getting to you. I don't have to worry about me...."</p>
<p>Harry let his voice trail off, the unspoken words seeming to wait between them. Ginny looked down at her hands. When she finally met his eyes again, there were unshed tears in them, and Harry felt a pain in his chest.</p>
<p>"You do realize I don't have that, right? That complete certainty that you're okay? You do realize that I lie in this bed, worrying and thinking about you and feeling absolutely powerless to do anything to protect you. You do see how unfair this is, right?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and reached out, holding her hand. "But you are protecting me...my head...keeping it closed off to him. I haven't forgotten that. And you don't know what it feels like to be myself, for once. But I'm still...I don't trust myself, and I'm sorry for that, and I know this is unfair to you, Gin. If there was any other way...."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded her head, looking away again. Harry sat up and put his arms around her, hugging her close. "You're the only thing in my life I've ever truly loved," Harry said quietly.</p>
<p>Ginny pushed him away and shook her head. "That's not true, Harry. You love Ron and Hermione...you loved Sirius. You love my family. You love a lot of things, not just me."</p>
<p>"Those are people I care a great deal about, yes," Harry said, pausing, wiping away at the tear that had fallen from her eye. "But I don't think I would ever...look when Sirius was killed, I wanted to die. When Hermione was hurt, I was scared, and when Ron was attacked by those brain things, I was worried. And yes, your family is extremely important to me, but Gin...none of those things makes me want to survive the way you do. None of those things make me want to...they don't make me want to kill him."</p>
<p>Ginny blinked at him, surprised, and he met her gaze, nodding his head. "And he knows this, Ginny. He's felt it inside me from the first. That's why he really wants you; because he knows hurting you would kill me."</p>
<p>Ginny sniffed and nodded. "I know; he told me as much. He likes you weak...he thinks by taking me that you will fail."</p>
<p>"He's right."</p>
<p>Ginny glared at him. "You have to be stronger than that, Harry."</p>
<p>"I know, Gin. But the truth is...I'm not."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head and pulled away from him, standing up. "So...what are you saying? If something should happen to me, he...he wins?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and didn't meet her eyes, not saying anything.</p>
<p>Ginny made a strangled noise at the back of her throat and then kneeled down, her hands resting on the duvet. He finally looked at her, and she shook her head.</p>
<p>"That's got to stop, right now, Harry. I can't be the reason you do everything. You have to do things for yourself. For <em>your</em> survival. You have to want to...get rid of him for your own reasons. You can't make me be your...saving grace, Harry."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because...god, Harry, if something does happen to me, I'd really like to know that you're going to keep on fighting him. He doesn't deserve to win because of me."</p>
<p>"If something happens to you, then he already has," Harry said truthfully. Ginny swore and stood up. She sat down next to him on the bed again.</p>
<p>"Harry, that's...that's so much pressure," she said, looking at him.</p>
<p>"Why do you think I wanted you to be at the abbey?" he said, touching her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, my love, I...I love the fact that you care more about me than your own self - I feel the same way. But...Harry...if I die...you can't let that be the end."</p>
<p>"If I face him and he kills me, are you saying you'd just go on with your life then, is that it?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"No, you know I'd die too, but I thought we've talked about this?" Ginny asked, frowning. "And besides, my life isn't as important as yours, and you know it. Only you have the power to defeat him, Harry. If I die, the whole world doesn't get destroyed with me."</p>
<p>"It does to me."</p>
<p>Ginny rubbed her temple. "Yes, but my life doesn't matter, Harry. Don't you see that?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed and let go of her hand. "And I'm telling you it does; maybe not to Dumbledore, maybe not to anyone else, but it matters to <em>me,</em> and since I'm the one destined to fight the bastard, quite frankly, Ginny, I'm the only one who counts. So yes, it's unfair of me to ask you to do this - to tell you to stay hiding somewhere - but I'd do it, again and again, to keep you safe because you are all that matters to me."</p>
<p>"And I'm telling you that you have to love life itself, not just me," Ginny said, her voice determined as she stood up again. "One person can't be that important, Harry. I can't be more important to you than you are to yourself, don't you see that? When you face Voldemort, you have to do it because...because you know that the time has come, that you're strong because of you, not because of me. That's the only way you're going to win."</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, and after a moment, he felt her arms on his shoulders, and he looked up at her. She shook her head and touched his face, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He loved her so much; she had no idea how much she had changed him. He could understand what she was saying, but it didn't matter - loving her <em>was</em> loving life, to him. He recognized that now, and he suddenly felt angry, because Snape <em>had</em> been right about one thing - Harry had made Ginny a target by loving her. He knew now that he would do anything to make sure that Voldemort never capitalized on that mistake.</p>
<p>But then, even as he thought it, he knew that loving Ginny wasn't a mistake. Harry knew she made him feel whole, and it wasn't just because of her ability to protect him. It was her, herself. She complemented him in a way that no one else ever had, and he hoped that he did the same to her. He again felt amazingly fortunate that he hadn't let her slip away from him. She murmured his name, causing him to break out of his thoughts and look up at her. He reached up and pulled her down into his arms, kissing her. His hand slipped between them, touching her, and he felt her heart beating underneath his fingers, and he knew without a doubt that it matched the beating of his own.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is what the Dark Lord wants?" Lucius Malfoy looked at Percy Weasley, and then down at the piece of old parchment he'd been given, not entirely certain he had understood what he had just been told. The other man nodded.</p>
<p>"He believes it will be useful for the spell he wishes to do. Ancient magic has always called on such things."</p>
<p>Lucius sneered. "I know what ancient magic calls on, boy. I was a Death Eater and in service to the Dark Lord while you were still in swaddling clothes," he paused and then took a deep breath, holding his temper. "How does the Master expect this to be done?"</p>
<p>"I am to go to the cemetery to retrieve it," the young man said, and Lucius could see the glint of satisfaction in his eyes to be called upon to do service. "<em>You</em> are to attack the school."</p>
<p>Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Attack the school? And how exactly am I to do that single-handedly?"</p>
<p>"The dementors will go with you, as will Wormtail and the others. The Dark Lord wishes Dumbledore to believe that it is a full-scale attack. To distract him."</p>
<p>Lucius didn't say anything and turned, looking into the fire. Finally, he felt Weasley turn, as though he were leaving, and Lucius spoke before the other man left the room.</p>
<p>"You have done many things to make the Dark Lord trust you, Weasley. For some reason, he has accepted you into his ranks quicker and more easily than others. I can only hope his faith in you has not been in vain. Because I will hunt you down until my last breath, should betrayal be on your mind."</p>
<p>Lucius turned and gave the young man a look, to make sure they understood each other. Weasley nodded his head and then turned, leaving him alone. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back down at the fire and then turned to read the piece of parchment, once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Essence of the father in the blood of the enemy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bones of the mother, and the power will yield.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And that which was divided shall then become whole, once more."</em>
</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Opening quote from Paul Simon, a very wise writer of negotiations and love songs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Percy & Prophecies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore comes clean about a few things (shock!) and Harry and Brogan have a much needed discussion....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Back at school, after being with Ginny all weekend, Harry found himself even more distracted than before. Everything seemed colorless to him - darker and lacking life.  His parting from Ginny had, of course, been challenging - but mostly because he didn't know when he would be back, as Dumbledore had not yet told him when he could return. The headmaster had been called away unexpectedly to London on Sunday evening, and Harry had arrived to an empty office, with only Fawkes to greet him.</p>
<p>Spending Monday in classes seemed a bit senseless to Harry for some reason, and he did not attempt to hide his unhappiness. The next day, Hermione, finally exasperated at his lack of motivation, made a point of snapping at him, trying to get him to pay attention. Ron had given him a sympathetic look but had then advised him that Quidditch practice that night would be from six until nine, to make up for his absence during the weekend. Feeling the start of a headache, he eventually avoided his two friends and what he was sure were their well-meaning attempts to cheer him up, and had escaped to the library. Staring out the window and watching the rain begin to fall, Harry struggled to keep his conflict to himself and tried very hard not to think of what Ginny and he had got up to in that clearing of theirs - the sun warm against their skin and the light shining brightly on her hair...</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, mate. You're worse than before you left. Break out of it," Ron said as he snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. Harry pulled his head back and blinked angrily at his friend as Ron sat down at the table.</p>
<p>"If you or Hermione would give me a moment's peace, I might be able to focus," Harry muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Ron asked, staring at him.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I said I was wondering where you and Hermione were."</p>
<p>Ron gave him a skeptical look but pulled his books out of his knapsack, clearly not wanting to argue. The two friends sat in quiet for a while until Harry heard Ron sigh and close his book. Harry glanced at his friend, who was shaking his head. "Look, Harry, I know you love her, but...if this is how it's going to be every time you come back from there...I don't know, maybe it's a good thing that you don't go so often."</p>
<p>Harry bit back his reply and kept his attention on the book in front of him. Ron, however, had warmed to his subject.</p>
<p>"I mean, maybe it's for the best. It's only been two days, and you're walking around like someone died." Ron paused as Harry continued to stare at his book. His friend cleared his throat and continued. "You two are so intense, you know, and...now, since Ginny's out of the way, maybe you can use this time to focus on other things that are important."</p>
<p>Harry looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes. "Such as?"</p>
<p>Ron pursed his lips and gave him a stubborn look, and at that moment, he reminded Harry very much of Hermione. "Such as school, for one. She's safe, Harry. You don't have to be worrying about her. And you can work on your defense."</p>
<p>"And my Quidditch, of course."</p>
<p>"Of course," Ron said, nodding. He then frowned at Harry. "You know that's not what I meant."</p>
<p>Harry looked at his friend, nonplussed that he was receiving a lecture about school from Ron, of all people. He suddenly realized something. "You're glad I sent Ginny away, aren't you? I mean, I know you were cross because you lost your best Chaser, but really, you're...you're happy, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Ron's face turned pink, but he didn't look away from Harry's gaze. "Yeah, I admit it. I <em>am</em> happy. She's...she's taken care of at that abbey, isn't she? I don't have to worry about her getting into something she can't handle, and I don't have to worry about you -"</p>
<p>Ron stopped, closing his mouth suddenly. Harry felt disagreeable inside.</p>
<p>"What, Ron? What were you going to say? You don't have to worry about me getting her into danger, is that it? I'm the reason Malfoy's targeted her, right? I'm the reason Voldemort went to such elaborate plans. Yes, I know, Ron. I know I've made a huge mistake in letting everyone know how much I care about your sister. I've sent her away to try to take care of that blunder. But just because I sent her away doesn't mean I don't still love her or want to be with her. You get to be with Hermione every day - how can you even begin to know how I should be feeling or acting right now?"</p>
<p>Harry heard his voice echo loudly after he was through and realized everyone in the library was staring at him and that he'd been shouting. He stood up and slammed his book closed, picking up his bag. He didn't look at Ron as he angrily pushed in his chair and left, feeling the heat of embarrassment on his skin.</p>
<p>He headed out the front doors of the school and made it half-way to the Quidditch pitch before he realized it was still raining, and he had no cover. Scowling, Harry angrily flicked his hand at his glasses, to make them resistant to water, and kept walking.</p>
<p><em>Fine, I'll just walk about out here and catch a cold, and then Ron will be out his Chaser</em>and<em>his Seeker</em>, Harry thought uncharitably to himself.</p>
<p>He didn't know why he had let his anger get the best of him - Ron hadn't said anything that Harry hadn't thought of himself. Perhaps it just hurt to have his best mate believe he was a danger to Ginny. He knew Ron had a right as a brother to be worried, but still, for him to think that Harry would even let one hair on her head be hurt...</p>
<p>By the time Harry made it into the Quidditch changing rooms, he was soaked. He dragged in the mud behind him and sat down on one of the benches, his headache from before coming back. He tried to settle himself - feeling out of sorts - but he was still angry, and Harry knew it was more than just the disagreement with Ron. He removed his glasses and lay back on the bench, putting his arm over his eyes. He took in deep breaths of air and felt absolutely miserable and very much alone.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, mate." Ron's voice startled him, and Harry opened his eyes, blinking up at his friend. Ron handed him a towel, and Harry took it, running it through his hair. He wondered how long he'd been asleep, not even realizing he'd lost consciousness.</p>
<p>Ron sat down on the other bench and watched him, a guarded expression on his face. Harry sighed and slipped his glasses back on, bringing everything back into focus.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Harry said, not meeting Ron’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, Harry, you’re a miserable son of a -”</p>
<p>"I know," Harry said, interrupting Ron. "And, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Ron relaxed and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. He gave Harry a tired smile. "I'm sorry too - I didn't have a right to go off on you about...things. And I wasn't going to say what you thought I was going to say, by the way, but...Hermione thought, well, really, we both thought you might need to just snap out of it, and of course, I was nominated for the job of making you see reason. It seems Hermione thinks I need the abuse."</p>
<p>Harry looked at Ron and felt sheepish. “I haven’t been that bad, have I? It’s only been two days, as you so tactfully pointed out.”</p>
<p>Ron smirked. “Remember how moody you were back when you thought you were the weapon Voldemort was going to use?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, this made that look like a bloody fine frame of mind in comparison.”</p>
<p>Harry stared at Ron and then finally grinned. He shook his head. “I just really miss her.”</p>
<p>Ron smiled but then gave Harry a sobering look. “I know, mate. It’s just...there’s more to life than Ginny, right? I mean, I love her too, but...I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you two have that spell or whatever it is you told us about. I just don’t understand why you’re letting this get to you. And I don’t mean to come off sounding like some sort of insensitive git, but she <em>is</em> safe. You’ll see her soon. She’s not gone <em>forever</em>." Ron's voice emphasized the last word, as though to prove his point.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes for a moment. He knew Ron was right - but how could he explain that being without Ginny was like going without air to him? </p>
<p>"It's just harder to be without her now since I was with her then. I can't explain it," Harry finally said, looking at his friend. "It's like...there, at the abbey, we're in our own world and here...here I have school and Voldemort and pain and...." <em>Nothing to keep me from spinning out of control</em>, he finished in his head, feeling startled. For the first time, Harry wondered if sending Ginny away had been detrimental to himself and then pushed the thought away, feeling selfish. Ginny’s safety was worth more than his peace of mind.</p>
<p>Ron studied him and then shook his head. He stood up and went to his locker, pulling out his robes for practice. He gave Harry a long look. “Well, I’m sorry the real world is rubbish, Harry. I want you to be happy as much as Ginny does, but well, your life is here. I know you don’t give a hippogriff’s arse about your NEWTs, and I don’t blame you. You have bigger things to be worried about, but just try to remember the rest of us love you too, okay? I know me and Hermione are a sad replacement for Ginny, but....” Ron let his voice trail off, turning away to change. Harry frowned and then looked at his friend.</p>
<p>“No one is a replacement for anyone. You and Hermione are still my best mates. I thought we went through all this?”</p>
<p>Ron half-turned and nodded at him. “We did. I just thought you needed a reminder.”</p>
<p>"Hermione's been a bad influence on you, I see," Harry said, finally smiling. He went to his locker and pulled out his Quidditch uniform.</p>
<p>"Well, she does make me feel like a grown-up," Ron said as he finished getting dressed. "And I understand how you feel about Ginny. Honestly, I do. I know if anything or anyone ever did something to take Hermione away from me, I'd...well, I'd probably lose it. She was the only thing that got me through Charlie's...death. She's more than family or a friend to me now, she's...." Ron paused, and Harry gave him a look that said he understood.</p>
<p>Harry sat down on the bench to put his Quidditch boots on, and Ron joined him a moment later. Harry felt like a right git suddenly, for taking his bad mood out on his friends. They all had things to worry about - especially Ron.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Ron. I...know you have your own things to deal with, what with Percy being a Death Eater and everything," Harry said as he tied the last lace on his boot. He felt Ron stop moving beside him and turned to his friend, puzzled. It was then that Harry realized his mistake.</p>
<p>Ron looked at him, blankly. "What do you mean, Percy is a Death Eater now?"</p>
<p>Harry cursed at himself in his head. He'd promised Ginny not to mention anything to Ron about Percy, and now, here he was, sticking his foot in it. Harry didn't know what to say - he knew Ron would be able to tell he was trying to cover something up. Harry sighed and met his friend's gaze.</p>
<p>"I saw him when I was...in Voldemort's head. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, but...."</p>
<p>“Are you certain it was Percy?” Ron asked, looking away from him, his voice sounding odd.</p>
<p>“Pretty certain, yeah,” Harry said quietly.</p>
<p>“Maybe you were wrong. You know sometimes, when you’re...in his head, you don’t think too -”</p>
<p>“Ginny saw him too,” Harry interrupted, hoping Ginny would forgive him for breaking her trust. “When she was being held...he was there. He...helped them.”</p>
<p>Harry watched as Ron's face went ashen. He finally met Harry's eyes. "Why didn't Ginny tell me this herself?"</p>
<p>“She didn’t want to make things....” Harry paused and then shrugged. “I don’t know, Ron. She made me promise not to say anything to you. She knew you’d take it bad.”</p>
<p>"Git," Ron said under his breath, his voice sounding choked. Harry wasn't sure if Ron meant him or Percy. Ron stood up and started pacing, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"So he did have something to do with Charlie's death then, didn't he? And Mum? He attacked his own mother?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded because he knew there were no words to say. Ron cursed and then turned, kicking one of the lockers with his foot. The loud clang of his boot meeting metal rang through the changing rooms, and Harry winced. Ron leaned forward, his head bowed, and Harry didn't know what to do. He suddenly realized that Ginny would have been the better one for Ron to hear everything from, and he felt like an idiot again. He stood up and tentatively touched Ron's shoulder gently.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Harry said, feeling useless.</p>
<p>Ron turned and scowled at him, and Harry was surprised to see that his eyes were wet. Ron looked away as though embarrassed and then wiped at his eyes. “It’s not your fault I have an amazing arsehole for a brother. And somehow I knew it, even though Ginny told us not to jump to conclusions, and I agreed with her...somehow I just knew it,” he said finally, sitting down on the bench again. Harry stayed standing and leaned against the lockers.</p>
<p>"I should have told you back when it happened or...I should have made Ginny tell you she'd found out about him, at any rate. But...there wasn't time before she left and...well, we were just thinking of ourselves," Harry said, knowing it was the truth and feeling like a prat because of it.</p>
<p>"Does Mum know? Does Dad?" Ron asked, looking up at him, some of the color returning to his face.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No. Just me, Ginny and Dumbledore...." Harry paused, not sure Ron would like to know that Brogan and Snape had known before him. "Er, that's all. Just us three, well, four now...as far as I know. I don't know if Dumbledore told anyone else. But I'm fairly certain he hasn't told anyone in your family, and I know Ginny won't say anything. She's going to clobber me for telling you."</p>
<p>Ron nodded as though not listening. "Then, no one can tell them. I don't want to tell them. Not Mum. Dad, maybe...but...no, not Mum."</p>
<p>"I'll try not to be an utter git and let it slip again, yeah," Harry said absentmindedly, still not believing he'd been so careless and wondering what in the world was wrong with him. They heard noises coming from the front of the building, and soon the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking in. Ron stood up and went to his locker, and Harry nodded at Dempsey and Sloper as they came in and glanced back at his friend to make sure he was all right. Ron noticed his look and sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” Ron said quietly. “I’m not going to pummel you or anything for keeping this from me. I reckon I know why you did it, although that doesn‘t excuse my sister. She‘s lucky she‘s in Ireland; I’d give her a serious hexing.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled because he knew Ron didn't mean it, and his friend returned the gesture, but he still looked upset. Harry moved away from him and asked Sloper to help him with the gear. Harry's head gave a slight twinge as he headed outside, already wanting practice to be over. He didn't think he could take any more emotions.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny stared at the blank parchment in front of her and realized she'd been rather foolish to assume writing a letter to Harry would be easy. She now understood why he had crossed out so many things in his attempt; it was hard to put into words exactly what she was feeling. Of course, she wasn’t a stranger to writing out her feelings, but that was different - that was private. Writing a letter and not wanting to come off as a whimpering, whiny sot was quite another matter altogether.</p>
<p>She turned over on the bed and tried not to think of the long weekend ahead of her; Harry wasn't coming back until next week. She had just found out that morning, and while she'd known that was what Dumbledore would want, she still found herself deeply disappointed. Harry had sent her a short note, asking her to write to him - to tell him what and how she was doing. She'd got the distinct impression that Harry was a bit out of sorts, actually, and she knew he was probably asking for her to cheer him up - and she didn't think he meant for her to tell him about all the books she'd been reading.</p>
<p>She'd already written a letter to Hermione - including the two she wanted her friend to send to Tonks and Remus Lupin for her, asking about the castle she'd read about. She'd also written a short one to Ron, asking for any news about Bill or her Mum. She still felt terrible about not telling Ron about Percy - her talk with Harry hadn't made her feel any better, in the end. But she also knew that telling Ron in a letter wasn't the thing to do either, so her message had consisted of Quidditch plays and a brief mention of the different food she'd been eating. Ginny was sure it was highly entertaining stuff to her brother, but she couldn't very well fill a letter to Harry with the same information.</p>
<p><em>If I were a seventeen-year-old boy who was out of sorts and my girlfriend was far away, what kind of letter would I want?</em>Ginny thought distractedly to herself, frowning. Simply telling Harry that she'd been sitting about missing him was a tad depressing. But telling Harry she'd been sitting about <em>naked</em> and missing him might be a bit better, in his eyes.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed out loud at the thought and felt her skin heat as she turned over again, picking up her quill.</p>
<p><em>Ginny Weasley, you</em>cannot<em>send a naughty letter</em>, a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother’s echoed in her head. Ginny bit her lip and then smiled as she started to write. It was silly, really, but maybe she’d be able to put a small smile on his face - even from miles away.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Harry, good of you to come so promptly. I have a delivery for you," Dumbledore said as he started to go through the pockets of his robe. Harry sat down and rubbed at his head, feeling exhausted. It was Friday, and he was, unfortunately, stuck at school. Harry was pretty confident that this was why Snape had made the entire Gryffindor class stay later than usual, cleaning up the dungeons. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to Dumbledore, but he reckoned he should get it over with and then go to bed - Ron had him waking up at the crack of dawn the next day for more practice since their first match this year was against Slytherin.</p>
<p>"I have some letters from Ginny for you. Yes, here they are." Dumbledore handed him a small bundle of letters, and Harry eagerly reached out for them, seeing the one addressed to him on top. His heart felt cheered by how thick it seemed. Now he had something to look forward to before bed. He pocketed the letters, noticing ones for Hermione and Ron, and smiled to himself. He realized Dumbledore was giving him an amused look.</p>
<p>“You look tired, Harry, is everything all right?” the headmaster asked him now, sitting down in the chair behind his desk.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “I’ve been trying to catch up with everything and...Quidditch practice has been running a bit long.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, Mr Weasley informed Professor McGonagall today that he thinks this will be the best team the school has ever seen. I’m glad he is not taking the loss of his sister’s fine playing to heart.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled with Ron’s seemingly over-zealous need to wear them all down until they were exhausted. Feeling Ginny’s letter resting in his pocket and wanting to read it, he decided to get to the point.</p>
<p>“You wanted to speak to me about something?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, right to the point. I wanted to talk to you about Percy.”</p>
<p>Harry stared at the man across from him, the back of his neck tingling. “Er, Percy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was wondering if you and Miss Weasley had a chance to talk about him while you were at the abbey. I didn’t want to press her when she spoke of his involvement before, but...something has come up that I think we should talk about.”</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” Harry asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.</p>
<p>Dumbledore rested his chin on his fingertips. “Do you believe in giving people second chances, Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry frowned, not understanding what the question had to do with anything at first. "Er, maybe. It depends on the person, I guess. And what they've done with their first chance."</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded and didn’t say anything for so long that Harry squirmed in his seat, feeling confused. The headmaster finally sat forward and gave him a direct look.</p>
<p>"I have often thought that people are neither wholly good, nor are they wholly evil. That it is what they do that illuminates their true self. As I told you before, it is our choices that make us what we are. What would you say if I told you Percy Weasley was one such 'second chance'? That he was, in fact, in the act of proving himself?"</p>
<p>Harry frowned. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Do you know why I did not want you to tell Ginny about her brother’s involvement?” Dumbledore asked. His expression was quite serious.</p>
<p>"I reckon it was because you wanted me to protect her from the pain of it. It's the same reason why she doesn't want to tell her family now."</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded. "That was part of it, but also...I have been in contact with Percy. He came to me one night and wanted to know what he could do to serve the Order. He was at a crossroads and didn't know what to do - he knew his family would never fully accept him back - not after what had been said and felt on both sides. But he made a choice to contact me and asked me to let him do his part. Perhaps he felt he needed to make amends. But I sent him on a dangerous task, one that needed to be done at the time. I sent him into the fire with no guarantees of when, or even of how I would be able to pull him back. He accepted his mission completely, and for a time, he offered us valuable information regarding some of Voldemort’s supporters.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked at Dumbledore in disbelief. “Percy’s...been your spy? But...how? I mean....” He paused as Dumbledore’s word sunk in.</p>
<p>Dumbledore gave him a long look. "He advised us on the attack planned for Mrs Weasley, which was why Charlie was dispatched to protect her. Only Arthur knows that it was I who advised Charlie to look for her. Unfortunately, Percy could not protect both her and Charlie and he made the choice to make certain the Death Eater's involved did not kill their intended victim. Molly was supposed to die in the attack, not Charlie, and it is only because of Percy's involvement that she is still with us today. The fact that his family doesn't know he has been working to protect them is a great misfortune."</p>
<p>“But if Percy’s been helping you...why didn’t he let us know about the attack on Hogsmeade? Why didn’t he warn us to protect Ginny?” Harry asked, feeling dazed.</p>
<p>Dumbledore gave a long sigh and looked very old, suddenly. "Because I lost contact with Percy sometime after the attack on Molly and Charlie. Being a spy is a dangerous business Harry, not only because he can be caught, but also because of what he must endure to make certain he is not suspected. I wanted to be certain that Voldemort would not be able to find any duplicity in Percy's manner. As you know, Tom is very adept at finding lies within other people. I have been using a series of complicated Memory Charms on him so that if Tom were to look within his mind using Legilimency, he would see nothing out of place. It is very dangerous undergoing even the most routine of Memory Charms - messing with the human mind is not something that should be done lightly. Unfortunately, it is a skill I have had to employ more than once. Although Tom is very skilled at breaking even the most difficult of spells, I believe he accepted Percy at face value after he had proven himself with the death of his brother."</p>
<p>"How did you lose contact with him?" Harry asked astonished.</p>
<p>“We did not have a regular meeting time arranged, for obvious reasons. In fact, due to the spells I have performed, Percy often truly believes he has become what you and Miss Weasley perceived him to be - a Death Eater. I buried a trigger effect deep inside his mind, for whenever I need to talk to him. A sign that only he and he alone would understand. Unfortunately, he is no longer reacting to my attempts at contacting him, and I fear the worse. The fact that he was there - that Ginny saw him acting under Voldemort’s orders - proves Tom has not suspected him and his cover is indeed, still safe. But I fear now that we may have lost him forever.”</p>
<p>“What’s happened that has made you tell me this?” Harry finally asked. “You don’t tell me anything unless something has gone seriously wrong.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed and looked extremely sad for a moment. "A book has been stolen. A book that was being kept for me - that was why I was not here to see you on Sunday evening. It is an ancient book filled with ancient spells - the kind that have fallen out of use in our modern world. It is filled with old magics - magics that I believed even Tom did not know existed. I believe that the only person who could have stolen this book <em>was</em> Percy because he is the only one within Voldemort's circle that does not yet bear the full mark. Due to the type of protection that was around the book, only someone who has not been touched by Voldemort's mark could gain access to it."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. “What exactly was in this book then? Why is it so important?”</p>
<p>"I am not certain which spell Tom intends to use - but I believe he thinks the book will help him defeat you. He is frustrated at the protection you receive because of Ginny, and he is frustrated at his lack of success in harming or weakening her. I fear that within this book, he may find what he is looking for."</p>
<p>Harry felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never known Dumbledore to be so blatantly pessimistic. “So he wins? Because he has this book? Because he has access to old magics?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not, and I do not mean to sound defeated. There is no way of telling what will happen or even if Tom has been given the entire book. Most of the old spells require things that Tom will never be able to access as long as I am alive. I merely wanted you to understand that this war and how it will be fought, may have changed. And I did not wish to keep you and Ginny in the dark about Percy’s involvement any longer.”</p>
<p>"I should tell her then, right? Should I let her know her brother wasn't always bad? That he was trying to help?" Harry asked, feeling perplexed. He wondered if Ginny would even want to know at this point.</p>
<p>“I leave that up to your discretion.”</p>
<p>“Gee, thanks,” Harry muttered, rubbing his head and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Harry, but I believed that it was a knowledge that you should know. I think we should all be prepared for Voldemort to now try something. You should be on your guard."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and wondered briefly when he wasn't supposed to be on his guard. Then he wondered if he could go back to the time when Dumbledore thought he was too young to hear the truth. They continued talking for a little while longer, and Harry finally escaped - making his way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were out doing their head boy and girl duties, and so he managed to make it to his bed without any hassle. He lay back on his bed, closing the hangings around it and casting a Silencing Spell so that he wouldn't be disturbed. He had wanted to go to bed early but now his mind was full of too many thoughts and too many new worries.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday morning found Harry awoken by Ron, who was dressed and ready for Quidditch practice. Harry grumpily told his friend he'd be down when he was 'good and ready' and cast a quick charm on the hangings around his bed so Ron couldn't open them. After a little while, when Harry knew he was gone, he sat up and realized he'd fallen asleep in his clothes.</p>
<p>He knew he needed to get to the Quidditch pitch, or Ron would never shut up the rest of the weekend about it. He got undressed and dragged himself into the showers, and it was only as he was passing by the breakfast table in the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast that he realized he'd never read Ginny's letter.</p>
<p><em>Great, now it’ll be another three hours while I freeze my bits off flying around in what's probably dead miserable weather</em>, he thought to himself as he made his way outside.</p>
<p>And it <em>was</em> miserable weather. The rain had passed from the start of the week, but the temperature had dropped considerably, and the clouds were still a uniform, dreary grey. Hogwarts had gone from cool autumn to the start of winter, almost while he wasn't looking. He took in a deep breath and wondered if it would snow before the start of November.</p>
<p>The rest of the team was already in the air when he walked onto the pitch, and Harry had a hard time pretending not to notice Ron glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Stop acting like bloody Oliver Wood in a bad mood," Harry said to his friend as he took off on his broom. The cold air rushed past him, making Ron's response useless. After flying for a bit and doing a few loop-de-loops, Harry felt his bad humor lessen and found himself enjoying practice. The new plays Ron had implemented worked well, and he found himself impressed with the work Dempsey had put in, taking up the slack for the loss of Ginny. The three hours passed by quickly, and Harry grudgingly had to hand it to Ron - he'd pulled the team together in a way that Harry himself could have never done had he been Captain.</p>
<p>Harry packed the gear up and made his way inside the changing rooms. Ron was sitting on one of the benches writing in the book he liked to keep of everyone's progress. Harry again realized his friend had, somewhere along the line, managed to grow up quite a bit.</p>
<p>“Hey, sorry,” Harry said as he walked over to his friend, “for being grumpy this morning.”</p>
<p>Ron finished what he was writing and looked up at him. “It’s fine; I’m used to it. Only the privileged few get to know what a true arse you are in the mornings, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Funny,” Harry said, shaking his head. He opened his locker and pulled his robe out, reaching into the pocket. He sat down and handed Ginny’s letter to Ron. “Here, I have something from your sister.”</p>
<p>Ron’s face brightened, and he took the envelope from Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me she wrote?”</p>
<p>"Er, I forgot about them, actually," Harry said as he pulled his own letter out, feeling guilty. He realized Ron was staring at him and not opening his letter. "What?"</p>
<p>Ron shook his head. "Nothing. Just...are you feeling okay, Harry? You had a letter from Ginny to read, and you...<em>forgot</em> about it?”</p>
<p>Harry could tell Ron was taking the mickey out of him and merely pursed his lips at his friend, ignoring him. Ron chuckled and started to open Ginny's letter. Harry sighed and moved his finger over the seal on the back of his envelope, suddenly feeling an intense longing for her inside him. He opened it and smiled as he unfolded three pages of parchment. Ginny had clearly been feeling her own pangs as well.</p>
<p>Harry skimmed the first part of the letter and felt his mouth fall open. Ron laughed at something, and Harry felt his skin heat and quickly folded his letter.</p>
<p><em>She should have warned me about reading this thing in front of others</em>, he thought to himself, not quite believing Ginny had done what he thought she’d done. Harry suddenly had an overwhelming desire to be alone.</p>
<p>"She sent me two different variations of that new play we were working on before she left," Ron said, shaking his head. "My sister is a loony, honestly. Miles away, and the first thing she writes to me is -" Ron paused and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What's wrong? You've gone all red in the face."</p>
<p>“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong,” Harry said, standing up. He didn’t think Ron would fancy knowing what Ginny’s first words to <em>him</em> had been. “Er, I’m just um...famished. Missed breakfast. Think I’ll just head back up to the castle, okay?”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t wait for Ron to agree and turned, throwing his robe over his shoulders. The cool of the air was a welcome feeling against his skin, and he took a deep breath.</p>
<p><em>Bloody hell, Gin, I’m going to get you for that</em>, Harry thought as he made his way quickly back up to the castle. He grinned as he thought about reading three pages of what was apparently Ginny’s attempt at making him feel better.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weekend passed quickly, and with DA meetings taking up his Monday and Tuesday evenings, Harry found himself just waiting for Thursday afternoon again. It was Wednesday evening, and he was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, not paying attention to what he was supposed to be reading.  Neville and Dean were playing a rousing game of Exploding Snap that Hermione was trying (in vain) to get them to stop, and Ron was practicing his Disillusionment Charm on anyone who happened to walk by. Harry had already fallen for it once and did not fancy having half of himself feel cold and looking like the common room sofa while his other half remained warm and solid. Thankfully, Hermione had been able to correct the mistake, and he felt like himself again.</p>
<p>Looking around the common room he knew he wasn't going to get a blasted thing done, and he also knew Snape would get after him for not having read up on the next morning's practical. Sighing, he told Hermione that he was going to the library, and luckily Dean had let out a wild 'Woot!' as he managed to beat Neville for the second time before she could offer to go with him. Harry just didn't feel like having any company.</p>
<p>In the relative quiet of the hallway and stairs, he finally felt his head clear and stopped before reaching the library on the fourth floor, leaning against the statue of Agnew the Mightily Aggrieved. He realized he needed some cheering up and reached into his pocket, pulling out Ginny's letter. Harry smiled to himself as he flipped to his favorite part and felt a flash of warmth go through him as his mind drifted to hot showers with loads of steam.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Brogan's voice startled him, and Harry almost dropped the letter. He hastily folded it and put it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>"Er, yeah, I mean, um...hey, Brogan."</p>
<p>Brogan raised his eyebrow at him but didn't comment on what Harry knew had to be his bright red face.</p>
<p>"Coming back or going to?" the other man asked him, walking over to him.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Brogan nodded at his knapsack and then looked down the hallway. "The library. I'm assuming you're about to start reading, or you've just finished."</p>
<p>"Oh. Er, going to. The common room was...distracting." Harry said, pushing his glasses up his face, hoping he wasn't blushing any longer.</p>
<p>"Ah, I was going to find a few books myself, care if I join you?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, and the two of them turned, heading down the hallway.</p>
<p>"So, how's Ginny?" Brogan asked, breaking the silence. "I'm assuming that was her letter you were reading?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced at the other man to see if perhaps Brogan was trying to be funny, but he appeared nonchalant. Harry sighed. "She's okay. I er...I think she's a bit bored."</p>
<p>"But you're going to the abbey tomorrow, right? I'm certain you'll find ways to entertain yourselves."</p>
<p>Harry noticed Brogan's mouth twitching as they reached the library. Harry shook his head. Why did it feel like everyone was having a laugh at his expense lately? He laughed despite himself and grinned at Brogan.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we do our fair bit to pass the time."</p>
<p>Brogan smiled and nodded, heading off towards the Restricted Section while Harry found a quiet table near one of the large windows. He had read half a page about the Draught of Forgetfulness and the use of the Rosemary to counter-act it when Brogan joined him again.</p>
<p>"You know, I'll be joining you the first weekend in November when you go to the abbey," he said as he sat down.</p>
<p>Harry frowned. "Why?"</p>
<p>"My birthday is the seventh. After it's passed...I finally get to hear Aine's prophecy," Brogan said, a strange expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Brogan shrugged and then nodded. "Yeah, I am a bit. My whole life has sort of been heading towards this moment, I reckon. I used to think...." He paused and gave Harry an odd look. "Well, I used to believe the prophecy was the answer to everything that was missing in my life, but now...now I just don't know anymore."</p>
<p>Harry felt puzzled at the vagueness of Brogan's reply and didn't say anything, turning back to his book. Finding he couldn’t concentrate still, he glanced over at Brogan, who was also doing a poor job of pretending to read.</p>
<p>"What did you used to think your prophecy would be then?" Harry asked, feeling rude, but figuring he and Brogan had been through enough that there was no reason to act like strangers. Brogan gave him a wary look, and Harry decided to open up about something regarding his own experience. "I never knew there was a prophecy about me until...well, until I heard it. But I wasn't happy at the time, and it scared me. It took a long time for me to deal with it. And you know Ginny never knew about hers either. I don't think either of us can know exactly what you've been through. Have you always known about it?"</p>
<p>Brogan nodded and then glanced around the library. "Do you want to know?"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly felt curious and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, whatever your prophecy is, it’s going to affect us, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to my office for some tea; I feel a bit odd talking about it out here in the open. And you might....” Brogan paused again and then shook his head, giving Harry a sheepish look. “Anyway, I guess this is something I should have told you from the start. Come on.”</p>
<p>Realizing he was never going to finish his reading - his mind was too full of things that had nothing to with school - Harry agreed, and they made their way to Brogan's office. Harry looked around while Brogan made them some tea and noticed a music player sitting on one of the shelves. He stared at it and turned when he heard Brogan chuckle behind him.</p>
<p>"You and Ginny are both alike; all of these crazy things to look at in my office, and you're both attracted to the compact disc player. Although to be fair, Ginny was probably drawn to it because it was playing at the time."</p>
<p>Harry took the cup of tea he offered him and shrugged. "I was just surprised to see it here. My cousin had one, er, well, he had more than one actually. He liked to break things. But how did you get it to work at Hogwarts?"   </p>
<p>"I'm extremely clever, and I can defy both magic and electricity with a mere flick of my wrist," Brogan said with a straight face, and Harry raised his eyebrow at him. Brogan laughed and nodded towards the comfortable chairs he had conjured up. The sat in companionable silence for a while, and Harry enjoyed his tea.</p>
<p>"So, er...besides being bored, Ginny is doing well?" Brogan finally asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she seems to be. She's doing better than I would be in her position, I suppose," Harry said, thinking about it. "At least I have classes and Quidditch to distract me somewhat."</p>
<p>"But you still think about her quite a lot. And you're quite keen to be with her again, I can tell."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and felt embarrassed. Brogan chuckled. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just...I can tell what's been on your mind; I don't intend to always know what you're feeling, but sometimes...especially when you try to hide it, I get a powerful sense of it."</p>
<p>Harry felt his face heat and then felt silly. "I guess I'm pretty obvious."</p>
<p>Brogan shook his head. "No, not really, I think it's just because I get these flashes of strong emotions...." He paused and took another drink of his tea. "Right, well...the prophecy. Look, what you have to understand Harry is...well, my belief about what the prophecy would tell me was based on my life <em>before</em> I came here - before I met you or Ginny. And I have been told my whole life that the prophecy of Aine would change it - and I always believed that the descendant and the heir were meant to be together. So needless to say, I was extremely interested in meeting Ginny, and I liked her from the start, more than liked her. I know you know this."</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Brogan waved his hand.</p>
<p>"I know, understatement of the year. You could tell right away I was attracted to her, and so could she. And I have to apologize for that. I never meant to...well, I'm sorry the two of us couldn't become better friends after that first meeting. I saw you as...well, I couldn't understand at first that Ginny was meant for you, not me, and I realized I was allowing what I'd learned about the prophecy to go to my head and my ego. I've sort of regretted not getting to know you properly as a decent bloke should have."</p>
<p>Harry didn't know what to say and looked into his tea instead. He finally met Brogan's eyes and gave him a small smile. "Er, it's okay? I don't know what you want me to say, exactly."</p>
<p>Brogan shook his head. "Nothing. Just please...accept my apology for even thinking I stood a chance with Ginny."</p>
<p>"Brogan," Harry said frowning. "You may have thought you were a nuisance, but honestly, other than a few jealousy issues of mine, you weren't <em>that</em> bad. I don't hate you or anything. I know you're a good man. You've helped Ginny and me too much for me to...hate you."</p>
<p>Brogan gave him a rueful smile. "I may have been okay on the outside, but believe me, Harry, I've thought some pretty uncharitable things about you."</p>
<p>"We're even then because I've thought some pretty lousy things about you too," Harry said truthfully.</p>
<p>The two men shared a look of understanding. Brogan had faint color on his cheeks and finally glanced away to pour them more tea. He ran his finger around the outside of his cup and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I'm a bit worried, actually, about my prophecy. I...I thought I knew what to expect, but now I'm finding that I haven't a clue what my role is in everything, and that's a bit...nerve-wracking, to say the least."</p>
<p>"If it's any help," Harry said, offering him a smile, "Dumbledore doesn't have a clue either. I asked him."</p>
<p>Brogan looked surprised and then grinned. "Oh yes, that helps loads. If there's one person I would hope to know what is going on, it would be Dumbledore. Nice to see I'm a mystery even to him."</p>
<p>"What <em>did</em>you used to think about it?" Harry asked, still curious.</p>
<p>Brogan shrugged. "Like I said, that the descendant - me - would unite with the heir - Ginny - and...the most amazing thing would happen, like Aine manifesting in front of us or something. That was one of my more romantic ideas." Brogan gave a self-deprecating laugh. He looked at Harry. "I think Aine has a rather cruel sense of humor, to let me believe I was meant to be with Ginny only to show me in so many ways that her true partner is you. Maybe it's because I have an inside appreciation on the two of you now, but in all honesty, Harry, I don't think there have ever been two people more suited for each other. It's not just Ginny who's brilliant - you both are. I don't know why Aine thought it necessary to invite me along for the ride, but...whatever my role is, I reckon I just have to accept it and do my part."</p>
<p>Harry didn't know what to say and stared at his hands. Brogan chuckled, and Harry looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Your silence is the best defense, really," the other man said, smiling. "I'm sorry to unload all of this on you, but...it gets a bit lonely around here. You can go now; I won't bore you with any other...meanderings of my feeble brain."</p>
<p>"No, I...I appreciate what you said. I've felt a bit bad about things too -"</p>
<p>"You have not, Harry. But I thank you for the lie."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and grinned. "Okay, but...I do understand. Really. And if it's not too late, I think we can be friends now, well, at least try to be. I'm sorry you're lonely. It must be hard being the youngest member on staff."</p>
<p>Brogan nodded and looked away, his cheeks filling with color again. Harry racked his brain, trying to come up with another subject. He glanced around the room and suddenly had an idea about Brogan's music player. "Er, say, you don't think I could borrow that music player sometime, do you? I...sort of have an idea for Ginny's Christmas present."</p>
<p>"Certainly," Brogan said, smiling, looking relieved. "You could get your own, and I could show you how I got it to work; it's tricky but not impossible. What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled and started to tell him what had been at the back of his mind since Ginny had left. The two talked for quite a while, and when Harry finally made it back to the common room, he felt surprisingly serene. <em>I'm seeing Ginny tomorrow!</em></p>
<p>Smiling to himself as he later climbed into bed, he read a bit more of her letter. He then finally folded it up once more, letting his mind wander to things that had everything to do with being a normal seventeen-year-old boy and nothing to do with prophecies, worries, and lost family members.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Harry found that his time with Snape went blissfully fast, and after lunch, he quickly threw some clothes in his bag and made his way towards Dumbledore's office. He was half-way there when he heard Hermione calling to him and stopped, feeling suddenly impatient. He had just seen his friend at lunch, where'd she reprimanded him about not taking his classes seriously because Harry had unwisely let it be known that he wasn't taking any of his school books with him to the abbey. <em>What does she want now?</em> he thought meanly to himself as he turned around.</p>
<p>Shaking his head and telling himself not to be a prat, Harry smiled as she ran up to him, panting.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry, good, I checked the common room first, but Neville told me you'd just left. These just came for Ginny, and I thought you could deliver them to her."</p>
<p>Hermione held out two envelopes for her, and he frowned, recognizing Professor Lupin's handwriting. "Why is Lupin writing to Ginny?" he asked, glancing at Hermione as she held her side; apparently, she'd been running after him for a while.</p>
<p>"She...sent...me...two...letters...for him and Tonks, with my letter. They've just now replied. I think she was anxious for their answer."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, wondering what that was about. He smirked at Hermione as she fell in beside him. "Gee, Hermione, you really should exercise more, if just running down a hallway has you winded."</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell him off, when she saw that he was grinning at her. Her cheeks turned pink, and she shook her head at him. "For your information, I ran up the stairs and then down the stairs looking for you <em>and</em> told off a group of fourth years for loitering around that statue of the humped-back witch on the third floor. And I am in perfectly <em>fine</em> shape, Harry."</p>
<p>"Yes, Ron assures me that you are indeed," Harry said, not being able to resist. He sniggered as Hermione understood his meaning, and her blush turned even brighter.</p>
<p>"Oh, boys! Honestly."</p>
<p>They reached Dumbledore's office, and Hermione turned to him, her eyes watering. Before he could stop her, she had flung her arms around him, hugging him.</p>
<p>"Er, Hermione?" Harry asked, getting a mouthful of her hair. She pulled back and sniffed.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I just...we miss you when you're gone, you know that, right? And Ginny too. Tell her that Ron and I...well, we just really miss her."</p>
<p>"Okay, I will, I promise," Harry said, not able to keep the amusement from his voice. "But I'll be back on Sunday, and you have all evening to nag at me about the lack of revision I did. Honest. So don't feel too bad, okay?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head and gave him a long-suffering look. They said goodbye, and Harry waited for the moving staircase to take him up to Dumbledore's office, anxious to finally be on his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry returns to the abbey and he and Ginny get to explore Galway; but their weekend turns emotional when Harry has a few issues. And he finally tells Ginny about Percy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Gin?"</p><p>Harry stuck his head into the room and looked around, frowning. Mr Cosgrove had told him she had taken lunch in her room, so he'd assumed she was waiting for him. He dropped his bag on the chair in the sitting room, noticing that she'd already lit the fire and that the room had a very nice comfortable and cozy feel. He was just about to head into the bedroom when he heard a noise from the study.</p><p>"Hello?" he asked again as he pushed the door open and then stopped as he took in the view that was in front of him. His mouth hung open for a moment, and then he laughed, causing Ginny to look up.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>"Ginny!" he said, mocking her tone. She had obviously wanted to surprise him. She was wearing one of his buttoned-down shirts (he'd been wondering what had happened to that particular one), and <em>nothing else</em> that he could see. She now turned a bit pink as she looked at him.</p><p>"You're early," she replied.</p><p>"And this is bad?" Harry asked, coming into the room. Ginny grinned widely at him and removed the book from her lap.</p><p>"No, of course not. I was just reading until you arrived."</p><p>"I see that," Harry said, letting his eyes really appreciate the sight of her. She had pulled her hair back so that it was piled lazily on top of her head. She had crossed her legs demurely in front of her, something which drove him absolutely crazy, he decided. He moved closer to the desk as she watched him, her skin flushed, and her eyes filled with mischief as she looked at him. He rested his hands on either side of her on the desk and then looked down at the book she'd cast aside. He picked it up and gave her an amused look.</p><p>"Hmm, a bit of light reading, I see. Don't let my arrival keep you from your studies," he said, leaning as close as possible to her without touching her.</p><p>She smirked at him and took the book out of his hands. He grinned as she threw it behind him, and he heard it land on the floor with a loud <em>thud</em>.</p><p>"Why Miss Weasley, treating your school books in such a manner...whatever will Hermione say when she finds out," Harry said, lowering his head so that his mouth was close to hers. Her eyes were so lovely and full of desire that Harry felt a sharp thrill shoot through him.</p><p>"Yes, I must be punished for being so mean to my Herbology book, you're absolutely right, Harry," she said in a very prim-sounding voice. Harry watched as she bit her bottom lip, and it took all of his self-control not to push her back on the desk and just take her. He moved his hands, placing them on her legs and pushed them apart, moving slowly upwards, pleased to see he had been right about the state of her undress.</p><p>"Maybe I should tease you relentlessly then," he said, his voice coming out choked as she shifted and widened her legs. She coyly curled one of them around him.</p><p>"Yes, maybe you should," Ginny said, nodding. Her eyes had gone wide, and he couldn't resist a smile at the innocent look on her face.</p><p>"But you might like that too much, and what sort of punishment would that be?" Harry asked as he took off his glasses, finally leaning forward and kissing her. He closed his eyes as their lips met and he sighed somewhere inside, feeling as though he'd just come home. He moved his hands forward and then around her back, moving them downwards and cupping her backside as she scooted forward. He groaned when they broke apart and pulled back to look at her.</p><p>"Don't you think that being away from you is punishment enough?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as he felt her hands move to the front of him.</p><p>"Good point," he said softly as she unzipped his jeans, and he soon felt the silky touch of her hand on him.</p><p>"Hmm, Harry, what did I say about you greeting me properly from now on?" she asked as she pulled her hand away, pretending to pout. "Something about you being on your knees to say hello, I think?"</p><p>Harry laughed and kissed her again, then moved his mouth to her neck, heading downwards. He reached up and undid the top button of her shirt, glancing at her.</p><p>"Right you are, Gin. Sorry, the sight of you half-naked with your hair up and my shirt on must have done something to my manners."</p><p>She grinned and put her hand on his, lifting it off the shirt. She reached into the school robe he was still wearing, pulling out his wand. "Cushioning Charm, my love. I have plans for your knees later, and I need them to be in tip-top shape."</p><p>Harry laughed, chucking off his shirt and casting a quick charm on the area in front of the desk. He kicked his shoes off and untangled his feet from the rest of his clothes. Ginny finished unbuttoning her shirt, and, as though he needed yet another reason to be excited, pulled her hair out of its clasp. It fell down around her shoulders like a bright red mane. He moved back in between her legs, kissing her again.</p><p>"Gods, I missed you," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"Hmm. Prove it with your tongue, Harry," she said playfully, nipping at his ear.</p><p>Harry grinned, heading downwards and proceeded to do just that.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny sighed and stretched her arms out in front of her. She felt Harry move slightly, his full weight still on her, and turned her head to watch him. He was resting his head against her back, his eyes closed, and a very pleased smile on his face.</p><p>"You look awfully satisfied, you know," she said as she half-turned. They shifted, and Harry slipped out of her and readjusted himself against her. His hands wrapped around her body, and his head rested on the smooth part of her hip. He blinked up at her.</p><p>"That was bloody amazing, that's why. I think I actually saw stars."</p><p>Ginny sniggered and moved her hand to run her fingers through his hair. "You just like seeing me on my hands and knees and hearing me beg for more. Admit it, you big perv."</p><p>Harry shrugged as if to say, 'so what if I do?' and snuggled closer to her. His hand moved upwards until it was resting on her breast, and she sighed, laying back against the bed. She looked down a moment later and frowned.</p><p>"Harry, what in blazes are you doing with your hand?"</p><p>Harry's cheeks flushed, and he stopped moving his hand. "What do you mean? I was just er...caressing you."</p><p>Ginny gave him a skeptical look. "Erm, no, you weren't. It actually felt as though you were trying to size me up. They're not fruit you're picking out at the market, Harry."</p><p>He sighed and moved so that he was lying next to her. "Sorry. Did it hurt?"</p><p>Ginny laughed. "No, but I did feel as though you'd mistaken my breast for a Bludger."</p><p>Harry glanced down at her, looking perplexed. "No, they're not quite that big, are they? Just a fair bit smaller, actually."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Pardon <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Harry looked at her and smiled mysteriously. "Sorry. No more manhandling, promise. Now come here, you cheeky thing." He rolled closer to her, and their legs became tangled as he kissed her. Ginny smiled as she looked at him.</p><p>"Hmm, what's next then? In the shower? In the bath? <em>You</em> bent over the sofa arm this time?"</p><p>Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Why don't we just rest for a while. We don't want to peak too soon." His brow furrowed for a moment. "Er, how exactly would it work with <em>me</em> over the sofa arm?"</p><p>Ginny grinned widely and moved her mouth to his neck, kissing her way up. She whispered something in his ear, and he pulled back, startled.</p><p>"Ginny, that's just...<em>ew</em>."</p><p>"You asked," she said, shrugging and rolling back against the pillows.</p><p>"Really? People er...do that?" he asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "So I've heard. Although I don't exactly know the correct spell to use and quite frankly, I don't think I want to learn, really. My luck, I'd botch it up and be stuck with something unsightly."</p><p>Harry looked lost in thought, and she touched his chin, bringing his eyes back to her. "You look intrigued nonetheless, Harry."</p><p>"No, just a bit...um...curious. But really, that's one of those things I don't ever need to actually put into practice, honest."</p><p>Ginny laughed, and he moved closer to her. She let her hands wander down his back, caressing him as he kissed her neck.</p><p>"I thought we were taking a break," she asked a little while later, feeling her skin heat again.</p><p>"Then stop touching me," Harry said, his voice muffled as his head was slowly getting lost around somewhere around her neck.</p><p>Ginny moved her hands down to his arse, letting her fingers go exploring and grinned as he moved back, giving her a disgruntled look.</p><p>"You're incorrigible," he said, sounding put out.</p><p>"And <em>you're</em> randy," she said, giggling.</p><p>"Hmm, true," Harry said, shifting onto his back. He pulled her on top of him, and she settled against him, moving her feet so that they rested on his.</p><p>"My turn to dominate then?" she asked, tracing her fingers along his chest.</p><p>"Well, it was the only way I could think of distracting you from defiling my fine backside," Harry said, his eyes laughing at her.</p><p>"I can't help it, Harry; I want to know all of you," Ginny said, lowering her mouth to his chest and leisurely moving her tongue around. "Because all of you is quite fine."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, watching her and looking doubtful. She paused and grinned at him. She shifted and sat up, looking down at him.</p><p>"I love your shoulders; they're very nice." Ginny paused and kissed her way along his right arm, pulling his skin into her mouth. "And your chest, it's quite manly, you know."</p><p>Harry snorted as he pulled one of the pillows from the foot of the bed and propped it behind his head. "Oh, yes, I'm very manly. All eight-stone of me. Face it, Gin, I'm far too skinny and far too bloody short."</p><p>"You are not," Ginny said stubbornly. She lowered her head again and closed her mouth around his left nipple, sucking a bit harshly until she heard him grunt. She flicked her tongue around him and then gazed at him. "As I said before, the rest of you <em>is</em> going to fill in. You've just had a bit of a slow start, that's all. And your legs, hmm...these are my favorite part." Ginny shifted and moved lower down, running her hands over his thighs. Harry <em>was</em>on the thin side, but to her, he was sturdy and wiry.</p><p>"I thought we'd done 'Ginny's favorite Harry parts' once before?" he asked, sounding baffled, and she looked back up at him.</p><p>"Well, this is different, because I'm much more...<em>familiar</em> with the equipment now, aren't I?"</p><p>He finally laughed and shook his head at her as she looked down at his middle. She reached out and touched him gently, feeling him soft in her hand. She glanced up at him. "Do you remember how nervous I was the first time I touched you? The first time I really put my mouth on you?"</p><p>He nodded. "Actually, I thought you were quite bold, but yes, and I remember you once asking me to tell you how to do it as if I'd know."</p><p>"Well, you did have a better idea than me," Ginny said, smiling. She removed her hand and then settled into his arms again.</p><p>"You're crazy," he said softly, looking at her.</p><p>"Not for loving you, I'm not," she said, touching his face.</p><p>Harry smiled, and then, as they both continued looking at each other, he shook his head. "Okay, it's official; we're the most sickening couple <em>ever</em>."</p><p>Ginny laughed and sat up. "Don't say that, Harry! That's cruel to mock our love."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and sat up as well, smirking at her. "Why is it when you say it like that it feels as though it should be in block letters...'OUR LOVE' like daft love songs will be written about it."</p><p>Ginny shrugged as though thinking about it, and he laughed at her again. He twirled a finger into her hair, tugging gently on it. "Did I mention I enjoyed your letter?" he asked suddenly, smiling.</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat and bit her lip. "Did you really? You didn't think it was...too forward?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Nope. It was bloody brilliant, actually, to steal a phrase from your brother. But for pity's sake, Gin, please warn me next time, so I don't have any issues if I should happen to read it in public."</p><p>Ginny smiled widely and didn't say anything, feeling pleased.</p><p>"I opened it while your brother was sitting right across from me," Harry said pointedly.</p><p>"Oh. Really?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "And you're damn lucky the thought of you writing a letter to me starkers wasn't enough to get me too excited!"</p><p>Ginny giggled. "I'll have to try better next time; I want you pining for me, after all."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you know I certainly don't do that now." He stood up and pulled her with him. "Let's shower before dinner. There are a few scenes from that letter I'd like you to recreate, actually."</p><p>She raised her eyebrow at him as he led them into the bathroom. "What scenes are you talking about, Harry?"</p><p>He smirked and turned on the taps for the shower, nodding at her. When he spoke, his voice was breathy. "Oh, <em>Harry</em>, I took a shower this evening, and I couldn't resist making it nice and hot and steamy. And oh, Harry, when I touched myself -"</p><p>Ginny put her hand over his mouth, feeling embarrassed. His eyes laughed at her. "You don't recite my work properly," she said petulantly, removing her hand.</p><p>"Oh? There's a <em>proper</em> way to read it? Really?"</p><p>They stepped into the shower and Ginny turned away from him, moving under the water. When she turned back around and opened her eyes, she found him grinning smugly at her.</p><p>"Oh, <em>Harry</em>..." she said, lowering her voice. "I took a very long shower this evening, and I made it nice...and oh so hot and steamy. Just the way you like it, my love. I made certain I was <em>very</em> clean, Harry. See, I was such a naughty girl beforehand, thinking of you and the love we made -"</p><p>Harry kissed her suddenly, and she smiled, pushing him away under the water. "Git," she said playfully.</p><p>"I stand corrected. There <em>is</em> a proper way to read that letter. Having the author recite it and er... having the <em>physical</em> experience is so much better," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands down her back.</p><p>"Hmm, I'll say," Ginny said as she rubbed her body along his, feeling him come to attention against her. She smirked as she looked down at him. She brought her eyes back up to his. "Tell me truly, though; did you honestly get a bit carried away when you read it?"</p><p>"Well, look at what just talking about it has done," Harry said, smiling.</p><p>"So, you want more letters like that then?"</p><p>Harry nodded solemnly and then kissed her. Ginny felt the water cascading over them, feeling as though it was washing away all the distances they had to endure.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry watched as Ginny attempted to get dressed. They were getting ready for a trip to Galway - Mr Cosgrove had invited them along since he had to go for business. Since it was Saturday (and not a very busy time, thanks to the cooler weather), he had convinced Harry it would be safe. And Harry knew Ginny was going a bit insane at having to always stay at the abbey.</p><p>Now she frowned as she tried to turn one of her skirts into a longer one, and Harry chuckled. She glared at him from her position next to the wardrobe and pushed her hair behind her ear as she did something with her wand.</p><p>"Face it, Gin, your legs just don't want to be covered," Harry said cleverly, rolling over onto his stomach and grinning at her.</p><p>"Well, then, I just won't wear a skirt at all," she said, sounding angry. She tossed the offending garment on the floor and turned back to her wardrobe. Harry clucked his tongue and got off the bed, walking over to the skirt. He held it up to her.</p><p>"But I like you in skirts, and you promised to wear it for me," he said, pretending to pout.</p><p>"Yes, but that was last night before I knew it was going to be bloody freezing outside. You have no idea how cold a girl's legs can get, Harry!"</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She sighed and looked down at him, giving him an exasperated glare. "What if I promise to keep you warm?" he asked, adopting a chaste pose.</p><p>She pursed her lips and then shook her head. "If I go the way you want me to go, I'll die of pneumonia or worst, my bits will freeze up and never be useful again."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "I sincerely doubt you'd die of pneumonia and as for your bits..." He lifted the end of the blouse she was wearing and licked his lips. "I'll make certain things stay...fluid."</p><p>"Oh, for heaven's sake! And you call <em>me</em> incorrigible?" Ginny pushed him away and took the skirt from him. He watched her pull it on and grinned. She gave him a stern look. "Fine, I'll wear the bloody skirt as is, but I <em>am</em> wearing a pair of knickers, you twit, and I <em>am</em> wearing a pair of stockings to keep my legs warm. No deviations. You and your dirty mind can just deal with it."</p><p>Harry held up his hands innocently, and she finally grinned at him and finished getting dressed. They made their way towards Mr Cosgrove's office and were surprised to find Garrett waiting for them.</p><p>"Hi Garrett, are you also going into Galway with us?" Ginny asked.</p><p>He nodded and glanced at Harry, as though nervous. "Yes, there are some...rare books I want to look for, and Kenny's Bookshop is the best place to find them. Er, Muggle books, that is. But I won't bother the two of you or anything."</p><p>Harry smiled to let the other man he didn't consider his appearance a bother, and Ginny slipped her hand into his, also smiling. She turned back to Garrett.</p><p>"Can you recommend a good place to get lunch? I love the food at the abbey, but I'd really like to try something different."</p><p>Harry smirked as the two chatted; it was the most he'd ever heard Garrett say, actually. He felt warmth in his heart as he noticed how Ginny put the other man at ease and felt proud of her. Mr Cosgrove came out of his office, and he and Garrett started talking, leading them out to the car they'd be riding in. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, and she glanced at him.</p><p>"What?" she asked, giving him a confused look.</p><p>"You're just really nice, do you know that?" Harry said, teasing her.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're mad."</p><p>"Do you deny the fact that you're just an all-around wonderful person?" Harry said, lowering his voice.</p><p>Ginny snorted. "And what makes me so er...wonderful, exactly?"</p><p>Harry nodded towards Garrett. "You're very patient with him. Hell, you're very patient with me. You're especially nice to people that others dismiss - like Neville or Luna, or even Garrett. You are an excellent judge of character. And I've never known you to ever be rude to anyone unless they really, really deserved it," he said, thinking about it.</p><p>"Yes, well, the day is young, Harry," she said breezily. She gave him a funny look. "What's got into you this morning?"</p><p>Harry smiled and leaned into her. "<em>Love</em>," he whispered in a melodramatic voice, and she giggled, pushing him away.</p><p>"Prat," she said, laughing at him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm trying to be nice <em>and</em> romantic," Harry said as they reached the outdoors. Mr Cosgrove was talking to the driver, and Garrett had already got into the car.</p><p>Ginny tugged on his hand and pulled them off to the side. She kissed him briefly and then smiled at him. "Well, then, thank you. But don't try too hard, Harry. I won't be able to stand us."</p><p>He shook his head and opened the car door for her. He felt unbelievably happy - happier than he had felt in a long time. Voldemort and Hogwarts seemed a million miles away, and while he knew he was selfish, he couldn't help it. He realized it was days like today that made everything else worth it, and he planned on enjoying himself.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny was enjoying herself immensely. Galway was a lovely city, full of many different colors and things to see. After Mr Cosgrove had given them a little money to spend (they had both forgotten that a knut wouldn't get them very far), and they had watched Garrett wander off in search of books, she and Harry had joined hands and walked their way to the city centre. They'd stumbled onto a morning market, full of strange sights and sounds. The scents she breathed in as they'd walked through the herb and flower section left her a little dizzy; there were so many in one place. There were Muggle street performers - playing music or just <em>playing</em> - reciting words that most of the Muggles seemed to know and one very illustrious pair that reminded her of Fred and George. They took turns juggling with large painted eggs that, when dropped, cracked open to reveal very loudly colored fabrics and flowers, which they threw out to the surrounding crowd. One egg even made some rather rude noises, which she was sure Fred would be most interested in improving.</p><p>Harry had enjoyed those two most of all, and she smiled to herself as she watched him. It was so rare to see Harry completely take pleasure in something. Ginny knew that out here, among the Muggles, they simply looked like two young people out for a Saturday together. No one gaped at Harry and whispered; no one seemed to notice her second-hand clothes; indeed, Ginny felt a bit smart as one of the girls in the market had complimented her on her outfit.</p><p>Harry did attract <em>some</em> attention, though, and this Ginny did find herself noticing. Still, she couldn't seem to mind because he was oblivious to it. She didn't care what Harry thought of himself - he <em>was</em> quite fit - and she saw many a girl's head turn and watch him or smile at him in a flirtatious way. But Harry was merely Harry - he'd smile back politely and then move on to something else, and Ginny found herself marveling at him. He was completely unaware of himself. Ginny knew it was mostly because of the sad upbringing he'd had, but she was touched by his unassuming nature. Her love was beautiful - made all the more so because he wasn't conscious of it.</p><p>They soon moved away from the market and ambled up a lovely side street, looking for the restaurant that Garrett had suggested. Ginny could almost close her eyes and pretend that they were married, and the war was over, and everything was fine. She squeezed Harry's hand, and he glanced sideways at her.</p><p>"Yes, I know, you're hungry," he said, his lips twitching.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Ginny paused and stuck her tongue out at him. "I have faith in your ability to find us a decent place to eat."</p><p>Harry sniggered and looked around. "Really? I don't know why. For a Seeker I'm horrible at...hey, hang on, there's a city map."</p><p>He released her hand, and they stood in front of a large kiosk that showed them where they were and where they were (supposedly) going. The restaurant was close by, and after a little backtracking, they found themselves asking for a table for two at Ming's Garden.</p><p>The hostess seated them at a table that overlooked the street they'd just left and served them a kettle of tea, pouring out the dark amber liquid into two very small tea cups with no handles. Ginny smirked at Harry and took a little taste - it was very different from the tea she was used to - it had a very flowery taste that she realized she liked. She watched as Harry took a taste and then made a face while stirring in three spoonfuls of sugar.</p><p>"You've honestly never had Chinese food either?" she asked, looking at the menu in wonder.</p><p>"Er, well, the Dursleys took me once but er...I wasn't allowed to order anything but soup. And these funny crunchy noodle things," Harry said, shrugging.</p><p>Ginny frowned and felt angry at Harry's aunt and uncle. He so rarely mentioned them now that she supposed she forgot most of the time how truly mean they had been to him. She looked at the menu again and saw something that looked interesting. She smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Feeling adventurous, then?"</p><p>He blinked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I reckon, although how adventurous are we talking about? I don't think I want anything still alive or anything."</p><p>She nodded her head at his menu. "Look on the second page, something called 'The Taste of the Orient.' Doesn't it sound fun?"</p><p>He frowned and turned the page in his menu. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Er, that's quite a bit of food, Gin. Are you really that hungry?"</p><p>"Well, it does seem a bit much. Do we have enough money? I mean, I just want us to try everything, and it seems to offer quite a bit. Maybe we can take the food back with us?"</p><p>Harry studied the menu and finally smiled. "I think we can manage it. I'm game if you are."</p><p>They placed their order and then smiled conspiratorially at each other over their tea. Ginny giggled. "Won't Ron be jealous when you tell him you had authentic Chinese food this weekend?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "Why would he care?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "He likes hearing about different foods, always has. He's the best cook in the family besides Mum."</p><p>Harry stared at her. "He's <em>what</em>?"</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Uh-oh, I've let the kneazle out of the bag, haven't I? Hmm. Remember, you didn't hear it from me, but if you ever get Ron into a position where he needs to make something up to you? Ask him to bake you one of his blackberry tarts. They're incredible. Trust me."</p><p>"Good to know," Harry said, shaking his head.</p><p>Ginny reached across the table and took her hand into his. "Harry, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Something other than what you just did? Yeah, I'll let you."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and gave him a disgruntled look. "Hmm. Harry Potter, the comedian. Brilliant. But really..." She paused and bit her lip. He squeezed her hand.</p><p>"What is it, Gin?"</p><p>They were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their first course, something the menu had described as 'Dim Sum.' She placed eight rather large pale lumps of something on a plate between them and poured over a thick, brown looking sauce. Harry and Ginny shared a look and then put one on each of their dishes with their forks. Harry gave her a doubtful glance.</p><p>"Oh, fine, I'll go first," Ginny said as she cut one of the small lumps in half. She was surprised to see meat inside and sniffed at it before dropping the piece into her mouth. It was hot and a bit spicy, but overall it wasn't bad, and she smiled approvingly at Harry. "They're pretty tasty, actually. Go on, you try it."</p><p>Soon the Dim Sum was gone, and Ginny was ready for the second course. Harry smirked at her.</p><p>"Am I going to have to open a Chinese restaurant in Hogsmeade to satisfy this new food-love of yours?" he asked as she licked a bit of the leftover sauce from the plate. She felt her skin heat and pulled her finger away, hiding it in her lap.</p><p>"Harry, do you really want to live in Hogsmeade when you're out of school?"</p><p>He blinked at her. "Is this the question you wanted to ask earlier?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Well, sort of. I meant to just ask where you saw yourself after school was done. London or Hogsmeade or...I don't know. Someplace else?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I don't know, really. I er...never actually thought about it. Well, I always used to think anyplace that wasn't Surrey. But Hogwarts has been the only home I've ever really known. I mean, besides the Burrow. But even that is...well, that's your home and Ron's home. I guess I have Sirius's house, but...that's not a proper place either, is it?"</p><p>"You could make it a proper place. But...it might be hard, I mean to really live there," Ginny said, thinking about it.</p><p>"I don't know," Harry said, looking out the window. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>Ginny frowned and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. "I only mean that...well, after school...I...well, I don't want to be anywhere you're not. So, you'll be at school and I'll...be waiting for you."</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>." Ginny paused as their waitress put two bowls of hot soup down in front of them. It was a clear broth with bits of noodles and vegetables floating in it. She picked up her spoon eagerly and looked at Harry, remembering the point she wanted to make. "That's a lovely sentiment, my love, but...I don't want to think of you just lying about waiting for me to finish school."</p><p>Harry took a taste of his soup and then looked at her. "Well, let's be honest, Ginny. After I fight him, I'm probably going to be in hospital for six months, trying to learn how to walk again or something dramatic like that."</p><p>She could tell he was joking and shook her head at him. "That's not funny."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "It is a bit. I can see the <em>Daily Prophet</em>headline now, 'Harry Potter Defeats Lord Voldemort, Becomes a Complete Gimp,.' Look, let's not worry about the future, okay? I'll deal with where I'm going to stay when the time comes."</p><p>He said it with such finality that she knew the subject was dropped. They continued eating their soup in silence for a while, and she looked out the window, watching the people walk by, busy with their lives. For the briefest moment in time, she felt envious of the Muggles - none of them had probably ever heard of Voldemort or of Harry either. She was also sure none of them would give one blink of an eye if Harry died while trying to save the world. It was a sobering thought. Harry reached across and touched her hand, breaking her out of her thoughts. He smiled at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound cross."</p><p>She shook her head. "You weren't. I understand your point, Harry. I just wondered if you ever thought of living somewhere different."</p><p>"Well, where do you want to live then? Let me ask you the same question."</p><p>Ginny smirked. "I always assumed I'd live with Mum and Dad for a while and then get a flat in London. Of course, this was my great dream when I was thirteen, and living in London seemed very alluring."</p><p>"Yeah? In this dream of yours, did you share this flat with anyone special?"</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Maybe. Some rather thick-headed bloke with dark hair and green eyes, perhaps."</p><p>Harry grinned. "Did this flat have a big bathtub and a nice big, comfortable bed?"</p><p>"Of course, it was mine, after all."</p><p>Harry chuckled as the waitress brought the first of their dishes. Ginny looked down at the chicken and mushrooms and looked across at Harry. "This doesn't look all that exciting, does it?"</p><p>"Hmm." He tried a taste of it and then looked at her. "Actually, it's delicious, try it."</p><p>They enjoyed the rest of their lunch, and Ginny decided that she quite liked Chinese food. Harry laughed at her as she asked for a container to put their leftovers in. The waitress brought them the cheque, complete with two strange-looking items on top of it. She explained to them they were 'fortune cookies,' a sort of sweet biscuit that supposedly contained a fortune inside it for the person who ate it.</p><p>Harry shrugged and broke his cookie in half, picking up the small piece of paper that fluttered out. He read it and then raised his eyebrow, handing it to her. "I think this one was meant for you, actually."</p><p>She looked down at it and smirked. <em>You are beloved by many, but especially by one most true.</em>"Oh, I don't know, I think you're fairly beloved, Harry. And you know I always tell the truth," she said, giggling. He rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his cookie.</p><p>She broke hers in half and eagerly read her fortune. She shook her head and handed it to him. "I think you may be right; perhaps we got each other's fortune."</p><p>"You are destined to succeed in all things and will do so honorably, but not without cost," Harry read aloud. He looked at her. "Well, that's a cheery thing to put in a biscuit, isn't it?"</p><p>"They were printed in Bristol, what do you expect? Wisdom to beat Trelawney?" Ginny said sensibly as she reached over and turned the piece of paper over for him so he could see the stamp of the company who'd printed the fortune. "They're probably very generic, and every other one says the same thing."</p><p>He smirked, shrugging as he pulled out the money Mr Cosgrove had given them. She stared at the Muggle money in wonder, wondering how Muggles kept track of it all. It looked very colorful and confusing.</p><p>After leaving the restaurant, they wandered around a bit more, having plenty of time until they were supposed to meet up again with Garrett and Mr Cosgrove. The afternoon turned darker, and it looked like rain, and a cool breeze lifted the hair off their faces. They found themselves near the shore of the main waterway of the city. Ginny sighed, feeling utterly content. She knew tomorrow she would have to deal with Harry leaving once again and that she'd probably end up crying herself to sleep (or some other foolish thing, like stealing another piece of his clothing), from missing him so much. However, now it was okay because they were still together. They stood and watched the sunset, and Ginny marveled at how beautiful it was as the different tones of red and orange hit the blue of the water.</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it, Harry?" she said, not turning around.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," he replied, and the tone in his voice made her look at him. She felt herself blush when she realized he hadn't been talking about the sun setting. He tugged on her arm and pulled her to him.</p><p>"Are you cold?" he asked softly, setting down the bag that contained their lunch and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>She shook her head and gazed at him. "Not anymore, no."</p><p>He smiled gently and then kissed her, and it was a very chaste kiss for them, she knew. But Ginny found she enjoyed it more than any other because it seemed innocent and full of all the things they could never express with words. And she felt very young suddenly and then very old - both at the same time. Her heart beat faster in her chest as Harry pulled away, and she saw the emotion in his eyes.</p><p>"Love," Ginny whispered as his hand touched her cheek, his thumb brushing against her skin. He nodded, and she closed her eyes, feeling herself lean into him. He held her for a moment longer and then whispered in her ear.</p><p>"We should get going."</p><p>She nodded, and they broke apart, but she knew they were still joined and always would be.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry woke before Ginny on Sunday, amused that his body seemed to know that he wanted to spend as much waking time with her as possible. He didn't bother to find his glasses as it was still dark in the room. He frowned as a bit of the dream he'd been having came back to him - he couldn't seem to quite recall it, but he had remembered not liking it. It hadn't been about Voldemort exactly but...it hadn't been pleasant either. Shifting slightly and moving closer to Ginny, he sighed as he kissed the back of her neck, wrapping his hands securely around her waist. He listened to her breathing and wondered if he should just let her sleep. His own body soon got the best of him, though, and he selfishly began the act of waking her up.</p><p>He smirked at the moan she made as he pulled the bedclothes off of her. He often found the best way to wake Ginny up was to make her feel cold; it was a mean trick, but he always made it up to her afterward. Soon only the thin sheet covered them, and he began caressing her, moving his hands gently up and down the side and back of her. She finally sighed and turned, and he stilled his movements.</p><p>"I'm awake," she said, sounding tired. She moved her arm, and he settled against her. He rested his hand on her stomach, fingers splayed open. He debated on whether or not he wanted to move up or down and finally settled on up. She made soft noises as he touched her, and finally he looked up at her, just making out her expression from the light barely breaking from the window over the bed.</p><p>"Can we have a little more light?" she asked. Harry chuckled and moved his hand, and the candles on the wall flared into life. She blinked at him and then smiled. She raised her hands above her head, and he shifted again, settling on top of her.</p><p>"Good morning," he said softly, squinting at her.</p><p>She gently touched his cheek. "Good morning, my early rising boy."</p><p>He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him with her hand, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes and moved off her. She stretched and then sat up, shivering.</p><p>"Blazes, it's cold in here. Why is the duvet all the way at the end of the bed, Harry?"</p><p>"I don't know," he said innocently.</p><p>Ginny made a non-committal noise, and he felt her get off the bed. A moment later, she was handing him his glasses. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'll only be minute, love."</p><p>He lay back as she headed towards the bathroom and wondered why he still found her need to have fresh breath in the morning endearing instead of annoying. He laughed at himself and forced himself out of bed. He found a pair of his boxers near his bag and slipped them on, grabbing his toothbrush. He remembered, suddenly, the letters Hermione had given him. He frowned as he realized that he had <em>not</em>given Ginny the letters, but he also hadn't even thought about telling her about Percy. Harry wondered briefly if Snape had somehow tricked him into taking a Forgetfulness Potion on Thursday. He was staring at the letters, frowning, when Ginny came out of the bathroom, wearing her dressing gown.</p><p>"What are those, Harry?" she asked, yawning.</p><p>He blinked at her and shook himself, feeling dazed; perhaps he <em>should</em> have just gone back to sleep. "Er, the letters from Tonks and Remus you were expecting?"</p><p>Ginny's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you tell me you had these?" She took them from him and went to the bed, already opening one of them. He yawned and watched her for a moment.</p><p>"I expect you'll tell me what that's about when I come back from the loo?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded her head, her eyes already scanning the letter. Harry wondered how his brilliant idea of waking up and making love had gone so wrong, so fast and closed the door to the bathroom behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and cursed at his hair. He removed his glasses and washed his face, making his hands wet and then pushing them through his unruly tangle of hair. He honestly needed a hair cut. Now he understood why Ginny had seemed disagreeable when she'd said she'd needed one - if Harry waited any longer his hair would be just as long as hers. Smirking at the exaggeration, he quickly brushed his teeth and then finished his other morning routine. He paused in front of the mirror, slipping his glasses back on and stood back, looking at his body.</p><p>"She's mental, that's all there is to it. I'm never going to be taller or fill out any," he said out loud. Harry thought he looked like a pasty, harsh jumble of legs and arms, and was again amazed Ginny fancied him enough to shag him, let alone love him. For some reason, the voice of his aunt came unbidden to him then, and he heard her telling him that 'no one will ever love a scrawny, ugly little thing like you.' Harry blinked at the boy in the mirror and then looked away, his heart beating fast, feeling odd. He hadn't thought of his aunt in a long time, and it had been even longer since he'd remembered one of the insults she used to throw at him. They always came so quickly to her that for the first ten years of his life, Harry had always thought it was because there were just that many things wrong with him. He was too short, too skinny, too different...too <em>ugly</em>.</p><p>His head gave a slight twinge, which brought him back from his memories, and he took a deep breath. <em>Ginny loves you. Ginny doesn't care what's wrong with you</em>, a soft voice in his head told him, and he struggled to believe it as he rested against the wall of the bathroom. His chest constricted, and he suddenly felt as though he were ten years old again, stuffed in his old cupboard under the stairs.</p><p>A knock on the door startled him, and Ginny opened the door, peering in at him.</p><p>"Hey, I thought perhaps you'd fallen asleep in here or something...Harry? What's wrong?"</p><p>She came to him, touching him. He looked away from her, embarrassed, not understanding why his emotions had apparently decided to go round the twist. She turned his face back to hers, and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Harry? Why are you -?"</p><p>"I'm not," he said stubbornly, pushing away from her and walking out of the bathroom. He moved over to the bed and sat down, feeling as though his very insides were twisted. Ginny paused in the doorway and looked at him. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, not saying anything. She rested her hand on top of his, and they sat in silence for a while. Feeling like he had a better grip on himself, finally, he turned and looked at her.</p><p>"Sorry," he said quietly.</p><p>"For what? You didn't do anything," she said simply, closing her hand around his and squeezing.</p><p>The simple sensation of her hand gripping his made his emotions give another whirl, and he felt his eyes burn. "Gin, do you think you could just hold me?" he asked, feeling vulnerable.</p><p>She moved immediately and put her arms around him, pushing him down on the bed. Harry turned over on his side and felt her move as close to him as she could get; her arms snug around him. Harry closed his eyes and started taking in deep breaths of air, unsure why he felt the way he did. Something from his dream came back to him, and he shut his eyes tighter as though that would block it. Ginny made soothing noises as she held him, and he felt her mouth against his back, kissing him. He tried to concentrate on how she was comforting him but couldn't help it any longer and finally let himself cry.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny watched Harry, worried about him, but she knew she couldn't tell him that she was. He was acting like a jumpy cat, and for some reason, he needed her to be calm and quiet. They were lying on the bed, Harry at one end and she at the other, their hands joined in between them. He hadn't let go of her since he'd stopped crying, but then he hadn't said much either.</p><p>She pretended to focus on the book she'd been staring at for the last hour, but it was useless. Harry was just lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. She'd tried comforting him again, but he had gently pushed her away, only holding onto her hand. She finally sighed and put her book down and stared at him, not hiding it. He eventually turned and gave her an odd look, as though he were searching her eyes for something. She frowned and moved to where he was lying.</p><p>"Harry...you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but...just talk to me about something."</p><p>His eyes blinked up at her, and she bit her lip - he looked hurt for some reason, and it was driving her mad.</p><p>"Gin, you hate your freckles, don't you?"</p><p>She stared at him for a moment. "Er, well...I guess I like them more now then I used to. Kids teased me, of course; for some reason, it was okay for Fred and George and even Ron to have freckles, but...because I was a girl..." She paused and shook her head. "Yes, I hate my freckles sometimes. I...I used to think they made me ugly."</p><p>Harry's expression softened, and he turned, lying on his side. He looked intently at her. "What did you do about it? I mean, not to hate them all the time anymore."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat and had to look away. Harry squeezed her hand, and she faced him again. "I used to hide them, with a spell...well, Mum taught me how to do it, once she realized I <em>really</em> didn't like them. She only wanted me to do it for a few of them, but I used to practice at hiding all of them. But it was hard to keep doing it all the time so...I eventually just gave up. It was difficult at first because I felt silly, but then I felt miserable sometimes too, thinking no boy would ever fancy me because I was...different. I think the only people that actually like freckles are the ones that don't have any." Ginny paused as she thought about it and looked at him. "I didn't understand they could be something that made me unique...like my bright red hair." Ginny gave him a small smile as she held up a lock and waved it about.</p><p>"Your hair's lovely," Harry said, looking very serious.</p><p>Ginny snorted despite the mood and shook her head. "No, my hair is very bright and attention-getting. It clashes with a lot of things...even just simple colors that other girls can wear with no problem; I can't wear pink, and I can't wear orange or even dark red. And forget wearing any sort of lipstick - I think Hermione has smuggled in every Muggle type there is and no shade has ever looked right. I always end up looking like a cheap tart. Your Mum was lucky, Harry. I've seen pictures; her hair was just that perfect shade of auburn, and I'm perennial ginger, forever."</p><p>Harry moved closer to her and kissed her lightly. His eyes swept over her, and he sighed, touching her cheek. "It's weird, isn't it?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "What's weird?"</p><p>"How the things we hate about ourselves are the things that someone else can love, with no question."</p><p>Ginny felt her eyes water and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, tell me what's wrong. Please?" she asked a moment later, looking at him.</p><p>"I don't know," he said, his voice sounding harsh. He pulled her to him until she could rest her head on his chest. "I just...I felt utterly worthless for some reason earlier. It just...hit me. I was..." He stopped, and she touched him, comforting him. He continued after a moment.</p><p>"I was looking at myself and thinking it was pretty astounding you love me, actually and then something my aunt used to tell me came back to me, and it was like...it was like I was ten years old again, Gin, and I didn't know anything except I was wrong and that I would always <em>be</em> wrong."</p><p>Ginny looked up at him and saw the clench of his jaw in profile. She touched his chin, and he looked down at her, looking miserable. "You know that's not true, Harry. Whatever it was she used to tell you wasn't the truth. They were horrible people, your family. You're not wrong. Nothing about you could ever <em>be</em> wrong, Harry Potter."</p><p>His eyes looked bitter for a moment, and then he shrugged. "Yeah, how do you know?"</p><p>Ginny moved until she was resting over him, looking down at him. She touched his face and then his scar, seeing him wince. She kissed him gently and then smoothed away the frown that filled his face. "Because I would never give my heart to anyone wrong. And I know you think I'm an exceptional judge of character." She smiled as she said the last bit and rubbed her nose against his. She reached up and removed his glasses, her hands moving down his chest. She sat back and removed her dressing gown and then pressed herself against him. His arms surrounded her, and they rolled on the bed until he was on top, looking down at her.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you? To deserve this?" he asked, his voice soft.</p><p>Ginny pulled his head down to her chest and held him tightly to her, feeling as though she would do anything to take away all the pain he had felt. "Oh, Harry, you deserve so much, my love. I wish I could make you understand that."</p><p>"I'm trying," he said softly, and she bent her head to kiss the top of his. They shifted, and she sat up, holding him. She bent forward and kissed along the side of his jaw and whispered in his ear. "Get naked already, you git. I feel peckish."</p><p>He made a muffled sort of laugh, and she watched as he pulled away from her and did as she asked. His cheeks turned red as he glanced at her, as though shy, and she smiled at him. She pulled him towards the edge of the bed and looked around for his glasses, handing them to him, not wanting him to miss the love she felt for him. She kneeled on the ground before him and reached down to touch him. She took him gently into her hand, noting the way his breath quickened and the way he watched her.</p><p>Ginny moved closer to him and licked her way along the inside of his leg, keeping her eyes on his. She let go of him briefly and ran her hands up along his stomach and chest, caressing him. She moved her mouth to the underside of his body and slowly closed her mouth against the tender skin. His eyes fluttered closed, and his skin was flushed. She licked upwards along his shaft, and he grunted as she closed her mouth around the tip, barely letting her mouth linger for too long. She pulled away.</p><p>"Open your eyes, Harry."</p><p>Ginny was glad to see that the haunted, pained expression was gone. His eyes were bright and filled with desire as he looked at her, his lips full and pink. She moved her mouth back to his body, slowly taking all of him in. His hand gripped the side of the bed, and he moaned softly, his head hanging forward. She slowly pulled back and then stood up. He removed his glasses and drew her to him, his mouth closing over her right breast. His hands, which were around her back, moved downward, and she widened her stance as she felt his fingers searching for something. She closed her eyes as he touched her and put a hand against his head, letting her fingers get lost in his hair.</p><p>Harry moved his mouth down her body, and she giggled softly as his tongue tickled her bellybutton. He pushed her legs open slightly with his hand and she soon felt his breath on her sex, and she shivered. She felt him tighten his hold on her backside, pushing her forward into his mouth. She moaned as he teased her, feeling her body open up to him. He moved his hand in between her legs, letting his fingers move into her wetness and she was lost - she lolled her head back, knowing he had her full in his grasp and gave in to the powerful swoon of her body. She came quickly, tightening her hands in his hair, holding on for what felt like dear life. He released her, and she stumbled forward, but he caught her, and she bowed her head, kissing him. She licked her way around his mouth, tasting herself, and saw the wonder in his eyes.</p><p>Ginny lowered herself to his lap, briefly gripping him and stroking gently. He sighed as she sank onto him. She wrapped her legs around his body and pushed forward. They watched each other as they moved, and Ginny kept her eyes trained on his. His hands moved over her, caressing her, teasing her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he thrust forward, and she kissed him briefly before pulling back to watch him again.</p><p>"Do you see how much I love you?" she asked quietly.</p><p>He nodded, but his eyes wavered from hers. "Yeah, but I don't know why -"</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss, as she tightened her body around his. He moaned into her mouth and answered with one of his own thrusts, and Ginny pulled her mouth away, gasping. She closed her eyes and then looked at him again.</p><p>"Do you feel how much I love you?" she asked as they moved.</p><p>He nodded again, keeping his eyes on hers finally. "Yes, I do."</p><p>"You deserve it, Harry. This, me, what we do...everything. The next time you have one of those voices of doubt in your head, you tell them to come and speak to me. I'll take care of them like I take care of you."</p><p>He smiled and shook his head. He gripped her hips in his hands and kissed her. She felt him push into her again, making her body ache with pleasure. She moved forward, letting her hands get tangled in his hair, clutching him to her as he pushed her upwards. She felt her body let go and cried out as she came, burying her head on his shoulder, her mouth closing around the skin of his neck. A moment later, and she felt him join her, pushing almost harshly into her, driving himself into her as though desperate. He said her name in her ear, and she sobbed, feeling her emotions spill out of her. Harry gripped her tightly, and they stopped moving, still clinging to each other.</p><p>Ginny finally pulled her head up and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and his expression was pained. She touched his cheek.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>His eyes opened, and he shook his head at her. "I'm fine; I'm just...feeling a bit done in."</p><p>She held him close, and he lay back, taking her with him. She pulled away and then curled herself around him. She realized he was asleep after a little while and propped her head up to watch him, the concern growing in her mind.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry slept for a little while, and then Ginny moved them out to the sitting room, throwing a blanket over them and starting a fire. They cuddled on the sofa, talking softly. She told him about her research and that she'd found a castle with the Black family name. She explained how she'd hoped that Tonks and Remus would be able to confirm the castle had once belonged to Sirius's family. Neither Remus nor Tonks had remembered anyone ever talking about a castle in Ireland. Still, Lupin had noted that he had some old family papers of Sirius's that he would go through for her and try to find some mention of it.</p><p>Harry then told her about talking with Brogan on the subject of his birthday and what that meant. Ginny was startled to realize she had forgotten about Brogan being allowed to hear Aine's prophecy. She wondered briefly what else could possibly happen to make their lives more complicated and decided she just didn't want to know anymore.</p><p>Mr Cosgrove sent them lunch around noon, and Ginny mused to herself about how the older man knew them well - they hardly ever made it out of her room on the day Harry was supposed to leave. He always sent them food, making certain they ate at least once during the day.</p><p>The settled back against the sofa again, and she rested in Harry's embrace, his legs on either side of her. They had lost the few items of clothes they'd been wearing again somewhere, and she knew that this would be what she would use to get her through the next eleven days - the feeling of Harry's body against hers, the touch of his skin and the feel of his hands as he held her. It wasn't sexual exactly. It was just intimate. Ginny marveled briefly to herself that before she and Harry had become lovers, she had never realized how truly personal it was to just lie with someone, completely bare and uninhibited. How there was something about it that was both freeing and a bit frightening and that to open yourself up to someone like that was actually brave. Although Ginny reckoned that between the two of them, they still had more secrets inside of them to last a lifetime. Today's episode had only proven that she and Harry had a long way to go before they could honestly say they had been truly naked with each other.</p><p>She sighed and pushed her heavy thoughts away. She moved closer to him, pulling his arms around her tighter. She felt his breath warm against his neck and smiled as she closed her eyes.</p><p>"Hey," he said softly, and she stirred, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>"I have to tell you something," he said, his voice serious.</p><p>Ginny frowned and turned, looking at him. He gave her a small smile. "Don't look so worried, Gin."</p><p>She smiled back and turned so she could face him, sitting sideways on the sofa. Harry moved his hand to play with her hair, and she let him continue for a few minutes before clearing her throat. He grinned and then let her hair fall back against the blanket.</p><p>He took a deep breath and then looked at her. "I let it slip to Ron about Percy."</p><p>Whatever Ginny had been expecting, it hadn't been that. A myriad of emotions swept through her, and Harry grimaced as he watched her face. She met his eyes and frowned, struggling not to go with her first instinct of anger.</p><p>"Oh?" she said and then felt like kicking herself. Harry's eyes flashed at her, and he pursed his lips.</p><p>"Yes, <em>oh</em>. Come on, let me have it. I know you're angry."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and looked away. "No...well, yes, but...it's not...how did it happen? I mean I thought we'd agreed that it was for the best..."</p><p>"<em>You</em> agreed it was for the best; I thought he should know."</p><p>"But you told me you wouldn't tell him."</p><p>"I know," Harry said, sighing. "I'm sorry for screwing up. But it slipped out and then I had to tell him. When I went back to school last time, I had a tough go of it. I was absolutely miserable and letting everyone know it. Ron got in my face about some stuff and...the thing about Percy sort of just...came out of nowhere. I'm sorry. I know I broke your trust, but..."</p><p>Ginny looked at him, and he looked glum, so she touched his face. She couldn't stay angry with him and realized she didn't have a right. "I'm sorry I burdened you with it, Harry. You were right, I should have told Ron. I've been feeling bad about it ever since we talked. How did he take it?"</p><p>"He was upset, of course, and...a bit angry at you, but he agrees that you shouldn't tell the rest of your family."</p><p>Harry's voice sounded odd, and she studied him for a moment. He saw her look, and his cheeks went pink. "There's more," he said softly.</p><p>She waited, and he looked away, his hand playing with the edge of the blanket. She touched his head and moved his fringe off his face. He looked at her and pushed his glasses up his nose, which made her heart ache because he suddenly seemed very young. He reached up and took her hand into his.</p><p>"If..." he paused and then shook his head. "I need to know if you want to know."</p><p>"Know what?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"How do you feel about Percy now?" he asked, surprising her.</p><p>Ginny shrugged and rested her head on her knee. She moved her other hand under the blanket, touching Harry. "He's...lost to me, Harry. He no longer matters. Nothing he could do now would ever make me forgive him for what he's done. Not just to me personally, but because of what happened to Charlie and Mum. No part of me could ever forgive him for turning his back so completely on his family. I don't care if he is under a spell or is being used..." Ginny stopped, hearing the viciousness in her voice and wincing. She hadn't realized how bitter she still was.</p><p>Harry stilled her movement under the blanket and leaned forward, kissing her suddenly. She sighed as he pulled away and looked at him. "I sound furious about Percy, don't I?"</p><p>He nodded. "I don't think your feelings for him are quite so settled, Gin."</p><p>She didn't say anything, knowing he was right. He shifted, and she turned, settling back into his arms. He moved his hands along side of her, caressing her. He kissed the side of her neck, and she felt his breath warm against her.</p><p>"I just can't forgive him for Mum, Harry. But...he's my brother; he's my flesh and blood. Doesn't that make me a hateful, horrible person?"</p><p>Harry sighed and moved so he could look at her. "So it's really the thing with Charlie, isn't it? I mean, say the attack on your mother had never taken place and all you had against Percy was his acting under Voldemort's orders to hurt you, would you...could you ever be able to forgive him for that?"</p><p>Ginny frowned, not understanding the question. "I don't know, Harry. Because there <em>was</em>an attack on Mum and my brother is dead, and Percy <em>was</em> involved. I can't pretend none of that has happened; I just can't. I saw my father cry because his son was dead, and I know he understood that it was because of Percy. There is no way I can forget that, and there is no way I can forgive it."</p><p>He sighed again and suddenly held her close. "Percy saved your mother's life."</p><p>Ginny went very quiet inside, and then she turned so she could see his face. "What?"</p><p>Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Dumbledore told me. He said that Percy has...well, he went to Dumbledore and asked to help the Order, so he became a spy, and he's been helping us and...the attack on your Mum...your Mum was supposed to die that day, Gin. And Percy...he tried to protect her, I don't know how or what exactly happened. But Dumbledore said that he was the one responsible for sending Charlie out to help her and when it came down to it, Percy had to make a choice, because he couldn't save both of them. So he saved your Mum."</p><p>"Percy's been a...<em>spy</em>?" Ginny asked, not quite believing it.</p><p>Harry nodded. "But...Dumbledore also told me that he's lost contact with him. He hasn't been able to communicate with him since Charlie's death and that because you saw him hurt you, that...well, it means we've lost him. Dumbledore's been doing some sort of complicated Memory Charm on him and...well, he believes he's a Death Eater or wants to be one or something like that."</p><p>Ginny felt shocked. "I don't believe it," she said softly. Harry touched her face and turned it towards his.</p><p>"I was correct in telling you this, right? I mean, I didn't know if I should, but I thought...well, I thought you should know because I don't like to think of you beating yourself up for hating him. Because even though you have every right to, I know there's some part of you that still thinks he's your brother...there's still some part of you that cares, because otherwise, you wouldn't feel like a horrible person for hating him."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and met his eyes. "No, you were right in telling me. It's just...I'm gobsmacked."</p><p>"Ron doesn't know this part," Harry said, frowning. "Dumbledore told me this after. I...didn't want to bring it up with him again."</p><p>"Dumbledore really thinks Percy is lost?" Ginny asked, still trying to wrap her head around it.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah." He paused as though he was going to say something else, but didn't and pulled her close to him again. "I'm sorry," he finally said.</p><p>Ginny nodded, her mind reeling. She didn't know how she felt - she had just got done telling Harry she could never forgive her brother and now this.</p><p><em>Maybe he's not really lost, perhaps he's just had to go deeper undercover</em>, a little voice whispered in her ear. It shocked her, suddenly, how readily she was able to believe there was still hope that Percy had not turned his back on them. Ginny realized that perhaps Harry had been very right in his observation that her feelings about Percy were anything but settled.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Fight About Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ginny re-unite again, but their emotions are playing havoc, also Brogan tags along to get ready to hear his prophecy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Halloween feast came and went, and soon Harry found himself trying to settle his nerves Friday night before the first Quidditch match of the season with Slytherin. Ron was a lost cause; to stop him from yelling at every player for doing something that didn't look like prep for the game, Hermione had taken him off somewhere. Harry didn't think Dempsey could take Ron questioning him anymore about what to do if Crabbe and Goyle decided to go after him and knock him off his broom like they'd tried to do to Ginny in one of her first games. The fourth year was already nervous as hell, although Harry tried to assure him that he'd really come a long way since joining the team, and any accidents that occurred were probably going to be the fault of the Slytherins playing dirty. For some reason, Harry's choice of words had not settled the other boy's nerves.</p><p>Harry stared into the fire instead of doing his homework - he was so far behind he wondered if it mattered anymore. Supposedly being a seventh year meant the professors all thought he had loads of free time to fill with essays, reading, and revising. It didn't help matters any that Hermione had already started doing 'NEWT' sessions in the common room at night. To her credit, she didn't bother Harry as much as she usually would have; Harry supposed that Ron telling her about Percy and their talk in the changing rooms had something to do with it. Or maybe Hermione had finally figured out that as far as his classes went, Harry was a wasted effort and had given up. He could always hope.</p><p>He knew the real issue was that he wasn't doing a thing on the weekends he visited Ginny. His slow acclimation to being at school once he did come back was just as bad. He knew he would have to stop his lack of revising while in her presence. He just didn't want to; that was the problem. Harry knew he had no one to blame but himself - he'd sent her away, yes, but how was he to know being without her would make him go topsy-turvy? Simple. He was an idiot.</p><p>Sighing, he turned back to his Charms essay; at least it was something relatively easy. But his mind turned back to what was really bothering him - his emotional break down on Sunday had him worried. He hadn't really told Ginny what was bothering him because he felt like a prat for one, and two, he was just as mystified as to what had happened. It wasn't like him to linger on something as pointless as his past with his Aunt and Uncle. Too many things had happened since he was a ten-year-old living in a cupboard. Harry could admit to himself that when he was younger, yes, he would cry himself to sleep sometimes. But he'd soon learned to toughen up and just deal with it - it was the only way to survive. So he didn't understand <em>why now</em> - when he had so many other things to deal with that he was worried about. Feeling unlovable was the least of his problems, certainly. And a bit distracting as well, since Ginny obviously <em>did</em> find him attractive and she <em>did</em>, in fact, love him. He didn't know why he was questioning it. He supposed it was more indication of his utter idiocy. Either that or he was an emotional cripple. Looking at it, Harry didn't like either option and suspected that if Ginny knew what he was thinking, she'd tell him off for even considering either one.</p><p>Feeling as though he might as well get some rest, Harry gave up on reading. He passed on playing a game of Gobstones with Seamus and Dean and made his way to the dorm room. He collapsed onto his bed and decided to write Ginny a letter. True, it had only been five days since he last saw her, but to Harry, it felt like a lifetime. He wondered if he'd still miss her as much when he was old and grey, and they had lived a lifetime together. <em>Probably</em>. Of course, Harry thought he would just like to survive being seventeen and worry about the other things later. Things like where he was going to live after he finished with school - judging by his severe lack of revision, he wasn't going to get the NEWTs to do much - and he mused to himself about his lack of motivation regarding becoming an Auror. Harry wondered why it just didn't seem as important to him now. He wanted a life filled with happiness, not chasing down dark wizards and seeing things that most people would have nightmares about. He wondered if that was selfish of him; he was sure most people would expect him to carry on fighting the good fight. He wondered what they'd say if they knew the famous Harry Potter only wanted to shag his girlfriend and hang out with his friends. <em>They'd probably all be very dismayed</em>.</p><p>Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry began to write.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear as a breeze made her shiver. She pulled her jumper closer to her and tried to focus on reading. Since it was Saturday, and some of the abbey students were enjoying the outdoors, she was sitting in the memorable clearing she and Harry had enjoyed, away from their laughter. She had thought a change of scenery would do her some good, but so far, she hadn't done much in the way of actual revision. Her mind kept returning to Hogwarts. She wondered how the Quidditch match had gone or if it were even over yet.</p><p>She decided it was getting too cold to study properly and packed up her belongings, arguing that it wouldn't do to come down sick. She wasn't precisely sure the abbey even had a hospital wing. She made her way back indoors and paused halfway between returning to her room and going to the library. Hoping Garrett might have some hot chocolate to drink, she chose the library, knowing most of the students wouldn't be about. She'd seen very little of those she'd met during the summer, although Angus the potions expert had chatted with her a few times.</p><p>She found Garrett in the back of the library after Kieran had grunted his whereabouts to her; the other librarian had apparently given up all forms of real speech, as far as Ginny could tell.</p><p>"All right there, Garret?" she asked as she spied him sitting at one of the big oak tables, head bent over a book. He didn't seem startled to see her.</p><p>"The hot chocolate was getting cold," he said simply and turned to produce a cup for her. She shook her head at him.</p><p>"You knew I was coming in, didn't you?"</p><p>He nodded. "Something like that."</p><p>Ginny took a sip of her drink and briefly smiled to herself. The hot chocolate at Hogwarts was delicious, but it had nothing on the chocolate at the abbey. As Garrett continued reading, she remembered that she had meant to ask him about time-portals.</p><p>"They're rubbish," Garrett said, startling her, and she frowned at him. He glanced up at her, and his cheeks turned red. "Er, I just er...reckoned that you're into your research about Aine enough for them to have come up quite a bit. Especially from the O'Hagan book, right?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "O'Hagan seems to believe the stone circle at Lough Gur is a time-traveling device. Why do you say they're rubbish?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Well, I'm not an expert, but Brogan seemed to think they were. And he's read everything on the subject. And the few books we have on them aren't very conclusive. Or convincing. Most of the speculation has been Muggle, to be truthful."</p><p>"But Peabody Grange alluded to something being different about the stones. He seemed to think there was some correlation between the stones in the circle and the gate at the abbey and...a stone dais they have at the Ministry."</p><p>Garrett didn't say anything for a while and then focused on her, frowning. "This means a lot to you."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him. "Er, yeah, of course."</p><p>He seemed on the verge of saying something else, but she saw him shake his head. "I can give you what we have on them, but I think you'll come to the same conclusion as Brogan. Or you can talk to him about it when he comes back with Harry next weekend."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I think Brogan will have enough on his mind, don't you?"</p><p>Garrett shrugged again. "I don't know." He paused, and his face took on a faraway expression. He blinked at Ginny. "He's nervous about it, yes, but...he's still Brogan, he still has free will, no matter what the prophecy says. He needs to remember that."</p><p>Ginny frowned, feeling unnerved by the conversation suddenly. Garrett got up to find the books she wanted, and she sat by herself for a moment, finishing her hot chocolate.</p><p>"Here you go, there's a few. There's one that uses Grange's research," Garret said, sliding the books across the table to her.</p><p>She smiled, and they chatted for a few more minutes; well, mostly Ginny chatted, Garrett nodded. She usually enjoyed the other man's company, but sometimes, as a conversationalist, he could give Crabbe and Goyle a run for their galleon. She headed back to her room to read, secretly hoping that Harry would at least send a message along, telling her who had won the game.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"That was brilliant, Harry!"</p><p>"That catch was one of your best yet!"</p><p>"Merlin's beard, I've never seen anyone play Quidditch like you do, Harry!"</p><p>This last one was from Gary, and Harry nodded politely as people congratulated him again for catching the Snitch. He wished they would just let him eat his Sunday breakfast in peace and then felt terrible for feeling disagreeable. Of course, Ron enjoyed the limelight just as much; one of his saves had been instrumental in keeping Slytherin from outscoring the Gryffindors.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is brilliant; I told McGonagall she had nothing to worry about. See, there she is, accepting the pay off from old Snape," Ron was saying now to anyone that would listen.</p><p>Harry glanced up at the main staff table and watched as Snape and McGonagall spoke to each other. He saw a handshake and then saw Snape give McGonagall something in a small bag. He wondered if the two professors had really had a monetary bet going on, not quite being able to picture Professor McGonagall agreeing to such a thing. Hermione tutted at Ron and told him to sit down.</p><p>Harry smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at Ron as he got up a moment later to talk to Seamus and Dean about the match again.</p><p>"I'm glad he's doing well, but honestly. There are more important things," Hermione said, shaking her head at him.</p><p>Harry watched Ron for a moment. "Oh, let him enjoy it, Hermione. We've had so little to be happy about lately."</p><p>Hermione studied him and then leaned across the table. "How are you doing, Harry? I mean, really?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Okay, I reckon. Do I look like I'm having problems?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. "Well, no, not really, but...you're awfully quiet lately and...it doesn't seem as though your concentration is very good. It's not like you to make an error in Charms or to completely foul up your Transfiguration practical, but you did both this last week. Is it still being away from Ginny? Or is it Voldemort and the thing with Percy?"</p><p>For a moment, Harry forgot that Hermione and Ron didn't know the full story about Percy. He shook his head. "It's a mixture of things, I guess. I just..." Harry stopped, not sure if he wanted to really go into it.</p><p>Hermione noticed his hesitation and ate a piece of toast, cleverly not pushing him, for once. Harry wondered when Hermione had stopped nagging and thought if it was because she now had Ron to badger exclusively. When he still didn't say anything, she sighed and patted his hand.</p><p>"Well, if you would like to talk, let me know. I know you don't think I'll listen but -"</p><p>Harry interrupted her. "That's not true -"</p><p>Hermione snorted and looked at him. "Harry, I know you think I'm a horrible nag."</p><p>Harry felt his face heat, and his friend smiled knowingly at him. "You're not er...insulted?" he finally asked, watching her.</p><p>Hermione's cheeks turned pink, and she glanced over at Ron, who was now telling the Gryffindor second years how one day 'they too could be a Keeper like him.' She glanced back at Harry, a bit sheepish.</p><p>"I know in the past I've...well, let's face it, Harry. I try really hard to be understanding, but sometimes I miss the broom, don't I? Ron's sort of shown me that sometimes I don't need to worry so much about being right. Or at least, he's shown me that I shouldn't worry about other people being right. I can't control everything."</p><p>Harry just stared at Hermione, and she blushed again. "I can tell by your reaction you're amazed. But...I've honestly been trying to...well, to just let you be, Harry. I know you miss Ginny something terrible, and I reckon that as a friend, the best thing I can do is to not make your life miserable by getting after you to revise when you really don't want to."</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say as Hermione went back to eating her breakfast. He felt bad suddenly for all the times he'd become cheesed off at his friend for being bossy.</p><p>"Well, I appreciate it," he said softly, and she looked at him, smiling. "I mean, I noticed you hadn't been...well, getting after me. But er, I don't really think you're a bad nag. I mean, I suppose me and Ron would never have passed our OWLs without you, Hermione. You know that. And if I'm alive when we take them, I'll probably owe any NEWTs I get to you."</p><p>"Don't say that, Harry," Hermione said, her voice firm. "You're going to be alive. I know a certain red-haired witch that won't accept any other state of being. And I don't think that Ron and I would let anything happen to you either, as well as the rest of the DA. You don't know how much everyone is rooting for you, and not just rooting for you, but more than that. Almost the whole school will fight for you; you realize that, don't you?"</p><p>Harry <em>really</em> didn't know what to say to that, and so he just shrugged, looking away. He saw Brogan walking towards them. He smiled at them as he reached their section of the table and sat down next to Hermione.</p><p>"Hi, you two. Great save yesterday, Harry. You can really fly."</p><p>"Er, thanks."</p><p>"Say, Dumbledore suggested a few more spells for the DA to use, and some are a bit tricky. I suspect they'll be easy for you, but I thought we could go over them before the meeting later this evening?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry said, shrugging. "I just have an essay to write today," Harry smirked as Hermione bit her lip to keep from reprimanding him.</p><p>He and Brogan discussed a time for them to practice, and by the time they were finished, Ron had come back over, cheeks bright red from replaying his save for what had to be the twelfth time. Harry shook his head and finished eating, telling Hermione and Ron he'd be in the library, working.</p><p>He had a letter to finish first, though, and he found an empty classroom on the first floor, knowing he should get it to Dumbledore so he could forward it on to the abbey for him. He read over what he'd already written and smiled. He added a few more paragraphs and then sealed it, sighing. He wished he didn't have another week to make it through; Thursday felt very far away.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Ready then, Harry? I was just about to come looking for you," Brogan said as Harry entered Dumbledore's office on Thursday afternoon.</p><p>Harry sighed. He'd had a rough morning. He'd awoken late, and Snape had made him do his Memory Retrieving Draught twice. Professor McGonagall had just cornered him on the way to the office, reminding him he needed to do some extra credit to make up for his abysmal practical last week. Plus, he was carrying an extra rucksack with him - one for his clothes and one, unfortunately, for his books.</p><p>"Sorry, Professor McGonagall er...wanted a word with me," Harry said, explaining. He looked around the office. "Where's Dumbledore?"</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "He said he had some business to attend to. He's joining us at the abbey tomorrow evening for the big event."</p><p>"Still nervous?" Harry asked.</p><p>Brogan gave him a sheepish grin. "A bit, but I can't...well, I can't run from it, can I? You and Ginny are welcome to hear it with me." Brogan looked at his watch and picked up a small, blue wooden shoe, nodding towards Harry to take one end.</p><p>"Really?" Harry asked, making sure he had both bags securely around his arms. He touched the heel of the shoe as they waited. "I'd think you'd want to hear it in private."</p><p>Brogan met his eyes. "I reckon it's like you said before, whatever it is, it's going to affect all of us. Might as well have all of us hear it."</p><p>Harry nodded, and then as the clock in Dumbledore's office struck the hour, he felt the familiar tug at his navel, and he and Brogan were traveling towards the abbey, time and space rushing past them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry set his bags down in the sitting room and looked around for Ginny. He smirked as he checked the study first, finding it empty. He paused as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom, shaking his head. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her - she was fast asleep, the letter he'd sent her earlier in the week was in her hand. He gently pried it from her fingers, setting it on the night table and then removed his shoes and glasses. He climbed onto the bed, being careful not to wake her. He had just settled in behind her, his hands around her waist when she stirred.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked sleepily, turning in his arms.</p><p>He smiled at her. "Hey, sleepy-head. Should I be worried you're napping in the middle of the afternoon?"</p><p>Ginny smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled away and shook her head. "No, I just didn't sleep very well last night, and I guess the bed felt too comfortable. Actually, I haven't been sleeping much at all. I'm sorry I didn't have a sexier way of greeting you this time."</p><p>"Shh. Even sleeping, you're sexy."</p><p>Ginny chuckled, and they kissed again. Harry felt the roughness of the last ten days fade away from him. He let his hands slip under her jumper and leaned into her more. She made a 'hmm' noise at the back of her throat as they shifted, and Harry allowed his hands to have more freedom, pushing her jumper up as he moved. She raised her arms for him, and he lifted it off of her, licking his lips as he looked at her.</p><p>"I have bad news and good news," he finally said, pulling his eyes away from her body. She smirked up at him, her skin already a bit flushed.</p><p>"And what would that be?" she asked as he propped himself above her. He felt her hands at the base of his neck, her fingers gently playing with his hair, which caused him to shiver.</p><p>"Well," Harry said, lowering his head to nip at her ear. "Brogan and Mr Cosgrove expect us for an early dinner in a little while." Ginny made a non-committal noise as he licked his way down the line of her cheekbone. He paused and smirked at her. "That was the bad news, by the way."</p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow. "That's not so terrible, Harry. What's the good news?"</p><p>He smiled and sat back from her, lifting his shirt over his head. He looked at her and settled on top of her again, rubbing against her. "The good news is I'm extremely randy, and I think we can have a go at least twice before we leave this room."</p><p>Ginny giggled and shook her head at him. "What if we just make it one time, but do it really slow?"</p><p>Harry, who had been undoing the top button on her jeans, paused, frowning up at her. "How <em>slow</em> could we possibly do it?"</p><p>Ginny laughed and pulled away from him, sitting up. "Well, you're the one who's been practicing his control." She smirked at him, and Harry saw the teasing in her gaze and chuckled.</p><p>"Is that a challenge then?"</p><p>She nodded her head and got off the bed, watching him. She undid her bra and flung it at him, and he laughed as he pulled it off his head.</p><p>"Cute, Gin."</p><p>She slipped out of her jeans and gave him a knowing look. Harry pushed himself off the bed and stood in front of her, lowering his hands to her hips. He kissed her slowly, and she fit herself against his knee. The soft feel of her breasts rubbed against his chest. He gently pushed her until she was against the wall, and he pulled his mouth away from hers. Ginny gazed up at him, her eyes full of unspoken things, and he felt her hands move down his chest, lingering on the top of his jeans for a moment. They watched each other as she undid the top button and then unzipped the jeans very slowly. He smirked as her eyes widened, and she looked down at him.</p><p>"Harry, you're not wearing any -"</p><p>He kissed her and leaned into her, her hand snaking around him even as they kissed. He pulled back and whispered in her ear. "You're not the only one who can be surprising. I reckoned that since I'm always asking you to go knicker-less, I should at least see what it feels like."</p><p>Ginny laughed softly and pulled back to look at him. "Wasn't it uncomfortable?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes as her hand gently teased him. "You have no idea how happy I was that I have a robe to hide behind. But I figured it was for a good cause."</p><p>"Oh? What cause is that?"</p><p>"The cause of showing you a good time, silly," he said, laughing, and pulled out of her grasp for a moment while he stepped out his jeans. He reached down and removed his socks, tossing them over his shoulder. They both looked down at each other, the thin white fabric of Ginny's knickers the only thing between them. Harry brought his hand forward and smoothed his way down the front of her body. He dipped his fingers underneath the front of her knickers over the soft swell of her stomach, teasing her. He glanced at her and then kissed her before moving his head down, suddenly remembering there was a proper way to say 'hello.' He felt her hands in his hair as he moved downwards, bringing his hand back to rest on her hip as he licked his way around her breasts.</p><p>"Hmm, Harry, I missed you," she breathed out as he kissed his way across her stomach. He was pleased to see little goose pimples break out across her skin as he moved and then smiled when her legs parted for him. He lowered himself to his knees and glanced up at her as she smiled down at him. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a bright wave of red, matching the stone of the necklace he had given her as it hung from her neck. He brought his hands around the back of her, kneading the fullness of her backside, letting his fingers slip under the band of her knickers. He kissed the smattering of freckles she had around her bellybutton, and then moved past her sex to her thighs, licking upwards. He felt her lean back against the wall, a sigh escaping from her lips. He let his fingers tease her arse again as he breathed in her scent and brought his mouth to the start of her mound, sucking at her through the fabric. She sighed again, turning it into a moan, and her hands returned to his head, moving through his hair.</p><p>Harry moved his mouth downwards, still kissing her through the fabric. He pulled his hands away from her backside and wrapped one arm around her waist, as one hand moved upwards to caress her breast as he continued kissing her body. He brought his hand back down and then pushed her knickers aside, slipping a finger into her wetness. Her eyes were dark as they watched each other. He added another finger, and she shuddered, closing her eyes.</p><p>"Harry, for pity's sake, take off the damn knickers already," she said in a gruff voice. Her expression looked pained, but her breathing was hitched, and her body was flushed pink with excitement. Harry removed his fingers and pulled back, looking up at her.</p><p>"I will if you turn around," he said quietly, and she opened her eyes, a question on her face. He just gave her a small smile, and she shook her head, turning so that she faced the wall. Harry sat back and admired her for a moment, before reaching out and lowering her underwear over the fullness of her arse and then quickly moving them down her legs. She pulled one of her legs out of them for him and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. He leaned forward and kissed the small of her back, his hands cupping her. He looked up at her and licked his lips.</p><p>"Hands flat, Gin, and turn your head back around," he said softly. He flattened his own hands against her arse, gripping it a bit roughly as he brought his mouth to the inside of her leg. He licked upwards and then finally put his mouth on her, swirling his tongue towards her center. She grunted, and he heard her hand make a soft slap on the wall as he continued, switching speeds and moving his mouth against her quickly. He pulled back and ran one of his hands downward, slipping a finger back into her, as he kissed the soft flesh of her backside, causing her to sway gently. Her head was bowed, resting against the wall, and he could hear her breathing as it filled the room. Harry kept teasing her with his fingers as he moved his mouth lower and lower before nipping at the swell of flesh right above her leg, his teeth grazing her. She shuddered and moved his other hand to his own body, stroking himself, making sure he was firm enough. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from her and stood up. He moved behind her so she could feel him and pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>"How do you feel?" he whispered as he moved into position, widening her legs with his own.</p><p>"Like one of those bloody towels you leave on the floor after you've showered, completely sopping wet," she whispered back, her voice shaky. Harry chuckled and moved his hands to cup the front of her, massaging her breasts as she slightly turned her head. He planted small kisses along her shoulder then captured her mouth with his. When they broke apart, Harry moved forward, bringing one hand quickly back down to his own body. Her eyes fluttered closed as he slid into place, the warmth, and wetness of her body gliding over his. He paused a moment and rested his head on her shoulder, controlling his breathing. He moved his hands around to her back and then upwards, traveling over her arms to put his over hers, so that he was mimicking her position. Their breathing soon matched, and they both sighed against the wall, joined completely.</p><p>"Harry, please," Ginny whispered, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>"Please what?" he whispered back, feeling playful.</p><p>Ginny gripped his hand tightly and swore, and he felt her push back against him, to make him begin to move.</p><p>"Shag me, you git," she said, and he chuckled.</p><p>"I thought you wanted slow?" he said as he moved one of his hands unhurriedly down to her hips.</p><p>"There's slow, and then there's...oh, <em>my</em>..." Ginny moved slightly as he suddenly pushed forward and then pulled back quickly. He did it again and felt her shudder, her hand clutching his as he moved. He gripped her hip tightly and waited, buried deep within her. He shifted his hips and was rewarded by a string of dirty words coming out of her mouth. He grinned and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Ginny, you're a scarlet woman with that mouth," he whispered slyly. She shook her head and moaned in reply. "What do you want?" he asked, feeling her tighten around him.</p><p>Ginny shook her head, apparently unable to speak. He shifted and pushed into her again, this time making it very slow and concentrated. He continued to move with particular patience, amazed he was able to maintain such an unhurried rhythm. He closed his eyes and loved the feel of their bodies joining, the warm and soft sensation of her body around his. He felt her legs buckle slightly, making her lean closer to the wall.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, please, the bed, I can't...keep...standing..." She shuddered as he pulled out of her and leaned back into his arms. He moved his hands down the front of her, burying his head in her hair. They turned, and he led her to the bed. Ginny lay down on it, still on her stomach, and he smiled as he propped himself above her. She opened her legs and he moved into place again, resuming his action from before. She stretched out her arms, moaning as his body rubbed against hers. He lowered himself against her, stopping his movement, fitting himself to her body. She moaned softly as he moved his hands along the side of her and then reached up to grip her hands into his. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling.</p><p>"Better?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to kiss her.</p><p>He felt her legs move behind him, opening herself up more to him. She pulled her mouth away from his and nodded. "I'll say."</p><p>He smirked and moved slightly, barely pushing forward, enjoying the sensation of the position, feeling very close to her. He lifted her hair out of the way and kissed her back and neck as he moved.</p><p>"Hmm, Harry, more," she said softly as he felt her shift under him, and he lifted himself off of her slightly, propping himself up on one of his hands as he let the other hand travel down to caress her backside. He teased her with his fingers and felt her tighten around him. He made a few shallow thrusts, enjoying the sensation and the soft noises she was making. Deciding he wanted to taste her again, he pulled out of her and then slowly made his way down her body. He forgot himself as his mouth hungrily moved over her, wanting to kiss every part of her.</p><p>"My love," Ginny called as she looked back at him, and Harry pulled his mouth away, wondering what was wrong. She smirked at him. "Sit back a minute." He moved, and she sat up, keeping her back to him. She looked back again, tossing her hair over her shoulders and winked at him. "Get over here, Harry."</p><p>He smiled and moved forward, fitting behind her. He moved his hands to the front of her, and she sighed as he caressed her breasts. She pushed back slightly, making the bottom part of their bodies meet. Harry kissed her shoulder as she reached back to touch him. He groaned as she stroked him, and she turned her head, an amused expression on her face.</p><p>"As much as I love your mouth, my darling, I think we should just get on with it, don't you?" she asked.</p><p>"As always," Harry said as she released him, and he parted his knees a bit more behind her. "You have the most brilliant ideas."</p><p>She laughed as he entered her again, and this time they both moved, Harry pushing forward as Ginny pushed back, and he closed his eyes, the sensation making his head spin. He cupped her breasts and then moved his hand down the length of her, finally resting in between her legs. She moaned as he worked his fingers around her center as he was pushing into her. He felt his control begin to slip as her body grew warm with desire.</p><p>The sound of their loving was loud in the quiet of the room, and Ginny bowed her head as he sped up his fingers.</p><p>"Oh, that's...hmm...oh, just right, oh, that's brilliant, Harry," she said, sounding breathless. He pulled out and then pushed back in, their bodies fitting tightly together as he moved his hips. He felt her shudder as she climaxed, crying out. She cursed and fell forward, and he moved with her, suddenly quite glad to be able to fully thrust inside of her. He now used his hands to grip her hips and pull her sharply against him. She bent her head, and he felt her give in to it, murmuring his name and urging him on.</p><p>It was more difficult for Harry to maintain his calm from this position, and he soon found himself feeling the familiar strains of his body. He closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation, burying himself deep within her. Harry felt her tighten around him as she pushed back and then shake as he gripped her, a moan escaping her lips. He thrust into her again, suddenly needing nothing but his own release. His arms shook as he let go, and then he felt himself falling over her, covering her. She took his weight and whispered his name as he kissed her back, the sound of rushing air thundering through his head. He worked his arm around her waist, holding her, not wanting her to move yet, still feeling himself pulse within her.</p><p>"Stay like this," he said quietly, and their breathing was uneven but together. He used his other hand to caress her breasts, and she whimpered as he eased them both down onto the bed. Harry curled himself around her body, holding her. He let his face get lost in her hair and closed his eyes, feeling as though he had run a very long race.</p><p>Ginny made a soft noise, and he finally moved, resting his head on her shoulder. He gazed at her. She smiled and touched his face with his hand.</p><p>"Hi there," she said sweetly.</p><p>He bent his head and licked the side of her hand, planting a small kiss on her palm. He smiled at her. "Missed me, did you?"</p><p>Ginny laughed and nodded. "You know, I hate it, this separation, but goodness I love the getting back together."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said as he kissed her arm, moving his hand up to tease her. She sighed, and he looked back at her. "What?"</p><p>"Aren't you ever tired of playing with me?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "No."</p><p>They shifted, and Ginny sighed as they lay more comfortably, looking down at the bed. "Where's your wand, Harry? I don't fancy lying in this wet spot."</p><p>Harry sniggered and then looked around for his jeans on the floor, leaning over her. He felt her hand on his backside and turned back to look at her. "And you say <em>I</em> can't stop playing with you? Every time my back is turned, there you are."</p><p>Ginny giggled and smacked his arse, and he grimaced at her as he was able to just reach the edge of his jeans. He was straining, almost reaching it when she slapped him a bit harder this time, and he turned back to her.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Gin, I've almost got it."</p><p>"Use your wandless magic, you git."</p><p>Harry looked at her and then frowned. "You think?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. She shifted out of the way, and he eyed the offending spot. He thought '<em>Scourgify</em>' to himself and moved his hand. A moment later, it was dry. He gave her a satisfied smile as she nodded at him.</p><p>"You're pretty handy, Harry."</p><p>"I know; it's why you love me," he said, turning back over before her hands became too friendly.</p><p>"No, actually, I love you because you have a very talented tongue <em>and</em> you have an adorable arse; if only you'd let me play -"</p><p>Harry made another small movement with his hand, and Ginny's face turned red as she realized what he'd done. He sniggered and then released the spell. He climbed back up the length of her, trapping her underneath him.</p><p>"You're worse than Fred and George today, Miss Weasley," he said teasingly. "I had to teach you a lesson." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.</p><p>"If you ever cast a Silencing Spell on me again, I am going to hex you, you prat."</p><p>Harry saw the disgruntled look in her eyes and relented, rolling off her. "Okay, okay. <em>Grumpy</em>."</p><p>Ginny made a muffled sort of noise and turned her back to him. Harry glanced at her and then sighed. He moved behind her, running his hand up her back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, really," he said softly. She flicked her hair back around her shoulder, giving him a mouthful. He sputtered and spit it out. "Gin, honestly."</p><p>"Gin, honestly, what?" She turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched. Harry shrugged.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm sorry? Why are we fighting, exactly?"</p><p>"Because you're a git."</p><p>"Ah." Harry waited a moment. "But you still love me, right?"</p><p>She pursed her lips and looked at him. "Maybe."</p><p>"Well, that's better than no." He waited a moment, and when she still didn't say anything or look as though her bad humor had passed, he tried again. "Think we should shower now for dinner?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "Be my guest, Harry."</p><p>He smiled and sat up, moving off the bed. He paused when she didn't join him. "Er, aren't you taking one with me?"</p><p>"Are you certain I just won't do something wrong, and you'll need to silence me again?" she asked tartly, making a face at him.</p><p>"Ginny!" Harry said exasperated. "I was just kidding. Honest. It was just a little joke."</p><p>"Very little."</p><p>He frowned at her and walked around to her side of the bed. She folded her arms against herself and looked up at him, and he could see she was truly cross. He kneeled down beside the bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry you took it the wrong way. Really."</p><p>Ginny sighed and then bit her lip. He took hold of her hand, smiling.</p><p>"You know, if we hadn't just shagged, I think I'd ask if you were experiencing your honor of womanhood or something. That's the only time you ever get surly and irrational."</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were wrong. Ginny's eyes went wide, and then she narrowed them at him, her ears turning a bit pink. She let go of his hand and sat up on the bed.</p><p>"Take your own bloody shower, Harry, in the other bathroom. I don't want to bother you with my...surliness and irrational behavior until dinner."</p><p>She rolled away from him and got off the bed, slamming the door to the loo shut behind her.</p><p>Harry slapped his head with his hand and then ran his hand down her face. <em>Brilliant, just bloody brilliant. Fine, if she wants to be cross, she can be cross. It was just a stupid trick.</em></p><p>He picked up his clothes and allowed the bedroom door slam loudly behind him, to let her know he was gone and that he wasn't pleased.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny got ready for dinner with the calm, yet cold fury only an extremely annoyed woman can accomplish. She combed her hair out, especially careful of the way she styled it. She held part of it up, attaching one of her clasps to it and then used her wand to create slight curls in the rest of it. She dressed in one of her skirts, not bothering with the length, thinking the shorter, the better. Of course, no daughter of Molly Weasley would ever be caught dead being improper in public, so it was still a decent length, just shorter rather than longer. She wore the green blouse she'd borrowed from Hermione again (somehow she hadn't quite managed to give it back to the other girl for good), and she wore the one pair of heels she owned, using her wand to cover up the tell-tale second-hand scuff marks.</p><p>She stared at herself in the mirror, satisfied, and then went into the bedroom, pretending not to notice the duvet's crumpled look. She told herself not to look at the wall and picked up her wet towels and other clothes. She finally sat down on the bed and fumed, her mind coming up with different ways to separate Harry's mouth from the rest of his body.</p><p>She didn't know why she was so upset, but she was, and that was that. The fact that Harry could possibly be right - she <em>could</em>be getting her period, actually, if she did the maths, only made her angrier. It gave him no right to say it, and it definitely didn't give him the right to silence her with a flick of his hand. Just a joke, indeed!</p><p>A short knock on the door startled her, and she stood up, smoothing her skirt. Harry opened the door and stuck his head in, whatever words he'd been about to say seemingly lost to his opened mouth as he looked at her.</p><p>"I'm ready if you are," Ginny said stiffly, moving forward towards the door. Harry's eyes swept over her, and she almost smiled when she saw the look in his eyes. He stayed where he was, just staring at her, and she felt herself get annoyed again.</p><p>"I can't leave the room unless you move out of the way, Harry," she said, hating the cross sound of her voice. But it did the trick, making him blink at her. He gave her a mean look.</p><p>"Sorry, I know walking past me probably hadn't occurred to you."</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes as he stepped out the way. She moved through the doorway and felt herself glare at him. "Of course, it occurred to me, I just didn't want to brush up against you."</p><p>She immediately felt horrid after she said it, but it was too late. Harry's eyes blazed at her, and his expression was very calm as he looked at her. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be."</p><p>He turned and headed towards the main door, not bothering to wait for her. She sighed and bit her lip as he opened the door and walked out, not closing it and not giving her a backwards glance. <em>Brilliant, you idiot, just brilliant,</em>she thought to herself. <em>Before it was his blunder, now it's you being a disgruntled shrew</em>.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry had stopped before they got to the dining room Mr Cosgrove had told them to go to, so they could enter together, but after that he moved away from her, sitting across from her instead of next to her. Ginny frowned and didn't say anything, knowing it was her own damn fault. A moment later, they could hear voices coming down the hall, and Mr Cosgrove and Brogan entered the room, looking very relaxed and happy.</p><p>Ginny felt her face heat as Brogan looked at them, and she knew that he knew something was wrong, even though both she and Harry had plastered smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Ginny! Nice to see you; you look lovely this evening," Brogan said as he said down next to her.</p><p>Ginny murmured her thanks and looked down at her plate, suddenly feeling absolutely foolish. She glanced at Harry and saw him giving her a detached look and then felt angry again. She turned to Brogan to talk to him, not caring one bit what the boy she loved thought, thinking he could look as bored as he wanted to.</p><p>Dinner was a pleasant affair, as long as one didn't notice the frosty air that seemed to be floating in between her and Harry. She knew Mr Cosgrove and Brogan had noticed it, especially since Harry gave one-word answers to every question. She felt like reaching across the table and throttling him, making him say something more than 'Yeah' and 'Oh.'</p><p>Brogan walked with them towards the Nuala Wing, surprisingly.</p><p>"You're not staying in your old room, then?" Ginny asked him as Harry walked behind them.</p><p>"No, Dylan said since I was no longer a student, but an actual working wizard, I deserved a nicer room. I think he did it as a birthday present. That bathtub alone is enough to be happy about."</p><p>Harry made a grunting noise behind them, and Ginny ignored him. She looked at Brogan.</p><p>"Are you doing anything special tomorrow for your birthday? Well, I mean, something other than hearing Aine's prophecy?"</p><p>"I don't know. I'm to hear the prophecy tomorrow evening. I think Dylan said something about letting me borrow one of the cars. Would you two like to join me?" Brogan stopped and looked back at Harry, who walked into Ginny, obviously not paying attention. She scowled at him but didn't say anything. She'd let him answer this one.</p><p>Harry looked at her and then at Brogan, shrugging. "I reckon. What time?"</p><p>"Er, well, early, so we get back in time. Is that okay? You two won't be having a lie-in?" Brogan asked, glancing at Ginny.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, early is fine. In fact, there's nothing Ginny likes more than waking up early."</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and didn't say anything. She shook her head so hard that some of her hair fell around her shoulders. She forced herself to smile at Brogan. "Early is fine, Brogan, just like Harry said."</p><p>"Er, all right. Well, have a good night, you two. I'll see you around eight or so?" He smiled at them and used his key to enter his room. Ginny stared at the closed door and then whirled around to face Harry.</p><p>"Git," she said meanly. "'Oh, 'early is fine, there's nothing Ginny likes more than waking up early,'" she mimicked, snarling at him. Harry raised his eyebrow at her and didn't say anything, but took hold of her elbow, leading her to their room. She pulled free, the anger and frustration from the evening getting to her.</p><p>"Don't manhandle me, Harry. I'm not a dog to be lead around."</p><p>Harry sighed and looked at her. "I merely wanted us not to have a row right in front of Brogan's door, but if you'd like to go ahead and yell at me out here in an empty hallway where your ever so lovely voice will echo, go right ahead."</p><p>Ginny sensed the tears a moment before she felt herself explode into crying. A second later, and she felt Harry's arms around her. He didn't say anything for a long time, and all she could hear was her muffled sobs. He tightened his arms around her.</p><p>"Shh, Gin, it's okay. We don't have to row in the room, you can yell at me here just as well."</p><p>Ginny tried to speak, but her tears were now flowing down her face, and she couldn't breathe. She pushed away from Harry and ran down the hallway, wanting to be safely in their room. She left the door open behind her and went into the bedroom, throwing herself on the bed. She heard the door close and then felt Harry's weight as he climbed onto the bed. A moment passed, and then she felt his hand on her back.</p><p>"Gin, what's wrong?" he finally asked, sounding as lost as she felt.</p><p>She turned and looked at him, wiping her face with her hand, feeling like an idiot. "I don't know," she admitted, looking at him. Harry lay down next to her, brushing her hair away from her face.</p><p>"Why are we having a row then?" he asked.</p><p>Ginny shook her head again, and Harry pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her emotions down. Ginny hated crying, and she hated how she felt <em>after</em> crying even more. She waited until she felt strong enough to speak and pulled away from Harry, feeling her cheeks heat as she looked at him.</p><p>"You made me so annoyed, Harry, and then I just got more upset the rest of the evening. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I hated it that you thought the only way I could be upset with you was when I had a hormone imbalance or something."</p><p>Harry bit his lip and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry then. I didn't understand."</p><p>"And you're wrong, too," Ginny said, continuing, hearing the lie come out of her mouth before she could stop it. "It's not...that time...I just had it last week. So there."</p><p>Harry bit his lip again and nodded, but she saw the humor in his eyes and scowled at him. He shook his head, moving his hand down to hers. "I'm sorry, Gin, it's just...I'm sorry, okay? Really."</p><p>"For which part?" Ginny asked stubbornly.</p><p>Harry frowned. "For all of it, for suggesting what I suggested and for...for teasing you, and using a dirty trick to silence you. For being a prat at dinner."</p><p>Ginny sniffed. "You had every right to be a prat; I was an emotional twit."</p><p>"Shh, stop talking bad about someone I love," Harry said softly, and she finally smiled. She leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, too, Harry. We made love, and it was wonderful, and I completely ruined it by being tetchy."</p><p>He reached up and cupped her face with his hand. "Well, the way I at look at it is this - last time I was the one acting like an emotional loony, and now this week it's your turn. I think this separation is getting to both of us. It's like everything we feel is more intense or something."</p><p>Ginny nodded, and he moved so she could rest beside him. She sniffed again and then rolled her eyes at herself, turning over so she could face him.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"You were expecting someone else?" he asked softly, arching an eyebrow at her. She shook her head.</p><p>"I lied."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just now. When I said it wasn't that time...I...could very well be hormonal, I don't know. I just didn't want you to think you were right."</p><p>He bit his lip as he looked at her and then erupted into laughter. Ginny pursed her lips and waited for him to finish. He smirked at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gin, it's just...why did you bother to tell me? Was the thought of me being right so horrible to you?"</p><p>"It wasn't horrible to me, it was just...look, you're not a girl -"</p><p>"Thank heavens for that or the sex would be...actually, that's an interesting fantasy isn't it -"</p><p>Ginny slapped her hand on his chest, and he closed his mouth, eyes laughing at her. "You're not a girl," she continued as though he hadn't spoken, "and so, therefore, you don't know how absolutely annoying it is to hear some bloke dismiss you for being one. I've grown up the youngest girl in a house full of boys, Harry. The first time I ever experienced my honor of womanhood, Fred and George found out, and they teased me forever. They kept telling me I was minutes away from getting pregnant, and I believed them before Mum set me straight. If I wasn't being made fun of for being a girl, then I was being discounted because of it. It's maddening. And I don't want you to think you can just dismiss me and my feelings because...well, you know. I won't stand for it."</p><p>Harry stopped looking amused and gave her a tender smile. "I am truly sorry. And I'm sorry Fred and George teased you. I think I understand a little bit more about your relationship with them."</p><p>Ginny gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh, I got them back. I did something to George's sheets that Mum practically had a heart attack over, don't worry. The gits. Still, they've taught me practically all I know about...tickling!"</p><p>She pounced on Harry, attacking him. Soon they were both laughing, and Ginny felt better. They both decided to go to bed, since thanks to Harry, they now had to meet Brogan in the early morning. And even though she knew that as far as scorekeeping went between them that Harry was now up to two on her, she knew she'd eventually even the score.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They spent the day with Brogan, who was in good spirits, although Ginny felt a bit sad that she didn't have anything to give him for his birthday. He was very excited to have access to a car and spent a significant part of their day trying to teach Harry how to drive. Harry, who insisted he knew what to do after years of watching his Uncle drive, proved to be a rather slow student. After he had almost driven them off the road for the second time, Ginny put her foot down and told them in no uncertain terms that she was not going to die in a car crash and demanded they stop for lunch.</p><p>They found a smart, picturesque sort of village called Edenberry and managed to find a beautiful place to eat under a shade tree in a park that was having a carnival of some sort. Ginny listened to Brogan and Harry talking easily, and wondered when the two had suddenly become best mates. She shook her head at them, and Harry noticed, throwing a bit of his bread at her.</p><p>"And just why are you shaking your head?" he asked, settling down next to her.</p><p>"I'm laughing at the two of you, actually. Boys are ridiculous creatures, after all."</p><p>Harry smirked and looked at Brogan, who shrugged. "I'll let you deal with that one, Harry. I'm getting something more to drink; anyone want anything?"</p><p>Ginny asked him for lemonade, and he headed off. She looked back down at Harry, who was watching her.</p><p>"We decided to be friends," he said, seeing her look. She picked up the piece of bread he'd tossed and threw it back at him.</p><p>"So, I noticed. What else has occurred that I don't know about? Been writing Cho Chang or anything?" she asked teasingly.</p><p>Harry, who had started running his hand up the side of her leg, rolled his eyes. "No. But actually, since you've been gone, Crabbe and Goyle have admitted they're desperately in love with each other, and Malfoy's decided being a ferret really <em>is</em> the best way to go..."</p><p>"Liar."</p><p>He smirked at her. "Takes one to know one."</p><p>Ginny sighed but stuck her tongue out at him. She looked to see where Brogan was and saw him standing in the queue at the booth they'd purchased their food from. She glanced back at Harry, who had followed her gaze.</p><p>"Garrett says he's nervous about hearing this thing tonight," she said quietly.</p><p>Harry turned back to her and nodded. "He admitted as much to me. How do you feel about it?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "I haven't thought of it, to be honest."</p><p>"It might affect us," Harry said, sitting up and looking at her, pushing his hair off his face. "I mean, it could say anything if you think about it. It could even..." He paused, frowning.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"What if the prophecy says you have to...you have to be with Brogan?" Harry blurted out suddenly, surprising her.</p><p>She blinked at him. "It's not going to say that."</p><p>"How do you know? Brogan's the expert, and even he used to think that. He told me so."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "It doesn't matter what he used to believe. I just..." She paused as she thought about it, searching her feelings. She took Harry's hand into hers. "I'm not supposed to be with Brogan; I'm supposed to be with you. Aine knows this. I can't explain how or even why I know that, but I do."</p><p>Harry nodded and then leaned in to kiss her quickly. Brogan returned, and they finished up their lunch and headed back towards the car. She realized now that Harry mentioned it, she <em>was</em> a bit anxious as to what the rest of the prophecy was about. As Brogan drove them back to the abbey, she wondered if this evening was going to go well or just horribly wrong.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Brogan’s Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brogan finally gets to hear his prophecy - but what does it all mean? And how does it affect our couple? Christmas plans are finalized and the search for answers continue...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Later that evening they waited in Mr Cosgrove's office, everyone a bit on edge. Harry sat next to Ginny, slipping his hand into hers. Brogan hung back as Mr Cosgrove and Dumbledore spoke by the fireplace, and Harry could tell the other man was practically at his limit of waiting.</p><p>"Brogan, come here," Harry said, nodding him over. The other man paused and then stepped more into the room, and Ginny leaned across Harry, concern on her face.</p><p>"Are you certain you're all right? You look like you're going to be sick."</p><p>"I'm a bit...gods, why can't they just get on with it already?" he asked as he sat down, looking miserable.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Because Dumbledore works on his own timetable; trust me, I know," he said quietly.</p><p>As if knowing he was being talked about, Dumbledore turned, and Mr Cosgrove followed, carrying a small, ornately carved box in his hands. There were many symbols on the box that Harry didn't recognize, but the colors painted on it were quite vivid for what had to be a very old container. Mr Cosgrove smiled kindly at Brogan, a mixture of emotions on his face. Harry remembered what Cosgrove had said about feeling like Brogan's father, and knew that he must be feeling a bit anxious as well. Dumbledore seemed the only one who was amused; Harry recognized the excited sparkle in his eyes as he looked at all of them.</p><p>Mr Cosgrove set the box on a small glass table he conjured and then stood back. Both he and Dumbledore looked expectantly at Brogan, who now appeared to be turning a bit green.</p><p>"It's up to you to open it, Brogan," Mr Cosgrove said softly, nodding with encouragement. "Whenever you're ready."</p><p>All the colour drained from Brogan's face, and Harry thought the other man really <em>was</em> going to be sick - all over them and the box - when a determined look came into his eyes and he took a deep breath. Harry recognized the man he'd been practicing defensive spells with all term suddenly appear. Brogan looked quite ready for anything the small box might throw at him.</p><p>Brogan reached out and with a steady hand, touched the box. A sort of soft-whirling, humming noise went through the room, and Harry frowned, about to ask what was going on, when the lid on the box sprung open, and a bright, almost unbearable light filled the room. It was so bright that Harry could no longer see Professor Dumbledore and Mr Cosgrove across from them. Ginny squeezed his hand and he glanced at her, but she was watching the box, and Harry turned back, ready to shield his eyes. But the light had dimmed, and Brogan had stood up, staring at it as though entranced.</p><p>An otherworldly voice filled the room suddenly, and Harry felt as though he were being caressed by it - its lilting, musical sound filled his ears and it was very pleasing. It made him feel immediately at ease and he felt his mind drift. He had a vague, yet silly thought that the voice was what love would sound like, if it could speak. He then wondered briefly if he was going daft in the head, and tried to concentrate on what the voice was saying and realised he couldn't understand a word. But apparently Brogan could; his expression had gone a bit stunned as he listened. Harry turned to Ginny, wondering what was going on and realised she could understand what was being said as well. Suddenly, the distinct yet crystalline sound of a bell sounded and another flash of bright light filled the room before the box closed itself.</p><p>No one said anything, and Harry could tell that Dumbledore and Mr Cosgrove hadn't understood what was said either. Brogan turned and looked at them, his eyes bright with something Harry couldn't decipher. He looked past Harry, to Ginny, and Harry had the distinct impression he was trying to tell her something. He turned abruptly and left, leaving them to stare after him.</p><p>Harry turned to Ginny, worried. She was looking off into space, a strange expression on her face. He felt frustrated and cleared his throat to get her attention.</p><p>"Gin? What did it say?"</p><p>She turned and blinked at him as though surprised to see him there. Her eyes came into focus and she looked around. "Where did he go?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "Who? Brogan? He just left, didn't you see him?"</p><p>She stood up. "I should go talk to him."</p><p>Harry stood up as well, grabbing hold of her hand again. "No, you're going to tell us what she said."</p><p>"Yes, Miss Weasley, I believe Brogan wishes to be alone at this point in time."</p><p>Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who was watching Ginny very carefully. She nodded, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Well, it was...it was Aine. And...she told him..." Ginny paused and shook her head, looking dazed. "She told him he had been given the gift of her touch, and that it must be used to protect the heir at all costs. Through time and with blood he would need to make the choice between which one would stay and which one would go." She paused and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry; I'm feeling a bit out of sorts. I can still hear her voice in my head..."</p><p>"You're certain she said he had to choose?" Dumbledore asked, his voice odd.</p><p>Ginny nodded, touching her forehead. Harry hugged her, pulling her into his arms without thought. A strange emotion overcame him, and he realised he was getting it from Ginny herself. He pulled back and touched her face. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I feel a bit faint, that's all."</p><p>"Can I take her back to the room?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who nodded.</p><p>"No, Harry, I should find Brogan, we need to talk..."</p><p>"Send Brogan to our room then, when he comes back," Harry told Dumbledore and Mr Cosgrove, taking her firmly in hand and starting to lead her away. Ginny didn't argue with him and he soon had her walking down the hallway towards their room.</p><p>Once inside, he led her to the sofa and then used his wand to start a quick fire. Ginny sat staring into the flames, and he felt unnerved by the faraway expression on her face.</p><p>"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her.</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm okay, just...it was so weird, Harry. That voice. I know it. I <em>have</em> known it. It was...it was like something from a long time ago. Have you ever had a feeling like that? Like something you just...<em>know</em>?"</p><p>He shrugged uncertainly. "What do you think the prophecy means?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. I'm almost positive she told him something I didn't get to hear. I think there was more to that prophecy, but for some reason, Aine only wanted him to hear it. Whatever it was, I think that's what made him leave. It was...too much for him. I could feel him for the briefest moment, you know, like he feels us? He was overwhelmed by it."</p><p>Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and they both watched the fire for a little while, each lost in their thoughts. Harry finally sighed. "Okay, protecting you, the heir - that I get. And the thing about her touch, I suppose is his ability to connect us, but I don't understand what this has to do with Voldemort and me."</p><p>"I don't either, Harry."</p><p>Knowing he would have to talk with Dumbledore about all of this, and probably still not have any answers, Harry pulled her closer to him and felt completely unsettled.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>It was very late when Brogan knocked on their door, but Harry and Ginny were still on the sofa and heard the soft rap on the wood. Harry got up and let him in; he was pretty certain he'd almost drifted off to sleep while Ginny had still been wide awake, as though waiting.</p><p>Brogan gave him a small smile as he entered, and Ginny folded the blanket they'd had around them, looking at him expectedly. Brogan sat down in the chair nearest to the fire, looking as though he'd had a very rough night.</p><p>Brogan looked at Ginny. "What did <em>you</em> hear?" he asked faintly.</p><p>Ginny shared a look with Harry and sat forward on the sofa. "I heard the part about you protecting me and about choosing which one would stay and which one would go."</p><p>Brogan nodded as though he had been expecting that and Harry wondered where he had been. "Didn't you speak with Mr Cosgrove or Dumbledore?" he asked.</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, I...had to be alone for awhile, but I wanted to see what Ginny had heard before going back to Dylan's office."</p><p>"You heard more than I did, didn't you?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Brogan nodded and let out a long sigh. "Aye, that I did."</p><p>When he didn't elaborate, Harry frowned but placed his hand on Ginny's arm. She glanced at him and sat back when she saw his expression. Harry knew from experience that Brogan would talk when he wanted to and nothing would make him tell them what else he had heard until he was ready. A full minute ticked by before anyone said anything again.</p><p>"Brogan -" Ginny started and then stopped, giving Harry a hopeless glance. He rubbed her back and gently pulled her back on the sofa. Brogan stared into the fire and then finally looked at them, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Right," he said, moving as though shaking himself. "You'll want to know what else she said. Well...it didn't really make sense to me at first...but then it did. It was as if I'd always known it...isn't that funny?" He paused and then shook his head. "The gist of it is this...she told me not to let my heart make my decision. Isn't that rich? Ancient witch saves her words for me and all she can tell me is 'Do not decide with the heart for it will be your undoing'. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with that?"</p><p>"Maybe she was just trying to...help you make the right decision," Ginny said.</p><p>"With what though? Who am I deciding between? Why am I the one who gets to pick? What the hell does this have to do with anything in my life?" Brogan stood and started pacing. Ginny made as though to comfort him, but Harry held her back.</p><p>"No, let him get it out of his system," he said softly, and she nodded reluctantly. Finally, Brogan sat back down again, looking apologetic.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought I'd had my last burst of frustration about twenty minutes ago."</p><p>Harry sat forward. "Brogan, maybe you should talk to Dumbledore and Mr Cosgrove; they might have more answers than Ginny or I."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you're right," the other man said, nodding. But he didn't appear as though he were quite up for it. He looked at Harry and Ginny. "Do you two mind if I kip in the other room? I...don't want to be bothered by those two until...well, until I've wrapped my head around this."</p><p>Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded. Brogan blinked at them and then stood up, heading towards the other side of the room. After he had closed the door, Harry looked at Ginny.</p><p>"I don't think he wanted to be alone," she said, and he nodded.</p><p>"I think he's still pretty upset. Do you think that's all there was to it? I mean the part he heard and you didn't?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged as they stood up and headed towards their own bedroom. "I don't know; he seems awfully upset...but then...perhaps Aine's voice was a bit more troubling for him than it was for me."</p><p>They quickly got undressed and climbed into bed. Ginny sighed as she rested her head on his chest. Harry absentmindedly moved his hand along her arm.</p><p>"You know, out of all the things we expected to hear tonight, for some reason I think this was the strangest out of all of them," he said quietly.</p><p>"I know, it almost feels anti-climatic but...in a way I'm sort of glad, I mean, what we learned wasn't too earth-shattering was it?" Ginny asked, turning slightly so that she could look at him.</p><p>"Not for us, no," Harry said, lifting a lock of her hair away from her face. She kissed his hand and then moved forward, kissing him again on the lips and then settled back into her original position.</p><p>"Poor Brogan," Ginny said sleepily.</p><p>"Yeah, poor Brogan," Harry agreed, although he was wondering if perhaps they should be worrying about which one of them was supposed to stay and which one was supposed to go - because Harry was quite certain about one thing - the prophecy was talking about Brogan deciding between him and Ginny, it had to be. And Harry was also quiet certain the other man knew it as well. He just didn't know what sort of position the three of them would ever be in where a decision like that would have to be made.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Ginny awoke before Harry, and she was a bit surprised to realize she still had him for another two days practically, since it was only Saturday. So much had happened since Thursday evening it felt as though a whole weekend had passed. She turned her head and smiled at him. His hand was flung out, resting on her back, as though wanting to make certain she hadn't gone anywhere in the night. She moved closer to him, watching him sleep for a few moments, her eyes traveling down the part of him she could see above the covers. She was tempted to wake him and give him a proper 'good morning', but she didn't think Brogan was in any state to deal with the two of them going at it, especially while he was in the next room.</p><p>She gently got out of bed and moved a pillow to rest under Harry's hand so she didn't disturb him. She grabbed some clothes and went into the loo to brush her teeth and do something with her hair. She pulled it back into a pony tail and looked at the shirt she'd picked in the semi-darkness of the room; it was one of Harry's. Taking a deep breath of the collar and then slipping her jeans on, she made her way quietly through the bedroom, happy to see that Harry was now making certain the pillow made no attempts to get away, having curled himself around it on his side.</p><p>She quietly opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her, squinting in the darkness of the unlit sitting room. The fire had all but died, and she looked around for a wand to light another one. She jumped when the fire flared to life before she was past the sofa.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," Brogan's voice said softly, and she realised he was sitting on the sofa. Actually, he was lying on it. He flicked his wand again and the torches in the room sprang into life, giving her more light.</p><p>"I didn't even see you there!" Ginny exclaimed, calming herself down. She sat in the chair closest to the sofa and looked at him. He looked as though he hadn't slept at all. "Brogan, don't take this the wrong way, but...you look like hell."</p><p>He gave her a lopsided smile and shook his head. "I feel like hell, too."</p><p>"Couldn't sleep?"</p><p>"Actually, I did, a little bit, but...for some reason I felt really alone in that room; the sitting room seemed more comfortable."</p><p>Ginny nodded. She understood; the first night she'd arrived at the abbey she had done much the same thing. "I was about to get breakfast and go for a quick walk actually. Do you want to join me?"</p><p>"What about Harry?"</p><p>"He's dead to the world in there. I was going to bring him back something."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe some fresh air would do me some good."</p><p>Ginny left a short note to Harry on the door in case he woke up and they left, slowly making their way towards the kitchens. She didn't know exactly what to say to the man next to her; he seemed more upset than he should be, but then she realised she was in no position to pass that sort of judgement on him.</p><p>He sighed loudly, and she glanced at him. He flashed her a tired smile. "Sorry. I can't seem to stop doing that."</p><p>"It's okay," she said. "I reckon it feels a bit odd to be another year older and to finally know things."</p><p>"Yeah. Except, of course, I feel as though I know absolutely nothing."</p><p>They reached the kitchens and managed to get some food, with Ginny putting a small basket together for Harry. They sat in one of the dinning rooms and ate in silence for awhile. Brogan set his tea cup down and looked at her.</p><p>"Sorry if I got in the way last night, but I appreciate you two letting me stay in the other room."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, don't apologize; it was fine. I haven't been sleeping very well, and I think Harry and I were mostly just as tired as you."</p><p>He looked as though he didn't believe her, but didn't say anything else and they soon finished eating. They headed outside with Harry's breakfast basket in tow, and Ginny shivered as the morning air touched her skin for the first time. Brogan grinned at her.</p><p>"Guess we should have worn jumpers."</p><p>They walked along in companionable silence for awhile, and Ginny remembered the first walk she'd had with Brogan around the abbey and felt as though she'd aged a lifetime in a few short months.</p><p>"Ginny, if it came down to Harry dying or living without you, which one would you choose?"</p><p>The question brought her harshly back to the present day, and she stopped to look at him. His eyes were bright and his expression was intense as he watched her, and she frowned at him.</p><p>"Brogan..."</p><p>"Don't think about it, just answer. Gut reaction."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him and answered almost without thinking. "I'd rather Harry be alive no matter what."</p><p>"Even though you know he wouldn't consider it living if you weren't with him?"</p><p>"Well, I suppose he would eventually have to let me go, wouldn't he?" Ginny asked, feeling peculiar.</p><p>Brogan nodded and they kept walking, making their way around the long side of the abbey wall, where the sun was brightest. He stopped and looked at her, his expression guarded.</p><p>"I don't think I could make that decision. I mean, if I were you or Harry. I'd never be able to...I don't know what Aine was thinking when she decided to put this weight on me. I've never been in love; I don't know the first thing about what is right or wrong or...all I have is echoes of what you and Harry feel for each other, and I can't imagine either of you being able to survive without the other."</p><p>Ginny felt a cold feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. "Brogan, what else did Aine tell you? There's more, isn't there? Did she tell you something is going to happen to Harry when he faces Voldemort?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, it's just...what I was thinking last night. The prophecy, the choosing...it has to be you two, doesn't it? I mean, what else could it be?"</p><p>Ginny looked away and didn't saying anything for awhile, not able to really think about what he was saying or what it meant. She turned back to him and saw how torn apart he was, and understood a little bit of why Aine had made her descendant carry the burden. Brogan knew her, and he knew Harry because he had been inside their heads, their feelings. But he had the outside perspective that she knew would help him when the moment finally came. She didn't know how she knew this exactly, but it was there, as sure as breathing to her. She was also certain of something else. She touched his arm and he looked at her, his eyes searching hers.</p><p>"Whatever happens, Brogan, you have to promise me something," she said softly. She paused as the wind made her shiver. "You have to promise you will make certain that Harry lives. No matter what. I don't care if he comes to you and asks you to pick me. Lie to him if you have to. But I will hold you to this promise and so help me, so will Aine. Harry lives. Are we clear?"</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything at first and then slowly nodded his head. There was a new look in his eye, and Ginny wasn't certain, but she thought it might be acceptance and perhaps just a tiny bit of relief.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Brogan arrived back at Hogwarts to cold and rainy weather and a very subdued mood. Harry was alarmed to find that during the weekend there had been a small series of attacks by Death Eaters, causing everyone to be jumpy. They had faced a similar situation during his sixth year, except this time, he hadn't felt so much as a twinge to indicate what Voldemort's true intentions were.</p><p>Even so, Dumbledore's words at being on his guard had him re-doubling his Occlumency practice as well as scheduling more DA meetings. Even Ron agreed that Quidditch could take a back burner to defence for once. Harry didn't get much chance to talk with Brogan about anything; the other man seemed reticent, and Harry wanted to give him the proper space. He was dying to tell Hermione and Ron about things, but kept quiet.</p><p>Harry had only recently told them about his ability to do wandless magic, and they had been cross at him for keeping that to himself, but he figured Brogan probably didn't want anyone else to know. Not that Harry actually knew what to tell them - after the first night he and Ginny had agreed not to agonize over it. They couldn't change Brogan's fate by worrying about what was going to happen. Harry felt a sort of futile hopelessness at the whole thing, actually, and tried not to let his thoughts linger over it. He told himself that whatever came to pass he wouldn't let anything happen to Ginny - no matter how many prophecies lined up against them.</p><p>Harry couldn't believe it was almost Christmas. As far as he could tell, there were still plans for another Yule Ball - most people were already talking about staying for the holidays. But he did notice most people were sombre when talking about their plans and wondered if anyone would actually have a good time. He remembered his own idea about the Ball and asked Hermione if she had ordered the dress robes he wanted for Ginny (after he'd finally been able to supply her with the right 'sizes' for everything). The robes were due to arrive right before term ended for break. There was also another object he had wanted to order from the store he'd bought Ginny's necklace from in Hogsmeade, and he kept forgetting to send an owl; he'd need to do that soon to make certain he received the gift before he left.</p><p>Harry found himself having more flashes and emotional reactions to things - and the frequency and intensity in which they usually happened had him wondering if he were really going crazy. The fight with Ginny at the abbey had been silly; but still, some small part of him was happy she wasn't around only because he knew they would have had a dozen rows since then based on their combined tempers. He'd already snapped at Hermione and Ron, as well as Neville, and unfortunately, he'd even snarled at Gary from Ravenclaw and then apologized to the fourth year, feeling like a prat.</p><p>Malfoy had started strutting around again, albeit in a rather restrained way. Harry thought the other boy would know what was good for him - Slytherin being beat by Gryffindor at Quidditch was certainly nothing to boast about for the other boy, but somehow Malfoy had managed to turn their loss into something productive. Ron, who took such blathering to heart, had to be restrained more than once from hexing Malfoy in the halls. Hermione, Harry knew, already frazzled from schoolwork and preparing for her NEWTs, was at her wits end with her boyfriend. He told them both to take his map and cloak and sneak into Hogsmeade to use their room because he 'thought they both needed a good, loud, tension-releasing shag' to ease the both of their problems. The embarrassed look on their faces was more than enough to help Harry get through the rest of his day...</p><p>Friday afternoon after his Potions practical and before meeting up with the DA, Harry received a note from Dumbledore, asking to speak to him. He was half-way to the second floor when he heard Ron calling to him and turned around. His friend looked sweaty and a bit dirty.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Harry asked, frowning.</p><p>Ron made a face. "I had some extra work to do for Herbology. Bloody Hermione; I love her but...she pointed out to Madam Sprout I hadn't planted my Venomous Tentacula seedlings correctly, and so I had to redo it all. I've spent the last half hour knee-deep in dirt and fighting off the mother plant with my arm wrapped in my robe. Anyway, this was just delivered to the dorm for you. Well, it's for Ginny, really, but it's from Lupin."</p><p>Harry nodded and took the small parcel from him. "I'm going to Dumbledore's right now actually; I'll have him send it on to Ginny."</p><p>"Great. I'm going to go wash up, grab some dinner and pretend not to be cross with my girlfriend for making me waste a whole afternoon re-potting murderous bloody plants. See you at the Room of Requirement later?"</p><p>Harry smirked, nodding his head. Ron turned grumpily around and marched back the way he had come, leaving a trail of dirt after him. Harry was glad Filch or Mrs Norris wasn't around or Ron's mood would not have improved.</p><p>He reached Dumbledore's office and paused, hearing voices in the room. A moment later, Professor Snape came sweeping out of the office in a swirl of black robes, not noticing Harry or looking back. There was an air of hostility around him that seemed to crackle. Harry stuck his head in the door and found Dumbledore pacing, looking troubled.</p><p>"Sir?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Dumbledore turned and smiled briefly at him.</p><p>"Harry, yes, prompt as always. Please sit down."</p><p>The headmaster looked uneasy, and as Harry walked into the office he felt as though some of the portraits were looking at him and had a strange sense of déjà vu. He sat down in one of the chairs and watched as Dumbledore muttered to himself and then moved to behind his desk.</p><p>"Is there something wrong, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, not entirely certain if he wanted to know if it involved an angry Snape.</p><p>"Hm? No, no, nothing that need worry you, Harry. How have you been feeling?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "A bit out of sorts, I guess."</p><p>"Fine, fine," Dumbledore said absentmindedly, and Harry frowned. The headmaster seemed to be in a mood that Harry rarely saw him in - very distracted and agitated.</p><p>"Er, sir?"</p><p>Dumbledore's eyes focused on his finally and he seemed embarrassed. "I do apologize, Harry. I have a lot of things on my mind this afternoon. I wanted to know about your Christmas plans - if you were going to stay at the abbey or perhaps if you and Miss Weasley wished to spend it at Order Headquarters with the others."</p><p>Harry hadn't been expecting that particular question and considered it for a moment before answering. "Er, well, since we're having another Yule Ball, I'd assumed Ron and Hermione were staying at school this year. So, I thought I would be spending it at the abbey with Ginny."</p><p>"Ah, yes, the Yule Ball. I was wondering if you had perhaps discussed with Ginny about returning to the school for the occasion."</p><p>Harry realised he hadn't even considered that an option. "Well, actually, I hadn't thought of it. I sort of...well, I've sort of come up with an idea of what I'd like to do as a Christmas present for Ginny. But, now that you mention it, she might like to come back to school and see everyone."</p><p>"She has been forwarding her work on through Dylan, and with a few minor exceptions, she's been doing quite well in her classes. I merely thought she might enjoy the holiday break better here at Hogwarts. But if you already have something planned, I'll let you decide."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Was that all you wanted? To talk about my Christmas plans?"</p><p>"Well, that was the main point, yes. How are you really doing these days, Harry?"</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Any flares or emotional issues?"</p><p>"Oh, well," Harry paused, not certain how much he wanted to admit. "There are a few um...occurrences. But nothing er...well, I haven't had any problems and stunned anyone or hexed Malfoy again, if that's what you mean."</p><p>Harry couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn Dumbledore look amused for a moment. "Well, that is always good to hear, Harry. These other occurrences, though; is there anything you're concerned about?"</p><p>Harry shook his head and realised he had been avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. He sighed and really looked at the other man. Dumbledore studied him for a moment and then nodded.</p><p>"Do you know why this issue with your past would come up now, Harry?"</p><p>"No, if I did, I reckon I wouldn't be worried I was going crazy, would I?" Harry said rather cheekily and then felt bad. He felt his skin heat as he glanced at Dumbledore. "Er, sorry, sir. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."</p><p>Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "I can tell you are frustrated, Harry. An average term for a seventh year student is always rather difficult, but you have more to carry than other students, and I would imagine being separated from Ginny is causing some strain. You have been practicing your Occlumency, correct?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Of course. I...I didn't even feel anything the other weekend during the Death Eater attacks. I guess I was preoccupied with Brogan's prophecy or Voldemort just wasn't angry or happy enough."</p><p>"Yes, the attacks that were staged did seem rather...innocuous from what we've come to expect. Very little human damage occurred - which strays from his usual pattern, as you'll remember from last year. The casualties suffered were defensive only. It would appear his Death Eaters were advised to hold themselves in check, something I find highly remarkable."</p><p>"Why do you think he's making his presence known again in such a quiet way?" Harry asked, frowning. "I remember last year every time he moved, my head ached and he seemed intent on harming anything that breathed."</p><p>"That is the question I do not know the answer to, Harry, but I have people working on a few things that may yield us some resolution. I admit my main concern this weekend was also Brogan's prophecy."</p><p>Harry paused a moment. He and Dumbledore had spoken briefly about Brogan, but nothing in depth, something that had both relieved and bothered Harry at the time. In part, it was because he wasn't certain what the prophecy meant to him and also he wanted to respect Brogan's privacy. He knew only too well what it felt like to have other people discussing you and knowing something you wished they didn't.</p><p>"Er, sir. I've been meaning to ask you...what do <em>you</em> think the prophecy means?" he finally asked, meeting Dumbledore's gaze.</p><p>"I believe it means that the fates of you, Ginny and Brogan are closely tied, and I believe that is how Aine wanted it. Ginny's gift - her ability to protect you and allow you to fully be yourself and experience love - that is not something that was given lightly. I've often wondered if Aine involved her descendant to perhaps level the scales. Some would argue Tom's transformation - the spells he endured to procure his immortality - have gone against something very old and natural. The fact is that Tom fears death so much, that even before he killed your parents and his spell rebounded, he was struggling to make certain nothing could harm him. And since he is mortal once more - by using you - he has again disturbed the natural order. I have always believed there is a cause and effect to everything, Harry. As I've said before, I have always believed that there are two sides to every spell in our world."</p><p>"So this is why Aine's prophecy talked about Brogan having to make a choice?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Perhaps. Brogan hasn't spoken with you about the part of the prophecy Ginny didn't hear has he?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "All he told us was that Aine had said that he wasn't to choose with his heart, which I don't find all that comforting. But other than that...no, he hasn't mentioned it much."</p><p>Dumbledore sighed, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers. "Yes, Brogan appears to be keeping whatever it is close to his heart. I cannot force him to tell me, of course, but I do wish he would feel more comfortable talking about it."</p><p>They continued talking for a little while, and then Harry remembered the parcel from Lupin to Ginny and wrote out a quick note to her, so Dumbledore could forward it on to the abbey for him. He walked down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat, his mind not exactly comforted by the fact that Dumbledore appeared as clueless about Brogan's fate as the rest of them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sat in the library trying to figure out the properties of the <em>Momordica Elaterium</em> for the Potions essay Snape insisted she redo. Along with her regular assignments, Ginny was dismayed to sometimes find a letter from one of her professors telling her what she should be focusing on. More times than not, it was usually Snape who seemed to think she did nothing but laze about and daydream. Never mind that she knew that Snape was aware of the fact that the professors at the abbey were helping her with her practicals and had said her potion making skills were 'exemplary'. She looked at her essay again, re-reading what she had just written.</p><p>"<em>Although often used in the Stomach-Quelling Potion, the Momordica is, when taken in its natural state, a rather inflammatory herb and should be used with caution as it may induce vomiting and other disagreeable acts."</em></p><p>Ginny thought that was a nice, polite way of saying the herb could cause a person to become violently ill with visits to the loo twenty times an hour their top priority. She put her quill down and yawned. She had what her Mum liked to call a case of the 'stuck-in-one-place-blues' - meaning, she was bored off her arse with no reprieve in sight and going slightly barmy because of it.</p><p>After spending most of the week worrying about Harry, Brogan, and the vagueness of the prophecy, she'd finally told herself not to think of it. And she succeeded for the most part, except at night when she was trying to sleep and she'd find her mind wandering with worry...</p><p>"Ginny?" Garrett's voice broke her out of her daydream, and she looked up to see the librarian coming around the corner of one of the tall bookshelves. He frowned when he saw her, but put a small parcel and note on her desk.</p><p>"Mr Cosgrove said this just arrived for you. I thought you were in the other section of the library."</p><p>"I was, but it was cold near the windows, so I moved. Hmm...it's something from Professor Lupin and Harry. Thanks, Garrett."</p><p>Garrett paused a moment and then nodded, going back the way he had come. After waiting a moment to make certain he was really gone, Ginny opened up the letter first, recognizing Harry's haphazard scrawl.</p><p>
  <em>Gin -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This came for you today from Remus. I hope it's something good (and I'm sure you'll fill me in later, right?). Professor Dumbledore asked me today if I was going to spend Christmas with you at the abbey or if the both of us would be spending it here at Hogwarts. I wanted to see which one you preferred. I know you probably want to see Ron and Hermione and all your friends again. Just think about it and we can talk about it next week when I come back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you loads and I hope you're doing okay. I've been a bit grumpy, but as you already know that about me, I reckon that's not a bulletin of information there...I haven't spoken to Brogan much, in case you were wondering. I actually think I sort of miss talking to him, but don't tell him that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hufflepuff match is this weekend. Ron says it's already won, but that doesn't explain why he still thinks this means we need to keep killing ourselves practicing. (And I think Dempsey still wishes you were on the team.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p><em>Ps. Isn't it about time I receive another</em> <em>dream-inducing, blush-inspiring</em> <em>sexy</em> <em>letter from you?</em></p><p>Ginny smirked at Harry's letter and folded it back up, slipping it into her pocket. She looked at the small box and noticed it too had a letter. She opened it, finding Professor Lupin's neat, tidy handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Ginny -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I came across this just the other day, rather fortuitous actually, since you had been asking about the Blacks owning a castle in the Lough Gur area. Apparently, they did indeed own land in Ireland at one time. It slipped through family hands and there is apparently something involving the Malfoys taking it over for a spell (more specifically the part Narcissa later married into), but for the last seventy years the castle has been in the hands of a friend of the family - a Gray P Bogneed (yes, I checked the name). The castle is apparently deserted, although I am not certain why the Muggles refer to it as 'haunted' (the Ministry claims there are no known ghosts living in the area). I found the deed, which states it belongs to Mr Bogneed until his death. Also included was this small diary, although no explanation was given as to why it was in the family papers. I read through it, and, given what Albus has told me about your research, I thought it best to include it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope all is well -</em>
</p><p>Remus J Lupin</p><p>Ginny tore the wrapper off the slim object, fairly intrigued by what Lupin had told her. But she could only stare in disbelief as she realised that what she was holding was a copy of the Peabody Grange diary that Sioda had lent her over the summer. She frowned, opening it up and realised two things - one, this 'diary' was different than what Sioda had shown her, and two, the diary wasn't a book that had been 'published' at all, but the actual thing - written in Grange's own hand. What in the devil did Black Castle have to do with Peabody Grange? And why did Sirius's family appear to have the original diary in their possession?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, Potter, I don't know why I agreed to this arrangement. Your potion making skills are worse than ever and you are constantly looking at the clock in your hurry to leave, and making dunderheaded mistakes because of it."</p><p>Snape gave him a disdainful look and went back to looking over Harry's work. <em>Marking</em> points off his work was a more correct assessment, he knew, because as it looked now, Snape had actually crossed out more than Harry had even written to begin with. He kept his reply to himself, feeling the bitter taste of blood in his mouth as he bit down once again to keep from getting himself in trouble.</p><p>Snape finally lowered his quill and have Harry a long, cool look. "Your essay is appallingly written and I have serious doubts as to whether you actually read the section on Morning's Breath and its use in Concealment Draughts, but your potion, however rudimentary you made it, does work." He paused and Harry felt a flush of relief go through him, but it died quickly as Snape gave him a rather cheerless smile which could only mean one thing.</p><p>"However, your Forgetfulness Draft from last week was abysmal, and combined with this week's essay I can only give you the lowest of all possible grades. I wonder how Professor McGonagall will feel about my suggestion to remove you from NEWT-level Potions. She is already concerned about your lack of ability at Transfiguration."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to kick me out of your class?"</p><p>"Astute as always. Yes, Mr Potter, I am." Snape handed his essay back to him, dismissing him with a wave of his hand, and Harry could only blink at him, half-torn between wanting to tell Snape off and wanting to try to reason with the other man. He didn't think his work was <em>that</em>bad, after all, and he needed the class to even be considered to become an Auror. Something he wasn't certain he wanted anymore, true, but Harry wasn't going to let Snape be the reason he never became one. Harry knew he'd have to talk with Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>Snape glanced at him and his eyes were full of something close to glee. "I wouldn't bother going to Professor Dumbledore with this one, Potter. I'm afraid the headmaster can't protect you and your pathetic work any longer. <em>I</em>am the Potions Master at this school and <em>I</em> am the one who gets to choose who stays and who goes when it comes to class performance. At any rate, the headmaster has already agreed to allow me this pleasure of failing you, mid-term. It seems he owes me for something."</p><p>Snape's voice dripped with scorn and the expression on his face was quite loathsome as he looked at him. Harry remembered how angry Snape had been coming out of Dumbledore's office the prior week and had a strange sense of foreboding overcome him. Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, and he flashed Harry another grim smile.</p><p>"Be out of my sight, Potter. This time there is no one around to erase my memory for you."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office as though half-asleep. His run-in with Snape had unsettled him and even though he could probably guess what had happened, it still made him feel rather odd inside. True, he hated Snape, and anything that happened to the man really didn't bother Harry, except now he was faced with Snape feeling as though he was owed something by Dumbledore - just because Harry had messed up and stunned him when he shouldn't have.</p><p>"Ah, Harry, ready for another trip to the abbey?" Dumbledore asked him as he entered, not looking at him.</p><p>"Sir, did you erase Professor Snape's memory?"</p><p>Dumbledore stopped what he was doing and looked up at him, a deep frown on his face.</p><p>"Professor Snape was not supposed to tell you that."</p><p>"So, it's true then?" Harry asked, dropping his bags on the floor and sitting down in front of the desk.</p><p>Dumbledore gave a weary sigh and nodded. "I am afraid that it is, Harry. I did not wish for the relationship between the two of you to be even more strained than it is. After you stunned him, I knew Professor Snape would never be able to restrain himself while teaching you. At least, not until his emotions were in order. I reacted without thinking, Harry. I have already told Severus I accept full responsibility for what happened that night."</p><p>"So how did he find out? I mean, what you did?"</p><p>Dumbledore looked very worn out all of sudden. "Severus is a difficult man, Harry, as well you know. He is also very clever. As I noted before, it is a very tricky business messing with someone's memory. I did not do as thorough a job as I should have; perhaps because I did not feel right about doing it. Suffice it to say, he found out quite by accident and then confronted me about it. He has told you he means to suggest that you are to leave his class, correct?"</p><p>Harry nodded, feeling quite stunned at what Dumbledore had just told him.</p><p>"He will insist that Professor McGonagall allow it, I'm afraid."</p><p>"So...that's it? I'm out of Potions? I...I can't be an Auror?" Harry asked, feeling as though the floor had just moved out from under his feet.</p><p>"Professor Snape needs to demonstrate that your work will not improve in his class -"</p><p>Harry interrupted. "Well, I'm as good as gone then. He just marked off my entire essay practically. And he always finds something wrong with everything I do. He's an unfair, miserable git." Harry heard the vehemence in his voice and while he still felt bad for stunning Snape, another more vocal part of him felt as though, once again, Snape was allowed to get away with being an arse about things. The man had been rude about his father, wasn't he allowed some reaction to that? Harry knew the answer was yes, but again, stunning the man probably hadn't been the best way to express himself.</p><p>Dumbledore held up a placating hand. "I have not agreed with Severus's assessment of your work, Harry. I have merely agreed to arrange a formal meeting between him and your head of house. I assure you, Professor McGonagall will be allowed to go over your work as well. Despite what Professor Snape may have wanted you to believe, the final decision does rest with me. If I and Minerva find your work to be satisfactory for a NEWT level student, he will of course be forced to allow you to stay."</p><p>Harry released a low breath. "So he was just winding me up?"</p><p>Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "I am afraid so. He is mostly angry at me, Harry. And he has a right to be, as I have already accepted full responsibility. Professor Snape has avenues he may...explore, if he wishes, regarding my actions. Unfortunately, he only wishes at this time to cause havoc for you."</p><p>"Typical," Harry muttered under his breath. He still felt anxious about what Snape had told him (and he wasn't really certain as to why, exactly - he certainly held no love of Potions), but Professor Dumbledore had managed to assuage his fears, at least for a little while.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry later made his way to Ginny's room, two bags trailing behind him. He had letters for Ginny from her mother and father, Ron and Hermione, and even Luna, who had given Harry an oddly shaped cake, supposedly baked to help Ginny deal with being apart from everyone. Harry merely accepted it and didn't ask questions, slipping it into his bag. He'd stopped by to see Brogan before leaving, but hadn't been able to find him. Harry suggested Hermione speak to the other man the next time she saw him in the library, fearing that the aftermath of the prophecy was still getting him down, and he was hiding himself away. He reckoned Brogan might appreciate a friendly voice.</p><p>Using his key, he let himself into the room and smiled as Ginny quickly got up from the sofa, throwing her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"Harry! Is it that time already?" she asked, pulling back and looking at him.</p><p>"Well, I can go and wait outside for a little while longer if you're not ready for me," he said, amused.</p><p>"Is everything all right? You look a little upset."</p><p>"It'll keep," he said, not wanting to go into anything just yet. His emotions were still too confused.</p><p>She shook her head and took his hand, leading him over to the sofa. He let his bags drop behind him, noticing she had a small collection of parchments, books and maps on the table and chairs.</p><p>"You look like you've set up a regular revision area here," he said, looking around.</p><p>She sat down and patted the space on the sofa next to her. She smiled excitedly at him. "You'll never guess what I discovered."</p><p>"Hmm, another way to properly say 'hello'?" Harry asked, turning and moving closer to her. He knew just being with her would help settle his mind. They kissed, and Harry sighed as he leaned further into her. She broke away first, laughing quietly as she pushed him away.</p><p>"No, not yet, my love. I have to tell you!"</p><p>"I'm all ears, Gin," Harry said, moving forward again to kiss her neck.</p><p>"Oh, <em>Harry</em>, please?"</p><p>The tone of exasperation in her voice made him pause, and he finally pulled away, giving her a blank look. He felt a bit perturbed that she didn't seem to care he was upset and then realised he'd just told her 'it'll keep'. Feeling like a prat, he managed to give her a half-smile. "All right then, what's so important that we can't have a decent snog first?"</p><p>"Guess what we're doing for Christmas break?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.</p><p>"Shagging our bloody heads off for two weeks? I want to put that 'we've done it so hard we're unable to walk' theory to the test."</p><p>"Harry! No. Look, remember the parcel you sent along? The one from Professor Lupin?"</p><p>Harry, seeing she was determined to be serious, nodded, sitting back against the sofa.</p><p>"And remember I mentioned something about there being a castle near Lough Gur known as Black Castle?"</p><p>"Yeah. But you said Tonks didn't know anything about it and either did Remus."</p><p>"They didn't, but Lupin sent me this..." She paused and leaned towards the table, looking through the papers. She handed the letter to Harry and nodded at him to read it as she pulled one of the books off the top pile.</p><p>Harry quickly read the letter and looked at her, surprised. "So the castle did belong to Sirius's family?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yes, although now it belongs to that Bogneed person. I checked in the library; I'm very lucky Garrett has a love of Muggle books that deal with the history of Ireland, no matter how trivial. He has an extensive collection of local names and ownerships broken up by county. Of course, since Lough Gur is magical, he has a special interest in that and has a good representation of the area, both Muggle and magical. The castle was indeed given to Bogneed to take care of and to live in as long as he was alive. Except no one knows anything about Gray P Bogneed. His name is on the deed and in the local books as having 'dealings with the castle' but other than that it's like he doesn't exist."</p><p>"Didn't you say the castle was supposedly haunted to Muggles?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Maybe this Bogneed person is a bit loony and he entertains himself by scaring people off."</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "That could be. I reckon he wouldn't be the first wizard to hole himself up somewhere and never be heard from again. But wait, I haven't shown you the most exciting part. Look at this!"</p><p>She handed him a slim black book that looked familiar to Harry. He flipped it opened and realised it was the Grange diary. He glanced up at Ginny. "How did you get this? I thought Sioda was the only one to have a copy? Is this hers?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Nope, Professor Lupin sent this to me. It was included in the papers dealing with the castle, with no explanation. <em>Really</em> look at the inside, Harry."</p><p>He flipped through a few pages, not understanding what he was supposed to see and then it dawned on him. He met Ginny's eyes in disbelief and she nodded. "This isn't a copy, is it?"</p><p>"No! It's the <em>actual</em> diary! And it has loads of stuff in it the other one didn't have. Did you know Grange actually thought the stone dais in the Department of Mysteries was made from one of the stones found at Lough Gur? He claims he had proof the type of stone is the same and that the stones are a sort of...transmittery thing; he didn't really clarify that part. But he also claims he compared it to the gate at the abbey and that it also matched. Do you know what this means?"</p><p>"Everything's connected then? With Aine?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded happily.</p><p>"Yes! I showed the diary to Mr Cosgrove and he suggested that you and I take a trip to Lough Gur to see the site and to visit the castle!"</p><p>Harry flipped through the diary some more and shook his head. "Well, I reckon there goes the idea that you may want to see everyone for the holidays," he finally said, teasing her.</p><p>Ginny smiled and shrugged. "I do want to see everyone, but...Lough Gur, Harry! We get to see it! The place we've been reading about. It's terribly exciting, isn't it? And Black Castle! I know Sirius didn't really care much for his own blood, but...it's sort of interesting the way it's connected to everything, isn't it?"</p><p>"Well, I suspect the main part will be seeing Lough Gur," Harry said, nodding. "Didn't Aine make it?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Supposedly, yes. I've been doing loads of extra reading, you know, because I don't sleep very much." She paused as Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "But I have to admit the idea of seeing the stone circle and actually being there where Aine may have stood...it gives me goose pimples!"</p><p>Harry smiled at her, noticing the passion in her eyes that he loved so well. "You're so cute when you're all fired up."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just think a nice adventure to a new place would be fun! And we might actually figure out what some of this stuff is supposed to mean to us."</p><p>Harry put the diary and letter down on the table and moved closer to her, taking off his glasses. He kissed her again, and this time she didn't push him away, and they found themselves lying back on the sofa, articles of clothing being pushed aside at an alarming rate. Harry smirked down at her. "Now do I finally get to say hello?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and smiled at him. "Yes, Harry. In fact, feel free to say hello at least a few times. I'm feeling very keen." She traced his jaw with her finger and he slowly moved his lips around the tip of it, slowly pulling it into his mouth. Ginny sighed and watched him. "I do so love it when you come back to me," she said tenderly.</p><p>"Hmm," Harry muttered softly, lowering his head to nuzzle her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "I just love you, full stop," he whispered in her ear. Ginny laughed quietly and he pulled back to look at her. "And I think I'll just keep you right here on this sofa."</p><p>"Yes, I am rather comfortable here," Ginny agreed, nodding. Harry laughed at her, feeling his earlier tension disappear and started to remove the rest of her clothing.</p><p>Later, after Harry had proven yet again he knew exactly how to say 'hello', Ginny sighed as he curled his arm around her shoulders, collapsing back onto the sofa, rubbing his jaw. She handed him his glasses and smirked at him.</p><p>"Sorry, love, did I make you work too hard?"</p><p>"Hmm. No comment."</p><p>"Aww, poor boy. What if I kiss it and make it better?" she asked, sounding playful. She moved so that she was straddling him on the sofa, pushing the hair off his face. She licked her way along the side of his face and he felt himself shiver with pleasure.</p><p>He didn't say anything as she started moving her way slowly down his chest. He finally cleared his throat after a moment, and she glanced up at him. "Er, Gin, it's my jaw that's a bit sore, not the er...<em>rest</em> of me."</p><p>She grinned widely at him. "I know, Harry. But well, I can't have you outdoing me in one area, can I? The least a girlfriend can do is to match her boyfriend's ailments. Besides, you really do look like you need cheering up and doesn't this always work?"</p><p>Harry laughed and then grinned as she continued on, and he felt very thankful the weekend had come round once again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Darkness and Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> <em>This chapter skips ahead in time, a bit. But we were all getting tired of the tediousness of the going back and forth between the abbey and the school, weren't we? Well, Harry was, at any rate. ;) And Also, how many people are reading this story? I seem to hear from the same four or five people, which is great - and I love you for always taking the time to review. But I have to admit it is getting disheartening to update. I'm not threatening to stop or anything dramatic like that, but I would like to know people actually care when I update. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>"<em>Michina</em> <em>Eruptum</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Impedimenta</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Insecto</em>!"</p><p>The voices of the DA rang out across the wide open space of the Room of Requirement as Harry walked in between the dueling pairs, careful not to accidentally get hit by a wayward spell. Brogan was working the other side of the room for him, also careful not to be hit, although Harry reckoned the other man had more reason to be cautious - Neville had accidentally hit him with a Blasting Curse earlier and had singed his hair a fair bit. Harry watched as the group practiced in the rare December burst of sunlight (strangely enough, the Room of Requirement had appeared to them with wide open windows facing the quad as though knowing this was probably going to be the last chance at sunlight they'd have for awhile), and he felt a sense of faint pride swim through him; they'd all come a long way.</p><p>He blew his whistle and everyone finished up, with Seamus and Dean being the last to hear the call to stop, and each sending strong Stinging Hexes towards the other and hooting with pain. Hermione clucked her tongue and did a quick Soothing Charm to placate them both.</p><p>"Right then," Harry said, moving towards the middle of the room, indicating everyone should sit down around him. "This will probably be one of our last meetings before the end of term. I don't know how many of you are going home for the break, but remember to keep practicing. With Voldemort and his supporters out there seemingly ready to attack at the drop of a hat, we all need to be prepared."</p><p>The group started murmuring about the latest batch of attacks near Devonshire just reported in the <em>Daily Prophet</em> that morning. Harry had unfortunately known all about them beforehand; for the first time in what felt like ages he had awoken yelling and holding his head in pain. But only Brogan, Hermione, Ron and the other boys in the dormitory knew anything about that.</p><p>Brogan cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Harry's right, we do need to stay on our toes, but I also want everyone to enjoy their time with their family and loved ones. This time of year is especially good for that. For those of you staying at school for the Ball, I hope you all are able to have a good time. If you have someone special to spend it with, be certain to make the most of it."</p><p>Harry wasn't certain but he could have sworn Brogan's gaze rested on him for a moment. He figured he was just imagining it as the group broke apart, heading back towards their common rooms. Ron and Hermione stuck around to help him and Brogan straighten up the room.</p><p>"I wish Ginny was coming back for the Ball," Hermione mused as she helped Harry clean away a few of the burn marks someone's Relashio Spell had caused along the wall.</p><p>"Well, I told her about Dumbledore's offer, but she really wants to see Lough Gur," Harry said.</p><p>"I know, and I don't blame her for wanting to go. How terribly exciting! You, Ginny and Brogan are getting to see something actually created by Aine. Still, Ron and I will miss you two. Although I suspect we're going to have our hands full keeping the sixth and seventh year students from getting caught doing inappropriate things during the Ball. I've already confiscated two maps detailing the 'best places to get off' with your dance partner. Honestly, you would think we're not at war the way some people carry on with their hormones."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything, not wanting to point out that Hermione herself had just spent a rather long weekend indulging her own hormonal needs. In a move that still surprised Harry, she had allowed Ron to convince her to borrow his cloak and sneak into Hogsmeade to spend time in their room. While he had been tempted to ask Hermione if she were feeling well, it was something Harry had to admit he was glad for as it meant the bickering would be kept at a minimum for the next week and a half before the holidays.</p><p>"Dumbledore's happy we're going," he finally said, watching her float the pillows they'd used earlier over to the cupboard by the wall.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "I would imagine so; he more than likely thinks the idea of you being safe and tucked away in Ireland is a very nice plan."</p><p>Harry shrugged and they waited for Brogan and Ron to finish what they were doing. "Here or Ireland, I think I'm still fairly safe," Harry said calmly. He actually knew he <em>was</em> still secure; something inside him was telling him that Voldemort was just teasing everyone with his latest appearances. He couldn't explain how he knew it but he did.</p><p>"Yes, but...your headaches coming back, that's a bit of a worry, isn't it? And you look extremely pale, Harry. Are you certain you're getting enough rest?" Hermione gave him a worried look.</p><p>Harry shrugged again, and Hermione finally sighed, not saying anything else, probably realizing he wasn't going to talk to her about it. It was true, Harry knew, he looked like utter shite (to put a fine point on it), and he was extremely tired. Between doing loads of extra class work for Snape (the Potions Master had been forced to let Harry continue on in his class, after all), he'd just been pushing himself extremely hard in all areas and enough people had remarked on his scraggly appearance for him to recognize the truth of it. Even Professor McGonagall had insisted he visit Madam Pomfrey for some Pepper-Up Potion. He couldn't help it; the same voice that told him Voldemort was merely biding his time, told him he needed to be prepared for anything. He'd even spent two of his weekends with Ginny practicing spells with her - needing to ease any doubts in his mind that they were both on top of their game.</p><p>"Next time tell people not to cast the Slug-Expelling Charm, okay? Zacharias got hit with it and he didn't bother to clean up after himself, the prat," Ron said disagreeably, wiping his hands on his robe. Hermione pursed her lips at him.</p><p>"As someone who once had his own slug issues, I'd think you'd be a bit more understanding."</p><p>"I cleaned up after myself though," Ron said, making a face at her.</p><p>"You did not, Ron. You spit them up into a bucket."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I was defending your honour, you know."</p><p>Hermione gave Ron a stern look and then smiled widely at him, taking his hand. "Yes, yes, you were." She turned to Brogan and Harry. "Are you two ready?"</p><p>"Er, actually, I'd like to talk with Harry a moment," Brogan said, glancing over at him. Harry shrugged, and Hermione and Ron left, leaving them alone.</p><p>"Is everything all right, Harry?" Brogan asked as two comfortable chairs and a table with goblets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice suddenly appeared. Harry sighed and poured himself a drink before answering.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, I don't know." He shrugged and realised that was all he seemed to be doing lately - shrugging his shoulders and telling people he didn't have a clue.</p><p>"You seem a bit distracted and tired. Classes getting to be a bit much for you?"</p><p>"That's part of it, but...really...it's mostly that I just find myself wondering if I'm doing enough to be prepared for everything. I..." Harry paused, taking another drink. He met Brogan's eyes and looked away. "I can't help shake the feeling that time is moving forward too quickly."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Brogan asked carefully.</p><p>"Just...Voldemort. He's planning something...I can sense it. He hasn't been in my head, not exactly, but...like the other night when I woke up...he was just...there. Like an echo or whatever. He wasn't just pleased about the attacks, but about something coming together. And then there's school and classes and...I can't believe it's Christmas practically. I think going to the abbey every other weekend has messed with my inner timetable. I'll be glad when I can just stay in one place for a few weeks and not have to worry about school."</p><p>"You mean you'll enjoy being with Ginny for two weeks uninterrupted, right?" Brogan asked, giving him a brief smile.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, exactly. But it's more than that. I just...I feel like I'm not prepared enough for what's coming. And I'm just...exhausted. In every way."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and they sat, finishing off their pumpkin juice. The other man looked at him and then shook his head. "Harry, I think you need to just...<em>relax</em>. You're prepared, you really are. You were excellent at Defence before, but now...this last month, I've seen you literally throw yourself into learning every hex, jinx and counter-curse there is. You've surpassed <em>me</em>, and I've had a few more years of learning than you. The DA is well prepared with everything you've taught them and you should really be proud of them. I practically don't even need to teach my classes anymore, you've prepared them so well. And the only Professor I've heard say anything bad about your performance in class is Professor Snape, and as far as I can tell, he never has anything good to say about anyone.</p><p>"I know this business with Voldemort is troubling, but...don't let him ruin your holiday. You and Ginny are going to have a fine time visiting Lough Gur. I've been before, and it's a beautiful spot. I can't wait for you and Ginny to see it, actually. And we'll track down this castle she wants to visit and see if we can figure out why the Peabody Grange diary was left to your godfather's family. You need to come back to school feeling refreshed or you're just going to be even worse off than you are now."</p><p>"That was quite a mouthful," Harry said, grinning despite his mood. Brogan looked embarrassed for a moment and then warmly smiled back.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's something I feel strongly about. I meant what I said earlier; everyone needs to enjoy themselves at this time of year. We cannot allow the outside war to ruin our time with those we love. We need the light to get us through the dark."</p><p>Harry smirked. "You've been listening to Dumbledore talk, haven't you?"</p><p>"No, but if he says the same thing then I know I'm on the right track. I think Dumbledore knows better than anyone what's at stake here, and above all, I think he wants you to experience some joy. Bloody hell, we <em>all</em> need to experience some joy of some sort, come to think of it."</p><p>"Going to see Tonks before you join us at the abbey?" Harry asked nonchalantly.</p><p>Brogan gave him a perplexed look. "Maybe." He paused. "I see Ginny's been talking to you about my supposed love-life."</p><p>"She wrote to me, actually, and told me. Apparently Tonks mentioned something about you two spending a little time in London before Christmas?" Harry couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.</p><p>Brogan gave him an exasperated sigh. "Well, I do have a few things to get in London before we go to Lough Gur, so yes, I figured that since I would be staying at Order Headquarters for Christmas, I would indeed be spending some time with Tonks. Hopefully, she won't be out on assignment. She wrote and said the Ministry is making most of the Aurors double their shifts."</p><p>"Tonks is really nice," Harry said evenly. "It's er...rather interesting how she can er...turn into people at different times, you know, <em>privately</em>."</p><p>Brogan eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, she <em>is</em> a nice person. But so are a lot of other people. And I've only ever seen her as herself more or less. In <em>public</em> places. Not to mention as I said before, I think Tonks might be interested in someone else."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry, but Ginny wanted to know how it was going. In fact, she <em>insisted</em> I find out what was going on. I told her you wouldn't fancy me prying into your business, but..." Harry shrugged, and gave the other man a hopeless look. "She's a girl, Brogan; she likes to know everything about everyone's love life, apparently."</p><p>Brogan raised his eyebrow. "Aye. But I don't think she'd take too nicely to that tone in your voice though, Harry."</p><p>Harry laughed. "No, you're probably right. She'd hex me for insinuating her nosiness is because she's female."</p><p>They had a good laugh about that, and even though Harry felt (slightly) bad for talking about Ginny that way, it still cheered him. He made it back to the common room ready to tackle his Transfiguration homework and maybe even do some of his Herbology reading. Just seven more days, and he would be able to put the books away and just be with Ginny and not have to leave her after the weekend. Keeping what Brogan had said about relaxing at the back of his mind, he turned his thoughts back to his schoolwork, wishing he had a time turner to send him forward, instead of back.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"My Lord, our spy indicates that the boy is leaving the school for the holiday break. He will not be there when we attack."</p><p>Voldemort nodded his head and absentmindedly let his hand travel down the length of Nagini's supple skin as she curled around his chair.</p><p>"Excellent, Wormtail. Dumbledore is no doubt sending him away to be with his little girl, thinking it is best to keep him out of England. It doesn't matter. Harry is not my concern at this point in time. Lucius has had his son gathering those loyal to me to his side, has he not?"</p><p>Wormtail nodded. "Yes, it is a smaller number than we anticipated but it will still work in our favor."</p><p>"And Weasley is prepared to do his part?"</p><p>"That is what he says, My Lord."</p><p>Voldemort narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Then that is what he will do, Wormtail. Really, this dislike you have for my newest follower grows tedious. It was <em>you</em> that brought him to me, to begin with. Why have you now grown to regret that decision?"</p><p>Wormtail didn't say anything and Voldemort uttered a short laugh. "You had no idea I would take so immediately to him. Ah, Wormtail, your jealousy is an amusing thing. But have no fear; I still enjoy your company. As long as you carry out my orders in the way I see fit I'll have no reason to get rid of you."</p><p>Wormtail lowered his head, nodding. Nagini hissed at him, winding her away around the chair even closer. Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the look on his old nemesis's face when he saw him again. "Albus, you old fool. I have you this time," he said aloud. He started laughing, his voice echoing in the small room, growing louder.</p><p>"I wonder how Harry Potter will feel after I take yet another precious thing from him."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny was having a hard time concentrating; it was her last few parchments of homework before the break and as she watched the snow begin to fall from the library window, she wondered why she was even bothering. A sadness seemed to have crept in under her skin, and she couldn't shake the blue feeling. Not even the thought that Harry was arriving later could make her snap out of it. She'd been sleeping off and on and having strange dreams - dreams that seemed to fade as soon as she opened her eyes - their sad feeling still persisting long after she could even remember what they had been about. If she thought too hard about it, she could trace the start of the dreams to after the weekend she'd heard Aine's voice and the prophecy. Some part of her didn't want to think about what that meant.</p><p>She also wondered if the feeling of being out of sorts was just because she missed her brothers and her parents. She had been excited about seeing Lough Gur, but now, since the abbey did very little in the way of decorations, she felt an honest attack of being homesick, and it wasn't just for Hogwarts but for her <em>actual</em> home, the Burrow.</p><p>She wanted to taste her mum's treacle tart and mince pies. She wanted to laugh with George and Fred, and catch them trying to booby-trap someone's Christmas day cracker, demanding they let her in on the gag so as not to be a victim herself. She wanted to wake up on Christmas morning, and kiss Harry under a sprig of mistletoe and watch him open her present by the tree, the fairy lights her father always managed to charm twinkling beside him. She wanted to remember Charlie and talk about him with people who had <em>really</em> known him and had their own memories to share. She realised she had not spent any time with her family since his funeral, thanks to being sent to the abbey, and it made her very sad to think that perhaps she had been glad in some ways as it had allowed her to not deal with the hole that was now in the middle of their family - not just by the loss of Charlie, but with Percy as well.</p><p>Ginny finally sighed, knowing she shouldn't be feeling completely bad - Harry was going to be with her, at least, and hopefully they could make their own sort of Christmas memory, since technically this was the first one they'd spend together as a couple. She let herself wonder if sex on Christmas morning was better than regular sex and then smiled to herself. At least at the abbey she'd be able to find out...</p><p>She gathered up her papers, telling herself that Madam Sprout would just have to understand she didn't have it in her to write another page on Dropwort. She couldn't believe the month of November had flown by the way it had, and that the school year was almost half-over. She wondered how Harry was doing with his schoolwork; he'd looked so distracted the last time he had visited and they'd both spent a good chunk of their time together just reading and helping each other with their essays, specifically the extra ones he had to do for Potions.</p><p>Ginny was still rather angry at what Snape had tried to do to Harry, and while she knew he claimed it didn't bother him, she knew some part of Harry <em>did</em> still want to be able to say he had the right marks to be an Auror. But she reckoned in one way it was good - with both of them so busy with revision there wasn't time for either of them to have emotional flares or fallouts. Fighting with Harry always felt like she was fighting with herself, and it was a lousy, useless feeling.</p><p>She made her way to Mr Cosgrove's office to turn in her work; he would often collect her parchments from her at the end of the week to forward onto Hogwarts for her. They often shared a tea as well, chatting. Lately, he'd been filling her in on what it had felt like to grow up in Limerick. He had arranged for Brogan, Harry and herself to stay in the city with a close friend of his family when they visited Lough Gur. Though she and Harry weren't going till Boxing Day, she was already packed.</p><p>"Ah, Ginny," he said as she knocked on his door before sticking her head in. "Finished early, I take it?"</p><p>She shrugged and handed him her parchments. "For the most part. I admit my mind isn't exactly on revision right now."</p><p>"I would hazard a guess that this blasted weather has something to do with that," he said, indicating the frozen looking landscape outside his window. "I find it hard to get anything done myself."</p><p>"Actually, I don't mind the snow," Ginny said, walking over to the window. "Hogwarts is beautiful in the snow; at this time of year the castle is amazing." She turned and gave him a small smile. "Not that the abbey isn't nice as well."</p><p>"I understand. We don't even compare to Hogwarts castle at Yule time! Perhaps it's because most students leave early; no one ever wants to decorate for the holiday. Although we do still light the traditional candles in the front part of the abbey on Christmas Eve and hang our wreaths of holly. But if you want, I can arrange for a tree in you room."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him. "Really? I mean, it would be...that would be lovely, actually. I've been feeling a bit..."</p><p>"Homesick?" he asked astutely, and she nodded. He used his wand to conjure up some tea and biscuits for them and she sat down, pouring them each a cup.</p><p>"Is it that noticeable?" she asked, curiously.</p><p>Mr Cosgrove laughed. "Christmas is a hard time to be away from those you love. And since you and Harry will both be away from your friends and family, I suppose a tree isn't that hard a request to manage."</p><p>Ginny smiled, warming to the idea. "I think...it'd be quite nice in the room. Do you think we could get one before Harry arrives later? I think I'd like to surprise him."</p><p>Mr Cosgrove's eyes twinkled. "I'll see what I can do. After all, what's the use of being a wizard if I can't manage to get a Yule tree for someone on short notice?"</p><p>Ginny smiled to herself, suddenly feeling as though some weight had been lifted from her. It was silly, she knew, but she wanted to have just a small touch of Christmas with her and the tree would do that. They could even try their hand at transfiguring things into ornaments, or do their own version of Professor Flitwick's floating bubbles.</p><p>She finished her tea and went back to her room, with promises from Mr Cosgrove that he would see her soon with a tree in tow. She started a fire in the fireplace and sat down on the sofa, reaching for the Grange diary to flip through. Her eye fell on an interesting section.</p><p>
  <em>"If the stones aren't interconnected, then why has our Ministry deemed this subject taboo to study? I wonder sometimes if anyone can pull their head out of their own arse long enough to think on these things I've submitted. 'Oh, no, don't mind old dottering Peabody, he's just cracked'. I fear my work will be forgotten and crammed under a rather large pile of dragon dung, so as not to disturb the order of things. Oh well, when did the wizarding world ever do what was good for them? The fools."</em>
</p><p>Ginny smirked; reading the real diary definitely gave you insight into the mind of Grange - that was for certain. He definitely had no love of the Ministry, and judging by what she'd read so far of his frustrations, she couldn't blame him.</p><p>She wondered what it was that Peabody had figured out that no one wanted to talk about. Unfortunately, the diary itself never went into the details, not fully, and it was more than frustrating. Ginny often had the feeling the meaning was right there in front of her but she couldn't see it. The books she had read on time-portals were interesting, but most of them drew no real conclusions, and she'd been more concerned with her schoolwork lately and had let her research slide a bit.</p><p>For some reason, she had the feeling that some of her questions would be answered once she and Harry reached Lough Gur. She didn't know why, but a certainty she didn't question told her she'd get to the bottom of things regarding Aine and it was both thrilling and a bit nerve-wracking. It was almost as though Aine herself was guiding her along, telling her to bide her time until it was right. Her mind wandered to Brogan briefly and the conversation they'd had, but she pushed the thought away. She wouldn't worry about anything else for now - it was Christmas, and Harry was coming and they'd have a tree and even though she still wanted to go to the Yule Ball, she supposed she would just have to make do with what she had - which she knew was actually quite a lot.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Bloody hell, mate, are you certain you're coming back after break?" Ron asked him as he helped Harry carry his bags to Dumbledore's office. "This thing weighs a bloody ton," he said for what Harry thought had to be the twentieth time. It was growing late; later than Harry had wanted to leave by, actually, and his mood was wearing decidedly thin. Ron's complaining wasn't helping.</p><p>As though sensing Harry's short temper, Hermione shushed Ron and changed the subject.</p><p>"Oh, I do hope the dress robes fit Ginny, Harry. You will let me know if she likes them, yes? I peeked into the box and you were completely right, the robes are gorgeous. Ginny will look lovely in that shade of green and purple."</p><p>"Why you spent all that money on a dress robe no one's going to see is beyond me," Ron muttered, and Harry turned to him, taking one of the bags out of his hand.</p><p>"Listen, for the tenth time, it's her <em>Christmas</em>present, okay? I felt bad that she was missing the Ball and I wanted to do something nice. That's what boyfriends do, <em>Ron</em>." He paused and turned to Hermione. "I pity you," he said simply.</p><p>"Hey!" Ron said, indignant. "I know how to do nice things for people."</p><p>"Yes, Ron, of course you do," Hermione said, her voice placating. She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You're in a bit of a mood, Harry. I hope you don't take it out on Ginny, she's not quite as understanding as some of us."</p><p>He sighed and turned back around, knowing his friend was right, but unable to apologize for being rude. He was exhausted, tired of packing, arranging things for Ginny's present, and, to add insult to injury, Snape had, of course, forced him to redo his practical three times before letting him leave. It was one of the reasons he was later than usual, and the only reason Harry had even managed to get out of the dungeons at all was because Professor McGonagall had showed up, interested in watching Harry 'at work'. Since the big meeting between her, Snape and Dumbledore, Harry had noticed her stopping by more and more, as though to make certain Snape wasn't being purposefully vindictive; he wondered why she hadn't bothered to do that for the first six years of his Potions life, thinking it could have saved them all a lot of later trouble.</p><p>They reached the second floor hallway just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were coming from the other direction. Malfoy had a sneer on his face that immediately had Harry's hand itching to wipe it off.</p><p>"Well, well, if it isn't traveling Potter and his band of servants. What's the matter, Potter? That bloody house-elf you stole from my family too busy to help you?"</p><p>"Dobby has better things to do than to carry things around for students!" Hermione said shrilly, and Ron and Harry exchanged a look.</p><p>Not wanting to get into a debate about elf rights with Malfoy, Harry stepped forward, frowning. "What the hell do you want, Draco?"</p><p>"Ooh," Draco said, his eyes glinting. "Just wanted to wish you a <em>very</em>...happy Christmas, Potter. Things are certain to be tedious around here without you; I just don't know what we'll do to entertain ourselves." Malfoy paused, a smug look on his face. His eyes settled on Ron and Hermione briefly before he looked back at Harry. "Enjoy your time with your...female weasel. Send the little slapper my best, of course. Hope she still doesn't feel cross about that little broom incident...although it's still probably the best thing she's had happen between her legs since you took her under your wing..."</p><p>Ron moved first, before Harry could, and suddenly there was a confusion of arms and legs as he tackled Malfoy, apparently forgetting he had his wand in hand as well as Harry's bags on his arm. Hermione shrieked and yelled at Ron to stop, and Harry just moved out of the way, flicking his hand towards Crabbe and Goyle as they prepared to pounce on Ron. They paused, suddenly unable to figure out why they both had huge bogies growing out of their noses. Harry reached down and pulled Ron away from Malfoy, pushing him out of the way. Before Malfoy could say anything, Harry again moved his hand, silencing him. A pained look crossed Draco's face, and he stood up, shakily, holding his stomach. His mouth made little circles at Harry and Ron, but nothing came out and he looked as though he was about to be very sick. Grabbing his stomach again, he lurched down the hallway, towards the boy's bathroom. Crabbe and Goyle followed him, trying to glare at Harry underneath the humongous bat-sized bogies that were now taking over their faces.</p><p>Ron laughed next to him. "Brilliant, mate. I'm glad Ginny taught that one to you." He put his hands in his pockets and looked sheepishly at Harry. "Sorry I was being a bit of a grump back there."</p><p>"You two are the most irresponsible, immature bunch of...fighting! In the halls! Ron! I am ashamed of you. You're Head Boy! You should know better than to just jump Malfoy, no matter how foul he was being!" Hermione practically screamed at them as she whirled in front of them.</p><p>Harry started to pick up his belongings, swearing when he saw that the bag Ron had been carrying had split its seam. He looked at Hermione, who appeared as though she was just getting started in chastising them, and felt his anger still seething. His frustration seemed to well up inside him and a headache was starting behind his right eye. He spoke without thinking and his voice was harsh.</p><p>"Hermione! Shut the bloody hell up for once, okay?"</p><p>Hermione, who had just been taking a deep breath before continuing her tirade, stopped, apparently shocked. Her face went from bright pink to a deep red colour, and she closed her mouth twice, as though gasping for air, reminding Harry of a fish.</p><p>Ron glanced uneasily at Harry, frowning deeply.</p><p>"Er, mate, perhaps -"</p><p>"No, she needs to understand this for once." He paused and turned to his other friend.</p><p>"Hermione, I know we just broken one of your ten rules to live by, but Malfoy had it coming. Ron and I never got after him for the broom trick he pulled and we sure as hell didn't get him back for being behind Ginny's kidnapping. He was being rude and more than foul, and I just can't take it anymore. And I don't need you to tell me off."</p><p>At that moment, Professor Dumbledore appeared, as though out of nowhere, and Harry wondered if he'd been watching the whole thing in his office. He looked at Harry, a curious look on his face.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, helping Harry get his belongings to my office. I am sure he appreciates your efforts," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a pointed look.</p><p>Harry sighed, releasing the breath he'd been holding, suddenly feeling even more tired than before as his anger seemed to leave him. He turned to Hermione.</p><p>"I'm really sorry I told you to shut up," he said evenly. "And I'm really sorry I lost my temper, but you have to understand that sometimes we just can't act the way you think we're supposed to."</p><p>Hermione frowned at him and folded her arms. Harry could tell he had hurt her feelings and felt like a prat, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>Dumbledore cleared his throat and used his wand to shrink Harry's bags. Ron gave Harry a look that said 'why didn't any of us think of that?' and then anxiously looked at his girlfriend.</p><p>"Ah, I shall take these bags to my office, Harry. Please feel free to say your goodbyes. Oh, and Miss Granger? You may want to contact Madam Pomfrey to check on Mr Malfoy. Although I am not quite certain why I just told you that as I saw nothing out of the ordinary occur." Dumbledore caught Harry's eyes, and he knew then the headmaster had witnessed everything. He wondered briefly why Dumbledore hadn't tried to stop it.</p><p>Harry turned back to Hermione, taking a deep breath. He reached out and touched her arm. "I'm <em>really</em> sorry."</p><p>Hermione looked at him and then finally he saw her relax. "Apology accepted, Harry. I just wish...you need to watch what you do, that's all. You have a lot of responsibility, you know; you're better than Malfoy. You shouldn't sink to his level. And you too, Ron!"</p><p>"But Harry was right, Hermione; the git had it coming. Really," Ron said, biting his lip.</p><p>Hermione looked between the two of them and then threw up her hands. "All right. You're right. He did. But..." She paused as Harry and Ron shared a glance. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to reprimand you. I'm going to suggest that Professor McGonagall take points away from both Gryffindor <em>and</em> Slytherin."</p><p>"Reckon that's fair," Harry said, non-committal. Ron nodded, although he looked a bit peeved.</p><p>They said goodbye, with Harry promising to give Ginny their letters and Christmas presents (she'd already sent hers along with Harry the last time he'd come back from the abbey). He sighed, finally relieved to be on his way, leaving schoolwork, annoying gits, and Hogwarts behind him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny smiled at the Christmas tree and then frowned as she looked down at the odd assortment of items she had been trying to change into something festive and colorful. The only thing that seemed to work was turning some of her older earrings into ornaments; unfortunately, she was almost out of earrings to transfigure. Mr Cosgrove had said he would see what else the abbey had for decorations and get back to her.</p><p>"Well, don't you look a sight..." Harry's voice startled her, and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway, grinning at her.</p><p>"Harry!" she said, smiling. She stood up and went to him, hugging him. "I was getting worried about you, you're later than usual."</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said, a tired expression on his face. She brushed his cheek with her fingers. It was more than tired; he looked absolutely worn out.</p><p>"Is anything wrong, love?" She was worried Snape had given him a hard time again.</p><p>He half-smiled and rested his head lightly against hers. "No, not anymore, now that I'm here."</p><p>She pulled him in for a kiss and felt his hands snake around her waist. Ginny felt some of her earlier feelings of sadness dissipate; just knowing she had him for the next two weeks all to herself was reason enough to be happy.</p><p>"What's all this then?" he asked as they broke apart, staring at the tree and the decorating she'd done.</p><p>"Well, I was feeling a bit homesick really, and Mr Cosgrove, he's really quite nice, you know, and he offered to get us a tree. I was just trying to transfigure a few things I thought might make nice ornaments."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, nodding. She tugged on his hand.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>He blinked at her. "I'm just...I'm utterly knackered, Gin. I feel like I've been killing myself just to get here, and now...all I want to do is sleep." His voice sounded sad and lost.</p><p>She took his hand and turned, pulling him into the bedroom with her, pausing at the foot of the bed. He put his arms around her shoulders and moved closer to her.</p><p>"I mean <em>really</em> sleep," he said softly. "Sorry."</p><p>Ginny chuckled and turned around, cupping his face with her hands. "I know, silly. We'll just take a nap, okay?" She removed his glasses and they stumbled backwards onto the bed, falling on it together.</p><p>Harry sighed as they arranged themselves in their favourite position and she waited as he darkened the light of the room. Harry's breath felt warm and pleasant on the back of her neck as he settled behind her.</p><p>"Gods, I've missed you," he whispered, sounding exhausted.</p><p>"You say that every weekend, Harry," she giggled, pulling his arms tighter around her.</p><p>"Hmm," he murmured.</p><p>"At least now you don't have to say it for another two weeks," she said softly to herself, already feeling him relax and start to breathe deeper. "Happy Christmas, my love," she whispered, closing her eyes and willing herself to dream good things for once.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Harry, why did you bring so many bags?" Ginny asked as she came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head and her dressing gown tied loosely around her.</p><p>Harry followed her, holding his towel up with one hand and looking around. "Oh, well, I er...needed some extra room for things. Actually, one of those is just filled with presents for you from your family."</p><p>"Hmm, that doesn't explain what this fourth one is for; it's rather bulky, isn't it?"</p><p>"Never you mind about that one," he said, pulling his boxers on and slipping his dressing gown around him. He glanced at her. "That one is private and not to be opened until...er...tomorrow evening."</p><p>"Oh?" Ginny asked, arching an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Yes, 'oh'. Hands off, Gin."</p><p>"Hmm, just for the bag, though, right?" She smiled as she walked over to him, putting her hands around his waist.</p><p>He smirked at her and kissed her forehead. "Didn't you just have your hands all over me in the tub?"</p><p>"Hmm, true. You weren't complaining though," she said, smiling widely at him.</p><p>"No, I reckon I wasn't," he said, returning her smile, pushing his glasses up his nose.</p><p>"Well, why do I get what's in the fourth bag tomorrow night and not on Christmas Day?" she asked, pulling away from him and going back over to the bag. She felt him come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, leading her away.</p><p>"Because, that's why."</p><p>Ginny frowned as he propelled her towards the sitting room. "Brilliant answer, Harry. You should know I've never been one to be patient about presents."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Harry asked, laughing. "Well, <em>you</em> should know I've never been one to ruin the surprise either, so you'll just have to wait. Now let's decorate this sad, sad tree."</p><p>"It's not sad!" Ginny said, feeling put out.</p><p>Harry smirked at her and went back into the bedroom for a moment. He came back out with his wand and sat down, looking like he was concentrating extremely hard. Ginny bit back a snigger.</p><p>"Don't think too hard, love," she said loftily.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her and then proceeded to make tiny bubble type shapes appear out the end of his wand. He smiled. "Well, they're not Flitwick size, but they're acceptable."</p><p>"Hmm, they're lovely," Ginny agreed as she watched him float them over to the tree. Soon, with Harry's help, the tree started to look like a proper one, and she felt happy inside. Harry sat down again when they were finished and she joined him, settling in between his legs as he put his arms around her. They stared at the tree for a little while, with nothing but the light of the fire reflecting off the golden bubbles and ornaments.</p><p>"It's not that depressing for our first tree, is it?" she asked aloud.</p><p>Harry rested his head on her shoulder, his voice close to her ear. "No, it's lovely. I'm sorry I said it was sad."</p><p>He kissed her neck and she sighed, leaning back. "You know, this almost makes up for missing the Yule Ball and seeing the decorations at Hogwarts. Almost."</p><p>Harry stopped trying to undo her dressing gown and turned her head to face his. "I'm sorry I made you miss it," he said sincerely. She smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>"This separation has been maddening, Harry. But...is it weird to say I sort of like the way we can just be together?"</p><p>"No, I know what you mean. It's like...worse but better." He frowned as he considered his words. "That doesn't make any sense though, I guess."</p><p>"You've been working so hard," she said as she touched his face. "I can see it in your eyes."</p><p>He nodded. "Non-stop practically. I was just trying to get through December to get to here - this moment, us being together."</p><p>"How is your head?" she asked, and he frowned, sitting back from her a little bit.</p><p>"I get twinges. Nothing too strong, but...I wrote you about waking up last week? The way I felt him. But other than that...I don't know. I just get...feelings about him. Like he's planning something and it's maddening if I think about it too long, because I want to know what it is he thinks he has over all of us."</p><p>"I felt him too that night," Ginny said nodding. "And I knew you had as well. I wasn't even surprised when Mr Cosgrove told me there'd been more attacks."</p><p>"I've had this feeling like..." Harry paused, his expression looking grim. Ginny touched his arm and he met her eyes. "Like he's just...waiting. For what, I don't know...but..."</p><p>"Well, perhaps it's just because we don't know what he's doing. It has been a relatively quiet two months since he tried to hurt me. Well, quiet for us, at any rate," Ginny said frowning, thinking about it.</p><p>"I...I have something to tell you," Harry said and his voice sounded strange. She looked at him, suddenly nervous. He saw her expression and looked away. "There's something Dumbledore told me that I didn't mention to you because...well, I had just told you about Percy and I didn't want to upset you."</p><p>"What is it, Harry?"</p><p>"One of the reasons Dumbledore thinks Percy has...started being what he was pretending to be is...there was this book that was stolen and he thinks Percy's the one that pinched it to give to Voldemort."</p><p>"What sort of book?" Ginny asked, not understanding.</p><p>"One with old magic in it. Spells that Voldemort thinks he can use to defeat me or harm me. Dumbledore seems to think that Voldemort now believes he can hurt me, because he has this book."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ginny asked, feeling cross.</p><p>Harry bit his lip and gave a weary sigh. "I didn't want to worry you."</p><p>"Hmm, thanks for the few weeks reprieve then," she heard herself say sarcastically.</p><p>Harry reached out and touched her hand. "Look, Gin, before we have a row, just...just know that I really didn't want to worry you and...I honestly didn't give it much thought until recently. These feelings I have about Voldemort just waiting for something...they've made me think about the book again. Dumbledore swears there are things Voldemort can't get while he's alive, so I think we're pretty safe."</p><p>"I just don't like the idea of him thinking he has something now to help him, that's all," Ginny said, staring at the tree, wondering why it now no longer looked as lovely to her as it had before.</p><p>A knock on the door startled them both and Harry stood up, pulling his dressing gown closed, answering it. It was a tray for dinner and Harry put it on the table in front of the sofa.</p><p>"Do you want to eat now?" he asked, still standing.</p><p>Ginny nodded and got up off the floor, joining him on the sofa. They ate in silence for a little while and Ginny sighed, suddenly, putting her plate down.</p><p>"Harry, let's not talk about Voldemort or school or Dumbledore or prophecies or anything bad. Not if we can help it. Let's just say 'sod all' and pretend they don't exist. At least until after Christmas."</p><p>Harry smiled at her over his plate, putting down the spoon he had half-raised to his mouth. He reached over and clasped her hand in his. "Deal. But...if you get bored to death with talking about Quidditch and shagging, don't blame me."</p><p>"You really want to <em>talk</em>about shagging?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. He laughed.</p><p>"Er, well, truth is, I'd rather be doing it than talking about it."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Good point. Although talking about shagging during it might be fun."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, I already know you have a dirty mouth, thanks to that letter you wrote me."</p><p>"I believe that would be considered having a dirty <em>mind</em>, not a mouth," Ginny pointed out, picking up her plate again. "And besides, I could never compete with you in either regards."</p><p>"Oh, well, well," Harry said, chuckling. "Ginny, I am an innocent, prudish young man, you know that."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right."</p><p>"Well, I am. I just er...you know, forget that fact when I'm..." Harry paused, and then said something quite dirty indeed. Ginny stared at him.</p><p>"I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth, actually," she said coolly. Harry smirked at her.</p><p>"You let me do more than kiss, and you know it. <em>And -</em>," He paused, grinning at her, "you absolutely love it."</p><p>"Well, that is neither here nor there, Harry," Ginny said, biting back a smile.</p><p>"Hmm, we should each come up with some really bizarre ways to do it to prove who the worst of all is. We'll put them in a bowl or something and then pick a new one each night."</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, laughing. She stopped trying to eat and looked at him. He had a wicked look on his face.</p><p>"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>She shook her head at him. "Are we that boring now? We need to spice up our love life?"</p><p>"Us? Boring? Never. However, I do like to think we're er...um...adventuresome?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, dear."</p><p>The finished eating and then they moved into the bedroom, where Harry gave her all the letters and parcels from home. Ginny put the presents under the tree, deciding that she was happy with it again. She stood in the doorway, watching Harry clean his glasses on his dressing gown and suddenly wondered what it would be like, years from now, after she and Harry had lived their lives together - having children, growing old together. She suddenly felt a fierce determination inside her to make that vision come true. He looked at up at her as he slipped his glasses back on.</p><p>"Why are you just standing there watching me?" he asked, sounding bemused.</p><p>"Because you're so damn gorgeous, I was overcome with passion," Ginny said saucily, undoing her robe and taking it off, walking slowly over to the bed. Harry looked at her, moving his head up and down as though taking her in.</p><p>"You're as loony as Luna, do you know that?" he finally said. Ginny climbed onto the bed, bending forward, smiling as Harry's eyes travelled downwards.</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny purred, staying just out of his reach. "Luna's not loony, she's just different." She let her hands travel downwards, enjoying the flush of colour on Harry's face. He licked his lips and brought his eyes up to hers.</p><p>"Different is brilliant."</p><p>Ginny laughed and fell forward, moving into his arms. He smirked as they rolled over and she reached up to take off his glasses.</p><p>"Hey, I just cleaned those off, be careful," he admonished as he removed his dressing gown.</p><p>"Yes, my love," Ginny said as she felt him rub against her. Her hand reached out and she took hold of him. She heard his breath catch and met his eyes, seeing a playful look on his face.</p><p>"You know, I think I might like watching you do that to yourself instead," he said impishly, squinting down at her hand.</p><p>"Really?" she asked, curious.</p><p>He nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely."</p><p>Ginny pulled her hand away from him and they switched once more, so that she was on top. She handed him his glasses again and he smiled at her as he slipped them on.</p><p>"But you got so embarrassed when I walked in on you that one time," she said, perplexed. "I thought you considered it too private to share?"</p><p>"This is different. This is you doing and me watching. Totally non-embarrassing for me," he said cheekily, moving his hands to cup her backside.</p><p>"Oh, <em>I</em> see. That's how it is then?" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him. She frowned as she considered it. "I...well, I've never thought of having an audience for that, I must admit."</p><p>"Pretend you're thinking of me in your bed, at school," Harry said, bringing her hand to his mouth. "The way you used to before we were together," he added, his voice low.</p><p>"Why would I need to do that when I can just pretend it's me in this bed waiting for you to return to me?" Ginny said softly, meeting his eyes.</p><p>Harry released her hand and she sat back, moving off of him. He turned on his side to watch her as she lay back against the pillows. She gave him a shake of her head and then closed her eyes, trying to do what he wanted. She slowly moved her hand over herself, and tried to ignore the fact that he was right next to her. It was difficult at first, because she could hear him breathing and she felt a bit foolish, but as long as she kept her eyes closed, she realised she could almost pretend she was just indulging herself. The warm flush of her body and what she was doing soon took her away, and she was lost to her own thoughts and sensations. When she was finished, she opened her eyes and turned to look at Harry, feeling very exposed for some reason.</p><p>He rolled forward, kissing her, and fitted himself in between her legs. She could tell he had enjoyed what she'd done. He removed his glasses, flashing a wicked look at her.</p><p>"That was brilliant," he said, his voice sounding gruff. "Now whenever I'm at school and thinking about you in this bed, I'm going to have a <em>very</em> hard time falling asleep."</p><p>Ginny smiled, feeling less embarrassed, and Harry started kissing his way down her chest. She watched his dark head move lower and lower; he seemed to have only one thing on his mind. He paused when he reached her middle and looked up at her.</p><p>"Prop your head up on the pillow behind you," he whispered. Ginny gave him a questioning look but did as he asked. Sitting in a more upwards position, she realised she had a very clear view of Harry and what he was doing. She felt his breath on her skin and he moved her legs apart with his hand, cupping her and then sliding his fingers between the outer folds of her sex.</p><p>"You made yourself quite wet, didn't you?" he asked, his voice a sort of low growl.</p><p>She nodded, biting her lip as their eyes met. "I don't think I could get much wetter," she said in an innocent voice. Harry's eyes widened and he arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"You know I like it when you challenge me, Gin."</p><p>"I know you do, Harry."</p><p>They grinned at each other, and Harry looked down at her body. He moved his hand so that it was covering her and she shifted, moving her legs further apart. He tutted and smirked up at her.</p><p>"Anxious?"</p><p>"For you to get on with it, yeah."</p><p>Harry laughed - a short, sharp masculine sound - and Ginny felt her skin flush. He moved forward gently and kissed the skin around her bellybutton, still touching her with his fingers. He moved his head lower until his face was even with her sex and she felt his breath warm against her. When he refused to take the next logical step, she felt herself trying to push her body upwards to meet his mouth. He looked up at her, his eyes very bright and intense and she felt herself stop moving. He removed his fingers and then she felt him spread her body open, the coolness of the room dancing over her body's warmth. Keeping his eyes trained on hers, she watched as he lowered his mouth to her body, his lips closing over her centre immediately. Ginny couldn't help but moan as his mouth made contact.</p><p>"Hmm, Harry," she mumbled, feeling as though she was already undone. She arched her back as he pushed her legs further apart. Ginny loved the feel of his mouth on her, she couldn't deny it. A rush of feelings raced through her as his tongue swirled over her again and again.</p><p>She felt his hands caressing her legs; feathery light touches she was sure would drive her absolutely insane if he kept them up for much longer. He buried his head in between her legs and she moaned, feeling her body hurrying towards that place that was all pleasure. Harry suddenly shifted, taking a stronger hold of her legs and pushed them back, folding them at the knee towards her head. She could feel the difference immediately and her body reacted - a loud cry escaped her throat as she bucked against the bed. Flashes of colour exploded behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes and her body shuddered in release. She knew she had been quite wrong; evidently Harry could make her as wet as the ocean and as vast as it as well - she felt wide open - her body a never-ending wave of sensation and pleasure.</p><p>She heard herself whimper and felt him pull away from her, his breath haggard against her thigh. She opened her eyes and found him watching her, smiling. She couldn't resist shaking her head at him. He moved until he was level with her, lying on his side. His hand moved around her waist and she turned to him.</p><p>"Well, did I pass the challenge?" he asked, a small, playful smile on his face.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "What do you think?"</p><p>He grinned and took her hand into his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the fingertips. Ginny watched him, and the glow of her orgasm finally started to fade so that she could think clearer.</p><p>"You know, I used to wonder why you like it so much," she said softly. His eyes focused on hers.</p><p>"You mean what I just did?"</p><p>She nodded. "I mean, I was embarrassed, you know...the first time you did it. I couldn't imagine it was something that actually...did anything for you."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips as though deep in thought. "I like the way you respond to it, more than anything. But...it's more than that. I like the way you taste and the way you feel."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, I mean...okay, when you...do it to me, do you just do it because you know I like it or do you do it because you happen to enjoy it as well?"</p><p>Ginny thought about it. "I do it because I really like it for itself. And you're right; the way I know I can make you feel...I love that. But I also like the way you feel in my mouth." Ginny paused and grinned widely at him. "I'm not sure I'd quite like it with anyone else, mind you. I just like it because it's you."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "That's good to know."</p><p>She touched his face. "I like it because it's all about showing the other person how much you love them, isn't it? When we make love we're both getting something out of it, but when we do this...it's all about just making someone feel incredible. I can always feel how much you love me, Harry. Every time you put your mouth on me."</p><p>"Good," he said softly. He rolled closer to her and she giggled as they both looked down at his body.</p><p>"I reckon I have a few more obvious ways as well, don't I?" he said, meeting her eyes.</p><p>She nodded and moved her hand in between them. "Ready for some payback?"</p><p>Harry grinned, a rather unusually cocky look on his face and moved onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. Ginny rolled her eyes at him but kissed him deeply, before starting her way down his chest. She had a feeling that Christmas was going to be very good to them this year, despite all the things they had to worry about.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Harry’s Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author’s Note: I have had two artists draw scenes from this chapter and they are gorgeous! Please feel free to visit my tumblr to see them!<a href="https://velvethopewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/In-Essence%3A-Undivided"> velvethopewrites .tumblr .com /tagged /In-Essence%3A-Undivided</a>  (take out the spaces!) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Harry awoke before Ginny the next morning, feeling one hundred percent better than the day before. He was amazed that spending just one evening with her could make him feel better. Of course, Harry reckoned, actually getting some rest helped as well. He reached for his glasses and watched her sleeping for a moment; she was snoring slightly and her hair was an untamed mess around her. He smiled, remembering how they'd become too distracted with each other and she'd fallen asleep with damp hair again.</p><p>He quietly went into the bathroom, quickly getting dressed and brushing his teeth. He grabbed the extra bag he'd brought from school and went out into the sitting room, closing the bedroom door so as not to wake her. He had a few things to go over with Mr Cosgrove about the dinner he'd requested and the room they were going to use. The abbey owner had been more than happy to help.</p><p>He would have to leave her dress robes behind, so he could arrange for them to be on the bed later. Harry frowned, looking around, wondering where he could hide it until the evening. He went into the other bedroom and hung the robes up in the extra wardrobe. He put his own clothes next to it, thankful Hermione had talked him into getting a new set as well. His were just basic black, but they fit better than the dark bottle green ones he'd worn in fourth year. Hermione had also suggested a new pair of shoes for Ginny, although Harry wasn't exactly certain why it mattered; he was quite sure he wouldn't be looking at her feet. He paused a moment, suddenly aware that he might actually be doing that - he'd been meaning to have Hermione help him with his dancing skills, but with everything else going on, he'd forgotten.</p><p><em>Oh great, what if I step on her toes all night? </em>he thought, panicking.</p><p>Harry figured that was something he couldn't help, or at least, he couldn't worry about until the time came. He looked through the bag, making certain he had everything and found an envelope addressed to Ginny. He remembered then that Hermione had said something about not letting her read the card she'd included until Ginny got ready for their evening. He set it on top of the shoes and closed the wardrobe, slipping the bag back around his shoulders.</p><p>He made his way to Mr Cosgrove's office, his stomach rumbling, and was glad that Ginny wasn't around to hear it, knowing she'd make fun of him. For the first time in a week, he was actually hungry and knew he would enjoy eating just for the sake of it.</p><p>"Ah, Harry, you're up bright and early. I was just about to have some coffee and a bite to eat. Care to join me?" Mr Cosgrove asked, coming out of his office.</p><p>"Yeah, actually, I'm starved."</p><p>"I suppose you want to talk about your plans for this evening. The kitchen assured me last night your er...requests for dinner could be fulfilled. Was there anything else you needed? The decorations have been set up, although they are a bit modest compared to Hogwarts. I can show the room to you now, if you'd like."</p><p>Harry nodded. "That'd be great. I'm really glad you could help me with this. I know it's probably a weird request."</p><p>Mr Cosgrove waved his hand. "Nonsense. I think it's rather thoughtful, actually." He smiled at Harry's discomfited look. "I did something similar for my wife, once upon a time."</p><p>"I didn't know you were married, sir."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not anymore. That is, my wife died a few years ago...goodness, it's been almost ten years, actually. She died around the same time as Brogan's mother, actually. Ah, here we go, this is the room."</p><p>They had stopped in front of two very large doors, similar to the doors that opened onto the library, except these were a natural wood colour, instead of red. Mr Cosgrove reached into his pocket for a set of interesting looking keys, selecting one to use. The doors opened onto a wide room, one Harry supposed they used for special occasions; it wasn't as grand as the Great Hall, and the ceiling was just a regular one, but it was still very nice. The walls were all paneled oak, giving the room a warm and hospitable feel. The dark green marble floor shone as though it had been cleaned very carefully. The tap of their footsteps sounded lightly as they entered it.</p><p>The room had been decorated for Christmas - wreaths of holly and mistletoe had been hung and there were two large, elegantly adorned pine trees on either side of the huge fireplace. There was a table set up at one end with four place settings; the china was white with gold trim and sparkled in the light of the morning. It was modestly done, as Mr Cosgrove had said, but it looked rather smart, Harry thought, and he turned to the other man.</p><p>"So everything else is a go for tonight as well, right?"</p><p>The other man nodded. "Yes, it should proceed as you requested. Albus has helped a great deal with the other part of your plan. There will be candles tonight and the er...music box Brogan mentioned?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Harry lowered the bag he'd been carrying to the floor. He pulled out the music player he'd borrowed and handed it to Mr Cosgrove. "Brogan suggested to er...transfigure some larger speakers for it. Or to use the Sonorous Spell."</p><p>"Ah, yes. I'll take care of that, don't worry. Was there anything else you think you might need then?"</p><p>Harry looked around. "No, I don't think she'll be paying too much attention to everything else, once I give her the real surprise."</p><p>"She'll really appreciate this Harry; I know she's been missing home a great deal."</p><p>Harry nodded and hoped Ginny liked it. He reached into the bag and pulled out the other surprise he had for her, slipping the small box into his jeans pocket. He still wasn't certain he was going to give her that particular present, but he wanted to keep it with him anyway, until he could build up his nerve.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Hey, where were you?" Ginny asked from the sofa as he came back to the room. She was in her dressing gown and her hair was less wild than before, so she must have showered already.</p><p>"Oh, um, talking with Mr Cosgrove. I went to go get breakfast and ran into him. I ate but I brought you back something." Harry set the tray down on the table, and Ginny eagerly sat forward, taking the lid off. He sat down next to her, picking up the Peabody Grange diary she'd been reading.</p><p>"Getting ready for our great adventure?" Harry asked, flashing the cover of the book at her.</p><p>Ginny smiled, licking the finger she had just stuck in the jam. "There are just a few passages in there I wish I could ask him about. He's not very informative."</p><p>"Well, I suppose he didn't think anyone else would be reading it," Harry said, flipping through the pages.</p><p>Ginny sat back on the sofa, stretching her legs out, which meant putting her feet on his lap. He watched her eat for a moment and shook his head. "So what are your plans for me, now since you have me in your clutches?" he asked, putting his hand on her foot, starting to massage it.</p><p>Ginny smirked at him and finished chewing the piece of toast he'd seen her stuff into her mouth. "Actually, what you're doing right now seems pretty nice."</p><p>"What? Massaging your feet?"</p><p>"Hmm. Being my slave, basically, yes."</p><p>Harry laughed. "Gin, I'm always your slave, there's nothing new about that. You know you have me wrapped around your finger."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and finished her toast, reaching for another slice. She sat back and stretched, putting her arms up above her head. "Well, we could go for a walk, I suppose. Did the snow stick around yesterday or did it melt?"</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't notice," he admitted, letting his hand move further up her leg.</p><p>"You know, if I don't remove myself from your loving touch we'll do nothing but shag all day," she said shamelessly. Harry smiled at her.</p><p>"Doesn't sound so bad to me," he said.</p><p>"Yes, but by Christmas we'll be bored of each other and <em>really</em> have nothing to do."</p><p>Harry laughed at the tone in her voice and removed his hands. "Fine then, get dressed and we'll go make snowmen or something."</p><p>"Snow <em>people</em>," Ginny said, smiling and sitting up. She took another drink of her coffee and glanced at him. "I'll just be a minute."</p><p>He watched her get up from the sofa. "Right. I'll just kip here on the sofa for awhile then?"</p><p>Ginny stopped at the door to the bedroom, sticking her tongue out at him. "Shut up, Harry. I don't take <em>that</em> long to get dressed and you know it."</p><p>Harry chuckled and looked across the room at the tree they'd decorated. His hand unconsciously went to the box still in his pocket, his stomach fluttering nervously. He didn't know why he was anxious, but he was, and he guessed that until he decided exactly what he was going to do, the feeling would persist.</p><p><em>Oh well, it's better than worrying about Voldemort or school and any other million things</em>, he mused to himself.</p><p>"See? I'm dressed and ready to go," Ginny said, startling him as she came back into the room.</p><p>Harry stared at her, letting his mouth hang open. Ginny noticed and threatened to throw her shoe at him. "Watch it, Harry. You're on thin ice and you're heading into very cold territory with the Weasley champion of snowballs at your side."</p><p>Harry closed his mouth and smirked at her. "Right. Funny, I don't see Fred and George about anywhere."</p><p>Ginny looked at him coolly as she tied her laces. "Harry, you poor, poor boy. Who do you think taught Fred and George?"</p><p>"Bill?"</p><p>Ginny made a 'humph' sort of noise and ignored him. She stood up and smiled at him, offering him her hand. He let her pull him up and moved closer to her. "Hey, we didn't kiss each other good morning, did we?" he asked, touching her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Her brown eyes sparkled at him. "<em>No</em>, because you decided to go look for food. Next time you tease me for putting food above sex, I want you to remember this moment."</p><p>"Sorry," he said softly, lowering his mouth to hers. Ginny sighed as they broke apart, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh dear," she said softly.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, confused.</p><p>"I just got dressed and already you're making me wish I wasn't."</p><p>Harry laughed and pulled away from her, taking her by the hand to the door. "Come on, one hearty walk outdoors to get rid of some of that excess energy should do the trick."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After spending a few hours outdoors, Ginny and Harry had a light lunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. It had been Harry's suggestion, not hers, and Ginny wondered why he didn't seem to want them to get distracted alone together in the room. They talked with Garrett mostly and then sat near one of the windows on the second floor, books about Lough Gur in front of them. But Ginny didn't think they were really reading at all; Harry's foot kept rubbing against hers and she kept teasing him back. The late afternoon sun fell across their table, making her a little sleepy. She looked up at him, to ask if he wanted to go back to the room and found him staring at their hands, which were joined. She watched him for a moment and he caught her look, blushing.</p><p>"Something fascinating about my hand, Harry?" she asked, turning in her chair.</p><p>"No," Harry said, not meeting her eyes. "Well, I was just thinking you have pretty ones. Er, hands that is. They're so much smaller than mine."</p><p>Ginny held up her hand and smirked. "Well, since I am unable to play Quidditch, I have to admit my nails are all in one piece for once. Mum would be so proud; I have hands like a girl now."</p><p>Harry smiled at her, an odd expression on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem a bit... distracted. Or nervous about something."</p><p>"What? No, I'm not. I mean, why would I be?" he asked hurriedly, looking worried.</p><p>Ginny chuckled. "Ah-ha, there is something going on. Well, you might as well tell me."</p><p>"There is not. I'm just...I feel pretty happy to be with you, that's all," he said softly. He gave her such an intense look that she felt herself blush.</p><p>"And I'm happy to be with you too," she replied, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>Harry looked like he was about to say something important and she waited, seeing in his eyes that he was figuring it out in his head first. Before he could speak, Garrett appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"Er, sorry," he said as he saw them. "But um, Ginny, Mr Cosgrove wanted to speak with you for little while in his office."</p><p>Ginny frowned, glancing at Harry, who was looking at the book in front of him, his hand straying to his jeans pocket.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Shall we go, Harry?" she asked him.</p><p>"Actually, he said just you, sorry," Garrett said.</p><p>"Oh," Ginny said, confused as to why Mr Cosgrove would want to speak just to her. "All right. I'll be there in a moment then, thanks Garrett." He turned and left them alone and she stood up, looking at Harry. "Wonder what this is about."</p><p>"I don't know, but only one way to find out," Harry said, looking relieved for some reason.</p><p>"Hmm. Well, I'll see you back in the room then? Or will you still be here?"</p><p>Harry looked around and then out the window. "No, it's getting late, isn't it? Almost time for dinner. I'll er...be in the room."</p><p>She gave him a perplexed look, but he just blinked innocently back at her and she knew whatever it was he'd been about to tell her had been pushed back. Shrugging, she made her way to Mr Cosgrove's office, her curiosity piqued.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Harry?" Ginny asked as finally made it back to her room.</p><p>She felt a bit frustrated because the thing that Mr Cosgrove had wanted to talk to her about had been the fact that one of the potions she'd done last week as part of her schoolwork had gone missing. Normally, she would forward her essays onto Hogwarts and one of the abbey professors would then help her with the practical and send his notes onto Snape. Apparently though, this time, that hadn't happened and she'd had to redo it. It had taken an hour and a half to brew the Stomach-Quelling Potion again and then wait for it to be tested.</p><p>No answer greeted her and the sitting room was dark. She frowned and used her wand to light it, thinking Harry was in the bedroom because the door was closed. She paused, catching sight of a note set on the table in front of the sofa. She picked it up, puzzled.</p><p>
  <em>Gin -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not here. I had to take care of a few things first. But your Christmas present is in the bedroom on the bed. Since I took you away from school and the Yule Ball, I reckoned I could bring a piece of it back to you. I'll be back in forty-five minutes exactly! So I hope that's enough time for you to get ready. There's also a note from Hermione in there, but I didn't read it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>Ginny shook her head at the letter. "I <em>knew</em> you were up to something," she said softly under her breath. She opened the bedroom door, and the torches were already lit. She bit her lip as she looked at the bed, feeling her eyes water. "Oh, Harry," she said, feeling her emotions spin inside her. "What have you done?"</p><p>She walked over and looked at the most beautiful set of dress robes she'd ever seen. They were a collection of dark greens and light, brilliant purples, with many layers of silk, and velvet. There was a leather bodice in the middle that was dark green to match the cape the draped along the back of the robes. There was a swirly type of pattern in the material that reminded Ginny of a fleur de lis. Next to the robes was a pair of elegant court shoes, opened at the toe with a thin strap like lace for the back. On top of the shoes was a note, and Ginny recognized Hermione's handwriting. She opened the note and giggled, letting it drop to the bed and heading back out the Christmas tree. She pulled out the box Hermione had meant for her and unwrapped it quickly.</p><p>She opened the box and felt herself blush. She read Hermione's note again, reminding herself that she really needed to thank her friend with something grand one of these days.</p><p>
  <em>Ginny -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First things first, go and fetch the box Harry brought for you from me. It's okay to open it before Christmas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Second, I know Harry, being a boy, will completely miss this part, so I've gone ahead and ordered something for you to surprise him with later (as well as the fact that it's quite impractical for you to dance around without a proper set of knickers under your robes!). Merry Christmas from Ron and me (although he doesn't know this is what I got you, please tell him it's a book, should he ever ask) - I hope you and Harry have a wonderful, romantic night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>Ginny pulled out the lace garment and laughed again, marveling at her friend. Realizing time was passing by as she looked at everything, she grabbed the lingerie and made a dash for the bathroom, to take a quick shower, wondering what on earth she was going to do with her hair.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Gin?" Harry smiled as he entered the room, making his way to the bedroom, seeing her clothes strung across the floor between the bed and the wardrobe. He frowned when he saw the opened Christmas present, recognizing it as the one Hermione had given him.</p><p>"Harry?" Her voice called from the loo and he looked up, seeing the door was slightly ajar.</p><p>"The one and only," he said, moving forward to go to the doorway.</p><p>"Don't come in! I'm almost done! Stay right there and close your eyes!" Her voice commanded. and he stopped moving immediately, laughing.</p><p>"Are they closed?" she asked a moment later, and he could tell she was standing just beyond the door.</p><p>He closed his eyes. "Er, yeah. Shut tight."</p><p>He heard the door open and the rustle of clothes, feeling a flush of pleasure go through him as he wondered how the robes looked on her.</p><p>"Well, I tried the best with the time allotted to me," she wisecracked, and he opened his eyes, smiling. He felt his heart lurch its way up to his throat as he took in her appearance. Her hair was piled carefully on top of her head, and her ruby necklace winked at him as his eyes traveled down her, taking in the swell of her breasts in the bodice and the soft flare of the robes as they fit securely around her, tapering down towards her feet. The mixing of the two colors blended perfectly together. He brought his eyes back up to her face, feeling awed.</p><p>"Ginny," he said softly, blinking at her, as though that would make what he was seeing feel more real. He felt as though he were seeing something from a dream.</p><p>She looked down at herself, her smile faltering a little bit. "Does it not look all right? I had to make a minor adjustment in one or two areas with my wand, but...it's my hair right? It didn't want to behave -"</p><p>Harry stepped forward and pulled her to him, silencing her with a finger on her lips. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and he smiled gently. "I have never seen anything that looks as beautiful as you and that's the truth," he said quietly. "You're perfect."</p><p>A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she lowered her eyes, biting her lip. When she looked back up at him, he could see her eyelashes were wet. "Thank you, Harry. For...everything. I'm a bit flabbergasted, to tell you the truth. The robes are gorgeous...did Hermione help you?"</p><p>Harry smirked, releasing her and stepping back, pretending to be offended. "No! <em>I</em>picked out the robes, believe it or not. Although Hermione picked out the shoes."</p><p>Ginny smiled and looked down at her feet, lifting her robes slightly so he could see them. He grinned at her. "Good thing she did too," he said. "As those are a tad far sexier than what I would have selected."</p><p>Ginny smiled and clasped his hand suddenly. "And look at you! You're looking...<em>very</em> fit," she said, letting go of his hand and walking around him. He felt her lift his robes slightly and then he heard her whistle as he felt his skin heat.</p><p>"None of that," he warned, and Ginny's eyes shone brightly at him as she walked back in front of him.</p><p>"You look good enough to eat, Harry," she said impishly, and he tutted at her.</p><p>"Well, good thing I've arranged dinner in one of the dinning rooms for us then. It's always food before pleasure, right?"</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Really? I mean, we're not eating in our room?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "You don't think I'd make us get all dressed up and just have us sit about in this room, do you?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head and he pulled out the blindfold he'd made earlier. "Trust me?" he asked, and she nodded.</p><p>"Of course, but I thought you said we were eating before shagging? Isn't that what you like to do while I'm blindfolded?"</p><p>Harry chuckled as he moved behind her and gently placed the material over her eyes. He moved his head down to her ear, kissing her neck quickly. "Later, perhaps," he whispered and she shivered.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked as he led her out of the room.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You are going to get <em>so</em> lucky tonight."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny felt the cool air of the hallway and shivered, even though it was more from excitement than actual coldness. Her heart was beating wildly as Harry led her wherever they were supposed to eat dinner.</p><p>"Is it much further?" she asked, and she heard Harry laugh.</p><p>"Patience, Gin. We're almost there."</p><p>Soon enough, she heard him fumble with something and then heard a door open to the left of her. He pulled her in by hand, leading her to what must be the center of the room and then turned her slightly. A moment later, and she felt him move behind her to undo the blindfold.</p><p>"It's okay to open your eyes," he said softly and she did so, smiling. They were in a large room, with floating candles all around them and a large fire was already going in the fireplace. The trees twinkled with fairy lights, the Muggle type, she was surprised to see, and she put her hands together as she looked at them.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, it's lovely, did you do the fairy lights? Dad would be so pleased!"</p><p>"Actually, I brought them from home," a voice said behind them, and she whirled around, not quite believing it.</p><p>"Dad! Mum! Bill!"</p><p>Harry smiled at her and moved out of the way as she quickly ran towards her family. She felt her eyes water and knew she was dangerously close to ruining all the make-up she'd applied, but it couldn't be helped. She threw her arms around her parents, gripping them tightly.</p><p>"Oh, my goodness! I've been missing you all so much!"</p><p>"We've missed you too, my dear," her Mum said, reaching into her sleeve for her handkerchief, already dabbing at her eyes. Her father smiled widely at her. Ginny turned to Bill and her brother pulled her in for a very long bear hug, pulling her off her feet.</p><p>"Oh, Bill, I've been so worried about you," she said in his ear. He set her down, his eyes full of emotion.</p><p>"I know, sis. I'm sorry I haven't written to you much. When Dumbledore told me what Harry had planned for Mum and Dad, I knew I had to be here as well."</p><p>Ginny turned back to look at Harry, who had been standing just beyond them, as though not wanting to intrude on the reunion. She went quickly to him, and hugged him. She pulled back and touched his face.</p><p>"You did this for me? You brought my family to me?"</p><p>"Well, part of your family. I'm sorry it couldn't be all of them, Gin," he said quietly. "Ron and Hermione wanted to come too, but they have to be in charge of the Yule Ball tonight at school, you know, head girl and boy. Hermione didn't want to miss it," he said with a sheepish grin.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, just one person would have been perfect, and you gave me three!"</p><p>"Well, Bill was a bonus," Harry said, looking behind her, smiling.</p><p>"Oh, Ginny, dear, your dress robes are lovely. When Harry told us he'd arranged this for you, I felt so happy and couldn't wait to see you."</p><p>Ginny turned to her mother, feeling her heart catch. Her mum looked good, but looked far older than she remembered, and more than a little tired. She went back over to her parents, taking her mother's hands.</p><p>"Oh, Mum, how are you really? Have you been resting?"</p><p>They moved over to the table and sat down, with Harry pushing her towards the chair between her parents. He sat down next to Bill and smiled at her as everyone began to talk. She looked down and realised the table was filled with all her favorite dishes. She glanced at her mother.</p><p>"Mum, you haven't been cooking all day, have you?"</p><p>"No, dear. Harry wrote us a letter, asking what all your favorite foods were and if I had any recipes I could share. It was a very peculiar letter to get as he hadn't yet told me why he needed them."</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry, who blushed. She couldn't believe she was getting her wish - it wasn't exactly Christmas day dinner, but it was all her favorites and as she put the first forkful of apricot chicken into her mouth, she closed her eyes, savoring the taste.</p><p>"Blimey, Gin, don't they feed you at this place?" Bill asked, and she opened her eyes to find him grinning at her. "You act like that bit of chicken has just sent you into rapture."</p><p>"Shut up, dear brother," Ginny said cleverly, and took another bite.</p><p>They all ate and enjoyed everything; Ginny had to admit the abbey's kitchen hadn't quite got the hang of her mum's brandy butter pudding, but it was still good. Her parents drank elderberry wine and Bill teased their father about getting tipsy and putting the wrong spell on their Portkey for later. She watched her family, marveling at them, so incredibly touched that Harry had done this for her. She glanced across at him and found him watching her, a funny expression on his face. They shared a look of understanding, and Ginny felt her heart fill with too much feeling. She wiped at her eyes and had to look down at her plate, worried that she was turning into one of those sorts of girls that cried when anything happy occurred.</p><p>"And now, to work off that dinner," Harry said, suddenly, standing up. He looked at Bill. "Er, sorry, Bill, I didn't know you'd need a partner too."</p><p>He walked over to the corner and fiddled with something and suddenly the sound of a guitar filled the room - sounding both warm and melancholy at the same time. Harry walked back over to the table, looking nervous. He held his hand out to Ginny.</p><p>"Would you like to dance?" he asked, smiling at her. Ginny bit her lip, nodding. She stood up and looked at her parents, sharing a look with them. She smiled back at him.</p><p>"Of course, Harry."</p><p>They stood together, and Harry put one hand on her waist and then took her hand into his. He looked a bit flustered as he glanced down at their feet and she put her finger on his chin, tilting his face upwards.</p><p>"Don't worry, Harry. I've been floating on air since I saw the dress robes you bought me. I won't feel a thing. So step on my toes all you want."</p><p>He smiled shyly and they slowly started to move. Ginny felt a small, almost silly thrill go through her. She'd danced like this with Bill once, pretending to be dancing with Harry. It was amazing to her how much her life had changed from the time she was thirteen. The music sounded lovely, the singer's voice rising and then falling over them. She pulled back and looked up at Harry.</p><p>"This music is wonderful but however did you get it to work?"</p><p>"I borrowed Brogan's player. He er...made a disc for us. He picked all the songs. I reckon they're all Muggle."</p><p>Ginny nodded and they continued dancing. She noticed her parents had got up to dance as well and she again felt her tears threaten to fall.</p><p>"Mind if I cut in?" Bill's voice interrupted them, and Harry shook his head, looking slightly relieved. Her brother moved forward and took his place, smiling at her.</p><p>He twirled her around near the Christmas trees, making her laugh as he dipped her. He smiled at her. "You look brilliant, Gin. I hate to say it, but being away from school must agree with you."</p><p>"No, it's just being with Harry, really," she said, glancing over to where he was sitting, watching them.</p><p>"Ginny," Bill began, and she turned her attention back to her brother. He gave her a guilty look. "I know I didn't support the two of you getting together, and I know I was a right prat about it. But seeing you now, the two of you together and how much he cares for you, the way he's made certain you're safe...I'm sorry. You were right from the start. And Charlie told me I was being a twit, but..." Bill's voice broke at the mention of their brother, and Ginny nodded.</p><p>"It's okay, Bill. I can't say I understand and totally forgive you for being a prat, but I know you were only doing it because you care so much about me. Charlie too."</p><p>"I miss him," Bill said, his eyes growing soft. "Every time I think about the fact that Percy is alive and causing grief at You-Know-Who's every whim...and poor Charlie is dead...I..." His voice had turned bitter, and Ginny touched his arm.</p><p>"Let's not talk about things we can't change, not tonight," she said softly. She felt her emotions building inside of her, wanting to tell Bill about Percy but knowing that now was not the time.</p><p>Bill nodded and they continued dancing, slowing down as the music changed to something instrumental, with lots of different strings and horns. Her father tapped Bill on the shoulder.</p><p>"Care to dance with your old father, my dear?" he asked, smiling at her.</p><p>"Of course, Dad!" Ginny said, moving into his arms.</p><p>"Bill, please rescue Harry from dancing with Molly, I don't think the poor boy quite trusts himself."</p><p>Ginny turned and watched as Harry avoided nearly stepping on her mother's toes. She giggled and looked at her father. "He's just nervous."</p><p>"Yes, but he did well enough when he was with you. Perhaps he just needs the right partner to calm his nerves."</p><p>She and her father twirled around the dance floor and then it was Harry's turn again, and she gladly went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her as the music changed once more, this time a woman was singing, her voice filling the room as the sound of cellos and guitars swelled behind her.</p><p>"Having a good time?' he asked, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>She nodded. "This evening has been perfect, Harry. Thank you so much. I was so...homesick, and you've given me the Yule Ball and my family and you've made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."</p><p>"I'm the one who's lucky," Harry said, his eyes bright behind his glasses. She moved her head to his chest, and felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating, the music sounding like the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, the notes sweeping them away to another time and place. She would have to ask Brogan what they had listened to - something about fading into something or someone and Ginny realised that is what it felt like she was doing - fading into Harry's arms, surrounded by love and everything that was right with world.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After everyone had danced with everyone again (Ginny even danced with her mother), they realised it was quite late and started saying goodbye to each other. Ginny told her mother not to cry and her father patted her shoulder, whispering that he would make certain her mum didn't get carried away. Bill held her close for a moment, as though afraid to let go, and she felt a bit out of breath from all the emotions she had felt in one evening.</p><p>Harry told her to go back to the room - that he would see her parents off. Since Ginny had made it through the evening without crying too much, she agreed, knowing that seeing her parents leave might really set her off.</p><p>She watched as Harry walked in between her parents, helping her mother when she stumbled, and felt so much love for him right then that she knew she had to look away before she lost it right there in the hallway. Feeling like a ninny, she wiped at her eyes and went back to their rooms.</p><p>A little while later, Harry returned, smiling at her, and joining her in front of the fire, where she'd sat down. They held hands and didn't say anything, both just watching the fire. She tugged on Harry's hand and he turned to face her.</p><p>"Thank you for everything," she said softly.</p><p>"You've already thanked me," he said, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, but...I feel it needs to be said again and again."</p><p>"It was worth it just to see your face when you saw your parents," he said as he moved closer to her.</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said as he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked up at him.</p><p>"Of course, seeing you look absolutely gorgeous in those robes didn't hurt either," he continued, and she laughed.</p><p>"I almost forgot," she said, and she sat away from him. He frowned, reaching out for her.</p><p>"Hey, I was just getting comfortable," he pouted.</p><p>"Don't worry, in about twenty seconds you really won't care," Ginny said saucily, winking at him. She undid the ties of the bodice, loosening it enough so she could step out of the robes.</p><p>"Hmm, stripping for me in the firelight, this I like," Harry said, smiling at her, sitting back with his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Technically, this is a present from Hermione," she said, removing her arms from her sleeves, still holding the dress robes against her.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you why you'd opened her present. Wait, you've got a book underneath those robes?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.</p><p>Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No. But she did take care of something you over-looked while compiling my outfit, my love."</p><p>"What did I forget?" he asked, looking puzzled. "There's robes, shoes...what else is there?"</p><p>"What a girl wears <em>underneath</em> her dress robes is sometimes just as important as what's on the outside, Harry," Ginny said matter of factly, enjoying the expression on his face.</p><p>"Underneath? But...<em>oh</em>," Harry said, suddenly seeming to understand. Ginny let the dress robes fall to her feet, revealing the lingerie Hermione had sent. She giggled as Harry's mouth fell open. He flicked his wrist and the lights in the sitting room blazed into life, and Ginny made a face at him.</p><p>"Nice way to break the mood, Harry."</p><p>"Sorry," he said as his eyes traveled down her. "I needed to properly...er...God, Gin, what is <em>that</em>attaching your stockings to your knickers?"</p><p>"It's called a garter-belt, Harry."</p><p>He grunted in acknowledgement, licking his lips, his eyes taking on a slightly glazed and hungry look.</p><p>Ginny let her fingers slide down her body, over the lacy white material of her knickers, her fingers snapping the thin material against her skin, causing Harry's Adam apple to bob in his throat as he swallowed roughly.</p><p>"So, you like it?" she asked playfully, walking back and forth in front of him, still in her shoes. She turned around, showing him her backside and suddenly he was standing up and behind her before she could blink.</p><p>"Harry, I...<em>oh</em>, <em>goodness</em>," she whispered as his hands wrapped around her. She felt him rub against her, already very hard. "I guess you do like it then," she murmured as his lips found the back of her neck and his hands roamed upwards, cupping her breasts and lowering the straps of her bra. He moved them towards the sofa, moaning softly. He pushed her forward and she turned her head to look at him already fumbling with the front part of his robes.</p><p>"In that much of a hurry, love?" she asked and he growled at her, leaning forward as he freed himself, showing her exactly how much of a hurry he was in. His hand slid forward, cupping her sex, his fingers expertly touching her and pushing aside her knickers. Ginny reached down and undid the clasps of the garter-belt, so he could remove her underwear. Harry's hand grabbed at the lace and she tutted, standing back up.</p><p>"No, you might tear them and I don't fancy ruining my Christmas present before Christmas," she admonished him. He gave her a frustrated look.</p><p>"Now, Gin, please."</p><p>She slipped them quickly down her legs and made as though she was going to take off her shoes but he stopped her.</p><p>"No, leave the shoes and the stockings on."</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow and he leaned forward, kissing her, his tongue demanding entrance, and she soon forgot everything as his hands moved over her again. He ran his hands up the sheer fabric of her stockings and then met her skin, his fingers feeling hot against her. She shivered, feeling dazed with sensation. They turned, and Harry suddenly lifted her, and she found herself wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled his mouth away from hers, his expression hungry and eager as he looked at her. He lowered one of his hands to her backside, gripping her roughly to him, and she felt him suddenly at her entrance, thick and swollen, teasing her. She gasped at the contact and felt her temperature rise another notch. She bit her lip as she met his gaze.</p><p>"Oh, hell, Harry. Just do whatever you want."</p><p>It was all he apparently needed to hear. He thrust forward as he lowered her to the arm of the sofa and she gasped again, feeling his need break out across her skin, making her burn. She balanced herself with one of her legs on the sofa and the other wrapped around Harry, the silk of her stockings rubbing against his hips. He pushed forward, forcing their bodies almost painfully together. Over and over he pressed into her, head down in concentration. Ginny gripped his shoulders and cried out as she felt her climax begin, her body surprisingly wet considering they had done little to no foreplay. She closed her eyes and urged him on, whispering anything she could think of in his ear. He came suddenly, almost violently, shuddering inside her. His hands gripped her roughly to him and he quickly moved one of them in between their bodies, touching her centre as he still pulsed inside her.</p><p>"Yes, faster," she whispered, feeling her body respond again, tightening herself around him. He moaned as she came, convulsing against his fingers, clinging to him.</p><p>Their breathing filled the room and Ginny didn't want to move. She just wanted to keep feeling him inside of her, their hearts beating fiercely in their chests. His mouth found her neck and she felt his tongue licking her skin, his breath deliciously hot against her. She trembled, feeling as though every sense in her body was on overdrive. His hands caressed her legs through the stockings as though he couldn't get enough of the feel.</p><p>"Bloody hell, if that's what lingerie does to you, I'm getting a whole cupboard full when we're married," she said, feeling quite done in.</p><p>Harry chuckled and then it broke into a full laugh as he pulled back and looked at her, his glasses askew on his face. She straightened them for him, smiling.</p><p>"What's so funny?" she asked, when he kept laughing. He pulled out of her and then collapsed on the sofa and she slid down the arm, joining him. He was still half-dressed and he fumbled with his robes, looking in the pockets. He pulled out a small velvet box and wordlessly gave it to her.</p><p>She gave him a curious look and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring made out of silver and a darker material she couldn't place. The stone of the ring matched the stone of her necklace, and it was fitted with small rubies along the side. Ginny felt as though her heart was thudding loudly in her chest.</p><p>Harry looked at her, a smile filling his face. He reached out and cupped her cheek, his eyes full of feeling. "This is your other present. It's just a ring to match your necklace, but somewhere along the line I realised that I wanted it to be your engagement ring," he said softly, watching her. "I asked your parents tonight and they gave me their blessing, although your mother made me promise we wouldn't do anything until after you were out of school."</p><p>Ginny felt her mouth fall open and she looked down at the ring in disbelief. She met his eyes again and he leaned forward, kissing her gently.</p><p>"Marry me, Gin," he said as he rested his head against hers.</p><p>Ginny didn't know what to say, but she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head to her, letting her hands get lost in his hair. She felt the tears she'd been threatening to cry all evening begin to spill out of her and she was lost, her heart...her <em>soul</em>...flooding with emotion.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry hadn't meant to do it, but he had, and so now, as he lay next to Ginny as she slept, her hand on his chest and the ring winking happily up at him, he felt a bit silly.</p><p><em>I'm seventeen, I can't get married!</em> a voice screamed in his head. <em>Your parents were only nineteen when they got married</em>, another much calmer voice answered back, and Harry felt better then for some reason.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Weasley had looked at him as though he had sprouted another head as he'd hesitantly told them he may or may not be asking Ginny to marry him later and 'was that okay with them?'. They had given their blessing, although Harry was sure they thought he was quite daft. And Mrs Weasley had told him they couldn't marry until Ginny was out of school, which Harry reckoned was the right thing to do and he assured her he hadn't planned on anything before then. He really had meant the ring to be an engagement ring or promise ring or whatever it was Mrs Weasley had told him, but then he'd realised that also meant he would technically still have to actually ask her.</p><p>He hadn't doubted her response one bit, so he wasn't certain why he had been anxious. Nor was he worried about actually going through with it and being married - he knew Ginny was the only girl he ever wanted to be with. He wondered if it was a symptom of all blokes taking the plunge; you were just nervous regardless and expected everything to be ruined or something silly like that. He tried to imagine telling Ron when he got back to Hogwarts that they were going to officially be brothers in a few years and smiled to himself, envisioning his best mate's reaction.</p><p>Ginny stirred and moved her head, opening her eyes. She smiled at him and he felt her move closer to him.</p><p>"Good morning, future-husband," she said softly.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. "Good morning, love."</p><p>She moved her hand down his chest, slipping it under the duvet. He shook his head at her as she touched him gently.</p><p>"Randy are we?" he asked as she shifted and rolled on top of him.</p><p>"Always," she replied, smiling at him. She leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>He smirked up at her. "Why is it when I'm the one who's ready to go, you make me get up and brush my teeth?"</p><p>"Women's prerogative," she said shrugging and she touched him again, waking up a part of his anatomy that he would have thought was too tired to move after the previous night. They had made love so many times, he had happily lost count.</p><p>He moved his hands around her back as the sheets fell away, and he sighed as he looked at her, her hair falling over her shoulders. His fingers found her warm and wet and he marveled at her.</p><p>"Blazes Gin, are you always ready?"</p><p>She smirked down at him. "I thought you liked me that way?"</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said. He sat up and she met him half-way, their mouths finding each other again. They broke apart and Harry grinned at her. "It must be why I want to marry you."</p><p>Ginny threw her head back and laughed and the sound filled him with pleasure. He realised he didn't care about being too young or not being ready - he loved her and she was his just as he was hers and that was all that mattered.</p><p>He rolled them over, suddenly wanting to be on top, and Ginny fitted herself against him, smiling. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he moved his hand in between them, gently touching her again. He watched her as his fingers moved faster, slipping gently inside her. She bit her lip, exhaling a low breath of air.</p><p>"Hmm, Harry." Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued on, bringing her close, enjoying the way she writhed underneath him. He felt her legs move apart, making more room for him and he pulled his hand away, teasing her with the tip of his body.</p><p>Her eyes opened and she gazed at him, the flush of her skin bright pink. "I want you so much," she said softly, her voice thick with need. "Please stop teasing me."</p><p>He smiled and then moved into her, bit by bit, enjoying the frustrated but pleasurable look he saw on her face. When he was inside completely, he paused, touching her face.</p><p>"I love you, future Mrs Potter," he said gently, running his thumb over her lips.</p><p>Ginny smiled and slowly took his thumb into her mouth as he started to move inside her. Everything seemed to melt away from him after that and the only thing he concentrated on was the look in her eyes as he made her break open with pleasure, arching against him, the happiness of their union evident in her voice as she cried out. It was only then, after he was sure she had finished - and that she was filled with feeling - that he let himself give into it, emptying himself into her, holding onto her because she was his love, his joy and his life.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Wayfaring Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tomorrow/Today (June 10th) is my birthday and if you feel like discussing 17, Clumsy &amp; Shy, it is the Fic Club Story of the month on the Ginny Lover’s Discord. I am honored anyone wants to talk about anything I’ve written, to be honest. Please feel free to join us and say hello. I’ll likely be on most of the day as my one goal for my birthday is to spend most of it in my pajamas, lol It’s good to have goals, right? ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link here - minus the spaces: </em>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/E2QRKQ"> https: // discord.gg/ E2QRKQ</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>28:</p><p> </p><p>Christmas morning they woke early, happily opening their presents. Mrs Weasley had sent Harry something different this year - instead of his usual jumper, she had sent him a pair of gold cufflinks that were in the shape of tiny Snitches. Her note explained she and Professor Lupin had found them in some of Sirius's things, believing them to have been his father's. He eagerly looked forward to the next time he could wear his dress robes so he that could put them to good use.</p><p>Ron had given him something new to read: <em>The Chudley Canons' Book of Almost But Not Quite Winning Quidditch Plays</em>as well as a restocking of materials for his broom-servicing kit (which had finally been made spare, mostly because Ron liked to borrow it to work on his Cleansweep). Hermione had sent a rather thick, boring-looking book titled <em>The Very Long and Detailed History About the Culmination of the Modern-Day Jinx by Morely G. Knockembach</em>as well as enough chocolate frogs to last him for the next month. But it was Ginny's gift that made him feel the happiest.</p><p>First, she had knitted him a very nice looking jumper - far nicer than anything he had ever received from her mother - it was dark green with gold and red flecks of something he couldn't place interweaved through material so that it seemed to shimmer when the light hit it, and it was incredibly soft to the touch. He could tell she had spent a very long time on it. For some reason that made his eyes water and he had to look away from her for a moment. Next, she placed a small box in his hands and he forgot to be embarrassed about his tears and opened it to find a new watch. He stared at her for a moment.</p><p>"Ginny, how did you...I mean, this looks really expensive. The jumper is more than enough, you didn't -"</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed him, and then pulled back. "It's not <em>that</em> expensive and besides, you needed a new watch. Since I didn't have to bother George and Fred for money to get a new set of dress robes for the Yule Ball, I worked out a deal with them so I could owl-order something nice for you. And...well, it was my insurance gift in case you thought the jumper was incredibly shabby or something." Her voice held a note of apprehension in it, and he reached out and took a hold of her hand.</p><p>"The jumper is amazing. You really did a great job on it. I'll wear it all the time...see?" He pulled the garment over his head and smiled at her. He felt a flush of warmth go through him as he patted his hands down the front of it, already loving the feel of it against his skin.</p><p>"Go look at yourself in the mirror, Harry," she said after a moment, her eyes bright.</p><p>"Why, do I have it on wrong?" he said, frowning down at himself. "I know it probably doesn't go with my boxers, but..." The jumper seemed to be on the right way to him.</p><p>"Just do it," she said softly.</p><p>Harry gave her a puzzled look and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He blinked at himself, not believing what he was seeing and his mouth fell open. Ginny appeared behind him and their eyes met in the mirror.</p><p>"It's called True-Reflection Wool. When a person knits with it, they have to think of who they're knitting for. The thread then takes on the most appropriate shape and colour for whoever is going to receive the clothing. At first, when I started it, it was just like one of mum's jumpers, and it was red for some odd reason, but then slowly but surely it changed into this." Her fingers reached out and touched his shoulder, pulling a small amount of the material between her fingers. She looked at him again. "It really brings out your eyes, Harry. Look at how handsome you are; this is what I see what I look at you. This is what everyone sees. I don't want you to listen to anymore of those voices that tell you you're ugly or unlovable ever again."</p><p>Harry looked at himself in the mirror and the same embarrassed feeling came back to him, and he felt a lump the size of a Quaffle lodge itself in his throat. He shook his head, feeling unsteady. "I don't look like this Ginny, not really. It's just...it's just the beautiful work you did. That's all anyone will see, trust me."</p><p>She shook her head and turned him around, a determined look in her eyes. She moved closer to him, putting her arms around him. "There is also something else about the wool. It takes the feelings of the knitter and transfers them to the clothing. So this is a gift of everything I feel for you, Harry. It should make you feel warm <em>and</em> loved." Ginny gazed back at him - her feelings clear in her eyes and Harry could see the truth within her. He felt his heart beating erratically in his chest for some reason - and took a deep breath, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him.</p><p>"It does," he finally said, his voice sounding shaky to his own ears.</p><p>"Good," she replied, smiling gently. She rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to him. Harry couldn't help but marvel at her.</p><p>"Gin?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You'll have to teach me how to knit so I can make you one."</p><p>Ginny moved her head and smiled at him again. She reached up to pull his head down to hers and fitted herself into his embrace.</p><p>"I just wanted our first Christmas to be special, my love. You've made it so much more than that by giving me this ring."</p><p>They both looked down at her hand as it rested against his chest. He reached out and touched her chin, as he moved his mouth down to hers. He kissed her slowly and gently, until finally, they were both clinging to each other, the deepness of the kiss kindling something in both of them.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked when they broke apart.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, feeling unbelievably hot for some reason. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I do have one <em>other</em> present to give you, but this one's not wrapped."</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow at the tone of her voice. He slowly felt a grin start to break across his face. "Oh, I don't know, Gin, I suppose you could say that dressing gown is a <em>form</em> of wrapping..."</p><p>Ginny giggled. "Do you think sex feels any different on Christmas?"</p><p>"One way to find out," he said as he slowly picked her up off the floor.</p><p>"We do have other <em>real</em> presents to open," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry grinned at her, moving over to the bed.</p><p>"They'll still be there when we're done," he said softly, setting her down on top of the duvet, leaning part-way over her. She smirked up at him and her hand strayed to the sash around her middle. She shrugged off the dressing gown and then reached up for him, pushing the jumper slowly upwards, planting kisses on his skin as she moved.</p><p>"Hmm, this does feel nice, doesn't?" she asked quietly as her hand got tangled in the material.</p><p>"Hmm," Harry agreed, but wanting to be rid of it for the time being. He moved his arms and pulled the jumper over his head. Ginny's hands were already at his waist, pulling at his boxers and lowering them. She grinned at him as she met his eyes.</p><p>"So soon?" she said as she reached out and took hold of him.</p><p>"What can I say, you drive me mad," he said teasingly. She temporarily released him and shifted on the bed, scooting further under him. Her hands were back at work immediately, caressing him. He closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath around his stomach, and her hand wrapped around him, stroking him in that firm, capable way he loved.</p><p>"Do you trust me, Harry?" she suddenly asked, and he looked down at her, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice when he replied.</p><p>"Considering where your mouth and hand are, I'd say I'd be a daft fool if I didn't."</p><p>He heard her giggle softly and she slipped down even more so that she was completely under him and level with his waist. All he could see without pulling away was a small tuft of her hair.</p><p>"Do you think you can stay in this position?" she asked abruptly and he paused, considering it. Harry felt like asking her if <em>she</em> could stay in the position because it couldn't have been comfortable for her. Before he could question her, she moved her palm around the head of his penis in a circular motion and all thinking ability decided to leave him.</p><p>"Why?" he managed to get out, feeling light-headed as she continued to tease him.</p><p>"Because when I put my mouth on you I want you to be able to move forward with your hips."</p><p>"Won't that hurt?" he asked, common sense finally sinking in past the pleasure she was causing. He started to pull away, but she stopped him by tightening her grip around him and holding him in place.</p><p>"No, I want you to really be able to thrust into my mouth, Harry. Now open your legs a bit wider...yes, like that."</p><p>"But I don't want to hurt you," he said, puzzled at her request. "I could make you choke or -"</p><p>"Let me worry about that," she said softly, and as if to prove her point, he felt her mouth suddenly on the underside of his body, closing around him and he jerked forward instinctively, forgetting to worry.</p><p>Harry felt her tongue move around him as he rested in her mouth and a groan inadvertently escaped his lips. Her mouth felt soft and inviting around him and <em>so</em>...<em>so...</em>perfect that he forgot to notice what she was doing with her hands. He suddenly felt her fingers probing further than they ever had before and he almost pulled away, but then felt his skin go hot - embarrassed because he realised he liked whatever it was she was doing.</p><p>Ginny pulled her mouth away, releasing him, and when he didn't pull away from her touch, she gently continued on, one of her fingers seeming to circle around some overtly sensitive part deep within him. Her breath felt warm on his skin and he knew he was probably already slick with anticipation. Still her finger teased a spot on his body that he didn't want to think about too much, but the flashes of sensation it was giving him was making him grow even harder until he felt as though he were about to go off from that one single touch.</p><p>"Gin, please," he managed to eventually get out, not quite certain what he was asking for and not caring.</p><p>Her fingers regrettably moved away but then her hands suddenly gripped his backside and pushed him closer to her until he understood what she wanted. He moved his legs to either side of her, his heart beating a bit fast in his chest as he looked down at her, finally able to see her. She closed her mouth around the tip of his body and pushed at him gently, to get him to move, and he slowly started thrusting tentatively in and out of her mouth. Just a few short pushes and it felt incredible to Harry. So incredible, in fact, that he already wanted to go faster, his body suddenly quite keen to let go. But he still didn't want to hurt her. As if sensing his reluctance, Ginny pressed her hand flat against his arse in a short, slapping motion that stung slightly.</p><p>Harry looked down at her again and saw her eyes looking up at him as he moved in between her lips and he saw what he needed to see in her expression. He moved his legs further apart to get better leverage and the sensation was immediate. Harry found himself starting to push forward with less controlled motions, moving in as far as he could as though it wasn't just her mouth he were entering.</p><p>Ginny gripped him, her hands on his hips as he moved back and forth. She moaned suddenly, and the vibrations tingled along his body, leaving him breathless with wonder. In and out he glided into her mouth, marveling at the supple and warm wetness of her and how much different it felt in this position. He bowed his head, feeling his release threatening its way through him and then felt her mouth open wider as he moved faster. Her hands strayed upwards over his stomach, towards his chest and he moaned as he came, thrusting strongly into her mouth, not able to care if it was too much for her.</p><p>After he was finished, Harry leaned forward onto the bed and he felt her move out from under his legs. A moment later, she lay down on top of him, her breath at his ear.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Harry," she said, her voice sounding incredibly full of mischief. He groaned and didn't feel as though he could move properly yet. The pleasure of what she'd done seemed to race through him, as though the sensation was in his very blood.</p><p>"What made you think of doing it like that?" he finally asked, reaching up to remove the glasses that were sticking into the side of his face. Ginny's hands wrapped around him, her body still moulded to his.</p><p>"I still read that book, every now and then," she said lightly, and he felt her mouth kissing his back. She rubbed against him and he wanted to repay the favor, because he could tell she was quite eager, but he felt too undone to even move. Ginny finally settled down, still on top of him and they stayed like that for a long moment, each breathing deeply.</p><p>"Did the book tell you to...touch me like that?" he finally asked, curious.</p><p>"Hmm, yes. But you didn't seem to mind it too much and I would have stopped if you had. I read that that part on a boy can be very sensitive. Did it feel different for you when you came? The book said that sometimes touching someone there can make it feel better or more intense."</p><p>He felt her breasts against his back and took a deep breath. "Gin, let me turn over," he said, wanting to hold her.</p><p>She tutted, but he felt her slide off and he moved, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her and ran his hands over her back, moving downwards.</p><p>"It felt..." Harry paused, feeling his skin heat. He met her eyes, suddenly feeling sheepish. "Okay, it felt bloody fantastic, is that what you want to hear?"</p><p>Ginny grinned and nodded slowly. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"So the book, huh? Anything you want me to do differently, then?" he asked playfully. "Maybe I should be the one studying it."</p><p>"Well, perhaps we'll do some reading together," she said, winking at him. "They do say that part is sensitive on a girl as well."</p><p>He shook his head at her. "Oh, there is nothing I love more than you and that depraved, naughty mind of yours," he said, laughing.</p><p>"I think the next time one of us is in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley...I think maybe we should see if there are some...<em>wizard</em> books we can use," Ginny said, her eyes full of delight.</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, not really listening as his fingers lazily started to touch her in between her legs and he gazed down at her body. Her words sunk in and he looked at her. "What do you think would be <em>in</em> one of those wizard books?"</p><p>Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Spells, of course. Charms to...change things around, perhaps. I've always wondered if you can somehow use the <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>spell to actually...you know, float yourself and another person..."</p><p>"You. Are. Such. A. Dirty. Girl." Harry kissed her after each word. She rolled closer to him, her legs opening up a bit more. Her skin turned pink as she looked at him.</p><p>"And you have a problem with this?" she asked, appearing curious.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I'd be a fool if I said 'yes', wouldn't I? Not to mention the fact that I simply love to lick you clean too much to care." He leaned forward and rolled her back until she was underneath him, and he smiled as he stated kissing his way down the front of her.</p><p>"You know, Harry, I really do believe you're getting to be quite...oh, goodness... quite clever..." Her voice trailed off as he reached her middle, parting her legs with his hand, cupping her sex gently as he moved his fingers. She writhed underneath his touch, pushing herself closer to him. He let his fingers trail downwards and suddenly realised he wanted her on her stomach. Harry made her turn over and quite happily kissed his way down her back, loving the small pleasurable noises she made as he moved closer and closer to her backside. He let his hands and mouth tease her and smirked when she opened her legs wider. Her breathing hitched the more he tormented her and he smiled to himself at the reaction he was getting.</p><p>Harry finally paused and Ginny turned her head to him, looking at him over her shoulder. Her skin was quite flushed with colour and he smiled happily at her. "It's my turn, Gin. Happy Christmas, my love."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next day they woke up early, both of them ready to leave for Lough Gur. They were traveling by Portkey to a special destination where they wouldn't be noticed by Muggles. They were only waiting for Brogan to show up from London and they would be off. Harry smiled at Ginny as she chatted with Mr Cosgrove. He had been so tired and feeling so hopeless before term ended and now he felt a hundred times better. Being with Ginny was...it was exactly what he needed. He watched the way her hair seemed to shine as she moved in between the pockets of light from one of the abbey windows and felt his heart fill. He looked down at himself, wondering if the jumper she'd given him had a mind of its own. He was wearing it and couldn't help but feel happy.</p><p>"Earth to Harry?" He looked up and found her in front of him, a smirk on her face as she looked at him.</p><p>"Er, sorry. I was just admiring the craftsmanship of this jumper yet again."</p><p>Ginny laughed and turned to show him that Brogan had just arrived behind her. The other man nodded at them as he spoke to Mr Cosgrove. "We're leaving in a few minutes," she said excitedly. Harry reached out and put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.</p><p>"Have I told you today how utterly adorable you are?"</p><p>Ginny's cheeks turned pink, but she gave him a stern look. "Honestly, Harry. You've just been resting against this wall watching me with the oddest look on your face. Mr Cosgrove is going to start thinking that you've gone daft."</p><p>"Nonsense, Ginny. Harry looks like a young man in love. I seem to recall the same expression on myself once upon a time."</p><p>They both looked at the abbey owner and he smiled at them. Brogan was transfiguring their gear down so that it was easier to carry.</p><p>"Now, my friend Torin is expecting you to arrive in a little while and will be there to pick you up at a designated area near Limerick. He runs a small inn just outside of Lough Gur, for the tourists. He's rather slow this time of year - the weather has been extremely bad - so you, Harry and Brogan have been promised the run of the place." Mr Cosgrove's eyes sparkled as he looked at them and Harry felt the slow heat on his skin, but he was saved from saying anything as Brogan called to them.</p><p>"I'm all set in here, if you two are."</p><p>They moved into the office, and Harry nodded at Brogan. The other man gave him a small smile and Harry noticed that his eyes, of course, went to Ginny, who was saying something to Mr Cosgrove. Harry didn't feel any jealousy at Brogan's rather unabashed look because he knew he couldn't blame him -a bloke would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to stare at her - and he felt a swell of pride go through him. Ginny's loveliness had seemed to be even more evident to him the last few days and he had figured it was just the after-effect of extremely good shagging and very good engagement-ing. He actually found himself glad that other people noticed her and he was happy that she was his. She turned back around, smiling widely at them both.</p><p>"Brogan, you'll have to tell me <em>all</em> about the Yule Ball. Did Hermione and Ron have a nice time? Who did Neville ask? He mentioned someone in his last letter but he wouldn't tell me who... and how was Tonks? Did you see her at all during Christmas? And how was my family? Did Bill go to see Fleur?"</p><p>Brogan brought his eyes back to Harry's and they shared a look of amusement. Harry patted Ginny's hand.</p><p>"Er, Gin, let's do all that after we get there, okay?"</p><p>"Oh, all right. What's the Portkey then?" she said, sounding put-out, and Harry bit back a chuckle.</p><p>Brogan held up a small cat figurine. "It's set to go in a moment. Are we all ready?"</p><p>They nodded and both reached out to touch the small figure. After a moment, Harry felt the familiar tug around his middle and they were off - heading towards their next adventure.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Except when they arrived at where the Portkey had transported them, Harry had his doubts as to whether or not it was the right place. It was outside for one, and he immediately inhaled a mouthful of wet snow. Ginny had landed on him with a small 'oomph' and he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her.</p><p>"That was a bumpy one," she said after a moment, and they both sat up. Brogan had landed a little bit to their right and was already starting to stand.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I didn't realize we'd be landing outside..." He paused as he looked around. "Well, this is...interesting." He looked at them and then used his wand to cast an Impervious Charm to keep the snow from falling on them. Harry immediately felt less wet and cleaned his glasses off quickly. Ginny looked around.</p><p>"This is a strange place to land," she said.</p><p>Harry realised they were in a small clearing. "Why are we outside?"</p><p>"I don't know," Brogan said. "Dylan didn't mention that. He's the one who arranged for the Portkey. Maybe someone is coming to pick us up? It would make sense because the inn we're staying at is for Muggles. They can't have too much magic around it. What's really odd is the fact that it's snowing. It's usually cold here in December but not cold enough for snow."</p><p>He flicked his wand and a small bench appeared. They all sat down, looking around for a sign that they were in the right place.</p><p>"So...what do you two think of County Limerick so far?" Brogan asked dryly, and Ginny giggled.</p><p>"It's very...white."</p><p>"And wet and cold," Harry said as he took her hand into his. She smiled at him and Brogan tutted.</p><p>"Sorry, here, let me cast a Warming Spell for us."</p><p>Harry immediately felt warmer and they chatted briefly before they suddenly heard what sounded like someone coming through the bushes to their right. Brogan and Harry both stood up and took a defensive stance. Harry was pleased to note that Ginny joined them and also had her wand out, clearly prepared for anything.</p><p>A head appeared out of one of the less white spots, and Harry realised it was a girl, her head partially covered with a hood - her face broke into a smile when she saw them.</p><p>"Aye, father, they're here!" she shouted back over her shoulder. She moved into the clearing and noticed they all had their wands out. She frowned at them. "Are you expecting to do battle?" she asked as she looked at each one of them.</p><p>"Sorry, but who are you, exactly?" Brogan asked, sounding perplexed.</p><p>"If you put that bloody wand away, I'll tell you," the girl said in what Harry thought was a rather snappy voice, considering they didn't know who she was.</p><p>Brogan apparently thought so too, because he didn't put his wand away and only aimed it higher at her. "Right. Don't think so. Where's Mr McNamara?"</p><p>"Just behind her, don't worry, lad," a deep voice said to their left, and Harry hadn't even heard the other man making his way through the bushes. He was diminutive and very stout, with a short precise beard, and he surveyed them all with curious eyes, finally smiling at Brogan. "Aye, Brogan Caley, I haven't seen you in a dragon's age. Don't tell me you don't recognize Kath, now? She used to cause you plenty of harm back then, you know."</p><p>Harry watched as Brogan turned back to the girl, his eyes widening. His mouth fell open a bit and he blinked at her as she started to grin back at him. "Kath? Is that really..."</p><p>"Yes, you sad sod, it's really me. All grown up, see?" She pushed off the hood she was wearing to reveal a lovely head of long and shiny strawberry-blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly at Brogan's, reminding Harry of Dumbledore for some reason. She undid the front part of her cloak and twirled around slightly, grinning a bit madly. She put her hand on her hip as she gave Brogan an amused look. "You can't boss me around anymore, either. I'm just as tall as you. And I'm <em>strong</em>, you sorry git, so no more throwing me into the dust bins."</p><p>Brogan seemed flustered and his skin was slowly turning as red as Ginny's hair. Harry thought that their time in Limerick had just become more interesting, indeed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After a short time of sightseeing around Limerick City - short only because of the snow - they made their way to <em>The</em> <em>Wayfaring Stranger,</em>which was located just outside in the small village of Pallasgreen. It was a nice place, Harry thought, but then he'd never actually stayed in an inn before either. Mr McNamara showed them directly to their room, while his daughter Katharine said something about getting tea ready for them. Brogan seemed a bit preoccupied and just nodded at them as he entered his own room across from theirs.</p><p>Harry felt like brushing his teeth, realizing he'd forgotten to do it that morning and as he came back up from the sink, he jumped, startled to see that Ginny was standing right behind him. She smiled at him in the mirror.</p><p>"That Katharine girl was interesting, wasn't she?" she asked, her voice carefully devoid of any inflection.</p><p>Harry frowned at her and then bent down to spit out again. He turned to look at her. "Whatever you're thinking, Gin, just drop it. Give Brogan some peace."</p><p>'What?" she asked innocently. "You have a bit of toothpaste on your chin, love." She smiled and then moved out into the bedroom. Harry washed his mouth clean and then looked at her, resting in the doorway to the loo. He shook his head at her.</p><p>"You have to admit it, Harry. He seemed really...shocked at seeing her. I thought he was going to stay permanently red in the face. That's quite a big reaction for him."</p><p>Harry admitted to himself that Brogan did seem particularly taken with the girl; he'd also noticed that Brogan hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole trip to the inn. But he pursed his lips at Ginny. "Yes, which is all the more reason you shouldn't give him a hard time, you know."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and then shrugged. She sat down on the bed and patted it with her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him and then moved to the middle of it. She sat up on her knees, leaning forward. It was a very old-fashioned canopy type of bed, similar to the one at the abbey, but it was smaller and the posts were closer together. Harry watched as Ginny ran her hand along one of them. She grinned widely at him.</p><p>"I like the bed. Aren't these posts...just so sturdy and close together? You could almost tie someone up right here..."</p><p>Harry grinned back at her and shook his head. "I am <em>not</em> tying you up to that bed, Ginny. I'm fairly certain these rooms aren't very sound-proof and without being able to cast a Silencing Charm..."</p><p>Ginny looked put out and then smiled at him. She climbed down off the bed and walked over to him, putting her arms around him. She gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>"Now who said anything about <em>me</em> being the one tied up, Harry?"</p><p>Harry chuckled and pulled her close to him. "Fair enough. But I'm still not going to do it. We're staying at a friend's inn. Do you really want them to hear us going at it?"</p><p>"So we're not going to do anything at all?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.</p><p>Harry laughed, tightening his hold on her. "I didn't say that, did I? Not to mention I think it'd be impossible for us to actually sleep in the same bed without touching each other. But we'll just have to be...very quiet. I know it'll be tough for you, since I make you lose control so easily..."</p><p>Ginny snorted, pushing away from him. A short knock sounded on the door and Harry went to answer it as Ginny started looking around the room. He heard an excited squeak behind him and glanced back to find her standing in front of the cabinet across from the bed. She had just found the television set, apparently. He opened the door, shaking his head.</p><p>Brogan smiled. "Sorry to bother you two, but Torin let me know that tea was ready. I thought we could go downstairs together."</p><p>Before Harry could answer, he heard Ginny behind him, and turned to see her holding the remote control to the television in her hands, clearly amazed with it. She glanced up at Brogan. "You mean you just don't want to sit down there alone with Kath," she said knowingly. Brogan paled at her words and Harry rolled his eyes. He took the remote out of her hands as she started pushing random buttons.</p><p>"Gin, please."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us you'd been here before?" she asked Brogan, ignoring Harry. Harry pushed her gently out of the door and made certain he had the key before closing it.</p><p>"Because it was right after my mum died. I was eleven...I stayed here for awhile before going on to live with the family I told you about. Torin was friends with my mum and he's the one who introduced me to Dylan. I don't really think of it too often because I was really miserable while I was here."</p><p>They made their way downstairs and found the sitting room empty, but a tray of food was already prepared. They all decided to wait for their hosts, and sat in three large, rather comfortable chairs in front of a cosy fire. The inn had a distinctive Victorian feel to it, and it was odd to Harry to realize he was in an almost purely Muggle area. It had been awhile since he had experienced that. Ginny, of course, seemed fascinated and she kept looking at everything, clearly enjoying herself. She did, however, eventually turn back to Brogan.</p><p>"So why were you so horrible to Kath when you were younger?"</p><p>"Because I was ten and miserable and she was an annoying nine year old who thought she knew everything."</p><p>"Hah! You take that back, Brogan Caley."</p><p>The three of them turned to see the woman in question standing in the doorway, and Harry thought she looked rather cross. Brogan started to say something - sounding very flustered - when she sniggered derisively at his expression, coming into the room. She shook her head at him and turned to Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"What he doesn't say is that not only was he a bit of a prat, but he skulked around a lot and never said two words to anyone. Even at the age of ten he had a high opinion of himself."</p><p>"I did not, Kath...really..." Brogan managed to squeak out, looking embarrassed, and Harry felt bad for him. Kath turned back around and smirked at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort.</p><p>"Brogan! You never spoke to anyone unless they spoke to you first. You never played games, and you most certainly didn't bother with me until I bothered you. You preferred to have your nose stuck in a book and you know it. You were a weepy, miserable git. Honestly, I'm surprised you've managed to even do something with yourself and you're not wandering about crying your vale of tears somewhere."</p><p>Harry and Ginny both shared a glance, not quite believing what had just happened. Harry watched Brogan's face change from embarrassment to anger and the other man stood up.</p><p>"Now wait just one minute, Katharine McNamara, I was eleven years old and my mother had just died. I'm sorry I wasn't quite up to entertaining you, your highness! Did you ever stop to think that I just didn't want anything to do with a wee pest of a girl who loved nothing better than to cause me strife?"</p><p>Harry actually thought that Katharine was going to slap him and that Brogan was going to hit her back, when Katharine did the oddest thing...<em>she laughed</em>. Brogan stared at her for a moment and then he too started laughing. Harry and Ginny both watched, utterly confused as the two then fell into each other's arms, hugging. Ginny arched her eyebrow at Harry, clearly as confused as he was.</p><p>Brogan caught sight of their expressions and pulled back from Katharine, his cheeks turning red. "Er, sorry you two. Me and Kath have this thing that we do..."</p><p>"Yes," Katharine said, turning back around to face them, smiling, all signs of being cross gone. "Only we haven't had a chance to indulge ourselves with the charade quite as often as we used to. It's been a very long time since Brogan has graced us with his presence. The last time was when you were fourteen and I was thirteen, isn't that right?" She smiled gently at him when she said it and there was an honest look of tenderness between them that Harry was surprised to see. He shook his head.</p><p>"Well, I'm confused," he said, and Ginny nodded. Brogan sat down again and smiled at them.</p><p>"Kath and I were sort of...well, we we're like a very mad pair of brother and sister that fought all the time, that part is true. So true, in fact, that her father locked us away for a whole night, telling us we'd either grow to appreciate each other or he'd be back to pick up our mangled corpses in the morning. We called a truce that evening."</p><p>"But we still like to <em>pretend</em> we hate each other," Katharine finished, sitting down on the other side of Ginny. "The second time he came to visit we developed the little play you just witnessed."</p><p>"Yes, but I had no idea you were having a go at me until a moment ago," Brogan said chuckling. "You've grown better at pretending, Kath."</p><p>"Well, I had to get you back for not recognizing me, didn't I?" she replied, smiling at him.</p><p>"Oh, I <em>see</em>," Ginny said, nodding. She looked at Brogan. "So you two are like Ron and Hermione then?"</p><p>Brogan's cheeks turned decidedly pink at the implication and he shook his head. "No, not really. I don't think our fighting could be categorized as romantic. Kath really was a pain in my arse and I really was quite miserable while I was here. And I haven't seen her in ages. Not to mention she's never had a lack of admirers, even at the age of thirteen."</p><p>Katharine made a disgruntled sound and opened her mouth to reply but her father chose that moment to enter, smiling at them.</p><p>"What are you all waiting for? Tuck in, tuck in. Dylan will have me transformed into a toad if he knew I let you starve. Come, come...Katharine, please pour the tea, thank you, my dear."</p><p>They happily ate and discovered that the inn was indeed empty except for them. Harry cheerfully noted that information for later and chuckled to himself as Ginny asked all sort of questions - yes, Mr McNamara was a wizard, but he chose to run the inn for Muggles because Katharine's mother had been a squib. Katharine, while she herself was magical as well, had chosen to go to university, studying Muggle art history and music, something which made Brogan quite pleased to hear, Harry noted.</p><p>"But don't you <em>miss</em> being in the wizarding world?" Ginny asked Katharine as they all helped themselves to a bit of cake after tea.</p><p>Katharine shrugged. "Sometimes. But see, with my Mum being a squib, I learned early on not to take my magical ability for granted. I do plan on working for the Ministry, or perhaps the Wizengamot, one day - I'm very keen on Muggle to Wizard relations. It's terrible what this war has done - bringing up racist allegations and causing perfectly nice wizarding families to be wary of Muggles all over again. We may be a bit out of the main scope of things here in Limerick, but we have our own bad feelings and problems to contend with, rest assured. The Ministry is even keeping an office here, since we've had an upswing of Muggle-baiting lately."</p><p>"That's horrible," Ginny said, her voice full of compassion. "My Dad works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in London and he's always been very busy, trying to keep our kind from harming Muggles on purpose or playing cruel tricks on them. Of course, the Ministry never cared about my Dad's job enough to actually give him a proper staff. But he used to tell us the most horrible stories."</p><p>Katharine nodded. "So you understand a bit of what I mean? The war is horrible, don't get me wrong, but in one way it's been good because some of the people at the Ministry have opened their eyes to what's been going on so rampantly for so long."</p><p>Mr McNamara cleared his throat and gave his daughter a patient look. "Kath, dear, they've only just arrived and I am certain they are quite eager to relax a bit before their trip out to the lake tomorrow."</p><p>Katharine smiled apologetically at Ginny and Harry. "I'm sorry. I do get a bit long-winded when it comes to this subject." She paused and turned towards Brogan. "You know, Brogan, perhaps you could play a bit of your old guitar for your friends. I've grown quite good on piano, you know."</p><p>Brogan looked at Harry and Ginny, quite embarrassed. "Erm, no, not tonight, Kath. Um...I think Harry and Ginny want to relax, like Torin said."</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Harry kicked her leg lightly with his foot and she frowned at him. He nodded at Brogan. "We're leaving fairly early tomorrow right, Brogan?" He turned to Ginny, smiling. "You know you're not a great morning person, Gin. Perhaps we should make it an early evening?"</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips, but acquiesced and they made their way back up to their room. Brogan stayed behind to talk over the next day's plan with Mr McNamara. Ginny frowned at him from the bed as Harry locked the door to their room.</p><p>"Well, <em>I</em> wanted to hear Brogan play…" she said, sounding put out.</p><p>"Yes, but I don't think Brogan wanted us to hear a thing." Harry picked up the remote from where he'd set it earlier and tossed it at her. "Come on, don't be cross. See, this way it's just us alone in our room and you can play with all the nice Muggle contraptions."</p><p>Ginny smiled and aimed the remote at the television and it flickered into life. Harry watched as her smile grew bigger, a glazed sort of look on her face. He bit back a laugh as she appeared to become transfixed by the screen and realised she'd probably never actually seen a real <em>working</em> television set.</p><p>"Harry, this is fascinating. It's just like... moving portraits in a box. Dad used to tell us about this telly...thing...oh, look, some sort of story is starting. Can we watch it?"</p><p>"You mean our sex life is over because of television? Just like that? Wow, we're so grown-up."</p><p>Ginny giggled and sat back on the bed, smiling widely at him. "Come here, my love."</p><p>Harry climbed onto the bed and settled in next to her. They adjusted themselves accordingly, and Ginny rested her head on his chest as she turned up the volume on the set as a couple started dancing.</p><p>"I've seen this...I think. It's rather old," Harry said after a moment.</p><p>"Is that why there's no colour?" Ginny asked, sounding puzzled.</p><p>"Yeah. Muggle pictures before a certain time didn't have colour. Something to do with tubes or film or something."</p><p>"They're so clever, you know. Dad really is right about that. This is fantastic. Look, see, Harry, that's how you should dance."</p><p>Harry sniggered and looked down at her. "Gin, please. That guy probably took lessons for years or something."</p><p>"Hmm. I don't care, it's still romantic. Look at how he holds her like she's as light as a feather."</p><p>He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Even though <em>I'm</em> a clot, you're just as light and as graceful as that woman is."</p><p>Ginny laughed and then turned in his arms, looking up at him. "Thank you, Harry. And you're not a clot. You're quite sure on your feet when you want to be." She leaned forward and kissed him and soon the movie was forgotten as they turned over on the bed. Ginny smiled up at him as he helped her remove her blouse.</p><p>"Maybe we should watch telly afterwards..." she said, sounding amused as he started to remove her jeans.</p><p>"As always, you're quite brilliant with your ideas," Harry teased, smiling down at her.</p><p>"You know, we didn't tell either Brogan or Mr Cosgrove about our engagement," she suddenly said, looking at her hand.</p><p>"Did you want to?" Harry asked, moving his hand down the front of her, cupping her breast gently. He lowered the straps of her bra, letting his fingers tease her through the lace.</p><p>"I think I want to tell someone," she admitted. Harry brought his focus back up to her face and kissed her softly.</p><p>"You can tell me," he said as he pulled back.</p><p>Ginny giggled. "You already know, silly."</p><p>"Hmm, maybe we should just keep it secret until we can tell your family and Ron and Hermione," Harry said softly, removing his glasses and moving slowly down to her breast, licking his lips. Ginny sighed and he felt her hands in his hair as he slowly closed his mouth around her. He let his fingers stray down the rest of her, caressing her stomach, heading to the place between her legs.</p><p>"Mrs Ginny Potter...hmm, no...Mrs <em>Harry</em> Potter...<em>Ginevra</em> Potter...Ginevra Molly <em>Weasley</em>-Potter, hmm I like that sound of...oh, goodness Harry that feels simply..." Her words were lost in a moan as Harry reminded her once again that they both had better things to do with themselves.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny awoke early the next morning, still a bit bemused to find herself in a Muggle inn. She was used to the candles at the abbey flaring into life for her and fumbled as she tried to turn on the lamp near her side of the bed. Harry made a noise behind her and she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and settled back into his arms, sighing. The darkness of the room made her think it was still early and she wanted to know how much time they had to rest under the duvet.</p><p>She tried to see if Harry was still wearing his watch or if he had left it on her side of the bed, but of course, it was nowhere to be found. She turned so that she was facing him.</p><p>"Harry," she said softly, touching his face to no reaction.</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>," she said again, louder this time and moving her hands over him below the covers. He sighed but still didn't stir.</p><p>Ginny found what she was looking for and slowly started to make at least one thing on him wake up. Harry moaned softly and then turned so that he was on his back, the duvet falling away until just the sheet remained, now sticking up quite importantly around his middle and she bit back a giggle. She leaned in and whispered naughty words in his ear and licked her way along the side of his jaw, continuing to 'awaken' him. The next time she looked up she saw two very bright green eyes blinking back at her.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice sounding husky. Ginny wasn't certain if it was just his morning voice or the effect of her attentions. She slowed down her hand movement, squeezing gently.</p><p>"I'm waking you up, you lazy bones."</p><p>"Hmm, I don't think lazy quite covers it." He looked down at what she was doing and Ginny pulled the remaining sheet away. She nodded at him.</p><p>"No, that's quite an un-lazy reaction, you're right. What are you going to do about it?" she said as she pulled her hand away.</p><p>"I have just the thing for it." Harry chuckled and his voice sounded raspy and deep, and she knew it was more than just early morning tiredness. He shifted and she felt his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. She felt him firm against her body and a thrill shot through her.</p><p>"What time is it?" she asked as he brought his hands to rest on her arse, nudging her forward slightly.</p><p>"Time for a shag?" Harry said, laughing quietly.</p><p>"I don't know, do we?" Ginny asked pointedly and he frowned, turning his head to look at the night table. He grabbed his watch and showed it to her, since he couldn't see without his glasses.</p><p>"Hmm, it's six in the morning. Funny, I don't feel tired," Ginny said, surprised. She also wondered why she and Harry seemed to have no end to how randy they were lately.</p><p>"Then we have time, don't we?" Harry said, bringing her attention back to him. He smiled and took the watch from her hand, putting it back on the table.</p><p>"I don't know, do you suppose <em>you</em> can be quiet about it?" Ginny asked, playfully, scooting forward and sitting up, her legs on either side of him. Harry's eyes travelled over her body before settling on her face.</p><p>"Me? You're the one that -"</p><p>Ginny put her hand over his mouth. "Watch it, Potter, don't make me angry or I'll let you take care of this..." Ginny paused and caressed him again, running her hand slowly up his length. "In a very cold shower." She gave him a serious look as she removed her hand from his mouth.</p><p>"You're right, my mistake. You were as quiet as a mouse last night. I'm sure everyone thought it was the wind."</p><p>Ginny couldn't resist and grinned down at him. "You know, Harry...you're learning to feign that innocent look rather well. You've been paying attention to Fred and George a bit too much."</p><p>Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, just to their little sister."</p><p>Ginny laughed out loud and then stopped, covering her own mouth with her hand. Harry winked at her knowingly and then moved so that they were positioned correctly.</p><p>"All right, I'll do what I can to be quiet," he whispered, his eyes clearly challenging her to do the same. "But if you lose you have to be my slave for the rest of the day." He gave her a cheeky smile as he started to move his hands lower and lower. She leaned forward to give him room; they had already discovered that what felt good on one of them, felt good on the other.</p><p>Before giving in to the desire he was already starting with his touches, Ginny felt what could only be described as Weasley-stubbornness go through her. But she knew this was one challenge she wasn't going to lose, no matter what he did to her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Afterwards, they showered and still made it downstairs before anyone else. The sitting room was set with food again, and Ginny made a direct path to the coffee and tea while Harry went for the food. She smirked at him as she realised the back of his neck was still wet - the ends of his hair curling against his skin. She put down her cup and went to him, standing on her tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck. He made a sound as though disgusted and turned to look at her.</p><p>"What's the big idea?" he asked, rubbing at his neck.</p><p>"You were wet. I wanted to taste you," she said, shrugging. Harry grinned at her.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I know how <em>that</em> goes," he said in a low voice and she giggled, feeling her skin heat. "Pour me a cup of coffee, please and I'll fix a plate for you," he said, nodding towards the food. "Being your slave was part of the agreement, wasn't it? For losing to the Quietest Shagging Witch in the World?"</p><p>Ginny smiled cheekily at him. "Well, make certain that you fix it properly with all my favorites. I'm starving. Seems I worked up an appetite this morning." She patted her stomach, and Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to grab another plate for her. They arranged themselves at the table that was now set where the chairs from the day before had been and happily ate in silence for a little while. Ginny stopped to watch Harry, feeling a warm sort of happiness go through her, wanting to reach out and muss up his hair with her fingers. He eventually noticed her look and put his fork down.</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>"Nothing. It's just...don't you feel...well...I feel like I can't get enough of you for some reason. It's...more than just how it is normally. I just want to keep touching you." She reached out and brushed the fringe away from his forehead.</p><p>Harry nodded and gave her a tender look. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And it's more than us just finding new ways to push each other's <em>buttons</em>." He paused and flashed her a rakish grin, but then sobered. "Perhaps it's an after-effect of getting engaged? Aren't couples who get engaged supposed to shag all the time or something?"</p><p>"Who's getting engaged?" Brogan's voice startled them from the opened doors and they looked at each other guiltily, both of their faces turning red. <em>Oh, just great</em>, thought Ginny, <em>so much for keeping</em>that<em>a secret from non-family members</em>.</p><p>"Erm, no one," Harry started but Ginny shook her head. It was useless to not admit to it. She looked at Brogan.</p><p>"Harry and I. We're...well, he asked, and I said yes, and now...we're, you know, engaged." She held up her hand to reveal the ring.</p><p>"But we're not getting married until after Ginny's out of school," Harry said quickly, as though afraid Brogan would bring that up as an arguing point.</p><p>Brogan looked at the both of them, his eyes going from hers to Harry's and then back to hers again. He gave them a smile that was hard to read. He sat down next to Harry and shook his head at them.</p><p>"That's brilliant... that's fantastic, actually. I thought something was going on but... I just thought it was the holiday or your excitement at being near Lough Gur. I'm really happy for you two. I mean, I know as the older person here I should probably lecture you about being too young but...you two...well, you definitely know what you're doing. And you know what's important. Congratulations."</p><p>"What do you mean you thought something was going on?"</p><p>Brogan chuckled and patted Harry on the back. "Because, mate, you two are as easy to read as an open book, and that's without my internal knowledge," he said, tapping his head. He gave them both a big smile. "Honestly, you two, I really mean it. I'm happy for you both. Of course, since you two are joined at the hip anyway, I reckon it's not that big a deal."</p><p>Ginny grinned and nodded. "No, it doesn't really change that -"</p><p>Harry interrupted. "But it does," he said, catching her eye. "It's official. It's huge, this thing on your finger." He lifted her hand up and held it. "I may be thick about some things, but I know that making a formal commitment does change <em>something</em>."</p><p>Ginny blinked at Harry, surprised by the depth of feeling behind his words. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"</p><p>Brogan answered for him. "Every bloke thinks a lot about it when the time comes, I gather. But I think we're victim of thinking more about it <em>after</em> the question's already been asked and the girl in question actually agrees to marry our sorry arses. At least, that's what I've been told by others."</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry, as his skin turned pink. He scowled at Brogan and then smiled at her, shrugging.</p><p>"Well, anyway," Ginny continued, releasing Harry's hand and picking up her fork again. "We're still trying to just tell family members and people who are really close to us and no one else." She realised how that sounded and looked apologetically at Brogan. "I'm sorry; I don't mean that you're not -"</p><p>Brogan shook his head and held up his hand. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I overheard your conversation. You <em>should</em> tell your nearest and dearest first. It's only right."</p><p>But Ginny wanted to make certain he understood her. "No, Brogan, you are close to us. It's just..."</p><p>"We sort of wanted to tell Ron and Hermione before any one else," Harry finished for her.</p><p>Brogan nodded. "That's understandable; they're your best mates and Ron's your brother, Ginny."</p><p>They were soon joined by Torin and Katharine, who looked a bit bedraggled and disagreeable. But she brightened after she'd had second cup of coffee. Torin filled them in on the weather conditions.</p><p>"It's supposed to be cold, but no snow for the first time in days. You two came at the right time. I've arranged for you to have a car, though, so Brogan shouldn't have any trouble. There is a visitor centre at the lake now, but you shouldn't see anyone there. It's been closed due to this nasty white stuff that's been pouring over us. It's bad for business all around. I don't suggest trying to get to Black Castle until you know the road over to the island is secure; you may want to give that trip another day."</p><p>Ginny frowned, disappointed. She wanted to see Lough Gur, but she really wanted to see the castle, for some reason.</p><p>"Oh, and this came for you, from Dylan." He held out a small envelope that Ginny could see had her and Harry's names on it, written in Hermione's neat handwriting. She eagerly reached out for it as Harry smirked at her.</p><p>"What?" she asked, seeing his amusement.</p><p>"Nothing. Are you going to read that now?" he asked as she played with the seal on the back of the envelope. "I mean, reading at the table, Gin...and before you've finished eating, too."</p><p>"Oh, shut up, Harry," Ginny said, getting his point. She slipped the envelope into her jeans pocket. "Fine, I'll read it on the way to Lough Gur. How far is it again, Brogan?"</p><p>"Just an easy drive, but the weather might make it longer than usual." He turned to Katharine. "Are you going with us, Kath?"</p><p>She gave him a small smile. "No, unfortunately, I need to go into Limerick for a few items while this weather is clear. If you don't manage to get to the castle today, I'll be more than happy to go back out with you tomorrow." She smiled at Ginny. "I'm actually rather keen to see that place myself."</p><p>"You've never seen it?" Ginny asked, surprised.</p><p>Kath shook her head. "Not up close. It's a very odd castle; most locals leave it alone. I reckon that sort of rubbed off on me. Da's been before though, haven't you?" she said, turning to her father. He nodded.</p><p>"Yes, a few times. Never saw anything remotely interesting. Of course, there was that one time me and old McShaney swore we saw the Earl of Desmond himself riding around the lake on that silver horse of his..."</p><p>Katharine made a snorting noise and leaned across Brogan to explain to Harry and Ginny. "Argyle McShaney is my Da's er...drinking partner -"</p><p>"<em>Kath</em>," her father interrupted, his voice holding a note of reproach. She turned and put a placating hand on her father's arm, but not before sharing a glance with Brogan.</p><p>"Er, right, Argyle and Dad, they like to um...create new...<em>elixirs</em>...I believe is what you call it, right Da?"</p><p>Torin nodded his head, clearly pleased with that interpretation. Kath smiled at Harry and Ginny. "Anyway, they went out one night, after both having tried a particularly potent...creation, and they claim the Earl himself was there having his turn around the lake. My Da and McShaney are the only wizard-types around these parts to actually claim they've seen his apparition; mostly it's just Muggles who see him. But you know all about the Earl, of course."</p><p>Ginny nodded, but Harry frowned. "Wasn't he the one they said was supposed to visit the lake every seven years or something until Aine returned?"</p><p>Kath nodded. "Aye. Gearoid Iarla himself."</p><p>Harry smiled widely at Ginny, as though pleased he'd remembered it correctly. She shook her head at him. She focused on Katharine again.</p><p>"Was the second Earl her son? Some of the legends...they're sort of unclear on that point."</p><p>It was Brogan that spoke next. "He was her son. He was known as 'The Magician' in Muggle circles. And we've spoken before about Aine's son and the circumstances surrounding his birth."</p><p>"There's a dolmen located on that island," Mr McNamara shared, causing them all to look at him. "Where Black Castle is. Most people believe it to be Iarla's resting place. That is, if you believe he's dead to begin with."</p><p>Katharine chuckled. "Of course, he's dead. Even for one of our kind...he would have to be near five hundred years old, wouldn't he?"</p><p>"He didn't know anyone named Nicolas Flamel, did he?" Harry asked, his mouth twitching. Everyone but Ginny gave him a blank look. His cheeks turned pink. "Er, sorry, long story. But what exactly is a dolmen, again?"</p><p>"You've read about the stones of Lough Gur, right?" Brogan asked and Harry nodded. "Well, a dolmen is similar in that it is two massive long tables of stone - usually limestone - and they're fixed upright so they're parallel to each other. They rest over a capstone. They're usually on top of burial mounds or chambers."</p><p>"Are there any dolmens near or in the Grange circle?" Ginny asked, a prickly feeling starting at the base of her neck.</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, not technically, not anymore. There are burial mounds, but the stones are all set in a very specific pattern."</p><p>They continued talking for a little while, finishing their breakfast, and Ginny couldn't wait to get started. Something was telling her...no, <em>calling</em> her...to Lough Gur. Perhaps it was just finally seeing what she'd been reading about for so long...or maybe it was just that <em>someone</em> wanted her to finally arrive.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Aine’s Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: This chapter is a doozy and there are a lot of things happening here as well as very open emotions. I will say that all is not what it seems. I have made a promise to quite a few interested parties that nothing is going to happen to Harry or to Ginny. And now I am making it to you, dear reader. Their love will survive. And they will too. Feel free to leave any thoughts you have, I love hearing what people think! </em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>29: Aine's Wishes</p><p>
  <em>"And Neville showed up with Susan Bones (did he tell you about this? It was a surprise to most of us), and they looked like they were having a wonderful time. Luna showed up with a hat shaped like a moon, of all things, claiming it helped her to read the alignment of the stars (honestly, that's what she said!) and the band Dumbledore hired...a new group...called Three Lucky Blokes...were excellent indeed! You and Harry would have really enjoyed yourselves, Ginny. I hope you understand why we couldn't be there - honestly, you don't want to know how many students I caught trying to 'sneak' off to the prefect's bathroom! Of course, Ron was absolutely no help as he kept suggesting we try it as well..."<br/></em>
</p><p>Harry finished reading Hermione's letter out loud, and Ginny chuckled to herself, imagining it. Harry looked at her from the front seat of the car, smiling. He'd given her a hard time about wanting to the read letter at the breakfast table, but had grabbed it as soon as she'd opened it in the car.</p><p>"Are you happy now that you know what happened at the Ball?" he asked her, giving her a knowing look.</p><p>Ginny grinned at him. "A bit, yes." She leaned forward and looked at Brogan, who was slowly but surely driving their car down a rather snowy road. "Did you have a good time, Brogan?"</p><p>He caught her eye in the rear-view mirror and smiled quickly. "As good as most, I reckon. Hermione and Ron looked happy enough - she wasn't as preoccupied with making certain that students behaved as much as she lets on. You may want to ask her where she and Ron disappeared to around ten or so. When they came back at the end of the dance, they looked slightly...<em>disheveled</em>."</p><p>Ginny bit back a laugh and shared a smile with Harry, wondering if Professor McGonagall had noticed her head girl and boy looking rumpled. <em>She would have loved to have seen that!</em></p><p>"Well, I'm glad everyone had a good time," Ginny said, settling back against the backseat again. She let her mind wander as Brogan and Harry talked about the last Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Usually, she'd be very eager to listen to them talk about the game, especially since she was missing the season, but she was anxious inside, and her mind kept flitting from subject to subject. The car continued to make its slow progress towards their destination, and she sighed softly to herself.</p><p>She gazed at the white countryside outside the car window and shivered despite the warmth of the car's heaters. They came up over a low hill, and suddenly Ginny knew without a doubt that they were very near Lough Gur. She felt Harry's eyes on her, and she turned. He gave her a concerned look.</p><p>"Are you okay back there? You've been awfully quiet since we left, Gin."</p><p>"I'm fine," she said softly and smiled to reassure him. She knew he didn't understand why she had wanted to ride in the back alone to gather her thoughts. When he still looked doubtful, she sat forward and put her hand on the seat. He reached out and touched it, linking his fingers with hers. She felt calmer inside, suddenly, and gave his fingers a slight squeeze. She was about to sit back again when she felt something slide down her front and fall at her feet. She looked down to see that her necklace had come undone and fallen off.</p><p>"Blast," she muttered, and Harry looked at her as she reached down to pick up the stone. She held it up to him. "It just fell off."</p><p>"Let me see," he said and took it from her. He looked at the clasp, frowning. "Maybe it's faulty. It looks all right to me, though." He closed the clasp on the necklace again and tested it. He shrugged when it stayed closed.</p><p>"Perhaps I just forgot to close it fully when I put it back on after my shower," Ginny said, puzzled. She put the necklace back around her neck, turning slightly so Harry could reach over the backseat and make sure it was closed correctly. His hand lingered on her neck.</p><p>"Nice and secure," he said softly, and she smiled when she turned back around.</p><p>Brogan cleared his throat. "All right then, if everyone would please turn to the left. You can just see, beyond that hill, the rather icy depths of Lough Gur," Brogan announced, causing them both to turn their heads.</p><p>Ginny saw just a touch of blue beyond a small rise of earth that disappeared quickly as the car moved steadily downwards. Brogan turned left onto another road and came to a stop as they paused in front of a locked gate. He flashed them both a smile and then opened his door, already reaching for his wand. He aimed it at the car and then at the gate, doing some type of spell she wasn't familiar with. He came back a moment later as the gate opened for them.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, it's cold out there! I'm glad you two have coats to wear; even with a Warming Spell, I think we still might feel it. All right, everyone ready to magically break and enter?"</p><p>They both nodded and smiled as he eased the car slowly through the gates. Ginny watched as the gate closed quickly behind them, probably re-locking and making their tracks disappear. She had to admit that, besides Hermione, Brogan was perhaps the cleverest of all of them.</p><p>They pulled into a deserted car park and got out of the car. Ginny immediately knew that Brogan hadn't been exaggerating. She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. Even with one of her mum's jumpers on it felt as though the cold air was blowing right through her. Harry came over and handed her a pair of gloves.</p><p>"Harry, these are the gloves that Lupin just gave you for Christmas; I can't wear them."</p><p>"You look cold already, and we haven't even got started yet. Just put them on. I have your jumper to wear, remember? It's doing its job of keeping me warm. I'll be fine. Besides, I want your hands warm for later," he said, lowering his voice into a lecherous whisper. She giggled and put the gloves on, grateful. Brogan cleared his throat, and they looked innocently back at him.</p><p>"Right, well, we have to walk a bit to the circle; there's a small path there. We'll spend as much time there as we need to, okay? And then we'll head down to the lake. I think Torin was right; we won't be able to access Knockadoon, where the castle is. I don't like how icy it is still."</p><p>Ginny bit back her disappointment as she and Harry fell in line behind Brogan, holding hands. The air was quite cold, and she could see her breath as she exhaled, but luckily there wasn't much of a wind, so it kept the iciness at bay somewhat. She looked around, wanting to feel something other than the nervous fluttering in her stomach. Harry squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Nervous?"</p><p>"Yes, is it that obvious?" she asked, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes.</p><p>"It's just a circle of stones, Gin. There are worse things it could be."</p><p>Ginny nodded. She knew he was right - probably nothing profound was going to happen. It was just going to be a nice, arse-freezing day outdoors looking at a stone circle that may or may not have something to do with her being chosen as the heir to some ancient witch's power. <em>Sure</em>, nothing nerve-wracking about that all. She realized that in Harry's mind, it was probably something exactly like that. He probably didn't have a tingling at the base of his neck or the feeling that something was just there, waiting for him to react. For a moment, she was jealous of that state of mind and then chastised herself for being so dramatic.</p><p>Brogan stopped ahead of them and turned back to look at them. "There's an old legend that says everyone should go through the stone gap single-file and enter into the circle by themselves." His eyes met Ginny's. "Why don't you go through first, Ginny?"</p><p>She nodded and glanced at Harry, who smiled encouragingly. She knew he thought they were just a touch daft by the look in his eyes. She took a deep breath and walked past Brogan to stand in front of two large stone walls - perfectly natural and sticking out of the earth as though they'd always been there. There was a thin, narrow path that vanished in between them, and she steadied herself before walking forward. Her feet made small crunching noises as they walked on the snow that was thicker here, between the two stones. She could have sworn she heard a low sort of hum for a moment or two, and stopped, almost reaching out to put her hand on one of the stones.</p><p>She shook her head and forged ahead, slipping a bit as the land suddenly turned downwards into a gentle slope. She stared at her feet as she walked, not wanting Harry or Brogan to come along and find her arse-deep in the snow like an idiot. The next time she looked up, she stopped walking, suddenly quite beside herself.</p><p>Like the descriptions she had read, it was a rather generous, open circle - surrounded on all sides by very large stones towered out of the earth, all kissed by the snow that had fallen, leaving their edges covered. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she took in the picture before her, a feeling of peace immediately filling her. She knew, without a doubt, that many souls had passed through this place - many souls looking for the answers to all their questions. Ginny had never believed much in the twaddle Trelawney usually talked about in Divination. Still, standing there, in the middle of Aine's circle, she could very well believe in <em>something</em> other than her or Harry. Something more than all of them put together.</p><p>She heard a noise behind her and saw Harry coming out of the break in the stones behind her. He pushed his glasses up on his face, his cheeks red from the cold. He smiled at her.</p><p>"So this is it, isn't it?" He looked around, seemingly impressed. "The descriptions we read sort of prepare you, but...wow, that's all I can say."</p><p>Ginny nodded and looked around again. Brogan appeared a moment later. He studied her before speaking.</p><p>"So? Did anything happen when you walked through the gap?"</p><p>"I just had a feeling of extreme peace..." She let her voice run off and shrugged awkwardly. She started walking out to the middle of the circle, not wanting to be bothered for some reason, or share what she was feeling. She heard Harry begin to follow her and turned, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"I think I want to walk around on my own a bit, my love."</p><p>"Oh. Okay," he said, sounding surprised. She backtracked and kissed him quickly. "Just a turn around by myself, and I'll come back to keep you warm, okay?"</p><p>He smiled, nodding, and turned to head back. Ginny watched as Brogan started off to the right, seemingly on his own mission. She continued on towards the middle of the circle. When she reached what she thought was the middle, she looked up at the sky - white clouds dotted the deep cerulean, and she took a deep breath as that same peaceful feeling filled her. Words that she'd read came back to her...</p><p>"<em>Along the west end of the circle lays a small hill, Cnoc Aine, and it holds an entrance to a cave, believed to hold the Well of Aine..."</em></p><p>Making up her mind, she headed towards the other side of the circle, determined to find her way inside that cave.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as Ginny slowly made her way around the circle, heading in the opposite direction. He sighed and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, making his way around the stones. The crunching noises his feet made as he walked over the snow were the only sounds he heard. He paused once or twice to marvel at the size of the stones. He placed his hand on one, tentatively, half-expecting to have a reaction, but it just felt like a very cold stone to him. He realized with a start that he was a bit disappointed by his apparent lack of reaction to the stones. Harry wiped his hand on his jeans and frowned, trying to figure out what that bothered him. He took a deep breath, willing himself to sense <em>something</em>...but only the silence and the cold air greeted him.</p><p>Harry couldn't get over how large the circle was and how nearly perfect it appeared to be. He continued walking, wondering how the circle had been formed, and he could understand the fascination with the place, even though he felt nothing in reaction to the stones. Harry could understand how someone could be taken with the experience. He eventually found a small path that led away from the circle and paused, unsure whether he should see where it led. He saw Brogan not far from him, looking around, and could just make out Ginny's form as she moved in between two rather large stones as though she were looking for something. He shrugged and followed the path; perhaps he'd have something to share when he met up with the others.</p><p>The path was surrounded on either side by large, rather low-branched trees. Harry was certain that in the summertime, it was probably quite lovely and most likely a welcome retreat from the sun. But in winter, heavy with snow, the branches hung over the path, blocking it, and he almost turned back, not anxious to get his neck all wet with clumps of falling ice. But he continued on and was glad he did so as he came upon a huge mass of dark stones.</p><p>They were enormous and very dark, even under the white of winter. He wondered if this was one of the burial sites they'd been talking about before. Harry got a weird sort of feeling in his stomach to think of people being buried underneath all of <em>that</em>. Just wondering how long it had probably taken someone to move the stones into place made him appreciate why both Muggles and wizards alike seemed interested in the area. There was just something there that was awe-inspiring.</p><p>He continued on past the stones and came out onto a small over-hang, and he stopped as the lake came into view. He knew he would have to show Ginny this - it was amazing. The lake was indeed crescent-shaped, although it was perhaps a bit crude. Even though it had apparently been freezing around Lough Gur, it wasn't frozen over, and Harry shivered as he imagined how cold the water was. It was a deep, dark, almost crystal blue, and he could hear it lapping gently against the shore beneath him. He looked out and saw a small island, dotted with snow-covered trees. Beyond that was what must be the peninsula of Knockadoon, and Harry could just make out what looked to be a castle on its nearest shore. He released a long breath, watching it form in the air in front of him and stuck his hands deep in his pockets. He had the sinking suspicion it was actually getting colder now since he'd given his gloves away.</p><p>A little while later, he heard a noise behind him and turned, half-expecting it to be Ginny, but it was Brogan. He nodded at him as he came out from behind the trees.</p><p>"You found the best view in the whole area, Harry."</p><p>Harry smiled and looked back out at it again. "You're telling me."</p><p>"Aye, I haven't been here in winter, and I must admit, even now, half-frozen, it's still a sight to see. That's Bouchier's Castle," Brogan said, nodding towards the peninsula.</p><p>"Oh, I thought it might be Black Castle."</p><p>"No, that's on the southern side, and you can only see it if you get right up close to it. See that clump of trees there? Those hide it a bit. Of course, Muggles only see the ruins. I expect we'll see something a bit more."</p><p>"So, you haven't been out there before?" Harry asked.</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "Not out to the castle, no. It seems a bit odd that I haven't been, now that I think about it. It's fairly interesting to me that Ginny connected it with your godfather's family. I wish the weather was a bit better so we could head out there today. But I think Ginny will want to spend most of her time around the stones."</p><p>Harry nodded, deep in thought. "Did you? I mean, the first time you came, did the stones affect you?"</p><p>Brogan glanced at him and then shrugged. "A bit. Not as much as I'd have liked them to. Ginny seems taken with them a fair amount. But then I reckon she has more right. What about you?"</p><p>Harry looked out at the lake for a moment and then turned to see Brogan watching him. "I don't feel a thing. It's just...a stone circle to me. It's nice, and I can see why people are fascinated by it, but..."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "The stones don't react to everyone, or I should say, everyone doesn't react to the stones, so it's nothing to worry about. But you sound a wee bit disappointed."</p><p>Harry nodded. "I guess I am. I mean, you're right; Ginny seems very...well, keen to explore them and spend a lot of time here. I think eventually, I'll just want to head back to the car because my hands are going to get too cold, or my bits are about to fall off from frostbite or something."</p><p>Brogan laughed. "You and me both. I had no idea it was going to be this cold. Actually, we should go back and see if she's made any headway. She looked like she was looking for something earlier, but I could tell she didn't want to be bothered."</p><p>They made their way back down the path, with Brogan stopping to explain that the dark stones were indeed a cover for a burial chamber that had been excavated by Muggles and dated back to the Bronze Age. They came out into the circle, and Harry looked around, expecting to see Ginny closer to where the path was but didn't see her anywhere at all.</p><p>"Well, she <em>was</em> down there," Brogan said, nodding towards the eastern end of the circle.</p><p>"Let's head over there; maybe she found her own path to go down," Harry said, suddenly feeling a tingling at the base of his neck.</p><p>"There's nothing over there really except..." Brogan paused and then stopped. Harry frowned and looked at him.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Cnoc Aine is just past the circle, and that's where the Well of Aine is supposed to be. You don't think Ginny would try to actually get into the cave, do you?"</p><p>Harry suddenly remembered reading about the cave that had been 'closed' by the Ministry and had a funny feeling in his stomach. The tingling sensation at his neck suddenly gave way to certainty at where Ginny was. He gave Brogan a grim look.</p><p>"Oh, she'd try it all right. But she can't get in, can she?"</p><p>They started walking again, this time at a quicker pace, and Brogan shook his head. "No, probably not, the Ministry has most likely warded it off. If anything, she's going to be the victim of a nasty spell designed to keep people away. But she should know this herself. Unless she thinks she can get past it, I don't see why she'd try. Surely she's not that stubborn?"</p><p>Harry suddenly had the image of one very determined and obstinate Ginny Weasley in his head and shivered, but not because of the cold. "You have no idea how bloody stubborn she can be," Harry said under his breath, and he immediately felt his worry begin to grow.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had paused as she'd left the circle, walking around what had to be the biggest of the stones. She thought she'd heard that strange sort of humming sound again and had walked all the way around it, as though the answer would jump out at her. She'd touched the massive slab, and nothing had happened. The sense of power she thought she'd felt dissipated.</p><p>She'd then made her way past the circle and found the hill, slowly making her way up its graceful slope. It wasn't steep, exactly, but it was slow going in the snow, and when she finally reached the top, she took a moment to breathe in deeply and rest. She looked behind her to see Brogan heading off a small path and didn't see Harry anywhere. She sucked in a breath as she took in the view of the circle and the lake beyond it, still partly covered by a grove of trees.</p><p>The top of the hill was very flat and wide, and as she made her way across it, she saw a small path that led down the right side of the hill and instinctively took it. It grew progressively rockier as she walked, and it was a short while before she came to a collection of stones and a small sign that barred people from heading any further. She ignored it and carried on, the strange sensation she'd felt earlier growing stronger.</p><p>When she reached what was left of the entrance to the cave, she paused, surprised by how small it was. She didn't know what she had been expecting, actually. She had a strange sense of déjà vu and paused, wondering for the first time if she should wait for Brogan and Harry. The anxiety passed, and Ginny suddenly just knew she should go on without them. She slipped a little bit as she climbed over a group of rocks that looked like it had been set up to deter anyone from trying to get into the cave and frowned as she realized the entrance was blocked. She was about to try her wand and see if she could move some of the stones away when the oddest idea filled her. She steadied herself the best she could in front of the entrance and closed her eyes, feeling a surge of something inside of her, calling out to the stones.</p><p>"Et itur ad astra, annsa misneach..." Ginny heard herself say in a voice that wasn't entirely her own. She watched as the stones in front of her slowly disappeared, and she saw the real entrance to the cave. She briefly thought of Harry, as if to let him know she was okay, and then moved forward, slipping away. She didn't notice as the scent of almonds began to fill her senses.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to <em>really</em> yell at her for this," Harry muttered under his breath as he and Brogan looked around the small hilltop. They'd found her tracks and followed them until they disappeared, which unfortunately was somewhere in the middle. They had been back and forth over the hilltop many times with nothing to show but their own sets of footprints. Harry had the annoying feeling that someone was playing with them, but his anxiety really spiked when they found her necklace lying in the snow where just moments before he would have sworn there was nothing.</p><p>"It must have fallen off again," he said as he bent down. He held it up and looked at the clasp, noting that like before, it still seemed to be functioning properly. Brogan gave him an interested look.</p><p>"That's Waystone, right?" Brogan asked, taking it from him. "You used it when you called her back to Hogwarts, didn't you?" He peered at the stone and held it up to the sunlight.</p><p>Harry nodded. "It's the same as her ring, actually."</p><p>"I've read about the stone...what it can do. It has some fascinating properties and legends surrounding it, actually. Have you or Ginny ever read up on it?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No...the shopkeeper told me it was good for finding your love if they were lost, but..." He shrugged sheepishly. "I never bothered to actually read about it after that."</p><p>"But yet you bought her a ring of the same stone."</p><p>Harry felt his cheeks heat. "I wanted a matching set and...I thought it looked pretty on her."</p><p>Brogan handed the necklace back to him. "Try tapping your wand on it and asking it to find Ginny. See what happens."</p><p>Harry gave him a skeptical look, but Brogan nodded. "Go on. Something tells me you got your money's worth when you bought that. I'm assuming she still has the ring on, which only doubles the stone's power, I think. What does it hurt to try?"</p><p>Harry agreed and took out his wand. Feeling a bit silly; nonetheless, he held the necklace up, placed the stone in the middle of his hand, and tapped it lightly. He felt it warm and pulse in his hand, and a peculiar feeling seemed to fill him suddenly. "Find Ginny," he said simply. The warmth from the stone in his hands grew, almost unbearable to the point where he felt like dropping it. He closed his eyes and surprisingly could see Ginny very clearly in his mind, but frowned when he realized she wasn't anywhere around them. He was about to tell Brogan that the necklace wasn't working when he suddenly felt compelled to move back the way they'd come. Brogan followed him as he headed off to the right, where they came across a path they hadn't seen before.</p><p>"I would have sworn that path wasn't there when we came by here," Brogan said, frowning. "But yet...I think I know where this leads." His voice sounded puzzled, and Harry didn't blame him. The tingling at the back of his neck grew, and his heart was beating fast.</p><p>They looked at each, and then Harry shrugged, heading down the path, the necklace still warm in his hand. Brogan followed, and they moved slowly, both trying not to slip as the terrain grew rockier. The wind had picked up a bit, and Harry stuck his wand back in his jeans pocket but kept the necklace in his hand. They eventually passed a sign that told them to turn back and came across a mound of rocks that looked very jagged and half-haphazard.</p><p>"Well, this is the cave entrance, or what's left of it," Brogan said as he and Harry came to a stop. There was no sign of Ginny anywhere, nor had they seen any indication that she'd come that way. Still, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that she had been there and just recently, too. The necklace pulsed again in his hand as though confirming it.</p><p>"Should we try to get in then?" Harry said, nodding towards the entrance.</p><p>"I don't think we can," Brogan said, frowning. He aimed his wand at the stones, trying to make them move, and nothing happened. "That's odd," Brogan continued, sounding puzzled. "You'd think any spells the Ministry had in place would have reacted."</p><p>Harry stared at the rocks, lost in thought, and then decided to try his wandless magic to push through whatever spell was protecting the cave. As he reached out with his own magic, he felt like he hit a huge wall of something blocking him. Something that felt like it had pushed back with its own power for the briefest of moments, leaving a strange feeling inside of him. It had felt more potent than a mere Protection Spell to Harry, as though there was something else entirely that didn't want them to enter the cave.</p><p>"I don't think someone wants us to get into that cave," he said slowly, staring at the stones and feeling peculiar.</p><p>"Yeah, it does seem as though the Ministry did an excellent job with protecting it, doesn't it?" Brogan asked, trying again.</p><p>Harry didn't comment, looking around and feeling unsettled. A chilly wind blew through the small area, and he shivered, noting that the sky had turned darker. He took a deep breath and paused, not entirely sure of things, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what sounded like whispering in his ear... <em>Ginny, damn it, where are you?</em>The stone of the necklace pulsed in his hand again, and Harry suddenly smiled to himself.</p><p>"Er, Harry?" Brogan asked a moment later, his voice sounding unsure.</p><p>Harry opened his eyes, aware that the other man probably thought he'd gone round the bend, standing with his eyes closed and a huge smile plastered on his face. He took a deep breath and suddenly felt better. "Brogan, do you smell anything?"</p><p>Brogan frowned and took a deep breath as well.</p><p>"It sort of smells like almonds, doesn't it?"</p><p>Harry nodded. He looked at the ground, half-expecting to see small blooms of meadowsweet at their feet.</p><p>Brogan shook his head, watching him. "It's the dead of winter; meadowsweet only blooms in the spring and summer."</p><p>"Well, I'm not an expert at Herbology, but..." Harry let his voice trail off as he bent down, spying something sticking up between one of the rocks. He pulled at it, and the flower came up quickly, unlike the ones that had appeared on their bedroom floor once upon a time. It was a small, perfectly shaped bloom of Aine's flower. He handed it to Brogan as a sudden feeling of certainty filled him, the necklace growing warm again as he looked at the entrance of the cave.</p><p>"Ginny's in there," he said nodding. He wondered why his anxiety seemed to leave him then and puzzled over it, his emotions were churning inside him. The sick to his stomach, feeling he had felt earlier seemed to be changing into something else.</p><p>Brogan was still looking at the flower in wonder but focused his eyes on Harry. "We don't know that. I can't see how she got in if we weren't able to. Are you certain?"</p><p>"She got in because Aine wanted her in," he said, suddenly feeling quite confident. He turned to head back to wait for her, and Brogan stopped him.</p><p>"Er, Harry? Shouldn't we wait for her?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, she won't be coming out for a while...and I don't...I don't think she's going to be coming out here." He looked down at the necklace in his hand.</p><p>"Not to question the connection you and Ginny share, but...how exactly do you know that?" Brogan asked, sounding frustrated.</p><p>Harry shrugged, puzzled about it as Brogan was, but he couldn't deny the feeling of knowing that surrounded him suddenly. "I don't know, but...Aine wouldn't hurt Ginny, I don't think. There's nothing bad here...it's just us."</p><p>Almost in answer to his words, another breeze blew around them, making them both shiver, and Harry wondered if that was Aine's way of telling them they had a long wait in front of them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>So Harry and Brogan walked back to the car and waited. Harry wasn't exactly sure <em>when</em> Ginny would appear again, but he knew that, without a doubt, she would, so his fears were allayed somewhat. Brogan didn't seem to actually understand how he could remain so calm but eventually gave up trying to find out when Harry continued to give him monosyllabic answers, not quite up to talking about things.</p><p>They sat in the car with the heater warming them, and Brogan clicked on the radio. The sound of the music was soothing, and Harry thought of dancing at the abbey with Ginny before Christmas. He remembered their evening afterward and soon felt the hot and cold feeling inside of him that he always associated with the <em>Copulatus Amororis</em>. It was that very keen feeling he had when he and Ginny had been apart for too long, and he knew it shouldn't be that strong yet - they'd only been apart a few hours. Yet he still couldn't seem to keep his mind from straying down certain...<em>avenues,</em> and idly hoped Brogan was practicing his Occlumency. He kept the necklace within reach and held it in his hands, as the stone seemed to help calm him for some reason.</p><p>He was happy (and more than a bit relieved) when finally he saw Ginny making her way back to the car. His eyes searched her face as she drew nearer, and she smiled widely at him. He went to her, joining her hand with his own, glad to feel connected again. She looked windswept and a bit flustered, but none the worse for wear. Her cheeks heated as she met his eyes, and he knew that look well enough to know what she was thinking. Brogan hung back as they communicated without words, and Harry thought they probably looked a bit funny, standing in the middle of a car park, not speaking and grinning at each other like idiots.</p><p>"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" the other man finally asked, sounding exasperated. Ginny bit her lip and looked at Brogan over Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"I went on a little trip," she said, her voice sounding light. Harry reached up and touched her hair; it had come undone, and his fingers easily moved through it. Her eyes flicked to his, and he knew she was telling him to wait, but he was compelled to keep touching her.</p><p>"You went on a what?" Brogan asked, sounding a bit angry.</p><p>Harry sighed and turned around to look at him; he let go of Ginny's hand, knowing he would have to stop touching her and wait for them to be alone together. He moved back to the car, leaning against it.</p><p>"A trip," Ginny said again, and this time her voice shook slightly. "I...I don't remember parts of it. But...I learned a great deal in that cave. I...I'm not sure, but I think I've been back to the abbey and the Ministry and...someplace else..." she paused, sounding confused. She shook her head as if to clear it. Harry watched as she smiled at Brogan. "Aine is really proud of you, Brogan. She wanted me to tell you that."</p><p>Brogan frowned. "You spoke to Aine? She's in that cave?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, smiling. "Sort of. At one point in time, she was in the cave. But I figured out the rest of my prophecy. I know what I have to do now." She gazed at Harry then, a wistful expression on her face.</p><p>When she didn't elaborate, Brogan sighed, running his hands through his hair. "And what exactly is that then?"</p><p>Ginny and Harry looked at each other, as though Brogan hadn't spoken. She walked over to Harry, touching his cheek gently, and he felt a thrill shoot through him at the contact. "I have to do what I've been doing. I have to love Harry. And I have to keep protecting him. She showed me, my love...it's going to be amazing when it's over. You're going to survive."</p><p>"You know, I think you have both lost your minds this afternoon," Brogan said finally. They turned to look at him, their heads still together, neither of them trying to hide what they were feeling. His eyes widened for a moment as he looked at them, his face blushing, and he shook his head. "<em>Bloody hell</em>."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was like a dream, Ginny supposed, as they made their way back to the inn. She could tell Brogan was cross at them. Or perhaps he was just cross at <em>her</em>, but she couldn't help that. After what Aine had told her in the cave, she found she couldn't care much about it either. Harry, for his part, seemed content to let her be as though he understood, although she was sure he didn't. He sat in the back of the car with her, his hands constantly touching her. With a deep feeling of need pooling in her stomach, she waited good-naturedly for them to arrive back at the inn. Aine had shown her a great many things that were already fading from her memory, but Ginny still held onto the most important. <em>Harry is going to live - Voldemort will not defeat him</em>. She had never doubted that, but now that she had proof, the certainty and happiness of it filled her with hope so pure that it felt touchable inside her.</p><p>Feeling unable to wait any longer than necessary, they made their way to the bedroom, leaving Brogan to talk with Torin and Katharine. She touched Brogan briefly before heading upstairs, hoping he would understand that they would talk later. His eyes met hers, and he nodded slightly before going to meet the others for dinner. Once in the room, Harry closed the door, locking it. They started getting undressed, not speaking, but merely watching each other. Ginny felt her skin heat with desire as he looked at her, and the need that had been held at bay inside her suddenly erupted into something greedy. When Harry came to her, she pulled him close, giving in to the sensation that seemed to flow through the both of them.</p><p>But there was no hurry to their actions, and they kissed each other exceedingly slow, their breathing eventually growing louder in the small room. Their hands caressed and touched the other as they kissed, and Ginny felt a sort of heightened awareness. She was aware of Harry firm against her body, eager to join with hers. She smiled as she turned them over, looking down at him. She traced his lips with her fingers, letting him see the emotions inside her - all of her craving.</p><p>Ginny felt incredibly bare and opened in front of him and watched as he responded to her, his skin turning flush with desire, his lips becoming full as he bit them between his teeth. His hands moved slowly up and then down her back, lingering as he touched her backside. He nodded at her and then shifted beneath her. She lowered herself onto him with deliberate tenderness, moving slower than even she thought was possible.</p><p>They gazed at each other as she leisurely started to move, her hips rocking back and forth as his hands reached around to caress her breasts. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, giving in to her desire and tightening herself around him, feeling him slip deeper into her. She shivered in pleasure as she moved in a circular motion over him, loving the way his body rubbed up against hers, filling her. She came back down and leaned forward over him, and he reached up, his mouth closing around her breast as his other hand cupped her backside, his fingers teasing her. When he touched her deep inside, she bit her lip and whispered his name, pushing forward with her hips.</p><p>"Just like that, Harry. Gods, yes, give me more," she moaned as she pulled back so she could see his eyes.</p><p>He released her breast and placed her hands on either side of his face, pushing their bodies together. She was the one that thrust forward, loving the way their bodies met. She relished the way Harry allowed her to control the pace and speeded up her motions, pleased by the grunt that escaped his lips as she moved.</p><p>They watched each other as Ginny felt herself begin to let go, her body feeling unbelievably wet and full of desire. Their mouths found each other again, and they kissed, their tongues seemingly wanting to dance as Harry pulled back just slightly out of range. His breath was hot and uneven, and his eyes were full of dark fire as he watched her. She saw what he wanted in his eyes, and she moved her mouth to his jawline, moving so that she could suck his earlobe in between her teeth. She rocked forward again, pushing her hips against his and cried out as she came, the intensity of her climax taking her by surprise. Harry grunted, in response, swearing in her ear and wrapping his arms securely around her as she slowed her movements.</p><p>"More," she begged near his ear as she felt the glow from her release start to fade, suddenly wanting them to never stop. He shifted, turning them over and looked down at her. He pulled out and pushed her legs back and then settled on top of her, covering her completely. She delighted in the feeling and moaned, arching against him, losing herself.</p><p>Ginny felt him teasing her and brought her eyes back to his, caressing his face and removing his glasses. He kissed her deeply, and she crossed her legs so that they were resting high on his back. He pushed forward, sliding into her and then out, starting a rhythm that felt perfect to her. She heard herself moan, feeling her body quickly reaching that edge again. He switched his movements and settled deeper into her, pushing forward with the whole of his body, almost violently driving hers back. Ginny cried out, the feeling nearly too intense, suddenly. She closed her eyes as they moved together, the joy of what they were doing causing her body to tremble, and she felt as though something inside of her had finally been filled.</p><p>"Oh, love, yes, so...much more..." She gripped his back, and again he pushed her forward with his weight and shifted his hips, slowing down his pace. She felt utterly free and undone underneath him, her whole body filled with pleasure. His deliberate movements drove her crazy, but it felt too good for her to ask him to hurry. Harry moved slowly and precisely as though he also wanted it to last as long as possible.</p><p>"Ginny," he said her name softly, sounding as awed as she felt, and she opened her eyes to find him watching her.</p><p>"It's beautiful, my love, yes...more...please..." She cried out as he suddenly intensified his thrust and wondered how much deeper he could possibly go. Her body shook, and Harry buried his head on the side of her neck, his mouth hot against her skin, muttering words she couldn't comprehend.</p><p>Ginny caressed his back as he slowed down once again, moving just his hips, and she felt him rub up against that spot deep inside of her again and again, her body reacting like air on fire. She felt her nails dig into his back as he pushed forward once more, quickening the pace slightly as he felt her body respond. They were both moaning now, and she knew he had to be fighting his own release and wanted to urge him on - to feel him let go. She moved her mouth to his ear and let one hand get lost in his hair at the base of his neck, which was damp with perspiration.</p><p>"Fuck me, Harry. Let me feel all of you, pin me to this bed, yes...yes...like that, oh love..." Ginny cursed again and lost coherent thought as she felt him finally let go at long last, his speed picking up. There was a sharp sting of pain in her shoulder, but it was pushed away by the pleasure that broke out across her skin as Harry pushed forward with his body again, making her shake. She felt crushed underneath him, but it felt incredible to her. Ginny was unable to bite back her cry as she felt him shudder. His motions grew less controlled until she knew he was acting instinctively and no longer trying to hold back.</p><p>"Yes!" Ginny cried out, seeing bright lights behind her eyelids as she felt his body go off deep within her. He continued to push forward, sending small shockwaves of pleasure through them both until he could no longer move, and his weight settled on hers, his face buried in her hair, resting on her shoulder.</p><p>Their breathing was loud and rough, and after lowering her legs, Ginny decided she never wanted to move again. Harry's mouth felt wet against her shoulder, and she realized she had felt him bite her at one point. She released the knot of his hair she had between her fingers, and Harry took a labored breath. He pulled his head away from her shoulder, his eyes bright.</p><p>"God, there is absolutely no end to how much I love you," he said softly. She smiled and touched his face, pushing his hair away from his eyes.</p><p>"It's only topped by how much I love you," she said quietly.</p><p>He gave her a lazy smirk and then looked at her shoulder, frowning. "I bit you, oh Gin, I'm sorry."</p><p>Ginny turned to see the red indentation of his mouth on her shoulder. He hadn't drawn blood or broken through the skin, but she knew she was going to have one hell of a bruise. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Fair's fair...I think I clawed up your back a fair bit."</p><p>Harry shook his head and pulled back slightly so he could touch the wound. She couldn't help but wince, and he looked upset. She touched his face.</p><p>"It's okay, Harry. I'll consider it a love bite."</p><p>"I can't believe I did that."</p><p>"You got carried away, my love. It's okay."</p><p>"I never get <em>that</em> carried away...but we...it felt so good...so powerful," he said, sounding puzzled.</p><p>Ginny sighed and reached up, kissing him gently and then pulled his bottom lip with her teeth, teasing him. She moved her fingers down the front of his chest until she rubbed her palms roughly over his nipples, causing him to curse, but not in pain as he pulled his mouth away from hers. His eyes blazed at her, and she smiled knowingly.</p><p>"It just feels good to get carried away, Harry. Sometimes."</p><p>He sighed as they shifted, and he moved off of her, and Ginny regretted it immediately, still wanting to feel connected to him. He turned on his back, and she moved closer to him, curling herself around his body. He smirked at her as he let his arm move slowly down her back until he was rubbing her backside. She planted small kisses on his chest, closing her mouth around him and rolling his nipple with her tongue. She teased him gently with her teeth because she knew how sensitive he was after they made love. She forgot herself as she sucked and licked at him, moving closer to him with her body, practically on top of him again.</p><p>"Are you trying to kill me?" he finally asked, breaking through to her. He sounded dazed and out of breath. She looked up at him and grinned.</p><p>"You're the one that's got his hand between my legs," she said pointedly as she lowered her mouth again.</p><p>"Yes, but you're a girl, you can go off all the time. I need to regroup, or I'll have heart failure or something. God, Gin, your mouth, <em>please</em>."</p><p>Ginny giggled and stopped what she was doing. She rested her head on his chest, and they looked at each other, both quite happy. Harry touched her hair lovingly, letting his hand move over her back.</p><p>"Call me mental, but I think that was the best time ever," he said in wonder.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"That position was...different this time."</p><p>Ginny smiled and let her hand move up the side of his arm. "I love every position we do it in, but I admit I love the feeling of you on top of me like that. I love the way it makes me feel whole and the way you go so deep. I feel so small under you and yet so opened and wide." She paused and met his eyes, grinning unabashedly. "<em>And</em> I am growing particularly fond of how you're learning to move those hips of yours."</p><p>Harry's skin turning bright pink as he blushed, not saying anything. He continued to touch her, and she closed her eyes until his voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what happened this afternoon?"</p><p>She opened her eyes and smirked. "Well, see, Harry, we shagged...rather brilliantly, actually, and..."</p><p>He put his finger on her mouth, stopping her and gave her a stern look.</p><p>Ginny gave him an apologetic shrug. "Do you really want to know?" she asked when he took his finger away.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Then I suggest you stop playing with my bottom and pay attention," she said as she turned to look down at his other hand.</p><p>Harry chuckled and pulled his hand away, moving it to rest in the middle of her back. She turned and smiled at him. She relocated so that she settled against him, once more loving the way they just fit together. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell him about her adventure in the cave.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first, Aine isn't a goddess. She's just an extremely powerful witch -"</p><p>"You mean, she's still alive?" Harry interrupted, and Ginny put her hand on his mouth.</p><p>"Just let me get this out as I remember it - it's fading quickly. I'll try to answer questions at the end of the lecture."</p><p>Harry smirked and nodded, kissing her hand with his mouth. Ginny frowned in remembering.</p><p>"I went into the cave, and she was there, and she took my hand and she...she showed me how she grew up. She was just like me. She had a family of brothers, and she was the youngest, the only girl. And she was very gifted, magically. She was like Hermione in a way - very clever. She loved trying to invent new spells, and she enjoyed making potions. Her uncle was Merlin and she...she wanted to be just like him. But then things started happening to the magical world when she came of age...bad things. Things like the Muggles trying to kill us or harm us, which of course, they couldn't...and some of us...wizards, that is, some of us grew furious at them because we'd always helped them before this time - we'd always been respected by them. There was a war in Ireland over it, although I'm not certain about this point exactly. This point in time moved really fast for me. But after it was over, people like Aine and one or two of her brothers became known as Gods or Goddesses in Ireland because they'd survived and the Muggles that were left, they decided to worship our kind instead of fearing them. So they created all these stories and myths about Aine and her family. Even about Merlin."</p><p>Ginny paused and titled her head, and Harry touched her hair, cupping her face. She smiled as she met his eyes.</p><p>"After the war, Aine fell in love; Brogan was right about that. She fell deeply in love. They were...they were like us, Harry. They were each other's...<em>anam cara</em>. Soul-friends, I think, is what she told me. They even had a ceremony performed - to join them - sort of like what Dumbledore did for us, except theirs was by choice, and it was much more powerful. But something happened to him - something horrible. And it almost killed her. She became vengeful after that for a short while - which is why some of the legends about her have to do with her being horrible or why she's connected with the aspect of the goddess that deals with death. But her family helped her. They helped her deal with things..."</p><p>Ginny paused as the memory left her. She gave Harry an apologetic look. "This part is fuzzy again. But Aine told me she learned how to do things that most of our kind don't know how to do. She had the circle made - the Giants helped her - they were under her will. And she made the lake too after her son was born because he liked water so much and he liked to play and swim in it. She didn't explain to me how her son was born, even though I think I asked. But she wanted to show me something about the stones...something that would help me later. And we were at the abbey and then the Ministry and...I think the stones and the gate...they're a sort of...conduit of a sort. She wanted me to understand that part in particular."</p><p>Ginny stopped again and looked Harry in earnest, taking his hand into hers.</p><p>"But she showed me the end, Harry. She let me see you defeat Voldemort, and it's true, and it's right. It's not something she just made up to make me happy. I can't explain it more than that. You win, Harry. You look like hell, but you do it. And you...you're still standing, and you're alive and...you're crying...probably in joy, I don't know...and Ron and Hermione are there and so is Brogan and...she wouldn't show me more than that and everything went a little blurry afterward but...she told me that I just need to keep loving you and that you will do everything you need to do to make sure that Voldemort can never hurt anyone again."</p><p>Harry's eyes filled with an odd emotion as he looked at her, a bit apprehensive.</p><p>"That's great Gin, but..."</p><p>"I know you don't believe me...you don't want to believe me. Aine told me that, but she also told me to keep telling you that you do it and that you survive. She told me you would remember my words and what I'd told you, right when you felt you couldn't take it anymore. This power you have..." Ginny paused and brought her hand to rest on his chest. "This power isn't just love, Harry; it's everything inside of you. You are so good and so right that Tom won't be able to understand it. And afterward? You're going to be <em>so</em> free - this..." Ginny stopped and put her hand on his forehead, touching his scar. "This is going to fade away, and you'll be yourself, Harry. Truly. It's so amazing, my love. I know I sound like a git, but it's true. It's really true."</p><p>Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, apparently touched at her words. She touched his chin and leaned forward, kissing him. When they broke apart, she finally rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and feeling spent. She could hear his heart beating, and it soothed her, making her sleepy.</p><p>"I can't believe it," he said after a bit, his voice sounding far away.</p><p>"Believe it," she said, and she heard the tiredness in her voice. "We should sleep now, Harry..." she murmured, her mind already slipping away.</p><p>"But Gin, where are <em>you</em> at the end of everything?" Harry asked, looking down at her. He frowned when he realized she hadn't heard him. He shifted and pulled the duvet around them and held her close to him, thinking about everything she'd just told him. He wondered why finally knowing he defeated Voldemort for good made him feel worried and not the least bit happy.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>For the second time, Ginny awoke before Harry again. The morning sunlight was not yet across the floor of the room, so she reckoned it was still early enough. She turned and watched as Harry frowned and muttered in his sleep, turning towards her. His hand reached for her, settling on her back. She resisted moving for a moment and then sighed, slipping out of his grasp and heading into the loo, closing the door quietly behind her.</p><p>She showered quickly and washed her hair, and then spent an amusing few moments of trying to use the 'air-dryer' contraption Harry had shown her how to operate the day before. Giving up and cursing the way her hair now seemed to match Hermione's, she pulled it back into a rough ponytail, longing for the ability to use her wand.</p><p>She opened the door quietly and saw that Harry was still asleep and snoring slightly, whatever bad dream he'd been having apparently forgotten. She dressed and then paused at the foot of the bed, watching him sleep. She moved to his side of the bed and bent down, her lips brushing across his forehead. A rush of feelings went through her, and she fought to keep from crying, suddenly. But it wasn't tears of sadness she felt - it was just an overwhelming feeling deep inside of her about everything Harry had been through and still had to conquer before they could both be genuinely at peace.</p><p>Feeling foolish, she backed away from the bed and unlocked the door to their room, trying not to make any noise. She looked down the deserted hallway and then stepped across it to Brogan's room, knocking softly. She was unsurprised when he opened it quickly, awake but a bit disheveled. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked at her, moving back so she could enter.</p><p>Ginny noted his room was decorated much the same as the one she'd just left. She smiled when she saw the tray with tea and toast already set up on it. Brogan gave her a sheepish look.</p><p>"I thought you might be up early."</p><p>She nodded and sat down on his bed as he poured her a cup, offering it to her. She took a deep drink of the liquid and then studied him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't explain things to you yesterday."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and sat down at the small desk that was against the wall. He studied her for a moment.</p><p>"Did you really speak to Aine?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and gave him a pointed look.</p><p>"So she told you." It wasn't a question, and Ginny nodded again, taking another drink of her tea.</p><p>"I have to admit you're handling it awfully well, Ginny," Brogan said softly.</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "And I have to say I can see why you didn't tell me that part of your prophecy, but still...it's okay - either way, I get what I want, don't I? Harry lives."</p><p>"Yes, well, he's not going to be too happy with that when he sees what you've given up. And you know I couldn't say anything to you - that's the way she wanted it."</p><p>Ginny nodded and then waited before she spoke, trying to settle her thoughts. "But it doesn't matter if he's happy about it at first or not; I have to fulfill that part of the prophecy. I have to return..." She stopped as her memory wavered and frowned.</p><p>"I could make the other decision," Brogan said, his voice almost a whisper. Ginny bristled and put her cup down on the tray, moving away from the bed.</p><p>"Don't you dare," she said, the threatening tone in her voice surprising even her. Brogan blinked at her.</p><p>"But what if I don't want you to go?"</p><p>Ginny suddenly felt incredibly angry with him, and she knew he could tell by how he sat back in his chair, as though afraid she'd strike him.</p><p>"Do you care about Harry, Brogan?" she asked, watching his eyes.</p><p>His cheeks turned bright pink and he looked away from her. He eventually nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. But I still think...no, you're right. His pain would be easier to bear."</p><p>Just as sudden as it had appeared, Ginny felt her anger leave her and she sighed, sitting back on the bed. "It's not going to be," she said softly, looking at her feet. Brogan moved suddenly so that he was on the floor in front of her, looking up at her.</p><p>"Harry loves you more than anything, Ginny; he may survive Voldemort, but I don't think he's going to survive losing <em>you</em>."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him and tried to keep the tears she felt in her eyes from falling. Brogan touched her hand, squeezing it and she felt comforted - she knew he was doing the thing he did where he took her feelings into his and she appreciated the gesture. But she pulled her hand away and wiped at her eyes.</p><p>"No, Brogan. He is going to survive, and you're going to help him - along with Ron and Hermione and...my family. And...I might not be gone all that long," she said, trying to put false hope into her voice. Brogan studied her face and then sighed, standing up. He sat down next to her on the bed.</p><p>"I'll be there for Harry, Ginny. But he's not going to like this after the end, you know that, don't you? He's probably going to hate me once he realizes..."</p><p>"Then you tell him I made you do it. That I held you to a promise. Somewhere in his thick-headedness, he'll have to understand that." Ginny stopped, imagining Harry's reaction. "Aine told me that this is the way it has to be. I can't change it. So I just have to accept it."</p><p>Brogan sighed and patted her shoulder a bit awkwardly, and then eventually pulled her in for a hug. Ginny gave him a grateful smile because she knew she felt calmer because of him. She stood up and went to the door, eager to wake up Harry and start their day. She looked at Brogan, who was still sitting on the bed and looking as though she'd just asked him to do something he honestly didn't want to do.</p><p>"Brogan...Aine <em>is</em> proud of you. She knows her prophecy seems cruel to you, but she explained that this is what must happen. Harry lives, and his own destiny is wiped clean, and I must repay that which was given. I can't feel too bad about it, really. She gave Harry and me this time together - this time to just love each other. When all is said and done, I think Harry and I have loved more in a short period then some people have their whole lives. I can't be angry that it's not enough when we've had so much."</p><p>Brogan shook his head at her. "Ginny, you're amazing. I don't know how you can be so accepting, I honestly don't."</p><p>Ginny gave him a patient look. "Fall in love, Brogan. Fall in love for real. Then you'll know. If you want real love, then you have to risk that things might not go the way you planned. Love is messy, Brogan...it's messy and complicated and...I never understood it before it happened...but you'll see..." Ginny paused and then grinned at him. "Tell Katharine we'll be down for breakfast soon. Now, I have a sleepy boy to wake up."</p><p>Ginny slipped out of his room and settled herself before entering her own again, trying to put all thoughts of prophecies and debts behind her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't understand why you didn't wake me up before you got dressed this morning," Harry said as he stood behind Ginny as she brushed her teeth after breakfast. She wiped at her mouth and looked at him, smirking.</p><p>"Because you should have heard the way you were snoring. Honestly, the expression 'dead to the world', is putting it lightly when describing how you sleep, Harry."</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> snore," he insisted, frowning. She turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"Of course, my love. You're right. I'm sure it was just...what, did you say the first morning we were here? The wind?"</p><p>Harry pursed his lips, and her eyes laughed at him as she pulled his mouth down to hers. She made a small moan as she kissed him and then rested her head against his. "Hmm, taste that minty breath, Harry. Isn't it dead sexy?"</p><p>"Only on you, you twit," he said, kissing her again. Ginny chuckled and then pulled away from him, heading into the room to grab her coat. He watched her for a moment, frowning.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" he finally asked as she pulled her hair out from under her collar.</p><p>She glanced at him. "No. Does it seem like it?"</p><p>"To tell you the truth ever since yesterday, I don't know what to think about anything anymore."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About Aine...everything...what happened to you yesterday..."</p><p>"Yes, it does feel a bit overwhelming, doesn't it?" Ginny said, sounding preoccupied and not exactly meeting his eyes.</p><p>Ginny handed him his coat, and he remembered about her necklace, reaching into the pocket for it. "Here, we found this yesterday."</p><p>Ginny's hand went to her neck, as though surprised not to find the necklace resting there and then shook her head. "I didn't even notice it fell off again. Are you certain the clasp isn't faulty?"</p><p>She held up the necklace and looked at it. Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It looks fine, but you keep trying to lose it."</p><p>Ginny made a face and then set the necklace on top of the dresser. "Maybe I'll just leave it behind today; I don't want to lose it for good."</p><p>"We should read up about that stone," Harry said as he looked at it. "Brogan said it has interesting properties."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, sounding distracted again.</p><p>Harry touched her, knowing he couldn't let the subject drop. "Are you certain nothing's wrong?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because...well, don't take this the wrong way, but you seem really out of it."</p><p>Ginny smiled, but he noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm happy that we know you're going to survive, and...things are starting to make sense now, you know?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "No, I don't know. I don't think anything is making sense. I'm more confused than ever. Unless there's something you're not telling me."</p><p>Ginny looked away and pulled on his hand. When she looked back at him, she smiled. "Come on, Kath and Brogan are waiting for us. I'm just excited about Black Castle and trying to sort out this Gray P Bogneed business."</p><p>"Ginny."</p><p>She sighed and let go of his hand, frowning. "I need you to just trust me, Harry."</p><p>"So there <em>is</em> something you're not telling me. And there's some reason you won't look me in the eye."</p><p>She sighed again, and her shoulders slumped a little bit. She shook her head at him. "You know me too bloody well."</p><p>"What is it?" Harry said, going to her and pulling her to him.</p><p>"What if I told you I have to leave you for a little while, Harry? I mean, at the end, after you defeat him. What if I told you one of the things Aine told me was how I'm supposed to repay her for this gift she's given us."</p><p>"I'd tell you that Aine has another thing coming if she thinks I'm letting you go anywhere."</p><p>Ginny gave him a look that was both half-sad and half-amused, and he touched her cheek with his thumb. "What is it?" he asked, feeling worried.</p><p>"When you defeat him, Harry, I...I have to go away."</p><p>"What?" Harry felt as though everything in the world had just slowed down.</p><p>Ginny looked uncomfortable and then sighed. She led him over to the bed and sat down, looking at him to do the same. When he could get his body to actually move, he joined her, feeling as though his heart was beating too fast in his chest. She joined her hand with his, and they both looked at the ring on her finger.</p><p>"I never really told you my full prophecy, Harry. I didn't do it on purpose, really. It just happened that way. But the part Dumbledore told us...the part about me having to repay what I was given? That part was true. There's a price we have to pay for what we've been given."</p><p>"What exactly does that mean, Gin?"</p><p>"Well, it turns out that...well, someone on Dad's side of the family asked a favor of Aine; remember how I said she was very good with potions? And we read that bit about her being good with fertility...and so my family, they asked for Aine to help them have a baby girl because they had a long line of sons. She agreed to help them but told them the potion was very potent and very difficult to make, and it would cost something dear to them if she made it. The potion took Aine almost a year to brew, I think. And when she gave it to them, and they conceived a female child, they repaid Aine as agreed. For some reason, the family thought they were to be blessed with many female children after that, but they only had the one; then, they thought perhaps it would pass on through their daughter. So when the first girl was married and started to have children of her own, they were, of course, all male, just like before and so...the family...my family, they accused Aine of tricking them and caused her great harm and took back what they had paid her with - I don't know what it was exactly - it wasn't money, but something else - and Aine did a spell against the family - telling them that a girl would be born in seven generations and that child would have to pay for their selfishness." Ginny stopped and looked at him.</p><p>"I'm that child, Harry."</p><p>"What?" Harry asked again, feeling stupid. He had the sense that his mouth was moving and that his voice was coming out of it, but inside he felt as though his heart had stopped and that there was the sound of panicked screaming inside his head.</p><p>"I'm the child...the seventh child...the girl born into a family of males. I...have to repay Aine for not only what my family took from her, but for what she has given us."</p><p>"But I don't understand - where are you going? How does that mean anything is repaid?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "I don't know to tell you the truth. Aine wouldn't tell me."</p><p>"Well, then, Aine's not getting you," Harry retorted, common sense finally seeping through his confusion. He pulled his hand away from Ginny's and stood up from the bed, pacing. "No bloody ancient witch is going to take you away from me. I won't let Voldemort do it, and I sure as hell won't let her do it."</p><p>Ginny looked at him, a sorrowful expression on her face. "I'm not sure there's anything you can do -"</p><p>"To hell there's not!" Harry exclaimed, his voice loud in the small room. Ginny winced, and he shut his mouth, to keep the screaming from inside his head from getting out again. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, willing his control to keep or they'd end up in a shouting match. He rubbed his temple, trying to make sense of things.</p><p>"I can't wrap my head around any of this, Gin. What...she's just going to make you disappear? Forever? How is that repaying anything? It sounds full of holes to me."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "You're right...but...when she told me...I didn't question it; I just sort of accepted it. She has a very forceful personality, Harry; you don't understand that this was a hard choice -"</p><p>"<em>I</em> don't understand? I separated us so that you would be safe...I sent you away from your friends and your family...just to keep you alive and protected. I think I understand a little something about making difficult decisions, Ginny."</p><p>"Well, unfortunately, Harry, there are some things that are bigger than you or I, you know. I have to do this," Ginny said, her voice sounding resigned.</p><p>Harry couldn't work out why she wasn't angry at having to leave, and he felt something inside of him snap. He realized quite suddenly that he felt betrayed by her acceptance.</p><p>"How can you be okay with this, Gin? How can you sit there and not be MAD AS HELL THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?" He paused as his voice echoed loudly in the small room, and he could only stare at her, realization dawning in him. "You weren't even going to tell me this, were you?"</p><p>"Harry, you just...you don't understand, this is the way it has to be -"</p><p>"I AM NOT LETTING ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Harry shouted again, his temper and emotion finally getting the better of him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE TOLD YOU, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, AND THAT'S FINAL!"</p><p>"MAYBE THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU OR I CAN DO ABOUT IT, YOU IDIOT!" Ginny shouted back, standing up from the bed, her hands rolled into fists at her side.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment - both breathing heavily - the air between them crackling with their combined tempers when a knock at the door brought them both back to reality. Ginny gave him a cross look and went to answer it. Harry turned around, staring out the window and trying to control himself, feeling as though a million emotions were surging through him. His head gave a twinge, and he closed his eyes, running through his Occlumency steps for the first time in a long time; it wouldn't do to have Voldemort cackling in his head over this one. He struggled with himself - he couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the idea that Ginny had to leave him just because some old witch said so. Aine may have given Ginny the power to help protect him, but she had another thing coming if she thought Harry was just going to let Ginny go, and that was the truth.</p><p>"Erm, is everything all right?" Brogan's voice came from behind him, but Harry continued facing the other way.</p><p>"Everything is fine. Some of us are just...being insensitive gits." Ginny's voice sounded small and very unlike her, and Harry turned to yell at her again - Brogan be damned - but found that he couldn't when he saw her face. His anger left him when he saw the fear and the worry in her eyes, and he knew he had been wrong to assume that she had accepted things - he could see as clear as day that she was as torn up inside as he was.</p><p>"Oh, Gin...I'm so sorry." He went to her and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to yell...I'm so...I just thought...I thought you didn't care -"</p><p>Ginny sniffed loudly and pushed away from him, her eyes red. "How can you say that, Harry? How can you say that after everything we've felt? Don't you think this is just...tearing me up inside? I don't want to go anywhere; I want to be with you and love you and have our life together." She held up her hand to show him the ring, and he felt his heart twist inside him.</p><p>He touched her cheek and nodded, unable to say anything. He saw Brogan looking at them, a distorted expression on his face, and he realized the other man knew what they had been shouting about. He suddenly had a feeling that he understood why Ginny had been up and dressed before him this morning.</p><p>"You know?" he asked the other man as Ginny moved away from him, wiping at her eyes. She answered for Brogan.</p><p>"I...I had to tell him, Harry. Aine wanted me to..."</p><p>"I am done hearing about what Aine wants," Harry said, quite determined. Ginny bit her lip and didn't say anything. He went to her and looked into her eyes. "I put that ring on your finger, Ginny Weasley, and that means you're mine, not hers; I don't care how many generations have gone on without any girls being born or debts being repaid. Your heart and body are spoken for, by me, Harry Potter - the boy she wanted you to protect and love. She can't have you. I'll...I'll refuse to fight Voldemort if that's what it takes. He can stay alive forever, I don't care. I'm not letting you go."</p><p>Harry turned to Brogan next. "And <em>you</em> are going to help us. I don't care - we're going to come up with another way for Ginny's debt to be repaid. You're Aine's bleeding last descendant; you have to be good for something."</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, sounding shocked. "Brogan's not a pawn to be used in my place..."</p><p>"It's okay, Ginny," Brogan said, not looking away from Harry. Harry had the sense the two of them understood each other in a way that Ginny probably would never comprehend. "I think Harry might have a point, actually. Perhaps Aine simply requires <em>someone</em> to go...maybe it doesn't matter who."</p><p>Harry heard Ginny suck in a breath, and he turned to look at her, but she was looking at Brogan, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"As long as some of us don't forget promises that were made," she said, her voice deadly calm. Harry frowned and was going to ask what she meant when Katharine appeared at the door, interrupting them.</p><p>"Come on, you lot, the car is all warmed up and...is everything all right in here?" She paused and looked at all three of them, her eyes finally settling on Brogan. He nodded at the two of them before turning to her.</p><p>"We were just talking about researching something...weren't we?" Brogan glanced at Harry.</p><p>"Yeah, a project we have for back at school."</p><p>Kath looked doubtful as she watched Ginny wipe at her eyes again, but she nodded her head. "Aye. Fine, don't tell me. Well, Black Castle awaits, if any of you still want to see it."</p><p>She gave them all a last lingering gaze and left, with Brogan following her. Harry and Ginny regarded each other. She finally shrugged and shook her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry you thought I didn't care..."</p><p>"Shh." Harry took her hand into his and suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Let's just enjoy our day. Or...try to, at any rate."</p><p>Ginny nodded, and they left the room, and Harry tried to shake the feeling that something had just shifted in his world that he was never going to get right again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Gray P Bogneed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Brogan took them a different way to Lough Gur this time - a long, winding road that led them across a bridge towards the peninsula of Knockadoon. He explained that the name for the small area of land actually came from the old Gaelic words 'Cnoc Doon,' which was the name of the small hill that was on the peninsula, much in the same way that the village of Knockainey's name was based on the Gaelic words for 'Cnoc Aine' - the old words turning into their English-sounding equivalents.</p><p>Brogan chatted in the front seat of the car with Katharine, while Harry and Ginny sat in the back. Ginny was glad for their interest and conversation with each other; it kept her from having to really say anything herself. Harry held her hand and sat next to her, but she felt as though they were miles apart.</p><p>She glanced at him out the corner of her eye, seeing his brow furrowed as he stared out his own window, deep in thought. She knew he was going over everything she'd told him in his head. She didn't know how to explain it to him that she was all right with leaving - not because she wanted to go but because she knew that was how it must be.</p><p>Even as Ginny thought it, she felt that little sense of rebellion in her raise its head - that same sense of stubbornness that Harry and she shared. No one told <em>him</em> what to do, and she had damn well spent a lifetime proving to her family that she was the same way. Why should she go along with everything just because it was what Aine wanted? What was wrong with her? When she'd been in the cave, it had made sense to her. But now, her brain felt fuzzy with the memory, and her acceptance of her fate felt surreal. Why <em>exactly didn't</em> she want to fight for a way to stay with Harry?</p><p>As if sensing her thoughts, Harry finally turned his head, and she could feel his eyes on her. She met his gaze, seeing that same fierceness of feeling reflected back at her. He tilted his head, and she immediately went to him. They didn't speak as she rested her head on his shoulder, and she felt his arm pull her to him, as though protecting her. Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on the familiar yet always intoxicating scent of the boy next to her. Harry always smelled faintly of pine and fresh air to her - but like the kind of air you took in after a long winter's night, a breath full of starlight and the coolness of freshly fallen snow. She wondered if Harry ever associated any aroma with her, wondering what she smelled like to him. She let her mind drift as the car moved on towards their destination.</p><p>She was surprised, sometime later, to realize that the car had come to a stop, and she opened her eyes, noting that Katharine and Brogan were already outside. She turned to look up at Harry, who wore a vaguely worried expression on his face. He touched her cheek.</p><p>"I thought you'd fallen asleep," he said softly, looking as though he were trying to smile and failing.</p><p>"Being near you relaxed me enough that I almost did, I think," she said, reaching up to smooth the worry from his face. He stopped her hand and held it tightly in his.</p><p>"Let's have a good day, Gin. Let's not worry about...anything. Not now, not yet."</p><p>"Worry about what?" she asked, giving him wide eyes and what she hoped was her most convincing innocent look.</p><p>His smile grew wider, and he leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Come on then, before Brogan makes fun of us to impress Katharine with his wit."</p><p>Ginny giggled, and they pulled apart, getting out on Harry's side of the car. Katharine and Brogan were standing a little ways away, looking out at the lake. It was warmer, Ginny noted, and she was glad they wouldn't be freezing as they walked up to the castle. They were in a large car park, and she could make out the ruins of what had to be Bouchier's Castle nearby; she knew Black Castle was on the other side of the peninsula. Brogan turned to them as she and Harry came up behind them.</p><p>"We have to go for a short walk to reach Black Castle, but I thought we might take time to look around the actual ruins here. Mostly because Kath and I have never really looked at it either. What do you two think?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, deferring to her, and Ginny nodded her agreement. She didn't feel any strange sense of urgency to make it to Black Castle, and she definitely didn't feel anything like she'd felt the day before. She and Harry held hands as they followed Brogan and Katharine up a narrow path to the top of the hill that held the Muggle castle's ruins. Katharine's voice was clear and boisterous as she laughed at something Brogan said to her, and Ginny noted the other girl seemed very lively and full of joy. In her mind's eye, she remembered something from what Aine had shown her, and she smiled to herself.</p><p>Harry tugged on her hand. "What are you smiling at?"</p><p>Ginny grinned at him. "Nothing, really. Just...they seem like they could be a couple." She nodded her head to the pair in front of them, and Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.</p><p>"Now I <em>know</em> you're okay; you're matchmaking again. What about poor Tonks?"</p><p>Ginny merely shrugged, keeping her wisdom to herself. She didn't think Harry would want to know more about what Aine had shown her, and she didn't feel like breaking the mood with it.</p><p>"Aye, right then." Brogan turned and pointed off to what looked like a small, rather rudimentary grass hut, complete with a poorly thatched roof. "That's one of the first dwellings on the peninsula and around Lough Gur. And that's <em>all</em> I know. Do I amaze you with my unbelievable knowledge? Aren't you glad I'm your tour guide?"</p><p>Harry laughed, and Katharine snorted as Brogan made a mock stance of studiousness. But Ginny's eyes lingered on the dwelling as she wondered briefly who had lived in it - what their lives had been like. She shook her head - she was wool-gathering. They continued along their way, with Harry and Katharine taking turns in asking insanely detailed questions, to which Brogan would reply in the most educated way possible, yet still sounding as though he were pulling the answers out of thin air.</p><p>She smiled along with everyone but didn't contribute, feeling unexpectedly out of sorts. She paused as they reached the top of the hill, the ruins of the castle just in front of them, its grand tower stretching up to five lengths before them. Ginny turned and let her eyes find the small clump of trees that covered most of Black Castle from view, suddenly feeling as though someone was watching them. Harry tugged on her hand.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, coming to stand next to her.</p><p>"Do you feel as if we're being watched?" she asked, not being able to shake the feeling. She turned and looked at Harry, who frowned as he stared out across the peninsula. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the same group of trees. He met her gaze.</p><p>"No, I can't say I do...but you feel something, don't you?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and looked back at the trees again, still feeling uneasy. It eventually faded, but she shrugged and gave Harry a small smile.</p><p>"No, I suppose it's just my imagination. Sorry, didn't mean to stop the fun."</p><p>Harry squeezed her hand. "Being on guard and mentioning things to other people is a good thing, Gin. When I said we should have a good day, I didn't mean we should ignore things if they bother...us."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I know. I think I'm just a bit mental."</p><p>"Well, maybe it's that Gray P Bogneed person, and he knows we're about to bother him."</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Maybe."</p><p>They joined Brogan and Katharine at the foot of the tower. They seemed to be arguing about whether or not they should attempt to walk to the top.</p><p>"You can use a spell to secure the steps, you know. Just do it, Brogan," Kath was saying as she shook her head stubbornly. Brogan sighed and looked at Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"This one," he said, nodding at Katharine, "wants to go up to the top of the tower to see the view. I don't think it's all that safe. What do you guys say?"</p><p>"Erm, well," Harry paused and glanced up at the tower. "It looks ancient, but I reckon between the four of us we can cast some pretty good Strengthening and Leveling Spells on the stairs."</p><p>"Brilliant!" Katharine said, grinning widely at Harry. "At least <em>he's</em> got a sense of adventure. Honestly, Brogan...I think you've grown old before your time."</p><p>Brogan sighed again and shook his head, giving Harry a 'thanks a lot' sort of grin. He turned and used his wand to allow them entrance into the tower. After a few moments of everyone casting their share of charms and spells to keep them safe, they started heading upwards, moving one at a time up the spiraling staircase. Brogan stayed in the lead with Kath behind him, and Harry made Ginny walk in front of him, in case she slipped and fell back. Feeling as though she were twelve years old and not liking it one bit, she nevertheless appreciated Harry's foresight as her foot <em>did </em>slip a little while later sending her careening backward into him. He caught her and pushed her to her feet again, wisely not saying anything that even remotely sounded like 'I told you so.'</p><p>Once they reached the round rotunda at the top, Ginny was glad to see sunlight again and took a deep breath. Katharine went right to the edge of the outer ring of stone and gave a yell of excitement. Ginny had to admit, the view was rather spectacular. Harry gave her a huge grin as they joined Katharine at the edge. He moved behind her, and a moment later, she felt him wrap his arms around her, his breath warm on her neck.</p><p>"Wow. Isn't that beautiful?" he asked quietly in her ear, and Ginny nodded. The blue of the lake seemed even brighter and lovelier than the day before, and since most of the snow on the ground had melted, everything around them had a very fresh, recently-scrubbed-clean sort of glow to it. The lush foliage of the trees looked very green, and the colors of the rolling hills surrounding them looked amazingly vibrant, as though someone had merely come along and touched them up with a paintbrush or cast a Coloring Charm. She rested against Harry, letting him hold her entirely and felt something suddenly stirring inside her at the contact.</p><p>"I'm not sure this was worth putting our lives in danger with that staircase, but it is nice," Brogan said, surprisingly close, and Ginny turned to glance at him, hearing a note of something in his voice. He gave her and Harry a knowing smile and then turned to Kath. "Oi, Katharine, let's go see what's on the other side."</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling he's giving us a few minutes alone?" Harry said in her ear again, and she turned as he pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"Maybe because he is," Ginny said, wrapping her hands around his neck. Harry grinned and then lowered his head down to hers, kissing her gently. Soon she felt the cold stone of the wall behind her as Harry pushed her back against it, his hands moving over her. Ginny felt a small thrill shoot through her, and her feelings of uncertainty disappeared as she gave herself into the sensation of being with Harry. <em>It doesn't matter what's going to come, not when we have this, right now, together</em>, she thought, as she felt herself heat up. Ginny suddenly regretted waking up and being dressed before Harry that morning and felt a low pull in her body as she worked her fingers into the back of his hair. She heard a low growl, and she wasn't sure if it had come from Harry or from herself.</p><p>He finally pulled away from her, his cheeks flushed. His lips suddenly looked even more kissable to her, and she tried to pull them back down to her own, feeling fevered with passion.</p><p>"If you keep kissing me like that, I'm not going to stop," he said warningly, and she paused. She pulled back to see his eyes, seeing that same hungry fever from the day before. She forced herself to take a deep breath and shuddered as she moved away from him.</p><p>"No, I don't fancy Brogan and Katharine finding us in the middle of <em>that</em>," she said finally, her voice sounding strangely light despite the fire that seemed to have ignited within her.</p><p>"I want to know where all this enthusiasm was earlier when you were getting out of bed without waking me," Harry said, laughing yet sounding bemused. Ginny gave him a sheepish grin.</p><p>"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment, and Ginny felt another thrill shoot through her, but this feeling had more to do about what they were promising each other rather than what they had been doing. Harry looked as though he was very determined to pick things up again when they got back to the inn, and the memory of their last encounter made her heart beat faster at the thought of recreating it.</p><p>They could hear Katharine and Brogan laughing about something as they came around the other side of the tower and moved further apart, even though they'd been doing nothing wrong. Brogan flashed them another knowing look, and Ginny felt a tad disgruntled at being so easy to read. Harry merely grinned as though pleased, and she suddenly wondered when he'd grown used to Brogan being able to read them like a book.</p><p>"Well, onward to Black Castle, shall we?" Brogan asked as Katharine headed towards the stairs.</p><p>"Are you certain we'll be able to actually see it?" Ginny asked as she and Harry joined hands, and then both let go, the contact still too much. Harry looked away, and Ginny noted he took a series of deep breaths. Brogan paused at the door to the stairs and nodded.</p><p>"Aye. Pretty certain. We might have to do one or two Disenchantment Spells, but I doubt that Bogneed person is even around."</p><p>A little while later, they reached the bottom of the stairs and then headed outside again. Ginny took one last look around before hurrying to catch up with the others, her mood decidedly changed, thanks to the jumpstart Harry's kiss had given her. She was suddenly quite eager for the rest of their day to be discovered.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"That's...<em>amazing</em>."</p><p>Harry nodded his head in agreement, a bit non-plussed on anything he could add to Katharine's assessment. Brogan had done a simple spell after they'd finally reached the area where the castle was supposed to be, and it had appeared in front of them immediately.</p><p>Harry was always impressed with Hogwarts when he saw it - and Black Castle, while it was nowhere near his school's size and depth, was <em>still</em> impressive. It was large, yet Harry was reasonably sure you could get around it in one day, as opposed to Hogwarts, and its stones were painted a vivid red, not the usual bland color of sandstone. It had two distinct towers, one at either end and they looked to be at least seven lengths in size - reminding Harry of a smaller, less formidable Astronomy Tower.</p><p>There were minor, less high turrets here and there in between the two main ones, and each was speckled with a group of closed-in windows, the glass sparkling in the winter air. The main door sat behind a large archway type of iron gate that looked as though it had been designed to deter anyone from approaching. Harry could just make out what looked like scorch marks over the center of the doors behind the fence, and he wondered what had caused <em>that</em>. Brick chimney stacks were arranged over the turrets, and Harry wondered how many rooms the castle actually had - he had a feeling it looked more condensed than it actually was. He had a strange sense of something nagging at him as he looked at the castle and couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him.</p><p>"I've never seen such interesting brickwork," Katharine said as they slowly walked towards to the main gate, passing under a stone trellis that was overgrown with greenery.</p><p>"It is a remarkable color," he heard Brogan say, and Harry looked at Ginny, who was staring at the farthest and tallest of the towers, frowning. He tugged on her hand.</p><p>"Still feel someone watching us?"</p><p>Ginny turned to him and frowned. "No, not exactly, but..."</p><p>"Well, this <em>is</em> interesting," Brogan said, interrupting her. Harry and Ginny both turned to see why they'd stopped moving forward. Brogan tried the '<em>Alohamora</em>' spell to no success, the gate refusing to part for them. There was a giant emblem of a snake across the front part of the gate doors, a symbol Harry recognized well, having seen it over most of the Black house in London.</p><p>"Someone has definitely cast a hefty Locking Spell on this gate," Brogan said, sounding puzzled. They all looked up at the castle, and Harry realized with a start what had been bothering him about it - for something that was supposed to have been deserted, it definitely didn't <em>feel</em> as though no one was home.</p><p>"I could try Parseltongue," Harry offered, as Katharine started at his words. Brogan shrugged, and Harry concentrated on the snake's image on the gate and tried to get it to open for them. It remained steadfastly closed. Ginny let go of his hand and moved to stand in front of the gate.</p><p>"Let me have a go," she said simply and took her wand out of her pocket. Instead of casting another Unlocking Spell, she said something in a soft voice that sounded like Gaelic to Harry. He frowned, wondering where she'd learned that when a small turning noise could be heard. They all watched as the snake across the gate seemed to move through the bars and then disappeared as the doors swung open. Harry had the faintest feeling of déjà vu.</p><p>"Nice trick. I didn't know you knew Gaelic," Katharine said, and Harry noticed that she glanced at Brogan in surprise. Ginny shrugged and turned to look at Harry, holding out her hand. He went to her, and she smiled faintly.</p><p>Brogan nodded at them to indicate they should go first. They walked silently along the short cobblestoned path and found themselves staring at the two massive doors that had somehow looked less alarming to Harry a minute ago.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and then saw he was watching her. She nodded at the door. "Someone burned the snakes off."</p><p>Harry looked and saw that she was correct; the scorch marks he'd seen from before were indeed in the shape of an S, at closer inspection. He supposed they should take comfort in the fact that whoever this Bogneed person was, he didn't seem to have a love of Slytherin. That had to be a good sign, right?</p><p>"Do you reckon we should knock?" Katharine asked after a moment, her voice giving off a sort of false confidence.</p><p>Brogan looked at Ginny. "Feel like trying your hand at opening these?"</p><p>Harry saw that she blushed slightly as she shook her head. "No. I think...I think we should knock."</p><p>"Well, what if no one answers?" Harry asked as none of them made any motion to move closer to the doors.</p><p>"We go home."</p><p>"We try to get in anyway."</p><p>Brogan and Ginny looked at each other, as Harry frowned at them. He was surprised to hear Ginny suggest leaving so soon, and he squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips and looked around. "I don't know; something just feels off. And I feel as though -"</p><p>She paused as they all heard a low scraping noise. They each looked around at each other, and Harry realized they all had their wands at the ready, and he briefly thought of Mad-Eye being proud of them. But his thought was short-lived as the noise was heard again. There was no mistaking where it was coming from. Brogan and Kath stood on either side of Harry and Ginny, and they formed a sort of human wall as they all stared up at the castle doors.</p><p>With what felt like an eternity and unbelievable slowness, they heard the telltale sounds of locks being undone on the doors in front of them. It seemed to Harry that they all held their breath together in anticipation. He didn't know, exactly, what he expected to see when the doors did open, but never in a million years would he have expected the sight that greeted him when the tall, worn and scorched entrance finally unlocked.</p><p>A petite old man, certainly no taller than Professor Flitwick, stood before them, extremely wizened and with hair so white it was almost silver as it caught the sunlight. He had on a long purple cloak adorned with gold and green stars and crescent moons of different sizes. Harry then realized what had made the scraping noise they had heard - the man was so tiny he needed a chair to stand on so that he would be at their eye-level as he opened the doors. Despite his aged and wrinkled appearance, he wore no beard, and his eyes were wide and bright as he stared at them all - a small and delicate set of spectacles rested half-way down his nose, and they gave him a sort of kind, and owlish look that Harry knew was probably misleading. The grim and stern expression he saw in those eyes was evidence enough that this man was no one to be trifled with. Harry realized with a start that the man had two different colored eyes - one was a piercing deep blue, and the other was an almost eerie sort of violet - the color of the irises his aunt used to grow in her garden - but this eye offered none of those flowers warmth. Harry almost shivered before he caught himself. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand and looked at her as she moved forward.</p><p>"Mr Bogneed?" she asked, her voice sounding strangely restrained and unnaturally high in the silence.</p><p>"Aye, who's asking?" the little man practically barked, his voice sounding gruff - as though it hadn't been used in a long time. He kept his eyes on Ginny, but Harry had the distinct feeling he was watching them all.</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything at first, and Harry wondered if she were okay as she seemed to sway slightly on her feet. Brogan must have had the same thought because he saw the other man move slightly forward alongside him. Ginny flicked her hair behind her shoulder so they could see her profile, and Harry put a hand out to stop Brogan from moving closer. The other man glanced at him, but Harry only nodded his head, not taking his eyes off Bogneed.</p><p>"I am Aine's heir, and he," Ginny nodded towards Harry with a tilt of her head, "is Sirius Black's godson, Harry Potter. And the person to my right is Aine's last descendant, Brogan Caley." Her voice sounded more confident, and more like her own, although Harry was wondering why she was telling all of this to Bogneed. The little man's eyes widened slightly, and Harry watched as they swept over him, lingering on his forehead, of course, where everyone's eyes eventually rested whenever they met him for the first time. He felt as though Bogneed was sizing him up for some reason and resisted the urge to stand up straighter. He watched as Bogneed's eyes went from Harry to Brogan, who <em>did</em> move slightly, as though wanting to appear as tall as possible. Bogneed didn't say anything, but he had a satisfied look on his face as his eyes went back to Ginny's again.</p><p>"Aye. Is that so? And who's the other one?"</p><p>"She is here at our request, and she is one of us. She is...<em>dlúthchara</em>."</p><p>Harry frowned again at the strange phrasing Ginny was using and felt Katharine stir beside him.</p><p>"You're vouching for her then, Bricneach?"</p><p>Ginny blushed suddenly but nodded in the affirmative, which seemed to convince the old man. With surprising quickness, he jumped down off of the chair he'd been standing on and pulled out a long, darkened, and rough bit of wood that Harry realized was his wand, making the chair disappear. Harry wondered why he'd bothered to drag it to the door, to begin with.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Bogneed looked at Harry, a flicker of a smile on his face for the briefest of moments.</p><p>"I <em>dragged</em> it to the door because I wanted to get your attention and stop you from breaking in my doors. It worked, didn't it? Aye? Well, come in then, no need for us to be standing about letting in the cold air; not in this weather."</p><p>He disappeared behind the opened door, and Ginny looked at Harry to make sure he was okay with continuing.</p><p>"After you, <em>Bricneach</em>..." Harry said, mimicking the word Bogneed had called her. A bit of apprehension seemed to leave her face as she smirked, and she turned towards the door, the rest of them right behind her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They followed the small man through a vestibule that turned abruptly into a long hallway. The castle had the distinct air of having not been disturbed by anyone other than Bogneed for a long time - it smelled faintly of smoke, dust, and the strange yet familiar scent of burnt food. Ginny wrinkled her nose as she took in a deep breath and noticed that the long, almost threadbare carpet that lay beneath their feet swallowed up the sound of their footsteps. She felt Harry right behind her as they passed through another hallway entrance. Bogneed moved fast for such an old man, and Ginny lengthened her stride as he turned a corner without looking back at them. But for some reason, she wasn't worried about being left behind and had a strange sense of familiarity with the castle interior that puzzled her.</p><p>"Fast little blighter, isn't he?" she heard Katharine mutter to Brogan.</p><p>"You notice how the hallways light up as he moves through them?" Harry asked at her ear, and Ginny was startled to realize he was right - the light was bright enough and fell behind the small man so that they were basked in the glow of it, but the further away from them, he moved, the darker it became. They all hurried up their steps, and she was suddenly struck with how utterly idiotic it had been for them all to just blindly follow Bogneed into the castle, and stopped, causing Harry to walk into her.</p><p>"Uh, sorry."</p><p>"Shouldn't we <em>try</em> to keep up with him?" Katharine asked as the dark of the hallway pressed closer to them.</p><p>Ginny looked behind her and bit her lip. "Do any of you feel we should be on the defensive here?" She pulled out her wand, startled to realize she couldn't recall putting it away, and as the others looked at their own hands, she knew they hadn't felt themselves do it either.</p><p>"She's right," Harry agreed, looking at her. "Although I don't think any of us can do much to him. He seems rather…."</p><p>"Formidable?" Brogan asked, sounding a bit nervous.</p><p>"I didn't even realize I'd put my wand away," Katharine said, sounding baffled.</p><p>"Does anyone feel on edge?" Harry asked, sounding puzzled. Ginny searched her feelings and realized that she didn't, but still, that was troubling to begin with, wasn't it? Shouldn't they be a bit warier?</p><p>They started moving again, this time walking closer together, with Harry alongside her. The light from Bogneed led them like a beacon down the rest of the hall.</p><p>"I don't feel like I'm in danger, which is odd, isn't it? Considering we've just entered an old castle that some rather odd yet clearly powerful wizard has been living in for the last decade and a half," Harry mused quietly, and Ginny smiled.</p><p>"I don't think he's going to hurt us," Ginny said aloud, perplexed as to how she knew that exactly.</p><p>"Well, he seems to like <em>you</em>, at any rate," Harry said, looking sideways at her. Ginny felt herself blush. "What was with all the Gaelic back there?"</p><p>"I don't know, it just…came to me," she said, shrugging. "It's like…remember when you told me about speaking Parseltongue and how you just did it? That's how this was. I understood it perfectly. I think…." Ginny paused, a memory stirring in her mind.</p><p>"Gin?"</p><p>She glanced at him as they reached the end of yet another hallway and turned automatically to the left, as though something was guiding them. The light from Bogneed was moving up ahead of them, and they were almost upon it again.</p><p>"I think Aine speaks to me in Gaelic sometimes. Maybe that's where I got it," Ginny said, feeling odd.</p><p>"Feels a bit weird, doesn't it?" Harry remarked dryly.</p><p>She nodded and looked up ahead, noticing that the light had stopped moving, and the hall they were in was filling with illumination again. This particular hallway had a more lived-in feel; the air didn't seem quite as stale, and there were paintings on the wall that weren't covered with years of dust. Her eyes fell on each portrait as they walked past, their subjects all appearing to be dozing.</p><p>Harry spoke out loud about what she had been wondering. "Do you reckon these are all members of Sirius's family?"</p><p>"Aye. That they are, lad."</p><p>Harry and Ginny both stopped as Bogneed appeared in front of them. He looked up at them, his eyes darting from one to the other.</p><p>"They're all under a heavy spell too, so they won't awaken, if you try to talk to them," Bogneed said, as though that had been on their minds to even attempt.</p><p>"We met Sirius's mother via her portrait," Harry said as he looked around at the paintings. "I don't fancy meeting any more of the Blacks if they're all like her."</p><p>Bogneed seemed on the verge of smiling, but didn't, and he looked at Ginny again, as though sizing her up. "Right. This way. Afraid I can't offer any of you anything of comfort, I'm not used to having visitors."</p><p>Ginny bit back a laugh as Harry's response expression of 'no kidding' at such a statement seemed almost comical.</p><p>Bogneed turned and led them into a darkened room that lightened considerably as they entered. It was a library, of sorts; books filled every conceivable area - stacked on the floors, the desks, and the furniture. The shelves themselves were practically overflowing with dusty and rather heavy-looking tomes. There were even books on the windowsills and on the steps of a short metal staircase that led up to a second floor, which offered even more rows of weighty volumes. Ginny had a brief thought that this would be how Hermione would end up one day if left to her own devices. Harry caught her eye, and she knew he was thinking the same thing, and they shared a smile.</p><p>She glanced back at Brogan and Katharine, who were also looking around, their mouths open.</p><p>"Well, sit down," Bogneed suddenly barked at them, and they turned to see him perch himself on top of the least cluttered desk. He gave them a suddenly disgruntled look, as though he didn't like how they were looking at his library.</p><p>They moved quickly to one of the old, lumpy looking sofas, pushing books out of the way to make room for them all. Ginny sat on the end, while Brogan and Harry sat in the middle, with Katharine bringing up the other side. She sneezed as a puff of dust flew up in her face as she moved a pile of large books. Ginny saw Bogneed give her a disapproving look as though sneezing around books was a weakness he couldn't quite tolerate.</p><p>"Well, get on with it," Bogneed said, sighing and folding his arms as he sat down. His legs dangled over the side of the desk, and Ginny was suddenly compelled to laugh aloud. Knowing that the little man would definitely take <em>that</em> the wrong way, she folded her hands in her lap instead, and glanced at the others.</p><p>"Er, well…." Brogan started and then stopped, catching Ginny's eye. He gave her a shrugging sort of look, and she figured she'd better handle it.</p><p>"We're sorry to have disturbed you, Mr Bogneed," Ginny said, turning back towards the man, his glasses suddenly catching and reflecting the light of the room so that she couldn't see his eyes. "We weren't really expecting anyone to be here. We mainly came because of Harry's godfather and because of…Aine. And well, that's it, really…we just wanted to have a look around the castle."</p><p>Bogneed didn't say anything for a moment, and then he moved so that they could see his face. He stared impassively at Ginny for a moment.</p><p>"You didn't bring it with you, did you?" he asked as he leaned forward.</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Er, brought what?"</p><p>"The diary."</p><p>Ginny glanced at Harry, who looked as bewildered as she felt. For a moment, she had some strange sort of idea that Bogneed was referring to the diary from her first year - the one that had belonged to Voldemort as a young man and felt a bracing sort of coldness inside her.</p><p>"What diary, exactly, do you mean?" Harry asked, as though sensing her feelings.</p><p>Bogneed sighed and shook his head at them. "Well, mine, of course."</p><p>Ginny and Harry shared a glance, and she felt at a complete loss. "Why would I have your diary?"</p><p>"Well, if you figured out this castle was still in the Black family, I assumed the proper papers were given to you. Oh, this is typical." He snorted and shook his head.</p><p>"You lot have no idea, do you?" he asked. "I thought since you mentioned Aine, you'd have a fair head on your shoulders, but apparently not."</p><p>"About what?" Ginny asked, feeling more confused than insulted at Bogneed's words.</p><p>"About who I am, for one thing. Bloody hell." The old man swore and looked disappointed. "I'd at <em>least</em> expect the descendant to have some sort of clue; guess I was a bit optimistic on that point," he said, as he gave Brogan a disparaging look.</p><p>"Er, sorry…but, who are you then? And why am <em>I</em> supposed to know?" Brogan said, sounding cross.</p><p>"You honestly mean that none of you figured it out? It's really not that hard," Bogneed said, sounding haughty.</p><p>"Apparently," Brogan replied, his voice brusque, "it is."</p><p>Bogneed rolled his eyes and sighed, using his wand to conjure up what looked like the type of wooden blocks a child would use to learn the alphabet. The gaily colored blocks danced around in the air for a moment and then slowly started putting themselves in order to spell out the name, Gray P Bogneed. After making sure he had their attention, he flicked his wand again, and a giggling noise was heard as the blocks zoomed around the room over their heads, forming a sort of weird shape above them. They all turned their heads upward as the blocks slowly moved in and out from one another until they formed another name. It lingered in the air for a moment, and then more laughter and zooming commenced until the little man flicked his wand once making, making the blocks disappear. They suddenly found themselves staring into the face of one Peabody Grange, diary writer, and odd fellow wizard extraordinaire.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Um, sorry, but…aren't you dead?" Brogan said before anyone else, and Ginny bit her lip to keep from giggling, suddenly feeling quite giddy. She realized it was nerves and exhaled slowly as Grange gave Brogan a very cross look.</p><p>"Do I look dead?" he spat out at them, slipping his wand back into his pocket.</p><p>"Erm, well, I think what Brogan meant was…." Ginny started but then stopped as Grange turned his dark look towards her.</p><p>"I know what he meant, Bricneach," he said curtly. "And no, I am not dead. Wizards in my family live a very long time." His voice held a note of pride, and Ginny glanced at Harry, who looked as though he was about to ask exactly how long a long time was, and she put her hand on his arm.</p><p>"Honestly, don't they teach the young any sort of manners nowadays?" Grange continued half to himself. He looked at Ginny and shook his head. "As Aine's heir, I'd think you would have figured it out, but the old girl must be stuck working with what she's been given, which apparently isn't much."</p><p>Ginny knew she should probably take that as an insult, but she didn't get angry for some reason.</p><p>"I've been reading your diary…your <em>real</em> diary. There are a lot of things I don't understand…things I wanted to ask you about, actually. Will you talk with us now? Even though we had no idea, you were here and didn't come prepared? You could teach us so much about the circle and…Aine…."</p><p>Ginny hoped the plea for him to share his knowledge was something he would respond to, and she was right as his face twitched for a moment, as though he wanted to smile. He nodded at her.</p><p>"I've let you in the castle, haven't I? I suppose we should get on with it. There's something I should show you first, though. Just you." He hopped down from the desk, surprising them all with how agile he seemed. He moved closer to Ginny and again studied her, his eyes lingering on her ring.</p><p>"There's a necklace that goes with that ring," he said, sounding odd.</p><p>"I know," Ginny said, looking at Harry. Her hand strayed unconsciously up to her neck. "I have it."</p><p>"Aye. Good. It'll help you." Grange said, nodding, his eyes glancing at Harry. "Well, come on. The rest of you wait. Don't touch anything. I mean it," he said as his eyes lingered on Katharine.</p><p>Ginny stood, looking down at Harry, who seemed hesitant to let her go. She touched his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll be fine," she said softly, and he nodded, his eyes following Grange as the little man walked to the door they'd all come through.</p><p>Grange cleared his throat impatiently, and Ginny hurried to catch up with him, feeling a surprising sense of exhilaration fill her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry watched as Grange gave them another dirty look and closed the door behind him and Ginny, trying to push away the uneasy feeling in the stomach's pit. He looked at Brogan and Katharine.</p><p>"I know, mate, I know," Brogan said, sounding as shocked as Harry felt.</p><p>"I had no idea that loony was still alive!" Katharine exclaimed.</p><p>"Judging from his personality, death's probably too scared to come for him," Brogan said under his breath, and Harry felt like agreeing. He stared around the room, wondering what it felt like, to shut yourself up inside a world of just books and your own mind to keep you company. And Grange had been reported as being eccentric even <em>before</em> he'd spent the last eighty years locked up in Black Castle. It was mind-boggling.</p><p>"I wonder why he expected us to have the diary with us," Harry said aloud.</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "It's probably why it was with your godfather's papers, but the instructions of what to do with it were probably lost along the way. Blimey. Peabody Grange alive and well…really makes you think, eh? He has to be close to two hundred years old."</p><p>"Two hundred and five, actually," Katharine said as they both looked at her. "I did a paper about the Grange circle when I was in Muggle school. It was one of those local history courses. I picked it because it was easy, even though the teacher gave me a warning on it, saying I focused too much on the 'ethereal and magical mumbo-jumbo' of the place." Seeing their expressions, she explained further. "I talked a lot about the supposition that Aine wasn't merely legend but an actual witch and that Grange was on the right track. It didn't gain me any points."</p><p>"Bet that teacher would change his position now if you rolled Peabody in there for him to chat up," Brogan said, frowning.</p><p>"I can't believe he's been living in this castle all this time," Harry said. He looked at the first pile of books that Ginny had moved to the table next to them. The titles jumped out at him and seemed rather odd….</p><p><em>Life and How to Live It</em>, by O. M. Kensey, <em>The Lion, the Witch, and the Problematic Issues of their Meeting in a Wardrobe</em>, by Ralph Periwinkle-Snout and <em>Keeping the Cauldron Black</em> by Melissa Dyepot.</p><p>Harry nodded at the books. "Mr Grange appears to have rather unusual reading habits. I expected something more significant than how to keep a cauldron black."</p><p>Katharine and Brogan stood up and started to look around with him, but all three managed to remember not to touch anything. For his part, Harry wouldn't put it past the old man to have booby-trapped the books.</p><p>"Do you think he really reads all of these?" Brogan asked as he pointed at a somewhat worn-looking book sitting on the desk, as though it had been the last one Grange had read. Harry looked at the title and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"He doesn't strike me as a reel and tackle type of bloke."</p><p>"Nor to me either. There's something weird about these books…it's like he wants us to think he reads rubbish."</p><p>"He's probably charmed them," Katharine said as she paused in front of one of the shelves. "They're probably ancient texts, telling him secrets of magic profound or something or other."</p><p>Harry looked down at his new watch, noting the time and wishing that Grange and Ginny would come back soon.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"You've been in the cave."</p><p>Ginny simply nodded because it wasn't a question that Grange asked her.</p><p>"So you've spoken with her?" he continued as he led them down another dark hallway.</p><p>"Yes. Twice," Ginny said without thinking and then frowned.</p><p>Grange noticed and nodded at her. "Aye. The mistress does that to you. It's the rocks where she's kept. Time acts a bit funny around her. Ah, here we go."</p><p>He showed her into another room; this one was not filled with books but with more portraits. Seeing her puzzlement, Grange explained.</p><p>"I took down most of the portraits through the years; some were of people who had lived in the castle at one point in their lives, but most were Black relatives telling me off for keeping their castle in disrepair. This was before I figured out how to charm them to sleep forever. Goddess save me, they could drive a man crazy with their incessant prattling. I wouldn't even have to be in this part of the castle, and they'd be yelling at me—a bunch of pure-blooded, snobbish gits. Seymour Filitiasus Black was the last good one, trust me. He's the one who gave the castle to me, to keep the family from fighting over it. I wished he'd thought about what their portraits would say after he'd passed on."</p><p>Grange tottled forward and looked around for a moment. "It's a shame I had to charm this one as well; but I was afraid it would get lonely. Ah…." He stopped short and brought his eyes back to Ginny and finally gave a slight smile.</p><p>"You've read my diary, you say?"</p><p>She nodded and licked her lips. "Yes. Many times."</p><p>"So you've read what I've said about the stones and everything being connected."</p><p>"Yes, but I'm not sure I underst-"</p><p>"Bah. It's all there, girlie. Keep reading. Everything you need to know is in that book. Everything but this, actually. Now by showing you this, I'm breaking a law. Oh, no, not a bloody Ministry law or something like that," Grange said as he saw Ginny frown. "No, no, I'm breaking <em>natural</em> law, but…I reckon…well, you'll see. Come here, you have to stand here."</p><p>He indicated for her to move forward, and he turned her so that she was looking at a large frame that was covered with a long and dirty sheet. He waved his wand, and the sheet fluttered to the ground to reveal the picture underneath. Ginny blinked at it for a few moments before it registered in her head what she was looking at. She felt her mouth fall open, and she glanced down at Grange, who grinned widely at her.</p><p>"It's a good likeness, eh?"</p><p>"But…how…the only Black I've ever known was Sirius…."</p><p>"Aye. To this point in your life, he was, yes." Grange said, his eyes bright with excitement.</p><p>"I don't understand," Ginny said, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest as she looked at the painting again.</p><p>"No, but you will," Grange said mysteriously. "I say, I do think you're prettier in person, but they did capture your essence quite well, didn't they? Of course, you were a fair bit older when you sat for this."</p><p>Ginny couldn't speak. She could only stare at the portrait of herself and wonder what on earth was going on.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"He showed you what?" Harry asked for the third time as Ginny sighed and rolled off the bed. They had just come back from what Harry considered a very trying and strange day, and they had both collapsed on the bed as soon as they'd entered the room. He was still trying to wrap his head around the experience of meeting Peabody Grange in the flesh; Ginny seemed to be in a similar state, although she appeared to be a bit more wound up than Harry and for good reason, apparently.</p><p>"I told you…a portrait. Of me. From…the turn of the century. It was weird, Harry…to see myself…I could have carried on a conversation with it…with me!"</p><p>"Well, it can't have been you," Harry said, frowning as he watched her pace in front of the bed.</p><p>She paused and gave him a disgruntled look. "Are you saying I don't know myself when I…see myself?"</p><p>"Well, no, but -"</p><p>"Grange said it's been in the family's holdings for years. He also told me before he showed it to me that all the portraits were of family members and people who had lived in the castle. I <em>lived</em> in that castle."</p><p>Harry sat up and tried not to smile. "Gin, come on. Listen to yourself. You lived in Black Castle? Are you older than you've let on? Because I've got to say, you look amazingly well put together for a woman over the age of a hundred…."</p><p>"I'm serious, Harry!" she snapped at him and looked cross, her hair coming out of the ponytail she'd pulled it back into. Harry sighed and stood up, going to her.</p><p>"Ginny…look, I'm not making light of this, honestly, but…what exactly are you saying here? Grange showed you a portrait of a young woman who bears a resemblance to you -"</p><p>"It was me."</p><p>"Did you speak to yourself?"</p><p>"No, but -"</p><p>"He had it charmed, right? Like the rest of them?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How do you know it's not just some woman that looked like you, and he's trying to pull one over on us?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "But why? To what point? He's just been living up in that dodgy old castle, waiting for me to pay him a visit to play mind games with me? That doesn't make any sense, Harry."</p><p>He took hold of her hand and started massaging it, trying to calm her down. "You just said it, Gin. He's been stuck in that castle for years, doing nothing but reading and who knows what else. And he apparently knows a great deal about Aine and you, her heir. Who's to say this isn't some elaborate trick to get you to trust him? He's a powerful wizard, that much is apparent just by half the charms he has on everything. He did ask you to come back tomorrow with the diary, didn't he?"</p><p>"But why?" Ginny said, sounding exasperated. "And he didn't just ask me back, he wanted you and Brogan to come too. I just don't think this is a hoax."</p><p>Harry let go of her hand and sat back down on the bed. He rubbed his temple and tried to come up with some explanation for what she had seen. It didn't make any sense to him either, but part of him also seriously doubted that she had seen what she thought she had - it just didn't add up.</p><p>"We should talk to Dumbledore," Harry said, meeting her eyes. "We should tell him that Grange is alive and what he showed you. He's the only person I know that would be able to make heads or tails out of all of this. And that includes that other bit you and Brogan weren't going to tell me, too; the part about you having to leave." He couldn't keep the note of reproach out of his voice.</p><p>Ginny's shoulders slumped, and she sat down next to him, and he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"It was just…unnerving to see," she said softly, and he looked down at her, seeing the start of tears behind her eyes, and he knew she was really wound up. He held her closer to him, tightening his grip.</p><p>"I knew how to get through the gate…., and I felt…<em>something</em> when we walked into that castle, Harry. I thought it was just Aine guiding me, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was there, before…somehow." She frowned as she stared off into space, and Harry kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Ginny, you've had a very emotional Christmas. Actually, we both have. Let's not speculate about what anything means until we can talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can shed some light on this whole thing. There's probably an explanation out there, just waiting for us to figure it out." Harry tried the best he could to sound as confident as possible. Ginny turned her head and looked up at him, cupping his face in her hands. She smiled gently.</p><p>"You're very strong and wise, do you know that?"</p><p>"Is that the polite way of telling me I'm stubborn?"</p><p>"No. It's the truth, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything before -"</p><p>Harry shushed her, kissing her before they got into another discussion. He didn't want to think about things anymore. He wanted to get back that spark they had shared on top of the rotunda that morning. Before long, they'd fallen back on the bed, and he was looking down at her, his senses filling with everything that she was. And they held tight to each other - neither one wanting to be the first to let go.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"It is almost time, Wormtail."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord."</p><p>"Weasley? You know what you must do."</p><p>"Of course, my Lord. You can count on me. I will bring the item you require."</p><p>"I hope so, Weasley. I do not show my face this night for nothing. Wormtail, let the Malfoy boy know we are beginning our approach."</p><p>Lord Voldemort stared up at the school in the distance and smiled, a cheerless yet twisted sort of <em>joy</em> spreading through him. He had waited a long time for this night, and he would not be denied. If everything went right, the school would be his, and Dumbledore would be dead. Even if everything went wrong, at least one of those outcomes would come to fruition; oh yes, he'd waited a long time. Voldemort threw back his head and laughed - a hissing, guttural noise that only made the feet of his Death Eaters move faster in front of him as they moved into place. The time had come to settle old fights.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Forward Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry’s cry awakened Ginny from a deep sleep, and she sat up immediately, turning to him.</p><p>“No!” he yelled, and his hand accidentally hit her face as he fought whatever demon had invaded his sleep. Ginny winced but paid it no mind as she tried to shake him out of it.</p><p>“Harry…Harry…wake up, you’re just dreaming….”</p><p>Finally, his eyes opened, and she smoothed her hand across his temple; his hair was stuck to the sides of his face with sweat. She wondered how long he’d been having a nightmare.</p><p>"Ginny, are you okay?" He sat up and touched her, putting both hands on her shoulders to make sure she was indeed still there.</p><p>“Shh, I’m fine, I’m okay. What were you dreaming?” she asked as she saw him look around wildly, as though to make sure they were still at the inn.</p><p>“I…it was…I don’t know…I just felt this feeling of….” His hand went to his scar, and Ginny put her hand on top of his.</p><p>“Is it Voldemort?”</p><p>“No,” Harry said at once and then frowned. “I mean, it could be…I don’t know…but it didn’t <em>feel</em> like him, and my scar doesn't hurt. It was just dark, and I thought I heard people screaming. But it was like I was really far away and I couldn't help anyone…and I kept ending up in this cemetery…I…" Harry stopped and shuddered.</p><p>Ginny shushed him and pulled him to her, resting his head against her chest. “It’s okay; it was just a nightmare. Listen to my heart, Harry…there….” She held him for what felt like a long time, and he was finally breathing normally. She twisted away from him for a second and grabbed his watch from the bedside table. It was just after four am and there was a ghost of light in the room, letting them know that dawn would soon be on its way.</p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Harry said, his voice muffled as she held him again. She looked down at him and smiled.</p><p>"First, you tire me out with all that sex last night, and then you don't even let me sleep in; honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Potter."</p><p>He snorted and pulled his head up, laughing. He stopped as he narrowed his eyes and then turned quickly, pulling his glasses on. “Oh, damn. I hit you, didn’t I?”</p><p>Ginny touched her cheek and winced. “I think so, is it bruising already?”</p><p>Harry nodded and rolled off the bed, heading into the loo. He came back a moment later with a damp flannel and used his wand to turn it into an ice cloth. He sat down next to her and put it over her cheek as she finally felt the full sting of pain for the first time.</p><p>“Ouch! Harry. Be careful.”</p><p>“I’m trying to be, stop moving. Do you know a Healing Spell for this?”</p><p>Ginny bit her lip. “No, unfortunately. I never thought I’d need one, sleeping with you.”</p><p>“Oh, gee, just make me feel better, why don’t you.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment and then grinned, which again caused her face to ache in disagreement. She took the flannel from Harry.</p><p>“Here, let me. I reckon Brogan will have to do one when he wakes up. Bloody hell, you have a heck of a right punch.”</p><p>"I know a pain-relieving sort of spell and one for broken noses, but that doesn't really help us, does it? Hang on. Let me remember it…."</p><p>“Harry, no, I don’t want you to accidentally turn my skin purple or something.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and bit his lip in concentration. “Your face is already half-way to purple, so it can’t get any worse, can it? Here, I think I remember it.”</p><p>Ginny held her breath as he recited the spell, and the side of her face tingled for a moment and then felt warm. She smiled.</p><p>“Better?” he asked, looking worried.</p><p>“Yeah. Is it still bruised?”</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, but at least it won't feel like it. Come here." He held open his arms, and she went to him. He arranged them back down on the bed again, and Ginny curled herself around his body. She rested her head on his chest, giving him her undivided attention.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? Do I need to do a Cheering Charm on your head?”</p><p>He smiled. "I'm okay, now that I'm awake. It was…it was just scary, Gin. But not like anything I've ever dreamed of before. I think it was just a regular nightmare." His voice held a note of puzzlement, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with that information.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>He met her gaze. “No, not really.”</p><p>Ginny nodded, closing her eyes. She soon felt his hand in her hair and then smiled as it moved slowly down her back. After a moment, she opened her eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to shag?”</p><p>Harry snorted, his skin turning pink, and she felt her grin grow wider. "Oh, you do, don't you?" she asked coyly.</p><p>“You mean I accidentally bash you around, and I <em>still</em> get lucky? That’s brilliant.”</p><p>"Very funny," Ginny said as she moved and found herself looking down at him. She felt a strange sort of hunger inside her as she looked at him - it was reminiscent the way she  felt when she knew he was leaving, and she wouldn't be seeing him for a while. She shook herself to clear her head, and he reached out, touching her chin.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“You looked worried there for a second.”</p><p>She took her hand into his and moved her own down the length of his arm, leaning forward. “Do you feel odd, Harry?”</p><p>"Odd? Like how? Odd in the sense that I just had a nasty nightmare, woke up screaming, clobbered you one, and now I'm randier than I've been all break? Yeah, I reckon that's a bit odd." His hands moved up and down her arms and then around her back as his eyes traveled over her. They were both naked from the way they'd fallen asleep, and Ginny felt her body flush at the contact of his fingers as one of his hands moved down even lower.</p><p>“It is a bit…oh, goodness, I love it when you do that,” she said softly, suddenly forgetting the point she’d been trying to make.</p><p>His fingers teased her, and they watched each other as he kept on touching her. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, the needy feeling inside of her threatening to spill out. She bit her lip as his fingers sped up, and she felt herself thrusting forward slightly.</p><p>“You want it too,” Harry said softly, his voice husky. She nodded and leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling over them.</p><p>"Always," she whispered back when she pulled her mouth away. Their touches turned inexplicably rougher, and she found herself being pushed back as Harry righted himself on the bed, taking off his glasses. She let him take control and found herself staring up at him, his hand still in between her legs. She opened herself up more and arched her back as his mouth found her nipple, closing over it immediately. She moaned as she felt the edge of his teeth against her skin. He nipped at her skin, and it felt beautiful to her; Harry had never truly bitten her before - not before they'd come to the inn, at any rate. Her neck was still sore from his other bite, and she decided she quite liked being marked by him. She urged him on, clasping his dark head in her hands.</p><p>She could feel for herself how wet his fingers had made her, and as his mouth moved downwards she swore as his hands suddenly reached up, holding her down, with a force he rarely used; she felt trapped under his strength, and she cried out as his mouth made contact with her body. He teased her, not quite putting his tongue where she wanted it, and she writhed underneath his touch, hearing herself begin to beg and whimper softly. She felt outside of herself, yet she knew she was very much in the moment of what they were doing - her body was full of desire.</p><p>"Harry, please," she breathed out, feeling undone. His hold lessened slightly, and he moved his hands down to her hips, still holding her in place. He pulled her closer to his mouth, and it was as though she could feel him everywhere. Ginny gasped and threw her head back as he finally closed his mouth exactly where she wanted it. Her climax was intense, and she bit back the scream that was in her throat as she let go, an incredible wave of pleasure washing over her again and again until she was spent.</p><p>“I love the way you tried not to scream,” Harry said softly, making her open her eyes to see him staring down at her. She smiled.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to wake the whole inn screaming out your name, they might think we’re insatiable.”</p><p>“And would they be wrong?” He grinned knowingly down at her.</p><p>“They don’t need to know every time we do it. I admit it was hard to hold it in, especially when you’re that…<em>commanding</em>.”</p><p>“Was I commanding? I don’t recall barking out any orders,” he said with a smirk, and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him, moving her mouth along his neck.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” she whispered, and she pulled his ear lobe into her mouth.</p><p>“You liked that, did you?” he asked, pulling back. She nodded and shifted, using her legs to turn them over. Harry grinned as he looked up at her.</p><p>“And now you’re going to give me a taste of my own magic, right?”</p><p>“If you want,” Ginny said, smiling as her hands started moving over him. She kissed him again, pushing his arms up above his head. She sat up and leaned towards the table, grabbing her wand. She grinned as she aimed it at his hands.</p><p>“No cheating, Harry,” she said solemnly.</p><p>"I'll try," he said dryly, and she shook her head at him. She leaned over him and kissed him harder than before, moving her hands over his chest, teasing his nipples. She licked her way around his neck as she pinched him and ran the palm of her hands roughly around his skin. He sucked in a deep breath, and she looked up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Seems we’re both feeling cheeky,” he said, his voice low.</p><p>Ginny smiled. “If you want me to do this to your cheeks, it can be arranged.”</p><p>He laughed, but it turned into something else as she lowered her mouth to his body, sucking roughly on him. He grunted her name as she bit and teased him, and she felt unlike herself for a moment, as the thrill of playing with him and giving him what he wanted seemed to crest inside her. She finally moved her mouth down lower, keeping her hands at work, pinching him between her fingers. She licked and kissed her way ever downwards, smiling to herself. She loved this part of Harry's body - it was two things at once - wholly male and therefore completely different from hers, and yet it made him so vulnerable. She followed the dark trail of hair down lower and looked up at him to find his green eyes staring down at her, bright in their intensity. She moved her hands down over his stomach and caressed his hips with feather-light touches, before pushing his legs apart.</p><p>She ignored the obvious part of his anatomy and instead put her mouth along the inside of his thigh, gentle at first but eventually letting her teeth come out to play, causing an immediate reaction as he swore. She paused and looked up at him.</p><p>“That’s not a place most blokes like teeth, Ginny,” he whispered, sounding excited despite his words.</p><p>“You’re not most blokes, Harry.”</p><p>He swore again as she nipped at him, and she finally touched him, taking him into her hand, stroking him with confidence. He moved at her contact and laid his head back, his arms still bound, although she could tell he wanted to touch her.</p><p>"Very good, love," she said softly and brought her mouth to the underside of his body, causing him to shudder. She moved her mouth from the bottom up, circling the tip playfully with her tongue, already tasting his excitement on her lips. She heard him muttering something to himself and smiled before lowering her mouth over him, taking in as much as she could before pulling back. She shifted so that she had a better angle and roamed upwards over the flatness of his stomach as he finally thrust upwards with his hips, moaning quietly.</p><p>They moved together seamlessly - Ginny moving her mouth down as Harry pushed gently upwards from the bed. Soon his moans grew louder, and she knew he was at his limit. She pulled her mouth away and slid upwards over him so that she could see his face.</p><p>“Mouth or other means, love?” she asked with a smile.</p><p>"Can I undo my hands?" he asked hoarsely. She nodded and watched as he closed his eyes in concentration and then moved his hands apart, wrapping them immediately around her.</p><p>“Gods, that was hard to keep from doing,” he whispered as he sat up.</p><p>They kissed, and she felt him rub against her, reminding them both of other things. She pulled her mouth away to see his eyes and grinned as she understood what he wanted. She lay back and then turned over onto her stomach. Harry followed her, stretching himself out above her, his hands traveling down over her back. She felt him, swollen and excited, and she moved forward so that she could brace herself on her hands and knees. He growled approvingly, and she felt his mouth at the small of her back. She moaned as he moved his mouth down lower, his hands caressing her backside. After a few moments, he pulled his mouth away, and she felt him behind her and turned to look at him, flipping her hair impatiently over her shoulder.</p><p>He chuckled. "Okay, okay," he said when he saw her expression. He teased her only briefly before she felt him moving into her, her body welcoming his. She leaned forward as she took his weight, and she sensed his breath on the back of her neck as she felt the length of his body inside hers, making her gasp quietly.</p><p>They didn’t move for a moment, and Harry wrapped one hand around her, sliding it down to her waist, his fingers moving in between her legs. She swore softly as he touched her and felt his mouth on her back, lovingly kissing her skin. She turned to look at him over her shoulders again.</p><p>"I love you so much, Ginny. I…." His voice trailed off at a loss of what to say and she could see the emotion in his eyes.</p><p>"I know, Harry." She pushed herself back against him, and they started to move, slow at first, but it soon turned into something more as Harry eventually brought his hands to her hips, pulling her sharply against him. Ginny closed her eyes and held tight to the bed, letting go as their bodies met again. He pushed himself even further into her, causing her to cry out and bow her head, his weight pressing down on her. She didn't even realize she had been talking until she heard her voice crying out a single word, repeated in pleasure - “More.”</p><p>Harry shifted forward, and she felt him leaning over her, getting a deeper angle, and she swore as his body rubbed against that part inside of her that only wanted everything he could give her and nothing less. She loved the feel of him as he pushed against her; the familiar sound of their breathing and the noises their bodies made as they met was like music in her ears. She cried out without meaning to and tried to muffle the sound in the bed underneath her, turning slightly, raising her back end higher. Harry's hand slapped her backside, and she felt his thumb apply pressure to one of her most sensitive spots, and she felt herself lose control as her body shook. She gasped and moved her head so that she could breathe, feeling soaked through with sweat and pleasure. Harry grunted behind her, close to his own release, but Ginny felt completely undone and could do nothing but hang on as he pushed into her again and again, finally crying out as she felt his body go off deep within hers. She tightened herself around him, and his hands scratched at her back as he pulled her sharply against him one last time.</p><p>They collapsed together, with Harry painfully covering her, pressing her further into the bed, but she didn't mind. She had never felt closer to him - had never felt him inside of her so deeply; even now, as his body diminished inside of her, she still felt connected. The sound of her heart beating in her ears finally faded away, and she struggled to move. Harry released her and tried to pull out of her, but she stopped him, turning her head.</p><p>"No, not yet," she said, sounding breathless. He didn't say anything but shifted so that she had more room, and then she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed as she felt his breath on her neck as he buried his face into her hair, moaning softly.</p><p>After what felt like a lifetime, she finally touched his hand and he pulled away so they could get more comfortable. They spooned together and Ginny closed her eyes, feeling shaky, as though every nerve in her body was awake.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked softly and she nodded, tightening her hands over his as he pulled her closer to him.</p><p>“I’m brilliant,” she answered.</p><p>"Good," he muttered sleepily, and she knew he was drifting off to sleep. She listened to him breathe, waiting until its sound drew even and finally closed her own eyes, letting herself join him. She wished them both happy dreams this time.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry was having another dream, except this time, it was merely about chopping wood. He was watching someone cut log after log of wood, the sharp pounding noise filling his ears. He frowned and drifted upwards to consciousness, realizing that the pounding he'd been dreaming about was coming from their door. And it was getting more persistent.</p><p>He squinted at the table where he'd put his glasses earlier and wondered how long they'd been asleep since making love; it couldn't have been for too long, because he still felt drained and more than a little sore. He slipped quietly out of Ginny's grasp and looked around for some of the clothes he'd had on the day before, finding his boxers entangled with Ginny's jeans. He groggily slipped them on and realized Brogan would just have to deal with staring at him half-naked.</p><p>“All <em>right</em>,” he said in a low voice as he unlocked the door with his wand and opened it, more than annoyed at having been disturbed.</p><p>Brogan's face was distraught, and his fist almost made contact with Harry's face as he didn't realize the door had opened yet. He pulled his hand hastily away.</p><p>“God, you two sleep like the dead; I’ve been banging on this door for the last five minutes. Something’s happened; we have to go back to the abbey. Now.”</p><p>“Harry?” Ginny’s sleepy voice called out to them, and he and Brogan both looked back at the bed, with Harry realizing a bit too late that Ginny was still naked. She sat up and then made an 'eep' sort of noise as she realized Brogan was in the room, scrambling for the bedclothes to cover herself. Harry stepped in front of the door immediately, and although Brogan had already looked away, his cheeks were tinged pink.</p><p>But the meaning of Brogan's words finally sunk in to Harry, and he felt a nervous sort of twitter in his stomach.</p><p>“What do you mean something’s happened? At Hogwarts?”</p><p>Brogan nodded, a worried look on his face. “Dylan sent word that we’re to return to the abbey immediately. The school has been attacked, that’s all he said. How soon can you guys get dressed and packed? He wanted a specific time.”</p><p>“Ten minutes, if that,” came the reply behind Harry, and he agreed, nodding his head.</p><p>“We’ll be down as soon as possible.”</p><p>Brogan nodded, and Harry closed the door, his mind reeling, finally waking up. Ginny was already picking up their clothes from the day before, tossing his jumper to him.</p><p>"Just chuck everything in one bag," she said, heading into the loo, throwing her own jumper over her head. Harry nodded, and they quickly got dressed, doing a sweep of the room to make sure nothing was forgotten. Ginny grabbed her necklace, slipping it on. She met his eyes as he watched her.</p><p>“Harry, I’m scared. I don’t have a good feeling about this. We should have known something was up when you had that nightmare this morning.”</p><p>"But it wasn't a Voldemort sort of dream, trust me," Harry said, although now he wasn't so certain. He took her hand, and they looked around the room one last time and then headed downstairs, their hearts and heads full of worry.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"This is all I know - sometime in the night, a band of Death Eaters were allowed entrance onto the school grounds. The five Aurors guarding the school were immobilized from the inside; we don't know how yet. Teachers were alerted, and many of them joined in with the fighting until Voldemort himself was seen. He and Albus fought for a long time, apparently…I'm not…I don't…that is to say…."</p><p>Dylan Cosgrove's voice broke and faded away, his face turning a deathly pale color as he seemed to sway on his feet. Ginny felt a cold hand grip her heart and looked at Harry, who kept staring straight ahead, as though afraid to move.</p><p><em>It can’t be</em>, she thought. Hogwarts being attacked just wasn’t something she had ever thought would happen.</p><p>“How is he?” Harry’s voice was low and devoid of all emotion. Ginny was worried about him. His reaction to everything since Mr Cosgrove had started talking was very subdued. <em>Too</em> subdued, actually, if she really thought about it.</p><p>“He’s…he’s not dead, Harry, but…he’s not alive either…he’s… they say he’s in <em>limbo</em>.” Mr Cosgrove shuddered and swayed again, as though telling them the bad news had been the last thing he could take. Brogan went to him, helping him into a chair. Ginny turned to Harry and touched his arm, but he moved away from her, heading towards the window instead.</p><p>“There’s more,” Mr Cosgrove said, drawing a deep breath. “Some students…some of the <em>older</em> students decided to help the professors…three of them were killed, and three are in very critical condition at St Mungo's."</p><p>Ginny suddenly felt weak, and it took a lot of her self-control not to gasp out loud. "Do you know who?" she finally asked, trying to steady herself.</p><p>"I know of one." He paused, glancing at Harry's back. He turned back to her and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid…it's a friend of yours, Hermione Granger. Your brother, who was also fighting, is all right, but your friend might not make it; she was hit with a rather nasty curse. Not an Unforgivable, but close enough."</p><p>Ginny felt dizzy, and had she eaten anything recently, she was sure she would have just retched it back up. The idea that Ron and Hermione had been fighting for their lives…. It seemed too much to comprehend, and she felt herself shudder with fear for her friend and brother.</p><p>Suddenly, the harsh sound of something breaking made them all turn in Harry's direction. The window he was standing next to had blown out, as though a strong force from inside the room had pushed the glass away into a million, tiny shards.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was decided that when it was okay for Harry to return to the school that Ginny would be going with him. But it was little comfort to her - Harry had not spoken since they had been told about Dumbledore and Hermione and had merely shrugged when Brogan had asked him about Ginny returning with them. Since returning to the room, he'd shut himself away in the bedroom, not saying a word.</p><p>She felt as though she had a substantial weight pressing firmly on her shoulders, but she gave Harry his space, knowing that he would come to her when he was ready. At least, that is what she kept telling herself as she began the arduous task of packing up her life once again. She pushed the feelings of hurt and frustration away from her and struggled to appear calm.</p><p>She could barely stand the sight of the Christmas tree they’d left in the room and tried to ignore it as it stood cheerfully in its corner, as though mocking them. She finally removed the earrings she’d transfigured into ornaments and then used her wand to get rid of the tree; the empty space that was left after it disappeared matched the one that she felt in her heart.</p><p>When she could no longer put off getting things out of the wardrobe, she opened the bedroom door and peeked in at Harry, lying on his back with his eyes closed. She quietly made her over to the pile of clothes she'd left on the floor, picking them up and trying to straighten out what was hers and what was Harry's. His voice startled her.</p><p>“Just leave it, Gin. It doesn’t matter,” he said gruffly, turning over on the bed to look at her.</p><p>Maybe it was the tone of his voice, she didn't know, but something inside of her seemed to break a little bit, and she suddenly felt a new emotion - anger.</p><p>“Oh? And you’re the proper judge for that?”</p><p>Harry slowly blinked at her, frowning.</p><p>Ginny picked up the pile of clothes and angrily threw them towards him. “Fine. Get your own damn clothes packed and separated.”</p><p>She left the bedroom, loudly letting the door bang on the outer wall. A moment later, Harry came out after her, his expression cross.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Me?” Ginny laughed, feeling bitter. “Oh, I’m <em>fine</em>. Just wonderful. I'm worried to death about Hermione, who's possibly dying in a hospital bed a thousand miles away.  And what my brother is doing to cope.  And then there's the fact that the only person that stood between you and Voldemort is now …in <em>limbo</em>, but who the hell knows what that bloody well means. And then, of course, I'm fine with the fact that you haven't seemed fit to say two words to me since we found out what happened, and you've shut yourself away in that room and left me out here like I didn't even matter to you. And gee, I don't know, I'm also scared out of my mind about what all of this means, Harry. How's that for 'what's wrong with me'?"</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath and then swore as her eyes were soon flooded with tears, turning away from him in shame.</p><p>"I'm sorry," came his tired voice behind her, and something about the sound of it just made her want to cry even more. But she turned back around instead.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with <em>you</em>, Harry? Why are you like this?"</p><p>He hung his head as though embarrassed. “I…I don’t know. I…don‘t….”</p><p>He stopped, and she waited for him to continue, but the minutes passed by, and still, he didn't look at her or offer her any other words. She felt like strangling him then; he seemed so defeated, and she couldn't stand the sight of it. As though sensing her anger again, he looked up finally, his face pale.</p><p>“I don’t <em>feel</em> anything, Ginny. Nothing. I'm just…empty. Dumbledore…Hermione being hurt…the attack…it's like…." He brought his hands up to his face, but before he could do so, she saw it crumple with despair, and her heart ached in her chest. She went to him, and the minute she touched him, the ache that had been inside her seemed to lessen. She pulled him into her embrace and hugged him tightly, not understanding what was wrong, but suddenly feeling immensely ashamed for yelling at him and letting her anger get the better of her.</p><p>They moved over to the couch, and Ginny pulled him closer to her, comforting him. His hands tentatively worked their way around her until he was clinging to her.</p><p>“Harry, please…” she said softly, feeling confused.</p><p>“You know what I really thought when Mr Cosgrove told me about Hermione?” he finally said, his voice raw.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>"I was so bloody grateful it wasn't you. I'm a horrible person, Gin. What kind of person thinks that about their best friend? Hermione's been with Ron and me since my first year…and Dumbledore…Dumbledore's been…." He shook himself and met her eyes. "But I didn't care about any of that. I was happy, Ginny. I was happy you were with me and that we missed it. I'm so selfish."</p><p>Ginny suddenly understood his pain and shook her head as she took his face into her hands. "Harry, I…I was glad it wasn't you, too. My first thought when Brogan told us this morning was 'oh gods, thank goodness Harry was with me'. And you know what, Harry? As much as Hermione loves you, if the reverse had happened and she had been with Ron somewhere, and we had been attacked, I guarantee you she would have thought the same."</p><p>“But….”</p><p>“You love Hermione, Harry, just like she loves you. But you two aren’t <em>in love</em>with each other. Ron means more to her, just like I mean more to you. It doesn't mean you love them any less…it's just different. I love my brothers, but not for one second would I put them over you. It’s like….” Ginny paused, trying to put it into words. “We’re each other's, Harry, you and me. Just like Ron is Hermione's, and Mum and Dad belong to each other, and your Mum and Dad belonged to each other. Your dad loved Sirius and Professor Lupin, but he loved you and your Mum even more and wanted nothing to happen to either of you. It's not wrong to be thankful that the person you love is okay, Harry. It's natural."</p><p>"I couldn't believe it; all these horrible things happened, and all I cared about was that you were safe," Harry said, half to himself, looking away. "I felt as though I was betraying them somehow."</p><p>“Oh, Harry.” Ginny kissed him and then hugged him.</p><p>“I’m such a git.”</p><p>Ginny wiped at her eyes and pulled away, smiling. “You are not. You just care so much about things. It’s what makes you…well, you.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this has happened,” he said after a moment as they settled back down into the sofa. Ginny moved her hands through his hair.</p><p>“I know,” she said. “It feels unreal…as though it’s just a bad dream. I can’t…I feel useless sitting here in this abbey, miles away from everyone. Poor Ron…he’s probably going crazy. And the school…oh my god, Harry, what are they going to do? Dumbledore is….”</p><p>"He's gone," Harry said, his voice harsh. She looked down at him, worried again. She could tell, even if he hadn't admitted it, how angry he was. It seemed to be coming off of him in small waves, and she thought again about how the window in Mr Cosgrove's office had exploded with such ferocity. The familiar feeling of anxiety filled her again, and she held onto him tighter, as though her arms could keep him safe.</p><p><em>Don’t let him do anything before he’s ready</em>, she thought to herself as they continued to comfort each other. <em>Don’t let this anger get the best of him</em>.</p><p>She frowned to herself as her thoughts turned hopeless, and the evening fell upon them both, the darkness beginning to seep through.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“I’m not exactly happy about this,” Harry said to Ginny again as they got ready to leave. “The reason I wanted you at the abbey was so you’d stay safe.”</p><p>She stood up from her trunk and frowned at him. “If you think for one minute that I’m going to stay here, without you, while my family is upset and Hermione is hurt -”</p><p>"Okay, okay," Harry said, holding up his hands and ending the discussion they'd repeatedly been having in the last few hours. He knew she was right, and quite frankly, he knew he would need her in the hours and days to come. They were to take their belongings back to Hogwarts and then go on to St Mungo's to be with the other Weasleys. There had been no news when McGonagall had finally contacted Mr Cosgrove, and she had merely suggested that Harry and Ginny return when they were able so that they could be with their friend. The start of term, which was to take place in a few days, had been postponed, as far as Harry knew. He wasn't sure he much cared about returning to classes, anyway.</p><p>He tried to hide it from Ginny, but he was furious and deeply frustrated. But he wasn't sure which force was driving him more - the anger he felt at what had happened or the anger he felt with himself. He felt useless and a complete failure - as though by being someplace else he had caused the attack to happen - and while he knew this was a bad train of thought, he still couldn't help it from creeping into his head.</p><p>
  <em>If had I been there, maybe Hermione wouldn’t have got hurt.</em>
</p><p>It was that single thought that kept rattling around his brain, looking for company. He felt as though he had somehow let his friends down, and even though he knew and understood what Ginny had told him, it still felt wrong to him.</p><p>But he also knew that he would not trade Ginny's safety for anything, and a fierce sort of protectiveness would well up inside of him. And then he would feel guilty again and could only imagine what Ron was going through. He remembered with perfect clarity how frenzied he had felt when Ginny had been taken - how powerless he had felt. He knew his best friend was probably going through hell if Hermione was still hurting.</p><p>“All right, I think I’m set,” Ginny said, standing up and looking around. He noticed her expression and reached out for her hand.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He paused and gave her a small smile. “Well, besides the obvious.”</p><p>She came to him, and he felt a brief respite from the worry that seemed to continually be within him now. Her touch could always soothe him.</p><p>"I just want to see Ron and make sure Hermione is okay and…." Ginny's voice trailed off as she hugged him, and he rested his head on top of hers.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I never thought I’d be going back to Hogwarts under such circumstances.”</p><p>“I never did either,” he admitted, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>“I can’t even comprehend of Hogwarts without…<em>him</em>,” she said softly.</p><p>Harry felt a dull ache in his temple and a heaviness in his chest at her words, and closed his eyes. Worrying about his own guilt and Hermione’s health <em>did</em> give him reprieve from one thing; he didn’t have to deal with living in a world where Dumbledore was no longer able to guide him. The loss Harry felt at that was like nothing he had experienced before, and he felt unable to handle it yet.</p><p>“Come on,” he said after a moment, feeling sick to his stomach. “Let’s get everything to Mr Cosgrove’s office.”</p><p>They grabbed as much as they could, and Harry used his wand to hold her trunk out in front of them. He shrunk one or two of their bags to make it easier to carry, and he was suddenly painfully reminded of the last time he had seen Dumbledore before break. He pushed the memory away as he closed the door to their room behind him. Ginny paused and looked back at it for a second.</p><p>“Gin?”</p><p>She turned back around and met his eyes. “Despite everything, we’ve made some wonderful memories in that room. You know?”</p><p>Harry nodded and shifted one of the bags off his shoulders, taking her hand.</p><p>"Why do you think I'm still standing? Those memories make me bother to keep going," he said quietly as they started forward.</p><p>Ginny squeezed his hand. “The good times <em>do</em> make it worth it, don’t they? I mean, they have to.”</p><p>He nodded. “Of course. But I don’t think I ever understood that until I fell in love with you.”</p><p>Ginny stopped, and he looked back at her. She had a fierce look in her eyes. "I love you, Harry. So much. No matter what happens…no matter…just know that every moment we've had, I've cherished. Even when we were fighting or being stupid or just…reading or something…." She took a deep breath. "It's an honor to be with you, Harry. And I just had to say that, now, before I…."</p><p>Harry studied her for a moment and saw the passion that he loved in her and felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Ginny frowned at him. “No -”</p><p>“Then why are you acting as though you’re never going to see me again?”</p><p>"I'm not! I'm…" she paused when she saw the smile on his face. "Oh! Never mind. Fine, make fun of me for telling you how I really feel." She made as though to push past him, and he grabbed her, dropping the bags he was carrying. He kissed her hard, as though the mere act could wash away the last few days for both of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a loud thud as the trunk he'd been keeping an eye on crashed to the floor as he became distracted. They finally broke apart, and Ginny's lips were a deep red color from the pressure of his.  She shuddered as she took a deep breath and fixed him with an intense stare.</p><p>"Git," she whispered. Harry smiled, and they both turned as a noise at the end of the hall, startled them. Brogan came running up the hallway, wand out and looking quite anxious. He stopped when he saw them.</p><p>"I heard a crash," he said. He looked around at the trunk and then at the position of Ginny pushed against the wall,  shaking his head. "Blimey. I don't begrudge you two any snogs, but…next time make sure the trunk is on the ground first."</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said, stepping back and picking up the bags he’d dropped. “We sort of had a moment.”</p><p>He saw Ginny bite her lip and look away as though embarrassed about wanting to laugh. He nodded at Brogan. “Are we leaving soon?”</p><p>“Yeah. Here, let me do it this time,” the other man said as he took care of the trunk.</p><p>They made their way to Cosgrove's office, and the other man looked sadly at all of them for a moment.</p><p>"I wish I had something more encouraging to say to you three…all I can really say is take care of yourselves. Harry, Albus had the highest regard and respect for you and your abilities. I'm not sure he ever told you that. He never once wavered in his assertion that you would be victorious in this war. And Ginny…he was really proud of you as well. We spent a great deal of time talking about you before you came to the abbey, and I have to admit, I may have been a cynic, but I've come to know you as a very forthright, talented, and able-bodied witch. And that's without the extra bonus of Aine," Mr Cosgrove added, his face brightening for a moment. He turned to Brogan next, and Harry thought he was going to hug the other man, but it was as though he stopped himself.</p><p>"Brogan, be careful. You know I think you're a talented wizard and remarkable young man. Help these two, and just do the best you can. That's all anyone can expect from you."</p><p>Brogan nodded, and Mr Cosgrove turned away quickly as though embarrassed and held out the Portkey they were using. Brogan waited for them to all be ready and tapped his wand on the item, sending them back to an uncertain future.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“Fred! George!” Ginny pulled away from Harry as she saw her brothers and ran off ahead of him, jumping into her older brother’s arms.</p><p>“Sis!” Fred exclaimed, almost dropping the two cups of tea he was carrying as the small ball of Ginny slammed into him. Harry hung back at the stairs to the fifth floor, waiting for the reunion to be over. George looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks for bringing her back, Harry.”</p><p>"No problem, George," Harry said, nodding.</p><p>“Of course, she wouldn’t stay if you wanted her to anyway, right?” George asked knowingly as Ginny next turned to him, squeezing him tightly and then looking crossly up at him.</p><p>“Shut it,” she said and then smiled. “Where is everyone? No one has told us a damn thing. How is Hermione? How is Ron?”</p><p>Fred and George exchanged looks, and Harry joined them, disentangling Ginny from around George.</p><p>“Er, you haven’t spoken to McGonagall then?”</p><p>They shook their heads, and Harry explained. "She was busy; it was Flitwick that made sure we arrived okay, and then he told Brogan that we should come directly here to St Mungo's, so…we dropped off our bags, and that's it."</p><p>“Look, you two should sit down,” George said, indicating they head back to the teashop.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked, her voice sharp.</p><p>"I was taking this up to Mum and Dad," Fred said hopefully as he eyed his brother, and George scowled at him.</p><p>"They can wait, and you can do this with me. Sit."</p><p>“Out with it,” Ginny said, looking from brother to brother as they sat down and didn’t say anything right away.</p><p>"Well, it's pretty bad," George said, looking tired. "She's still out cold, and she's not responding to anything. Ron's completely lost it. He just sits there, staring at her. He didn't even flinch when I tried to cheer him up -"</p><p>“Well, it was sort of in bad taste, you know….” Fred closed his mouth as George glared at him.</p><p>"Anyway, Mum and Dad have been beside themselves, of course. First, they were angry that Ron got involved in the fighting. Then they were angry because he let Hermione get involved, and then they were angry because well, I don't know exactly…."</p><p>“I think everyone is going a bit mad,” Fred concluded, looking sad. “I still can’t believe what happened to Dumbledore.”</p><p>“What <em>did</em> happen exactly?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well, from what I can figure out, they dueled and that's it. No one knows anything else. Everyone who was watching it keeps saying different things."</p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused.</p><p>"Well, it's like….some people say Dumbledore was hit head-on with a curse, others say he deflected it. Lupin still swears he saw You-Know-Who take something from Dumbledore, and only then did the great man fall…."</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird. Of course, Ron is no help, he was busy taking care of Hermione and fighting for his own life. The closest people to Dumbledore are…well…dead."</p><p>"Who were the students that died?" Ginny asked, and she reached for Harry's hand, squeezing it.</p><p>Fred looked sadder than Harry had ever seen him, and George wouldn’t meet their eyes.</p><p>“Who was it?” he asked, running through all of his classmates in his head.</p><p>“Seamus Finnegan and…Dean Thomas,” Fred said quietly, looking at Ginny.</p><p>“And a Ravenclaw…Terry Boot,” George continued.</p><p>“Dean and Seamus are dead?” Harry asked in disbelief. He saw a matching look of horror on Ginny’s face.</p><p>"And it's worse; besides Hermione, Neville and Luna are here too. Although I think Neville is going to pull through, they said he woke up earlier for a little while. He was the farthest one back from the blast, I guess."</p><p>“The blast?” Ginny asked. “What blast? Something blew up?”</p><p>“You two didn’t see it?” Fred asked.</p><p>“We didn’t go outside when we arrived,” Harry said, feeling numb.</p><p>"When You-Know-Who and Dumbledore fought or whatever happened between them, there was a huge blast, and it knocked out everyone who was close by. There's a huge crater in the front part of the grounds, apparently. Tonks said she'd never seen the earth so scorched."</p><p>“So that’s why Hermione is knocked out? Because of that?” Harry asked.</p><p>“No, she was fighting with a Death Eater, Ron said. Bloody hell, you’d think for a girl with so much common sense she would have….” Fred stopped and looked ashamed.</p><p>“Ron said she was instrumental in getting the DA to help the professors,” George said quietly. “She bloody well told them off for not being brave and putting all their hard work to the test. I think she only meant for them to be back-up…I don’t think she expected the Death Eaters to get as close to the school as they did.”</p><p>Harry felt miserable. Hermione <em>had</em> been hurt because of him. If he had never started the DA, she would have never thought they could handle themselves. <em>What the hell had she been thinking?</em> He suddenly thought, frustration pushing through the despair. He felt a wall of anger inside him and didn't notice Ginny pulling her hand away in shock. The teacup that had been sitting in front of him suddenly burst, causing everyone to look at him.</p><p>"Harry, calm down," Ginny said, her voice low. She touched him, and he jerked away, not wanting to be soothed.</p><p>"She's here because of me," he said in a low voice. "She's hurt because she thought she could fight. If I hadn't been teaching everyone how to defend themselves, she would have stayed in the school and been safe. They would <em>all</em> still be alive. I gave them false hope…I made them think they could handle it!”</p><p>“No, you didn’t!” Ginny said, matching the tone in his voice, her face going from white to bright pink. “You gave them <em>real</em> hope, Harry. You made them active participants instead of being passive and just waiting for something like this to happen. They all knew what they were getting into when they agreed to keep up with the group. The only person to blame for this is Voldemort!”</p><p>"Voldemort went there looking for me!" Harry yelled back, pushing away from the table. The other people in the teashop were watching them all in alarm. "He couldn't find me, so he took it out on Dumbledore and Hermione and Seamus and…I've fouled up everything. I should have been there! To help them fight, to…keep them from dying…." Harry felt a choking feeling and closed his mouth abruptly. He turned and left the teashop, not knowing where he was going and not caring if anyone followed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>He wasn't startled by the voice that did eventually find him, but he was startled by who it belonged to. He turned in surprise as Remus Lupin entered the room. The older man gave him a tentative smile, and when Harry nodded, he moved closer to him, letting the door swing shut behind him.</p><p>“I was expecting Ginny,” Harry said after a moment, going back to staring outside the window.</p><p>“She er…suggested someone else attempt to talk to you first.”</p><p>Harry glanced at his old professor and saw the look on his face. He snorted. “Yeah, I bet that’s exactly what she said.”</p><p>“She’s worried about you; we all are.”</p><p>“People should be worried about their loved ones…people that aren’t selfish and full of themselves,” Harry said quietly under his breath. A moment later, he felt Lupin’s hand on his shoulder and turned.</p><p>“People are worried about you because they love you as well as everyone else that got caught in the battle, Harry. Never doubt that. As for being selfish, I don’t really understand that as you have given more in this war than almost anyone I know.”</p><p>“Anyone still alive, you mean,” Harry said bitterly.</p><p>Lupin sighed and slumped down into the windowsill next to Harry. "I don't know what exactly I can tell you, Harry, because I don't understand death any more than you do. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Sirius…or James…or any of the other faces I used to know when I was your age that are no longer with us. And I always think, why them? Why not me? They were brave and full of so much life, so much heart. I lived a lot of my life hiding from people and being too afraid to reach out to anyone else…as if there could be anyone that would…." Lupin paused and looked away, as though embarrassed. When he turned back to Harry again, there was a small smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. He gave Harry a knowing look.</p><p>"What are you most upset over, Harry? The fact that people died or the fact that you couldn't help them fight?"</p><p>Harry scowled and looked away, feeling a lump in his throat. “I should have stayed at the school for break,” he said quietly.</p><p>“And trade away your Christmas with Ginny?”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and sighed, his shoulders slumping. “No, of course not. I…I’d never trade any moment with her for anything…but…Dumbledore…I can’t….”</p><p>"Albus knew more than anyone what was at stake in this war, Harry. And…." Lupin stopped again, his voice sounding choked. Harry looked at him and saw that he wasn't the only one trying to deal with too many emotions. Professor Lupin shook his head and gave Harry a sober look. "Albus isn't dead, though. He's just…."</p><p>“Not living,” Harry finished. “Surely they can do something for him…I can’t believe….”</p><p>“You should see him,” Lupin said quietly. “And you should see the Weasleys and visit with Hermione. If you feel bad about missing the fight, you should show the people here that you support them and their efforts.”</p><p>Harry felt ashamed at the tone in Professor Lupin's voice, and the other man finally smiled for real this time, his expression kind as he put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Harry, you have an amazing gift for making people feel better; just your presence for Ron and Hermione and the others…it will do more than you could ever realize. Despite your misgivings in the matter, they <em>do</em> look up to you. And they trust you to do the right thing and to help them. I‘m afraid that with Albus gone, it‘s going to happen more and more.”</p><p>“But what if I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing?” Harry asked as they turned to leave the room.</p><p>"I've seen you grow up a lot in this last year, Harry. I know you don't feel ready, and perhaps you're right. But I also know you're the type of person who will always keep trying. That's all any of us can ask of you."</p><p>Harry nodded but didn't feel touched by Lupin's words. Inside him, there was still a dark and angry place brewing, and he was worried about the next thing to come, not sure if he would be able to handle it.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. What Percy Did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Just a note - when this was originally written, we did not know Ginny’s birthday, so I have always seen her as 16 going on 17 here and not 15 going on 16. Which of course, makes Ron older as well, but c’est vie.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm sure if you asked him to eat something, Harry dear, he'd finally move away from her bed for a while. I'm worried about his mental state…."</p><p>Harry tuned out the rest of what she was saying as he'd heard it repeatedly the last hour since arriving at Hermione's room with Lupin. He didn't have the heart to tell Mrs Weasley that he thought leaving Ron alone was the best policy. He stared in at his two best friends and felt his heart constrict; one was prone and unconscious on a hospital bed, and the other was keeping an ever-watchful vigil. Having been in Ron's position himself, Harry knew that no one would be able to make his friend budge an inch until Hermione opened her eyes. Unfortunately, the longer it took for that time to come, the more likely it was that those eyes would never open. But Harry didn't want to think about that.</p><p>“Mum, come on, let’s go get some tea and biscuits for Ron; Harry will keep him company. You look like you could use a walk and some fresh air,” Ginny’s voice interrupted her mother’s rambling, and Harry flashed her a grateful look. She met his eyes and nodded slightly as she took her mother’s arm, starting to lead her away. He hadn’t been able to apologize to Ginny for earlier, but something inside him told him she understood anyway.</p><p>He opened the door slowly and quietly entered. He didn’t know if Ron had heard him or not. After a moment passed and Ron didn’t turn around, Harry cleared his throat and stood next to the bed, looking down at Hermione.</p><p>To say she looked pale was an understatement; he had never seen her so lifeless, and that included the time he'd seen her petrified. A thick and heavy feeling settled in his throat, and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Hermione, his sometimes annoying but always loyal and always clever best friend, was dead to the world in front of him. He felt the harsh sting of tears behind his eyes and tried to swallow. He finally pulled his eyes away from her form and looked at Ron.</p><p>Ron had a long scratch upon his face, deep and red, and he was still dirty from whatever had happened to him at the school. Harry thought he recalled Mrs Weasley saying he hadn't wanted anyone to heal his injuries, and apparently she hadn't been exaggerating. His eyes were dull and as lifeless as Hermione; he held her hand in his, and if Harry hadn't seen his thumb brush across her knuckles, he would have thought Ron had fallen asleep in the chair with his eyes open. His friend blinked up at him suddenly, as though just realizing he was there.</p><p>“Hermione, Harry’s here,” Ron said, his voice sounding rough around the edges. Ron stood up clumsily, as though he hadn’t moved in a long time and gruffly hugged him briefly. He nodded at Harry.</p><p>"Say something to her; I know she's been waiting to hear from you."</p><p>Harry turned back to Hermione, feeling as though his heart was breaking. "Hi, Hermione. You have to wake up now, Ron looks a mess, and I'm back to yelling at everyone. We need you to tell us off."</p><p>She remained unchanged, but Ron seemed happy at his words, and he sat back down, nodding at Harry.</p><p>"She'll wake up soon, mate. I can feel it. She's not going to let me get into trouble without her. She'll wake up, and we'll laugh about how I was right this time, watch, you'll see. I told her we shouldn't have followed him."</p><p>Harry, who had been looking at the bed again, sharply turned his head at Ron’s words. “What do you mean you told her you shouldn’t have followed him? Followed who?”</p><p>Ron’s eyes had glazed over again as he squeezed Hermione’s hand tighter in his own. He didn’t look at Harry, his voice sounding hollow.</p><p>“I told her that the git couldn’t have been up to what she thought he was, but she didn’t listen. She honestly didn’t think he’d hurt us. Can you believe that’s what she said? I tried to tell her but….” Ron stopped and blinked at Harry.</p><p>“He’s the one who did this, Harry.”</p><p>“Ron, who are you….?”</p><p>"Percy. He's the one who cursed her, but I…I deflected it, or I tried to, I stepped in front of her partway. They reckon that's why she's not dead now, it sort of hit us both…funny, I didn't really feel anything. Just sort of nothing inside me…like I was all hollow. I turned and asked Hermione if she felt empty, too but she was hunched over, not moving. When I looked back at Percy, he was gone, but…she'll wake up soon, Harry. She'll tell you herself, won't you, Hermione?"</p><p>Harry half-listened as Ron continued on, his thoughts reeling at what he’d just been told.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“Albus told you Percy is a spy?” Lupin asked him again, and Harry corrected him.</p><p>“He <em>was</em> a spy; but something happened, I’m not sure what, really. But Dumbledore sort of…lost contact with him. He said he was afraid that Percy had really started believing he was one of…them.”</p><p>He and Remus were standing outside the room where they were keeping Dumbledore's body; Harry didn't have the heart to enter it, not after seeing Hermione and Ron. He knew he was stalling for time, and he knew that Professor Lupin was aware of it, too; he thanked his stars that the other man seemed to want to indulge him with this small thing.</p><p>"Albus never told the Order certain things; this was apparently one of them. I wonder…." Lupin stopped, shaking his head. "We'll have to have a meeting as soon as we're able. People need to talk about what's happened, and we need to figure out what we know for certain."</p><p>“Ron said they followed Percy to the cemetery at the school; I didn’t even know the school <em>had</em> a cemetery,” Harry said, as he started to pace.</p><p>“Do you remember our walk around the grounds when I was teaching? We’d go out sometimes so I could get some fresh air? It’s near there, by the lake, and it’s been there as long as the school has. I believe Albus has it charmed to stay hidden; you can imagine he wouldn’t want anyone stumbling onto it by chance. But you can find it if you know where to go, which apparently Percy did. But why would he go to the cemetery there? Why go to all this trouble? There’s nothing there except….” Lupin paused and suddenly looked away from Harry.</p><p>"What is it?" Harry asked mid-pace. He stopped and looked at the other man.</p><p>Lupin looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, it's just that based on other reports we're hearing…I think Percy's task was why Voldemort decided to attack. His being there and stealing away from the rest of the Death Eaters is highly suspicious and interesting." He glanced at Harry again and gave him a sheepish look. "I only mean interesting in the sense that now we know there was more to their attack than to just cause chaos and harm."</p><p>Harry frowned. “Personally, I’d feel better if it had just been for that instead of worrying about any ulterior motives the bastard had.”</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to Arthur and get things arranged for the meeting. We’ll need a location…Grimmauld Place, of course, if that’s okay with you?”</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, best place for it, I reckon, and there's room for everyone, although I don't think Ron will be going anywhere…." He let his voice trail off as he thought of Hermione's unconscious form again and felt the familiar hardness in his throat as he tried to swallow. He didn't know if he could take much more today - too many bad emotions seemed to be swirling around everyone.</p><p>“She’s going to wake up, Harry; we won‘t lose everyone today,” Lupin said quietly, looking intently at him.</p><p>Harry realized his emotions must have shown on his face. "I hope so because I don't think I can stand losing the two of them. If anything happens to her…Ron's…he's not going to make it." As Harry said the words, he knew they were correct; as sure as the sky was blue, he knew his best friend would not make it if Hermione died.</p><p>Lupin left him alone a little while later, and Harry took a deep breath before opening the door in front of him. He didn't think he was ready for this, but there was nothing else for it. He had the idea that this was only the tip of what was to come before everyone was safe again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny kept her mother company for a little while and then told the twins to watch her. Her mother seemed almost as lost as Ron appeared to be, as though not sure what to do anymore - Hogwarts had been attacked and Ginny could only imagine how that affected her mother. Her Mum had always said that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world and now, now they had been shown how silly that had been to believe.</p><p>She sat next to Ron for a little while and held his hand as he held Hermione's. It twisted her heart to see what shape her brother was in. He didn't seem like himself at all - and she didn't bother urging him to get looked after, knowing he would never listen to her. All she could do was offer her support, hold his hand, and try not to cry the tears that threatened to spill out. She had heard the words 'wasting away' before, but had never known a person could actually do it; Hermione seemed to be disappearing before their eyes, growing weaker and more still by the passing of the minutes.</p><p>After she could take no more, she hugged Ron and whispered that she was going to find Harry. She wasn't sure he understood her as he nodded his head at her, his eyes never leaving Hermione. With heavy steps, Ginny searched for Harry, suddenly needing to touch him, if only briefly. She knew he was upset; she could feel it in the air around them. When Harry was angry, she knew it well, and when he was distraught, she felt it just as keenly.</p><p>She eventually found him down a lonely, deserted hallway, sitting on a small bench, his body turned towards the window he was looking out of. She paused for a moment, quelling the desire to run to him. He wasn’t startled when she finally reached him and touched his shoulder. He linked his hand immediately with hers and looked up at her. She saw the dried tears on his face and dropped down beside him, embracing him. They held each other fiercely, as though they could both use the other to block out the pain. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, quietly mourning with the other, neither saying a word.</p><p>Harry finally moved and pulled her up onto the bench, moving over to make room for her. He rested his head against hers, his breath warm against her cheek.</p><p>“I didn’t know it would be like this,” he said quietly.</p><p>“I know,” she said, touching his cheek.</p><p>“She’s…Ron’s…Dumbledore….”</p><p>“Shh,” Ginny whispered, placing her thumb over his mouth.</p><p>“I’m not strong enough for this, Gin,” he finally said as he pulled back. His green eyes looked dull behind his frames, and she smoothed the hair away from his face.</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>Harry shook his head, his face clearing momentarily. He touched her hair, his hand tender. “You just like to say the opposite of whatever it is I say, don’t you? Just to be difficult.”</p><p>“I resent that implication,” Ginny said, smiling slowly.</p><p>“I love you,” he said simply, watching her eyes.</p><p>Ginny felt her smile fade as she returned his gaze. “I love you, too.”</p><p>"We're both going to have to fight for that," he said softly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “I don’t know why you think I’m worth it.”</p><p>“For the last time, Harry, I -”</p><p>He put his finger over her mouth, a brief but sad sort of smile on his face. “Just testing you.”</p><p>He kissed her gently, and Ginny gladly welcomed the distraction of his lips on hers; the pain could wait until they were finished.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"I'm going to that meeting," Ginny said as she watched Harry change his clothes in his room at Grimmauld Place. Since it looked as though they'd be staying in London for a while, Professor Flitwick had forwarded the bags they'd dropped off at the school. She and Harry had put both their belongings together in his room without question.  He frowned at her now as he pulled his jumper down around his shoulders, slipping his glasses back on.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” he said, his voice leaving little room for argument. He sat down on the bed next to her, to put his shoes back on. Ginny watched him for a moment and then looked away, feeling extremely angry.</p><p>“I’m bloody well old enough -”</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>“I will be soon...”</p><p>“Not soon enough for tonight.”</p><p>“I’m your fiancée, Harry, that gives me the right to join the Order -”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t.”</p><p>"I don't see why I can't go myself; you're going to tell me what was said anyway, of course -"</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes as he looked back at her, unwavering. “Do you know how to say anything else?”</p><p>"No, I…." He paused, and his mouth twitched slightly as he pushed his glasses up on his face. He sighed and took her hand into his. "Gin, for the last time, the Order is for people who are of age -"</p><p>"I swear, Harry if you start sounding like my mum, I am never sleeping with you again."</p><p>Harry bit back a laugh and then shook his head. “I agree with your Mum and your Dad on this one, I’m afraid. You are only sixteen and….” He paused and put his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling. “And I want you to be kept away from it. I can’t make you stay at the abbey anymore, and I can’t lock you in a room somewhere, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to be responsible for making you privy to things you don’t need to know.”</p><p>Ginny pushed at his hand and stood up from the bed.</p><p>“First of all, I am only sixteen for a few more months. Secondly, have you forgotten about Aine, Harry? She wants me to be in this; she wants me to know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Aine can stuff it,” Harry said rather coldly, and she looked at him.</p><p>He saw her surprise and sighed, his expression softening. "Look, Gin, I'm sorry but where the bloody hell was Aine when all this was happening? What use is she if she can't even help us help the people we love? I'm getting tired of thinking about it. People are dying, here and now. We need to figure out why they attacked the school and what Voldemort's next move is."</p><p>"Aine makes it possible for you to have a clear head, Harry," Ginny said, stubbornly. "<em>And</em> she’s made me strong so that I can fight; it’s stupid to keep me away from things. It’s like…it’s like leaving half of your wand behind. We’re meant to be a team.”</p><p>Harry stood up and went to her. “We are. But…look, it doesn’t matter if I wanted to let you go to the meeting or not; your parents would never allow it and you know it.”</p><p>“So you promise to tell me what’s decided?”</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking stubborn for a moment and then finally he nodded. “Fine. I reckon I can’t keep you completely out of it. It’s just…Gin…I don’t want to end up staring at <em>you</em> in a hospital bed any time soon. I’ve had enough of that today to last me a lifetime.” His eyes became unfocused as he spoke, as though seeing the image of Hermione and the others at St Mungo’s in his mind. She touched his chest, bringing his eyes back to hers.</p><p>“And you think I want to see <em>you</em> lying in one? It damn well works both ways, Harry.”</p><p>He finally smiled and bowed his head, kissing her briefly. “Gods, why do I even try to keep you safe? I should send you out right now to go take care of Voldemort for me. You have enough fire in you to do it, too,” he said, as he nodded at her.</p><p>Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. “Very clever. Don’t forget the fact I owe the bastard for my whole first year.”</p><p>“What? You mean your unwavering desire and love for me isn’t the sole reason you want to kick his arse?”</p><p>“No, I want <em>everyone</em> I love and care about to be safe, not just you.”</p><p>“I’m shocked and dismayed.”</p><p>“You’re a git, is what you are,” Ginny said, pushing him away, laughing for the first time in what felt like days. Harry joined her and then sobered, looking ashamed.</p><p>“It feels wrong to do that,” he said, his voice sounding rough.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Why does it go on so easily?” he asked.</p><p>“Why does what go on?”</p><p>"Life," Harry said, looking at her. "It just does, no matter what happens. Sometimes I feel as though the whole world could explode but I'd still be okay as long as I had you." He reached for her suddenly, as though desperate, and squeezed her hand.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip, tempted to tell him things, but knew he had more than enough on his mind. “Life <em>always</em> goes on, Harry. That’s one of the great things about it. Even when we think it’s over, we take another breath and another and then…we’re breathing just like we always do. You know that better than anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, I reckon I do,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment as they hugged.</p><p>“Now go downstairs while I sit up here, going mad with worry,” she said after a moment, pushing him away from her.</p><p>“No extendable ears?”</p><p>She gave him a very non-amused look and he held up his hands, chuckling. “All right, all right. I trust you.”</p><p>Ginny stayed standing until he left, and then went to his bed, laying down on it in frustration. Her hand worked its way to her necklace, unconsciously playing with it as her mind turned to darker things.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>The first part of the meeting was mostly about hearing from people who had been at the school for the attack. Each surviving Auror stood up and told what they had seen, with Bill and Kingsley Shacklebolt taking notes and interrupting to clarify a point when needed. Mad-Eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher sat on either side of them, with Dung giving off, as always, the slightly sour smell of stale tobacco and ale.</p><p>It was a rather large turnout - everyone who was able to attend had managed to make it - each eager to hear and discuss the news.  The only conspicuous absences were Mr and Mrs Weasley, who had both stayed at the hospital with their son.  But he recognized most of the faces around him and had the funny feeling that even the ones he didn’t know by name he’d seen before. He had been surprised when first entering the room to find Katharine sitting next to Brogan, fresh from Ireland. She had given him a small smile, but he hadn’t had time to ask her anything. Harry wondered briefly if Tonks had a problem with the other woman, but she didn’t seem to. In fact, Tonks seemed more concerned with whispering to Lupin and helping him during the meeting.</p><p>Harry felt someone staring at him and turned to see Snape giving him the evil eye. He stared back at the older man until Snape turned away, sneering. He hadn’t heard where Snape had been during the attack and was eager to hear his version of things. Unfortunately, Snape did not offer any new information, and Harry had a tingling sensation at the back of his neck that had nothing to do with sitting in the same place for too long and everything to do with having just heard a censored version of the events.</p><p>When they reached the part of the attack that pertained to Dumbledore, the whole room seemed to grow deathly quiet. Lupin cleared his throat and looked as tired as Harry felt.</p><p>"I spoke to the Healer-In-Charge and she seems to think that the idea of Albus recovering is slim to none." Lupin paused and looked around the room significantly. Harry noticed a few of the faces fell, as though they had still been hanging on to some shred of hope. After seeing Dumbledore for himself, Harry had not been able to entertain any romantic notion about their mentor getting better. He couldn't even bring himself to think about it, but he knew that the man was gone, deep down. He saw the same sort of emotion on the faces of those who had been at the school during the attack; they had known it as well.</p><p>“Neville Longbottom seems to be recovering fine, although he does not remember much of the attack. I suppose that should be considered a blessing,” Lupin continued, his voice sounding strained. “And I’ve just received word that Luna Lovegood will be recovering as well. There’s no word on Hermione Granger’s condition but Molly promised to let us know as soon as there was a change.”</p><p>Lupin cleared his throat and looked around the table, finally resting his eyes on Harry. “The families of the three Aurors that were killed have been notified and Amelia has promised they will all receive Order of Merlin, First Class for their role in protecting the school. Although I am sure that is only a cold comfort at best.”</p><p>“We’re introducing three new members tonight into the Order - one, of course, is Harry Potter, who I am sure needs no introduction.” Lupin waited as everyone turned in Harry’s direction. Harry felt his skin heat but nodded at everyone.</p><p>“And Brogan Caley has been the current Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts since the start at term. Those of you in the Auror Office will have probably heard about him, as Kingsley tells me they’ve been after him for a while.”</p><p>Brogan’s cheeks turned pink and he gave a half-smile to the room; Kath looked proudly at him. Lupin continued after a moment. “And finally, we have a new member from Ireland - some of you will know her father, no doubt, Torin McNamara. This is his daughter Katharine.”</p><p>The group around the table murmured and looked at Kath curiously. Snape actually seemed surprised to hear of her parentage and gave her a rather odd look. Kath smiled politely at everyone and Harry wondered why people seemed to be interested in her.</p><p>The meeting broke up soon after, with people being given new orders and plans of communication. Lupin promised them all that he would have the new leader of the Order contact them soon, which surprised Harry as he had assumed Lupin had taken over, based on how the meeting was run. The room cleared a little bit and Lupin closed the door after Hestia Jones wandered out.</p><p>Lupin sighed and sat back down next to Tonks, looking at Harry. “This is a second meeting. Albus sometimes held smaller meetings for those of us he wanted to keep more up to date. Or…for those of us he trusted implicitly.” He looked at the twins who had been extremely quiet sitting next to Harry. “Nothing that gets said in this room is repeated. To anyone. And it goes without saying that you are to keep your emotions in check.”</p><p>Fred nodded; George looked slightly insulted that Lupin would even need to tell them such things, but Harry knew he was preparing them for the news about Percy. Harry suddenly regretted sitting in between the two Weasleys. But nothing prepared him for what happened next; Lupin nodded at him. “Harry, tell them what you told me.”</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was extremely late at night when the second meeting finally broke apart, and Harry didn't linger, slipping out as soon as he was able. He'd had enough questions and enough emotions to last him a lifetime, and the dull throb in his head seemed to be growing. It had felt odd telling the Weasleys about their brother - Bill had appeared completely shocked, and Fred and George were as white as ghosts, a situation Harry didn't ever want to see again if he could help it. It was unnerving to see people usually so full of life and merriment be wholly knocked off their feet.</p><p>Katharine and Brogan had seemed to want to talk to him, but Harry had left before they could. He moved quickly up the stairs, hoping they would understand he didn't need other people near him. He only needed one, to be exact.</p><p>He opened his bedroom door, noting it was dark, and locking the door behind him. He could see her form on the bed in the moonlight that trickled in through the window from across the room. He started to remove his clothes when she stirred and a small flare of light grew brighter as she lit the room with her wand. She sat up, bringing her knees close to her under the duvet.</p><p>“It’s late,” she said.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry; did I wake you?”</p><p>“No, not really. Is there word about Hermione yet?”</p><p>“No, no word. But Neville and Luna are going to be okay, it looks like.” Harry carefully pulled his jumper off and removed his jeans, leaving his boxers on. Ginny scooted over and he slid into the bed, suddenly needing to be next to her. They fitted into each other’s arms, and Harry removed his glasses.</p><p>“My mum is going to kill us when she finds out we’re sleeping together in this room,” Ginny said, touching his face.</p><p>“I’ll worry about your mum in the morning. I just…I don’t want to talk anymore or think, even. We’re engaged now and we’re at war and…we sleep together. They can all deal with it.”</p><p>“Rough meeting?”</p><p>Harry nodded, breathing in her scent, feeling his headache ebb a little. Ginny kissed his neck, moving her mouth along his jaw.</p><p>"I'm too knackered to shag, Gin. You'll have to take care of yourself tonight, I'm afraid. Just be quick about it, though, would you?" he said, closing his eyes. She punched him lightly and pulled away, settling on top of him. He opened one eye, and she smiled.</p><p>“You’re never too knackered to be funny, I see,” she said, shaking her head at him. She darkened the room with her wand and settled back into her side of the bed. “Goodnight, Harry.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he said softly, already feeling himself start to drift away. He’d been afraid he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but the minute he had climbed onto the bed and into her arms he’d relaxed, and now he welcomed the escape, however brief.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next morning Harry awoke, still feeling exhausted. But as he wondered what time it was and how much longer he could hide under the duvet, he realized suddenly that something on his body definitely <em>wasn’t</em> tired, and he groaned in frustration.</p><p>Sleeping in the small bed had not seemed to be a problem the night before, but now he realized that his <em>front</em> end had been rubbing Ginny’s <em>back</em> end all night and he was now, apparently, raring to go. He suddenly hated being seventeen and cursed his anatomy. <em>They were at war!</em>People he cared about were being hurt and all his body could do was to wake up happy?</p><p>Dragging a hand across his face, he turned and reached for his watch and glasses on the nightside table. It was just after eight am and he listened for signs of life in the house below them but could hear nothing. Ginny stirred next to him, and he released a breath, trying to think of non-sexual thoughts, but it was tricky as she turned and curled herself around him, her soft and vibrant hair falling across his chest.</p><p>She opened her eyes, blinking at him before smiling sleepily.  He tried to concentrate and argued with his body in his head, keeping his hands to himself.</p><p>“What time is it?” she finally asked, turning her head so that she could see him properly.</p><p>“After eight, there or about. Sleep well?” He tried to keep his voice light.</p><p>“Hmm. Not especially. I still feel….” she paused as she moved against him, noticing his predicament. She looked down at him and then grinned. “Well, hello there and a very good morning to you too, Harry.”</p><p>“Very funny. I was just trying to make it go away.” He tried to roll away from her but she stopped him, giving him a curious look.</p><p>“You were about to wank?”</p><p>“What? No! I was er…trying to put mind over uh…matter,” Harry said sheepishly as Ginny moved her hand downwards. “Hey, don’t you start!”</p><p>"Why not?" she asked as she shifted and moved down so that she was closer to his middle; her touch was already making it difficult for him to think of anything else. He struggled with the part of him that wanted nothing more than for her to do what she wanted.</p><p>“Gin, we can’t…we need to get up and get dressed and go back to the hospital and check on Hermione,” he managed to croak out, causing her to stop for a moment.</p><p>“We’re not going to shag, silly,” she said, still dangerously close to his body.</p><p>"Then what the hell are you doing," he said as he felt her hand slide in between the opening of his boxers. He resisted the urge to shudder at the contact, her hand feeling like silk around his skin.</p><p>“I’m just going to help you out, love.”</p><p>“Ginny, we don’t…it’s not right.”</p><p>“Did you or did you not say last night that ‘we’re engaged now, we’re at war and we sleep with each other and people can deal with it’?”</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're going to have a lie-in and shag all day."</p><p>"I just said we weren't going to shag. Why do boys never listen?" She tugged on his boxers, and he tried to push her hands away, getting angry.</p><p>“Why aren’t <em>you</em> listening to <em>me</em>?” Harry asked as he eventually managed to stop her, although not before she’d managed to get him undressed. It did nothing for his mood to realize he hadn’t exactly been fighting her too hard.  </p><p>She sighed and slid back up alongside him, shifting so that they could look at each other in the eye.</p><p>“Did you or did you not say yesterday that life goes on?”</p><p>“Yes, but -”</p><p>“And do you or do you not have a rather large…morning <em>dilemma</em>of said lifethat has been poking me in the back for the last half hour screaming out to be taken care of?”</p><p>“Yes, but…really? A half-hour? I’m sorry -”</p><p>“<em>And</em>,” Ginny continued as she moved and was suddenly straddling him, “are you or are you not extremely tense right now?”</p><p>Harry frowned. “What the blazes does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Harry, let me help you relieve some pent up frustrations. You’ll feel loads better, I promise, and I bet it won’t even take that long,” she said with an ingratiatingly sly smile.</p><p>“Ginny, this isn’t the time, is it? I mean….” Harry paused, suddenly unable to argue with her anymore, not quite believing they’d been arguing to begin with.</p><p>“Where in the handbook of war does it say that a girl can’t go down on her boyfriend when he needs it?” Ginny asked, smiling widely at him.</p><p>“There’s a handbook for being at war?”</p><p>“Sure, isn’t there a handbook for everything?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “You are unbelievable.”</p><p>“And you’re randy; honestly, Harry, you always are when things get emotional. Haven’t you ever noticed? That’s the real reason you woke up like this.”</p><p>Harry frowned and considered her words, not noticing her moving back down to caress him. He let his hand stray to her hair as her head moved. “I don’t always get randy when I’m…uh….” Harry swore as Ginny’s mouth moved around him surprisingly quick and to the point. And Harry forgot to worry about what was right and just went with what felt good.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“And Remus said they haven’t decided if the school is going to re-open or not. McGonagall is acting Headmistress, and she's trying to see how many people even want their kids to return," Harry said as Ginny finished getting dressed. She paused as she pulled one of his shirts from his wardrobe, holding it up as he nodded that it was okay that she wear it. They'd showered (separately), and he'd been filling her in about the meeting ever since. She buttoned his shirt, frowning.</p><p>“Well, regardless, I’m not going back if you aren’t,” she said, sounding determined.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Right, I’m sure your Mum and Dad will just be perfectly fine with that idea.”</p><p>“Well, they can’t argue and say it’s the safest place for me, can they?” she said as she fluffed her hair.</p><p>Harry watched her, losing track for a moment and then blinked at her. “Well, no. But…Ginny, please. I’ve allowed you to come back from the -”</p><p>She glared at him and he closed his mouth. He tried a different approach. "Er, right. Since you are no longer at the abbey, I would rather you're someplace I know about. Someplace secure.  And no one thinks Voldemort will try to get back to the school again."</p><p>“And what exactly are you going to be doing then?”</p><p>Harry sighed. “We’re going to try to reach Percy.”</p><p>Ginny paused, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and stared at him. "Who's we?"</p><p>“Bill, Brogan, Remus and…me.” Harry didn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>“You’re going on a mission for the Order and you didn’t bother to tell me this?”</p><p>"I was tired last night, and you were determined to have your way with me this morning," he said, grinning briefly. "So, I'm telling you now."</p><p>“So I get to stay behind while you get to go off and try to save my git of a brother…what?” Ginny asked when she saw his expression change. “What is it?”</p><p>“We won’t be trying to save him so much as…he’s the one who hurt Hermione, Gin. She and Ron followed him to a graveyard that’s on school grounds and…he was up to something. Remus seems to think that the school was attacked so that Percy could get something for Voldemort.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me this?” she asked, frowning.</p><p>“I learned about it at the hospital; there wasn’t time to tell you, and Remus told me to keep it to myself until the meeting.”</p><p>“So it’s already started, hasn’t it?” Ginny said, walking over to his desk and sitting down. She fixed him with a fierce stare.</p><p>“What’s already started?”</p><p>“The lies, the hiding…the ‘doing Order’ business spiel that everyone always tells us. Except instead of you being just as clueless as me, now I’m the only one on the outside looking in.”</p><p>“I’m not lying to you, and I'm not hiding anything. I've told you everything that went on at the meeting, haven't I? Against my better judgment, but I <em>have</em> been open with you. I’m sorry you’re sixteen and you can’t join in,” Harry paused as Ginny snorted in disbelief. He frowned. “Well, actually, no, you‘re right…I <em>am</em> glad you can’t, because I don’t care what you say, Gin, I don’t want you in harm’s way and yes, I know, it’s unfair. What’s our saying of the day? Deal with it.”</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips at him. “When do you leave?”</p><p>Harry felt his face heat. “This afternoon, after we come back from St Mungo‘s.”</p><p>When she didn’t say anything, he felt anxious. He’d been expecting a screaming row, but she just looked rather sadly back at him.</p><p>“What? What is it?” he asked, sitting up on the bed.</p><p>"I was thinking that I should have pushed for that shag this morning, that's all."</p><p>Harry's mouth fell open slightly, and then he realized she was joking as she bit her lip. He gave her what he hoped was a consoling look. “I’m not going to be gone that long; we’re going to the school to check out this cemetery and see if anything has been disturbed and try to figure out what’s going on. I’ll be back tonight, most likely.”</p><p>“But you’ll be following the clues to Percy, won’t you?” Ginny asked, her voice plaintive. “And then you really will leave and who knows when I’ll see you again?”</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe we won't find anything," Harry said, standing up. He went to her and pulled her up from her chair. He kissed her gently and waited until he felt her lean into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart after a while, and Harry looked down at her, tilting her chin up with his finger.</p><p>"You were going to lose me in a few days anyway, remember? The end of break. It'll just be like that."</p><p>"No, it won't be, Harry. You going back to a safe and secure Hogwarts is loads different than you heading off into the world. Going goodness knows where after my git of a brother and you know it. If Percy has truly changed sides, then he's dangerous and he won't think twice about killing any of you, you know that, right?"</p><p>“What if it’s us that has to…take care of him?” Harry asked, watching her eyes.</p><p>Ginny swallowed roughly and raised her head stubbornly. “Then you defend yourself and you…you don’t let him hurt anyone else. He’s done enough harm, spy or not.”</p><p>Harry knew that they understood each other and they headed downstairs, not talking, but holding hands and both already feeling a little bit lost.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry left Ginny at St Mungo's with her family. She kissed him dryly on the cheek, not meeting his eyes, and he felt his heart break a little bit. But it was soon replaced by the feeling that keeping her safe was more important than anything else.</p><p>They Apparated to Hogsmeade, with Harry feeling only a tiny bit apprehensive, having not had the chance to travel that way since the summer. They took the long road up towards the school, the winter wind howling at them as though in protest at their arrival. Harry pulled his jacket around him tighter, wishing he had worn the jumper Ginny had sewn him; he always felt extra warm in it.</p><p>They paused as they reached the school's large gates, which Harry was surprised to see closed, although he knew he shouldn't have been. Lupin sent a message with his wand, alerting them that they had arrived. A few moments later, Harry saw Professor McGonagall coming down the hill towards them, bundled up to her ears in a rather woolish looking cloak of green tartan.</p><p>If Professor McGonagall seemed surprised to see Harry with them, she didn't show it and merely nodded at him before turning to head back up to the school. They walked briskly behind her, the wind now pelting them from all sides, it felt like to Harry. Although it hadn't snowed recently, there was an iciness to the ground that made him think that a new snowfall was just around the corner. They passed by Hagrid's hut, which looked dark and neglected. Harry wondered briefly for the first time his friend had not heard anything about him while the others had been talking about the attack the night before. He made a mental note to ask Lupin later.</p><p>As they walked closer to the main building, Harry saw the massive crater that Fred and George had mentioned and felt his blood run a little cold. <em>This</em> is where it had supposedly happened; <em>this</em> is where Dumbledore had fallen. He tried not to look at the dark and blackened earth as they walked past and couldn't help it, his eyes finding the seared ground automatically. He noticed Bill and Brogan trying not to look as well. Only Lupin seemed able to resist looking completely.</p><p>Professor McGonagall ushered them into the cloisters, where the wind chill was decidedly less, and she waved her wand around, causing Harry to feel immediately warmer. Lupin smiled at her.</p><p>“Thanks, Minerva. You received the letter I sent earlier?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. I don’t feel right about it, but I do understand why you have to do it.” She glanced at Harry, frowning. “Potter, have you ever wondered about where your parents are buried?”</p><p>Harry gave a start; he had not been expecting that question. He looked at Bill and Brogan who gave him blank looks. Lupin, however, seemed uneasy.</p><p>“Er, no,” Harry started, his mind putting two and two together. “Are you about to tell me I’m going to see their graves?”</p><p>Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. “Yes, I am. Albus always meant to tell you about them but…well, we can’t second guess things now. Your parents were to be buried in the village where their house was kept; Godric’s Hollow. Professor Dumbledore, however, requested that their bodies be kept on Hogwarts grounds. He never told me of the reason,” she added when Harry started to open his mouth to ask why.</p><p>“I didn’t tell you before now, Harry, because I wanted to make sure with Minerva that it was okay for you to visit the cemetery,” Lupin said.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be able to?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Like I mentioned before, Albus didn’t want anyone to accidentally wander into the cemetery, and he especially didn’t want you to go there before it was time. He put into place certain charms to keep…blood relatives out.”</p><p>Harry frowned, feeling deeply confused.</p><p>“I’ve since made sure you can access it, Potter,” Professor McGonagall said. “If you do, however, start to feel odd or strange, please let one of the others know. I may not have got them all.”</p><p>She bid them goodbye a few minutes later and Remus looked at each of them. “Are we ready?”</p><p>They nodded, wands in hand, and started the long walk towards what was turning out to be more than just a cemetery for at least one of them. Harry felt his stomach lurch as they moved, suddenly feeling as though he was racing to the earth on an out-of-control broomstick, not sure if he was going to be able to stop it in time to safely land.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was Ginny, not her mum that was finally able to make Ron rest, and he was now sleeping, snoring softly from his corner of the hospital room. She wasn't sure if it had been her powers of persuasion or just Ron's apparent need for sleep. She had never seen him so upset - it was as though he was a different person. Her parents had thanked her and taken the opportunity to go home for a little while to catch up on what they had missed from the meeting. Ginny hadn't shared any information with them, not wanting them to get angry with Harry and not wanting to be lectured. She also didn't bother to tell them that for all sakes and purposes, she and Harry were together in every sense at the house and would continue to be so until he left, figuring they could have that row when they all felt a bit stronger.</p><p>She sipped at the rather lukewarm tea her mother had left her and felt too tired to warm it up with her wand. She watched as Hermione breathed in and out, trying to see if she looked any different. Ron insisted she looked better and that 'she'd be waking up any time now,' but Ginny only saw an ashen and deathly looking girl lying on a hospital bed.</p><p>Ginny tried not to think of Harry, telling herself that he would be back that evening. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this Order business and while she knew it had to be done - they had to figure out what Percy had been up to - she didn’t have to be happy about the fact that Harry now had to go out and do his own work. And yet she knew Harry would have it no other way; she knew that the time for the two of them to just wait for answers had come and passed. Voldemort had made sure of that, hadn’t he? She felt a thick and bitter taste in her mouth and put her teacup down on the small table next to the bed with a loud clatter, not hearing it.</p><p>Ginny suddenly felt how unfair it was that she was a girl and unable to put herself out there to protect those she cared about. She should be going with Harry to the graveyard, not Bill…not Brogan. <em>She</em> was his protection - Dumbledore had told her so, hadn’t he? What good was it if all anyone wanted her to do was sit about and hold people’s hands? What use was she? What purpose was Aine’s strength if she wasn’t allowed to employ it?</p><p>Ginny was so lost in her dark thoughts of frustration that she didn't notice anything different at first. But the soft sound of moaning trickled through to her thoughts, and she looked at Ron first, wondering if her brother was having a bad dream. She stood up and quietly went over to him, thinking it would be best to just wake him up. When she saw he was still snoring softly, she frowned and looked back at the bed. Ginny gasped and put her hand on Ron, jarring him awake. Hermione had opened her eyes. </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>The cemetery they entered was a very odd and strange place, Harry thought. Having spent some time in one at the end of his fourth year, he had to admit he had no desire to ever enter another. But the idea of seeing his parent's graves urged him forward, for whatever reason. He felt tightness in his chest and was glad the wind was cold enough so that he could claim his red eyes and the wetness underneath them was only because of that.</p><p>Thankfully, the trees of the forest offered them some comfort, and Harry took advantage of the fact that he could look around as they moved forward. The graves here looked undisturbed and very old - as though time itself had forgotten they existed. He wondered why they weren't spending more time making sure Percy hadn't messed about with any of these, but Lupin seemed determined to check the Potters' graves first. They walked over a small hill, and Harry knew they were in a newer part of the graveyard, although he supposed that was up to debate. There was still a sense of timelessness about the place - as though not many people bothered it anymore. He caught a name here and there off one of the markers, not recognizing any of them.</p><p>Lupin finally stopped, and Harry noticed they were standing in front of a large Holly tree - its branches high and black against the grey winter sky above them. Despite the tree's cheerlessness, Harry noticed there was a small, surprisingly still green hedge around the base of it. White and pink flowers bloomed as though it wasn't winter, and he marveled at it before noticing the two stone-grey markers and the names that they held behind it.</p><p>The stones were joined - connected in the middle by a marble symbol he thought he recognized. His mother's name was on the first one, written in a grand flourish. The markers bore the different dates of their birth and the same date for their deaths. Harry swallowed hard as his eyes seemed to slowly digest the date of October 31, 1981.</p><p>“He was here,” Lupin said after a moment, and Harry noticed for the first time that the earth around the stone that bore his father’s name had definitely been disturbed. A strong sense of outrage seemed to travel through him - was <em>nothing</em> in Harry’s life to be left unsullied in the name of Voldemort? Would Tom always be there first, destroying everything that ought to be untouched and sacred?</p><p>“He dug something up?” Harry asked, his voice rough.</p><p>Bill kneeled down to the grave, moving his wand around, frowning. "No," he said as he looked back at Harry. "But he tried to, I think. Perce never was one for manual labor though; I wonder why he even tried to do it without magic."</p><p>“Perhaps he was under orders to get it that way,” Brogan said, moving around the graves. “There are some old spells that require things to be done…without magic.”</p><p>“Well, the spell I just did would have told me if something had been taken from the remains,” Bill said, standing back up.</p><p>“Maybe he did it to throw us off,” Harry said, feeling hopeful and looking around. “Maybe he didn’t come here because of my parents at all.”</p><p>“Try the spell over Lily’s grave,” Lupin said quietly, startling them.</p><p>Harry's eyes fell on the ground in front of him, which did not look like it had been touched. Bill kneeled down again and moved his wand the same way he had done before. A low buzz of noise was heard, and a faint light seemed to glow around the grave for a moment, causing them all to back away. Harry didn't need Bill to tell him what that reaction meant.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Why would he need something of my mum's?" Harry asked as they sat down at one of the tables in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall told them to warm themselves up before leaving for London and had served them all hot chocolate. A plate of what looked to be a rather lovely treacle tart was also sat down before them, but Harry didn't have it in him to enjoy his favorite dessert at the moment.</p><p>“Not just something, but a <em>part</em> of her,” Lupin said grimly, looking as though their afternoon excursion had confirmed his worst fears.</p><p>“You said there are old spells that needed things done the non-magical way,” Bill said, turning to Brogan. “And I admit I’ve heard rumors of such things, working in Egypt, but do you know anything else about them?”</p><p>Brogan appeared deep in thought and finally looked at all of them. “There <em>are</em> some, but I only know <em>of</em> them, not about them. I…well, I did a lot of research about Aine and what witches and wizards did in her time. I've seen mention of a few… and they weren't what one would call spells done for a good reason if you know what I mean."</p><p>"Great," Harry muttered, staring down into his hot chocolate. Something stirred in his memory, and he looked at the others. "Did Dumbledore ever mention to any of you about that book that got stolen? The really old one that had spells in it that…well, he thought Voldemort would use it to try to do something to me…something that would help him win."</p><p>“I think I recall Albus mentioning something or other,” Lupin said, nodding. “I bet I know a person who would know, most definitely. I’ll have to ask him…I wonder….” He stopped and stood up, looking around. “I’ll be right back; I have to talk to Minerva about a few things for the Order.”</p><p>They watched him walk away in silence and then turned back to their drinks. Bill gave Harry a wry look. “This has been one hell of a Christmas.”</p><p>"I know…I can't believe last week you and your parents were at the abbey with Ginny and me…." Harry sighed.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t keep her there,” Bill said in a neutral voice, and Harry grimaced.</p><p>“You know your sister; there was no way on earth she was going to stay behind for this…and quite frankly, I didn’t want to fight her on it at the time.”</p><p>“She was pretty determined,” Brogan added, looking at Harry. “And you were definitely still in shock.”</p><p>Bill sighed and took a drink of his hot chocolate. "I know, I don't mean to start anything; I'm glad Ginny is actually back. She's good for Mum and for Ron. I guess I can't get rid of that rather insane part of me that wants to lock her away somewhere until everything is safe again. I don't know why Ginny just seems to bring it out of me."</p><p>Harry met his eyes, and he knew that Bill and he understood each other finally. "You know, Ginny insists that she and I are meant to fight together, and having seen what she can do, defensively, I'd normally agree with her. But every time I even think of her getting hurt like Hermione or heaven forbid, being taken again and used against me, some part of me just doesn't care and wants to throw her into a locked room and lose the key until this war is over."</p><p>“I used to call it Mad-Brother protection,” Bill said, a smile on his face. “But I reckon it’s just a case of how much we love her.”</p><p>Harry nodded. He rested his head in his hands on the table, feeling weary. “Do either of you know where Hagrid is?”</p><p>“I saw him leave right before the Yule Ball; Professor Dumbledore sent him on a mission,” Brogan said.</p><p>Bill shook his head. “That means he doesn’t know yet. I don’t want to be around when McGonagall breaks the news to him. He loved Dumbledore like a father; this will tear Hagrid up inside.”</p><p>Harry drained the last of his hot chocolate, suddenly wanting to be away from the school and back in London. He didn't want to see Hagrid upset; he felt empty inside again. He knew part of him should be worried for his friend, but it felt as though everything was moving too fast, and he was rushing towards an ending he didn't want to face.</p><p>“Where do you think we should go from here?” he asked the other two.</p><p>"I don't know exactly. Percy is probably in as deep as they come, there's no way we can track him down and expect to find him by himself," Bill said thoughtfully.</p><p>"We could try to figure out what spell Voldemort wants to do," Brogan offered. "The restricted section here at the school has some ancient books, and I could send a message to Garrett and get him involved." When he saw Harry's expression, he shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "I know it doesn't sound very proactive, sitting around reading, but it's better than nothing."</p><p>Harry nodded, knowing Brogan was right. “Well, at least it’ll please Ginny to know my first Order business is to read books. I can’t very well get into too much just doing that, can I?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Bill said dryly, and Harry didn’t reply, looking out one of the windows instead, noticing that it had finally begun to snow.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. In the Heart There Is Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe I had everyone so worried; I’m really quite embarrassed,” Hermione said for the third time as the Weasley family crowded around her bed. Ginny stayed at the foot of it, knowing she had a huge grin on her face. She felt as though a massive weight had been lifted as soon as Hermione had blinked up at her and Ron and asked for something to drink. She had known in that instant that for at least a little while, there was something very much to be happy about.</p><p>But no matter how relieved and giddy Ginny felt, she knew it didn't match what Ron was feeling. His face looked pink as though with exertion, but she knew it was just because he was unbelievably happy. His ears turned a deep red every time he looked at Hermione, and Ginny knew he probably wanted everyone to leave so that he could be alone with her. Unfortunately for Ron, the twins could sense it as well, and they were starting to tease him relentlessly, although it hadn't yet reached too-far-levels; she watched her Mum pretend not to laugh at something Fred was doing behind Ron's back.  She only wished that Harry was there to share in the celebration.</p><p>As if in answer to her thought, the door opened behind her and she turned to see him come into the room, followed by Bill. She saw him take in the happy scene, his eyes zeroing in on Hermione sitting up in the bed, and his face broke into a huge smile. Hermione saw them and she made a gasping noise as Harry went to her.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>“Hermione!” he said, laughing. Ron moved out of the way as Harry reached down to give her a hug.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Hermione said, as she squeezed him tightly.</p><p>“Isn’t that my line? And besides, you couldn’t possibly be as glad as I am that you’re finally awake,” Harry said gently, pulling back.</p><p>Ron nodded at the two of them. “See, I told you, Harry; I told you she’d wake up.”</p><p>"That you did, mate," Harry said kindly. "Perhaps you should become a Healer; you've obviously got what it takes to bring people back to life."  His eyes found hers over Ron's shoulder, and Ginny was surprised to see how red they were behind his frames. She frowned as Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione, wondering what had happened at the school.</p><p>“I was just saying how much of a dunderhead I feel like,” Hermione continued, as Harry turned his attention back to her. “I should have listened to Ron; he was one hundred percent in the right.”</p><p>The whole room went a bit quiet as Hermione's words sunk in, and everyone looked at her. She glanced around nervously.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>George and Fred looked at each other and then at their brother, regretful expressions on their faces. “Sorry, bro, we didn’t get that one on the record.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, that’d be exactly the kind of thing you could use the next time she gets shirty with you.”</p><p>“Fred and George Weasley -” their mother began warningly, but Hermione stopped her.</p><p>“No, Mrs Weasley, they’re quite right. I <em>should</em>be reminded of this from time to time. I was terribly…overconfident, I'm afraid. Ron told me not to follow…." She stopped and looked around, a pained expression on her face.</p><p>“They know, Hermione,” Ginny said quietly, wanting to ease her friend’s apprehension.</p><p>“About Percy?”</p><p>“Yes, Bill and I just got back from the school,” Harry said. “We’ve been trying to figure out exactly what he was up to.”</p><p>“How long have I been asleep?” Hermione asked, sounding puzzled.</p><p>"Too long," Ron said, and he stood up. "Now look everyone, her Healer said she mustn't be tired out too much, and we shouldn't bother her with things just yet. I want everyone to leave the room so she can get some peace and quiet. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Everyone started at the authoritative sound of her brother’s voice in shock. Ron, apparently unaware of how mature he sounded to everyone, started propelling his family towards the door.</p><p>“I didn’t mean <em>you</em>, Harry,” Ron said as Harry got up from the bed.</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Harry said. “I’m starving actually, and need to get something to eat. You’re right; Hermione needs her rest.”</p><p>“But I’ve been resting plenty! And I want to know what’s been going on. Ron!” Hermione sounded a bit put out, but he only shook his head stubbornly.</p><p>“No,” he said firmly, and Ginny shared a passing look with Fred and George as they followed the others out of the room.</p><p>“Ginny, you can stay, certainly? Ron, Ginny’s very quiet -”</p><p>“Hah, sure she is,” Ron said as he turned and looked at her. “Sorry, sis, but you have to go too.”</p><p>Ginny shrugged and gave Hermione a helpless look as Ron took hold of her and started to push her out of the room.</p><p>“All <em>right</em>, Ron, Merlin’s beard, no need to manhandle me,” Ginny said, as she broke free of his grasp. Harry lingered behind them, hugging Hermione once more.</p><p>“I’ll try to be back later,” she heard him say, and Hermione seemed happy with this news. Ginny saw her smiling up at Ron before the door swung shut behind Harry.</p><p>“Talk about being obvious,” George said grumpily. “Oi, Mum, what are we having for dinner?”</p><p>“Whatever I fix,” her mother replied, as the family drifted ahead of them. Ginny hung back and slipped her hand into Harry’s.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, really getting a good look at him.</p><p>“I’ve been better,” he said simply. “Gods, I’m glad she’s okay.” He looked back at the room they’d just left, a relieved expression on his face.</p><p>“You weren’t expecting her to wake up, were you?” she asked knowingly. He didn’t say anything and then nodded, looking embarrassed.</p><p>“Is that awful of me, do you think? I just…everything else had gone wrong, it just seemed….”</p><p>“Inevitable?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry stopped and looked down at their hands, running his hand over her ring finger. He looked back up at her and Ginny didn’t like the look in his eyes.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked.</p><p>“We have some things to talk about.”</p><p>“The graveyard?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Did Percy do something atrocious?” Ginny asked, almost scared to find out what he seemed hesitant to tell her.</p><p>“Not exactly, depending on your point of view, I guess. But we’ll have to wait until later to really talk about it all; Lupin wants to have another meeting tonight, just a smaller one for only certain members. There’s some new leader of the Order we’re supposed to meet.”</p><p>“But I thought with Dumbledore gone, Professor Lupin was it?”</p><p>They started walking again as Fred and George shouted at them to hurry up. Harry shook his head. “I thought that too, but apparently we’re both wrong. He wouldn’t tell me who it is…but he said it was someone we knew. I…I saw the crater Fred and George told us about…you know, where….”</p><p>“Was it horrible?” Ginny asked, biting her lip.</p><p>“It looked pretty bad, yeah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Harry said, giving her an odd look.</p><p>“No, I know, but…it must have been painful to see…I just can’t imagine it.”</p><p>“There’s more, but…look, I might not be going anywhere right away; there’s more to what Voldemort wanted. Remember that book I told you about? The old one Dumbledore said was stolen?”</p><p>Ginny nodded, remembering.</p><p>“Well, Lupin seems to think that Percy took something from….” Harry paused and then looked around, stopping. “My parents were buried in that graveyard, Gin.”</p><p>“What?” she gasped. “You saw where they were buried today? Oh, Harry, no wonder you seem so out of sorts.”</p><p>"Yeah, I…I didn't know until we got to the school. I…it was weird," he said, sounding puzzled. "I never bothered to ask where they were buried before; don't you think that’s weird?"</p><p>“You’ve had a lot of things terrible happen in your life, Harry. Perhaps you just never wanted to know.”</p><p>He looked sad for a moment and then shook his head. "Anyway, Percy apparently took…a bone from my Mum's grave to use in some spell that's probably in that book. You know, something Voldemort thinks will weaken me."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip, wanting to curse her brother. If she found out that he had done something to weaken Harry and had caused another bad thing to happen, she would spend the rest of her days tracking him down.</p><p>"Oh, I've seen that look before," Harry said, watching her and frowning. "And you can wipe out any crazy idea you have about tracking him down straight out of your head right now."</p><p>“He can’t be allowed to give Voldemort any advantage, Harry -”</p><p>“Voldemort probably already has it, Gin, so it’s a useless point. What we have to do is try to figure out what sort of spell they‘re going to attempt. Brogan seems to think that‘s the best plan, and I‘m afraid I agree with him. So you got your way - no out into the world for me; I‘m just going to be pouring over old books in the restricted section at school.”</p><p>“Well, good,” Ginny said as they reached the ground floor, her family waiting for them, already in the car her Dad had borrowed. “That means I get to help with this one, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“I knew you’d be pleased,” Harry said, rolling his eyes, and she stopped before getting into the car, putting her hand on his arm.</p><p>“Any time we get to spend together, Harry, no matter what, pleases me.”</p><p>His expression softened, and he finally gave her a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, get in the car, you silly girl."</p><p>“Ahem, silly <em>woman</em>, thank you. I'm engaged, don't you know?" Ginny said, waving her fingers in front of his face. She smiled as she ducked into the car, forgetting that they hadn't exactly told anyone the news yet, not even her parents.</p><p>“You’re WHAT?” Fred and George asked her as she sat down.</p><p>Ginny smiled faintly at her family, feeling as though she had just been pitched headfirst into the lion's den. She held up her hand to show them the ring.</p><p>“Er, surprise?”</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it; you're sixteen years old!" Bill said as he looked at her and Harry sitting at the table. Their dinner had been filled with many questions; Ginny had thought that at least her parents would help smooth things over, but her mum and Dad had both been exceedingly quiet on the subject.</p><p>"We're not married yet," Ginny said stubbornly. Fred and George had eventually stopped appearing shocked and had grudgingly said 'congratulations' to them both before getting up and shaking their heads.</p><p>"And you!" Bill said as he turned on his parents. "You let this happen?"</p><p>“Harry asked us about it the night we were at the abbey, Bill,” her father said, not looking at his oldest son. “And your mother and I consented.”</p><p>“I just…I can’t believe it,” Bill said, and Ginny was suddenly extremely tired of hearing everyone say that.</p><p>She stood up and looked at her brother. "Look, you have known about our feelings for each other for a while now. They haven't changed or faded, or anything else you think happens at 'our age'. They've only grown deeper and stronger, and when Harry asked me, I said yes without thinking about it. To me, we already are together, and <em>this</em>," Ginny paused and held up the hand that bore her ring, "this is just a technicality. So I advise you to either shut up and get over it, or smile widely and lie to me and tell me you're happy for me because nothing is changing what has already happened. And Harry and I are staying in the same room, too," she added, feeling bad-tempered. Telling her family about their intentions with each other should be a happy occasion - not something that she had to be lectured about yet again.</p><p>Her parents exchanged glances, and she couldn't read their look. Bill sat down and closed his mouth, shaking his head at her.</p><p>“Bloody hell, sis…you’re sixteen.”</p><p>“So? I’m not getting married now, you git, and if you could shut up long enough to listen to us, you’d know that. We’re engaged with a ring, that’s all, Bill. Think about that.”</p><p>“So that means…you haven’t done the First Binding?” Bill asked, looking from her to Harry.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. “There hasn’t exactly been any time.”</p><p>Harry frowned. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Ginny suddenly understood something and looked at her parents in dismay. “When Harry approached you and asked for my hand, you didn’t tell him, did you? You didn’t tell him what witches and wizards do when they’re promised to each other in our world, did you?”</p><p>“Er, well, when Harry asked, we assumed -” her father began, and Ginny shook her head.</p><p>“He was raised by Muggles! How would he know, Dad?”</p><p>“What am I missing?” Harry asked, looking around at everyone.</p><p>Ginny suddenly felt angry at her parents, and her mother finally met her eyes. Her mum looked away first and then nodded at Bill to explain it.</p><p>"Well, see, Harry…when wizards and witches get…engaged, usually, there's a ceremony. We call it the First Binding. It's just a small gathering of you, the girl, and your respective parents. It's basically a spell to further your commitment and promise to each other. It's a way for the families to show that they approve of the match. There is a Second Binding later on, as things get more serious, and then a Third Binding is done on the eve of the wedding, which is the most important. It's not quite an Unbreakable Vow type of spell, but it is similar. Haven't you ever noticed that people in the wizarding world don't have a lot of divorces? We're either married or we're single."</p><p>“Or widowed,” her father added, and then looked instantly contrite when Ginny glared at him.</p><p>"So, without this First Binding thing, Ginny and I aren't <em>really</em> engaged, are we?” Harry asked, looking hurt as he gazed at her parents. “No wonder you agreed so readily when I told you that I might ask her.”</p><p>Harry looked as though he had been hit. He looked away from her parents and then stood up abruptly, moving away from the table. She reached for him, but he shook his head, and she watched him leave before turning back to her parents.</p><p>“How could you? How could you do this without telling him? He thought you accepted us; he thought you accepted <em>him</em>. You've always treated him like a son and now you turn around, and you make him feel like an idiot."</p><p>"We were going to explain it to him, but he seemed so nervous." Her father paused and looked at her mother for help, but her mum just looked uncomfortable. "He was so happy when we said yes, we didn't want to trouble him with details. And to be fair, Harry didn't tell us he was specifically asking you that night; he did say that he may or may not go through with it and since we didn't hear from either of you about it…." Her father let his voice trail off and gave her an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. But Ginny was already too angry to let them off that easy and knew there was more to it than what they were telling her.</p><p>Her mother nodded. "And Ginny, dear, we do accept him, you know that we still just…."</p><p>“You <em>still</em> think we’re too young,” Ginny finished, finally understanding. “Let’s see, we just came back from a hospital room where a girl just one year older than me woke up from fighting Death Eaters. Is she too young to get hurt? No, apparently not. And how about Charlie? Was <em>he</em> too young to fight and give his life? And yet here you have your only daughter - a daughter with a prophecy on her head - who is deeply in love with one of the bravest souls we have ever known, and you refuse to accept that we are not too young. You refuse to comprehend that where he goes, I follow. Why don't you understand that once and for all?"</p><p>“Ginny, dear, we know you love each other, very much….”</p><p>"We know the prophecy makes you feel as though you only have this time together, and we <em>have</em> accepted that we are not going to be able to keep you apart,” her father continued, sounding earnest.</p><p>“But can you honestly look me in the eye and say that not telling him about the First Binding <em>wasn’t</em> your way of trying to make it mean something less than it does?” she asked, looking at them. She felt her heart clench when neither of them could show her what she wanted to see.</p><p>“I’m disappointed in you two. Not so much because of <em>my</em> feelings, but because of Harry's - he's always cared about you two as though you were real parents to him, and you've made him feel unaccepted," Ginny finally said, knowing her words would hurt them. She left the kitchen without waiting for their reaction and went to find Harry.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Harry said again, as Ginny tried to comfort him. She sighed and moved her arms tighter around him as they lay on his bed together.</p><p>"I'm just…I'm sorry they didn't tell you. I'm sorry I just assumed…I guess with Christmas, Lough Gur, and everything else, I just thought we'd do the First Binding eventually, and I didn't even think to mention it."</p><p>"Your parents were a bit shocked when I told them that night," Harry mused, remembering their faces. He had thought they were looking at him as though he were mental, but now he reckoned it had just been a relief that he hadn't mentioned the whole ceremony. Not that he would have known about it anyway. He sighed, thinking of all the things he had to be worrying about, feeling as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders again.</p><p>“But it wasn’t honorable of them not to bring it up - they're my parents!" Ginny said, interrupting his thoughts. She sounded indignant. "It's their right to tell any potential suitors…."</p><p>“You’ve had more than me get this close, eh?” Harry asked sardonically, looking down at the top of her head.</p><p>She turned so he could see her and made a face. “Very clever. I’m just really disappointed in them, Harry.”</p><p>She moved so that she was facing him. She gave him a direct look. “Harry, if they had told you about the ceremony…would you really have asked me that night or would you have waited?”</p><p>Harry studied her and wondered if the knowledge that engagements were taken far more seriously in the wizarding world would have made him wait. Ginny watched his face, and he saw her shoulders slump in disappointment. He reached out for her.</p><p>“Hey, I haven’t even answered the question yet.”</p><p>“The fact that you took the time to consider it gives me my answer, I reckon.”</p><p>Harry sighed and pulled her closer to him. “Gin, I’m sorry, but I don’t have the answer to your question because I refuse to second guess myself. I asked you because I love you, and I want us to be together. I want everyone to know that we belong to each other. Are you worried that now because I know there's some spell that's supposed to make it magically binding that I no longer want to marry you?"</p><p>“If you want to break it off, it’s okay,” she said sadly, as though she hadn‘t heard him, and Harry heard a strangled sort of noise escape his lips in frustration.</p><p>"Ginny, I don't know what I'm supposed to say here - is it a bit daunting to think there's all these ceremonies and bindings and other things going on before we can get married? Yes, it is. Does it change my feelings for you? No, it doesn't. Look at it this way, I bought that blasted ring for you and carried it around for days and kept checking for it, in case I lost it. And I didn't do all that because I was just going to give it to you as a Christmas present; some part of me knew exactly what I was doing when I ordered it. And before you ask, I also didn't ask you because you were wearing garter belts or because we'd just had unbelievable sex on a sofa arm, either."</p><p>Ginny had been watching him rather intently, and a slow smile had started on her face so that by the end of his speech, she was grinning madly at him.</p><p>“Forgive me?” she asked.</p><p>“Er, sure. For what?” Harry asked, feeling a bit wary.</p><p>“For doubting. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Why is it that your parents can drive you to defend us at the drop of a hat with something as silly as this, but then you turn around and start doubting things like how much I love you?”</p><p>“I’m a woman, Harry, we’re full of contradictions.”</p><p>“If woman is another name for mental, then yes, yes, you are.”</p><p>Ginny stuck out her tongue, and he started to tickle her, not stopping until she was gasping for air on top of him. She settled back down into his arms, and he rested his head on hers, sighing.</p><p>“That time on the sofa arm <em>was</em> perfect, wasn't it?" she asked after a moment. "I'd marry one of us for that too."</p><p>He laughed and was about to reply when a knock on his door startled them; Ginny didn't bother to move and only held him tighter.</p><p>“Come in,” he called out, hoping it wasn’t the twins, who would tease them senselessly.</p><p>It was Lupin; he smiled at them as he entered the room and moved the chair out from Harry’s desk so that he could sit down. He gave them an unreadable look.</p><p>“Oh, no, please don’t move on my account,” he said dryly as neither Harry nor Ginny made as though they were going to break apart.</p><p>"You've talked to my parents, no doubt," Ginny said, her voice sounding accusing.</p><p>“Gin -” Harry began, but Lupin raised his hand.</p><p>"Yes, I have, Ginny. And they are distraught, but not because of you being engaged," he said quickly as Harry felt Ginny stiffen in his arms, as though getting ready to tell Lupin what her parents could do with their feelings.</p><p>"They're upset because they agree they should have told Harry about the First Binding. Molly, in particular, feels quite…well, she regrets making you feel as though you're not acceptable, Harry. She wanted me to tell you that."</p><p>"Er, okay," Harry said, not sure what point Remus was trying to make.</p><p>“And, they want to make it up to you two by having the Binding ceremony tonight, if you want.”</p><p>“What?” Ginny said, moving away from his arms for the first time. She sat up on the bed.</p><p>"The meeting for tonight has been postponed, unfortunately; no, not because of you two, but because our guest of honor couldn't make it, but this will be a welcome distraction, I think. We need something to cheer our spirits. Of course, Harry will need to decide who he wishes to stand in for his -"</p><p>‘You,” Harry said quickly, sitting up as well.</p><p>Lupin's cheeks turned pink, and he smiled at Harry. "I'll consider it a great honor, Harry."</p><p>“They really want us to do it?” Ginny asked, sounding as though she didn’t believe it.</p><p>“They really do. I don’t think Molly is quite up to accepting you staying in this room,” Lupin said, looking around knowingly. “But she’s decided to tackle one thing at a time.”</p><p>Ginny turned to Harry, a huge smile on her face. She put her hand on his arm. “We don’t have to do this tonight, you know.”</p><p>Harry just gave her a very pointed look, and she sniggered at his expression. She kissed him quickly and then turned back to Lupin. "You don't have any problems with me, I hope?"</p><p>Remus smiled. "No, as an acting parent, I have to say I'm pretty fond of Harry's choice. James and Lily would have adored you, Ginny, make no mistake about that. I think Lily, in particular, would have wanted to know what took her son so long."</p><p>“Hmm, I think we’ve all wondered that at one point,” Ginny said slyly, looking at Harry as she got up. He rolled his eyes at the two of them.</p><p>“Better late than never, right? Surely that counts for something?” Harry said, standing up and feeling as though he should clear his name a bit.</p><p>“It counts for everything,” Ginny said softly, kissing him again. Lupin cleared his throat behind them.</p><p>"Right, well, as an older type of person, I should probably not let you snog each other too much. Or worry about where Ginny's hands have gone. I'll just go down and tell them you'll be down in a bit, all right?" He left them alone, closing the door quietly behind him. Ginny smiled up at Harry, looking radiant.</p><p>“You look happy again,” he said, moving the fringe out of her eyes.</p><p>“That’s because I am. The ceremony <em>is</em> just something silly, really; we just hold hands and say we promise to be true to each other, while someone does a short tap of the wand over us, but…it means a lot to me that my parents want us to go ahead and do it."</p><p>Harry bowed his head and kissed her nose, grinning at her. “So tell me about the Second Binding…do we get to do that one naked or anything?”</p><p>Ginny laughed and took his hand, turning to lead him out of the room. “No, I don’t think so, but perhaps later on tonight I can do my own version of binding you into place and we’ll see what transpires.”</p><p>Harry grinned, suddenly feeling a whole lot better about things. All thoughts of graves, ancient spells, and unhappy parents left his head, and he was grateful for that.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re having a welcome home engagement party,” Fred said as he and George tried to hang up the banner they’d made to welcome Hermione home from the hospital.</p><p>“And I can’t believe we’re having an engagement party for our sixteen-year-old sister,” George said, not without a trace of what sounded like bitterness to Harry.</p><p>"Shut it, dear brother," Ginny said as she came in carrying a tray of glasses. "You're just a bitter old bachelor who hasn't had a leg over in a while."</p><p>Harry smiled as George stuck his tongue out at her, and watched her from where he was busy trying to fold the napkins Mrs Weasley had thrust at him earlier. He used his wand to make the napkins fold themselves, but he still had to keep an eye on them, or otherwise, they'd end up changing into very interesting shapes indeed. Harry was sure George had been trying to charm them when he wasn't looking.</p><p>Ginny looked beautiful to Harry - she wore a simple purple blouse over a knee-length skirt, her hair tied back into a smart ponytail with soft tendrils curling down around her neck and cheeks. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her move, noting the curve of her legs and backside, and felt like the luckiest idiot in the world. Ever since their little ceremony a few days ago, he'd been having the most curious thoughts about his beloved - but only curious in the sense that he would have sworn he'd grown beyond the daydreaming-about-her stage months ago. But he was finding that he didn't mind going back to it at all; her presence did things to his insides that he thought ought to be against the law for one woman to do to one man. </p><p>"Bloody hell, mate, have you got it bad," George said, shaking his finger at him. Harry frowned and looked at what George was pointing to. Apparently, while daydreaming about Ginny, the napkins had decided they wanted to change themselves into hippogriffs doing more than just flying. Harry snatched them out of the air, growling at George.</p><p>“You’re the one who charmed them to be naughty,” he said.</p><p>George held up his hands in innocence. “All I did was charm them to take on the appearance of what the folder wanted them to be doing, honest. You’re the only one who has mad Hippogriff Love on the brain. And I‘ll take time to remind you that that‘s my little sister you‘re leering at, Potter.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, she’s <em>my</em> fiancée," Harry said petulantly, straightening the napkins again.</p><p>“Mere technicality, Harry, mere technicality. I still don’t need to imagine you doing to her what that napkin was doing to the other one.”</p><p>“Then look away and keep your mind on other things, you big git,” Ginny said, joining them. She pushed George back towards the table her mother had set up earlier. “Make certain we have enough glasses, why don’t you, if you‘re that bothered.”</p><p>Ginny sat down next to Harry, smiling. “Are they being horrible to you?”</p><p>“Nothing I can’t handle,” Harry said, grinning. He leaned in and kissed her, suddenly unable to stand another minute of not touching her.</p><p>“Hmm, that’s why I love you,” Ginny said when they broke apart. “You’re such an incredible kisser.”</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow. "That's just what I can do to the parts of you that are above the waist," he said softly.</p><p>Ginny giggled, and they both heard a gagging sound as Fred and George glared at them and left the library, apparently too disgusted for words. Ginny started helping Harry with the napkins.</p><p>“Do you think it’s wrong of us to be so happy right now?” she asked after a moment.</p><p>"No, not really. I'm not going to feel guilty about it, anyway. What did we say before? The good times are what make it worth it? Hermione coming home, on form and healthy, is definitely a good time. The two of us being officially joined together in front of your parents and Remus is beyond a good time. I'm just trying to live it day by day, Gin, because who knows what the future will bring us tomorrow."</p><p>She touched his arm, and he stopped, lowering his wand so the napkins didn't get fresh with each other again.</p><p>"Soon, you'll be able to plan for a real future, Harry. I promise."</p><p>“I know. It’s just…what happened to Dumbledore and the people who died…everything is so short, Gin. I don’t want to…I don’t want to miss a thing, with you or with Ron and Hermione or the rest of your family. I actually feel sort of stupid now, for keeping you away at the abbey for so long - for making us live through that separation. I was such an idiot.”</p><p>“You were trying to keep me safe,” Ginny said, shrugging. He smirked at her.</p><p>“Go on, say it. ‘I told you so,’ is just dying to come out of your mouth.”</p><p>“Is not,” Ginny said, her mouth twitching.</p><p>"Uh, huh. Well, you are cute when you're taking the high road, I have to admit," Harry said, moving closer to her. He put his hand on her knee and nuzzled her neck.</p><p>"Fancy a shag," he whispered as he moved his mouth along her skin. He felt her shiver and move closer to him.</p><p>“We just had one this morning,” she whispered back, and he could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>“We should have it off every hour on the hour,” Harry whispered, moving his hand underneath her skirt, along the inside of her leg.</p><p>“Do you really want to test my parents even more by having them catch us in the library?”</p><p>Harry groaned and rested his head on her shoulder and then finally pulled away from her, removing his hand and giving her a cross look.</p><p>“You’re so bloody sensible all of a sudden.”</p><p>“Am I?” she asked, looking innocently back at him.</p><p>“You wore that skirt on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked as she stood up, smoothing it down in front of him. She grinned widely at him.</p><p>"Maybe. Oh, I should go and make certain Mum doesn't need any more help in the kitchen; she's so out of sorts today." She turned to go, and Harry felt his heart beat a bit faster as she walked away ridiculously slow, knowing full well he was watching her.</p><p>“Oh, and Harry, it’s a good thing your hand stopped where it did,” she said from the doorway, smiling at him.</p><p>He gave her a blank look, and her hand moved down the front of her skirt again. "You would have found out my little secret. I seemed to have lost my knickers in your room somewhere."</p><p>It took Harry a moment to realize what she meant, and by that time, she was gone, but suddenly he had a whole new daydream to keep him busy and didn't notice the napkins had turned back into frisky Hippogriffs again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“To Hermione, for being a fighter and for coming back to us. We’re all very relieved you can continue to boss us around,” Harry paused as people in the room who knew Hermione well sniggered to themselves. “And to Ron, for saving her life, I hope you know what you’ve done, mate. Cheers.”</p><p>Everyone laughed and raised their glasses as Ron grinned at a blushing Hermione, and Harry felt very light inside, as though there wasn't a war going on outside their four walls. He knew it was a feeling that wouldn't last, probably not even as long as all the excellent food Mrs Weasley had spent all day preparing, but it was good enough for now. Most of the people he cared about were in this room, and for at least the next few hours, he knew they were all alive and safe, and that meant a great deal to him.</p><p>“Ahem, ahem,” Bill’s voice made everyone stop what they were doing and the elder Weasley brother smiled at Harry mischievously.</p><p>"Wonderful toast, Harry, but I do believe you forgot to include yourself." Bill looked around dramatically. "To Harry and my little sister, the other part of this celebration is for you, after all. We have damn few things to celebrate it seems, so let's not forget one as rare as this. I can scarcely believe it, but I'm actually happy to be toasting the two of you and the commitment you've made to each other. I know quite a few people that are no longer with us that would be happy as well. So for them and to you, I wish you a very long life together. Thank you for reminding some of us that love is something to cherish and to honor. May everyone in this room have the guts to be as open and caring as you two are. Cheers."</p><p>Murmurs of 'here, here', filled the room as everyone turned to toast Harry and Ginny. Ginny blushed for the first time in a long time, and Harry felt his own face heat. He saw Mrs Weasley dab at her eyes with her napkin, and Mr Weasley nodded at him in encouragement. He didn't hear anyone say 'aren't they too young?' or 'what if he dies?' He didn't see even a trace of it on anyone's faces, not even Mad-Eye's. He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Brogan caught his eye and grinned, raising his glass to him. Harry nodded back and looked at Ginny, who was talking to Tonks, her hand unconsciously playing with one of the wisps of hair that had fallen along her face. He was reminded of the night of his birthday dinner, and his stomach clenched as he recalled how beautiful he thought she'd looked then. Now she was even more appealing to him, in every way. He turned to go to her, but Remus interrupted him.</p><p>“Harry, I was wondering if we could chat for a moment in the library? There’s some Order business I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>Harry frowned, feeling selfish for not wanting the real world to intrude on their evening, but not being able to help it. “Er, now?”</p><p>Remus nodded, and Harry realized the other man looked extremely tired and run down. "All right," he said, and he slipped out of the parlor, hoping it wasn’t something that would ruin the evening too much.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve heard from Hagrid,” Remus said as he closed the door softly behind him. Harry felt hope spring up inside him.</p><p>“Where has he been? Is he all right? How did he take the news about Dumbledore?”</p><p>"Albus sent him on another mission to the giants, and he had the same luck as he did last time. He's coming home soon. We didn't tell him yet, but I thought you'd want to know he's at least alive."</p><p>Harry frowned. The last time Hagrid had spent some time with the giants, he’d barely made it home, thanks to Grawp. He looked at Lupin.</p><p>“Hagrid took Grawp with him, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah. I suppose Albus thought if the other giants could see that Grawp was happy….”</p><p>“But it didn’t work.”</p><p>Remus sighed. “No, apparently it didn’t. I’m not sure what Albus hoped to gain by sending Hagrid away, but…I guess we’ll never know. The other thing I want to talk to you about is the spell that Voldemort might be attempting. We think we might know what it is, or at least what kind.”</p><p>“Who’s we?” Harry asked, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.</p><p>“Well, as you know, Albus had a brother….”</p><p>“He did?” Harry asked and then remembered Dumbledore mentioning something about his brother doing things to goats. “Wait…is he the person who’s in charge of the Order now?”</p><p>Remus nodded. "Very perceptive, Harry. It was Albus's wish that his brother take care of things, should anything happen to him. Now, mind you, Aberforth isn't exactly a willing participant, and he's…well, he's hard to reach in the best of times but…he has been doing a load of work that I never even knew of. Albus told him about the book when it was stolen. He believes he knows what Voldemort is after - there are some more archaic sorts of spells that, when done correctly, can cause a person to be under the power of another - no, no, not like the Imperious. However, it's similar," Lupin said, nodding before Harry could ask his question.</p><p>“The sort of magic Voldemort is trying to attempt is a Blood Spell, very old magics, and it takes a great deal of power to perform, as well as a few more touchable things such as -”</p><p>“What he took from my mum‘s grave,” Harry said, standing up.</p><p>Lupin nodded. “Indeed. We think the spell has something to do with Voldemort being able to fully control you and make you do what he wants. Something that goes beyond mere mind control or what you’ve experienced in the past - it would be as though he had two bodies, in essence.”</p><p>“He’ll make me hurt the people I love,” Harry said, feeling an ugly feeling in his stomach.</p><p>"Not to mention what he would make you do to yourself," Lupin said, serious.</p><p>Harry honestly didn’t care about himself - but he <em>did</em> care about the people around him. "So I should leave, shouldn't I? I should hide somewhere in case he manages to do it." Harry couldn't even think of leaving everyone behind; a strange sense of futility washed over him as he tried to imagine it.</p><p>"No. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not going to be sending you away to just wait around for Voldemort to perfect this spell. It's a tough spell to do, I'm told, and not something he can just throw together now that he has Lily's…well, at any rate, I think you're okay for now. We <em>can</em> work on trying to figure out if there is a counter-spell or potion to work on. We should also focus more on Ginny's possible defense of you coming into play - perhaps Voldemort won't be able to affect you after all. Albus always believed that Aine and Ginny were in your life for a reason."</p><p>Something tugged at Harry's memory as he thought about what Remus had said. He realized with everything that had been happening, he had not given a second thought to the strange occurrences at Black Castle nor the conversation with Ginny and Brogan that had preceded them. He had vowed Aine didn't mean a damn thing to him, but now it looked like they would have to go back to the start of all of it again.</p><p>Lupin touched his arm. “I’m sorry to remind you of all this tonight.”</p><p>Harry smiled briefly. “I reckon a few days of feeling as though Voldemort doesn’t exist is better than nothing. At least I don’t have school to worry about, right?”</p><p>"Ah, that reminds me. Minerva has heard from the Ministry; they are keeping the school open, but don't expect a full return of students. She's heard from a huge number of parents that their children will not be returning. I wasn't sure if you were going to go back, actually. I do think using the school library would be the best thing at this point, but the option to stay in town is yours, of course. You're of age, Harry, and no one can keep you at school."</p><p>Harry thought about it - <em>did</em>he want to return to Hogwarts? It had always been his home, but now it was as though the memories had been made worthless by the attack.</p><p>“Take some time to think about it, I believe a notice will be sent out in a few days, detailing when term will start up again. Discuss things with Ron, Hermione and Ginny first, see what they think. I doubt they want you to go too far without them,” Lupin said lightly. “Now, let’s get back to that party before your young fiancée comes looking for you and hexes me for bringing you down.”</p><p>Harry smiled without thinking and followed Lupin out of the library, trying to get back that light, happy feeling from earlier, determined to at least have the rest of the night be cheerful.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Are you sleeping?”</p><p>“Trying to.”</p><p>“Well, can you stop trying so hard for a moment?”</p><p>Harry grinned and rolled over. Ginny used her wand to light his room, casting it in a soft glow.</p><p>She rested her head on his arm and looked at him.</p><p>"What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand, trying to get them to focus without his glasses. A moment later, he felt her put his glasses in his hand, and he sighed, slipping them on.</p><p>“Are you going to go back to school?”</p><p>"Er, I don't know yet. Didn't we just talk about this earlier with Ron and Hermione?"</p><p>“I know, but…I have this feeling….”</p><p>"Oh?" Harry said, moving and slipping his hands around her waist underneath the duvet on his bed. "What sort of feeling would that be?" Suddenly sleep seemed to be the last thing on his mind.</p><p>Ginny smirked and then moved her own hand over his. “Wait. I want to talk about this.”</p><p>"I can see that," Harry said, noting the severe expression on her face.</p><p>“I think you should go back.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s just this…<em>feeling</em>. I mean, okay, yes, I will be happy if I know where you’re at and we’re at school together and…I admit I don’t like the idea of you running around doing Order business. But I just think…I’m not sure why, but something is telling me that you’ll find out the answers if you stay at Hogwarts. I bet you think I’ve gone mental.”</p><p>"Well, trusting a feeling isn't that crazy; you're not at Trelawney levels yet," Harry said thoughtfully. "I have to say going back to be with you and Ron and Hermione and reading up on ancient spells is a lot more attractive to me. But I wasn't certain if that was what I wanted or if it was my bravery leaving me."</p><p>“Harry, you’re unbelievably brave! How could ever doubt yourself on that?”</p><p>"Things just seem…." Harry paused and looked at her. "Gin, being with you and loving you…look, I'm not shying away from my responsibility; I know I will eventually have to face him. But I'm also no longer hell-bent on getting killed trying to end this war, either. And that's all because of you. If we hadn't fallen in love…I don't know what I would have done, and that's the truth. It's like what you were telling me before at the abbey; there's so many things to be happy for and to live for - not just us, together, but being with our friends, having more parties like we had tonight, eating really good treacle tart and playing a hard game of Quidditch in the field at the Burrow…the list could go on. And it's not because <em>you</em> gave me these things or anything, I know I always had them before…but you did help me realize how much I really want them and want to continue enjoying them.”</p><p>Ginny blinked slowly at him, cupping his face in her hands. “That’s…that’s beautiful, Harry.”</p><p>“Really? Because I was thinking it made me sound like a huge git.”</p><p>Ginny laughed and shook her head, moving forward to kiss him gently.</p><p>“I’m glad you have that now,” she said when they broke apart, a strange look in her eyes that he couldn’t read.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked frowning. She looked as though she wanted to tell him something, but she shook her head.</p><p>“Is it the Aine thing?” he finally asked, making her look sharply at him. “Is it this whole ‘you have to go away’ stuff you’re afraid to bring up?”</p><p>"I don't want to have a row," she said shrugging.</p><p>“No, I don’t either, but…look, Gin, remember what we said about not letting fate rule us or…letting prophecies tie us down? Just because Aine thinks you’re leaving me doesn’t mean you are, you know.”</p><p>“Oh? And why is that?”</p><p>"Because I'm me, and I'm not letting you go. I said it then, and I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I don't care what she showed you, and I don't care how many paintings Peabody Grange pulls out of his arse - you're staying with me, end of story."</p><p>Ginny finally smiled and shook her head at him. “You sound very determined.”</p><p>“It’s the stubborn Gryffindor in me, I think,” Harry said, touching her face. “Are you okay?” He didn’t like the haunted look he could still see in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, now I am. Get some sleep, Harry," she said, moving her arms around him.</p><p>They kissed, and then they settled into sleeping positions again. Harry soon felt the tug of unconsciousness calling him, unaware that Ginny was still wide awake and staring at the ceiling, her thoughts churning repeatedly.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry woke up with his face somewhere close to Ginny's back, her hair in his mouth. He spit it out, rolled away, hit the wall, and missed the bed at the abbey in more ways than one.</p><p>"Good morning," he heard her say, and he squinted at her back. She moved, and a few moments later she handed him his glasses, and he sat up.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Not yet seven; Mum’s not even up for breakfast.”</p><p>Harry looked at her and saw that she was reading something. He moved behind her, spooning against her and wrapping his hands around her waist.</p><p>"I've driven you to read in bed, I see," he said, kissing her arm.</p><p>Ginny sighed and closed the book, turning to face him. “Well, I wanted <em>you</em> to at least get some rest. It's not your problem if I can't sleep."</p><p>Harry frowned. “You haven’t been sleeping well, have you?”</p><p>She shook her head and turned so that their legs became entangled, her body rubbing against his. “It takes a lot to truly tire me out, apparently.”</p><p>“Yes, apparently, it does,” Harry said, kissing her forehead.</p><p>She grinned and traced his lips with her finger. “Are you referring to the other night?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “I managed to outlast you this time, didn’t I? Too bad we didn‘t have a wager going.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>Ginny smirked and then rolled onto her back, sighing. His eyes travelled over her and he sent a silent thank you to whoever it was that had invented the female form and then sent another thanks to Mr and Mrs Weasley for creating the one that now occupied his bed. He didn’t realize Ginny was watching him ogle her until he brought his eyes back up to her face and felt himself blush.</p><p>“Sorry, you’re uh…looking quite fit this morning.”</p><p>She looked down at herself, unabashed, and shrugged. “I don’t feel fit; I feel fat.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but wisely didn’t say anything and turned over onto his stomach, resting his head on his hands.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he finally asked, seeing she was still in a dark mood.</p><p>“I was thinking about Peabody Grange again and the painting he showed me. We haven’t had time to talk about it really since coming home. And then I remembered we were going to talk to Dumbledore about it except now we can’t.”</p><p>“I know, I thought of it too last night. Maybe we can ask his brother about it.”</p><p>Ginny stared blankly at him, and he realized she probably didn't know anything about Aberforth Dumbledore. He told her what Lupin had told him, and she frowned at the end of it.</p><p>“Weird, isn’t it? How Dumbledore probably had this whole other life none of us ever knew about.”</p><p>“Well, I hardly think he was out there living it up as a man about the town or anything, Gin,” Harry said.</p><p>“No, but he had a family and…I wonder, do you think he was ever in love?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said, frowning. “But I hope so.”</p><p>She turned over on her side and looked at him. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I’d hate to think of anyone living as long as Dumbledore did and not getting even a small touch of what we have together.”</p><p>Her expression softened, and she moved closer to him, smiling. "Now you're trying to get lucky this morning, aren't you?"</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That was a very nice and romantic thing to say, Harry.”</p><p>"It's the truth," Harry said as he shrugged.</p><p>“Do I really look fit to you this morning?” she asked, sitting up so he could look at her.</p><p>Harry bit back the reply that wanted to come out of his mouth and nodded. "Gin, you look fit to me any time, and you know it. What else is wrong?"</p><p>She shrugged and pulled her legs up close to her body. "I don't know, just feeling out of sorts, I reckon. I'm certain it'll pass. We should get showered and dressed soon; my mum will probably be banging on the door to make sure we're not getting up to anything."</p><p>“What would she do if she did find us up to something?” Harry asked, turning over. “We’re engaged, officially. And they can‘t honestly think I‘m not ravishing you every chance I get, even if they are your parents.”</p><p>“She’d probably have to burn her eyes out with hot coals or something,” Ginny said, looking at him. She smiled after a moment.</p><p>“Harry, do you remember how shy we were with each other the first time we were naked in this bed?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Funny, isn’t it, how we can both be starkers and be completely at ease about it now?”</p><p>"Well, we have done a lot to each other since then," he said lightly as she pulled the sheet off of him. He watched her face as she looked at him, still amazed she honestly liked what she saw.</p><p>“Harry, let’s always be open with each other, just like we are now, okay?”</p><p>“Er, all right,” he said, puzzling at the tone in her voice. “Are you certain there’s nothing else going on besides you feeling out of sorts?”</p><p>She shook her head. "No. I don't know. I just feel…." She stopped and shrugged, going back to hugging her knees again. He sat up and pulled her to him so that she could rest in between his legs. He draped his arms over her, wrapping her in his embrace so he could hold her close.</p><p>“What were you reading,” he asked after a moment as she sighed.</p><p>“The Grange Diary.”</p><p>“Ah, trying to figure it all out, no doubt.”</p><p>“Perhaps. He told me all the answers were in it, which I somehow doubt, but…it doesn’t hurt to try. I wish we would have been able to go back and talk to him again.”</p><p>“We should tell Hermione about all of it; I bet she’ll be able to figure it out.”</p><p>"That's an excellent idea, Harry," Ginny said, running her hand up along his arm.</p><p>"Hmm, I have some other good ideas," he said softly, kissing her neck.</p><p>Her hand tightened on his arm, and she turned so that he could see her profile.</p><p>“I love you, Harry.”</p><p>“I know, Gin, I love you too.”</p><p>She shifted, and they lay back down on the bed, Ginny tucked in against him. He moved his hands upwards, cupping her breasts as he kissed her shoulder.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked quietly, sensing her discomfort.</p><p>“I don’t know; I just feel a little lost this morning,” she said softly.  “Everything feels a little desolate. And it‘s like I have too many thoughts in my head for some reason.”</p><p>“Close your eyes and think of that day at the abbey,” Harry said, moving his hands back down her body.</p><p>“Which day would that be?”</p><p>"The day we made love outside," he said quietly, looking at her to make sure her eyes were closed. "It was so beautiful out, and you looked so amazing...how the sun touched your hair, the way it touched your skin…." He paused and brought his lips to her shoulder again, just kissing her softly and slowly.</p><p>“You tasted like sunlight and strawberries,” Harry said, smiling to himself. “Because you stole the one that had been in the basket.”</p><p>"I let you have some," Ginny said stubbornly, and he chuckled as he continued moving his mouth along her skin. He let his hand trail slowly down over her hip, caressing her thigh before bringing it around to her backside.</p><p>“Only because I tackled you,” Harry continued, pushing her legs apart slightly. He touched her slowly, letting his fingers slip into place inside the warmth of her body.</p><p>“You collided into me,” Ginny reminded him, sounding slightly out of breath. He watched her face, to make sure she kept her eyes close and used his other hand to press her back end closer to him so she could feel his body against hers.</p><p>“Hmm…did I? I don’t remember that,” he said lightly, as he saw her bite her lip, a look of concentration on her face as he sped up his fingers.</p><p>"Typical," she said in a low voice, and he bit back a laugh, kissing her shoulder again. He moved against her, rubbing his body, deliberately unhurried against hers. She pushed back as he pushed forward, and he held back a moan as they started to move, not yet joined and yet deliriously close. He removed his hand from between her legs and brought it up to her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. He kissed her neck and shoulders, focusing his lips on every freckle he could find, which thankfully was quite a lot.</p><p>“Whatever you want, Gin…” he said needlessly as she shifted, rolling back so that she was underneath him. She opened her eyes and gazed back at him, her face flushed with desire.</p><p>“Slow,” she whispered, and they moved into place, Harry propping himself up on his arms above her. He kissed her long and deep, and she opened up beneath him, her hands moving down over his chest and finally to his hardness, guiding him into her.</p><p>Harry waited, pulling his mouth away from hers, looking into her eyes. They didn't need to speak as he entered her bit by bit, sliding forward into the incredible warmth of her body that he never got tired of. She moved upwards slightly so that she was pressed up against him, her breasts rubbing his chest, teasing him. She turned her head to the side, baring her neck to him. As he began to move, he closed his mouth over her, sucking on the soft skin she offered him.</p><p>Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she moaned softly, letting him control everything. He pushed forward, trying to get the deeper angle he wanted and was rewarded by her swearing softly in his ear. Her eyes were closed, and he felt her give her body over to the force of his. He watched the changes that came over her as they moved and knew she was close - he could feel her tightening around him, pulling him in further. Her fingers clutched at the base of his neck, and he bowed his head as he concentrated, pushing into her more and more until it felt like one continuous motion of pleasure.</p><p>She cried out softly as her body gathered underneath his, and she clung to him, almost desperate, her nails digging into his back. He opened his eyes and watched her climax, her head falling back as the first wave hit her. His body shuddered in reaction and he let go of his control, allowing himself to move faster now, thrusting into her with what felt like all of his strength. She opened her eyes as she said his name, and he didn't look away as the sensation finally overwhelmed him, sending him over into his own release.</p><p>He finally slowed his motions and stopped completely, his head resting next to hers, lowering himself gently on top of her. He felt her legs move up along his body, her arms moving over him. His hair felt damp, and he knew it was sticking to his face and neck. Ginny held him tightly against her, and he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, the gentle rise and fall of her breath as she took in air. He wanted to save this moment, keep it with him forever - the sensation of still being inside her, the joy of knowing that he had given her pleasure - it was better than anything he'd ever known.</p><p>“You love me so well,” she said softly, and he raised his head to look at her. He brought his hand up to touch her face.</p><p>“Feeling’s mutual,” he said, smiling. He moved his hand to her forehead. “Do you feel better now? Have some of those thoughts quieted?”</p><p>Ginny nodded, bringing his hand down to her mouth so that she could kiss his fingers.  “I don’t know how you do it, but you make me forget everything but you.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” he said, and they gazed at each other, not needing to say anything else.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe<em>we</em>still have to go to school," Ron said miserably as the three settled around a desk in the Hogwarts library. "It doesn't seem fair when there's only a handful of us here…what's the point? We're not even going to classes."</p><p>The end of the month had come and gone, and with it came the announcement that Hogwarts would remain open. While Professor Lupin had told Harry not to expect a significant return of students, even he was dismayed by how few classmates had come back. Outside of the three of them, the only other people to return from their year in Gryffindor was Neville. None of the seventh year girls had returned at all, and Ginny was the single sixth year Gryffindor girl. Of course, Harry reflected, the fact that students of their house had been killed was probably the biggest deterrent of all for staying at home. Although Harry was pleased to see that none of the Slytherins had returned at all.  Except for a handful of fourth and fifth years who looked as white as ghosts anyone from another house came near them, as though expecting to get hexed. He also couldn't get over the fact that he didn't have to worry about Draco Malfoy skulking around the halls for the first time in his school career.</p><p>“Well, I suppose the Ministry still wants things to look as though they’re on the up and up,” Hermione said, patting Ron’s hand. “Besides, where else would we have gone? Personally, I couldn’t take being shut up in that house another week; I think I went through every book in that library twice.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t honestly believe they expect us to study for our bleeding NEWTs,” Ron continued.</p><p>"We're not going to be," Harry said, looking at his friends. "We're going to be researching the spell that Voldemort is attempting to do on me and…a few other things," he said pausing. He wasn't sure if Ginny wanted her brother to know all the details about Aine or not. "We're also supposed to spend most of our time here in the library and in the Restricted Section working on everything. Brogan's going to help. It's sort of Order business."</p><p>“Well, that’s good news then,” Ron said hopefully and looked slyly at Hermione. “Reckon you did all that revision before break for nothing.”</p><p>“I did not,” Hermione said, sounding rather annoyed at Harry’s announcement. She turned to him. “And this is okay with Professor McGonagall?”</p><p>“Yeah, she suggested it, actually,” Harry said. “Since our classes are rather pointless with only the four of us in seventh year, she reckons this will be more productive. She said Neville‘s going to be helping Madam Sprout.”</p><p>"Speaking of the Order...." Ron sat forward, lowering his voice, even though they were practically alone in the section of the library they were in. "When do Hermione and I get to officially become members?"</p><p>Harry didn't know. They hadn't had a proper meeting since before Hermione had come home from St Mungo's; their 'leader' kept calling it off and rearranging things. Lupin reassured Harry that things were being done, and they would soon have a progress report to share.</p><p>“When we meet the new leader, I guess,” Harry said, shrugging. “You know, Dumbledore’s brother.”</p><p>Ron and Hermione shared a glance, clearly intrigued.</p><p>"Did Professor Lupin say anything else about him?" Hermione asked, her eyes bright. "I have to admit I'm terribly curious to see him and meet him. I've never even read about him in any books."</p><p>"No, and it's really annoying," Harry said, sitting back. "I'm an Order member now, and I think I know even less than before."</p><p>“Well, I’m sure they have their reasons,” Hermione said simply. “We’ll know soon enough, I imagine, and we’ll probably wish we didn’t know…just look at how Mrs Weasley took the news about Bill’s mission.”</p><p>Harry nodded, remembering Mrs Weasley's reaction upon learning that Bill and Bill alone would be trying to track down Percy. With Brogan and Harry returning to the school, it seemed as though the eldest Weasley was the only one able to go out and start trying to find him. Harry knew (although he wasn't certain that Mrs Weasley did) that Bill was only supposed to locate Percy and report back.  He was under strict orders not to confront his younger sibling. Harry wondered if Bill would be able to stick to that completely as he knew the other man was quite keen on possibly pounding some sense into Percy.</p><p>Harry handed Ron a piece of parchment that contained a list of books. “Brogan said these are a good place to start. You should be able to get Pince to let you into the Restricted Section without any hassle.”</p><p>“Why me?” Ron asked, looking down at the paper and frowning. “Surely Hermione -”</p><p>"Hermione's getting her own list," Harry said pointedly. "Now go; the quicker we get started, the quicker we can break for lunch."</p><p>Ron brightened at that idea, and Harry and Hermione watched him leave before sharing a glance.</p><p>“Well, what did you want to ask me?” she said, resting her hand on the table. “I’m assuming it’s something you don’t really want Ron to hear.”</p><p>Harry gave her a brief smile. “Only because it concerns Ginny, and I’m not sure how much she wants Ron to know; you know she hates it when he gets overly protective.”</p><p>“Ginny hates it when anyone gets overly protective,” Hermione pointed out. “Even you, although I think she tolerates it from you a great deal more than from anyone in her family.”</p><p>Harry quickly filled her in on what had happened during their break, trying to remember everything he could. He told her that Ginny seemed to believe that she would indeed need to 'leave' them for a while, and he wanted to find out more information about what exactly Aine was owed. After he was finished, Hermione sat back, clearly amazed at what he'd told her.</p><p>“I know something has been bothering Ginny; she’s been so out of sorts, but…Harry…how terrible. How long has she known this?”</p><p>He shrugged. "Since she disappeared into that cave. We had a huge row about it, actually. I think a part of her is too accepting of it, and that bothers me. I'm not letting her go, I can tell you that right now."</p><p>"I don't know, Harry, if it's part of her prophecy, and this is something that has been planned from the start…she may not have any choice."</p><p>"There's always a choice!" Harry said loudly and then lowered his voice. "Sorry. Look, I just want you to sort of…well, put that brain of yours to work and try to help us with this. We were going to ask Dumbledore about it…but…." He let his voice trail off rather sadly, feeling a lump in his throat. "I don't know who else to ask about this. Brogan and Ginny are both rather closed-mouthed about the details, and to be honest, I don't have the time to really think about it."</p><p>“Do you have that diary you mentioned? The Peabody Grange one?” Hermione asked, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag.</p><p>“Yeah. Ginny’s been reading it non-stop. I think he told her that the answers are inside it, but neither of us can find anything. Or make sense of it, at any rate. It‘s just a diary to us.”</p><p>"I'll read it, take some notes, and we can compare thoughts," Hermione said sensibly, approaching his request just like he knew she would. Harry watched her for a moment, and she paused, looking at him.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He felt a thick feeling in his throat as he tried to swallow. “Thank you, Hermione…I…I’m really grateful you can help us. You have no idea what this means to me.”</p><p>"Don't be silly, Harry. I don't want Ginny to go anywhere either, and if I can help take some worry off of you two, I'll gladly do it. I think Ginny should tell Ron, though; he deserves to know what is going on."</p><p>"I'll ask her about it," Harry said, nodding, the heavy feeling of emotion in his chest finally passing.</p><p>"How is Ginny doing with other things, though?" Hermione asked, glancing at him. "Ever since your engagement, she's seemed a little worn out. I mean, even more so than me, and I was the one let out of hospital."</p><p>Harry shrugged, not saying anything and not wanting to discuss it. The truth was that he didn't know what was wrong with Ginny and couldn't even mention talking to Madam Pomfrey without causing a big row to break out between them. He pushed his worry for her to the back of his head, knowing that if he let himself think about it too much, he'd never get anything done.</p><p>Ron soon joined them again, mumbling about how heavy and old his books were, and Harry took a few off the pile, to make him happy. After only reading for a short while, he let his mind wander, his eyes falling on the empty chair next to him. He wished that Ginny was with them but knew she had promised to help Luna, as the other girl was still rather weak from her stay in hospital. Neville and Hermione had bounced back well enough, but Harry was a bit dismayed to see how fragile Luna still looked. He was surprised her father had let her return, but Luna had simply said that the 'time hadn't yet come for her to be resting at home' in that somewhat vacant, mysterious way she had.</p><p>Settling his thoughts once more, Harry cleared his mind. He started to read about Blood Spells, feeling slightly sick to his stomach as he imagined Voldemort feeling happy about how things were turning out.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Are you all set, Luna?" Ginny asked again, making sure the water jug was close to the girl's bed. None of Luna's other female classmates had returned. Ginny hated leaving her alone in the Ravenclaw tower for too long. She wished she could make the other girl rest up in the infirmary where she really belonged.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Luna said soothingly, closing her eyes. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to fall asleep.</p><p>“You can go; I won’t be up again until tomorrow,” Luna suddenly said, her wide eyes fluttering open.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "I can sit for a while, it's no trouble. I'm just late for a library date with Harry, nothing that can't wait."</p><p>Luna blinked at her. “Harry needs you….”</p><p>Ginny started at the tone in her voice. “Why do you say that? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“He takes great comfort in you, you know.” Luna’s eyes fell closed again, and she let out a long breath that sounded labored and rattled to Ginny’s ears.</p><p>"Luna?" Ginny watched her, but the other girl appeared to be asleep. She frowned and picked up her bag, worried about her friend. She made her way out of the Ravenclaw common room, aware that she was probably the first non-Ravenclaw to walk through it in quite some time. Still, Ginny knew that the war they were in the middle of had a way of making old traditions get tossed out the window. She stopped by and told Madam Pomfrey how she thought Luna was doing, agreeing with the matron that the girl should be persuaded to rest under her care. Promising to convince her friend to do so, Ginny next headed towards the library, but she was already feeling too tired to even read.</p><p>She stopped on the third floor, feeling wobbly and rested against one of the walls. Not sleeping and eating very well was taking its toll, she knew, and she was having frequent bouts of dizziness and feeling unsure on her feet. She suddenly longed to turn around and head straight back to her room to try to sleep. A door opened to the left of her, and she nodded as Brogan appeared.</p><p>"Hey, are you all right?" he asked immediately, looking concerned.</p><p>“Oh, great, do I look that bad?” she asked, trying to smile.</p><p>“You just look like you’re about to pitch over from exhaustion.”</p><p>Ginny made up her mind. “Are you busy now? Could you stop by the library for me and tell Harry that I’ve decided to take a nap instead? I’m supposed to help out with the reading, but…I’m just…knackered.”</p><p>She pushed away from the wall too fast and suddenly felt as though the floor was spinning; Brogan grabbed her, his face coming into focus in front of hers. His blue eyes were wide with worry.</p><p>“Ginny, you looked like you were about to faint. I‘m taking you to Madam Pomfrey.”</p><p>"I'm just tired, Brogan. Really. Besides, I just<em>saw</em>Madam Pomfrey.” She didn’t offer the fact that she’d seen the nurse for another reason altogether. She forced herself to stand on her own and smiled to show him that she was okay. “I haven’t been sleeping, that’s all. Which is why I really want to take a nap since I seem to actually be sleepy for once.”</p><p>“Well, let me make sure you get to your room all right then,” Brogan said, sounding unconvinced.</p><p>“No, really,” she said, brushing his hand away. “I’m<em>fine</em>.”</p><p>He looked at her doubtfully, studying her. “You want me to just leave you alone, don’t you?” he finally asked.</p><p>“I just want to go to sleep, Brogan,” she admitted.  “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>She headed back up the stairs, not turning around or slowing her pace, knowing that she'd look unsteady on her feet again if she did. She made it to her room quicker than she thought possible and safely closed the door behind her, sighing. She dropped her bag on the floor and stumbled over to the bed, collapsing gratefully against it, falling asleep before her head had hit the pillow.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan stopped by and told him that Ginny wasn’t coming to the library and that she was napping instead. The other man sounded like he had more to say but glanced at Ron and Hermione and said nothing instead. Harry decided to skip lunch and read straight through when Ron and Hermione got up an hour later to go eat. His worry for Ginny grew when Brogan mentioned that she’d seemed a bit unsteady on her feet. He knew it was because she wasn’t sleeping still - they’d resumed their old schedule of Harry staying with her until midnight and coming back in the morning. She was rarely sleepy during either time, he’d noticed, and looked especially ragged in the morning, as though she’d been awake all night.</p><p>Harry hadn't thought anything of it at first, because he’d developed irregular sleeping patterns, too. He rarely made it past the sofa in the common room when he returned at night. Even Neville was under a Sleeping Draught because he'd been having nightmares since the attack on the school and usually slept in the hospital wing. And although neither of them said so, Harry didn't think Ron and Hermione were doing too well in the resting department either. However, it was probably for different reasons other than Neville's. Harry had come back one night, an hour earlier than usual, and realized that Ron wasn't exactly<em>alone</em>behind the coverings that surrounded his bed. He’d turned around immediately and headed back out.</p><p>Harry didn't know if his friends knew he'd been there or not, and wasn't about to bring it up to either of them, thinking that he didn't care if Hermione decided to live in the boy's dorm. If Harry could figure out a way to get past the clanging bell and the sliding staircase on the girl's side, he’d make Ginny move back into it and stay<em>there</em>with her - because as much as he liked the privacy of her room, he absolutely hated having to leave her and not wake up with her every morning. And he really hated not being able to keep a concerned eye on her as well.</p><p>He quit the library sometime around four, telling his two friends he'd catch them up for dinner; they were planning on spending some time with Hagrid afterward. They all felt rather bad for the half-giant and had taken to spending their evenings talking to him ever since he'd come back, even though it was trying at times.</p><p>He knocked on Ginny’s door for a good five minutes before she finally opened it, blinking sleepily back at him.</p><p>“Harry? What time is it?”</p><p>“Four-ish," he said as he entered, dropping his bag on the floor next to hers. He followed her back to the bed as she lay down again, and he frowned at her.</p><p>“Have you been sleeping all this time?”</p><p>“Hmm, I think so,” she said hazily. “I was having a rather odd dream….”</p><p>He waited for her to explain, but she didn’t continue, and he sat down next to her, touching her face. Her skin felt warmer than usual, something else he‘d begun to notice.</p><p>“Are you certain you’re not coming down with something? You feel warm.”</p><p>“No, I’m just knackered, and I‘ve been curled up in the duvet all afternoon,” she said, and he could tell it was an effort for her to keep her eyes open. “And I’m starving, amazingly enough; I missed lunch again.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good sign. Want me to pop down to the kitchens and ask Dobby for some food?”</p><p>She blinked at him and then managed to smile. “I would worship you for a million years if you did that.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrow. “Just a million years? I don’t know, that doesn’t really motivate me to expound any real effort.”</p><p>Ginny smirked and struggled to sit up, resting on her arms. "I need to check on Luna later, too, after we eat."</p><p>“She still doesn’t want to let Madam Pomfrey take care of her?”</p><p>“No, and I don’t know why; she’s barely able to stand on her own sometimes. She‘s being damn stubborn, strangely enough.”</p><p>“So she’s like you, except she has an actual reason for why she's so weak?" Harry asked, unable to keep the reproach out of his voice.</p><p>Ginny frowned. “I’m just not sleeping right, you know that. And my eating habits have been utter rubbish since we left London. I don’t think I’ve had a complete meal in about two weeks.”</p><p>Harry didn't say anything, as he'd noticed she hadn't been eating either, and that he actually thought she'd lost weight. Ginny, however, saw the look on his face before he could turn away.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Harry, leave off; you have this look on your face.”</p><p>“Well, I do try to be an animated person, Gin; it’s so much nicer than being a blank wall of impenetrable depths.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and fixed him with a direct look. “If you have something to say, just say it.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re not taking better care of yourself, that’s all. You’re doing exactly what you complain Luna is doing - not visiting the nurse and not eating. You stay up all night; yes, I know you do, and you’ve let yourself get run down. And you’ve lost weight; I noticed it the other night. You’re not…well, you’re not round and soft in some places anymore.”</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow, and her mouth formed an interesting 'o' sort of shape as she digested what he'd said.</p><p>“Which places would these be?” she asked finally.</p><p>“Just places,” Harry said, gesturing with his hand. “And you know you’ve lost some weight; I saw you looking in the mirror the other morning, so drop the dismay.”</p><p>"I know," Ginny said, sighing and looking down at herself. "I just don't have any appetite. I'm hungry now, yes, but when you come back, I'll eat two bites of whatever you have and feel full suddenly. And I can't seem to get my body into any sort of regular sleeping schedule.  It's like the only time my thoughts stop racing ahead is when we're…well,<em>together</em>, and as much as I know you like to shag I hardly think you’re up to continuous love making just so I can shut my brain off.”</p><p>“Well, I‘m willing to do my part for the greater good if you are,” Harry offered, making her laugh finally. She sat up and rested her hands around his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm making you worry about me. I'll ask Madam Pomfrey about stuff tomorrow when I give her my status report on convincing Luna to stay in one of her beds."</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Ginny nodded solemnly. “Maybe she’ll have to give me a Sleeping Draught like Neville.”</p><p>“That means I need to find another place to sleep, then,” he said, brushing the hair out her eyes, glad she wasn‘t fighting him anymore.</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong with your bed in the dorm?”</p><p>“Ron and Hermione.”</p><p>Ginny blinked at him. “No, really? Hermione…she’s actually letting it be known she does, in fact, sleep with her boyfriend?”</p><p>Harry smiled. "Well, I don't think they know that I know she's been staying there. Actually, it makes me shudder to think of them doing things before I realized it was going on."</p><p>"They love each other, and it's very natural," Ginny said, smiling.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Let's see the mental image of your naked brother combined with Hermione being naked, who I think of like a sister -"</p><p>She covered his mouth with her hand, stopping him. “Enough of that, do you<em>want</em>to give me bad dreams?”</p><p>"No, just nice ones will be fine enough. All right, any requests for food?" he asked, standing up.</p><p>“Hmm, something sweet, maybe, like you,” Ginny said, lying back on the bed, her arms above her head.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow at her. “I don’t think anything is as sweet as me.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Nope, I’m so sweet, the house-elves come to <em>me</em> for sugar.”</p><p>Ginny giggled and shook her head. “That’s terribly cheesy, Harry.”</p><p>Harry was just happy to see her smile and shrugged. "Be back soon. Don't fall asleep again, or you really will be up all night."</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>"Ah, if only I could get you to be so agreeable all the time," Harry said, not entirely under his breath, and he was rewarded with a pillow hitting his back as he turned. He smirked at her as he threw it back towards the bed.</p><p>“Feeling a bit feisty now, are we?”</p><p>“It slipped,” Ginny said innocently.</p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>“Just go and get me some food. Honestly.”</p><p>Harry bowed at the door and then slipped out of her room, feeling slightly better about things. Now that he thought he had convinced her to finally start doing something about taking care of herself.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Well, I can't seem to find anything wrong with you other than that you appear extremely worn out. Are there any other symptoms you're not telling me about?"</p><p>Madam Pomfrey put the stopper back in her bottle of Pepper-Up Potion and waited as Ginny let the steam finish issuing from her ears. Ginny cleared her throat and blinked rapidly, feeling like she'd just been thrust into a scalding shower.</p><p>“I’m not sleeping very well,” she told the nurse after a moment.</p><p>"Well, given what we've all been through recently, it's a wonder any of us can sleep," Madam Pomfrey said, frowning. "Is it nightmares? Would you like a Sleeping Draught like Mr Longbottom?"</p><p>"It's not nightmares, really," Ginny said as she felt her temperature finally returning to normal. "It's as though I can't seem to stop worrying about things. I seem to have all this energy at the strangest times of the day, and then at other times, it's like I don't have any energy at all. Oh, and I don't really have much need for food lately either. People have even noticed I've lost weight."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrow and studied her for a moment. "Most girls your age would be happy with that fact, but as you're a Weasley, and you take after your brothers in that regard, I'm going to ask you a candid question, Miss Weasley, and I'd like a candid answer."</p><p>Ginny looked at the nurse warily. “Er, all right.”</p><p>“You have been practicing some form of…well, to put it not so delicately, you couldn't possibly be pregnant, could you?"</p><p>“What?” Ginny asked, momentarily torn between being embarrassed and shocked. “No, Harry and I…well, no, that’d be a bit impossible, as he’s been using…well,<em>we’ve</em>been using the Contraceptive Potion for months now. That's foolproof, right?" Ginny hated the sound of nervous hopefulness in her voice as she asked that question. The truth was, she hadn't worried about birth control since Harry had told her about the potion.</p><p>“It’s only foolproof if it’s mixed properly,” Madam Pomfrey pointed out.</p><p>Ginny's sudden thoughts about Harry's potion-making skills did not help her nervousness, but she shook her head. "No, Hermione Granger helped him; she's NEWT level and possibly beyond. She would make certain Harry knew what he was doing. Besides, I wouldn't be losing weight if I was pregnant, would I?"</p><p>Madam Pomfrey moved closer to her, taking out her wand again. "Not necessarily. Some women do actually lose weight at first, and you say this has only been going on a few weeks, correct?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, afraid to say anything and afraid to move as Madam Pomfrey moved her wand over her.</p><p>"When was the last time you had your cycle?" the nurse asked in a no-nonsense tone that did not ease Ginny's mind. She thought about it and realized that she was at least two weeks late.  Ginny felt a sharp sense of dread fill her.</p><p>“Oh, oh dear,” Ginny said, feeling her skin heat. She suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world. How could she not have noticed she was late? The nurse stopped and looked at her, concerned. When Ginny didn’t say anything, Madam Pomfrey nodded at her.</p><p>“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“I just thought it was…well, things have been very hectic and traumatic, and I‘m not always very regular…oh no,” Ginny said, putting her hand over her face, her heart beating faster. After a moment, she felt the arms of Madam Pomfrey surround her.</p><p>"There, there. You could be very right and just be late, my dear. My wand isn't giving off any conclusion one way or the other; if you were definitely pregnant, it would let us know, I think, judging by how far along you'd be. There is a potion I can give you to take tonight that will tell us one way or another."</p><p>"I just can't be," Ginny whispered, feeling the alarm working its way through her. She didn't want a child<em>now</em>. It was crazy…it was…<em>too soon</em>. But she’d been feeling so out of sorts….</p><p>"I suggest you go back to your room and have a bit of lie-in today; I'll take care of Miss Lovegood."</p><p>Ginny nodded dumbly and started to put her robe back on over her clothes, feeling suddenly scared.</p><p>"I'll drop by with the potion later on, after dinner, so make certain you eat. You have to take it at the right time, or it won't work," Madam Pomfrey continued saying as if what she had just discussed with her hadn't suddenly made Ginny's world go topsy-turvy.</p><p>She nodded and turned to head out of the hospital wing, when she stopped and turned, worried about something.</p><p>“Er, Madam Pomfrey, you won’t…I mean, you won’t tell anyone else until we know, right?”</p><p>The nurse stopped and gave her a kind look. “No, Miss Weasley, I won’t. But I do suggest you talk with Mr Potter.”</p><p>Ginny nodded, feeling hollow inside. She stared down at the ring on her finger - it usually made her feel very grown-up and proud to look at, but now all she could seem to think of was how much she wished she could go back to being just a regular sixteen-year-old girl again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“Here, Harry, Ginny gave me this note to give to you,” Brogan said as he joined them at their usual table in the library.</p><p>Harry put down his quill and took the note from him, frowning. He read it and then felt his stomach lurch and stood up quickly.</p><p>"Harry? Is everything-?" Hermione started, but he grabbed his bag, and hurriedly stuffed his things back inside it.</p><p>"I just need to go talk to her," he mumbled and was out of the library before any of them could ask him what was wrong again. He didn't notice Brogan giving him a worried look.</p><p>He didn't remember <em>walking</em>up the stairs to Ginny's room, but he must have because he was standing in front of her door almost immediately, hand raised and ready to knock. It opened before he could do so, and they stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Harry asked, shaking himself and moving into the room. She nodded and walked back over to the bed, sitting down. He went to her and took her hand into his.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked, feeling as though he were outside of himself, watching something terrifying.</p><p>Ginny looked at him, and he could tell she'd been crying. "Madam Pomfrey seems to think…." She stopped and looked away, and he felt his stomach clench.</p><p>“What? What‘s wrong with you?”</p><p>“She thinks I might be pregnant.”</p><p>"WHAT?" Harry said, louder than he meant to, and she flinched, pulling her hand away.</p><p>“But…we’ve been…the potion…I’ve been…how?” He couldn’t seem to get full words to come out of his mouth. He stared at the wall in front of him, mind spinning.</p><p>“Are you absolutely certain you made it right?” Ginny asked, and her voice was so calm and without emotion that he looked sharply at her.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>She turned to meet his eyes. “It means what it means. The potion is only foolproof if it’s made correctly.”</p><p>"And that's supposed to mean I fouled it up, then, isn't it?" Harry retorted, standing up from the bed and starting to pace.<em>Bloody hell</em>, he thought inwardly.</p><p>“No, but…oh, I don’t know,” Ginny said, sniffing loudly.</p><p>Harry stopped pacing and realized he was being a git. He dropped to the floor in front of her and took her hands into his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…when we will know for certain?"</p><p>Ginny sniffed again and looked at him. "She's bringing a potion by tonight that I have to take, and it will tell me one way or the other. She couldn't tell just by her wand, so I might not be…that way at all, but…I thought I should tell you."</p><p>Harry sighed and stood up, pulling her up off the bed. He embraced her, and she only resisted for a moment before he felt her relax in his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gin,” he said softly.</p><p>"For what? Snapping at me, getting me in the family way, or messing up on the potion?"</p><p>He pulled back and saw that she was smiling. He shook his head at her. “We’ve had a scare like this once before,” he said, brushing the hair out of her eyes.</p><p>She nodded. “I know…but now it just seems….”</p><p>“Overwhelming and more serious since you haven‘t been yourself.”</p><p>She sniffed again, and he wrapped his arms around her, letting his hand get lost in her hair. "It'll be okay," he said reassuringly, but inside he felt utterly useless.</p><p>“I know, Harry,” she said softly.</p><p>“Do you think<em>this</em>is why your parents kept telling us we were too young?" he asked after a moment, and he heard her chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, my mum is going to kill me,” she said.</p><p>“Hardly,” Harry said as he moved them to the bed, where they sat down again. “Besides, even if she does, believe me, I’d get cursed first. Or at least my bits would be hexed off or something painful like that.”</p><p>Ginny gave him a twisted smile, and he lay back on the bed, holding out his arm for her to curl into. They arranged themselves together and waited for the evening to come.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry decided he quite hated to wait. They mostly stayed silent as the hours ticked down, and Ginny fell asleep eventually. He watched her breathing, running his hands through her hair, and feeling scared out of his wits that this time she really was pregnant and they really had messed up. Because Ginny hadn't been feeling right for weeks now, and he should have known something was wrong because Aine was supposed to give her loads of strength. For the last month, since their engagement party, actually, she'd been acting like a weakened version of herself.</p><p><em>You idiot,</em>you<em>royally messed up this time</em>, an annoying little voice said in his head.</p><p>He didn't understand - the potion they used for birth control was reasonably straightforward. Hermione had made sure he knew what he was doing in that unrelenting way of hers. He didn't think he'd done anything differently the last time he'd made it, either.</p><p>Sometime around dinnertime, a knock was heard on the door, and he got up to answer it, expecting Madam Pomfrey but finding Hermione instead. He glanced back at Ginny's huddled form on the bed and stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” Hermione asked, peeking in at Ginny. “We got worried when you didn’t come back. Is she ill?”</p><p>"Sort of," Harry said, shrugging, not really wanting to go into it.</p><p>“Should I get Madam Pomfrey -?”</p><p>"She's already talked to the nurse," Harry said pointedly. He paused, tempted to ask her about the potion.  But he knew that if he did, she'd guess what was wrong, and Harry didn't think it was proper that anyone else worry until he and Ginny knew for sure.</p><p>"Oh, well, would you like Ron and me to bring up some food from dinner?"</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t know about Ginny, but he didn’t feel hungry at all; still…he knew she should keep up her strength. “Er, yeah, if you don’t mind…just something for Gin, though. I’m not really hungry myself.”</p><p>Hermione nodded, and when she could tell he wasn't going to offer any more information, she left, looking a little rebuffed, but he couldn't help it. He entered Ginny's room again, and she stirred, turning over.</p><p>“Was that Madam Pomfrey?”</p><p>“No,” Harry said, going back to the bed and lying down again. He touched her face, not liking how warm she felt to the touch. “It was just Hermione; I didn’t tell her anything,” he said when Ginny’s eyes widened. “But she and Ron are going to bring back some food for you later.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Ginny said, her voice flat.</p><p>“You need your strength. Especially if you‘re….” he let his voice trail off.</p><p>Her eyes flashed at his, and she didn't say anything. He felt her forehead, frowning.</p><p>“Ginny, gods, you’re burning up, practically.”</p><p>“Maybe because it’s so bloody hot in here, especially with you all over me,” she said crossly and rolled away from him, turning away.</p><p>Harry sighed and looked at her for a moment before settling on his back, staring at the canopy above the bed. He felt utterly useless and didn't know what to say to her to make it better. He knew that if she was pregnant, it was his fault, and he didn't know what he could ever do to make it up to her.</p><p>"It's not your fault," her voice startled him, and he turned to find her looking at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and very sad as she looked at him.</p><p>“I thought we’d established earlier that it must be if the potion was faulty,” he said, not quite able to make his voice light enough.</p><p>“Was I having loads of sex against my will? No. It’s not anyone’s fault, Harry. These things just…happen.”</p><p>"Well, maybe we should stop having sex," he said, turning on his side. Ginny turned back to face him, still staying on her side of the bed.</p><p>“Right, Harry,” she said, clearly not amused.</p><p>"I'm serious. If you're not pregnant, we'll take it as another warning and just…I don't know, take cold showers and learn how to knit or something."</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. “I already know how to knit.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Well, you can teach me then.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrow at him. “Personally, I don’t feel like getting rid of the one thing that makes me feel as though nothing else matters.”</p><p>“Well, we could just er…do other things, you know, just no uh…intercourse.”</p><p>She propped herself up on her hands and studied him. “Do you honestly think we’d last that long? Don’t you remember our first time? We went from ‘we’re not going to do this’ to full blown shagging in less than an hour. Face it, Harry; we like each other, we like<em>it</em>, and we’re definitely too good at it to give it up.”</p><p>Harry bit back a laugh and shook his head. “So, what are you saying? We owe it to sex to do it as much as possible?”</p><p>He could see Ginny’s mouth twitch as she struggled not to laugh. “Something like that,” she finally managed to get out. Harry mimicked her position on the bed and then tilted his head at her.</p><p>“Come here, oh wise and knowing love of my life.”</p><p>She moved back over to him and propped herself above him, looking down as her hair fell over her shoulders. She touched his face lovingly, and they gazed at each other for a long time, not saying anything. He reached up and took her hand into his, squeezing it gently.</p><p>"Gin, if we're pregnant, we're pregnant, and no amount of not having sex will change that. And if we're not… well, we just do things better from here on out."</p><p>She smiled gently at him. “What sort of things will we do better?”</p><p>“I’ll make certain I’m doing the thing right and have Hermione give me a refresher course in Contraceptive Potions and we’ll also do the charm every time too and….” He stopped as he noticed her smile growing. “What?”</p><p>"That's not what I meant," she said softly and leaned down to kiss him. She settled on top of him, and he worked his arms around her. When they broke apart, he blinked at her.</p><p>“Oh, you meant doing<em>that</em>better, hmm…I see. There's been no complaints so far, though, has there?"</p><p>She touched his lips with her finger and shook her head. “No, no complaints.”</p><p>A knock on the door made them both pause, and they looked at it apprehensively. Ginny turned back around and looked at him.</p><p>“Time to find out, I reckon,” she said softly.</p><p>He nodded, and she moved off him, straightening her clothes before heading towards the door. Harry sat up and felt a panicky emotion shoot through him. He wasn't sure which answer he wanted, to be truthful, because if she wasn't pregnant, that meant something else was wrong with her, of that much he was certain. He could see it in her eyes and in the color of her skin - he had never seen her look as pale and as tired as he had lately, which frightened him in a way he hadn't yet dealt with. The same thought kept coming to him - if Aine was supposed to make her stronger, why was she suddenly growing weaker?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny sat on the edge of the tub in her loo, trying not to stare at Harry's watch sitting across from her. Madam Pomfrey had told her to drink the potion after she had eaten something.  She had forced one of the sandwiches that Hermione and Ron had come by with into her and then drank it down. It had tasted vaguely of blueberries. The nurse had told them she needed to wait precisely twenty minutes, and then, if she were pregnant, her eye-color would change from brown to blue temporarily, indicating that she was indeed, with child.</p><p>She had five minutes to go.</p><p>Ginny was trying very hard not to look at the watch or the mirror and stared at her feet instead. Ten minutes ago, she had closed the door and told Harry that she needed to be alone, not waiting for him to argue with her. She hadn't told him, and she didn't think she needed to actually, but she was petrified and distraught. Her body felt awkward to her, as though she were sticking out in places and softening in others - even her legs and arms felt sore. She told herself it was just nerves and that everything felt more heightened because of how anxious she was. At least the fight she was having with herself about<em>that</em>logic gave her something to pass the time.</p><p>Harry was being brilliant, she knew, and she felt terrible for being cross with him and planned to make it up to him. Then she realized that if she got up and looked in the mirror and saw blue eyes staring back at her, she might not be in any condition to do anything. She stared at her ring, counted the small dark stones that surrounded the ruby, and suddenly realized she didn't care one way or another. Harry was right - if she was pregnant, she was pregnant, and no amount of second-guessing or wishing would change it, and she would have to deal with it. She had been telling her parents since she and Harry had become involved that she was old enough to handle it; wasn't life simply trying to give her a way to prove it?</p><p>She glanced at Harry's watch and swallowed - one minute to go. She stood up and paced in the tiny area between the tub and the toilet, patting her stomach, wishing she hadn't had to eat something. She didn't feel nauseous, but she felt as though she'd eaten one of her Mum's four-course meals and didn't like that full-to-the-gills feeling it gave her. She also knew she was being ridiculous.</p><p>Ginny stopped and looked at the watch as it changed time and steeled herself for the mirror. She stood in front of the sink, staring at it and then raised her head slowly, holding her breath. She stared at her face, unblinking for a moment, and only moved again when Harry knocked on the door.</p><p>“Ginny? Can I come in?”</p><p>Feeling a bit odd inside, she gave herself one last long look and turned to the door, opening it. Harry searched her face, and she couldn't read the emotion she saw in his eyes.</p><p>“You look disappointed,” she finally said.</p><p>He released a long breath and took her hand into his. “So do you.”</p><p>"Do I?" She turned and looked at herself in the mirror again, seeing her two rather dull brown eyes staring back at her. He appeared beside her, and they looked at each other in the mirror.</p><p>“Actually, you look sad,” he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>They didn't speak for a moment, and Ginny turned around, leaning against the sink. She finally had to admit something.</p><p>“Something else is wrong with me, Harry.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He touched her face, the worry evident in his eyes. "What do you think it is?"</p><p>“I don’t know,” she admitted, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes.</p><p>"We should be happy - you're not pregnant - but why do I feel like that would have been the better news?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and let him hold her, wondering if things had just gone from bad to worse.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall let them know that she had arranged for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go into Hogsmeade with Brogan to an Order meeting that evening. They were to use the secret passage behind the one-eyed witch on the third floor, and Mad-Eye would pick them up where it let out, in Honeydukes.</p><p>While Ron and Hermione looked excited, Harry could tell that Ginny wasn’t.</p><p>“It won’t be for long, I’m sure,” he said softly.</p><p>She nodded. "I'm sure it won't be; besides, it will give me some time to catch up on the reading." She frowned as she looked down at her breakfast plate, and he knew she didn't feel like eating it. He touched her shoulder.</p><p>"Just eat the eggs or the toast. Don't overdo it."</p><p>She gave him a half-smile as Ron and Hermione started talking to Brogan, who had just come down for breakfast and joined them. Harry noticed Brogan gave Ginny a concerned look and realized the other man could probably sense how anxious they’d been feeling.</p><p>Ginny had decided that she didn't want Ron and Hermione to know about her health problems. Harry had tried to argue with her by telling her that they already knew she wasn't her usual bright and happy self, but she'd steadfastly refused. Harry had a sinking feeling it was because she didn't want Ron hovering over her. Although Harry thought that Hermione knew something more was going on. She was generally more perceptive about things, and he'd seen her frowning as she watched Ginny pretend to eat.  Harry was grateful for the fact that his friend had so far decided not to press the matter.</p><p>They had also agreed that since Madam Pomfrey had not been able to find anything technically wrong with her that she would just try to take it easy, get some rest, and eat better. Harry had his doubts but knew that Ginny wanted to try this way first, so as not to cause any alarm. And he was too worried about her to really fight her and cause even more anxiety. They decided that after a week, if she still felt the same, she would go back to the nurse and possibly St Mungos.</p><p>“I suppose we’ll be meeting Aberforth Dumbledore, won’t we?” Hermione was asking Brogan as Harry tuned back into their conversation.</p><p>“I believe so. I haven’t met him yet myself, although Remus said he believed you lot had before.”</p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione shared looks. "Er, we have?" Harry asked puzzled.</p><p>“Yes, apparently he’s the barman at the Hog’s Head; he’s been there for years.”</p><p>“That’s Dumbledore’s brother?” Ron exclaimed. “That barmy old geezer with the dirty beard? His bar always smells of goats!”</p><p>“He probably just hasn’t had it cleaned properly,” Hermione said, frowning at him. She turned back to Brogan. “So he’s been undercover, right there, all this time?”</p><p>“Er, well, I think so. Remus didn’t say he was undercover so much as…well, I think that’s his real personality.”</p><p>They digested this info, and Harry remembered the first time he had ever seen Aberforth Dumbledore.  At that time, he'd thought there was something familiar about him. He couldn't believe Dumbledore's brother had been practically right in front of them all this time.</p><p>“Will Katharine be there?” Hermione asked, looking slyly at Brogan. “I had such a lovely time talking to her about Muggle things while we were in London.”</p><p>Harry noticed that Brogan looked embarrassed and avoided looking at either him or Ginny.</p><p>“She’ll be there; she’s actually er…well, staying in Hogsmeade now.”</p><p>Hermione raised her eyebrow, as did Harry, who glanced at Ginny to see if this bit of news made her happy, but she was staring off into space, her breakfast still untouched.</p><p>“Well, it’ll be good to see her again,” Hermione said. She had also been looking at Ginny. She glanced at Ron, who was happily helping himself to another serving of eggs, oblivious. Hermione sighed and then changed the subject. “Will they be asking Neville to join the Order? He mentioned something about wanting to join.”</p><p>Brogan shook his head. “I don’t know; Remus said that his grandmother wanted him to join, but they were er…wary of allowing it.”</p><p>"Neville would be a good member," Harry said simply. "He's not brilliant at spell work like Hermione is or like you, Brogan, but he's a hard worker, and he's come a long way since I first started the DA. I don't think they should think twice about letting him in. I’ll talk to Remus about it.”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted as the morning mail was delivered. The owls made their presence known in the usual way, although not quite as loudly since there were so few of them. Hermione opened her<em>Daily Prophet</em>and gasped. They all looked at her, worried. She held up the front page, which announced a Death Eater attack had taken place in Bridlington. She smoothed out the paper in front of them so that they could all lean in and read it.</p><p>
  <em>"Late yesterday afternoon, a band of Death Eaters (supporters of You-Know-Who, please see our glossary of terms associated with Dark Wizardry on page 24a) was seen terrorizing a small group of Muggles vacationing near the sea town of Bridlington. Two deaths were reported, and there was massive spell damage that had to be taken care of by the special Dark Spell Reversal Squad and the Muggle Liaison Office. No word yet on whether or not this was a specific attack or 'just for the fun of it' as readers of the Prophet will no doubt remember that You-Know-Who likes to cause havoc just to have something to do. More on page 2, 2a, 3 and 3a….”</em>
</p><p>“That seems a rather strange place to have a large showing of Death Eaters,” Brogan mused.</p><p>“He hasn’t let them have an open attack like that in a long time,” Harry said, frowning.</p><p>"Reckon we'll have something to talk about tonight at the meeting," Ron said. "I wonder if Bill will be there. Last time I received a letter from Mum, she said Bill was heading to Kingston-Upon-Hull. That can't be a coincidence."</p><p>“They don’t say which Death Eaters were involved,” Hermione said, who had continued reading the story. “There’s no mention of….” She paused and looked apologetically at Ginny and Ron. “There’s no mention of Percy.”</p><p>Ginny frowned but didn't say anything, and Ron looked angry at the thought of his brother being involved in the attack. Harry pushed away his food, suddenly no longer hungry, and hoped that Bill had not found what he had been looking for.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"All right there, Potter?" Mad-Eye growled at him as Harry climbed out of the floor in the cellar of Honeydukes. The old Auror stopped him at wand point, and Harry frowned.</p><p>Moody looked at him up and down, narrowing his good eye. “The first time we met, what did I tell you about where you shouldn’t keep your wand?”</p><p>Harry blinked and then remembered. “Er, you told me not to keep it in my back pocket, in case I lost a buttock.”</p><p>Moody nodded as though satisfied Harry remembered that bit of shrewd advice and let him pass. Harry quickly moved out of the way as Ron, Hermione, and Brogan had been right behind him.</p><p>The cellar looked more empty and desolate than Harry had ever seen it, and he felt sad. Since the war had been underway, Hogsmeade had been losing more and more stores - apparently, Honeydukes had been closed since before Christmas. Harry noticed Ron looking rather sadly around too, as though he'd been hoping to see some spare chocolate lying about.</p><p>They made their way upstairs, and Mad-Eye checked the street before opening the door, doing a strange sort of waving of his wand. His eye swiveled around and stared at Harry.</p><p>“Just letting them know we’re about to be on the move,” he grumbled. “Come on you lot, be quick about it!”</p><p>He ushered them out into the cold February air, setting a fast pace as he led them towards the end of town. They turned twice and suddenly found themselves staring at a rather dilapidated looking house. Mad-Eye waved his wand again, and the door opened to reveal Lupin coming down the stairs.</p><p>Harry turned around to say something to Ron and was surprised to see Tonks grinning at him.</p><p>“Hey, Tonks.”</p><p>“Wotcher, Harry,” she said, holding up an invisibility cloak. Harry could also see another member of the Order appearing behind them and knew they’d been there in case anything happened.</p><p>“The meeting is about to start,” Remus said as he reached them. “Hi, Harry, Ron, Hermione.”</p><p>They entered the house and felt immediately warmer - despite its run-down look, inside it was rather cheerful and homey. Harry was impressed; whoever had decorated the inside seemed quite keen on making people feel at home.</p><p>Katharine greeted them in the hallway, waving at them. They made their way into the room, and Harry saw Fred and George talking in the corner, but no Mr or Mrs Weasley. He also didn't see Bill, but Snape was already there, of course, and he gave them a quiet look of loathing, as usual. Next to Snape, there appeared to be an old woman, dressed in a long black dress and cloak, a hat with a lace veil pulled down over her eyes. All Harry could see was that she was very old and very cross looking.</p><p>“Do you suppose that’s Snape’s sweetheart?” Ron whispered in his ear, and Harry had to bite back a laugh.</p><p>They settled into chairs that were back against the wall, and Harry saw Hermione looking around with interest. There were a few people in the room that Harry didn't really recognize, but none looked like Aberforth Dumbledore.</p><p>Remus cleared his throat as he settled in next to Tonks, and everyone stopped talking, looking at him. He nodded at everyone.</p><p>"Welcome, and thank you for coming. We have a few new members to introduce to you tonight, which we'll get to shortly. But first, we should probably talk about the attack in Bridlington. We had members in the area and have some rather interesting first-hand reports to pass on to you. Kingsley?" Remus turned to the man sitting on his right, who pulled out a large scroll of parchment.</p><p>As Shacklebolt began to read, Harry let his eyes wander around the room, not being able to shake the sense that someone was watching him. He noticed Snape and the woman by his side were sitting very close together; he also noticed that Katharine kept glancing at them uneasily. Harry wasn't sure what that was about, and regretted not asking Kath about Snape before, while at Grimmauld Place. Harry studied the people he didn't recognize a bit more since their attention was now fixed on the center of the table and not on him. He gave a start when he realized one of them was staring back at him rather intensely. Harry felt a funny feeling in his stomach as this person he<em>did</em>recognize, now that he’d had a good look at him.</p><p>Aberforth Dumbledore didn't look away as Harry continued to meet his gaze, and Harry had the hot and cold feeling of being studied, as though under a microscope. Aberforth eventually blinked and turned his attention slowly back to the report being read, and it took all of Harry's strength not to shudder. He had a feeling that Aberforth had done more than just look at him, and he realized he'd sat there like an idiot with his mind open, not even bothering to close down his thoughts. As Harry pulled his eyes away, he caught Snape giving him a haughty half-smile as though he'd just been watching the exchange.</p><p>"…the Death Eaters spotted in this attack were Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood and…Percy Weasley. This report is reliable as it was sent by Bill Weasley, who is tracking his sibling and trying to determine how far in he actually is."</p><p>The room stirred at this news, and Harry glanced at Ron, who appeared halfway between being scared and disgusted at the mention of his brother's name. Remus cleared his throat and then turned towards Aberforth Dumbledore.</p><p>“Was there something you wanted to add?” he asked the other man.</p><p>Aberforth stood up and glanced around - he appeared very much like he had looked before - unkempt and grouchy. Still, as Harry stared at him again, he saw the family resemblance and felt upset by it for some reason. He realized it was much easier to bear Dumbledore being gone if you didn't see his image lurking out from what looked like a lesser, greasier picture. Aberforth wore glasses, and his eyes were that bright blue color that would always remind Harry of Dumbledore. He felt sad again and had to look away.</p><p>“I’m Aberforth,” the old man said, his voice sounding rough, as though not used to speaking. “Some of you know me, some of you don’t. I like it like that.” He sat back down and folded his arms. Everyone glanced around at each other, not quite sure what to do with that introduction.</p><p>“Er, well, thank you, Aberforth, that‘s very…<em>informative</em>,” Remus said dryly and cleared his throat. “The next part of the meeting will be to induct the new members and get a status report from Katharine McNamara on what she’s been working on with Professor Snape.”</p><p>Harry turned to look at Katharine, who had moved to stand next to Brogan. He noticed she was holding papers in her hand and that she now seemed quite nervous. Brogan whispered something to her, and touched her arm briefly.  She smiled at him, looking grateful. Snape, on the other hand, just looked disagreeable and gave Katharine a disdainful look.</p><p>Ron leaned into Harry and whispered quietly. “Did you know she was working with Snape?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't even know she was in Hogsmeade until this morning. If they've been working together, it hasn't been at school. Wonder what they've been up to?"</p><p>Hermione made a 'shh' noise, and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes but quieted. Soon it came time for Katharine to speak, and she cleared her throat nervously. She glanced at Snape, who nodded his head curtly at her.</p><p>“Well, as some of you may or may not know,” Katharine began, keeping her eyes on her paper. “Voldemort is attempting to do a Blood Spell against…er…one of our members. And thanks to some ideas from my father, I've been working with Professor Snape on trying to come up with a counter-spell or protection for this. I think we've made a bit of headway."</p><p>Harry perked up at this; as far as he knew, they weren't sure what spell Voldemort was going after. Their reading for the last week hadn't really resulted in anything concrete. Katharine continued.</p><p>"News was brought to us that we should be focusing on Blood Spells of a certain type - mostly old magics that have since fallen out of use, but can nevertheless be very dangerous and have negative effects. We think we've narrowed it down to these three… there are two that we believe can be countered….but the third one…the third one we've had no luck with." She passed out some of the pages she held in her hand. "This is the type of spell we might be dealing with, and any information you find on it would be most helpful in creating a counter-spell for it."</p><p>Harry watched as Hermione took one of the parchments, scanning it eagerly. He turned his attention back to Katharine.</p><p>"I know it's not much news," she said, looking up and meeting his eyes. "But it is a start, and we'll keep working on it until we know for certain."</p><p>People started murmuring, and Remus moved on to introducing the new members as Hermione passed the parchment to Harry. He didn’t recognize any of the spells on it, and nothing rang any bells with him until he got to the last one, which mentioned using the bones of the mother. It was as though his mouth had dried completely so that he could no longer swallow. He slipped the parchment into his back pocket, hoping Katharine didn't mind if he kept it to study later.</p><p>Harry looked around the room again and noticed that without even realizing it, Aberforth had left. He frowned and wondered when the old man had stepped out, thinking it was rather rude of him to leave his own meeting.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>After the meeting, while Ron talked to Fred and George, and Hermione had sidled up next to Katharine and Brogan, Harry made his way over to Lupin.</p><p>"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, gesturing for someplace less crowded.</p><p>Remus agreed and handed his papers to Tonks, and they made their way across the hall to a small parlor. Harry sat down in a lime-green colored, soft plush chair and again wondered whose house this was.</p><p>"I know Aberforth didn't say a lot -" Remus started, but Harry waved his hand.</p><p>"I'm not really concerned with that," Harry admitted. "Although he er…was interesting to meet finally. But actually, what I wanted to talk to you about was Ginny."</p><p>“She still can’t join the Order, Harry.”</p><p>"No, I know. That's not it. See, she's not…she's going to kill me when she finds out I've mentioned this, but…she's not feeling well."</p><p>Remus frowned. “Has Madam Pomfrey looked at her?”</p><p>"Of course. Well, after I forced Ginny to finally go, she did. She said she didn't find anything really wrong with her, and then she thought Ginny was pregnant," Harry said, feeling his face heat. "But she wasn't, and Ginny just thinks it's because she hasn't been sleeping or eating right, which is true, she hasn't been, but I think it's more than that and I'm worried."</p><p>“I can tell,” Remus said, studying him. “How long has it been going on?”</p><p>“Since our engagement party. She’s pale and tired looking, and she doesn’t sleep and…the worst of it is, she doesn’t eat either, which as you know -”</p><p>"Is quite unusual," Remus replied, nodding. "Ginny has never been the type to turn away food, you're right."</p><p>“She’s grown thin too,” Harry said, nodding. “And I don’t like it, but I can’t get her to agree to go to St Mungo’s or even tell her family about it. I guess what my real point in talking to you was…is there some sort of spell someone can cast on her to make her weaker? Because she’s supposed to be strong, but it’s like she’s turning into the opposite.”</p><p>“Well, if she had been at the school while it was attacked, I would say perhaps, but… she was at the abbey and then in London. She hasn’t had the chance to come into contact with anyone that might wish her harm, has she?”</p><p>Harry shook her head. “No, you’re right. I just thought….”</p><p>“Perhaps it<em>is</em>just nervous tension, Harry. People deal with grief and anxiety in different ways. Maybe she is just letting everything get to her - I am sure she worries a great deal about Bill and her family; they're all in harm's way now. And of course, her thoughts about Percy must be conflicted, not to mention she's probably worried a great deal about you. Probably more so than she's let on. Stress can do strange things to a person if they don't deal with it right. And as strong a person as Ginny is, all of us have our breaking points. I think the best thing you can do is just make sure she takes care of herself."</p><p>“You don’t think she should see a Healer immediately?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well, has she shown any other symptoms that might not be stress? Is she sick to her stomach a lot? Does she have any odd marks on her body? Does she seem forgetful about things at all?”</p><p>Harry shook her head. “No, not really. I think her temperature is a bit warmer than it should be, but…you’re right, she just acts as though she’s…just tired and not herself.”</p><p>Remus sat forward. "I can tell you're worried about her, but Madam Pomfrey is an exceptional nurse. If she is unable to find anything really wrong with her and she's given Ginny a full check-up, then perhaps it is psychological as opposed to physical. Sometimes we can make ourselves sick just with our heads. Try to get her to open up more about things - talk about Percy and her family. See if you can get her to give voice to something that's been bothering her. It may be something as simple as that."</p><p>Harry nodded, but inside he still felt unconvinced.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Blood and Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>"How was the meeting?" Ginny asked Harry as he slid into the seat next to her in the library. His hair looked windswept and his cheeks were pink with cold.</p><p>"Interesting. Katharine was there, and she had a few things to say. I've even got," Harry paused and pulled a piece of parchment from his back pocket, "a list of spells they think Voldemort might be attempting. I reckon we should focus on these."</p><p>Ginny glanced down at the paper and closed the book she hadn't been reading. She looked around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"</p><p>“They decided to stay in town with Brogan and Kath and get something to eat at the Three Broomsticks, much to the dismay of Mad-Eye, I might add. But your brothers offered to go too and keep an eye on everything, and I think Tonks and Remus were tagging along as well.”</p><p>Ginny sighed. “You could have gone with them, Harry. You didn’t need to come back just on my account.”</p><p>Harry looked affronted. “And what makes you think I was coming back to be with you? I’m dying to dive into some more books and read all night, I’ll have you know. Honestly, Ginny, what an ego.” His mouth twitched as he pulled one of the books from her pile towards him.</p><p>Ginny shook her head and put her hand on his arm. "Are you hungry, at least? We could attempt to eat together here."</p><p>“Well, that depends,” Harry said slowly, lowering his head towards hers. “I don’t fancy being the <em>only</em> one eating. Are you hungry at all?”</p><p>Ginny shrugged. “A bit.”</p><p>“Well, that’s better than nothing. What if we pop round to the kitchens and have the house-elves make you your favorite dinner?”</p><p>“Harry, you know if Hermione caught you suggesting that she’d have a fit and lecture you about elf rights.”</p><p>“Hermione’s not here, Gin,” Harry said, smiling. “Besides, Dobby likes to make certain we’re all set. He told me so himself.”</p><p>“You sound like Ron,” she said as she stood up, laughing.</p><p>Harry helped her pick up her books and papers and carried her bag for her. They passed Madam Pince, who glared at them, as though she thought they’d been doing naughty things between the bookshelves.</p><p>“You know, I think she’s still cross with us for the chocolate we ate in the library during your fifth year,” Ginny said as they joined hands and headed downstairs.</p><p>Harry smiled. “I remember that. You made me feel better, but at the time I thought it was just the chocolate. I should have known.”</p><p>“So, what else did Katharine have to say?” she said as they reached the main staircase.</p><p>“Well, she’s been working with Snape,” he said, sounding puzzled. “I didn’t even know she knew anything about potions.”</p><p>Ginny glanced at him. "Well, her Dad's a rather famous potion maker."</p><p>“He is? How do you know?”</p><p>"Well, don't you remember she told us that he and that friend of his liked to brew things they weren't supposed to? And I talked with Fred and George, and <em>they</em> said that before he was married, Torin McNamara was a famous Potions Master, even more so than Snape. Which is why Snape is a bit put off about Katharine moving in on his territory, I suppose."</p><p>Harry stopped and looked at her. “I was wondering why Snape was giving her dirty looks! But wait, how do Fred and George know this?”</p><p>"They were researching an old recipe for a type of ale that made a person sober instead of drunk, to sell it as a gag gift for the shop. Apparently, Torin McNamara created an Elixir of Abstemiousness years ago. They told me they ran across Katharine's surname and then asked her about it when they met her, to see if her father was the same. I think George fancies Katharine and was trying to chat her up and impress her, to be honest."</p><p>They continued walking and finally reached the portrait. Harry reached up and tickled the pear, and the entrance swung open. Within minutes upon entering the kitchens, she and Harry were surrounded by house-elves that Ginny suspected hadn't had much to do since the term had begun again.</p><p>Dobby beamed at them and came running up to greet them; Ginny noticed the elf was wearing what looked to be at least forty different pairs of socks on different parts of his body. She was amazed he could still stay upright under the weight of them all.</p><p>“Harry Potter, sir! And his Ginny! What can Dobby do for you this evening?”</p><p>Harry smiled and bent at his knees to talk to Dobby at his level. "Hi, Dobby. We'd just like a nice evening meal to take back to Ginny's room. But she's not feeling too good, so I wondered if you could make something special just for her, whatever she's hungry for."</p><p>“Of course, Harry Potter, sir!” Dobby turned and beamed at Ginny. “What does Harry’s Ginny want?”</p><p>Ginny smiled at the elf. “Well, how about a good old fashioned plate of Toad in the Hole? I haven‘t had that in ages.”</p><p>Dobby smiled at her. “Of course, we’ll make that for you right away! And Harry Potter, sir, what would you like?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “A bit of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding?”</p><p>Dobby bobbed his head, and the other elves bustled off around them, apparently happy to have something to do. Harry nodded towards one of the tables, and they sat down. He looked around.</p><p>“You know they’re going to cook us enough for twenty people, don’t you?”</p><p>"I feel as though I'm hungry enough for it," she said absentmindedly, and Harry reached for her hand.</p><p>"That's great to hear."</p><p>She felt her skin heat and patted his hand. “I <em>am</em> trying, Harry.”</p><p>He looked embarrassed but smiled. "I know. And tonight you're going to sleep too, right?"</p><p>Ginny didn’t say anything and only squeezed his hand.</p><p>Dobby came up to them, holding out a small basket of bread and cheese.</p><p>“Dobby will make certain that Harry Potter and his Ginny get their food as soon as possible. Dobby will deliver it to her room! Please take this bread to eat first!” He thrust the basket into Harry’s hand and beamed up at them. “Dobby is very happy to serve Harry Potter. Dobby has been worried about him since the bad fight at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I wasn’t even here, Dobby,” Harry said as they stood up.</p><p>"Dobby is very thankful for that, sir! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must not be allowed to harm Harry Potter! That is what Dumbledore told Dobby and Dobby agreed, sir."</p><p>Harry seemed unsettled to hear the elf mention Dumbledore, and Ginny tugged on his hand, trying to pull him towards the exit.</p><p>“Did you talk to Dumbledore often over the holiday, Dobby?” Harry asked, pausing at the portrait as the elf followed them out.</p><p>"All the time, sir. Dumbledore never talked down to Dobby or treated him unkindly, and Dobby liked him a great deal. The other elves told Dobby not to bother him, but Dumbledore said he liked to be bothered by Dobby! Dobby will miss him a great deal, Harry Potter. He was very kind and very wise."</p><p>Harry nodded, and Ginny was finally able to get him to leave the kitchens. They were quiet as they made their way back to her room, and she paused under the portrait of Algernon the Hairless, studying the emotion on Harry's face.</p><p>“We’ve never really talked about it yet, have we?” she asked softly.</p><p>He looked up at the portrait, as though not wanting to meet her eyes. He finally sighed and looked at her. "No, we haven't. And maybe we should." He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he didn't, so she simply nodded, and they walked the rest of the way to her room.</p><p>"Are you still angry about it?" she asked as Harry sat on the edge of her bureau, tearing off a piece of the bread Dobby had given them.</p><p>"Of course," he said after a moment, looking up at her. "But it doesn't get you anywhere, does it? Being angry about things you can't change is sort of pointless; I learned that with Sirius."</p><p>Ginny nodded and leaned against one of the posts of her bed. “You still blame yourself, Harry. I know…I feel it.”</p><p>"Well, of course, I do!" he said, his voice rising. He took another bite of bread and then swallowed roughly. He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be talking about you."</p><p>“Are we?”</p><p>A flash of embarrassment moved across his features, and he nodded. "Hermione thinks you should tell Ron what's going on."</p><p>“Oh, she does, does she?” Ginny asked, feeling herself grow cross. “And how would Hermione know there’s anything to tell him?”</p><p>Harry gave her a patient look. "Because she's helping us. Remember, we decided to tell her about the diary and what happened at the castle to see if she could figure it out? I told her when Ron wasn't around, but she told me she thinks you should fill him in; it's not right to keep him ignorant about it all. And she's right. It's not."</p><p>Ginny sighed, feeling a headache starting behind her right eye. Her thoughts raced ahead of her, and she realized that the energy to have the type of row this discussion warranted just wasn't in her. She rubbed her head and turned away from Harry. A moment later, she felt his arms move around her waist and the warmth of his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and rested against him.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked softly.</p><p>“I’ll think about telling Ron,” she said simply, and she felt him tighten his arms around her.</p><p>“Are you just saying that so we don’t have to have a row?” he asked knowingly.</p><p>She sighed and turned around to face him. “I don’t have the energy to be an idiot tonight, sorry.”</p><p>He smiled briefly and then kissed her. Ginny felt herself lean into him, willing herself to get lost into him - needing to feel something other than worry and fear.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"I'm proud of you," Harry said as he waved his hand, making their empty plates disappear. "You ate almost all of your dinner, and you even managed to steal a bit of my treacle tart."</p><p>Ginny smiled weakly and lay back against her bed, her hand over her stomach, willing herself not to get sick; she hadn't been suffering from queasiness before and wasn't about to start now. She felt Harry lie down beside her, his arms pulling her closer to him.</p><p>“How do you feel?” he asked after a moment.</p><p>Ginny exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. “As though I’m about to pop.”</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow, since it’s Saturday, we can take a break from reading, get out your broom and have a few laps around the Quidditch field. Would you like that?”</p><p>“Hmm,” she said noncommittally.</p><p>When she didn’t say anything else, he nuzzled the back of her neck and then sighed when she didn’t respond.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you alone?” he finally asked, his voice low.</p><p>Ginny opened her eyes and turned to find him observing her. "I just need to be still for a while, I think."</p><p>He nodded and looked only a bit disappointed as he moved away from her, rolling onto his back. She smiled as she watched him stare at his bag for a moment before a book came flying across the room to the bed.</p><p>“Show off,” she said.</p><p>He smirked at her. “Get some rest if you feel tired, Gin. I’ll just do some reading.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry.”</p><p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” he said, sounding puzzled.</p><p>“I just feel like a bad girlfriend suddenly.”</p><p>“Why, because you’re tired and out of sorts? We all get like that, Ginny, you know that.”</p><p>He started to read, and she watched him for a little while. She knew he was trying very hard not to show her his worry, and she felt a surge of love for him suddenly rush through her. Reaching out her hand, she touched his arm. "Love you," she said softly.</p><p>He glanced at her and lay the book on his chest. “Yes, and we’re stuck with each other, no matter what bad moods we fall prey to; mine or yours.”</p><p>She grinned and then pulled her hand back, finally closing her eyes, the heaviness of sleep pulling her under.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny awoke hours later, not feeling rested, but rather worse off than when she'd fallen asleep. Harry was gone, and she sat up, sighing. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was two in the morning; she'd been having another one of her strange dreams….</p><p>Shaking herself, she swung her feet off of the bed, suddenly wanting to take a warm bath. Waking up at this time was something that had been happening more and more, and she knew she was probably going to be up for the rest of the night until her body finally gave out again. It was a pattern she'd sort of got used to. She wasn't sure if Harry understood how little rest she'd been getting.</p><p>She undressed quickly, letting her clothes fall in front of the wardrobe, pulling a dressing gown off one of the hangers. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps to the tub, sitting on the edge for a moment, yawning. When the tub was half-full, she stood up and got into it, the warm water feeling good against her skin. Ginny settled down and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back, her hair slipping over the tub's sides. When the water was high enough, she used her foot to turn off the taps and reached for her soap, slowly lathering it in her hand and moving it up along her arm.</p><p>She frowned as she cleaned herself, looking at her body. She'd never been the type of girl to worry about her weight - not really. She knew she would probably be quite plump after having loads of kids, especially around her backside area and hips, but she knew she was small for her age and that most girls would love to have a body like hers. But then Ginny knew that was always a two-sided thing; she always thought Hermione's figure was charming and soft and full of all the things a girl should look like, and yet she'd heard the other girl remark more than once that she wanted to look more 'sporty' like Ginny did. But looking at herself now, Ginny had to admit that her recent loss of weight had done something to her body.</p><p>She didn't like how her arms now seemed to stick out, and she didn't like the way her legs looked, as though they were just on the other side of bony. She felt like crying suddenly and closed her eyes to the hot steam that now filled the tiny bathroom. She slipped her head down under the water and held her breath, her eyes shut tight. When she could no longer hold it in, she pushed upwards, her breathing loud in her ears. Standing up, Ginny wrapped a towel around herself, drying herself off. She slipped her dressing gown over her shoulders and then walked out into her bedroom, looking for her wand. She conjured up a large, life-sized mirror and stood in front of it, barely recognizing the girl she saw reflected back at her. She removed her gown and stared at herself, her aversion growing. Biting back a sob, she flicked her wand at the mirror, and it disappeared, and she put her dressing gown back on, cinching it tight around her.</p><p>Ginny sat with her back against the headboard of the bed, and her anxiety grew. How was she going to keep <em>this</em> from Harry?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Red, sleep well?” Harry asked as he entered her room. Ginny yawned and gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>“Red?”</p><p>He smiled. “I thought we should have nicknames for each other. Too boring?”</p><p>“Too tacky, more like,” Ginny said as she wandered back into the loo to finish getting ready. Harry stood in the door, watching her brush her hair.</p><p>“Well, I can’t call you My Little Sex Kitten. It‘s very improper, and I don‘t think your parents would appreciate it.”</p><p>Ginny almost dropped the brush in her hand and looked at him in the mirror.</p><p>“What is with you this morning?”</p><p>He chuckled and reached to take the brush out of her hands, standing behind her. He met her eyes in the mirror, and she nodded, tilting her head to the side so he could finish her hair for her.</p><p>“I just thought it might be sort of uh…interesting for us to have code names for each other,” he said, a smile playing on his face. He paused and met her eyes. “You know, like Ron and Hermione have for each other.”</p><p>Ginny moved her head away and turned around. “They don’t.”</p><p>Harry nodded, his eyes bright. “Yes, they do.”</p><p>“Do I even want to know?” she asked as Harry’s grin grew wider.</p><p>"Well, after my stimulating company put you to sleep last night, I went back to the dormitory, thinking it was early enough that I could get into bed and cast a Silencing Spell before they started anything." He paused and looked aghast for a moment and then shook his head. "I was wrong, but what's worse is I heard Hermione call Ron something I never, ever, want to think about again."</p><p>“Well, what is it?” </p><p>“Cuddle-bums.”</p><p>Ginny snorted. “She calls him <em>Cuddle-bums</em>? Really?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Guess what he calls her?”</p><p>“Bookworm?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Nope, better.”</p><p>Ginny frowned as she tried to think of an appropriate nickname for Hermione. She finally shrugged and gave Harry a hopeless look. “Funnily enough, I’m too slow this morning to think of anything. What does my brother consider to be a romantic nickname?”</p><p>“Knee-knees,” Harry said, as though telling her a great secret.</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. “Knee-knees? That’s just stupid….”</p><p>"And it's more than just a nickname…apparently it's where he uh…likes her to uh…." Harry gestured with his hands, and Ginny covered her mouth.</p><p>“Oh! Harry! I haven’t eaten yet, do you want to ruin my appetite for the <em>whole</em> day?”</p><p>Harry laughed and turned her back around to finish brushing her hair. "Now, you know why I thought it important we have proper ones too."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. “<em>Knee-knees</em>. Honestly. And the best thing you can come up with is Red?”</p><p>Harry chuckled and looked at her over the top of her head. His expression sobered after a moment as he studied her. “You <em>did</em>sleep last night, right?”</p><p>Ginny looked down and turned to pull her hair back into a ponytail, ignoring his question. When she glanced back up, all trace of mirth had left his eyes. She sighed.</p><p>“I did for a bit, but then I woke up as usual. It’s not that bad, really. I got more rest last night than I have for a while. Honest.”</p><p>She walked back out to her room, and she knew that Harry kept his eyes on her, as though scrutinizing her. She felt self-conscious and was glad she already had her robe around her shoulders to hide the rest of her from his inspection.</p><p>“You could always call me <em>Bricneach</em>,” she said lightly, pretending nothing was amiss.</p><p>“Isn’t that what Grange called you?” he asked, joining her by the bed.</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, although I don't know if I want to tell you what it means."</p><p>Harry smiled. “It <em>must</em> be bad. What is it? Of course, I could just ask Brogan, or Kath, if I really wanted to know….”</p><p>Ginny sighed and gave him what she hoped was an unamused look. "Okay, but only if you promise just to use the Gaelic form of it."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. "Of course."</p><p>“Bricneach…roughly translated is…well…freckles.”</p><p>Harry frowned and then laughed. “Grange called you Freckles?”</p><p>Ginny nodded. “Yes and…well…<em>really</em>…I do have them, don’t I?”</p><p>“I’ll say,” Harry said, his voice growing deeper as he pulled her against him.</p><p>She looked up at him, knowing the look in his eyes. It had been a while since they had been together, and she knew she would have to come up with something better than falling asleep on him, or he really would start to worry. Not to mention he'd be too keen for his own good due the Copulatus Spell.</p><p>“Are you going to tell Ron today?” Harry asked, surprising her, and she blinked at him, not understanding what he meant at first.</p><p>“Oh, you mean about Aine?”</p><p>He nodded and released her, heading back towards their bags, and picking them up. Ginny pulled her robe closer around her and slowly nodded.</p><p>“I said I would think about it, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Just tell him, Gin.”</p><p>She searched his face and then nodded. “Perhaps you’re right.”</p><p>“I’m always right,” he said, his mouth twitching. “Now get your sweet arse over here, <em>Bricneach</em>…we have reading to do.”</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, and they left her room, hand in hand.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“These things weigh a bloody ton, Hermione. Are you certain we have to read the whole series? This section doesn’t even cover Blood Spells!”</p><p>Ginny heard her brother and Hermione talking in low voices in the aisle after hers and wandered around to see what the fuss was about. Hermione was standing up on a small stool, handing down what looked to be very old and dusty books to Ron’s open arms.</p><p>“I’m researching something else for Harry, Ron, now be quiet…oh, hi, Ginny.” Hermione beamed at her from atop the stool and gave a little wave. Ron blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and gave her a grumpy look.</p><p>“Nice of you to join -”</p><p>"Ron! Take those back to the table, please," Hermione said, interrupting what Ginny was sure would have been Ron reminding her yet again that he didn't think she'd been pulling her weight as far as researching went. Ginny knew there was some truth in the matter; since Luna had finally been persuaded to let Madam Pomfrey tend to her (and doing much better because of it) Ginny didn't have anything to excuse her from helping them except her own lethargy.</p><p>"I'll help you, Ron," Ginny said, taking a few of the books from the top. She glanced up at Hermione, who gave her a peculiar look and then headed back towards the tables they'd pushed together. She noticed Harry and Brogan had wandered over to the Restricted Section together and sighed as Ron put the books down near Hermione's chair with a determined 'thud.' He winced as he looked about, but Madam Pince wasn't around to chastise him for making noise, and he settled into his chair with a small smile.</p><p>Ginny looked down at the titles of the books Hermione had been giving her brother and knew that the other girl was doing her Aine research. <em>Oh</em>, <em>very clever, Hermione</em>, Ginny thought as she frowned.</p><p>“I don’t know why she wants to read these,” Ron said, flipping through the top book. “But you know Hermione, she always has to be thorough.”</p><p>Ginny felt uncomfortable and sat down across from her brother, taking a deep breath and feeling as though she might as well get it over with. “She’s reading them for me, Ron. And for Harry. It’s a favor he asked her. It‘s about Aine.”</p><p>Ron looked up from the book, frowning. "But, I thought nothing was more important than figuring out this Blood Spell business?"</p><p>“Harry seems to think this is important enough to get Hermione’s input on it,” Ginny said slowly.</p><p>Ron shrugged and closed the book. He reached for one of the books he'd been reading before, and Ginny was tempted to let the matter drop.</p><p>“We found out some things in Ireland,” she said hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah? Like what?" he asked, not listening to her, she could tell.</p><p>“I might not be around after Harry defeats Voldemort.”</p><p>Ron looked up from his book, a puzzled expression on his face. “Where will you be then? In Ireland?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No…it’s not like that. Well, I mean, I might be in Ireland, I don’t know, actually,” she said, thinking about it. She glanced at her brother. “Don’t tell Mum or Dad or…even Bill or the twins, okay?”</p><p>If Ginny had wanted to make sure that Ron was listening to her, then that was the phrase that did it. He sat up in his chair more and leaned forward, almost eager.</p><p>She bit her lip and then decided to just tell him everything. She started explaining about the Grange circle and the stones, and what had happened to her there - she told him about meeting Grange himself in Black castle, rushing through the part where she saw her portrait, hoping he was too caught up in the story to notice that bit. Before she could finish, though, Ron reached out and touched her hand.</p><p>"What do you mean, he showed you a painting of yourself? That doesn't make any sense, Ginny."</p><p>“I know it doesn’t…that’s why Harry asked Hermione to help us sort it all out. We’re clear out of ideas and theories. We were going to ask Dumbledore….” Ginny shrugged helplessly.</p><p>Ron looked as serious as she'd ever seen him, and she felt her skin heat under his gaze. His eyes finally looked away, and she knew he was looking for Harry. When she glanced back up, he was watching her again.</p><p>“Is there anything <em>else</em> going on you‘re not telling me?”</p><p>“No, that’s it, I swear. I…I told Harry I didn’t want you to know; I didn’t want you going into your big brother protective act, to be perfectly honest. You know how you get.”</p><p>He looked angry for a moment but then his face cleared and he just looked sad. He shook his head at her.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Ginny. Sometimes it’s like I don’t even know you.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m still me.”</p><p>Ron shrugged. "Yeah, but…ever since the summer…you know, Hermione and me got after Harry because we felt like we weren't as close anymore…but I never stopped to think about you or any of this and how it affected you. I should have been a better brother to you, don't you think? I mean, you didn't even feel as though you could tell me any of this. That doesn't say great things about our relationship if you ask me."</p><p>Ginny blinked at her brother in surprise. "What relationship? We've hardly been the type to share everything Ron, you know that. We're too close in age, and we fight all the time. And…you're a stubborn git who won't let me live my own life."</p><p>Ron frowned at her. “You’re still my sister, my <em>baby</em> sister, I might add -”</p><p>“Yes, and that’s exactly what gets you into it with me, isn’t it?” Ginny said, feeling her anger stir. “You never let me just be; no one in this bloody family does. <em>You</em>always have to remind me that I'm younger than you and that I'm weak because I'm a girl. You're worse than Mum and Dad combined!"</p><p>Ron opened his mouth to argue with her and then closed it, looking sheepish. “I just want you to be safe.”</p><p>“Sod being safe!” Ginny said, forgetting herself. “None of us are safe! Why should I be kept away from everything all the time? Why don’t any of you see I’m my own person?”</p><p>"Well, a fat round of luck it does you," Ron said, looking cross. "You're in over your head with this - what with this prophecy business and being with Harry and now this bloody crackpot who tells you he has a portrait of you hanging in his castle, and you've got ancient witches telling you you have to go away. If this is what you do when left to your own devices, Ginny, maybe you do need someone to step in and keep you away from things!"</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to yell at him when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders and looked up to see Harry gazing down at her. She also saw Hermione standing a little ways away, looking distraught. She realized then that she and her brother had been speaking rather loudly.</p><p>Feeling far angrier than the situation merited, she stood up and glared at everyone. "Well, I did it. I told the bloody idiot like you both wanted me to, and all he does is yell at me. Like I knew he would. Oh, Harry, just leave me alone….” Ginny pulled away from him and turned around, not caring where she went.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“Is it safe yet?”</p><p>Ginny turned and glared at Harry as he poked his head around the corner of the stairwell. She wondered how long it had taken him to find her and then saw him folding his map away as he walked out onto the top of the Astronomy Tower. She scowled and turned back around to watch the sunset.</p><p>He didn't say anything else, and she was glad because she really did feel like hexing something to ease the storm inside of her. But the silence started to bother her, and she turned to find him staring off into the forest like she'd been pretending to do.</p><p>"I'm surprised Ron didn't come with ball and chain to lock me up in the dungeons," she said, hearing a nasty sound in her voice that she didn't quite like.</p><p>He gave her an impassive look. "It was decided that I should be the one to do that since technically you're mine to do with as I want," he said, nodding at her left hand.</p><p>Ginny scowled again and didn't say anything, ignoring him. Eventually, she heard him sigh and then felt him behind her.</p><p>“Peace?” he said quietly, and she felt her shoulders slump as he turned her around.</p><p>“Ron’s sorry,” he said, looking at her.</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. “Right. Pull the other one.”</p><p>"He is. He says he was shocked, and let's face it, Gin, our story isn't exactly soothing."</p><p>She looked away and then looked back to meet his eyes. “I don’t know why I got so cross. His reaction was just what I expected.”</p><p>“You’re just…having a bad day. Okay, a bad round of days,” Harry said quickly, seeing her look. “I know it’s because you’re not feeling good.”</p><p>Ginny didn’t say anything and looked down at her feet, fighting off a shiver as a rush of cold air arrived with the twilight. Harry put his arms around her.</p><p>"You're freezing, Gin, bloody hell. Why didn't you cast a Warming Spell?" He started fussing with her robe, and she let him, suddenly too tired to care anymore.</p><p>"Because I was feeling stubborn; you know how that fuels me like nothing else."</p><p>Harry met her eyes and smiled after a moment, and then took off his robe, throwing it over her. She immediately felt warmer and smiled.</p><p>“Nice touch, adding the Warming Spell with your hand there, Potter.”</p><p>“Well, I have to be good for something.”</p><p>She reached up and touched his face. “I’m sorry I’m such a stubborn -”</p><p>He put his finger over her mouth, silencing her. “Yes, I know you are. And I know you’ll do it again and again. And so will I.”</p><p>Ginny smirked. “You’re <em>so</em> understanding, Harry.”</p><p>“I know; I should be bronzed.”</p><p>Ginny snorted, finally laughing, and he rubbed his hands over his arms, looking at her.</p><p>"Now, can we go down to dinner so you and Ron can make up and get my robe back?"</p><p>“Cast another spell, you dolt.”</p><p>His expression cleared. “Oh, yeah.” He moved his hand as he concentrated for a moment and then grinned widely at her.</p><p>“What would I do without you?” he teased as they headed back downstairs.</p><p>“Probably have a quieter life.”</p><p>"Well, I don't know about that, but I'd definitely be having less sex. I'd probably have died a virgin seeing as how useless I was with girls before the mercy of Ginny Weasley entered my life." He flashed her a rakish grin, and she squeezed his hand.</p><p>“<em>Harry</em>.”</p><p>He paused on the step in front of her. “Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible.”</p><p>"Of course, I am."</p><p>They reached the Great Hall and entered the dining area, laughing. Ginny bit her lip when she saw Ron get up from his seat at the table, apparently relieved to see her. Their eyes met, and she felt very foolish suddenly, for the way she'd behaved earlier. She glanced at Harry, who pushed her forward slightly.</p><p>She walked up to Ron, who looked down at his feet. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry for getting angry. And I’m sorry for yelling.”</p><p>Ron grinned at her, glancing at Harry. He then held out his hand to her, and after a moment, she took it, shaking it and feeling strange.</p><p>“I’d hug you, sis,” Ron said after seeing her confused expression, “but I’m afraid you might take that as an over-protective gesture. And I don‘t want to have another row.”</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, pushing him. “Oh, Ron, <em>sod off</em>."  But she laughed when she said it, and they all sat down to eat.  Finally, Ginny felt as though some of the weight on her shoulders had lifted, if only slightly.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>“Oh, this is horrible, did you know they used to boil black cats <em>alive</em> for their bones?” Hermione said as they sat in the common room reading.</p><p>Ron looked at her. “How about annoying tabbies named Mrs Norris? I’d gladly put that cat up for an offering.”</p><p>Hermione made a 'tsk' noise and ignored him. "They used to believe the black Kneazle above all others held more power when really, it doesn't. It's just a rare color for the animal."</p><p>Harry yawned and moved his neck from side to side. It was a few days after the great Weasley-Weasley yelling match, and it had been decided by all concerned to move things into the common room for a while. At least until Madam Pince found something else to glare at them for, and it almost felt like old times to him, as though they were studying for an upcoming exam. He mused that so much had happened and changed that he couldn't even conceive of just being an ordinary student anymore.</p><p>“I’ll have to chat with Katharine about this one,” Hermione said as the quill next to her started jotting things down. “It says that a family member’s bones can be used in an anti-protection spell…oh, no, wait, scratch that…it doesn't apply, the relative has to be alive. Oh. What a horrid drawing." She held her book up, and Ron made a face of disgust.</p><p>"Cheery. You know, you and Kath are already chained at the hip," Ron said as Hermione lowered the book and quickly turned the page.</p><p>“She’s incredibly bright, Ron; you could learn a lot if you listened to her.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I bet that’s all Brogan is interested in her for too,” Ron said slyly. “Did you see his face when George started chatting her up? I thought he was going to hex him.”</p><p>Harry hid a smile behind his book as the note of glee slipped into Ron's voice. Harry knew that Ron was not averse to seeing one or both of the twins get a good hexing, just for all the years they'd tortured him growing up. He looked down at his watch and realized that Ginny was probably back and waiting for him.</p><p>He stood up and looked at Ron and Hermione. “Sorry, you two, duty calls.”</p><p>“How is Ginny feeling these days?” Hermione asked as Harry started packing up his things.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Ron, looking at Harry. “She’s been a bit under the weather, hasn’t she? I noticed it the other day.”</p><p>Harry pretended to fuss with his bag and then looked at his two friends. “She’s okay. Madam Pomfrey said nothing’s wrong with her; she just needs to take it easy.”</p><p>Ron raised his eyebrow. "She's been taking it easy for a while, though. She doesn't have to pour over these bloody things like we do, and she's part of what we're reading for!"</p><p>Harry saw Hermione kick Ron with her foot and smiled. "She's been doing her share, mate." He ignored the significant look from Hermione and made his way out of the common room. He walked downstairs and found her sitting alone at one of the tables in the Great Hall.  Her hair was falling over her shoulders and onto the page in front of her. He came up behind her and put his hands lightly on her shoulders.</p><p>“Guess who?” he said quietly.</p><p>She turned and gave him a tired smile. “Hi, I thought you’d forgotten about me.”</p><p>“Never.” He moved and sat down next to her, lifting her hair out of the way as he looked at the book he knew she hadn’t been reading. She sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>“How did it go,” he said, moving his hand away. Unbeknownst to anyone other than them and Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall had arranged for Ginny to visit St Mungo’s to have a going over.</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "They can't find anything wrong with me, of course. Just like Madam Pomfrey said. However, I am now officially on a special Perk-Me-Up Potion that one of the Healers made for me. It tastes like grass."</p><p>Harry smiled. “I think I’ve had something like that before.”</p><p>She met his eyes, and he saw a flicker of something he didn’t like in her expression. He closed the book in front of her and helped her up.</p><p>“Come on, Weasley, to bed with you.”</p><p>"You have a meeting tonight, don't you? Do you think you'll hear anything about Bill? Mum wrote again, saying that she hasn't heard from him at all."</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’ll ask Remus for you. In any case, it’s not for a few hours; I can take care of you for a bit.”</p><p>They walked to her room, and Ginny sighed as they entered, turning around to face him, a determined look on her face.</p><p>“Kiss me, Harry.”</p><p>Not questioning it, he dropped their bags and put his arms around her, pulling her close. He gently kissed her but deepened it as he felt her arms wrap around him. They moved together towards the bed, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. They'd not made love since before their pregnancy scare, and he had to admit he felt extremely keen. But Ginny had not seemed as though she was in any mood to do much of anything. A swell of hope that this meant she was starting to feel better swept through him.</p><p>Ginny leaned back on the bed, and he went with her, his hands moving over her, barely slipping under her robes. She stopped his hands and smiled gently, shaking her head. He smirked as he sat down on the bed, and she stood, leaning over him. He kicked off his shoes, and they resumed kissing. She ran her hands under his shirt, pushing it upwards.</p><p>"No touching," she murmured as he tried to remove her robe again.</p><p>"But -" She cut him off with another kiss, and he gladly played along, letting her tangle his hands above his head with his shirt. She pushed him down and straddled him, licking her way along his chin, causing a shiver to break out across his skin. Her hand moved down to his groin, and he felt his body respond as she touched him through his jeans. She moved her head down, and he felt the sweetness of her mouth as she sucked the skin around his nipple as her hand slowly started to undo his zipper.</p><p>“Ginny,” he said softly, suddenly not wanting to be bound and wanting to touch her as well.</p><p>"Let me please you," she said huskily as she shifted and moved off the bed, taking a pillow with her. He sat up halfway and watched as she reappeared on the floor in front of him, her hands moving confidently, pulling his jeans off him.</p><p>She resumed her position again, and her hands reached up, over his stomach as she kissed her way slowly along the inside of his thigh, her eyes on his. Harry could see his keenness stand up between them, stretching the material of his boxers, just waiting for her mouth to claim him. He swore quietly as he lay his head back, and her hand took hold of him, teasing him. Her touch was firm and sure, because she knew exactly what he needed, without him having to say a word. Harry swore again as he felt the warmth of her breath on his skin. The sudden wetness of her mouth as it covered the tip of his body through the material of his boxers made him shiver. He lifted his head and watched her as she moved her mouth slowly around until the material was thick with moisture and sticking to his body. He groaned, rolling his head back and was finally rewarded with the coolness of the air against him as Ginny, at last, removed the rest of his clothing.</p><p>She licked slowly up the length of him, causing him to shudder, and her hands roamed over him, gently caressing his body. She moved forward, and he felt her hair tickle his skin; he forced his head up once more so that he could watch her. Her eyes were closed as she moved her mouth over him, going deeper and deeper before pulling slowly back, eventually making her movements more shallow as she also quickened her pace. Harry could feel nothing but the satisfying sensation of her mouth surrounding him and the warmth and joy of being loved. He heard himself moan and then gave himself over to the pleasure, until he felt his release traveling through him, grunting as he came. Ginny's mouth continued to move over him until he was telling her to stop, contentment spreading through him because it had been far too long, and their Copulatus Spell was a greedy thing. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head roll to the side as his body relaxed.</p><p>She straddled him once more, to undo his hands, and then lay down beside him. He opened his eyes and rolled over to look at her.</p><p>“Fucking brilliant,” he said softly.</p><p>She smiled and brought his hand close to her mouth, moving her lips slowly over his fingers. She drew his thumb into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and then slowly pulling it away. Harry felt his body shiver in reaction.</p><p>“Glad you enjoyed it,” she said lightly.</p><p>“Hmm,” Harry said, moving closer to her. “Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>“No, that’s okay, we don’t have to. I just wanted to give you some pleasure,” she said, moving away from his touch as though they were finished.</p><p>Harry felt puzzled. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Ginny looked at him as she sat up. “It means what it means. I don’t need anything, Harry. Just loving you and making you lose control was good enough for now.”</p><p>“But what if I’m not happy with that?” he said playfully, sitting up and trying to get her robe off. “Come on, Ginny, get naked. It‘s been <em>ages</em>.”</p><p>She snorted in amusement, but moved out of his reach again and then looked at him over her shoulder. “No, it’s okay, Harry.”</p><p>She got off the bed as though the matter was settled, and he watched her, feeling as though he’d missed something.</p><p>“Since when has just getting me off ever been where we end things?” he asked after a moment.</p><p>She glanced at him as she picked up her bag. "Loads of times, my love. Just like sometimes, you've only wanted to do things to me."</p><p>Harry sat up, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable for some reason. He pulled his boxers on and frowned as he watched her set things out on her desk as though she planned to read the rest of the night.</p><p>“Ginny, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>She sat down at the bureau and glanced at him. “Nothing, Harry. If you want, I can do it again in a little while.”</p><p>Harry didn't like her tone - it was too casual, too light. "Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?" he asked finally.</p><p>She shrugged and turned back around, as though she was just going to read while his body got ready again. Harry shook his head and stood up, going over to her. He stared down at her and saw that she refused to look at him.</p><p>“Ginny, look at me,” he said quietly, feeling angry.</p><p>She glanced up at him, a smile on her face, but he saw that it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “What?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what’? What just happened?”</p><p>"I helped you relieve some tension, and now, I'm reading," she said as she turned back to her book.</p><p>“But why are you acting like this?”</p><p>“I’m not acting like anything, Harry. Honest.”</p><p>He didn't like the cold, somewhat distant sound in her voice now and reached out to physically force her to look at him. She guessed his motion and slipped out her chair, standing up on the other side of it. She glanced at him and looked down at her feet.</p><p>“Perhaps you should go.”</p><p>He stared at her, bewildered. “I should go.”</p><p>“Yes, if you’re not happy with…what I’ve done for you, perhaps you should leave.”</p><p>“I’m not happy with what you’ve done for me.”</p><p>She glanced at him again, clearly annoyed. “Stop repeating everything I’m saying, Harry.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to make certain I understand you,” he said sharply. “Because quite frankly, I really can’t wrap my head around it.”</p><p>"Well try," she said coolly and turned her back to him. He was suddenly overcome with an urge to shake her and took a deep breath.</p><p>"You know, Gin, I know you don't feel well and that you're going through something that neither of us understands. And I know you don't sleep at night, and I even know you've been pretending to eat more than you do when you think I'm watching. I also know you went to St Mungo’s today to humor me because I'm fairly sure you don't think anyone can help you with whatever this is; I get all that. But I'd also really like to know why you think all of this gives you a right to act as though I'm an idiot who doesn't know when his girlfriend is acting like a…a <em>cow</em>.”</p><p>She turned and faced him, a hurt expression on her face. “I’m acting like a what?”</p><p>"You heard me," Harry said, thinking two could play at her game.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just said that.”</p><p>"Well, I can't believe you deserved it but…." Harry shrugged.</p><p>She stared at him, her eyes full of anger and pain, and he felt terrible when he saw it because he knew some part of him was a prat but he also knew it was the only way he was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering her - by making her angry.</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth as though to yell at him, and she closed it quickly, her face turning pink. She turned and headed towards the loo, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Harry sighed and sat down at the desk, staring at his feet.</p><p>“I’ll just wait out here then?” he called out to the empty room, feeling utterly miserable.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Unbelievable to Harry, an hour passed before Ginny opened the door and came out of the loo. He tried not to let himself waver inside as he saw her tear-stained eyes. She looked at him, her expression sullen. She sat down on the bed next to him, not saying anything.</p><p>She undid her robe and flung it aside. When she started to get undressed more, Harry sat forward, confused. He touched her shoulder.</p><p>“Gin, what are you doing?”</p><p>"I'm showing you why I didn't want to make love earlier," she said, her voice sounding so lost and frail that he felt something inside him break. She met his eyes, and despite the tone of her voice, there was still anger in her gaze. "This is what you wanted, right, Harry?" She stood up and pulled her jumper up over her head, and Harry felt a lump in his throat as he looked at her for the first time in more than a week - he hadn't realized exactly how much weight she had lost. He gaped at her, forgetting himself, and she bent forward, grabbing her jumper and holding it in front of herself as though ashamed.</p><p>"So now you know, and now you can go, since I'm fairly sure you won't want to make love to <em>this</em>,” she said, sounding angry.</p><p>“Ginny,” Harry said gently, getting up and going to her. She pulled away from him, her shoulders hunched. She quickly pulled her jumper over her head and wouldn’t look at him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked finally.</p><p>She snorted. “Right. That’d be a nice conversation, wouldn’t it? Oh, love, by the way, I look like a bag of bones, no shagging tonight.”</p><p>“You’ve been unwell,” Harry said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. “I think I might have understood a little bit better had you said something to me.”</p><p>“This is more than unwell, Harry. This is…this is…this is <em>death</em>.”</p><p>Harry felt a chill around him then as she finally looked at him, her eyes round and full of unshed tears.</p><p>“It is not,” he said, trying to remain calm.</p><p>“But it will be soon,” Ginny said softly.</p><p>“But you’ve been eating more,” Harry said stubbornly.</p><p>“Have I?”</p><p>Harry ran his hand over his face. “You’re going back to St Mungo’s; I don’t care if I have to fly you there myself.”</p><p>"Don't you think they saw me like this, Harry? Don't you think they noticed I'm wasting away here? They don't know what to do. It took all of my powers of persuasion to get them to allow me to come back to school. They wanted to get Mum and Dad down there. I'm still not sure why they didn't. I think it was because of this." She held up her engagement ring.</p><p>Ginny lowered her hand and looked so sad that Harry felt his own eyes water in reaction. She met his look. "I told them that whether at school or home, I'd still be fighting this. And I told them I didn't want to be away from you. I had to tell the Healer about the Copulatus Spell, and she agreed that the two of us being apart at this point would probably just make it worse.”</p><p>“But Gin, I’ll go with you; I don’t have to stay at school! We’ll go and we’ll…we’ll let them look after you and try to figure out what this is. There has to be some sort of potion or spell they can do! What use is magic if it can’t make someone well?”</p><p>"You have to stay here, Harry. You have to. And you don't have the luxury of waiting around a hospital room! You need to be planning on fighting him, figuring out what he's trying to do to you. I'm not going to be able to…protect you for much longer." She turned away as though guilty.</p><p>Harry went to her and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her back around. “Then stop. Stop whatever it is that’s taking all of your energy. Save it for yourself.”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, I’ll be damned if I’ll let some illness allow Voldemort to get to you. Not now, not when he has everything else practically.”</p><p>"He's not going to get to me," Harry said evenly, even though inside he felt like screaming. "I can do it without you. I think it's time I start. I'm doing better at controlling my emotions now, and you know it."</p><p>"But your energy should be spent on other things, Harry. That's why Aine gave me this gift.”</p><p>Harry stopped her, kissing her suddenly and pulling her tightly against him. He felt all of the strength he had inside of him, and he wished it to her - as though he could give it to her with just a kiss. He thought of the times they had been separated and how he had felt an invisible line of power between them, and he searched for it now as he deepened the kiss, sending her something…<em>anything</em> that would make her strong again.</p><p>Ginny responded, and he felt her arms wrap around his neck as she strained upwards against him. He used his hands to lift her and he didn't remember walking to the bed, but he must have because suddenly they were on it. He pushed himself against her so that she could tell that it didn't matter to him what had happened to her body, or how she looked because he still loved her soul…her <em>essence</em> - whatever it was that made her Ginny. Whatever it was that made her <em>his</em>.</p><p>She gasped as she pulled her mouth away, but it wasn't from pain, and they were both struggling to remove her clothes fast enough. Her eyes were bright with desire, but her skin flushed as Harry touched her, moving his hands down the slim expanse of her hips, feeling bones and sharpness where before he had ever only felt softness. She looked away from him, hiding her face.</p><p>"You're still beautiful," he said, and he kissed her again, not giving her time to be uncomfortable or embarrassed. He felt her open up to his fingers and could feel her grow wet after the first few touches. He shifted his other hand along her back and pulled her tighter against him, needing her to forget all of the pain and sadness she had been feeling.</p><p>“Oh, Harry,” she sobbed against his shoulder as he pulled back to remove his boxers, haphazardly jerking them down his body. He moved in between her legs, covering her with his body and rubbing against her thigh. He brought his hands up to rest in her hair, touching the sides of her face with his thumbs and looked at her.</p><p>“Guide me in,” he said softly, and she nodded, moving her hands down between them, taking hold of him. He closed his eyes until he was inside her and then met her gaze. He kissed her as her hands moved up along his back, her nails digging into his upper arms. “Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>Ginny nodded and moved her mouth up to his ear, whispering what she wanted him to do to her, and he trembled as he took in a deep breath before thrusting forward. She moaned and arched against him, shuddering in his arms. Harry touched her mouth with his fingers, and her eyes fluttered open. He needed to make sure he wasn't hurting her.</p><p>"Don't be afraid," she said softly and closed her eyes again. He felt her body tighten around his and he swore as the pleasure coasted through the both of them. With each thrust, Harry thought of making her stronger and stronger until he concentrated only on that.  His body reacted on impulse, pushing into her and reclaiming her as his once again.</p><p>Her first climax surprised him, her voice low and guttural as she said his name, her head thrown back and her nails almost painfully scratching at him. She shifted upwards and kissed him hungrily, and he felt her hands at the base of his neck, grabbing at his hair.</p><p>He felt her legs entwine with his and knew what she wanted before she could flip them over. He relaxed and turned them over himself, keeping her in place and pressing her firmly to him. They paused for a moment, breathing hard, and then Ginny sat back, bringing her legs up alongside him and thrusting forward. Harry swore as she started to ride him, pushing herself almost painfully onto his body, and he knew that if he gave in to his urge to push upwards, it would hurt her; she had taken him in too deep - too much. So he watched her let go, the pleasure clear on her face as she rolled her head back, her hair hanging down around her in a red wave of brilliance.</p><p>She shuddered and moaned, falling forward, and he caught her as she slumped forward, clearly wiped out. He could feel his body full inside of her, aching to let go.  She murmured something against him, and he held her tight, suddenly afraid to continue. She felt so delicate and small in his arms - so much smaller than he remembered, and he worried again about hurting her.</p><p>"Gin," he said softly, regrettably lifting her off his body and removing himself when she didn't respond. She moaned and curled into a ball against him, her hair falling over her face. Harry took a deep breath, unable to think clearly, his body demanding to be taken care of. He touched himself, knowing he needed release before he did anything else.</p><p>It only took a few moments before he came - a fierce release of pleasure sweeping through him - gasping and swearing. He lay back against the bed, waving his hand to clean up the mess he'd made. Ginny's body seemed to move around his on instinct; her hand flung across his stomach. He knew she was asleep and hoped that he hadn't harmed her or made things worse. She had wanted it too, he knew, and he had felt…<em>something</em>… pass between them. He wasn't sure what, exactly, but his mind started to close down, and he could no longer consider it as unconsciousness quickly claimed him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Way of the Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s Note: And so this brings us to the end of the original part of the story, written very long ago. Everything after this point will be brand new. It has been a long battle getting this story back into shape, or at least, it feels like it has been to me (and I have the battle wounds to prove it). More than a few things have changed from my original plan – that is to be expected, I hope. But I do think the changes have been for the better.  I hope you stay with us, dear Reader, and I hope the wait has been worth it, for those who have been following along since 2007. You have my undying gratitude and thanks for refusing to let this story die and for convincing me I still had a story to tell.</em>
</p>
<hr/>

<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>He heard someone saying his name and frowned, wanting to go back to the dream he'd been having. Warmth near his side and then on his face made him slowly wake up, and he sucked in a deep breath of air as Ginny repeated his name.</p>
<p>He blinked at her fuzzy red shape and realized they'd both fallen asleep after their earlier tryst. He grimaced as he tried to move, and reckoned they must have really been over-exuberant because his body felt sore all over. She slipped his glasses on his face for him and suddenly came into focus.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to touch her face.</p>
<p>She nodded, looking as pale as before though her eyes held a fire he hadn't seen in a while.</p>
<p>“You have to go soon,” she said softly. “The meeting. Ron and Hermione will wonder where you are.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her. She felt so light, much lighter than she should be, and he ran his hands down her back, missing her soft, round places. He cupped her backside as she fit in between his legs.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ginny turned around for the clock and then looked back. “Six-thirty or so. We’ve almost missed dinner.”</p>
<p>“I still have time,” Harry said, although he didn’t exactly mean time for food. He pulled her securely against him, letting his fingers brush against her.</p>
<p>“Again?” she asked, her eyes peeking out from under the tangled mess that was her hair.</p>
<p>He smiled and reached up to brush it away from her face. “If that’s okay with you. How do you <em>really</em> feel?”</p>
<p>She shifted her legs apart more and scooted up so that she could kiss him. She broke away first, her eyes dark and vivid against the paleness of her skin.</p>
<p>“Love me again,” she said quietly, and he moved his hands to her hips. He turned their bodies over so that he was looking down at her. The Waystone necklace he couldn’t recall being there before when they'd undressed earlier winked up at him, and he unconsciously touched it, feeling warmth under his fingers.</p>
<p>“Make me forget,” Ginny whispered, drawing his attention back to her eyes, and Harry nodded as he removed his glasses. He kissed her and let his hands move over her, slowly caressing the parts of her that he’d missed the first time around. He buried his head in the side of her neck, breathing in the sweet flowery scent. Her hair tickled his nose, and he smiled as he planted a soft string of kisses against her skin.</p>
<p>The first time had been about claiming her again, reminding her body that it belonged to him. This time he moved slower…more tenderly; he kissed and licked each part of her that he could find with his mouth. He lingered over her breasts, spending time on each one until they were both fully aroused, two dark red peaks straining towards his mouth. Her breathing was shallow, but Harry knew this time that it wasn't because of pain. He patiently swirled his tongue around each nipple, playing with her, teasing her. She kept her eyes closed, but one hand was fisted into the duvet underneath them. He could feel her other hand at the back of his head, her fingers playing in his hair as he finally started to move lower.</p>
<p>Harry breathed in deeply and slid his way down her stomach, his hands traveling over her and smoothing down her hips' flatness. As before, he couldn't help but notice how the bones seemed more pronounced, and it only made him more determined. He kissed the thin hollow of where her hip met her body, and she said his name softly. He glanced up at her as she arched her back, and he gripped her tightly in his arms, wrapping them around to hold her in place. He rested his head in the soft, yet coarse hair between her legs and lost himself in the more earthy scent of her body. Ginny pulled on his hair with her fingers, as though anxious to feel him taste her. He held back, planting small and gentle kisses all around her until she swore and widened her legs.</p>
<p>“<em>Love</em>,” she pleaded - and just that one word held so much emotion in it that Harry knew he had teased her enough. </p>
<p>He had missed her like this - open underneath him, begging for his mouth. He moved forward with his tongue, teasing only slightly before closing his lips around her. Her legs shifted, fitting around his head, and he heard her gasp somewhere in the back of his mind, but he only knew one thought as he brought her to release; he loved her with everything inside of him.</p>
<p>Harry finally pulled back, her legs had long since fallen to the bed as though spent. Ginny made a soft, purring noise and held her arms open. He went to her, brushing the hair out of her face again. He fitted himself against her body, letting her know how much he had enjoyed loving her.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, Harry,” she said, her voice sounding rough as she clung to him, burying her head against his chest.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly worried.</p>
<p>She shook her head against him, and he felt alarm travel through him; perhaps their activity had been too much. He finally managed to pull her head away and was shocked to see tears on her cheeks. He reached out and brushed them away.</p>
<p>“Ginny? Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>She met his eyes and touched him, tracing her fingers around his face.</p>
<p>“I just felt how much you love me, Harry…it’s…you’re….”</p>
<p>“Shh,” he said, settling down beside her. He spooned against her and kissed her shoulder.</p>
<p>“And why exactly are you so surprised that I love you?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“No, it was more than just that this time…it was…I felt so connected to you, Harry.” She turned and looked at him.</p>
<p>“Do you normally feel disconnected?” he asked, smirking.</p>
<p>“It was as though....” she paused suddenly, and looked so severe that he frowned.</p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“It was like you gave me something. I felt…some sort of…surge."  She shook her head. “I know I must sound daft but...did <em>you</em> feel anything different?”</p>
<p>Harry thought about it, remembering his feelings. “I thought it was just the spell between us, but maybe.... ”</p>
<p>“So you <em>did</em>feel it,” Ginny said, sitting up. “I especially felt it earlier, the first time. Did you try to...I don't know...<em>do</em> anything differently?"  </p>
<p>Harry met her gaze. “All I did was think about how much I love you and want you to be well again. I didn’t consciously….” He let his voice trail off. “Okay, so maybe I <em>did</em>consciously think something specific as we were making love. I thought about that time when I felt that line between us, the one that kept us connected, and how I was able to help you fight Voldemort with it. I think it was a similar thing.” He paused and studied her. “How do you really feel, Gin? And don’t just say okay because it’s what I want to hear.”</p>
<p>She bit her lip and looked down at herself, as though trying to see if she felt better. She finally met his eyes again and shrugged. "I feel tired, of course, but…I also feel…incredibly safe and sated." She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, as though trying to figure something out. She opened her eyes again and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Harry, I can't tell if I really feel better or not; I know that as you were touching me and loving me, I just felt incredibly…infused with all of what you were feeling."</p>
<p>She moved back into his arms, and Harry rested his head on her shoulder, trying to think as something tugged at the edge of his memory. Ginny touched his face gently, bringing him back to the present. </p>
<p>"I can tell you that I feel more like myself than I have in a long time," she said softly. "I don't know what that means or even if that's worth anything. It could just be the endorphins from the shagging and the sleeping, which I apparently needed."</p>
<p>Harry smiled and joined his hand with hers. “Yes, well, you did sort of finish without me.”</p>
<p>“I did, didn’t I,” she said, her cheeks turning pink. She looked down at his body, which had lost a bit of its urgency during their conversation.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay," he said, seeing her thoughts in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and they moved into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I don't want you to overdo it."</p>
<p>“But what if constant shagging is what is supposed to make me well?” she asked, and he could hear the laughter in her voice. He smiled and chuckled against her back. They rested for a moment, and Harry allowed his thoughts to race ahead of him again.</p>
<p>“We have to read up on the Copulatus Spell,” he said suddenly, wondering why it had never occurred to either of them before now. Ginny turned sharply and gave him a puzzled look.</p>
<p>"I was just thinking that," she said frowning.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why we’ve -” Harry started, and she nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Never thought of doing it before? I know. I reckon we’re both idiots?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.” He felt a strange feeling inside him, as though they’d just manage to pass a test of some sort. He also remembered something else they had meant to research. He looked at the stone that rested around her neck. “We should also read up on the Waystone.”</p>
<p>Ginny, who had been unconsciously playing with the necklace, nodded. “Yes, we have sort of got off track with everything we meant to do, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>They settled into contemplative silence for a while, and Harry knew he should get up and get dressed - that Ron and Hermione, as well as Brogan and Neville (who was going to his first meeting), would be waiting for him. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to muster enough energy inside him to move away from the girl in his arms. His head was full of unanswered questions, but her voice suddenly made him realize he’d been letting his eyes close again.</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like we’ve just passed some sort of test?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know; I was just wondering that myself.”</p>
<p>“I’m a bit scared,” she said, sounding anxious. He tightened his arms around her. </p>
<p>"Don't be; we have each other," he said, moving his head to look at her. She met his eyes, her face now looking as though it had more color, but perhaps that was only wishful thinking.</p>
<p>“We do, don’t we?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Always, Ginny.”</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>A few days later, and Harry found himself staring out a window in the library, they'd all been reading for what felt like days, and suddenly it felt as though it was time for a break. Ginny was off taking her special Perk Me Up potion from Madam Pomfrey, Ron was dozing two chairs down, a book propped up against face, and Brogan and Hermione seemed the only two people still actually motivated to do any research. For his part, Harry was distracted, busy half-worrying about Ginny, half-thinking about the things they'd learned in the last Order meeting, and just dead tired of seeing the same words repeatedly, all of it seeming to signify nothing.</p>
<p>"Harry, here's that book you wanted," Brogan said as he returned to the table. Harry blinked up at him, confused until he saw the title; <em>The Magical Madness of Waystone by C.M. Toadvine.</em></p>
<p>“Oh, thanks.”</p>
<p>The other man paused and glanced over at Ron. Harry followed his gaze, not even able to come up with a good excuse as to why his best mate had absolutely no problem snoring in the library.</p>
<p>“I reckon we <em>all</em> need a break," Brogan said as he sat down in front of Harry. "This constant reading does get tedious, doesn't it? At least Ginny seems to have a bit more color in her cheeks; that potion must be doing the trick."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. It was true; Ginny <em>did</em> seem better. She was still not eating like her usual self, but she claimed that she hadn't lost any <em>more</em> weight and had more energy. They'd been intimate enough the last few days that Harry could wholeheartedly second that assertion himself. And although he felt a bit worn out (and wishing he could take a nap like Ron, if he were honest), spending all of his non-reading hours making love certainly wasn't harmful. But Brogan's remark did make him think of something else.</p>
<p>“Brogan, do you know anything about the Copulatus Spell? We‘ve looked all over the Restricted Section for some mention of it, but we‘ve come up empty.”</p>
<p>The other man rested his head on his head and flushed slightly. "You won't find anything about it. Dumbledore chose his spell rather well if you want me to be honest. Not only for what it does but for how old it is. There's not many people that know about it."</p>
<p>Harry frowned. "Damn. I was hoping to find out exactly what…it entailed. With Dumbledore…." He paused and cleared his throat. "With Dumbledore gone…I don't even know who to ask." He wondered if he should have mentioned it to Lupin at the last meeting, but reckoned his old professor had enough on his mind to worry him; another attack of Death Eater's had occurred, and this time, they had not received a report from Bill. When Harry had told Ginny no one knew where her brother was precisely, he'd been afraid it would cause her to get upset and grow weaker. But she had calmly accepted it and written her mother.</p>
<p>Brogan interrupted his thoughts. “Well, I do know it brings out what is already there. I know it makes everything feel more intense….” He paused as Harry nodded. “Is there something specific you want to know? Has er…something happened between you and Ginny?”</p>
<p>Harry waited, not sure how much he wanted to confide but then realized he was acting immature. Out of everyone involved, Harry knew Brogan would probably be the one to truly understand.</p>
<p>“Do you remember when you er…helped join us those times? When we were fighting Voldemort?”</p>
<p>Brogan nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Well, do you think that given the right sort of…intimate situation that I'd be able to do something similar? If I wanted to help Ginny feel better?" Harry realized, that in another situation someone could have very well made fun of him for that last line, but to Brogan's credit, the other man did not look as though he were about to crack a joke.</p>
<p>“You mean that you’ve…you’ve opened up that sort of connection to her when you two are…?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, this makes my job as an empath seem outdated,” Brogan said with a smile, but he quickly sobered. “What exactly have you been trying to do?”</p>
<p>Harry felt his skin heat. "Er, well, we've been…well, shagging a lot. We've been trying to concentrate really hard on giving something to the other person while we're…well…you know. It's rather intense, actually. Exhausting too," he added as an afterthought.</p>
<p>Brogan’s mouth twitched. “Yes, I thought you were looking a bit drained these days, Harry. I was beginning to worry.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, very funny, and meanwhile, you've also noticed that Ginny looks better. Everyone has. But I don't know how much of that is the potion she's taking or what we've been attempting to do."</p>
<p>Brogan looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn’t and merely shook his head at Harry. “I might be able to find out if Garrett has a book on it; would you still like to read up on it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if possible. I don’t know, it just sort of…feels relevant now," Harry said, not adding that Ginny feeling better was more important to him than what they were really supposed to be researching.</p>
<p>"I'll floo Dylan and ask him this evening," Brogan said as Ron’s head fell forward and landed with a loud ‘thud’ on the book in front of him. They turned and watched as Ron woke up, looking sheepish and wiping at his mouth.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you and Hermione take the afternoon off,” Harry said, nodding at Ron as their other friend joined them, looking cross at her boyfriend for falling asleep.</p>
<p>“I really think we shouldn‘t....” Hermione didn’t get to finish as Ron grabbed her hand, abruptly standing up from his chair.</p>
<p>"Brilliant, mate," Ron said, smiling at them and dragging Hermione away before she could protest too much. Harry and Brogan shared a look and chuckled.</p>
<p>"Brogan, there was something else I wanted to ask...." Harry said after a moment, not sure how he could ask his next question. The other man smirked at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t come to me for sexual advice, Harry. You have loads more experience than I do.”</p>
<p>Harry stared blankly at him and then scowled. “You know, you’re dead funny today.”</p>
<p>Brogan laughed, sounding pleased with himself. "Sorry, mate, but the look on your face makes me think you have something uncomfortable to ask."</p>
<p>“I was wondering...about Katharine...I mean, about her working with Snape,” Harry said hurriedly, seeing the grimace on Brogan’s face.</p>
<p>"Oh, that. Well...she's doing it because she has to. Snape's not the easiest person to work with, as I'm sure you know."</p>
<p>“Who was that woman that was next to them at the Order meeting?”</p>
<p>“I think Kath said it was an old family friend of Snape’s; she’s not helping them with the research, I know that. But she is an Order member. Kat was under the impression that she was a friend of Aberforth’s as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, that says loads for her mental state, doesn’t it?” Harry muttered as Brogan smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Aberforth’s a good guy, trust me, Harry. He’s just...a bit...unacquainted with the social graces.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen him again, then? I mean, other than at the meeting?”</p>
<p>Brogan nodded. “Once or twice. He’s an odd duck, no doubt about it, but...he’s...he’s sort of like Dumbledore in away. Well, if Dumbledore had been completely off his nut, at any rate.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “There are some people who would argue with you that Dumbledore <em>was</em> off his trolley, you know.”</p>
<p>"True, but you and I know that wasn't the case. Aberforth...he's more out there, definitely. If you ever get a chance to speak privately with him, just don't bring up the topic of goats; he's a bit sore about it."</p>
<p>Harry frowned and was going to ask more questions when he saw Ginny making her way towards them. She smiled and sat down next to him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He gazed back at her, liking what he saw.</p>
<p>“You look very lively this afternoon,” he said as they joined hands.</p>
<p>“I feel it,” she said simply, nodding at Brogan. She looked around. “Where are Ron and Hermione? Off snogging in the Herbology section again?”</p>
<p>“Ew, no. And thanks for warning me that’s one of the aisles they like,” Harry said, shuddering. “I gave them the afternoon off. I think we’re all tired.”</p>
<p>"I know I am," Ginny said with a sly grin. "I was up all night, it seems."</p>
<p>Brogan snorted behind his book and then looked at them, shaking his head. “Well, if everyone else is allowed the time off, I think I might pop down to Hogsmeade and see if Kath needs anything from the school.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Ginny said, her voice deadpan. “I’m certain she needs <em>loads</em> of things from the school that Snape wouldn’t be able to get her.”</p>
<p>Brogan looked at Harry. “Wear her out again, would you? I don’t know if I can take this new and improved Weasley sense of humor.”</p>
<p>He left them, chuckling to himself, and Ginny gave Harry a disgruntled look. “What did he mean by that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Harry said innocently, starting to pick up his books. “Do you feel like lunch? Maybe we can eat outside today.”</p>
<p>"Okay, I reckon we can try," she said shrugging. They stood and made their way out of the library, holding hands. They paused at the staircase, and Ginny tugged on his hand.</p>
<p>“You go get the food; I’m going to run and change, I think.”</p>
<p>"But Ginny, I love you just the way you are," Harry said sincerely. She rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“I’m hot, silly.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her and leaning forward.</p>
<p>She laughed and pushed him away. “Git. Now go, get me something good to eat to entice my appetite with.”</p>
<p>"You promise to eat this time?" Harry asked as they parted. She stopped on the stair above him and gave him an exasperated look.</p>
<p>“I promise to try. Honestly, most blokes wouldn’t want their girlfriends to get fat again.”</p>
<p>Harry reached out and tugged on the edge of her sleeve. “You were not fat, Ginny.”</p>
<p>She sighed and reached out, squeezing his hand. “I know, I know, I was amazingly fit in all the right places. I was only joking, Harry. Honest.”</p>
<p>They went their separate ways, and Harry was glad to see her in such good spirits again. He hoped that whatever had been causing her illness had run its course.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Ginny smirked at Harry's now snoring form lying next to her and rolled out of bed, stretching. They'd had a lovely time outdoors earlier; too lovely, actually. They'd both come in feeling rather frisky, and even though she knew Harry was tired, he'd appeared more than up for relieving the playful tension.</p>
<p>She grabbed her dressing gown from her chair and threw it around her shoulders. She leaned down and grabbed one of the books from Harry's bag and padded back to the bed. She'd noticed the title earlier when he'd picked it up from the library table. She unconsciously started playing with the stone around her neck as she began to read about its properties.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Different forms of Waystone have long been considered a talisman for Wizarding kind. It has been used in the earliest of location spells and potions (before the sixth use of Dragon’s blood was discovered) because one of its natural characteristics is that it is magnetic. Thus, when combined with magical forces - it can be used to locate things that are lost. As Argyle Trintprite, a wizard long known for his forgetfulness, was fond of saying, "Aye, give me my Waystone or give me nothing at all!"  This sentiment seems to indicate the general feeling most wizards have towards the mineral.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Our kind has often used the stone in a myriad of ways - from the early potions to cheap trinkets one might find being sold by cart dealers hawking their wares along Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. But it is the genuine and rare Waystone that is, of course, the most valuable and highly sought after. For it is rumored that when it is paired with the correct counter-stone, it is the one stone that will stand the test of time and bring those thought lost back to where they belong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is easy to see then why the stone has long been considered a romantic one, despite its tendency to look like a rather large lump of coal hanging about one’s neck.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ginny muffled a laugh behind her hand and glanced at Harry to make sure she hadn't disturbed him. She shook her head at the book and looked down at her neck. Her stone did <em>not</em> look like a lump of coal. She loved the way the darkness of the stone played off the fiery glint of the ruby. Both the necklace and her ring were beautiful. She let the stone fall back against her skin, liking the warm sort of buzz she received from it. It didn't always feel warm, but lately, it seemed to react more to her (and Harry's) touch. Especially as they were making love, which, of course, had been a lot lately. Almost as though he knew what she was thinking, Harry turned towards her, his arm moving out and landing on her stomach. She waited as he resumed his restful pose again, his hand tightening on her as though to make sure she was still there. She smiled and then flipped through the book until she found another section that looked interesting.</p>
<p>
  <em>“True Waystone is considered restorative. It is said to bring not only good luck to the wearer but good health and prosperity as well. If one is feeling weak, one need only imbibe a bit of stone powder or wear a bit of it to start feeling better. Beware though, of fake Waystone, as that can sometimes lead to minor skin scales and require a visit to the Healer (as was discovered by one Miss Jacquine Saffron De Mistoll, who unfortunately turned a rather nasty shade of yellow that she regrettably remained for the rest of her days).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The real mystery of Waystone is, of course, its believed ability to draw and retain power.  In ancient rituals, the stone was used to capture the essence of one wizard and transfer their power and energies onto another to help in times of extreme stress or magical battle. Since there is no one still living who can testify to this ability of Waystone, the Ministry has since declared all stories to be hogwash and unsubstantiated. Although one must wonder why then that the stone continues to be studied in the Department of Mysteries. Although unable to be known for sure, Waystone is said to make up (in part) a particular object of study that sits within the Ministry walls. When we contacted the Ministry to ask about such an object, Billrick Pfzitenhaven, the Ministry spokesperson for the Department of Mysteries, was unable to comment as he had not been seen nor heard from in quite some time. Ministry officials assured us that this was 'quite normal and that he would eventually turn up on the next payday'."</em>
</p>
<p>Ginny put the book down, startled. She looked across at her desk and moved out from under Harry's proprietary fingers. She started looking for her notes about the stone gate at the abbey.  She could feel her heart start to beat just a little bit faster.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p><em>“</em>So...your necklace is supposed to be able to hold magical energy?" Hermione asked as they all stared at the stone, resting on Ginny's neck. They were all eating dinner in the Great Hall; so few students had returned that there were only two of the long tables. Even so, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Brogan had their part of the table all to themselves. Ginny removed the chain from around her neck, and they all leaned forward to look at it.</p>
<p>Brogan nodded at her and took the necklace from her hand, gazing carefully at it. "I thought back in Ireland that this would prove to be a worthy purchase, remember?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head beside her. “Plus, it actually does what the books say it’s supposed to do; it helped me find that cave.”</p>
<p>"The book seems to think there are some things in the Ministry that Waystone is a part of. You know, things that are stone, like...." Ginny paused, taking the necklace back from Brogan and frowning at it.</p>
<p>“The dais in that strange room,” Hermione continued, nodding.</p>
<p>“But that stone was white,” Ron interjected. “I thought you said Waystone was always black.”</p>
<p>"It can still be present in something, in minute or trace forms.  And of course, magic can be used to make it blend in, I would assume," Hermione said, also frowning at the necklace. Ginny could tell her friend's thoughts were moving fast.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget about the gate at the abbey,” Harry said, glancing at Brogan, who nodded.</p>
<p>Ginny put the necklace back around her neck without thinking about it. Harry and Brogan told Ron and Hermione about how the abbey was protected by a gate that had been there before wizards had owned the land. Hermione was nodding her head excitedly.</p>
<p>“And that man...Peabody Grange, he states in his diary that the stones were all connected. It would make sense if they were all Waystone, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>Ginny stirred at the mention of Grange’s name and frowned as she clutched her hand over the stone, feeling its warmth beneath her fingers. She glanced up at Hermione.</p>
<p>"When we met him, Grange noticed my ring. He said there was a necklace to go along with it, and when I told him I had it, he seemed pleased."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “You’re right, he did. I’d forgotten about that. I wonder what the old guy knows about it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a shame you didn’t get to ask him more about it,” Hermione said, picking up her fork again, to continue eating. “He would have been the perfect person to get information from.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny shared a glance, each knowing why they hadn't spent more time with Grange. Ginny thought Harry really didn't care what the old wizard had to offer them, and she couldn't blame him. Her trip to Black Castle had been one of the most unsettling events of her life.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can write to the old codger,” Ron said thoughtfully, nodding at Ginny. “From what you told me before, he sounds like he knows more than he’s telling.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not bother with Grange until <em>our</em> research comes up empty-handed," Harry said firmly, as though it was settled. He turned towards Brogan. "Any more books about this we can read?"</p>
<p>“Sure, but I think they’re all going to say the same thing. Judging by what Ginny told us, the Ministry isn’t too keen to really let anyone discuss the matter.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t understand,” Ginny said, causing everyone to look at her. “Why is it working now?”</p>
<p>Seeing their blank looks, she explained what she meant.</p>
<p>“Harry gave this necklace to me awhile ago, and I haven’t really felt anything special about it...well, he did use it as a Portkey, come to think of it.”</p>
<p>"Yes!" Hermione said nodding. "I'd forgotten about that. It seems that even then, the stone was living up to its name, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>“But I thought that was more about Harry being...well, <em>Harry</em>," Ron said, frowning. "Are you saying he wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't had the necklace?"</p>
<p>Ginny glanced at Harry to see a deep frown on his face as he thought about what Ron had said. "Harry?" she asked, touching his arm. He shook himself and looked at them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why exactly, but I still think I would have been able to bring her back. The necklace was just....”</p>
<p>"Handy because she had it, and it worked so well with what you were trying to do," Brogan finished for him, nodding. "I was thinking the same thing, actually. Remember, I was there when you called her back to you; that power was all you."</p>
<p>Ginny rubbed at her temple, frowning. “But that still isn’t what I meant...I mean, the book said Waystone has <em>restorative</em> properties so....” She gave Harry a frustrated look, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.</p>
<p>"You mean, why is it now suddenly helping you feel better?" he asked quietly, and she nodded.</p>
<p>“The necklace is making you feel better?” Ron asked, sounding confused.</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip and sighed. “I’ve been out of sorts; come on, we all know it. And lately...well, lately Harry and I have noticed the necklace reacting when we....”</p>
<p>"When we touch it if we're er...close," Harry finished for her, clearly not wanting Ron to think about that answer too much.</p>
<p>“You have looked a great deal better,” Hermione said, nodding. “I was going to remark on it, actually.”</p>
<p>“When’s the first time you felt the necklace warm up when you touched it?” Brogan asked.</p>
<p>Harry looked at her. “Well, it first reacted when I bought it, actually. But nothing that was truly noticeable until later. Until Lough Gur.”</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. “The first time I held it, I just felt...I don’t know...touched, perhaps. But yes, like you said, it helped you find the cave. I’d never noticed it reacting before then, well, except for the time you used it as a Portkey.”</p>
<p>“So Harry was the starting point for both reactions,” Brogan said, half to himself as he frowned, deep in thought.</p>
<p>"I told you that shop we found it in was a bit queer," Ron said, turning to Hermione. "How's your ring, then? You're not feeling anything odd with that, are you?"</p>
<p>She looked down at her hand and shook her head. "No, it's just a ring, as far as I can tell. A very lovely ring," she added, seeing Ron's frown. But apparently, her brother had other things on his mind as he looked up at them.</p>
<p>“It never gets boring with you two, do you know that?”</p>
<p>Ginny couldn’t help but sigh; she knew exactly what he meant.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why isn’t it working, Wormtail?”</p>
<p>“My lord, we have no way of knowing for certain that it’s not; our spies find it hard to keep tabs on the Weasley girl -”</p>
<p>"Silence!" Voldemort yelled, feeling anger course through him. He frowned and walked in front of the fireplace. He did not need spies to tell him that she was still shielding Potter from him; he did not need to be told that something was protecting the two of them and that it was much more durable than he'd anticipated. His plan had been to weaken the girl to get to Harry, but so far, it had not gone well. And for that, someone must pay.</p>
<p>“Bring Lucius to me, Wormtail. I want to make certain he did the spell correctly.”</p>
<p>“Yes, My Lord. And...what of Weasley? He is the one who supplied Lucius -”</p>
<p>Voldemort turned and narrowed his eyes at his servant. "I did not ask for Weasley, Wormtail; I will deal with him later. I want Lucius here. Now. Go!"</p>
<p>The other man moved quickly from the room. Voldemort turned and stared back at the flames in front of him. The spell had been done correctly, he knew this. But it wouldn't hurt to take his anger out on Lucius. Afterward, when his mind was clear again, perhaps the answer as to why a simple witch could be so immune to the old magics they had cast would come. He could have sworn they had succeeded; he had been feeling more than slight twinges of worry and fear from the boy for the last few weeks.</p>
<p>"Point one to you, Potter," he said quietly. He turned and walked over to the large cauldron sitting in the corner of the room, the low blue flame of heat licking around its base as though kissing it. He grinned as he looked at the dark red liquid churning below him. "But even your little girl won't be able to save you from this."</p>
<p>He reached into his robe and removed the small, white bone and tossed it into the cauldron, laughing as he did so. <em>Funny how Potter’s Muggle-born mother had finally proven herself useful....</em></p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>"It's almost time for you to go back to your dormitory," Ginny said, poking him with her finger. He stuck his tongue out and kept his eyes closed. She sighed and looked around for his clothes, knowing she'd have to make sure he got dressed in time.</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going?” he asked as she started to get off the bed. He moved his hand and held her down, peeking at her from under one half-raised eyelid.</p>
<p>"To get your clothes together, so you don't go wandering the halls of Hogwarts half-starkers."</p>
<p>“Can’t I just stay here? I mean, what’s the worse that can happen?”</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head at him and managed to get off the bed, yawning as she did so. There was one thing she’d found about constant sex; it really did make a person quite...tired. When she turned back around, with his clothes in her hands, she found him lying on his side, watching her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Nothing, just enjoying the view.”</p>
<p>“The view is too skinny, as you’re constantly telling me,” Ginny said, sitting back down next to him.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but that wasn’t the part I was enjoying,” Harry said, amusement in his eyes.</p>
<p>She frowned, and his smile only grew wider.</p>
<p>“I just liked the idea of you picking up after me, actually,” he said loftily. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw his clothes at him. He groaned as his jeans hit him in the head.</p>
<p>"Cute," he said, pulling the jeans down and straightening his glasses. He sighed and gave her a disgruntled look. "Fine, I'll get dressed. But you know, I think the romance has gone out of our relationship, Gin. You used to love me in my altogether."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned as she picked up her dressing gown and put it on. “Bloody hell, Harry, I’m just <em>tired</em>.”</p>
<p>She didn’t mean for her voice to sound so snappy, and he blinked at her, frowning. He finished getting dressed in silence while she stewed, her arms folded across her chest.  He glanced at her and then stood up.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said, sounding put out as he walked around the bed to the desk. She sighed and went to him.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry. I’m just...overwhelmed, I think.”</p>
<p>Harry kissed the tip of her nose and then smiled. “Yes, I was rather good earlier, wasn’t I?”</p>
<p>Ginny couldn’t help but grin and shook her head at him. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. We’ll sort it out.”</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure, Harry?” she asked, wondering where all his positive thinking was coming from suddenly.</p>
<p>He leaned in and kissed her again, this time on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed when they stopped. Harry’s thumb caressed her cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m so sure because there’s no other alternative...ergo...we’ll sort it out.”</p>
<p>Ginny made a face. "Ergo? Oh, dear, you're channeling Hermione."</p>
<p>He smirked and then turned to pick up his bag, slipping it over his shoulder. He moved back to her and kissed her again. They broke apart, and Harry’s hand rested against the hollow of her throat for the briefest moment.</p>
<p>“Get some rest,” he said gently, finally pulling away from her. When she didn’t answer, he paused at the door and gave her a small smile. “As much as you can, Ginny.”</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded as he left, waving at her as he closed the door. She sighed and went back to bed. She hoped that tonight, for once, she could sleep the whole night through and avoid having another of her odd dreams.  That is if her brain ever stopped thinking long enough for her to actually fall asleep.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ginny was standing at the edge of a vast precipice. She knew she should be frightened, but she wasn't.</em>Aine <em>had told her what to do. She could feel the weight of the stone grow heavy around her neck, and she unconsciously touched it, jerking her fingers away as they were burned from the heat of it. She made her way slowly, trying to stay patient.</em></p>
<p>This is the way it must be, mo’beag’aon. He must end.</p>
<p>
  <em>The witch’s words were all around her - inside and out. Ginny had no reason to doubt them, but something kept bothering her at the back of her mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What about Harry? She asked as a sudden strong wind pushed at her, making her stumble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no answer from the other witch, and Ginny frowned, feeling her anxiety grow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell me!” she shouted, her anger surprising her. She heard a loud wail carried on the wind and found herself grabbing onto a large piece of rock to keep from falling off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll refuse to do it,” she heard herself sob, clutching at her throat as the heat and the weight became unbearable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A clash of thunder and lightning shook the ground underneath her.  Ginny slipped again, half-blinded by the tears that were suddenly in her eyes. It abruptly started to rain, and Ginny swore, her feet sliding from beneath her.</em>
</p>
<p>You must finish what has been started, Ginevra.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aine’s voice was no longer soothing to her, and she winced as the din of the storm grew louder. It rattled her teeth, and she felt as though the noise was bouncing around the inside her very skull....</em>
</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>Ginny awoke with a start. She brought her hand up to her neck, surprised to find the necklace missing. She searched around on the bed and found it under the duvet; it had apparently come off while she slept. She frowned at it, remembering how heavy it had felt in her dream...but even now, the sensation was fading, and she picked up the necklace, putting it back on and making sure the clasp was shut tight.</p>
<p>She felt better once she had it on and looked at the clock, noting with surprise that she had actually slept the whole night for once. It was almost seven, and she knew Harry would probably be dropping by soon. She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to bathe yet, her mind thinking about letting Harry join her. She laughed at herself as she got up and did a few exercises. She felt extremely sore for some reason, but it was, admittedly, better than feeling lethargic and worn out.</p>
<p>Ginny conjured up a mirror and stared at herself, unflinching. She still looked far too thin; Harry was right. Sighing, she moved closer and studied her skin, knowing she also looked too pale, but what else could she do? She still didn't have much of an appetite, and the only time she truly felt better was when she and Harry were having a shag; thank goodness her desire for that had come back. It was rather silly, she knew, but at least it felt <em>normal</em>to be randy. And these days, Ginny was clinging to all the normal she could get.</p>
<p>She paused by her desk, looking at the book about Waystone, her mind turning to what they had discussed the night before. Something about her dream resurfaced in her mind, and she frowned, trying desperately to remember what it was. A knock on the door brought her out of her daydream, and she smiled and let it go, suddenly eager to see Harry.</p>
<p>"Morning," he said as he yawned, leaning against the door.</p>
<p>"Tired?" she asked, welcoming him in.</p>
<p>"A bit," he said, looking around. He dropped his bag on the desk and glanced at her. "Did you just wake up?"</p>
<p>She nodded and went to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, standing on her tiptoes. "I was just about to take a bath but I wanted my favorite flotation device with me," she said, tickling his ear with her finger.</p>
<p>He grimaced and pulled his head away, but turned to smile at her. "You're in a good mood this morning, I see."</p>
<p>"I slept all night."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Really," Ginny said, nodding. She moved around and let her arms slip around his waist. "I can't remember the last time I did that."</p>
<p>He grinned at her and pulled her closer to him, his hands moving down her back so that they rested right above her backside. "That's the best news I've heard in ages, Ginny."</p>
<p>She laughed and shook her head at him. "You're far too easy to impress then."</p>
<p>"Maybe," he said softly, kissing her gently. He smiled lazily at her when they broke apart. "Now, what's this about a bath?"</p>
<p>Ginny grinned and pulled away from him, undoing the sash around her waist, but keeping it around her, still mindful of how she looked without it. "Right this way, Mr Potter," she said, teasing him and heading towards the loo.</p>
<p>"But I've already showered," he said, following her and sounding disappointed.</p>
<p>Ginny stopped at the doorway and contemplated him, feeling eager. "Now who said we would be washing <em>you</em>? I'm the one who's been a dirty girl."</p>
<p>Harry gave her a fierce sort of look and nodded. "Too right, you are."</p>
<p>He moved forward and slipped his hands underneath the dressing gown, caressing her as he kissed her again. Ginny gleefully lost herself to him, not even bothering to resist; Harry was the one thing that kept her tethered in the storm.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Return to Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s Note: And so the new part begins. This chapter is shorter than usual, but have no fear, more is definitely coming! I may be persuaded to post the next one quickly, if the response is there. *bites nails* Many thanks to the wonderful Breanie who held my hand and gave this the once over for me and told me lovely things about it. I hate posting sometimes, have I mentioned? So nerve-wracking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 37: A Return to Form</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Ginny."</p><p>"Are you sleeping?"</p><p>"Yes. This is a recording. Now be quiet."</p><p>Ginny giggled and rolled towards the boy lying next to her. His hair, freshly mussed and unbrushed, was standing up in awkward ways, and his skin looked pink from exertion. In a word, he looked adorable.</p><p>"I think you're lying," she whispered playfully, resting her head on his chest, watching his face.</p><p>He smirked but kept his eyes closed. He reached out his hand and rested it in her hair. Ginny felt her eyes fall shut and sighed. A moment later, her eyes were open again.</p><p>"When is the meeting?" She asked after watching him for a while.</p><p>Harry sighed and then opened up his eyes, grunting in frustration. "Soon enough, I reckon. Are you in a hurry to get rid of me?"</p><p>She shrugged and turned over onto her back, pulling his arm around her. "Just don't want you to be late, that's all."</p><p>She felt his lips ghost across the top of her head. "Then, I suppose I should get dressed."</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything as she felt him move away, searching for his clothes. She propped herself up on the bed and sighed.</p><p>"Do you think they will have news about Bill?" She finally asked as Harry slipped his shirt over his head.</p><p>He turned and looked at her, a sad smile on his face. "I hope so, Gin. It's been two weeks since his last report. Remus doesn't seem to think that's necessarily bad, but the longer it goes, the more worried he becomes. But Bill..."</p><p>"Is a clever wizard and can take of himself. I know, Harry." Ginny frowned and looked away. The problem with big families was that there was always someone out there to worry about.</p><p>"Hey, look at me," Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She met his eyes, and he smiled. "Bill <em>is</em> clever, and he <em>can </em>take care of himself. That's why he was the best person for the job. He knows Percy. If anyone can help your brother, it's him."</p><p>Ginny nodded, knowing he was right.</p><p>Harry kissed her forehead. "Have I mentioned that I'm proud of you?"</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "For?"</p><p>"For continuing to get better. For resting and eating and being an all-around agreeable person about this whole 'Everyone I know is allowed to be in the Order and I'm okay with that' thing you have going on lately." Harry smirked as he said it, and she rolled her eyes but nodded.</p><p>"I reckon I shouldn't argue a losing battle as far as the Order stuff goes and as for the rest..." her voice trailed off as she sat up and put her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"You've decided that I'm all-knowing and completely right about everything?" Harry finished for her, his eyes filling with humor as he looked at her.</p><p>Ginny snorted into his shoulder and chuckled. "As if, Potter. No, don't get your hopes up. Maybe I just like feeling more like myself these days."</p><p>Harry held her tightly for a moment and then pulled away. "I think I will definitely remember to ask McGonagall to allow us some time on the Quidditch Pitch together. No one's using it these days, and I think you might enjoy some flying time."</p><p>Ginny smiled at him and nodded her head. "That sounds like a nice idea. But don't let Ron know, he'd just make us run drills or something. Just in case Voldemort gives himself up and the Quidditch season is saved."</p><p>Harry laughed as he pulled his books together and tossed them into his bag. "I think even Ron knows better than that. At least...I hope so," he said as he frowned, thinking about it.</p><p>"Don't hold your breath," Ginny muttered as she slipped her dressing gown over her shoulders. Looking at Harry, she paused before continuing. "You can stay later at the meeting tonight and hang out with the others. Don't feel as though you have to rush back here to be with me. I'm good, Harry. Honest. I was thinking of spending some time with Luna."</p><p>Harry brightened at the idea. "That's a great idea, Gin. I admit with everything going on, I don't think too many of us have visited her lately. I feel bad."</p><p>Ginny moved to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. "Don't be. Luna understands. She's quite serene about the whole thing. As usual. I was going to ask her about Peabody Grange and see what her take on his diary is."</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair, chuckling. "Can you imagine if Grange and Luna met?"</p><p>Ginny smiled and walked over to him. "That'd be...interesting."</p><p>"Interesting is one word for it," Harry said as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'll swing by later then, before bed?"</p><p>"Of course," Ginny stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Can't go to bed without my Harry, now can I?"</p><p>"Well, you could, but..." Harry turned his head and caught her lips and kissed her deeply. "I wouldn't be able to sleep without some time with My Wheezy."</p><p>Ginny made a face and pushed him away as he opened the door. "Go on then, and stop taking nickname hints from house-elves."</p><p>Harry laughed again and waved as he left, closing the door behind him. Ginny shook her head and headed towards the loo; it was time for a bath and then a pleasant visit with one of her clever friends. She hoped Luna would be able to offer some of her unique insight into their questions.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was cheery and informative," Ron said as they entered the parlor. The Order meeting had just ended, and it had, of course, been the exact opposite. No one had any news to report, and Aberforth was again missing. Harry frowned, wondering if he should ask Remus for his own meeting with the man. It appeared he had spent time getting to know everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Even Snape knew him better at this point, which, considering what a great conversationalist that man usually was, was saying something.</p><p>Ron made a beeline for the drinks and food that someone had set out, while Hermione continued talking to Brogan. Harry noticed Brogan himself seem preoccupied and was only half-listening; he kept glancing back into the dining room where they'd just been. Turning and looking back in himself, Harry soon saw the reason why. Kath McNamara and George Weasley were laughing together about something, looking pretty cozy, Harry had to admit. He frowned as he watched Brogan turn his head away, looking defeated. Hermione, of course, seemed oblivious, and Harry knew a rescue was in order.</p><p>"Hermione," Harry said, interrupting his friend mid-stream, "I think Ron is eating everything in sight over there, maybe you should say something." He nodded over to where Ron, true to form, was piling a lot of food onto a plate.</p><p>Hermione looked crossly at him for interrupting, but then followed his gaze and sighed. "Would you excuse me a moment, Brogan? Thank you, Harry."</p><p>Both men watched her leave and drifted over to the far side of the room as more people wandered in from the dining area. Brogan snickered and looked over at him.</p><p>"Yes, <em>thank</em> you, Harry. Hermione's got quite the head on her shoulders, but she does tend to..."</p><p>"Go on and on and on," Harry quipped, shaking his head. "I could tell you needed a respite." He nodded towards a set of chairs, out of the way. "Let's sit, shall we?"</p><p>Brogan nodded, and the two men sat down just as they heard Hermione's voice rise to the occasion at hand.</p><p>"Don't you feel bad for doing that to your mate?" Brogan asked him, smiling.</p><p>Harry watched his two best friends and shook his head. "Oh, Ron can take it, trust me. And he gives as good as he gets. Besides, we're out of the line of fire, over here."</p><p>Brogan laughed and seemed to relax a bit. Harry shortly saw him tense again as Kath and George walked by the parlor and out the door, instead of staying. He suddenly wished Ginny was here, as she'd be loads better at cheering the other man up. Harry sighed as he watched a sad frown form on the other man's face.</p><p>"Uh, look, Brogan..." Harry started and then paused, unsure whether or not the other man wanted to talk about this. "You and Kath..."</p><p>A slight blush appeared on Brogan's cheeks as he shook his head. "We're friends. Old friends, but just friends." He paused and then looked away, continuing softly. "Apparently, that's all we are."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said stupidly. He wasn't cut out for talks like these and couldn't remember why he'd thought he would be. "Well, have you even told her that you want that to change?"</p><p>Brogan glanced at him. "Look, Harry..."</p><p>"I know, I should mind my own business, but I guess, somewhere along the line, I started thinking of you as a friend. And you looked unhappy. I wanted to let you know we could, uh, talk about things, if you wanted. Like, you know, girls and stuff. And maybe, I don't know, I thought you might need someone to listen to you that wasn't another female, or over 40 years old and maybe wasn't someone you fancied. Maybe." Harry finished uncomfortably, suddenly not liking where he had taken the conversation.</p><p>Brogan looked shocked for a moment and then laughed. "We <em>are</em> friends, Harry. Thank you. And yeah, it would be nice to talk like normal blokes, but I think both of us are so far from normal that it would be silly to try."</p><p>Brogan ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Oh, I don't even know why I am letting this bother me. It's not as though I even have time for anything with Kath. She's always brewing or conferring with her Dad or working with Snape. And George is a nice bloke, or he seems to be. He makes her laugh, at least. I just have an old history with her that doesn't even mean much anymore. We're both different people from when we were kids, at any rate. Not to mention..." Brogan paused, looking at Harry self-consciously.</p><p>"Not to mention, you have the whole prophecy thing with Ginny." Harry nodded and didn't add what they both were thinking.</p><p>"Yeah, Kath doesn't know about any of that. I mean, not really. She doesn't understand the whole... thing."</p><p>Harry nodded, imagining that it would be hard to explain it to someone.</p><p>"How is Ginny doing, by the way?" Brogan asked after an awkward silence.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Better. She's almost like her old self. I just want her to eat a bit more and put on the weight she lost. She's really trying. She's making an effort to be rested and not run herself ragged."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "She has seemed... well, I mean, she has <em>felt</em> better. Um, you know what I mean."</p><p>The awkward silence returned, and Harry suddenly laughed. Brogan looked at him with a question on his face.</p><p>"I know how to cheer a person up, don't I?" Harry smiled. "Just throw in awkward conversation points and blend."</p><p>Brogan snorted. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but... no, I don't know why we have to be awkward with each other. Let's make a conscious decision to be normal blokes."</p><p>Harry smirked. "I thought we were so far from normal we shouldn't even try?"</p><p>"Touché, Harry, touché. But as long as we're good with being slightly awkward and avoiding certain subjects like..."</p><p>"Girls?"</p><p>"Well, I was going to say Ginny and our connection, but...oh, sod it, if the two of us can't talk about this," Brogan waved his hand between them, "then what is the point? We're supposed to be grown-ups, after all. Fighting the good fight, trying to save people's lives..."</p><p>"Making sure our Occlumency shields are in place, so we don't think about other people shagging," Harry laughed and then shook his head, embarrassed. He looked at Brogan, who appeared surprised Harry had brought it up. "I haven't told you again how much I appreciate what you do, Brogan. We must drive you mental. I don't know if I would be as calm and collected as you are. I don't know how you do it."</p><p>"Neither do I, Harry. Thank Merlin for Dreamless Sleep," Brogan replied after a moment of reflection.</p><p>"What, seriously?" Harry asked, surprised.</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Before Dumbledore... well, you know, before he was injured, he had Professor Snape brew a special version to help. I can't take it all the time, but it works wonders. Although I reckon you're both fortunate it's only a one-way street," he said, tapping his head.</p><p>Harry sobered as he thought about it. "Er, yeah. That would be... awkward." Harry didn't want his mind wandering down <em>that</em> path any more than it should. He shook himself and blinked at Brogan, who had a strange smile on his face as he watched him.</p><p>"So... now you know why I'm completely doomed, and the lovely and remarkable Katharine McNamara is better off with a Weasley." Brogan finally said, after laughing at Harry's expression.</p><p>"Who's better off with a Weasley?" Ron asked as he and Hermione joined them, two plates of food in tow.</p><p>"Who isn't?" Brogan deadpanned as he stood up. He offered Hermione his chair and glanced at Harry, who was still feeling slightly confused about where the conversation had ended.</p><p>"Good point," Ron agreed sagely, putting a meat pie into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked up at Brogan and then Harry.</p><p>"What were you two talking about?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at Harry.</p><p>"Girls, I thought," Harry said.</p><p>Brogan smiled and then nodded. "Harry was offering some advice."</p><p>"Ha," Ron laughed, as food fell out of his mouth a bit, "That's rich. Before Ginny, Harry was clueless."</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione admonished, handing him a napkin. "You were too, you know."</p><p>"And still is," Harry added, causing Ron to scowl at him.</p><p>"Well, Brogan, if you want a woman's perspective," Hermione said, as she turned away from her boyfriend, seemingly disgusted, " Don't listen to either of them. You are lovely and interesting and quite clever. And I am sure certain people would be more than happy to spend time with you. Exceedingly happy, even." Harry noticed a faint blush on his friend's face as she warmed to her topic.</p><p>Ron stopped eating suddenly and stared at Hermione. "You said you didn't fancy him."</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione turned scarlet and glared at him. "This is not the time..."</p><p>Brogan, who also had a very red face, put his hands up before Hermione could finish. "Thank you, Hermione. Ron, she was just nice to my bruised ego. Kath and your brother George seem very... friendly. I was feeling a bit low, and she could just tell, right, Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, her eyes still narrowed in Ron's direction. Ron's ears were slightly pink, but not at danger levels yet, Harry could tell.</p><p>"I reckon," Ron said, looking suspicious for a moment. His face cleared as he thought of something. "And besides, Kath hasn't even agreed to go out with George, so hope springs eternal, mate. Maybe she's just waiting for you to gather some courage."</p><p>Brogan seemed surprised at that information. But then he sighed. "As I told Harry earlier, I'm not fit for human companionship until all this is over, anyway."</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other, embarrassed for him.</p><p>Ron shook his head at Brogan. "Bloody hell, mate, it can't be that dire, can it?"</p><p>Brogan's expression cleared, and he smiled again. "I'm fine. Just feeling sorry for myself, for some reason." He glanced at Harry. "Reckon I will head back to the castle, see everyone later."</p><p>They watched him go and then looked at each other again.</p><p>"Blimey, Harry, never try to cheer me up, okay?" Ron shook his head.</p><p>Hermione kicked Ron's foot and sighed. "Yes, perhaps Brogan is better off not talking to us, about some things, since we are still students. Technically." She gave Harry a shrewd look. "Although I will say it is nice to see that you tried, Harry."</p><p>Harry nodded his head absentmindedly and worried that he had just made an awkward situation even worse.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Luna put the Grange diary down and stared off into the distance for a while. Ginny looked up from her own reading and waited, curious as to what the other girl had thought.</p><p>When it appeared the other girl was still a million miles away, Ginny sighed inwardly and turned her attention back to her reading. After a few moments, she looked up and realized Luna had focused her gaze on her.</p><p>"You never got to have a real conversation with Mr Grange, did you?" Luna asked.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "The next day, we meant to, but then the whole thing with Dumbledore happened."</p><p>Luna looked deep in thought again, and Ginny bided her time, knowing Luna would only speak when she had arrived at her destination.</p><p>"He was a Ravenclaw, you know," Luna said after a while, looking at the diary.</p><p>Ginny hadn't known. "Really? You'd heard of him before this? Is he mentioned somewhere in the Ravenclaw common room?"</p><p>"No, not really. But I can tell. He's dead clever. You should try to go back and talk to him. He could help you, I think. If he wanted."</p><p>Ginny frowned, thinking about it. Could she go back to visit Grange? Should she? She realized she had never even thought of writing the man, after everything that had happened. She made up her mind to talk to Harry about it. Perhaps they could send Hedwig, although she couldn't picture Grange being the type to respond to a letter.</p><p>"And you should just give in and stop fighting it," Luna continued in a dreamy voice.</p><p>"Er, stop fighting what?" Ginny asked, confused.</p><p>"What she wants you to do. It is going to happen one way or another. I think you should spend more time with Professor Caley. He'll help when the time comes. He cares about you, too. And Harry, of course." Luna smiled benignly at her as she gave her back the diary.</p><p>"Brogan, er, that is, Professor Caley is already a huge help. I'm not sure I can ask him for much more," Ginny replied, not meeting Luna's eyes, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>"It's easier to mend fences when the wood is solid," Luna said dreamily.</p><p>Ginny smiled despite herself. They talked for a little while longer and then she could tell the other girl wanted to rest. She grabbed her things and made her way out of the infirmary. Almost as if she had made him appear with a summons, she ran right into Brogan as she turned the corner.</p><p>"The meeting over already?" She asked him as they fell into step together. Ginny felt reticent around him after talking with Luna but pushed it to the back of her mind.</p><p>"Only just," Brogan replied, glancing curiously at her. "I'm sure Harry will be back soon with the details, or not, at the case may be. Not a lot to report."</p><p>"So no news of Bill?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head as they came to the staircases, and they both paused.</p><p>"Listen, Ginny...</p><p>"Brogan..."</p><p>They both started at the same time and then laughed. Ginny nodded at him to go first.</p><p>"We haven't done any defensive practicing in a while. I was wondering if you felt up to trying again?" Brogan finally asked, letting a big expanse of air out as though he'd been holding his breath.</p><p>"Oh! Well, we did sort of let that fall by the wayside, didn't we? I reckon we could start again, it might help get me more in shape. Especially since I feel stronger now. But, let's go slow at first."</p><p>"I was thinking we could throw Harry into the mix, and see how we...all er, work together," Brogan said, glancing away.</p><p>Ginny frowned as she thought about it. "So you want me to fight off the both of you?"</p><p>"Well, no, not fight...just you know, work together. Um, this sounded better in my head," Brogan said after a moment. "I don't want you to think we'd be ganging up on you or anything."</p><p>"I am sure I could take you," Ginny said, laughing. "Both of you!" Thinking of Luna's nudging in her mind, she looked at Brogan, considering. "Are you busy right now?"</p><p>"Er, well, I am a bit knackered <em>right</em> now," Brogan said.</p><p>"I was thinking more of a bite to eat and something to drink than a strenuous workout," Ginny said as they turned towards the arriving staircase.</p><p>"Oh. Since it means you'll be eating something, and I know that will make Harry happy, I suppose I could stand the company," Brogan said, smiling.</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "I wish everyone would stop fretting about my eating habits. It's starting to give me a complex."</p><p>"We just worry about you," Brogan said softly as they made their way down to his rooms. "Let's get the elves to send us some food and eat in my quarters, I have some Butterbeer leftover from Christmas."</p><p>Ginny pretended to swoon as he let her into his room. "Butterbeer! I haven't had any in ages! Oh, you know the way to this girl's stomach, indeed." She looked around at the spartan surroundings. "They don't give you teachers a lot to work with for decorations, do they?"</p><p>Brogan laughed as he took his jacket off and threw it onto the arm of one of the wingback chairs by the fire. "Well, we're supposed to do whatever we want to the rooms as long as it can change back by the end of the year, but I haven't been too sussed. I'm rarely even here, and Merlin knows I don't entertain anyone."</p><p>Ginny nodded and glanced around at the bookshelf as it was the only part of the room that looked like it had been touched. Books upon books littered the top shelf in a half-hazard way, most of them probably from the library. Ginny saw a picture of a young woman she assumed was his mother; she looked a great deal like Brogan himself - the same dark hair and easy smile. Ginny glanced at him as he spoke to the house-elves through the floo. She noticed there was a door in the back that led to the bedroom. She could just make out one of the posts for the bed, draped in dark blue awnings. <em>Ravenclaw tendencies</em>, she thought to herself with a smirk as she headed back to the area by the fire.</p><p>"Here we go," Brogan said as he handed her a tall bottle of the golden elixir. Ginny smiled after taking a long drink, closing her eyes as the sweet warmth of it moved through her. <em>Too long indeed</em>, she thought to herself. When she opened her eyes, Brogan was staring at her, a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"What?" she asked self-consciously.</p><p>Brogan shook his head and smiled as he sat down next to her. "You certainly enjoy your Butterbeer."</p><p>Wisely keeping her mouth shut, Ginny nodded towards the bookshelf. "Is that a picture of your Mum?"</p><p>Brogan followed her gaze and nodded. "Aye. From when she was around my age. One of the few I have of her, unfortunately."</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Brogan stared into the fire and shrugged.</p><p>"My mum's family had a house fire and...well, they lost a lot of her things. And afterward, she turned into one of those people who never wanted possessions around them, even pictures. She liked to be able to pick up and go, I reckon."</p><p>"That sort of stinks for you, doesn't it?" Ginny asked softly.</p><p>He nodded his head. "It does, but as you can tell, I take after her in that regard." He waved his hand at the emptiness of the room. "Just books and music, and I have all I need. At least, it's all I've needed previously." He frowned to himself as he took another drink.</p><p>"And you have Butterbeer for thirsty, wayward young girls," Ginny said, trying to coach the smile back to his face.</p><p>"I don't think you're all that young and wayward anymore, Ginny. Or if you ever were," he said as a house-elf popped in with their food. Setting the tray between them, the elf looked at them and then disappeared without a word. Brogan nodded at the food. "Well, after you, Miss Weasley."</p><p>They ate in silence for a while, as Ginny realized she was hungrier than she'd thought. The soup the elves had made was quite tasty, and they had included a nice thick loaf of honey oat bread to go with it. She noticed Brogan eating an extra piece as well.</p><p>"Do you think we could go back to Black Castle?" she asked him after a moment.</p><p>Brogan sat back and considered it. "We never did get to finish our talk with Peabody Grange, did we? I'm not sure that Harry would be able to go at this time, the Order wants to keep him close."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "And of course, I can't just get up and go, since I'm still only sixteen. Damn." She threw her napkin down in frustration.</p><p>"I could see if I could take you back," Brogan said after a moment, studying her.</p><p>Ginny thought about it. On the one hand, she felt she should talk to Grange, knowing that the wizard knew more than he had let on. But on the other hand, Harry wouldn't be too happy to have her go to Ireland with just Brogan as her chaperone.</p><p>"I mean, you wouldn't have to er, worry about anything happening or well, obviously nothing would. I mean, I wouldn't try... " Brogan trailed off, as though embarrassed.</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "I know, Brogan. I trust you. Do you think they would be okay with us just going for the day and coming back afterward? Could Mr Cosgrove arrange it?"</p><p>"I don't see why not, we could even stay with Kath's Dad again if needed."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, how is Kath?" Ginny asked, realizing she had no idea how things had progressed since the other woman had made a temporary home out of Hogsmeade.</p><p>Brogan growled in frustration. "Not you too! You and Harry need to compare notes before you ask me things."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him, not comprehending. "Harry wanted to know how Kath was doing?"</p><p>"He wanted to know if we were together, I reckon, and I told him to ask your brother for the details. She's been spending all her time with him." Brogan looked disgruntled.</p><p>"Kath has been spending time with Ron?"</p><p>"No! With George. Your other brother?" He paused. "Well, to be fair, you do have a few of them," Brogan finally said, his lips twitching in amusement.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't...Oh!" Ginny said, her understanding finally kicking in. "Oh, Brogan, I'm sorry. I didn't know...and wait, Harry already asked you this?"</p><p>Brogan sighed. "Yes, he wanted me to make sure I knew I could talk to him about girls."</p><p>Ginny laughed. It sounded just like Harry to offer that. "Did he offer you his decidedly expert opinion, then? Go on, what did he say?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "It was rather quite nice of him, but I told him there was nothing to report. Kath and I are just sort of... friends, I reckon. I had thought maybe..." his voice trailed off sadly.</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "Don't give up all hope, just yet, Brogan. Maybe Kath is just waiting to see how things turn out after all of this."</p><p>Brogan shook his head, looking forlorn. "Perhaps. And perhaps now is just not the time for me to think about attempting anything with anyone else."</p><p>"You're depressing me," Ginny said after a moment.</p><p>"I'm depressing myself," Brogan answered with a small laugh.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you?" Ginny asked, feeling exasperated.</p><p>Brogan blushed as he looked away. "No one needs to do anything with me. I'm fine."</p><p>"Hmm. I'm very convinced with that statement, I'm sure." Ginny said, touching his arm. She immediately felt a rush of emotions go through her. She looked at him, suddenly aware of how close they were.</p><p>Brogan looked down at her hand on his arm and made a soft humming noise under his breath. He met her eyes and Ginny saw the sadness inside of him, she could hear it like a clear bell ringing between them. There was loneliness too, and the idea that it had been a long time since someone had comforted him. Ginny also realized that she was feeling more emotions the longer she touched him, there was now desire and need and <em>hunger. </em>She was shocked to realize that not only was it for her but for Harry as well. Together. She pulled her hand back without thinking. Brogan sighed and sat back from her, pulling his hand over his face, as though ashamed he had allowed her to see so much of himself.</p><p>Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Ginny felt her heart beating faster. She looked at him, suddenly understanding something.</p><p>"Aine said you would have a difficult choice to make, and now I think I truly understand just how hard it will be for you."</p><p>Brogan snorted into his hand, still not showing his face to her. When he finally looked at her, there was a resigned weight to his gaze.</p><p>"And now you know why I don't want to get involved with Kath. At least, not while I'm this messed up," he said quietly, looking away.</p><p>"I didn't realize..." Ginny started, then stopped. "Harry doesn't know."</p><p>"No, and I would prefer that it stay between us. Harry <em>never</em> needs to know." Brogan had the sound of firm resolution in his voice as he stood up.</p><p>Ginny frowned at the floor, her mind going a million places at once. She sighed and watched him out of the corner of her eye, his back to her as he stood in front of the fire. With an artfulness she didn't quite feel, she went to him and hugged him. He went rigid for a moment and then relaxed into it. She wanted to convey to him that she understood and that she was sorry it couldn't be more.</p><p>"It's okay," he said softly as he turned around, disentangling their arms. "It really is. I'm not into... that is, I wasn't before this..."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I understand, Brogan, I do. It's because you've had us in your head, and...you're empathic... emotions are the things that you respond to most. Harry and I have had an avalanche of them since this whole thing started. And well, Harry is...well, he's Harry, and he doesn't understand how great he is. He doesn't usually see himself as anything attractive. Or how someone could even want him."</p><p>Brogan closed his eyes. "I know. And no one is more surprised than me, at this turn of events, trust me."</p><p>Ginny squeezed his hand and looked at him. "I wish things could be different."</p><p>Brogan frowned and then opened his eyes, a lazy smile slowly filling his face. "I know."</p><p>Ginny wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not, as the idea of her and him <em>and</em> Harry filled her head. She pulled her hand from his. "Stop projecting."</p><p>Brogan laughed, and it only sounded slightly bitter. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." He held up his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>Ginny sighed and sat back down. "You will still keep your promise, though, right?"</p><p>He looked at her solemnly and then nodded his head slightly. "I said I would, and I meant it, Ginny. You go, he stays, even if it means he is going to hate me."</p><p>"He'll need you. And Ron and Hermione...and Brogan, after...after he has accepted it... then he will need you. Be what you are, an Empath... help him with everything you are inside of you. Please. Harry has such a great capacity for love. You have to remind him of that."</p><p>Brogan sat as though weighted down by his feelings. "And what about you, Ginny? Who will be there for you?"</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Aine has promised me it won't be a horrible experience...but...being without my family and Harry? I can't imagine it will be at all easy."</p><p>"I think that is an understatement," Brogan said, watching her. "But you're strong, Ginny. And you have such a light and sense of right about you. You say Harry has a great capacity for love, but so do you. I wouldn't even be able to think about or acknowledge the things I do feel if it weren't for you. You make everything seem... possible."</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "You're such a romantic, Brogan. Don't waste that."</p><p>Brogan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He ran his hands through his hair, reminding her inexplicably of Harry, suddenly. She realized she should be getting back to her room.</p><p>"I should go," she said, standing up.</p><p>"Do you still want to go back to Black Castle and talk to the crazy wizard?" Brogan asked, a slight smile breaking across his face.</p><p>"Yes. I think, now, more than ever, we need to get some answers." Ginny tried to make herself sound determined, but she and Brogan both heard the tremor in her voice.</p><p>"I reckon I could say it was going to be alright, but you always know when I'm lying, don't you?"</p><p>Ginny walked to the door, shaking her head. "You don't need to reassure me, but sometimes..."</p><p>They stopped and looked at each other as Brogan reached out and touched her. She smiled after a moment. "Thank you. Sometimes it's nice to believe the lies. Especially well-meaning ones."</p><p>"If I can help and change anything so that you don't have to leave him, I will, Gin. You can have that promise, too. I care about the two of you too much to do anything less."</p><p>Ginny felt overwhelmed by all of her emotions and everything that was to come and felt like crying. Looking down at their joined hands, she suddenly felt miraculously calmed, and she knew he had done that thing to her again, that thing where he took her anxiety away with just a squeeze of his hand. Feeling daring, Ginny reached up and planted a small kiss on his forehead. He pulled away from her, looking surprised and yet, pleased. Ginny smirked at him.</p><p>"<em>Such</em> a romantic."</p><p>"Get out of here and go snog your boyfriend, for Merlin's sake," he said, blushing.</p><p>"Is that the homework requirement?" She teased, stepping out into the hallway.</p><p>"Er, if it was, I'm sure you and Harry would have a million Outstandings by now."</p><p>"Only a million?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Goodnight, Ginny," Brogan said, sighing good-naturedly as he closed the door.</p><p>Ginny stared at it for a moment, shaking her head. Her life had, once again, just become more interesting.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Wrong Turning Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think it's a good idea," Harry said, laying down beside her.</p><p>Ginny turned onto her side and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. Harry made a face and shook his head at her.</p><p>"I trust you, and I trust Brogan and I haven't thought about him having feelings for you in a while, so don't worry, the jealous git I used to be is not going to raise his ugly head anytime soon."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him, thinking about his reaction. "I thought you'd put up a fight or an objection or... <em>something</em>."</p><p>Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he pulled back, he smiled at her. "I think you need to talk to Grange. Find out all you can, especially about that painting and let's be honest, Brogan is way more clever than me. He'll help you sort it out."</p><p>Ginny rested her head on the inside of his shoulder. "He's not smarter than you, Harry. Well, maybe book-wise he is. And all around knowledge-wise. But spell and defensive wise, he can't touch you."</p><p>Harry laughed and started playing with her hair. "That's my girl."</p><p>She pulled back and looked at him. "You know what I mean."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Good," she said, wrapping her arms around him. Harry started running his hand up and down her arm, causing goose pimples to break out across her skin. She shivered, moving closer to him, and pushed him back onto the bed as she sat on top of him. Ginny smiled down at him, watching his eyes go from their normal brilliant green to dark.</p><p>"I love you," she said softly, feeling overwhelmed again. Her talk with Brogan had stirred up a mini-chaos inside of her and she suddenly needed some clarity. Being with Harry always emptied her mind of everything but him.</p><p>"Gin," he whispered, as though he recognized her need. He reached up and pulled her down to him, their lips meeting. His hands strayed under her robes and she exhaled, feeling her body tighten with need.</p><p>She could feel him, underneath her, growing harder as their bodies shifted. She reached for the clasp of her robe and threw it off. Harry's hand moved under her shirt as she started unbuttoning it.</p><p>He sat partway up and slipped it off her shoulders for her, his hands then drifting eagerly to her breasts. She slipped her arms out of the straps of her bra and quickly removed it. Harry brought his mouth to her skin and she sighed, desire pooling within her core. She watched his dark head move from right to left and smirked as he made sure each breast was attended to.</p><p>Harry eventually pulled back and looked at her, licking his lips.</p><p>"Satisfied?" she asked, grinning.</p><p>"Never," Harry said, pulling her to him again. He turned them over and it was his turn to look down as she pulled his shirt up, her fingers ghosting over his skin. He shivered as she allowed her hands to run the expanse of his shoulders and around his arms. She brought her right hand slowly down to the top of his jeans.</p><p>"Lose your kit, then, Potter," she said with a growl, and he grinned. He moved off of her and she watched as he obliged. She was glad she'd worn a skirt under her robes and quickly removed it. Ginny watched as his eyes drank her in.</p><p>"I love you, Ginny," he said, climbing back into the bed. They kissed, slowly, neither one feeling the need to hurry. They explored each other with the practiced hand of two people completely in touch with the other. Ginny let her hands roam over him, softly caressing every part she could reach. Harry kissed her neck and she heard herself giggle as his lips tickled the sensitive part behind her earlobe. His voice was low and sweet as he reverently said her name and she closed her eyes, cherishing the sound.</p><p>His hands finally traveled downwards and moved in between them. His fingers probed gently before fully touching her. She moved her head around his and started making little kisses from his ear to the hollow of his throat. She allowed herself to lick the salty taste of his skin and could feel his heart beating beneath her fingers. Her hand drifted between them and she found him hard, ready for her.</p><p>She felt Harry speeding up his finger movements, adding his thumb to his ministrations and she opened her legs wider to accommodate him. He rested between her knees as their lips met in the deepest of kisses. She felt the calm that his loving always gave her break open inside her.</p><p>Ginny pulled away and smiled as she removed his glasses for him. "I don't think we need too much foreplay tonight, love."</p><p>Harry nodded, feeling it too, and he removed his hands as they adjusted their bodies. Ginny propped herself up on the back of her arms as he positioned himself. Their eyes met as he entered her and she felt herself start to melt as her body welcomed his. Harry paused as they joined, his face close to hers. Their foreheads rested against each other's, his breathing slightly hitched. Ginny pulled him in deeper with her body and he let out a small moan of pleasure. He began to move in earnest then, a tingling sensation breaking out across their skin. Ginny lolled her head back, feeling Harry everywhere.</p><p>Harry sat back after a moment and adjusted his depth, letting one hand move between them again. Ginny bit her lip as he touched her, feeling the beginning of her body's response. She met his gaze with her own fierceness, shifting her hips to allow him even more room.</p><p>"For me, Ginny, " he whispered. "Let me feel you come undone."</p><p>Not wanting to ever disappoint him, Ginny closed her eyes and gave in to the pleasure he was giving her. Each thrust filled her and each flick of his thumb sent her closer and closer to completion. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry above her, watching him as he watched the way their bodies joined together. She reached up and pulled his head to hers, capturing his lips in an ardent kiss.</p><p>"Harder," she begged when she released him. Harry thrust inside her again and removed his hand as he shifted her legs around his hips. Taking control, he moved more deeply into her and she moaned, grabbing his arms to steady herself. She was flying along the peak, her breath catching as she whispered his name.</p><p>Harry and Ginny moved as one; as always, a tumbling, pleasurable mess of their bodies, hearts, and minds skating along the depths of their desire. Ginny cried out when she came, tightening herself around him. A few moments later Harry followed suit, his body pressing down on hers until he was spent and Ginny knew nothing but Harry and their love and her joy.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Right then, Professor Caley, you are to take the Portkey to the Abbey, where Mr Cosgrove will then assist you in returning to Limerick. You have exactly eight hours. Kingsley Shacklebolt had a hand in arranging the Portkey, so we can trust it. I want you and Miss Weasley to be on your guard. Dylan has assured me it is a mostly Muggle area with little to no ties to Death Eaters, but it does not hurt to be prepared." Professor McGonagall looked at Brogan, a severe look on her face. Ginny still couldn't believe her Head of House was allowing her to leave for the day. She wondered what Brogan had told her to convince her. Almost as though reading her mind, McGonagall turned her attention to Ginny.</p><p>"Now, Miss Weasley, the only reason I am even allowing this is because your father has agreed and Albus himself, before his... injury, insisted that you be given a certain amount of latitude in researching this Aine person. Do not assume this will continue to happen if you abuse this freedom. I am not as willing as Albus was concerning certain... situations between you and Mr Potter. You have usually been the most level-headed of your family, other than your brother Percy, so I expect you to continue in this vein, am I clear?" McGonagall gave Ginny a rather intense look and Ginny felt herself wanting to squirm under the scrutiny. After a moment, the older woman's expression softened.</p><p>"I know this is a confusing time, Miss Weasley, and I wish you luck with your search for answers." The older woman paused and then stood to lead them out. "Please, the two of you be careful and keep your wits about you. Keep to the timetable. I am not sure I would want to deal with Mr Potter's anger should you not return on time."</p><p>Brogan and Ginny thanked her and then left the Headmaster's office, the stone staircase closing behind them. They both exhaled a deep breath as they made their way downstairs.</p><p>"Blimey," Ginny said. "I reckon it was wise of me not to remind her that the other most so-called level-headed member of my family became a double spy and possible Death Eater."</p><p>Brogan laughed and looked at her. "Yes, that was probably wise. Although from what everyone has told me of Percy, he was probably very efficient about it."</p><p>Ginny shook her head as they reached the front doors. She smiled as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione with Professor Lupin waiting for them.</p><p>"McGonagall give you the lecture?" Ron asked as they walked over. Ginny nodded primly.</p><p>"She says I am the most level-headed person in my family."</p><p>Ron frowned and then grinned. "That's only because I haven't married this one yet." He pointed at Hermione, who blushed. "But seriously, Ginny, I'm not certain I'm okay with you leaving but I know you will do everything she told you and be a good girl and listen to Brogan and do as <em>he</em> says if anything happens."</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth, feeling her indignation flare up at his words, <em>how dare he?</em></p><p>"Ahem," Harry said, clearing his throat. "Can I say goodbye to my girlfriend before you two have a blazing row? I don't want any bodily harm happening to either of you."</p><p>Ron folded his arms and looked at her. He bowed his head. "Fine. That was...<em>patronizing</em> of me. But I just love you, you big idiot, and want you to be safe. <em>We</em> all know you're dead scary, but they don't, so don't go looking for trouble."</p><p>Ginny blinked hard at Ron as he grinned at her, happy with himself for some reason. She shook her head disbelievingly and let Harry lead her away from the others, as Brogan and Lupin were going over the details one more time.</p><p>"Hey," Harry said softly, pulling her closer. "Don't let Ron get to you. He's just being the big brother."</p><p>"The big prat is more like it," Ginny said sullenly.</p><p>"Be careful. And you know what to do if something happens, right?" Harry asked, ignoring her.</p><p>"Send my Patronus. And then fight like hell. Yes, Harry."</p><p>"Just checking, Gin. I know you can take care of yourself. And I know Aine won't let anything bad happen to you until..." Harry's voice trailed off, and Ginny fiercely reached for his hand.</p><p>"I'll be fine. I'll be back for dinner, probably no worse for wear and fully insulted by Peabody Grange."</p><p>Harry grinned and then kissed her. After a moment Ginny wrapped her arms around him, stretching upwards. When they pulled apart (after some distinctive throat clearing from Ron), she smiled at Harry.</p><p>"I think you've grown taller, Harry!"</p><p>Harry looked down at himself. "Have I? Hmm. Hadn't noticed."</p><p>"Alright, you two?" Brogan's voice interrupted and they turned their heads towards him. Ginny caught the expression that Brogan tried to hide as he watched them. Feeling self-conscious, she stopped holding Harry's hand.</p><p>They said their goodbyes to everyone else and then Brogan pulled out a small box of cards and looked at his watch. "Almost time," he said looking at her and she reached out to take hold of the other side. Her last look was of Harry watching them before she felt the insistent pull of magic taking her away.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Bill Weasley was tired. No, take that back, he was <em>exhausted</em>. He'd been living rough for about a month now and while he was used to it (one did not become a curse breaker for Gringotts by staying at comfortable hotels and sipping drinks, after all), <em>this</em> was pushing it.</p><p>He had been keeping tabs on known of associates of You-Know-Who and had almost been killed at least three times in the process. His lack of success after the third Death Eater attack had been the last straw and it was only because he was a wizard that he was still alive at all.</p><p>Trying to discover if his younger brother was truly the world's most miserable arsehole was not fun. He had been cut off from his communications and now, just this morning, he'd eaten the last of the food. He'd been living in an abandoned, semi-destroyed Muggle farm near Wiltshire, sleeping in the cold barn and existing on rations. He knew he was near the Malfoy ancestral home and that You-Know-Who had stashed practically a whole battalion of his followers around the area. He also knew that <em>they</em> knew someone had been watching them. They'd almost caught him twice and that had been that last time Bill had gone out in the daytime. Hence, his lack of food. Hence, his foul mood. <em>Hence</em>, his complete and utter exhaustion.</p><p>He had caught sight of Percy only once, and that had been in Bridlington. Bill had the sinking feeling it had all been orchestrated just for him, to keep him on the trail. His orders from Aberforth Dumbledore had been to stay until he knew for certain where Percy's loyalties lay. At the time, he had agreed it was important - this was his brother after all - but now all Bill could think of was his mother's cooking and maybe the way Fleur Delacour's eyes crinkled and filled with warmth when she looked at him.</p><p>Bill also thought of his baby sister and he hoped to Merlin that Harry was keeping her safe. While he had not wanted Harry and Ginny to be so <em>together</em> originally, he knew the two loved each other and that Harry would do anything to protect her. Not that Ginny would let herself be protected, he thought with a wry grin. Bill knew his entire family was at fault for Ginny's stubborn streak; they all tended to treat her like something precious and feeble when in reality she was anything but. He could now appreciate that it would be very hard to grow up in a house full of <em>noble</em>, Weasley men trying to tell her what to do all the time. Even Percy had, in his efficient, no-nonsense way, fretted about Ginny. He'd always protected her from the twin's more serious pranks, which was probably why Fred and George had taken the piss out him every chance they got.</p><p>Bill stretched and walked around to wake up his limbs. He was going barmy, that was all there was to it. Daydreaming about family dynamics instead of planning his next move wasn't very clever. It was as he was contemplating how soon dusk would fall so he could sneak out and find some food that he heard the first sounds of someone coming his way. He froze, his hand immediately gripping his wand. He went completely still to determine which direction the footsteps were coming from.</p><p>Judging that they were coming from behind the barn, Bill chose a space between two bales of hay, looking out between the slats in the wood. The sky had darkened considerably and he could just make out the shadow of someone moving around. He cast a silencing spell around him and disillusioned himself, knowing that it would at least manage to keep him somewhat hidden.</p><p>Suddenly all the movement and noise from the outside stopped, and Bill felt his blood go cold. He couldn't hear anything, which meant a spell had been cast. Which meant <em>wizard</em>.</p><p>Moving to his right, the exact opposite direction of where he had last seen and heard anything, Bill counted to ten in his head before lowering himself down to a broken slat in the barn wall. He would be able to see out more clearly. He should have already known it was too late.</p><p>He felt the spell drop as soon as he was in a bent position, realizing his Disillusionment had been forced to end and spun clumsily on his knees. A fairly bright light illuminated the barn as the door was blown open. He blinked, uncomprehending for a moment before his brain recognized what it was he was seeing. It was the only lapse that other the wizard needed; Bill felt the stunning spell hit him full-on and cursed as he fell forward.</p><p>"Expelliarmus," a voice commanded, and Bill felt his wand go flying out of his hand. "Petrificus Totalus," the voice continued, and Bill felt like a bumbling first year as a rough pair of hands eventually turned him over.</p><p>He stared up into the eyes of his brother Percy, dressed in full Death Eater regalia. He watched as the other man removed his mask, and Bill couldn't tell which emotion would win inside him - fear or disgust.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Well, this is just bloody stupid," Brogan said as he stared up at Black Castle. Ginny didn't say anything and let her eyes travel across the large stone fortress. She couldn't help it as a small, entirely too bitter laugh escaped her lips. <em>Bloody stupid</em>, indeed, she thought. The next moment, she felt the hot swell of possible tears behind her eyes.</p><p>Brogan turned and frowned at her until he saw her face. He walked over to her and reached out, tentatively at first, and then she saw a determined look on his face as he pulled her in for a hug. She allowed herself to relax into his arms, noting his scent was clean and citrusy. His body warmth ate away at the chill in her bones.</p><p>Brogan eventually pulled back and cleared his throat. "It's freezing out here," he said a moment later. "I know, I know, what great observation skills I have."</p><p>Ginny laughed again, this time more genuinely and wiped at her eyes. "I can't feel my toes," she said looking down at her feet, which were covered in about three feet of icy snow. Brogan shook his head when she looked back up.</p><p>"I can't feel my bloody <em>bollocks</em>," he snickered and soon they were both laughing. After the frustrating afternoon, they had just experienced, Ginny felt cheered that she wasn't too cold to laugh.</p><p>"Well, don't look at me to help you there, Brogan," she said playfully as they sobered. He used his wand to cast yet another warming spell and Ginny smiled gratefully even though she knew it would soon fade.</p><p>"I can't believe neither of us thought of this situation," he said as he turned back towards the castle, grimacing.</p><p>"No, but we should have known," she said, mostly to herself. Of course, Peabody Grange was no longer at the castle. Of course. He had left, leaving the simple word "Gone!" on the front door in bold, black letters. It was just the latest in what had quickly become a doomed mission.</p><p>First, their car had stopped working half-way there. And Ginny, being the optimistic sort had suggested they walk the remaining distance. How bad could it be? They were both young and able-bodied people with magic on their side. So what if it was below freezing by the time they reached the more forested area that Black Castle called home. Except Ginny didn't realize that the more warming charms one cast, the less they worked. Then she had fallen like a twat, twisting her ankle, and Brogan had had to heal it with his wand. It felt better, but she could still feel a twinge if she put too much pressure on it. Brogan had tried to Apparate them as close to the castle as possible, but they had found that they just… couldn't. Something didn't want them to use magic to get to where they were going. Peabody Grange had probably put up Anti-Apparation spells or something equally evil.</p><p>"God, it is colder than a witch's tit," Brogan muttered as he faced the castle.</p><p>"Not quite, but close," Ginny quipped, moving to stand next to him. Brogan glanced down at her, a smile twitching on his lips. Neither of them said anything for a while until Brogan sighed. He turned to her.</p><p>"Once we get back down to the car park, I can probably Side-Along us back to the car. I'm fairly sure there will be no Muggles around to see it."</p><p>Ginny sighed and looked at the castle one more time. Something caught her eye from one of the bottom windows. She pointed so Brogan could look at it too.</p><p>"Is it me or is that window open?" She asked, moving forward.</p><p>"Is it?" He asked, following her. "I could have sworn it wasn't while I was cursing Grange's name."</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips and allowed him to go in front of her, so she could protect her ankle a bit more. If he broke his way through the snow first, it was less taxing on her. They stared up at what was now an open window.</p><p>"Lift me up," she decided, making her decision.</p><p>"Er, should we really break and enter?" Brogan asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm not breaking anything," Ginny said, determined to get inside the castle. "Just entering."</p><p>Brogan studied her and then shrugged. "Right then."</p><p>Ginny paused in amazement and squinted at him. "Can you teach my brothers and Harry how to do that?"</p><p>Brogan frowned. "Do what, exactly?"</p><p>"Completely agree with me on the first go and do what I say," she said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Brogan grinned and he used his wand to float her off the ground. "It is in my best interest to keep on your good side, Gin. I might need your body warmth later."</p><p>Ginny snorted but then sobered as she drifted up towards the window; it felt weird to have someone else float her around. Although to be fair, Brogan's wand was quite steady. She reached the windowsill and used her hand to grab hold.</p><p>"I'm still not touching your bollocks, Brogan," she called out and then blushed, feeling mortified. Ginny realized that had come out entirely too flirty. "Er, sorry," she said as she glanced down at him. Brogan merely shook his head at her and floated her evenly with the window.</p><p>"Keep me here, this….this is… perfect," she then breathed excitedly, reaching for the window. After a slight tugging, she pushed at it and it went gliding quickly upwards. Now they could both slip inside.</p><p>She looked down at him and raised her arms in mock success. Brogan used his wand to lift her a bit more as she swung her legs inside. Ginny let gravity do the rest and landed on the floor of the castle with a slight 'oomph'. She quickly turned around and peered down at Brogan.</p><p>"Need any help, Professor Caley?" she asked coyly as she watched him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and tutted at her. She grinned cheekily and turned away, looking around behind her. A moment later, she heard him land rather less gracefully than she had, bumping his head on the top of the window pane with a loud thump.</p><p>"I'm going to take a guess and say you're not much of a Quidditch player, are you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"In Ireland, we believe learning is more important than being coordinated," Brogan said sensibly, dusting himself off.</p><p>"Now I know why Hermione likes you, you're a kindred bookworm who prefers the ground," Ginny said as she lit her wand. "Not to mention the Irish Quidditch team would beg to argue with you. Went to the Cup a few years back, didn't they?"</p><p>Brogan made an exasperated sound at her and they moved side by side, down the hallway. It was deathly quiet in the castle and they heard nothing but each other. It grew darker the further away they moved from the light of the window. It was eerie, and yet Ginny couldn't shake the idea that the entire thing had been orchestrated to allow them inside. She wasn't surprised at all when they heard the window come crashing down behind them with a loud bang. They both stopped and looked back down the hallway.</p><p>Brogan looked at her. "I'm going to regret agreeing to this, aren't I? Do me a favor, when they find my body after Harry kills me for putting you in danger, please, spread my ashes at the Abbey. Somewhere down by the river, okay?"</p><p>"Come on," Ginny said, grabbing his free hand and giving it a confident squeeze. "It's going to be okay. I just have a feeling."</p><p>"You Gryffindor's are too brave by half," Brogan muttered. Ginny just grinned in response.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry was stretched out on his bed, a book about wandless magic open on his chest. He drowsily pushed his hand through his hair as he yawned. Ron and Hermione had buggered off somewhere else for a change and he thought he would take advantage of his own bed for once.</p><p>Ginny and Brogan were due back in a few hours and he wasn't worried about them. He could tell, quite amazingly, that they were <em>both</em> fine. He mused to himself that he wasn't disturbed by the fact that he could feel Brogan as well as Ginny through their connection. He wondered when that had happened as he realized it had been like that for a while now. He closed his book and sat up, considering going to the kitchens to get an afternoon pick-me-up. Perhaps Dobby had some leftover treacle tart for him. A sudden commotion outside the doorway had him sitting up, immediately at attention. A moment later, a red-faced Neville came bounding into the room.</p><p>"Harry! Come quick, McGonagall sent me to fetch you! Emergency Order meeting in her office as soon as we can get there!"</p><p>Harry moved quickly off the bed. "What is it, Neville? Has something happened to Ginny and Brogan?"</p><p>"Where are Ron and Hermione," Neville looked around, as though just noticing they weren't there. He looked at Harry as though just realizing he had asked a question. "No, it's Bill! Bill Weasley is back and he wants to talk to all of us!"</p><p>Harry stared as Neville went racing back out of the room, yelling Ron's name as he went. He pulled on his robe, hoping everything was okay. He wondered if he should send a message to Ginny, but stopped himself. No use worrying her until they knew the whole story.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Past is Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s Note: This is one of my favorite chapters of the new ones and I hope you enjoy it. It is aptly titled because I feel as though this is the beginning of the final, ”third” part of the story. I answer some questions, hopefully, and yet give you new ones to ponder. It was a joy to write too, especially the smut. ;) Hah. I feel like I really hit my groove, after not writing for so long with this one and I guess that’s why I like it. And now I’ll shut up, lol. And no, Bill is not polyjuiced, promise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 39: The Past Is Prologue</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry caught up with Fred and George, in from Hogsmeade as they were making their way towards McGonagall's office. They arrived as Ron and Hermione were coming from the other direction.</p><p>"It's true then," Ron asked as he saw them. "Bill is really back?"</p><p>Harry nodded and looked around. "That's what Neville said. Where is he, by the way?"</p><p>"He mentioned something about McGonagall telling him to interrupt Snape and Kath with their brewing so they could come to the meeting," Hermione replied.</p><p>"So he'll be missing this meeting just building up his nerve," Fred joked. At the mention of Kath's name, George perked up considerably.</p><p>"Maybe I'll go help him," George said eagerly and took off towards the dungeons before any of them could stop him. "Always like to help a fellow Gryffindor in need."</p><p>"Oi!" Fred called after his counterpart. "What about Bill? Your brother whose just come back from a dangerous mission? Don't you want to see him?"</p><p>"I've seen Bill loads of times," George shouted back, as he disappeared around the corner.</p><p>Fred looked at them all, a bit nonplussed. "He really needs to sort out his priorities, choosing a woman over his brother."</p><p>Ron shook his head. "I think he just did, Fred."</p><p>Harry and Hermione shared an amused look as the moving gargoyle staircase opened up to allow them entrance. As the wall moved aside for them, Harry saw that Remus and Aberforth were already there, standing by Dumbledore's old desk. Harry felt self-conscious as Aberforth turned around to peer at them, his look quite intense. There was no sign of Bill or McGonagall.</p><p>"Harry, Ron, Fred, Hermione, please take a seat. We're just waiting for Bill to come back from the infirmary or, I should say, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to give him the ok to leave." Lupin said, smiling at them. Ron and Fred both spoke at the same time.</p><p>"Bill's not hurt is he?"</p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>Remus nodded at them. "He's a bit rough around the edges and a bit scragglier than normal, but he should be okay. I think she said he was a bit malnourished. He had a rough few weeks on his own."</p><p>Aberforth snorted and turned away from them, looking out the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared a look.</p><p>"Something funny?" Harry asked, addressing their supposed leader. He felt quite put out at what appeared to be the other man's cavalier attitude. Lupin moved, as though to intercept any disagreement between them but Aberforth stilled him with just a look. He narrowed his eyes at Harry.</p><p>"During the first war, people didn't much come back from missions just needing a cup of soup to make themselves better. They came back half-crazed and wounded if they came back at all. So you'll forgive my lack of worry about the eldest Weasley. He's not bleeding and he's walking on his own two feet." Aberforth nodded as though that settled it.</p><p>Harry frowned, feeling a surprising amount of anger and frustration. "He's still a viable member of this group, doing things you ordered him to do. Not sure if it matters much to you, but he's been out there for a month, while everyone has been worried about him."</p><p>"Of course it matters to me," Aberforth sneered at him. "I'm trying my best to clean up the mess my brother left me with and I don't take it lightly."</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to reply, as Hermione touched his arm, a warning look on her face. They were all saved by the staircase moving behind them. They all turned and saw Bill limping in, looking, as Remus had said, a bit scragglier than normal. He looked thinner too and had a long burn along the side of his face, that was already healing.</p><p>Ron and Fred immediately went to their older brother, gripping him about the shoulders. Harry glanced at Aberforth, who was appraising the other man with satisfaction.</p><p>Behind Bill, there was also McGonagall. The headmistress looked around and then nodded towards Aberforth. She walked to her desk and sat down, waiting for everyone to get settled.</p><p>"Where is Mr Longbottom and Professor Snape?" She asked</p><p>"Still in the dungeons, with George and probably Kath," Fred replied, still sounding put out.</p><p>"We can catch them up later," McGonagall said, nodding at Lupin. She turned her attention to Aberforth and then Bill.</p><p>"Mr Weasley, would you like to tell us your tale?"</p><p>Bill nodded and looked around the room at them. His eyes settled on Harry. "First, if I may, Professor, I would like to ask Harry about my sister."</p><p>Harry started as everyone turned to look at him; everyone except Aberforth, who appeared to scowl at Bill before turning back to the window.</p><p>"Ginny is good. She's with Brogan, actually." Harry omitted the part where that meant she was currently in Ireland. It was a small omission, really.</p><p>Bill nodded almost absentmindedly but then gave him a fierce look that reminded Harry far too much of Ginny.</p><p>"But how.. <em>is</em> she?" Bill asked. "How is she really?"</p><p>"She's stronger. She was under the weather for a bit," Harry paused, glancing around. "But she is getting better every day, Bill." Harry tried to infuse his voice with reassurance.</p><p>Bill nodded. "The Healers at St Mungo's couldn't actually find what was wrong with her, could they? They couldn't figure out why she was losing so much weight?"</p><p>Ron stirred at his question. "It was never as serious as all that, Bill. She never went to St Mungo's, right Harry?"</p><p>Harry saw Hermione place her hand on Ron's and sighed. He turned towards his best friend.</p><p>"She did, Ron. We just…never told you. Only Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall knew. Or so I thought." Harry said, looking at Bill. "The weight loss has stopped, for now, and she's sleeping again. She's almost like her old self."</p><p>"And she still protects you with everything she's got, doesn't she?" Bill asked after a moment.</p><p>In the past, Harry knew, the other man's voice might have held a note of anger or accusation, but Bill had made his voice as neutral as possible as though knowing it could start a row.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes. Although, before she started to get better she thought…she thought she wouldn't be able to for much longer. She could barely keep herself going."</p><p>Ron, Fred and even Hermione, appeared shocked at this news and Harry saw the older members of the Order all exchange a significant look.</p><p>"Look," he began, feeling annoyed and more than slightly angry again. "What is this all about? If you're back with news about Percy, why are we talking about Ginny?"</p><p>Bill looked at Aberforth for a moment and then turned back to Harry. "Just a few more questions and then I'll tell you, Harry. How are you? How is your…scar?" Bill's eye strayed to Harry's forehead, like everyone's eyes always did.</p><p>Harry frowned, feeling self-conscious and glanced around uneasily. "My <em>scar</em>? Oh, you mean how is the connection with…<em>him</em>. It's fine…I'm fine…there hasn't been any…Voldemort hasn't been inside my head since around Christmas."</p><p>Bill nodded at himself, as though deciding something. He looked around at the rest of the room.</p><p>"His daft plan worked then," Bill said, looking amazed. He shook himself as he noticed they were all staring at him, not comprehending what he meant.</p><p>"Sorry, let me explain. Percy wanted to prove himself. So he went to the Death Eaters to get information and he has become closer to You Know Who than either he or Dumbledore ever thought was possible. He's fouled up three spells, as far as I can tell, that You Know Who put into motion. The first one," here Bill paused and indicated Harry. "The first one was to rob Harry of his protection, to remove Dumbledore from his life and the school. But he also wanted Harry to be his again, to be able to use the connection between them to make him hurt the ones he loved. So he had Malfoy perform a spell on Ginny when they grabbed her, before. One that wouldn't take effect right away."</p><p>Bill looked at Harry, a serious glint in his eye. "It was supposed to kill her, Harry. He used an old spell from that book that was stolen awhile ago. He wanted Ginny dead because he knew it would crush you and make you weak. He wanted you to strike out in your rage and grief and become a liability to the Order."</p><p>Bill stopped, letting his words sink in. Harry felt the center of his stomach drop to the floor. He had known that was always Voldemort's goal, but to hear it put so boldly, out loud, still made him shiver.</p><p>"Percy said he almost couldn't do anything to that spell; he had to trust in Ginny being strong enough to withstand it. The spell required the blood of a family member, so of course, You Know Who was thrilled when Perce freely offered it. This witch Aine that gave Ginny all these new strengths, protected her enough at first, but the blood magic was almost too strong. Still…" Bill paused, looking at Harry. "You saved her, somehow. <em>You</em> protected <em>her</em> this time."</p><p>Harry remembered trying to make Ginny better every time he was with her. He shared a look with her older brother, knowing the other man understood, somehow.</p><p>"What about Voldemort's third spell?" Hermione asked after a moment had passed.</p><p>Bill sighed. "That one was the one directed at Harry himself. While fighting with Dumbledore, You Know Who had Percy and a few others sneak into the cemetery here at Hogwarts and take something from Lily Potter's grave. The spell required a bone from his mother. Much like how Harry's blood made it so You Know Who could touch him again after he came back, this spell would render any residual protections Dumbledore had in place for Harry to be completely void. You Know Who thought that with the loss of Ginny, the loss of Dumbledore and this new spell working against him…"</p><p>"I'd be wide open for anything he could send my way," Harry finished quietly. "He really <em>was</em> trying to use me as a weapon this time."</p><p>"But, Bill," Hermione asked, sitting forward, "at the time you checked his mum's grave, you discovered that it had indeed been disturbed. So what did Percy do?"</p><p>"Well, old Perce was sort of clever with this one. While he was with the other Death Eaters, he really did take a bone from Lily Potter and made sure they saw it. But when it came time to give it to You Know Who, he simply replaced it with another type of bone from another source. Something magical enough to cause a reaction in the spell so that You Know Who would think it had all gone according to plan."</p><p>"But what about Percy now," Harry asked. "Surely Voldemort knows his spell didn't work since none of that has happened. Isn't he in even more danger?"</p><p>Bill looked sad for a moment. "Perce is in as deep as they get. He…he can't extract himself now. He is determined to stay by You Know Who's side until the end, to help defeat him. I begged him to come home with me but he wouldn't." Bill looked at his brothers. "He blames himself for Charlie. For Mum getting hurt. He even blames himself for Dumbledore."</p><p>Bill looked at Aberforth, who had turned back around and stood next to where Bill was sitting. The older man placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.</p><p>"He does, does he? Doesn't he know my fool of a brother was prepared to miss the end of this battle? He knew Riddle would have to remove him before he could get to the boy. You should have pulled your brother out while he could still get out. He's as good as signed his own death warrant."</p><p>Ron and Fred looked shaken but no one argued with the sentiment Aberforth had just expressed. But Harry felt the frustration building inside of him. Yet again, another person in danger, because of him, Harry Potter. The Weasleys had never done anything except accept him into their lives and take care of him. Harry thought of Charlie, dead and now… <em>another sacrifice</em>. An angry tremor passed through Harry. He had stood up without realizing it, his hands forming into fists at his side.</p><p>Bill suddenly glanced at him, as did Remus. But Aberforth glowered at Harry. "Stop with the theatrics. I'm sure Percy Weasley has his own reasons for doing this that don't revolve around you."</p><p>And just like that, Harry felt his power pull back inside of him, the anger dissipating. It was almost as though Aberforth had reached out a hand to push him down. Harry blinked at everyone, as he sat, noticing they were giving him a wary look.</p><p>Aberforth nodded and then moved away again, looking at McGonagall as though telling her something. She pursed her lips and looked at the rest of them.</p><p>"Right. We'll let Mr Weasley rest now, thank you. We'll schedule a more detailed meeting tomorrow at Aberforth's house. We need to regroup and see where we need to go from here." McGonagall looked pointedly at the younger people in the room, and the four of them took that as their cue to leave. Harry watched Ron hug his brother and say something to him. Bill shook his head and smiled, glancing at Harry. Harry felt Hermione tugging on his arm.</p><p>"Come on, Harry, let's go downstairs and wait for Brogan and Ginny. They should be back soon."</p><p>Lupin crossed the room and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He thrust a piece of chocolate into his hand and smiled. "Eat this, you'll feel better, Harry."</p><p>Harry frowned, but for once in his life, he did as he was told. The chocolate was already melting on his tongue as Fred and Ron joined them on the stone staircase, soothing his rattled nerves. Harry really needed to see Ginny.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"We're lost," Brogan whispered as they walked past the same hallway again. Ginny frowned but knew he probably was right.</p><p>"It's a castle, not a maze. We should be able to find the same room from before." She insisted. She glanced at the man next to her. "And stop whispering."</p><p>"I don't think ol'Peabody wants you to find that library again," Brogan said in his normal voice, wincing at the loudness and looking around. "Face it, Ginny, this has been a wild goose chase."</p><p>Ginny raised her wand higher and looked back the way they had come. With her other hand, she absentmindedly scratched at her neck, her fingers grazing her necklace. She pulled her hand back in surprise as she realized the Waystone was warm.</p><p>"Here, hold my wand," she said, handing it over to him. She put both hands around the necklace and closed her eyes. Concentrating on what she wanted to find, she felt the stone grow even warmer. She opened her eyes, taking her wand back from Brogan. She smiled excitedly at him, "Let's go!"</p><p>She turned and headed the way they had just come, but stopped in front of a small door which they had assumed was a cupboard. Ginny placed her hand on the door and pictured the room she wanted. With a determined air, she looked at Brogan as she opened the door to reveal the library.</p><p>He stared at her, his mouth hanging open a bit. "I don't believe it," he finally said. He nodded at her necklace, his lips twitching. "You couldn't have figured that out a half an hour ago?"</p><p>"Hah," Ginny said as they entered the room. It was exactly as they had last seen it, except there were no longer any books. Except for one. In the middle of what had been Grange's desk.</p><p>Brogan and Ginny both looked at it. Suddenly a flurry of dust started to swirl around the book as though it had been waiting for them. It spelled out the word '<em>Bricneach'</em> and then turned into a swirling cloud and disappeared. Brogan coughed and shrugged at her. "After you, <em>Freckles</em>."</p><p>Ginny grimaced and tentatively touched the book. The cover, which had been devoid of any color or words, suddenly changed into "The Philosophical Implications of Pillows and Their Uses in the Modern Muggle Era," by St John Sleepworths.</p><p>Brogan raised his eyebrow at her. "Fascinating book he left for you."</p><p>Ginny frowned as she flipped through the book. "It must be under a spell. Why would he leave this here for me?"</p><p>Brogan looked over her shoulder at it. "I don't know, but it does have plenty of diagrams of pillows. Perhaps he thought you'd need the rest after everything was said and done?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, not really listening as her mind raced. There had to be something else to it. She suddenly remembered the portrait of herself and wondered if she could get the necklace to show her back to the room it was in. Sticking the book into her pocket, she closed her eyes again, letting her hand rest on the necklace.</p><p>She went to the door and opened it, looking out. "Do you think this entire castle runs on the same principle as the Room of Requirement?"</p><p>Brogan frowned and looked out into the hallway with her. "I don't want to know how that is even feasible. I mean, I reckon Hogwarts is ….a special case. If Grange did somehow get this building to show you the way you needed, he must have been working on it for years."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Well, he is pretty old. Reckon it was his hobby?"</p><p>Brogan laughed. "Come on, let's see where that necklace of yours is leading us now."</p><p>They moved down the darkened hall, and Ginny got the strange sense of déjà vu again as she had from the first visit. They passed portrait after portrait of older, unknown faces. Slowing their pace, their eyes lingered on the sleeping images. They reached the room they were looking for and Ginny saw the portrait from before. It was once again covered with the long and dirty sheet. She felt trepidation at seeing herself in paint again. But she wanted answers. With a determined glance at Brogan, she nodded at him to remove the cover.</p><p>Ginny gasped. The painting that had haunted her - the painting that had worried her and Harry so much was….<em>blank</em>. It wasn't a blank canvas, it was still a painting of a scene, there just wasn't any <em>subject</em>. The place where she had seen herself, looking slightly older and stuck in the turn of the century was just a washed-out, empty space.</p><p>Brogan was frowning at it and then looked at her, a question on his face.</p><p>Ginny walked over to the painting, almost touching it, but stopped at the last moment. She shook her head.</p><p>"What is it," he asked softly.</p><p>"This used to be a portrait of me," Ginny said, looking up at it. "The first time Grange brought me here, he showed me a portrait of myself. Looking older and …different somehow, but still me. It was scary, to be honest. But I wanted to wake it up and talk to it, to ask it some questions but now…"</p><p>"Maybe it's not the same painting," Brogan said, flicking his wand at it. He frowned when nothing happened. "Maybe Grange took the real one with him and left this in its place."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, thinking about it. She didn't think that was it. The painting looked the same and it <em>felt</em> the same. It had just <em>changed</em>.</p><p>"I don't understand," Ginny said, shaking her head.</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and he didn't have to. He paced in front of the painting trying different spells on it as she sat down on the edge of a dusty sofa. She had been so sure the return visit to Black Castle would have given her some clarity or at least something new. Now all she had was more questions and more confusion. If she was no longer the subject of the painting, then who was it supposed to be now? Why did the painting exist at all? Why did it look like it was just waiting for something?</p><p>Brogan finally cleared his throat, bringing her back to the present. "We should probably get going. We still have the walk to the car and I need to get you back to Hogwarts before the Portkey expires. Harry would kill me if you missed it."</p><p>Ginny nodded, knowing he was right. "Well, at least I have the book about pillows," she said with a small grin. She knew she was just grasping for something positive to pull out of the whole, lousy experience.</p><p>"Don't get too discouraged, Ginny. As troubling as it is now, I would have to say that not finding a portrait of yourself in this place is a good thing."</p><p>"You're right. Think I can use this necklace one more time to get us out of here?" Ginny said, brushing aside her emotions for the time being.</p><p>"Aye. Just, please, be specific and ask for a door to walk out of, and not a window." Brogan said pointedly.</p><p>Ginny smiled and felt better as he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. She thought of Harry, and suddenly wanted nothing more than to be in her room, with him next to her. And maybe some food; she was famished.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry paced along the door to the Great Hall by himself. Ron and Hermione had gone in a few moments ago to get something to eat. Brogan and Ginny weren't late, not yet, but he had been hoping they would have come back by now.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the air around him change and his hair was pushed off his face by a strong breeze. He watched as Ginny appeared out of nowhere, looking windswept and very cold.</p><p>"Harry!" She said as she saw him, racing forward into his arms. He pulled her close and just held her, breathing in the scent of snow, fresh air, and Ginny.</p><p>"Gods, I've missed you," she muttered, moving her mouth up to his. They kissed and Harry felt a thousand times better. He looked behind her when they pulled apart, noticing she had returned alone.</p><p>"Where's Brogan?"</p><p>"He had to stay behind, there were problems with the car he borrowed but he sent me back so that you wouldn't worry."</p><p>Harry smiled. "Clever man. But what happened with the car? And, hey, are you limping?" Harry looked down at her as they turned to go into dinner.</p><p>Ginny frowned down at herself. "I'm fine, I just twisted it. Brogan set it with his wand, but it's getting tired. I should probably pop in to see Madam Pomfrey, but first, I need food."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Priorities, as always, Gin. But wait, I have something to tell you that might change your mind."</p><p>Ginny stopped to look at him. "What's happened?"</p><p>"Bill's back with news about Percy."</p><p>"What!" Ginny exclaimed, changing direction immediately. "And you waited this long to tell me? Is he okay, is Percy okay? Is Percy still a git? Did he come back with him?"</p><p>"What happened to getting some food," Harry asked, marveling at her energy suddenly.</p><p>"I have to see my brother, Harry! He's been gone so long! Does Mum know?"</p><p>"Come on," Harry said, taking her hand. "Let's go upstairs so you can bombard him with your twenty questions. I think he's interested in seeing you as well and as for the rest…it's better you hear it from him."</p><p>Ginny turned to him as they waited for the moving staircase. "Is it bad?"</p><p>Harry squeezed her hand. "It's…not horrific, but…"</p><p>"There's seriousness afoot?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I am still in a daze about it myself. I couldn't wait for you to get back, to be honest."</p><p>Ginny moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I have news for you too, you'll never believe it. But later, when we're…alone."</p><p>"Oh?" Harry asked, smirking at her.</p><p>Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Talk first, sex later, Harry."</p><p>"Promise?" Harry asked, grinning at her. They kissed again and then turned towards Hospital Wing as the stairs delivered them right on cue.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After talking with Bill for a long while, Harry and Ginny returned to her room. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye – she looked a little lost and little less cheerful than earlier.</p><p>"Hey, why don't I run down to the kitchens and have Dobby send up some food?" He asked as they paused at the door.</p><p>Ginny nodded her head absentmindedly. "Sure, Harry. I'm going to send a letter off to Mum, can I borrow Hedwig?"</p><p>"Of course," Harry said, squeezing her hand.</p><p>He made his way to the kitchens in record time, and Dobby was more than happy to send food up for them. He ran into Ron and Hermione on the way back and followed them to the common room for a few moments.</p><p>"How is Ginny? Did she find out anything of interest?" Hermione asked as they sat down. Harry looked into the fire and yawned, suddenly feeling quite spent.</p><p>"We haven't had a chance to talk about it, actually. We just got back from visiting with Bill."</p><p>Ron nodded. "How'd she take it? I mean, I'm still wrapping my head around it, and I've had all day. Ginny just found out."</p><p>Harry frowned. "She seems okay, just a bit distracted. But I can't tell if it's from what Bill told her or from what she learned with Brogan earlier. Maybe it's both. Merlin, but we do have complicated lives, don't we?" Harry rested his head in his hands for a few moments and then felt the cushion sink next to him. He raised his head as Hermione put her arm around him.</p><p>"I think you're doing brilliantly at it though," she said. "I was really proud of how you held your temper in with Aberforth earlier."</p><p>Harry snorted. "Yeah, that was him forcing my arse back down into the chair more than anything."</p><p>"Harry! He did not even touch you and I didn't sense any spells. Did you Ron?" She said, looking across at their friend.</p><p>"No, but that doesn't mean he didn't do one. Aberforth strikes me as being mad powerful, just like Dumbledore." Ron got up, hands on his hips as he looked down at them.</p><p>"Budge over, Harry, if this is one of those epic all for one and one for all moments, I'd like to be included and not just watching you hug my girlfriend."</p><p>Hermione tsked under her breath, but the two of them moved down as Ron squeezed himself into the other side of Harry. It wasn't exactly the easiest fit; he and Ron had grown a lot in the last few months, and of course, they were no longer the size of first years.</p><p>Harry didn't say anything for a moment as he and Hermione both watched Ron try to make himself comfortable. He was thin enough, but his legs were longer and stuck out under the table in front of the couch at an awkward angle. After much turning and twisting, he finally managed to sit on his side, his arm around the other side of the couch for balance. Ron noticed them watching him.</p><p>"What?" he asked, ears turning pink.</p><p>Harry started to laugh, soon joined in by Hermione. Ron looked grumpy for a moment before he too, started to smile. Soon the three of them were laughing even harder and if asked, Harry would not have been to able to explain why. But it felt good. It felt happy.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Ugh, I am so full," Ginny said, laying back on the bed. "Tell Dobby you only need to feed <em>me</em>, not a small army."</p><p>Harry smirked at her. "What if he thinks that means the same thing?"</p><p>"Dead funny," Ginny said, moving the dishes away.</p><p>Harry helped her and then lay down next to her. "Do you think Brogan made it back okay?"</p><p>Ginny rolled over and moved until she was nestled into the crook of his arm. "Most likely. Why? Feel like inviting him over?"</p><p>"Uh, <em>no</em>," Harry said, shaking his head. "There's no food left anyway."</p><p>"Oh, before I forget, he said he wanted to start training again, with you included. Since I'm feeling better now, of course."</p><p>Harry looked down at her. "And you really are, aren't you?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, her eyes closing. Harry watched her for a moment and then joined her. Removing his glasses, he thought about everything they had discussed. He just didn't know what it meant that the portrait that used to be a picture of her, had now changed. He felt a melancholy sense of loss that he no longer had Dumbledore to guide him. He somehow didn't think Aberforth would be as easy to talk to. Still, the other members of the Order all trusted the other man and obeyed him. Harry wished he could figure out why the man didn't seem to like him. It wasn't anything overt, of course, but he knew Aberforth definitely wouldn't be a member of the Harry Potter fan club any time soon. Perhaps he and Snape could form an alternative group; Harry was sure they'd have loads of members before too long. Voldemort could even be Club Secretary.</p><p>"Harry," Ginny murmured, stirring beside him.</p><p>"Yes, love?"</p><p>"Stop thinking so much."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Sorry, do you want me to leave?"</p><p>Ginny's eyes opened and she looked at him. "I think I promised you sex after talking, didn't I?"</p><p>"Yes, but we have had a long day, the pair of us. We can put it off until tomorrow."</p><p>"Hmm, couldn't we just?" Ginny asked, rising up so that she looked down at him.</p><p>Harry reached up and released her hair from its ponytail. It fell over her shoulder in a red blaze of color. She titled her head and leaned into his hand, kissing the base of his thumb.</p><p>"Well, perhaps not. That is, as long as you're properly motivated now," he said smiling.</p><p>"Always," she said her voice taking on a husky quality that had all the blood in his body traveling to one place and one place only.</p><p>They removed their clothes quickly and Ginny noted the beginning of his arousal with a smirk. She kissed him as they tumbled onto the bed, their bodies meeting. Skin against skin, Harry knew nothing but the girl in his arms. He sat up and she came with him, their hands caressing one another. Ginny was breathing heavily into his ear as he made his way down her collarbone with his mouth, towards her breasts. Ginny wrapped her fingers around him and started trying to break his concentration. Harry put a hand up to stop her, never pausing in his own ministrations. With a firm, yet gentle hand he pushed her down and she sighed as she put her arms above her head. She gave him a cheeky grin when he finally looked at her.</p><p>"Fine, do as you wish. You're just giving me what I want, Harry."</p><p>He gazed at her, not speaking for a moment until she stopped smiling. He put the intent he had for her in his eyes.</p><p>"I am going to lick each and every square inch of you, from here to here," Harry said moving his hand from her breast to her center. "And then when you are squirming and panting and begging for me to continue, Ginny Weasley, then I will, perhaps, <em>give</em> you what you want."</p><p>Ginny's mouth made an interesting o' shape as his words sunk in. He saw her skin blush pink all the way down and he raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Liked the sound of that plan, did you?"</p><p>She nodded. He let his eyes travel over her body slowly and then brought his eyes back up to her face. She swallowed a bit roughly, watching him. Harry lowered his mouth to her body then, pulling gently at her breasts as his mouth closed over one nipple. She arched into it and flung her head back almost immediately. He slowly licked the underside of her breast and then blew gently on her other nipple until it pebbled in the air. Her hands strayed to his head and he felt shivers down his spine as her nails scraped against his scalp. He lapped at her skin, counting the light dusting of freckles that fell in the center of her chest. He swirled each nipple into his mouth, taking his time.</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>," Ginny moaned after a while, moving her head back and forth. "Sod the bleeding breasts already!"</p><p>Harry laughed softly, and did as requested, but gathered her breasts into his hands one last time, kissing them sweetly. He ran his hand down her stomach and her legs opened. He caught the scent of her arousal and moved his head back to her body. He kissed her, working a trail downwards with his lips, tickling her slightly. She tried to push his head further down, but he stayed out of her reach. After one particular successful yet rather rough tug on his hair, he brought his head up and looked at her.</p><p>"Do I need to restrain you? Or are you going to be patient?" He asked lightly.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. "Why are you torturing me?" She asked, her voice breathy.</p><p>"But I'm not, Gin, I'm just taking charge," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.</p><p>She laughed, relaxing, and then smiled at him, the look full of affection. He turned his attention back to her body and planted a slow kiss on her abdomen, right above where her sex began. He moved his body down lower and settled in between her legs, flat on his stomach. He kissed his way from the inside of her knee to her just about the middle of her body and then pulled away. She grunted in frustration and he moved to the other knee, doing the same. She writhed underneath him and he shook his head.</p><p>"That just won't do." He said pointedly and then placed his hand firmly on her hips, holding her down. With practiced ease he moved his head forward and paused just within reach of her body, drinking in the scent of her. He raised his head back up and looked at her.</p><p>"Do you want it now?" he asked playfully. She tried pushing herself into him but he held her steady.</p><p>"Yes, please," she whimpered, sounding distraught, but he knew better.</p><p>He lowered his head down again and waited. He knew she could feel the heat of his breath against her most intimate part and it thrilled him. Suddenly he knew that lying on his stomach could start to get very painful indeed. Keeping his mind on the matter at hand was the only way to do it, he knew. Using his hand to push her legs even further apart, he parted her folds with his tongue.</p><p>Ginny grunted again, this time sounding relieved. It soon turned into a sob as Harry pulled her closer to himself. He wanted to be surrounded by all of her as he devoured her.</p><p>Anticipating her need to move, he held onto her hips even more, bringing her closer to his mouth. He hummed at the back of his throat as he sucked at her, the vibrations causing her to breathe harder. He pulled the little bud of her sex into his mouth gently, teasing it and loving it before moving his tongue down further. He tasted her and thrust with his tongue, adoring the feel of her wetness. He was rewarded by Ginny swearing and gripping one of her legs tightly against his side.</p><p>She moaned his name again, lost to the sensation he was giving her and he kept going, not stopping. He moved a hand up over her body until he was flicking his fingers around her nipple, teasing it. It was all the stimulation she needed because she was soon screaming his name as she came. Her legs tightened around his head and she tried to pull his mouth in even closer. Harry let go and went along for the ride, never pausing his mouth until he felt her legs twitching beside him, her body clearly spent.</p><p>After lying still for a moment, taking in deep breaths, he moved up over her body and brushed her hair out of her face. It was in a wild tangle from thrashing about on the bed.</p><p>He kissed her tenderly as her eyes fluttered opened, unfocused for a moment. Harry felt a swell of pride and lay down next to her, grinning.</p><p>"All right, all right," Ginny said a moment later, her voice sounding shaky.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked innocently.</p><p>Ginny groaned and then sat up, looking down at him. "You're too bloody good at that, Harry. Just too bloody good."</p><p>"Me?" He blinked at her. "Little o'me?"</p><p>"Shut it, Potter," she said, shaking her head. "Now come up here and give us another kiss."</p><p>He sat up and went into her arms, pulling her to him. They grinned at each other as they pulled apart. Ginny looked down at his lap.</p><p>"I see things are starting to look up," she said cheekily. "Get behind me, Harry."</p><p>Harry laughed as they moved apart, with Ginny going on all fours in front of him. He gripped himself, stroking his arousal back into focus, feeling suddenly quite keen to continue. He stared at Ginny's body in admiration, marveling at the pure simple beauty of it. Positioning himself behind her, he ran his hand down her back to her arse, then slapped it lightly.</p><p>Ginny turned her head and raised her eyebrow at him. "And what was that for?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "For being bloody fantastic."</p><p>Ginny laughed and shook her head at him, her hair falling across her back. Harry bent down and kissed the small of her back, licking slowly downward. He used his hand to guide himself in and watched as their bodies joined. He would never get tired of the way they fit together.</p><p>Ginny's reaction at their joining was guttural and she bowed her head as she pushed back at him. She raised her backside up a bit so he could go deeper and he obliged, sucking in a breath as he felt himself glide further into her. They moved steadily, back and forth, Ginny's hands fisting in the sheets beneath her. Harry used his hands to pull her hips closer with each thrust and he felt her shudder beneath him.</p><p>"Yes," she moaned, her voice low and soft. "Harry, Harry, Harry," she mumbled, shaking. He felt her tighten around him and knew they were both close.</p><p>"Faster," she ground out, and Harry felt the last of his control slipping as instinct took over. He was all sensation inside of her, the pulsing of their hearts and bodies as one. They moved in unison, each reaching the crescendo at almost the same time. Ginny convulsed before him, her body suddenly pitching forward and he felt himself tumbling with her. His release tore a half-scream, half-moan out of his mouth and he collapsed over her, spent.</p><p>"Ughnahba," Ginny said a few moments later, as their breathing leveled out. He smiled tiredly and moved, pulling her into his arms as they curled into the bed together.</p><p>"If you're saying let's do it that way all the time, then I'm with you," Harry mumbled into the back of her head.</p><p>Ginny made a 'hmm' noise as an agreement and then they both rested, complete in their loving.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Brogan returned from Ireland, cold, wet and utterly knackered. Not necessarily in that order, either. After speaking with Aberforth and learning about Bill Weasley, he returned to his rooms for food, warmth, and bed. Except after taking a very long and hot shower, he found that he couldn't sleep. He was the worst kind of tired that every insomniac loathed – he was exhausted but couldn't rest.</p><p>He tried meditating but felt too restless. He wandered around his room, suddenly noticing the emptiness as though for the first time. He had explained to Ginny that was how he liked it, but perhaps that was a lie he told himself. Perhaps he kept everything inside too much, including sentimentality, and perhaps it was easier to tell himself that he didn't have a lot of personal items because he was always moving around. But it wasn't exactly true. His room at the Abbey - which had been his home for quite a few years - was almost as bare as this one. He sighed, sitting in front of the fire, not really seeing it. He thought of his Mum, the one person he had loved more than anything in the world and suddenly missed her in a way that he hadn't in a very long time.</p><p>He remembered the way she smelled, like heather and lavender, and he took a rough swallow. He hadn't thought of that smell – that comforting, loving scent in so long that it made his heart long for home. And he felt more alone than ever.</p><p>Almost without warning, his mind strayed to Ginny and to Harry, their presence a persistent buzz in the back of his mind. He was so used to them being there now that he couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been. He didn't know what to make of what they had discovered at Black Castle and the empty picture had disturbed him more than he'd let on. But he couldn't exactly explain why, so he'd kept it to himself. As always.</p><p>Something poked at the back of his memory, it was either something he'd read or had been told about Aine, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was. But it bothered him and Brogan hated not being able to figure something out.</p><p>Knowing that he was letting his emotions get the best of him, he closed his eyes and sat back in the chair. Brogan let his mind wander, trying to chase out the cobwebs that filled his head. He let his defenses down without realizing it, allowing his emotions more rein than he normally did. He started feeling a pleasing warmth spreading through him that made him smile, relaxing him a bit more. This was <em>nice</em> – he no longer felt the sting of loneliness or the heartache of missing his Mum – he felt pleasantly…well, <em>pleasant.</em></p><p>A few moments later though, he groaned as he realized why he felt so pleasant and sat back up. With an effort, he started shutting down his feelings. Knowing exactly what Harry and Ginny were getting up to meant that even if he could sleep, he wouldn't be getting any.</p><p><em>In more ways than one</em>, he thought with a wry grin. Shaking his head, he got up and pulled out his music player from the drawer of his desk. He fiddled around with it until he found something slow and unhurried to listen to. Closing his mind as much as he could - they deserved their privacy after all (and he deserved his sanity) - he grabbed one of his older, less read books about Aine and sat down to see if he could remember what it was he was forgetting.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Percy Weasley had been called many things in his life – efficient, stubborn, competent, <em>wanker</em> – well, mostly his brothers had called him that one. He was confident most of his family had wondered, at one point or another, why he had been placed in Gryffindor at all. Not exactly brash and not known for being brave, Percy had always thought that standing up to his brothers’ taunting and bullying had to count for something. Had he known that withstanding Fred and George on a good day would be future training for where he was now, he might have paid more attention. As it was, he found he was able to ignore most of the other Death Eaters and their whispers about him reasonably well. But the Dark Lord was different. Percy had never known that such brutality of spirit could exist before taking on his mantle of spy for Dumbledore. Percy was not sure he would have agreed to continue if he'd known. No matter how much he had wanted to prove to his family that he, too, could do the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord was entirely and utterly relentless. He probed Percy’s mind repeatedly and suddenly, often looking for anything that would help the ‘cause’. It felt as though it took every last molecule of magic in his body to withstand it. And he lived in fear of when even that would not be enough. Because Percy knew his mind would break eventually. He and Dumbledore had talked about what would happen if it did-  no, that was a laugh - they had talked about what would happen <em>when</em> it did. Percy knew that day was coming soon.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord was becoming unhinged, and he was not pleased. None of his spells had done what he had wanted, and after blaming the rat, (Percy still shuddered to think of growing up with Scabbers/Wormtail in his house) and then Malfoy, the fault had fallen at his feet. Daily, if not hourly sessions with the Dark Lord were often painful and confusing, and he always returned from them weakened and more than a little sick.</p><p> </p><p>Percy was glad he had been able to talk to Bill. He hoped, no, he prayed, that the information he had passed on would be of help to the Order, especially Harry Potter. He thought of his sister – Ginny – his favorite sibling, truth be told – and hoped she was okay. He hoped she had understood what he had been trying to tell her with the Remembrance Wreath. She was one of the things that kept him going. Her and his Mum. He knew he had screwed up in his life – his loyalties towards the wrong side of things had hurt everyone he’d loved. But he hoped that at the end, when he would surely be dead, they would remember him with perhaps a little fondness in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>"Weasley! He wants you." A snide voice called to him, and Percy kept his sigh to himself as he stood up. Clearing his mind, he followed the summons. Perhaps today would be the day. Perhaps today, he would finally find rest.</p><p> </p><p> o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>“Confringo!” Brogan’s voice rang out across the room as Harry and Ginny both reacted. Ginny used her natural shielding ability to block the flying debris as Harry used his wandless magic to turn the bigger chunks of rock into soft, purple cotton puffs.</p><p> </p><p>Brogan smiled and walked over to the oversized puff and looked at him. "Nicely done, Harry. I barely saw you move at all that time."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny poked one of the still floating puffs with her wand. "Nice color, too, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and then used his magic to make everything disappear with a wave of his hand. He looked over at Ginny and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I think a piece hit you.” He walked over to her and rubbed at the rather large dot of blood on her forehead. She looked down at his thumb and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see,” Brogan said, coming over to them. He studied her forehead and then shook his head. He cast a healing spell at the cut and then stepped back. “You’re still reacting a little slower than normal, Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well….” Ginny shrugged.  “Reckon I am a bit tired this morning. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan and Harry shared a look, but neither of them said anything. Brogan studied Ginny for a moment and then conjured up some comfortable chairs for them and a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice. </p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant,” Harry said, collapsing into the chair in the middle. “I’m a bit beat, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny snorted at him as she sat down next to him. "You are not. You’ve barely broken a sweat.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. “I have so. It’s just… <em>internal</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan laughed as Ginny pulled a face at the idea. “Internal sweat, Harry? <em>Ew</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan cleared his throat. “Well, after we rest a bit, why don’t we try something different?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at him, suddenly apprehensive. “Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we could have Ginny perhaps, relax her protection of you and put more of her power into her spells. See if that makes a difference."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged and looked at Ginny to see if she were okay with the idea. She looked deep in thought and then looked up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Only for a little bit. I don’t want to take any chances,” Ginny said.</p><p> </p><p>Brogan nodded. “Aye, of course. I just want to see if it is the protection spell draining you or something else.”</p><p> </p><p>They chatted a bit more, and then Brogan indicated they should start again. As before, he conjured a massive statue in the middle of the room. This time it looked like a giant Pixie. He turned to Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>“Now think about slowly releasing the magic you keep around Harry. Just sort of rein it back into yourself. And Harry," the other man said, turning towards him, "get your Occlumency shields in place. If you feel even a twinge of anything You Know Who related, let us know immediately."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his agreement and looked at Ginny. She closed her eyes and appeared as though she were concentrating. Harry was shocked at the difference he immediately felt when she opened her eyes and stared at him. He had not missed <em>this</em> feeling at all – the full-on pressure he felt in his head made him cringe in reaction.  Harry held up his hand to her to let her know he was alright. The faint memory of his heading pounding felt like an old robe that was too small settling around his shoulders. Comfortable, almost, but also annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?” Ginny asked, touching his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” He nodded, reassuring her.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Brogan took a defensive position and aimed his wand at the statue. A second later, it exploded as Harry and Ginny worked together to block the falling pieces. Well, Harry tried, but in the end, it was Ginny who blocked everything without him having to lift a finger to protect them. Ginny had used her wand quicker than he'd ever seen her do it before, and the pieces stopped suddenly. A few of them were still barely exploding outwards from the statue. He and Brogan looked on as Ginny used her magic to make all the pieces fly back towards their original position, practically nullifying Brogan’s original spell.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Brogan shook himself and looked at Ginny. “Right. That answers that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry marveled at the statue and looked at Ginny. He felt the pressure in his head suddenly fade away and knew she had started the protection again. “Bloody hell, Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and sat down in the chair again. Harry sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how powerful does Aine make you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mostly only good for protection, I think,” Ginny said, frowning. She looked at Brogan. “That’s right, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan shrugged. “I reckon that for you, it’s how it has chosen to manifest itself. Were you someone else, the power might be a little different. At least, I think that is what Dumbledore thought. It’s why he wanted you and Harry to be close. Also, why he wanted me to be close to you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "When you put it like that, it reminds me that he was so…manipulative about it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan sighed, his voice soft. “Well, he sort of was, wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to disagree or perhaps just say something stupid, but didn’t and only sat there, feeling strangely disloyal. Because he could not argue against what Brogan had said. Not really.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny exhaled loudly. “Let’s not get into it. What was done or not done doesn’t matter now. I use this gift to protect Harry. Full stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pursed his lips but again didn't say anything because he didn't want to have a row. Besides, he knew Ginny was right. It was what it was, and that was all they could do about it. He knew he would never convince Ginny to do anything other than what she was doing. Harry felt a strange realization hit him - as though he had just grown a bit smarter, or at least, a bit more grown-up.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’ve been thinking of Aine and that portrait changing,” Brogan said after a moment, his thoughts apparently elsewhere. “It’s bothering me because I feel like I should know what it means, but I just can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Get there?” Ginny asked nodding. "I feel that way, too, although I don't know what that implies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it means…”Harry stopped and gave her a significant look. “Maybe it means something has changed. Something that wasn’t supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>"But what?" Ginny asked, looking pensive. "You know, I was having nightmares while I was sick.” She glanced at him and Brogan. "Aine was almost mad at me in them, and I was scared of her because I felt like she wanted me to do something I didn't want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan’s brow furrowed. “Aine shouldn’t scare you, Ginny. What happened in these dreams, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>"I… I was alone, and there was a loud wind all around me, and I felt scared and lost, but also like I was searching for something. And she kept telling me this is the way it has to be, but I didn't… I didn't want to do what she wanted. I was worried about Harry." Ginny looked at them, sorrow in her eyes. “Do you two think I’ve done something to upset her?”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan got up and started pacing behind them, as Harry took her hand, squeezing it. "No, what could you have done? You've been pretty accepting of everything she’s asked of you, Ginny. Too accepting.”  <em>Okay</em>, Harry thought, <em>maybe he wasn't that grown-up after all. </em>Before Ginny could say something in response, Brogan interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>“This reminds me of an old story I read about Aine, once…something…"Brogan trailed off and then groaned in frustration. "I hate to say it, but I think I am going to have to go back into full-on research mode and spend all available hours in the library. I know there’s something I’m forgetting. Or misremembering.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you don’t know it, I doubt the rest of us will stumble upon it,” Harry said, standing as he pulled Ginny up as well, glad the moment had passed. “Let’s say we break for lunch and find Ron and Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded absentmindedly. She watched Brogan for a moment as he continued to pace. “Do you want company later?”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan paused and glanced at them. “I’ll be near the restricted section if you two want to help out.” The other man glanced at Harry as though making sure that was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>They parted ways as they left Ginny's room, and Harry pulled her in for a hug as Brogan turned the corner. Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? You never told me you were having nightmares, Gin. Should I be cross with you?" he asked, running his hand down her hair, absentmindedly removing the band she had used to pull it back.</p><p> </p><p>"It was when I was sick, and you were acting like a mother-hen, Harry," she said, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt affronted. "A mother-hen? Me?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny chuckled, and they began walking arm and arm towards the stairs. “You were a bit…intense about it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because the thing I care for most in this world was ill and not herself. I doubt you’d be easygoing if the situation had been reversed," he said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“True. It just seems so far away from us now. Although, after all the things we learned from Bill…” Ginny stopped and looked at him. “V-Voldemort tried to break us, Harry. And he nearly succeeded. Has it happened so often now that we don’t even react anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought about it. “I think it just comes with the territory. One more thing we face and overcome and…next?" He raised his hand in mock inquiry, as though Voldemort himself were watching. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed and lowered his arm. “Git. But seriously, I just wonder what’s going to happen when we can’t overcome what he throws at us. What if next time he succeeds? I reckon the law of averages alone indicates he's due."</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused as they reached the Great Hall and pulled her in for a kiss. He put everything he felt for her into it until she was soft and pliable in his arms. Harry pulled away and saw that her eyes were blazing with her fire and passion instead of doubt. He nodded at her.</p><p> </p><p>“He will never succeed, Ginny. Never. Not while I have a breath left in my body. I will fight for you and for us and for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding you to that, you know. As long as you agree, you’ll let me do the same, Harry. You are not going to face him alone, not if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’d be mad to go up against <em>The</em> Ginny Weasley," Harry said, laughing. "As Ron has often said, you're dead scary when you want to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite," Ginny said, as though that settled things. Harry let her lead them into the Great Hall, confident in the knowledge that Voldemort had absolutely no idea what awaited him.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aine was, considered by many in Ireland, a witch-goddess who studied the ancient ways of blood magic to grant power. She was a witch with a strong sense of right and wrong – many so-called Muggle kings feared her. One such Muggle king drew her ire more than any other, for he had hurt someone she loved. She marked him as unworthy, and his descendants paid for his greed – never allowed to be in power positions again. It is believed that Aine broke The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and cursed the family until the end of time. (Some believed Aine had control over such things.) No evidence was ever brought against her, though, as most Wizards disliked the king's family to begin with."</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Brogan sighed and stretched, moving his head from side to side to work out the kinks in his neck. He glanced over at Harry and Ginny, a quick smile flitting across his face – even while just doing something as simple as reading, the couple was close. Ginny's hand had worked its way into Harry’s hair, massaging the other man’s scalp as they sat and read. Harry, for his part, was leaning against her, looking at ease and relaxed. Brogan was struck by a sudden pang of loneliness and quickly moved his eyes back to his book.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aine was often known to bestow blessings upon Muggle couples – she was a believer in love of all sorts. Many witches earned their living during this time, doling out trinkets and gifts 'of love' for Muggles, despite the Ministry’s request for secrecy. Most times, those who should have done something turned a blind eye to such goings-on. It bears to mention that Aine’s ‘trinkets’ were always a bit more successful than your average witch’s spells. Aine specifically worked in lodestone – that mysterious substance that leaves our kind puzzled to this day. She reportedly had a particular affinity for it, and it was reported that she prized the stone more than any other. She told other magical beings that the stone held far more gifts than we would ever know. This has, of course, never been substantiated. Please see the Muggle story on page 244 for more ideas about why many disregard Aine’s claims as complete and utter hogwash.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"All right there?" The nearness of Harry’s voice startled him, and Brogan glanced up as he put down the book, feeling self-conscious.  He picked up another one, trying to flip through it nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. How about you two?” Brogan finally asked, nodding at Ginny as she started to return a few of the books they’d already read.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and sat down next to him. "About as well as you’d expect. After we get out of school, I'm not sure I'll ever read another book again."</p><p> </p><p>Brogan chuckled despite his own lack of success. “I think I know what you mean. And I love to read. Or, at least, I did.” He frowned as he glanced at Harry.  “I think this whole thing has sort of motivated me to try something other than Transfiguration or teaching. Perhaps, being an Auror <em>would </em>be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “For me, it has become the opposite. I mean, I still want to do something with Defense…it is the only thing I’m really good at, besides flying, I reckon. But after all is said and done, I think a little bit of boring would be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s a little bit of boring?” Ginny asked as she joined them, sliding a new batch of books onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a who,” Harry said, taking her hand. “But a what. Brogan was just saying how he was reconsidering his stance about becoming an Auror after this is over.  And I was saying how I was thinking about not becoming one anymore."</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know, after you defeat Him the entire Wizarding world will expect you to be Minister for Magic," Ginny said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes are her. "Yes, well, the Wizarding world will wait a long time for that to happen. As in never.”</p><p> </p><p>"Never say never, Harry," Ginny said, grinning as she bumped into him with her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Brogan smirked at them and forced his attention back to his book. He thought he may have found the part he'd been looking for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“According to local Muggle legend, Aine was the person to see if you needed your crops to grow, your lover to stay with you, or other things to be more fertile. She was highly successful with potions and charms, this much is true. Muggles grew to worship her around the area of Limerick, and Lough Gur – which Muggles believe to be her chosen home. The witch did indeed spend a lot of time in the area, mostly looking and working with her favorite stone, lodestone (later known as waystone). A King of some renown traveled to visit with her – to ask her to bless his lands, which had fallen to drought. But on his travels to Aine, he came across a young girl. He was so bewitched by her countenance (or so the story goes) that he became enraged with lust for her and kidnapped her for his own. This angered Aine, and she was thought to have become extremely vengeful. Some believe the King was marked somehow, and there is an entire folder in the Department of Mysteries dedicated to studying what happened. It is believed that Aine used her power and her understanding of lodestone to send the King back in time to punish him. Since the Ministry never allows anyone to read this file, one must assume something dodgy occurred. There is a stone archway within the ministry walls that was said to have been taken from Aine herself as reparation.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Brogan started doodling on the parchment he had brought with him, not thinking about anything. He wondered why the archway had been important to Aine. If the stone was lodestone, then what did that mean? He had heard about Harry’s godfather, of course, and what had happened. The man had died – no- been murdered and fallen back into the veil, never to be seen again. Which, of course, begged the question – what had happened to the body?</p><p> </p><p>Brogan frowned as he drew, not watching what he was doing. If Aine used the stone for something other than death or as a barrier, what was it? Hadn't Peabody Grange also studied the stone? Wasn’t there some connection between the stones and the arch?  Was it just because they were all the same material, or was there something else Aine had known? Humming out loud in frustration, he threw his quill down in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Brogan?” Ginny asked, sounding concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. Sorry. Just something itching at me, trying to get me to make a leap of consciousness.”</p><p> </p><p>After Harry and Ginny both gave him blank looks, he sighed. “What I mean is… something is trying to get me to connect the dots or clues we’ve been given, but I fear I’m just too damn stubborn to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave him a look of commiseration. "I know that feeling well. I always try to turn off my brain and do something else instead, like fly. Something where I don’t have to think at all.” Harry glanced at Ginny, who had a look of amusement on her face. “Shut it, Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and shook her head. “Did you ever get permission from McGonagall?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry's face brightened, his green eyes full of humor. "Yes, actually, I did. I forgot to tell you! Let's do that! Let's grab some brooms and get some fresh air on our faces. You in, Brogan?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny glanced at him and bit her lip.  She didn’t say anything, but Brogan could tell she wanted to. He shook his head. “No, sorry, mate, but as your decidedly <em>polite</em> better half here will no doubt tell you, I have absolutely no form on a broom. Or the air. Or any place off the earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded. “He’s er… sort of rubbish at it, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. “There’s something that Brogan Caley cannot do?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Brogan said, indignant. "I'll have you know there are at least three other things I can't do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only three?” Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow. Brogan grunted at her, not amused.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back and shook his head, pulling his parchments to him and stuffing them into his bag. “I think I might just listen to some music and relax. I also have some papers I should grade, although not that many. So few students being here is nice for the professors. You two go have fun and don’t fall off your brooms or anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain?” Harry asked as they both started packing their books away. "I was going to track down Ron to join us. Hermione doesn't fly either, and she'd probably appreciate the company while the rest of us get some exercise. You know she loves to pick that big brain of yours. And tell you how many people, that is, <em>certain</em> people, would love to spend time with you.” Harry smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious," Brogan replied dryly. "No, Hermione will just have to find other ways to annoy Ron this afternoon. I think I need some quiet time."</p><p> </p><p>“We just spent all afternoon in the library!” Ginny exclaimed loudly, which earned her a nasty look from Madam Pince as they passed her on their way out the door. "Er, sorry, Madam Pince." Brogan watched as Ginny tried to look contrite, but failed, which only made the librarian stare at them even harder. When her eyes landed on him, Brogan felt his skin heat as Pince’s look went to clear disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>They waited until they were through the doors, and then all three of them laughed. Brogan shook his head. “Crickey, you’ll get me tossed out on my backside – the first Professor of Hogwarts not to be allowed to use the library in over 100 years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe then you could work on livening up your spartan living quarters instead of having your head stuck in a book all the time," Ginny said, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Brogan looked at Harry. "Yeah, as I said, I <em>need</em> quiet time. Get her out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Ginny, leave him alone. It's his prerogative if he wants to live like a monk," Harry said, his lips twitching as though biting back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t you start," Brogan said, grumbling. They ran into Kath McNamara, who looked windswept and quite lovely as they reached the Great Hall. Brogan was aware of Harry and Ginny both watching him as they said goodbye. He was also aware he’d been staring at Kath like a berk. Brogan shook his head as he heard Harry whispering to Ginny. He’d have to teach someone how to be more discreet one of these days. Most likely starting with himself. He smiled nervously at Kath, hoping she hadn’t noticed</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Brogan!" Kath said, falling in beside him. "I was hoping to run into you. I feel as though we haven't talked in an <em>age</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, well, you have been busy,” Brogan said diplomatically. He decided that not mentioning the fact that George Weasley was always around when he did want to speak with her was his best idea of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you’re the only one I truly know and can relax with, really. Professor Snape gives me a headache most of the time, and I honestly don’t know how; he hardly even talks to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Brogan realized the idea of reading through his notes again in peace was quickly disappearing, not to mention the papers he needed to grade. But he quickly made up his mind without even thinking about it. The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p> “Would you like to go into Hogsmeade and get a drink, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Kath smiled, her whole face lighting up in a way that he realized he had missed. She wrapped her arms through his and rested her head on his shoulder. He breathed in a lingering scent of something spicy and woodsy.“Brogan, I thought you would never <em>ask</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Brogan felt a warm feeling surging through him and smiled. What was the sacrifice of a lost afternoon spent in the company of an old friend? Time, stones, and Aine soon left his mind. He just wanted to keep Kath laughing that wonderfully delightful laugh of hers.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                    </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy Manor had, at one time, been quite the Grand Manor. After the Dark Lord had fallen the first time, Lucius could admit that he had done very well during the intervening years. But now his home was mostly in shambles – his fellow Death Eaters did not respect him as they should – and his home bore their ill will and devious, <em>disgusting</em> yearnings. Take MacNair, for example; the man was careless at the best of times and downright repugnant at the worst. He also had a thing for Muggle boys, and Lucius was tired of cleaning up his messes. Not that Lucius ever lowered himself to do so – the house elves and Pettigrew were there for that. MacNair was incredibly annoying to Lucius because the man worked at the Ministry; he should know better.</p><p> </p><p>Now the house was filled with unhappy Death Eaters and a very unhappy Dark Lord.  A Dark Lord who no longer allowed his followers to do much of anything except bleed after torturing them. Lucius himself was no longer using his cane as a fashion statement but as an actual aide to walking. Too many hours under the Cruciatus and the body started to wear out in strange ways. He was glad he had sent Draco and Narcissa away – it would not do for his family to be a part of this.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius often watched Weasley – the one Death Eater who kept to himself and did not, as far as he could see, have any strange yearnings himself. The man was quiet and even courteous, a fact which had probably saved his life as the Dark Lord could not even fault him for having bad manners. Lucius would have never thought a family as inferior as the Weasleys would know the correct social graces. But apparently their pure blood, however tainted, still stood for something. But Lucius had an idea that it was more than that. Weasley often hid away because he knew no one trusted him, regardless of how much praise the Dark Lord had at one time, heaped upon him. Instead of grandstanding about such favor, Weasley had merely kept to himself, not even gloating to his fellow partners. A fact that had left the other Death Eaters confused and wary – but to Lucius, meant there was something more going on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wondered if the reason the spell hadn’t worked on the Weasley girl was that something was off about the man. Lucius knew he had not fouled up while placing that spell on her. No matter what the Dark Lord thought. And as for the other spell- the one meant to harm Harry Potter- again, Weasley had had a hand in that one as well. They had seen him take the bone from the grave. But had that indeed been what was given to the Dark Lord?</p><p> </p><p>Lucius didn't know, and he needed to find out. So he watched, and he waited. He knew Percy Weasley was getting weakened by the continuous quality of the Dark Lord's 'talks.' Of course, so was Lucius himself. It was just a question of which one of them would fall first.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Brogan made his way back to his quarters, a pleasant numbness filling his head. An evening spent talking with Kath had been just what he’d needed. No worrying about saying the wrong thing, or worrying about being too demonstrative, and definitely no thinking about things he shouldn’t bother thinking about… just hanging out and being. He was also confident that the copious amounts of Firewhiskey Kath kept buying for him had something to do with it. </p><p> </p><p>“I think she was trying to get me pissed,” he said out loud to himself as he collapsed onto the sitting room sofa. He started a fire with his wand and then lay back against the pillows, feeling relaxed and quite happy. With another flick of his wand, his portable music player on the desk started, and soft music filled the room. He thought of Kath’s smile and closed his eyes, feeling content. <em>This</em> was nice – he felt normal. He felt like himself for the first time in a long time. It probably had something to do with the fact that Kath had wanted them to continue talking at her place in Hogsmeade, a spark in her eyes as she’d smiled at him. It was a smile that to Brogan had looked full of promise. But he knew he needed to at least make an attempt to get caught up on his grading and had begged off until a better time.</p><p> </p><p><em>And was it my imagination or had she looked extremely disappointed?</em> He mused to himself. Kath had to know he fancied her, didn’t she? Or at least, that he found her desirable? Of course, Brogan found her desirable, she was fit, and he was a full-blooded male, and <em>not</em> a monk, despite what some people thought. He shook his head at himself and then frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What happened to staying away from her until all of this has passed?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shut it, inner and annoying voice of logic,” Brogan said out loud. He sighed as he sat up. He had best get on with the work. He got up and put the kettle on, knowing he should most likely sober himself up a bit before attacking the 4<sup>th</sup>year essays on the Unforgivables.  Brogan sat at his desk and lowered the music's volume down, removing books from his bag. His eyes caught sight of the doodles he'd drawn earlier while in the library, and he paused, staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>He had drawn the gate to the Abbey, along with the stones at Grange circle. He had attempted to doodle what he thought the stone dais in the Department of Mysteries looked like, but it was the least distinct of all three since he had no idea what it looked like. But there was something about it… Brogan moved the two papers together so that the gate at the Abbey was next to the archway, and it looked as though they could, conceivably, be part of the same whole.</p><p> </p><p>“The old blighter was right,” he muttered to himself, thinking about Peabody Grange. But where did the circle come into it then? If one used the gate at the Abbey as a real gate – that is, something that one could move in and out of - did one come out in the Department of Mysteries or the Circle? Had Aine discovered a way to use all three and survive? Had the room in the Department of Mysteries been created to study the great beyond or what Aine had possibly discovered?</p><p> </p><p>Brogan thought of Ginny – and how certain she was that she was to disappear after everything was said and done. It was strange, he thought, that neither he nor Ginny thought that meant to die, just to go away. It puzzled him suddenly why he had never thought to question that. Of course, Aine had shared more with Ginny than him, and perhaps he had just assumed she'd been told. But what if she hadn't? What if Aine would allow her Heir to use the stones the way they were supposed to be used? And what exactly did that mean?</p><p> </p><p>Brogan knew he was fated to make a decision that would change all three of their lives one way or another. <em>But what if</em>… he stopped, an idea occurring to him. He got up and went to his bookshelf, finding the old notebook of his that now held his prophecy's words.</p><p> </p><p>Reading it back to himself, now, months later, and he was struck by an idea he had never considered. <em>Could I do that? </em>He asked himself. <em>Well, why not?</em> It would help, in the end, all things considered.</p><p> </p><p>Brogan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching his feelings. And then he knew. Brogan knew he would do whatever it took – whatever Harry and Ginny needed. A strange sense of peace settled over him then, and he realized he wasn't sad or angry or anything, really. Because he knew in his heart that he had just made the right decision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Come What May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 41: Come What May</p><hr/><p>"<em>So this is how you want it, mo'beagán'aon?"</em></p><p>Aine's voice was like a whisper across her skin. Ginny didn't answer, but Aine laughed delicately in her ear a moment later. <em>"I admit I did not see this happening this way. Or perhaps I did. Perhaps it is I who have forgotten."</em></p><p>Ginny frowned as she tried to see where she was at – but all was dark. The softest touch of feathers against her back, and she knew Aine was walking around her. Despite her fear and worry, Ginny felt something tighten lower in her body in response. Again, Aine's voice whispered to her.</p><p>"<em>Your Anam Cara holds you on this plane with a much tighter grip than I had anticipated. But it is no matter. You will soon understand. They will all soon understand."</em></p><p><em>But maybe they never will</em>, Ginny thought, and Aine chuckled, the sound suddenly all around her. She felt touched by the softest of caresses. A surprising ripple of pleasure passed through her.</p><p><em>It is quite possible they won't</em>, the witch replied, a smile still in her voice.</p><p>To Ginny, it seemed as though she were floating. This was not the same as when she had been in the cave before. There was nothing but the soft kiss of warm summer air upon her skin. But even as she thought it, she began to feel the gentle lapping of a warm sensation against her feet, and she suddenly realized they were on a beach. The water rushed to meet her – balmy and mild, the sand getting between her toes. She raised her head to look around – where once had been blackness, now she could make out indistinct shapes as though the sun was rising. In the distance, was what she thought might be a cottage or a shack. Suddenly, it came into focus as though someone had simply flipped a switch.</p><p>Ginny turned her head as a flash of color caught her attention. A red mare, proud and tall, stood off to the side of her. It tossed its head and whinnied. Ginny smiled and moved closer, resting her hand in the mare's thick mane.</p><p>"You are beautiful," Ginny whispered to it. The mare's eyes seem to gleam with pleasure. "Is this the only way you can appear to me now?"</p><p>The mare shook her head and moved away, deeper into the water. Ginny watched, her skin feeling heated with the sun as it continued to rise. The sound of a bird cawing into the morning air made her turn her head to see that she was almost upon the cottage, even though she didn't remember moving. Ginny looked around again, frowning as she realized the mare was gone. She heard a creaking noise and realized the door to the cottage had begun to open. But a sharp pounding noise made her turn around again, and Ginny looked down the length of the beach, frowning. When she turned around, the cottage was gone, and she felt a cry of disbelief leave her mouth…</p><p>Ginny awoke with a grunt, turning in her bed. The pounding from her dream was now waking her up in her room. She glanced at her clock and swore, grabbing her dressing gown and throwing it on as she went to the door.</p><p>Harry's hand paused as the door swung open, and he looked relieved when he saw her. "Bloody hell, Ginny, I've been out here for a good ten minutes! You must have been sleeping like the dead."</p><p>Harry entered her room, swinging his rucksack around to her desk. When she didn't say anything, he stopped and looked at her.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>Ginny blinked at him and then felt her mind clear. "Sorry, Harry… I was…I was dreaming. I think."</p><p>"Oh?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed. "Anything good?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and joined him. "Not like that, but… I think Aine was about to show me something important."</p><p>Harry's hand snaked around her middle, under her robe, and he put his head next to her ear, nuzzling against her.</p><p>"Well, I have something important to show you," he whispered, his voice sounding naughty.</p><p>Ginny smirked and then turned in his arms. "I am sure you do, Mr Potter. But first, let me brush my teeth and comb my hair. Please?"</p><p>Harry pulled back and looked at her. "Your hair looks amazing, and I don't mind a little morning breath. Not for what I have planned for you."</p><p>Ginny laughed and pushed him away. "Yes, but <em>I</em> do. And my hair looks like a bird's nest. I really need to get it cut one of these days." She stood up and headed towards the loo.</p><p>"Don't you dare cut a single strand," Harry said, sounding scandalized at the thought.</p><p>"That's just not practical, Harry," Ginny said, ignoring him as she closed the door. Ginny didn't hear his answer as she looked at herself in the mirror. Grimacing, she started to comb her hair, grabbing a hair-tie to pull it back with. Bits of her dream came back to her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something extraordinary had occurred. What had Aine been trying to show or tell her? It was fading with each movement of consciousness she made. Ginny washed her face and then brushed her teeth quickly, deciding that if the witch had indeed been trying to communicate something to her, then she should pick a bloody better way of doing it.</p><p>She opened the door and found Harry lying back on the bed, a snitch hovering slightly above his head. She smirked and walked over to the bed to look down at him.</p><p>"Got any interesting ideas for that snitch?" she asked playfully.</p><p>Harry's green eyes sparkled as he caught it and put it into his robe pocket. "Not really, but I wasn't sure how long it would take you to make yourself presentable."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, sitting down next to him. Harry sat up and then kissed her, putting his arms over her shoulders.</p><p>"Well, you seem a bit less sleepy and more cheerful, at any rate," he said after they broke their kiss.</p><p>"Sorry, I reckon I was still in dreamland," Ginny said, pulling one of his hands to hers.</p><p>"You said you were dreaming about Aine?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "But it wasn't a bad dream, it was… it was nice, actually."</p><p>"Nice, eh?" Harry whispered as he started to kiss her neck again. "What sort of nice?"</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, laughing. "Not like that. And I don't even want to contemplate the idea." Although Ginny was now remembering that just being in Aine's presence had caused her body to have a pleasurable reaction. Not because of Aine herself, but there was something about the magic she'd felt. She shook her head to clear it and pushed Harry down on the bed. He smiled up at her as she removed his glasses.</p><p>"Getting down to business, are we?" Harry asked, his hands straying upward towards her breasts.</p><p>Ginny tugged his shirt out of his jeans and then slipped her hand down underneath them, finding him more than eager. "Always," she said, nodding her head. "I want you fast and hard and ready," she said as she smirked again.</p><p>After a moment of just watching each other as their hands explored, Harry groaned up at her. "I'm there. How about you?"</p><p>Ginny had already thrown her dressing gown and pajamas off as she freed Harry from his jeans. She scooted downwards and bowed her head, bringing him into her mouth, slowly taking all of him in. She was rewarded with a string of curses out of his mouth, and his hand tangled in her hair. After a few moments, she gently sat back and gazed boldly at him. She felt her want for him blister in intensity and slowly moved her own hand down her body to make herself ready for him. Harry sat up, staring intently at her, watching in fascination. Ginny lolled her head back, her body reacting to her own ministrations. She felt herself grow slick as her desire filled her. She brought her head back up and looked at Harry, hungry for him.</p><p>Harry licked his lips and then met her gaze, his green eyes blown wide and dark. "God, I love you."</p><p>"Likewise," Ginny said, noticing her voice was rough. Harry pushed off his jeans, and Ginny couldn't help but giggle when his leg got stuck. Peeling off his shirt and everything else, he lay back down beneath her, his skin slightly tinted pink with embarrassment. She kissed it away and brought her hand up to his face to remind him of where it had just been. He grew serious as he slowly pulled each of her fingers into his mouth. They gazed at each other, the moment full of heat and something she couldn't name.</p><p>With patience she didn't really feel, she slowly lowered herself onto him, holding his eyes with her own. They both closed their eyes as their bodies joined, neither of them moving for a moment. Ginny bit her lip, feeling her body get used to Harry's, savoring the fullness it brought. When she opened her eyes again, Harry was staring at her, his hands roaming upward to cup her breasts. She arched her back as he made her nipples harden with desire and pushed forward with the lower part of her body.</p><p>Harry let her set the pace, apparently more than happy to go along for the ride. He kept her steady, with one hand on her hip and the other moving between them so he could touch her. Ginny lifted her hands up and twisted them into her hair, holding it off her neck. She let herself go, riding Harry with all she had, the sensation of pleasure building inside of her. Ginny felt her desire pool like liquid heat at her core. She moaned his name, sounding feral to her own ears. Her body welcomed him as he finally started to thrust in time with her movements. She fell forward slightly so that her breasts were closer to him, and his head moved automatically upwards, taking a nipple into his mouth. His hand worked its way from between them to her back, holding her in place.</p><p>Their faces were close together now as Ginny pushed harder, feeling him go even deeper. Harry pulled his mouth away from her body to passionately kiss her lips. She put her hands on either side of his head, using her bottom half to keep up the pace. They kissed again as she let her fingers stray to his hair, pulling gently at it. Their combined gasps and moans were loud, and Harry growled underneath her, slowing for a moment. She frowned until he put his arms around her, as though hugging her to him.</p><p>"Let's switch," he whispered a moment later, and she nodded her head.</p><p>Harry used his weight to roll them to the right as they moved gracefully together. Ginny allowed him to turn them over so that he was now on top. He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled her legs up until they rested on his shoulders, and Ginny felt herself begin to flutter with need as he entered her again. They quickly regained the rhythm she had already set, and she flung her arms above her head, arching her back and giving in to her desire. Ginny felt nothing but Harry moving in and out of her. When his hand reached down to stimulate her again, she cried out, her orgasm cascading through her.</p><p>When she was done, she looked up at him, not surprised to see the intensity on his face as he moved. She brought her hands up to her breasts and started playing with them, catching his eye. He grinned down at her and used his hands to pull her hips towards him. Each thrust made her body feel as though she were burning from the inside. Harry completed her, filled her, <em>loved</em> her. Her body, her <em>soul</em>, was his.</p><p>"Harder, Harry," Ginny said in a low voice, feeling unbelievably wanton. She would do anything for him - for this - for them together.</p><p>Their bodies met again and again, with Harry mumbling incoherently as his body finally gathered for release. Ginny arched her back, feeling as though she could let go for a second time – he was rubbing that spot deep inside of her that always wanted more – more friction, more love, more <em>Harry</em>.</p><p>"Yes, love, just like…that!" She cried out as she peaked a second time, swearing. Harry's orgasm tore through him then too, and he groaned her name out as he continued pushing into her until his body finally forced him to stop. He collapsed on top of her, his head slick with sweat. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her cheek against his hair. Her legs wrapped around his body, pulling him in closer. Every part of her felt pleasure, every part of her felt complete. She wondered if this was what Aine meant – Harry held her so close, so tightly, that Ginny felt tethered entirely to him, and yet she also felt as though her entire body was soaring. It was a dichotomous feeling that left her feeling strangely exhilarated.</p><p>Eventually, they moved again, and Harry moved off of her to lay on his side. Ginny settled into the safety of his arms, and she could feel the pounding of his heart against her back.</p><p>"Merlin, you are so…god, what you do to me, Gin, it's…unbelievable," he whispered, his voice drowsy.</p><p>Ginny giggled and looked at him. "Feeling's mutual, Harry," she whispered back, and he smiled faintly at her as his eyes closed.</p><p>They spooned and shifted gently together, settling into a more comfortable position. She could hear Harry's breathing turn deep and knew he had probably drifted off. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.</p><p>"You're my Anam Cara," Ginny said softly, remembering the words Aine had used. Harry stirred slightly behind her and then stilled again. She finally allowed herself to drift off, feeling surrounded by love.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Blimey, what's wrong with you two?" Ginny asked as she and Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the table for lunch. Harry had to admit the two looked paler than ghosts.</p><p>Hermione handed what looked like The Daily Prophet over to them. "There have been more attacks," she explained quietly. "This just came as a special edition."</p><p>Ginny's face turned scarlet as though embarrassed. Harry sat down next to her, reading the article over her shoulder.</p><p>"<em><strong>Death Eater Attack in Ireland at Undisclosed Location!"</strong></em> Screamed the headline in large, block letters, and Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p><p>"<em>Reports indicate a new attack has occurred by You-Know-Who in Ireland, near Galway. Although the London Auror office has been on the scene, the Ministry is keeping things very hush-hush. But our sources suggest the Friary of Ross Oirbhealaigh, a Muggle site, that is nonetheless used by Wizarding Kind as a school and place of study, has been targeted especially. No words of any deaths and or damages that have been inflicted. Please turn to page 12 for recent visits to the Abbey, starting with the Duke of Lachlan in 1895…"</em></p><p>Ginny and Harry stopped reading and looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. He wondered if Mr Cosgrove was okay, if the attack had hurt Garrett, or Angus, or any of the other people they had met that summer. Harry's eyes glanced up at the Head table and realized none of the teachers were around.</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, her hand resting on his arm. "What about Brogan? Do you think he knows?"</p><p>"Maybe he's in McGonagall's office, maybe that's why there's no one around," Harry said, nodding towards the table.</p><p>"Snape was just here," Ron supplied, looking around. "He didn't look happy, but then when does he ever?"</p><p>"I suppose we should go up and see what the real story is." Harry suggested as he stood up, but frowned at Ginny when she stayed sitting. She looked up at him sadly.</p><p>"Order business, I would imagine," she said, shrugging.</p><p>Harry hadn't thought of that, and he looked at Ron and Hermione, who had also stood up. They had all forgotten that meant Ginny wouldn't be allowed. After a brief pause, Hermione sat back down, taking Ginny's hand.</p><p>"I'll stay; you two can fill us in later. I'm certain everything will be alright."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Honestly, I don't need a <em>minder</em>, Hermione. Go and find out what you can. I trust you to ask the pertinent questions and get all the facts more than these two." She jerked her head mostly towards her brother.</p><p>"Hey!" Ron said indignantly.</p><p>Harry put a hand on his arm. "Not the time, mate," he said softly.</p><p>Ron relented after a moment. He sat down and nodded at his sister. "I'll stay, and Harry and Hermione can go. I don't think any of us should be alone."</p><p>"It's just the Great Hall, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Ron's right. Stay here together, and we'll be back as soon as we can. I'll even drag Brogan down here so you can make sure he's okay."</p><p>"Fine," Ginny said, knitting her brows at her brother.</p><p>Harry stared at Ron until his friend got the hint. Frowning at him, Ron got up and walked towards the end of the table with Hermione, so that Harry and Ginny could be alone. Harry sat back down next to Ginny and took her hand into his. His fingers started playing absentmindedly with the ring he had given her.</p><p>"I am sure everything is okay. You know how the Prophet is, always blowing things out of proportion. If it were dire, I am certain someone would have come and got us and told us personally."</p><p>Ginny sighed. "You're probably right. I'm just worried about everyone we met, especially Mr Cosgrove, he was so nice to us. I reckon I just have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>Harry smiled and turned her head towards his, kissing her briefly. He pulled away and then kissed the top of her head. "No bad feelings until we know the facts, okay? Especially not after this morning's activities."</p><p>Ginny smiled despite the sad look on her face. "When did you get so positive, Harry?"</p><p>"When you told me you loved me for the first time," he said quietly, and kissed her once more. "I've also found it's easy to be positive when one has been very thoroughly shagged." He kissed her nose and smiled as her skin turned pink. "Now, don't torture Ron too much while you wait."</p><p>Ginny moved her head and looked behind him, a bright light entering her eyes. "No promises, love."</p><p>"I don't want to know," Harry said, standing. She squeezed his hand one more time, and then Ron was sitting down again, his chess set appearing as if out of nowhere.</p><p>Ginny shook her head at her brother, and Harry joined Hermione at the door, hoping he wouldn't be back with horrible news.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"It's gone… just gone…" Dylan Cosgrove's voice sounded hollow, as though he couldn't believe the words he was saying.</p><p>Harry sat next to Brogan and Hermione, listening to the story of the attack. Death Eaters in the Abbey, <em>their</em> abbey – the place where they had experienced so much joy. Brogan, for his part, seemed fine, although Harry could tell from the stillness of the other man that it was all just a façade. Harry could understand that reaction – he had felt the same way when they had been told about Hogwarts being attacked – it was a stillness of despair that was so complete that you felt as though nothing could move you again.</p><p>"But the students got out fine, Dylan," McGonagall was saying, patting his hand. "No one was seriously injured. Everything else can be rebuilt."</p><p>"But the library…they burned it. Garrett tried to fight them…he saved half of it, somehow…miraculously. But the books… the history." Harry heard the sob in the other man's voice and glanced at Hermione. She, too, seemed upset at the loss of so many books. He remembered thinking that after the war, it might have been nice to show Ron and Hermione the Abbey, and now they might never get the chance to see it as it had been.</p><p>Anger flared up inside him – <em>damn Voldemort to hell</em> – he thought to himself. Harry was getting tired of always reacting to things and not being active. When would they actually start taking the fight to them instead of still being the side that mourned? He wanted to break something – anything- in frustration. It was a reaction to feeling powerless that he hadn't felt in a while.</p><p>Brogan stirred next to him, glancing at him as though hearing his thoughts. There was a warning in his eyes as he moved closer to Harry, his arm brushing against his. Harry felt his anger abate somewhat and felt calmer. He met the other man's eyes in acknowledgment. Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded in understanding. He felt grateful to Brogan then – glad that one of them at least did not let anger rule their emotions quite so readily. If Harry felt angry at the loss of the Abbey, he could only imagine how Brogan felt – the Abbey had been his home for almost all of his life.</p><p>"Garret is okay, though?" Brogan asked, turning back towards Mr Cosgrove.</p><p>"Yes, just a little singed. You would have been proud of him," Mr Cosgrove said, looking at them. "He fought hard. I have never seen him so motivated."</p><p>Aberforth cleared his throat then, and Harry had almost forgotten the other man was in the room, so completely had he faded into the background.</p><p>"I think we know why the Abbey was targeted, and I also think we can assume it is good news."</p><p>Harry frowned as the rest of the room looked at the man, seemingly dumbfounded.</p><p>"Uh, sorry," Harry said, not caring if Aberforth found it rude or not. "But how in the hell is this good news?"</p><p>"Mr Potter!"Professor McGonagall tsked at him, looking disappointed.</p><p>"No, it's alright, Minerva. If the boy has questions, let him ask away." Aberforth said, turning a raised eyebrow towards Harry. "I think it shows us that their side is starting to unravel."</p><p>Harry frowned at the other man. "And how do you figure that?"</p><p>"Because there was no reason to attack the Abbey. Other than the fact that he knows that's where you were. He's grasping at Kneazle whiskers now. He doesn't know why his spells haven't worked, so he's lashing out."</p><p>Harry was doubtful that this was the answer, and at any rate, it did not fill him with confidence if it was. He knew that Voldemort could have decided to attack the Abbey on a mere whim, more than anyone.</p><p>"Maybe he <em>was</em> looking for answers," Brogan said beside him. "You're right, he knew Harry had been there, thanks to Sioda. She could have told him the place was special. The library did have one of the oldest collections in all of Ireland, after all."</p><p>Hermione made a desperate noise beside him at the mention of the books again, and Harry thought about it. Could Voldemort have been looking for information on Aine? Had he somehow discovered Ginny's part in it all? Brogan's? What exactly was keeping Voldemort from returning to Hogwarts? And more importantly - <em>why hadn't he?</em></p><p>Harry looked at Aberforth as something occurred to him. "We're not safe here, are we? I mean, not really."</p><p>The other adults in the room stirred at Harry's question, but Aberforth stared unblinkingly back at him.</p><p>"No, I don't think you are. My brother isn't dead, so there are still a few enchantments and charms on the castle that even Voldemort cannot get by until Albus has finally passed. Wherever he is, he is hanging on by a thumbnail, still trying to protect you, I reckon. As long as Albus is still clinging to whatever life he has left, you are protected within these walls. But Voldemort can set up camp in front of the gates and wait if he wants. Nothing is stopping him from returning here."</p><p>Harry noticed Professor McGonagall appeared shocked at Aberforth's words, as did Remus. Harry was dismayed that they didn't know or hadn't realized. But it made sense.</p><p>"We should send all the students home," Professor McGonagall said after a moment, her voice sounding faint. Harry saw her glance at Aberforth. "I had no idea it was that precarious. Albus always said the school was the safest place…"</p><p>"It still is, within its walls. This school stands protected as long as there is Dumbledore blood within it." Aberforth said quietly. "This school can also defend itself if need be."</p><p>Harry didn't know what that meant, but apparently, McGonagall did as she nodded to herself.</p><p>"What if I left?" Harry asked quietly. "What if Ginny and I left?"</p><p>"It wouldn't matter," Aberforth said after a moment. "He would still come after anyone who stood against him, which, if you didn't know, means everyone still left here."</p><p>Harry nodded to himself, although he was not convinced. Perhaps if he and Ginny left, they could disappear – but even as he thought it – he knew that wasn't the answer. He glanced up at Aberforth, realizing the man was studying him intently.</p><p>"Then when do we start to bring the fight to them?" Harry asked. "It seems to me that an unraveling Voldemort can't be a good thing. He's going to keep striking out and causing more harm. His plans didn't work. He wants me dead to prove to the world that he can be victorious."</p><p>"We need to figure out how to kill him – he's done things, things to make him closer to being immortal than anyone else. My brother wasn't certain what that meant exactly, but he trusted in you being the one to defeat him. He said you and Voldemort would always be linked until one of you died. That scar of yours that makes you so famous is the proof of his essence still inside you."</p><p>Harry rubbed at his scar absentmindedly, feeling decidedly sick at the thought of there being pieces of Voldemort within him. But in a twisted way, it made sense – the connection between them – the way Voldemort could use him, tease him with images of his loved ones being hurt. The way Harry was able to sometimes peer inside Voldemort's head and see what was going on. He thought of Sirius for the first time in a long time, a pang of ache running through him. Voldemort had used him then, and Sirius had paid the price. Would that eventually be the destiny of everyone he held dear?</p><p><em>No, it wouldn't</em>, Harry realized because of the protection Ginny provided him. Whatever it was Aine had given Ginny, it helped keep the part of Voldemort that was inside of him at bay. Harry could finally appreciate what Dumbledore had done to ensure that Harry be allowed to live the last year with his head in one piece. He had manipulated them, of course, but…could Harry really blame him? He would not trade the past half-year of his life for anything. Being with Ginny, falling in love, it had all been worth it, Harry could see that now.</p><p>He realized the meeting had continued as he'd been thinking and shook his head to clear it. Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. He pressed back and glanced around. Harry knew that come what may the people in this tiny office and the others he knew would do anything they could to fight back against the evil that Voldemort represented. And while part of him would always feel guilty about that, he understood now that even without him, they would do what needed to be done. He knew he could trust each and every one of them. They didn't do it out of obligation to him or even to Dumbledore, they would do it because it was the right thing to do. Their own love or respect for him was just a small part of it. For the first time in his life, Harry truly understood that now.</p><p>Harry felt a slight buzzing inside his head and looked at Aberforth. The man nodded, once at him, as though agreeing with Harry's internal assessment. Harry briefly wondered if the man could read minds. He had felt no intrusion into his own thoughts until the buzzing had started. Yet, he was sure that his thoughts had been made readily available to the other man.</p><p>As the meeting broke up (Harry would have to ask Hermione if he'd missed anything vital while he'd been thinking), he went to Mr Cosgrove to tell him he was sorry for what had happened. Brogan lingered beside the older man, as though concerned for him. Mr Cosgrove waved him off, though, insisting he was okay. After eliciting promises from the older man to go to the infirmary for a check over from Madam Pomfrey and to get some rest, Brogan turned to follow Harry and Hermione down the marble staircase.</p><p>"All right?" Harry asked him as they entered the deserted hallway.</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "It is a bit unnerving to think of the Abbey being destroyed. But at least everyone made it out alive. And like Professor McGonagall said – it can always be rebuilt. Although…" Brogan's voice trailed off, sounding sad.</p><p>"It won't be the same," Harry finished for him, nodding.</p><p>"It feels tainted now, I reckon," Brogan said softly. "But only because I honestly thought of the Abbey as my home."</p><p>"But you can't think that way!" Hermione exclaimed beside him. "That's letting Voldemort win! That's why he plans these attacks, I'm certain of it. He likes to think he's getting to us by ruining what we hold dear. When the Death Eaters were in Hogwarts…I was shattered. I never thought a place that I adored could be sullied by such ugliness, but it was, and I thought I would have a hard time being back here, but you know what? I decided to let the good memories outweigh the bad ones. You have to do the same, Brogan."</p><p>Brogan smiled slightly at her. "Aye. I reckon you're right, Hermione. And I am sure I will get there eventually when I go back to the Abbey after all of this, but right now it just feels as though the world is a little bit less hospitable than it was before. A little less nice. Which, of course, is a fallacy, but the attack on the Abbey just brings it into sharper focus."</p><p>They had reached the Great Hall, and Harry looked and saw Ron and Ginny's heads bent over the chessboard in front of them. The light of the late afternoon shone on the fiery tones of their shared family hair, and Harry felt his breath catch as Ginny threw her head back and laughed at Ron, one of her pieces smashing his. <strong>This</strong>. This was what was worth fighting for – watching his best mate and Ginny – enjoying something as simple as a game of chess together.</p><p>Hermione headed towards the table, unaware that Brogan and Harry had both stopped, watching the two Weasleys.</p><p>"Do you think they have any idea how crazy amazing and full of life they are?" Brogan asked, glancing at him.</p><p>Harry shook his head, his eyes following Ginny's smile as Ron pretended to pout about his lost chess piece. "No, as long as I have known the Weasleys, they have always been completely unaware of how brilliant they all are. They take for granted what we outsiders notice right away. They're so full of…everything fantastic."</p><p>Harry nodded at Brogan before he continued. "You and I are sort of similar in that regard, Brogan. We're both sort of…reserved. Me, probably because of the way I was forced to grow up and you because of your Empath abilities. Maybe we see it better than most – their specialness."</p><p>"Yeah," Brogan agreed, frowning after a moment. "Pity they only had the one daughter though. Sometimes I often wish Ginny had an older sister stashed somewhere. An older sister with a thing for sad, lonely Irish men."</p><p>Harry shook his head and grinned, understanding what Brogan meant. "Sorry, mate, reckon I just lucked out."</p><p>Brogan laughed as they started towards the table themselves, as Ginny began to wave at them. "Aye, that you did, Harry. But honestly, I don't think luck had much to do with it. That girl would have loved you no matter what, all things considered. You two were meant for each other."</p><p>Harry paused and then joined his friends, settling in beside Ginny. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, making sure he was alright. He nodded and smiled when she handed him a plate of food she'd saved for him. Harry gestured towards Hermione to begin the tale of everything they had just learned, and caught Brogan's eye as he offered the other man some of his food. Despite what Brogan had said, Harry indeed knew how lucky he was; how lucky he was for <em>everything.</em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"The boy is almost ready," Aberforth said quietly, causing Minerva and Remus to stop discussing their plans. They both stared at him as though he had paused them. Minerva eventually glanced away.</p><p>"He is still too young," she insisted, although she sounded weary of arguing the point again.</p><p>Aberforth turned towards them and saw Remus staring off into the distance, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"He is starting to understand that not everything revolves around him," Aberforth continued. "He knows that we are all in this together."</p><p>"Oh, I think Harry has always sort of known that," Remus said, a half-frown on his face. "But you cannot blame him for his way of thinking. The prophecy is particular."</p><p>"The prophecy could have meant Neville Longbottom, and you know it. Voldemort marked the boy as his equal because of his blood, and now, here we are. One cannot live while the other survives. Harry Potter will never have a full life until that bloody bastard is dead. Even my fool of a brother understood that, even as he was coddling the boy."</p><p>"Aberforth, have you been spending too much time with Severus?" Remus asked, his gaze amused.</p><p>Aberforth growled at the other man. "No, and I can <em>still</em> see my nose to spite my face, unlike Severus, thank you. We both know Severus and his issues with anything Potter. But…" he paused, suddenly feeling as weary as Minerva had looked earlier. "Oh, let's not have this argument again. It gets us nowhere. The boy is right about one thing – we need to start taking the fight back to them. Get all of our members from the Ministry together tonight. We need to see what we can do to tip the scales in our favor there."</p><p>"And the other…issue?" Remus asked. "The one you said you were working on? The one that makes all of this pointless until we figure it out?"</p><p>Aberforth turned and looked out the window, frowning with frustration. He had not made as much progress on that bit, he knew. He sometimes wished that his brother was still around if only so he could yell at him. He glanced at Remus.</p><p>"Just like Potter, I'm getting there."</p><p>The three of them stared at each other, sadness touching the faces of two of them, determination on the other. Because they all knew that once they figured out a way to kill Voldemort, or at least, make him as close to being human again as possible that Harry Potter would have to be utilized and fulfill his destiny.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Meaning of Life, the Universe and Everything Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s Notes: A few things - this chapter title is indeed an homage to Douglas Adams, I couldn’t resist, it’s chapter 42, after all. The first part is also very fluffy and I do not apologize for it in the slightest. Good times must be had so that we better weather the storm, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also - I have an outtake for this chapter - it is completely about Brogan and is a bit of a smuttlet for him (with himself, but still) and wanted to see how many people were interested in reading it? Someone told me it was too lovely not to share and I do think it gives a good insight into his character, but it does not do much as far as furthering the plot goes. But do let me know in the reviews. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"Harry! Hand me a towel, would you?" Ginny asked, sticking her arm out the door to the loo. A moment later, she felt the soft feel of cotton in her hands as Harry stuck his head around the door.</p><p>"Except for the fact that it would make all the blokes jealous, I say go in the towel, Gin." He winked at her as she started drying herself off. She stuck her tongue out at him and ignored him. Wrapping the towel finally around her head, she pulled on her dressing gown as she entered her bedroom.</p><p>She sat down, rubbing lotion into her skin and pursed her lips at her boyfriend. "Are you sure you want me to go to Brogan's get-together in my <em>altogether</em>?"</p><p>Harry laughed and joined her on the bed. His own hair was still wet from their joined bathing session that had gone a little bit off track. "Well, it would give us all something to talk about," he said as he lounged across her bed.</p><p>Ginny snorted and then removed the towel from her head, running and squeezing her hair through it again.</p><p>"I reckon we'll just be fashionably late," she said, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. "Of course, that means everyone will think we've been doing something else." She raised her eyebrow at Harry accusingly – it had been his idea to bathe together in the first place.</p><p>Harry adopted an innocent look and lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head. "Well, we <em>were</em> doing…it. As well as bathing. We were just efficient, really. Didn't you say McGonagall called you the most efficient member of your family?"</p><p>Ginny lay down next to him and smiled wickedly. "Yes, I do believe that is what you thought while I efficiently brought you to your knees in there."</p><p>Harry blushed slightly. "Well, no…that wasn't the exact phrasing I was using…"</p><p>Ginny laughed and kissed him, only pulling away when she felt his hands start to run through her hair. "Now, I really do have to get dressed, or we'll go from beyond late to missing it. Go do something with your hair, Harry."</p><p>She went to her wardrobe and frowned at her clothes. She wanted to wear something nice, but everything she had was very dull. That was the problem with being at school in the Scottish Highlands most of the year while a mad man was on the loose – severe lack of shopping opportunities. She looked for her wand and pulled two shirts out of the drawer, concentrating. With a few changes here and there, she could make it presentable. She looked up to see Harry watching her as he attempted to straighten his hair.</p><p>"It's just a get together with Brogan and most of our friends, Gin. You don't have to fret over clothes."</p><p>"Oh, Harry, you will never understand the female brain, will you?" she asked, glancing at him. "I may not be as girly as some, but that doesn't mean I don't like to at least look pretty sometimes, for special occasions."</p><p>Harry came over to her and lifted her chin up, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back after a moment, Ginny felt her heart beating faster. He smiled at her. "You are always pretty to me."</p><p>Ginny felt herself blush. "Thank you, love, but still. Let me work, it'll just be a moment."</p><p>Harry shook his head, and he wandered back to the loo to finish combing his hair. She heard him sigh loudly a minute later and come back out. She smirked at his hair and then went back to her two shirts. It was now transfigured into one shirt and not looking half-bad. With a few more adjustments, Ginny slipped it on and stood in front of the mirror, sizing the shirt with her wand. She made it tighten around the waist so that it emphasized the bodice and heard Harry whistle behind her. She met his eyes in the mirror. He waggled his eyebrows at her in approval.</p><p>"You just like staring at my breasts," she said, laughing. He came and stood next to her and looked at her in the mirror.</p><p>"Oh, Ginny, you will never understand the male brain, will you?" he asked her, a smile threatening to break out across his face.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around for her shoes. "Oh, I understand <em>that</em>, Harry. It goes something like – breasts, quidditch, breasts, quidditch, food, sex, breasts, and sleep."</p><p>"I don't think I'd include sleep, not if all those other things are present," Harry said cheekily.</p><p>Ginny went into the loo and combed her hair, using her wand to quick-dry. It poufed up around her face, and she grabbed the bottle of Sleakeazy's she kept for emergencies. Running it through her locks, she finally nodded in approval as her hair straightened and ran a light dusting of powder across her face. Ginny applied her lipstick and then made a kissing face at the mirror. She peeked around the corner and saw Harry waiting by the door for her, quite patiently. She patted his arm when she reached him.</p><p>"Well, how do I look? Girls like to hear these things, you know."</p><p>Harry smiled and slowly let his eyes travel up her body and finally land on her face, his green eyes full of mischief. "Oh, you'll do."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Brilliant compliment, Harry. Well, come on, as long as you're not embarrassed to be seen with me."</p><p>Harry ducked his head to her ear and let his lips grace the small section of her neck that always made her shiver. "You look good enough to eat. <em>Again</em>," he whispered, sounding wickedly sexy to her ears.</p><p>"Come on, you randy bugger. Honestly, boys," she said giggling. "I reckon I'll change that to breasts, quidditch, breasts, eating things other than food and more breasts. With sex."</p><p>Harry laughed as they closed her door. "Yes, I think you have us blokes all sussed out. Definitely."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Oh my goodness, Brogan! You decorated!" Ginny exclaimed as their host let them into his quarters. Harry chuckled as Ginny looked around with interest. He shared a look with Brogan and then looked away to keep from laughing out loud. He saw Ron and Hermione already there and made his way over to them. He nodded at Fred, who had brought Angelina, and to Neville, who was talking to Luna. Harry briefly wondered where George was.</p><p>"Are we the last to arrive?" he asked Hermione, who shook her head.</p><p>"No, Kath hasn't arrived yet, and neither have Remus and Tonks. I think Brogan said Bill couldn't make it because he's doing something for Aberforth."</p><p>Harry nodded, not wanting to think about Aberforth Dumbledore and ruin the evening. He did, however, think about something else.</p><p>"Did Brogan deliberately not invite George then?"</p><p>Ron grinned. "George is on Order business and let me tell you, he was hacked off that he couldn't come and spend some time chatting up Kath. I mean, I'm not saying that's why Brogan decided to have this little get-together tonight instead of this weekend, but it does seem a bit fishy."</p><p>"What seems a bit fishy?" the man himself asked as he came over with Ginny. Harry took her hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"Get some snooping in then?" Harry asked her as Ron relayed his idea about the missing George Weasley to Brogan.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, and stop it. I was just pleased to see he'd livened the place up a bit. At least he has some nice pictures on the walls now and a few more personal items."</p><p>Brogan was shaking his head at Ron. "No, mate, that's not why I had it tonight. I just thought that with everything happening and with the attack on the Abbey, we could use a night to lighten up a bit. Your brother being sent to London had nothing to do with it."</p><p>Ron shrugged. "It's all right, George could do with <em>some</em> things not going his way every now and again. Keeps him humble."</p><p>There was another knock on the door, and Brogan went to answer it as Dobby appeared next to Harry, a tray of small shaped food in his hands.</p><p>"Harry Potter, sir! Nibbles for you and your friends!" The little elf seemed very excited and made sure they all got something off of the tray.</p><p>"Hello, Dobby," Harry said, smiling. "How are you?"</p><p>"Oh, Dobby is being just fine, sir! Professor Caley asked for Dobby, especially, and Dobby wanted to serve Harry and his friends!"</p><p>Luna floated over to Harry and smiled at him. "Hullo, Harry. I haven't seen you in a while. You look very clean this evening."</p><p>Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to hide a laugh as Harry nudged her with his elbow to prevent her from saying something. "Er, yes, I am clean, Luna. I do try to obey most personal hygiene rules. Usually."</p><p>Luna nodded. "Yes, a clean head is a great way to keep the Snigglerats away."</p><p>"Snigglerats?" Ginny asked politely after no one said anything.</p><p>Luna nodded her head. "They're very small and like to burrow in your ears. But they are attracted to dirt and ear wax. Harry is fortunate he gave his ears an extra-long scrubbing tonight." Luna's eyes narrowed as she stared at Harry's head. "An infestation of Snigglerats on someone is a terrible thing."</p><p>Ginny met Harry's eyes, a look of mirth on her face, but before he could respond to Luna's statement, Brogan came over with Kath on his arm. Tonks and Remus were behind them.</p><p>"Wotcher, <em>gang</em>," Tonks said happily. Harry noticed her hand was wrapped around Remus's arm.</p><p>Remus smiled at Harry, appearing to ignore his look and greeted everyone else. Harry noticed that Tonk's hair was a brilliant shade of purple that matched the outfit she was wearing. It was definitely the brightest thing in the room.</p><p>"Everyone ready to eat?" Brogan asked, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, please," Ginny said, patting her stomach. "But where are we all going to sit? In your bedroom?"</p><p>Brogan laughed. "We're in a magical castle, Ginny. Hogwarts always provides."</p><p>With a nod of his head, he indicated a door that none of them had noticed. Brogan tapped his wand against it, and it opened to reveal a large dining room, complete with table and chairs. Harry saw the table was already set and that Dobby was floating the last of the dishes onto it. The candles dimmed considerably and everyone oohed and aahed as the room took on a soft, warm, inviting ambiance. Magical faerie lights sparked into existence around the walls, and flowers bloomed in tall vases around the table. The crystal of the glassware seemed to shine and beckon them into the room. Harry could tell Ginny was impressed.</p><p>Harry found his name on a small card next to the seat at the head of the table. He saw that Ginny's chair was across from him. Brogan sat at the head, and Kath sat next to Harry. Hermione and Ron followed suit, as did Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Angelina. Neville and Luna were the last in the door. Luna was rubbing something off of Neville's shoulder, and Harry heard her dreamy voice telling Neville that he really needed to shower more often.</p><p>Once they were all settled, the glass to the right of Harry began filling with a bright, golden liquid. He looked at Brogan, who was raising his glass.</p><p>"It's oak-matured mead," Brogan said, waiting for everyone else's attention. Even in the soft light of the room, Harry noticed the other man had a faint blush on his cheeks. Hating to give a speech himself, Harry could appreciate his apparent anxiety.</p><p>Brogan cleared his throat and then smiled at them. His eyes lingered on Harry's and then Ginny's. "I just wanted to make a little toast to all of you – you guys have welcomed me into your lives in so many ways, well, not you, Kath, you were already stuck with me, but Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, <em>everyone </em>here has made this far-from-home Irish boy feel very lucky indeed. Hearing about the Abbey made me realize how important it is to keep those we love close to us. It is not places or things that make us who we are, but the people in our lives, and I am honored to spend this moment with you here – in this place – at this time – together. And now, I am going to shut it before I get too emotional. To all of you, thank you, and as they say in Ireland, may the wind be always at your back and may the sun shine warm upon your face. Sláinte mhaith!"</p><p>Everyone offered their version of cheers and took a deep drink. The mead tasted light and fruity on Harry's tongue, and he thought it was like sweet liquid warmth as it went down his throat. He could tell Ginny liked it too, as her face flushed pink. She smiled at him and then smiled at Brogan, patting the other man on the arm.</p><p>As soon as they were done toasting, the food was being passed around, and Harry noticed that Dobby had done an excellent job of making certain that everyone had at least one favorite thing of theirs to eat. He marveled again at the cleverness of house-elves. Conversations started popping up around him, and Harry smiled to himself as he listened to his friends enjoy themselves.</p><p>"All right there, Harry?" Kath asked him.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, just appreciating hearing everyone enjoy themselves, I reckon."</p><p>Kath nodded and looked around. "I think this was nice of Brogan to arrange, nothing too big, just a small gathering. You might not know it, but he isn't usually this social. He's pretty reserved normally. That speech he just gave was one of the few times I've heard him admit he has feelings."</p><p>Harry glanced at the other man, who was listening to a story that Ginny was telling him. He turned back to Kath. "He doesn't come across as being socially anxious, though, the first time we met, I admit…" Harry paused, remembering exactly how much he <em>hadn't</em> liked Brogan when he'd first met him. It seemed a lifetime ago.</p><p>"You didn't like him much, he told me," Kath said, chuckling. "He doesn't understand why he has that effect on people. Well, on other blokes at any rate. I've told him he comes across as far too cool for his own good. What with the hair and the muggle tee-shirts and that smile of his. He was a charmer even as a kid, but he always stubbornly stayed quiet and kept his nose in a book, no matter how many girls fancied him."</p><p>"But you made an impression on him," Harry said, nodding at her.</p><p>Kath blushed and then smiled. "I hope so, I mean, I did, back then, now I'm not so sure. I feel as though he keeps me at arm's length sometimes. Although we did go out for drinks a few weeks back, and I thought we had a great time." She sounded forlorn suddenly, and Harry wanted to reassure her.</p><p>He grinned at her. "Hang in there, Kath, you never know what can happen. Trust me, I never thought Ginny and I would ever be together, at least, not at first, and now look at us. And I already know Brogan thinks the world of you."</p><p>Kath looked heartened at his words, smiling to herself. Harry turned back to his food and suddenly felt something on his leg. Looking across at Ginny, he saw her smiling mischievously at him. She had removed her shoe and was running her foot up his trouser leg. Harry knew he should probably cut her off from the mead at that point.</p><p>"Already on it, Harry," Brogan said, clearing away Ginny's wine glass. He poured her some water and pushed it towards her. "Here you go, <em>Miss Weasley</em>. Professor McGonagall will have my head if I have drunk sixth years walking about."</p><p>Ginny pretended to pout but took the water without any fight. She winked at Harry as her foot withdrew from his leg.</p><p>After dinner, they all went back into the living room and saw the furniture had been shrunk and pushed off to the side. Harry was assuming Dobby, or perhaps Brogan, had transfigured a small dance floor in the center of the room. He looked at the other man.</p><p>"We're dancing?" he asked skeptically.</p><p>"I thought it might be nice," Brogan said. "I think everyone has a partner. Or at least, someone to dance with."</p><p>Music began, and Harry thought it must be all the mead they had consumed, but everyone seemed most agreeable to dancing, even Ron. Ginny sidled up to him and offered her hand to him.</p><p>"Come on, Potter, I haven't seen you shake your thing since Christmas." She pulled him onto the dance floor, laughing at his expression.</p><p>"My thing?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "This is hardly the type of music that requires the shaking of anything." And it was true, Brogan had selected a slower, yet smooth and jazzy sort of song.</p><p>"I meant metaphorically," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around him. She moved closer to him, and he got a whiff of the flowery scent of her hair, and he closed his eyes, pulling her closer.</p><p>"I reckon one dance is okay," Harry said softly, resting his head on top of hers as they slowly moved together. He noticed that Remus was holding Tonks rather tightly and again got the feeling that something was definitely going on there. He was happy for them if there was. Harry wanted all of his friends to find happiness with whomever they wanted. He glanced at Brogan and Kath, who were talking as they danced, Kath laughing at whatever Brogan had said. They weren't dancing as close as Remus and Tonks, but it looked promising. He smiled down at Ginny.</p><p>"You're a bad influence on me, Gin. I'm standing here matchmaking my friends in my head."</p><p>Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. "I think it's nice. I want people to be as happy as we are."</p><p>"Me too," Harry said, moving his head down to kiss her gently on the lips.</p><p>"Oi, no physical displays of affection with my sister, Potter!" Ron shouted from across the room, a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>Harry returned the same cheeky smile back to his friend. "Then remove your hand from Hermione's backside, mate, if <em>those</em> are the rules."</p><p>Ron grumbled and moved his hand back up to Hermione's waist, shaking his head. Ginny laughed, and Harry felt daring enough to spin her around. She spun out and then back in, a dazed expression on her face.</p><p>"Oh my, Harry, you have new moves."</p><p>"I like to keep you guessing," Harry said, smiling at her. Harry looked over at Brogan and Kath and twirled Ginny until they were next to the other couple.</p><p>"Want to switch?" he asked, and Brogan seemed surprised, but pleased.</p><p>"Sure, as long as the ladies are okay with it."</p><p>Ginny grinned as she and Kath switched places. Harry noticed that Remus was now dancing with Hermione, and Ron was attempting to dance with Tonks, who had somehow discovered her natural clumsiness once again.</p><p>Harry watched Brogan dancing with Ginny and didn't even feel an ounce of jealousy. <em>Well, can you imagine that? </em></p><p>Harry wondered if Brogan had somehow cast silent Cheering Charms at them all – he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so carefree and pleased. It was a small thing, but it filled his heart with joy. He laughed as the music changed and Ginny started dancing faster, while Brogan just watched her with a dismayed look. Harry nodded at Kath, and they danced their way back over to them.</p><p>"Here, I'll take care of this," Harry said, grabbing Ginny around the middle. Ginny moved against him rather seductively at first and then blushed beet-red as she looked around.</p><p>"Sorry for that," she said, laughing. "Brogan, what did you put in that mead? Honestly, this feels fantastic."</p><p>"It was just regular mead, I promise. But it must have been a great year." Brogan nodded at everyone else, who were having a good time. Neville and Luna were doing some sort of inventive dance that involved clapping and growling while bouncing on one foot. Fred and Angelina were trying to imitate the moves, and Hermione and Ron were laughing at them. Remus and Tonks had decided to sit this one out and were looking very cozy leaning over by the bookshelf.</p><p>"Maybe I should serve some coffee?" Brogan asked as Fred finally managed to perfect his dance move, and a cheer went up from everyone else.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you'd better," Harry said, imagining everyone walking through the castle this happy might cause some problems. Especially if Snape was patrolling.</p><p>While Remus and Tonks re-enlarged the couch and a few extra comfy chairs, everyone sat down, crowding around the coffee tray Brogan had filled. Ron grabbed a few of the chocolate biscuits and offered one to Hermione with a grin. Fred launched into a story about something he and George had just created for their shop – it was called a 'Reverse Howler', and Harry could only imagine what <em>that</em> meant.</p><p>He sat back against the sofa, smiling as Ginny snaked her arm around his waist, settling in against him. "This was nice," she whispered, looking at him. The light of the room seemed to leave her brown eyes blazing with warmth. He kissed the top of her head in agreement, breathed in the deep scent of her hair, and felt utterly content.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>"Are they ready, Wormtail?"</p><p>"They appear to be, my Lord. I have sent Yaxley to bring them here." The smaller man stayed bowed at the waist. He had not been given permission to rise yet.</p><p>Voldemort walked around him, feeling excitement for the first time in a long while. He looked into the darkened areas of the room and felt his face break into a small smile.</p><p>"Leave us. Tell Lucius to go to the Ministry so that he may slow the news down once it breaks. I want all the plans to go into motion at the same time. Tell Weasley to go into St Mungo's exactly at midnight. I will not accept anything but success this time. Make certain everyone knows that."</p><p>Voldemort said the last part quietly, but he knew his voice carried. A movement from the corner of the room indicated that his implication had been received. Before Wormtail could hurry out of the room to do his bidding, he stopped him one last time.</p><p>"Oh, and do send in Nagini, Wormtail. I believe she needs to be fed."</p><p>Voldemort waited until the other man had left and then turned. He lifted his wand in his hand, letting the yew wood catch the flickering light.</p><p>"Well?" He finally asked the darkened corner, curious as to what his guest was thinking. "Do you think you can do your part?"</p><p>There was silence, and then the man moved forward into the light with slow precision. Voldemort watched him adopt a kneeling position in front of him and felt something that must be very close to glee within his heart.</p><p>"I will do as you have asked, my Lord. The school shall be emptied, and Harry Potter will be on his own."</p><p>A moment ticked by, nothing but the sound of the fire crackling on the far side of the room daring to make a noise. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at his faithful servant, but he could trace no deceit in his countenance nor his mind.</p><p>"Your precious Order will hate you for this, you know," Voldemort said, continuing to stare at the man in front of him. "They always said you were his."</p><p>The man did not say anything, keeping his head bowed in deep reverence.</p><p>"The muggle-loving fool," Voldemort whispered softly. "The lover of Mudbloods and filth."</p><p>Still, no reaction – not even a flinch.</p><p>Voldemort rested a hand lightly on the other man's shoulder, his wand grazing his cheek in a slow, dangerous touch. He raised the other man's head up and took a deep look into his eyes. Finally satisfied, he removed his hand quickly, nodding in approval.</p><p>"Come, Severus, come and walk with your Lord Voldemort and tell me again how you plan to kill Aberforth Dumbledore tonight. And make certain to tell me about all of the blood that will be spilled. The blood that will no longer keep me away from that precious school."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Percy Weasley stared at the shadows on the wall across from him, ignoring the cold bite of the spring London air. Feeling thankful it wasn't raining was a small thing, but nevertheless, Percy clung to it. The thought made him feel normal. He could just be an average bloke, waiting for a friend, pissed off his arse from a nearby pub - the idea of keeping dry his biggest concern in life. As though he wasn't about to go into the building across from him and commit the most heinous crime he could think of.</p><p>Yes, it was good to cling to normal while he still had the chance.</p><p>The small Tempus Charm he'd used to let him know when it was ten minutes till went off in his ear, and he hushed it with a flick of his wand. Closing his eyes, he steadied himself, knowing he should be thankful the Dark Lord had allowed him to do this without a keeper. Perhaps because Voldemort knew there was no glory in this – no one Percy would want to brag to about it – if he were, in fact, the kind of man inclined to do so.</p><p>This was murder – plain and simple – and Percy knew there would be no way back from it.</p><p>He opened his eyes and moved slowly across the street, casting a swift Disillusionment Charm, although he doubted he really needed one until he was inside. Not a soul was around thanks to the Muggle-Repelling Charms he'd cast earlier. Not that Purge and Dowse, Ltd., the 'business' used to cover the main entrance, drew a busy nighttime crowd to begin with. He just needed to act quickly and precisely, to make sure no one of magical ability could spot him. Knowing the shift change occurred right before midnight was only one of the reasons Voldemort had wanted Percy to accomplish his goal at this time.</p><p>Moving with a furtive grace he had often lacked in his previous life, Percy moved efficiently, yet slowly through the hospital until he ended up on the Fourth Floor. He watched as the Healer that was leaving for the night stood talking to one of the incoming staff. Finally the two parted ways, and Percy used his wand to send the one about to sit down at the desk back the way he had come, using a slight variation of the Confundus Charm.</p><p>Glancing to his left and then right, he moved into the round reception area and then down the left side of the darkened wing. Doors were shut for the night, and he encountered no other staff as he knew he wouldn't. Finally, reaching the door he wanted, Percy paused for only a moment, taking a deep breath. He sealed the door shut behind him and cast a charm to alert him to anyone's presence in the hallway.</p><p>Percy stared at the man on the bed, his mouth suddenly going dry.</p><p>
  <em>He's already gone. You can do this. You talked about this. He understood it might come to this.</em>
</p><p>All of these thoughts raced inside his mind and then nothing – Percy felt hollow inside, as he usually did these days. He knew if he were to complete this mission that it was over for him. In every way. His family would never forgive him. He didn't think he'd be able to even forgive himself.</p><p>But it had to be done.</p><p>In his mind's eye, he remembered the first time he and Dumbledore had breached the subject of what could happen, and how he had naively assumed things would never get this far. He remembered the fond look Dumbledore had given him and felt his heart clench at the thought. Had he ever truly been that innocent?</p><p>But here he was. About to kill Albus Dumbledore. For the greater good. So that Voldemort would indeed trust him. So that his cover, such as it was, would not be broken. He had to do this.</p><p>The man was, of course, already technically dead. Nothing but his body remained. That and his spirit, perhaps, somewhere out on the periphery of human consciousness. But this would be the endpoint. For the series of spells and enchantments the Headmaster had used to protect the school would cease to work as soon as Dumbledore's heart stopped beating.</p><p>It would be over as soon as Percy cast his spell. The killing curse. The curse you had to truly mean.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Percy closed his eyes.</p><p><em>It was an autumn day, with an azure sky, </em>he remembered it specifically <em>because the blue matched the Headmaster's eyes. The same eyes that had just been staring at his with intense focus. Dumbledore had used a barrage of spells to remove, as well as add, a few memories to and from Percy's head.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore briefly smiled at him after he'd finished and offered him a sherbet lemon, as always. Percy thought they must have been laced with a calming draught of some kind – they often made him feel better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After slipping the hard candy under his tongue, Percy stood to leave, but Dumbledore shook his head at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy waited for the other man to speak, a question on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore's fingers were steepled under his chin for a moment as he looked at him. Finally, he spoke – his voice sounding slightly amused.</em>
</p><p>"<em>If it comes to pass that something happens to me, Percy, I want your guarantee that you do what Voldemort asks of you. It will probably be a test, hopefully, one that allows you to get closer to him and not one that is needed to reassert your loyalty."</em></p><p>"<em>Sir?" he asked, unsure of what Dumbledore meant.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Voldemort will need me to be out of the way for good if he has any plans to take the school. Do not hesitate to do what he asks if it should come to that. I would imagine that if I am at his mercy or worse, please know that I would consider it a great service if you would relieve me of whatever life I have left."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The headmaster held up his hand as Percy began to shake his head and interrupt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not bother, Mr Weasley. I have lived a full life. I am prepared to depart this earth. You would be doing this old man a kindness, in the end."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy stared at Dumbledore, mouth agape. He knew no argument would ever be good enough to sway the other man, and he also knew he would never make such a promise – not really- but Dumbledore then gave him a knowing smile, and Percy felt his mind go blank as the older man entered his mind once more…</em>
</p><p>Percy shook himself. He had forgotten that moment until just now – and he was sure that was precisely as Albus Dumbledore had wanted it. He stared at the empty shell of the man on the bed – Dumbledore had been right – this was no way to remain alive. That wasn't really his former Headmaster and mentor on the bed – it was just his body. Perhaps he <em>could</em> do this, after all. Steely resolve filled him, and at that moment, he was very much the Gryffindor that everyone had always insisted he wasn't.</p><p>The clock struck twelve on the wall behind him, but Percy Weasley didn't blink as the bright flare of green light illuminated the room for the single, longest moment of his life.</p><p>There.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>The great man was truly gone.</p><p>And now Percy had real work to begin.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Arithmetics of Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Harry awoke with the sound of distant laughter, echoing through his head. He shook himself, blinking into the blackness of the boy's dormitory. Ron, for once sleeping alone, was snoring loudly from behind the curtains of his bed. He wondered what time it was and reached for his glasses, grabbing his watch. He squinted at the face of it, seeing that it was just after 4am. He lay back on the bed, wondering what it was he'd been dreaming about.</p><p>The laughter had been creepy, but Harry didn't recall dreaming about anything disturbing. He wondered if he should get up or try to get back to sleep. The warm feelings from the party had faded, and he felt strangely clear-headed. Thinking he might go down to the common room and read, (of all things) until it was time to join Ginny in her room, he started grabbing his clothes to get dressed.</p><p>He shivered in the darkness, feeling strangely cold. He glanced at the stove in the room and saw that it was still burning. Frowning, Harry grabbed one of his thick Weasley jumpers and slipped it over his head. He grabbed his rucksack and headed towards the loo to brush his teeth and attempt to comb his hair. He'd shower later in Ginny's room, he reasoned. He frowned as he entered the pitch dark bathroom and glanced up at the windows that sat on the far right wall and stopped. It was completely dark outside – not even a hint of the oncoming dawn. Harry wasn't sure when the sun was supposed to rise, but shouldn't it be a little light out by now?</p><p>He finished his morning routine by the light of his wand and doused it as he re-entered the dorm. The biting chill of the air seemed to have intensified. Harry suddenly felt quite sad, as though a joyless shroud had fallen over him. He looked up when he sensed movement around Neville's bed and felt the blood in his veins run cold. There, floating over his friend's bed, was a Dementor.</p><p>Harry had no reaction at first, his eyes not comprehending what they were seeing. He watched as the Dementor drew nearer and nearer to Neville, the dark maw where a mouth should be opened wider. Harry felt absolutely stupefied at the sight before him, and then suddenly, his senses all came crashing back at once. Thinking of the first time Ginny had ever told him she loved him, he withdrew his wand and shouted the spell.</p><p>"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed, feeling a rush of power move through him and his wand. His stag appeared more substantial than he had ever seen it, and it was filling the room with a burst of white light. It charged as the Dementor pulled back, and then it felt as though all hell had broken loose.</p><p>Ron was jumping out of bed, looking bewildered at what he had just awoken to. Harry ran to Neville's side to make sure his friend was okay.</p><p>"Neville!" Harry shouted, shaking his friend. "Come on, mate, wake up!"</p><p>Neville started coming round, a moan escaping his mouth. His skin felt ice-cold as though he had taken a swim in the Great Lake. Harry looked up at Ron as he tried to pull a blanket up around Neville's shoulders.</p><p>"Do you have any chocolate, Ron?"</p><p>Ron's mouth was hanging open. "Bloody hell, Harry, what in Merlin's hairy balls is a Dementor doing in our rooms?"</p><p>Neville was starting to cry and shake in Harry's arms. "Not now, Ron! Chocolate! What he needs is chocolate!"</p><p>Ron finally reacted and turned around quickly, stumbling over to his bedside table. He managed to rip open a chocolate frog and send it directly to Harry's hands with his wand. Harry looked down at Neville and broke off a piece, practically stuffing it into his friend's mouth.</p><p>"Come on, mate, chew. Let it work," Harry said, feeling the dread rise inside of him. He didn't know what else to do for a Dementor attack – this was the extent of his knowledge, and suddenly Harry wished he'd read some books on the subject.</p><p>"Harry?" Neville's voice sounded confused and small. Harry released his friend and sat back, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"All right there, Neville?"</p><p>Neville opened his eyes more, still chewing the piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Was that a De…<em>dementor</em> in here? I was dreaming about my Mum and Dad and then…"</p><p>Ron joined them on the other side of Neville's bed, offering the other man another piece of chocolate. He glanced at Harry, his gaze solemn.</p><p>Harry stood up and looked at the door. "Ron, get dressed. I'm going to check the rest of the dorms. Get Hermione up, if you can, make the stairs send-off that alarm if you have everyone down into the common room."</p><p>"Harry!" Ron said, standing up quickly. "Just give me a moment, and I'll come with you. I don't think you should go by yourself."</p><p>Harry frowned and glanced back at his friend. "Make sure Neville is okay enough to stand and get him dressed too, okay? I'll be quick, and I'll just use my Patronus again if I run into any more of them."</p><p>Ron didn't argue even though it looked like he wanted to. He finally nodded at Harry and then started helping Neville up – the other man looked less sickly and more cognizant of what was happening now.</p><p>Harry went out the door and then made his way towards the sixth year dorms but sensed nothing out of the ordinary. But it was still. Too still. The quiet that had descended the castle seemed unnatural. That unsettled Harry almost as much as the Dementor had. He knocked on the door of the dorm and told everyone to get up and into the common room. He found a few fourth years wandering around on the stairs who had apparently heard his shout earlier. He told them to go to the fifth year dorms and find everyone they could and to also meet in the common room. Harry felt the cold still, but not as bad he had before, and he wondered if there had only been one Dementor inside Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>By the time he made it to the common room, Hermione had appeared, and she was bossing everyone around as though they were all planning a midnight kitchen raid. Her face turned pink when she saw him, and she ran over to him.</p><p>"Harry! You should have let Ron go with you!" She threw her arms around him in a brief hug, her eyes chastising him.</p><p>"I thought it was more important to find out if there were more of them around, Hermione," Harry said, removing himself from her grasp. He looked over at Ron and Neville. "How's Neville recovering?"</p><p>"He's better. What should we do? I can't reach McGonagall thru the floo, and I don't know if any of us should even think about going out the portrait." Hermione had a warning tone in her voice, as though she knew that was exactly what Harry was thinking.</p><p>Harry frowned but looked beyond her to where the younger students were sitting, looking scared out of their wits.</p><p>"Well, we can't very well sit about in here while Dementors are moving through the school," he said with a determined air.</p><p>"Maybe it was just the one!" Hermione said as Harry moved to join Ron and Neville. Harry stopped and merely looked back at her. "Do you honestly think it was?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, and Harry watched as she shook her head, coming to the same decision he had. "No, I suppose it wasn't. This is like what happened last time…except there were no Dementors that time. When…V-Voldemort came. When Dumbledore fell."</p><p>Harry felt a chill spread through him. He remembered what Aberforth Dumbledore had told him.</p><p>
  <em>There are still a few enchantments and charms on the castle that even Voldemort cannot get by until Albus has finally passed. Wherever he is, he is hanging on by a thumbnail, still trying to protect you, I reckon. As long as he is still clinging to whatever life he has left, you are protected within these walls.</em>
</p><p>Harry looked at his friends and swallowed roughly at the lump that had just appeared in his throat.</p><p>"What is it?" Ron asked, seeing his expression.</p><p>Harry felt paralyzed with fear for the briefest moment and then a forlorn sense of loss. "I think…I think Dumbledore is dead. For real. He's truly gone. And… and I think Voldemort is here, now. The school is in danger."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Awaken, now<em> mo'beagán'aon</em>, it is time."</p><p>The voice of Aine startled her, and Ginny opened her eyes. She looked around, frowning at the clock on her table. It was half-past four and it was <em>cold as bloody hell</em> in her room. She looked at the fireplace, realizing that it wasn't lit as it usually was. She wrapped the blanket around her and pointed her wand at it, causing a bright flame to burst to life. It was odd that the house-elves hadn't re-lit it for her as she slept.</p><p>But what had she been dreaming? Aine had been urging her to wake up – that it was time – but what on earth did that mean? She was stuck in her room for a few more hours, whatever it was 'time' for would have to go on without her.</p><p>She stretched and decided to get dressed, grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe. She stared at her bag, sitting open on the floor, something jiggling at her memory. Ginny suddenly got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Without knowing why, she grabbed more clothes and tossed them into the bag, as though she were going to leave.</p><p>"What in the blazes am I doing?" She asked herself, frowning at the half-packed bag. She finished getting dressed and then grabbed a few things from her bathroom and tossed those into the bag as well. The feeling that she needed to leave and leave <em>quickly</em> was coming on fast and would not let go.</p><p>She pulled a hair tie out of her drawer and pulled her hair back, wanting it out of her face. Drawing on her shoes, she stared at her door. She walked over to it and hesitantly put her hand on it, snatching it away almost as soon as she had touched it. The door was like ice. Ginny backed away, frowning. She had heard of doors becoming hot during a fire, but what on earth would make a door <em>cold</em>?</p><p>She was suddenly very glad there was no way the room could be accessed until 7am. She had a feeling she wouldn't want to meet what was on the other side of that door. A vague sort of uneasiness filled her, and she felt out of sorts. She backed away from the door and moved closer to the fire.</p><p><em>Protect yourself</em>.</p><p>The voice of Aine again, in her head, whispering along her skin. Ginny reached out to try and feel Harry or Brogan or anyone, and all she felt was the icy coldness seeping across the floor from the door.</p><p>"Oh, god," Ginny whimpered, suddenly feeling hopeless. "They've forgotten about me. They've all left, and I'm here…here…all alone." She sat down on her bed, feeling as though her heart was breaking. "Oh, Harry, why…"</p><p>
  <em>Protect yourself! Ginevra!</em>
</p><p>The voice whispered again, more insistent, and Ginny shook herself, wondering what was wrong with her. She focused her energy and imagined a shield going around her to insulate herself from the horrible chill.</p><p>She felt her mind clear, and warmth suddenly filled her again. She felt a surge of Aine's power kiss her skin, feeling as though her whole body was coming back alive. She moved forward and continued packing quickly.</p><p>
  <em>You must break the covenant. Break the promise and leave the room.</em>
</p><p><em>But I promised Dumbledore, </em>Ginny thought to herself. <em>He told me if I broke it, I wouldn't be able to come back in.</em></p><p>"You must, my child. It is time. The beginning of the end has come."</p><p>Ginny started as she turned her head and suddenly saw Aine standing next to her – a tall woman, with blonde-reddish hair and bright, sky blue eyes. They instantly reminded her of Brogan's. She had interesting markings on her skin and face. She seemed to glow with an unearthly light. She was regal and gorgeous, and Ginny felt her breath catch as she stared at her, seeming to forget what it was she had just been so worried about. A sense of well-being filled her, and she felt calmed, and most of all, she felt <em>loved</em>.</p><p>Aine smiled kindly at her and nodded at her. "Yes, little one, it is I. Am I so beautiful as all that?" Her voice sounded teasing as she raised an eyebrow at Ginny.</p><p>Ginny felt herself blush and shook her head, and then felt horrified that she had just insulted her. Aine laughed softly and moved closer to her, her eyes suddenly growing serious.</p><p>"The one who breaks the old rules has come to take you, <em>mo'beagán'aon</em>. This school, this home you have made here, is no longer safe. You must leave and not come back for a while. Go and be safe and remember what I have told you. What will be... <em>will</em> be again, and all that is to come will be as it once was. Trust him, Ginevra. Trust him to keep to the decision he has made."</p><p>Aine moved as though to surround her, and Ginny felt her entire body shiver with sensation. She breathed in a deep breath, closing her eyes – smelling the Meadowsweet, the slight almond taste of it on her tongue. She was alone again as she opened her eyes.</p><p>She grabbed her favorite robe from the post by her bed and slipped it on. Looking around once more, she spied a few books on the desk and grabbed them, feeling compelled. She picked up her wand and then her bag, swinging it around her shoulder. With a determined air, she approached the door, undoing the lock with her wand as Dumbledore had instructed, breaking the enchantment that had made the room hers. She glanced around only once. She and Harry had made so many memories in this room – had made so much love between its walls. But she knew they would have years to create more in another place, another time.</p><p>She took a deep breath and opened the door with her wand, wondering what she would find on the other side.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry, flanked by Ron and Neville, entered the sixth-floor corridor. The flickering light of the sconces added an eerie glow to the castle that Harry had never noticed before. He felt as though his senses were heightened. The feeling made even more intense by the fact that they had found nothing out of the ordinary. <em>Yet</em>. His goal was to make it to Ginny's room, just to satisfy his desire to make certain that she was still locked up tight within it. It was only the knowledge that she was safely tucked away that had kept him from running a hot trail to her door before this.</p><p>But after seeing a Dementor in Hogwarts, Harry was pretty confident the rules had changed, and he didn't put anything past Voldemort.</p><p>The three of them stopped moving as they heard a noise at the end of the hallway. Harry nodded at Ron and Neville to spread out toward both sides of the hall, situating themselves behind the two suits of armor they'd passed. Harry slipped his Invisibility Cloak over his head, dismayed to realize his feet were beginning to show at the bottom – he'd definitely grown taller. He slumped down slightly and moved from the center of the hallway toward the left, near Ron, and they waited.</p><p>It was subtle, the movement when it happened. At first Harry wasn't sure what they were seeing but something shifted in the half-light of the hallway and he had the idea that there was someone there, Disillusioned. The light flickered again and Harry knew that whoever it was, wasn't alone. He scrunched down lower and caught Neville's eye across from him. The other man nodded, matching his stance, his wand at the ready.</p><p>Harry swallowed roughly and then waited for a beat until he thought whoever it was coming towards them had drawn closer.</p><p>Concentrating, Harry gave the smallest flick of his wand as he removed his arm from under the cloak.</p><p>"Homenum Revelio," he said softly, concentrating hard towards the middle of the hallway. There was a slight gasp of surprise from the two people in front of them even as they moved lightening fast as their appearances were revealed.</p><p>But Neville had been at the ready, and so had Ron, and Harry couldn't help but feel proud of his mates as they both fired off stunners toward the uninvited guests.</p><p>All Harry saw was a blaze of black robes and spells being hurled down the hallway in fast precision. For a moment, he felt frozen in time, but then his defensive capabilities kicked in. Working with Ron and Neville, they cast spells toward what appeared to be two Death Eaters. Harry kept up his Protego Shield as Ron shot a jinx toward the figure at the left, and Neville fired a leg-locking curse to the figure on the right. A green spell came towards Harry but his shield held, even though it wavered in front of them for a moment. He heard a curse as Neville's spell made contact with its intended victim. The Death Eater started hopping out of the line of fire, but not before Harry heard Ron shout, "Petrificus Totalus!"</p><p>The Death Eater went down with a thud, and Neville quickly cast Incarcerous at them, thin ropes appearing out of his wand and wrapping themselves around the still form of the Death Eater. Harry had a brief thought that whoever these two were, they weren't exactly the quickest nor brightest of the bunch. A red flash of light a moment later made him re-think his opinion as the second figure cast a nasty hex at Ron and him. Harry's shield wavered for a second time, and he concentrated harder at keeping it around them. Ron nodded at Harry, and they switched places so that he could get a better angle at the person who was now shooting hexes left and right at them.</p><p>Harry swore when a spell tore through his Protego, making it collapse finally. He barely had time to react before a flash of red light whizzed by him. Without thinking, he used his hand to cast a quick Stupefy at the same time as Ron used his wand, and both spells finally hit their mark. The Death Eater was thrown back from the force of the combined spells, hitting the wall. Ron smiled down at him.</p><p>"Nice one, Harry."</p><p>"Same to you," Harry said, standing up. He looked over at Neville, who was walking to the other prone figure. He looked at the person they had just slammed into the wall and thought they'd all been extremely lucky.</p><p>"Blimey," Neville exclaimed when he used his foot to kick the mask off the Death Eater. It was Vincent Crabbe. Harry joined his friend and looked down at their former classmate, who was staring up at them, daggers in his eyes.</p><p>Harry turned to Ron. "Who did we get?"</p><p>Ron had knelt down next to the unconscious figure and pulled the mask off with his hand, scowling at it before chucking it away in disgust. He turned to Harry, incredulity on his face. "You are not going to believe it," Ron said, nodding at the figure.</p><p>Harry walked over and looked down at Pansy Parkinson. He frowned and then nodded at Ron to pull up the sleeve of her robe on the left side. Her arm was bare. He turned towards Neville to look at Crabbe's arm. It, too, was also bare.</p><p>"They sent the flunkies in first?" Ron asked a moment later, sounding mildly insulted.</p><p>"Huh," Harry muttered, mulling it over in his mind. It didn't make sense. Why send in two former students whom they could easily take out? "This is wrong," he said after a moment. He looked at Ron, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"These two are not important enough to do any <em>real</em> damage," Ron said. "This is just a distraction. So the real question is, where's the actual fight?"</p><p>Harry didn't know, and that scared him. "Come on, let's get to Ginny's room and make sure she's still safe. I don't like this at all."</p><p>They left Neville behind to deal with the two Death Eater Wanna-Be's as Ron shot off his Patronus to let Hermione know they'd found someone and had disabled them. Turning down the hidden hallway of where Ginny's room was, Harry looked ahead and saw what appeared to be four Dementors floating in front of something on the floor. He and Ron looked at each other, and then they both took off running down the hall, already getting ready to aim their Patronuses. As they drew closer, Harry felt the familiar drop in temperature, and his mood suddenly turned very bleak indeed. He saw Ginny on the ground in front of the Dementors, a small flash of red hair sticking out of dark robes, a bag by her side. Hearing the men behind them, the Dementors turned towards him and Ron and the despair inside of him grew even worse.</p><p>"Expecto Patronum!" A voice suddenly called out from the other side of the hallway, and a bright shock of light surrounded the Dementors, gliding around them with ease. Harry watched as the swan Patronus opened its wings to push the Dementors away from the figure on the ground. He raised his own wand and cast the spell so that his stag could help. A moment later, and Ron's Jack Russell Terrier joined the other two, fighting down the Dementors with a quick fierceness. The Dementors pulled back and then decided to flee, passing through Ron and Harry, causing both men to shiver in reaction. After they had gone, Harry then spotted Brogan at the other end of the hall, and his eyes fell on the fallen figure on the corridor floor.</p><p>"Ginny!" Harry cried, rushing forward. He slid on the floor the last few feet, almost crashing into her. He dropped down and turned her over. She was out cold, and her skin was clammy. This was worse than Neville's reaction. Brogan reached them then and knelt down beside Ginny on the other side, while Ron kneeled down by her feet.</p><p>"Why isn't she in her room?" Ron asked, looking behind them where her door should have been. It was nothing but another piece of the wall now. Even the painting of the blind mice had disappeared.</p><p>Harry didn't know and didn't care. He lifted Ginny into his arms and hugged her, willing some of his own body heat to go to her. In his mind, he recalled an image of a small little girl, laying at the foot of a huge statue, stone snakes all around. Harry felt as clueless now as he had when he'd been in second year and had found her barely alive in the Chamber of Secrets. He glanced up, and his eyes met Brogan's, a flash of understanding passed between them.</p><p>Brogan held his arms out. "Let me get her to the infirmary, Harry. I think she needs Madam Pomfrey. I don't know how long she was fighting them. Two of them tried to take me out and she was already down."</p><p>Behind them, a loud explosion suddenly rocked through the castle, and Harry felt himself thrown forward, still holding Ginny. After the loud ringing in his ears had ended, he looked and made sure that Ron was okay. They all stood up on shaky feet as they felt a second tremor hit from somewhere further away. A moment later, Hermione's otter Patronus came bounding towards them. It squeaked one word, "Help!" And then disappeared in a puff of white. He looked down at Ginny in his arms and made a quick decision.</p><p>"Take her," Harry said, handing his love, his <em>heart</em>, over to Brogan. "Take care of her, <em>please</em>."</p><p>Brogan nodded and lifted Ginny from his arms, cradling her like the precious cargo she was. Brogan grabbed her wand, tossing it into the bag that was lying next to her, and slipped it around his shoulders. He started to leave and then turned around, looking at Harry with a mixture of worry and something else Harry couldn't quite place.</p><p>"Don't do something stupid and die now, Harry. She'd never forgive you, you know. Not to mention what she'd do to <em>me</em>."</p><p>Harry gave him a wry twist of his lips before turning towards Ron, who was half-way back the way they had just come, clearly worried about Hermione now. He turned and watched Brogan hurrying down the corridor with Ginny's red hair resting over the other man's shoulder, and it mesmerized him for a moment. Snapping out of it, Harry ran after Ron and the sound of the explosions, hoping to God he would see the both of them again before the day was through.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Harry?" Ginny's throat felt funny as though she hadn't spoken in a while. Her voice sounded rough and scratchy to her own ears. She felt as though she were wrapped in something dry, yet warm.</p><p>A voice shushed her, and she felt a hand on her head. She blinked open her eyes to see Brogan looking anxiously down at her.</p><p>"Hey," he said, some of the concern leaving his face. "Nice of you to join us, Weasley. I was becoming overwrought."</p><p>Ginny frowned and tried to look around, but the pain in her body protested any movement. "Where are we? What's happened?" she asked after a moment. Judging by the look on Brogan's face and the rattling wind she was hearing, they weren't at Hogwarts.</p><p>"I had to do some creative thinking to get us out of the hospital wing," Brogan replied after a moment disappearing from her line of sight. She heard a slam and then felt a fresh blast of cold air. She grunted, frustrated at not being able to see and tried to move her head again. It felt as though a thousand boulders of rock had landed on her head.</p><p>"Stop trying to move, you stubborn thing," Brogan said, coming back into view. "Madam Pomfrey said to keep you still until you finished all of this." He held up a light orange bottle that was about half-full.</p><p>"But I don't understand! Where are we? Where's Harry? What is going on? Tell me now, Brogan Caley, or so help me. I will use all of your ancestor's power to flip you on your bloody <em>arse</em>."</p><p>Brogan looked momentarily frazzled and then grinned at her. "You are definitely feeling better if you can come up with appropriate threats like that." He leaned over her and then adjusted whatever she was on so that she could look at him instead of having to look up. Ginny glanced around, squinting in the half-light, not recognizing where they were. It appeared to be a small shack of some sort, grey and dark, and it didn't look as though it had been put to much use. Another blast of wind shook the walls, and she thought she could smell the slight scent of the ocean breeze on it.</p><p>Brogan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She noticed for the first time he had cuts on his face, a few of them fairly deep, and a dark bruise near his left eye. He frowned at her as though debating what to tell her. She growled at him.</p><p>"Tell me. Now."</p><p>Brogan sighed and flashed a sad smile at her again. "Okay, one, we are in a safe house for the Order. After the attack on the school and Dumbledore's injury, Professor McGonagall made sure each of the Professors in the Order had Portkeys." He held up what looked like a small racing car. Ginny frowned at him. He nodded at her. "Apparently, should the need arise, we were to get as many students out as we could and get them to safe houses. Unfortunately, I had to use the one given to me to just get us out. There was no time for anyone else. I tried to get Madam Pomfrey to come with us…but she refused."</p><p>Ginny saw his eyes stare off into the distance for a moment, as though remembering something. He shivered, and then his gaze focused on her again. "Two," he continued, "I don't know where Harry is or if he even made it out of the school before all hell broke loose. But since I sort of still feel him, I think he's okay at this point." Ginny watched as he frowned to himself, a dark look on his face. He met Ginny's eyes. "There were Death Eaters at the school, Gin, and…Dementors. Do you remember them?"</p><p>Ginny thought back and remembered Aine telling her to leave her room – how cold she had felt before Aine had warmed her. She remembered breaking the covenant of her room and choosing to leave it behind her. And then…she remembered someone screaming. She had the faint recollection of feeling utterly lost and feeling absolutely frozen. She also recalled hearing the sound of Tom Riddle laughing at her, as he had in her first year with the diary. Ginny gave an involuntary shudder.</p><p>"They attacked me," she said, looking at Brogan. "There were a few of them outside my door, waiting. I tried to fight them with Aine's power, but… it didn't quite work."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "I think you really tried, and it worked for a short time. I think… when Harry and Ron showed up, there were only four of them left, but there had been more. They started surrounding me too, until I was able to cast my Patronus. Then Harry and Ron added theirs, and they scarpered."</p><p>"But why am I here with you instead of in the infirmary?" Ginny asked, confused. "How could Dementors get into Hogwarts, to begin with? And…wait, did you say Death Eaters were at the school?"</p><p>"Aye. The Dementors were with them from what I could tell. Harry told me to take you to the hospital wing, and I did. Madam Pomfrey looked you over and told me you needed to drink a Restorative potion since the Dementors had been feeding off of you. She had just given you your first dose when we heard shouting and yelling outside the door. It was total bedlam. Then there was another explosion…" Brogan's voice sounded weary. He raised his eyes up and looked at her. "Madam Pomfrey told me to activate my Portkey and to get you safely away. But she… she stayed behind like I said." He paused and looked away.</p><p>"So here we are," he continued. Brogan spread his arm around to indicate their current predicament.</p><p>"Give me the rest of that potion, and then I can move, and we can get out of here," Ginny said, determined.</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, Madam Pomfrey told me you had to wait a few hours in between doses. We're stuck here."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked away again, his eyes not quite reaching hers. "What aren't you telling me? Why is your face cut and bruised?"</p><p>Brogan looked uncomfortable for a moment and then shook his head. "I tried to fight them, but I wasn't much help. It was one against five. I was trying to protect you and Madam Pomfrey, but… I'll tell you the rest later. You're in no state for this discussion. <em>I'm</em> in no state for this discussion."</p><p>Ginny knew she should argue with him, but her head <em>was</em> throbbing, and she did feel as though she had been hit by an angry Hippogriff.</p><p>"Fine," she said after a moment, closing her eyes. "We'll wait until you can give me the rest of the potion and continue this conversation further."</p><p>Brogan made a disparaging noise, and Ginny's eyes flew open as she fixed him with what she hoped was a fairly decent death glare.</p><p>It must have worked, because he held up his hands in supplication. "Sorry, I just…you must really feel like utter shite to be this agreeable."</p><p>Ginny gave him a disgruntled look and then felt herself soften. "Does this place have water?" He nodded his head.</p><p>"And supplies too, but mostly just dry goods, nothing that can spoil," he said. "Hope you like beans on toast."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes at him and fixed him with another heavy stare. "Well then, get yourself cleaned up and get some rest, too. You look like hell, Brogan." Ginny closed her eyes finally and then heard him chuckle after a moment.</p><p>"Aye, Miss Weasley," he said softly, and she felt him adjust the blanket further around her and then move away.</p><p>Ginny frowned to herself as she tried to reach out and feel Harry. She couldn't sense him as strongly as Brogan could, but he was right, everything in her was telling her that was Harry was okay for now, at least physically. She would do neither of them very good if she was out of commission, so she was going to rest and try to recharge her strength.</p><p>She had a feeling it would take every last drop of her own energy as well as Aine's to get them through this.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Pinprick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Author's Note</strong>: <em>This one is one of my favorites, if only for the Harry/Lupin interaction. I love those two and wish we could have had more in canon. One of my main reasons for writing this story was to show Harry (and Ginny as well) coming of age in a time of war and of course, love. While he still has a bit further to go until he's truly ready, I hope you'll agree that he's getting there.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>Harry heard screaming, and there was blood…so much blood… everything seemed to be in black and white compared to its shocking red. It was dark, menacing, and strangely hypnotic as he watched it pooling on the floor in front of him. He looked at the fallen figure in front of him, and it was as though he was staring at the worst nightmare possible. Except it wasn't a dream…it wasn't a trick of the mind…</p><p>"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione's voice was hurried and insistent in his ear. Harry's eyes flew open, and it all came back to him. He had been dreaming, but what he had seen had not been a dream.</p><p>"Whatsgoingon?" Harry heard his voice slurred and strange to his own ears. He barely felt as though he had rested at all.</p><p>"Professor Lupin is back; we're going to Grimmauld Place."</p><p>Harry watched his friend's fuzzy shaped form move away again as she went to wake up Ron and Neville. He reached out for his glasses and thankfully found them next to him. Slipping them on, he looked around the Weasley's old tent with a frown. After the attack on the school, Professor Lupin had taken as many of them as he could via Portkey to a safe location. Apparently, the non-student Order members at the school or in Hogsmeade had them, and the one Remus had been given had delivered him, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna to the Weasley tent, pitched in a forest somewhere.</p><p>He watched the others grumbling at Hermione and start to wake up as well. Well, mostly, it was Ron that was grumbling. Harry looked around at the bunk bed he had collapsed into and started to stretch. His back protested the movement quite strenuously. After a bit, Ron came over to him with what looked like a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Here, Generalissimo Granger says to drink up. It'll fortify us. Or something."</p><p>Harry took the cup and grimaced as the warm, yet bitter coffee went down his throat. Drinking as much as he could without wanting to spit it back out, he put the cup down on the table and watched Ron do the same.</p><p>"Blimey, I'm glad we're going back into civilization. Can you imagine being stuck in this tent for the next unforeseeable future?" Ron said shivering. "It was fine when we were fourth years, but now I reckon it would get old pretty fast."</p><p>Harry nodded, still feeling fuzzy in his head. The coffee had helped, but he still felt out of sorts. Hermione came back over to them.</p><p>"Is there any word?" he asked before she could start yelling at them to get moving again. Hermione frowned at him and shook her head.</p><p>"No, no one knows where Brogan and Ginny ended up, I'm sorry, Harry. But Professor Lupin says reports are still coming in; we're going to have a quick meeting at the house."</p><p>"Brilliant," Ron muttered. He looked at Harry. "I'm sure she's fine, mate. Brogan more than likely got them out. He's a clever one."</p><p>Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He still felt Ginny – he knew she was okay, somewhere, somehow – but it still troubled him that he didn't know what had happened to them. He didn't even understand what had happened for the parts he'd been witnessed. His mind strayed to the image from his dream again.</p><p>"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, suddenly touching his arm. "You look unsteady. Here, have some more coffee."</p><p>"I'm fine," Harry said, his voice sounding flat. He pushed the cup out of the way and started putting on his robe. "Come on, let's get back to civilization, as Ron called it, and get out of this bloody tent."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Minerva is in critical condition, but at least she is stable," Remus was saying as they crowded around the long wooden table at 12 Grimmauld Place.</p><p>"What about that bloody traitor, Snape?" Moody growled from the far end, and murmurs started up from the others.</p><p>"Severus has…not been seen." Remus said quietly.</p><p>"He'd better hope he isn't. Not by me. I'll skin him alive for what he's done tonight." Moody jammed his fist loudly on the table.</p><p>Everyone started talking at once, and Harry closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds. Aberforth Dumbledore dead at the hands of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall in hospital, having been stunned within an inch of her life. Harry felt Ron on his right and Hermione on his left and he still felt incredibly alone. Voldemort had struck at them from so many different directions that he knew people were scared and worried and upset. They had lost not only Dumbledore tonight, for good, but also his brother. Harry had seen it with his own eyes – Aberforth's blood pooling at his feet. The sickeningly sweet, slightly metallic smell of it – the pale white ghostly look of his skin. He felt himself waver again. A hand squeezed his own, and he looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were full of worry, but Harry had no idea how to tell her he was okay. Because he wasn't. He would never be okay until Ginny was back, and Voldemort was finally dead.</p><p>"Enough!" Harry stood up, and his voice sounded loud, even to himself. But it had the desired effect on everyone in the room. The twins gaped at him, and a brief barely-there smile flickered across Remus's face. After he was sure all the eyes of the room were on him, he cleared his throat.</p><p>"We are not going to waste time arguing about who is doing what to whom. We are not going to sit around and talk about revenge. We are all upset, and we have all lost people dear to us tonight, but this is not how we are going to let him win. Voldemort thrives on sowing discontent and pain and suffering, and we are all acting exactly like he wants us to act. All of the people in this room are the most brilliant, smartest people I have ever met." Harry paused and looked around at everyone. "And we will not be defeated by this. Dumbledore chose each of you because you all had strengths. Let's pool them together and fight back for once. He has Hogwarts. Let's not let him get into this room and into our <em>heads</em> as well."</p><p>Harry sat down again, his heart beating fast. He stared boldly back at anyone who would meet his eyes, and he saw admiration in some and worry in others. But Harry also saw a world of strength and cleverness in front of him. He needed to make them understand that now was not the time to dither and second guess themselves.</p><p>Remus nodded at Harry and started to speak again when suddenly, a Patronus burst into the room. It was a silver Lynx, and he was unsurprised to hear Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice a moment later.</p><p>"Reports from Hogwarts indicate the infirmary was destroyed. Poppy…is dead. No sign of anyone else."</p><p>The slow melodic voice of the Auror left the room in shocked silence. Harry felt his stomach make a terrible swooping motion, and he gripped the side of his chair. He looked up and caught Lupin's eye.</p><p>"I'm sure Brogan got her out of there, Harry. He had his own Portkey too," the other man said softly.</p><p>Harry felt a strange sort of detachment as he nodded his head. Madam Pomfrey was dead – she had cared so much for him throughout his life. There was a strange lump in his throat. He glanced at Ron and Hermione seeing similar reactions on their faces.</p><p>Noises behind them meant someone else had arrived at the house, and it turned out to be Mr and Mrs Weasley, followed by Bill. Mrs Weasley immediately went to them, sweeping Ron into her arms and then Hermione. She grabbed Harry too, and hugged him close. Harry saw her about to question him about Ginny as Remus's voice interrupted her.</p><p>"Perhaps we should take a break while Molly, Arthur, and Bill get caught up," Remus said, raising his voice to be heard.</p><p>"Yeah, and then perhaps Harry can tell them off like he did us." George piped up as he winked at Harry.</p><p>"Shut it, you," Ron said, frowning at his brother. "I think what Harry said was what we needed to hear –"</p><p>Harry excused himself and walked out of the kitchen, heading toward the back door. He slipped out and shut it behind him, relishing the silence of the night for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Ginny, to let her know he was thinking of her. Harry didn't regret letting Brogan take her – she had been hurt and unconscious, and there was nothing else for it. What bothered him was that he didn't know if Madam Pomfrey had been able to even help her before they'd been attacked. But Harry had to have faith that she had. Without knowing where Ginny was, he couldn't send his own Patronus to speak to her.</p><p>The door opened behind him as light flitted across the ground in front of him, momentarily making the backyard glow in golden light. He opened his eyes as Remus Lupin stood beside him.</p><p>"Knut for your thoughts, Harry?"</p><p>Harry felt himself smile. "Only a Knut?"</p><p>"Times are tough, it's all I can spare," the older man said lightly as Harry turned to face him.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me off for…well, telling people off?" he asked the older man.</p><p>Lupin snickered. "No. I think what you said was exactly right. You reminded me of Lily, actually. She had a way of getting people to listen. And of telling them off when they needed to be."</p><p>"I bet," said Harry. "Hanging out with you lot probably gave her enough reason to."</p><p>Remus smiled in remembering, and Harry looked out into the night again. He felt as though everything was changing much too fast. Just yesterday, they had been together and happy and…</p><p>"I think you should take over as leader," Harry said, looking at his old professor.</p><p>Remus appeared surprised. "I came out here to tell you the same thing, Harry. People will listen to you if you choose to lead them."</p><p>"I'm a hothead," Harry said, shaking his head. "People <em>like</em> you. You're patient, and you have a quiet strength that they respond to, Remus. This is what the Order needs now. Not secrets and grumpy old men. Or even grumpy young men, for that matter."</p><p>Harry could tell the other man was blushing even with the faint light and didn't say anything, to give him some time to recover.</p><p>"James and Lily would be very proud of you, Harry." The other man finally said, gripping him slightly by the shoulder. "You embody the both of them so well. And yet you are uniquely you."</p><p>Harry smiled but then grew sober. "I…I have to go find her. You know that, right?"</p><p>Lupin swallowed roughly and then nodded. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, I do know that. But, Harry, Voldemort is feeling strong and powerful. Everyone will be looking for you. <em>And</em> Ginny. Please give it a few days, at least. See if they can make their way home first."</p><p>Harry frowned and didn't say anything for a moment. When he did speak, he made sure to make his voice neutral. "Would you wait a few days if Tonks were missing?"</p><p>Remus sucked in a breath and frowned. "That was a bit of a low-blow, Harry. But no, you're right. Telling you to wait has everything to do with being logical and methodical. It has nothing to do with being a man missing his lover. I trust you enough to know that you will do the right thing."</p><p>Harry sighed. "I don't even know where to start. Is Professor McGonagall the only one who knew the locations of the various safe-places?"</p><p>Remus nodded. "Just her and Aberforth. Ironically, it was Severus's idea that they be the only two to know."</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry said, feeling frustration eating through him. "Just brilliant."</p><p>"Why don't you get some rest?" Remus asked. "I hate to say it, but you look like hell. Is there anything else wrong?"</p><p>Harry shook his head and then laughed, although, to his ears, it sounded bitter. "You mean other than a maniacal crazy man trying to kill me and everyone I love?"</p><p>Remus smiled sheepishly and shrugged.</p><p>"Remus, I just need her. Maybe it's because of the Copulatus Spell already kicking in or something else, but I don't feel like me unless we're together. Ginny brings out the best of me, I think."</p><p>"Then we'd better get her back," Remus said, putting an arm around his shoulder. Harry nodded, and they headed back inside. His heart felt heavy, and he knew there was just more to come.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"You have done well, my Death Eaters. Thanks to you and to our dear Severus here, we have the school. Now we can begin our plans. The Ministry will fall soon, and they will all do as Lord Voldemort says. The Muggleborns we took, where are they, Lucius?"</p><p>Lucius Malfoy stirred but kept his head bowed in a deferential manner. "They are being held in the school dungeons, My Lord. Gibbon and Jugson have assured me they will be dealt with."</p><p>"And the half-bloods, and the blood traitors who would fight us? Why is the number of those left behind so small?"</p><p>There was a movement to his left, and Voldemort let his eyes fall on his returned spy. "You have something to add, Severus?"</p><p>"Only that most of the children escaped with the Professors, My Lord. The staff was given personalized portkeys."</p><p>"And yet you did not see fit to tell your Lord about this before the attack, interesting."</p><p>"I was unaware of their existence until Aberforth Dumbledore himself told me, My Lord. It appears he and McGonagall did not fully trust me."</p><p>Voldemort moved quickly forward and pulled the other's man head up without preamble. Staring into Snape's eyes for a moment, he searched his spy's mind for the truth he was seeking. Satisfied, he released his spy's head with a sharp thrust.</p><p>"A pity that," Voldemort said, dismissing the man. His eyes fell on Percy Weasley. "And you, Weasley? How did it feel to kill the mighty Albus Dumbledore, once and for all?"</p><p>"It was a duty to be performed, My Lord, nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>Voldemort laughed, a short bark of humor. "Yes, a duty. I had him served up and waiting for you, after all. You merely completed what I started. But still, you did it exactly as planned. I applaud you."</p><p>Voldemort used his wand to flare the lights up brighter in the room. "You may all applaud yourselves tonight. Things have gone well for us, and Dumbledore's precious Order is no doubt crying into their Butterbeer. Lucius has assured me there is a fine banquet to be had in the other room. Go and enjoy yourselves, for tomorrow is a brand new day in our world. A brand new day in which we will rule and begin to bend it to our viewpoint."</p><p>He held his hands up in dismissal, and the rest of the Death Eaters quickly removed themselves from the room. Voldemort sat in the chair at the end of the room as his snake, Nagini slithered in. It curled around its master as though it was caressing him. Voldemort let his hand rest upon the snake's smooth head as though he were petting it. It was then that he noticed the remaining member still standing in the room.</p><p>"Yes, Weasley?"</p><p>"I was wondering, My Lord, if you had considered my plan for bringing Harry Potter to you."</p><p>Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the other man and steepled his fingers under his chin. Nagini curled around him even more, moving up higher in the chair. Voldemort petted the snake absentmindedly.</p><p>"The plan has merit, Weasley, but I will wait and see how things play out for now. We do not have control of the Ministry. Yet."</p><p>"As you wish, My Lord, but surely the Ministry will soon be yours?"</p><p>"Let me worry about Harry Potter, Weasley. And that young sister of yours. The one who had my diary? He feels too much for her. It is what I will use to defeat him. Now go and celebrate with your comrades. Lucius tells me you never partake of any of the festivities, perhaps that should change tonight, hmm?"</p><p>Weasley nodded and bowed his head, removing himself from the room. Voldemort stared after him and then looked down at the snake in his arms. She raised her head, and he knew they understood each other without words.</p><p>Yes. Everything was coming together rather nicely.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Brogan?" Ginny called for the fifth time. She had been awake for a little while but had not heard him. She turned her head as far as she could, wondering if he was in one of the bedrooms. Her pain was less, but still, her body ached where it shouldn't. Ginny realized Brogan had transfigured one of the couches into a sort of hospital bed with railings, to keep her from moving too much.</p><p>"Sod <em>this</em>," she muttered to herself as she forced herself to sit up, pushing her legs past the metal bars. She was hungry, sore, and she needed to use the loo. Just her luck, her shack-mate slept like the dead. She winced and felt the first sting of tears as pain tore through her. Spying the orange bottle Brogan had held up to her earlier, she grabbed it off the small table and popped the lid. She didn't know how long she should wait between doses and didn't care anymore. If the liquid inside the bottle made this ache go away, then Ginny was all for it.</p><p>Taking a brief sniff – it smelled like mint- she closed her eyes and took a swallow. Making a face, she felt the potion slowly ooze down her throat. It tasted of licorice and grass. <em>Well, in for a knut, in for a galleon</em>, Ginny thought as she drank the rest of the potion.</p><p>"Ugh," she said out loud to the silent shack. But she felt better. It hurt less, and her head didn't feel quite so muddied.</p><p>Ginny stood up slowly, not really trusting her legs at first. After she was sure she wasn't going to go falling arse over teakettle, she moved forward. Taking a guess, she moved to the door at the right and opened it slowly, thankful to have found the loo. Doing her business quickly, she happily ran some cold water over her face and glanced at her image in the mirror.</p><p>"Ginevra, you look like hell on two legs," she said to herself with a frown. Dark circles were under her eyes, and she looked pasty. She looked like she had gone twenty rounds with a bludger. No wonder Brogan had been so worried about her. Ginny shuddered to think what she'd looked like earlier. Stepping out of the loo, Ginny looked at the two doors in front of her. One was slightly open so she went with that one first. It was dark inside, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust. <em>He must have cast a light- dampening spell</em>, she thought and realized she didn't know where her wand was.</p><p>"Brogan?" Ginny called again, opening the door more. She heard a soft moan from the center of the room and made her way over to what appeared to be a small bed. She saw his wand on the table as she drew closer and grabbed it quickly, ending whichever spell he'd cast to block the light. As the daylight slowly filtered in again, she turned toward the bed and gasped.</p><p>"Brogan!" Ginny cried. "Oh my god, what's wrong?"</p><p>He was pale and sweaty, his eye closed tightly. She noticed for the first time that there was blood on his arm.</p><p>"Oh, you got hit with a hex, didn't you?" Ginny said out-loud, trying to wake him. He moaned again and then was silent. She tried to pull the shirt away from his arm and swore. She realized that the blood was coming from higher on his shoulder.</p><p>"Brogan Caley, wake up!" Ginny said louder, trying to reach him. If he had a bad infection, they were both done for because out of the two of them, he was the one that knew more healing spells. She stood up from the bed and went back into the loo, looking around for a flannel to dampen and cool him down with. Spying some on a little shelf under the sink, she grabbed it and turned on the water again. Hurrying back into the room, she slipped it over his forehead and then his face.</p><p>She grabbed his wand again and pointed it at him, but hesitated. It was always a little odd using another person's wand. Sometimes spells didn't entirely turn out right. But there was nothing else for it.</p><p>Ginny cast the Enervate spell. A moment later, Brogan was coming to.</p><p>"Thank Merlin," Ginny breathed as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"Ginnywhatareyoudoinghereinmybed?" His speech was slurred, and Ginny couldn't tell if it was from being awoken or because he was in pain. Perhaps it was both. Brogan reached a hand out to her, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. "Soprettysosoft," he whispered, and then he fell back against the bed again.</p><p>"Oh, brother," Ginny muttered. "Come on, Brogan, we need to wake you up. And I apologize in advance for this."</p><p>Using all of her strength, Ginny worked her arms around his upper torso and pulled him up. He was heavier than Harry but not by much. As her arm pulled on his shoulder, he woke up again, howling in pain. Ginny nearly dropped him in surprise.</p><p>"Fuck!" Brogan swore as she wobbled underneath his weight.</p><p>"No, UP!" Ginny replied and finally had him in a standing position. He blinked down at her in confusion, but she could already see he was more awake than before. Even if he was swaying on his feet.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against her, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Dying under your massive weight, you twit. What is it with skinny men being heavier than they look? Do you think you can stand up without help?"</p><p>"I'm standing?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Where's my wand, Brogan? I don't want to keep doing spells with yours."</p><p>He teetered backward, still unsteady. Realization finally crossed his features, and he gripped her with his good arm. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting! Harry is going to murder me if something happens to you!"</p><p>"Harry's gonna do a lot of things when I get ahold of him, he'll be much too busy to murder you. Now once again, where is my wand, Brogan?"</p><p>He blinked at her quickly and then looked over to the right side of the room where Ginny noticed the bag she'd packed earlier.</p><p>"Brilliant! Can you sit down on the bed?" She asked him, and he nodded. They moved slowly backward until the back of his legs met the bed. Brogan sat quickly, as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Making sure he was okay one more time, Ginny promptly walked over to her bag, finding her wand on top. She had never been so happy to see it in her life.</p><p>When she turned back around, she saw Brogan frowning down at his shoulder. Pursing her lips, she went back over to him.</p><p>"Something you neglected to tell me about yesterday?"</p><p>"I only felt a twinge when I went to sleep last night, I had no idea – ow!" Brogan tried to roll his shoulder and stopped, his face betraying his pain.</p><p>"Let me see," Ginny said, pushing his hand out of the way.</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing, I must have got hit with a jinx or something. Let me go look at it in the loo." He made as though to get up and then sat quickly back down again. He looked up at her, the helplessness and fear on his face. His breathing was coming in fast puffs.</p><p>"You are quite stubborn, do you know that?" Ginny tsked at him and began to look at his back. She stood back and nodded at him. "Take your shirt off, I can't see anything. The blood is as black as the shirt is. Do you even own anything other than black tee-shirts?"</p><p>Even with the lack of color on his face, Brogan's cheeks went pink. "No, I'll keep my kit on, thanks. Really, I'm fine, Ginny."</p><p>"Stop being a ninny and let me see the wound. Now."</p><p>Brogan frowned at her. "I've never seen this side of you before Ginny, you're a right pain in the arse. Do you boss Harry around like this?"</p><p>"Yes, and he loves it. You're in pain and clearly hurt. Now take off the damn shirt!"</p><p>They stared at each other a moment, and then Brogan relented, looking down. With a slow movement, he reached up with his good arm and pulled the shirt over his head. He looked away as Ginny stared at his shoulder. There was a rough gash on his right side, cut very deep into his back.</p><p>"Shit," Ginny said, uncharacteristically. She looked at his face. "What exactly happened in the infirmary?"</p><p>"I fought some bad guys."</p><p>"Funny," Ginny said, shaking her head. "This looks like a knife wound, Brogan. You've lost a lot of blood, too. 'Only felt a twinge.' How could you not have <em>felt</em> this?"</p><p>He didn't say anything and just stared at the floor. Ginny sighed and touched him gently. "Let me clean it up, okay? I promise not to be swept away at the sight of your manly chest."</p><p>He didn't say anything and didn't smile back at her. Ginny felt scared as she looked at the wound. It was ugly, and she started going through her limited barrage of healing spells in her mind, wondering what would help.</p><p>"It was a…cursed knife, I think," Brogan said after a moment as though reading her mind. "I'm not sure magic will heal it."</p><p>"Then let me use soap and water. I need to see how deep it is at any rate."</p><p>Ginny returned to the little bathroom and grabbed more flannels and towels. She used her wand to turn the soap dish into a basin and carried it back to the bedroom. She tapped the side to fill it with water and looked at Brogan. He appeared less embarrassed and more in pain. She really didn't like the pallor of his skin. And his breathing still sounded rattled.</p><p>"Come on, budge over. Let me get behind you," she murmured, and he moved over on the bed. Ginny bit her lip instead of gasping out loud as she inspected the wound. It was bad. It was <em>very</em> bad.</p><p>Brogan turned his head to the side, sighing. He sucked in a deep breath as she applied the flannel to the wound for the first time. Ginny tried to be gentle as she could, but the cloth kept filling with blood. She soaked it in the water for a moment and then held it to the wound, applying slight pressure. She continued to do so until she felt as though the bleeding had at least slowed down some.</p><p>"I'm going to have to find a way to bandage this," Ginny said after a while.</p><p>"There are supplies in the cupboard," Brogan said, nodding toward a door she hadn't noticed. "This house was stocked with things like this in mind, I reckon. I saw them last night when you were still sleeping. I was surprised they were mostly Muggle."</p><p>Ginny moved off the bed and went to the door, prying it open. She pulled out what had to be the bandages, and something she hoped was a pain-relief potion. She turned around and held up the bottle.</p><p>"Feel lucky?" she asked, trying to get him to smile.</p><p>"Not particularly, no," Brogan said, glancing at her.</p><p>Ginny handed him the bottle. "Do you know how a pain-relief potion is supposed to smell?"</p><p>Brogan shrugged and took the cap off, taking a deep breath. "It smells all right."</p><p>"Hopefully, it's not a bottle of Amortentia," Ginny said, laughing, before she could stop herself. She couldn't help but wonder why Brogan's face went utterly scarlet at her words.</p><p>"No, no, it's not." he said and took it in one gulp.</p><p>"I'm not sure <em>that</em> was wise. How do you feel?" she asked him after a moment.</p><p>He nodded his head. "It was a pain-relief potion. It feels better. You'd better bandage me up while it's still strong in my system."</p><p>"Okay then, lay down."</p><p>"Uh, why, exactly?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because I want you flat when I apply the adhesive, the cut is right above your shoulder blade practically. It's hard to maneuver around that. I'm not trying to get into your pants for heaven's sake, Brogan." <em>Honestly, men</em>, Ginny thought, <em>one-track minds, the lot of them.</em></p><p>"I know <em>that</em>," Brogan said defensively.</p><p>Ginny merely looked back at him as though silently asking, 'do you?' He eventually looked away, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Brogan finally complied, sighing, and laying down flat in front of her. Ginny crawled onto the bed, the bandages in hand. She couldn't help but appreciate the broad expanse of Brogan's shoulders. It didn't mean she <em>fancied </em>him, but she could still admire him. He really was quite fit, aside from the gaping bloody wound, that is. She shook her head and leaned over him, making sure the bandage was the correct size for the injury. Brogan made an odd humming noise in the back of his throat, so she pulled back.</p><p>"What is it? I haven't done anything to it yet," Ginny said, checking him for another wound she might have missed.</p><p>"No, it's not that it hurts. It's just…" He turned his head to the side so he could see her. "Your hair. It…it tickles."</p><p>Ginny frowned and then reached around for her wand. She used it to pull her hair up to the top of her head into a messy bun, securing it haphazardly. She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>He merely rolled his eyes and turned towards the bed again, but she had seen his tell-tale blush. Ginny wondered if there would ever come a time when things could be normal between them. She couldn't help the fact that she liked to take the mickey out of him occasionally because Brogan's reactions were quite amusing to her. Ginny swore to herself that she didn't do it to be mean, he just brought out that side of her for some reason. It must be the part of her that was like Fred and George; sometimes, you just had to go for the laugh. Or the kill, whichever the case may be. Ginny frowned to herself because she had always considered herself to be the nicest of her family. But perhaps it was just a Weasley trait to be a bit of a tosser when it came to sensitive subjects.</p><p>As she started slowly applying the bandage with her hand, she glanced up at him again. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was now at last steady. But she didn't want him falling asleep on her again. She reached for the first topic that came to mind to keep him alert.</p><p>"You know, I wonder if Kath knows you're so ticklish back here."</p><p>To her surprise, Brogan chuckled and then sighed. "I doubt it. I've never had the pleasure of having her stand over me while trying to stop a bleeding hole in my back before."</p><p>Ginny smirked. "Maybe I'll just have to tell her. You know, woman to woman."</p><p>Brogan groaned and turned his head again, catching her eye. "Yeah, make sure that's the first thing you do when you see her. I'm sure she'll find it fascinating."</p><p>Ginny used her hand to force his head back around again and snorted at him. "I'm almost done, stop moving. And you know I won't tell her if you don't want me to, Brogan. I'm only trying to distract you. How am I doing?"</p><p>He mumbled something she didn't catch, and she finally finished applying the bandage. It would have to do for now, but Ginny knew they would have to make sure to change it often.</p><p>"All right. That should hold for the moment, but we need to talk about getting out of here and having an actual Healer look at that. I don't like it, Brogan. Who knows what kind of cursed knife it was."</p><p>He sat up and tested moving his arm, wincing as he did so. "Hand me my shirt, please."</p><p>Ginny turned around and grabbed it from the floor where he'd dropped it. She frowned at it and looked at him.</p><p>"I have to rinse this. I don't think a cleaning spell will get all the blood out."</p><p>"Well, I'm not sitting around without a shirt on while that happens!"</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him and left the bedroom. She laid his shirt over the sink to wash later and then went to her bag, back in the room. Digging through the clothes she had grabbed at Hogwarts, she found the one she was looking for. It was one of Harry's, and for a moment, she pulled it to her face and took in a deep breath – it still smelled of him. She felt a keen sense of loss suddenly and wondered how he was doing. Swallowing roughly, she turned and handed it to Brogan along with his wand.</p><p>"You'll probably have to make it a bit larger, but I'm sure Harry won't mind if you tell him it was to make sure I keep my hands off your naked torso."</p><p>Brogan stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed the shirt, a determined look on his face. She left him to it and went back out into the small kitchen. It was time that they both had something to eat.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After they had eaten – a very exciting breakfast of strawberry jam, savory biscuits and and tinned chicken – they sat in silence, each nursing very strong cups of tea. Ginny hadn't been able to find any instant coffee, so Darjeeling it was. She had brewed it twice as strong because she felt like they both needed a kick up the backside to get their heads on straight. She glanced at the man across from her, and her thoughts from earlier came back to her. <em>Right. Time to apologize for that.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry for earlier," she said simply, putting her teacup down. It was old and chipped and looked like something her Auntie Muriel would have bought.</p><p>"You helped me, what are you talking about?" Brogan said, frowning at her. "My back really does feel loads better."</p><p>"No, I mean…" Ginny paused and looked away. "I tease you an awful lot sometimes, Brogan, and I don't mean to. I don't mean to rub your face in things. You got all embarrassed, and I wasn't very…nice about it."</p><p>"You wanted me to pull my head out my arse and let you clean off my wound. I think I deserved it, Ginny."</p><p>She met his eyes and saw that he meant it. She shook her head. "But still, I can't…look, I can't help it sometimes, you make it so easy to tease you about…things, and I don't know why I allow myself to take the piss out of you about your feelings. I've never been in a situation like this before, and I like you too much to keep doing it to you. But I do. And I'm sorry. Harry once told me I was cruel to you, and I honestly don't mean to be. I don't mean to be flirty. You just bring it out of me."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat and looked down at the dregs of her tea, her hand resting beside the cup. A moment later and Brogan's hand wrapped around hers, squeezing it lightly.</p><p>"I can take it, Ginny. I'm a grown boy. I know you're just teasing me, and I know I make it bloody easy for you to do so. I like that you try to make me laugh at myself. I like that you…<em>flirt</em> with me. Probably a little too much, if I'm honest. Probably my closet masochistic tendencies. But as long as we both know it isn't going anywhere, why does it matter?"</p><p>"Because it's not right," Ginny insisted, meeting his eyes again. "Harry isn't the sharing type, and neither am I. But you…" she trailed off, not sure what she meant to say. She felt out of her depth quite suddenly. Ginny pulled her hand away and got up from the table, clearing the dishes. She put them in the sink and just stood there, her back to him.</p><p>"It's okay, Gin," Brogan said a moment later, getting up and standing behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around. She looked up at him and saw that he genuinely meant what he was saying.</p><p>"I am not here to come between you and Harry. I mean, I reckon at the beginning I thought…there was a chance. But…the more I think about things, the more I realize I am just here to help you two in any way necessary. I care about you both. You know that. Nothing is going to happen unless the <em>three</em> of us want it to happen."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes. "This is too much for me to handle, Brogan. You, me, Harry. The fact that you want us both… it should make me uneasy but it really doesn't. And I don't understand why. I like you. And sometimes I think a part of me likes that you like me. But I don't want to be the type of person who is cruel. I suffered with a crush on Harry for too long when I was younger. I know how it feels. And you've told me you feel it for the both of us. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. Or even how to act sometimes."</p><p>Brogan reached out with his hand and let it graze her cheek for a moment. "Well, then let's drop it and move on, as they say. We have enough to worry about without adding anything else to it." He removed his hand and then pushed her gently out of the way. "Here, go rest, and let me finish the cleaning up. Then we'll try to suss out where we are and how we can get out of here. And figure out where we're going to go to when we do."</p><p>Ginny nodded absentmindedly and watched him for a moment. She drifted over to the sofa and sat down, resting her head on the back of the cushion. Her heart was confused, and she missed Harry something fierce. Ginny wondered if the Copulatus Spell was starting to make her feel out of sorts. Her anxiety already felt as though it was through the roof and the feeling was only growing. She watched Brogan, feeling embarrassed over their conversation. She looked away, her hand straying up to her necklace. She looked down at the stone and the light caught the glint of her ring as she felt a keen yearning for Harry. <em>Oh love</em>, she thought, <em>where are you? And where am I? </em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Tell me about the infirmary first,"Ginny said to him when he joined her on the sofa.</p><p>Brogan frowned and his hand played with a thread that was hanging off of the sofa cushion. He glanced at her and then sighed. "You're not going to let it go until I tell you everything, are you?"</p><p>Ginny merely raised her eyebrow at him and waited. Shaking his head, he sighed at her.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey…well, she took one look at you and told me what we needed to do. She grabbed the potion and told me the instructions for it. She said it was a special batch that Professor Snape and Kath had been brewing just recently. Then there was another explosion-"</p><p>"<em>Another</em> explosion?" Ginny asked, momentarily stunned. Brogan nodded.</p><p>"There had been a few, actually. But this one was closer and then we heard yelling and screaming. Madam Pomfrey rushed out to see what had happened and a spell knocked her back into the room. I pulled her over to your bed to protect her and started firing off shots to keep them from getting in through the door. When she came to, she told me to activate my Portkey and to take you with me. She…she wouldn't go with me. Nothing I could say would persuade her."</p><p>He looked so haunted that Ginny knew what was coming next without him having to say it. "She's dead, isn't she?" Ginny asked after a moment.</p><p>Brogan looked at her, his eyes wide. "This big ugly bloke came in, using some sort of spell that really packed a wallop. He blew the infirmary doors off their hinges. Then he was aiming at your bed next. I'll never forget the look of glee on his face when he saw you. I…I cast a Trip-Jinx and it worked, but the spell he was casting went wonky and…" He paused, looking away. His hand continued to pull at the sofa rather harshly.</p><p>Ginny reached out with her hand and held his still for a moment. "You didn't do anything wrong, Brogan. It isn't your fault."</p><p>"It collapsed the wall behind us and I barely managed to get you out of the way…Madam Pomfrey took the brunt of it." Brogan finished, his voice gone soft, but he held onto her hand tightly.</p><p>Ginny squeezed his hand but had to pull away, feeling too many emotions coming from him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Brogan. It isn't your fault." She repeated herself, hoping some part of him would hear her and believe it.</p><p>Brogan sighed and then bowed his head. She gave him a moment while she thought of Madam Pomfrey – the matron had always been nice to her. Indeed, she had always treated Ginny like a grown up, even when she was barely 11 and had been found in the Chamber of Secrets. Even when Ginny had gone to her when she was ill and they thought she might be pregnant, Madam Pomfrey had been kind and no-nonsense with her. Not lecturing her but trying to help her. Ginny knew the matron would be deeply missed by everyone.</p><p>She glanced over at Brogan, who looked more in control of his emotions. "How did you get the knife wound?"</p><p>"I lifted you up and was reaching around for your bag when more of the Death Eaters came into the room after the wall had fallen. I heard this mad cackle and grabbed the Portkey without turning around. But before it activated, I felt this sharp pain in my back for the tiniest of moments…when I turned my head I saw this woman with long dark hair, laughing, and then the glint of a knife. Honestly, I don't even think it really cut me all that deep when it happened. The next moment we were here, and I didn't think of it until you woke me up earlier."</p><p>"Harry was probably in the thick of it, wasn't he?" Ginny asked after a moment.</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "He went back with Ron after Hermione called for them to help her. I don't know what happened after I last saw him."</p><p>Ginny nodded, holding her necklace again. She could feel that Harry was okay, but she still felt anxious. She looked at Brogan. "Reckon we should look around and see if we can find out where we are."</p><p>He nodded and winced as he stood up. Ginny could tell she would need to change his bandage again soon. She could already tell the shirt he'd borrowed was sticking to his back with fresh blood. She went over to the bookcase and he went over to desk as they began their search for a way to get home. Neither of them wanted to leave the safety of the house until they knew what they were up against on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Falling Apart Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 45: Falling Apart Together</p><hr/><p>"Harry? It's time to get up." Ginny's voice was soft, and he smiled to himself as he reached across the bed to pull her close. Except, of course, all he pulled at was a flat, miserable pillow. Opening his eyes, he sighed to himself and stared up at the blue-grey ceiling of his old room at 12 Grimmauld Place.</p><p>The dream he'd been having had been lovely and full of <em>Ginny</em>. But of course, she was Merlin knew where, and he had no idea how to go about finding her. He squinted at the light coming from the top window and knew it was still early. But he was awake and didn't quite feel up to trying to sleep again. Harry grabbed his glasses and some fresh clothes as he headed out to take a quick shower. Maybe if he got an early enough start, he could leave before anyone would try to stop him.</p><p>The house was quiet, and everyone still seemed asleep when he made his way downstairs. Yawning, he went over to the kettle that always seemed to be on and poured himself a cup of tea. It tasted delicious, so Harry was assuming Mrs Weasley was still around, keeping them all fed and cared for.</p><p>Thinking of Mrs Weasley made him remember her reaction to finding out Ginny and Brogan were missing in action. At first she'd seemed cross, then worried and then finally, accepting. Bill had told Harry he had done the right thing, sending her to the infirmary with a Professor. Apparently recovering from a serious Dementor attack could be a bit precarious; Ginny's strength could have been zapped away, and they could have almost drained her completely. Still, Harry felt hollow inside at the words Bill had said to him.</p><p>He sat down at the long table and rubbed at his eyes, under his frames. "Bloody hell, Gin, where are you?" He said softly to himself. "I need you to kick me in the arse."</p><p>"It's not as bad as all that, surely, Harry?" Arthur Weasley nodded at him as he entered the kitchen, also heading towards the simmering kettle. After he poured himself a cup, he rummaged around in a far cupboard for a moment. He put the box of McVitie's Chocolate Digestives in front of Harry and gave him a tired smile. "Don't let Molly know I'm feeding you Muggle-store rubbish."</p><p>Harry smiled back and grabbed one of the chocolate covered biscuits, enjoying the taste. "No worries, sir."</p><p>"It's Arthur, please, Harry. I'm practically your father-in-law at this point."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything and drank some more of his tea, to cover what he knew had to be his embarrassed face.</p><p>"You know these aren't half-bad, really," Arthur said, staring at the biscuit in his hand. "Ah, Muggles can indeed be brilliant sometimes."</p><p>They sat in companionable silence for a moment, and Harry was thankful for the chocolate and the company.</p><p>"You're planning on doing something stupid, aren't you?" Arthur said, watching him. "But a part of you is hesitant."</p><p>Harry swallowed and looked at the table, his hand aimlessly scratching at a rough part of the wood. "Remus wants me to wait. Says it's too dangerous out there, but when isn't it too dangerous? I want to bring her home. I'm worried that we haven't heard anything."</p><p>Arthur nodded to himself and grabbed another biscuit. "Did I ever tell you about the time I found our dear Ginny teaching herself to fly?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. He remembered Hermione mentioning something about Ginny stealing her brother's broomsticks when she was younger and playing Quidditch when no one else was around. But he assumed she had been taught to fly by them first.</p><p>Arthur smiled at him and leaned back in his chair, still chewing on his biscuit. "She couldn't have been more than 4 or 5, our dear Ginny. She was so determined to do it, you see. But none of us would let her. Ron had tried and taken a nasty fall a few months before. Molly absolutely forbade Ginny to even think about it. Which of course –"</p><p>"Made her want to do it all the more," Harry said, nodding. He could just see a tiny version of Ginny rebelling against her mother's rules.</p><p>Arthur nodded gleefully. "I came across her out by the pond, quite by accident. I kept hearing this muffled crashing noise and went to investigate. She didn't see me coming and just kept trying to make the broom go higher. It was a basic child's broom, of course, not much speed or height to it, but it was huge compared to her. It took all my willpower, Harry, not to run over to her and demand she go back into the house. This was my baby girl trying to fly! She could get hurt! She could fall and break something!"</p><p>He paused for dramatic effect, a smile on his face as he remembered. He glanced at Harry. "But do you know what, Harry? She did it. She flew. She fell off a dozen times, but she finally got it, and that's when I knew there was nothing I could do to keep her from being herself. And that it was okay that she fell. Because Ginny knows the only way to accomplish something is to get back on the broom and keep trying. If my daughter, and the woman you love, wants to get back home, then she will. She would never accept defeat. It is as simple as that, Harry."</p><p>Harry felt a choking feeling inside and nodded, his eyes growing watery. Mr Weasley was right – Ginny would keep trying to get back to him no matter what. But that didn't mean he had to sit around and wait for it though.</p><p>"I still think I should at least meet her half-way, Arthur." The name sounded foreign in his mouth, but he knew he'd get used to it.</p><p>Mr Weasley smiled. "Of course you do, Harry. That's why she loves you. Let me know when you want to start. There are a few places I know Aberforth liked to use, back in the day. He probably forgot I even knew about them. We can try them first and go from there."</p><p>The older man got up and patted Harry on the back, taking his teacup to the sink. Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you," he said to Ginny's father, suddenly full of gratitude.</p><p>"But of course, Harry. What are fathers-in-law for? Now, just give me a moment to freshen up, and we'll head out, just the two of us. Less fanfare that way. You can finish those up, by the way, or I'll never hear the end of it from Molly." He nodded at the remaining biscuits and headed upstairs.</p><p>Harry finished his tea, his heart feeling a bit lighter than it had since everything had gone to hell. He would find Ginny and Brogan today. He just knew it.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan and Ginny spent the rest of the morning looking through the shack for clues as to their whereabouts. Just looking out the window certainly couldn't help them – and neither of them wanted to leave the safety of the building just yet. They also had been changing the bandage on his back every so often. Ginny knew it was getting worse, and that it was her fault he'd been hurt, but neither of them talked about it. But things felt less awkward between them, and for that, she was grateful.</p><p>"Right, well, I think we're near Scourie," Brogan said, staring at the map he'd found on the desk. "We're half-way between Ullapool and Durness. So which way do you want to go?"</p><p>Ginny looked at the faded map and frowned. "What's this?" She pointed to what appeared to be a small island directly across from them.</p><p>"Handa. A nature reserve," Brogan read aloud. "Actually, that rings a bell. I wonder…" He paused and went back over to the bookcase. After crouching down for several minutes, he pulled out a slim book and held it up. "The Muggles think it's a nature reserve, but a wizard owns it. Should we try our luck there instead? I could probably Apparate us both once we got past whatever spells Aberforth put around this place to keep it safe."</p><p>Ginny frowned and took the book from him as he handed it to her. It was titled <em>"Living in Plain Sight for the Sake of Nature and Water Fowl on the Island of Handa (Or How To Get Tax Free Shelter from the Muggles)</em> by Jean Balfour.</p><p>"Lovely," Ginny said, flipping through the book. "How do we know we can trust whoever lives there, though? They might be Voldemort supporters."</p><p>Brogan winced as he sat back down, rubbing absentmindedly at his shoulder. "I don't think they are. I know I have heard of Handa before this, I just can't figure out from where. But I don't think it was a bad thing. If they're just normal Wizarding folks, we can use their floo, at least. I think we should try it before making the trek into either of the two Muggle towns."</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Are you sure you can Apparate us both? You're not exactly 100% here, Brogan. I don't know what we're dealing with since a dark object made your wound. Maybe it'll affect your magic in some way. Merlin knows we can't even get it to stop bleeding."</p><p>Brogan frowned and sat back against the sofa, looking at her. "All we can do is try, Ginny. Come on, where's that adventurous spirit you're so famous for?"</p><p>Ginny flopped back onto the sofa and frowned. "I am…I am feeling unnaturally anxious. I...I don't know what's wrong with me." She glanced away and took hold of her necklace again, gripping it tightly.</p><p>Brogan was quiet for a moment, and she finally turned to meet his eyes. She looked away again, feeling her breakfast churning in her stomach. She sensed the awkwardness descending again and wanted to fight it. But her anxiety was getting to be too much. She didn't realize she'd started drumming her fingers on the edge of the sofa.</p><p>"It's the Copulatus Spell, isn't it?" he finally asked, his voice quiet.</p><p>Ginny looked down at her hand, nodding, willing herself to stop. It was more of a struggle than she wanted to admit. "If I knew where Harry was, it would be different. I mean, I'd still need to see him, but the anxiety is less. But not knowing, not having a clue if he is hurt or okay or… damn Dumbledore for this spell anyway! I hate feeling this way!"</p><p>Frustrated, she pushed off the sofa and walked toward one of the windows, staying just out of sight, lingering behind the thick green curtains that adorned the window. She frowned as she noticed the fabric had a small design running through it, and what she had mistaken as an abstract symbol was tiny goats. Who made curtains with goats on them?</p><p>"I wish Garret had been able to find a book on the spell for you two," Brogan said eventually. "You two have been separated like this before. How did you deal with it then?"</p><p>Ginny turned back around, hyperaware of his eyes on her. She looked at anything other than him. "I told off my parents, and then I told off Dumbledore for subjecting me to such a thing. It was a brilliant moment of me being a hacked off bint."</p><p>Brogan snorted, and she glanced at him, silencing him with her look. He watched her pace for a while and then got up, walking over to her. "What can I do for you?" he asked softly.</p><p>Ginny froze, not looking at him. "Nothing. Or you could turn into Harry, I reckon." She meant it as a joke, but Ginny heard a strange sound in her voice that she didn't like. Her voice was full of need, and she felt her skin flush. She turned away again, but he stopped her, his hand resting on her arm. Suddenly a warm feeling settled over her, and she felt as though Harry <em>were</em> there, at least in her mind. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and she was flooded with memories of Harry and her together. Feelings, thoughts, laughter…<em>loving</em>. Ginny felt her heart beat faster in response.</p><p>"Oh God," she murmured, swaying on her feet. "Harry!" Ginny felt as though she were falling, falling through all of the feelings she had for Harry – everything felt so <em>real</em> – and it felt <em>good</em>.</p><p>Brogan caught her as she swooned, and she was vaguely away of him carrying her over to the couch. Ginny felt herself tingling all over, and her body suddenly felt the need for Harry much more intensely. The anxiety had been replaced by something much worse, in Ginny's estimation, for now, she felt as though her entire body was aching to be touched. She opened her eyes and stared up at Brogan.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" she whispered.</p><p>"I was trying to make you feel as though Harry were here to relieve your anxiety," he said, his cheeks a bright pink color. "I think…I think I overdid it. Shite, I'm sorry, Ginny. Here, we have to stop touching…" Brogan tried to pull away, but she stopped him, pulling him closer.</p><p>"No, do it again. Please, Brogan. Oh, goodness," Ginny heard herself moan, and she knew afterward she would be embarrassed beyond belief, but she couldn't help it. She let herself go into the sensations he was feeding her. Her body drank them up as though it had been dying of thirst. Her desire was traveling through her, making her feel as though she were burning up from the inside. The touch of his skin against hers made all of her emotions and feelings about Harry rush through her. Sensations of them together – the two them loving each other crashed into her, making her gasp. Strong images of them together filled her mind. Brogan held her as she rode out the wave of her need, and then suddenly, Ginny felt release and cried out, her body arching off of the sofa.</p><p>After a moment, she felt Brogan's arms release her and lay her back down on the cushion. He pulled away, and she kept her eyes closed, still lingering with the effects of her body's actions. Her heart rate was slowing, and she was taking in long, deep breaths of air – a sort of peace finally filling her. There was still anxiety, but this was better. This was <em>nice</em>.</p><p>But she was afraid to look Brogan in the eye. Her peace had come at a price that she didn't think she would ever be okay with paying. So she remained still, her eyes closed until she heard him move away.</p><p>When Ginny finally did open her eyes, he was no longer in the room, and she couldn't blame him. What had just happened should have never happened. She felt dirty and ashamed, and she had used him, that was the worst part. She had used his empathic gift to get herself off – and some part of her had been okay with it. Ginny sat up and hung her head in hands, and she cried. She cried for all the things she had just lost – and for all of the knowledge she had just gained.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"All right, Harry?" Mr Weasley asked him as he stumbled.</p><p>Harry stopped and blinked at the other man as though not seeing him. He had felt Ginny - stronger now than before - and the effect made him wobbly on his feet for a moment.</p><p>"I think…" Harry stopped, putting his hand against the wall of the building they were next to, feeling his stomach swoop. He felt absurdly keen all of a sudden. <em>Quite</em> keen.</p><p>Mr Weasely frowned at him and put a hand on him to keep him upright. "Here, Harry, let's go into this tearoom. We should have eaten more than chocolate biscuits for breakfast. I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>Harry let the other made lead him to a small tea shop called "Madge's Menagerie of Tea" and sat down as the other man ordered them two cups and a few sandwiches.</p><p>Harry rested his head in his hands, feeling his breathing coming in quick gasps. Struggling for a moment, he started a few Occlumency exercises in his head, to calm his heart rate down. He had just felt the oddest, yet most pleasurable sensation…</p><p>"Here we go, nothing like a nice bacon sarnie to lift your spirits, eh, Harry?" Mr Weasley said, smiling him. He frowned at Harry a moment later. "You're looking quite peaky, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"</p><p>Harry shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich, not tasting it. After he felt himself start to feel steadier, he glanced at Arthur. "I felt…I felt Ginny."</p><p>Arthur didn't say anything for a moment, but he stopped eating, and Harry watched him cast a quick spell so that the other patrons in the tea shop wouldn't hear them.</p><p>"It's the connection between you two, isn't it? I admit I was worried you would start to feel the effects of being separated for too long, without knowing where the other person was. You have to be strong, Harry. From what Dumbledore told us before, you two will both experience rather sharp jabs of anxiety until you are back together."</p><p>Harry nodded but kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to tell Arthur that while he had indeed been feeling more anxious than usual, what he had just felt had been tinged with a different emotion all together. It wasn't exactly the sort of thing you could tell the father of the girl you loved.</p><p>They finished eating quickly, and Harry looked around the small village of Ullapool, sighing. This was their second to last hope – according to Mr Weasley – Aberforth had a small shack he'd used in the past for when he wanted to get away from the wizarding world. It was a small village dotted with touristy type shops and hotels. And, also, Harry noticed, an inordinate amount of tearooms. But the place Mr Weasley knew about was outside of the village, and he explained they would probably have to secure some type of transportation to at least get half-way there. Aberforth had liked things <em>remote</em>.</p><p>Harry waited as Mr Weasley rented a car, or at least, attempted to. Harry helped with the money part of it, and Mr Weasley assured the man at the rental shop they would return the car in good condition. This had been the wrong thing to say, and now the shop owner was trying to sell them extra insurance. Harry stood outside and let them haggle; he knew Arthur would probably cave in the end and give the man too much money. He didn't really care – if they found Ginny, Harry wasn't going to worry about even bringing the blasted rent-a-car back.</p><p>Thinking of Ginny made his anxiety return. He knew the Copulatus Spell was working on them both. So far, Harry had kept it at bay by focusing on finding her and using his Occulmency. But this was the fourth village they'd visited, and they had not had any luck. Harry didn't know how much more he could handle. He wondered briefly what would happen if he and Ginny didn't see each other in the near future. Would they both go mad with lust and anxiety? Harry wished Dumbledore had told them more about the spell – he wished <em>anyone</em> had been able to tell them more about the spell. He didn't like feeling as though he were at the mercy of something he didn't understand. He'd had enough of that in his life.</p><p>Harry's eyes strayed to the Muggles walking by, and he found himself watching a young woman about his age, across the street. Her hair was long and chestnut, and it caught the early afternoon sun. He allowed his eyes to drift to her short skirt and bare legs, and he found himself admiring them far more than he should have. His eyes moved upward until he realized he was watching the way her breasts bounced as she walked. He shook his head to clear it. Apparently, he had a bit of an answer to his earlier question – feeling keen for Ginny meant feeling interested in anything <em>female</em>.</p><p><em>Just brilliant</em>, Harry thought to himself. <em>I've turned into a leering sex-maniac</em>. He tried clearing his mind again but Mr Weasley interrupted him.</p><p>"Ah, well, Harry, I will owe you a bit more money, I'm afraid. Mr Mackay in there seems to think we don't look reliable." Arthur said, coming out of the shop. "But this is us," he said, nodding at a small black car sitting off to the side.</p><p>They got in the car, and Mr Weasley acquainted himself with the controls for a moment as Harry looked at the map they'd purchased. It would probably take them a little over an hour to get to the safe house, that is, if Aberforth hadn't done anything to it to make it harder to find. Harry hoped that this time they'd find them. If he were having problems with the effect of the spell, what on earth was happening to Ginny?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Oi, Bims," the young man with the dirty-blonde hair poked at his colleague to wake him up. "We're almost there, eh?"</p><p>Jasper 'Bims' Bimble, yawned and stretched, glancing at his partner. He looked out at the bleak landscape in front of them and frowned. He didn't know how or why he'd let his friend talk him into this whole thing.</p><p>"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, you arse," he mumbled. "Just because your auntie swears she saw Aberforth Dumbledore in Durness twenty-five years ago, you get delusions of grandeur. This is a wild Hippogriff chase."</p><p>"Just think of it, Bims, what if we find Harry Potter himself! Won't HE be pleased?"</p><p>Bims rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. The train they were on was just pulling into the station. He figured it would be a lark, heading out with Horace to play "Death Eater" and finding something to bring back to the Dark Lord. But now he just saw it as what it was – a folly and a colossal waste of time.</p><p>Truth was, he was pretty sure Lord Voldemort didn't even know who they were – and they weren't proper Death Eaters anyhow, but his father and Horace's wanted them to be. His father had told his only son that he needed to go out and make a name for himself in this brand new world. But short of torturing Muggles for the hell of it, Bims didn't know what that meant. He didn't much fancy torturing anyone. Not that he'd ever admit that.</p><p>"I'm sure Harry Potter is nowhere near this godforsaken town," Bims said, still grumpy. Horace paid him no mind as they got off the train.</p><p>"Now, if you were an ol'codger like Aberforth Dumbledore, where would put your house?" Horace said, staring the map of the area that was posted at the exit of the station. Bims rolled his eyes and glanced at it over his partner's shoulder.</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be anywhere near the village. Probably in the middle nowhere," he said as he pointed to the deserted area between Durness and Ullapool. "Like here."</p><p>Horace frowned where his finger was, and then joy filled his face. "There's a wizard island around here, isn't there? Handa or something."</p><p>Bims frown at the map and then saw it. "There's just birds and stuff there. Why would they go there?"</p><p>"It'd be perfect, Bims! Hiding in plain sight, as it were," Horace nodded with enthusiasm at the image of the island. "Let's go! Adventure awaits!"</p><p>"Mucking about in the middle of bleedin'nowhere on a daft island full of birds is not an adventure, Horace."</p><p>"It beats waiting around, getting yelled at by my Da to do something with my life. Come on, let's get away from all these…<em>Muggles</em>."</p><p>Horace adopted a sneer on his face that Bims was sure he thought made him look menacing. To Bims, it just made him look constipated.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Here," Brogan said as he handed Ginny a wet flannel. He'd left her alone until she'd cried herself out. It was only when the silence in the other room had become deafening that had he dared to venture out.</p><p>She was sitting on the sofa, her knees drawn up and her head resting on them. She didn't move until he sat down next to her, blocking her view. Her eyes flashed at his, and then she looked away, but she took the cloth from his hands and rubbed at her eyes.</p><p>He released a breath he'd been holding and looked away, staring at the wall in front of them. His shoulder ached; it was time for another change of bandage, but he knew they needed to talk first.</p><p>Ginny removed the flannel from her face and lay it down next to him, between them. Brogan wondered if that was now their new boundary line. There was nothing else for it. He took a deep breath to steady himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said, still staring at the walls. "I'm sorry I made a bad situation worse. I should have controlled my feelings better. I..wasn't thinking. I just wanted to help you, I swear, Ginny."</p><p>He heard a sniff and then a choked sound, and he glanced over, seeing her start to cry again<em>—bloody hell.</em></p><p>Ginny held up her hand to stop him from reaching out and touching her, even though he hadn't even moved a muscle. He frowned and stayed perfectly still, just waiting.</p><p>She stopped and wiped at her eyes again and then looked at him. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."</p><p>"For what? Being human? Having needs? Having needs that are doubly so because of some bloody compulsion from a spell you never asked for?" Brogan felt shocked that she would even think she needed to apologize. He'd been the one to mess up – he was an Empath, and he should have known touching her would only make things worse. He hadn't realized how potent the Copulatus Spell was until he'd tried to comfort her with thoughts of Harry. He had made a stupid mistake.</p><p>"I used you," Ginny stated baldly. She looked at him, her brown eyes full of pain. "I lost control. I…I never do that…I mean, I didn't mean to do that. With you. I…oh, I don't know what I mean."</p><p>Brogan looked away and sighed. "Ginny, remember when we were at the Abbey, and we talked about Aine being called a scarlet woman?"</p><p>Ginny made a disparaging sound. "Oh, great, now I get to blame Aine for this?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, not blame, but… she was known as a goddess of fertility, Ginny. She…she was a very sexual being. That's where part of her power lies, I think. You get hit with all of this because you are her heir, and you are part of a Copulatus Spell with your soulmate. I don't want you to feel like a scarlet woman because you…you had a sexual reaction to what happened. Your body needed release. It is as simple and as complicated as that."</p><p>Ginny stared at him. "How can you be so calm about this?"</p><p>Brogan sighed. "I should have controlled my own emotions when I touched you. I just wanted you to be able to feel Harry and see if that would help your anxiety. You didn't use me. Nothing happened. I touched your arm, I held you, you…" he motioned with his hands towards her. "Your body reacted to the emotions because of how much you love Harry. I was just…a conduit." He finished lamely. Said out loud, it did sound a bit…dodgy. But he didn't want her to feel ashamed.</p><p>He moved forward, and she pulled back, blushing. He held up his hands. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to. But…you have nothing to feel ashamed about, Ginny. You really don't."</p><p>She shook her head stubbornly and looked away as though unable to meet his eyes. Brogan felt his heart break a little bit – he wasn't doing a good job of making her feel better. He tried a different tack.</p><p>"You like sex, right?" he asked her, and she flashed a blazing look at him, which made him feel as though he were pinned to the spot. He ignored her anger and forged ahead.</p><p>"I know you do. I have had both you and Harry in my head enough times to know. There is nothing wrong with it. I like sex, too, even if I'm not having any currently. Well, except with myself." He held up his hand and waved. "It is a basic human need. And as far as you are concerned…your needs are twenty times that of a normal, healthy female. At least, I would imagine they are. Aine gives you the power to protect Harry and…"</p><p>"It manifested when Harry and I made love," Ginny said, staring at him. "The night it came true, the prophecy, it was during sex. I never really thought to wonder why. We were just loving each other. Well, more specifically, I was loving Harry. I…I gave in to the feeling and just let go."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "It opened a doorway between you and Aine, I think. It is one of the reasons I sort of thought the Heir and I were destined but…" he paused, clearing his throat. "You and I could never have what you and Harry have. I am not your soulmate, Ginny. I understand that. I can't help my attraction to you or to Harry. I have kept it inside for a long time now, and I am tired of hiding it. So please, please do not feel ashamed. I do not feel used. If I brought any sort of comfort to you…if what happened brought you any peace of mind, then it was worth it. To me."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him. "You are too easy on me, Brogan. You are just so god damn understanding about all of this."</p><p>"It beats the alternative."</p><p>"Which is?" she asked skeptically.</p><p>"I go fucking crazy."</p><p>Ginny sighed and bowed her head again. They were silent for a long time, listening to the wind begin to rattle the wood of the walls.</p><p>"We should go if we're going to try to Apparate to the island today," he said.</p><p>Ginny nodded numbly and stood up, not looking at him. He watched her head into the loo, closing the door softly behind her. Brogan was worried about her. But at least, she seemed less anxious. Feeling her earlier, hearing her call out Harry's name as her body carried her into pleasure had been on of the most strange and yet exhilarating experiences of his life. For a moment, he had been tempted – but he knew he could never do that – would <em>not</em> be able to do that. Not to her and not to Harry. He realized with a start that he loved them. He loved them both.</p><p>"I'm a bloody fool," he said softly to the empty room. "I am a bloody, bloody fool."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They changed the bandages on Brogan's cut one more time before leaving and headed outside. The day was bright but windy. Ginny turned around to look at their little private hut of safety and shook her head. Never seeing it again sounded okay to her.</p><p>Brogan walked ahead of her, wand at the ready in his opposite hand. She had strung her bag across her shoulders, but it was still heavy. Ginny had grabbed some of the extra food and taken it, just in case. She had also made sure to grab extra bandages and a few more of the pain relief potions for later. She slipped her wand into her sleeve so that it would be quicker for her to get to in case of emergency – Hermione had taught her that one.</p><p>"Do you think you could cast a charm on this to make it less heavy?" She called to Brogan after walking a short way. She looked away as he turned and walked back to her.</p><p>"Aye, sorry."</p><p>He nodded at her, and they started again. Ginny still felt embarrassed, and even though <em>he</em> appeared okay with everything, she still couldn't shake the feeling of shame. But she had to admit, she was less anxious now. The Copulatus Spell had apparently got what it needed for the time being. Ginny turned over all the questions she had in her mind – had what happened constituted as cheating on Harry? What was his reaction going to be when she told him? <em>Should</em> she tell him?</p><p>Ginny sighed. Of course, she was going to tell him. But what exactly would that be? <em>Oh, hey, Harry, Brogan made me think of you, and it felt so good I came while crying out your name in his arms?</em> She shook her head to herself. No, she didn't think that would fly, exactly. She hadn't been thinking of Brogan when it had happened – that had to count for something, right? He had flooded her with so many feelings of being loved by Harry that it had been a bit unreal. And she now realized that some of those feelings had not just been hers alone.</p><p>They walked on in silence, the wind blowing a bit harder now. Brogan claimed he had just been…what had he said? Oh, yes, a <em>conduit</em>, and maybe that was true, but she couldn't help but wonder what the whole thing had felt like to him. Ginny wasn't sure she would have been able to do the same if she were honest. It had felt so…<em>sexual</em>, the whole thing. The need, the desire, all of it coursing through her, looking for release. Was he turned on by it? By her? Why did she care? She cared because she liked Brogan – maybe she liked him a lot – but she loved Harry. She looked ahead and watched him, confused. She couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Harry. Brogan didn't make her feel the same way. And that was what it came down to. Without the Copulatus Spell and without Brogan's empathic abilities, nothing would have ever happened between them. She had never considered having sex without love. In her mind, the two were always linked. Perhaps that was old-fashioned of her – but – she didn't think she loved Brogan and so, therefore, could not imagine being intimate with him.</p><p>Brogan stopped up ahead and did something with his wand to the area in front of them. They had been walking down a long copse of trees, moving in between their large trunks – it helped shelter them from the wind <em>and</em> prying eyes. She reached him and stopped as well.</p><p>"I think we can Apparate past this point," Brogan said, nodding ahead. "Are you ready?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth – the vast expanse of land was intimidating, yet barren. In the distance, she thought she could see a road with cars traveling past. The island of Handa lay to the north of them, the dark blue of the water between them and it.</p><p>"I reckon," Ginny paused and looked up at him. His face was neutral, but his eyes still seemed to be asking her something. "Are you ready? Do you want to…practice first?"</p><p>"You mean leave you here and try it and then come back to get you?"</p><p>She nodded. "I can hide behind these trees."</p><p>"That sounds amazing practical, and efficient, Miss Weasley."</p><p>She smirked and then sobered. "Be careful."</p><p>"Aye. Be back in a snap."</p><p>Brogan walked a short ways away and looked back at her, making sure she was hidden behind the tree. Tapping his wand to his head, a moment later, he was gone, with a small audible pop! and Ginny held her breath. A moment later, he re-appeared, looking none the worse for wear. He slipped his wand into his back pocket and smiled.</p><p>"It's okay, although I did almost miss the end of the beach and wind up in the water. I'll be sure to be more precise with you."</p><p>"Thanks ever so," Ginny said, grimacing.</p><p>Brogan stopped in front of her, his eyes searching hers. "It would be easier to do this if you let me hold you around the waist."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "I know. It just feels…too intimate after…well, after."</p><p>Brogan bowed his head, looking away from her. "I am so sorry, Ginny. I don't want you to be afraid of me."</p><p>"I'm not!" She blurted out and then recovered. "I mean, I just…oh, hell. Go ahead."</p><p>He grasped her around her middle, pulling closer to her. His touch was very light, and he waited until she looked up at him. "On the count of three."</p><p>She nodded in understanding as he pulled his wand out again and used his good arm to make sure he was holding her tight. His fingers squeezed her as he counted, and she closed her eyes. A moment later and she felt the harsh pressure of her body being squeezed through air and space.</p><p>"You can open your eyes now, Ginny," Brogan said as he moved away from her. She felt herself lurch forward and then released the breath she'd been holding. Her insides felt smooshed together.</p><p>"Now I know why my mum prefers to travel by floo. I'll take a broom any day."</p><p>She looked around at the island, trying to get her bearings. It was a small sandy section of land, with huge palm trees in front of them. She stared at them a moment, not believing what she was seeing. Brogan pointed off to the right.</p><p>"There's a path. I reckon we should start there."</p><p>She nodded her agreement and let him lead the way again. The disoriented feeling of Apparation was leaving her, and she felt less sick to her stomach. She hoped whichever wizard lived on the island could help them. Ginny wanted to go home. Where that was, she didn't know, exactly, but she knew it meant that Harry would be there.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Bims," Horace whispered as they watched the two people who had just Apparated in front of them turn and start walking up the path to their left.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"That girlfriend of Potter's…she a ginger?"</p><p>"I think so, yeah."</p><p>"Do you think that's her?"</p><p>Bims frowned and squinted as the couple disappeared over the small bluff. "What would his girlfriend being doing here?"</p><p>"I don't know, I just got a hunch," Horace said, frowning.</p><p>"Brilliant," Bims muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, "I suppose you want to follow them?"</p><p>Horace merely looked at him, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>They had wandered over to the sandy area because they had heard someone Apparate and then Disapparate quickly. Bims had expected it to be the old geezer who ran the island, but he could admit to himself that the two people they had seen had thrown him. He reckoned it was worth checking out. He nodded at his friend, who cackled with glee, and they both took off in the same direction as the other two.</p><p><em>Probably just some couple out for a lark</em>, he thought to himself. Still, Horace was right. This was better than sitting around at home, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. In Transit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 46: In Transit</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Right, Harry, this is where we'll have to walk for a bit, I'm afraid. The road doesn't quite go as far in. I think that's why Aberforth chose the spot. Hard to get to, whether you're a wizard or a muggle."</p><p>Arthur climbed out of the rent-a-car, and Harry joined him, the wind blowing the door shut behind him. Harry looked hard into the distance, seeing a line of tall trees and then nothing. He felt a strange sensation as he looked at the area. He looked around, and his eyes were drawn to the small isle which lay to the east of them.</p><p>"Arthur, what's that?" He asked, nodding his head.</p><p>Mr Weasley stopped and looked in the direction Harry had indicated. "I think it's Handa Island. Bird reserve of some sort. Run by a wizard – strange fellow, actually. And coming from me, that's saying something. I think I met him at a Ministry function a few years back. Balkirk, or Balfour, something like that. The man really knows his waterfowl."</p><p>Harry had a strange sensation again as he looked at the small island. He closed his eyes and tried to feel Ginny with their connection. He wasn't certain, but…</p><p>"What is it, Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.</p><p>"I think…I think we should head there first." Harry said, nodding at the island.</p><p>Mr Weasley frowned and then studied Harry. "If you think it's best. I trust your instincts, Harry. Let's drive a little closer, and then we can Apparate over."</p><p>Harry nodded and got back in the car, staring at the island intently. He didn't want to say anything to Mr Weasley, but he had a bad feeling when he looked at that little patch of land in the middle of the sound. It looked idyllic, almost – the dark water, the tall trees he could just make out if he squinted – which was why Harry thought it was the place to start. He knew how looks could be deceiving.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>As they walked, Ginny couldn't help but notice all the small little grey and black Puffins that trailed after them, make soft clicking noises with their beaks. Once or twice, a few came up close to her but then scattered away if she appeared to notice them too much. They were apparently used to people but not enough to be considered tame.</p><p>She kept looking behind them, getting the strangest feeling that someone or something was following them, but each time, nothing was there. She assumed it was because of all the birds, but made sure her wand was handy, all the same.</p><p>Brogan had stopped up ahead and was waiting for her. She hurried her step and reached him, panting slightly. The path was a bit steep and hard to walk on. She glanced up at him.</p><p>"How's your shoulder?" She asked</p><p>He frowned, a grimace of pain flashing across his face. "Starting to whinge a bit. Hopefully, we can change bandages again soon. Don't suppose you have one of those pain-relief potions handy?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and put the bag down on the ground, reaching in to grab one. She held it out to him, but just then, her foot slipped, and she fell back, the bottle tumbling out of her hand. Swearing, she bent down to grab it and felt the force of a spell whizz by her. What happened next was like watching something from a dream – everything felt heightened, and everything moved slower. Brogan's eyes widened even as he reacted – he threw himself in front of her to protect her from whatever spell came next. The stunning spell hit him full on. Ginny pushed herself down lower and rolled to the side, her wand already in her hands. Without thinking, she cast a shielding charm over her and extended it to cover Brogan and looked for who was casting spells at them. A sudden movement behind her, and Ginny was firing off the first spell she could think of, praying it hit its mark. She pushed herself up and looked at Brogan's still form and swore. He was out cold.</p><p>Scooting closer to the only cover she had nearby, a large boulder, she fired off more spells without really paying any attention to where they were landing. She heard a male voice swear loudly as her Bat-Bogey Hex hit him, and she was rewarded with finding out where they were hiding. She sent two more stunners at them. A red bolt of light came streaking at her, and she pushed herself out of the way at the last second, just in time.</p><p>"You two are really winding me up, whoever you are," she said under her breath, and sent another barrage of spells their way.</p><p>They started teaming up against her – one would fire to the left and the next to the right. She narrowed her eyes at the two shapes she could see hulking near the trees. So far, the darkest spell had been the stunner that had taken Brogan out, and that had only been because they'd had a clear shot. Ginny knew they'd been aiming for <em>her</em> and not at him. So who in Merlin's Boots were <em>these</em> guys?</p><p>She heard one of them practically cackling as one of his jinxes came close to hitting her. Ginny swore and answered with a hex of her own. She heard a muffled cry of 'Bitch!' as her slightly nastier variation of the Antler-Jinx (taught to her by George, of course) spectacularly hit its mark. She could just see one of them starting to sprout antlers from every part of their body – not just their head. The next spell thrown her way was a curse and a nasty one at that – luckily the boulder helped, and her shield held, even if it did flicker. A green spell did manage to hit a small part of her arm, but it was enough. Ginny cried out as it broke out into nasty boils.</p><p>Suddenly a flash of light momentarily blinded her as a strong flare of magic came from the other side. "Now what?" Ginny muttered, not sure if she could take on three people at once. She was good, but she wasn't <em>that</em> good. She realized that the spell had been focused on whoever had been attacking her, so she waited to see what would happen. She heard yelling and screaming from the right and wondered what sort of spell they had been hit with. A moment later, she had her answer, and Ginny felt her heart leap into her chest at the sight she saw before her.</p><p>Harry and her father advanced on the two men, each casting spells until she saw Harry cast Expelliarmus, and the other two men's wands went flying through the air towards him. Both men looked dazed and confused as Ginny saw her father secure them with ropes from his wand. One of the men still had antlers for hands, and on the top of his head. Harry looked to where she was still hiding, his face breaking into relief when he saw her. Ginny felt an indescribable emotion – it was elation, joy, love - it was everything rolled into one. She struggled to stand up as Harry reached her, who slid to his knees in front of her.</p><p>His eyes were bright, blazing at her with emotion. He engulfed her into her arms, and she felt as though her heart was going to burst.</p><p>"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he was saying softly, his arms gripping her tightly.</p><p>Being apart was torture, that's what it was, Ginny decided. Nothing was more important than this. Harry holding her, saying her name. She breathed in the familiar scent of him, realizing just how much she had missed him.</p><p>"It's really you?" she finally asked, pulling back to look at him. "I'm not dreaming?"</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. Harry pulled her closer, kissing her, and Ginny felt her entire soul sigh in relief. She kissed him back with everything she had, gripping him tightly. Oh, she wanted him. She wanted him <em>now</em>.</p><p>Suddenly remembering Brogan, and what had happened, she pulled away from Harry, resting her forehead on his for a moment to catch her breath.</p><p>"Harry, check Brogan. He got hit with a stunner that was meant for me. Blasted idiot pushed me out of the way and took it head-on. But he was hurt before this with a nasty wound on his back."</p><p>Harry frowned at her and looked around her at their fallen friend. Ginny saw her father come up behind them, the two men who had attacked them having been dealt with and tied to a tree. Harry helped her up and made sure she was steady before heading over to Brogan. She felt her father's arms around her, and she closed her eyes briefly, feeling like a little girl for a moment. Her father looked at her arm and frowned, placing a cooling charm on the red skin. It would keep for now.</p><p>"He's out cold," Harry called, bending down by the other man. " And he doesn't look good at all. Arthur, I think we need you."</p><p>They walked over to Brogan, and Ginny kneeled next to Harry. Her father cast a rudimentary diagnostic spell at Brogan and frowned.</p><p>"This wound on his back is a nasty piece of work. Did you two use any magic on it?" Her father asked her after a moment.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, he didn't think any would work, he said the knife that hit him was a cursed object. We've just been cleaning it and re-applying bandages to it. I slowed the bleeding but it hasn't stopped."</p><p>"We need to get him to St Mungo's or at least seen to by someone more of an expert than me. Let's wake him up."</p><p>Her father cast another spell, and a moment later, Brogan was coming to, blinking up at them in confusion.</p><p>"Harry? Ginny?" Brogan's smile looked a bit lopsided as he blinked at them. He frowned when he saw her father. "Er, Mr Weasley? I'm not dreaming, am I? What happened?"</p><p>"Some fairly inept Death Eaters or should I say, want-to-be Death Eaters thought they'd get the drop on you, my boy." Her father said, helping Brogan sit up.</p><p>"They must have succeeded," Brogan said, gripping his head. "Ow. There is not a part of me that doesn't hurt."</p><p>"I should say not, what with that nasty wound on your back. Harry, help me get him up. We'll soon get you set to rights."</p><p>The two men got on either side of him and pulled into a standing position. Ginny stood up too, feeling dazed. Once Brogan was standing on his own two feet and looking steadier, Harry turned to her, his hand slipping into hers.</p><p>The gazed at one another for a moment, not saying a word until she heard her father clearing his throat.</p><p>"Ah, I believe there are our island hosts coming out to see what all of the hullabaloo has been." Ginny noticed for the first time an old couple coming towards them, concern on their faces. "Come, Brogan," her father continued, "let's see if they have a Healer on the island. I want to at least get a blood-replenishing potion into you. Harry, if you'll see to our prisoners back there? Make sure they're secure?"</p><p>Harry nodded, but his eyes didn't leave Ginny's. Once Brogan and her father had walked away from them, he was pulling her into his arms again.</p><p>"Merlin, Ginny, you're a sight for sore eyes."</p><p>Ginny murmured her agreement against his chest. She hugged him tightly and looked up at him. "What in the bloody hell happened, Harry?"</p><p>"Too much to go into now. But, oh, your arm. Damn, which one of them got you? The lunkheads." Harry growled in the general direction of their attackers and then looked back at her.</p><p>"I don't know, probably the opposite one of whoever I hit with the Antler-Jinx."</p><p>Harry's face broke into a smile. "That <em>was</em> a nice piece of work. Fred?"</p><p>"George."</p><p>"I'll have to have him show me that one." Harry smiled and reached over, lifting her hair out of her eyes. Ginny turned her head into his touch.</p><p>"Has it been driving you crazy too?" he asked softly, and she knew what he meant. She felt her face heat, and she looked away quickly.</p><p>"Gin?" He moved closer to her, turning her head back toward his with his hand. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Ginny glanced back at her Dad and Brogan and then forced a smile on her face. "Nothing that won't keep. And yes, I have been having a bit of an anxiety attack."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, kissing her again. When he pulled back, his eyes had gone dark green, and Ginny herself felt a bit breathless. His hand traced the side of her face with his fingers. "Anxiety isn't the word I'd use."</p><p>Ginny kissed his hand and gazed at him. "We have a lot to talk about."</p><p>Harry nodded, his eyes focusing on her lips. "Reckon so, but…can we do the talking after?"</p><p>Ginny laughed despite herself and pulled his hand away. "Come on, let's join the others. Are those two really secure?" She nodded at the two dimwits still tied to the tree. Harry looked at them, frowning.</p><p>"You go on ahead, and if they do have a Healer, have them look at your arm," he said, pushing her toward her father and Brogan. "I'll take care of <em>them</em>." He looked menacingly at the other two men, and Ginny shook her head. Harry never ceased to amaze her sometimes. He never realized how scary he could look when he scowled.</p><p>She turned to go, her hand lingering in his. She looked back and caught his eyes, the sunlight reflecting off the lenses in his glasses. "Love you," she said quietly.</p><p>He squeezed her hand in response and smiled. "Don't go too far," he said.</p><p>Ginny turned and saw her father and Brogan glancing at them, as well as the two older people she supposed, were the island inhabitants. They had been joined by a short, blonde-headed man and a middle-aged woman, who looked very austere, even at a distance. She had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The short, blonde-haired man, named Augustus Winterborne, was the island's Healer and something of an animal expert as well, from what Ginny could discern. He knew just what to do for Brogan's wound, luckily enough. He took care of him first, pushing potion after potion into him and using a magical type of bandage to cover his wound. He coated Ginny's arm with a boil-reducing salve and told her to keep applying it for a day or so until the boils were gone. He also gave her a pain potion to help with any soreness.</p><p>The rather austere looking woman was the island's Muggle Liaison, one Mirabella Rankle. She kept saying how lucky they were that no one else had been on the island to see the dreadful display. As though Ginny fighting for her life against two Death Eater sycophants was her own fault. But perhaps Ginny was more in shock than she'd realized because she didn't even say a word as the woman ranted at them. At least, she ranted at them until Harry rather rudely asked her to shut it and to leave them be. Ginny thought if Fred and George had been around, they'd have been incredibly proud of him.</p><p>The wizards who owned the island, Jean and Valencia Balfour, were a bit more hospitable and seemed more than willing to help them get back to London the safest and quickest way possible. They had not heard the news of what had occurred at Hogwarts, but they did not appear to be fond of Voldemort or his belief system. Ginny's father told her that the Daily Prophet offices had been attacked as well, which meant that no one really knew what was going on – exactly how You-Know-Who probably wanted it.</p><p>Augustus had given Brogan a blood-replenishing potion as well as something to knock him out, still not liking the man's diagnostics. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the far side of the room as Brogan slept on. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, thankful to just be touching him.</p><p>"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Harry asked, his lips brushing over the top of her head. Ginny, who had closed her eyes, feeling at true peace for the first time in days, opened her eyes again and glanced at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"For handing you to Brogan, for having him take care of you. I should have taken you to the infirmary, myself. Merlin, I'm so sorry, Gin."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry, I'm not mad at you. You made a decision, and it was the right one. What were you going to do? Lug me about your shoulders, fighting off Death Eaters? How are Ron and Hermione and…god, we didn't lose anyone, did we?" She suddenly realized she hadn't even thought to ask yet.</p><p>Harry looked somber in the waning afternoon light. "Madam Pomfrey and…Aberforth Dumbledore. And Professor McGonagall is in pretty bad shape. I think…I think he was able to come onto the school grounds because Professor Dumbledore finally passed." Harry paused, swallowing hard, and she squeezed his hand. He met her eyes briefly, looking haunted. "But there was no one else that I know of yet. Remus thinks there were some students still left at the school, some…Muggleborns that didn't get away."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes. "I knew about Madam Pomfrey from Brogan. He saved my life, Harry. Got me out of there before the hospital wing came tumbling down on us. But oh, goodness. Those poor students…oh, gods, did you say Aberforth? How?" She felt stunned, not knowing if she could handle everything.</p><p>"Snape killed Aberforth. I got there right after it happened. He's…he was a Death Eater all along, I reckon. I don't know. It was chaotic, and there was so much blood, Gin. But all I kept worrying about was you. We ended up in some tent, somewhere, and I just wanted to find you." Harry pulled her to him and held her tightly.</p><p>They sat that way for a long while, just holding each other. Ginny's mind tried to process what he had told her, but she couldn't really focus. She closed her eyes, feeling groggy. She wondered if the pain-relief potion had been doused with something else to make her rest. Augustus <em>had</em> asked if her she'd been near any Dementors lately after he'd flicked his wand over her. Maybe he hadn't believed her when she said she felt fine. Sighing, Ginny pulled away and gazed at Harry. She needed to talk to him about Brogan, but she didn't think that she had the strength. She touched his face and then rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Ginny?" Harry asked, sounding worried. "Is something else going on?"</p><p>"I'm just feeling sort of drowsy, that's all," she replied, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "I think Healer Winterborne gave me something other than a pain-relief potion earlier."</p><p>"I think he did, too. Not that I am arguing with him, mind you. You still look awfully pale to me," Harry said, shifting on the bench they had been sitting on. "Why don't you lie down on one of the beds and get some sleep?"</p><p>Ginny wanted to protest but nodded her head. It was feeling more cumbersome by the second. A moment later, she felt herself being lifted and then set down someplace soft. She suddenly reached out for Harry, holding onto him. Some silly part of her wanted to make sure he would be there when she woke up. "Don't leave," she whispered.</p><p>He kissed her, and she felt her hand in her hair. "Not on your life," he whispered back. "Get some rest now. I'll watch over you."</p><p>Ginny felt the floating sensation of sleep start to pull her under, but she knew that Harry was holding on tight.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>In the end, Remus sent Fred and Bill Weasley to fetch them all back home, not trusting the Ministry to do it. The Balfour's agreed to call in the local Aurors to find the two dunderheads that had attacked Brogan and Ginny on their island. After some minor memory adjustments by Bill had been done to them, of course. Now they were simply two lads out for a drunken lark on a Scottish Island, looking for waterfowl to play with.</p><p>Harry noticed that Ginny was quiet and still somewhat sleepy. They only woke up Brogan right before they were to leave, with strict orders from Healer Winterborne for him to get as much rest as possible. Harry had to admit the other man looked like he'd hit a wall or, at least, a wall had hit him. Which, according to what Ginny had told him, it practically had. After Brogan was awake, Harry was struck by how awkward Ginny was behaving around the other man. It wasn't anything obvious, but she seemed reticent to talk to him or even look at Brogan that much. It puzzled Harry. In fact, the two of them appeared very non-communicative with each other <em>and</em> with him.</p><p>They arrived back at Headquarters, where everyone surrounded them, of course, and Harry was hesitant to let go of Ginny. She still seemed unsteady, and he pulled Mrs Weasley aside to ask her if he could get Ginny tucked into bed as soon as possible.</p><p>After getting her settled with minimal fuss, Harry lay down next to her on the small bed and held her quietly, listening to her breathe. He breathed in the sweet scent of her and closed his eyes. He physically wanted her, but he knew it could wait. The Copulatus Spell seemed strangely held at bay for the moment. It was as though just merely being together was enough to stall its compulsion. Or maybe he was the only one feeling the need this time. The thought made him frown, but he pushed it away, letting his mind wander.</p><p>He started when she spoke; he'd been so sure she was finally asleep.</p><p>"We need to talk about some things," she said, not moving. Her voice sounded flat and unemotional. As though she were preparing for something inevitable.</p><p>Harry hummed and buried his head deeper into her hair. "Later. It'll keep. Just rest, Gin."</p><p>She sighed and then turned to face him. He saw deep frown lines on her pale face, and her eyes were as serious as he had ever seen them. Before she could speak, he put his finger on her lips. He was not going to do this now.</p><p>"It. Will. Keep. I don't care what you feel you have to tell me, but I want you to be rested. And stop looking so dreadfully serious. There is nothing you can tell me that will change how I feel about you."</p><p>She blinked at him, and he saw a flash of something unreadable in her eyes. She opened her mouth again, but he shook his head. "There is nothing, Ginny. Go to sleep."</p><p>She shook her head and then, seeing that he was stubbornly refusing to talk, finally relented, turning back around. They spooned together until both of their breaths turned even and deep, slipping into oblivion together.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"All right there, Brogan?" Harry asked as he stuck his head in the other man's bedroom.</p><p>Brogan looked startled, and then Harry saw him relax or at least, he gave a good impression of being relaxed. It was now funny to Harry how he could tell when the other man was anxious about something. Or even when he was trying to hide an emotion. There was something about the way Brogan's face would clear, almost as though a shield was shifting into place. Harry imagined that as an Empath, the other man would need a handy defense mechanism such as that to protect himself.</p><p>"Reckon so. I feel as though I've been sleeping for forty days and forty nights." Brogan gave him a small smile and tried to sit up. Harry shook his head at him.</p><p>"No, stay down. I just saw your light and wanted to see if you needed anything." Harry grabbed the chair from the desk and sat down close to the bed. He noticed Brogan still wouldn't meet his eyes. <em>Interesting</em>.</p><p>"I was just wondering what time it was, actually," Brogan said, staring at the ceiling as though a clock would appear there at any second.</p><p>Harry smirked to himself and yawned. "It's early, or rather, it's late. It's around three in the morning. You <em>have</em> been asleep for forty days and forty nights."</p><p>"Why are you awake?" Brogan asked, propping himself up slightly.</p><p>Harry gazed around the bedroom and didn't answer. When he swung his eyes back around to the man on the bed, he finally saw a flicker of real emotion in the other man's eyes. Brogan definitely looked anxious.</p><p>"Just came from Ginny's room. For some reason, her parents let me fall asleep in there, but I don't think they'll be so understanding in the morning. Was going to kip in my own bed for a while, but like I said, I saw your light."</p><p>Neither of them said anything after that, and Harry bided his time. Knowing Brogan as well as he did, he knew he wouldn't have a long wait. He almost smiled when the other man released a long breath of air and looked at him.</p><p>"What do you want to know?" Brogan asked.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked, feeling strangely calm inside.</p><p>"The infirmary got attacked, we…got sent to that shack, and I was a mess. Ginny helped take care of me, and that's it, really."</p><p>Harry nodded and pursed his lips, opting not to talk yet. He knew there was more to the story.</p><p>Brogan finally rolled his eyes, but looked embarrassed. "What did Ginny tell you?"</p><p>Harry felt himself smile. He wondered if it translated into an evil smile when he saw Brogan's eyes widened in alarm. Brogan suddenly started talking really fast. "Look, Harry, nothing, that is, <em>technically</em>, nothing happened. I mean, Ginny loves you, you know that. I know that. I would never, ever, and she..would never, ever…" Brogan stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at him. "She didn't talk to you at all, did she?"</p><p>"No, not really, I wouldn't let her."</p><p>"So, you thought you would come in here and frighten the hell out of me?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "You're an easier nut to crack, Brogan. I barely had to do anything before you were offering to reassure me and explain everything."</p><p>Brogan sighed. "You're gonna make one hell of an interrogator some day, if you do become an Auror, Harry." He glared at Harry half-heartedly. "You're proud of yourself, I bet."</p><p>Harry frowned. "No, not especially. But I do have the boyfriend's right to be a total prat when it comes to questioning the man who spent an inordinate amount of time with my girlfriend while she was going through the effects of a spell that causes certain…<em>urges</em>."</p><p>Brogan closed his eyes and then reopened them. He honestly looked miserable to Harry. But he also had the earnest look of a man about to tell all. Harry held up his hand to stop him.</p><p>"Believe it or not, I trust Ginny. I haven't always had the self-confidence or the belief in her feelings for me to actually act that way, but…I really do trust her. And I trust you. And I know something happened that the both of you think I'm going to flip out over, and I am really trying not to, by the way. Don't let this calm exterior fool you. But you two have to forgive yourselves first before I even enter into it."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything as though shocked and eventually looked away from him. Harry counted to ten and then stood up. He looked down at the other man.</p><p>"Just think about what I said."</p><p>"Remember this tomorrow after you've talked to Ginny," Brogan replied. Harry sighed. He had tried, but he couldn't help it. He had to know at least one thing.</p><p>"Did you sleep with her?"</p><p>"What? No! Harry!" Brogan honestly looked affronted at the question.</p><p>"But something <em>did</em> happen?" Harry asked, who despite all his words about trust to the contrary, felt relief bounce through him.</p><p>Brogan opened his mouth and then closed it. His cheeks blushed. "Sort of. But not how you think."</p><p>"Oh, Brogan, I am thinking all sorts of things, and none of them are good. My imagination is vast and mighty. But I love her, and I like you. And – here's that word again - I have to trust that that is enough at this point."</p><p>"And that's why you're not pummeling me or sending me flying across the room with a flick of your hand?" Brogan asked, a shadow of a smirk finally gracing his face.</p><p>"And that's why you haven't been pummeled or sent flying out the back door out on your arse, yes." Harry nodded. "Not that it would take much to do that. Honestly, Brogan, the two of you look like utter shite."</p><p>Brogan shuddered. "It was…rough. In the infirmary."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Brogan blinked at the abrupt change in topic. "For what?"</p><p>"Ginny did tell me how you saved her…twice now, by my count. Once at the school and once on the island. You got hurt because of her. I…I can't hate you. I can't do anything to you. You kept her safe. So I don't care if you two snogged or shared a moment or whatever it was that's 'sort of not what I think'. She's alive, and you're alive, and that's all that matters."</p><p>Harry turned to go and then stopped, turning back around. "That's all that matters. For now. But I will eventually need to know what caused the spell not to drive her insane. I have Occlumency skills to help, but Ginny has always had it a bit rougher when we're apart. I know you did <em>something</em>. But if it helped her cope, then I thank you for that too."</p><p>Harry was almost out the door before Brogan spoke again, his voice sounding odd. "Why are you so understanding, Harry?"</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked back at the other man. "Honestly? I don't know, Brogan. Every bone in my body wants to sort of throttle you. But I told you to take care of her, and you did. And that's enough right now, at 3 in the morning, four days after having lost both Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore for good, and losing the only place I've ever felt was home to <em>him. </em>Maybe I just don't have any fight left in me right now. Or maybe I'm learning to choose my battles better."</p><p>"I thought, when you came in here, you were going to hit me," Brogan said after a moment, staring at him.</p><p>"I still might, let's be frank," Harry said, not smiling. "I reserve the right to, at any rate."</p><p>"Fair enough, Harry," Brogan said, finally looking away. "I reckon if you want to later, I'll let you."</p><p>"Great, because I'd hate to have to duel at dawn with wand's drawn or some such magical nonsense. Hitting you in the face would be much more satisfying, I think."</p><p>Brogan shook his head, a sad ghost of a smile making an appearance on his face before disappearing. "She'd hate me for saying this, but Ginny is yours, Harry. She is her own person, of course. I know she's not your property or anything stupid like that. But, she is… unequivocally <em>yours</em>, Harry. Just like you are hers. Nothing has occurred that has changed that in any way."</p><p>A look of understanding passed between them, and Harry finally closed the door. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, feeling restless, but better.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>When Ginny finally came to find him, Harry was lying on his bed, a book in his hand. But he was staring at the wall in front of him instead of actually reading. Harry was sure he wasn't fooling her at all, judging by her raised eyebrows as she looked at him. He sat up and scooted over on the bed and she joined him, settling in next to him.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" he asked, nuzzling at her hair with his nose. She wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"Better. My arm's better too," Ginny said, showing him that the red boils had all but disappeared.</p><p>"We'll have to send a thank you to that island Healer," Harry said in approval. They gazed at each other, not saying anything for a moment. Harry could tell she did indeed feel better based on the simple fact that she <em>looked</em> better. There was color to her cheeks, and her skin was more evenly toned instead of looking ghastly pale. Sleeping had done her a world of good.</p><p>"I suppose we need to talk," Harry said after a moment. Ginny nodded and looked away, her cheeks turning slightly pink. But when she met his eyes a moment later, he saw a fierceness enter her eyes.</p><p>"I ran into Brogan in the hall," she said.</p><p>Harry nodded. "They're letting him walk now, are they?"</p><p>"He said he was giving it a try but just to the loo and back."</p><p>"Do we need to include him in this discussion?" Harry asked, sitting back against the wall. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"No, we do not. But he told me you spoke to him this morning." Ginny frowned at him. "I wish you would have waited until you and I could talk about…things."</p><p>Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're probably right. But you were out of it yesterday, and I needed you to get some sleep."</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. The silence between them grew until she sighed and looked down at her hands. Harry reached out and wrapped one of his own around hers.</p><p>"Tell me," he said.</p><p>"Nothing really happened, Harry. I was…feeling anxious. Missing you. I was caught up in the spell. You know how it gets." She raised her eyes finally to meet his, and he nodded, giving her hand a squeeze to encourage her.</p><p>"He… helped me."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Okay. I am pretty sure there's more to it than that, or you wouldn't be acting as though the end of the world is right around the corner. Which it is, by the way, but only because of Voldemort, not because of you. Let's keep things in perspective, Ginny."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "Hilarious, Harry."</p><p>"I try."</p><p>Ginny sighed and pulled her hand away. She stood up and started pacing in front of him. After her third pass, she stopped and looked at him.</p><p>"You know that thing Brogan does where he touches you and you just…feel better? Like, he calms you or…"</p><p>"Makes you feel safe and relaxed?" Harry interrupted. Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah, I do. Is that what happened?"</p><p>Ginny stared at her shoes as though they were the most fascinating things in the world. She finally met his eyes, and she looked scared.</p><p>"Sort of. Brogan made me think of you, Harry. I was upset, and he was just trying to help. He could tell the Copulatus had me all worked up. He touched me, and I think I fainted or…I don't know. I begged him to make me feel you. He just poured all these emotions into me. How you feel about me, how I feel about you…I was bombarded with all this sensation. And it was <em>us</em>, Harry. You and me just loving each other and…" she paused, turning toward him. Ginny kneeled down and put her hands on his legs.</p><p>"I got lost into everything he was making me feel. I…my body reacted. But he only just held me until it was over. We didn't kiss or anything, I promise you."</p><p>Harry, who realized he had been gripping the blanket underneath him quite harshly, forced his hand to relax. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. He thought about what she had told him.</p><p>"That is…" he stopped, not sure what to say. It was not what he had expected. "Why are you beating yourself up about this?"</p><p>Ginny frowned at him. "I was so embarrassed, Harry! I let myself lose control, and my body betrayed me. Made me feel things I shouldn't feel while another man was holding me. I'm so…ashamed." She bowed her head and her fiery hair fell forward, hiding her face from his eyes.</p><p>Harry pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, burying his head into her hair. Harry took in deep breaths of air, willing himself to calm down, to think. He was unsurprised to see she wasn't crying, although he knew she probably wanted to.</p><p>"Did you, ah…" Harry paused, not sure how to ask what he was asking.</p><p>Ginny looked at him, her face pink again. "Yes."</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding. "So that's why the Copulatus Spell seemed less…intense." He frowned, remembering something. "I think I felt it when it…happened. I was with your father, getting tea, and I just felt…incredibly keen. It was odd, but I reckon it makes sense. That must have been one hell of an empathetic experience Brogan gave you."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her side, absentmindedly. The silence in the room became heavy again. Harry looked down at her, about to ask her what else was wrong.</p><p>"I feel like I cheated on you." she said, her voice sounding lost.</p><p>"You were under the needs of the spell," Harry said, trying to make his voice sound even.</p><p>"Stop being so understanding and yell at me, Harry."</p><p>"Do you want me to yell at you? Call you a tart? A scarlet woman? Would that make you feel better in the end? Because I know it wouldn't make me feel better at all," Harry said, his voice straining. He banged his head against the wall before he could stop himself.</p><p>Ginny pulled back and looked at him. "You <em>are</em> mad."</p><p>Harry puffed out a breath of air in exasperation. He searched his feelings before answering. "No, I wouldn't say that, exactly. But yeah, there is some of that in there. Some part of me feeling all possessive and jealous. But mostly, Ginny, I'm relieved."</p><p>"Why aren't you angrier?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"You mean, why aren't I yelling and screaming and causing things to break with wild flares of power?"</p><p>Ginny nodded at him, looking sober.</p><p>"I don't know, really. Brogan asked me the same thing. I reckon because I <em>understand</em>, Ginny. I get it. We can't control this thing. You were suffering, he helped you. I keep telling myself to look at the bigger picture. What would have happened had he not been there? Or if you had been taken by the Death Eaters? Can you imagine being in the throes of the Copulatus with <em>them</em>? Or even worse, if you had been left in the infirmary and…and you had been killed too?" Harry heard his voice break on the last question and winced. Ginny frowned at him.</p><p>"So you're saying that this, me possibly betraying you with another man, is the lesser of all those other evils?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes briefly and then looked at her. "I'm saying yes, yes it is. And you didn't betray me. He's an Empath, he made you feel things, that's all. I love you, Ginny. With everything I am. You…are the only thing that matters to me, in the end."</p><p>"Oh, Harry," Ginny sobbed quietly, and then kissed him, climbing into his arms. He held her and then shifted so they could lay on the bed together. She lay on top of him, her eyes searching his as though not fully trusting him. Or his reaction. He sighed and kissed her again, trying to clear her mind of any doubt.</p><p>They both came back up for air a few moments later, and Harry knew she could feel him hardening underneath her. They didn't say anything for a moment, each watching the other. The temptation to break the promise they had both made to her parents about not being together in the house seemed to fill both of their minds.</p><p>"There's something else, but I am not sure it is my place to tell you. But…" Ginny stopped and gazed at him as though coming to a decision about something.</p><p>"Brogan, when he…did what he did…it wasn't just all <em>my</em> feelings."</p><p>Harry frowned at her. "You already said it was the both of us, together."</p><p>"Yes, but…there were some of his…feelings, too. I think that's why it was so intense."</p><p>"Some of…oh, <em>oh</em>. You mean how Brogan feels about you?" Harry had thought Brogan had let go of any lingering feelings he'd had toward Ginny. But he supposed he'd opted to make himself believe that because it was easier not to think of it.</p><p>"Yes, but…" Ginny paused, her eyes wide. "But also how he feels about you. He…cares a great deal about you, Harry. He has for a while."</p><p>Harry didn't react at first, not understanding what she meant. When he looked at her, she nodded her head at him as though to indicate he was missing something. It was then he truly understood her meaning. Harry jerked his head back, feeling as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. "Brogan has feelings for me?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and nodded.</p><p>Harry stared at the wall behind her, feeling deep confusion. "But Brogan isn't…I mean, he doesn't like blokes, does he? I mean, I never…what?"</p><p>Ginny kissed him and then shifted off of him so they could talk. Harry realized any evidence of his arousal had pretty much become a thing of the past. He felt as though his head was spinning.</p><p>"He's not gay," Ginny said, frowning. "At least, he doesn't think he is? Before this whole thing, he said he'd never even thought of another man like that, but…you're too irresistible."</p><p>He grimaced at her joke and shook his head. "How long have you known this?"</p><p>Ginny tilted her head, as though trying to remember. "Not for too long, but long enough. He didn't want you to ever know. He probably would be mortified to know I was saying anything now, but…I wanted you to understand. When he flooded me with all of those feelings, most of them were mine. But he overdid it, I think, and let some of his own get in there. He tried to make me feel better by saying he screwed up, but...I wouldn't listen to him. I was too scandalized at my own reaction."</p><p>Harry ran through all his previous interactions with Brogan, trying to find even a hint of what Ginny was talking about. He wondered if this was yet another shield Brogan used to protect himself. But no, Harry supposed there were times when there was a certain look on the other man's face, sometimes, that given with what he now knew...could be…Harry shook his head to clear it. No, it just wasn't possible someone could fancy him <em>that</em> much.</p><p>Ginny was watching him. He looked at her. "I don't know what to even say, Gin."</p><p>She nodded. "I know it's… I know you had no idea. I had no idea until he told me. Well, actually, Brogan didn't mean to tell me. I sort of felt it from him. It threw me for a loop, too, at first."</p><p>"At first?" Harry asked, feeling incredulous. "What? Now it's old hat?"</p><p>"No, but…I can understand it better now. Think of it, Harry. First, he's attracted to me, and then he has all these feelings inside of him that are mostly mine about <em>you</em>, but…he feels some of yours, too. And then he gets to know us, and despite it all, he really likes us. Brogan has kept himself locked away from most people because of how much he feels as an Empath, but then he lets down his guard to help us. To help <em>you.</em> And I think that every time we shag or feel close, he gets an echo of it. Sometimes I wonder if it is more than that, actually. I think Brogan hides so much of whatever he feels that he doesn't even realize he's doing it anymore. It makes me feel bad for him. And well, also…" her voice trailed off, the ghost of a smile on her face.</p><p>Harry frowned at her. "Also what?"</p><p>Ginny smirked at him. "You <em>are</em> pretty irresistible, Harry. I've always told you this."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Now who's being hilarious? Seriously, Ginny, this is a huge…well, <em>gigantic</em> thing you've just thrown at me. I mean, it's weird and unnerving, and I'm flattered…you know, this really isn't something we should laugh about."</p><p>Ginny sighed. "I wasn't laughing, really. But you're right. It isn't. I wasn't trying to make light of his feelings. I'm being a git. I just… I don't know what to do with this entire situation. It's beyond me. I feel like I am flying out far past my own comfort zone and maturity level, to be honest."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything, his mind still whirling. Ginny had a point. The whole thing felt like a total brain bash. She touched his head with her hand, her fingers lingering on his scar momentarily.</p><p>"Should I not have said anything? I just wanted you to understand. Why it…got so intense between Brogan and me. I'd promised him, before, that I wouldn't tell you…but I felt odd keeping it from you now. All these feelings between the three of us and really, it's because we <em>both</em> sort of just love you, Harry."</p><p>"You just sort of love me?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Well, I completely love you, but I can't speak for him. Is it so odd to think of someone else loving you, though?"</p><p>"Well, no," Harry said, nonplussed. "But as far as I know, no one else wants to, you know, get physical about it."</p><p>They were silent for awhile, and Ginny wrapped her hand around his, rubbing her finger mindlessly on his mostly faded scar from fifth year. He thought about how earlier he had been worried about what had occurred between Ginny and Brogan but now he had a whole new set of things to worry about.</p><p>He finally shook his head as Ginny turned her eyes to his. "I still can't wrap my head around any of this," he said.</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything, but she nodded her head in understanding. She rested her head on his chest, and he held her.</p><p>"How do I even react to this? Should I even tell him I know?" Harry asked, frowning.</p><p>"No, I don't think that will do any good, really," Ginny said. "He sort of gets it, Harry. He knows nothing is going to come of it. But he can't help how he feels, I reckon. None of us can. "</p><p>Harry nodded as she reached her hand up and started moving her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to hers. They kissed until Harry felt all of his thoughts, all of his worries melt away. He wanted nothing but to forget all of it. Ginny filled his senses.</p><p>When they broke apart, her eyes were bright and full of desire as she blinked slowly at him. He felt himself grow hard as she unconsciously licked her lips. She must have noticed the way his eyes followed the motion of her tongue because she was suddenly grinning mischievously at him.</p><p>"We need to be together, soon," Harry moaned, closing his eyes. He felt Ginny's hand gracefully touch him through his jeans and sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>"Let me," she said simply, turning over. She pushed him back and quickly worked his zip. He sighed as his body relished the heat of her hand surrounding him. He gazed down at her, loving her so much it frightened him in its sudden intensity. This, this was the Copulatus working over them, it had to be. But no, Harry thought, perhaps it was just him missing her and loving her with all he had.</p><p>Ginny moved her hair to one side and gazed up at him before lowering her mouth to him. Harry grunted and gripped her arm with need. She slowly moved down the length of him and then back up, swirling her tongue around the head.</p><p>"It'll have to be fast," she said softly, and he nodded in understanding. At this rate, Harry didn't think he would last long anyway. His hand strayed to her hair as she resumed her position and he swore softly as the soft warmth of her mouth fell over him once more. He watched the fiery highlights of her hair as her head moved all around him. She practically attacked his body with her enthusiasm and Harry didn't want to miss a single moment. Up and down her mouth went, the gentle flicks of her tongue adding to the exquisite sensation. Already he felt himself getting ready to explode and he used his hands to hold her hair back for her. She hummed in approval, the vibrations of it doing something else to him that drove him absolutely crazy. Ginny hand's wandered upwards over his chest, her nails teasing his nipples. His body thrust up of its own accord and his release was tearing through him without warning. Harry bit back a moan and panted as his head hit the wall, barely registering the loud thump of it. He let his hands fall back to rest against his side, feeling happily spent.</p><p>Ginny slowly removed her mouth and swirled her tongue around him one last time. She smiled unabashedly at him, swallowing, and then rubbed her finger along her lips. Her brown eyes blazed at him and Harry met her look with one of his own.</p><p>"Come here," he said, his voice sounding deep to his own ears. She smiled and scooted closer to him, laying sideways, mindful of his now more sensitive lap. Harry kissed her, tasting himself on her lips and fisted his hand into her hair again. Pulling her into a sitting position, he trailed his other hand down her body, pausing to cup her breast briefly. She snorted at him and pulled away, shaking her head. He unbuttoned her jeans and was slipping his hands underneath them and into her knickers. He slipped a finger between her folds and found her wet and melting under his touch. It was a tight fit because of their position, but he was able to flick his finger against her center in easy circles until he felt it become more fully engorged. Ginny bit her lip, and they watched each other, their breath coming in sharp gasps. He rubbed her more fully, slipping his thumb down further until he could tease her opening. He began to finger her relentlessly, watching every flicker of emotion and need on her face. <em>God, she's so fucking beautiful, </em>Harry thought.</p><p>"Faster," she half-moaned, lolling her head back and Harry complied. He saw the start of her orgasm as her face and neck flushed. She brought her head back up and met his look. "Yes, Harry, more, please," Ginny's voice was rough and low as she pushed forward with her hips. She rode his hand and he knew she was trying not to cry out. She squeezed her legs together, locking his hand almost painfully into place as she came, his name falling out of her mouth in a whispered frenzy.</p><p>Harry stilled his movement and watched her come back to herself. She smiled quite happily at him and kissed him after they detangled. They rested their heads together. Harry knew how insane that had just been – anyone could have knocked on the door and caught them – but there was some part of him that just didn't care.</p><p>"Love you," he said softly.</p><p>"Always," she whispered back. Ginny moved her head back and looked at him. "Are we all right now?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "We were never wrong, Ginny."</p><p>She smiled, almost shyly, and kissed his neck, moving her mouth up to his ears. Harry grinned happily and held her.</p><p>"What are we going…" Ginny started, but Harry stopped her with his hand and shook his head.</p><p>"We have each other, and we have this, and that's all that matters for now," Harry said, and he meant it.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Thorn Rose Cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 47: Thorn Rose Cottage</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," Mrs Weasley was saying, as the Order meeting dispersed. Harry saw that Arthur and Remus were both trying to comfort her. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, and they both nodded, and the three of them left before anything more could be said.</p><p>It had been decided that Grimmauld Place would no longer be used as Headquarters. Rather belatedly (actually Harry thought it rather <em>horrifyingly</em> belated), someone had realized that Snape could still access the house if he wanted. "Could bring all his Death Eater cronies with him, too," as Ron had muttered earlier in the meeting. Harry didn't understand why this hadn't occurred to anyone before this. But thankfully, there had been no sign of the loathsome Potions Master or his "friends".</p><p>"Do you know anything about this cottage we're going to?" he asked his two friends, and they shook their heads.</p><p>"All I know is that it is a friend of the Order's and completely unplottable. Well, I suppose it would have to be, wouldn't it?" Hermione said, frowning.</p><p>"And all I know is Mum sure doesn't want us to go. But she's got no choice. Our old place certainly isn't completely unknown to the wankers," Ron said as they made their way upstairs to pack and let Ginny know.</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione said, sounding astonished. "Language!"</p><p>"What? They're complete and utter wankers, Hermione. The whole lot of them. Are you telling me you disagree?"</p><p>The two men stopped on the stair together and looked at her. Harry had to admit he wanted to hear her answer.</p><p>Hermione looked at them, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Ron, who had the ghost of a smile on his face.</p><p>Hermione grimaced, and her shoulders slumped slightly. "Perhaps."</p><p>Ron looked incredulous at his girlfriend. "Perhaps? Come off it, Hermione, I want to hear you say it. You can say Voldemort without any issue! Now say they're complete and utter wankers."</p><p>Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Hermione's face. She looked hopelessly at the two of them for a moment and then scowled.</p><p>"Fine. You're right, they are complete…" she paused slightly, and Ron nodded his head encouragingly.</p><p>"And utter, don't forget utter," Ron said, sounding far too gleeful to Harry's hears.</p><p>Hermione pulled a face and then drew in a deep breath. "They are complete and <em>utter</em> wankers."</p><p>Ron gave out a loud whoop! of noise and winked at Harry as Hermione pushed past them both, shaking her head.</p><p>"My best friends are total nutters," Harry murmured under his breath. They ran into Brogan as they reached the hallway, and Harry suddenly felt entirely too self-conscious. And hot. He felt hot for some reason.</p><p>"All right, you three?" Brogan asked, smiling. He was doing much better now since he'd had time to rest. The cut on his back still needed to be bandaged, but changed less often. But Harry could see he looked less pale and weak and more like himself.</p><p>"You'd better head down and get filled in," Ron was saying, nodding at Brogan. "We're all moving out."</p><p>Brogan glanced at Harry, a question on his face, but Harry could only shrug and keep heading toward his room. He hadn't mentioned anything about the things Ginny had told him to Brogan. So the other man had absolutely no idea how awkward Harry felt being around him now. But he knew he had to try to act normal or there was one seriously uncomfortable conversation in his future, and Harry really didn't want that.</p><p>"I'll see you guys downstairs after Ginny and I get packed. Shouldn't take too long, half of my things are still at the school." Harry said, as way of goodbye and left the three of them behind. He knew Brogan was probably wondering what in the hell was wrong with him, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>He released a deep breath when he reached his room and knocked on the door slightly before opening it. Ginny looked up from the old Quidditch Weekly she'd found and smiled.</p><p>"How was the meeting?"</p><p>Harry sat down next to her. "We're moving. All of us. Apparently, someone remembered Snape can come and go as he pleases here. We don't want to take any chances."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "But he wouldn't…I mean, he'd have to know…" she paused and looked at him. " Sorry, I reckon I am still thinking of Snape as being on our side. I can't wrap my head around him leading a band of Death Eaters in here to kill us in our sleep. Are we going to the Burrow?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Someplace called Thorn Rose Cottage. Ever heard of it?"</p><p>"No. Who owns it? And wait, I'm going with you? I don't have to stay with my parents?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "I don't know who owns it, and your Mum isn't too happy about it, but since you're almost 17 now, she has amazingly relented. Remus and your father think it's for the best. Ron, Hermione, and Brogan are coming, too. Possibly Kath and maybe the twins. Remus is trying to sort everything out."</p><p>"We've heard from Kath?" Ginny asked</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you! She helped George get some of the younger students to safety, the night everything happened. Order members in Hogsmeade had some sort of alarm system in place if things went wonky. She, George, and Fred were in the secret passageways, getting kids out. Kath and Fred have been making sure everyone got home to their parents or families."</p><p>"Still no word on the few students left behind?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, and I'm sure Voldemort has dealt with them or ordered something horrific to be done with them. Remus thinks he'll make an example out of them to get the Ministry to bow to his wishes."</p><p>Ginny shuddered at his words. "Merlin, help us. I still can't believe the Ministry hasn't fallen. Or maybe he's got his people already there, working behind the scenes to further the cause."</p><p>Harry sighed. "Remus hasn't told us too many details, but he says that for now, the Ministry is still acting independently of Voldemort. But people are scared. They never thought he would get the school. Kingsley Shacklebolt says the Aurors, the ones he trusts, are working around the clock. Everyone keeps reporting their loved ones as missing, even if they're just in the next room. It's driving everyone spare."</p><p>Ginny stood up and paced back and forth for a few minutes. "Wizarding kind, on the whole, are sort of a nonsensical lot. Half of us are nutters, and the other half is perfectly fine to sit on the sidelines and wait and see what happens after the dust has cleared. They don't support him, but…"</p><p>"They don't want to do anything to help," Harry finished for her, nodding. They stared at each other a moment, and Harry got up and went to her.</p><p>"At least we can be together," he said, touching her face.</p><p>"Small miracles." Ginny smiled. "How did you ever convince them to allow it?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "I didn't, actually. But I think Remus had a talk with your parents, and well, your Dad is being really supportive. I think Arthur understands better how it is when we're apart."</p><p>"Yes, I noticed you were calling him <em>Arthur</em> now," Ginny said, a faint smirk on her face.</p><p>Harry felt himself blush. "He asked me to. I like it, it feels…right. He is my future father-in-law, or is at this point, now sure how that works."</p><p>"He is in name, and will be once we perform the final bonding ceremony. But I know he has always cared for you, Harry." She reached up and pushed the fringe off his forehead, kissing him lightly.</p><p>"We should get packed. I left Ron and Hermione with Brogan and told them we'd meet them downstairs." Harry said, looking around absentmindedly. He really didn't have too many clothes left.</p><p>"How is Brogan?" Ginny asked after a moment, as she started pulling his socks and pants out from the side drawer. Harry grabbed out an old rucksack of his and started grabbing his shirts and jeans out of the wardrobe.</p><p>"Fine," he said, pretending to find packing to be the most fascinating thing in the world. He wasn't surprised a moment later when he heard Ginny huff in exasperation behind him. Nor was he surprised when his clothes magically flew from his hands to the bag, neatly folding themselves. He turned as she tucked her wand back into her jeans pocket.</p><p>"Want to try that again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"He looked fine," Harry grumbled, closing the bag with a hefty pull on the zipper.</p><p>"He's going to know something is wrong, Harry, if you keep avoiding him."</p><p>"Well, something is wrong! I don't know how to act around him!" Harry said, feeling exasperated. "Ever since you told me he…<em>fancies</em> me, I feel like I have to watch how I act. It's nerve-wracking, to be honest."</p><p>Ginny clucked her tongue at him. "How did you act when you knew I had a crush on you?"</p><p>Harry stopped, frowning to himself. "I didn't act any special way, I don't think. I just…was me. And you were just…you."</p><p>"So why is the situation with Brogan any different?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and watching him. "You didn't let my little crush have any effect on you, so why is Brogan's feelings suddenly the end of the world?"</p><p>"It's not, it's just…well, he's a <em>bloke</em>," Harry said. He also knew as soon as it left his mouth how utterly stupid he sounded.</p><p>"And blokes can't have feelings?" Ginny asked, looking curiously at him.</p><p>"Well, no…of course we can, but…" Harry stopped and shook his head at her. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I don't know why I've been uncomfortable. Other than…you know," he said, shrugging.</p><p>"Do you fancy him back?" Ginny asked, giving him a speculative look.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I just…I never thought of him like that, and you know it. It isn't the same as it was with you and me. I mean, I like Brogan, but…I don't <em>like</em> Brogan. At least I don't think I do." Harry frowned to himself. He'd never considered it, to be perfectly honest. Harry knew Brogan was attractive - he had eyes, didn't he? But it was just a thing. Like a pretty flower or a painting. It didn't mean he wanted to snog said flower or painting. Did it? Harry suddenly felt hot again. Maybe he was coming down with something.</p><p>Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "What would you do if Luna fancied me?"</p><p>Harry was startled out of his own reverie and looked down at her. "I'm sorry…but what?"</p><p>"If Luna fancied me and we…you know," Ginny nodded with her head.</p><p>"Is this some way you have of asking me to have a threesome with you and Luna? Because honestly, Gin, I gotta say, lousy timing."</p><p>Ginny snorted and laughed at him. "So it's okay if it is two girls, but not if it is two blokes?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "You know I was joking. I don't fancy Luna. I mean, she's nice and all, but I don't think I've ever thought of her as someone who is sexy. But now I will try, so thanks for that."</p><p>"Sexual feelings aren't always so black and white, Harry," Ginny said, her gaze going far away for a moment. "I mean, I see girls that look pretty and fit to me all the time."</p><p>"Well, that's because girls <em>are</em> prettier than most blokes. You lot are far easier to stare at and imagine things with."</p><p>"I suppose," Ginny said, frowning. "I guess my point is sometimes you don't get to choose who you fancy, it just sort of…happens. Like sometimes it isn't how they look, or who they are, if they're male or female, but just what they are inside. Sometimes it hits you like an Incendio Charm. And then other times it's a slow, gradual thing…I mean look at us. I fancied you right from the start but it took you a while, didn't it?"</p><p>"I know," Harry said, resting his head on top of hers, thinking about it. He sighed. "All right, your point has been made. I will stop acting like a giant prat and just be myself."</p><p>Ginny smiled up at him. "Good. Brogan's pretty clever and can figure things out pretty quickly, though. He's probably already noticed. Just act like Harry, and you can't go wrong."</p><p>Harry smirked as they broke apart. He grabbed his bag and put it around his shoulders, taking one last look at his room, not knowing when he would see it again.</p><p>"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go get you all packed up as well. Although I reckon you mostly are still set from the bag you had at Hogwarts. But while you're finishing, you can tell me all about these women you fancy and want to shag, just to keep me entertained." Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her and leered.</p><p>Ginny laughed and shook her head at him. "No, that is definitely a conversation for when we're going to have some alone time. I don't want you to get too worked up before we travel."</p><p>Harry stopped and put his hand over his heart. "Oh, Gin, you know the way to every man's heart. The stories are that good, eh?"</p><p>Ginny blushed and then winked at him. "Maybe. Or maybe I was just making a point, you git."</p><p>They laughed, and Harry closed the door behind them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Folkestone, near Dover, was a harbor town. Ginny watched the bright, blue-green flash of the water whipping past the window as their car sped down the long stretch of the M20 motorway. They'd left Grimmauld Place by floo, arrived at a safe-house in Swingate, and were now on their way towards Thorn Rose Cottage. Her Mum had cried when they'd left and hugged her especially close. Her father had been a bit more practical and merely kissed the top of her head. He'd shaken Harry's hand and hugged Ron and Hermione, telling them all to be safe.</p><p>They turned down one of the town's streets and started traveling northeast, away from the coastline. A short while later and there were more trees and more rolling hills. Ginny had hoped they could have stayed near the water, but she supposed that wasn't meant to be. Harry squeezed her hand, sitting next to her, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He was reading a Quidditch Supply catalog, of all things and looking at the different types of brooms. Her eyes strayed to Ron and Hermione – Ron was sitting with his head back against the cushion, seemingly asleep. Hermione was reading a rather large book that Ginny was sure was full of Very Important Things. Brogan, who had also joined them, was looking out his window as well, but he turned his head as he felt her gaze and smiled.</p><p>Brogan's eyes strayed to Harry, and Ginny saw him frown before he turned his attention back to the window. Ginny knew Brogan had likely cottoned on to Harry's rather palpable awkwardness around him. She hoped the two men would be able to move past it and remain friends. Hopefully, their earlier conversation about things would allow Harry to stop acting differently. As for herself and Brogan…well, they hadn't actually talked all that much <em>either</em>, but she knew it would just take time. Harry's fairly reasonable and surprisingly mature reaction to the whole thing had definitely helped her realize their situation could have been far worse. All in all, she was thankful that Brogan had been there for her.</p><p>Ginny noticed they had passed fewer and fewer homes, and soon they were just getting glimpses of Muggle life between the tall willow trees which lined the roadway. The car slowed and turned up a long, winding lane, and she sat forward with interest. Ginny noticed her car-mates were starting to stir as well, with Ron waking himself up with a slight snore and Hermione finally closing her book. Harry leaned in against her and tried to see their new living quarters (at least for the time being) for the first time.</p><p>"Oh! It's lovely," Hermione breathed as the cottage came into view. The car stopped, and their driver got out, a man named Devlin Mahoney, who was a trusted friend of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks, who had also come with them as back-up, told them to wait until she made sure everything was okay. They watched her turn into a rather smart-looking young woman with long, black hair and get out of the car. The windows had been charmed to allow them to see out, but no one could see in as a safety precaution.</p><p>She and Devlin looked around and then approached Thorn Rose together. There was a trellis of white flowers surrounding the bright red door of the cottage, and making it appear homey and inviting. But Ginny had a feeling that it was bigger on the inside because right now, it seemed far too small for all of them. Green ivy wrapped around the mostly stone building, and it looked very quaint. As far as she could see, it had two high arched windows on its second floor and a smaller one near the door. Tonks stood by the door and did something with her wand and then nodded at the car. They all moved to get out, the loud slam of the car doors echoing in the silence of the countryside.</p><p>Brogan and Tonks had shrunk down their bags and luggage before they'd left. Devlin quickly removed them from the boot of the car. Tonks led them toward the door, and Ginny shivered as she crossed through the garden, noticing for the first time that there was a stone path leading to the door. Each stone was emblazoned with an image of a rose in full bloom. She was about to ask Tonks what magic they had just gone through when Hermione did it for her.</p><p>"What was that flare of magic?" The other girl asked, sounding slightly breathless.</p><p>"Just a little charm to make it so you could really see Thorn Rose as it truly is. You'll notice a lot more things about it now," Tonks said, indicating the area in front of them. Now there appeared to be a side area to the building, complete with table, chairs, and a hammock. And as Ginny had suspected, it was definitely bigger. There was a chimney and an extra floor now, with more of the green ivy weaving upwards. They followed Tonks into the cottage to find a large sitting room, that had more than enough comfy chairs and a charming fireplace to the right. The walls were covered with bookshelves, and she and Harry shared an amused glance as both Hermione and Brogan were immediately drawn to them.</p><p>"Right, as long as you are in the cottage and its surroundings, no one can see a thing. It looks like an empty barn to the Muggles. Wizarding folk might think something is here, but they won't worry too much about it. The Concealment Charm on the place is really well done, and unless you know what you're looking for, you won't find it," Tonks said, changing back into her regular self.</p><p>Ginny walked past her into the kitchen, enjoying the fresh burst of light it was filled with. The trimmings and moldings were done in canary yellow, and the walls were a pale, creamy white. It looked comfortable, and the open pantry was fully stocked. She could see what looked like a small vegetable garden out the back window. She turned to Tonks.</p><p>"Who's place <em>is</em> this?" she asked the other woman.</p><p>"A friend's," Tonks said, winking at her and then she turned to Devlin. "You'll want to show Brogan how to work the charms and whatnot." She patted Brogan on the shoulder. "As oldest one here, and former Professor, you get to be the gatekeeper. He has to bind them to you."</p><p>Brogan nodded and followed Devlin outside. Tonks looked at the rest of them, a puckish look on her heart-shaped face. She looked down the hallway and then looked at Ron and Hermione. "Right, I think you two should take the bedroom down here. It's the second door on the right. The loo is right next to it. Don't worry, Ron, there's only one bed. I can already see that mind of yours working things out."</p><p>Ron looked affronted for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. He and Hermione headed down the hallway eagerly. Tonks smiled after them. "Molly really didn't want to know the sleeping arrangements. Remus told her Ginny would be down here with Hermione, so you know what to say if she ever asks, right?"</p><p>Ginny and Harry both nodded their heads in agreement. Tonks indicated they should go upstairs. Ginny liked the feel of the smooth and sturdy wood beneath her hands and looked down. The banister for the stairs was inlaid with tiny carved roses, in various states of bloom. The work was delicate and elegant. She paused to marvel over it but looked up when she heard Harry's voice filled with excitement. Tonks laughed as Ginny moved quickly up the stairs.</p><p>Harry was standing in the first bedroom on the left-hand side, smiling widely. Ginny looked over his shoulder and could understand why. It was, quite simply, a gorgeous room. There was a vaulted ceiling and oak-wood floors, with a large bed against the wall. It was a canopy bed, complete with a gossamer type of covering. The colors in the room were dark browns and light auburn, and she could see that this was the room that housed the two large arch windows giving it an amazing light.</p><p>"Oh, we get this room, don't we?" Ginny asked Tonks as she entered it more fully.</p><p>"If you want. Mind you it is the biggest and does have its own bath, and Merlin knows the two of you need your space," Tonks said, laughing. "Feel free to make yourselves at home, but not too much at home, you two. We still have some things to go over."</p><p>Tonks turned and closed the door behind her, leaving them alone. Harry reached out for her, kissing her soundly before she could even speak.</p><p>When he finally pulled away, his eyes were a darker shade of green. "This is much better than I expected."</p><p>Ginny nodded wistfully. "I know. I hope everyone else gets to stay someplace just as nice."</p><p>"What's wrong," he asked after a moment, frowning at her lack of excitement.</p><p>Ginny sighed. "I don't know, it just feels so…comfortable. I thought being on the run would be a bit…more…rudimentary. More half-empty tins of lousy food, with Ron complaining instead of roaring fireplaces and soft beds to have sex in."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I know your Dad still has that tent of his. Let's go bunk in that with everyone. That won't get old or frustrating any time soon, I'm sure."</p><p>"Point taken, Potter," Ginny said, finally laughing. "No, I reckon this will do." She walked over to the windows and looked out, seeing Brogan and Devlin standing at the edge of the property, doing some sort of spell. If she looked hard enough, she could just see the blue water of the ocean. She sighed as Harry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"At least we're together in all of this misery," he said, chuckling. Ginny nodded, lost in thought. It almost seemed too good to be true, this cottage, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. But perhaps it was just her imagination going wild. She watched as Tonks called to Brogan and Devlin as the two men started heading back towards the building. Maybe it was because Thorn Rose wasn't a school or an abbey or anything official. Her parents would not be around, and as far as she knew, most of the adults in the Order would not be dropping by. They would be entirely on their own here, for the most part. Which was good, Ginny reckoned, but it was also a little frightening. She came back to herself as Harry tickled that part of the neck that always made her melt in his arms. She turned around and reached up to kiss him.</p><p>"You heard Tonks, let's not get carried away now, Harry."</p><p>"Spoilsport," Harry said, releasing her.</p><p>Ginny stuck out her tongue and pulled on his hand, leading him to the door. "Come on, let's see what sort of rules we're going to have to follow while we're here. I'm sure Hermione will have color-coordinated schedules for us to adhere to, at least."</p><p>"Okay, but only if you promise to use that tongue of yours for more interesting activities later," Harry said as he playfully tugged on her hair.</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him and headed down the stairs. She ran into Ron and Hermione at the bottom. They both looked more than slightly rumpled. Ginny smiled at them.</p><p>"Like your room?" she asked, enjoying the way Hermione's cheeks went pink.</p><p>"Like yours?" Ron countered back with, nodding at Harry as he came down the stairs behind her. "Let's set some ground rules right now – I don't want to know what goes on up there, and you don't get to take the mickey out us for what goes on down here, all right?"</p><p>Ginny glanced at Harry, and he shrugged at her. "Fine, Ron," she said, sticking her hand out for him to shake. "You have my word as a Gryffindor and…as your sister."</p><p>Ron shook his head. "And those two things will get me a fat load of nothing, but I appreciate the effort, Ginny." He shook her hand as Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes at them.</p><p>"Wotcher, gang," Tonks said, coming in the front door. "I didn't think the four of you would come out of your rooms until I begged and pleaded. But, since you're all here," Tonks paused and nodded at Devlin, who smiled at them and then went back outside. Brogan looked expectantly at Tonks.</p><p>"Let's sit in the kitchen," Tonks said, leading the way. "Devlin get you all sorted, Brogan?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. A strange bit of magic that, who came up with it?"</p><p>"Aberforth. He said he and his brother discovered it in their youth. The charm works with your blood to bind Thorn Rose to you. Strictly temporary, of course, but if a single person tries to get on the property without your consent, you'll know it practically before they even try. It's a handy charm, really."</p><p>They all sat down at the table, and Tonks smiled at them. "All right, Remus wanted me to be extra stern and strict when I laid down the guidelines, but I am going with my gut here. You lot are all old enough to know what is proper behavior. No leaving the cottage to go into town or have a lark around in the woods. As long as you stay within the confines of the Concealment Charm, you can at least sit outside and get some sun. The floo will be accessible but from one other fireplace only – the location of which is currently unknown. Remus has scheduled weekly floo-calls so that he can touch base with you lot and make sure you're not running low on supplies or anything."</p><p>Tonks paused and then looked at Brogan. "Brogan here is considered the temporary owner of Thorn Rose, so what he says goes. But as I know he's an agreeable sort of bloke, you four are probably going to get away with murder. But you lot are going to have to work together to cook and clean and keep this place presentable while you're here. There are not going to be any house-elves or Mollys here to help you. Understood?" Tonks looked at all of them, but her eyes settled on Ron.</p><p>"Why does it feel as though you guys are all staring at me the most?" Ron asked, sounding insulted.</p><p>Ginny was about to say something scathing, but a nudge from Harry stopped her. She supposed she could let this opportunity to tease Ron go by. Just this once.</p><p>Tonks was shaking her head at Ron. "No offense meant, Ron. Any questions?"</p><p>"How long will we be here?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Tonks sighed. "Until we can get a safer Headquarters set up. Molly isn't going to stand for you guys to be on your own for too long, and Remus doesn't want Harry to be too far away, at any rate. We got lucky when Thorn Rose became available to us. And no, I'm not telling you who it belongs to." Tonk said, noticing Ginny had opened her mouth again. Ginny frowned and then closed her mouth.</p><p>"Kath McNamara might be joining you soon or she might be heading back to Ireland, sorry, Brogan," Tonks said, glancing at him.</p><p>Brogan gave a half-smile and shrugged. "She needs to do what is best for her. I know she worries about her Dad."</p><p>"Well, actually, now since Snape has turned traitor, she's trying to convince her father to join the fight and become our Potioneer," Tonks explained. Brogan nodded in understanding.</p><p>"What about the rest of my family?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Fred and George are going to be based in London, and Bill is helping Remus."</p><p>"Mum must really be going spare," Ron said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Molly has some things of her own to do, as does your father. But I'll let Remus decide what he wants to tell you lot. He'll floo a few days from now after we get settled. Anything else?"</p><p>No one else had anything left to ask for the moment, and Tonks got up to go. She turned at the door and looked back at them. "Be safe, don't do anything stupid, and don't take too much advantage of this place," she said, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "We'll send word as soon as we have a better plan of action. We all need to regroup now. Figure out what Dumbledore and his brother actually expected us to do to win this war."</p><p>After Tonks left, they all sat at the table in the kitchen, staring at each other. Brogan cleared his throat.</p><p>"Well, I reckon we should make a schedule of sorts like she suggested. Who can cook?"</p><p>Ginny looked at Ron. "He can. And he's damn good at it, too."</p><p>Hermione, Harry, and Brogan all looked at her brother, who scowled at her. Ron shook his head. "Fine, I can do the cooking. But only if that means I don't have to do the washing up." He flicked his eyes at Ginny. Hermione noticed.</p><p>"No bargaining," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You're not going to stick Ginny and me with all the cleaning."</p><p>"I wasn't!" Ron said. "But if I am doing all the cooking—"</p><p>"I can cook a fair bit," Harry volunteered. "I mean, the Dursley's had me cooking for them since I could hold a spoon, really."</p><p>Ron and Hermione, who both looked as though they had been gearing up for a row, shut their mouths and looked guilty.</p><p>"I can help with the clothes and the cleaning, I reckon," Ginny said, looking at Brogan. "And I'm not a cook like Ron, but I can bake. Mum taught me a few simple things."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "I can help with the cleaning too, then. I mean, I can cook a bit the Muggle way, but nothing more advanced than soup or hot sandwiches."</p><p>"Well, we may not die of starvation, but we may die of boredom," Ron said, smirking.</p><p>"We should be practicing defensive spells, too" Harry said. "Tonks said no one could see us as long as we stayed within the confines of the Concealment Charm. Do you think that would work?"</p><p>Brogan looked thoughtful. "I think a better idea would be to use the upstairs area. I think Devlin mentioned the third floor had an empty room or two. We could use one of those. Hermione, want to head up with me and see if we can make it work?"</p><p>Hermione nodded and jumped up out of her chair. Ginny had to bite back a laugh at Ron's expression. She looked at her brother.</p><p>"Come on, Ron, I'll help with dinner tonight. Help you plan your oh-so-exciting menu and maybe bake some fresh dinner rolls to go with it."</p><p>"What can I do?" Harry asked.</p><p>Ron looked at him, his hands on his hips. "You can peel potatoes, Harry."</p><p>"Oh gee, thanks, Ron," Harry said, sounding put out.</p><p>"I'll let you use your wand, mate," Ron said, laughing. "No worries. I'm not a bossy chef. But I do want you to know that I will want them all to be peeled to perfection."</p><p>Ginny snorted and took Harry's hand. "Don't listen to him, he only gave you the potatoes to do because he never did get the hang of that spell. Mum tried and tried, but his potatoes always turned out lumpy and deformed."</p><p>"Shut it, you," Ron said amiably. "You know, sometimes I forget we grew up in the same house."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry laughed. "Oh, this is going to be <em>great</em> fun," she said, watching her brother take charge of the kitchen.</p><p>"That's not the word I would use," Harry muttered as he went to the pantry to find the potatoes.</p><p>Yes, Ginny could tell that this little foray of theirs into <em>domesticity</em> would be very interesting indeed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny finished the last of the dishes and dried her hands. Harry had kept her company for a bit, but Ron had lured him away, begging him for a quick game of chess. Their first foray into cooking for themselves had come off without a hitch, and though she would never tell him outright, Ron's cooking was delicious.</p><p>She paused at the door to the sitting room – Ron was now playing Hermione, and Harry and Brogan were sitting together on the settee, laughing about something. Ginny watched them for a moment, feeling a strange sensation twist through her. It was both pleasure and anxiety at the same time. Apparently, Harry hadn't needed a long time to get over his discomfort with their friend and she was glad. But for the first time, Ginny wondered if Harry realized how <em>magnetic</em> the two of them were together. She knew neither of them probably had a clue, which it made even more attractive. Ginny felt an odd sort of swooping motion in her stomach as she watched them. She shook her head to clear it and the motion caught Brogan's eye and he nodded at her to join them. He scooted over on the settee as Harry turned and reached out his hand to her, pulling her around so that she could sit down in between them. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.</p><p>"Sorry, I left you. But if it makes you feel better, Ron kicked my arse."</p><p>"Fair and square, too, Harry," her brother called out from their corner. Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I don't even want to know."</p><p>"Better that way," Brogan chuckled. Ginny glanced at him and then back at Harry.</p><p>"So, what were you two talking about? You looked thick as thieves over here."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Brogan was telling me about a detention he gave Malfoy for mouthing off in the hallways. It was pretty funny."</p><p>"Oh?" Ginny said, settling back and looking at Brogan. "Well, go on then, you know I love a good laugh."</p><p>Brogan appeared to blush slightly, but he smiled. "Well, Malfoy was bit a heated. He was yelling at some second year Muggleborns for being in his way, so I stopped him. He was then mouthy with me for calling him out. I told him that perhaps he needed to get a better appreciation for magic by not using it as he cleaned the boy's bathroom on the third floor."</p><p>Ginny snickered. "Oh, I bet he loved that."</p><p>"That's not the best part, though," Harry said, resting his chin on her shoulder, his eyes bright. He nodded at Brogan to continue.</p><p>"I uh, may have, um…charmed the toilets to be a bit…backed up. Just for the time he was serving his detention." Brogan winked at her, and Ginny grinned.</p><p>"You didn't. Was that exactly fair, as a former Professor, do you think?"</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "Perhaps not, but Malfoy was being really foul, Gin. I figured he need to get some first hand experience at it, as well."</p><p>"Did he report to you when he was done?" Ginny asked. Brogan nodded as he chuckled.</p><p>"I think it took him a few days to get the stench out of his just his hair and skin. I also may have made it so his robes were a bit…impervious to cleaning for a few days."</p><p>Harry snickered. "I absolutely love it. I would have given anything to see his face when the toilets started backing up!"</p><p>Ginny laughed, imagining it. Brogan started telling them another story about how he'd caught Crabbe and Goyle sneaking out after curfew to go to the kitchens and he'd made them help the house elves with their cleaning for the night. Ron and Hermione eventually joined them and they spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen Brogan so…<em>sociable</em> before. Not that he wasn't usually, but she always noticed he often held himself back from completely joining in. But tonight he was open and quite often, hilarious, and she found herself settling into Harry's arms, listening to their friend talk.</p><p>It was a feeling of contentment that settled over her as they went to bed that night and Harry was still laughing at Malfoy having to clean the toilets. She smirked as they got ready for bed. Ginny hoped that any remaining embarrassment between the three of them had finally disappeared.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"You assured me, Severus, that Harry Potter would be easy to find. Where have they gone?"</p><p>"I do not know My Lord, since performing what you asked of me, I am no longer privy to the inner workings of the Order."</p><p>Voldemort paused in his pacing and flicked his wand casually towards his spy. He smiled to himself; with Severus, he never had to use a silencing spell. The man took his punishment quite rightfully. No loud wailing would ever be heard from Severus. It was one of the reasons Voldemort still respected his Death Eater.</p><p>He flicked his wand again, and waited while Severus resumed a kneeling position. It took a few moments, and Voldemort allowed Nagini to slither beside him, in between his feet.</p><p>"Try again, Severus," he said softly.</p><p>"My Lord, I do not know where they have taken him. The old Headquarters have been abandoned. Your plans of taking over Hogwarts and scaring the blood-traitors have succeeded far too well, My Lord. They are running for cover in fear."</p><p>Voldemort smiled to himself. "Much better, Severus. You have been out of our company for far too long, and I will forgive your earlier transgression. I think I will leave Malfoy Manor and take up residence within the school. Hogwarts will be <em>our</em> new Headquarters. And we can begin our plans for re-educating the children. The Ministry will have no choice but to acquiesce to our demands, once I have entered Dumbledore's office and taken control."</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus move and frowned. He turned toward the other man and approached slowly.</p><p>"What is it, Severus? Tell me. Now."</p><p>"My Lord, it is only…Minerva McGonagall was the school's rightful Headmaster after you dealt with Dumbledore, and I believe the school may prove…resistant to you."</p><p>Voldemort scoffed. "She was a mere woman and not equal in power to Dumbledore or to me, Severus. Or has working beside her instead of me softened your knowledge of that?" He used another spell on the other man and smiled as the Snape clutched at his throat for air.</p><p>Voldemort sat down in his chair, watching for a moment and then whispered to Nagini. "Bring me Bellatrix, Nagini, I have a mission for her."</p><p>The snake wrapped itself around him for the briefest moment and then slithered away, almost happily. Voldemort watched the man on the floor in front of him for a moment and then sighed. He stopped the curse once more and then waited. Once his spy was on his feet again, he dismissed him.</p><p>"Go, Severus, and prepare yourself. Perhaps acquaint yourself with a few of the newer comrades. I believe Weasley could teach you a few things that you might have forgotten about good manners." Voldemort let a smile fill his face as he saw Snape glance up at him.</p><p>"Yes, My Lord, as you wish," Snape murmured, walking stiffly away from him. Voldemort tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, deep in thought. Yes, staying at the school ahead of schedule was the best plan of action. Then the Ministry would have to deal with him. Or, he thought to himself, he would have to deal with <em>them</em>. The smile on his face was more genuine this time, and all the more frightening for it.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Late Night Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Ginny awoke, her heart beating fast. She'd had a dream -no, a nightmare- and it had been almost frightening in its complete normality. Ginny hadn't dreamed about Voldemort or the school being attacked or even Harry being hurt. No, she had bloody well dreamed about falling off her broom during a Quidditch match.</p><p>Ginny almost didn't know what to do with the normalcy of it all.</p><p>But now, she was wide awake, and she glanced over at Harry, who was lying on his stomach. His hand curled around her waist, and his mouth was slightly open as he snored gently. She smiled and ran a hand tenderly through his hair and slipped out from under his grip. There was no need for both of them to be sleepless. Grabbing her dressing gown, Ginny also slipped on a pair of socks and headed downstairs, thinking that she could find a book to put herself back to sleep.</p><p>The fire from earlier in the evening was still lit, so she assumed she hadn't been asleep for too long. At least, not too long after she and Harry had finished their nighttime activities. She smirked to herself, in remembering. Harry had been ever so passionate and exceedingly happy at their return of sleeping in the same bed. <em>Really</em> passionate.</p><p>"Ginny?" Brogan's voice startled her out of her memories, and she stopped abruptly in front of the settee. She hadn't seen him sitting in the chair next to the fire and knew that somewhere out in the world, Mad-Eye Moody had just cursed her in his sleep. Constant Vigilance, indeed!</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he continued, apologizing. He nodded to the chair across from him, and Ginny only paused for a moment before joining him. She tucked her feet up underneath her legs and glanced at him.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, picking up a cup and taking a drink. She noticed there was another cup next to him as though he'd been expecting her. Ginny frowned.</p><p>"Just had a bad dream. A completely normal bad dream, oddly enough. Thought I would read until I got sleepy again. Is there tea?"</p><p>He nodded and poured, handing the other cup to her. "Lavender and rosehips. It always helps me when I have too many thoughts in my head."</p><p>Ginny accepted the cup and took a deep breath, sighing. It tasted crisp, yet full-flavored. She glanced at Brogan. "Are there blackberries in this?"</p><p>He nodded. "Aye. Makes it drinkable. My mum used to make this for me. I found some different tea leaves in the pantry and tried to replicate it."</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, and Ginny drank her tea, not thinking of anything. She realized Brogan was watching her from the side, and she aimlessly curled a piece of her hair around her finger.</p><p>"How did you know I'd be down here tonight?" she finally asked, breaking the odd silence.</p><p>"Well, I didn't really, but I can't bring myself to just make one cup of tea without an extra one next to it. It feels less lonely that way. And also, I did sort of think one of you would be down here tonight."</p><p>"We haven't had time to talk much since it happened, have we?" she asked after a while, glancing at him. "I mean, not just us."</p><p>Brogan smiled sadly. "No. Not really. You and Harry are doing fine, though." He tapped his head with a small smirk. "I reckon it is all water under the bridge now. As it should be."</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything and looked into the fire. When she looked up again, Brogan had his eyes closed, his hands grasped around his cup, looking peaceful. She lay her head back against the chair and allowed herself to study him for a moment. He and Harry were similar in a lot of ways and yet also completely different. Their hair was much the same, although Brogan's was a tad lighter than Harry's, and definitely more manageable and shorter. Brogan's nose was more narrow and delicate. His mouth was thinner than Harry's, but his cheekbones were sharper. Ginny briefly wondered what Brogan would look like with a beard, if it would soften his look. And then his eyes, of course, were a brilliant sky-blue, not a heart-stopping emerald green.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, Brogan spoke, bringing her out of her musings. "Can I do anything to make the image more entertaining?" He then cracked an eye open and peeked comically at her. Ginny shook her head and felt herself grin. She also felt her cheeks heat at having been caught staring so unabashedly.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to gawk at you," she said, looking away.</p><p>"It's all right. Sometimes a bloke likes to be gawked at, I reckon. Especially if it's by a pretty girl he fancies."</p><p>"Brogan—"</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, that was me being …what did you say before? Sometimes you just can't help saying teasing things to me? I reckon it works both ways. I can't help responding to you either." He raised his eyebrow at her. "And you were staring quite intently."</p><p>Ginny took a drink of her tea and then set the cup down on the floor. "So I told Harry," she said after a moment. She didn't explain that she meant she'd told him about Brogan's feelings because she had the sense that their friend already knew.</p><p>Brogan nodded and closed his eyes again. "I had a feeling you had. He's not quite as good with keeping things as secret as he thinks. I have been getting a virtual deluge of awkward emotions from him lately. But then, I am an <em>Empath</em>," he said dryly, looking at her fully for the first time. Ginny felt herself start to fidget under his gaze.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't, but…"</p><p>"That was before," Brogan said simply, nodding in understanding.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Brogan," Ginny said, and she meant it.</p><p>"I know you are," Brogan murmured.</p><p>"He…he should be, well I suppose you've noticed, but he's acting less awkward now," Ginny said. "We talked about it. At first, I think it threw him but now…"</p><p>"Now he wants to throw himself at me?" Brogan said, chuckling.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, so it's okay for you to joke about things, but I can't? Not fair."</p><p>Brogan stopped laughing and shook his head at her. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I never once entertained the idea that Harry would feel anything but uncomfortable at the entire situation, Gin. It's fine. I'll survive. I'm just glad the three of us can be friends."</p><p>Ginny gazed at him. "You seem very…calm about the whole thing. Well, calmer than you were."</p><p>Brogan sighed. "To be honest, it feels…look, even though I'm embarrassed beyond belief, some small part of me is glad it's out there. Surely you can understand that?"</p><p>Ginny was saved from answering by the sound of someone on the stairs. A moment later, and the topic of conversation himself was coming towards them, blinking at them in bemusement. The light of the fire reflected off of his lenses, causing a ghostly image of herself to be cast back at them. Ginny scooted over so he could join her on the chair.</p><p>"Are we having a late-night meeting?" Harry asked as he sat down and yawned, frowning at them. "Why do you two have tea? I want tea…that smells nice."</p><p>Brogan laughed and got up and disappeared into the kitchen area for a moment. He came back with a third teacup, poured the rest of the pot into it and handed it to Harry.</p><p>"Here, mate, drink up."</p><p>Harry nodded thanks and then took a small sip. He smiled and settled back against Ginny. "What are we talking about? More Malfoy stories? Or do I not want to know?"</p><p>Ginny glanced at Brogan, who half-shrugged, and Harry tsked at them. "Now I <em>know</em> I don't want to know, but answer me anyway."</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything, feeling as though her Gryffindor courage had taken the night off. Did she really want to be having this conversation right now at whatever time it was in the morning? Brogan apparently did as he answered for both of them.</p><p>"Ginny was telling me she told you of..our little…well, <em>my</em> little issue. My attraction, whatever."</p><p>To his credit, he didn't appear too upset and only blushed slightly as he looked at them. Harry took a long sip of his tea and then glanced at her, meeting her gaze.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said, finally tearing his eyes away from hers to look back at him. "Sorry."</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "It's fine. It…it feels a relief to have it out in the open, as I was just telling Ginny. I know nothing is going to happen, and I have assured her that it's fine. I'm fine. I'm just…fine." Brogan frowned at himself and looked at them. "I keep saying that, don't I?"</p><p>Harry and Ginny both nodded at him. An odd silence seemed to enter the room and take up camp in the middle of the three of them.</p><p>"Well, isn't this grown-up," Ginny said after a while when no one said anything further. Both men looked at her, and she shrugged.</p><p>"It's something," Harry muttered, and Ginny reached out and squeezed his hand. She wasn't sure if she was reassuring him <em>or</em> herself.</p><p>"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, Harry," Brogan finally said. "I know it's weird but-"</p><p>"No, it's not weird, I mean, I can't…that is…you have a right to feel the way you do, Brogan," Harry said. "Ginny helped me realize we can't help who we fancy, sometimes. And I'm really, um, flattered, but I just can't…look, I feel bad I can't respond to them. To you. I mean, I don't hate you or anything, now. Far from it."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "I appreciate that. And like I told Ginny, this is sort of my first experience with this too, so I have absolutely no idea what to do about it. It just…is. I'm drawn to both of you. Equally. Strangely enough." He frowned to himself as his brow furrowed.</p><p>The three of them sat in silence for a while, an uneasy truce falling between them all. Ginny stared at the fire again. She sighed as she thought about how complicated the human heart could be. What turned liking someone into loving someone? Why had she first fallen for Harry the moment she'd seen him as a little girl? Why had it taken Harry so long to notice her back? What if he hadn't? Would she have gone through life making do with whatever bloke she finally decided on? She'd have just gone on, living on the edge of Harry's life, seeing him with other women. Ginny had hated it when he'd fancied Cho, and that was before she understood how sex changed everything between two people.</p><p>She couldn't imagine Harry with anyone other than herself. And Ginny also couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than Harry. Or she didn't think she could. But that was how she felt <em>now in this moment</em> – who knew how she would feel in a month, or even year from now? Ten years from now? Love never came with a guarantee. Ginny knew that. And the more she loved Harry, the more she recognized how much it could change and grow. Love was deeper and wider than she'd ever expected. Or understood.</p><p>Perhaps, in the end, Ginny thought, she just lacked imagination. Or nerve. Although she'd never really lacked that before in her life. It was an odd feeling. Was she just too scared to admit certain feelings to herself? To Harry? Her mind and heart felt boggled. She realized the men were talking again and tuned back into their conversation.</p><p>"Well, you know, Brogan, I'll be pretty busy having all these threesomes after the war with Ginny and Luna, so...I don't know, maybe we could squeeze you in." Harry's voice sounded strange to Ginny's ears, and she couldn't believe he had just made a joke about everything.</p><p>"Harry!" she exclaimed, lightly punching him. But she realized Brogan was laughing, as was Harry. She gazed at the two men in disbelief. "You two are incorrigible. And it's not that funny, Brogan. You really shouldn't be laughing."</p><p>"Oh, I think it's incredibly funny," Brogan said, wiping at his eyes.</p><p>"Men!" Ginny said under her breath, folding her arms and looking away. She felt quite cross suddenly. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gin, but we needed a tension breaker. And the idea of you and another woman is pretty…" Harry made a low whistling sound.</p><p>"Aye," Brogan said, nodding. "Although now I have other candidates in my mind, so thanks for that, Harry. That'll be interesting fantasy fodder."</p><p>Harry grinned at him, and Ginny put her hands up, annoyed. "Enough! I am not going around having threesomes after the war, Harry. And if I did, who says it is going to be another girl?" She stood up and looked at them. "I've always fancied Oliver Wood. I could look him up. Sod the both of you. I'm sure he has <em>friends.</em>"</p><p>With that announcement, she bid them good night and headed up the stairs. Ginny heard them laughing behind her and rolled her eyes. She heard Brogan sound a little out of breath as he asked Harry, "Who in the blazes is Oliver Wood?"</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The weeks flew by at Thorn Rose Cottage, and Harry was surprised by how well everyone managed to get on with each other. The strange uncomfortable feeling between him and Brogan had finally passed, and he found himself enjoying the other man's company. It was good to have Ron and Hermione nearby as well, even if Ron was a bit of an authoritarian in the kitchen (Harry didn't think he would ever take perfectly sliced potatoes for granted again). And, Harry was pleased to see that his best mate might have finally met his match in Wizard's Chess – Brogan turned out to be a crack player, much to Ron's chagrin.</p><p>No word had come in about the Order's plans as of yet, with Remus keeping their floo visits very short. Harry felt frustrated, but what could he do? Short of heading out into the world and tracking Voldemort himself, he didn't know.</p><p>They were all practicing and sharpening their skills with dueling in the training room they had made on the third floor. It wasn't precisely the Room of Requirement, but it served their needs. Having both Brogan and Harry act as Defence experts made the other three scowl at them quite a bit.</p><p>It was after a particularly tough training session that Brogan confided to Harry that he thought that as a team, the five of them might prove pretty hard to beat.</p><p>"You think so?" Harry asked as they straightened the room. The others had decided to go downstairs and enjoy the fresh-baked chocolate biscuits Ginny had made earlier. Brogan and Harry had pretty much been told to stay behind while the others cooled down. Ron's hair was a bit singed and still smoking.</p><p>"Aye, I mean, between your wandless magic, which is coming along fantastic, by the way, and Ginny's natural shielding ability growing in strength, I'm pretty sure it would take one of You Know Who's right hand men working over-time to break us. Ron's great at strategy and figuring things out and waiting to see which way the fight is going. Hermione is the weakest of us, but not by much. She's come a long way with her casting and starting to mean it when she curses someone. That hair-growing jinx she hit you with was quite spectacular."</p><p>Harry laughed, remembering. "Only because she didn't like that I made her hair get even bushier than usual with that short-acting fogging spell I surrounded her with."</p><p>"True, but still. And Ginny's got good defense and jinxes up her sleeve, too. Trust me, that Bat-Bogey Hex knocks me down every time," Brogan said, rubbing his face unconsciously. Ginny had cast her favorite hex at the other man rather magnificently the other day, Harry had to admit.</p><p>"Too bad we can't lure Voldemort into this room and kick his arse together," Harry mused as they sat down on the giant cushions Brogan had conjured.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure Thorn Rose Cottage is just what every megalomaniac despot wants as a vacation spot these days," Brogan said dryly. Harry laughed.</p><p>"Do you know who owns this place? I mean, did they tell you and not us?" Harry asked after thinking about it.</p><p>Brogan looked startled and then shrugged. "Not in so many words no, but they also made it so I can't say anything until the ownership is taken back. So…sorry, I can't help. It is someone in the Order though. I think."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Oh well, not important, I reckon. I would like to thank them though. This has been…nice." As he said it, he knew he meant it. Yes, bad things had happened, and even more were bound to occur in the future, but right now, he had Ginny with him, and they got to be together, and it felt like a respite from the storm. What he was feeling must have been reflected on his face because Brogan nodded at him.</p><p>"It has been," the other man agreed. He looked away and then back at Harry again. "And thanks, Harry, for making things okay between us."</p><p>Harry frowned. "I didn't do anything other than stop acting like a prat."</p><p>"There are a million different ways you could have reacted which could have been far worse, and you and I both know it," Brogan said, sounding serious.</p><p>Harry looked down at his wand, and absentmindedly started polishing it on his shirt. "I know. But I wouldn't do that. To you or to anyone."</p><p>"I know," Brogan said, making a soft humming noise under his breath. "It's what makes you…you."</p><p>Harry stared at his shoes and then glanced up to find the other man studying him. "Besides, Brogan, I reckon it's always nice to know when someone likes you, no matter who it is. At least to me, it is. There are more than enough people who feel the opposite out there, trust me."</p><p>Brogan smiled and sat back against the cushions, stretching out. Harry soon joined him, realizing he felt sore from their training. Ron had used the Knock-Back Jinx more than a couple of times at him. Probably payback for the potatoes Harry had half-heartedly been slicing. A comfortable silence filled the room, and Harry didn't realize he'd move closer until his arm brushed against the other man. Harry glanced over at Brogan, who he realized with a start, was watching him. His eyes were bluer and darker than usual, and Harry realized his pupils had dilated. He felt a strange sense of fascination suddenly.</p><p>But they both turned their heads and looked up when they heard a noise at the door. It was Ginny with a plate of biscuits and a pitcher of milk. Harry quickly scooted over and made room for her in between them as Brogan also sat up.</p><p>"You two were taking too long just to be straightening things, so I brought the biscuits up to you. Also, Ron and Hermione apparently think training is foreplay. They disappeared into their bedroom, giggling like four-year-olds and then I heard absolutely nothing."</p><p>Harry shook his head, clearing it. He grinned as he grabbed a biscuit from the plate. "Silencing spell?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and pretended to shudder. She conjured up glasses for the milk and then joined them on the pillows. Ginny looked between them and it was as though Harry could see her mind spinning back and forth. "So…what were you two talking about?" she finally asked, her voice full of nonchalance.</p><p>Harry and Brogan shared a look, and then both shook their heads at her. Harry shrugged at her, attempting to meet her nonchalance with his own. "Nothing. Well, Brogan was telling me how badass he thinks we all are. We could take on Voldemort himself, I think, is what he implied."</p><p>"Hah," Brogan said, laughing as he munched thoughtfully on his biscuit.</p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry, and he gave her a warning look. He did not want her to take the mickey out of them for just sitting together.</p><p>"Well, we are doing quite well," Ginny finally nodded, grabbing another biscuit for herself. She took the glass of milk from Harry's hand as he offered it to her.</p><p>Suddenly a chime sounded through the cottage, and they all looked at each other.</p><p>"It's not time for a floo call, is it?" Harry asked. Brogan shook his head.</p><p>"No, but I reckon we'd better head down and see what he wants. This can't be good."</p><p>They hurried down the stairs, sounding like a herd of Hippogriffs. They ran into Ron and Hermione coming out of their bedroom, looking as though they'd been caught in the middle of something. Harry pretended not to notice Hermione only had a sheet wrapped around her, and that was all. Ron at least still had trousers on. He gestured towards them to stand out of viewing range as he kneeled in front of the floo. A moment later, Remus's face was gazing out at him.</p><p>"Harry, sorry to disturb you, but…something has happened, and we wanted to let you know. We're not sure what it means, but Minerva has disappeared."</p><p>Ginny settled down next to Harry. "What do you mean, she's disappeared? She was at St Mungo's, I thought?"</p><p>Remus nodded. "Yes, she was still recovering, but we've received word that she is no longer in her room, and they're not sure, but they think someone took her."</p><p>"Uhh, someone like Voldemort someone took her?" Harry asked, feeling scared for his former Professor.</p><p>"I'm afraid we're going to have to assume so, at this point. We've got everybody on alert and out there trying to find some trace of her. I just wanted you five to know. I'll be in touch soon." Remus waved goodbye, and then the floo was closed rather abruptly.</p><p>Harry and Ginny sat back and looked at the rest of the room.</p><p>"Blimey," Ron said, sitting on the settee. "Why would Voldemort want McGonagall?"</p><p>"Maybe it has something to do with the school," Hermione said, joining him. Harry and Ginny moved to the other sofa as Brogan paced behind them.</p><p>"Maybe he can't get the castle to accept him because she's still Headmistress," Hermione continued.</p><p>"Aye, Hermione has a point," Brogan said, pausing. "Technically, until she gives up the position or dies, the school is bound to her. She was allied with Dumbledore, so Hogwarts sort of accepted her in his stead, but I'm not sure Voldemort will have the same luck."</p><p>"It's like when Umbridge couldn't get into his office," Ginny said, nodding. "Back when she tried to take everything over. I heard someone say the office would never recognize her as true Headmaster because its loyalties were to Dumbledore."</p><p>"So Voldemort is going to use the school as a …headquarters? Harry asked, looking at his friends.</p><p>"Blimey," Ron said again. "Do we even know who was still left behind?"</p><p>Hermione and Ginny sadly shook their heads, and Brogan could only frown at them. "I was busy getting almost killed in the Infirmary, or I would have tried to get more students out when I activated the Portkey."</p><p>"No one is blaming you for that, " Harry said, his voice quiet, but firm. He glanced at Ginny. "Whatever he has planned, I'm sure that Voldemort will let us know soon enough."</p><p>She nodded at him and then looked at everyone else. "Why do I suddenly feel as though the sun has completely disappeared?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"We just need to make ourselves busy and not worry about it. Who's turn is it to cook tonight?" Hermione said, standing up. Harry again avoided looking directly at his best friend.</p><p>"Uh, Hermione," he said after a moment, nodding his head sideways at her. "You might want to put some clothes back on before you order us to get to work."</p><p>Hermione's face turned bright red as she looked down at herself. "Oh. Oh! You're right, of course, Harry. Come on, Ron. We'll see everyone in a bit."</p><p>Ron grinned at Harry and shook his head as they went back to their bedroom.</p><p>Brogan smirked at them and looked into the kitchen. "I think it's my turn tonight, anyway. You and Ginny go relax or <em>something</em>."</p><p>Harry frowned as the other man smiled at them before he headed into the other room. "We're supposed to help out," he called.</p><p>Brogan turned back around. "I've got it. I'll just make a nice soup, easy-peasy. Go on."</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry after Brogan had gone. "Want to take take a shower? You seem sore and sweaty."</p><p>Harry blinked at her and then caught the playful look on her face. "I still can't wrap my head around why they would want Professor McGonagall, Gin."</p><p>She sobered and held his hand. "Well, let's take Brogan's advice and relax, at least. No use worrying about something until we know everything."</p><p>Harry nodded, and they made their way to their bedroom. Ginny closed the door, and he watched her cast a Silencing Spell.</p><p>"Just in case," she replied to his unasked question. She joined him on the bed, and he held her, resting his head on top of hers.</p><p>"I love you," Harry said plainly, tightening his grip. Even if his head and heart were in constant chaos, Harry knew he always had her, no matter what.</p><p>"And I love you," Ginny whispered, kissing him. She pulled back and looked at him. "Do you want to take a nap then?"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe." Harry felt out of sorts and couldn't explain why. Perhaps because he had been able to convince some small part of himself that nothing terrible was happening while they were at the cottage. He could see that had been a terrible fallacy.</p><p>Ginny removed his glasses for him and pulled the blankets around them. She sighed happily as they spooned together, with Harry behind her.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about what was going on in the training room, earlier?" Her voice was soft, and he frowned at the back of her head.</p><p>"Nothing was going on. We were just talking."</p><p>Ginny twisted in his arms and put her hand to his face, gazing at him. 'It didn't feel like nothing when I interrupted you. I know you better than anyone, Harry Potter. Are you sure your feelings are cut and dry about this whole thing with Brogan?"</p><p>Harry sighed and lay back on his back. She scooted over so she could see his face. He met her eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. And that is the only answer I can give you right now. And I don't want to talk about it. Not because I'm embarrassed or upset, or I'm hiding anything. I just don't have anything to add."</p><p>"Okay," Ginny said simply. Harry felt thankful that she understood him so well. She kissed him and then they arranged themselves again. Harry couldn't stop his mind from jumping from place to place. It worried him that McGonagall had disappeared. It worried him that Voldemort had Hogwarts. And it worried him that maybe some small, infinitesimal part of him might actually fancy another man. But most of all, it worried him that he felt wholly unequipped to handle that last bit – facing Voldemort would be a lark instead of <em>that</em> cauldron of confusion and awkwardness.</p><p>"Just try to stop thinking so much, my love, we can't change what's happened. McGonagall is a tough old bird, as Ron likes to say. She's made of strong stuff. And as for the rest…just don't let it bother you. What will be will be." She squeezed his hand to hers and kissed his fingers.</p><p>Harry nodded and kissed the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. He tried to make himself relax and held Ginny tighter. He just wanted the world to stay outside their door for just a little while longer, was that too much to ask?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Sometime later, Ginny woke up, frowning at the low light in the room. The sun hadn't completely set yet, but it was getting darker. Harry was asleep beside her, looking young and lost. Ginny kissed his forehead, and he moaned softly before drifting back asleep. She got out the bed and headed towards the shower – she hadn't just been looking for an excuse to have one earlier, she did feel a bit dirty from training.</p><p>Quickly removing her clothes, Ginny turned on the taps and left the door partway open in case Harry had a bad dream or called for her. The shower was large, with a small bench in the corner, but pretty standard—nothing like what they'd had at the Abbey. As the bathroom mirror steamed up, she grabbed some shampoo and soap and stepped inside.</p><p>She thought about earlier, when she'd interrupted Harry and Brogan in the training room. It was true; nothing had been happening, they'd just innocently been sitting there. But the air in the room had felt charged with <em>something</em>.</p><p>Ginny frowned, searching her feelings. She wasn't exactly sure how that made her feel. It had never occurred to her that Harry might have some latent attraction to Brogan or that he would ever act on it if he did. But she also knew better than anyone that Harry had a passionate and loving nature, and perhaps their own relationship had helped him open up that part of himself.</p><p>Ever since the whole thing had happened, hadn't Ginny consistently found herself questioning her own desires? Not to be with other people, of course, but just the things she and Harry did together – as a young girl, they would have made her blush to the roots of her hair. But now she had no problem imagining certain <em>things</em> happening between them. Ginny craved them, to be honest. Almost all the time. Maybe it was like Brogan said – part of Aine's power <em>was</em> sexual. Perhaps that power meeting with the already healthy sexual appetite of a teenaged girl wasn't the best of things. The compulsion of the Copulatus Spell probably didn't help her in that regard either.</p><p>But perhaps, Ginny thought, when it came down to it, the idea of someone fancying him was a bit intoxicating to Harry on some level. He had grown up feeling so completely unwanted and unloved that he reacted to any sign of it being untrue. And thanks to Ginny keeping Voldemort out of his head, he'd had the first chance in his life to feel like a normal male. Full of hormones and everything else. His closeness with Ron and Hermione, with her, and even with her own family showed how much he was capable of caring. How capable he was of love.</p><p>Brogan was drawn to Harry because of who he was as a person. In essence, Ginny had a feeling that as an Empath, Brogan perhaps had a better understanding of what a person was inside more than most. He had said he'd never had feelings for another bloke before, and she believed him. But then there was Harry, and there was her, and Brogan could sense all of the love they shared. Ginny couldn't fault him for being drawn to both of them. Being attracted to another person was one thing. But being attracted to them and actually feeling their feelings for each other had to be completely befuddling, even at the best of times.</p><p>Sighing and feeling more confused than ever, Ginny decided she wouldn't worry about it until it became something to worry about. Maybe she <em>had</em> just imagined the whole thing and should just take Harry at his word. At the least, she had to trust him to come to her when he was ready. And, if Harry wanted what she thought he might want, then she would cross that bridge when they stumbled onto it. She stepped under the water and tried to clear her mind.</p><p>She had just finished washing her hair when the door opened behind her, and she turned to see Harry smiling at her. "Got room in here for me?" he asked, stepping inside.</p><p>"Always," Ginny said, turning around. Harry squinted at her as his eyes roamed over her body, and he stepped under the spray. She handed him the soap, smirking as she looked down at his middle. "And hello <em>there</em>."</p><p>Harry laughed and turned around, starting to clean and rinse himself off. He arched his head under the water and took the shampoo she handed him. Ginny moved over to the stone bench to sit and watch him. There times when she honestly couldn't believe her luck. Harry was utterly beautiful in that entirely male way that she was certain he would never understand.</p><p>"Nice arse, Potter," she said playfully, and she wasn't even lying. He <em>did</em> have a nice arse, among other things.</p><p>"You just like me for my body," Harry teased, turning around and walking over to her. Ginny couldn't help but giggle because his body was definitely showing her how much he liked hers.</p><p>"You're in a better mood," she said, looking up at him. He shrugged and traced his hand over her face, lifting her wet hair out of the way. His eyes were dark and wide, and she felt herself shiver in reaction. There went those <em>desires</em> again.</p><p>"I reckon I just needed to rest a bit. Hey, come back," Harry said as she suddenly moved away. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"Oh no, I have plans for you. Here, stand sideways." She maneuvered him so that he was resting against the wall. She scooted forward until she was eye level with his body. She gazed up at him, and his green eyes were so lovely to her – he could never keep how he was feeling out of them. She saw how much he loved her and felt her heart react.</p><p>Ginny slowly licked her lips – his eyes followed her tongue - and then went for it. Harry's hand found the back of her head, and he swore as her mouth took him in. He tasted sweet and wet and clean, and Ginny felt her body tighten in response. Her desire to please him, to make him hers completely swelled through her. Always, her passion for him seemed bigger than she was. Bigger than they both were.</p><p>Ginny realized she loved being able to sit and have him at this height. She slid her mouth along his length and then gripped his arse with her hands, guiding him. He tasted so good to her. In the warm fog of the shower, his skin felt like silk against her tongue. Harry let her take over, his hands merely holding her hair out of her face.</p><p>Ginny felt like a woman possessed as she pleasured him, bringing her hand around to cup him, squeezing gently. Ginny wanted to drive all thoughts of everything that plagued him out of his head for however long she could. Harry deserved it. She felt herself grow wet with desire; ravishing Harry always turned her on <em>so</em> much.</p><p>"Ugnhm," Harry muttered as Ginny licked and slowly kissed her way up and down his shaft. He was so hard for her, and it thrilled her. She felt a flush of heat move through her body at the thought. Ginny swirled her tongue the way she knew he liked and was rewarded by the slightly salty taste of him on her lips. She knew he was close and speeded up her actions until he was thrusting forward, almost against his will. His hand flexed in her hair, and his whole body was tightening beneath her. She moaned in response as he exploded in her mouth. Ginny kept going until Harry's hand gently gripped her shoulder, and she relented. She smiled up at him, loving the look on his face.</p><p>"That was fun," Ginny said impishly, and he nodded in dazed agreement. He collapsed on the bench next to her, his legs splayed out in front of him.</p><p>His breathing was still loud and ragged as she stood up, standing back under the water. She watched him try to regain his composure and felt a lover's pride within her. Harry finally lifted his head and smiled crookedly at her. Ginny smiled widely and started moving her hands over her body.</p><p>"I love doing that to you," she said. "It makes me feel so powerful." Her hand took on a life of its own as it wandered down her body. Ginny loved the way his eyes flashed at her. Harry watched her for a moment; his chest still rising and falling. She couldn't believe how sexy he looked to her now. Her body was responding quickly as she let her hand stray between her folds, touching herself. Harry stood up and went to her.</p><p>"If you're going to put on a show, then I am going to need my bloody glasses." His voice was low and thick with emotion, and Ginny shivered in response.</p><p>"All right," Ginny agreed, winking. They turned off the taps and then stepped out of the shower. Harry quickly handed her a towel, and she ran it through her hair. She smiled at him and stretched up to kiss him. His hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He continued drying her off, his eyes lingering on her body.</p><p>They moved back to the bed, and Ginny soon found herself pressed down into the mattress as Harry stood over her, working his mouth around her neck. She sighed happily and let her hands run through his wet hair. He started moving his mouth down lower, and she laughed.</p><p>"What happened to watching the show, Harry?" she asked, popping her head up to look at him.</p><p>"Plans change," Harry said, his voice full of hunger. She knew what that voice meant and felt a flutter of excitement inside of her. Ginny lay her head back on the bed as Harry jerked the towel off of her. He pulled her towards the edge. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't gentle either, and Ginny thrilled at the look of command on his face. She watched as he got down on his knees in front of her, licking his lips. He suddenly broke his seriousness and winked at her, a grin filling his face. Harry spread her legs and bent them at the knees, and then Ginny knew pure bliss as his mouth claimed her. She moaned as his fingers entered her, and his tongue swirled around her, suckling her center into his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, god, yes," she moaned, flinging her head back. As much as Ginny loved the actual joining of their bodies, she had to admit there was nothing better than the feel of Harry's mouth and its undivided attention on her. He added another finger, stretching her, filling her up and relentlessly fucked her with his mouth. Ginny was lost to everything but sensation – the way he held her down, the way his fingers curled inside of her, and the way his tongue teased her. Her orgasm felt as though it came out of nowhere in its intensity, and she shuddered, screaming out his name. Ginny had the briefest hope that the Silencing Charm from earlier was still holding. Harry removed his mouth, and she heard him breathing heavily. His fingers still moved inside of her, rubbing over that special spot that made her want to let him do anything to her as long as he kept rubbing her right <em>there</em>. Ginny felt the response of her body start to begin and pushed her hips upwards.</p><p>"Oh, now, Harry. <em>Now</em>," Ginny gasped. "I need you inside me now, love." Harry moved quickly at her request, clumsily entering her before he was even entirely in position. She gazed up at him and pulled his mouth down to hers. Harry fell forward, one leg off the floor, trying to move within her. She felt joy bubbling inside of her and managed to calm herself for a moment. After laughing at each other, they managed to straighten out into a better position. Ginny wrapped her legs around him, jerking his hips closer. He filled her so thoroughly, and she relished the sensation. Ginny wanted all of Harry - all of him - all of them - together. She tightened herself around him, reminding him that he was hers.</p><p>"Fuck," he said, his voice harsh, and Ginny nodded in agreement. His head rested on hers for a brief moment, and then he was pushing inside of her. Ginny lost control as his body rubbed against that spot deep within her, where only moments before his fingers had been. Her body practically hummed in appreciation. Ginny pushed herself off the bed to meet him, and it was loud and almost violent, and she didn't want it ever to end. Thrust after thrust, their bodies danced together, and Ginny felt her heart beating fast within her chest.</p><p>Harry pulled almost all of the way out of her and then slammed into her again, and she grunted out a half-moan of pleasure. It was so good…Harry was so good, her body wanted him to never stop loving her. He whispered her name with reverence, and she met his gaze, reaching up to kiss him. Ginny knew he was almost there - she could feel him losing his composure as her body tightened around him. His thrusts became more erratic, and she used her legs to hold him steady as they both moved. They both cried out as he came, Ginny feeling as though her entire body was lit from within. The pulsing of Harry's body carried her over into her own second release. They both slowed their movement until they were nothing but tangled limbs and sweaty body parts. They rested, neither one of them speaking until Ginny laughed in amusement. Harry looked up at her, a question on his face.</p><p>"I think we may need another shower," she said by way of explanation, and he grinned, nodding. He removed himself from her and rolled over on the bed. Ginny curled around him sighed, loving the way he smelled after sex. It was everything she loved about him in one simple scent.</p><p>"I love you, so much," he said, pulling her towards him. Ginny kissed her way along his shoulder, smiling at the cross-eyed way he was looking at her. A crooked grin filled his face.</p><p>"Of course you do, Harry. I give you incredible orgasms." Ginny nipped her mouth behind his ear as he laughed, the joy in his voice echoing through the room.</p><p>"I think I wasn't too shabby there myself," he said pointedly, and she nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You were bloody brilliant," Ginny said, looking for his glasses. She reached over him and grabbed them for him. He slipped then on and then smiled at her.</p><p>"This is when you look your best, you know. You're glowing."</p><p>Ginny smiled and rested her chin on his chest. "So are you."</p><p>He made a 'hmm' noise and kissed her. His hand moved between them as he gently cupped her breast. His eyes blazed at her, and Ginny smiled, leaning into his touch. She moved her hand down his body, loving every line and flex of muscle. He was a mixture of right angles and sharp points, and he was beautiful to her. She could and did love every inch of him. They finally settled down, and Ginny listened to his heart beating, tracing her fingers over his ribs. She felt his hand in her hair, tickling her gently. It was already half-dry and starting to float up around her face.</p><p>"Do you think it's dinner time yet?" Harry asked after a long moment. It had grown darker in the room, with just a little bit of light coming from the windows. Neither of them bothered to bring up the lights in the room.</p><p>"Probably. I hope that Silencing Charm held," Ginny said, looking at the door.</p><p>"Oh, I redid it before I went into the shower. Just in case," Harry said, a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>"Pretty clever, Harry," Ginny said, laughing.</p><p>"I have my moments," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I reckon we should get up and make an appearance."</p><p>Ginny hummed but closed her eyes. "I'm sure the chef knows what we have been up to anyway. He'll keep it warm for us, no doubt."</p><p>Harry shifted underneath her, so they were more comfortable. After a little while, they sat up as Ginny's stomach gave a mighty rumble. Harry laughed at her and tossed a pillow at her.</p><p>"Come on, let's feed you."</p><p>Ginny got up and fetched the clothes she'd been wearing earlier from the floor of the loo. Frowning, she tossed the shirt into their dirty clothes pile and grabbed a fresh pair of knickers from her dwindling supply.</p><p>"Who is on laundry duty this week? Things are getting sparse," she said, noting that Harry was almost out of boxers, too.</p><p>His cheeks flushed. "Er, I think it's me this week. Sorry, I'll get on that soon."</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him as she pulled on her jeans and grabbed a fresh tee-shirt from Harry's side of the wardrobe.</p><p>"Hey!" He said as she slipped it over her head. "That's mine."</p><p>"Do the laundry, and I wouldn't have to borrow yours."</p><p>"Brat," Harry said, grabbing his last clean shirt.</p><p>"Yes, but you love me," Ginny said, looking around for a hair tie. She spied one on the bedside table and pulled her hair up and pushed it out of her face. She'd just have to eat with damp hair. She glanced at Harry's head and kept her laugh to herself. Ginny went over to him and ruffled it with her fingers. He frowned at her as he tried to mash it back down.</p><p>"It looks better standing up," she explained, and then grinned at him.</p><p>He shook his head, and they both walked to the door, opening it and looking out. Harry canceled the spell, and they could suddenly hear the sound of Brogan and Hermione talking.</p><p>They made their way quickly down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Brogan was standing at the stove, a big silver pot in front of him. Hermione was laughing at whatever he had just said.</p><p>"Okay, you two?" Brogan asked, smiling knowingly at them. Ginny felt her skin heat as she knew that he knew they were <em>definitely</em> okay. She wasn't sure why that idea was suddenly making her feel uncomfortable again. Brogan handed Harry a bowl and then her, his fingers lightly grazing hers. Ginny tried to ignore the little flare of something that flashed between them and sat down next to Hermione.</p><p>"Where's Ron?" she asked, noticing that Brogan had paused and was looking at her with an odd look on his face. Harry was getting something out of the pantry.</p><p>"Oh, he's out there in the garden. Says this soup has reminded him of a recipe for ratatouille your mum used to make. So he's out gathering vegetables." Hermione snorted as she watched Ron out the window.</p><p>"Yes, and I don't know if I should be pleased or insulted," Brogan said, joining them, sitting down on Hermione's other side. Harry came back out of the pantry, holding a small loaf of bread. He set it down next to her with a smirk.</p><p>Brogan gave her a curious glance but then smiled at Harry. "There's fresh butter in the cold-storage cupboard."</p><p>Harry nodded and turned back around. "Could you get me something to drink, Harry?" Ginny called out, grabbing a piece of the bread.</p><p>"One lemonade coming up," Harry said, returning with butter and two glasses of a pale yellow liquid. "Or at least, I'm assuming it's lemonade." He sat down next to her and handed her one. Ginny took a quick drink and then paused, taking another.</p><p>"Did you make this too, Brogan?" she asked him.</p><p>"Guilty."</p><p>"It's excellent," Ginny said, licking her lips. Harry nodded beside her.</p><p>"Yeah, it is, mate. Actually, it's pretty much the best lemonade I've ever tasted but uh… don't tell Mrs Weasley that. Sorry, Gin."</p><p>"She won't hear it from me because I agree." She glanced at Brogan to find him watching her. "Um, what did you do to it?"</p><p>"Just added extra lemons and sugar," he said mysteriously.</p><p>Hermione had got up to get a glass too and came back to the table, smacking her lips. "I taste lavender in here…maybe honey."</p><p>Brogan rolled his eyes at her. "There, you've gone and ruined my secret. Thanks, Hermione."</p><p>"Sorry," Hermione said as she laughed. "I didn't know it was a Ministry secret."</p><p>Harry and Ginny started to eat as Ron came back in from the garden. He glanced at them as he put the vegetables he was carrying on the counter.</p><p>"About time you two get down here. Honestly, if Mum could see you now, Gin, shagging all bloody afternoon."</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth with a retort, but Harry nudged her. She closed her mouth and looked grumpily at him. Hermione got up to help Ron, and Ginny became aware of Brogan's eyes on her again. She met his gaze with one of her own and he raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.</p><p>"We took a nap first," Ginny finally replied and made a face at her brother. Ron waved his hands at her, dismissing her comment.</p><p>"Are you two ever going to talk like adults around each other?" Harry asked after a moment. Ginny frowned.</p><p>"I can't help it! He starts it."</p><p>"Maybe he just likes to take the mickey out of you," Brogan said sagely, not looking at her.</p><p>"Don't <em>you</em> start," she said, feeling grumpy.</p><p>Harry pushed her soup bowl closer to her and smiled benignly at her. "Eat Gin. It's delicious. You're not a half-bad cook, Brogan."</p><p>Ginny ignored everyone as she stared down at her meal. She didn't know why she suddenly felt grumpy and annoyed. She started eating as her mind wandered. What had been that flare between her and Brogan? And he had felt it too, she knew.</p><p>Shaking her head, she ate until her bread and soup were both gone. She looked up and realized Harry was the only one sitting next to her still. Ginny looked around.</p><p>"Where'd everybody go?" she asked</p><p>"In the other room. They could tell you were absolutely gutted when they left. I think Brogan felt it in his heart when you chewed your bread extra loud."</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. "Sorry. Reckon I was thinking about what you said."</p><p>"I said a lot of things, but you missed half of them," Harry said, taking her empty dish to the sink for her. He started rinsing out everyone else's dishes, so she joined him, grabbing a towel.</p><p>"No, I meant about Ron and me not acting like adults around each other, like ever."</p><p>"You two are pretty close in age, and I suppose you just get on each other's nerves a lot easier," Harry said, tapping his wand on the sink as it filled with water. Soon bubbles were starting to appear as the water grew hotter.</p><p>"When did you get so diplomatic, Harry?" Ginny asked, handing him the first of the bowl to be washed.</p><p>"Hmm, about the time I realized I was madly in love with my best friend's sister, and he was going to be a prat about it most of the time and supportive of it for the rest."</p><p>Ginny snorted and rested her hands in the warm water before removing the bowl from the soapy water and rinsing it. Harry started washing more dishes, handing them off to her when he was done. They worked in silence for a while, and then Ginny sighed. Harry glanced at her, his arms deep in the bubbles of the sink.</p><p>"Something else bothering you, Gin?"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"You seem distracted. I know we basically rule at sex now, but you really shouldn't let it get you so addled-brained," Harry said smartly, laughing at his own joke.</p><p>Ginny grunted and then took a handful of bubbles, holding them up. Harry glanced at her, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Don't you dare, Ginny Weasley," he said, shaking his head at her.</p><p>Ginny blew a little hole into the bubbles and then looked at him as though considering. "What will you give me if I don't?"</p><p>"My undying love and respect," Harry said, a smile threatening to break out on his face.</p><p>"I already have that," Ginny said, getting ready to splash him with water.</p><p>"Hey, it's my turn to clean the kitchen," Brogan said, coming back into the room. He raised an eyebrow at Ginny's raised handful of soap. "At least try not to make it too hard on me."</p><p>Harry shook his head and looked around at Brogan. "No, we'll clean. You cooked, after all. Only fair."</p><p>Ginny lowered her hand and rinsed off the soap. "I think he just saved you from soap down the back," she said softly to Harry. He grinned at her.</p><p>Brogan rested against the counter, watching them as though amused. She turned to him. "Ron and Hermione go into their bedroom?"</p><p>"No, they're playing chess, and I get to play the winner."</p><p>"So you'll be playing Ron fairly soon then," Harry said, laughing.</p><p>"Hermione is still a better player than you, Harry," Ginny said, drying off her hands. She stood on the other side of the counter, across from Brogan.</p><p>"Too bad you didn't make afters," she said, feeling the need for something sweet.</p><p>"There's still some biscuits left," Brogan replied. He went over to the pantry and pulled out her plate from earlier. He handed her one, and she noticed he kept his fingers away from hers. She met his eyes, and Brogan glanced at Harry and then shook his head slightly. She frowned but didn't say anything and grabbed a biscuit.</p><p>"Save one for me," Harry said, finishing up.</p><p>"I'll save two, how's that?" Ginny said, nicking two more off the plate and setting them next to Harry.</p><p>"My hero," Harry said as he dried his hands.</p><p>"Anyone want tea? Coffee?" Brogan asked, looking into the pantry.</p><p>"Tea for me," Ginny said. "Do you have any more of that lavender blend with the blackberries from the night before?"</p><p>Brogan nodded and then pushed them out of the kitchen. "Go bother Ron and Hermione for a bit."</p><p>Harry grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. "He's always kicking us out of that kitchen; I'm not sure he thinks we can do anything that isn't messy."</p><p>Ginny shrugged, and they sat down together on the settee. Ron and Hermione glanced at them as they sat down.</p><p>"Thanks for doing the dishes, Harry," Hermione said. "I'll almost forgive you for not doing the laundry yet."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, we're all about to be running about starkers because I've been a lazy git."</p><p>Ginny snorted and stretched out, her feet ending up in Harry's lap. He smiled at her.</p><p>"This reminds me of being at Grimmauld Place before my birthday." he said, starting to rub her ankles. "I remember being so happy you were letting me just...touch you. Without either of us feeling self-conscious about it."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I remember. I was kind of an idiot about the whole thing, wasn't I?"</p><p>Brogan came back into the room with a tray filled with teacups. He glanced at Ginny. "What were you an idiot about?"</p><p>"Oh, just…things," Ginny said, feeling self-conscious. Ron chuckled and accepted a cup from the tray, looking at her.</p><p>"Ta, Brogan. No, she was an idiot about being with Harry in the beginning. She tried to make like she didn't care that they were 'just friends,' but we knew. We all knew. Well, maybe all of us except him."</p><p>Harry frowned. "I knew! Or, I think, I did."</p><p>Ginny felt herself blush and scowled at her brother, taking the cup Brogan offered her. "Let's not talk about who was an idiot about people fancying them, Ron, or we'll have to bring up the <em>broom cupboard</em>."</p><p>Ron's ears turned pink, and he opened his mouth to reply when Hermione exclaimed: "Check!" Ron frowned and looked down at the chessboard, as though not quite believe his girlfriend had possibly bested him.</p><p>Brogan sat down across from them, shaking his head. He took a sip, and his eyes flashed at Harry. "When <em>did</em> you know you fancied Ginny? I'm assuming it wasn't while you were at school?"</p><p>"No, it was just last summer," Harry said, squeezing her leg and looking fondly at her. "She liked me for years, but I was clueless until she fell on me and my body sort of…clued me in that I didn't think of her as a sister." His cheeks looked pink in the soft light of the room, and Ginny reached out for his hand.</p><p>"And I thought he was acting like a bloody prat, actually," she said, remembering. "I thought he just liked me for my body!" Ginny laughed at the expression on Harry's face.</p><p>"Oi! Brother type person in the room, thank you," Ron grumbled.</p><p>"Sorry, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She looked at Brogan, wondering something. "Have you ever had a real girlfriend, Brogan?"</p><p>Harry turned his head sharply at her, and Ginny immediately realized her question was a bit rude. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Brogan waved her off.</p><p>"Aye. Believe it or not, I have. It was a disastrous affair, though. Can't possibly bear to talk about it." Brogan sighed and looked forlorn until his face broke into a wide grin.</p><p>"Actually, I've never really had a <em>steady</em> girl, but there have been one or two. Nothing like you two, though. I always sort of… well, they complained I wasn't open enough with them. I reckon with the prophecy about the Heir floating around in my near future, I thought it was safer not to get too attached to anyone. But you see where that got me. Utterly alone. I was the real idiot in this room, most likely."</p><p>Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, both feeling sorry for him. But Brogan shook his head at them. "No need to look so sad for me, honestly. You can't miss what you've never had. Well, I mean, you can, but…it's not the same. Trust me, I know."</p><p>Ginny felt her heart clench and noticed Hermione was frowning in their direction, picking up on their conversation. She searched her mind for something better to talk about when Harry spoke suddenly.</p><p>"What about Kath?"</p><p>Brogan sighed. "Kath is Kath. She's always been a friend. I think…I think I might get the nerve to do more than chat her up one of these days, but who knows."</p><p>Hermione and Ron finished their game and Ron was grumbling since he'd lost. Hermione came over and pushed Ginny's legs out of the way and sat down. Harry rolled his eyes behind his best friend's back as Ginny giggled.</p><p>"Well, I think you should write to her and tell her how you feel," Hermione was saying to Brogan. "She does fancy you quite a bit."</p><p>Brogan rested his chin on his hand. "Really? She said that to you, point-blank? Hey, Hermione, I fancy Brogan, wish he would write me a letter about it?"</p><p>Harry snickered and Ginny had to bite her lips to keep from laughing out loud. Hermione frowned at both of them and then shook her head.</p><p>"No, not in so many words, but I can tell. Just like I knew, Ginny fancied Harry even though she said she didn't, and that Harry fancied Ginny even though he <em>thought</em> he didn't."</p><p>"Yeah, you're all-knowing, all right," Ron said, joining them. He sat down next to Brogan since there was no more room on the settee.</p><p>"I am, about some things," Hermione said cleverly.</p><p>"Yes," Ginny said, patting her friend on the back. "You are, Hermione. You helped me with becoming my own person so Harry could get to know the real me. Maybe you should listen to her, Brogan. She does give great advice."</p><p>Hermione smiled at her and looked very pleased. The men in the room all looked at each other with blank looks. After a moment, Ron cleared his throat.</p><p>"So…maybe we could talk about Quidditch or something."</p><p>Brogan laughed. "Actually, I've got some reading to do, so…I'll let you and Harry dive into that topic. Goodnight, if I don't see you later." His eyes lingered on Ginny's, and then he was gone, taking his tea with him. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and Ginny shrugged. She didn't know if that was a hint to wait up or not. Brogan could be downright enigmatic when he wanted to be.</p><p>The four of them stayed up for a little while longer, just talking and laughing. It was pleasant, Ginny reflected, and even though bad things were happening outside, it felt nice to remind oneself what one was fighting for. Ron and Hermione eventually went to bed, and she and Harry cuddled together on the settee, watching the fire.</p><p>"You know, sometimes I feel bad that we're sitting around waiting to act, while Voldemort gets up to his nasty deeds," Harry said, startling her out of her thoughts.</p><p>She kissed his head and nodded. "I was just thinking along those same lines. But…Harry, do you honestly feel like you're ready to face him yet?"</p><p>He sat up and pulled away from her, his expression serious. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I am, but then other times I'm…I don't want anything to bother us. I'm not scared of what's to come, but…I'm not in a hurry for it to happen. Does that even make sense?"</p><p>Ginny thought about it. "It does. I'm not questioning your bravery, Harry. I know you have it in spades, and I know when the time comes, you will fight until you can no longer fight. And I understand because I am not anxious for that to start any time soon. I feel like we're on the cusp here, just waiting for life to start. There are so many other things I'd like to be doing! Finishing school, playing Quidditch, finding a house for you and me to live in."</p><p>"Oh?" Harry said, a broad smile breaking out across his face. "You think of things like that?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Of course! I dream of someplace with just the two of us, miles away from anyone else and we're deliriously happy with our ten kids-"</p><p>"Ten kids?"Harry exclaimed, looking shocked. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>"No, okay, maybe only five kids." She grinned impishly. He shook his head.</p><p>"Let's be just Harry and Ginny for a while at first, all right?"</p><p>"Deal," she said, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Whatever you want, love. But I think I might at least want enough to fill the house <em>and</em> make our own Quidditch team."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, turning to nuzzle her neck.</p><p>"I think Brogan fell asleep in there," she said, yawning. "Reckon we should join him." Ginny paused mid-stretch and then blushed. She looked at Harry. "You know what I meant."</p><p>"Thanks for clarifying," he said, laughing. "But you are right, I got the feeling he wanted to talk to one of us tonight, and it wasn't me."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "I don't think he sees a difference between us anymore. I mean, he seems…different somehow. Not that he was super secretive before, but…" she paused and looked at Harry. "I think now that he knows you know about his attraction, he's sort of opened up more."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Makes sense. Tonight was the most I'd heard him talk about himself for a while. But I get what you mean. He seems less…"</p><p>"Inhibited?" Ginny offered as they stood up to go to bed. Harry put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way up the stairs.</p><p>"Like he said, it feels like a relief to him, and I can empathize myself," Harry said as they entered their bedroom. "Trying to hide your feelings or ignore them gets a bit…tedious after awhile. It stinks to always have to worry about doing or saying the wrong thing. I know growing up, I felt like that all the time. Not because I fancied someone but because I didn't want to get yelled at for reminding them I existed."</p><p>Ginny stopped removing her clothes and watched Harry start to get undressed. What he had said was so matter-of-fact, so…<em>normal</em>, that she felt a massive wave of anger rush through at the thought of what those Muggles had done to him. The fact that Harry could even love her or experience any sort of happiness never stopped to confound her when she thought of the way he'd been brought up. She went to him and hugged him tightly, feeling her eyes water.</p><p>"Uh, Gin?" Harry said, sounding muffled. She pulled back and sniffed at him. He frowned at her. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Oh, Harry, I love you. I love you so much. You are so…I don't…" Ginny laughed through her tears as he looked at her in dismay. She raised her hand and shook her head. "No, I'm okay, I just…I love you."</p><p>"All right," Harry said, sounding puzzled. "I love you too, you daft woman. What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just emotional for some dumb reason. Let's go to sleep. I'm fine."</p><p>They finished getting undressed, and both of them slipped under the covers. Harry wrapped himself around her, kissing her neck.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly. Ginny nodded her head.</p><p>"I'm with you, Harry, I'm brilliant. Just ignore me, my love. It's nothing."</p><p>Harry squeezed her tightly in his arms and then relaxed around her. Ginny closed her eyes and took in deep breaths to calm herself. Doing the math in her head, she realized she was about to have her favorite time of the month and shook her head. <em>Figures</em>, she thought.</p><p>Sighing, she pulled Harry's hands closer to her and felt herself start to get drowsy. Too many late-night conversations lately had made her an emotional mess. But she could always blame her raging hormones. Ginny smiled to herself as she finally fell asleep.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Mind, Body & Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dedicated to Bumlewis, who holds my virtual hand at all times, cheerleads for me, yells at me when I need it and most of all, loves me and this story. To say I fretted about this chapter would be a huge understatement, but in the end, I went with my heart and here it is, in its unedited glory. Two things you need to know - I will never kill either Harry or Ginny, and I will <strong>never</strong> let anything come between them. They will always be Harry and Ginny, together in all ways, in all forms. Always. </em>
</p><p>Chapter 49: The Mind, Body, &amp; Spirit</p><p>"<strong>Ministry of Magic Remains Strong Despite Pressure to Crumble!"</strong></p><p>
  <em>"We, the remaining staff of the Daily Prophet, have banded together in locations unknown, to bring you, the Wizarding public, the true news! Our offices have been attacked and destroyed by followers of You Know Who. Those of us who are left, (and not hiding in broom cupboards) have decided to keep publishing despite outside forces trying to keep the spread of information down! Rise up, fellow Wizards and Witches! Rise up and let your voices be heard! As Minister of Magic Willamenia Spunk has bravely stood up to You Know Who as he takes over Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, (while locked away safe in her office), we urge you, the reading public, to take heart that all is not lost! Minister Spunk has let it be known that her Ministry is Strong! Her Ministry Lives On to Fight Another Day! No word yet on when, or if ever, Minister Spunk will be heard or seen from again."</em>
</p><p>Ginny shook her head and tossed the small version of The Daily Prophet into the rubbish bin. It was early in the morning, and it was her turn to do the laundry this week. She thought she would teach Harry a thing or two about being timely and do it first thing. But so far, all she'd done is drink her tea and stare at the paper that Lupin had sent them the previous night.</p><p>There wasn't much to read – it was still mostly just the Prophet being the Prophet – annoying and trivial to the point of absurdity while not reporting or telling them much at all. But they'd had a long discussion about it the night before, and there was a growing sense of impatience starting to waft through the cottage.</p><p>Hogwarts was indeed Death Eater central – Lupin had told them the Aurors who had been on site were no longer able to get in and that people in Hogsmeade had said they'd seen Voldemort himself at the castle. There had been no word on McGonagall, which made Ginny sad, but Lupin optimistic that perhaps they didn't have their friend, after all. None of them really believed that, though. Ginny doubted even Lupin did; she knew he was just trying to soothe their anxieties, or mostly, to soothe Harry's.</p><p>Ginny sighed and grabbed the nearest batch of clothes next to her and tossed them into the large washing basin they had transformed. Adding the soap, she tapped her wand against the side and watched as it started to churn the clothes together. She sat down and sighed again, watching the water was a bit hypnotic in a way, and it allowed her to turn off her brain.</p><p>Ginny looked at the second batch of clothes she had to do and frowned when she pulled out a long black robe she didn't recognize. It had to be Brogan's. It was, in fact, his teaching robes. Wondering where he'd had those stashed, she started to set them aside when something fell out of the inside pocket. She reached down and saw that it was a letter. A letter with her (and Harry's) name on it. She felt the slight tingle of magic as she traced her finger over her own name. Ginny could have sworn she heard a sigh and the soft feel of feathers across her skin. <em>Aine.</em></p><p>Ginny stared at the sealed envelope, getting a funny feeling in her stomach. She thought of opening it, because it was, in fact, addressed to her. But something made her pause. She didn't believe Brogan had been carrying it around just forgetting to give it to them. She slipped it into her jeans pockets and checked the clothes spinning in the basin one more time and ducked out of the laundry room.</p><p>She crossed into the kitchen and came up short when the man in question looked up from the table, a bit bleary-eyed. He looked completely knackered. He gave her a half-hearted smiled and closed his eyes again. She pursed her lips and went over to the French press they'd discovered. Brogan looked like he needed coffee, not tea.</p><p>After a little while she carried over two cups and sat down next to him. He lifted his head up sleepily from the table.</p><p>"Ta," he said, his voice sounding gruff. Ginny bided her time as she watched him eventually become more Brogan-like and less sleepy-headed.</p><p>He finished his cup and then got up to get more coffee, bringing the French press back to the table. He raised it over her cup, but she shook her head. It was a bit too strong for Ginny's liking. Brogan happily poured the rest into his cup and then blinked at her.</p><p>"Good Morning."</p><p>"It is now since you've had that,"Ginny said, nodding at his cup. "Tough night?"</p><p>"Aye, I couldn't fall asleep," Brogan said, wiping at his eyes. "The coffee helps. Any food yet?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I wanted to get started on the laundry first."</p><p>"Then I'll make some eggs or something," he said, starting to get up. Ginny put her hand out to stop him. Brogan sat back down, frowning at her.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I found something in your robes. Thought you might want it back." Ginny reached into her pocket and held up the letter. Brogan's face went pale, and he quickly reached out for it. His reaction only confirmed her suspicions. Again, it felt as though a sigh of Aine's power had entered the room, and it spurred her on.</p><p>Ginny held on tighter to the envelope. "Why do you have a letter addressed to Harry and me in your robes? Were you going somewhere? Don't people usually do things like this when they want to say goodbye? Because I'm fairly sure this isn't a letter to talk about the weather. You've charmed it."</p><p>Brogan sighed and looked anywhere but at her. He finally met her gaze as she pushed the letter across the table at him.</p><p>"I wrote it awhile ago, it's nothing." Brogan's hand closed around it, and he pulled it closer to him, as though to protect it. He glanced at her. "You didn't…?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, something told me you didn't want it to be read yet. Which brings us back to my first question. Why do you have a letter addressed to Harry and me? And why haven't you given it to us yet?"</p><p>Brogan sighed and then slid the letter into his own pocket. "It's nothing. It's just something I wrote… like you said, in case something happened to me."</p><p>Ginny stared at him. Her Weasley sixth sense of sussing out the truth was tingling, and she was starting to smell evasion."What aren't you explaining to me? Or telling me?"</p><p>"Just leave it, Ginny," Brogan said rather testily, and he pushed away from the table. Ginny realized it was the first time she had ever seen him angry. This only made her dig her heels in more, for some reason. It was as though she couldn't help herself.</p><p>"What's in the letter, Brogan? Why do I have the feeling that you've made some stupid decision, and this is how you're planning to say goodbye?" She knew from the set of his shoulders that she had hit upon exactly why he had written the letter.</p><p>"When I first touched it, I felt…her. Aine."</p><p>Brogan, who had gone to the other side of the room, seemed startled. He turned to look at her. "I…I don't know why you felt her. What's in that letter has nothing to do with her. Not really. I only charmed it so that if something happened to me, you or Harry would find it."</p><p>"You're worrying me," Ginny said, frowning. "I thought this was all settled ages ago. You promised me, Brogan. And now I feel like you've done something like put yourself into harm's way or made some sort of pact with Aine to be the one who gets sacrificed."</p><p>Brogan's eyes flashed at her and he seemed to snap finally. "Look, would it matter to you if I had? I mean, honestly, Ginny. As long as you and Harry are together, who really cares what happens to me? Just let it go, please. Let me keep this one thing for myself."</p><p>Ginny felt her anger leave her as easy as it had come. She blinked at him as though she'd never seen him before. "You don't think you matter to Harry? Or to me? You don't think we'd notice if you left or disappeared? Do you really think so little of us that we'd just shrug our shoulders and say, hey, poor Brogan, good guy, but now that he's gone, let's get on with it?"</p><p>Brogan sighed. "No, that's not what I meant."</p><p>"Pretty sure it was," Ginny said, approaching him. He watched her, his expression wary. "Don't you know Harry and me at all? We're both Gryffindors, and when we say we trust someone, we really mean it. You're our friend, Brogan. I don't know about anything else, but I do know that. You've saved my life a couple of times, and you've helped Harry in so many ways. He's calmer and less angry around you. I know you want more from us, and I feel for you, I do. So please hear me when I say that we care about you."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and slumped slightly, hanging his head.</p><p>Ginny reached out and touched him, and that flare – that flash of something she had felt previously was suddenly back between them. Brogan appeared shaken but didn't pull his hand away this time, and she felt all of what he was feeling. She could tell he was frantically trying to pull his emotions back in – to stop her from sensing anything he didn't want, but it was too late – Ginny felt it <em>all</em>.</p><p>"You really love us," she whispered, and he jerked his hand back as though burned. Brogan moved backwards until he hit the wall, and looked horrified. She didn't know what to say. Ginny had not realized the depth of his feelings, and she felt stunned at herself. She thought he just…<em>fancied</em> them. Something that would eventually fade. Or something that was just physical. But she realized suddenly that while she'd known he'd had feelings, she hadn't allowed herself to really <em>know</em>. All the teasing comments she had made, all the times she'd taken the piss…they burned through her and she felt like the world's biggest jerk suddenly.</p><p>Ginny didn't know how long they would have stood there, staring at each other if Harry hadn't chosen that moment to come into the kitchen.</p><p>"Morning," Harry said, shuffling in. He paused and then looked at them. "Um, what's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing." She and Brogan both said together, and Harry raised his eyebrow at them.</p><p>"Yeah, right, pull the other one," Harry said, frowning.</p><p>Brogan sighed, finally tearing his eyes away from hers. He shook his head slightly, his cheeks turning pink, and then he quickly left the kitchen. Harry watched him leave and then went over to her.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>Ginny frowned and didn't say anything, still staring at where Brogan had just been. She had been wrong to think Brogan didn't understand them – he did – more than she'd realized. She looked at Harry.</p><p>"He has a letter. A letter addressed to us that he doesn't want us to read, and he thinks we don't care about him. I'm fairly sure he's made some stupid decision about something, and doesn't want me to know. Something to do with Aine. And…" Ginny paused, not sure if she should continue.</p><p>"And what?" Harry frowned at her. "You seem more upset than you should be about a letter."</p><p>"He loves us. Like, <em>loves</em> us, Harry. Like I love you, and you love me. <em>Love</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that," Harry said, making her sit down at the table.</p><p>"You knew?" Ginny asked, feeling gobsmacked.</p><p>"Well, you said he had feelings for us both and…I don't know, I sort of assumed he felt deeply. Brogan doesn't strike me as the type to feel something half-heartedly. He sort of strikes me as the type to go all in, as it were. What did you think? That he just wanted us all to…you know, be physical with each other, and that's it?"</p><p>"I don't know, I reckon I did," Ginny admitted. "He's so lonely and untouched, I just thought he was mistaking his attraction to us for something else. But he really does love us. Me, you, the two of us together. Especially that. He feels…he feels everything, Harry."</p><p>"It would take nothing less than love or deep feelings for <em>me</em> to admit I fancied another man, Ginny. I would imagine Brogan is much the same," Harry said simply.</p><p>Ginny considered his words and heard the truth in them. Had she just been lying to herself as a way to not deal with the issue? She stared at Harry and he looked back at her, his green eyes thoughtful. Ginny was still upset about the letter, though, and felt indignation push back through her.</p><p>"But still, he can't go around making decisions for us and not telling us, Harry! Aine tried to tell me something had changed, and I think it's because of Brogan." Ginny hated the angry sound of her voice, but she couldn't help it. Loving them or no, Brogan had no right to go back on his promise to her, and he knew it. Some of her feelings must have shown on her face because Harry took her hand and sighed.</p><p>"Honestly Gin, which part are you more upset at?"</p><p>"What? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, you're either upset because he wants you to mind your own business about how he feels or you're upset because, for once, he hasn't told you something regarding Aine."</p><p>"I'm her Heir, Harry! I get to decide what happens when the time comes. Anything about what needs to be done needs to…" Ginny paused, hearing herself for the first time. She looked at Harry. "Gods, I sound like such a twat. As if Aine is mine to direct."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything but looked outside the window. It looked like it was a calm yet chilly day, with dark clouds coming in from the east. Ginny shivered, even though they were warm and inside.</p><p>Harry stroked her hand absentmindedly, and she felt calmed somewhat. But when Harry looked at her, Ginny couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The most important thing, of course, was Brogan's feelings for them, not if he had gone back on his word to her. <em>Wasn't it?</em></p><p>"You know," Harry said suddenly. "I've sort of let the whole thing you have about Aine and Brogan roll off me a bit. I know you two made some sort of decision after what happened at Lough Gur. I know there's something you haven't told me. Because it involves you leaving or whatever, and I know Brogan keeps your secrets for you. You think I'm too thick to notice, I reckon. But I know you, Ginny. And I am starting to know him fairly well and quite honestly, he'll do whatever it is you want him to do. He cares about you that much. So maybe you could stop being so territorial about Aine, and just treat him with kindness about the whole thing."</p><p>Ginny stared at far point out the window, not really seeing anything. A white noise had started in her head as Harry was talking, and she felt ashamed again. Ginny looked at him and realized how unfair she had been before. She'd had no idea Harry had felt left out, but then, she realized with a start, that is exactly how she'd wanted it. Too afraid of his response after everything was done, and he discovered that she had to leave him.</p><p>"There's nothing I'm keeping from you, Harry. And no, I don't think you're thick. Brogan is not keeping my secrets. Because there aren't any, not really. You know Aine told me I would have to leave – to pay back this gift she's given us. Brogan has a part to play, and I told him to make sure he chooses me. All I want is for you to survive and live and have a wonderful life. As best as you can. You will defeat him, and you will have your whole life ahead of you."</p><p>Harry stared at her, a strange look on his face. He shook himself and then kneeled down in front of her.</p><p>"My whole life ahead of me? Without you? How long do you think it would take me to start to track you down after you supposedly 'leave' – one minute? More like one second. As if I wouldn't do everything in my power to find you. If I defeat Voldemort and I turn around and see that you're not there? Well, then he wins, Ginny, because I don't have a life without you. So I guess Aine can shove this blasted gift, and I'll never face him. She is not taking you. Oh, and by the way? Stop thinking you know what's so bloody good for me. You accuse me of being noble all the time, but what in the bloody hell are you doing? Sacrificing yourself so that I get to live? Fuck that, Gin. You wouldn't let me get away with that tripe, so why should I let you?"</p><p>He kissed her but then pulled away, and she could see a bit of anger in his eyes. Ginny felt stunned at what he'd said, and opened her mouth to speak – to say anything – sorry, perhaps, but he shushed her.</p><p>"I'm going to go talk to Brogan and make sure he's okay. Why don't you stay out here and think about things."</p><p>Ginny didn't argue with him and let him go. She sighed and put her head in hands, feeling terrible inside. How had everything become so muddled?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>There were only so many places to hide in the cottage, and when Harry eventually found him in the training room, blowing up the miniature busts he'd conjured, Brogan wasn't surprised. He glanced at the other man, and then aimed his wand to blow up the next one. There was a gratifying thunk as the broken head of Lachlan the Lanky hit the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>"Come to yell at me too?" he finally asked, glancing at Harry, who had remained surprisingly quiet.</p><p>"No, whatever it is between you and Ginny and Aine…I leave that all up to you three. I'm out of it, mate." Harry moved into the room and stood next to him. He nodded at the rest of the statues. "Want some help?"</p><p>Brogan smiled despite his mood and aimed his wand at the remaining statues. "Let's make it interesting, eh?" The small busts started to move off their pedestals, twirling in the air. Harry nodded encouragingly and took a defensive position. Brogan moved his wand again, and the busts started emitting random stunners. Harry flexed his hand and let one of them hit him on purpose and jerked his hand back in surprise.</p><p>"Too much?" Brogan asked.</p><p>Harry grinned. "Nope. Just wasn't expecting it to be that strong. Come on, let's see who can destroy the most. And let's not use any shielding unless we have to."</p><p>They both worked in tandem, avoiding the stunners the statues were putting out. Brogan moved his wand a third time so that the figures would start to re-form before they could hit the ground, and Harry let out a loud whoop of approval. Soon they were working faster and faster as the busts started to get more daring. Brogan noticed Harry had started using his hand rather than his wand to block the stray spells and so he used his wand to pulverize the statues before they could reform. They soon had them all destroyed except for the one of Matilda the Meretricious, who was proving rather tricky. The bust had decided the high ground was the best place and was currently shooting stunners down at them from the upper corner of the room. Harry had a fierce look of determination on his face as he enveloped them both inside his Shield Charm for a moment. He nodded at Brogan to get ready.</p><p>Harry canceled his shield and hit the bust with a substantial stunner of his own. As it fell, Brogan saw it start to re-form, already emitting one of the spells back at them. He moved in front of Harry instinctively and aimed his wand at the floor right before the bust hit, making it break into a million pieces. The two men grinned at each other, and Brogan canceled all the remaining spells in the room.</p><p>Harry threw himself down onto one of the cushions, smiling. "We should do that with the others next time. That was surprisingly fun. And stress-relieving."</p><p>Brogan agreed and sat down next to him, feeling more light-hearted than when he had started. Remembering why he had been in such a foul mood, of course, brought some of it back.</p><p>Harry was stretching, moving his head back and forth as Brogan watched him – feeling a strange sense of surrealism. He'd half-expected the other man to yell at him for upsetting Ginny or for keeping something from her.</p><p>Harry sobered and then glanced at him. " As I said, I didn't come up here to yell at you."</p><p>"I noticed," Brogan said, looking away. He had buried the feelings Ginny had stirred up quite deeply inside of him, but he was unsurprised when he felt the sting of them start to return. He was honestly doing a shit job at being an Empath lately. How was he supposed to help others if his own emotions pushed through all his shields without even trying? He smirked to himself.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Harry asked, leaning over to look at him. Brogan shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing. I was just thinking I'm doing a shit job at being an Empath. I probably always have, to be honest. My mum would be dismayed to see what a cock-up I've made of everything."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow at him. "I don't know about being an Empath, but I do know from experience that you can't hide your emotions all the time, Brogan. If you don't let them out eventually, it just…gets…too…much." Harry frowned, looking deep in thought. "I learned that when Sirius was killed. I kept everything inside of me until I was yelling at everyone. And at the time, I loved him more than anything." Harry looked sad at the mention of his godfather. Brogan wanted nothing but for all the world to reach out and comfort him, but he kept his hand by his side. He hummed under his breath. When he looked up again, he saw Harry watching him.</p><p>"You always do that," the other man said, sounding puzzled.</p><p>"Do what?" Brogan asked, confused.</p><p>"You make this little humming noise at the back of your throat. What were you just feeling?"</p><p>Brogan tensed and then forced himself to relax. "Nothing."</p><p>Harry's green eyes flashed at him in disbelief. "Liar."</p><p>Brogan frowned. "I don't know…I actually didn't know I was doing it. I…I was thinking I wanted to comfort you because you looked sad, remembering your godfather. And I just… didn't. I'm an Empath, I can make people feel better by touching them, but…I can't touch you, Harry. Not right now. It's too frightening. Not because you scare me, but…well, actually you do scare me. You scare my heart to death." Brogan laughed uncomfortably, and felt like he sounded like an idiot of the highest order.</p><p>An awkward silence filled the air between them, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. He swallowed roughly, feeling his skin heat. <em>He had said too much</em>. As always, he had shown someone too much. He waited for Harry to get up and leave the room in disgust.</p><p>But now Harry was the one to make a soft humming noise, and Brogan couldn't help but look at him. They were sitting close together – much closer than before, and he wondered which one of them had moved. Harry was biting his lip, looking thoughtful as though just figuring something out. Brogan let his eyes linger on the other man's lips, feeling a swooping motion in his stomach. When he pulled his eyes away, he was shocked to find Harry looking back at him, not with disgust but with something else entirely. His green eyes had gone a shade darker, and they were filled with an emotion Brogan couldn't place.</p><p>"Kissing is just kissing, I reckon," Harry said softly, and before Brogan could react, Harry's lips were on his. Brogan felt himself freeze up in utter disbelief. When he thought about it later, he knew he would consider it the longest moment of his life. And he probably would have stayed completely frozen if not for the feel of Harry's hand at the back of his neck, his fingers straying into his hair. It was such a gentle movement – so tender – so caring- that something opened up wide within him. Brogan pulled Harry closer to him, and then <em>really</em> kissed him.</p><p>Harry grunted as Brogan fully opened up his mouth to him, grabbing the other man's arms. A flare of emotion crested between them, and Brogan was amazed to feel that Harry's desire was the strongest thing there. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Brogan worked his own hands into Harry's hair – it was so soft and silky and so different from his own. He didn't realize they had shifted up against the wall until Harry's head made a soft, thunking noise.</p><p>They pulled apart at the same time, resting their heads together. Harry's glasses were crooked now, and Brogan felt as though he were gasping for air. Brogan felt embarrassed and pulled away immediately.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, oh my God, Harry, I am so…sorry." Brogan wanted to die. He couldn't help the small sob that escaped his lips. A moment later, and he felt Harry's hand on his arm, and then on his chin, pulling his face back to his.</p><p>"Why are you sorry? That was a bloody good snog, and at any rate, I'm the one who kissed you." Harry's eyes were bright, and his cheeks were blushing, but he did not look upset. Brogan could only stare at him.</p><p>"But, Ginny…" He began and then stopped. Harry frowned and sighed.</p><p>"Yes, Ginny. She needs to be here, but…" Harry stopped talking and looked at him again. "I just wanted to see if…it was different. With a bloke." Harry's hand lingered lightly on his neck, stroking it.</p><p>"And?" Brogan asked, suddenly comprehending what all this had been about. He looked away, his shame coursing through him. "How was the grand experiment? The same, you reckon?" He couldn't help the bitter sound in his voice. This hadn't been about any feelings Harry might have; just curiosity.</p><p>As if Harry could actually want him – he should have known.</p><p>"Brogan, look at me," Harry said softly. Even though he didn't want to, Brogan met his eyes after a moment. Harry made that same small humming noise and brought his mouth back to his. The kiss was tender and sweet, and Brogan stayed perfectly still, wanting to cry at the part of him that would give Harry anything as long as he kept kissing him so agreeably.</p><p>"I didn't kiss you to scratch an itch. I kissed you because I wanted to," Harry said when he pulled back. Brogan stared at him unable to form words.</p><p>"But why?" Brogan finally asked. He felt numb. Except for his lips. His lips felt very much <em>alive</em>.</p><p>Harry shrugged, releasing him, but not moving away. Their arms rested against each other, and Harry smiled down as he looked at them. He was still smiling when he met Brogan's eyes. "I guess I fancy you too."</p><p>"Don't fuck with me, Harry," Brogan said, shaking his head. "That's not…"</p><p>"I'm not," Harry said, his voice taking on a forceful tone. "I didn't realize it until just now. Well, back then, when I first snogged you, I mean. I don't go around kissing people I don't fancy. <em>You</em> should know that. You should have felt it." Harry smirked at him slightly. "You really are being a lousy Empath."</p><p>Brogan swallowed harshly. Yes, he had felt it. He had felt a lot of things, actually. His own body was returning to normal, but yes, he had felt <em>that</em> too as they'd snogged against the wall. It wasn't just Harry's emotions he had felt rising between them. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the why or the how. Brogan had never thought in a million years Harry would ever feel anything close to desire for him, and yet here he was.</p><p>"We need Ginny," he said after a moment, and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Good thing she's here, then," a voice said from the doorway, and the two men both sharply turned their heads. Brogan immediately pulled away from Harry, but the other man stopped him, looping his hand into his.</p><p>Ginny frowned and used her wand to shut the door loudly behind her, probably casting a Do Not Disturb spell at it. She stood with her arms crossed and looked at them, a myriad of emotions flitting across her face. Brogan swallowed roughly when her blazing look finally landed on him.</p><p>Harry pulled his hand away and got up, going to her. Brogan watched as he touched her cheek tenderly, a look of silent communication passing between the couple. He looked away and then back again, seemingly compelled to keep watching them. Ginny's eyes stayed focused on Harry's – wide and full of something he couldn't place. Brogan wasn't sure if it was anger or accusation or what, exactly. Harry uncrossed her arms and pulled her hands into his, squeezing. He lowered his head down to hers, kissing her and then started whispering something to her. Brogan watched her expression change to understanding, and felt mesmerized. Harry led her over to the cushions and sat down between them. He kept holding Ginny's hand and then reached out for Brogan's.</p><p>Brogan felt self-conscious enough to pause until Ginny bowed her head at him as if granting permission. He gripped Harry's hand firmly, feeling emboldened suddenly. Harry looked at both of them.</p><p>"We seem to have an issue," he said, sounding slightly amused. Ginny sighed.</p><p>"I told myself I wasn't going to worry about this until it became something to worry about," she said, sounding mystified. "Boy, was I an idiot."</p><p>"Ginny –"</p><p>"Gin-"</p><p>Both Brogan and Harry began at the same time and then glanced at each other. When they looked back at Ginny, she had a slightly hurt look on her face, but then she shook her head, her expression clearing. After glancing at Harry, Brogan tried again.</p><p>"We snogged, that's it, nothing happened, and I am not coming between you, and you don't have to look so sad, and I am sorry, Ginny. I never…that is… Harry…" Brogan frowned to himself, unsure of what he wanted to say. He watched Harry and Ginny share a look, and then she was reaching out her hand for his.</p><p>"Brogan, it's okay. I think I sort of knew this was coming," she said softly. "As you said, Harry's not great at hiding things sometimes. Especially from the people who really know him." There was a note of reproach in her voice as she looked at her boyfriend, but Brogan could tell she wasn't truly angry or even upset. Harry, for his part, blushed and squeezed her hand. Ginny leaned forward and took Brogan's hand into hers, and then all three of them felt it at the same time.</p><p>Brogan, who had been about to speak, suddenly stopped, feeling a flare of magic so strong hit him that he was surprised he was still upright after it passed. He knew Ginny and Harry had experienced it, too. They all stared at each other.</p><p>"What in the hell was that?" Harry asked, his voice sounding hoarse.</p><p>"Aine," Ginny whispered, staring off into space, her expression surprisingly calm.</p><p>"Aye," Brogan said, finally finding his voice. "I think we just…did something right."</p><p>"Is this what you feel all the time?" Harry asked, sounding awed. Brogan saw Ginny nod her head.</p><p>"When's she within me, trying to tell me something important? It feels like this…in my dreams…in my head. It's like your whole body is awake with feeling. And it always feels…sensual. Pleasurable, even."</p><p>"Wow," Harry said. He looked at Brogan. "And for you?"</p><p>"I always feel like this – that is, when I allow myself to feel it. Mostly I shut everything down because this is too much. Everything feels too…much." Brogan pulled his hands from theirs and sat back, suddenly scared. Ginny reached for him first, comprehension dawning on her face.</p><p>"You always block everything you feel, Brogan. Maybe Aine has been trying to get you to not do that anymore. Maybe she…" Ginny paused, and looked at Harry as though finally understanding something. She smiled at him. "Oh, Harry, you are brilliant."</p><p>"Me? What did I do?"</p><p>Ginny leaned over and kissed him. "You opened your heart and your mind, and allowed yourself to trust your feelings. Aine likes that. She likes that very much. She believes in love, Harry. And you've just proven yourself."</p><p>The two stared at each other for so long that Brogan felt self-conscious again. A third wheel. He was glad Harry had had his epiphany or whatever, but he had a feeling his part had been played. He started to get up when Ginny turned to him.</p><p>"No, don't go," she whispered, and she glanced at Harry, who nodded at her. "I'm sorry I didn't understand at first." Ginny went to Brogan and sat in front of him, the expression in her eyes was tender. She looked absolutely lovely to him then. His eyes followed the bright line of her hair and then back to her face. Her brown eyes were shining with emotion. Feeling braver than he actually was, Brogan leaned forward, his eyes flicking at the last moment to Harry's. The other man gave him a small nod.</p><p>Leaning forward, he matched his height to Ginny's and stared at her, feeling his heart fill. He captured her lips gently, almost barely touching them, still completely gobsmacked that this was happening. Ginny growled, and he felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. And as he had with Harry, Brogan let go and felt everything come crashing into him.</p><p>Ginny felt comfortable in his arms as he knew she would. Her softness, the way that she smelled, the touch of her hair around his face. All of this he thought he had known, but he hadn't, not really. Brogan thought of the first time he had ever seen her – how drawn to her he had felt. Her smile, her laugh, her complete Ginny-ness. Humming loudly, he moved even closer to her, letting his hands wander down her back until he was touching her arse. He didn't realize his body had acted independently of his own thoughts and grounded itself against her. He suddenly because very aware of his dilemma and felt embarrassed for getting so carried away after just one kiss. She moved slightly against him and then pulled away, her eyes fierce and bright. She smiled at him, touching his forehead.</p><p>She turned to look at Harry. "He can <em>snog </em>like a house on fire," she said, sounding breathless. Harry surprisingly laughed and nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>Brogan sat back, feeling absolutely knackered from all the emotions he was feeling in the room and inside his own heart.</p><p>"What in Merlin's balls are we doing?" he asked them after a moment.</p><p>Ginny sat back and crawled over to Harry, moving into his arms and kissing his neck slightly. They both turned to look at him, and Brogan thought he might as well have died, because surely to have the two of them – looking at him like that – was ecstasy. He was in heaven for good behavior, that's all there was for it.</p><p>"Testing the waters, I think," Ginny said, frowning. She tilted her head as though listening to something they couldn't hear. Her expression cleared, and she smiled at him. "Come over here, and don't be afraid to dive in." She held out her hand, and after a moment, he grabbed it, going to them.</p><p>Harry leaned over Ginny's shoulder, his eyes wide and dark as he looked at him. "We should probably talk about things but, just give us another kiss first, all right?"</p><p>Brogan had no way of saying no. He leaned in and allowed himself snog Harry Potter for the third time that morning. He felt Ginny's hands roaming over him as she moved and started kissing his neck, her sweet scent filling his senses. Brogan pulled his mouth away and watched her, to catch his breath. Brogan felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He also felt as though something else was about to burst as well. Ginny's hands moved down his body and he watched her as though sitting outside himself, gazing from above. When her fingers rubbed against him, he came crashing back down to his body and he jerked forward into her grasp.</p><p>"Gin, you know better than that," Harry said softly. He shook his head at her and then nodded at Brogan. "Lay down, Brogan, let us help. I know it's been a long time for you."</p><p>Brogan let them push him down onto the cushion, feeling as though all coherent thought had left him. Harry smiled at him and whispered something to Ginny, who nodded. Harry lay down next to him and smiled, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>"Your eyes are beautiful, Brogan," Harry said, his voice sounding husky. His cheeks belied his anxiety, though, as he blushed. Brogan reached out and touched the other man's face.</p><p>"So are yours," he whispered, feeling stupid, but at least it was honest. Harry smiled and was kissing him again, and Brogan felt himself relax. A moment later, he felt Ginny touching him again, and he pulled his mouth away to look down at her.</p><p>"Let me," she said simply, and she started undoing his jeans. Brogan tried to pull away, but Harry's arm on his stopped him.</p><p>"Shh," Harry said, bringing his mouth to Brogan's neck. "Don't fight it."</p><p>Brogan continued to let Harry kiss him as he watched Ginny move her hand in between his jeans and pants. She pushed his clothes down his body, and he jerked forward as she touched him, unable to help himself. Her brown eyes looked up at him, a smile in them.</p><p>"I don't know what you like," she said, sounding a little unsure. Harry pulled his mouth away and reached down to where her hand rested and wrapped his around hers. They started stroking him together, and Brogan moaned, throwing his head back. His heart couldn't take this. His <em>soul</em> couldn't take this.</p><p>It was bliss -this – whatever it was, and he was missing it, staring at the ceiling. Brogan grunted and pulled his head up to watch them. Harry had shifted downwards, and they were kissing as they touched him. Harry's hand went under Ginny's shirt as she continued to grip Brogan with her hand. She lolled her head back, and Harry helped her remove her shirt. Brogan felt his mouth run dry as he gazed at her beautiful, freckled skin. He watched as Harry brought his mouth down to her nipple and began to suckle at her through her bra. Ginny's eyes blazed up at Brogan, and she speeded up her hand movements. Brogan knew he was close – this was already the most exciting sexual experience of his life, and hardly anyone had lost any clothes. Harry removed his head from Ginny's breast and moved back up to him. He leaned over Brogan, a smile on his face.</p><p>Brogan gazed at Harry in awe as the other man lowered his mouth to his. They snogged as they had before, full of lips and tongues dueling to see who would win. Brogan brought his hand up and let his fingers run through Harry's hair again, pulling him in even closer. He felt the fresh air of the room on his body but didn't understand why because he was lost into everything that was Harry. When Ginny's mouth closed around him, he was practically howling into Harry's mouth with appreciation.</p><p>It only took a few minutes of both of their mouths working him until he felt his release tear through him with impressive strength. He thrust upwards, wildly, not caring, and gripped Harry to him, still kissing him. Harry hummed in approval, and Brogan felt the other man's hand on his chest, and he realized Harry must have yanked his shirt up. Ginny's mouth still continued to surround him, and he pulled his mouth away from Harry's, swearing loudly. Harry glanced down at Ginny, and she removed her mouth, wiping at her lips. She moved up the length of Brogan's body until she too was leaning over him. Brogan kicked away the remainder of his clothes, feeling fantastically unembarrassed. She kissed Harry first, and Brogan felt another shudder as he realized Harry could taste him on her lips, and he wasn't pulling away with disgust. Ginny rested her head against Harry's and looked at Brogan.</p><p>"You taste…different," she said, sounding amused. "But good different."</p><p>Brogan felt himself blush and suddenly felt shy. Warm feelings were coursing through him, and he didn't want to do anything to mess this up. He felt compelled to please them as they had pleased him.</p><p>"But what about…" Brogan paused, looking at them. "What about the two of you?"</p><p>Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "We could go back to our room and take care of each other, or we could stay here and do it with you, Brogan. It's your choice."</p><p>"Stay," he heard himself say quietly, his desire evident. "Stay, please."</p><p>Harry looked at Ginny to make sure she was okay with that, and she nodded. She lay down next to Brogan as she removed the rest of her clothes until she was in her bra and knickers. Brogan turned on his side, propping his head upon his hand. His eyes drank her in – he couldn't help it. Harry moved to her other side and lay behind her, also removing his clothes.</p><p>"You two have no idea how fan-bloody-tastic you look when you're together," Brogan whispered, his eyes traveling over the both of them.</p><p>"Did you imagine this?" Ginny asked as Harry's hand started to move down her body. Harry kissed her shoulder and moved his mouth down her arm. He paused to hear Brogan's answer.</p><p>"God, yes," Brogan said, his voice soft. "The two of you together has been a constant fantasy since I first connected with Harry. That's when I knew I…well, Harry featured almost as prominently as you, Gin. And your body is bloody brilliant."</p><p>Her whole body flushed red with pleasure? Desire? Brogan didn't know, but he decided he liked it. Harry continued moving his mouth down Ginny's side and she twisted slightly to give him more access. Harry paused and removed his glasses. His head soon disappeared between her legs, her knickers being pushed aside and then yanked downwards. Brogan felt his own reaction start to stir again as the brownish red hair of her sex was revealed. Ginny sighed and stretched her hands up over her head, clearly enjoying Harry's mouth. She moaned, and it was low and throaty, and it did things to Brogan's middle that he didn't want to ever stop.</p><p>Harry pulled away, his face slightly wet, and he caught Brogan's gaze. He looked at Ginny as though deciding something.</p><p>"Gin, try getting on all fours," Harry said softly, and Ginny made a small mewing noise as she complied. She removed her bra as she evened out. Harry nodded at Brogan. "Lie underneath her."</p><p>Brogan shifted until he was under her, his mind starting to blank out at everything that was happening. Ginny gazed down at him as Harry resumed his attention to her body. Brogan was reaching out to touch her breasts before he even realized it was happening. Ginny sighed as his hand grazed her nipple, and she let her hair fall down around them. The red halo it created stirred something deep within Brogan, and he lifted his head up to capture a breast with his mouth. She moaned, and her eyes closed in concentration. Brogan was so focused on getting her to make that sound again that he almost jumped when he felt Harry's hand close around him. He gazed down as the other man removed his mouth from Ginny and looked at him to make sure it was okay. Brogan nodded, realizing he was already hard again, and more than ready for attention. Harry curled his hand around him, trying different speeds. Brogan recaptured Ginny's breast and hummed loudly when Harry stroked him a particularly pleasing way. Ginny was moving slowly back and forth over him as Harry continued to use his mouth on her.</p><p>"Oh, yes," she mumbled, her breath hitching. Brogan flicked his tongue over her breast and was rewarded by a raw and fierce gaze from her. He reached up and kissed her mouth even as Harry's hand tightened around him. They were all moving together, as one, intent on bringing pleasure to each other. Brogan was kissing Ginny when she came, her body shuddering in reaction and her scream getting muffled by their kisses. For his part, his body felt slick with need, and he shook himself as Harry pulled away from Ginny's body. She rolled to the side as Harry moved up over Brogan, seeming unsure of what to do. Brogan gazed down the length of Harry's body and saw his hardness and wanted nothing more than to touch Harry as he had touched him.</p><p>They sat next to each other and Harry sucked in a breath as Brogan experimented stroking him.</p><p>"Do you like it slow or…" Brogan paused, feeling vaguely unnerved. Harry kissed him suddenly and used his hand to show Brogan what he wanted.</p><p>"Steady then," Brogan whispered, pulling away. Harry's eyes were wide and dark, his lashes standing out against the paleness of his skin. Ginny made a soft noise, and they both turned to look at her. She smiled, and her skin flushed.</p><p>"Oh, the two of you…oh my goodness," she said, sounding wistful. She moved and kissed Harry then kissed Brogan. "I'm such a lucky witch," Ginny said playfully. She ran her hand through Brogan's hair, ruffling it. He felt himself blush at the attention.</p><p>"So, what's the girl get to do in this situation?" Ginny asked, smirking at them.</p><p>Harry's voice sounded deep and raw to Brogan's ear as he answered her. "Whatever she damn well wants to do. As long as its one of us."</p><p>"Oh goody," Ginny said, sounding like a minx. She smiled widely at Brogan and nodded at his hand. "You've just about got him where I want him. But first…hmm…" Ginny moved in between them and lowered herself to Brogan's lap. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking like sex personified as she winked at him. Brogan couldn't help but hold her in his hands, gripping her waist tightly. Her body stayed just out of reach of his as she twisted over him. He was suddenly remembering the way she had cried out the last time he'd held her in his hands – the time at the shack when he'd been trying to offer her release. He closed his eyes in concentration, and let her feel what he'd really been thinking then. Ginny gasped as the sensation hit her, and when he opened his eyes again, she gazed at him, her expression wild.</p><p>"Oh, Brogan, you naughty boy," she whispered, and she fervently kissed him. Harry moved behind them, his legs in between Brogan's.</p><p>Ginny pulled away and then moved backward as Harry reached out to grip her hips with both hands. They fitted perfectly over his own and they were both holding onto her. Brogan watched as Harry entered her from behind, swallowing roughly at the expression on both their faces. Harry slowly blinked at him and nodded at him. They kissed over Ginny's shoulder, and Brogan sat up so that he was rubbing against the front of her. He was straining to be touched again, and Ginny happily applied herself to the task at hand.</p><p>Brogan kissed his way around her neck, moving her hair out of the way. He heard Harry swear softly and raised his eyes to met the other man's gaze. Brogan wrapped his arms around the two of them as they began to move. Harry was tight up against Ginny's back, and she shifted up and down, all the while keeping a steady hand on Brogan.</p><p>"Oh, gods," he muttered, unable to articulate what he was feeling. Ginny moaned as Harry thrusted rather hard into her, his eyes on his. Harry brought his head around and kissed Ginny's neck, moving his mouth up to her ear. Brogan heard him say something like 'It's okay' before he pulled back. Ginny shifted and moved off of him. She lowered herself down to Brogan's body, pausing to look him in the eye, as though asking his permission. Brogan couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and then Harry was moving his hand over them, muttering something, and before he could comprehend what was happening, Ginny lowered herself onto him.</p><p>Brogan's eyes closed. It was warmth and heat and happy wetness and everything he had never known he'd wanted. Ginny's body joined with deliciously with his, and he almost came on the spot, the feeling electrified him so.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't, Mr Caley," Ginny said, tsking at him. She began to move up and down, and Brogan forgot everything. She was a blur of red desire and moans of deep pleasure, and her body fitted him like a glove. Any other sort of sex he'd thought he'd had before this had been mere black and white occasions. Being with Ginny and Harry was like the most exceptional burst of technicolor he'd ever experienced. Harry sat back, and Brogan gazed at the other man as he watched them. He watched Harry take himself in hand and begin to stroke himself in time to Ginny's movements.</p><p>"Harry," he said softly, and the other man moved forward, grasping his hand. Brogan put how much he was feeling into the touch, and Harry's eyes went wide with dilation, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Look at her go," Harry said softly, leaning forward and kissing Brogan's mouth gently. "Don't worry about me."</p><p>Brogan tore his eyes away from Harry's and looked up at Ginny, who was riding him quite expertly. Her head lolled back, and her hair hung down in red waves. Brogan moved his mouth to her breasts, flicking his tongue over her. He was rewarded by a throaty moan and her hands wrapping around his head. He thrust upwards, matching her speed, and she trembled, mumbling incoherently.</p><p>She started to shake, and he knew she was close, her body clenched him tightly. She slid down and met his mouth with her own, kissing him deeply. Brogan forgot everything except the girl in his arms and gave himself over to the full sensation. Ginny cried out as his emotions hit her, and she was coming, her legs tight against his. Her body convulsed around him, and he pumped up into her, still thrusting with all he had.</p><p>"Yes. Oh my, yes," Ginny murmured, falling forward over him. He breathed in her sweet, fragrant scent and felt his release as he thrust up one last time. He was unaware that he had said either of their names until he came back to himself.</p><p>Ginny smiled tenderly at him and kissed his forehead. He murmured when she eventually removed herself, and he watched her go to Harry, who was still hard and apparently more than ready after watching them. Ginny kissed him and then lay down, offering herself to him. Harry rubbed noses with her briefly and then entered her, both of them crying out in need as their bodies joined. Brogan dazedly watched as they made love – it was too gentle to call it fucking – Harry held her with such reverence. Ginny threw her hands up over her head, and she moaned Harry's name, the wanton sound of it filling the space. Harry kissed Ginny, and for the first time, Brogan truly felt out of place. It was such a private moment to share. But a moment later, Harry was looking over at him, nodding at him and holding out his hand.</p><p>Brogan joined them and held on until Harry was pushing more erratically into her. Ginny was repeating his name over and over, as though chanting it. Her whole body flushed red as she came again, and she took Harry with her, a mere second later. Harry leaned over and captured Brogan's lips in a crushing kiss until he too was finally spent. The three of them lay there, touching each other in some form or another.</p><p>Brogan felt entirely exhausted and entirely full of energy, both at the same time. His mind could not keep up with the racing of his body – or his soul. Sensations, feelings, and thoughts were still traveling through him, and he felt as though he were dancing inside a flame. He knew someone was moving but didn't open his eyes. A moment later, and he felt Ginny's hand on his forehead.</p><p>"I think we killed him," she whispered, sounding amused. Harry chuckled close to Brogan's ear.</p><p>"At least he died happy," the other man said, and Brogan felt Harry's breath on his neck. He finally opened his eyes to find Ginny on his left side and Harry on his right. They both gazed at him, smiling.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Ginny asked, her hand rubbing his arm.</p><p>"Sated and completely blissfully happy. For the first time in my life. Probably," Brogan frowned, realizing it was true.</p><p>"Hey, none of that," Harry said, from his other side, propping himself up. He ran his fingers against Brogan's lips as though he meant to wipe the frown away. "I don't know, what's the protocol here, do blokes cuddle?"</p><p>Ginny snorted and buried her face against Brogan's arm. He lifted both his arms and pulled them close to him.</p><p>"Blokes definitely snuggle, at least this one does," he said, smiling to himself. A comfortable silence fell between them, and Brogan was amazed. There was no awkwardness, no hurt feelings. Was it because of Aine's power? Or because he just happened to have fallen in love with the two best people on earth? He didn't know, but perhaps it was a mixture of the two. There were not a lot of couples like Harry and Ginny, that was definitely true.</p><p>"Always thought you were a bit of a pouf," Harry said drowsily in his ear, surprising him. Brogan smiled, and then he laughed out loud, startling them both. They both smiled and reached across him, holding each other's hands.</p><p>"Love you," Ginny said sleepily. Harry murmured his reply, rubbing against Brogan rather nicely. Brogan didn't know if she had meant Harry or him or the both of them, and he didn't care. He had them both, and for now, it was perfect.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>When Ginny awoke, she felt pleasantly numb and pleasantly, well, <em>pleasured</em>. She smiled and turned over, her eyes catching sight of Harry's head nestled against Brogan's. <em>My boys</em>, she thought to herself and then felt a bit scandalized at herself. What did this mean, now that they had, well, why mince words with herself? Now that she and Harry had taken Brogan into their bed? Ginny almost snorted as she realized bed wasn't exactly the right word. However, taking Brogan into their training room floor experience just didn't sound right.</p><p>She sat up and looked at their discarded clothing. She grabbed her shirt, knickers, and bra, wondering how late it was and if Ron and Hermione were up yet. <em>Oh, gods</em>, Ginny thought to herself. How were they going to keep this from Ron and Hermione? She had placed a Do-Not-Disturb charm on the door, and hopefully, it had worked. But Hermione was certain to figure out the three of them had been in the training room for quite some time.</p><p>She remembered her forgotten laundry and swore quietly. But it was loud enough to awake one of her sleeping beauties.</p><p>"Gin?" Brogan blinked up at her, starting to move, and she squatted back down, running her hand through his hair.</p><p>"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm going to go back to the laundry and make an appearance for Ron and Hermione. I'll tell them a spell went wonky, and you two sprouted funny appendages or something."</p><p>"Make sure you tell them mine was bigger," Harry mumbled from beside him, and Ginny shared a glance with Brogan.</p><p>Brogan snorted in reply, and Ginny watched as his lips grazed the top of Harry's head in a quick but tender kiss. "Idiot. Mine is definitely bigger."</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, save me from this conversation," Ginny said good-naturedly, and then stood up, pulling her jeans up. She glanced down to find Brogan watching her, a smile on his face.</p><p>She looked down and then back up again, a smirk on her face. "I think Harry might have you beat by a little bit, Brogan. Yours is longer, but his is thicker."</p><p>Brogan groaned and threw his arm over his face, his cheeks burning red. Harry startled next to him, squinting around confusedly.</p><p>"What's happening? Ginny?"</p><p>Ginny clucked her tongue at Brogan as the other man struggled to sit up. Harry sat up too, and she knew he was looking for his glasses. Spying them in the corner, she handed them to him.</p><p>"I was trying to make a graceful exit, but groaning man over here woke you up." She tossed her hair around her shoulder and looked at Brogan, who still looked embarrassed but contrite for waking Harry.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said plainly, still sleepy. He yawned, and then she saw realization dawn on his face. He looked at her and then over at Brogan, his face turning a brilliant shade of pink. Ginny felt her heart swell with love for him. He really was too adorable. The whole thing had practically been his idea, and here he was, blushing like a schoolgirl.</p><p>"I'm going downstairs, you two make yourselves presentable, please," Ginny said, trying to sound stern. She kissed Harry and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and ruffled his hair, making him frown in response. Ginny turned to Brogan, who was looking a bit anxious. <em>Probably worried about how we're going to react now</em>, she thought to herself. She searched her feelings briefly and realized she didn't feel guilt or shame or anything. They had all just <em>loved </em>each other, and how could that be bad?</p><p>She rested her head on Brogan's shoulder and smiled at him. She kissed him gently until she felt him respond finally. She didn't want him going back into himself now that everything had happened. "Don't stay up here too long or I <em>will</em> get jealous," she said cheekily and winked at him. He blushed again and looked at Harry.</p><p>Ginny stood up and got her wand from the floor, releasing the charm on the door. She opened it and looked out, not hearing any noises from downstairs. So far, so good, Ginny thought. She looked back and watched Brogan and Harry just look at each other. "Goodbye, boys," she said and shook her head. Harry beamed at her.</p><p>"Convince Ron to make us all a smashing breakfast," he called out as she left, and Ginny laughed, closing the door behind her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>On the whole, Harry thought, he and Brogan had made wonderful progress. They'd only become distracted twice and were both dressed. Well, sort of. Brogan was looking for his socks.</p><p>"I had them on, didn't I?" he was asking, looking around the training room and frowning.</p><p>Harry didn't see them and, in fact, didn't remember them – he had far too many other things on his mind than socks for goodness sake – but he believed Brogan had originally had them at some point.</p><p>"Ah-ha!" Brogan exclaimed as he picked up the far cushion, pulling his two socks out from underneath them. He looked at Harry. "I don't even want to know how they got under there."</p><p>Harry smiled and walked over to the other man. When Brogan was done putting his shoes on, he stood up, smiling at Harry.</p><p>"Hi," he said shyly.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow and leaned his head in for a kiss. Brogan made that brilliant humming noise of his that made all sorts of things happen to Harry's insides.</p><p>"We need to go downstairs and be by people," Brogan said, his voice sounding gruff. Harry nodded.</p><p>"I know, Ginny is missing out on all this snogging; it's scandalous, really."</p><p>Brogan laughed and pulled Harry back into his arms. His lips brushed against Harry's ear, his voice low and deep. "I was thinking more about the fact if I don't stop touching you, I'll have to get you all undressed again and have you on these cushions. Ginny or no Ginny."</p><p>Harry felt his skin heat in response and shook himself. He slipped out of the other man's grasp, feeling his heartbeat start to skip in response. He honestly didn't know what was happening to him. But having Brogan touch him was…in one word…intoxicating. Harry wondered if it was that sex with all Empath's could be like this or just because Brogan was who he was. It was something to ponder at a later date, most definitely.</p><p>They headed downstairs, moving further apart until by the end, they were hardly next to each other. Harry didn't feel ashamed at what had occurred, but he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to explain his new, unorthodox relationship to Hermione and especially Ron, just yet. He didn't know if he'd ever be ready for that conversation. Not with Ginny's brother, at any rate.</p><p>They could smell what could only be the world's best fry up and were greeted by the sight of Ron cooking eggs as Hermione put bread into the toaster. Harry looked around and frowned when Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Ron saw his look and pointed towards the laundry room.</p><p>"She's back there, finishing up. She's lucky I love her so much and started the drying process while you lot were training. Otherwise, she'd be knee-deep in wet knickers."</p><p>Harry couldn't help it, he burst out into a loud, boisterous laugh, even as Brogan snorted and looked away. Ron and Hermione both stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Harry could only hope he wasn't blushing as bad as he thought.</p><p>"Er, it wasn't that funny, Harry," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. "Why have you gone all red?"</p><p>"It really was <em>that</em> funny, Ron," Harry said, and nodded at them, leaving the room quickly. Brogan's hand brushed his arm as he passed, and Harry felt a pleasant feeling of affection coursing through him.</p><p>When he came across Ginny, still chuckling to himself, Harry had to smile. She was bent over, her rather agreeable backside reflecting its greatness to the room. He cleared his throat, and she stood back up, glancing at him.</p><p>"Your brother just told the most outrageous joke, and he doesn't even understand why," Harry said, going to her. He kissed her, and she melted into his arms.</p><p>Ginny pulled back and smiled at him. "Oh? What was it?"</p><p>Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He shook his head. "No, you had to be there, I reckon."</p><p>"Spoilsport," Ginny said, hitting him lightly. "Come on, then, help your girlfriend get these clothes sorted."</p><p>"First, more snogging," Harry said, nuzzling her. Merlin, it felt good to hold her. It felt good to do <em>everything</em>.</p><p>"I think you've gone soft in the head," Ginny whispered, taking in what was sure his glazed expression. Harry couldn't help it – everything just felt amazing. If this is what Brogan felt like all the time thanks to Aine, then he felt even more amazed that the other man had never indulged himself with anyone else.</p><p>"I'm just randy," Harry whispered back, and Ginny giggled.</p><p>"You'd think you would have had enough this morning," she said, kissing him.</p><p>"I just can't get over how everything feels so…<em>good</em>," Harry said, pushing her back into the wall. He wedged himself in between her legs and let her feel how good he felt. Ginny laughed and let her fingers play in his hair.</p><p>"Well, it's probably because out of the three of us, you came the least. Brogan and I are one up on you. I think."</p><p>"Yes, and I want reparations for my sacrifices."</p><p>Ginny laughed and pushed him away. "I thought you were hungry?"</p><p>"For you, my love, only for you," Harry waggled his eyebrows at her, and she giggled.</p><p>"Cheesy, Harry, but come on, or Ron really will have something to say about us."</p><p>Sighing, Harry let her go and then helped her with the clothes. By the time they made it back to the kitchen, the other three were finishing up. Brogan smirked at them and then hid his smile behind his coffee cup.</p><p>"So, what kind of spell was it?" Hermione was asking Harry, who started, not remembering what she was talking about.</p><p>"Oh, I was teaching them George's version of the Antler-Jinx," Ginny said, rescuing him. She also rested her hand under the table on his knee, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Which one of them had antlers growing out their arse?" Ron asked, and Brogan choked on his coffee, splaying some of it across the table. He started coughing, and Hermione whacked him on the back.</p><p>Ron frowned at Brogan and then got up to clean up the mess. "Blimey, Brogan, watch it."</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Brogan said, his face turning bright red. He nodded at Hermione to stop hitting him on the back. Ginny shared a look with Harry, and they both didn't say anything for a moment.</p><p>"It was me," Harry said after a moment, smiling slyly at Ron. "I started the whole thing."</p><p>Harry saw Ginny shake her head and glance at Brogan, who was smiling at Harry rather widely. Harry also saw Hermione narrow her eyes at them. Ginny must have reached out with her foot and kicked Brogan to knock it off because a moment later, he sobered.</p><p>They finished eating without any more attacks of awkward laughing. Harry heard Ginny release a deep breath as Ron and Hermione left them to clean up.</p><p>"Who knew that could be accidentally awkward," Harry said as they started doing the dishes.</p><p>Ginny made a tsking noise at him. "Well, the two of you could stop blushing every three seconds."</p><p>"Sorry," Brogan said, sounding anything but. "But it was pretty funny."</p><p>"We're going to have to lay some ground rules," she said, starting to dry the dishes. Harry and Brogan both looked at her.</p><p>"Well, we can't have Hermione figuring things out because then Ron will know or she'll want to tell him, and I am never, ever, in a million years, having that conversation with my brother," Ginny said, a note of determination in her voice.</p><p>"Agreed, Gin," Harry said, nodding. "I had a similar thought." He looked at Brogan. "I'm not embarrassed, but I also don't feel like explaining this…whatever it is…to anyone. Are you all right with that, Brogan?"</p><p>The other man looked at Harry and then at her. "Whatever you two want."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "No, it's really what the three of us want. You have a say too, Brogan."</p><p>"So, if I say let's go shout it to the rooftops that I'm shagging both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, you two will be okay with that?" Brogan asked, raising his eyebrow at her. Ginny frowned.</p><p>"Well, no, but…"</p><p>"Gin," Harry said, laughing. "He's having you on."</p><p>Ginny looked at Brogan, who had the ghost of a smile across his face. She grimaced and tossed her towel at him. "I was being sincere."</p><p>Brogan laughed and then grew serious. "I know, and I appreciate that, Ginny. Truly."</p><p>"Oh, Merlin help me with you two," Ginny said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Maybe we should talk about everything, someplace else?" Harry suggested as they heard Hermione and Ron in the living room. He finished the last pan from breakfast and washed off his hands.</p><p>"Can we pick a place with an actual bed?" Ginny asked, frowning as she rubbed her neck.</p><p>"That could be nice," Brogan said, smiling. "But, my room only has a single."</p><p>Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and both nodded. "Our room then," they both said. Brogan just laughed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry and Ginny went up first, and then Brogan followed with a few books. They heard Hermione asking him if they wanted help, and both giggled as he entered their room, closing the door behind him. Brogan put the books on the desk and looked around.</p><p>"Nice room," he said, crossing to the windows, looking out. "Even nicer view."</p><p>"I'll say," Harry muttered under his breath, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come over to the bed, Brogan, make yourself comfortable."</p><p>He smiled shyly at them and then joined them. They all looked at each other, no one saying anything. Finally, Brogan reached over and touched Ginny's shoulder. "Is your neck still sore?"</p><p>She nodded, and he gestured for her to turn around. She glanced at Harry, who lay back against the pillows, his hands behind his head. He smiled at them.</p><p>Brogan began massaging her shoulders, and Ginny sighed, letting a small moan escape her lips. She allowed her head to fall the side as Harry grinned, a mischievous look on his face. She shook her head at him, and he hummed at her, his eyes brightening.</p><p>"Okay, so what other ground rules should there be?" Brogan said from behind her, and she felt a shiver go down her back at his closeness.</p><p>"You always do the massages," Ginny said primly, and Harry laughed at her.</p><p>"I'm not sure that's what he meant, Gin."</p><p>Brogan pulled her closer to him, his breath causing little warm bursts of sensations to break out across her skin, and Ginny closed her eyes, rolling her head down to give him more access. When she brought up her head again to look at Harry, his eyes were no longer bright but dark, and his breathing seemed a bit ragged. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>"There shouldn't be any jealousy," Ginny said, bringing them back to the topic at hand. "I mean, we shouldn't allow any to creep in. Between us. Any of us."</p><p>"What if two of us want to be together without the other one?" Brogan asked quietly.</p><p>Ginny frowned and looked at Harry, who shrugged. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, myself," he said. "I mean, Ginny and I have to be fairly..um, active as you know. Because of…"</p><p>"The Copulatus Spell, yeah," Brogan said. His hands came to a stop on her neck, and she liked the warm feeling of his hands. She turned her head and smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you," she said softly and scooted back over to Harry's side. She wrapped her arm around him and thought about it.</p><p>"I don't…I don't have a problem if you two want to be together without me," Ginny said slowly.</p><p>"Why don't I believe you fully?" Harry asked, squeezing her gently. Brogan lay across the foot of the bed, his fingers moving back and forth across the comforter in a nervous gesture.</p><p>"Because even as I said it, I had my doubts I meant it?" Ginny said frowning.</p><p>"Well, that's honest," Brogan said, glancing at her. "To be fair, as much as…oh, bollocks, I don't know. When I'm with Harry I want him and then suddenly I want you too, it's a bit…odd, actually. I still just want the both of you."</p><p>"Then we do things together as much or as little as we want," Harry said, nodding. "Except, I don't…I mean, I don't know-how…much I want to with you…um." He stopped, looking embarrassed, and Ginny frowned at him. Brogan seemed to catch on before she did.</p><p>"I don't know if I want that either," he said. "But, I reckon that's just inexperience talking."</p><p>Ginny finally understood what they meant and felt a bit slow. "Oh, you mean, you two… <em>oh</em>," she said, glancing at Harry.</p><p>"I'm not saying no…but I'm not saying yes, either."</p><p>Ginny watched as he looked at Brogan, slightly anxious.</p><p>Brogan held up a hand. "No, I'm…I'm right there with you about that topic. At least, for now. Maybe…someday?" He blushed a bright red color and then looked away. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and then nodded at him. Harry darted forward and brought the other man's face back to face his. Ginny smiled as she watched them because whatever Harry put into his expression must have worked as Brogan suddenly looked less embarrassed and more turned on. She cleared her throat.</p><p>They both turned and looked at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Both of you, up here," she commanded, and they both hurried up next to her. She put each of her arms around them and reached over to kiss Brogan first, then Harry. Their arms wrapped around her, and she felt safe, and more than anything, she felt loved.</p><p>"All right, then, no buggering. Of anyone. For the time being," she said smartly, as Harry snorted next to her. Brogan shook his head at her.</p><p>"Next on the list?" Ginny asked. Brogan and Harry looked across at each other and then at her.</p><p>"Well," Harry started, tickling her side slightly. "You are the girl in this scenario. Anything you can think of that you don't want?"</p><p>Ginny thought about it. "I think what we've done so far is brilliant, and we should just go with the flow."</p><p>"I think Harry meant what about the both of us…er, you know," Brogan looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"At the same time? Hmm," Ginny said, considering it. She grinned at them. 'I'm game if you two are, I reckon. I will be the one getting all the excess orgasms out of this deal, at any rate."</p><p>Harry laughed. "Oh, that's brilliant."</p><p>"As long as you two continue to respect me, then we will have no issues," Ginny said, chuckling. Brogan looked a bit stunned at the turn the conversation had taken.</p><p>Ginny patted Brogan's arm. "We're teasing you. Harry and I have never, well, approached that back area topic ourselves either. Mostly just fingers and teasing, nothing…more than that."</p><p>"Although Ginny does appear to like it somewhat." He flashed her a wide grin. "But why don't we just do like you said," Harry continued. "And go with the flow?"</p><p>"And no buggering?" Ginny asked again.</p><p>"No buggering," Harry said, glancing at Brogan. "But with the ability to introduce it later. Perhaps."</p><p>"If time and persons involved allow," Ginny added, smiling impishly at them.</p><p>"This is going to be the strangest relationship of my life," Brogan said, after a moment.</p><p>"And it's only just beginning," Ginny said. "Does it worry or bother anyone else how easy this has been?"</p><p>Harry rolled over and took her hand into his. "Well, we all liked each other fine, as people. I mean, you and me, obviously, but we were both friends with him before. And could, you know, tolerate his existence on a fairly basic, daily level. It's not actually a surprise."</p><p>Brogan snorted and chuckled at Harry. "Thanks, I think."</p><p>"Cheers, mate," Harry said cheekily.</p><p>Ginny turned her head and kissed Brogan on his forehead. "Don't worry, Brogan, you get used to his sass eventually."</p><p>They rested in silence for a while, their hands randomly touching and stroking each other. Brogan eventually cleared his thought, a smile threatening to break out across his face.</p><p>"So, are we going to actually read up here, or are we going to take advantage of this huge bed and go with the flow a bit more?"</p><p>Ginny shared a look with Harry and smiled. She turned on her side facing Brogan, as Harry moved up closer behind her. Brogan's words had already got him excited she could tell. Ginny smirked to herself. She reached out and grabbed Brogan by his shirt, pulling him closer. They kissed, and it was just as wonderful as she remembered it. It hadn't only been first time luck – Brogan really could snog like a house on fire. She felt Harry at her back, his hands reaching up under her shirt, cupping her breasts. Brogan pushed forward with his hips, his erection rubbing against her stomach. Ginny felt herself grow dizzy with all the sensations she was feeling.</p><p>"You two are going to be the death of me," she softly, resting her head against Brogan. His blue eyes were wide and dark as he gazed at her.</p><p>"Yeah, but what a way to go, Ginny," he whispered, capturing her lips in another kiss. The shyness he had shown before seemed to have dissipated and Ginny found herself responding to this much more direct man she had in front of her. Power flared through her, and Harry moaned as he touched her, catching bits of it.</p><p>"We are all wearing too many clothes," Ginny whispered, and they both nodded. They broke apart and the room soon because a tangle of shirts and jeans and 'don't lose your bloody socks this time.' Ginny gazed at Brogan, having not really taken the time in the training room. She had been right before, in the shack. He was deliciously quite fit. She felt Harry's hands in between her legs and his breath was warm against her back.</p><p>"I'll just get you ready," Harry whispered, kissing her neck. He paused and leaned over her, nodding to Brogan. The two men kissed as Ginny watched from beneath them, feeling her desire spike by several degrees. She knew she had just drenched Harry's hand. Harry broke their kiss and looked down at her, his eyes full of love.</p><p>"Wicked girl," Harry said, his voice teasing. "You like watching us."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "You're both so pretty, I can't help it."</p><p>"Did you think about us before this?" Brogan whispered, lowering his mouth to her collarbone, moving down towards her breasts. Ginny moaned as Harry speeded up his hand.</p><p>"Maybe, once or twice, or Merlin...fuck, Harry," Ginny shuddered as he fingered her. Brogan's mouth closed over he nipple a moment later, and she was lost. Was she a horrible person for liking this? For enjoying the two of them together and what they were doing to her? She felt Harry shift beside her, and his wand was in his hand, flicking at the door.</p><p>"Silencing Charm," he muttered. "You know how loud you get."</p><p>Brogan moved his head back up to her mouth, crushing her lips in a fevered kiss once again. "Can we take turns making you scream?" he asked, a wicked tone in his voice. Ginny rolled onto her back, and Harry and Brogan met in the middle again, kissing each other. She felt her heartbeat race and reached out to touch them both. Harry was firm in her hand, already slightly slick. Brogan took a few extra strokes to get there. They both looked down at her and smiled. She grinned back and sat up. She looked at Harry.</p><p>"From behind? Yes?" Harry nodded and moved around her, getting into position. She smiled at Brogan and told him to sit up with his back against the headboard. She waited until Harry entered her, closing her eyes for the moment, welcoming him into her body. He lay stretched behind her and over her, curling their bodies together. His hand reached out for Brogan. Ginny lowered her mouth and took Brogan into her mouth as Harry began to thrust. She moaned, and Brogan put his hand in her hair, answering with a moan of his own.</p><p>"God, your mouth," Brogan whispered, sounding gutted. "So amazing, Ginny. Merlin, don't stop."</p><p>Harry was pulling on her hips, making her body tremble with every thrust. Ginny was going to come soon, she could feel her body tightening, and she wanted to take one of them with her. She moved faster over Brogan, taking almost all of his length in, fighting the choking feeling for a brief moment. His hand fisted in her hair, and he swore, rising slightly upwards. She sucked at him, making her cheeks go shallow and then full, and without warning, Brogan came in her mouth, crying out. A moment later her own body peaked, and she came, while her mouth was still around him, moaning at the back of her throat.</p><p>Harry pulled out of her, knowing she needed to rest. She collapsed practically on top of Brogan and felt his arms surround her.</p><p>"You're bloody brilliant," Brogan whispered into her hair, kissing her head. She felt, rather than saw him turn towards Harry. The bed shifted, and Ginny raised her head to watch Brogan pull Harry to him, kissing him. Ginny saw that Harry was still hard and wanted to help, but she had a feeling that Brogan wanted to do it.</p><p>Brogan murmured something in Harry's ear, and he nodded, his eyes meeting Ginny's. Brogan wrapped his hand around Harry and started stroking at a leisurely pace, and Ginny could tell Harry wanted more. Harry moved his mouth along the other man's throat, their two dark heads moving together. She felt her breath catch in her throat. The two men stared at each other, and Ginny saw Harry tilt his head slightly as though saying yes to something. Brogan lowered himself down and took Harry into his mouth, his cheeks turning bright pink.</p><p>It was a strange sensation for Ginny to watch another man pleasure Harry. At first, she felt briefly territorial – that was her job – but then pushed the feeling aside as Harry's eyes met hers. It was the most intense stare they had ever shared, and Ginny felt shook, all the way down to her toes. They both watched Brogan, who was warming to his task with much enthusiasm. Ginny scooted forward and ran her hands through his hair. She leaned over him and kissed Harry.</p><p>"Gin, touch yourself, let me watch," he said reverently, nuzzling her as she pulled away. She nodded and lay back against the pillows. She let her hand roll down across her breasts, tweaking each nipple. Harry's breathing was starting to sound staggered, so she knew Brogan was clearly a fast study. Ginny placed a finger between her folds, feeling her own wetness. Harry nodded at her.</p><p>"Let me see," he said, one of his hands straying to Brogan's head, his fingers playing in the other man's hair. Ginny rubbed herself, spreading her legs wider for him.</p><p>"Faster," he said, and she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to Brogan, but they both complied. Harry moaned as Brogan's head, bobbed back and forth, and Ginny used her forefinger to rub her clit. She felt her body starting to reach that peak when Harry was suddenly letting out a wanton moan and thrusting upwards. Brogan pulled his mouth away as Harry came, continuing to milk him with just his hand. Ginny arched on the bed, throbbing. She threw her head back, which was full of images of the two men in front of her. Ginny was unsurprised when she felt someone push her legs apart and a mouth claimed her, pushing her fingers out of the way. She gripped her legs around their head and felt their tongue flicking at her, teasing her. Faster and faster, the tongue lapped at her until she was a writhing, screaming mess. She came back down to earth a little while later and smiled at Brogan.</p><p>"Thank you," she said and pulled his mouth up to hers, tasting a mixture of Harry and herself on his lips.</p><p>"No, thank you," he said, smiling at her. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."</p><p>They kissed, and Ginny looked at Harry, who smiled at them lazily. He was lying on his side, apparently spent. She looked down and realized that Brogan was up for round two.</p><p>"Go ahead," Harry said, sounding wistful. And Ginny made sure he was all right before pulling Brogan on top of her. She felt a flare of magic around her middle as Harry cast the Contraceptive Charm for them.</p><p>Brogan looked down at her, his eyes fully dilated, and they were so blue she felt like she was staring into the deepest ocean. "This is…is this all right?" Brogan asked, some of his shyness returning. He turned his head to look at Harry, and he must have seen what he wanted because he settled in between Ginny's legs and brought himself to her entrance, biting his lip. She reached up and caressed his face, feeling all of his emotions. She nodded, and he slid in – his body fitting in awkwardly at first. He was wider in the hips than Harry, and Ginny felt herself shift underneath him to accommodate him. He was longer than Harry too, and she felt the tip of his body already rubbing against her favorite spot. She arched her back and moaned in approval.</p><p>They moved slowly at first, and Brogan had a look of wonder on his face as she writhed underneath him. She smiled at him – he still looked at both of them as though he couldn't believe his luck. As though at any moment they were going to toss him out on his arse and tell him to leave. Ginny moved with determination and reached up to kiss him soundly. She didn't want him feeling like that. She felt Aine's power flare through her and realized the witch agreed with her.</p><p>"Brogan," she said softly. "Look at me. We want you, we're not going to lose you. Let it go…just let it all go."</p><p>The bed shifted as Harry sat up, joining them, he lay down next to Ginny, his head touching hers. They both stared up at the other man, and his face crumbled with emotion. He bowed his head as though to hide, but Ginny used her legs to remind him to thrust. He brought his head up quickly, amazement shining in his eyes. Harry reached up, stroking the side of Brogan's face.</p><p>"Kiss him," she whispered, nodding at Harry. Harry sat up and did as she said, and she felt so much joy move through her that she knew more than half of that had to be Brogan. It was joy and shock and amazement that anyone could want him this badly.</p><p>Harry moved his mouth to Brogan's ear and whispered something that made the other man's face flush pink. He started moving inside of her again, with more purpose. Ginny mewed underneath him as he stroked against the spot deep within her. She moaned and tightened herself around him. She watched Harry kiss Brogan again, and then Harry was kissing her, his hand straying to her hair.</p><p>"I love you, Gin," he whispered, and she nodded at him, too full of emotion to respond. Harry lowered his mouth to her breasts, capturing a nipple between his lips. His hand squeezed them both as she moaned. Feeling Brogan's body rubbing against her as Harry teased her breasts was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. Ginny closed her eyes, and a myriad of colors exploded behind her lids. Harry worked both of her breasts, utterly unabashed in his worship. She tossed her head back and forth and arched her back and put her hand on Harry's head, tugging at him. He was driving her crazy. It was too much...it was almost most too much sensation. Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth, his tongue teasing hers. He finally pulled away, and they both looked up.</p><p>Above her, Brogan's breath was growing more ragged, and Ginny could tell he was close. He, too, had enjoyed Harry's little show of breast worship. She arched her back again and moved upwards, resting her head against him.</p><p>"Harder,' she whispered to him, and he shuddered as his body jerked in response. He swore but pushed into her more deeply than before. Ginny had already noticed he always reacted when they told him things or whispered dirty words to him. She brought her mouth up to his ear. "Yes, harder, Brogan. Give me more..."</p><p>It apparently was all he needed to hear because he was moaning out her name as he came. Brogan crashed down on top of her as though his arms had given out. Ginny sighed and then ran her hands up and down his back, whispering softly to him. She hadn't come, but it was okay. The absolute happiness she was feeling from Brogan was more than enough for the time being.</p><p>Eventually, he lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes wide and full of what he was feeling. She kissed him, and he held her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. They shifted, and Brogan climbed off of her. Harry joined them as they all curled around each other.</p><p>"We care about you, we really do," Harry said softly, his hands playing with Brogan's hair. Ginny nuzzled Harry and kissed him. He must have caught the same feelings of disbelief as she had.</p><p>"I don't understand why," Brogan said, his voice almost a whisper.</p><p>Ginny and Harry could only hold him close and hope that he would one day understand.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author’s Note: So. That happened. This chapter is exactly what it is titled - an interlude. The plot picks up again in the next chapter, have no fear. But I felt all parties concerned needed this. Including your author. I stand by my choices, even if it is not clear why it had to happen like this yet. I never set out to write it this way - it happened organically within the story and I am sorry if you felt cheated, wronged, pissed off, disgusted etc. I can only write what the story dictated. Writing this has changed me as it has changed them and it comes from a place of honesty and love for these characters.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 50: Interlude</strong>
</p><p>The next week at Thorn Rose Cottage passed much as usual – except now Harry and Ginny were joined by Brogan every night. But Harry and Ginny made a conscious effort to be downstairs more and spend time with Ron and Hermione. Once or twice Ginny had felt sad that she and Harry were allowed to basically act like a couple in front of them while Brogan sat off to the side, alone. She saw the relief and the change that would come over him more than once or twice, as soon as their bedroom door closed behind him and he could truly be himself with them.</p><p>Despite how the beginning of their little threesome had begun, they did not have wild sex every night. Ginny found herself enjoying those nights just as well – they simply held each other and talked. Brogan told them about growing up in Ireland and then traveling around America, his voice taking on a yearning quality as he talked of his mother. Harry and Ginny would usually wrap themselves around him if, for some reason, a particular story made him appear sadder than normal. She knew the death of his Mum still haunted him, and had left an open wound in his heart that she didn't think he had ever allowed to fully heal. She often wondered how long it had been since he'd allow himself to talk about her with someone else.</p><p>It was on exactly the eighth day after their new relationship had begun when Ginny woke up with a crippling pain in her abdomen. She realized then that she was more than a week late for her precious honor of womanhood. Perhaps all the sex her body had been having wasn't a good thing – she couldn't remember the last time she had felt such horrible cramps.</p><p>She must have whimpered out loud because the bed shifted and two arms wrapped around her middle, holding her tightly. Harry kissed her neck and lifted his head.</p><p>"Ginny? What's wrong?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head and burrowed deeper into the bed, curling into herself. She was soon joined by Brogan on her other side, and his hand lifted her hair out of the way, cupping her face.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"I think she has cramps," Harry said softly, and she felt the bed dip as he sat up. "I'm going to get her a pain potion from downstairs. Just keep her warm. It helps."</p><p>Brogan wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into them. He kissed the top of her head, whispering something to her that she couldn't make out, but it felt soothing.</p><p>"How about you take a hot bubble bath?" Brogan asked, and Ginny nodded. She felt numb and unable to even form words. He pulled away from her and the door to the loo opened. She heard the water come on and after a short while, Brogan was back, lifting her out of the bed. He sat her down on the edge of the tub and removed her dressing gown gently. His lips brushed against her forehead. "Do you need help getting in?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head and turned her legs so that they slipped into the water. Somehow he'd made it just right – not too hot and she lowered herself down into the bubble-filled water. He kneeled down by the tub and reached for her hand, squeezing it. He closed his eyes, murmuring something that was probably Irish Gaelic and Ginny felt the knot in her back start to relax. She suddenly felt as though she were human again. A soothing feeling of peace and tranquillity filled her and she smiled at Brogan.</p><p>"What did you do?" she asked, marveling.</p><p>Harry came in through the door then carrying a small blue bottle. He went to the other side of the tub and handed it to her. "Here, drink up."</p><p>She took it from him and uncorked it, swallowing the slightly metallic tasting potion. She lay back against the rim of the tub and looked at Brogan, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"My Mum, that is, when she was sick, taught that to me. It's just a small spell to loosen up tight muscles. She er, used to get pretty wicked back spasms before she died. She taught it to me I think because she could tell I wanted to help but I think I was too young for it to do much good." Brogan frowned to himself, and she squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Well, it's worked wonders now, thank you. And thank you, Harry. The potion is already helping the tightness in my stomach."</p><p>"Want us to join you?" Harry asked, looking at the tub as though he were about to enlarge it. Ginny shook her head. "We could wash your hair for you."</p><p>"No, just let me rest by myself for awhile." She smiled gently at him to let him know she appreciated the offer.</p><p>They left her alone, but left the door open a crack in case she needed them. Ginny sank down lower into the bubbles and sighed.</p><p>Ginny waited until the water started to turn cold and then lifted herself out of the tub. The bubbles had all but washed away and she used a towel to dry off. She fluffed out her hair behind her as she slid her dressing gown over her shoulders. She had been hearing the constant rumble of Brogan's voice for awhile and wondered what they were getting into out there.</p><p>When she re-entered the bedroom she that saw Brogan and Harry had curled up together on the bed. Brogan had a book in front of him, reading as Harry rested his head against him. They both looked at her as she came out of the loo.</p><p>"You know, Brogan, Harry's been doing his own reading for quite some time now," she said smiling. "At least since fifth year."</p><p>"Hah-hah, what a dead funny girlfriend I have," Harry said, scooting over as she climbed onto the bed. He nodded towards the middle and she settled in-between them.</p><p>"You're feeling better," Harry noted, and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "And you smell nice, too. Well, <em>nicer</em>. You always smell nice."</p><p>Ginny kissed his hand and looked over at Brogan. "What are we reading?"</p><p>"Irish folk tales," Harry answered for him, resting his head on Ginny's side. "And he's got a great voice, so don't make fun of me for wanting to hear it."</p><p>Ginny smiled as Brogan blushed at Harry's words. "Well, come on then, read to me, too. As I convalescence."</p><p>Harry chuckled against her back and squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Gin."</p><p>Brogan started to read again, and Ginny realized Harry had been right – he had a very nice voice for reading aloud. She remembered the time she had heard him singing in his office at the start of term and marveled at how far they had come as friends. Well, more than friends, at this point. She lay her head against the pillow as Brogan began the tale of Bethesda O'Kinney and the Case of the Missing Satsuma. Her cramping was beginning to fade and she felt good as Harry kissed her back every so often, nuzzling against her. It was very cozy, and Ginny didn't want it to end.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Not much later, after they realized their private morning had to conclude sometime, Ginny made herself comfortable on the couch as Brogan, Ron and Harry went up to the training room to practice. Harry was talking excitedly about some new thing they were going to try with floating statues and she shook her head. There was a fire going next to her and Brogan had made sure she had plenty of tea and dry toast nearby to help soothe her stomach. Her body was no longer spasming but she still felt an echo of painful ache.</p><p>She was just munching on her second piece of bread when Hermione joined her.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Hermione asked as she settled in against the other side of the couch. Ginny nodded, watching her friend.</p><p>"Didn't you want to practice with the boys?" Ginny finally asked.</p><p>"Oh, no, I'll let them bond or whatever it is they do," Hermione said, a peculiar sound in her voice. Ginny didn't say anything, and looked back down at the book she'd been reading. But she knew it wouldn't be long.</p><p>Hermione waited at least half a minute before speaking again, and Ginny hid a smile behind her hand, despite the nervous jolt to her stomach.</p><p>"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Brogan and Harry or just let me use my imagination and logical deductions?"</p><p>Ginny kept her eyes on her book and casually reached for her tea. "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."</p><p>"Oh? Brogan hasn't been spending an inordinate amount of time in your bedroom up there? And there haven't been Silencing Spells cast every time the door closes?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and looked at her friend. "Whatever you think you know, you don't."</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "Ron has even noticed, but he thinks it's because you three are researching Aine again. But I've noticed Brogan is not in his bedroom most nights."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "What are you doing checking up on Brogan in his bedroom?"</p><p>Hermione sighed, sounding exasperated. "I'm not, but he's left the door open a few times, and I've noticed on my way to the kitchen that he's either the world's most peaceful sleeper or his bed's not been slept in! Ginny, give me some credit and cut the codswallop. Level with me. What is going on?"</p><p>Ginny rested her face in her hands, to hide her face, knowing her face was probably bright red. When she felt as though her emotions were more under control, she looked up at her friend. She expected Hermione to look judgmental or scandalized, but her friend's face was surprisingly neutral. The other girl's brown eyes did look worried though.</p><p>"I don't…I don't really want to say anything without them here," Ginny eventually said, because it was true.</p><p>"So it <em>is</em> like that?" Hermione asked, looking just a tiny bit pleased she had figured it out. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend.</p><p>"Yes, you're brilliant, you figured it out. But…" Ginny stopped not sure what she wanted to say.</p><p>"But you're okay?" Hermione said, reaching for her hand. She squeezed it, and looked imploringly at Ginny. "You're not doing anything you don't want to do, are you? They're not forcing you into this arrangement?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No! Of course, not. Harry isn't like that, and Brogan isn't either."</p><p>Hermione stared at her for a moment and then patted her hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were… all right."</p><p>Ginny was silent for a minute and then reached over and hugged her friend. "Thank you for caring and not judging me or us."</p><p>Hermione rested her head against hers and hugged her back. "If it makes you happy, Ginny, and yes, I have also noticed how happy the three of you seem to be lately, especially Brogan, then I simply can't judge you. I love you and Harry, you know that I hope. You two are like the brother and sister I never had."</p><p>"We didn't plan on it," Ginny said slowly, still feeling the need to explain. "It just sort of happened. I think Aine has something to do with how we feel. But Brogan has…Brogan has had an emotional connection to us for a while, Hermione. He's become a part of us, and it just felt like the natural thing to do." And even as Ginny said it out loud, she knew it was the truth. From the start of their journey together, the pieces had been there between the three of them. Waiting to be put together.</p><p>Hermione squeezed her hand. "I learned early on that the human heart is a mystery, Ginny. It wants what it wants. And if this…is what the three of you want, with no one forcing the other, then I'll stand by you."</p><p>The two girls sat there for a moment in silence and then they heard a rather loud thump sound from up above them. Hermione pulled a way and looked at the ceiling. "I reckon I should go up and there and see what that was about and make sure they all still have their limbs."</p><p>Ginny laughed and the other girl went up the stairs, her wand already in her hand. Ginny thought about all the awkward turns that conversation could have taken and she was grateful Hermione was so brilliant and intelligent. Ginny yawned and thought about moving to the bedroom. Since everything had occurred she realized she hadn't been getting as much rest as usual. But maybe with her body out of commission that would change. <em>Or I could just help Brogan and Harry out a lot more</em>, she smiled to herself.</p><p>Ginny hadn't said so to Hermione, but she <em>was</em> fairly shocked at herself. When left to her own devices and private thoughts, she was utterly unashamed about being with the both of them. It worried her, the not being scandalized at her own wickedness if she thought about it too long, so she didn't. But talking with Hermione had reminded her that the outside world had very distinct views about women who did what she did. Ginny felt as though she were a strong enough person to ignore most of it. Because after all of it was said and done, it felt nice and it felt <em>good</em>, what the three of them did together. And she knew they all loved each other. Well, she wasn't certain it was love exactly, between her and Brogan, but she cared for him quite a bit. She didn't know how Harry felt exactly either, but she could tell he wasn't upset or jealous or anything like that. His openness actually surprised her sometimes. Not to mention the power flares they all seem to get from Aine made them all extremely…eager.</p><p>Musing to herself, she got up and stretched and smiled as she heard another thump from upstairs. Whatever was happening up there sounded rather interesting. But instead of heading to the third floor, she paused at the bedroom and went to the bed instead. Maybe she would have just a brief nap. She pulled the pillow closer to her and smiled because it smelled like Brogan and Harry both – a warm, woodsy and citrusy scent. Ginny drifted off, thinking of the two men in her life, and feeling rather lucky.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>When she woke up later, Harry was lying next to her, a book in his hand. His eyes flicked to hers.</p><p>"Hey, sleepy-head. You were starting to worry me a bit, you were dead to the world."</p><p>Ginny stretched and looked around. "Where's Brogan?"</p><p>"His turn to cook," Harry said, closing the book and slipping it on the bedside table. He scooted down, and Ginny moved into his arms. She listened to the sound of his heart beating, running her fingers around on his chest in little half-circles.</p><p>"Harry, how do you feel about Brogan?"</p><p>Harry's chest shook in silent laughter and she looked at him. He smirked at her. "Great conversation starter, Gin."</p><p>"Well, I was talking with Hermione…"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Harry said, his arm suddenly gripping her tightly. She placed a calming hand on his chest, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"She figured it out – I couldn't keep it from her. She said she's noticed how happy we've been and how happy Brogan has been and also…well. He tends to leave his bedroom door open and she's noticed his bed hasn't been slept in."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "And he's supposed to be the clever one!" Harry's expression grew solemn. "How did she react when you confirmed it? I mean, I am assuming you did, right?"</p><p>"I blushed bright red and she sussed it out," Ginny said grumpily, and Harry chuckled again.</p><p>"Oh, those Weasley blushes. I'm not angry at you, I know how Hermione is. Was she…weirded out?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, that's the odd thing. She wanted to make sure you two weren't forcing me to do anything against my will or if I was uncomfortable with anything. And when I confirmed that yes, I was a willing partner, she merely said she loves us and wants us to be happy."</p><p>Harry nodded, staring off into space for awhile. He eventually looked over at her again. "So then why did you first ask about my feelings for Brogan?"</p><p>Ginny looked away and shrugged. "I just realized I didn't…know. We…and by we, I mean you and me, haven't really talked about this."</p><p>Harry touched her chin and turned her face to his. "What are you worried about? I thought we agreed no jealousies?"</p><p>"I'm not jealous really, it's not that. I mean, I don't even know how I feel about him myself – I guess what I mean is, do you love him? I care about him, a lot, and it feels like love sometimes, but it's completely different than how I feel about you."</p><p>"I know what you mean," Harry said quietly. "I love you, and it's like there – bright in the center of everything I want, and then there's Brogan, who I like, and enjoy talking to and being with and snogging, obviously, as well all the other things we do and…I don't know, maybe it's just too soon to say love. But there are feelings there."</p><p>Ginny nodded and lay back down, resting her head on his chest again. Harry started running his hand through her hair.</p><p>"He really does love us, though," Harry said after a long while. "He hasn't said it, but I feel it. Every time he touches us. That thing he does with his emotions…he puts it into every touch."</p><p>Ginny knew what he meant. Brogan was becoming less inhibited the more they were together. Hermione was right, he had been happier lately than Ginny could ever remember seeing him. She knew his feelings for the both of them were deep. She didn't want anything they did to hurt him down the line.</p><p>She turned her head and looked at Harry. "Let's be careful with him. I don't want to hurt him. He's too...he's precious to me. Although he would probably roll his eyes at that word."</p><p>Harry smirked. "Yeah, not a lot of blokes want to be known as precious. But I know what you mean. We can only try our best and do what we think is right by him. And right by each other. It's not like there is a handbook for this situation."</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> would be an interesting book to read," Ginny said, giggling.</p><p>"Threesomes and How to Do It," Harry said, chuckling.</p><p>"Pun intended?" Ginny asked smiling.</p><p>Harry nodded. They heard a noise on the stairs and both looked toward the open doorway. Hermione poked her head around it a moment later. "I've been sent to fetch you to dinner," she said sardonically. "The cook thinks you've been up here lollygagging long enough."</p><p>"I have woman problems," Ginny said laying back. "Have him bring the food to me."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry hit Ginny with a pillow. "Get up, you lazy git," he said, laughing. Ginny pretended to pout until he pulled her up off the bed and hugged her.</p><p>"I'll tell him you'll be down soon then?" Hermione said winking at them as she left. Ginny looked at Harry.</p><p>"Hi there," she said, noticing his eyes were bright as he looked at her.</p><p>"I love <em>you</em>, Ginny Weasley," he said, holding her close. He brought his hand down to hers and looked at her ring. "Never doubt that."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Never. I promise."</p><p>"I'm still going to marry you someday, you know," Harry said, serious all of a sudden. "No matter what."</p><p>"I know, Harry," she said softly, and they kissed, sealing the deal ahead of time.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After dinner, Hermione decided to read, and Harry and Ron decided they would try getting an old box of Gobstones to function and attempt to play it. That left Ginny and Brogan to fend for themselves until he found an old deck of Muggle playing cards in the desk. He was trying to teach her how to play Gin Rummy.</p><p>"But, you don't drink during this game?" Ginny was asked, frowning at her cards. Brogan bit back a laugh.</p><p>"No, and I don't really want to handle you drunk later."</p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, her brown eyes filling with mischief. "Oh, really?"</p><p>Brogan glanced around the room, aware of where they were and grinned at her. "I seem to recall that mead making you very happy indeed," he softly.</p><p>Ginny's cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked around the room too. "And I seem to recall moving rather seductively to the music you'd picked, yes. Maybe later you can play some more, and I can really do an interpretative dance for you."</p><p>She leaned forward as she played her card and winked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He could only shake his head at her and take a deep breath before the two of them <em>really</em> started flirting.</p><p>"Behave, Miss Weasley," he said, trying to sound stern.</p><p>"Or what? You'll send me to my room? Do wicked things to me? Too late," Ginny said, looked pleased and skeptical both at same time. She batted her eyelashes at him, and Brogan couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. The rest of the room's occupants stopped what they were doing and three pairs of eyes turned their direction. Harry's seemed especially amused.</p><p>Brogan bowed his head and tried to focus on his cards. "Shut it, and stop making me laugh."</p><p>Ginny looked around and then leaned closer so that her face was inches from his. "Make me," she whispered, her voice seeming to travel down his neck and straight to his groin. He half-groaned and looked at her eyes – they were fully dilated but full of humor. She winked at him again and then sat back, looking at her cards.</p><p>"Hey, I think I have Rummy or whatever – look!"</p><p>"Shite," Brogan said, frowning. "You do. I thought you'd never played this before?"</p><p>"I'm a quick learner, apparently," Ginny said, her voice making that sound more lewd than it should have. Brogan shook his head at her as Harry came over to them.</p><p>"All right, you two?"</p><p>They both looked at the knowing smile on his face. Brogan shook his head. "She's playing unfairly and…" he paused, lowering his voice. "Flirting with me."</p><p>Harry glanced behind him as Ron joined Hermione on the couch, who were not paying any attention to them. "She does like to do that to get her way," Harry said, looking amused. Ginny, for her part, looked affronted.</p><p>"I do not! Take that back, Harry. That would be very un-sportswoman-like of me, you know."</p><p>"Not to mention impossible to do during Quidditch," Harry said, smirking. But he relented and held up his hands. "All right, Gin, I take it back. You play fair and square and never use your very fit womanly aspects to get your way. Ever."</p><p>Ginny grinned at him rather cheekily, Brogan thought. "Maybe we should turn in," he said, after a moment. Harry and Ginny pulled their eyes away from each other's and nodded. Brogan got up to go to his room, giving them a look. He wanted to make sure they understood he would join them as soon as possible.</p><p>Hermione suddenly closed her book with a snap and shook Ron's head off her shoulder. "Why don't we all turn in early?" She looked pointedly at Ron and then at the three of them.</p><p>Brogan frowned as they all said good night and stared after the other couple. He looked at Harry and Ginny who were waiting at the foot of the stairs for him.</p><p>"Does Hermione know?" Brogan asked them and they glanced at each other.</p><p>"Er, well," Harry started, and Ginny touched his arm. She gestured towards Brogan to be quiet and to follow them up the stairs.</p><p>Once inside the room he cast the Silencing Spell out of habit, and put his hands on his hips. "Well?"</p><p>"She figured it out," Ginny said, starting to get undressed. Harry handed her her nightgown and he started to remove his shirt.</p><p>"But? How? Did she hear us? Does Ron know? Are they …do they hate me?" Brogan sat down at desk and felt a burst of nerves settle in his stomach.</p><p>Harry, came over to him, still in his jeans. He held up his hand. "One, she's Hermione. She figured it out. Two, no she didn't hear us. It seems someone leaves his bedroom door open and she noticed his bed hadn't been slept in. Three, no, Ron, doesn't know, and it will stay that way until the end of time as far I am concerned." He finished counting down with his fingers and kneeled in front of Brogan. His green eyes searched his, growing darker.</p><p>Harry brought his mouth close to his and then started kissing him along his jawline. Brogan felt the nerves in his stomach transform into something else entirely. He closed his eyes, murmuring to himself as Harry's mouth found a sensitive spot on his neck. He allowed himself to give in as Harry's lips finally moved back to his, kissing him fully. Brogan felt compelled to throw his arms around Harry, half-dragging him up the chair and into his embrace.</p><p>They were all tangled limbs and heavy breathing for a moment until they heard Ginny clear her throat behind them. The pulled away from each other and looked at her. Brogan felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>"The bed is much more comfortable, you two. Not that I can really do anything except watch and use these," she raised her hands up, shaking them. She looked upset for a moment. "Stupid body."</p><p>Brogan and Harry disentangled themselves and went to her. Brogan put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You <em>can</em> still have sex during your monthly cycle you know, it's just…messier."</p><p>"Oh? Really?" she said, snorting at him. She pulled back and looked at him. "And how would you know, Mr Caley? Something you've tried before?"</p><p>"No, something I read," Brogan said, grinning a little. "In a book."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. He was watching her.</p><p>"Gin's never wanted us to do it during this part of the month, but I never really thought I would have a problem with it, to be honest. My body always wants yours," he said, resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>Ginny shook her head and looked at both of them. "It's just…ugh. Gross to me. Sorry, boys."</p><p>"It should makes your cramping better, though," Brogan insisted, wrapping his hands around her middle. "Orgasms cause endorphins which help with pain."</p><p>He blushed when they both stared at him. "Sorry, one of the Muggles I lived with was a biology fan."</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "They're not bad now. It's mostly faded. I just have tenderness in places. I usually just give Harry an amazing experience and I feel sexually sated just from that. It's how we've worked around the Spell in the past."</p><p>"An <em>amazing</em> experience," Brogan repeated, raising his eyebrows at her. "Do tell."</p><p>"No, let her show you," Harry said smiling. "You're going to love it. I<em>'m</em> going to love it."</p><p>"Harry! You're making me feel pressured to give the best nosh off he's ever had or something. Stop it."</p><p>Harry didn't say anything and lay back on the bed. They both looked at him and then at each other. Brogan was about to tell her she didn't need to do anything for him at all, it would keep until they could all enjoy each other, but her eyes darkened considerable and she licked her lips as she looked at him.</p><p>"I reckon I do like a challenge, though," she said, her voice sounding husky. "And I do like to do it to Harry. Almost more than anything."</p><p>"You did it before in the training room, it's okay," Brogan said, still unsure. Harry shook his head at him.</p><p>"No, mate, that was nothing."</p><p>Ginny grinned, looking frankly turned on by the idea and tugged at his shirt. "You are way over dressed for this activity, Brogan."</p><p>Shaking his head at the two of them, he undressed and then lay down on the bed, next to Harry, who remained semi-clothed. Harry's hand immediately went to Brogan's hair, massaging his scalp in a soothing motion.</p><p>"What about you?" Brogan said, glancing upwards at the other man. Harry gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>"I'll be more than fine, don't worry."</p><p>Brogan turned back to Ginny, who was removing her gown. She was only in her knickers and Brogan felt his mouth run dry as he drank her in. He followed her freckles all the way down and then back up. When he met her eyes, she was smiling that devilish smile again, and she looked…well, she looked <em>hungry</em>. For him.</p><p>She pushed his legs apart and traveled upwards, over his body. Her hand paused and played with trail of hair he had that started at his bellybutton and moved downwards to his groin. His body was standing up at attention and ready. Ginny's eyes strayed upwards and she looked at Harry.</p><p>"Why don't you hold him, love, I think he'd like that."</p><p>"Brilliant idea as always, Gin," Harry said, his voice low. Harry shifted, and Brogan sat up briefly and then Harry's arms were wrapping around and settling him against his body. The rough feel of Harry's jeans dug into his back a little bit, but Brogan thought he sort of liked it. He looked up at Harry, who bowed his head and kissed him, sweetly. Ginny's hand took hold of him at the same time and his leg jerked out in response.</p><p>Ginny tsked at him. "So sensitive."</p><p>"No, you two are just so effing hot, I almost can't control myself," he admitted gruffly.</p><p>Harry's arms rested against his and relaxed. He brought one of his hands up and continued rubbing Brogan's scalp and Brogan felt the trace of his lips against his head.</p><p>Ginny lowered herself down and threw her hair over her shoulder. Brogan felt his heart-rate quicken at the sight. Her hair was so…absolutely fantastic. He reached out and touched it, loving the silky feel of it gliding through his fingers. She smiled knowingly at him and then brought her face down to his very apparent appreciation of her. He watched as her face transformed from teasing to complete ravenous hunger and sucked in a breath. Her eyes met his as she slowly licked her way up his shaft, her hand gently cupping his balls. A flare of magic went through them both and Brogan could only whimper as her mouth finally closed around the head.</p><p>His whole body felt as though it were caught in the middle of something hot and luscious. He vaguely felt Harry's arms around him as he bucked slightly off the bed. Ginny's hand held him down as she began to suck him in earnest. She kept making these little half-moans of pleasure that were driving him insane already. Her head went down and then back up and every time she reached the top, she'd look at him, as though making sure he liked it. Brogan could only marvel at her and swore loudly as she swirled her tongue around him in the most delicious way. He remembered Harry and glanced upward to find the other man watching her too, his lip rather intensely between his teeth . Brogan reached up, and tugged on his head. Harry looked down and his eyes were so dark they were almost black.</p><p>"Kiss me," Brogan whispered, needing to have Harry be a part of this as well.</p><p>Harry brought his head down and opened his mouth with his tongue, and Brogan pushed himself off the bed to better reach him. It was a divinely deep kiss, and Brogan felt his body was close to that delirious edge. Ginny scrapped her finger nails against his leg, reminding him he was missing the show and he pulled his mouth away from Harry and they both watched her.</p><p>Ginny had shifted forward and now, noticing she had their attention again, slipped her breasts closer to Brogan's body. Brogan swore and gave himself over to her – he was hers – she was theirs – they were all together. The flare of power filled him and with one last delicious feel of Ginny's wonderful mouth taking him all the way in, he let himself go and his body bucked as he came half-shouting out her name.</p><p>Brogan was aware of Ginny's mouth still surrounding him. He knew she must have swallowed what his body had released and was astounded by it. She slowly removed herself and then crawled over him until she was looking into his eyes.</p><p>"Hi," she said, her cheeks turning pink. "Did you…I mean, was it? All right?"</p><p>Brogan pulled her down for a kiss and gripped her with his hands, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>"I fucking loved it," he said, not caring how shameless he sounded. "And you enjoyed it too, didn't you?"</p><p>Ginny blushed but nodded and then looked upward at Harry. "Love?"</p><p>Harry sighed, and Brogan became aware of a hardness at his back. He and Ginny shifted and sat up, both turning to look at the other man.</p><p>"Your turn," Brogan said, nodding at him. "Get those jeans off or I'll rip them off."</p><p>Ginny chuckled, a low and throaty sound. "My, my, what a change. Where has our shy and inhibited Brogan gone to Harry?"</p><p>Harry smiled at them as he removed his jeans and boxes. He climbed back onto the bed, settling himself back against the pillows. "I don't know. But I think he left for good when you made him feel so wanted just now."</p><p>Brogan could only shake his head at them as he turned his attention to Harry. He touched the other man gently at first and then quickly strengthened his grasp. He was beginning to know exactly how Harry liked it. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, moving his other hand to cup his face. Harry responded to tenderness most of all, he'd noticed. They simply kissed for a long while, their sighs mingling together when they broke apart.</p><p>Brogan glanced at Ginny who had stretched out next to them, propping her head up with her hands. She reached over and kissed him, her lips soft against his. Brogan removed his hand from around Harry and pulled her closer, the softness of her body and hair too enticing to ignore. Her body felt hot to the touch and she ground the lower part of her body against his knee. She stared at him intently when they broke apart. She looked at Harry, biting her lip.</p><p>"I'm still…so…<em>ready</em>," she breathed at them. "Watching you two is making me crazy."</p><p>Harry hummed quietly and pulled her to him. Brogan watched them, his heart beating like a drum. Harry kissed her until she slackened in his arms, moaning when he moved his mouth to her collarbone. Brogan watched Harry's hand move down her body, cupping her breast and then slowly sliding underneath the rim of her knickers. Ginny brought her head up, maybe to tell him not to, but Harry silenced her with another kiss. Brogan watched Harry's hand start to move and felt his own need waking up again. He remembered Harry had yet to come and so he moved forward, lying on his stomach and inched forward until he was laying under the cover of Ginny's hair and tentatively put his mouth around Harry.</p><p>He was reassured it was the right thing to do by the string of curses he heard Harry whisper and the sound of his head hitting the headboard in reaction. Ginny was moaning too, and twisting above him. Brogan felt it when she came, her whole body trembled above him. Brogan closed his eyes as she moved her head, her hair no longer covering him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt shy again as he went down on Harry – they had done this before – but never quite like this. His own body was hard again and he rubbed against the bed, causing a fantastic friction to travel up his body. He felt Ginny's hands on his back and she murmured his name. She whispered quite a lot of dirty things in his ear that turned him on even more, and Brogan released any inhibitions he'd been feeling and let go. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight. An almost ready to come Harry Potter had to be one of the most amazing things Brogan had ever had the pleasure to witness.</p><p>He pulled on Harry's hips, bringing him closer to his mouth. Harry's head was back and his eyes were half-open, his mouth slack. He worked a hand into Brogan's hair, tugging roughly and flashed his eyes down at him – they were so green and dark, and so completely focused on him that Brogan felt a shiver run through him. He hollowed out his cheeks as he'd seen Ginny do earlier and was rewarded with a thrust from Harry and a very loud 'fuck!'</p><p>Ginny slapped her hand against Brogan's arse and bent her head down to his. "Don't toy with him or there'll be more of that."</p><p>Brogan pulled his mouth away and smiled cheekily at her. "Promises, promises," he heard himself purr and Ginny's eyes widened with approval.</p><p>"It's like that then, is it, Brogan? Hmm." She slapped his arse again, this time a bit harder and Brogan couldn't help it, he loved it. He started rocking on the bed again, rubbing himself against the comforter and took Harry back into his mouth. Harry bent his knees, giving Brogan more room to maneuver. He pulled away and then put his two fingers into his mouth, using his saliva to coat them. He wanted to make sure they were wet enough and then slipped a hand underneath Harry's arse. Brogan had a feeling he would need to research more lubrication spells at some point. He searched for Harry's perineum and was pleased when Harry gasped as he lightly touched it.</p><p>Brogan didn't push, he only lightly fingered him along the outside and was rewarded with the taste of pre-cum on his lips. He kept a persistent pressure there and hollowed his cheeks again, pushing harder against the bed. He could still feel Ginny touching him, slapping his arse and then caressing him. Harry's body went rigid as Brogan teased him again with his finger, and then Brogan heard his name being cried out as Harry came, the bulk of his release missing Brogan's mouth entirely as he pulled away. Brogan made one last push against the bed, wanting release too, and he felt Ginny's hand cup him from behind, squeezing. It was the sensation he needed, and he moaned as he came, bowing his head against Harry's thigh, feeling completely spent.</p><p>Neither he nor Harry moved until Ginny was shifting off of the bed. Brogan felt a cool sensation on his face and opened his eyes to find her waving her wand deftly over them. She smiled at him. "We'll have to go over swallowing at a later date."</p><p>Harry snorted and then looked down at him, his eyes marveling at him. "I think we might have to revisit our buggering rule too, at least a bit. Whatever you did with your finger was fantastic."</p><p>"And we'll have to go over that spanking thing as well," Ginny pipped up next to him. He turned his head and looked at her, wanting to reassure himself that she was all right with everything.</p><p>"You didn't feel left out?" he asked quietly.</p><p>She shook her head. "No, although I want to go make myself very happy again in the bath. Monthly cycle or not, you two are going to be the death of me."</p><p>"You weren't that messy, I could very easily help you out again," Harry said, reminding her. She smiled at him and sat up to kiss him.</p><p>"We need a book," Brogan said as he rolled over onto his back. Harry and Ginny both chuckled at him.</p><p>Ginny's eyes lit up suddenly. "We have one! Well, it's mostly for male and female couples but…I think there was a chapter dedicated to couples that were of the same sex variety. I wonder what happened to our copy of it?" She turned and looked at Harry.</p><p>"There was?" Harry asked, sounding puzzled. "I don't remember that chapter at all. I reckon I only read the parts I wanted and ignored the rest. I haven't seen it since you mentioned making a copy."</p><p>"Wait," Brogan said, frowning at them. "You two had a book that taught you how to shag while you were at the Abbey? No wonder you're so good at it, and no wonder you two were always sleeping in!"</p><p>Harry laughed. "Yeah, it came in pretty handy, trust me. We'd each pick a page number we wanted to try and…"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "Bloody hell. Where did you find such a thing?"</p><p>"Hermione," Ginny said. "It was Muggle, but highly informative. I wish we knew where it was. It's probably back at the school. In the room that I can never get back into."</p><p>"Maybe Dobby can get it for you," Harry said, thoughtfully. "I mean, the room is still there, you just can't access it, right? What did Hogwarts do, just take all your stuff?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "Dumbledore never explained that part of it to me. It is a bit odd. I just know that by leaving it after the curfew and before the morning, I gave up any and all rights."</p><p>"Hogwarts is sort of full of weird stuff like that," Brogan said after a moment. "The founders all had their quirks and preferences. That particular one was most likely Helga Hufflepuff's doing. She was a stickler for rules in her time, apparently."</p><p>Harry got up and grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. Brogan was suddenly sad as he watched him. Ginny snorted and shook her head at him. "You have it worse than me," she said knowingly.</p><p>"What does he have?" Harry said, getting into bed again. She just smiled at Harry and went to retrieve her own clothes. Harry looked at Brogan, confused.</p><p>"I think she means I have it worse than her when it comes to you," he admitted, feeling his cheeks heat. He reached for his own pants and slipped them on. He really needed to think about keeping a dressing gown in their room.</p><p>"Why are you guys acting like I'm a disease or something?" Harry asked, sounding non-plussed.</p><p>Ginny laughed and snuggled against him. "All I meant was that I hate to see you put clothes on, Harry. You should walk around starkers all the time."</p><p>Harry blushed but frowned at her. He looked at Brogan for explanation.</p><p>"You just don't understand how desirable you are, that's all," he said, moving to Harry's other side. Harry put his arm around him.</p><p>"I'm just me, just Harry. Now Ginny is the one who should walk around naked all the time. I never get tired of seeing these."</p><p>Harry turned and lowered the front of her gown so that her breasts showed and she swatted his arm playfully. Brogan couldn't help himself, he looked too, and smiled.</p><p>"Good point, Harry," he said, nodding. "I reckon female forms are infinitely nicer to look at."</p><p>"I'm not even offended by that comment as I completely agree," Harry said. They both looked at Ginny and she laughed.</p><p>"Honestly, you two. Let's just all agree the three of us look amazingly fit and be done with it, okay?"</p><p>They laughingly settled together in the bed, and Brogan watched as Harry used his hand to dim the lights in the room.</p><p>"You're getting so good at that. It's like second-nature to you now," he said.</p><p>"Just for small stuff," Harry said.</p><p>"Doing the Contraceptive Spell before Brogan and I shag is definitely not a small thing," Ginny said, as she yawned. "I don't want to have a child right now, no offense, Brogan."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Oh, yeah, what do you two use? The potion? Should we be…you know, saving some of Ginny's blood?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I make it, and I'm the one to take it. It's the least I could do, really." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look that appeared very poignant to Brogan. He knew there was a story there he was missing.</p><p>Ginny glanced at him, noticing his look and smiled sadly. "We've had a couple of false alarms in the past. Forgetting to do the spell, me being late, that sort of thing. Harry took it upon himself to make it for us. With Hermione's help, of course."</p><p>"Yeah, thank God I didn't have to go to Snape," Harry said, sounding disgusted. "Can you even imagine?"</p><p>Ginny and Brogan both shuddered. "No," they both said together.</p><p>"I reckon I could make one with you or you could have Kath make one for you or…" Harry paused, suddenly realizing what he'd said. Brogan started at the mention of Kath's name. He honestly hadn't spared his friend a thought since the training room. He looked at Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"I've sort of forgotten about Kath. Oh, Merlin's balls, I am like the worse sort of…prat!"</p><p>Ginny reached out to comfort him, as did Harry. "It's alright," she said, looking worriedly at him. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You've had some sort of major things happen the last few weeks. We all have."</p><p>"And besides," Harry said, rubbing his arm. "It's not like you two were…well, had there even been any snogging?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, I never…I never got the nerve. And then this whole thing was going on between us three and I honestly didn't want to explain that to her, even though I thought that maybe she was starting to fancy me."</p><p>"She was," Harry said, looking thoughtful. "At your party before…before the attack. She confided in me. She fancied you quite a bit, actually. Hermione was right, as usual. But Kath said you always held yourself back."</p><p>Brogan felt saddened at that. Not because it wasn't true, but because it was. He looked at them. "But you guys understand why I..why I did that, right?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, her eyes were filled with compassion. "You couldn't allow yourself to feel too much. We understand that now. But I don't know, you might want to sit down and be straight with her when everything is said and done. I think …I think Kath is still supposed to be important to you."</p><p>"Aine?" Brogan asked, sensing a bitter taste in his mouth. Ginny nodded. "Well, maybe that's changed. Since…well, this…" he gestured to the two of them.</p><p>He suddenly felt a desperate need to make sure they understood how much they meant to him – how much they had changed him just by loving him back. In their own way, of course. Brogan knew he would never come between them, even if he wanted to and he didn't want to. Harry belonged to Ginny, and she belonged to Harry in a way that was uniquely them. He shared their bed but he could never share that part of their hearts. He suddenly felt completely lost and turned away from them, sitting up.</p><p>"Hey," Ginny said a moment later, moving to sit behind him. A moment later her arms were around his neck and he felt her soft, warm body behind his. "None of that, we promised no jealousies."</p><p>Brogan closed his eyes, feeling as though his heart was in his throat. "I'm not jealous. I mean, I am, but not the way you think."</p><p>He pulled away from her and stood up, pacing between the bed and the loo. He stopped and looked at them. They were watching him, expressions of concern on their faces but he was glad they both understood he needed to get something off his chest.</p><p>"I…I don't say this often, and I don't share emotions very well, even for an Empath, and bloody hell, I hate making speeches, but…I love you two. I know you know that – you've both…felt it, but this is me. Saying it. You guys can have me – in any and all ways, and even if you both wake up one day and realize you're tired of my smelly feet or hairy bum or whatever, know that I love you. Ginny, I love you for your sense of humor and your amazing body both equally, and Harry, I love you for your kindness and your amazing arse, yes, you have an amazing arse, and if I wasn't bisexual before this experience I might be now just after looking at you naked."</p><p>Brogan paused and then looked away toward the darkened windows on the other side of them. He looked back at them, feeling his heart in his throat. <em>In for a knut</em>, <em>in for a galleon</em>, he thought.</p><p>"But I know I do not matter," he held up his hand when Harry opened his mouth to interrupt. "Harry, you love with all your heart and soul, and I know that girl right there matters more to you than anything. And Ginny, I know how far you are willing to go to keep him safe – he is your world. It's in everything you two do – from the way you communicate without saying a word, to the way you know what the other person is thinking. The way you touch each other – so loving and tender – and it's all the time. You two don't even feel it or notice it. You two just are. And it is brilliant."</p><p>Brogan paused and took a deep breath. "And I'm me, and for some reason you've let me enter into this place with you, and for that I am thankful beyond belief. You will never know how much you have changed me as a man and as a person. But I know that I will never matter in that way to you, and I am telling you it is okay. I will…I will take whatever attention you can spare me. For however long. I just…I just wanted to let you know."</p><p>Brogan then stared at the ground, the silence feeling as though it was deafening to him. Ginny was the first to go to him as he knew she would be. She took ahold of his hand and her eyes were full of emotion. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up to touch his face.</p><p>"You are a daft sod," she said, her voice soft. She kissed him gently, at first, and then with more feeling. He felt it flare across him in a dizzying wave. He knew he should be protecting his heart – have some sort of shield in place but for once he didn't want to bother. He wanted to feel everything, no matter what.</p><p>Ginny pulled away and her eyes were blazing at him. "I never want to hear you say you don't matter ever again, is that clear?"</p><p>Brogan opened his mouth and then Harry joined them, taking his hand. "I'd do what she says, mate, or that Bat-Bogey-Hex really <em>will</em> knock you into next week."</p><p>Brogan laughed despite himself and smiled thankfully at Harry. The other man nodded and pulled him forward so that they were standing close. Harry was slightly shorter than him, but not by much, and he put his arms over Brogan's shoulder.</p><p>"Kissing is just kissing, I reckon," Harry repeated softly, his lips inches away from Brogan's. Harry's eyes met his and they were full of unsaid things. "And love is just love, in all ways and in any way you feel it." Brogan swallowed roughly, and then Harry was kissing him full on, nothing held back. Brogan felt himself sway a little bit, and felt Ginny's hand slip into his as she rested her head against Harry's back.</p><p>Brogan worked his hand down Harry's back, squeezing Ginny's arm and then he was pushing Harry into him, gripping his arse. He was unsurprised Harry was semi-hard again because he was feeling the same way. He heard Ginny chuckle quietly.</p><p>"Aine wants us all to love and shag again, apparently," Ginny said, looking between them. "She's given you boys quite the short recovery time."</p><p>Brogan didn't want to say that it had nothing to do with Aine this time, and everything to do with her and Harry accepting him and loving him back the only way they knew how. That feeling was power, and to Brogan, that feeling was <em>everything</em>. Harry smiled at him as though reading his mind, and maybe he had, or maybe Brogan had just telegraphed his thoughts across his face.</p><p>Ginny grinned at them. "Why don't we try the shower this time?"</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Why isn't the Muggle-loving fool's office open yet, Severus?" Voldemort stared at his loyal servant, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Percy, who had entered the room last, stood in the back near the door. He was trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. They were in the side room off the Great Hall, decorated in Slytherin green and silver – banners and ribbons waving high. Percy had noticed that the Hall's ceiling, still charmed to look like the outside sky, appeared cloudy and dark. Although Percy knew that the day outside was actually quite pleasant. It seemed that even the ceiling-charm of Hogwarts wanted to be a bit of a rebel.</p><p>Ever since the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had taken over the school, there had been nothing but issues. If Percy could allow himself to laugh – he would have, often and very loudly. Nothing was working for Voldemort the way the man wanted. The school was proving rather difficult to tame. The first problem had been that the staircases had disappeared. Completely. They had been stuck on the bottom floor of the castle and dungeons for at least a week before Voldemort had been able to get them to appear again. Then the house-elves had vanished as well, and most of the Death Eaters were left to fend for themselves in the castle's kitchens. Voldemort, however, had seemed unperturbed by the elves not cooking and cleaning for them as though he had expected it.</p><p>Peeves was still around, of course, causing minor troubles, but Percy had not seen any of the House ghosts. That aspect <em>did</em> trouble Voldemort, although he had not said why. And now, of course, the real issue – Dumbledore's office – the Headmaster's Office and official heart of the school was refusing to open. Percy knew Voldemort had tried everything to get the stone gargoyle to open up, including blasting it with the most powerful Bombarda Maxima spells Percy had ever seen. And yet, nothing. The gargoyle had reformed slowly and was now a charred, burned, and broken husk of what it once had been. But it kept its guard with solemn and dignified silence that Percy knew was driving Voldemort spare.</p><p>"I do not know, my Lord. With Dumbledore's death, and McGonagall's injury, the office should open for you to take full control. This school has no acting Headmaster. It should only be a question of you accepting it."</p><p>Percy heard Snape's voice dripping with solicitude and yet knew the other man was hiding something. He had a feeling that Voldemort was too far gone in his current anger to notice.</p><p>"But she is not dead, Severus. Perhaps that is why it refuses to open. You took too long to obtain her for me and now look at where that has brought us. I would have thought that the removal of Dumbledore's enchantments with the death of his kin would have made this school mine. And yet here I sit, outside looking in. What do you purpose I do about this, Severus? Who should I blame? Lucius? He is busy toiling at the Ministry, which brings me to another point – why has the Ministry chosen to remain steadfast against me? I was led to believe that our support there was strong and intrinsic to all day to day decisions. And yet, again, I, your Dark Lord, made to remain on the sidelines, waiting for his followers to deliver what he requires. When you rejoined our fold, I was confident in your abilities to aid me in my desires, and yet nothing has gone the way we have planned. What do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>The other Death Eaters in the room appeared to flutter as though nervous, and Percy noticed one or two of them backing away from their Dark Lord, as though wary of his mood. For his part, Snape remained un-flustered.</p><p>"My Lord, nothing easy to gain has ever been worthwhile, surely? Just think of how much more satisfying it will be to crush those who would desecrate your will when we finally take their last defenses?"</p><p>Voldemort stared at Snape, and then a loud noise that could only be described as a ferocious hissing escaped his lips. Percy felt the mood in the room suddenly relax. Apparently, Snape had known the right thing to say.</p><p>"You were indeed placed in the perfect House, Severus. Lucius always had his doubt because of your blood, but there has never been a truer Slytherin than you. Well, after me, of course." Voldemort made a false-modest bow, and his followers tittered in appreciation.</p><p>"But still," Voldemort continued as the room came to complete silence again. "Still, the office. I must be able to claim this school as truly mine, Severus. Bring two of the children up from the dungeons, Yaxley. One for sport and one to bear witness."</p><p>"My Lord?" Snape asked smoothly. Percy again noticed that the other man was all perfect manners and gracious tones.</p><p>"I have decided we shall return one of the children to their parents so that the Ministry can see what is happening here. Perhaps then they will start to waver and see that my will should not be questioned."</p><p>"And the other child?" Snape asked. Voldemort gave what passed for a smile on his face. Percy felt his stomach churn in reaction.</p><p>"That child will be the first of many who will be given a choice – to either join us if their blood is pure or face the consequences of refusing. Or better yet, of being born <em>Muggle</em>."</p><p>Percy swore in his head and waited until Voldemort's attention had strayed someplace else so that he could make his way after Yaxley. There was not a lot he could do to help the child, but he would try. Percy didn't know how the castle knew things, but he hoped it was listening now and that it would also try to help.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry was having the most fantastic dream. He knew it was a dream because just a moment ago, he had been flying – no, correction, he and Ginny had been flying together. And it had been so happy and so free, just the two of them on their brooms, with Ginny's hair flashing in the bright daylight. And now he was on a beach, walking towards a house, barefoot and warm. So definitely a dream. Also, Ginny was next to him, looking gorgeous in a white dress, a broad smile upon her face as she laughed at him. She kissed him and then giggled, tugging on his hand. Harry turned to watch the water coming in with the waves and turned to tell her something, but she was gone. He frowned but kept walking towards the house. He heard a noise beside him and turned to find a red mare walking running toward him. He stopped, feeling utterly gobsmacked at the sight. The horse was large and proud, and it reminded him of something he'd seen before, but Harry couldn't remember where. The mare whinnied and shook her head at him, and her eyes seem to peer into his soul with an uncanny gaze.</p><p>Suddenly the mare transformed, and before him stood a beautiful woman – she had reddish blonde hair and bright, clear blue eyes like the sky on a summer's day. Harry felt as though the sun itself was smiling at him. He felt at peace and safe.</p><p>"Aye, hello, my green-eyed one. You are her laoch scéalaíochta indeed, and it is nice to meet you finally," the woman said, as she came closer to him.</p><p>Harry felt as though a thousand feathery touches had caressed him, and her voice made him think of doing things with Ginny. <em>Sexy</em> things. Harry knew his mouth was hanging open as she moved, but he couldn't help it – there was just something about her.</p><p>She had faint markings on her face that looked exotic to Harry. But her eyes… they were bewitching. She reacted as he thought it, her smile widening, and then she winked at him.</p><p>"Your Anam Cara reacts the same way, laoch. Oh, the two of you are quite the pair. But now I see that you share as well. I am glad you have embraced him, mo'laoch. His heart was so empty, and now it is full. So full of love. You have my…buíochas."</p><p>"What am I doing here?" Harry asked, looking around.</p><p>"I needed to speak to you. The time draws near to when you must fight the evil that has tried to keep itself in your world. I need you to remember that all is not lost. You will think everything has been taken from you, but you must understand that love never dies, mo'laoch. She and he will be in here with you, no matter what. All that you carry with you is all that you will need. You are powerful and you are strong."</p><p>Aine smiled that wide smile at him again, and Harry reached out to touch her hair, his hands slipping through it as though it were air. He realized in some part of his brain that it probably was, as this was still a dream. Aine laughed at him and walked behind him. Harry felt her breath on the back of his neck and shivered in response.</p><p>"Oh, I am real, mo'laoch. But you are spoken for in every way. Enjoy the time you have and remember. Be brave, mo'laoch. Your spirit will always guide you."</p><p>Harry opened up his eyes, a smile still on his face. He sighed and blinked, and realized Ginny was curled around him, half-naked. He remembered then that they had sort of just…fell asleep after their activities the night before. Next to her, Brogan was snoring slightly, his head under the red pillow of Ginny's hair, his arm around her middle.</p><p>"So that was Aine," Harry whispered, marveling.</p><p>Ginny murmured against him, and he kissed the top of her head. Brogan snored on, and Harry felt giddy for a moment. The dream had been so real – but it was as though everything in it had been turned up twenty notches: the colors, the feelings, the…<em>sensations</em>. Harry shivered pleasantly, remembering Aine's breath a upon his neck. Well, they had both told him her power was sexual. Now he honestly understood.</p><p>"And why are you so happy this morning?" Ginny asked, blinking up at him. Her fingers traced the smile that he hadn't realized was on his face. He captured her hand with his own and kissed her fingertips.</p><p>"I think Aine paid me a visit," Harry said thoughtfully. "I think I understand more now. When you're with her, she just makes you…feel connected to everything."</p><p>"What did you two talk about?" Ginny asked, glancing at Brogan, who was starting to stir beside her, moving out from under her hair. The other man lifted his head at the sound of her voice, yawning and running a hand through his hair. He blinked at them.</p><p>"Are we talking? Why are we talking? Is there coffee yet?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed, despite Ginny's protests. "I'll go see if there's coffee and let you two wake up properly. Tea, Gin?"</p><p>She nodded and stretched, settling back against the bed. Brogan just blinked at him again, looking confused as to why he was conscious.</p><p>Harry made his way downstairs, running into Ron, who was carrying a tray with a plate full of toast and jam towards his and Hermione's bedroom.</p><p>"You're up early," Harry said, nodding at him. Ron smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"I had a bit of a strange dream and got hungry. Hermione said I wasn't to come back to bed until I had enough for both of us." He lifted the plate.</p><p>Harry laughed. "Was the kettle still on? Ginny wants tea."</p><p>Ron nodded. "There's coffee too, although I don't think Brogan is up yet, his door is still closed."</p><p>Harry felt proud because his face did not blush. Or at least, he didn't feel it blush. "I'll check on him later," Harry said casually, and they parted ways in the hallway.</p><p>Harry looked and quickly found a second tray and put everyone's beverage of choice on it. Tea for Ginny, black-as-night coffee for Brogan, and pumpkin juice for himself. He quickly made toast and grabbed whichever jams Ron had left behind. Blackberry and apricot it was then.</p><p>When Harry made it back to the bedroom, he was happy to see no one had fallen asleep again. Neither of them was on the bed at all, but he could hear Ginny laughing about something in the loo. A moment later, and Harry smiled at them.</p><p>"I see Ginny has educated you on the ways of fresh breath in the morning, Brogan."</p><p>Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her tea from the tray. She smiled as she tasted it. "Thanks, Harry. Just the way I like it. And actually, I was telling Brogan that I thought he should try growing a beard. It'll add to his mystique."</p><p>Brogan grabbed his coffee and breathed in the scent with his eyes closed, ignoring her. Harry shook his head and grabbed his pumpkin juice and a piece of the toast.</p><p>"So?" Ginny said after a moment, glancing at Brogan to make sure their third part was functioning mentally. Harry assumed he close to it as his cup appeared almost empty.</p><p>"Aine," Harry said and chewed thoughtfully.</p><p>"What did she tell you?" Brogan asked, sitting next to Ginny.</p><p>Harry frowned. "She said…" he paused. It was as though the dream had almost entirely left him. "Wow, it does fade after you wake up, doesn't it? That feeling she gives you of complete…"</p><p>"Comprehension?" Ginny asked, nodding her head. "Yeah. While you're there, with her, you understand <em>everything,</em> and you can't wait to talk about it, and then you wake up, and it's sort wrecked you in the head, almost."</p><p>"She's happy with me, I think." Harry paused and stared at Brogan for a moment. "She's happy for all of us. But she told me the time is coming for when I have to fight. And she told me that love never dies."</p><p>Ginny, Harry saw, went perfectly still. Brogan noticed as well, and Harry watched him slip his hand into hers. The looked shared a look and then looked back at Harry.</p><p>"What exactly did she say?" Brogan asked after a moment.</p><p>Harry frowned. "That all I carry with me is all I need. That you and Ginny will be with me, no matter what."</p><p>Ginny looked at him finally, her eyes somber. She leaned forward and kissed him, her mouth soft against his. Harry lost himself in the taste and feel of her. When she pulled away, she met his eyes. "Then she told you the truth."</p><p>"How about you and Brogan try me then and see if I can handle <em>your</em> truth?" Harry said quietly. Brogan stared down into his empty coffee cup and then looked at Ginny as though trying to telegraph his feelings. She eventually nodded and sat back against the bed again. She gestured to Harry.</p><p>"Come here, love," she said quietly, and Harry pushed the breakfast things out of the way until he was settled in between them.</p><p>"In order for Aine's full power to come back, one of us must leave, "Ginny started, her hand getting lost in Harry's hair. He felt Brogan's hand on his back, making lazy movements with his hand to comfort him.</p><p>"I know this," Harry said quietly. Ginny kissed the top of his head.</p><p>"What you don't know is that it can be any of us. Brogan is supposed to choose. That is his part to play. I have already extracted Brogan's word that it will be me. No matter what."</p><p>Harry sat up and looked at her, narrowing his eyes. She smiled sadly, and waited for him to explode, he supposed. When no explosion came, Ginny shook her head at him, marveling.</p><p>Harry was surprised at himself, to be honest. Before such a statement would have had him starting a row, but now… he looked at Brogan.</p><p>"And you agreed to this, didn't you?"</p><p>The other man looked uncomfortable for a moment and then nodded. "Aye. It was what she wanted. But…I think you two are missing the most important part of what Ginny just said. It can be <em>any</em> of us. I came to a decision some time ago at Hogwarts that I would send neither Ginny nor you anywhere, Harry."</p><p>Brogan paused and then took Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry, Gin. I can't…I can't break his heart like that. And Merlin knows, I can't break yours. You two belong together."</p><p>Ginny frowned at him. "You've decided to send yourself, haven't you?" Harry looked sharply at Brogan.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Brogan looked at the two of them and then sighed. "You were right about that letter you found, Ginny. It was my goodbye letter. I think I have figured out a way to make it so that no one gets lost but me. And it's okay. No, it is. This is the only answer that makes sense!"</p><p>Ginny pulled her hand away from his and jumped off the bed, starting to pace. Harry glanced at Brogan, who was warily watching her. There were impressive waves of anger coming off of her that had Harry glad he was sitting down. Her hair even looked redder and brighter as though it had caught fire with her temper.</p><p>"You promised me," she finally said, leveling her look at Brogan. Harry was surprised the other man wasn't fighting off her Bat-Bogey Hex at this point.</p><p>"I made that promise when I only loved one of you, now…now I can't bear the thought of either of you being without the other. I just…can't." Brogan's voice had grown quiet, and he closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands. Harry looked at Ginny.</p><p>"I don't understand, why does anyone have to go away? Aine seems so loving…so…full of life. She doesn't seem the vengeful type."</p><p>Brogan snorted and then looked at Harry. "She has a temper, to be sure, mate. But then what woman doesn't?" He nodded at Ginny, who narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Don't push it, Brogan," she said. Harry blinked as he saw she was holding her wand suddenly. He put up his hand.</p><p>"Can we try to not antagonize each other for at least a little while? At least until I understand this whole thing?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and then looked defeated, as though all her anger had left her. Brogan made a soft humming noise and reached for her. He kissed the side of her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you angry, and I'm sorry I broke my promise, but you have to know…I can't make any other kind of decision that breaks the two of you apart. Please, tell me you know this."</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes searching his face. She turned to Brogan as he hugged her. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and Harry wondered what they were feeling. He leaned forward and touched Ginny's hand and then Brogan's. Aine's power flared over them instantly, and all three of them gasped.</p><p>Harry pulled away first, which took a lot of his strength. He nodded at them. "Someone answer my question before we get carried away not-antagonizing each other. I don't want to get distracted."</p><p>Ginny smirked at him and then nodded at Brogan. The other man sat back, and they settled into position again.</p><p>"Aine gives Ginny a lot of power to protect you. She does it so that Voldemort can't touch you until you're ready, or at least, that is my guess. Dumbledore and I talked about it a bit, and he was unsure as to why Aine had done this. But Dumbledore never wanted to question it too much. He just wanted to use it. To keep you safe. Until it was time. Ginny, through Aine, has pretty much done this completely for him. The Copulatus Spell, you two coming to the Abbey to meet me…it was all planned. All from the start. I'm not sure if Dumbledore believed that adding me into the mix would eventually happen or not. I think he had a glimmer of what could be when I connected with Harry, and I could feel both of you together. But anything that made your connection stronger and Aine happy were bonuses in his eyes, I'm sure."</p><p>"The wizarding world has lost a lot of the ancient magics. People like Dumbledore and, unfortunately, Voldemort, still know of them, of course. Blood rituals, blood spells…these were the norm in Aine's day. And, so were sex rituals. And no, it wasn't a big orgy," Brogan said before Harry could ask. He smirked at Harry for a moment. "But like blood, sex is important. Love just makes it more powerful. But plain old sex makes it good, too. There's still an increase in power that occurs, and that's why people practiced them. Aine would have known all about them. But like I said, the old spells aren't even known about now."</p><p>Ginny snickered and then sobered. "That's why Dumbledore did the Copulatus Spell, isn't it? He didn't care if I loved Harry or if Harry loved me, he just wanted us to bond."</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "He never said that to me. I do believe he did have your best interests at heart, though." Brogan frowned. "I was never really able to get a read on Dumbledore's true emotions, only once or twice. But I know he loved you, Harry."</p><p>Harry sighed. "Yes, I'm sure he did, in his way. But his greater good was bigger than all of us. He only ever wanted Voldemort to be gone. I'm not sure he cared who got hurt along the way. Or who he used."</p><p>Harry had respected Dumbledore and had believed in him. Even when he was angry with him, he still believed the older man had done everything for the best. But Harry knew he was naïve to think Dumbledore had done everything out love for him. But still… he looked at the two people in front of him.</p><p>"Do any of these rituals Aine would have known about or practiced have to do with Empaths?"</p><p>Brogan frowned. "Some, I suppose. Empaths aren't very common, and outside of myself, I've only ever met one other person who could do what I do, and that was my Mum. She taught me as much as she could before she died, but she never mentioned sex spells to her 10-year-old son, needless to say."</p><p>Ginny stirred next to him. "What about your father, Brogan. I've never heard you mention him."</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "My father was never around and left her after I was born. He was a wizard who was born to travel, Mum said. Never in one place for very long. They were together only briefly, enough to conceive me, I reckon, and then he was off again. Leaving the two of us behind."</p><p>Brogan sounded bitter to Harry, but neither he nor Ginny pushed him, and silence entered into the room.</p><p>"I still don't understand why anyone has to go away," Harry said again. Ginny shook her head at him.</p><p>"She's explained it to me, but like you said, the understanding of the dream leaves you quite…quickly. But I think it has something to do with the expenditure of magic she's given me. A re-payment of sorts."</p><p>"But shouldn't getting rid of Voldemort be re-payment enough? I mean, imagine living in a world where he doesn't exist. People would still be hateful and mean and prejudiced, I reckon, but…he represents everything that is wrong with that way of thinking," Harry said, frowning. "Without him to gather them together and use his magic in twisted ways…I think…I think that would be a good thing for anyone."</p><p>"Do know you two anything about the three-fold law?" Brogan asked quietly. Harry shook his bead, but Ginny frowned thoughtfully.</p><p>"Isn't that something like…whatever you put out into the world, it comes back to you?" she asked.</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Muggles even know about it, although their interpretation of it is a bit dodgy. As the principle applies to actual magic, whatever force or power you put into something, it is returned to you three-fold. For instance, Transfiguration is great for this. Remember when you had to transfigure cups into animals when you were younger? Well, if you weren't concentrating, or if your magic was off, you ended up with a cup with four feet or…I don't know, a goblet with a tail. We've all done it. Not everyone can be aces at Transfiguration, of course, and some wizards never really get the hang of it. But then, not every wizard can do Charms as well or, even Potions. It all depends on which way you focus your magic. Truly powerful wizards can show prowess in all aspects of magic. Dumbledore was one such wizard, and I think Voldemort is, unfortunately, another."</p><p>"So, Harry is good at defensive spells because he's been defending himself his whole life?" Ginny asked, her face lighting up.</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Aye. Also, because of the way your…Mum died, Harry. She died protecting you. I think that part of her magic transferred to you in that way."</p><p>"So, we're all just good at one thing, then?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, it's not really like that. But you have to admit defending yourself comes easier to you than most. You're quick, and now with your wandless magic coming into its own, you're super quick. Think of Hermione – she's no slouch in defense anymore because we've been practicing a lot. But I know you've heard her say it doesn't come as naturally to her. Because her focus, or, if you will, her power, has been shifted to other things. She's fairly bright at Transfiguration and Charms. Actually, Hermione's pretty powerful in most regards. Because she sort of throws herself into whatever she's studying, and it comes back to her. Ginny's power now, with Aine, is all about protection. So what she puts into that comes back to her and helps refocus her magical ability. I also happen to think what makes Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex so powerful is her natural ability, and the way she focuses her anger into it."</p><p>"It was one of the first hexes I learned. Mostly because my brothers were always getting into my stuff, when I was a kid. I had no privacy! So I started practicing that hex because it was a funny way to get revenge," Ginny said, smiling slightly. "Especially when it came to Fred and George. Those two have no idea what personal space means to a little sister. The prats."</p><p>"Now, here's where it gets a bit…ahem, interesting," Brogan said, looking at them, a slight blush on his cheeks. "You two are…without a doubt, one of the closest couples I have ever met. Especially so because you are both still rather young, for wizards, at any rate. Dumbledore even remarked on it once or twice to me. The Copulatus Spell makes you feel the compulsion to be together a lot. But even without it…I think the two of you would still be…"</p><p>"A pair of randy buggers?" Ginny said, impishly, hugging Harry closer. Brogan nodded chuckling.</p><p>"It's more than just sex with you. It's…the love you feel and have for each other that comes back to you. And that only makes it grow stronger in response." Brogan's voice sounded wistful, and Harry reached out and touched him.</p><p>"But now we have you, too," Harry said. Brogan smiled gently.</p><p>"And I still don't know why, but I am not complaining or wanting out. To be next to you two… to get to feel all that you two feel…it brings me to my knees." He paused and then grinned. "Well, my metaphysical knees, at any rate."</p><p>"We could do the physical bringing to the knees later," Ginny said casually, and both men laughed at her.</p><p>"You help us with all that, you know," Harry said, studying the other man. "You understand what we need sometimes even before we've thought it. It's fantastic, Brogan. Don't sell yourself short."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I'd almost be jealous of you, if I didn't already know how much Harry loves me. You bring that into such sharp focus, though, when you're with us. From the start, I never even worried about it, because you touch us and I just..<em>know</em> how he feels."</p><p>Brogan smirked at them. "Well, you know, sex with an Empath…can get sort of…provocative, or so I've read. My own experiences, infrequent as they may have been, led me to believe that was pure codswallop, but now, I reckon I sort of see what they meant. I think I was just waiting to have a real connection with someone special. I got two for the price of one."</p><p>Ginny squeezed Brogan's hand as he blushed at them, and Harry felt the other man's meaning quite clearly. Harry felt his heart fill with emotion.</p><p>Harry rested his head on Ginny's shoulder and sighed. "But what does all this mean, in the end? How am I supposed to use any of this to defeat Voldemort?"</p><p>"I have a feeling you'll just…know, when the time comes," Ginny said softly. She rubbed her nose against his.</p><p>"Well, according to Aine, it's coming soon," Harry said, and the three of them sobered at the thought.</p><p>The curled around each other. Brogan moved to sit on the other side of Ginny so that she was in the middle. Harry reached out and joined hands with him, squeezing it in comfort. The usual power flare settled over them, teasing them and almost whispering at them to do more, but they remained at rest, each lost in their thoughts and feelings.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They were in the sitting room with Ron and Hermione when the floo alarm sounded. Brogan got up from where he was reading, and Harry followed him to the fireplace. A moment later, they were looking at a distraught Remus Lupin.</p><p>"Harry, we have news. Voldemort has…made contact with the Ministry. You're not going to like it."</p><p>Harry swallowed roughly and felt a bad feeling hit him as his stomach lurched. He didn't notice Brogan moving closer to him so that their arms were touching, but he should have as a moment later he felt a great deal calmer. He glanced at the other man in thanks. Everyone else crowded around together on the other side of him.</p><p>"What's happened?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He's used one of the children as an example as to what is going to happen to Muggleborns under his rule. And then sent another child home so that we could all experience it via their memories, which the Ministry, of course, took. Kingsley says it is the…it's the worse sort of thing he has seen."</p><p>Beside him, he felt Ginny move closer and heard Hermione gasp softly. He heard a soft 'blimey' from Ron behind him.</p><p>"What are we going to do about it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The Ministry is planning an offensive to take back the school or at least, get the rest of the children out of there."</p><p>"Then some of us should be there," Harry stated plainly. Ginny stirred beside him, but he didn't look at her.</p><p>"The Order thinks-" Remus began, but Harry interrupted him.</p><p>"Sod what the Order thinks! We have five able-bodied people here who are willing, and we've been working hard, Remus. We're ready to fight. I can't sit by and wait for you to tell us about more terrible things happening!"</p><p>"No, I know, Harry," Remus said, suddenly sounding exhausted. "We're arranging for you lot to come back. The new Headquarters is almost ready. I can't guarantee you'll be back by the time the Ministry decides to react, but we have our own plans to help them out. Start packing things up and be ready to leave within a day or two. Molly will be glad to see all of you again. Ron, Ginny…she's been worried about you. I'll floo back later tonight with more information."</p><p>The five of them sat in silence for a while until Harry angrily got up and moved away. He didn't meet any of their eyes as he took the stairs two at a time. He stormed into the training room and let the door slam behind him.</p><p>Using the spell Brogan had taught them, Harry was soon surrounded by half-a dozen different statues and started trying to pick them off one by one. <em>No</em>, Harry thought, he was <em>obliterating</em> them one by one. Again and again, they twirled around him, reforming as they fell, and Harry only knew the sound of the spells whizzing by him as he used his hand to blow the statues up. He was utterly moving on instinct. He was so deep in thought over defending himself and pulverizing the figures that he practically jumped when he heard Brogan's voice call an end to the spell.</p><p>Harry blinked at him and then swore. He didn't know how long he'd been at it, but judging by the way he was gulping down air, it'd been a while. Brogan came to stand next to him but didn't say anything, and Harry didn't look at him. When he finally felt his temper easing, he glanced at the man next to him.</p><p>"Did you win the short straw into being the first to come reason with me?" Harry asked, cringing at the anger still his voice. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, Brogan gave him a little smile and reached out for his hand. Harry shivered as the flare of emotion crested within him, and he knew Brogan was giving him as much serenity as he could.</p><p>"Actually, Ginny told me to come up here. She seems to think I calm you down when you need it the most."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes again and tried to breathe in more. When he finally felt settled, he looked at Brogan, who had his eyes closed as though in meditation. Harry smiled to himself, and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing the other man. Brogan's eyes fluttered open in surprise, but he soon adjusted. When they finally broke apart, Harry was breathing heavily for an altogether different reason, and he smirked at Brogan.</p><p>"Thank you," he said quietly.</p><p>"No, <em>thank</em> you," Brogan said back, sounding breathless. A small knock on the door caused them to break apart, and Harry grinned as Ginny stuck her head around it.</p><p>"I stopped hearing things explode, so I gathered it was alright to come in. Starting without me, as always, you two." She meant it playfully, and Harry held out his hand to her.</p><p>"No, Gin, just getting warmed up. Come here."</p><p>She joined them, and Harry buried his head in her hair, breathing in the deep, sweet smell of her. Her arms gripped him, and he fell into her embrace. When he felt his emotions coalesce into something steadier, he pulled back and nodded at them. They all sat down on the training room cushions, and Harry noticed Brogan looking around. When the other man caught him watching, he blushed.</p><p>"Sorry," Brogan said, nodding to the room. "Just, you know, memories."</p><p>Ginny snorted as she leaned against Harry. She turned her head and reached up to kiss him. Harry almost didn't let her pull away before she tsked at him and touched her hand to his heart.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked him, frowning.</p><p>"No, but I'm better," Harry said. He looked at Brogan. "Sorry for getting angry."</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. Although I will say watching you attack those statues was quite the privilege. You were right when you told Remus that you're ready, Harry. You weren't even using your wand, do you know that?"</p><p>Harry started and then stared down at his hands. He hadn't realized. "I just wanted to pummel something."</p><p>"A natural need in times of stress," Brogan said wisely.</p><p>"What are Ron and Hermione doing?" he asked, feeling embarrassed about his outbreak suddenly.</p><p>"Arguing about who's going to do all the packing," Ginny said, snickering. "I think Ron was losing."</p><p>"Hermione will just do it all anyway after he's done," Harry said, shaking his head. "Why do they bother to fight about it?"</p><p>"It's their foreplay," Brogan said, chuckling. "Isn't that what you guys once tried to tell me?"</p><p>Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was feeling a lot calmer. "I guess our time here is coming to an end."</p><p>The three of them looked at each other, no one saying what they were thinking. It would be hard to be back amongst people they had to hide things from, Harry knew.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Brogan said eventually, sounding as though he was forcing the cheerfulness into his voice. "I assume we'll all be much too busy fighting for our lives to shag, anyway."</p><p>"You're such a pessimist, Brogan," Ginny deadpanned, looking at the other man. "Don't you know that Harry and I always find a way to shag?"</p><p>Harry snorted because he knew she was joking. Finally, Brogan laughed, and it sounded genuine.</p><p>"You're right, what was I thinking?"</p><p>Ginny nodded her head. "Where's there a Weasley and a Potter, there's a way."</p><p>Harry laughed."Well, I know what I'm thinking, and it involves moving to a bed. Sorry, Brogan, but those memories about what happened on this floor were a one time deal." He stood up, pulling Ginny with him. He reached down and offered Brogan his other hand. With the three of them joined again, Harry felt a surge of confidence that everything would eventually be all right.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Hmm, that was…nice," Ginny said as she stretched in between the two men in her bed. Brogan, looking slightly worn out and pink in the face, nodded his agreement. Harry grunted softly into her back, his arms wrapping around her.</p><p>"Nothing like a shag to get your priorities in order," Brogan said, sounding breathless. Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss him. His hand worked its way into her hair. When Ginny eventually pulled away, his expression was a bit dazed.</p><p>"Just how randy are you?" he asked her, smirking.</p><p>"She's insatiable," Harry murmured. "Glad you're here, mate. Otherwise, I'd be dead before Voldemort could even touch me."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Funny, Harry." She turned back to Brogan. "I think it's Aine. She makes me want it."</p><p>"Hmm," Brogan said, as he pulled her back down to him. She moved so that she was lying across him. His hand started running down her back as they kissed. They both broke apart to look over at Harry. He was gazing at them happily.</p><p>"Don't mind me. Continue looking dead sexy, the both of you. I'll just regroup here and join you later."</p><p>They both shook their heads at him and then turned back to each other. Brogan's mouth moved forward and captured one of her nipples with his mouth as his hand traveled down her backside. A few moments later, Ginny felt his fingers start to slip inside her, and she shifted to give him better access. She moved her hands down his chest, kissing his neck and shoulders. She was still wet from shagging Harry, and Brogan had no problem getting her to reach that first peak again. She grunted and felt him semi-hard against her belly.</p><p>Brogan pulled his mouth away, and shyly looked at her. "Can I…" He rested his head against her, and suddenly she knew what he wanted.</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry, who was looking less sleepy now, but he still nodded at her to continue. Ginny sat up and motioned for Brogan to move down the bed so she could get into position. He blushed but did as she wanted, and lay flat on one of the pillows. She straddled him and then moved forward towards his head, holding herself up with one hand on the bedpost. Harry grabbed her other hand to keep her steady. Brogan's breathing was coming faster, and she could feel the delicious heat of it on the inside of her thigh.</p><p>With slow and deliberate movements, Ginny lowered herself onto his face and was rewarded with a fast flick of his tongue against her center. She started gently rotating her hip back and forth as his mouth teased her. Harry leaned over and turned her towards him so they could kiss. His hands grazed her breasts, and she shook her head at him as they pulled apart. He raised an eyebrow and winked at her as his mouth moved downwards.</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and let her head fall back, moaning. Brogan's mouth and tongue were doing wonderful things to her body, and Harry's attention to her breasts was making the experience even more phenomenal. She wrapped her hand around Harry's head as Brogan gripped her with his hands, and she soon forgot everything but the feel of the enormous pleasure pulsing within her.</p><p>Ginny felt as though she were drifting into a wild current of gratification. She could feel how much they both loved her, and it felt powerful. Brogan slipped a finger into her backside, teasing her, and she felt her body careen fiercely toward release. Harry nipped at her, his teeth barely grazing against the rough peak of her breasts, and she was coming, a cry tearing out her mouth before she could stop herself. Brogan refused to let her rise off of him, continuing to work his mouth over her as she came. Ginny didn't think she had ever felt so wet in her entire life. Harry moved up and was kissing her soundly, growling at the back of his throat at her response. Finally, she felt as though she were nothing but a raw nerve, shivering with delight. There was some pain, but it was a right sort of pain that nonetheless reminded her she had to stop eventually.</p><p>Brogan finally released her, and she was unsurprised by the image of his arousal as she looked down at him. Even Harry was half-up again, moving against her. She leaned down and wiped a hand across Brogan's forehead, smiling.</p><p>"That was brilliant," she whispered, and she kissed him, tasting herself. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Ginny slipped on top of him and sighed as she felt him shift and slide into her body. She watched as Harry stood up and came around to their side of the bed, moving in behind her. She could feel him hard again against her back and turned to look at him. He kissed her shoulder and then looked down at Brogan, who grimaced as they both watched him.</p><p>"You two are going to be the fucking end of me," he muttered, and Ginny started rocking back and forth. He sucked in a deep breath as the friction traveled along his body, and he reached up with his hands, caressing her breasts. She felt Harry begin to stroke himself behind her.</p><p>"Touch me, Harry, back there." She half-moaned as Brogan thrust upwards, matching her rhythm. A moment later, and she felt the small pressure of Harry's fingers at her entrance.</p><p>"Oh," Ginny exclaimed, and then she laughed. It felt good, what he was doing. In fact, it felt more than good. She grunted and turned back to catch his eye. "More, Harry. Give me more."</p><p>Brogan groaned underneath her at her words, his face flushing in pleasure at watching them. Ginny brought her knees closer to his body so that it was tighter than before. Brogan swore, his eyes turning the darkest blue she had ever seen.</p><p>"Oh, fuck me," he whispered, and Ginny smiled down at him.</p><p>"That's what I'm doing," she whispered back, and he flashed a quick grin before he thrust into her again.</p><p>"This…is…so…bloody sexy," Harry panted at her back, and Ginny couldn't agree more. The three of them moved together, with Harry keeping a finger deep inside of her as he stroked himself one-handedly. Ginny started speeding up her actions on top of Brogan, knowing he was close. She knew he needed just a bit more encouragement.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, that feels good, Brogan," Ginny said, gazing down at him. "Let me feel it. Let me feel how much you want me."</p><p>With a determined air, Brogan pushed up off the bed, moving deeper into her, and Ginny shuddered, her climax quick, but impressive. She felt Harry pull away as she tightened around Brogan, and he was soon pumping up into her, a string of dirty words falling from his lips as he came. Ginny shook her head and continued moving until he touched her, his hand stilling her. She lowered her head to his and smiled, kissing his nose briefly on impulse. Ginny removed herself and turned around, going to Harry. She swatted his hand away and lowered her mouth over him. Harry put a hand on her head to hold her hair out of her face and let her finish him off. He had been very close, and Ginny was slightly disappointed to find that it only took a few deep passes before he was coming in her mouth, the taste of him hot on her tongue.</p><p>She pulled away, running a finger across her lips and watched as Harry sighed with release and collapsed against the bed. She looked back at Brogan, who had turned over onto his stomach, watching them. He reached out his hand to her, and she took it, feeling his contentment flow through her. He chuckled at her.</p><p>"Well, <em>now</em> you feel sated," he said drowsily. Harry snorted as he moved up the bed to lay next to Brogan. Ginny watched them, feeling so much love in her heart for both of them.</p><p>"You two make me feel so wanted and desired. I can't help it. I just want…all of it." Ginny said unapologetically. Both men smiled sleepily at her, and she touched them both. She leaned over Brogan and kissed his forehead. He made a 'hmm' noise at the back of his throat. Ginny then kissed Harry on the mouth, feeling his hand in her hair for a moment before it slipped back down. She rested her forehead against his.</p><p>"I love you," she said, closing her eyes. She told it to Harry, but shockingly realized she meant it for both of them. She reached for Brogan's hand to let him feel it, too. His blue eyes blinked back at hers for a moment, an indescribable emotion in them she couldn't read. Harry had already fallen asleep, a slight smile on his face. Ginny waited until she knew Brogan had drifted off too and sighed.</p><p>Getting up from the bed, she wandered into the loo and turned on the tap to the bathtub. She watched the water rising and then put in some of the bubble bath they'd used before. Ginny stared off into space for a while, not really seeing anything, but feeling everything. She felt strangely quiet inside herself. Ginny felt as though something deep inside of her had shifted into place, like a key unlocking a door. Just the barest of clicks, and she was suddenly wide open in so many ways. She felt powerful and peaceful at the same time, and she knew that without a doubt, she would do anything to protect the two men in the bedroom. To protect what they had.</p><p>Anything.</p><p>Her mind made up, Ginny closed her eyes and let her hands hang over the sides of the tub. The water felt good against her skin. She wondered briefly if a person could shag too much. She didn't feel sore, but she knew if they kept it up, she would eventually start to. Her brief interlude the previous week during her monthly cycle had been the only time she'd been inactive and even then she'd still done things. Ginny wondered if Hermione would know and planned to find a way to ask the other woman.</p><p>"Hey, want someone to clean your back?" Harry came into the loo and smiled at her. Ginny noted his complete lack of clothes and smirked.</p><p>"You've just lost all sense of propriety, haven't you, Harry?" she asked as he crouched down by the tub, putting his hand into the water.</p><p>He shrugged at her. "What's the point? We'll be back with everyone soon enough, and I'm confident clothes will pretty much be mandatory."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and then scooted over in the tub. "Come on, then."</p><p>Harry smiled and slid in behind her, hissing slightly as the hot water hit his skin. Ginny sat back against him and sighed. Harry slowly began running a flannel up and down her arms, using the bubbles as soap. He fanned her hair out in the water, and Ginny sighed contentedly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked softly, and Ginny nodded. She turned her head and looked at him. There had been a tone in his voice that she thought she recognized. "You're going to be noble and do something stupid like ask me not to join you when we go back, aren't you?"</p><p>Harry frowned and then lowered the flannel back into the water. He cupped her chin and then traced the line of her face with his hand. "I can't make you stay behind, Gin. I know you can handle yourself. Hell, you can probably protect all of us better than anyone else. Your Mum will try to stop you, but I won't. I promise."</p><p>Ginny leaned into his touch and met his eyes. "Blimey, Harry, a couple of good shags, and you're downright agreeable."</p><p>Harry smiled gently and moved forward to kiss her. Ginny sighed as they broke apart. She turned back around and felt his arms around her waist under the water. He rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Do you think we'll succeed and get the rest of the students out, at least?" Ginny eventually asked. She felt Harry shrug.</p><p>"Depends on the plan, I reckon. Hogwarts might actually be the worse place for Voldemort. We can use the Map to our advantage. And between me, Ron, Hermione, and your brothers, we know all the secret ways inside. I'd say our odds are pretty high."</p><p>"What, like, 4-6 in our favor?" Ginny said, laughing. Harry tsked and started pouring some shampoo into his hands to wash her hair.</p><p>"More like fifty-fifty, at least. Give us some credit."</p><p>Ginny snorted and bent her head back so he could start lathering the liquid into her hair. With gentle and tender motions, Harry cleaned her hair and the rest of her. Ginny felt a tightness relax in her shoulders, and by the time he was done, she assumed she felt like what a cooked noodle must feel like. They got out of the tub, and he wrapped her up in a large fluffy towel, and they kissed by the sink. He rested his head on top of hers, holding her close.</p><p>They went back out in the bedroom, where Brogan was awake again as well and reading on the bed. He smiled at them.</p><p>"Good bath?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and stretched out on the bed. She noticed Harry was starting to get dressed and frowned.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm assuming you'll need food since you worked up quite the appetite."</p><p>Brogan snorted, and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "No, let me go, Harry. You've done enough for me today."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Just lie back and relax. Besides, I want to talk to Ron and Hermione for a moment."</p><p>He left them alone, and Ginny turned to Brogan. "What are you reading?" she asked as she settled in next to him.</p><p>"More Irish folk tales. It's the only book we have up here and I didn't want to go downstairs." Brogan turned his head towards her and breathed in deep. "You smell clean and floral."</p><p>"Courtesy of Harry's amazing shampooing abilities, no doubt," Ginny said, laughing.</p><p>"I'll have to take your word for it. I didn't want to bother you two in there," Brogan said, glancing at her.</p><p>Ginny frowned. "You wouldn't have. We were just talking. In hot water. With wet hair."</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "You two also need time alone to be together. You don't need me getting in the way."</p><p>"Brogan, you don't get in the way! I mean, before…I know we sort of…worried about that. You know, back when this first started. When I got so upset about you feeling everything we did. Oh, gods, that seems so long ago. But honestly, now it's…all right."</p><p>He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Thank you for saying that…I appreciate it. But I'm not self-sacrificing or anything. You two do need time just to be Harry and Ginny. I get that. I <em>feel</em> that."</p><p>"Look," Ginny said, turning to face him. He met her eyes, a warmth in them she was glad to see. "I don't know how it's going to be when we return to everyone else. But…we want you with us still. I just don't know how we're going to manage it."</p><p>"I know," he said quietly. "And like I said, it's fine. And even if we never get a chance to be all together again…I have more than enough memories, Gin."</p><p>"Brogan, we are not going to cast you aside, it isn't like that."</p><p>"And I didn't say it was. I know, Ginny, I know. I really do."</p><p>He rested his hand on hers, and she felt a flare of comfort from him. She squeezed back, hoping he understood her, truly.</p><p>"I feel like I should thank you," Brogan said quietly after a moment. Ginny smirked at him.</p><p>"For what? Being utterly shaggable?" She batted her eyes at him. He chuckled.</p><p>"Well, yes, you are that, but no, I meant for…accepting me. Here. With you and Harry. We both know one word from you would have shut everything down, Gin."</p><p>Ginny sighed and found herself tracing a pattern on his arm. She finally met his eyes. "I know. But…"</p><p>"You love him too much," Brogan said, his voice somber.</p><p>"It's true. I can't deny Harry anything. But, Brogan, I wouldn't be here with you and Harry if I didn't want to be. I am not here out of any sort of obligation or because it will make Harry happy. I'm here because I have feelings for you, too. I hope you know I didn't let you into our bed on a lark. I'm not wired to be with someone just because. You're here because we desired you. We care about you, too."</p><p>"I know that...<em>knew </em>that, but…I think I just needed to hear it from you. Out loud."</p><p>Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I worry, actually, with how easily I let this happen or no, what I should say is how absolutely unashamed I feel about what the three of us do. I keep thinking I'm going to snap out of it, completely horrified at what I've done, and go hide myself away. But then the intensity of the feelings we get when we all touch kicks in, and I can't find myself caring too much. I just know I want you, and I want Harry, and I like that the two of you want me. Perhaps that last part a bit too much."</p><p>Ginny hid her face, feeling embarrassed at her own words. After a moment, she felt Brogan's arm around her.</p><p>"I know this doesn't mean much coming from me, one of the other part you're doing these things with, but I don't think any less of you. If anything, I admire you even more for being so open with your feelings <em>and</em> your body. You told me once that you and Harry weren't the sharing type, and you couldn't have been more wrong Gin. You two love with everything inside of you. And you do share a great deal. And I think you're wonderful. In so many ways."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to get compliments," she said, her voice sounding shaky to her ears. She looked down at the bed, feeling her face heat.</p><p>"I know, but I can't grant you absolution or anything," Brogan said, tilting her head towards his. "As I said, I'm here for you both. But know that I absolutely respect you and what you have with Harry. But I know what you mean. I reckon I never thought I would ever do some of the things we've done either, and yet I'm not about to stop doing them. Before this, I would have the said the chances of me even…snogging another man, let alone…doing <em>more</em>, was absolutely nil. Even my fantasies about you were…well, okay, those were a bit more involved, I reckon."</p><p>Brogan's face turned pink, and Ginny smiled. "Does it… did it match up?" she asked, suddenly curious.</p><p>He frowned and then understood her meaning. He chuckled. "It's like… well, you probably haven't seen the Muggle film the Wizard of Oz, have you?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No. What's an Oz? And why does it need a wizard?"</p><p>Brogan laughed. "It's a made-up place. Anyway, it's an old movie from the early days of Muggle cinema. Way ahead of its time, technology-wise. The whole first part of the film is in black and white – no color- and then Dorothy ends up in another land, the land of Oz. And to illustrate why this land was so different from Dorothy's real world, this part of the film is entirely in bright, true to life color. It was such a marvel to Muggles at the time. One minute, boring black and white, and the next boom! bright, living color with everything looking and feeling as though it was unreal. That's how being with you and Harry feels to me. Like I spent my entire life walking around in black and white and you two were the house that fell on me and allowed me to see life - finally, real life. So no, my fantasies of you do not match up, Gin, because you are so much more than what my pathetic mind could ever come up with. You and Harry both."</p><p>Ginny felt touched but still confused. "Why are we a house that fell on you?"</p><p>Brogan blushed. "Sorry, that's part of the story. We'll watch it one day, and you'll understand."</p><p>Just then, Harry came back into the room, carrying a tray with food for them. Ginny heard her stomach rumble in response. Brogan chuckled at her, and they rearranged themselves on the bed as Harry set the tray down.</p><p>"What are we talking about?" Harry asked, handing Ginny her cup of tea. She smiled thankfully at him.</p><p>"Muggle movies and why Brogan thinks we're a house that fell on him," she said, after taking a long sip. Harry frowned at them.</p><p>"Er, sorry, but what?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "Never mind. I was just trying to reassure Ginny about something."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow as his attention came back to her. "Oh? What's that?"</p><p>Ginny felt herself blush again. "I reckon I was just … thinking out loud about things." She gestured with her hand to indicate the three of them, and Harry's face cleared in understanding.</p><p>"Oh. Have we come up with more rules?" he asked, his mouth twitching. Ginny chuckled and glanced at Brogan to see a similar amusement on his face.</p><p>"No. But sometimes I worry that there's something wrong with me because this-" she gestured again, "doesn't bother me."</p><p>Harry put his cup down and moved closer to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Nothing that brings this much pleasure could be bad, Ginny. No matter what anyone thinks. You taught me that. There is nothing wrong with you, and I'll fight anyone who says there is."</p><p>Ginny nodded, and they started eating again. Brogan and Harry started talking about getting ready to leave the cottage, and she only half-listened. She watched them laughing and interacting and felt her heart fill. She didn't know what the future would bring the three of them, but she had to trust that her soul, Harry's heart, and Brogan's mind would know what to do when the time came.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Sins of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The new headquarters Remus had spoken to them about turned out to be a modern block of flats in London, not far from Charing Cross. It was sleek and new, and Harry could swear he could still smell wet paint in the hallway. He saw Ginny and Brogan both marveling at the full windows of the foyer, designed so that they could look out and no one could look in, according to Tonks.</p><p>"Whose place <em>is</em> this?" Ron asked, coming in behind them. He, too, seemed to be awestruck. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the windows. She glanced at Harry.</p><p>"It must be someone who has a lot of money, especially the Muggle-kind, don't you think, Harry?"</p><p>Harry dumbly nodded and turned to enter the next room, which was also very modern looking. There was even a television, and it dominated the far left wall. Harry could see rows of what looked like movie cases against the wall next to it.</p><p>"Woah, bloody hell, look at the size of that thing!" Ron said, coming in behind him.</p><p>"But, we can't have a telly working around all our magic!" Hermione added, also entering the room. "How on earth is it even useable!"</p><p>"Well, actually, you <em>can</em> make it function properly if you've got enough time to work at it and enough knowledge of magic and Muggle technology," Brogan said as he and Ginny saw what the others were talking about. "I'm assuming it's similar to how I eventually got my music player to work. But on a much grander scale."</p><p>"Oh, it is, Brogan, and it did take a long time to get it to operate. This room is also impervious to any spells, you'll find. In the end, that turned out to be the key." A voice from the other doorway got their attention. Next to him, Harry noticed Brogan's body go completely still. Harry glanced to his left and saw Brogan's hand curl up into a tight fist. Despite not understanding why or what was going on, Harry moved closer to him. He noticed Ginny had felt the tension too, and moved to stand on the other side of their friend.</p><p>The man in the doorway smiled widely at them, but his eyes narrowed as he stared at Brogan, as though expecting something. The unknown man was older – older than Lupin - with black hair that was peppered with grey streaks, which was cut short and fashionable. He had long lines around his mouth, as though it was used to smiling a lot. He was tall and thin, almost lanky, and there was something vaguely familiar about him. Harry realized a dull sense of unease had entered the room and was about to say something to break it when he saw Remus come up behind the stranger, moving around him into the room to greet them.</p><p>"Ah, Solace, I see you've greeted the rest of our group. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny… this is Solace Ward, our benefactor as of late. He owns this building as well as Thorn Rose Cottage. So you have him to thank for your recent living arrangements."</p><p>Harry frowned when he realized Remus had not introduced Brogan, as though –</p><p>"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Brogan's voice was brittle and harsh and was entirely unlike anything Harry had ever heard come from the other man. Each word had been spoken with such…<em>loathing</em> that Harry felt it break across his skin, and judging by Ginny's reaction, he knew she had also felt it. Even Ron and Hermione were nervously looking back and forth between Brogan and the other man.</p><p>"Dylan contacted me. Said I might be needed," Solace Ward said, staring at Brogan, a frown on his face.</p><p>"He shouldn't have done that," Brogan said, his voice still harsh. "We're fine. We're all doing fine, there was no need for you to rush in and save the day. <em>Now</em>. But then you always are two bloody Apparations away from wherever you're needed, aren't you, Father?"</p><p>Harry blinked in shock and glanced at Ginny, who had also been frowning at Solace Ward. She turned towards Brogan, her hand touching his arm as though trying to calm him down. Harry moved closer to him as well, their elbows touching. He felt a rush of anger flow through him that felt old and bitter. Harry also felt an enormous sadness and sense of loss, but then it was gone, and he knew Brogan had pulled his emotions back into himself, shielding them both from what he was feeling.</p><p>Solace Ward's face flushed with annoyance, but his voice sounded calm enough. "Just doing my bit, Brogan. Better late than never, aye?"</p><p>Remus chose that moment to intervene, stepping in between them all. His smile was tight-lipped as he nodded at them. "To the right, there is a hallway, where you'll find a stairwell up to the bedrooms. You lot will be on the third floor. Harry, Ron, Brogan, you'll be sharing the room right off the stairs to the left. Hermione and Ginny will be across the hall. Why don't you four get settled while Brogan and Solace have a chat."</p><p>"I don't need to have a chat with Mr Ward. He said all he ever needed to when I buried my mother." Brogan sneered and turned rather hastily, causing Harry and Ginny to both sway a bit unsteadily in his wake.</p><p>The rest of them looked at each other, and Harry felt Solace Ward's eyes on him and stared back at him, not sure what to say. Ward's eyes flicked to Ginny, and then he looked at the door Brogan had just gone through, frowning in contemplation.</p><p>"It's alright, Remus, let him get used to the idea of me being here," Solace Ward mused. "Let's get something to drink. I think I'm going to need a dram full of whiskey, me-self."</p><p>"Come on, Harry," Ginny whispered, moving closer to him. "He needs us."</p><p>Ron and Hermione headed up the stairs in front of them, and Harry held her hand. "What are we going to do about…" Harry nodded towards his other friends. Ginny just shrugged at him.</p><p>"I think they'll understand after that little show." She turned and headed up the stairs too, and Harry looked back to find Solace Ward watching her again, which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Yet, before Harry could say anything, the other man turned away. He was moving back into the room he'd come from, which Harry could only assume was the flat's kitchen area.</p><p>Harry didn't know what was going on exactly, but he knew Brogan would probably need them both to help calm down. He had never seen such an expression of anger on his friend's face before, and Harry could admit it startled him, very much.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After telling Ron and Hermione they'd make sure Brogan was okay, the other couple nodded and went into the girls bedroom without much complaint. Harry and Ginny stood outside the other door, looking at each other.</p><p>"Do you want to go first?" Harry asked her, knowing she would probably be better at talking to Brogan than he was.</p><p>"We should do it together," Ginny said, squeezing his hand. "He responds to your…touch more sometimes. I think he's already boxed his feelings in quite…tightly." She frowned to herself and then met his look.</p><p>"Okay," Harry said. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When they didn't hear anything, he turned the handle, and it opened easily. Harry realized he'd been half-expecting that Brogan had locked it.</p><p>The other man was on the far side of the room, pacing. He barely glanced at them as they entered. The room was like the rest of the house – modernistic and very austere. There were two sets of beds against each wall, not unlike the Hogwarts dorms, with heavy black curtains around each bed that were held back by a sash. Harry guessed it was good that they would have at least <em>some</em> privacy here.</p><p>Before he or Ginny could approach him, Brogan practically glared at them. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at the other man, and Harry nodded at her to try first. She walked over to Brogan, and he stopped pacing, giving her a wary look.</p><p>"How long has it been since you've seen him? And why is his name Ward and yours is Caley?" Ginny asked simply, sitting down on one of the beds. She gave Brogan a pointed look, and he rolled his eyes at her. Glancing at Harry, Brogan eventually scowled and then sat down next to her. Harry leaned against the bed across from them, watching.</p><p>Brogan sighed and looked at her, and then at Harry. Harry could tell when the other man realized they weren't going to give up when his shoulders slumped slightly. Ginny reached out and took Brogan's hand. Harry watched as the other man closed his eyes, a sorrowful look on his face. Ginny turned to Harry and held out her other hand for him to join them. Harry sat down next to her, taking it, and resting his other hand on Brogan's arm. After a few moments, Brogan sighed and then sat back against the bed. Harry could tell whatever Ginny had tried to do had helped him immensely.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be the Empath in this relationship," he said, gazing calmly at Ginny. She shook her head.</p><p>"You are. I just attempted to do what you do to Harry and me when we get worked up or worried."</p><p>Harry had to admit he was impressed she'd been able to calm him. He nodded at Brogan. "If you truly don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. I'm just happy to see you're allowing your feelings out. It worried me when I couldn't feel you, for some reason."</p><p>"Our connection has grown stronger, and now we notice when one of us does that," Ginny said, sounding surprised. She looked at both of them.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Brogan whimpered under his breath, suddenly looking miserable again. Harry felt the other man's desperation flow through him. "Why? Why did he have to show up <em>now</em>? And of course, he's ingratiated himself into the Order with his money. He knows we're up against it, and he swoops in to save the day."</p><p>Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and didn't say anything. Brogan took a shaky breath and then released it slowly, looking at them.</p><p>"Solace Ward is…my father, as you two just gathered. His given name is Caley – but he goes by Ward in almost all aspects of his life. My Mum always preferred Caley, so…that's why I'm a Caley. I wouldn't go by Ward if you paid me to,"Brogan said with a scowl, as though angry at the thought. "I would much rather go by O'Corra, to be honest, but there are too many conations with that name in Ireland. Especially in areas were Aine is still worshipped. So, I'm a Caley. <em>He'd</em> rather not be since that would just show people his poor upbringing. I'm sure it kills him to know I've taken to using it. That is, if he even thinks of me at all."</p><p>Harry and Ginny looked at each other as though astounded at the acidity in their friend's voice. Brogan had always stuck Harry as being very diplomatic and fair, and he didn't think he'd ever heard such animosity from the other man before. He watched as their friend banged his head against the wall in utter frustration. Harry knew his own feelings were getting tangled with Brogan's and took a deep breath to steady himself.</p><p>"Do you want me to ask Remus to find us another place to stay?" Harry finally asked. Brogan's eyes flashed at his, full of an emotion that Harry couldn't place.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure that would go over well," Brogan muttered. "No one would question that move at all."</p><p>"I don't care about anyone else, Brogan. But I care about you, and I don't want you to feel upset about being in his house if you don't want to be. If you are going to be tense and angry during our stay here, you won't be a help to anyone. I understand that more than you think. Being stuck living somewhere you don't want to be a special kind of hell. I <em>know</em>." Harry spoke softly, his mind flashing on how living with the Dursleys for so many years had been torture. Ginny leaned against him and kissed his shoulder, pulling him closer to her in understanding.</p><p>"I can stay here. I…whatever his reasons are for pushing himself into my life here or…just finally choosing a side, I won't let him bother me," Brogan finally said, nodding at Harry. "But I appreciate that you would leave if I wanted. That mean's a lot, Harry. Thank you."</p><p>"Why do you think he's…being so generous, if that's not how he usually is?" Ginny asked, moving and laying back next to Brogan. Harry shifted and lay on his side in front of them.</p><p>Brogan sighed. "Oh, he's always been generous. But only in the sense that it is a 'what will this get me' type of generosity. He's never been a supporter of Voldemort's ideology or anything, at least he's not that opportunistic. But he tends to hang back and wait to see how the smoke will clear first. You should take this as a vote of confidence, Harry. If Solace Ward has come out of his ivory tower to support the Order, he must think you're going to win."</p><p>"There's nothing you like about him, is there?" Ginny asked Brogan, rubbing his arm gently.</p><p>"As a father, no. As a wizard, well, he once bought the Abbey a set of rare and hard to find history books and donated them, free of charge to us to use and study. Garrett was unbelievably happy for months. So I reckon he's not all bad, in that regard. But no, I don't like him."</p><p>"But you like everyone, Brogan, or you try to," Ginny soothed.</p><p>"Well, they say there's always one person. He's mine." Brogan said, sounding determined.</p><p>Harry reached out, took the other man's hand, squeezing it, and put some emotion into the gentle reminder. After a moment, Brogan met his gaze, licking his lips. Harry smirked and then glanced at Ginny knowingly. He moved upwards until he was sitting in front of them and then leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the other man's mouth. Brogan wanted more, though, and Harry felt pulled in closer.</p><p>Brogan's hands were already at the base of his neck, his fingers tugging on Harry's hair in a not-so-gentle way. Ginny moved closer to them and soon joined in, working her way around Brogan's neck with her mouth. Harry felt Brogan shudder when her mouth kissed a sensitive spot by his ear. The other man moaned in appreciation as she did it again.</p><p>When they all finally broke apart, Harry was breathing rather heavily and felt as though the temperature in the room had jumped about fifteen degrees. Ginny grinned at him and leaned in for her own kiss. Harry wrapped his hand into her hair, getting lost in the feel of her and soon felt something harden underneath him. He broke his kiss with Ginny and smirked at Brogan above them.</p><p>"Sorry, I honestly didn't mean to start this. I just wanted to comfort you."</p><p>Brogan nodded and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter; just watching you two is enough. But maybe if you weren't laying so enticingly across me?"</p><p>Ginny and Harry laughed, and they all pulled back, settling back into their former positions. Brogan sighed, linking his hand with theirs.</p><p>"We should go downstairs," he murmured, sounding as if he honestly didn't want to.</p><p>"Get it over with, yeah?" Harry said, watching him.</p><p>"You have us," Ginny said, resting her head on Brogan's shoulder. "He'd have to be stupid indeed to upset <em>the</em> Harry Potter."</p><p>"And <em>the</em> Ginny Weasley," Harry added, nodding at her. "Your father honestly doesn't stand a chance, Brogan. I don't know what you're worried about."</p><p>Brogan laughed, and it sounded honest, and he looked and felt more like himself than before.</p><p>"Not to mention, I am sure my Mum is dying to see us all," Ginny said as they all climb off the bed, straightening their clothes. "She must either not be here or busy cooking us all a feast."</p><p>Harry smiled. "I have missed your Mum's cooking, Gin, I must admit."</p><p>"I will pretend I didn't hear that, or I'd be deeply offended since I did my fair share of cottage cooking," Brogan chuckled.</p><p>"Also, don't let Ron hear you say it either," Ginny said, shaking her head at Harry. "You know how he prides himself on cooking just like her."</p><p>"Oh, Ron's good, but he isn't your Mum-good, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Ginny tilted her head at him, considering. "I reckon you're right, but give him a few years and his own brood to cook for, and I'm sure he'll get there. Lucky Hermione. At least she'll have a spouse who can make a decent treacle."</p><p>"Hah," Harry snorted as he took her hand, Brogan falling in behind them. They knocked on the door where Ron and Hermione were and heard a muffled 'come back later!" They all raised their eyebrows at each other and then laughed.</p><p>"It's gonna be hard to get used to not being at the cottage for all of us, I reckon," Harry said as they made their way downstairs.</p><p>"Aye, truer words never spoke, Harry," Brogan said. "In so many ways."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was good, Ginny supposed, to be back among her family. She had missed her brothers (except Ron, of course), and she had missed her Mum and Dad. It was also good to see Tonks and Professor Lupin, who were also staying at the flat. As she'd assumed, her Mum was thrilled to see them but had been busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen. What Ginny didn't miss was having to 'behave' or act like she was okay with slipping back into the role of underaged kid sister or youngest child for all of them. She mused that she felt as though she had grown up quite a lot in the last few months, and something in her rebelled with having to go back to how things were before. Especially since there was to be an Order meeting later, and Ginny had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to be invited.</p><p>Furthermore, their growing closeness with Brogan made it hard for her not to touch him in comfort, or to remember not to act too familiar with him. She had caught Solace, Brogan's father, watching them a few times, and it unnerved her. Thankfully, Harry had also been aware of the other man's attention and had made a show of putting his arm around Ginny or touching her. Usually, Ginny thought she might have reacted badly to such a blatant display of propriety from Harry, but in this case, she felt okay with it. Brogan's father was an unknown entity to them, and she didn't want him thinking about them at all if she could help it.</p><p>Brogan, for his part, ignored his father quite adeptly during dinner. He wouldn't even turn his head when the other spoke. Ginny could tell her family liked the elder Caley, at least, Bill and Fred seemed to enjoy talking to him, as did Remus. But she was unsure how the rest of her family felt. She noticed her father had opted to sit at the other end of the table, near them, talking to Ron and Hermione. Ginny wondered if she could ask her father some questions about Solace after dinner, to see if he knew anything.</p><p>Harry squeezed her hand under the table. "All right?" he whispered, glancing around.</p><p>Ginny nodded, coming out of her thoughts. She pushed her plate away, feeling quite full. Ginny looked across at her mother. "Wonderful meal, Mum. Harry and I missed your cooking."</p><p>Her mother blushed and smiled at her and Harry. "Thank you, dear. You two look so…different than the last time I saw you, even though it's barely been two months. Harry, I do believe you've grown quite a bit! You'll need brand new clothes soon. And Ginny, you look…" Her Mum paused, looking at Ginny closely. "You look very grown up to me now. You've become such a lovely woman. Oh, I didn't think, I mean, <em>oh</em>."</p><p>"Mum!" Ginny said, rising from the table. Her mother was sobbing into her napkin, suddenly. Ginny was around the table to her side even before her father noticed what was happening. She wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry, Mum, I'll do something silly, so you think I'm a child again. Can I start teasing Ron about something? He thinks he knows how to cook roast chicken like you, but trust me. It's awful compared to yours."</p><p>"Oi!" Ron's voiced called out from the end of the table. "I can hear you, you know. And you had three helpings of that bloody chicken, Ginny. Awful, my arse-"</p><p>Her mother started laughing into her napkin, and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She hated seeing her Mum get emotional. She felt her father's presence before his hand rested lightly on her shoulder.</p><p>"Molly, why don't we let the kids clean up the dishes tonight, and we'll join Remus and Solace in the study for a nice rest with some Ogden's while we wait for the rest of the Order. No, don't worry, the lot of them will prove themselves most capable, I'm sure. They've been on their own for a while now, dear."</p><p>Her Mum sniffed again, but Ginny was amazed to see her nod her head and accept her father's suggestion. The rest of the group waved at them (with Fred looking downright cocky) and left the five of them alone. With a very messy kitchen to clean.</p><p>"Blimey," Ron said, starting to collect their plates. "What's come over Mum to leave the cleaning up to us?"</p><p>"About time, if you ask me," Hermione said primly. "Your mother takes care of a lot, handling all of you. She deserves to rest. We should all be better about helping out now…I mean, now that we know how hard it is."</p><p>"Aye," Brogan said, nodding towards the sink. "Harry, start the water, while Ginny and I find some towels. We'll be done in no time."</p><p>"Here, I know a spell for that," Hermione said, nodding at Ron's collection of plates. With a steady wave of her wand, the plates flew neatly over to the sink, where Harry was just starting the hot water. Bubbles began to appear as the plates lowered themselves down of their own accord.</p><p>"Nice one, Hermione," Harry laughed. "Got one for moving the sponge over them?"</p><p>"Yeah, Harry's too young for dishpan hands," Ginny chirped as they laughed. She stood next to Harry as Hermione came to look down into the sink, too. With another wave of her wand, the dishes started cleaning themselves, and Harry nodded appreciatively.</p><p>Ron watched a moment and then frowned at his girlfriend. "Hermione. How long have you known those two spells?"</p><p>Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked at him. "For a while now. Why?"</p><p>"Because you've been making me do it the hard way at the cottage all this time!" Ron sputtered, clearly outraged.</p><p>Harry, Brogan, and Ginny all shared a glance and laughed to themselves. Harry pushed them out of the way as Hermione took a deep breath, her hands going to her hips.</p><p>"I thought it was important you learn how to do it the Muggle way first! Do you have a problem with that, Ron?"</p><p>Ron's face had gone quite pink, and he opened his mouth as though to argue with her. To the surprise of all of them, he then quickly closed it.</p><p>"No, I reckon I don't. You're right. It was important to learn it the Muggle way."</p><p>Ginny looked at Harry to see the same look of disbelief on his face. Even Brogan looked amazed.</p><p>Hermione folded her arms and made a "hmm" sound as she looked at Ron.</p><p>"Er, are you two feeling okay? Have you been put under the Imperious? Polyjuiced? Switched around or hit on the head?" Harry asked, looking between his best friends.</p><p>"Funny, Harry," Ron said, grimacing. "Hermione's right. It's important to know how hard some things are so you can appreciate magic a bit more."</p><p>"Well, I'll be," Ginny said, staring at her brother. "I never thought I'd live to see the day. Ronald Weasley, henpecked by his girlfriend."</p><p>"Oi!" Ron glowered at his sister. "I am not henpecked. I do think she's right. It's not henpecked if you honestly agree with her."</p><p>Ginny held up her hands to satisfy her brother. "All right, Ron. All right." She turned her head so her brother wouldn't see the laughter threatening to escape out of her mouth.</p><p>"Besides, he's technically been henpecked since the three of us were 11 years old," Harry stage-whispered as he pulled her in closer. Ginny snorted and hid it by coughing against Harry's chest. When she looked back at Ron, he was ignoring them, and Hermione was smiling quite brilliantly.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They waited for the rest of the Order members to arrive in the same sitting room as before, the one with the large television in it. Hermione and Brogan browsed the collection of movies while Ginny, Harry, and Ron sat on the sofa. Harry was trying to assure Ginny that he would argue her case to join them in going back to the school. But she sighed and placed a hand over his.</p><p>"It's all right, Harry. I know my Mum won't let me go. Just make sure you lot don't do anything stupid. Or bold. Or noble or…"</p><p>"Heavens to Betsy, Ginny, you might as well tell us not to go as ourselves at all," her brother said, shaking his head.</p><p>Harry smirked at Ron, but he sobered as he took her hand into his. "I promise to come back to you and not to do anything stupid. Well, to the best of my ability, that is."</p><p>Ginny grinned and squeezed his hand. "I know, Harry."</p><p>"I'll come back too, you know, but I reckon I'm only your <em>brother</em>," Ron chimed in, making a face at her. Ginny laughed and reached out for her brother's hand.</p><p>"I want you back as well, you git. As well as Hermione and…Brogan," Ginny's voice stuttered slightly on that last name, but she was sure no one but Harry had noticed.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione, you made the grade, too," Ron said, getting up and joining his girlfriend by the shelves. Brogan soon took over his spot and looked at Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"I'll try to make sure everyone is safe too, Gin," he murmured, his eyes belying his true feelings. Brogan moved his arm next to hers, and she felt a flare of calm coming from him, even though she knew he was feeling something much deeper than that. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and the three sat in silence for a moment, all feeling similar things.</p><p>Sounds came from behind them, indicating that someone else had arrived at the flat, and they turned to see Tonks returning with George.</p><p>"Wotcher, gang!" Tonk smiled at them, her hair changing from mousy brown to bright, azure blue in an instant.</p><p>"As I live and breathe, my prodigal baby sister and brother have been returned!" George waved at them. "How was it, living in the lap of luxury out in Dorset, hmm? I see Ron has all his body parts still, so that means Hermione didn't get fed up with him or hex anything off. Hey, Harry, Brogan." George nodded at the other two men.</p><p>Ginny got up to give her older brother a hug and was surprised by how fiercely George hugged her back. She pulled away, about to ask him if anything was wrong when Remus Lupin cleared his throat from the other door, calling their attention to him.</p><p>"I believe that's everyone who can make it. We've set up in the study, so come on through." Ginny watched as Tonks practically skipped across the room and threw an arm around the older man with more than a causal acquaintance. Ginny glanced at Harry, who shrugged and nodded his head at her. She'd have to get the details about that little showing of affection later from Harry. She remembered Brogan telling her once that Tonks seemed to be interested in someone else. Ginny reckoned he'd been right.</p><p>Harry came over to her and hugged her, squeezing her hand. "I'll tell you all the good stuff, Gin, don't worry."</p><p>She sighed as they all got up to attend the meeting and looked at the sofa, which now seemed entirely too big and lonesome. Ginny considered going upstairs and unpacking her meager bag from the cottage, but that didn't appeal to her in any way, shape, or form. She was just considering going into the kitchen for another cup of tea to wait out the meeting when Remus Lupin's voice brought her out of her reverie.</p><p>"Aren't you coming, Ginny?"</p><p>Ginny felt her head snap up in surprise, and she stared at her old professor. "Er, what? I thought it was an Order meeting. You know, members only? I'm too young!"</p><p>"Molly and Arthur have agreed to let you sit in on this one. Plus, rumor has it you're about to turn 17 soon." Lupin gave her a gentle smile and nodded at her. Ginny felt as though a light breeze could have knocked her over. Before anyone could say ha! only kidding! Ginny propelled herself across the room and followed him, her mind buzzing with questions.</p><p>When they reached the study, Ginny saw a large desk had been placed in the center, with correspondence chairs placed around it. Books lined the shelves, and the room had a very homey, lived-in-look, unlike the rest of the flat. Harry and Brogan were sitting together. Their heads bent over something her brother Fred had just handed them. Hermione saw her first, and a small gasp came out of her mouth, causing most of the people in the room to stop their conversations. Ginny felt her skin flush and looked at her parents, raising her eyebrow at them. Were they about to yell at her to get out? She still wasn't sure she had understood Professor Lupin right. Maybe she'd gone round the twist or hit her head without realizing it. Ginny was convinced that any minute now, one of her parents was going to get up and tell her they had played an awful joke on her.</p><p>"Ginny, come sit by us," her father said, holding out a chair for her, in between them. Ginny couldn't help it and stole a glance at Harry, who was giving her a little smile. His expression appeared to be half-proud and half-worried, and Ginny almost laughed in nervousness. Harry finally tilted his head slightly, and she nodded at her father, joining her parents against the far wall. She looked at her mother, who reached out and grabbed her hand. There was a brief look of sorrow on her mother's face, but then it was gone, and Ginny relaxed between them.</p><p>"So, now that we can be together again regularly, let's first thank Solace for the use of his various properties to help house all of us while the flat was being finished. It came at a much needed time, and the Order is indebted to you." Lupin nodded at the other man, who Ginny now noticed was sitting in the corner, a small smile on his face. She watched as his eyes stared across the table at his son, but Brogan was looking steadfastly at the table in front of him, ignoring his father's regard. Ginny noticed Harry's hand was under the table, probably trying to keep their friend calm.</p><p>"As you know," Lupin continued, turning back to the table at large. "Voldemort has decided to use the children left behind at Hogwarts as a bargaining chip in his ploy to get the Ministry to bow to his will. The Ministry has asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is now the Head of the Auror Department, to come up with a way to rescue the children. As you all know, Kingsley is one of us, and he has been working with me and a few others on a plan. But I believe Harry has a few ideas of his own he'd like to share."</p><p>Ginny saw Harry swallow roughly and then felt a swell of pride as he stood up, to address the table at large. He looked utterly at ease and in charge. Harry nodded at Lupin and then looked at everyone who was there.</p><p>"I think the best way to get the rest of the students out would be to have two parties of attack. One for diversionary tactics and one for actually getting it done. As students, I think me, Ron, and Hermione <em>and</em> Ginny," Harry paused, turning towards her and her parents, a brief smile on his face. "Have the best chance of succeeding at this. We know <em>that</em> school. And we know more than a half-dozen ways of getting in and out of it. And we have this."</p><p>He pulled something out of his back pocket, which Ginny recognized as the Marauder's Map. She saw grins of delight on Fred and George's faces. She felt her mother stir beside her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry, dear, but how will a piece of paper protect or help you?"</p><p>Harry gave her mother a benign smile. "It's a map, Mrs Weasley. And it shows you where everyone in the school is at present." He tapped the map with his wand said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and then opened it, laying it flat on the table. Most of the adults, other than Lupin and her brothers, leaned forward to look it over.</p><p>"That's quite clever." She heard her father exclaim as he peered at the map.</p><p>"I'll say. Handy too, I bet," said Bill, who was gazing at the twins with a knowing look.</p><p>"Ginny," her mother said softly beside her, getting her attention. "You want to go with them when they do this, don't you?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and sat back, retaking her mother's hand. "Yes, Mum, I do. And I understand that you don't want me to. But we've been training hard and…"</p><p>"You can protect Harry, I know, dear. Albus told us you have so many strengths now because of…the prophecy. I…I know I can't keep you a young girl forever. I do know that. And you're not even a little girl anymore, are you? I've been blind to you growing up right in front of me. You're a woman, suddenly. And I know it's no guarantee you'll even be safe if I make you stay behind. Charlie was older than you and a fighter, and he still…" Her Mum stopped, sniffing suddenly. Ginny squeezed her hand, feeling at odds, and yet wanting to reassure her mother that she was a capable witch.</p><p>"Oh, Mum, I'm ready for this. Let me protect the people I love. You always taught me to be strong, Mum. And I am. Because of you, dad…everyone. And I want to do my part to help. Voldemort's ideas threaten me whether I stay or go, so I would much rather go and be a part of the fight than stay behind. Please tell me you understand that, Mum."</p><p>Her mother sniffed at her again, and Ginny saw the resignation in her eyes. "I know, daughter, and I can't keep you wrapped up on a shelf forever, your father told me that. And he's right. You have my blessing to go with Harry. But oh, Ginny, do be careful. I love you all so much. And I don't want to bury another child of mine."</p><p>"Oh, <em>Mum</em>," Ginny's voice came out in a hushed sort of half-sob. When she finished hugging her mother, she turned and saw Brogan and Harry watching her, concern mirrored on their faces. She knew they could probably feel the mishmash of emotions churning through her. Ginny shook her head, indicating that she was okay and turned her attention back to what was going on in the meeting. But her heart was still racing, and she felt her stomach fill with nerves. Ginny wanted to prove to her parents that their faith in her was not misplaced. She could and would face whatever came next to the best of her ability.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After the meeting dispersed, Brogan waited. He nodded his head slightly at Harry as the other man gave him a questioning look. Harry's eyes filled with comprehension, and he glanced across the table at Solace. He shifted closer to Brogan and touched his arm gently to comfort him, pretending to drop the map. Ginny came over too, and the three looked at each other. He knew they understood that he needed to do this – now – or he would never be able to rest.</p><p>"Come on, Harry," Ginny said softly, linking her hand with his. She glanced across the table, frowning, and Brogan realized his father was watching them.</p><p>After everyone had filed out, Solace Ward rested his hands on the table. Brogan waited until he felt calm enough to speak and opened his mouth, but his father cut him off.</p><p>"Aye, let's get something strong enough to knock the socks off, Brogan. I have some Glen Livet in my personal room."</p><p>Brogan didn't move at first, feeling stubborn. When his father merely raised his eyebrow at him from the doorway, he swore and stood up. His father looked amused momentarily and then turned to lead him into the other room.</p><p>Solace was already pouring two glasses as Brogan closed the door behind them, and cast a Silencing Spell. His father smirked at him.</p><p>"Don't want your friends to hear you yelling at me, eh, son?"</p><p>"I just thought you'd be able to be yourself more, knowing that you could drop the act," Brogan said, taking the proffered glass his father held out to him.</p><p>Solace shook his head but surprisingly did not say anything to that. Brogan glanced around the study and knew that <em>this, </em>this was the room in which his father lived. It was full of everything his father loved – books, old globes, various vintage Muggle travel posters, and a very expensive looking mini-bar, filled with many bottles of scotch. And of course, very exquisite looking leather chairs and sofas.</p><p>Brogan took a sip of his drink and felt the warmth of the alcohol fill him. It was an excellent scotch; he had to admit. Nothing but the best for his father, of course.</p><p>"You've done well, Solace," Brogan said as he sat on the leather sofa.</p><p>"So have you, son."</p><p>Brogan took another drink and then just threw the scotch back, imbibing it all. Solace raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"In a hurry?" his father asked him, settling in the chair behind the desk.</p><p>"I'd like to get to bed early, yeah. So let's get this over with. What do you want…<em>Dad</em>."</p><p>His father sighed, looking tired and suddenly, a great deal older. It was though he had released a glamour he'd cast. Although Brogan knew his father would consider casting a glamour at himself the worst sort of egotistical spell, the change that he suddenly saw did make him wonder.</p><p>Solace's hazel eyes met his. "I want…I want you to be able to say that word and not mean it as an insult, Brogan. Just once."</p><p>"We all want things. I'd like my Mum to still be alive. But…we don't often get what we want, do we?"</p><p>Solace stiffened at the mention of his mother, and he shook his head at his son. "You still blame me for her death? Really, Brogan? I would have thought you would have grown out of that by now."</p><p>"You could have been there for her."</p><p>"She sent me away."</p><p>Brogan paused, frowning. "She didn't."</p><p>Solace sighed. "She did. She wanted you all to herself. She didn't want me to take you with me. Which I wanted, you know. I thought you should see the world, not be her nursemaid."</p><p>Brogan felt his anger swell inside of him. "She was dying!"</p><p>"Aye. She was. And I am sorry for that, Brogan. Your mother…your mother was an amazing woman before she got sick. She was a free spirit. She understood things. She knew she would never get to see you grow up long before she ever told you. You didn't know that, did you? I wanted you with me, and she used her sickness to keep you with her. I don't blame her now, but I did then. The older I get, and the closer I get to my own…mortality, I understand the need. She loved you more than she loved herself. She could have got treatment, but she didn't. And she pushed me away when I offered help."</p><p>"Lies," Brogan spit out, feeling his temper growing.</p><p>Solace sighed. "Brogan, what point is there for me to lie to you now? I want us to have a relationship now. Maybe not as a proper father and son, but perhaps, eventually, as friends?"</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything – he couldn't say anything. His head and heart were swirling with irritation.</p><p>"Here, you should read these. When you have the chance." Solace stood up and pulled down a rose-colored box from the shelf. Brogan started when he recognized it. It had been his mother's.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" he asked as his father held it out to him.</p><p>"From Adaria, of course. I didn't steal it, if that's what you think. She left it to me. Here," his father handed him what appeared to be an old collection of letters. After a moment of what he knew was pure stubbornness on his part, Brogan finally accepted them. He immediately recognized his mother's handwriting. He looked at his father, questioning him with a look.</p><p>"Aye, son, we kept in touch, even after she sent me away. I didn't want…" His father paused and then gave him a determined look. "I want you to read these, and maybe then you'll see that I did indeed love your mother very much. And I loved you."</p><p>Brogan stared down at the letters, his fingers tracing over the familiar loops of his Mum's handwriting. He felt a hardness in his throat as he swallowed. Here was a part of his Mum that he had never known. It was both a tremendous gift and a scary thought both at the same time. But in the middle of those emotions, an idea became clear to him. Brogan closed his fist around the letters and looked at his father.</p><p>"Why are you giving these to me now? You had the last ten years to come back into my life, so I'll ask again, Solace. What do you want?"</p><p>A bitter silence seemed to settle between them, with neither of them looking away. His father finally did, but not before narrowing his eyes at his son.</p><p>"That Weasley girl is quite attractive, isn't she? I can see why you like her. I reckon you would have liked her regardless of whether or not she was the Heir. But since she is the Heir, you got lucky, didn't you? That Harry Potter is a force to be reckoned with too, I'd wager. The three of you seem…close."</p><p>His father's eyes then gazed speculatively at him, and Brogan felt a funny sensation in his stomach and took a deep breath as he allowed his Occlumency shields to click further into place.</p><p>"Are we done here?" he finally asked as he stood up. He placed his empty scotch glass on the desk. The letters still clutched in his other hand.</p><p>"For now," Solace said, finishing his drink. "Read the damn letters, Brogan, and maybe you'll be able to understand."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and turned to go, feeling nothing. If Harry and Ginny had seen him, they would have been instantly worried – there was not even a hint of the man they cared for in that instance. He felt the darkness he always kept bottled inside of him begin to grow and he let the door slam behind him. It echoed loudly in the flat, and as he stood in the bright light of the kitchen, Brogan felt completely shattered.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 53: Reunion</p><hr/><p>When someone finally found him, it was Harry – who quickly sent off a white blur that could only be his Patronus to relay the message. Brogan had calmed himself, somewhat, and felt like himself again for the most part. He shifted his legs out of the way as Harry joined him on the floor of the crawl space he'd found. He pulled his knees up, resting his head on them as Harry sat across from him.</p><p>They were surrounded by books and a couple of old televisions that had clearly not withstood the challenge of working around magic. But there was a soft rug on the floor, and it was reasonably comfortable for a bolt-hole, Brogan mused.</p><p>Harry didn't say anything at first, just sat back on his hands and looked around, taking everything in. Brogan watched him, a part of him still feeling as though the last month had been spent in a dream-world where he'd been allowed to experience everything he'd ever wanted. And now today was the day that he'd been brutally awoken by reality.</p><p>"All right?" Harry finally asked, meeting his gaze.</p><p>Brogan sighed and buried his head on his arms. A moment later, and he felt Harry move closer to him until he felt the other man's arms wrap around him in a brief squeeze of comfort. Brogan bit back a bitter laugh and raised his head.</p><p>"I'm not sure I will ever be all right, again, to be honest."</p><p>Harry's hand lingered on his. "You <em>feel</em>…angry and bitter. And a bit lost. I'm not used to sensing that from you. It's a bit unnerving, actually. I mean, hell, Brogan, you're usually the one who calms <em>me</em> down."</p><p>Brogan took a deep breath and tried to pull his negative emotions back in, but Harry stopped him.</p><p>"No, please don't," the other man said, looking imploringly at him. "Feel what you need to feel. Get it out of your system. It's the only way. I know better than most, trust me."</p><p>But Brogan did not want to feel angry anymore. The emotions his father always stirred in him deserved to be pushed away, like the tainted things they were. He reached out and pulled Harry closer to him, holding his head in his hands. He wanted to memorize every line of Harry's face – from the near almond-shape of his beautiful, bright green eyes to the gentle way his lips parted when he expected he was about to be kissed. Brogan brought his eyes to the lightening-bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead and frowned, tracing his finger over it gently. He wondered abstractly how something so beautiful could have been created out of such an evil deed.</p><p>"The only thing I want right now," Brogan murmured, bringing his eyes to meet Harry's, "is this." He brought his mouth down and kissed him.</p><p>As kisses went, it was rather brilliant, if Brogan did say so himself. Somehow within the cramped space, he managed to pull Harry onto his lap. Brogan lay back as they fit together awkwardly at first, but soon their bodies relaxed into it. He could feel Harry's hands in his hair, tentative at first, and then more definite as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke apart, Harry's eyes were wild and dark as he looked at him. He rested his head on Brogan's chest and let out a staggered breath.</p><p>"I reckon it didn't occur to either of you two <em>wizards</em> to widen the space up here?" Ginny asked as she into moved into the crawl space, shaking her head at them.</p><p>Brogan and Harry looked at each other and then laughed. Harry sat back and used his wand to make the space more prominent, and Ginny thanked him. She touched Brogan's arm, looking concerned.</p><p>"Are you feeling better then? You felt so angry earlier. It frightened us."</p><p>"Snogging helped a bit," he said, smiling at Harry, who blushed.</p><p>"I saw that," Ginny said, smirking at her boyfriend.</p><p>Still feeling as though he wanted to memorize everything about the two people in front of him, he pulled Ginny to him, holding her head in his hands as he had with Harry. Her eyes sparkled mischievously at him, and he chuckled, shaking his head. Ginny was so full of life – she was such a force of nature to someone like him. He rested his head against hers, bringing her warm brown eyes into sharper focus. Brogan still couldn't believe how they dilated now when she looked at him. He touched her cheek tenderly and breathed in her flowery scent that he knew he would probably still remember even on his death bed.</p><p>"What? I don't get a world-is-ending-snog? I have to say, I'm disappointed, Brogan –"</p><p>He crushed her to him, his mouth finding hers immediately. She grew soft and pliable against him and murmured his name softly as he pulled away, finally. He raised his eyebrow at her. Her skin was a beautiful pink color, and her eyes had taken on a soft, dreamy quality that he was rather proud of. He caught Harry's eyes behind her, and the other man was shaking his head, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Well," Ginny said, blinking back at him. "That was…some kiss."</p><p>"It was," Harry said from behind her, and he moved forward so that Ginny could rest back against him. Brogan let his fingers get lost into her hair, tugging on it gently. He needed to make sure they understood how much they meant to him—both together and as individuals.</p><p>Ginny put her hand over his and removed it from her hair. She kissed his knuckles gently. "We know, Brogan. We know. Now, are we going to have to go down there and have a talk with your wayward berk of a father, or are you going to tell us what is going on with him?"</p><p>Brogan frowned and sighed. He remembered he'd put the letters behind him on the floor and turned around to grab them. He looked at Harry and Ginny, warily at first, and then he felt silly – he knew he could trust them to understand.</p><p>"He gave me some letters he's had…letters from my Mum. He claims she asked him to stay away from me – that she didn't want him to be a part of our lives. It's most likely him distorting the truth or twisting it, but…"</p><p>"Do you want us to read them with you?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Brogan stared at the letters, almost feeling a compulsion to throw them away from him. He looked at Harry and Ginny. "They're just letters. I know I shouldn't be scared of them, but…"</p><p>"They have the power to change your view of your Mum completely," Harry murmured, his eyes bright in understanding. "Do you feel ready for that?"</p><p>Brogan traced his fingers over his mother's loopy writing again and frowned. Was he? Did it matter, in the end? What had happened so long ago? Would it bring his mother back? <em>No</em>. But it could give him a father again. Sighing in frustration, he shook his head.</p><p>"Would either of you think I'm a coward if I don't read these tonight?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Ginny said, sounding offended. "Who do you think you're dealing with here? I don't want you to read them and then not have your head in the game for tomorrow."</p><p>Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Save it for when we have some downtime."</p><p>"So, six months from now?" Ginny asked, smirking at Harry.</p><p>"Have we er, figured out the sleeping arrangements yet?" Brogan asked as they all started getting up. If he had to sleep by himself, he would, but a small part of him didn't want to be alone tonight.</p><p>"I think," Harry said, holding out his hand to Ginny, "that we're to all go to our special rooms like good little boys and girls and then switch after the lights go out. Tonks causally let it slip there are no family members on our floor, in case we were still missing, and I quote, our '<em>freedom</em>'."</p><p>"I love Tonks, have I mentioned?" Brogan said, smiling brightly, suddenly feeling much cheerier inside.</p><p>Ginny chuckled. "There was a time I think I wanted you to say that for real."</p><p>Brogan shook his head at her. "Aye, don't remind me. Don't go into the match-making business after all of this done, all right, Ginny? You're terrible at it."</p><p>Harry kissed her quickly as she opened up her mouth to argue, and Brogan considered himself lucky that the other man could think on his feet so well. Ginny's eyes still flashed at him when they broke apart.</p><p>"I think Harry just saved your sorry arse."</p><p>"His arse is not sorry, and you know it," Harry said, pushing her gently in front of him to get them out of the crawl space.</p><p>Once they were in the main hall, they all straightened and sighed, with Harry and Brogan each rubbing their necks from being crouched down for so long. Ginny said she'd see them in a little while and slipped into the room she shared with Hermione.</p><p>"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Brogan asked as they entered their room. Ron looked up from the book he was reading on his bed.</p><p>"Early," Harry replied. He looked at Ron's side of the room and then at the other bed. Harry finally took the one across from his best friend, which left Brogan the one to the right. He sat down, testing the mattress's firmness and caught Harry watching him, a smirk on his face. Brogan rolled his eyes and glanced at Ron.</p><p>"What are you reading, Ron?"</p><p>"Something Hermione thinks is important." Ron closed the book and smiled. "It's sort of dry. Everything all right, Brogan? Uh, with your Dad?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "He's…we have a complicated past, that's all. We're not close. It was a bit of shock seeing that he was behind all of this."</p><p>"I bet," Ron said, nodding. He glanced at Harry. "Did Harry fill you in about where you'd be sleeping tonight?"</p><p>Brogan frowned as Harry chuckled, a look of amusement on his face. "I sort of did, Ron." Harry's eyes sparkled at Brogan's. "You're going to be sleeping next door. Ron and Hermione apparently need some alone time."</p><p>Ron snorted. "Like you and Ginny aren't going to be getting up to whatever in here, too. Please, Harry." The redhead turned to Brogan. "Sorry, mate. You need to get yourself a girl, you know?"</p><p>Brogan didn't glance at Harry as he nodded solemnly at Ron. "I think you might be right, Ron. It's getting lonely, always being the odd person out."</p><p>The charm on the clock went off, and Ron made a show of yawning and stood up. "Well, better switch with Ginny. Don't have too much fun tonight, Harry. You two need to rest for tomorrow."</p><p>"I could say the same to you," Harry said. "Don't wear Hermione out too much. We may need her quick-thinking."</p><p>"Blimey, she's the one who wears me out!" Ron said, shaking his head. "It must be because she's so…bookish, but she has stamina, that one." A note of pride had crept into his voice, and Brogan saw Harry grimace.</p><p>"Please, just…stop right there, Ron. We'll see you early in the morning, yeah?" Harry said as he started getting ready for bed, removing his shirt, first. Brogan tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. As though feeling his gaze, Harry glanced at him, a knowing look on his face. Their door opened, and Ginny came in, already in her dressing gown.</p><p>"Get over there, dear brother. Your lady awaits," she said to Ron, pushing him through the door. Ron barely managed to get out a sputtered goodnight before she used her wand to lock it and cast a Silencing Spell. She turned and smiled at them.</p><p>"Won't he wonder why you've locked <em>me</em> in too?" Brogan said, laughing.</p><p>"Trust me, after he sees what Hermione is wearing, he won't remember his name."</p><p>"Hermione packed lingerie?" Harry asked, sounding confused.</p><p>"No, I bet she has a Quidditch uniform," Brogan said, imagining it.</p><p>Ginny laughed at him. "Nice one. Actually, we found a wardrobe full of new clothes for us to wear over there. I'm not sure what your father thinks is going to happen here, but, well…" Ginny dramatically untied her gown with a flourish, and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing a sexy, short, royal blue chemise, and it fitted every one of her curves perfectly. Brogan felt all of the blood in his body traveling one direction, and a glance at Harry indicated the other man was right there with him.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Brogan murmured.</p><p>Harry moved forward and reached out to touch the material, and Brogan saw a distinct hunger in his eyes.</p><p>"I take it you like it, then?" Ginny asked Harry, her eyes filling with humor. Harry merely nodded his head. Ginny looked at Brogan. "And you? How about it?"</p><p>Brogan moved so that he was standing next to Harry, and allowed his eyes to travel down her body. He licked his lips as he took in the swell of her breasts – breasts held in his own hands many a time, yet somehow, in this get-up, they looked brand new to him. The silky shimmer of the chemise looked terrific against her freckled skin. He brought her eyes back up to her face, and she raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Did you just look at me like a piece of meat, Brogan Caley?" she asked, sounding disappointed. Brogan immediately felt his face heat and started to apologize profusely.</p><p>"Oh, no, God, I'm sorry, did I? You just look so incredible, but not like, I mean, I still respect you and…you know, wow, Ginny, that lingerie is, um, Harry? Some help here?"</p><p>Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then laughed as they pulled him into an embrace.</p><p>"You are such a gullible sod, sometimes," Harry murmured, kissing his neck. Ginny nodded, kissing his other side.</p><p>"I'm having you on, Brogan. Actually, the way you looked at me right now thrilled me down to my toes. Come on, give us a kiss."</p><p>Brogan felt relief and did as she asked, and the three of them enjoyed their night very much. And later, with Harry spooning him on one side, and Ginny curled in against him on the other, Brogan's mind drifted again to the letters that his father had given him. He frowned to himself and felt almost tempted to sneak out to read them somewhere, on his own. But Harry sighed behind him as though sensing his discomfort. The other man threw his arm around him and kissed the back of his neck before becoming still once more. Brogan sighed and knew that whatever was in those letters could wait until they were back from Hogwarts. He was where he needed to be for the moment, and Brogan was damned if he'd let his father ruin this, too.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry took one last look at the Map and folded it up, slipping it into his back pocket. With a determined air, he turned and faced his friends. They were in the Hog's Head, the only place in Hogsmeade the Death Eaters hadn't been able to get into, oddly enough. The Aurors previously sent to watch the castle had discovered it quite by accident. The Ministry was now using it to its full advantage.</p><p>They had separated from the rest of the Order – Fred, George, Bill, and the others were to be the distraction team, along with more Aurors. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Brogan, as well as Tonks and a young Auror named Bixby Salters, were the main group breaking into the castle via the secret passage. Harry knew nerves were at a high point, and he wanted to reassure them. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Right. Once we get to the end of the tunnel, we are heading down towards the dungeons. That's where they're being kept, according to the Map. Ron, Hermione, and Tonks, you three go in first and knick as many students as possible. Use your Portkeys; if they don't work for whatever reason, head back the way we came in. Me, Ginny, Brogan and Bixby will be lookout behind you, and we will take out anyone who tries to stop you. We will guard the hallway until every last child is removed. Any questions?"</p><p>Harry looked at each of them in return, noting Ginny's eyes were shining with pride at him. She had dressed as though they were heading into battle – her hair was tightly pulled back so as not to get in her way, and she wore a pair of calf-high dragon hide boots over her slim black jeans, that had a matching jacket that stopped at her waist making her look trim, fit and ready to, quite frankly, kick arse. The clothes were more gifts from Brogan's father. Hermione was dressed much the same, except in brown, and looked ready to take down Voldemort himself. Harry smiled at them.</p><p>"I know this is a scary situation, and it's okay to feel nervous. I'm nervous, too, believe it or not. Don't let this calm exterior fool you," Harry paused, noticing a brief grin flash across Brogan's face. "But the trick is to embrace your fear and fight through it anyway. All that matters is saving those students. Just think how you would feel if that were your sister or brother or even your friend up there, held captive in the dungeons of a place you used to consider your <em>home</em>. Voldemort has crossed a line in taking over Hogwarts, and I intend to show him that he is wrong and not as strong as he thinks."</p><p>Bixby the Auror looked mildly impressed, and Tonks winked at him. Harry nodded at Brogan, who would be Apparating them in small groups to the abandoned Honeydukes shop. Out of all of them, he made the least amount of noise while Apparating, having been doing it longer than the students. Of course, Tonks and Bixby were Apparating themselves to make sure no one was there waiting for them.</p><p>Tonks went first, who winked at all of them, and Bixby followed quickly behind. A few moments later, Tonks' Patronus came tearing through the wall of the Hog's Head, growling at them and then disappearing the way it had come. That was their signal that everything was good to go.</p><p>"Blimey," Ron said, watching the Wolf-Patronus disappear. "I thought her Patronus was a hare? When did it change to <em>that</em>?"</p><p>Harry shared a grin with Ginny and Brogan. "I think she's developed an affinity for wolves, for some reason," Harry said to his best friend.</p><p>Brogan went to Hermione and Ron and told them to hold hands. He looped his arm around Hermione's, and they disappeared a moment later. Ginny turned to Harry and smiled at him.</p><p>"Before all hell breaks loose, can I just say that watching you take charge is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen?"</p><p>Harry shook his head at her, not wanting to get distracted. "Stay close to me, Gin. If you get hurt, stay behind, or better yet, get the hell out of there, don't worry about anyone else, including me and Brogan. There is no shame in running. Don't stop; don't try to help. Just <em>go,</em> Ginny. Knowing that you're safe will keep me going."</p><p>She opened her mouth to either agree with him or tell him off, and Harry wasn't sure which, because right then, Brogan popped back into the room. He walked over to them, looking at Ginny's open mouth, and taking in Harry's somber expression. Brogan held out his hands, and as they each took one, their connection opened up fully. Harry knew Brogan was filling them both with as much calm as he could. He suddenly felt heartened and ready to put their plan into action.</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips at Harry but nodded her head just once. Harry gave her brief smile and squeezed her hand. They both looked at Brogan.</p><p>"Are we ready?" Brogan asked, looking between them.</p><p>"Yes," they both answered, and suddenly Harry's felt the squishy-squashy feeling of being pulled through a tube as Brogan Apparated them both.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Percy led the small party of Death Eaters to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Strange noises had been heard coming from behind the first copse of trees just a short while ago, and they had been sent by the Dark Lord to investigate. Amycus and Alecto Carrow were practically bubbling with glee next to him, anxious to grab whoever was here, stirring up trouble. A loud wailing moan was heard from the right of them, and Percy nodded at the siblings to head that way to check it out.</p><p>Percy looked at Avery Jr next to him, as a loud thump was soon heard in the opposite direction. Knowing a diversionary tactic when he heard one, Percy nevertheless kept his thought to himself and sent another batch of his party to investigate the other side of trees.</p><p>Avery stood next to Percy, not saying anything. Out of all of the other Death Eaters, the junior Avery was one of the few of them that didn't treat him with disdain or outright hatred. Percy had never been able to figure out why, exactly.</p><p>"What do you reckon? The Order of the Phoenix have come to drive us from our free and lavish Hogwarts accommodations?" Avery finally asked, staring at something in the distance that Percy couldn't see. He was about to answer when they heard Alecto and Amycus start shouting for assistance. Avery took off at a dead run, and Percy pursed his lips as he followed him.</p><p>When they found the brother and sister, Percy almost laughed out loud before remembering who he was with. As he watched the duo struggle to get out of the large net of bogies that had landed on them, Percy looked around, feeling the hair on the back of his neck start to stand at attention. A red flare of light when whizzing by them then, and he knew with utter certainty that they were under attack.</p><p>Suddenly, firecrackers were going off left and right around them, and Percy cursed his brothers' lack of originality. He changed his mind however, when, a few moments later, a giant floating head started chasing the other Death Eaters through the forest, snapping at them with its huge teeth. Now <em>that</em> was something you didn't see every day.</p><p>"Where are they casting from?" Avery yelled to him from the other side of the Carrows. Percy shook his head – he couldn't tell either. Suddenly there was a loud cry, and Percy finally saw their attackers coming at them through the trees. He saw the maroon colored robes of the Aurors intermixed with a few more recognizable faces and swore.</p><p>"Avery, get behind me! We'll cut them off before they can get to the edge of the forest!"</p><p>Green and red spells started filling the air in earnest as the two camps started fighting. Percy, for his part, made sure most of his spells missed their mark, but knew his other Death Eaters were trying to maim or kill. What was the Order playing at? Their attack was all wrong – too out in the open – and they had to know most of the other Death Eaters were still in the castle. Avery cackled briefly as he hit one of the Aurors dead on, the man's face collapsing into an astonished grimace. A loud siren noise was heard and everyone seemed to stop as they grabbed their ears to cover them. Percy looked up to see where the noise was coming from and a slight movement in one of the trees caught his eye. He now had an idea about where Fred and George had been hiding.</p><p>"Right then," Percy muttered. He aimed his wand to the left of Fred and whispered a spell that would cover them from everyone else. He caught Avery's attention and they started moving back towards the castle. This was wrong, somehow. The Aurors didn't seem interested in following them – they merely appeared to want to slow their progress. Wondering what he was missing, Percy nodded to his other Death Eaters to stay and fight if they wanted.</p><p>"I'm going to tell the Dark Lord what is happening," Percy said to Avery and the other man opted to join him. They slipped out of the forest near Hagrid's old hut, and Percy was unsurprised when no one seemed to follow them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry stopped at the exit to the hallway and double-checked the Map. There was no one about, but that didn't mean there hadn't been an alarm or charm placed around the statue of the one-eyed, hump-backed witch. This would be when either their plan would succeed or end before it had even started. Figuring there was nothing else for it, he turned and made sure everyone was paying attention.</p><p>"Here goes," he murmured, and quietly entered the hallway. Nothing happened. Releasing a deep breath, Harry turned and nodded at the others to come out as well. He looked down at the Map, and the only person he saw anywhere near them was someone named Thorfinn Rowle, two floors down and to their right. Harry barely glanced at the floors above them, not seeing any black dots moving. He saw the tiny dot of Tom Riddle moving back and forth in the center of the Great Hall, with a small number of Death Eaters concentrated there. It didn't appear anyone had been notified of their entry into the castle and he wanted to keep it that way. Harry let Tonks, Ron, and Hermione get up ahead of them and nodded. He was flanked on his right by Brogan and Ginny on his left, with Bixby bringing up the rear. They had no trouble getting to the staircase – it appeared to have been waiting for them.</p><p>It was strange to be moving through Hogwarts, as quiet as it was. There were no sounds that Harry could hear that he associated with the castle at all. He realized with a start that all the portraits were empty.</p><p>"Aye," Brogan murmured next to him. "I noticed it when we got here. It's as though everyone just…got up and left. It's giving me the creeps."</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement, and they finally reached the bottom floor. This was where it was tricky. Checking the Map again, Harry put his hand up to signal the others to stop. Harry prayed with everything he had that the doors to the Great Hall were not open or their little band of rescuers was about to be seriously stuck, right out in the open.</p><p>Ginny looked over his shoulder at the Map, frowning. "We'll have to do it in groups. Send them first, so they can get on with the reason we came."</p><p>Harry agreed with her assessment and nodded. He went to Tonks and told her how they would do it. Ron gave a low whistle.</p><p>"Once we separate, we might be sitting ducks," Ron said, studying the Map. "Or we could get separated permanently. I don't like it, but you're right, it's the only thing we can do. Maybe they're in there having their Death Eater tea and biscuits, and we'll skirt by unnoticed."</p><p>"Here, let me just do this…" Tonks screwed up her face for a moment and then was looking at them through the eyes of her aunt, Bellatrix. Harry saw Ron and Hermione pale considerably, as did Brogan. Tonks winked at them, and Ron made a face.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Tonks, don't do that with that face. You don't know how disturbing that just was."</p><p>Watching the Map, Harry made them get ready to move and fast. When it appeared that no one was about to come through the entrance, Tonks opened the door and looked towards the Great Hall. She looked back at them.</p><p>"The doors are closed. It's now or never."</p><p>"Go!" Harry murmured excitedly, and the three of them took off across the floor. He waited until they had made it to the stairwell that headed down and then released a heavy breath. Harry glanced at Brogan and Ginny. "You ready?" They both nodded as did Bixby. "Okay, Brogan, you go first with Ginny. Bixby and I will follow."</p><p>"We shouldn't separate!" Ginny hissed at him.</p><p>"We can't go tromping across the Entrance Hall like a pack of hippogriffs," Harry hissed back and indicated to Brogan to take her hand. He nodded once, and they too, headed across the floor, quickly and quietly.</p><p>Harry waited for a beat, and then Bixby nodded at him that he was ready. Looking at the doors one last time, he and Harry started making their way across the Hall. They were about halfway there when they heard the front doors of the castle begin to open.</p><p>"Shite!" Bixby muttered beside him, and Harry couldn't agree more. They both sped up, practically running now, their feet making noise as they crossed. Harry, who cursed himself for not thinking of it before this, cast a sound-reducing spell. They just made it to the stairwell as the Hogwarts doors were flung open wide.</p><p>"Did you see that blighter's face when I took him down? The Dark Lord will get a kick out of this. What a pathetic attempt." Harry didn't recognize the man speaking, but he knew the person he had been turning around (thus missing his and Bixby's less than graceful run) to talk to. It was Percy Weasley.</p><p>Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, seeing their realization hit them at the same time; Ron's mouth opened and closed rapidly, and Ginny had two bright spots on her cheeks as she bit her lip. Before Harry could reach her, Brogan touched her arm, holding her back. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny's expression cleared, thanking whatever deity existed that they had an Empath in their midst. Hermione and Tonks had held Ron back as well.</p><p>"The Dark Lord will wonder why the Ministry has attempted to execute such a disastrous plan to sneak onto the grounds," Percy said, glancing around. Harry raised his hand without thinking, and Disillusioned them all in an instant. He heard Hermione suck in a quiet breath as the cold water-like feeling trickled over them. Harry watched as Percy stared at their stairwell, suddenly frowning. He felt as though everyone behind him held their breath, afraid to breathe. Percy's eyes narrowed and then flicked to the man next to him, who was also now looking their way.</p><p>"What is it?" The unknown Death Eater asked, starting to squint and move closer. Harry watched as Percy put a hand out to stop the other man.</p><p>"Nothing, just the castle playing tricks again. Come on. He'll want his report."</p><p>They watched the two men enter the Great Hall, with Percy taking one last look in their direction. Harry couldn't see the other man's eyes due to the glint of light off of his glasses, but he felt as though Percy was trying to communicate something to them. Harry watched as Percy tapped his finger on the door three times and then closed it behind him.</p><p>The whole group moved into the stairwell's safety, and Harry released them from the Disillusionment Spell, his head giving a slight whinge. Apparently, it took a lot of power to Disillusion seven people at once.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Potter. That was impressive." Bixby said, marveling at him.</p><p>Harry frowned. "It was, especially since I didn't even realize I was going to do it beforehand, but I'm glad it worked. Come on, let's get down there. Something tells me we don't have a lot of time if some of them are back from the forest already. Let's hope it'll be enough to distract them."</p><p>They hurried down the stairs and stopped as they reached the level of the Slytherin common room. As always, the persistent sound of water could be faintly heard, and the temperature dropped by about ten degrees. Harry pulled open the Map again and nodded towards the end of the hall.</p><p>"There should be a tapestry of Bartholomew the Wizened up ahead, and the children all seem to be behind it."</p><p>"There's no one guarding it," Ron murmured. "I don't like this."</p><p>Harry had to agree. It did seem odd. "Everyone, wands at the ready," he said as they approached the tapestry. He heard Hermione tsk in disgust, and saw why a moment later. The tapestry depicted a wizard (Harry assumed it was Bartholomew), standing over a group of frightened-looking house-elves, brandishing a giant snake that looked like a whip. It was as though he were about to strike at them with it, and there was a look of utter joy on the wizard's face at the thought. Harry felt a swell of nausea and looked away.</p><p>Tonks and Bixby stepped forward, casting detection spells. A soft and green hazy film floated off of the tapestry. Tonks frowned.</p><p>"It's set to go off as soon as someone who doesn't have the Mark dares to cross it, I think. There's some interesting spell work in this. Bix?"</p><p>The Auror nodded his head. "Yeah, they've layered spell upon spell, specifically tagging it to their blood. Or to You-Know-Who's blood. Which I am not sure I even want to think about how they did that. The amount of blood they would need for this would be substantial."</p><p>"Great, now what do we do?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry. "We can't hang about here all day, trying to break through it."</p><p>"Maybe we could grab one of the Death Eaters and make them open it for us?" Ginny mused, looking thoughtful.</p><p>"Oh, well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem," Ron said sarcastically. Harry raised his hand to indicate that the two of them shouldn't start to argue. He looked at Brogan and Hermione.</p><p>"You two got anything? You're the cleverest of all of us, by far."</p><p>"To be honest, I'd be afraid to try – it might go off the minute we attempt anything," Brogan said, frowning at the wall. Harry saw Hermione nod her head in agreement.</p><p>"He's right, Harry. It's far too dangerous to start trying to dismantle it."</p><p>Harry swore in his head and thought about what Ginny had suggested. Maybe if they could go back up and grab Percy…</p><p>Just then, a noise from behind them made them all jump, and Harry had them back up against the far side of the wall, where the light was darkest. Concentrating again, he tried to replicate what he had done before, and Disillusioned them. This time it wasn't as quick as before, but still good enough. They watched as someone with a dark robe and hood came towards them, moving confidently down the hallway.</p><p>"Oh, hell," Ron whispered behind him, and Harry suddenly knew who it was beneath the hood. He gripped his wand in his hand, prepared for anything. He saw Ginny do the same, a look of determination on her face that he recognized well.</p><p>"He's probably here to help us," Harry whispered to her now, and she frowned at him.</p><p>"Constant vigilance, Harry," Ginny said simply.</p><p>Percy stopped just before he reached where they were standing. He let the hood fall back and then kneeled.</p><p>"Whoever you are, I am turning myself over to you. I can help you rescue the children." Percy's voice was rough and low. A moment later, he lay down his wand in front of him and pushed it away. It made a clattering noise as it rolled. Harry looked down as it stopped right in front of him, and he glanced at Ron and Hermione in disbelief. Bixby stepped forward and grabbed it, aiming his wand at Percy. He nodded at Harry to drop his spell.</p><p>Percy seemed unsurprised to see a wand pointed at his face, but Harry could tell he was a bit surprised by seeing his brother and sister doing it as well. His brown eyes (how had Harry never noticed Percy had brown eyes like Ginny's?) flashed at them, but he said nothing, his face a neutral mask.</p><p>"I am Bixby Salters, and I am placing you under arrest by order of the Ministry. Auror Tonks, you are witness that the suspect has given himself up to us? And that I now have his wand within my possession?"</p><p>Tonks nodded. "I am. And I do. But we have extenuating circumstances here, don't we, Harry?"</p><p>Harry nodded his head even as two very thin, yet sturdy looking ropes flew out of the Auror's wand and wove themselves around Percy's wrists. Harry saw Percy cringe as though in pain. He glanced at Tonks and Bixby.</p><p>"Auror Salters there are things here you don't understand. We have reason to believe that Percy Weasley has been working as a spy within the ranks of the Death Eaters for the Order of the Phoenix."</p><p>Salters looked at Harry in disbelief, and Tonks nodded her head at her fellow Auror. "It's true, Bix."</p><p>"He just gave himself up. I'm following protocol. We can sort all that out later. Sorry, Potter, but Tonks knows what we're supposed to do."</p><p>Tonks pursed her lips at her co-worker and indicated to the rest of them that Bixby was correct.</p><p>Percy looked at Harry for the first time. "It's fine. I don't need my wand or hands to let you into the holding cells. I just need to walk through the barrier."</p><p>Suddenly Ron stirred next to Harry, as though just waking up. "Perce…are you…okay? <em>Can</em> we really trust you? I know what Bill told us, but…" Harry saw a flicker of hopefulness flash across his best friend's face.</p><p>Percy studied his brother for a moment. "You don't have to, of course, but I think Harry wants to. He'll be able to tell you if what I say is true."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Percy. The two men stared at each other, and then Percy lowered his head slightly. Harry used his Legilimency skills, reading the other man's thoughts. He pulled back after a moment, and looked at Ron and Ginny, nodding. Percy was indeed himself.</p><p>"We don't have time for this. We must get the students out <em>now</em>," Percy growled impatiently.</p><p>Harry nodded at Bixby to allow the other man to stand up. He walked Percy over to the tapestry, and then suddenly, it wasn't there anymore, and they stood before a bare, grey wall of the castle. Percy nodded at the door.</p><p>"The door will work now. The Dark Lord never considered that someone other than his loyal followers would ever get this far. It's quite an oversight of his, to be honest. But then again, he always underestimates everyone that isn't him."</p><p>Tonks opened the door and stepped in, cautiously. Harry immediately heard the soft noises of children crying. He looked at Ron and Hermione, indicating they should follow Tonks. Brogan stood with his back to the door, his eyes keenly on the hallway behind them. Ginny was staring at Percy, a myriad of emotions in her eyes as she stared at her brother. Harry looked at her, and she met his gaze. She turned the same way Brogan was facing with a slight nod, and the two of them kept watch on the hallway.</p><p>Harry moved forward and looked into the cell, for that was exactly what it was. He had never thought Hogwarts would allow an <em>actual</em> dungeon, with bars and rough, uneven floors. Chains hung menacingly from the walls, and it was dank and extremely cold. Harry could already see his breath forming in the air.</p><p>Hermione and Tonks were opening the first cell, while Ron worked on the second. The crying noise intensified as the students eventually realized they weren't dreaming – that someone <em>was</em> there to rescue them.</p><p>There were fifteen students in total, most of them very young – Harry thought the oldest was a fourth-year he knew from Ravenclaw. There were no Slytherins in the cells, nor were there any Gryffindors. Harry stepped back and looked at Percy.</p><p>"Is this all of them?"</p><p>Percy nodded. "Yes, all that are left. The Dark Lord… toyed with a few of them after he returned the two to the Ministry. He was angry that nothing had happened."</p><p>Harry swallowed roughly, not wanting to imagine it. Tonks looked over at them.</p><p>"Weasley, do you know if we can still use Portkeys down here?"</p><p>Percy frowned. "I didn't realize that was something that had been changed." He looked at Harry. "McGonagall's doing?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. She told Remus she argued with the castle most of the night before it allowed her to let it happen."</p><p>"He won't be happy when he realizes."</p><p>"I don't give two figs what You-Know-Who thinks about it," Ron said, coming over. He had five of the students with him. He looked at Harry. "Five per each Portkey - should work, right?"</p><p>"We don't have any other options. Tonks? You try it first."</p><p>"Right," the Auror said and pulled the Portkey out of her robe pocket. "I'll send a Patronus back to indicate we've made it safely back to the Hog's Head."</p><p>Harry watched as she collected her students together, taking the youngest ones first. A first-year with blonde hair was staring at Harry, using the back of his hand to wipe at his nose.</p><p>"You're Harry Potter," the boy said, sounding awed despite the circumstances. Harry kneeled in front of the boy, who was wearing a Hufflepuff crest on a robe that looked like it had seen better days.</p><p>"I am. What's your name?"</p><p>"It's Harry, too. Harry Hawthorne." The little boy's chin wobbled as though he was about to cry again, and Harry tried to smile at him, to reassure him.</p><p>"Well, Harry Too, this is Tonks, and she's going to get you to safety. She's a Metamorphmagus. Do you know what that means?"</p><p>Little Harry shook his head and stared up at Tonks in wonder. Harry watched as Tonks changed her nose a few times, one of her favorite tricks, and heard the children gasp. Harry nudged the boy to stand with the other students.</p><p>"You're almost out of here, Harry. Can you be brave for me?"</p><p>He watched as the boy swallowed roughly and then looked at Tonk's waiting hand. He nodded slowly.</p><p>"Hufflepuffs aren't brave usually, but I can try," he said, his voice sounding small. Tonks tsked at him.</p><p>"Who told you that, young Harry? I was a Hufflepuff, and now I'm a big, bad Auror. I bet you have plenty of bravery you don't even know you have. Come on, you lot. Hang on."</p><p>Harry stood back up and stepped clear of Tonks and the students. She pulled out a child's sock and told the students to all make sure they were holding onto her in some way.</p><p>"Here goes nothing and everything," Tonks said and activated the Portkey. A moment later, a small wind blew through the cell as she and the students disappeared.</p><p>"We have to hurry up," Percy said again from the break in the wall, and Harry nodded at him. He looked at Ron and Hermione to get ready to leave with their groups. A few moments later, Tonks's Patronus showed up, barking out a short growl only once before it disappeared. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and Ron indicated she should go first. She was about to tap her Portkey when Ginny's voice startled them.</p><p>"Someone's coming!" she whispered, and Harry looked down the hallway, swearing. He looked at Percy, who had a determined look on his face. He met Harry's gaze.</p><p>"Let me go," the other man said simply, looking down at his hands. "I can buy you the time to get out."</p><p>"He'll know you helped us," Harry said, frowning.</p><p>"My life has been forfeit for a long time now, Harry." Percy had such a sense of – fatal acceptance about him that Harry couldn't help but wonder if the other man just wanted everything to be done with already.</p><p>"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his reverie. He turned to her.</p><p>"Go, go now. Ron, as soon as she's gone, take your group and go. We'll see you back at the Hog's Head."</p><p>Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but one of the smaller children in his group started crying again, and Ron turned to comfort him. Hermione and her group disappeared a moment later, and Harry joined Brogan, Ginny, Bixby, and Percy at the tapestry.</p><p>"Oi! Weasley, what are you doing? The Dark Lord wants…" The Death Eater coming their way stopped, his mouth falling open. "Bloody hell. Stupefy!"</p><p>Then everything seemed to happen at once.</p><p>Harry felt the air move behind him, and knew Ron had activated his Portkey. He grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him out of the way, the red blast from the Death Eater's wand barely missing them. Bixby, standing on the other side of Percy, was not so lucky, and crumpled unconscious to the ground. Brogan and Ginny had started firing answering spells back at the Death Eater, but Harry knew it was already too late. He could hear the sound of other Death Eaters coming down the hallway behind them. While helping the children, he had forgotten to check the Map.</p><p>"Let me go to them. I can buy you some time," Percy muttered next to him. Ginny glanced back at them as though sensing her brother's decision.</p><p>"You're coming with us," Ginny said, her voice carrying, and Harry knew that she would not let them leave the castle without Percy.</p><p>"Uh, Harry?" Brogan said after a moment. "We could use some of your super shielding right about now. This tosser is quick."</p><p>Harry stood behind Brogan and raised his hand, encasing them with another Shield Charm just before another red spell could hit them. Brogan stepped back, his arm brushing against Harry's, and the Shield Charm grew even more robust. Harry watched as Ginny turned towards her brother, flicking her wand at him to release him from the Ministry ropes. Brogan and Harry backed up together, firing off spells as two more Death Eaters joined the first. Harry noticed one of them was Snape, and felt his anger suddenly crest inside him.</p><p>"Not <em>now</em>," Brogan murmured beside him.</p><p>But Harry couldn't resist – he sent a powerful stunning spell in Snape's direction, and felt gratified when it appeared to hit its mark… but then frowned when he realized Snape had managed to block it at the last second with Shield Charm of his own. It wavered as it took the full brunt of Harry's spell, but held. Snape's eyes widened momentarily as though in surprise and then narrowed as his face twisted into an arrogant sneer.</p><p>"Fuck," Harry muttered.</p><p>"Come on, Harry, you can get even later," Brogan said, tugging on his arm. "Let's get out of here before this becomes a full on attack. Death Eaters multiply like rabbits."</p><p>"Harry! One of you needs to help us with Bixby. He's dead bloody weight," Ginny said from behind them, and Harry suddenly remembered one of their group had fallen. He nodded at Brogan, who turned around to help as Harry reinforced his Shield. His head gave a strong whinge of pain, and he almost felt as though he had been physically punched. Harry had the feeling that they had to get out of there <em>now</em>.</p><p>"Ginny, Portkey!" he yelled, not turning to look at them. Snape and the other Death Eaters were advancing slowly, each focusing their spells at the center of the Harry's Shield. Harry's head throbbed again.</p><p>"Then get over here, you git! I'm not leaving you," was her answer, and he realized they were quite a few feet away from him. Harry hadn't realized he had walked forward, towards the Death Eaters, instead of away from them. A moment later, with his head pulsing, he understood why.</p><p>Voldemort was almost there.</p><p>Harry felt a strange sort of calmness hit him then – an almost peace that was total in its sensation. Suddenly, he heard Voldemort's voice in his head.</p><p>"Yes, Harry. Stay. Let them go. Save them. Stay with me, and we'll have a little chat."</p><p>"Not on your life," Harry muttered, and tried to back up again, but the voice in his head grew more persistent.</p><p>"Now, now, I have done the polite thing, Harry Potter. Are you not even wizard enough to follow the basic rules of social niceties?"</p><p>Harry stopped moving, feeling confused. Voldemort had a point – wasn't it awfully rude of him to break into the castle to rescue the students and not even stop for a chat? He stared down the middle of the hallway, as though captivated. He didn't hear Ginny or Brogan calling his name. Harry saw in his peripheral vision that the Death Eaters had stopped casting spells. He suddenly had the strangest idea that he should drop his Shield Charm. Why had he cast one again?</p><p>Harry watched as Voldemort entered the hallway as though floating, his robes trailing behind him. His red-viper like eyes beckoned to him, and Harry felt himself step forward. They were just going to have a little chat, that's all. No harm could come from that, surely?</p><p>Suddenly, Harry felt something warm and steadying at his waist, and he tore his eyes away from the image of Voldemort to see a small arm wrapped around his middle. Ginny was looking up at him, her chocolate-colored eyes filled with concern. A second warmth joined hers at his back, and Harry was suddenly able to turn his head to look at Brogan. The other man's blue eyes seemed to be asking him something, or, no, maybe they were trying to tell him something. Something important.</p><p>"Harry Potter, you are mine."</p><p>Ginny's hand moved upward until it was touching Brogan's, and all three of them were fully connected. Harry's head gave a sharp pulse of protest as he suddenly came crashing back to himself. His body felt suddenly flooded with sensation.</p><p>He felt rather than saw Ginny turn her head toward Voldemort as though in challenge. As he looked at her, Harry saw her narrowed eyes and tight expression. He had never seen her look so fierce.</p><p>"No, I think you'll find that he's <em>ours</em>," she said out loud, and then they were pulling Harry back until he was in between the two of them. He saw Brogan abruptly turn and grab hold of Percy and Bixby, as Ginny tightened her grip. Harry noticed Snape and the other Death Eaters start to advance on them again but before another spell could be cast, Ginny activated their Portkey and an ear-piercing scream was filling his head as they were jerked away by the pull of magic.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Return to the Fold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s Note: So, this chapter is basically a super long one of two parts - the first part, very plotty. The second part? Very smutty. It’s quite an intense chapter for our threesome, so if that is not your thing, feel free to skip it. However I have been assured it’s very hot, lol, so your loss. Many thanks to each and every one of you who have remained supportive and kept reading. It means the world to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 54: Return to the Fold</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh, look, Ginny, he's coming 'round."</p><p>Harry winced as he moved his head, the echo of the scream he'd heard before he'd blacked out still fresh in his mind. It could have only been Voldemort's scream – in protest, anger, or frustration, Harry didn't know. Perhaps it had been all three at once. He felt something soft tickle his face and opened his eyes, seeing a fuzzy, red blur standing over him. He felt someone slip his glasses into his hands a moment later and put them on as he looked around. They were back in the flat in London, and Harry was stretched out in his bed.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, you took your sweet time waking up," Ginny whispered as she pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. Ron and Hermione were standing behind her, looking more than a little relieved. Harry didn't see Brogan anywhere.</p><p>"How long was I out?"</p><p>"Longer than you should have been, in my estimation," Ginny said, pulling back. "We thought you had been hit with a stunner or something at the last moment." Her hand brushed the hair off of his forehead, her touch tender. Ginny turned and looked at Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"Could you guys give us a few moments? Let them know he's awake."</p><p>His two friends smiled at him and nodded, slipping quietly out of the room. Harry focused on Ginny, taking a good look at her to make sure she was all right as well.</p><p>"Where's Brogan?" he asked, wanting to make sure they had all made it.</p><p>"He's downstairs, telling Remus and the others what happened at the school. I'm sure he knows you're okay, just from the amount of relief I'm feeling right now." Ginny smiled at him. "How is your head? You were clutching it before you blacked out."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes for a moment to take stock of any soreness or pain and then looked at her. "It feels all right. I would expect to have a searing headache after…<em>that</em>, but…nothing. Must be your doing, right?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "I tried focusing on healing you, or at least, making sure you were comfortable. I'm glad it worked."</p><p>"Where's Percy?"</p><p>Ginny's smile left her face, and she sighed. "He's…being held in one of the other rooms. Auror Salters eventually came to and insisted Percy be kept apart from everyone. Mum and Dad haven't even been able to see him yet. But Kingsley himself is on his way here to deal with him. Or the situation, I suppose."</p><p>"How are the students…did everyone…make it?"</p><p>Ginny nodded and looked cheery again. "They did, and they are singing your praises. You're an even bigger hero to them than you were before."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Great. Can I move and get up, or has someone ordered me to stay put?"</p><p>Ginny smirked at him. "You can rise; I'll allow it."</p><p>"Hah," Harry said as she moved out of his way. Harry sat forward and moved his head back and forth, hearing his neck pop. He stood up and only felt slightly woozy. Ginny held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.</p><p>"Downstairs then?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, reckon we should get this over with."</p><p>They made their way downstairs and headed to the kitchen first. Fred and George were eating something and cheered when they came in. Remus entered the room from the other door and gave Harry a relieved smile. He patted Harry on the back as Ginny made Harry sit down so that she could get him some tea.</p><p>"You had us worried, Harry," Remus said, squeezing his shoulders. He sat down next to him. "But other than you, and one or two of the Aurors, everyone got away with minimal harm. It was a successful rescue attempt. You should feel proud."</p><p>Harry nodded. Yes, they had succeeded. But he was still hesitant to claim a victory. He wanted to know what was going on with Percy. Lupin must have seen the question on his face because the other man sobered when he met his eyes.</p><p>"Kingsley and Bill are both talking to him now. As well as Tonks and Auror Salters."</p><p>"How does he…seem?" Harry asked frowning. Ginny joined them and placed a teacup in front of him.</p><p>"Subdued. Exhausted. But he <em>is</em> talking."</p><p>Harry nodded and took a sip of his tea, not really tasting it. He glanced at Ginny. "Did you get a chance to talk to him at all?"</p><p>"Only for a few moments. Why, Harry? What's wrong?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, not saying anything. Lupin patted him on the back again and got up, leaving him and Ginny alone. Fred and George left soon after, and they were by themselves in the kitchen, finally. Harry looked at Ginny.</p><p>"I'm worried about Percy. We shouldn't leave him by himself."</p><p>"You mean you don't trust him?" Ginny asked frowning.</p><p>"No, not like that…I just…" Harry paused, not sure how to explain himself. "When I read his thoughts, at Hogwarts…he's so incredibly weary, Gin. He's tired of just…existing."</p><p>"You think he's going to harm himself?"Ginny asked, looking surprised. "Percy would never…I mean…<em>oh</em>." Understanding registered on her face, and she looked sad as she considered his words. "He's not the brother I used to know anymore, is he?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I don't think he's the man any of us think they know anymore. He's different. I felt it when I was in his head."</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, each staring into their teacups. They heard a door slam up above them, and then the flat was still once again. After the rush of the last several hours, Harry felt strangely bereft inside. He supposed he hadn't expected them to succeeded quite so brilliantly. Ginny moved her hand on the table, taking hold of his.</p><p>"Why are you surprised we made it back in one piece?" she finally asked, studying him.</p><p>"Not sure, really, just…I feel like we got lucky, I suppose."</p><p>"Well, we really would have been stuck without Percy there to help us," Ginny said, resting her head on her hand, gazing at him thoughtfully.</p><p>Just then, the door behind them opened, and Brogan entered the kitchen. His face lit up when he saw them.</p><p>"You're awake!" The other man exclaimed, sounding euphoric.</p><p>Harry gave him a half-smile as the other man pulled him in for a brief hug. Brogan moved away and sat down next to him. He gazed at Harry, a small frown on his face.</p><p>"Why do you seem … a bit lost, Harry? I thought you'd be happy. Your plan was successful, and we saved all of the students."</p><p>"He's worried about Percy," Ginny said, looking around Harry at Brogan.</p><p>Harry also looked at the other man. "When you see Percy, do you sense…anything?"</p><p>Brogan looked thoughtful. "No, but then I haven't really spent any time with him. While at the school, I was mostly concentrating on you and Ginny and making sure you didn't throw yourself at Voldemort's feet."</p><p>Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "Yeah, what was that about, anyway? I thought you were going to offer yourself to him when he reached us, Harry. It was almost like you weren't…you."</p><p>Harry sighed. "I felt compelled to obey him. It was…odd. It was almost like being under the Imperious Curse but…different, somehow. Did you two hear him in your heads like I did?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head, but Ginny nodded. "I did, at the very end. After the three of us joined. I heard him say you were his. So I set him straight."</p><p>Harry smiled at her despite his mood. "Yeah, I remember thinking I had never seen you look so dead scary before in your life. You were fierce, Gin." Harry paused and looked at both of them. He took Brogan's hand into his, and they all felt it again – that connected feeling – that feeling that they were more than just themselves. "I wouldn't have made it if you two hadn't been there. You…both stopped me. I think I probably would have done what he'd wanted if you hadn't wrapped your arm around my waist, Ginny. Or if you hadn't been at my back, Brogan."</p><p>"Has Voldemort ever been able to do that to you before?" Brogan asked, releasing a deep breath, his cheeks filling with color as the connection affected him. Harry let go of his hand, realizing they were probably not in the right place for things to get heated between the three of them.</p><p>"Not exactly, no," Harry said, frowning. "He's tried to possess me before, and it almost worked that time, but…I've never felt as though I wanted to obey him like that. Something's changed."</p><p>"Maybe he's found another spell to use against you from that bloody book of Dumbledore's," Ginny murmured, looking at them. "He needed your mother's bones before. Perhaps now, since they've had control of the school, Voldemort's been able to re-do that spell."</p><p>"We should talk to Percy," Harry said after a moment.</p><p>"Maybe just you should," Ginny said. "I'm afraid I would let my emotions get the better of me right now."</p><p>Before Harry could reply, Remus was standing in the doorway and calling to him. Harry got up to see what he wanted.</p><p>"Sorry, I know you've been trying to get your bearings, but Kingsley wants you to talk to Percy. Do you feel up to it right now?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, we just sort of came to that decision ourselves." He looked back at Brogan and Ginny and walked back over to them. He sat down and looked between them.</p><p>"I might be a bit, are you two going to be okay for a while?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Oh, I can suffer through a listless hour or two with him, no worries."</p><p>Brogan snorted. "Thanks a lot."</p><p>"Well, don't get too bored with each other," Harry murmured, and he brushed his lips against Ginny's. She smiled at him.</p><p>"If you get the chance, tell Percy his little sister wants him to stick around."</p><p>Harry nodded. He joined Remus again and followed the other man down another hallway. There was an Auror that Harry didn't recognize standing outside one of the doors, and he stepped aside when Lupin motioned to him.</p><p>As they entered the room, Kingsley looked up from where he'd been sitting at the desk, reading a file. Percy was sitting across from him, a cup of tea next to him. His hands were in front of him, flat on the table. Harry was glad to see that he wasn't still tied up, at least. There was no sign of Auror Salters or Tonks.</p><p>"Ah, Harry, glad you see you're up and about. Come in, join us."</p><p>Kingsley conjured up two more chairs for them, and they joined them at the desk. Harry felt Percy's eyes on him and looked up, meeting the other man's gaze. He felt as though Percy was checking him over. Kingsley noticed it too and frowned across the table at the other man.</p><p>"Percy, was there something you wanted to ask Mr Potter?"</p><p>"Only…" Percy paused and then stared at Harry again. "How do you feel, Harry? In your head?"</p><p>Harry had raised his hand halfway to his forehead before he'd realized it and stopped himself, lowering it back down again. He frowned at Percy.</p><p>"I feel fine. I feel like me."</p><p>Those words appeared to make Percy relax, the tightness in his shoulders easing a bit. He reached out to take a drink of his tea, and Harry noticed his hand shook for a moment.</p><p>"Is there a reason my head shouldn't feel fine?" Harry asked.</p><p>Percy looked at him. "The Dark Lord…sorry, that is going to be a hard habit to break," Percy stopped and took a deep breath. "Vol…<em>Voldemort</em> may have enhanced his connection with you. I wasn't privy to all the details, but he…drank a potion that Severus made for him. Something about making it easier to get you to do things once you two are near each other. He will not be happy that it seems to have not worked as he'd planned."</p><p>"It did almost work," Harry admitted. He looked at Remus and Kingsley. "If Ginny and Brogan hadn't had been there, I think I may have done exactly whatever Voldemort asked me to do."</p><p>The other men looked startled at Harry's words. Percy gazed thoughtfully at Harry.</p><p>"My sister is… she is all right, isn't she? Her…prophecy has come true?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "She's strong. And she told me to tell you to stick around."</p><p>"The spell The Dark…<em>Voldemort</em> had me do to weaken her…it did not succeed?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "She became quite ill, and we were all worried for a while, but…she rebounded."</p><p>Percy closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath. When he gazed back at Harry, he looked more like himself. Percy then blinked at him, looking serious again. "Bill said as much, but I wanted to hear you say it. The other person you mentioned…this Brogan…he is the last descendant, is he not?"</p><p>Harry felt startled about Percy knowing that but nodded his head. "Yes. And he is also an Empath."</p><p>Percy nodded as though that made sense. He looked around at the other two men.</p><p>"Dumbledore did not tell me everything, but he told me enough. The rest I pieced together on my own. We have to force Voldemort to make his stand at the Ministry. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort and Harry must face each other in the room where the stone dais sits, the room where they study the Veil. I tried to plant the idea into the Dark Lord's head, but…he never seemed to take the bait. But, perhaps now, he will. He is running out of ideas to control you, Harry. And it bothers him a great deal."</p><p>Harry felt a strange sort of sensation at Percy's words – maybe because it conjured up images that he would rather forget – images of Sirius, alive one moment, trading barbs with Bellatrix, and then falling backward into the Veil and disappearing completely. Harry shook himself out of his daydream and realized Kingsley was talking.</p><p>"Before Aberforth died, we made sure the Ministry was secure. He insisted on it, actually. It has been difficult, to say the least. But Aberforth seemed to think that the final showdown would happen there, although he never said why."</p><p>Remus stirred next to Harry as though he, too, had been remembering Sirius. "He believed there was something about the Veil Room that Voldemort would think he needed." Lupin paused, looking thoughtful.</p><p>"Aberforth was working on a way to make Voldemort mortal again. I think that's why Voldemort targeted him; maybe he knew. Or, then again, maybe he just really wanted to take the school as his. I am not sure how far Aberforth got in his work. But there was a box delivered to Arthur a few days ago that had your name on it, Harry. With everything going on, I had forgotten about it, but I think perhaps you should take a look at it."</p><p>"Who would send me a box through Arthur Weasley?" Harry asked, confused.</p><p>"Well, the writing on the box…it looks like Aberforth's handwriting."</p><p>"He sent me a box <em>after</em> he was dead?"</p><p>"Or it was charmed to not be sent until after his death," Kingsley pointed out. "Aberforth was mad clever, much like his brother. I wouldn't put it past the old goat not to have had a contingency plan in place."</p><p>Harry didn't know what to think. He couldn't understand Aberforth sending him something specifically, especially as the man had not really seemed to like him much. He looked at Percy, who had closed his eyes while they'd been talking. Harry glanced at Kingsley.</p><p>"How much trouble or danger is Percy in? I mean, can he stay here and be with his family or…"</p><p>"I'm going to the Ministry to await trial after I talk to my parents. Kingsley has agreed to let me do that first," Percy said, looking at Harry, his brown eyes now dull and lifeless.</p><p>"Do you think that's wise?" Harry asked the Head Auror.</p><p>Kingsley looked at Percy, a deep frown on his face. "It is what he wants, and I haven't been able to convince him otherwise. I have more than enough proof to indicate he was working with Dumbledore the whole time, but…"</p><p>"There are things that I must pay for," Percy said, his voice quiet. "I always knew it would come to this. I have made my peace with it. I will stand trial. I will not accept favorites or allowances."</p><p>"Percy," Remus began, frowning at the other man. "You speak as though you are a horrible criminal who was with Voldemort out of choice. Albus told me enough that I know that isn't true. Your family –"</p><p>"My family must never know the extent of what I have done," Percy said, a note finality in his voice. "Please. I could not bear any of this if I thought they were…"</p><p>"Worried about you? Because they already are," Harry said, trying to make Ron's brother understand how much the Weasleys still needed him. "You going off to stand trial for anything you might have done while working as a spy is not going to change that."</p><p>Percy frowned at Harry. "No, that is not what I meant. I do not want them to think even less of me than they do now. There are things they cannot know."</p><p>"But a trial will bring those things out into the open, anyway," Remus said, shaking his head.</p><p>"If I make it to one, then I will cross that bridge when I come to it," Percy said, turning back to look at Kingsley. "Can I speak to my mother and father now?"</p><p>Kingsley nodded and stood up. "They're in one of the other rooms down the hall. I'll take you to them. Molly is beside herself with wanting to make sure you are okay. I'm half-surprised she hasn't burned a hole in the wall yet."</p><p>Percy stood, and as he passed Harry's chair, he paused. "Tell Ron and Ginny…tell them that I am sorry I couldn't protect Charlie when the time came. And tell them I am proud of them. I'm proud of all of them. And I'm proud to be a Weasley."</p><p>Harry watched them leave and then looked at Remus, seeing his own worries reflected on his friend's face. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Percy hadn't decided to just give up.</p><p>"You don't think he'd hurt himself, do you?" Harry asked Remus.</p><p>Remus looked startled and then sighed. "I'm not certain. He's…he's been under Voldemort's influence for a long time now. His mind has been messed with by both Voldemort and Albus. It's an understatement, but Percy has been through a lot. I have to say, at this point, he may just be reacting in shock. That could be why he sounds so detached. Perhaps being away from everyone so he can be by himself will be good for him."</p><p>"Will it be safe?" Harry asked, thinking about Voldemort trying to get him back. Or worse, revenge.</p><p>"Kingsley will make sure he is. You can trust in that, Harry."</p><p>Harry nodded his head, absentmindedly. He didn't think Voldemort would leave Percy alone for too long. He was too vindictive, too..possessive. He had considered Percy one of his own – had bestowed his Mark upon him. Which meant that Percy had done a persuasive job, indeed. Harry wasn't sure what that would mean if the two were ever allowed to meet again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny must have drifted off sometime after Brogan had started reading to her. His voice had such a soothing quality to her. After the adrenaline of the whole escapade at the school had worn off, Ginny's exhaustion had crept up on her. But she awoke when she heard Harry's voice.</p><p>"Harry?" she blinked her eyes open, noticing the sun had gone down, and the room was half in darkness.</p><p>"Shh, I'm right here." And she felt his arms wrap around her middle comfortably. She realized she had fallen asleep with her head on Brogan's lap, but the other man was now nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Where's Brogan?"</p><p>"I ran into him in the hall; he said you fell asleep almost immediately, and he's trying not to be offended at that."</p><p>"Ha, ha," Ginny said, yawning. She turned so she could look at Harry. "Ron and Hermione kept us company for a while, but then they buggered off to be together, and we decided we would read, except…"</p><p>"Brogan's soothing voice lulled you into complacency, I know."</p><p>"How did it go? With Percy?"</p><p>Harry sighed and took her hand in his. "He's…well, Remus seems to think he's in shock at finally being away from Voldemort. He's going to the Ministry to await trial."</p><p>"What? But..he was a spy. Why would they want to put him on trial –"</p><p>"He wants it that way, Gin."</p><p>Ginny closed her mouth in surprise. "He's acting stupidly noble, isn't he?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. As Remus pointed out, he's been through a lot. Maybe he just wants to be alone."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "But we're his family. We should be there to help him. Oh God, except we wouldn't, would we? We'd smother him. In typical Weasley fashion. Mum wouldn't let him out of her sight, and the twins would eventually start to take the piss…"</p><p>Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Hey, I happen to like typical Weasley fashion, you know. He did tell me something to tell you, though."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"He said to tell you and Ron that he was sorry he couldn't save Charlie. And that he was proud of you, and he always has been. And that he was proud to be a Weasley."</p><p>Ginny felt her heart fill with emotion at Harry's words. When Percy had started working for the Minister and had seemingly turned his back on them, she'd been so ashamed of him. He had acted as though he was better than they were; that was the real slap in the face to Ginny. She could understand Percy wanting to be a good employee and even supporting the Minister (no matter how misguided he'd been at the time) over Harry, but…to act as though your own family was beneath you? It had killed a little bit of her love for her brother, she had to admit.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, tracing his finger against her lips. She blinked at him, suddenly needing to feel something other than confusion and misery. She moved closer to him, kissing him and pushing herself in between his legs.</p><p>"Use your hand and lock the door," she whispered, working her mouth around his neck, her hands skating under his shirt.</p><p>"What about Brogan?"</p><p>Ginny paused and considered waiting for him but made up her mind as she met Harry's gaze. "I just want to be with you. This isn't about the Copulatus or…anything else. I just need the man I love to hold me and lie to me and tell me that it's all going to be okay."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I don't have to lie. Things <em>will</em> be better, eventually. We have each other, Gin. There's nothing that can touch that. You proved that today."</p><p>Ginny didn't even want to take the time to entirely remove their clothes; she just wanted to feel Harry inside of her – filing her – completing her. They shifted and kissed until Ginny was on top, and she slipped her hand underneath the rim of his jeans and then his boxers. Harry pulled her shirt up and kissed her breasts as his hands gripped her bum through her jeans. Ginny didn't even want any foreplay; she just wanted Harry. When she had him in her hand, hard and ready, she sat up, shifting her jeans and knickers off quickly, and slid on top of him, and they both grunted in satisfaction.</p><p>"It feels so tight like this," Harry whispered, and she nodded. She felt Harry's body inside of her and loved the way it felt – so full that it made her body stretch to accommodate him since she hadn't quite been wet enough. But her body soon responded as she pushed forward, bringing her knees tightly against his sides. It was hard and rough, and some part of her enjoyed it for what it was – the two of them just wholly together in every sense.</p><p>They gazed at each other as Ginny set her own pace, and Harry let her, his hands tightly holding onto her. She raised her hands above her, pulling her hair out of the tight ponytail she'd worn all day. Harry groaned and swore as her hair fell around her in waves. She finally pulled her shirt off and flung it over her head, grinning down at him. She cupped her breasts through her bra and pushed even harder against him. The rough feel of the fabric of the jeans he still wore grazed against her legs.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Harry, that feels good, so good," she chanted, as he pushed up into her. She heard herself moan his name and bucked as he brought one of his hands in between them, rubbing her.</p><p>"Come for me," he murmured, bringing his legs up behind her, and Ginny felt all of her feelings gathering inside of her. Nothing mattered more than this – just her and Harry moving as one. Her orgasm hit her then, making her cry out, but she kept riding him, pushing him forward. They joined hands as he thrust upwards, and she felt open and lost inside the heat of his desire. She tightened herself around him, and he murmured her name as he convulsed deep inside of her, his body pulsing within hers.</p><p>They eventually slowed, and Ginny fell forward as Harry's arms wrapped around her. She could hear the wild beating of his heart and closed her eyes. Harry's hands were in her hair, and she smiled, sighing.</p><p>"Er, Gin? I have to move. Eventually, my leg will start to complain."</p><p>Ginny smirked at him and kissed him before moving off. He fixed his clothes, and they twisted onto their sides, Harry wrapping himself around her body. Ginny was just drifting off again when a gentle knock at the door made her lift her head.</p><p>She felt Harry move his hand, and then the door opened, a tray full of food floating in before Brogan. He gave them a half-amused grin and set the food on the desk. He bent down so that he was eye-level with Ginny. She felt her skin heat for some reason, as though he had caught them doing something they weren't supposed to.</p><p>"I'm sorry –" she started, but Brogan placed a finger on her lips. He bent forward and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"No need to apologize, Gin. I could tell you needed to be with Harry by yourself." His blue eyes smiled warmly back at her, utterly free from any sort of hurt or misunderstanding. Ginny felt fortunate then that the other man knew them so well.</p><p>Ginny smiled. "We're so lucky you're an Empath. It saves us loads of embarrassing conversations."</p><p>Brogan gave her a mock-serious look, a smile twitching on his lips. "It does indeed."</p><p>"Is that food?" Harry asked behind her, and despite her tiredness, Ginny's felt her stomach rumble.</p><p>"Aye," Brogan said, handing Harry a glass of pumpkin juice and a sandwich. "Your Mum and Dad are still talking with Percy, so the rest of us decided to just eat leftovers and scrounge for dinner. Ron offered to make something, but the twins started cackling a bit madly at that idea, and Hermione talked him out of it."</p><p>Harry handed her his dressing gown to wear, and they all eventually settled on the bed, starting to eat.</p><p>"Where's your father?" Harry asked, looking at Brogan. "I didn't see him this morning before we left nor when I was downstairs earlier."</p><p>Brogan frowned as he pushed his plate away from him. He sat next to Harry and rested his back against the headboard of the bed. "He's buggered off, as usual. I don't know, and I didn't ask."</p><p>"Did you get a chance to read your Mum's letters?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Brogan sighed. "No. I…I decided not to read them for the time being. I don't need to be having emotional upheavals right now. I have enough on my plate. We all do. I want to be strong for you two."</p><p>Harry took the other man's hand and squeezed it. "We want to be here for you. Did you consider that?"</p><p>Brogan stared at Harry for a moment in wonder and then shook his head. "I appreciate that, but…"</p><p>Ginny finished her food and put her plate out of the way, moving forward so that she could join them. She settled into Brogan's arms and pulled Harry closer until their heads were all touching. She smiled as she met Brogan's gaze.</p><p>"Trust us, Brogan."</p><p>He swallowed roughly and moved his hand to the back of her neck, his fingers getting lost in her hair. "I do, Ginny. I'm just not ready for them yet."</p><p>Harry sighed and started kissing the other man's neck. Ginny felt their connection flare up inside of her, her body suddenly wanting more. Something low and needy tightened in her belly, and she twisted so that she was straddling Brogan. He brought his hands around her back and kissed her. He pulled away and then turned to Harry, kissing him as well. Ginny felt her desire for them snap to attention and thought they were both wearing too many clothes.</p><p>When they broke apart, Harry grinned at her knowingly. "Not so tired anymore, are you?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head, smirking. Harry flicked his hand at the door, and she knew they wouldn't be disturbed any time soon. She rubbed against Brogan, who had been making his way around her neck with his mouth. He moaned softly and shifted so that his body came into better contact with hers. Harry started getting undressed, and they both paused to watch him. He blushed when he noticed and bit his lip, looking away.</p><p>"Stop it," he said self-consciously. Brogan and Ginny shared a grin, and she went to Harry, pulling his head into her hands, cradling it. She kissed him forcefully, making him feel her hunger for him. She felt Brogan shift behind her, and then it was her and Harry's turn to watch him get undressed.</p><p>Brogan reached for them as he rejoined them and their combined desires flashed through them. It was almost like an itch she couldn't quite scratch no matter how hard she tried. Ginny knew then that she wanted the both of them together. She went to Brogan and reached up for him, kissing him. She moved her mouth up to his ear.</p><p>"Did you ever get a chance to learn a new lubrication spell?"</p><p>Brogan's cheeks turned a remarkable shade of pink, but he nodded. Ginny removed Harry's dressing gown and then her bra and smiled at him as she touched his face, bringing his eyes upwards.</p><p>"I think I'm up for it," she whispered, and Brogan's mouth fell open slightly. Harry moved behind her, kissing her neck.</p><p>"What are we whispering about over here?" Harry asked, his hands slipping around her and caressing her breasts.</p><p>Ginny kept her eyes on Brogan's, watching the emotions flicker across his face. "I was telling Brogan to dust off his lubrication spell. I want you both."</p><p>She turned her head and looked at Harry to make sure he was okay with that. Harry pulled his mouth away from her shoulder and gave her a blank look at first, and then his cheeks turned pink like Brogan's had, but Ginny saw his eyes darken considerably.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his voice low.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yes. I want us all to experience it at the same time. Or as close as we can."</p><p>Harry looked at Brogan. "Are you okay, too?"</p><p>Brogan looked between them and finally gave them a little smile to indicate that he was. Ginny bit her lip, trying to decide who she wanted where. She turned to Harry. "Lay down, love, let me ride you again."</p><p>"We should both get you really wet," Brogan said, moving forward. "Everywhere."</p><p>"I'm not going to argue with that," Ginny smirked as Brogan chuckled. He leaned over and removed his wand from his clothes, and flicked it towards Ginny. He smiled when she questioned him.</p><p>"Just a quick cleansing spell," he said, and she nodded, feeling silly for not having thought of it herself.</p><p>"Come here, Gin," Harry said as he lay in front of her. He pulled her forward, kissing her and then moving his head to her breasts. Brogan moved behind her, and she could feel him against her back. He started caressing her, cupping her bum and moving his mouth against her neck in little circles.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Ginny," he whispered, his voice causing her to shiver with delight.</p><p>Harry was now kissing his way down her stomach, his hands gripping her hips. When he reached her sex, he removed his glasses and pushed her legs apart so that he fit in between them. His green eyes flicked up at hers as he claimed her without any warning, his tongue swirling over her. Ginny felt herself sway backward but Brogan caught her, moving his hands down to her breasts, cupping them from behind. She soon felt Brogan's hands move around to her arse, his fingers briefly lingering over Harry's hands as they gripped her.</p><p>Ginny moaned as Harry's tongue, became more forceful in its ministrations. He moved one of his hands down from her hip, and she soon felt him slip a finger inside of her. She felt Brogan's mouth on her back and shivered. She looked behind her and watched as his dark head moved closer and closer to her arse. Harry curled his finger insider her, making her gasp, and she turned her attention back to him.</p><p>She brought her own hands up to caress her breasts and lolled her head back. She felt the heat of Brogan's breath and then moaned when his mouth found its way to the other opening of her body. His tongue was deliciously warm, and she felt caught between the two of them – each of them loving her. Her climax was quick but sweet, and she felt as though she were gushing over Harry's face. She fell forward, but Brogan had been prepared to go with her, his mouth still kissing the most intimate place she had. She looked down at Harry, who removed his fingers from her body and scooted up to kiss her. She tasted herself on his face and felt utterly wanton.</p><p>Brogan pulled back and leaned against her back, his mouth near her ear. "I'm going to put a finger in. Let me know if it's too much."</p><p>Ginny nodded and held Harry's gaze as the other man shifted, and then she felt him, prodding her legs farther apart.</p><p>"Relax, Gin," Harry murmured, his hand touching her face. Brogan's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching her, caressing her arse, and then she felt rather than heard the lubrication spell as suddenly she felt the pressure of his finger slide into her. She must have moaned or whimpered because Brogan stopped, and Harry held her arms, saying her name.</p><p>"More," she breathed out, and the pressure intensified, and suddenly she knew his finger was all the way inside her. Harry reached up and kissed her, brushing her hair out of the way. His hands moved towards her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumb.</p><p>Brogan was at her back again, and she felt his body, swollen against her. "How is it? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Ugnghs," Ginny breathed out, unable to form words. Harry smirked at her and looked over her shoulder at the other man.</p><p>"I think that means yes," he said, glancing at her. She nodded her head quickly, still unable to articulate her need with words. But she wanted Harry's mouth on her breast and tried to speak.</p><p>"Harrybreastsgodplease," she muttered, and she leaned forward, causing her backside to rise. Brogan's finger stopped momentarily until he adjusted for the new angle, and she sobbed because it felt even better this way.</p><p>Harry's mouth closed over her nipple, and she felt her legs shake. Brogan continued caressing her, and she moaned as he kept stretching her opening, moving slowly yet surely.</p><p>"I'm going to add another finger," Brogan murmured, and Ginny almost felt herself climax on the spot. The feelings that she had always had, whenever Harry would touch her back there, it was as though the sensation was suddenly turned on full blast. She felt another breath of magic over her skin, and the stretching feeling intensified, and she shuddered as Brogan moved his fingers a bit faster now. It felt so different this way, and yet Ginny knew she was far too greedy to let this be all of it.</p><p>"Fuck," Ginny finally said, shivering at the sensations. "Just do it, already, Brogan. That lubrication spell feels amazing. I think I'm ready."</p><p>Harry looked up at her, and she saw how turned on he was; he was standing at full attention, and neither of them had even touched his body yet. Now Harry moved his hand down to himself and started to slowly stroke, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>"Oh, wow, you're right, that spell is really, wow…" Brogan said from behind them, and Ginny knew he had finally cast the spell on himself. She turned her head and saw him, shimmering with wetness. He looked up and met her gaze, and she saw so much love in it that it almost broke her heart.</p><p>"Lean forward a bit more," Brogan murmured softly. "Harry, try to get underneath her, yeah, like that."</p><p>Harry shifted as Ginny propped herself on her hands, above him. She felt Brogan lean over her again, curving his body over hers. She felt the fullness of his body then between the cheeks of her arse and felt a ripple of anticipation move through her. She felt his fingers again, opening her up once more, and then suddenly the rest of him was there, and she shut her eyes as stars exploded behind her lids.</p><p>Ginny's moan was low and full of so many things that she'd never known were inside her. She keened as Brogan pushed forward, and she knew he was moving slow on purpose…so unbelievably slow so as not to hurt her. And when she thought she was finally going to break wide open, he stilled, and she released a deep breath, and he moaned behind her. Harry shifted upwards and pulled her down to his body, and he entered her with one graceful push, and Ginny felt her entire world slip out of focus and then explode with color.</p><p>The three of them all swore at the same time, and it would have been worth a laugh if it didn't feel so incredibly sexy. Harry thrust tentatively into her, and she rocked her hips against his as Brogan slowly started moving behind her.</p><p>It was a feeling unlike anything Ginny had ever felt before – she and Harry looked at each other as Brogan moved behind her, filling her, stretching her, making her feel <em>everything</em>. The power that the three of them shared broke out across them all, and they all shuddered together. Ginny gripped her hands into the bed covers and swore as she bowed her head, concentrating on the sensations. Somehow Brogan and Harry discovered a rhythm that had her twitching in pleasure in mere moments. Brogan pulled back, his hands digging into her hips as he shifted, and she heard herself moan with abandon. Harry held her as she slid forward, her name falling off his lips as his mouth found hers.</p><p>She broke their kiss as her body shook, the depth of her climax almost scaring her. A thousand sensations broke out across her body, and she realized the men had also felt it as they both moaned her name. Brogan was moving faster now, less careful with his strokes, and Harry was beginning to thrust erratically. All Ginny could do was hang on as her body stayed there between them, quite happily enjoying every sensation.</p><p>Brogan fell forward first, pulling her tightly into his embrace as she felt him go off inside her. The complete and utter joy from him that swept through her made her breath catch. Harry soon followed suit, his hand holding her tightly even as she knew he was reaching for the other man. Ginny turned her head and saw their hands join as Harry pushed up one final time, his body pulsing inside her, and she trembled – she was beyond feeling anything but pure pleasure and complete release.</p><p>They collapsed together – a jumble of legs and arms and sticky substances that Ginny was quite sure she should be embarrassed about, but she felt nothing but love for the two of them. Brogan slipped out of her, and she whimpered, feeling sore but so good, it didn't matter. As soon as she moved from Harry, Brogan lay her on her side and pulled her close, wrapping himself around her. Harry turned and rested in front of her, his hand resting on her chest, over her heart. He kissed her gently along the side of her face.</p><p>Brogan reached out and touched Harry, his hand playing with Harry's hair, cupping his face. Ginny smiled at Harry's squinting gaze and looked around for his glasses, reaching for them. He smiled thankfully as he slipped them on a moment later.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Brogan murmured behind her, his voice shy. She turned her head and caught his lips for a kiss.</p><p>"That was…one of the most intense experiences of my life," Ginny said, truthfully. She looked back at Harry.</p><p>"You seemed to enjoy it a great deal, actually," Harry said, kissing her. "I could <em>feel</em> how much you enjoyed it. How much you both did." Harry's eyes strayed to Brogan's. Ginny had an idea that one of the rules they'd set would be broken again and soon between the two men. She felt a flash of desire through her at the thought.</p><p>"Well, next time it's your turn," Ginny said, now playfully nipping at Harry's hand. "I suppose it was only right the <em>girl</em> be the one to break the no buggering rule. Typical."</p><p>Brogan tore his eyes away from Harry and blinked at her. He laughed a moment later, burying his head in her hair. Harry chuckled, touching her cheek tenderly.</p><p>"I'm going to be sore later, aren't I?" Ginny asked, looking at them. Brogan sobered.</p><p>"Aye, most likely, that's why I used the spell, too…hopefully, it helps with that. You're sure…I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, you were…you were the right amount of gentle and then the right amount of…not."</p><p>"It was pretty hot to watch from my viewpoint," Harry added, smirking at them. "And I never thought I would say that in a million years."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, sighing and stretching. "I get to do the watching next time. Just seeing you two go at it will make me self-combust on the spot, no doubt."</p><p>Brogan chuckled, and he moved his hands to cup her breasts almost without thinking about it. Ginny looked down at his hands and then looked back at him. "More?"</p><p>Brogan stopped and looked embarrassed. "Er, sorry."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I don't mind being fondled. Come here, Harry," Ginny said to him as Harry moved closer.</p><p>"But he's got the best bits of you to fondle," Harry chuckled.</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"Well, maybe not <em>all</em> the best bits…" Harry let his hand travel downwards, and Ginny sighed happily.</p><p>"I love us, have I mentioned?"Ginny said, looking at them. The men smiled, and Harry propped himself up to kiss Brogan. She watched them and knew that it was going to be a very good night, indeed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next morning, Brogan awoke before either of his lovers, and he stretched slightly, feeling pleased. While no other 'buggering' rules had been broken – he was not sure that he and Harry were emotionally ready for that actual step, he had to admit to himself – they'd had a very pleasurable night. Brogan hoped no one had been looking for them or had noticed that he hadn't been in his room.</p><p>Of course, there <em>were</em> four other beds in this room, so it wasn't that suspect, he reckoned. He turned his head and smiled at Ginny, who was still asleep, a slight snore escaping her. He used his hand to brush the hair away from her mouth and let it linger there. He wondered if she would ever understand how amazing she was to him. When the three of them had joined last night, it was unlike anything Brogan had ever experienced – he had felt her intense release and satisfaction as he'd entered her. He'd been so worried that he would hurt her, but in the end, she had reacted exactly as he'd imagined. Of course, it helped that the lubrication spell he'd discovered was actually known to enhance sensitivity as well.</p><p>He turned to glance at Harry and was shocked as two very watchful green eyes blinked back at him. Brogan felt his skin heat.</p><p>"Good morning," he murmured, feeling self-conscious, and Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"Can you reach my glasses?" The other man murmured, and Brogan looked for them, finding them at the edge of the bed. He handed them to Harry and propped himself up on the back of his arms. He realized that Harry must have been awake even longer than him judging from the erection he now felt rubbing against him. Harry reached up for him, kissing him soundly. Brogan lost himself into it and was pulling the other man against him, their legs tangling.</p><p>Ginny whimpered beside them and then was quiet, still asleep. Both men turned and looked at her. Harry reached for her, touching her hair gently. He gazed at Brogan thoughtfully.</p><p>"You need to teach me those spells. I want…" Harry's voice ran off, his eyes darkening.</p><p>"I didn't think we were ready for that," Brogan admitted softly but felt a thrill shoot through him nevertheless.</p><p>Harry moved his hand down to Brogan's body, which had, somehow, miraculously sprung to life after only a few short touches, and gave him a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Your body seems ready. And so does mine," Harry shifted, and Brogan sucked in a breath as their bodies rubbed against each other. "But if you don't want…that is, I know it's a big step between us and-"</p><p>Brogan shushed him and whispered the name of the cleansing spell first and watched as Harry concentrated, moving his hand over himself and then over Brogan. Brogan swallowed roughly, his heart beating faster, and then whispered the name of the lubrication spell. As it had happened last night, the effect was immediate, and both men gasped out loud.</p><p>Brogan looked at Ginny. "We should wake her up; she'll be angry we started without her being able to watch."</p><p>Harry smirked and then lay across him, reaching for her. Brogan let his eyes wander over Harry's uncovered body, biting his lip as he let his hands move down the other man's back, towards his arse. Harry turned his head and grinned briefly at him before looking back at Ginny.</p><p>"Gin," he whispered, and she murmured back to him. Harry started kissing her, and she finally moved as though awake, sighing as her arms went around Harry's shoulders. Brogan waited for alarm or anger to enter her eyes, but she blinked at him and then at Harry and just shook her head, smiling at them.</p><p>"Is this my morning treat?" she finally asked, touching both of them. Brogan sighed as the flare of Aine's power soothed his anxiety.</p><p>"I want him," Harry said, his voice low, and they both turned to look at him. Brogan felt his heart beat faster. <em>Merlin, they were brilliant</em>.</p><p>"Well, you heard the man, Brogan," Ginny quipped. "Assume the position."</p><p>Harry snorted and shook his head at her. He turned back to Brogan and propped himself above him. Brogan felt his heart fill with too many emotions. He had never once thought anyone would want him the way that Ginny and Harry did, and he still couldn't believe it, even though the desire was there on their faces everytime they looked at him.</p><p>"I…" he began, not sure what he was even going to say.</p><p>Harry shushed him with his mouth, kissing him again. Their bodies touched once more, Harry's erection feeling deliciously wicked against his.</p><p>They moved until Brogan was on his hands and knees, with Harry positioned behind him. Ginny touched Brogan's face and kissed his neck, murmuring to him. Her hand skirted down his body, and she took him in hand, and he sighed, grateful. He felt Harry's hand on his arse and then shivered as it delved deeper, slipping in between and finding what it was looking for.</p><p>Harry's fingers stretched him, moving back and forth slowly. Brogan swore as Ginny decided to help out as well. She started sucking him with her frightfully delicious mouth. They were both trying to kill him; that's all there was to it. He felt Harry's mouth on his back, kissing him so sweetly that he felt something inside of himself break open. Ginny removed her mouth and moved so that she could look at him. She reached up and touched his face.</p><p>"We love you," she murmured. Brogan felt his arms shake and bowed his head in the face of such a powerful statement. Ginny brought his face back up, and her eyes were filled with understanding. He watched as she shifted beneath him, her hand darting between her legs.</p><p>"What do you need, Brogan?" she asked him, touching his face again. He could smell her scent on her fingers and knew she was just as turned on as they were. He swallowed roughly as Harry shifted behind him, and he felt the other man's body hard and ready behind him. A kiss of magic fell over his skin, and he knew Harry had performed the lubrication spell again.</p><p>"Your mouth, Ginny," Brogan finally whispered, deciding he wanted to feel her sweetness around him as Harry claimed him.</p><p>She reached up and kissed him and then moved down beneath him again, her red hair trailing after her. Harry was still laying against his back, his fingers slowly moving deeper into him. Brogan turned his head and caught the other man's eye. Harry's eyes dilated fully in response, the emotions of desire and love clear on his face. He paused his movements as though asking a silent question of consent, and Brogan nodded at him, feeling himself shake inside. Harry shifted back, positioning himself behind him.</p><p>Harry kissed the small of his back and then shifted his legs apart, and Brogan released a deep breath, preparing himself. Ginny's mouth worked faster around him, and it felt exquisite to him, but he knew he needed more.</p><p>"Harry," he said, not even recognizing the rough sound of his own voice. "Please."</p><p>And then it was happening as Brogan felt the head of Harry's body suddenly pushing into his, and he swore, widening his legs without realizing it. It was everything he had been afraid of, and like nothing, he had ever felt before. Never, in all his years of life had Brogan thought he would want someone to do what was now happening, and yet it felt <em>right</em> – it felt so good that he gave himself over to sensation. Ginny's mouth was doing incredible things to him, and he felt as though he were already on that edge of release as Harry finally pushed all the way in.</p><p>Brogan felt as though he were being split in two, in the most enjoyable way possible. Harry's hands grabbed clumsily at his hips, and Brogan moaned.</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," he heard someone saying and realized it was him. Harry buried himself in deep, and the lubrication spell made everything feel as though every nerve was on fire within him. Harry curved himself around him and stopped moving, their bodies fully connected. Brogan turned his head and saw the other man had his eyes closed, his face pinched.</p><p>"Harry? Are you…?"</p><p>"I'm fine, just...you… this… feels so incredible." Harry grunted as Brogan tightened himself around Harry's body, the sensation flooding through the both of them. Ginny moaned beneath Brogan.</p><p>"Whatever that was, do it again," Ginny said, and Brogan complied, rewarded by Harry cursing in his ear, which turned him on even more.</p><p>"I have to see this," Ginny said, and moved out from under Brogan's body and sat up, looking at them. She leaned forward and captured Harry's mouth in a blazing kiss. Brogan felt Harry's body pulse in response.</p><p>"Ugh," Brogan whimpered, suddenly needing movement, <em>now</em>.</p><p>"Take him," Ginny whispered to Harry and then pulled away. "Make him ours." She reached out for Harry's hand and linked her fingers with his, and nodded at Brogan.</p><p>Harry started thrusting again, and Brogan felt his eyes flutter closed. A bright light exploded behind his lids. "Harder," he heard himself whisper and felt his body pulled tightly against Harry's.</p><p>"The two of you look fantastic," Ginny said, leaning forward to kiss Brogan. He leaned forward, kissing her forcefully, suddenly wanting to taste her.</p><p>"Are you…" Brogan let his eyes travel down her body, noting the rosy color of her nipples. "Are you soaked?"</p><p>She nodded, removing her fingers and then put one in his mouth. "Utterly."</p><p>He swore as Harry pushed more forcefully into him in response, a growl escaping the other man.</p><p>"Gin, get in front of him," Harry breathed out. "So he can taste you."</p><p>Ginny shifted, and the two men paused, moving backward rather clumsily together, to give her room. Brogan leaned forward, and Harry went with him, his hands gripping him around the waist. Brogan brought his mouth down to Ginny's body, and she moaned as his tongue made contact. He swirled her clit under his tongue when Harry started moving again, Brogan knew nothing but pleasure. Ginny writhed under his mouth, pushing herself up into his face, and he felt one of Harry's hand snake around to cup him. Brogan's moaning must have sent pleasurable vibrations along Ginny's body because she reacted immediately, and he shelved that knowledge for something to try later.</p><p>"Oh, oh, oh," Ginny was muttering to herself, her head thrown back in abandon as Brogan went down on her. He could feel Harry growing more erratic behind him as he watched them and knew the other man was close. Brogan wanted to bring them both and pushed back against Harry, their bodies slapping together.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Harry muttered, and Brogan did it again, realizing he could control the depth of penetration better that way. He flicked his eyes up at Ginny, and she was watching them, a hungry and predatory look in her eye. Brogan moved one of his hands and slipped two fingers into her, pulling his mouth away. She widened her legs and let her head hang back as he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing the spongy-like spot inside of her that he knew she enjoyed. She was soon panting and shaking her head, giving herself over to to the feeling.</p><p>"Both of you are going to come so hard," Brogan promised and shifted back again against Harry, who whimpered, and then Brogan felt Harry's hands clawing at his back, trying to hold on as his body started to shake. Ginny's wetness soaked his hand, and Brogan knew she was gone – her climax made her skin flush bright red, and she swore, both of their names falling from her lips.</p><p>Harry shuddered behind him, and then Brogan felt him let go, the feel of it inside of him making his head spin. Harry pumped into him once and then twice and then finally collapsed against his back. Brogan felt as though every part of him was alive with feeling, and Ginny was already reaching for him, understanding what he needed before he could voice it. Harry gently pulled out of him, sighing and laying back, his hand trailing over him lovingly. Brogan felt the brief flare of magic as Harry used his wandless magic to clean him off, and he smiled gratefully at the other man.</p><p>Ginny wasted no time once he turned back around, and she was pushing him back against the wall, lowering herself into his body. Brogan welcomed her into his arms and watched as she raised herself above him, starting to push forward. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, and her hands were lost in his hair. She rode him madly, not bothering to go slow, and Brogan pushed up into her greedily, his body loving her warmth and wetness.</p><p>He widened his legs and bent his knees so she could maneuver better, and she shifted her hips, grinding against him. Harry finally joined them, moving behind her and starting to kiss her neck, his hands holding her in place. Ginny raised her hands above her head, completely giving in to the motion, and Harry leaned forward, kissing Brogan, their tongues battling for dominance, as always. Harry smirked at him when he pulled away and looked up at Ginny.</p><p>"Merlin, look at her go," Harry murmured and moved up to kiss her. Ginny's eyes flew open in surprise, and she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders. Brogan watched them kiss and felt his body begin to shudder with release. Ginny looked down at him and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, let go, Brogan, just…oh, gods," she whimpered as he shifted his hips upward, knowing he was hitting that spot deep inside of her. She swore, and then he felt her legs tighten around him. Harry held his hand and kept one hand on Ginny to support her, and then Brogan felt her body clench at his as she came. Harry and Ginny both looked at him then, and he felt himself coming, unable to deny it any longer. He pushed upward and then let loose with a string of dirty words, unable to stop himself. Harry chuckled as they all slowed and lowered his head down to him.</p><p>"I love it when you do that," the other man said, his eyes sparkling at him. "Such a dirty mouth, who knew?"</p><p>Brogan felt himself blush and sighed regretfully as Ginny removed herself, relaxing next to him. Harry lay across them, his eyes bright and full of everything he felt. They all reached for each other, and the power flare crested and made them all moan with the after effect.</p><p>"Can we do that again?" Ginny asked, peeking at them from under her hair. "More buggering, please. More buggering for all. That was fantastically sexy."</p><p>Brogan laughed. He looked at Harry, who seemed surprisingly at ease and completely relaxed, staring at the ceiling, his hands caressing the both of them. "What do you say, Harry?"</p><p>Harry sighed and looked at them. "I think next time, one of us should be making love to Ginny while the other one makes love to him."</p><p>"Ooh," Ginny said, sounding as though she approved. "Brilliant idea, Harry."</p><p>Brogan sighed happily at the thought and felt a warmth pass through him. He opened his eyes again when Harry touched him.</p><p>"Was it…did I do it..er…help me out here, Brogan."</p><p>Brogan smiled. "Not that I have any other experience, but it was…brilliant. Different than what I expected, though. I would expect it's sort of like what a girl feels the first time, just…tighter."</p><p>Ginny was running her hand up and down his arm and looked up at him. "Did you feel as though you were going to be split wide open, but you didn't really care because it felt brilliant?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Yeah. Almost exactly that." He met Harry's eyes. "I loved it, Harry. Because it was you. I'm not sure I'd let anyone else do that."</p><p>The other man nodded in understanding. "It was different being inside you. And when you started to push back…it…really…made it feel good. Different than being inside, Ginny."</p><p>"Oh great, I've been replaced by Brogan's arse," Ginny deadpanned. Harry reached out for her.</p><p>"No, never, Gin. Your body is wet and warm and full of sweetness, and I could never not want it. Or not want you."</p><p>"I know, I was just teasing," Ginny murmured, kissing him.</p><p>Brogan heard himself hum out loud as he put a hand on each of them, letting his fingers get lost in their hair. He let the love he felt for the two of them flow through him, and they both turned to look up at him, their eyes looking a bit glazed. Ginny licked her lips and sat up, pulling her to him.</p><p>"Merlin, Brogan, when you do that, I feel it everywhere. It's like…something addictive."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, joining her, wrapping his arms around them. "It's bloody powerful, and it makes me want you again. Look at me."</p><p>They all looked down at Harry's body and laughed as he was already half-hard again. Ginny chuckled as she started stroking him. Harry gently removed her hand.</p><p>"It's all right. It'll keep for next time. Let's just…snuggle? I'm feeling sort of…emotionally spent." Harry's green eyes met Brogan's, and he understood what he meant. His body was sore but he knew that would pass eventually. He supposed it would take some time for the emotional ramifications of what they'd just done to fully hit him. Not that Brogan had any regrets. He knew he would gladly offer himself to Harry anytime – to both of them, actually. Whatever they needed</p><p>Ginny smirked at them and shook her head. "Oh, if only the world knew what a lover of snuggles Harry Potter truly is."</p><p>"Yes, it's dead embarrassing, really," Brogan said dryly, breaking out of his inner reverie as they arranged themselves. Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny settled in between them.</p><p>Harry and Brogan joined hands over her hips, and none of them moved for a long time, just enjoying their closeness. Ginny kissed Brogan's forehead and pushed his hair out of his face, grinning at him. Brogan marveled at her. She lovingly looked at Harry next and rested her head against his as she turned over. Harry murmured her name and then pulled her into his arms. Brogan sighed and scooted closer to them, leaning over Ginny to bury his face into the side of Harry's neck, breathing in the sharp, utterly male scent of him. The entire room smelled of sex and sweat and something undeniably Ginny and undeniably Harry.</p><p>"Does this mean we have to get jealous now? Since we're all about breaking the rules?" Ginny wondered after a few moments, and Harry laughed, his body shaking. Brogan sighed, feeling the couple's happiness wrap around him like a glove.</p><p>"Oh, I love you two," he murmured, and Harry looked up at him, amusement in his eyes.</p><p>"Eh, we feel okay about you too, I think. What do you say, Gin?"</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "I'd say he's definitely stuck with us."</p><p>Brogan shook his head and closed his eyes, exhaustion finally working its way through him as he lay back down. The realization that it was morning, and he would probably be expected to be up and functional soon only made him feel more tired.</p><p>"Wake me up in when Voldemort's gone, all right? I'm knackered."</p><p>Ginny giggled as Harry chuckled, and he felt the bed move. Brogan opened one eye to see what she was laughing at. She'd turned back around to face him and lowered her head to his as Harry got out of the bed.</p><p>"Knackered? I'd say you're buggered," she whispered, her eyes full of mirth.</p><p>"It's your turn again, so we'll see about that. I think I'll let Harry do the honors this time."</p><p>Harry lay back down on the bed, now wearing a tee shirt and a pair of boxers. He wrapped his arms around Ginny.</p><p>"Maybe a short nap might be acceptable," Harry said, yawning. Ginny shook her head at them.</p><p>"I'll let you two kip here and go get breakfast, I think." The men moaned as she shifted away from them, and after a moment, Harry shrugged, moving closer to Brogan. He turned over and then tugged at Brogan to spoon against him, sighing happily.</p><p>"This is honestly the most adorable thing I have ever seen," Ginny said a moment later, looking down at them. Brogan and Harry both raised their heads, and she rolled her eyes at their apparent tired expressions. "Oh, dear. Buggering is an exhausting business, it seems. All right, don't cry to me when all you get to eat is a few leftover pieces of toast."</p><p>"Silly woman, as if I would cry over toast," Brogan muttered, and Harry made a half-snorting sound in agreement, and then they were both drifting off to sleep together.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Letters, Friends & Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 55: Letters, Friends, and Fate</p>
<hr/><p>Mrs Weasley was a bit inconsolable after Percy left the flat. The rest of them tried their best to help her. Ron took over the cooking, and Ginny and Hermione started making sure everyone was cleaning up after themselves and doing the dishes. Which left Harry and Brogan the laundry to manage. Harry wondered briefly if he was to be forever cursed with washing clothes. Brogan's father did not have any house-elves, which made Hermione very happy, Harry knew, but there was some small part of him that thought that maybe just having one around would be helpful. But then he felt incredibly guilty for thinking of such a thing and pushed the idea from his head with determination.</p><p>He and Brogan were in the laundry area, getting everyone's clothes ready, and Harry sighed, sitting down on one of the stools. Brogan glanced at him.</p><p>"Tired of housework already? Better not let Ginny see you loafing about."</p><p>Harry smirked at him. "I'll just say I'm supervising you."</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "I think that should be the other way around, Harry."</p><p>Harry got up and started helping him. They worked in companionable silence for a while, and Harry realized Brogan was humming under his breath.</p><p>"You miss your music player, don't you?"</p><p>Brogan stopped, and two bright spots of color appeared on his cheeks. "Was I singing out loud?"</p><p>Harry laughed. "No, only humming, but it was er… nice. It made me realize it's probably still at the school."</p><p>"It is," Brogan sighed.</p><p>"Maybe your father has something…" Harry stopped himself and then felt sheepish. "Sorry, that was about to be a very insensitive thing to say."</p><p>Brogan had wanted nothing to do with anything his father could give them. The rest of the flat's inhabitants (mostly those under the age of 30), had taken to having movie nights. The more wizarding-types were absolutely fascinated with the entire thing, Harry had noticed. But Brogan never joined them, insisting he wanted to read in the room instead. But Harry knew it was because he didn't want his father to see him enjoying anything that was his. Harry could sort of understand it, but he was also worried that Brogan was not dealing with his father in a healthy way. But then again, what right did Harry have to tell the other man how to deal with his feelings?</p><p>"Oh, you have more right than most," Brogan said as though hearing Harry's thoughts. Harry blinked at him.</p><p>"Did you just read my mind? Because that's creepy. We're not even touching."</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "No, but your thought processes were detailed across you face very distinctly. You might as well say what you were going to say."</p><p>Harry sighed as they moved the first pile of clothes to the washer. "I'm just worried you're not dealing with things regarding him. You're hiding. I reckon I recognize the signs."</p><p>"I'm not a Gryffindor like <em>most </em>people I know," Brogan said and then stopped, shaking his head. "Actually, <em>all</em> of the people I know. But at any rate, you know I like to hide and wallow and then keep to myself while everyone forgets I'm even there."</p><p>Harry frowned. "I'm not making a joke, you know. And I know you like to keep things to yourself. You do that a lot, actually. And I respect that that is your way, Brogan, but…I'm just worried. It has to come out sometime. And I know from past experience it'll be when you don't want it to."</p><p>Brogan frowned as he added the soap to the washer and then tapped his wand on it. He met Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to anyone honestly caring about me as much as you and Ginny apparently do. I've had people I've been friendly with, even close to, but not…look, after my Mum died, my younger self pretty much decided I was the only person I could count on. Being an Empath is…difficult. You are constantly bombarded with other people's feelings…their <em>true</em> feelings. It was especially hard when I was younger because I could instantly tell if someone was genuine or not. And you know what, Harry? Most of them weren't. So I learned to keep things inside. It was just…"</p><p>"Easier?" Harry asked in understanding again.</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Yeah. Especially after Mum died. Most people just pitied me. I could <em>feel</em> it. And no ten-year-old kid wants to feel pitied. So I stopped trying to be close to anyone. I know you remember how Kath made fun of me – always with my head in a book – but honestly, getting lost in a book was the only way I could just be…myself. I didn't have to worry about the characters being after me for something or judging me. And they never let me down, either."</p><p>"That's kind of sad, Brogan," Harry said truthfully.</p><p>Brogan looked melancholy for a moment as he watched the clothes moving in the water. "Yeah, you know what? It really sort of is. But I feel powerless to change myself now."</p><p>The two men were quiet – it wasn't an awkward silence, but Harry knew it was full of things neither of them were saying. He kicked his foot against one of the stools as he sat down, not sure what to say.</p><p>"This is why we need Ginny," Harry finally said. "She'd have made us laugh at something by now. I think you and I are too similar sometimes in the way we handle things."</p><p>Brogan sat down too and smiled sadly. "Perhaps. You were taught by those Muggles that raised you to never make a fuss or complain, and I somehow learned that some feelings are better left unexamined. Especially the bad ones and especially if they're my own."</p><p>The gentle sound of the washer filled the room, and Harry sighed, resting his head on his hands. He glanced at Brogan, frowning. He wanted to comfort him but didn't know how to do it with words.</p><p>"Merlin, who died?" Ginny's voice startled them both from the doorway, and they turned to find her coming into the room, floating three drinks in front of her. Coffee for Brogan, water for her, and pumpkin juice for Harry. She paused in front of them. "Clothes washing can't be that horrible, can it?"</p><p>Brogan took the coffee and gave her a half-grin. "We were having serious discussions between cycles."</p><p>Harry snorted as he took the pumpkin juice. "Yeah. Too serious."</p><p>"And here I thought you'd be having snogging sessions or something equally scandalous. Although the chances of someone catching you two would have been high. Good call, boys. Serious discussions are an infinitely better use of your time."</p><p>Harry laughed and heard Brogan do the same as Ginny sat in between them. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ginny. Please never change."</p><p>She raised her eyebrow at him and then looked at Brogan. "Exactly how serious was this serious discussion? And why do I feel as though you're the one who needs cheering up?"</p><p>"I just look sadder than he does?"</p><p>"Too right," Harry said, smirking.</p><p>"Your father is looking for you," Ginny said to Brogan, reaching out to touch him. "I thought the coffee could fortify you."</p><p>Brogan frowned into his cup. "Should have thrown some scotch into it then."</p><p>Ginny tsked at him and gave Harry a significant look and cocked her head at the door. Harry used his wandless magic to shut it and cast a small Do-Not-Disturb-spell as well. He raised his eyebrow at her.</p><p>"We're going to do it in the laundry room?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "<em>No</em>, Harry. I just didn't want anyone to come barging in while we make him feel better."</p><p>"So, we're going to do <em>me</em> in the laundry room?" Brogan asked, a genuine smile twitching on his lips as he looked at her.</p><p>"Honestly, <em>men</em>," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Come here, Harry." She held out her hand, and he went to her, as she took ahold of Brogan's hand. The three of them sighed as they connected, and Ginny stretched up to kiss Brogan on the mouth. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and stood behind her so that she was sandwiched between them. He wrapped his arms around both of them and closed his eyes, trying to convey the comfort he had wanted to give Brogan earlier.</p><p>Brogan sighed and pulled away from Ginny, and they both turned to look at Harry. Ginny shifted to the side, resting on one of the stools, and Brogan pulled Harry closer, his lips finding his mouth immediately. Harry felt his desire flare up as the other man kissed him and shifted his hips forward without realizing it. Brogan grunted as Harry rubbed against him.</p><p>"Well, I didn't <em>really</em> want to do it in the laundry room,"Ginny quipped, and Brogan pulled away first, chuckling. He rested his head on hers.</p><p>"You are the best thing to ever happen to me," he murmured, and he turned his head, his eyes finding Harry's. "Both of you are."</p><p>Harry cupped the other man's face and looked at Ginny, who nodded at him. Harry rested his head against hers so that the three of them were connected again.</p><p>"We care about you, too," Harry said simply.</p><p>"We do," Ginny agreed, kissing Brogan softly. "No one can change that, Brogan. You're in here, now." She touched her chest and then touched Harry's.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes until Brogan finally sighed, pulling away first. "I reckon I should go see what Solace wants."</p><p>"Oh, sure," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny. "Leave <em>me</em> with the rest of the washing."</p><p>"You have help," Brogan said, nodding at Ginny, who snorted.</p><p>"He does not. I'm just going to supervise," she said cleverly.</p><p>Harry and Brogan shared a glance and then broke into laughter. "Harry tried that," Brogan said, going to the door.</p><p>Harry smiled at Ginny. "It didn't really work for me."</p><p>"Yes, but you're not a woman," Ginny laughed. "I have ways of making you do what I want, Harry Potter, and we both know it."</p><p>Harry sighed good-naturedly because he knew it was true. He glanced at Brogan, who was shaking his head as he slipped out the door. Harry was glad Ginny had shown up when she did – the feelings he was getting from Brogan felt much more like him and less depressed. And he hoped Brogan's father didn't pick a fight with his son just because he could.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan went to his father's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments, he heard a muffled 'come in' and turned the handle. His father was at his desk, the light making his salt and pepper hair look more salted than usual – indeed, in this light, Brogan noticed his father's hair was almost entirely grey and wondered if the other man realized it.</p><p>Solace gave him a brief nod as he continued writing on the parchment and indicated the chair in front of the desk. Brogan ignored him and went to the bookshelf to see what sort of books his father was currently reading. Expecting just the usual titles, Brogan was surprised to see a small collection of Muggle authors on his father's shelf. Apparently, Solace had found a love of fiction in his dotage. When Brogan turned back around, his father was no longer writing and was watching him.</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" Brogan asked, putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Solace sighed and nodded at the chair again. "Please, Brogan. <em>Join</em> me."</p><p>Brogan sighed after a moment, feeling unnecessarily stubborn for some reason. He finally sat down but did so begrudgingly. Solace raised his eyebrow at him and raised an empty glass.</p><p>"No, thanks," Brogan said. "Too early for me. But you go right ahead."</p><p>Solace merely shook his head and poured himself a small helping of scotch from the glass decanter. He eyed his son over the rim of the glass, and it took all of Brogan's willpower not to fidget under the older man's gaze.</p><p>"You haven't read the letters yet, I take it," Solace finally said, looking into his glass.</p><p>Brogan frowned. "There's hardly been time."</p><p>"Aye. Reckon so. You <em>have</em> been busy, haven't you, son?" his father asked, the ghost of a smirk on his face. Before Brogan could open his mouth to respond, Solace was talking again. "I mean, of course, the rescue of the students from Hogwarts."</p><p>Brogan suddenly felt warning bells going off inside of him and made his face remain neutral. "Of course. What else could you mean?"</p><p>The two men stared at each other, and Brogan wasn't all that surprised when he felt Solace trying to get into his head, but he was impressed. He grinned at his father.</p><p>"Legilimency, father? Really?"</p><p>"Occlumency, Brogan? Really?" His father shot back at him, a smile on his face. Brogan felt annoyed suddenly.</p><p>"I'm no longer a ten-year-old boy. I've picked up some tricks," he said, shrugging and looking away.</p><p>"I see that. Your mother always said you'd be a wizard to be reckoned with. I always thought it was wishful thinking on her part. I always assumed the Empath thing would have made it hard for you to concentrate on anything worthwhile."</p><p>Brogan did not let his father's words needle him – what would be the point? He merely looked back at the other man and kept his mind clear.</p><p>Solace finally sighed and rested his hand on the desk. "I wish that we could talk like real people, Brogan. I wish that you would trust me."</p><p>Brogan snorted before he could help himself. "Why should I <em>ever</em> trust you? You've been out of my life for years, you show up as some benevolent benefactor, housing us, treating us to all the fine things and then hand me letters that you swear are from my Mum, and they just happen to be about your supposed absence from my life. And you just tried to read my thoughts using a spell. I know you don't think a lot of me as a son, Solace, but do you honestly think I'm that naïve or stupid?"</p><p>"No, no son of mine could be that stupid, and I'm sure that's pure ego talking in that regard," Solace gave him a brief smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, which were oddly calculating as he looked at him. Brogan felt the need to fidget again, but remained still.</p><p>"I would have thought you'd have been interested in the letters," Solace continued, looking away finally. "If not for my sake, then for the sake of your Mum, but never mind. I did not ask to talk to you about this again. I wanted to tell you that Katharine McNamara and her father are coming to stay. They should be here tonight."</p><p>Brogan stared at his father, wondering how he was supposed to react. "Er, that's great. Kath and Torin will be much appreciated around here, I'm sure. Why did you decide to tell me this personally?"</p><p>"I thought you and Katharine were...<em>close</em>," Solace paused on the word, his eyes sparkling at Brogan's, full of speculation.</p><p>"We're friends, as we always have been."</p><p>"Like you and Ginny Weasley are friends? Or even, how you and Harry Potter…are friends?"</p><p>Brogan tried to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach and frowned at his father. "What are you implying, exactly?"</p><p>Solace stared at him for a moment and then looked away. "Nothing. But I did think you might want to…oh, I don't know. Prepare. Kath tells me she's missed you a great deal. I got the impression that she's been worried about you."</p><p>"There's nothing going on between me and Kath, Solace."</p><p>His father looked at him again, an inscrutable emotion on his face. His father nodded at him then.</p><p>"Aye. I know."</p><p>"Then…why?" Brogan felt nothing but confusion at the whole conversation.</p><p>Solace pinned him with a direct stare, and before he could stop it, Brogan knew his skin was heating in reaction. His father's voice was suddenly low. "I always know what goes on in my house, Brogan. Perhaps you forgot that or…perhaps you just didn't care."</p><p>Brogan swallowed roughly and stood up, even as his stomach dropped to his feet. But he also felt anger flare up inside of him. He shook his head at his father. "Leave it, Solace. You don't understand…and you don't know anything about me or anyone else." He turned and made his way to the door, his stomach clenching. He prayed that Solace was only being his usual, egotistical self and merely fishing for information, as always. Before he made it through the door, his father spoke again – his voice carrying.</p><p>"Just read the damn letters, Brogan. For your own bloody sake."</p><p>Brogan let the door close on his father's last words and swore. He concentrated on Harry and Ginny and realized the other two were still in the laundry room. He used his wand to send his Patronus to them. He had a feeling they needed to talk, or at the least, they could be with him to help calm him down. Maybe it <em>was</em> time he finally read his Mum's letters.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>
  <em>Solace –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your letter finds us in Galway again. I felt like being closer to home. Brogan is moody and being very finicky, but I know he will grow out of it soon. I see so much of you in him at times like these, and yes, I know you have just laughed out loud to that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have been having those dreams again – dreams that take me places – or perhaps they are just dreams that take me to different times. I see you there quite often, and I see our grown-up son next to you, and you are both fighting with each other and with outside forces. These dreams always make me feel queer – as though I am skipping ahead through a book just to get to the end… which reminds me… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prognosis is not good, dear Solace, and I am sorry. Please, no matter who contacts you, please do not come home to find me. Call it vanity, but I do not want you to see me sickly. Please remember me as you do now, if at all possible. I will not tell Brogan until he is a little older. The Healers have given me at least a year, maybe more, if I follow their rules. And I will, because I want to be here for our son. There is so much I need to teach him about who he is and what he will be expected to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watch him, and he is so full of life, Solace. He has your spirit, but he has my gift. He will be the last in the family line, and then that old curse can be put to bed. Already, people are asking me about him – the last known descendant of Aine! I fear I cannot bring him back to this region until he is older. He doesn't understand why people want to talk to him or spend time with him. We will move on soon – I will let you know when we are there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you did not understand when I asked you to let me travel with Brogan. I know you probably still don't understand. He will think you have left us – and I am sorry for that, truly, Solace. But it is better this way. I need Brogan to grow up with me. In the long run, it will serve him best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much love –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adaria</em>
</p><p>Ginny frowned as she re-read the letter. Brogan's mother appeared to have loved his father, yet she still kept him at arm's length. There was a part of Ginny that did not understand that at all, she had to admit. If you knew you were sick and that the man you loved wanted to take care of you and your son, why would you continue to do everything by yourself?</p><p>She glanced up at Brogan, who was staring at the ceiling, one of the letters on his chest. Harry was still reading, frowning as he did so. Ginny stretched and lay down in between the two men, and propped the side of her head upon her hand. Brogan's eyes flicked to hers and then back up at the ceiling.</p><p>"How do you feel?" she asked, resting her other arm on his. He sighed as that flare of magic that always seemed to be present now tightened between them.</p><p>"Like utter shite," Brogan murmured. "These are definitely from my Mum – they sound like her…it's almost as though I can hear her voice in my head. And yet…it's almost as though they are letters from a person I have never met."</p><p>"Does it change how you feel about your father?"Ginny asked, linking her hand with his. He squeezed back and then turned on his side to face her.</p><p>"No? Yes? I don't know. So he stayed away because she asked him to. He honestly didn't try very hard to see me after she died, so what's the story there? I just feel confused."</p><p>Harry sighed and shifted behind Ginny, resting his head on her side, looking at Brogan too. "Do you know what your Mum meant by this curse she mentions?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, looking at her own letter. "Yeah, she mentions it in quite a few of them."</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "There have been any number of rumored curses against the O'Corra family through the years. One of them was that the power of being an Empath will die with me, or basically, I'm never going to have children, apparently. But she never really told me. Apparently, that was her thing. Not telling me a damn thing."</p><p>Ginny put her hand on his chest and moved as Harry put his hand over hers. "She was worried about how young you were. She didn't want to leave you alone, that much is clear, Brogan. No matter what else happens, her love for you is obvious in these letters. She felt as though she was protecting you."</p><p>"She loved your Dad, too," Harry said. "Although I don't understand why she didn't want him to be around you."</p><p>Brogan grunted in frustration and turned onto his back again. Harry nodded at her to do what she needed to do for their friend, and Ginny went to him, laying across his chest. His blue eyes met hers, and he looked very lost at that moment. She shifted until she was on top of him, looking down into his face. She brought both legs up until she was straddling him and lowered her head to his, her lips faintly touching his. A few moments of this and his arms were wrapping around her, pulling her closer. Ginny sighed and let him deepen the kiss, feeling his reaction rubbing against her body as she moved.</p><p>"We can't," Brogan finally breathed out, and he pulled away. "My father knows. Or thinks he does."</p><p>Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then looked at him. Brogan sighed reluctantly, and Ginny moved off of him.</p><p>"What do you mean he knows?" Harry asked as Ginny settled into his arms instead.</p><p>"He's been throwing around hints…or inferences, …and he tried to use Legilimency earlier to read my thoughts. No, he didn't succeed," Brogan said, raising his hand when Harry opened his mouth.</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Your father has given me the creeps since we got here, Brogan. No offense."</p><p>Brogan laughed, a hollow and sad sort of sound. "None taken, believe me. He creeps me out every time he looks at me."</p><p>"Why is he letting it happen if he has a problem with it?" Harry asked, sounding puzzled. Ginny thought that was a good question.</p><p>"I don't know. I am sure it benefits him somehow, that's the only thing that explains it," Brogan said. "I mean, I don't think he has a problem with it based on anything else…he's always been very open-minded, my father. But…oh God, I don't know."</p><p>"Well, that's just…great," Ginny said, sighing.</p><p>"There's more," Brogan said, looking at them. "He told me Kath and her father are coming to stay at the flat tonight."</p><p>"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, then frowned. "Oh, dear. You're going to have to talk to her."</p><p>"Gee, you think?" Brogan asked, sarcastically. Before Ginny could give him a retort, he sighed as he touched her. "Sorry, Gin, I'm just…sorry."</p><p>"Maybe you don't have to," Harry interjected, and they both looked at him. His cheeks turned a bit pink. "I mean, you know, just…let her down easy if she brings up you and her. Or gives an inkling there's you and her or…I don't know. This complicates things, doesn't it?"</p><p>Ginny smirked and kissed Harry's cheek. "Always with the understatements, love."</p><p>"I'm going to tell her, well, not about all of this," Brogan gestured between them. "But that there is someone else."</p><p>"In a house full of mostly male Order members and you've been with us all this time? Yeah, that'll work," Ginny said, shaking her head. "She won't be suspicious at all."</p><p>"Well, then I'll just tell her I'm not interested…anymore. Or even if I was. Or, Merlin, this is nuts!" Brogan exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. Ginny reached out and touched him, as did Harry. They both seemed to calm him down after a moment.</p><p>"Just wait and see if she…you know, seems interested," Harry suggested. "Judging by your previous history, you'll just pick a fight and get distracted anyway."</p><p>Brogan finally laughed, even though it came out softly. He squeezed their arms. "Thank you for keeping me sane through this."</p><p>"Hey, what are threesomes for if not for moral support and amazing sex?" Ginny offered, smiling.</p><p>Brogan rolled his eyes at her and then gathered up his letters. "I don't know what to do about these. I mean, I get why he wanted me to read them, but…it hardly seems that important right now."</p><p>"Maybe he just really wants you two to have a relationship like he said. One that's not stuck in the wrongs of the past or whatever," Harry said.</p><p>Ginny turned to Harry. "Wrongs of the past? Oh, goodness, Harry. You've turned poetic, overnight!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled, sticking his tongue out at her.</p><p>"It must be your influence, Brogan," Ginny said, laying down next to the other man again. He looked at her, smirking.</p><p>"I will gladly accept any blame for inspiring Harry to be more…poetic."</p><p>"Right here, you two. Sitting right here. And really, Gin, I am fairly sure I have proven in the past how romantic I can be."</p><p>"Yes, of course, Harry," Ginny said, pulling Harry down to her. She kissed him and wrapped her hand around his neck, letting her fingers get lost in his hair.</p><p>She felt Brogan shift and then felt him behind her, his arm snaking around her middle. She pulled away from Harry and looked at the other man. "I thought we shouldn't?"</p><p>Brogan sighed as he let his hand travel upwards, cupping one of her breasts. "I have never been able to follow the rules when it comes to something I really want, even my own." Ginny felt their combined desires push through her and thanked Merlin for small mercies. The idea of not being with them made her feel a bit sad if she were honest. Sometimes, she wasn't sure if it was Aine's power that she was addicted to or just the sincere desire they all had for each other. In the end, she reckoned it didn't matter.</p><p>"Hey, Gin," Harry said a bit later, nuzzling her neck from the front.</p><p>"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.</p><p>"Your birthday is soon."</p><p>"I know, Harry, seeing as it's mine."</p><p>"It's just… I don't think we'll have very many shopping opportunities, stuck here. I didn't get you anything ahead of time, sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, Harry," Ginny said, smiling. "The two of you give me more than enough love."</p><p>Brogan sighed happily behind her, and she felt him harden against her. Not to be outdone, Harry thrust his hips forward, and she felt dizzy with the feelings between the two of them.</p><p>"I didn't get you anything either," Brogan whispered, moving his mouth around her neck, causing a delicious feeling to break out across her skin.</p><p>"Um, it's okay, it's fine," Ginny said, her own voice sounding carnal even to her ears. "You two can show me appreciation in other…um…goodness, <em>Harry</em>… in other ways." Harry's hand had slipped under the rim of her jeans and into her knickers, already slipping between her folds. She saw the two men look at each other and smile, and she felt a thrill shoot through her as they both looked down at her.</p><p>"Goodness," Ginny breathed as they both started to show their appreciation. And it was very good, at that.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was during the tail end of dinner that Kath and her father, Torin McNamara arrived. Harry noticed them first because he saw George Weasley suddenly sit up straighter and attempt to straighten his hair, which had grown a bit unruly since living in Hogsmeade.</p><p>Harry looked across the table at Brogan, who was talking to Tonks. As though hearing his name being said, Brogan glanced at Harry and then looked at the doorway, the smile leaving his face for a moment. Ginny had also noticed what was going on, and Harry felt her hand on his.</p><p>"Brogan!" Kath exclaimed, looking very happy to see him.</p><p>"Kath!"</p><p>It wasn't Brogan who had spoken, but George, and Harry saw Ron shake his head at his brother as Fred rolled his eyes. Kath's eyes flicked to George and then went back to Brogan, disappointment flitting across her face so fast that Harry wasn't sure he had seen it. Brogan stood up and moved around the table. They watched as he embraced his old friend and then hugged Torin as well.</p><p>Solace appeared behind them, watching the reunion with a wry smile on his face. He put his hands on Torin's shoulders.</p><p>"Aye, the Irish have landed. Come, Torin, have a bit of my whiskey to warm you."</p><p>"Ah, yes, I might have a wee dram to warm the cockles," Torin said as he greeted everyone. Mrs Weasley was pushing Kath towards the table and getting her a plate of food. Strangely enough, Mrs Weasley then made sure there was room for Kath right next to George. Harry saw Ginny smirk at her mother.</p><p>Brogan sat back down and glanced across the table at them, and Harry gave him a brief smile of encouragement. Kath started filling them in about their trip and how things were since leaving Hogsmeade. Harry noticed Kath look at Brogan a lot, but the other man never seemed to quite meet her eyes. Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded at him. He lowered his mouth down to her ear.</p><p>"Maybe we should tell her for him. He's going to foul it right up, isn't he?"</p><p>Ginny shushed him. "He <em>is</em> an Empath, Harry. Give him the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>Brogan made a face at them as though knowing what they'd said and turned back to listen to the ongoing dinner conversation. Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan knew Kath wanted to talk to him. After checking in with Harry and Ginny, who were attempting to play a game of Gobstones in the bedroom, he made his way to the floor above where her room was. Brogan reckoned he should thank his father for small mercies, and the fact that he hadn't put Kath in the room right next to his was a good thing.</p><p>He took a deep breath and sighed before knocking. Her voice called out a soft 'come in,' He steeled himself and told himself not to foul anything up. <em>Yeah, right.</em></p><p>"Brogan!" Kath cried happily from the bed, her whole face lighting up. Brogan smiled despite his nerves because a smiling Kath was always a beautiful thing to see. His questionable relationship status with Harry and Ginny notwithstanding, he could still appreciate how pretty Kath was. He <em>had</em> always fancied her. Even when they were kids and fighting each other.</p><p>She patted the spot on the bed next to her. He gave a brief frown, choosing to pull the chair from the desk over instead. She raised an eyebrow at him and didn't say anything. He tried to give her the usual smile.</p><p>"Something was telling me you wanted to talk," he finally said, meeting her eyes.</p><p>"I did, er, I do, still." Kath paused and searched his eyes. "I've missed you. Ever since the school…the night of your brilliant party…you've been on my mind."</p><p>"You could have sent a letter," Brogan said, feeling nervous.</p><p>"Yeah, except that wasn't really an option once you went with that lot into hiding. How was it, by the way? Managing a house of unruly teenagers?"</p><p>He knew she was teasing him but frowned anyway. "They're actually all very grown-up, sometimes I think I feel as though they're older than me. But the months flew by, really. We all get on quite well. Quite well." Brogan knew he was repeating himself and couldn't seem to stop it.</p><p>Kath nodded at him. "Yes, you are very close to Ginny and Harry, of course. But it must have been lonely. They're both couples, and you were the odd man out."</p><p>"I didn't feel like that at all, to be honest," Brogan murmured.</p><p>"Oh, well, I'm glad then," Kath said, looking away. She glanced back at him quickly, though, her eyes studying him. "Are you…are you all right, Brogan? You seem different. I noticed it straight away in the kitchen. I thought it was because of your father being around, but…it's something else."</p><p>"Different?"</p><p>Kath nodded, her gaze intensifying. "You seem strangely less inhibited, and yet I know you well enough to know that you're not telling me something. It's an interesting dichotomy. I watched you tonight and… you haven't thought of me at all, have you? No, it's okay," Kath raised her hand when Brogan opened his mouth. "I can tell. I thought…I thought we were close there, at your party, but I went back to Hogsmeade that night, instead of staying, like I wanted. And…here were are, months later and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you don't look at me like you used to."</p><p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?" Brogan asked, feeling his head start to spin. He was feeling too many emotions coming from her suddenly.</p><p>"Your eyes, they used to light up when I was around. When I came into the kitchen, it was George who called out my name, not you. And you haven't blushed once, even though I've been asking you very personal questions."</p><p>Brogan ran his hand through his hair, feeling unsettled. He saw Kath's eyes soften, a sad look of resignation traveling across her face.</p><p>"Ah-ha, so there is someone else."</p><p>Brogan swallowed roughly. "I don't understand. We've never been more than what we are, Kath."</p><p>"I know, and I don't mean to sound like a woman scorned, truly. But I always thought you and I would get it right one of these days. I'd eventually like you when you liked me, and we'd just get it right…it's silly, I reckon." She studied him for a moment, a somber look on her face. "You don't look at me as though you're interested in me, anymore, that's what it is. Maybe I'm just hyper-aware of it now, for some reason. But you've never treated me like a sister, but now I think…I think that's what I've sort of become."</p><p>Brogan felt self-conscious and tried to get his emotions into some sort of control. Kath gave him a sad smile and leaned forward, cradling his head in her hands. He saw her eyes dilate and knew she was going to kiss him. He almost let her, but at the last moment, he saw Harry's green eyes in his mind's eye, and remembered Ginny's flowery scent and gently pushed Kath away.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured, praying she would understand without him having to explain it all. Brogan reached out and touched her hand and squeezed it, trying to use his ability to let her know he had wanted her too. She gave him a thankful look and then pulled away.</p><p>"It has something to do with Ginny Weasley being the Heir, doesn't it? And Harry's…he's part of it, I could tell by the way you two shared looks all night. You were sitting across the table from them and yet it felt as if you were there, with them. Like I said, you're different."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything, and Kath sighed. "It's okay, I'm not going to go off in a jealous rage. We've never so much as snogged before, have we? I was a stupid git. I kept wanting you to make a move, thinking that when you did, then and only then, would it mean you truly wanted me. I should have cornered you when I came to Hogwarts and had my dirty way with you."</p><p>Brogan laughed out loud at the tone of her voice, and Kath gave him a wistful glance. "Oh, but you are a charming one, aren't you?" She reached out and tenderly cupped his face again, and Brogan sobered, feeling sad at what they had most definitely lost. He gripped her hand in his.</p><p>"You are my friend, Kath, as you always have been. We'll go months, years, without seeing each other and then we'll just run into each other, after all of this is said and done, and you'll tease me about being a grumpy sod, and I'll get after you about being a loud-mouthed git who should know better. You were one of my first friends, and I honestly do not want to lose that. Or lose you."</p><p>Kath smiled at him and then pulled away, sighing. "At least tell me you are happy, yeah?"</p><p>Brogan paused and looked directly into her eyes, wanting her to understand that nothing less than what had happened would have ever made him turn away from her. "I have never felt this much joy in my life, and that's the truth. Nor have I ever felt so much…<em>love</em>. They…I don't know if it's because of Aine or just because they're both bloody brilliant, but they care about me for some daft reason, Kath, and I care about them with everything I have. And you're right, maybe I am different now. I feel more in touch with my feelings than ever before and for an Empath that's…that's everything."</p><p>Kath's eyes watered, and she shook her head. "I have never known you to speak so openly about your feelings before you befriended them and moved to Scotland. I can be sad because I still feel as though I missed out on you, but I can't begrudge you any happiness, Brogan. It absolutely suits you."</p><p>Brogan moved to the bed and pulled her into his arms for a bone-crushing hug. She snorted into his shoulder after a moment and pulled her head away, smiling up at him. "You know, I think we've hugged and touched more times tonight than in our entire friendship put together. Maybe we were <em>never</em> romantic material. You were too shy, and I was too bloody stubborn."</p><p>"Hey, don't talk about my friend, like that," Brogan said, kissing the top of her head. "You're brilliant, Kath."</p><p>"But stubborn, though, aye?"</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "Aye."</p><p>"So go on, it's late. And I don't want to hear about the details. At least, not without any alcohol in my system. But maybe, someday, you could tell me who does what to whom and who just gets to watch. Actually, watching it might be fun, indeed."</p><p>Brogan did feel his skin heat at that, and Kath laughed as she pushed him away. "Ah-ha! I knew I could draw that blush out somehow. Nice to see you still have it."</p><p>"Yes, yes," Brogan said as he stood up. "Are you all right? With…everything?"</p><p>"If you're asking if I will be celibate for the rest of my days because I can't have you, that is not going to happen, so I think I'm fine in that regard. But, if you want to know that I will go to sleep tonight a little bit sadder than when I awoke this morning..then no, I'm not fine. But I'll get over you. You're not <em>that</em> irresistible, Brogan Caley. Send that thought right out of that big noggin of yours."</p><p>Brogan shook his head, and they chatted a bit more before he left, closing the door softly behind him. He released a breath he'd been holding and suddenly felt much better. No matter what happened to him in the future, he knew that his friendship with Kath was something that he would always treasure.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Anyone else hungry?" Harry asked as he lay back against the headboard to the bed. Ginny and Brogan both looked up at him from their position near his lap and then at each other, smirking.</p><p>"Well, we've sort of both just had <em>you</em>," Ginny said, smiling as Brogan chuckled and sat up. "But yes, now that you mention it, I do feel a bit peckish."</p><p>Harry climbed out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. "Something sweet, then?" Ginny nodded, and Brogan held up his hand.</p><p>"Nothing for me, thanks. Er, well, maybe water?"</p><p>Harry nodded and quickly got dressed. Ginny watched as he grabbed his wand and stuck it in his back pocket. She shook her head. Harry could use his wandless magic for practically anything he might need in the flat but he still took his wand with him, regardless. <em>Old habits</em>.</p><p>Ginny propped the pillows behind her and took over Harry's spot. Brogan sat next to her, pulling the sheet up over them. Ginny let her hands get lost in his hair for a moment. She thought of how different things might be if not for Thorn Rose Cottage. Or if Brogan had not been there with them. Or if Harry - Ginny stopped herself and looked down at him.</p><p>"How did your talk with Kath go? You didn't really say, earlier."</p><p>Brogan glanced at her. "It went well, I think. She figured it out, about…well, the three of us. Kath has always been mad clever. Actually, she said she could tell something had changed because I seem different now. Which I'm going to have to take her word for, seeing as I'm me and can't tell if I am different or not. On the outside, that is. I know I feel different on the inside." He kissed her arm and rested his head against her shoulder.</p><p>"Can I ask a personal question?" Ginny asked after a little while, and Brogan chuckled.</p><p>"Um, bit late for that, isn't it?"</p><p>Ginny smiled and shook her head. "I meant a <em>particular</em> personal question."</p><p>"All right," Brogan said, lifting his head up to look at her.</p><p>"How old were you when you first, you know, had sex? And who was it with? And what was she like? Did she have red hair at least?"</p><p>Brogan blinked at her and then shook his head. "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "I'm curious, really. I mean, you and Kath seemed…well, I reckon I'm just surprised it was never her."</p><p>Brogan frowned. "Well, I think, if I had stayed near her and her father, it may well have eventually happened. Or, I don't know. She said something tonight that made me realize…see, I was always so shy around her, for some reason, and she's very stubborn. She got it into her head that I needed to be the one to make the first move, so I think we were just stuck in that holding pattern for too long. Friends, not quite friends, not quite anything else. Does that make sense?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I suppose. Your Mum dying while you were still so young probably added to that."</p><p>"It changed me, I know that. Maybe I stayed away from Kath because I knew I might have to…I don't know. Take a chance. But I wasn't ready to put my heart out there."</p><p>They were quiet for awhile, and Ginny linked her hands with his. She didn't want to push him and thought they were done talking when she heard him start to talk again, softer than before.</p><p>"Her name was Samantha and she was American. And I was Harry's age, there or about. Figured it was time. She was a family friend of the people I stayed with after Mum's death. I'd see her off and on whenever we were back from one of our trips. We were friendly, and we enjoyed talking about the same books. She was a Muggleborn. When I received Dylan's letter asking me to study at the Abbey, she er, wanted to give me something to remember her by. She was nice. Clever, even. Very kind. Sort of plain, I suppose, so no, not a redhead, but her feelings were genuine, and that's all that mattered to me. We didn't love each other, but I think we were both mutually fond of each other. She'd er, done it before and made sure I knew what went where and why. And how to use things like my mouth and my fingers and exploring the female body with both."</p><p>"Oh, so I have <em>her</em> to thank for your masterful technique?" Ginny teased to break the mood. Brogan eventually chuckled.</p><p>"I don't think my technique is really all that masterful, but thank you. Actually, I feel like I've grown better at some things, so practice makes perfect, aye?"</p><p>Ginny smiled at him and kissed him. "Not to mention all your book reading about it."</p><p>Brogan laughed. "Er, yeah. That. Well, also, having you and Harry in my head probably helped a great deal, too. You two were something else. I only learn from the best."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat. "It was terrible for you, wasn't it? At the school while we…oh, I'm so sorry, Brogan. Please know, I understand so much more now how it must have felt for you."</p><p>"It's fine. It's…it was what it was," Brogan said, a flash of amusement in his eyes. "In a weird way I'm glad it happened the way it did. I think it saved us a lot of embarrassment in our future…activities. I already felt like…well, like I'd been here before we'd even started."</p><p>Harry returned then with a tray of food and drinks and handed some biscuits and milk to Ginny as they settled on the bed again. Brogan drank his water gratefully. Harry looked at them as though sensing he'd missed something.</p><p>"What were you two just talking about?"</p><p>"I asked him about the first girl he'd slept with," Ginny said nonchalantly, as she took a bite of her biscuit. Harry shook his head at her. She decided to push on and glanced at Brogan again. "Any other notable conquests? I think I remember you saying there had been three total?"</p><p>"Gin!" Harry exclaimed, looking slightly scandalized but curious too, Ginny noted. "Brogan, if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to."</p><p>"It's fine, Harry," the other man said, smiling. "I reckon it's natural to be curious. But I don't think I should tell you the other one. Which, if you're adding things up, Miss Weasley, means you're number three, so feel honored. As you should."</p><p>Ginny giggled. "I do, actually. And why can't you tell us the second one?"</p><p>Brogan <em>did</em> look embarrassed at that and Ginny noticed he didn't meet either of their eyes for a moment.</p><p>"Merlin, we know her, don't we?" Ginny guessed, watching him. Harry looked at her sharply and then at Brogan in curiosity.</p><p>"Remember Adair and Elizabeth, the brother and sister pair from the Abbey? It was with her, Elizabeth. We, er, got pissed one night and one thing led to another… honestly, I barely remember it. I mean, okay, I <em>remember</em> it, but I don't think she did. Which is quite the blow to the ego. I think I was depressed for an age afterwards."</p><p>"Did you fancy her?" Harry asked, leaning forward.</p><p>"Not especially," Brogan admitted. He gave Ginny a look full of guilt. "I'm afraid it was a typical bloke move of being horribly lonely and any female body would do. Especially since I had just asked Sioda out the week before, not knowing any better back then, of course, and she'd told me to piss off. I was drowning my sorrows, quite literally and figuratively. I think Beth knew that and that's why she never mentioned it again. Either that or I was just a horrible shag and she took a memory potion to forget it. She was fairly close to Angus, come to mention it."</p><p>Ginny couldn't help it, she snorted at him. "Brogan, there is no way you could have been <em>that</em> bad. Maybe she was embarrassed, too. Maybe she fancied you more than she could tell you fancied her. Or maybe not. Us girls feel lonely and desperate too, sometimes, and maybe she just wanted to have sex with a fit bloke."</p><p>Brogan looked unconvinced, and Ginny met Harry's look and tilted her head. Harry nodded and smirked at her.</p><p>"Oh?" Harry asked, poking Brogan with his elbow to get his attention. "Do tell us about these desperate times of yours, Gin. And if it involves you getting personal with any of your dorm mates, please, refrain from using names, but tell us all the details. Were feathers involved? Skimpy nighties? Quidditch equipment of any sort?"</p><p>Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, but she was glad he had changed the subject as Brogan laughed at them. "We all know I have never been with anyone else other than the two people in this bed, and I'll quite happily like to keep it that way, thank you. I can't even imagine wanting anyone other than you two."</p><p>"Not even after I'm old and grey and horribly disfigured from my life long existence of strife and war?" Harry asked, snuggling against her. Brogan chuckled and took Harry's hand.</p><p>"What about me? Surely I'll be hunched-back and grotesque far sooner."</p><p>"Yeah, because your father is practically like that now and we all know how much you take after him," Ginny said, kissing the top of his head. "Troll blood run in the family somewhere is that it?"</p><p>"Hmm," Brogan said, ignoring her jibe. He looked grumpy at the thought of being like his father in any way.</p><p>"Hey," Harry said to Brogan as he settled into bed. "Don't go to bed miserable. Come snuggle and be thankful for the soft and lovely female body we've got between us. She has breasts, Brogan. <em>Breasts</em>."</p><p>"Very romantic, Harry," Ginny said dryly, but she kissed his head and turned so Brogan could spoon against her as she spooned Harry. They all sighed as their flare of connection opened and they could each feel what the other was feeling. Harry used his hand to dim their lights, and Ginny worked her hands around his waist, settling in around him.</p><p>"Thank you for indulging me and answering my nosy questions, Brogan," Ginny said to the darkened room and she felt him move closer to her, his hands slipping around her waist.</p><p>"Thank you for caring enough to ask," he said after a moment.</p><p>"I care too, I'm just not snoopy, like some," Harry grumbled, and Ginny tsked at him.</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it didn't come naturally, even after she knew both men had finally drifted off. She marveled at fate and life and the things that had needed to happen before she had reached this point in her journey. She was almost 17. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what was life was going to offer her next.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note: Bit of a long one here - my apologies. It's Ginny's birthday in this universe and I felt she needed an extra special one. They all did. Not gonna lie, it's mostly sexy times. There is some slash later, which I probably could have cut but it felt emotionally viable to the overall plot (which is writer speak for I liked the scene too much to cut it, this is fan fiction after all, and I do it for fun, although you wouldn't know it by how much I utterly fret about this story). Please review if you like it - your author has a terrible cold and needs warm fuzzies and internet love from total strangers to make her feel better, apparently. Ta.</p>
<hr/><p>Chapter 56: Gifts</p><p>Ginny awoke on the dawn of her 17th year in a lovely place indeed. Harry was next to her, his hand protectively thrown across her chest, their legs tangled together. She could feel Brogan on the other side of her, his body curled around hers. Her boys – no, her <em>men</em>, had shown her again how much they appreciated her last night – Round Two, as they had called it, and Ginny felt gloriously happy because of it.</p><p>They had given her so much pleasure that even now, her body flushed at remembering. Brogan stirred next to her briefly, his embrace tightening, and she smiled, kissing the top of his head. She looked at Harry and smirked, lightly pushing the fringe off the top of his forehead. Ginny knew without a doubt that already this was the best birthday she'd ever had.</p><p>She stretched and then pulled away from them as both men murmured in their sleep. Ginny knew they were worn out, and so she decided to let them sleep. She could shower and perhaps see if her Mum had made her favorite breakfast in honor of her birthday. She grabbed her dressing gown, carelessly tossed on the floor the night before, and slipped it on. Ginny smiled at the two men in the bed again and nudged Harry slightly so that he rolled forward towards Brogan. Their dark heads side by side, she sighed as she took in the sight.</p><p>"I'm so lucky," she whispered, and shook her head at herself. She grabbed some clothes and then quietly slipped out of the room, making sure to recast the Do Not Disturb spell and made her way to the shower. She quickly washed her hair, not realizing she was humming until the mirror told her that singing was probably not her forte. Ginny stuck her tongue out at it and then giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She didn't think she looked any different – but she <em>felt</em> different. Ever since Thorn Rose Cottage and Brogan joining with them, something had shifted inside of her. Her parents accepted her as more grown-up now; indeed, they would have to accept her as an actual adult. She could consent to quite a lot now and could quit school even if she wanted. Ginny didn't want, but that didn't mean anything. Of course, with the war with Voldemort coming to a head, finishing school was absolutely the last thought on her mind.</p><p>Dropping off her dressing gown at their room and grabbing one of her hair ties to wear her hair back, she smirked at Brogan and Harry, who were now spooned together.</p><p>She ran into Hermione in the hallway, and the other girl smiled sleepily at her, pulling her in for a tight hug.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Ginny." The other girl murmured, yawning. Ginny laughed at her and pushed her towards to loo so that she could shower and wake up.</p><p>The kitchen was blessedly empty when she reached it, although she was sad to know her Mum had not yet started breakfast. Ginny then felt silly and ashamed for thinking it, and started putting together her <em>own</em> birthday breakfast, that if the others were lucky, she might actually save some for them.</p><p>She started the bacon first and then started mixing the eggs, throwing in some mushrooms, and fresh dill she found in the cold pantry. She realized she was humming again and decided to just go with it and do it <em>louder. </em>She turned on the wireless radio and started dancing in front of the hob, using her spoon as a drumstick on the pots and pans, pretending to know the words. Which was precisely how Brogan's father found her as he came into the kitchen a few moments later.</p><p>"I thought it was Molly in here," he said by way of greeting, and Ginny felt her skin heat.</p><p>"Although come to think of it, she usually doesn't have the wireless tuned to a rock station. At least, not this early." Solace gave her a wide grin, and Ginny suddenly saw the family resemblance between father and son. Ginny lowered her spoon and nodded towards the coffee.</p><p>"I er, made coffee, and there's tea. I don't know which one you prefer."</p><p>Solace went to the coffee, and Ginny held back a grin as she imagined how displeased Brogan would know they had that in common. She noted that he took it black just like his son.</p><p>"I hope I didn't wake you with my racket. It's just, it's my birthday, and my Mum usually gets up early and makes me something special, but I thought it was silly to make her do that so…here I am cooking for everyone else." Ginny realized she was rambling and shut her mouth with a snap. Solace merely raised his eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Well, happy birthday then, Miss Weasley. And no, I was already up, going over some things I discussed last night with Torin and Lupin. I just wandered in, hoping someone had put the kettle on."</p><p>"The eggs are almost done if you'd like some," Ginny said, feeling peculiar as Solace watched her. There was nothing untoward about the man, but she still couldn't help the fact that she just couldn't…<em>place</em> him. Or get a handle on his real personality. She had the idea that Solace Ward could be the evilest man on the planet (well, other than Voldemort), and you'd never know it – he was <em>that</em> charming. Ginny smiled to herself as she remembered the first time they'd met Brogan. Perhaps it was a family trait that both men just seem to give off that first impression.</p><p>"They smell heavenly, and I would love some," Solace said now, smiling at her as he drank his coffee. Ginny nodded and spooned two helpings, a few rashers of bacon on each plate, and used her wand to turn the fire under the eggs down so they stayed warm for the others. She glanced at the bread, wondering if they needed toast. She'd forgotten about that bit.</p><p>"We can do without the toast. I won't tell on you to the Breakfast Squad," Solace said, following her gaze. Ginny nodded and sat down in front of him as they both tucked into their breakfast.</p><p>"Like mother, like daughter, I see," Solace said after they had eaten a bit. "This is delicious."</p><p>Ginny shrugged but smiled. "It's just eggs. Mum would die of sheer embarrassment if I fouled those up. She usually gives me a proper fry up, with sausage and white pudding. And, she would have remembered the toast."</p><p>"But you wanted to let her sleep. It is an admirable thought." Solace tipped his cup at her and then drank the rest of his coffee. He got up and poured himself another cup and glanced at her.</p><p>"So, received any gifts yet for your birthday?"</p><p>Ginny finished chewing the bite of eggs she had just put in her mouth and thanked Merlin for small mercies. It was an innocent question, asked in a harmless way, and yet to Ginny, it took all of her formidable willpower not to blush in front of Brogan's father. She took a drink of her tea as he joined her at the table again. She gave a silent cheer to herself when she was able to meet his gaze.</p><p>"No, but it's all right. Harry hasn't had time to save the world <em>and</em> go shopping for me."</p><p>Solace grinned at her. "That's very understanding of you."</p><p>"Besides, he's given me enough in the past to last a hundred birthdays, really. Everyone I love has; I feel fortunate today, and it doesn't matter if I don't receive a thing. We're together, and most of us are still alive, that's the best present I could ask for, really."</p><p>Solace nodded. "Yes, in these dark times, it is essential to keep sight of the most important things in life."</p><p>Ginny noticed he looked momentarily troubled and looked down at her food again, not wanting to make him self-conscious as they both thought of his son. Solace cleared his throat after a bit, and she looked up at him.</p><p>"I'm sure Brogan has or will do his part to make sure you have a happy day, regardless."</p><p>Ginny frowned at the older man. There was something in Solace's tone that bothered her. "Brogan is already a tremendous help to Harry and me. He… he keeps us going sometimes. Your son is very loving and giving, and he is a dear friend to the both of us."</p><p>"Aye, I am sure he is." Solace's smirk and mocking tone irked her even more – as though he doubted what she'd said.</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips. "He's saved my life quite a few times and has helped Harry with his emotions. I don't know why you seem to want to see the worse in him. But we do care about him a great deal."</p><p>Ginny didn't realize she had made her hand into a fist until she'd slammed it roughly on the table. They both looked at her hand, and then Ginny withdrew it, feeling embarrassed for her passionate response. <em>Way to keep things cool, you ninny. If he didn't suspect anything going on before, he will now. </em></p><p>"I am glad my son has found such an impassioned defender. And I am glad he has been there to help you. I used to believe he'd grown up too untouched by things to ever really make a connection with anyone. That is the way his mother wanted it, of course. But if he can inspire you to such a defense, then perhaps he has not done as bad as all that. Thank you for breakfast, Miss Weasley. And may you have a lovely birthday."</p><p>Solace got up as Hermione, and a very tired looking Ron, came into the kitchen, and Ginny watched the older man leave, not exactly sure what had just happened.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny took tea and coffee up to Brogan and Harry a little while later. Hermione had offered to finish up the breakfast by making the toast and frying some sausage. Ginny's stomach felt too rumbly to even think of eating anymore, and she frowned to herself as she briefly knocked on the door before opening it.</p><p>They were still in bed, of course, but Ginny could tell they were awake. Harry sat up and pulled his glasses on, smiling at her.</p><p>"Hey, aren't we supposed to be the ones bringing you things today?"</p><p>"And she's showered and dressed," Brogan said wryly, looking at her. "That puts a dampener on our Round Three idea."</p><p>"I decided to let you two sleep in since you were both so knackered," she said as she sat next to Harry. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on hers.</p><p>"Harry Birthday, Gin."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry," she kissed him gently, and then turned to look at Brogan, who she knew was watching her. He reached for the cup of coffee thankfully and took a sip, eyes closing. He sighed as the liquid hit his system. His eyes fluttered open again, and he looked at her.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Harry glanced at him and then at her. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Brogan kept his eyes on Ginny. "Yeah, but she's trying not to let it bother her."</p><p>Ginny sighed. "It is going to be impossible to keep a secret in this relationship of ours, I can tell."</p><p>Brogan took another drink of his coffee and quirked his head at her. "Hey, get involved with an Empath, pay the price."</p><p>"Also, this," Harry said, his hand reaching under the sheet towards Brogan's lap. After a few touches, the other man blushed and released a slow breath.</p><p>"I think we were talking about Ginny and not my…"</p><p>Ginny snorted and swatted Harry's hand away. "He's right, Harry. There is something wrong."</p><p>Harry sobered, and they book looked at her. She sighed and nodded at them to sit back, and she moved in between them, touching them both. They sighed as the power flared through them, and Harry rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"What's up birthday girl?" he asked, rubbing her arm.</p><p>"Well, I started making breakfast downstairs for everyone, I figured it was time I let my Mum have a birthday off. And your father came in, Brogan."</p><p>Brogan went very still next to her and then exhaled. "What did he say?"</p><p>"He was actually very charming, but…"</p><p>"Yeah, that's him all over…he'll charm your socks off if you let him."</p><p>Ginny looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Like you charmed the pants off of Harry with only a kiss?"</p><p>Brogan opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment and then gave her a dirty look. "Hilarious. But I fail to see how that is even remotely the same. Aine, remember? Ancient power flowing through us."</p><p>Harry chuckled and looked at Brogan. "She's winding you up."</p><p>"She's succeeding," Brogan said grumpily. Ginny put her hand on his arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, it's just… you two are a lot alike. I really noticed it this morning. You're both very personable and charming, and yet I think you both hide everything away. You because of being an Empath and him…well, I don't know why he does it."</p><p>"He's a git?" Brogan offered, looking defeated.</p><p>"He's…evasive. And he puts you at ease and then sort of gets what he wants from you before you realize it, actually," Ginny said to herself, remembering the conversation. She looked at Brogan.</p><p>"He was being rude about you, but not…he didn't say anything rude, but his tone irked me, and I set him straight about what a good friend you are to Harry and me and how you've saved my life. He basically got me to admit how much we care about you."</p><p>"Well, maybe he was worried that we were, I don't know, using him?" Harry interjected. Ginny nodded as she thought about it – perhaps that had been the real motivation.</p><p>Brogan grunted in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "He could have just asked me. But oh no, let's be underhanded. It's the Solace way. Typical."</p><p>"Brogan," Ginny turned and brought his head to hers, cupping his face. "He has a right, as a father, to worry about whether or not this is…real between the three of us. The more I think about it, the more I think Harry is right. It was as though he was trying to gage my…feelings for you. I defended you pretty vehemently, and he seemed impressed. He can have no doubt about the depth of my emotion for you. And I made sure he understood Harry's as well."</p><p>"You were that enthusiastic, eh?" Brogan said, finally smiling at her.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Very. I mean, of course, I couldn't very well say, well, you see sir, it's like this, your son has the most amazing co-"</p><p>Brogan cut her off as he kissed her, and she grinned at him when they broke apart. They turned and looked at Harry, who shook his head at them.</p><p>"Don't look at me. I probably would have started with that bit and worked my way to the emotional stuff later."</p><p>Brogan rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone using my body as a joke this morning?"</p><p>Ginny licked her lips and gave him a predatory grin. "Well, if you prefer, I could use it as something else."</p><p>"It's supposed to be <em>your</em> birthday, remember?" Brogan said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Yes, and that means I get whatever I want. Harry?" Ginny turned to him, and he smirked at her. Apparently, he already an inkling about what she wanted in his head. He took Brogan's coffee cup from him and put it down on the ground. Harry sat back and then put his hands behind his head and nodded at her.</p><p>"Be my guest, Ginny."</p><p>Brogan tried to protest again, but Ginny was having none of it. She forcibly kissed him, and her hand brazenly slipped under the sheets, finding him semi-hard. She smirked into the kiss, realizing he protested way too much for someone who'd already thinking about it. As she pulled back, she noticed his eyes grew a darker shade of blue. He pulled her to him, his hand reaching up to release her hair from its tie. Harry grunted in approval beside them, and she grinned at them as she shook it around her shoulders.</p><p>She moved her way down Brogan's body, leaving a trail of kisses along his chest and stomach, tickling his belly button, causing him to twitch and chuckle. When she reached him, he had swelled in her hand, and she smirked at the sight. Glancing up at him to make sure he was watching her, she took him deep into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks. He cursed, and his leg kicked out from underneath her. She glanced over at Harry, who was now looking excited as well. Just as she'd wanted.</p><p>"Harry, get on your knees. Over here, love." Ginny nodded next to her, and he moved as she requested.</p><p>She lowered her mouth over Brogan again as she took Harry in hand. They were both so hard for her, already. She felt thrilled at the concept, feeling a tightness low in her body. She switched off and started to go down on Harry as her hand continued to work Brogan. Both men were breathing heavily and watching her, and she had never felt so turned on in her life. She realized that a part of her had always wanted this – the both of them – wanting her – needing her. A flare of power pushed her to move her mouth faster, and Harry moaned, his hand coming to rest gently on her head.</p><p>Ginny pulled her mouth away and went back to Brogan, causing the other man to swear harshly. She knew he was close and looked up at him, knowing that watching her do them both was turning him on more than anything. She licked her way up his length and then used her free hand to cup him briefly before letting her fingers stray further down. She felt a push of magic over her fingers and realized Harry had cast the lubrication spell for her. She smiled at him in thanks and then pushed into Brogan's body with her finger, and he jerked upward, his legs moving further apart.</p><p>Harry gently pushed her hand away from his own body and nodded at her to finish Brogan first. Ginny gave into the sensation, and Brogan was murmuring to himself, dirty words falling from his mouth like a prayer, and she felt his body begin to gather. She pushed in further with her finger, adding a second one, and the taste of his excitement coated her mouth. Back and forth they moved until Brogan pushed upwards and exploded, his hands reaching for her as though he needed something to cling to. Ginny swallowed his release and kept sucking at him, undeterred. He cried out her name, twisting underneath her and sounding wholly done in.</p><p>Ginny removed her fingers and pulled away as Brogan let his head hit the back of the headboard, looking completely dazed. His eyes blinked at her so full of love that she felt her own response grow within her. She looked at Harry, who was slowly stroking himself and went to him. He cast the cleansing spell for her and she smiled in thanks. Ginny reached up and kissed him, letting her hands get lost in his hair. She moved her hand down to his body and took over for him as he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Ginny pushed him back and then took him into her mouth as he relaxed against the headboard. His head was resting on Brogan's, and she felt her body grow heady in response as the two men kissed. Harry moved his hand to Brogan's head and let his fingers get tangled in his hair as their mouths dueled for dominance. They were so utterly beautiful to her – she wished she could make them understand that.</p><p>As soon as she thought it, they turned to her, the knowledge on their faces. Ginny felt the connection between them grow even more potent.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Harry whispered as she pushed down his length once more, almost taking him entirely in her mouth. She had never managed to do that before without choking and felt happy she'd succeeded this time. She reached out and held his hips steady, and he thrust up gently, and they found an easy rhythm. Ginny sucked and nibbled and did everything she could think of and knew he was close when his legs bent back.</p><p>Brogan started kissing Harry, moving his mouth around his neck, and Harry let his head hit the headboard as though he were in absolute heaven. Ginny caught his eye as she swirled her tongue around his tip and then gently squeezed him. Harry jerked erratically upward, spilling into her mouth, almost against his will. She milked him until he whimpered, and finally pulled her mouth away. The room smelled of sex, and Ginny realized she must look quite the sight as she pushed her hair out of her face. They both reached out for her, and she went to them. They both wrapped their arms around her and nuzzled against her. Ginny sighed happily.</p><p>"Thank you, you two, for letting me do that."</p><p>Brogan snorted into her hair. "I think we should be thanking <em>you</em>."</p><p>"You both just…I love pleasing the both of you so much, you have no idea what it does to me. I'm soaking in these jeans right now. I don't even need to climax. Just loving the both of you…that was the best present."</p><p>Brogan and Harry looked at each other and then at her. "You're bonkers, do you know that?" Harry said, grinning at her.</p><p>Ginny frowned. "No, I'm serious, Harry."</p><p>Harry touched her cheek. "I can tell, Gin. But I get it. I <em>feel</em> it when you're touching us. That's what makes you so…<em>you</em>. I have never known love like that, Gin. But I'm starting to understand it more. I grew up being told to pretend I don't exist, that there was something inherently wrong with me for just being me, but you make me feel so completely whole inside when you love me. You both do."</p><p>Harry looked at Brogan, who seemed startled to be included. Ginny shook her head at him, and he blushed as though caught out.</p><p>"You're so generous, Ginny. You both are. I'm not sure you two will ever truly get how important that is," Brogan finally said, gazing at both of them.</p><p>Ginny stretched and then kissed both of them. "You two should get up, or no matter how many Do Not Disturb spells we cast, my family will come looking for me. There's loads of food down there, too. At least, there was. I did leave Ron down there with only Hermione to keep him from devouring everything in sight."</p><p>Harry laughed and got out of bed. "Do I have time for a shower? I feel as though I desperately need one."</p><p>Ginny smirked at him. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but you do smell quite…" She took a deep breath and grinned at him. "Actually, is it wrong that I think you smell dead sexy?"</p><p>"He smells like sex," Brogan chuckled as he too, got out of bed. "Actually, all three of us do." He looked at Ginny and pulled her to him, bringing her to a standing position. "I can especially smell…<em>you.</em> Your arousal. Even through those jeans. Hmm."</p><p>"Yeah, Gin, are you sure you don't need us to help you out before we get all presentable?" Harry said, joining them.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "What in the world? Now Aine has heightened our sense of <em>smell</em>? You can really smell…me?"</p><p>Both men nodded, and she noticed both their sets of eyes had dilated. She shook her head. "We're going to be late to breakfast, aren't we?"</p><p>"We'll be quick," Harry murmured, starting to tug her shirt upwards.</p><p>"So quick," Brogan nodded and started working on her jeans. Ginny lifted her arms as Harry pulled her shirt off, and his mouth immediately went to her breast, sucking at her nipple through her bra. She held his dark head against her, sighing. Brogan moved behind her, holding her in place, and she felt his mouth moving down her back.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Ginny whispered, already feeling herself start to feel lightheaded. Maybe she had been too abrupt in claiming she didn't need them.</p><p>Brogan reached her backside as Harry's hand slipped under the rim of her knickers, his fingers spreading her and starting to rub her exactly right. Brogan was soon pulling her knickers down as he crouched behind her, and Harry shifted so she could step out of them. Ginny reached behind and unhooked her bra, pulling that off as well. Harry tossed it over his shoulder as he claimed her other breast, his teeth teasing her nipple until it pebbled under his tongue.</p><p>She started when she felt Brogan's brief cleansing spell and realized he had moved away to grab his wand. He bent her forward slightly, and soon she felt his breath hot against her bum. She moaned as Harry brought his hand back down to her sex again. He used his other hand to push her legs apart and gazed at her as he stroked her. Ginny shuddered at the look in his eyes and bit her lip as Brogan's tongue found its home, deep inside her. She swooned forward, but Harry caught her, leaning forward to capture her lips.</p><p>When Harry pulled away, he smirked at her and she trembled when she saw the look in his eyes. He moved downward and she realized what he was going to do before he did it, and she moaned at the idea.</p><p>He looked up at her, his face between her legs. "Yeah, I thought you'd like this."</p><p>Brogan gripped her tightly from behind, his tongue still teasing her as Harry moved his mouth to her sex, and Ginny felt her legs begin to shake.</p><p>"Oh, my God," she breathed out. She reached out and put her hand in Harry's hair as his tongue licked at her deliciously slow. Not to be outdone, she felt the building pressure of Brogan's tongue against her opening and almost slumped onto the floor as the pleasure broke across her body. Hands, mouths, fingers, each man was doing whatever they could for her and she felt her body start to quake for release. Ginny didn't even know who was doing what to her as she closed her eyes, moaning.</p><p>"You're so wet," Harry murmured, pulling away for a moment. "Ginny, you taste bloody amazing."</p><p>"Absolutely amazing," Brogan agreed, and she felt them shift. She opened her eyes to find them changing places, and she whimpered when Harry cast the lubrication spell, his finger sliding into her as Brogan's tongue swirled around her, picking up where Harry had left off.</p><p>She heard someone mumbling and realized it was her, her body now positively buzzing towards release. Harry kept one finger in her arse and then moved his other hand lower, fingering her. He was pumping in and out of her as Brogan sucked her clit into his mouth, and Ginny was lost – completely and utterly throwing herself into the feeling. She was glad one of them was holding her firmly as her release came screaming out of her, and she hoped to hell Harry had cast a silencing spell.</p><p>But the men were not done with her, and she cried as they refused to let her rest. Harry pulled away, and Brogan pushed her back until she fell on the bed. He pushed her legs up and put his head back down, eating her out as though his life depended on it. Harry leaned over her and kissed her, gently touching her face.</p><p>"I love you so much," he murmured, and then he palmed her breasts, moving his mouth back down. His tongue was gentle and attentive and it was as though there was a line between the two places on her body that they were loving and it snapped tight as she arched off the bed. Ginny saw stars as she closed her eyes, not quite believing her body was so close again, so soon.</p><p>She twisted upwards, her climax hitting her unexpectedly, and she felt as though she had exploded into Brogan's mouth. She looked down, and he gazed up at her, continuing to lick at her as Harry moved from breast to breast, tasting each one. Ginny had to rest, she <em>had</em> to – her heart was beating so fast now – it was too much. But her body had other ideas as she felt herself tremble again and it shocked her that the low keening she'd been hearing was nothing but her own voice begging for more.</p><p>As her third climax overtook her, she panted out their names. They were killing her, didn't they realize? She felt her orgasm sweep through her, coming from deep within her body. And everything was bright light and pure sensation, and she was like a bundle of raw nerves underneath them.</p><p>"Fuck," she finally managed, her voice hoarse from screaming. Harry and Brogan took the hint and finally moved away. She felt Harry's head against her chest and wrapped her arms around him, full of love for him as he held her back. Brogan crawled up alongside them and gave her a tender smile, moving her hair out of her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek.</p><p>"Merlin, you look so utterly beautiful right now," he murmured, and Harry lifted his head, squinting.</p><p>"I bet she looks utterly shagged out," he said, and she watched him look for his glasses. Finally, he found them and slipped them on, laying down next to her. He nodded at her. "Yep, shagged out. But always beautiful."</p><p>"You've both killed me," she whispered, not trusting her voice not to crack. "That was absolutely inspired."</p><p>Harry grinned at her and nodded at Brogan. "His idea, but I quickly agreed and wanted to put it into action."</p><p>Ginny laughed, which turned into a groan as she moved. It wasn't painful exactly, but her body protested a bit too much for her liking. Brogan whispered something against her skin, and she soon felt soothed. His hand rested her over mound, cupping it.</p><p>"Just lie still and let the spell relax the muscles."</p><p>"Who knew too many orgasms could make you sore," Ginny murmured. The feeling of being raw persisted and she tried not to move for the moment.</p><p>"Did Round Three overdo it?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>"Hmm, sometimes it can happen," Brogan said. "Or, er, that's what I've read. Never experienced it myself." He flashed an impertinent grin at her.</p><p>Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. Thanks to his spell, she was starting to feel less tender. "Honestly, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack there for a moment. You two are both far too efficient with getting me off."</p><p>Harry grinned as cheekily as Brogan had, and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. There would be no living with them now, she knew. Both men simply held her for a long time, and then Harry slipped away first, throwing his dressing gown on.</p><p>"I'd better shower first. Brogan takes too long to do his hair."</p><p>Ginny laughed as Brogan tsked at the other man. "I do not. It's not my fault mine doesn't stand up fashionably in the back and look great after a barely a comb through. Some of us have to <em>work</em> for our gorgeous looks."</p><p>Ginny giggled as Harry threw a pillow at him. "Shut it. All right, I'll be back in a few. Don't fall asleep or anything."</p><p>"No promises," Ginny said as she turned and snuggled against Brogan. She heard the door open and close as Harry left. Ginny sighed, resting her head on Brogan's chest.</p><p>"Thank you," she murmured, and Brogan looked down at her.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>Ginny paused and tried to think of what she wanted to say and then shrugged. "Thank you for being you. And for giving me the most amazing birthday present."</p><p>"Multiple orgasms? It's the latest hot gift in these days of weary wartime. Just wait and see what we have planned for Christmas."</p><p>Ginny snickered. "No, you git, although yes, thank you for those. I just meant, for everything. Everything you do day in and day out. For loving me."</p><p>"It's easy to love you," Brogan whispered and kissed her. "It's easy to love both of you."</p><p>Ginny lolled against him and was unsurprised to feel him stir against her leg. She looked down and smiled. "I can tell."</p><p>Brogan blushed. "It's just because of the friction and…what we did before. It'll keep. No, Ginny…you don't have to."</p><p>She reached down and touched him, smiling up at him. "I know I don't <em>have</em> to, but I want to."</p><p>"I'm not sure I have much left in me, to be honest. My body is still recovering from the last mind-blowing experience you gave me."</p><p>"You came a lot," Ginny agreed, remembering. "Was it because I, er, was stimulating you the other way?"</p><p>Brogan nodded, sighing as she changed her hand movements. He bit his lip and swallowed roughly. "Yeah, I think, yeah, <em>oh</em>."</p><p>Ginny shifted and pushed his legs apart, getting a better handle on him. He shook his head at her, his skin flushing. She used her mouth to coat her fingers as well as she could and then moved her other hand to his backside, finding what she was looking for without too much trouble. Brogan's breath hitched as she stroked him and slowly prodded at his opening with the tip of her finger. His eyes closed as she kissed him and then flew open wide as she penetrated him.</p><p>"Come for me," she murmured. "Just for me, Brogan."</p><p>He grunted and shifted, and she stroked him faster, running her hand around the tip of his body. She watched his face as he looked back at her, and Ginny had never felt so open with him before. She added another finger, and he swore, eyes flashing, which made her smile. He shook his head at her and bent forward, kissing her.</p><p>"I've created a monster with you, I think," he panted, breathing harder now.</p><p>"I want to see you when you come. I never get to enjoy it the way I want to when it's the three of us."</p><p>He nodded in understanding, and their eyes met as she felt his body tighten – she knew he was close and bit her lip, drinking him in – the way his hair fell over his right side, the crystal blue shade of his eyes as he looked at her, always warming to darker blue. If Harry's eyes were the forest than Brogan's were the ocean, equally as vast and engaging to her.</p><p>Ginny had always thought that Harry was the most beautiful thing in the world, but at that moment, she knew Brogan was giving that idea a run for its money. He was wide open in front of her, and she watched his emotions as they traveled across his face. She could <em>feel</em> them. He trusted her and absolutely loved her, she knew it. And it was powerful, but she knew she was beginning to feel the same towards him. Their friendship – always touched with wanting from him and uncertainty from her had coalesced in this - this beautiful, fragile thing between them. Ginny felt privileged to enjoy it.</p><p>"Gin," Brogan whimpered as she stroked him faster.</p><p>"What do you need?" she asked.</p><p>"Talk to me," he pleaded. "Tell me…"</p><p>"I want you so much, Brogan, you're so sexy to me. I love touching you, do you like where my finger is? Do you want another? I want to fuck you and be fucked by you, and I want to hear call out my name when you come –"</p><p>Brogan's eyes shuttered closed, as though savoring her words, and she felt him climax in her hand, the warm, slick fluid coating her fingers. She continued to finger him, and he jerked forward, moaning, and she finally stopped, slowing her movements. She waited until he opened his eyes again, and she brought the hand that had been stroking him up to her mouth, licking the taste of him off of her hand.</p><p>"God, that's hot. You're so brilliant, you always know exactly what I need," he said, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>She smiled against his mouth and then pulled back. "Thank you for that. Your face, your eyes, they're so…expressive."</p><p>Brogan merely shook his head and rested against her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. Harry found them like that when he returned from his shower and smirked at them.</p><p>"Well, I knew I couldn't leave the two of you together, <em>naked</em> and not expect something."</p><p>Ginny grinned lazily up at him. "We had a moment."</p><p>She realized Brogan was hiding his face from Harry and frowned at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>Brogan finally moved his head and looked sheepish. "I er, was afraid Harry would be mad at us."</p><p>"Idiot," Harry said, running his hand through the other man's hair. Brogan met Harry's eyes shyly, and Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"You amaze me, Brogan. All the things that we've done, and you stare at us like it's the first time."</p><p>"I like that he does that," Harry said softly and kissed the other man. When they broke apart, he smiled at Brogan. "I'm not mad. Okay?"</p><p>Brogan nodded and then looked sheepishly at Ginny as though in apology. She kissed him, as well. She pushed at him.</p><p>"Now go, go and be quick about it. I'm starting to get hungry again."</p><p>He grabbed his dressing gown and then paused at the door, smiling at them. "I love you two."</p><p>Harry and Ginny shared a look as Brogan left, and she sat up, tugging her boyfriend towards her. "Hmm, and I love clean Harry."</p><p>"I know you do. In fact, I left the back of my neck wet just for you."</p><p>Ginny grinned. "Another present? Why, Harry, you're spoiling me."</p><p>"You noticed!"</p><p>"Hmm, I've noticed quite a few things about you this morning," Ginny said huskily, and Harry kissed her until they were both laying on the bed again. Ginny smiled at him. "I may never leave this bed if we keep this up."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me. But you're probably right, they'd come looking for us eventually."</p><p>"I thanked Brogan, but I'm thanking you, too. You're brilliant."</p><p>Harry smiled at her. "You deserve all of it. We had a serious talk about it and everything. You're our Ginny, and we'd both be lost without you. I know I'd definitely be less happy. Less naked all the time, too."</p><p>Ginny giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh, Harry. I love you."</p><p>Harry nuzzled her and took her hand into his and they sat there for a brief moment. His thumb traced over her ring and Ginny felt her heart fill. She sighed when she had to pull away.</p><p>"Guess I can't put it off any longer. Could you collect my clothes for me, please? I don't know where you tossed my bra."</p><p>Harry grinned and started handing her clothes back to her. Soon she was fully dressed again, although at this point she wondered if she should forgo wearing knickers altogether. Ginny was just doing something to tame her hair back into shape when Brogan came back to the room.</p><p>"I think Fred and George are cooking up a prank for your birthday, Ginny. I heard them snickering about something. And your Mum was looking for you. I told her you were up early and fell asleep again."</p><p>"She didn't ask how you knew that, what with staying in your own room, of course?"</p><p>Brogan smiled at her. "I said Hermione told me."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Pretty clever thinking."</p><p>"Well, are we ready, finally?" Harry asked, coming to stand behind her, looking into the mirror over her shoulder.</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be to face my family while turning 17."</p><p>"Well, at least with this birthday, I can feel less like a depraved older man," Brogan added as they started to leave the room.</p><p>Ginny laughed. "You know, you're right. I never really think about you being older than us, but you are. You old pervert."</p><p>"Thanks, a lot," Brogan said, giving her a lopsided grin.</p><p>"I feel ancient half the time and way older than 17 myself, so it balances out," Harry added, and Ginny turned to look at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Harry shrugged as they made their way downstairs. "Just with everything I've been through and will eventually go through in the future…I don't know. Nothing about my life has ever been normal. Or carefree."</p><p>"Yeah, I reckon we have grown up a lot this last year," Ginny mused, mostly to herself.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!" Fred and George's voices rang out as Ginny entered the kitchen, and she had the good sense to duck out of pure instinct. Unfortunately, this meant it was Brogan who got the face full of whipped cream.</p><p>"Bugger!" Fred and George said together. Ginny couldn't help it, she giggled and reached up to wipe some of the cream off Brogan's face.</p><p>"Feeling any younger yet?" she asked, sticking her tongue out at him. Harry laughed behind them and looked at Fred and George.</p><p>"Nice one, you guys."</p><p>"Er, sorry, Brogan," Fred said, handing him a towel. Brogan raised his hand and used his wand instead. The whipped cream went flying across the table towards the twins and dangled in the air over their heads. George had a look on his face that was pure acceptance of his fate – Fred, however, seemed disturbed.</p><p>"Hey, hang on," Fred said now. "That's not on –"</p><p>The whipped cream flopped down over him in one fluid motion of Brogan's arm, and Ginny laughed.</p><p>"That's what you get, brother!"</p><p>"Harry didn't try to hurt us with cream," Fred mumbled.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow at the twins. "I remained clean and dry. I think Brogan earned the right to get you back."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry fellows, but he's right. Also, I think that was probably a much nicer retaliation than what Ginny would have done," Brogan said, smirking at the twins.</p><p>Just then, Kath and her father, and Ginny's mum and dad entered the kitchen.</p><p>"What's all this?" her mother asked, looking at Fred and George, a knowing look on her face. "The two of you tried to play a trick on your sister, didn't you? Fred! Clean that off and get your sister whatever she wants. George, you serve Harry and Brogan."</p><p>"Yes, Mum," both men said as they cleaned each other off with their wands like Brogan had done. Ginny's father came over to them and hugged her.</p><p>"Happy birthday, daughter! I'm sorry it's not much, but it's all we had time for."</p><p>"Oh, Dad! You two didn't have to get me anything!" Ginny couldn't help but smile as he put a rectangle-shaped box into her hands. It was gaily wrapped with red and gold wrapping paper and had a huge muggle-style bow taped to it, which she knew had to have been done by her father especially.</p><p>Kath greeted them as she laughed at Fred and George. "Good morning, you three! And happy birthday, Ginny!"</p><p>"Thanks, Kath," Ginny said, smiling. Looking at the table, she nodded as Fred put a plate of food down for her. "Join us, won't you? Fred, would you get Kath a plate of food, as well?"</p><p>"I'll do it! I know what she likes," George said from the stove, and Ginny shook her head. Brogan and Harry sat together on the other side of Ginny.</p><p>Kath smiled warmly at Ginny. "He thinks he does, but he doesn't."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Ginny said, smirking at George. She watched as he suavely tried to serve Kath her plate and caught Harry and Brogan's eye. Brogan shook his head, and Harry just started eating.</p><p>Since she'd had eggs earlier, she hadn't expected to be hungry, but since the three of them had become distracted in the bedroom, Ginny realized she was famished again. She happily tucked into her plate as well.</p><p>"Thank you for making eggs earlier, dear," her Mum said to her now, smiling at her. "It was nice to have something to eat before I started cooking for the masses."</p><p>"No problem, Mum. I thought you could use a birthday off."</p><p>"My daughter, you're so…oh, come here, Ginny." Her mother started to sniffle, and Ginny had to resist the urge to roll her eyes to her brothers.</p><p>Her mother pulled her in for a tight hug. "You're so grown up. I feel like it was just yesterday that you were running alongside the train as Ron left for Hogwarts, crying to go with him."</p><p>"<em>Mum</em>," Ginny said, willing her not to launch into what would probably be an embarrassing story. She saw Brogan grin at her from the table and shook her head.</p><p>"I remember that too!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes taking on a vicious glint. "She ran after the train, crying. And she was talking all about Harry Potter. Could she go see him? Could she go meet him? That morning started the lifelong obsession of one Ginny Weasley towards one Mr Harry Potter."</p><p>"Yeah, Harry, what did you do to our sister to impress her so? Did you steal a kiss, way back then? Cast a love spell?" George joked, laughing.</p><p>"Don't be silly, George, wouldn't have mattered too much if he had," Fred piped in, laughing.</p><p>"Just enough for Ginny to go ga-ga over him for years, though," George joked back.</p><p>Ginny felt her face heat, and she pulled away from their mother, her hands going to her hips in an eerily similar appearance that both twins seemed to notice too late.</p><p>"Listen, you two –" Ginny began as she grabbed her wand from her under her shirt sleeve, but Harry cut her off.</p><p>"Ginny was absolutely fascinating to me back then. She was just sad to see her family leaving her. She loved you guys, in case that slipped your minds, and she hated to see you leave. You even promised to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat, George, so shut it. I'd never had a family before or at least never had one that was loving with each other, and to watch how you all were with each other was one of my first memories of her, and I'll not have you two tarnish it by taking the piss." Harry stopped and then looked guiltily at Ginny's parents. "Er, sorry, for the language."</p><p>"Perfectly all right, Harry, given the circumstances," her father said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. He gazed at his two older sons and frowned. "Perhaps you two should go and get ready for your mission later. This kitchen has apparently become an unfriendly place for you."</p><p>Fred and George looked chastised and looked at Ginny.</p><p>"Sorry, Sis," Fred said, his cheeks filling with color.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," George agreed, nodding his head quickly. "And er, sorry, Harry."</p><p>"Just don't pick on Ginny for something that is one of the reasons I love her, you gits."</p><p>Ginny blinked at Harry, feeling her eyes water. Her father smiled at her and then moved off to get his own plate of food. Her mother squeezed her arm and then started yelling at the twins to get moving. Ginny sat back down and turned to Harry, smiling.</p><p>"That was quite a mouthful," she said.</p><p>"Well, they were acting stupid," Harry said, glaring at the twins as they left. "It's your birthday, and they should be nice."</p><p>"It was brilliant," Ginny said, turning his face towards hers. His eyes softened, and she kissed him briefly. She felt Brogan too, as he moved closer to Harry so that he could connect with them. She sighed and glanced at him to let him know she'd noticed.</p><p>"Well, birthday's sure are emotional occasions around here," Kath said next to her, and Ginny nodded at the other woman.</p><p>"With this family, anything goes, Kath."</p><p>"I've noticed," Kath said, shaking her head. "George keeps thinking he impresses me by being a git, but it's not working."</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "He <em>is</em> a git, first and foremost, but he's also a lot nicer than Fred, most of time. He's the good twin. Although, to be fair, Fred is often funnier."</p><p>She heard Brogan snort and turned to look down the table at him. "He is," she insisted. "I think Fred's heart is in there somewhere, too, though. Oh, the big dolts. I can't stay too mad at them. Hang on." Ginny got up and went to see where they had got to. She had noticed her father saying they had a mission later, and she didn't want anyone leaving the house with bad feelings still in the air between them.</p><p>She found the twins on the stairs, and she paused, staring at them. Fred looked away first, as though embarrassed. "I just wanted to say good luck, for later and…I'm not really mad at you. I love you two idiots."</p><p>"We love you, too," George said.</p><p>"And we didn't mean anything. Harry just got all shirty," Fred grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, since when do you let someone else fight your battles for you?" George asked her after he'd hugged her.</p><p>"George," Fred warned, but Ginny shushed him and looked at her brother.</p><p>"Let's get this straight, he's not fighting my battles, he's standing up for me. I was ready to take you on, in case you hadn't noticed."</p><p>"Yeah, I think I prefer Harry's way, really," Fred said, nodding at George.</p><p>Ginny pointed a finger at George. "Kath thinks you're a git, by the way, so listen to me. Start acting like an adult, if you want to woo her. She's not impressed by the stunts you pull. If you really fancy her, George, then let her know. Be a man, not a boy."</p><p>George pulled his head back as though she'd pushed him, but she hadn't. He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"When did my baby sister become such a bloody grown-up?"</p><p>"It's a shame, really," Fred agreed, and they both looked sad. Ginny threw her hands up in frustration.</p><p>"I tried, Merlin knows why, but I tried. You'd best stay out of my way, or I will hex you, mission later or not."</p><p>"We're only teasing, Ginny," Fred said in a brief serious moment. "You have grown up too much if you can't tell that anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, sis, we're just…you know, keeping you down to earth."</p><p>"We heard Harry really likes that about you," Fred said, eyes wide. Ginny snorted despite herself and hugged them both.</p><p>"You two idiots are going to give Mum a grey hair one of these days."</p><p>"Ah, but you're assuming she doesn't have them now," George said, winking.</p><p>Ginny said goodbye to them and then headed back to the kitchen. She found Brogan and Harry waiting for her, drinking more tea and coffee. Harry used his hand to lift the warming spell he'd put on the rest of her food.</p><p>"Aw, thanks, Harry. You are useful sometimes."</p><p>"Thanks. Did you straighten them out?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I did. Where did everyone else go?"</p><p>"Your Mum mentioned something about going to the Ministry to see Percy, your father is going with her, and Kath said she was helping her father with some brewing. We haven't seen anyone else. I don't know where Ron and Hermione are."</p><p>"Everyone will probably show up tonight for the birthday feast," Brogan said. He nodded at her present, still sitting on the table. "Are you going to save it or open it now?"</p><p>"Hmm, I think I'll wait or…now, what the hell…" Ginny pulled the box to her. With a big grin at both of them, she tore the wrapping off the box in one quick movement.</p><p>"I think we should have got her an actual gift," Brogan murmured to Harry. "That was downright scary to watch."</p><p>"But strangely arousing, too," Harry chuckled. Ginny stuck her tongue out at them. She assumed her parents had bought her a new set of robes or something like that, so she wasn't expecting the beautiful muggle-style dress she pulled out of the container. She felt her mouth fall open in wonder as she stared at it. It was simply…<em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>Brogan let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's nice."</p><p>"Nice? It's gorgeous!" Ginny said, jumping up and holding the dress against her. And it was – it was very mature, and she knew how hard it must have been for her mother to buy it – the cut was exquisite, with a low scoop in the back and a long slit up the side. And it was the prettiest shade of lavender…reminding her of something else. She met Harry's eyes and knew he remembered, too. He stood up and touched the material rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>"It's almost the exact same shade," Harry said a wistful smile on his face.</p><p>"Almost exact same shade as what?" Brogan asked.</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat, but not from embarrassment. "When Harry and I…well, when we got together, I was wearing a dress I'd made that was a similar color."</p><p>"She looked like a goddess," Harry said, turning towards the other man. "I wish you could have seen her. She practically floated."</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, shaking her head. "I looked nice, that's all."</p><p>"Nice, my arse, you looked bloody amazing." Harry insisted. "And I loved that color on you."</p><p>"Well, it looks like I get to recreate that moment later," Ginny said, putting the dress back into the box. "I wonder if that wardrobe of your father's that gives us whatever we need has a nice pair of court shoes I can borrow. The taller, the better, I think, to better showcase this dress."</p><p>"Ugh," Harry said as he abruptly sat down as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Ginny glanced at him.</p><p>"What's wrong, Harry?"</p><p>Harry licked his lips and gave her what could only be described as a lecherous grin. "Court shoes, you say? Oh, Brogan, we are in for a quite the night later."</p><p>Ginny laughed and put her hand on Harry's back. "Very funny."</p><p>Brogan raised his eyebrow at them. "Am I missing some fabulous sex story that involves court shoes?"</p><p>"You could say that," Ginny said, remembering Christmas at the Abbey. "I was wearing a pair when Harry proposed to me. They're sort of his weakness if I have stockings and garters on."</p><p>"You remember the sofa that was in the main room at the Abbey?" Harry asked the other man, grinning. "Over it, on it, next to it. All in one night. She was bloody fantastic in those shoes."</p><p>"Oh, well, wow," Brogan said, his eyes widening as he thought about it. "Should I run out now and get a ring, or will you just accept my troth right here and now?"</p><p>"Oh, shut it, you," Ginny said, laughing.</p><p>"And her legs, Brogan, God, they went on forever-" Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry. He smiled back at her when she pulled away.</p><p>"I thought you were a breast man, Harry," Ginny said, winking at him.</p><p>He grinned. "I'm just a Ginny Weasley-man."</p><p>"Amen to that," Brogan mumbled next to them, and she shook her head. <em>Honestly</em>. Men. They were just so… <em>silly</em>.</p><p>"You two have had me every which way, and you're getting all hot and bothered by the idea of this dress and some high-heeled shoes?"</p><p>The two men looked at each other and then nodded their heads at her. Ginny sighed, she would never truly understand the male mind. And that was okay, she reckoned. Sometimes it was good to be a girl. Like tonight, when she put her dress on and got to tease them and drive them crazy all night, in front of everyone. Of course, she'd have to do it slyly. But Ginny was Fred and George's little sister; being sly was in her blood, and she'd also learned from them what not to do. She grinned at Harry and Brogan. Oh, she was going to have fun.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>True to what Brogan had said earlier, practically everyone they knew had arrived for the Birthday feast. Harry watched Ginny moving through the crowd and held back a grin. His Ginny – social butterfly. Well, he reckoned it was good as least one of them enjoyed meeting and greeting people. His eyes lingered on her bare back – that dress was truly spectacular. She looked so much older in it, the way it emphasized her curves, the long slit that exposed her leg as she walked…Harry's mouth watered at the thought. She had worn her hair up tonight, too, her exposed neck doing funny things to his insides as he watched her.</p><p>Harry glanced across the way at Brogan, who was talking to Torin and Kath and smiled. Brogan <em>appeared</em> fully invested in whatever they were talking about but Harry knew his eyes were on Ginny, too. He could sense the other man's desire quite keenly.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, Ginny looks lovely tonight, doesn't she?" Hermione said, joining him. Ron soon appeared on Harry's other side.</p><p>"Yeah, gotta say, my sister cleans up well."</p><p>Hermione shared a look with Harry. "High praise, Ron."</p><p>"What? She's my sister! I can't say she looks hot or anything. Ew. And Harry better not say it either." Ron gave Harry a furtive look. Harry grinned at his friend.</p><p>"Sorry, no can do, Ron. Ginny looks bloody amazing and later tonight I'm going to-"</p><p>"Harry!" Ron exclaimed covering his ears and walking away, shaking his head. Harry and Hermione both laughed and watched him. Hermione nudged him with her arm.</p><p>"What were you really going to say?"</p><p>"I was going to say tonight I'm going to kiss her chastely on the lips and then retire to my bedchamber where I can read long into the night, since Ginny and I are both still virgins and have never even seen each other without a shirt on."</p><p>Hermione snorted. "Oh, I would have loved to have seen his reaction to that."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Me too. I prepared it ahead of time and everything."</p><p>Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad we're having a get together tonight. Having it be Ginny's birthday just makes it more special. I was talking to Lupin earlier and he says Voldemort's gone utterly quiet at the school. They're still there, but no one goes in or out. I'm glad we got those students back, Harry."</p><p>His friend shuddered at the thought and Harry put his drink down and put his arm around her. Yes, news on the Voldemort front had been sadly lacking, and Lupin had told him much the same. In fact, they hadn't even had an Order meeting lately. Harry wondered briefly why that was.</p><p>The sound of music filled the air and Solace Ward smiled at everyone, using his wand to create a small dance floor in front of the wireless. Harry groaned softly and Hermione looked at him.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Ginny's going to want me to dance."</p><p>Hermione smiled and quirked her head. "Too late, she's already grabbed Brogan."</p><p>Harry looked and indeed saw his two favorite people dancing together. He had flare of a strange emotion as he watched them – maybe it was a twinge of jealousy or a twinge of insecurity – he didn't know, but Brogan and Ginny looked <em>good</em> together and for the first time he could really appreciate that fact.</p><p>"She looks better with you, have no fear," Hermione's said, giving him a small smile. "Come on, Harry. Dance with your old friend and let's give them something to <em>really</em> talk about." She held out her hand and Harry took it, shaking his head.</p><p>"Except I stink as a dancer, Hermione," he said as she pulled him to the dance floor. Ginny and Brogan smiled at them as they joined them.</p><p>"Shh," Hermione whispered. "Let your mind go and your body will follow, or something like that. Don't look down, Harry, look up."</p><p>Harry eventually got used to dancing with Hermione. Ginny winked at him as they drew near the other couple.</p><p>"Should I be worried?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Harry made a face at her. Brogan laughed and then looked at Ginny.</p><p>"Why don't we swap, Harry. Ginny was just telling me she needed her feet stepped on."</p><p>"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Harry said as they switched partners. Hermione laughed as Brogan started to dance with her and Harry saw Ron narrow his eyes as they passed him.</p><p>"He better watch it or Ron's going to hit him," Harry said to Ginny, pulling her closer. She smiled.</p><p>"Oh, Hermione will hex him if he does. I think I know which one my brother fears most."</p><p>They finished the dance and then other people started to dance as well and Harry led Ginny off the dance floor. Harry noticed Brogan had somehow got tricked into dancing with Tonks.</p><p>"Poor blighter, his feet will never be the same," Ron said as he and Hermione joined them. Harry suddenly had an idea where Brogan had got his new partner from.</p><p>"She dances fine with Remus," Harry said, watching as his old professor tapped Brogan on the shoulder to cut in.</p><p>"Yeah, well, dancing with Tonks is like dancing with you," Ron said, and Harry narrowed his eyes at his best mate.</p><p>"I mean, that's what I hear, anyway," Ron said, backing up, a grin twitching on his face. "I'm sure it's just ballroom gossip."</p><p>"Ron, really!" Hermione said, but Harry could tell she was trying to hold in a giggle.</p><p>"All right, I'm total bullocks at dancing, yes, yes, so funny."</p><p>"What's so funny?" Brogan asked as he joined them. Harry looked at his friends.</p><p>"My friends, they're bloody hilarious."</p><p>Ginny tsked at him and hugged him. "I think you dance fine, Harry. Remember how you danced at the Abbey for my Christmas present?" Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione. "He was very graceful and he danced with Mum, which tickled her to no end. And he didn't step on anyone's foot, so shut it you, two."</p><p>"Ginny, my hero and defender," Harry said, laughing at her.</p><p>Ron and Hermione nodded very solemnly at Ginny, but Harry could tell they were not impressed. Oh well, he could be a tosser at dancing. That's what they had Brogan for, apparently. Harry felt better off the dance floor, anyway.</p><p>Harry, Brogan and Ginny stood off to the side and smiled at each other. Harry wondered how long they'd have to be at the party. He had ideas for Ginny that didn't involve dancing. As if reading her mind, she turned to him and made to go past him, but stopped short, stealing a quick kiss. She moved her mouth up to his ear, her breath teasing him.</p><p>"Tell Brogan to meet us upstairs, in that little room he found. And Harry? I'm not wearing any knickers. But I've got the stockings and the garters and oh, hmm, you can guess the rest."</p><p>Harry took a deep breath as she turned and walked away, his eyes traveling down to her backside. Brogan moved closer to him and nonchalantly lowered his head slightly, so he could speak quietly.</p><p>"What was that about?"he murmured, having felt Harry's instant reaction to her words.</p><p>"She's not wearing any knickers, and she said we should meet her upstairs in that little room you found."</p><p>"Oh," Brogan said, sounding as though that had stumped him as well. Harry shared a glance with him and saw two bright spots of color appear on the other man's cheeks.</p><p>"Stop blushing," Harry advised him. "I'll go up first."</p><p>Brogan nodded, looking away and Harry saw the color on his face fade slightly. Harry made sure to stop and talk to at least three people, wanting to appear as though not in a hurry. Mrs Weasley pulled him in for a hug right before he reached the stairs, and he almost felt bad for what he was about to go do to her daughter. Almost. But not quite.</p><p>He finally made his escape and hurried up the three flights of stairs, to the small hidden bolt-hole they'd been in before. When he got there he was surprised to find that Ginny had conjured up some candles, casting the room in a soft romantic glow. She'd also made it bigger and transfigured something into a large soft pillow.</p><p>"I was going to be naked already, but I thought one of you might enjoy undressing me," she said from the pillow, the candlelight making her hair look like fire. Harry swallowed roughly.</p><p>"Good plan," he said and came into the room, bowing his head. He lowered himself to the pillow and touched her leg.</p><p>"Have trouble getting away?" She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with warmth.</p><p>"No, but your Mum cornered me and hugged me to death. Don't think she knows I'm about to plunder her daughter six ways to Sunday, do you?"</p><p>Ginny giggled. They both turned when they heard a noise behind them and Brogan banged his head on the low ceiling.</p><p>"And I'm supposed to be the ungraceful one?" Harry wondered out loud. Brogan was rubbing his head as he lowered himself down. He looked around them and smiled at Ginny.</p><p>"Gin, the candlelight really makes you look absolutely brilliant."</p><p>"Thank you, Brogan,"Ginny said, blushing.</p><p>"She was going to be naked," Harry said, nodding his head. "But she said she wanted one of us to do it."</p><p>"Oh, I see," Brogan said, raising his eyebrow. "And what's this about no knickers? You naughty girl." He moved forward to kiss her but turned to Harry instead, frowning slightly.</p><p>"Are you all right?"</p><p>Harry blinked at him. "I think so?"</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, also turning towards him, and touching him. "You were jealous when you saw us dancing together!"</p><p>Harry swore and understood what Ginny had meant earlier about no one having any secrets anymore.</p><p>"Okay, I was, a bit. You two just look so…fantastic together. I..er, it made me insecure for a moment. A tiny, tiny moment."</p><p>"But it wasn't like that," Ginny said. "It wasn't even romantic, I just was standing by him when the music started and he asked."</p><p>"Yeah, Harry. I just thought she might enjoy a twirl around the floor in her new dress, that's all." Brogan said earnestly.</p><p>Harry raised his hands. "I know, I know. It was just an odd moment and I wasn't really jealous per se, just… I felt left out."</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "Can you imagine everyone's faces if the three of us had danced together?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "I don't even want to think about my father's expression."</p><p>"Think about me," Harry said. "I'd have Ron glowering at me."</p><p>The three of the held hands for a moment, and Harry felt silly for his earlier insecurity. Brogan looked at Ginny.</p><p>"So, this no knickers thing…"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Show him, Gin, and hell, show me, too. You've been teasing us all night."</p><p>Ginny stood up and Harry noticed the room wasn't too short for <em>her</em>. She winked at him as though reading his thoughts and looked at the pair of them.</p><p>"So, this dress, it's quite nice, isn't it?" She moved slightly to the left so the slit on the side flashed a bit of leg at them. Harry nodded.</p><p>"And these shoes make me just a little bit taller, but not too tall," she continued holding her leg out so they could appreciate the full view. Harry had to admit they were smashing heels, showing off the remarkable shape of her legs.</p><p>"And from the back," She paused as Brogan swallowed loudly. "The back is oh, so, low, isn't it?" She winked at them over her shoulder, and Harry felt his trousers starting to tighten a bit as he also noticed how round it made her bum look. Round and quite…<em>fetching</em>.</p><p>Ginny turned back around and ran her hands over her body, leaning forward slightly so they caught a hint of her cleavage. She lingered and made sure they had a good look.</p><p>"We're dead men, aren't we?" Brogan whispered to him, and Harry could only nod. Ginny smirked at them.</p><p>"It is my birthday but instead of getting presents, I think I want to actually <em>be</em> the present and unwrap myself for you two." Ginny said, her eyes growing darker in the light of the candles. She reached up to touch the top of her head and with a flick of her hand, her soft, gorgeous hair was tumbling around her fiery red waves. Harry sucked in a deep breath, feeling his heart start to beat faster.</p><p>"I want to thank you two for giving one of the best days of my life," Ginny said softly, looking at each of them. She brought her eyes back to Harry and she gave him a tender smile. With slow, precise movements she removed one strap of the dress and then the other, holding it to her body with her other hand. The air in the tiny room seemed to spark and crackle with anticipation, and Harry glanced at Brogan, whose mouth was hanging slightly open as he gazed at her. Harry smiled at Ginny. She had them both in the palm of her hand and she knew it. She gave Harry her fierce look and then winked at him as she let the dress drop to the floor.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Brogan muttered next to him. Harry, for his part, felt all of his breath just vanish. She had somehow fashioned her under things to match the dress color perfectly and her breasts looked magnificent in the top part of the gear, kit, whatever it was called, Harry didn't know and didn't much care. His eyes traveled downward over her stomach and then to the bushy patch of her sex, which was indeed knicker-less. Attached to the top part were what Harry assumed were the garters, those he remembered from before, and he licked his lips as his eyes took in the shapely form of her legs in the dark stockings.</p><p>"You're already wet," Brogan murmured next to him and Harry brought his eyes back up to her middle, seeing the tale tell signs of her arousal. The idea of her walking around downstairs like that made his insides start to hum. Harry wanted her, he wanted her <em>now</em>.</p><p>Both men moved at the same time, and Ginny threw her head back and laughed as they pulled her down to them.</p><p>"Now, come on, boys, there's only one of me, but there's enough to go around, surely."</p><p>"Why didn't you transfigure a bloody sofa," Harry murmured, kissing her shoulder. Brogan's head had already started moving down towards her breast.</p><p>"Why? What would we do with one of those?" Ginny asked slyly, her eye brow rising. Harry shook his head at her.</p><p>"We'd take turns flipping you over its side and taking you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight," Harry hissed moving his mouth to her neck.</p><p>"For days," Brogan murmured. "She wouldn't be able to walk for days."</p><p>"I do like the way you two think," Ginny said, grinning. "Harry? Do you think you could conjure a sofa?"</p><p>Currently, at the moment, Harry thought he could conjure an entire household of furniture. He kissed her and flung his hand toward the corner, where a bold, red sofa appeared. With soft and plushy sides.</p><p>"Nice one, Harry," Brogan said, smiling.</p><p>"Who's first?" Harry asked, starting to get undressed. Ginny clicked her tongue at him.</p><p>"I reckon it should be you, since you're so eager,"she said.</p><p>"Too right, I am," Harry said, stalking toward her on his hands and knees. Ginny grinned and then stood up, backing away. He frowned at first and then watched as she went over to the sofa and wiggled her bum in the air as she lay across the arm. She winked at him over her shoulder.</p><p>"Well, come on then. Don't keep a girl waiting."</p><p>Harry growled and hurried over to her, leaving his trousers on and simply unzipped and removed himself. He was already slick with wanting her and wasted no time as he positioned himself behind her. He touched her briefly, but he knew she was already ready and that she wanted him as much as he needed her. He slid inside of her and cursed – she was so warm – so wet – so <em>everything</em> Harry needed and wanted. Harry curved himself over her, roughly beginning to thrust.</p><p>"Hmm, harder," Ginny moaned, and he complied, grabbing onto her hips as he pushed in. He watched as her body shook underneath the power of his momentum and already felt his body begin to let go.</p><p>"I'm not going to last," Harry muttered, already feeling regret. Ginny held out her hand and Brogan joined them. Their connection opened, and Harry grunted as what Brogan was feeling pushed through him. Harry looked at him and lifted his head and Brogan was kissing him, holding his head gruffly in his hands. It seemed as though they all wanted things rough tonight.</p><p>"Oh, God," Ginny moaned, pushing back against Harry, her legs almost coming off the ground as he moved forward again.</p><p>"Do you like that?" Harry whispered, his mouth on her back, shifting deeper into her.</p><p>"You know I do," she whispered back, her brown eyes meeting his as he thrust again.</p><p>"When I'm done, do you want him to take you?"</p><p>She nodded and swallowed roughly, the need clear in her gaze. Harry closed his eyes, concentrating, thrilling at her desires. He opened his eyes and looked at Brogan, who was stroking himself as he watched, his hand still linked with Ginny's. Harry pumped erratically into her, bringing his hand up to playfully slap her bum. She shimmied with delight and he pulled her body against his again and again, the noise of it making him even more excited. Harry ground roughly into her and Ginny moaned in pleasure, encouraging him. He felt his body begin to let go as he practically pounded into her. It was too soon, but he didn't think Ginny minded. Harry shook as he came, feeling as though something had been stripped away from him. He had never been that rough with Ginny before but she had called out his name as he'd come, not sounding upset in the slightest. But still, he needed to make sure.</p><p>"Gin, Gin, Gin," he whispered leaning down to her face, brushing her hair back. She blinked at him, her eyes blazing wide with lust. She seemed to understand what he was asking without him having to ask it and nodded her head. Her eyes flitted to Brogan, who had moved behind him and he knew what she wanted.</p><p>He turned to Brogan and pulled him in for a kiss, their mouths battling as usual. Brogan gripped him and then pulled back, a question on his face. Harry nodded. "She wants you and she wants it hard."</p><p>Harry sat back to watch as Brogan bent down to kiss her and then moved behind her. Ginny pushed back impatiently, and Harry almost laughed. He watched as the other man spread her legs out more and tilted her forward until her feet left the ground. She let out a surprising 'oomph' noise which soon turned to a moan of pleasure as he entered her in one quick push.</p><p>"Ughngh," Ginny muttered, bracing herself with her hands. Brogan gripped her higher up on her torso which Harry realized gave him better ability to thrust. Back and forth he went, his head down in concentration as he set a steady pace. Harry finally moved behind them and moved his hand down over Brogan's backside. He quickly cast the cleansing spell and then the lubrication spell and he slowly moved his fingers into the sweet spot of Brogan's body. The other man swore as Harry penetrated him and Ginny was starting to moan incoherently, and Harry knew she was close.</p><p>She mumbled their names, sounding almost depraved and Brogan was thrusting with all he had. Harry added a second finger and watched them, feeling himself start to harden again. They worked in tandem – Brogan would thrust as Harry moved his fingers and there was a strange, but lovely sort of symmetry to it.</p><p>Ginny was crying out, her legs kicking back and Harry barely missed getting hit by one of her feet. She practically screamed as she came, and Harry felt the convulsions along Brogan's body as he too climaxed, pushing himself into her one last time. Harry pumped his finger in and out until Brogan whimpered under him, and Harry wrapped an arm around them both, loving them.</p><p>He eventually collapsed on the sofa next to Ginny, casting the cleansing spell again and she half-raised her head to look at him. She reached out and he took her hand, squeezing it tightly. Brogan gazed at them from Ginny's back, his eyes wide.</p><p>"That was the single most intense orgasm of my life," Brogan muttered. He looked down at Ginny. "How are you, love?"</p><p>"Hmmm." Ginny just moaned, and Harry nodded at the other man to tell him that was Ginny-speak for being absolutely okay. Brogan shifted and removed himself from her, causing her to sob suddenly. Harry made a shushing noise, and with Brogan's help, they got her into a sitting position next to him. He pulled her into his arms, burying his head in her hair, breathing in the deep, flowery scent of her. He loved her so much.</p><p>"You are the most amazing, brilliant woman on the planet and I am so glad you are mine," Harry murmured.</p><p>Ginny moaned and quieted as Brogan joined them, wrapping around her on the other side. Harry reached out and held his hand and they all shuddered as their connection flared and then settled again. Harry felt his heartbeat returning to normal, but he knew he still wanted more of them. Both of them.</p><p>Ginny eventually stirred and started moving to get her clothes, much to Harry's dismay. She glanced at him, a half-smile on her face.</p><p>"One of us has to make an appearance."</p><p>"But it's your birthday," Harry said.</p><p>"Exactly, and my family hasn't even had the cake yet. Hermione is running interference for us but I'm fairly sure she can only do that for so long. This little couch activity took longer than I thought. Not that I'm complaining, you were both brilliant."</p><p>Harry started to move too, but she stopped him, kissing him. "No, stay for a bit. You two can enjoy the room a bit longer." Her eyes met his, full of humor. "I'll just tell everyone you're braiding Brogan's hair."</p><p>The other man, who had not been moving, still slumped up against Harry, snorted at that remark and blinked at them. "That'll just make my reputation soar, I'm sure."</p><p>Ginny rested her head against Harry's. "You have my permission to enjoy yourselves. As long as you tell me all about it later."</p><p>"But-" Harry began, tugging on one of the curls of her hair and Ginny kissed him, her hand straying down to his middle where he was still clearly interested in doing things. Harry broke the kiss and cursed at his body. Ginny smirked at him.</p><p>He watched as she slipped her dress on and then pulled a strand of her hair through her fingers, frowning.</p><p>"Oh well, everyone will just have to deal with my hair no longer being classically elegant. I'll tell them it was bothering me."</p><p>"Tell them we practiced the braiding on your first," Brogan said, looking more alert as he realized she was leaving.</p><p>Ginny giggled and raised her eyebrow at him. "I might just do that." She blew a kiss at the both of them and then she was gone, slipping out the door. Harry sighed, already missing her. But he did note with a bit of male pride that she wobbled a bit as she'd walked away from them.</p><p>"It's okay, Harry. We can just get dressed and head down, too," Brogan said, starting to move. Harry put out a hand and stopped him, turning his head to gaze at the other man.</p><p>"Do you really want to head down now?" Harry finally asked as they looked at each other.</p><p>Brogan licked his lips and two bright spot appeared on his cheeks. "Er, don't you want to?"</p><p>Harry searched his feelings and realized that no, he actually didn't want. He looked at Brogan and smiled. "Come here."</p><p>Brogan grinned back at him and dropped his clothes on the ground and scooted closer. They kissed, tentative at first, and then as usual each of them started trying to claim dominance over the other. A little while later, Harry broke the kiss first, to breathe in some much needed air and smiled at Brogan.</p><p>"Do you think we could ever just kiss and not make it such an exercise of will?"</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "I can't help it, when you kiss me, I just want all of you."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry murmured, and started kissing the other man's neck. His half-arousal had bloomed into full-blown during their kissing and he wanted…well, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted. But there was a need, he felt, for something that maybe he couldn't put into words exactly. He looked at Brogan.</p><p>"I really want you," Harry said softly, hoping the other man would understand. Brogan nodded and then sat back on the sofa.</p><p>"You can have me, I mean, you do have me, already, but…you can take me like you took Ginny. I don't mind if its rough."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Ginny and I have done it that way a few times, but we don't make a rule of it. I was actually rougher than I thought I was going to be. I was worried…well, not during it, but after."</p><p>"She absolutely loved it and you know she did."</p><p>Harry nodded. No, Ginny had definitely <em>not</em> been complaining.</p><p>"We can do it while we're facing each other," Brogan said softly, reaching for him. Harry felt a thrill at his words and then smiled.</p><p>"I'm really going to have to read more books on the subject one of these days."</p><p>Brogan chuckled, his voice deep and Harry shivered in response. The other man looked a him, his eyes tender. "I'm really sorry you felt left out when she and I danced. I wasn't thinking."</p><p>"No, it's…" Harry swallowed. "It's stupid, really. You must feel it all the time when we're in public and and Ginny and I are touching each other and people don't blink an eye."</p><p>Brogan shrugged and pulled him into his arms, starting to remove the rest of Harry's clothes. When they were both finally naked, Harry was breathing heavy, feeling all sorts of needs coursing through him. He looked at Brogan.</p><p>"Which one of us…that is, I mean…"</p><p>"Which one of gets to be the bottom?" Brogan asked with a smile.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Neither one of us is really that submissive."</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "I'm a wee bit more than you are, I reckon." He shifted on the sofa and sat back, bringing his legs up, his body at half-attention. Harry reached forward and started stroking him. They gazed at each other and Harry felt a strong surge of intimacy with the other man that made his head spin. Brogan smiled lazily at him and looked as sexy as Harry had ever seen him.</p><p>"Get over here and fuck me already, Harry."</p><p>Harry shuddered at the tone in his voice and moved so that he was in front of him on the sofa. Brogan reached up and took him into his hand.</p><p>"Merlin, you're so hard."</p><p>Harry bit back a soft mewl of desire as Brogan closed his mouth over him. Brogan kept his eyes on Harry's and Harry trembled at the utterly stripped bare desire he saw in the other man's eyes. There was no doubt between them. Brogan reluctantly pulled away as soon as Harry's body started to grow full with desire and nodded up at him. "Cast the lubrication spell."</p><p>Harry did so as Brogan pulled his legs up high on the sofa, and then reached for him, guiding him forward. Harry braced himself, with both hands on either side of him and then lowered his hips, his body rubbing against Brogan's. The other man sucked in a breath and lay his head back against the sofa, watching him. Harry knew without a doubt that Ginny was the most beautiful to him when he took her like this – face to face, but Brogan was something else entirely. Perhaps it was the closeness the position allowed them, but Harry felt his heart fill with emotion as he slowly pushed his way inside the other man. The lubrication spell made them both feel everything quite intensely. They both released a deep breath as he was finally all the way in. <em>God, it was tight</em>. Brogan's eyes were wild and dark as he looked at him and he reached up to Harry, kissing him. He moved his mouth up to Harry's ear, his breath hot.</p><p>"You feel so good inside me, Harry. So thick and full. Just do whatever you want, go fast, go slow, just fuck me, make me yours completely."</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," Harry admitted, trembling, feeling his control beginning to slip. He felt Brogan clench around him and grunted. He brought his head up and gazed at the other man, seeing acceptance on his face and, more than that, he saw that Brogan <em>needed</em> it. Needed <em>him</em>. Harry felt as though something opened up inside of him as Brogan moved his hands down to his hips, tugging at him to start moving.</p><p>"You won't," Brogan promised.</p><p>Harry started thrusting, tentative at first, getting used to the sensation. He brought his hand down to Brogan's body and started stroking him as he moved. Brogan swore, but kept his eyes on his, biting his lip as his body adjusted to Harry's. Harry started moving a bit faster and Brogan whispered his name, his hands tightening on Harry's body in approval.</p><p>"You like that?" Harry asked, feeling more confident. Brogan nodded and shifted so that Harry could slide in even deeper. Harry shuddered, feeling so close already. He wanted to last as long as he could. It felt so good, what they were doing. Brogan's body was so taut around his and Harry realized he wanted to make the other man scream out his name if he could.</p><p>He shifted his hips, moving faster now, recklessly pounding into him and Brogan's eyes shuttered closed, a low moan escaping his lips. Harry stopped stroking him and selfishly used both hands to lift Brogan's legs, pushing them back as far as they could go. Just so he could feel more – to completely penetrate the other man.</p><p>"Fuck!" Brogan exclaimed his eyes opening as Harry went even deeper. Their faces were inches apart and Harry ran his tongue along the other man's neck, nipping at his skin and licking at the salty-sweet taste of him. So different from how Ginny tasted and yet also just as delicious.</p><p>"Talk to me," Harry said as he pulled his head up, his eyes meeting Brogan's. "Don't close you eyes, look at me, watch me…love you. I want to hear you, your voice turns me on."</p><p>Harry wasn't even sure he was making sense but Brogan grunted and nodded, his hands painfully gripping Harry by the hips again. Harry swore as Brogan's body clenched around him, making it feel even more sublime. The two of them stared at each and with each thrust Harry saw the reaction on the other man's face and felt an indescribable sensation.</p><p>"Harry," Brogan murmured. "Yes, like that, deeper, so deep, oh, that feels amazing. Do it harder, is that what you want to hear?"</p><p>Harry pushed all the way in and paused, his body trembling. He kissed Brogan, biting his lips slightly, tightening the grip he had on his legs. He felt Brogan push forward and the other man let out an utterly abandoned noise as Harry started to thrust again.</p><p>"Oh God, so hard, yeah, fuck me, Harry, God, so tight…" Brogan was rambling now, and Harry didn't care. His voice did turn him on and pushed him along even further. They were both breathing heavily and moaning and Harry knew he was going to come very soon. He pushed Brogan's legs back as far as they would go and pulled almost all the way out before pushing fully back into the other man and Brogan panted loudly, shifting upwards to meet his thrust. A roar of pure release filled the room and Harry wasn't which one of them had cried out.</p><p>Harry felt his climax begin from deep inside him and he didn't even realize he was shouting until his throat gave a painful whinge from the strain. Brogan looked up at him, eyes wide with desire and yes, full of love, and then Harry was just gone – pumping into him until he could no longer move. It took all his willpower not to collapse onto the other man. His heart was beating so fast that Harry understood what Ginny had meant earlier about them almost giving her a heart attack. Brogan's hand was on his chest and he was arching up, capturing Harry's mouth in a blistering kiss.</p><p>"I love you," Brogan said, touching his back. "It's okay, relax. I'm okay, in fact, I'm fucking brilliant."</p><p>Harry nodded, unable to get his throat to work and pulled out of him, releasing his legs. He noticed Brogan was still hard and without thinking he lowered himself down to his knees in front of him and took him into his mouth. Brogan swore and lay back against the sofa, his hand straying to Harry's hair.</p><p>Harry pulled his glasses off and tossed them behind him so he could really move in close. Harry tried to remember what he enjoyed when Ginny went down on him and tried it now. He was rewarded by Brogan whispering his name and thrusting upwards. It didn't take long for him to come and Harry resisted the urge to pull away, wanting to know what it was like – how it felt to take all of it – he swallowed roughly and was even more impressed that Ginny managed to do that almost every time. He lay his head against Brogan's thigh and they were both still, with Brogan's fingers still moving gently through his hair.</p><p>Harry's knees eventually complained and he sat up, moving next to Brogan on the sofa. The other man smiled at him and wrapped himself around him. Harry looked down at him, feeling wonder. He felt as though something had changed between them, or no, maybe it was just something inside <em>him</em>. He loved Ginny more than anything, but this…with Brogan, Harry felt as though he was a different version of himself. Some secret dark part of Harry thrilled at taking the other man like he had. He had been rough and hadn't cared and it had been <em>good</em>. He couldn't imagine ever feeling that exposed with her. He would feel too guilty if he hurt Ginny. Harry frowned as he thought of it.</p><p>"You still love us both, don't worry," Brogan mumbled, bringing his head up to look at him. "There is no one or the other, it's just…you and me and you and her and the three of us, together and apart. We can all be different with each other. You're not betraying what you feel for her. And you're not a freak for liking it rough."</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>Brogan put his hand over Harry's chest. "I know this heart. And maybe you should talk to Ginny a bit more about being more dominant with her and not just when she's wearing court shoes."</p><p>Harry felt startled and then laughed. He looked at Brogan as he sobered."I think sometimes I mostly hold back because I'm afraid I'll hurt her. We've done it rough a few times and it was some of the best…but afterwards, I just always feel so guilty."</p><p>"But you feel okay possibly hurting me? Not that you did. Much." Brogan winced as he shifted on the sofa.</p><p>"Your er, backside?" Harry asked, feeling his skin heat as he thought of the pounding he had just given the other man.</p><p>"No, more so my legs. I think I honestly felt at one point that I didn't care if you broke them and let you push them back too much. You're quite commanding, Harry. You get this look on your face that must be obeyed."</p><p>Harry felt deeply ashamed and didn't look up until Brogan touched his face. "I'm not complaining. You were magnificent. You <em>fuck</em> magnificently. Male or female."</p><p>Harry felt himself blush but smirked after a moment. He sobered when he thought of Ginny. "Ginny once said, well,…do you remember when Sioda masqueraded as her and we er, she basically is got me into a bed before I realized it wasn't Ginny…"</p><p>"I didn't know it had gone that far, but I sort of…well, I think I felt it when it happened, between you and Ginny, the aftermath."</p><p>"Yeah, Sioda was…commanding, too, to use your word," Harry paused and looked at him. "And she bit me, rather hard and…Ginny was upset because she thought I liked it. She thought I liked being hurt and it wasn't that really…I never told Ginny this, but part of me only liked it because it meant I could hurt Sioda back. I don't mean actually <em>hurt</em>, not really. Just. You know. Be entirely rough. To not hold back or be in control of myself."</p><p>Harry stopped himself, thinking about it. He sighed in frustration. "Oh, God, there is no clever way to discuss this, is there? What's wrong with me that part of me likes what we did more than anything, Brogan? I loved it because I felt like I didn't have to hold back with you. Sometimes I feel like I can't…I can't do that with her. Am I being unfaithful? In my heart?"</p><p>Brogan sighed and pulled Harry to him, kissing him gently. "It means you're human. And you're just wired a certain way. You are always in control, Harry. With your power, your feelings, your very being. I can understand the appeal of just…giving into that and letting go. Have you and Ginny ever…well, you said you had that book to teach you. Have you guys ever role-played or…used anything else?"</p><p>"We've tied each other up. That's how we discovered my wandless magic. She er, bound my hands. And I've bound her too and…it was good," Harry admitted, remembering. He shook his head. "I can't believe that doesn't even embarrass me now. When I had to tell Dumbledore how my wandless magic manifested, I wanted the floor to swallow me whole."</p><p>Brogan laughed. "I can imagine. Although I kind of always got the sense that Dumbledore was more understanding about things like this, like you and me, more than you would think."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Brogan, I do not want to know."</p><p>"Yeah, that is a mental image, isn't it? Of course, I'm fairly sure Dumbledore wasn't always old."</p><p>"You would think I would be more submissive, actually, if you think about it," Harry mused out loud after a moment. "I mean, letting someone else be in control sort of…has its appeal as well."</p><p>Brogan smiled at him. "Do you think you could let me do to you what you just did to me?"</p><p>Harry thought about it. He had allowed Brogan and Ginny to penetrate him in various ways. But to be completely taken? He glanced at the other man.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not…against it entirely, but…"</p><p>"You like being the top," Brogan said sagely. "I get it. Considering you're my first ever bloke as a partner and let's be honest here, you're probably going to be the <em>only</em> bloke I have as a partner, I'm okay with being whatever you need me to be. So, I <em>am</em> a bit more submissive than you."</p><p>"You're not though, I mean, okay, evidence to the contrary of what just happened, but I like to think of it as you being diplomatic. You like to please people, too. And you especially like to please me and Ginny both."</p><p>"That I do," Brogan said softly, his eyes sparkling at him. "You two are quite easy to please though, I have to admit. And I guess I finally understand what Ginny meant earlier about how pleasuring us is almost as good as actually coming, for her. You didn't need to finish me off earlier, I would have been fine without it just by being with you."</p><p>"I couldn't do that," Harry said, frowning. "It wouldn't be right to leave you…like that."</p><p>Brogan smiled. "That's what makes you a great partner, Harry. You did it without me even having to ask. Remember that if you start to feel guilty again for doing what you needed. You're the same way with Ginny, I've seen you."</p><p>Harry thought about everything they'd talked about, feeling as though he had learned something about himself. He glanced at the other man, feeling thankful for his insight.</p><p>"We should get dressed and head back down, shouldn't we?" Harry sighed and yawned.</p><p>"We need to include Ginny in this discussion soon. I won't…that is…I don't want to come between you two in any way. I think you may find that she is more receptive to the idea of repeating what we did tonight more than you think."</p><p>Harry started separating their clothes and pulled his boxers on and then his trousers. He considered what Brogan had said and decided that he had a point. It didn't feel right to Harry to keep anything from her.</p><p>"I have to admit I noticed she was walking a bit…wobbly, earlier. Is it wrong that it filled me with some sort weird male pride? To know I helped that happen?"</p><p>Brogan grinned. "Yeah, I noticed that too, and no, I think it is completely normal."</p><p>"You felt it too, huh?" Harry asked, laughing. "We actually did it so hard she couldn't walk straight." The more Harry thought about it, the more funny it seemed to him.</p><p>Brogan didn't answer but merely shook his head at him, also laughing. After they were both dressed, he came over to Harry and pushed Harry's hair off his face, smiling. "Let's not tell her this part of the conversation, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sure she'd quite understand or, at least, why it was so funny to us."</p><p>Brogan 'hummed' under his breath and kissed him. He sighed when he pulled away. "You're just …I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're too adorable sometimes, Harry."</p><p>"Adorable? Really, Brogan?"</p><p>The other man laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. Terrible word. But handsome doesn't feel right, even though you are, quite handsome, actually, but…I hesitate to say you're cute."</p><p>Harry snorted as he waved his wand over the room, bringing it back to rights. He already missed the sofa.</p><p>"You and Ginny always tell me I don't get how attractive I am but honestly, I'm just me. Two eyes, one nose, one mouth, fairly clear skin, I'll grant you that, and terrible hair. See? Just Harry."</p><p>Brogan touched his face. "Your eyes are extremely expressive, and an amazing color. Your nose is quite fitting for your face, your lips are full and plump and they go a lovely shade of red after you've been kissed too often and your hair is absolutely your best and most secret weapon."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, right," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Can't wait to use it against Voldemort. And anyway, I'm not the one all the girl's have a crush on. You're extremely easy on the eyes too, you know, Brogan. If I didn't want to get into your trousers so often myself, I'd be downright jealous. In fact, I <em>have</em> been jealous of you."</p><p>Brogan blushed as he laughed. "I look like my father, I reckon, although I think my eyes are my Mum's. And the best thing about my face."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "People used to say that about me! You don't really look <em>that</em> much like your father, you know. Your eyes and demeanor are warmer, for one thing, and your smile is…it's contagious. When you smile my heart just feels lighter. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with another man. God, let's just start naming off all our bad parts."</p><p>"Or let's just admit we're both two fine examples of manhood and move on, shall we?"</p><p>They continued talking on the way down the stairs, only breaking apart when they approached the main hallway.</p><p>"Should we go in together?" Harry asked as they stopped. Brogan shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe not. I'll go use the loo and join you in a few. Less 'we were just up there shagging our brains out and more 'hey, fancy meeting you here,'."</p><p>Harry snorted and watched him duck into the loo they'd just passed. Unfortunately, it was time to return to the normal world. <em>Well, at least there'd be cake.</em></p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny came back from her late night shower to find Harry sitting happily on the bed, his hand on his stomach and two empty cake plates next to him. She shook her head as Brogan glanced up from the book he'd been reading. She sat down at Harry's feet and removed the towel she'd put around her head to keep it dry.</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good shower?"</p><p>"Good cake?"</p><p>Harry's grin grew. "It was. I don't even know how your Mum made a treacle cake, but she did. And it was glorious."</p><p>Ginny snorted as she tucked her feet under her. She looked at Brogan. "You didn't want yours?"</p><p>"I had some. But it made him so happy to devour the second plate."</p><p>"Oh, shut it," Harry said, closing his eyes again and sighing.</p><p>"So…" Ginny said, laying on her side. "How was your time without me?"</p><p>She noticed that Brogan's cheeks blushed and amazingly, so did Harry's. She watched as they exchanged a glance and she raised her eyebrow at them.</p><p>"That good, huh?"</p><p>Brogan sighed and closed his book and gave Harry an expectant look. Harry pursed his lips and looked at the both of them.</p><p>"Can't we sleep on it? I'm knackered."</p><p>"Yes, having sex all day tends to do that, but you're not worming your way out of this. Tell me," Ginny said.</p><p>"Harry has something he'd like to er suggest or, explain at any rate," Brogan said after it became obvious Harry wasn't going to say anything.</p><p>Ginny smirked. "Let me guess…" she paused at looked at her boyfriend, who had a wary look in his eye, his skin looking flushed. He almost looked…<em>guilty</em>. Ginny thought about it and then gave Harry a little smile. "You and Brogan got very into it and you did things that you think you can't do with me for some reason, and so now you feel awkward about it. Not with each other, no, but with me."</p><p>Harry's mouth fell open, and Brogan merely gave her an appraising look. He looked at Harry and murmured 'told you'.</p><p>"Gin, how do you even…what-"</p><p>"I know you, Harry. And you weren't satisfied earlier. I saw that look in your eye. You call me fierce but you have never seen the look you get when you are really turned on. It makes my fierceness pale in comparison."</p><p>Harry merely stared in wonder at her as Brogan chuckled. Ginny sighed and moved forward, to sit in between them. She touched them both. "So, who did what?"</p><p>"Harry was very commanding," Brogan said, a smile twitching around his lips. Ginny smirked.</p><p>"I'm sure he was. Was a bit rough, too, I bet. He likes that."</p><p>"Are you two going to talk as though I'm not even here?" Harry finally asked, sounding put out. Ginny turned her head to kiss him briefly.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> you like it rough, Harry. I know you hold yourself back sometimes. I'm your lover. And I know you. More than you think. Now I could choose to be hurt by the fact that you feel as though you can't be your real self with me or I can be happy for you that you've decided to embrace your wants and needs a bit more. I'm choosing the later so that maybe one day you feel secure enough to know that I won't judge you or deny you what you want."</p><p>Harry's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I know you wouldn't judge me for anything, Gin. It's not about that. I trust you, I love you, I just…don't want to ever hurt you. Not even with your okay."</p><p>"But you can pound Brogan into a sofa with absolutely no problem?" Behind her, Brogan snorted.</p><p>Harry let his head fall back and hit the wall. "It's…he's a <em>bloke</em>." As though that explained it. Ginny suddenly bristled at his words.</p><p>"Harry Potter, you are a sexist jerk."</p><p>"What? No, I'm not!"</p><p>"You're treating me different because I'm a girl. You think I can't take it!"</p><p>"Hey!" Brogan said, put his hand between them. He pulled Ginny back and held her, and she suddenly felt calmer and less angry. "Everyone calm down."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at them but didn't say anything and Ginny could tell he was trying very hard not to say something stupid. She reached out for his hand, trying to make amends.</p><p>"Sorry, love."</p><p>But Harry apparently was having none of it and had decided to embrace his stupidity.</p><p>"You mean you'd be okay with me flinging you over that chair over there and taking you so hard you might black out?" Harry challenged, clearly still annoyed with her.</p><p>Ginny looked at the desk chair and frowned. "Well, no, that chair looks awfully uncomfortable and too short, really. We could try the desk, although I thought you said you were tired?"</p><p>"This isn't a joke, Ginny," Harry said testily.</p><p>"I'm not laughing, Harry," she retorted back, pulling away from Brogan. She pushed her finger into Harry's chest, her anger finally winning out.</p><p>"I have done absolutely everything you have ever wanted, Harry. All you had to do was ask. If you wanted our sex life to be more exciting then you should have said so. Don't put it all on me that you think I'm some gentle flower who can't take the real you. What a bunch of utter bull. I have known you almost your entire life, you stupid git, well, for the last seven at least, and I know what gets you off and I know when you want to be loving and tender and yeah, sometimes I adore that, too. But it's not all I like and if you think that you can even begin to comprehend what I want, then you have another think coming. I let Brogan put his cock in my arse, Harry. And you know what? I loved it. Did that even cross your mind that I would like that? Did you even consider it? Or did you just assume I was doing it because you wanted me to? Do you honestly think I'm that much of a wet noodle that I'd just let anyone do anything to me out of…obligation to you?"</p><p>Ginny realized she was talking rather loudly and breathing heavily. She looked away from both of them and got off the bed, walking across the room. She breathed in and out, trying to keep herself from flying off the handle even more.</p><p>She heard someone move off the bed, but didn't turn around. She sighed as Harry lowered his head to her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered, and his voice sounded very lost to her. She turned and saw that his eyes were wet. She glanced behind to see Brogan give her an encouraging nod.</p><p>"Why are you sorry?" Ginny challenged, wanting this to be out in the open for once and for all.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not telling you things…for assuming certain things because you're a girl. You're right, it is my thing and not yours. I love you so much that the idea of hurting you, even during the excitement of it all, keeps me from being truly open with you. I'm an idiot, Gin, what else can I say? You were right. I was treating the two of you differently in my mind. Tonight…tonight opened up a part of me I never wanted to acknowledge. I loved taking him, being rough, not caring about if I was doing it too hard or..whatever. And I never once thought our sex life was boring or not exciting enough. You say you know me and yet you throw something like that at me and it isn't fair."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and then touched his face. "We have to be open with each other. About everything, Harry. Even who we prefer to be with."</p><p>"Now just a minute," Brogan said, getting up and joining them. "Ginny, being with you touches me, and Harry, God, I can't even…what you do to me. But I will remove myself from this little…whatever this is of ours if I am coming between you. I can't…I couldn't live with myself if you two started to resent each other because of me."</p><p>"No," Ginny said first, pulling him closer. "You have not brought anything out that wasn't there to begin with. I have always said that Harry could have me any way he wanted me. And he has always argued with me but now, now I think he is beginning to understand it. And maybe he isn't comfortable enough with that part of him that likes it. At least, not when it comes to me."</p><p>Harry swore under his breath and shook his head at her. "You drive me nuts. I am not going to pick one of you over the other. I am marrying you, Ginny. And you, you handsome git, I don't care if we need to move to Antarctica after this is all done just to be together out in the open."</p><p>"It's too cold in Antarctica," Ginny said, frowning.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that was the most important part of what I just said."</p><p>Ginny smiled at him, feeling her good mood returning. "I always focus on the essentials, Harry. First and foremost."</p><p>"And the next time we do it, if the mood strikes, I will be rough, if I want to be. I don't want to hide things from you. And you," Harry said, looking at Brogan. "I hope you're ready, too. This evening was <em>nothing</em>."</p><p>Ginny watched as Brogan's face heated and he swallowed hard before nodding his head. Ginny looked at Harry's intensity and thought that their time in the little room must have been very eye-opening indeed. She shivered as she imagined an unrestrained Harry taking her and he turned his eyes to her, the heat in them almost searing her where she stood.</p><p>"Well," she breathed out after a moment. "I thought I was tired, but…er, if you feel so inclined to show me this new you tonight, go right ahead."</p><p>Harry looked tempted for a moment, his green eyes darkening. But then he shook his head. "No, it'll keep. Trust me, it'll keep."</p><p>Ginny nodded and the three of them returned to bed. Brogan doused the lights and they all settled in next to each other. She sighed and rested her head on Harry's chest as Brogan spooned her from behind.</p><p>"We love you," he whispered. And she nodded, humming softly. She raised her head and looked at Harry, who was watching her in the semi-darkness, his expression unreadable. She reached over and kissed him, her hand lingering on his chest. He joined his fingers with hers and she knew they would eventually be all right again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. False Steps to a More Solid Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s Note: Bit a warning on this one - this chapter may contain a sensitive subject for some. I have tried my best to give it the justice it deserves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few days after her birthday, Ginny woke up with excruciating back pain. She must have cried out in her sleep because Brogan and Harry were saying her name and looked relieved when she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Gin, you were crying," Harry murmured. The light was just barely coming through the high windows of the bedroom, so she knew it must still be early. She tried to sit up but doubled over again.</p><p>"Ugh," she managed to get out before she felt her eyes start to water. She felt a quick warmth and then heard Brogan murmuring his muscle-relaxing spell. She took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed until the spasm eased. When her breathing returned to normal, she looked at them.</p><p>"What in the hell is happening?"</p><p>"Is it time for your cycle to start?" Brogan asked, starting to check her over. Ginny thought about it and realized it probably was. She frowned to herself. It was unlike her to forget and stranger still for her body not to remind her before it started. In fact, Ginny realized she was relatively late with her monthly honor. <em>Bollocks</em>. She lay back down and released a long breath, the spell Brogan cast starting to remove a bit of the tightness in her back. Harry looked at her, his eyes full of concern.</p><p>"Bath?" he asked now, looking worried.</p><p>"Maybe later," she breathed out, feeling another cramp coming on. She squeezed Harry's hand and moaned. Brogan moved off the bed and started getting dressed. Harry looked at him.</p><p>"I'm going to see if Torin and Kath have any pain potions brewed. Back in a tic."</p><p>"It's about 3am in the morning," Harry muttered, grabbing his watch. "I doubt they'll be up."</p><p>"I'll look in the Potions laboratory first, and if I can't find any, I'll knock on her door and then wake her up if I have to. If you can, use your wandless magic to maybe heat the area of her back that's bothering her, it should help."</p><p>Harry nodded and moved behind Ginny, rubbing her back gently. She watched as he closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. She felt a warmth suddenly start to spread from his fingers. She sighed in relief.</p><p>"That's nice, Harry."</p><p>"What's going on, Gin?" Harry whispered, resting his head on her side. She glanced up at him.</p><p>"I don't know. This is so…unusual for me. I don't know what could be causing it."</p><p>"All the great sex?" Harry asked smirking. He sobered as he looked at her. "Maybe we should, er, say something to your Mum or something."</p><p>"About the great sex? She does have seven children; I'm sure Dad made her happy quite a few times."</p><p>Harry made a face. "Uh, ew, and no, not what I meant."</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes, feeling her back start to spasm again. This was much worst than the last time. She grabbed Harry's hand once more, and he made a noise as she squeezed his fingers. When the pain eased off, so smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, love."</p><p>"I can take it," he said, smiling as he flexed his fingers.</p><p>Ginny tried to take in some deep breaths and slowly released them. It seemed to help a bit. But she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She brought her other hand up to her mouth, feeling as if she was going to vomit. She pushed herself to the edge of the bed and started retching. Harry scrambled behind her, trying to pull her hair out of the way for her. Thankfully, nothing came back up, but she suddenly felt even worse as her stomach seemed to plummet.</p><p>"Oh, yuck," she murmured. "Harry, can you get me some water? Like, ice-cold water. Colder the better."</p><p>"I don't want to leave you alone," he said, holding her.</p><p>"I'll be better with water," Ginny said, closing her eyes. The room seemed to stop spinning when she did that, which was a good thing.</p><p>Harry shifted, and she blinked one of her eyes open to see that he was attempting to find his clothes. They all pretty much went to bed wearing nothing most nights. "Bring the light up. It's okay," she murmured and groaned as her body whinged at her again. Now it felt as though her stomach was joining in on the fun.</p><p>She kept her eyes closed as the room brightened. She heard Harry leave and then sighed, willing her stomach to settle. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the floor in front of her, not moving her head. A few moments later, and she heard Hermione's soft voice.</p><p>"Ginny? Harry says you're sick, what can I do?"</p><p>"Is he getting me that water?"</p><p>Hermione's feet came to the corner of the floor Ginny was staring at, and her friend bent down so she could see her. Hermione's hand touched her forehead.</p><p>"You feel a bit warm."</p><p>"That's why I asked for ice water," Ginny said grumpily. Hermione tsked at her and put a hand on her back, which only caused another spasm to go off. Ginny groaned and knew that this time she would not be able to stop herself. She haphazardly pushed Hermione's feet out of the way and got sick, a terrible feeling coming over her as she retched. Her stomach cramped again, and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her mouth.</p><p>"Is she throwing up now? Shite." Brogan was back as Hermione was cleaning up Ginny's stomach contents from the floor with a wave of her wand.</p><p>"I don't think we should give her that," Hermione said, sniffing.</p><p>Ginny tried to move her head but found that she couldn't. She moaned, and Brogan was suddenly by her side, touching her and trying to comfort her.</p><p>"Are you sick, or is it the pain making you sick?" he asked quietly, and Ginny murmured out the word 'pain.' He handed her a small black bottle that smelled faintly of licorice. "Drink up then."</p><p>Ginny tilted the bottle back as she turned over and swallowed, willing it to stay down. She blinked at her friends, seeing the worry on both their faces. Hermione took the bottle from her. "Where does it hurt, exactly?"</p><p>"My back, all over my back, and my stomach, it just…it keeps clenching. It feels like there's a giant hand in there, squeezing everything. Oh, Merlin." Ginny bit her lip as another cramp hit her.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Harry had returned, and she heard the door close behind him. She wondered how Harry had got Hermione up, but not Ron. Suddenly, Harry was putting a cold glass of water in her hand.</p><p>"She got sick," Hermione murmured. "I hope the pain potion stays down."</p><p>Ginny took the water gratefully, drinking it as though she had just come in from a night spent on the driest desert on earth. She sighed as the water traveled down her throat, her eyes fluttering closed. Everyone just needed to leave her be. She felt a strange sort of wetness between her legs, and the strongest cramp yet hit her head-on. Before she could even get a word out, Ginny lost consciousness, the glass falling from her hands.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>If Ginny dreamed, she did not remember. There was darkness and then nothing for a long time. And then there were sounds, so she followed them. There was murmuring but she couldn't make anything out. Sometimes there was singing, a pretty little song sung just for her, and someone was calling her and holding her and offering warmth and love, and so she went to them, wanting to finally end the darkness.</p><p>When she did eventually awake, it was early morning again, or perhaps, so late the light had already set. Their bedroom was cast in dark grays and moving blues – shadows growing and shrinking as she watched them. Ginny had no thought at first – she simply breathed in and out, feeling her body get used to consciousness. Her eyes finally focused on the figure sitting next to her bed. His head had fallen forward, with his glasses dangling dangerously sideways on his face. An open book was in his lap, and he looked so uncomfortable that Ginny wanted to wake him just so he could finally uncurl himself and relax. One hand lay flat on the page of the book and the other was next to her, as though he had been brushing the hair off her face.</p><p>Ginny released a breath, his fingers twitching as she did so, and then Harry was moving, stretching back as though surprised at himself for being asleep. He blinked at her unseeingly at first, and then he straightened his glasses, his green eyes going wide. Ginny noticed he had at least two days worth of stubble on his face.</p><p>"Gin? Ginny?" With a flick of his hand, the light blared into life in the room, and Ginny frowned and groaned, blinking at him.</p><p>"Shite, sorry," Harry muttered, and suddenly it was less bright. He moved forward and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, God, oh, thank God you're awake."</p><p>A moment later, their door was opening, and Ginny saw Brogan come into the room, looking almost as bad as Harry did, if not worse. He, too, had dark stubble on his face, and it gave him a wild, on the edge sort of look. He had felt them, she knew, or at least, he must have felt Harry's relief. He shut the door behind him and rested against it as though afraid to enter. His face was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. He stayed where he was, with a look on his face that she did not understand. She reached her hand out to him, and he took a tentative step and then stopped, looking indecisive.</p><p>"Brogan…" she murmured, her voice hoarse. She needed him, too. Suddenly he propelled himself across the room, and Harry turned to allow him to sit next to him. Ginny sighed as they connected, her anxiety ebbing, and she felt something wet against her cheek and realized Harry was crying.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, it's not that bad, is it?" She croaked out, and Brogan bit back a laugh as he finally looked at her, his eyes blood-shot and full of relief.</p><p>Harry shook his head and wiped at his eyes, looking embarrassed. "You've been asleep for days, Gin. You have no idea, no…idea."</p><p>He rested his head on hers and breathed in deeply, and Ginny did the same. She reached out with her other hand and pulled Brogan closer.</p><p>"We all need a shower," Ginny finally said, and Brogan and Harry both choked out a laugh, looking at her as though she had just announced it was Christmas.</p><p>"Do you remember anything?" Brogan finally asked as he brushed her hair away from her face. Harry looked at her, frowning.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I remember getting sick and throwing up on Hermione. Oh Merlin, hope she knows that I'm sorry for that. And then…you giving me that pain potion and…nothing. Just…nothing."</p><p>"No one could wake you. Not even with a spell. Nothing we tried worked. Even when out cold, you're as stubborn as a hippogriff," Harry said, his voice almost reprimanding her.</p><p>Ginny frowned. "What happened to me?"</p><p>Harry and Brogan shared a long glance, as though silently communicating, and she had a funny feeling in her stomach. "What? What is it?"</p><p>Brogan sighed and nodded at Harry. Ginny looked at him, feeling unnerved.</p><p>"They er, well, that is your Mum…seems to think…" Harry stopped, and no one said anything. Ginny sighed, knowing she was going to have to pry it out of them.</p><p>"Harry, spit it out, for Merlin's sake. You're scaring me. Am I okay, now, at least?"</p><p>"She thinks you er, had um…" Harry's eyes flicked to Brogan, and he stopped again.</p><p>"You were pregnant." Brogan's voice was low and tinged with pain and something else she couldn't place. He had lowered his head and wasn't looking at her.</p><p>"I…what do you mean, were? I'm not any longer?" She looked at Harry, who gave her a sad look.</p><p>"Your Mum thinks you had a miscarriage, or…that is, it terminated itself. She thinks you were about six weeks, maybe more."</p><p>Ginny felt shocked down to her toes. Had it really been that long? She realized she had not had her blessed honor of womanhood since Thorn Rose Cottage. She frowned at Harry as she realized something else. "But you're on the potion."</p><p>Harry met her eyes, slowly nodding his head. "I am."</p><p>"But then that means…" Ginny looked at Brogan, who raised his head to look at her, his eyes full of pain. Ginny felt her heart start to erratically thump in her chest. "Oh, my God."</p><p>Brogan looked away first, swallowing roughly. Harry touched the other man on the arm to steady him, and Ginny felt…she didn't know what she felt. Confusion, most likely. She suddenly remembered the strange wetness she'd felt before she'd blacked out. She frowned. "I don't understand, I mean, I know how people get pregnant, obviously, but…why did it, why did it terminate? Was it something I did? Did I do something to hurt it, eat something I wasn't supposed to, or <em>did</em> we have too much sex? Oh, Merlin, that's it, isn't it?" She felt a mounting sort of horror begin inside of her at the thought.</p><p>"No," Brogan said, his voice sounding gruff. "It just…happens sometimes. It's nothing you did. It's nothing any of us did. You're young, and your body most likely rejected it. And…and…O'Corras have…my family, they just…their partners have a lot of miscarriages. Especially if it is a female baby. Remember how my Mum always told me I was the end of the line? I reckon it's something she just…knew. I suppose that's what she meant about the family curse." He bowed his head, and Ginny looked at Harry, who looked helplessly back at her.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip, her mind trying to sort out everything she was feeling. The emotions she was feeling were not all hers. In fact, she mostly just had her confusion and Harry's relief coursing through her. But one of them was a sharp burst of pain and full of self-loathing. She sat up and put her arms around Brogan, and pulled him to her. He stiffened and started to push her away, but she only held on tighter and looked at Harry over his shoulder. He nodded and helped her move Brogan into the bed, climbing in behind him. They held onto him, together.</p><p>"I'm just so happy you're okay," Brogan finally whispered, his voice breaking. "I…I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you... you scared me, Ginny." He sobbed quietly, and she felt her heart break.</p><p>Ginny shushed him, rubbing his back. Harry met her gaze, his eyes full of sorrow, too.</p><p>"I tried to tell him he was being stupid and shouldn't blame himself, but he wouldn't listen," Harry finally said, hugging Brogan from behind. "Your family all thinks it was ours, er, mine. Hermione might know the real truth because she knows I take the potion. Your Mum was pretty confident you'd be okay once you healed, so everyone has left us alone up here, mostly. Which, thank Merlin for that, because Brogan's been a right arse to live with. And you know me, Gin, I can be an even bigger arse without you to tell me what to do."</p><p>Brogan finally chuckled, although it sounded as though it was against his will. He wiped at his eyes, stubbornly. He looked at Ginny, his eyes begging her for forgiveness. "I am so sorry. I should have been more responsible. My Mum always…she convinced me there would be no more descendants after me, so like the idiot I am, I just assumed that meant I could never get anyone pregnant. But I should have started taking the potion, too. I caused you pain…I just...I am so sorry, Ginny." He bowed his head again, and both Harry and Ginny touched him, trying to soothe him.</p><p>"I'm okay, Brogan," she said, looking at Harry. "I mean, I am, aren't I?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Your Mum seems to think so. She wasn't as worried about you as you'd think. Something about how this happened to her when she was with your dad before they were married. The next year they had Bill, apparently. So, hey, let's mark our calendars and do this again."</p><p>Ginny snorted and released the breath she had been holding. She knew she was going to be okay if Harry could make jokes. "Can I get up? Can I shower? Or do I have to stay in bed while you two give me a sponge bath and then do each other?"</p><p>Brogan sniffed at her. "Oh, Merlin, I've missed you. Harry and I just…we don't do moody, worried vigils very well. I think Harry would kill me within a week if you ever left us."</p><p>"Hey, I'm better than that. At least eight days, maybe nine. Tops." Harry sobered as he looked at her. "But he's right. We don't work without you, Gin."</p><p>"Except during birthday parties," Ginny said, shaking her head at them.</p><p>"I'm taking the potion now," Brogan said, looking in earnest at her. "This won't happen again, I promise."</p><p>"Brogan, it's…it's all right. I'm no worse for wear, just incredibly sore and smelly. I just want to bathe and get something to eat. I feel light-headed. Is that normal?"</p><p>"You lost a lot of blood," Harry said, reaching for her. "Luckily, Kath and her Dad had started a batch of Blood-Replenishing potions when they first got here. They came in handy. They're also probably why you've been asleep for so long."</p><p>"I feel like I could eat an entire cow," Ginny said, laying on her back, her stomach rumbling even as she said it. She knew Brogan was watching her.</p><p>"I'm going to get your Mum so she can look you over first," Harry said as he got out of bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you two talk?" He looked at Brogan, his eyes softening. He touched the other man on the shoulder and then quietly left. Ginny moved over on the bed and held her arms open. It pained her heart when Brogan hesitated, and she gave him a fierce look. He gulped and then moved into her arms, wrapping himself around her. She sighed and then held his head to her chest, her hand getting lost in his hair.</p><p>Ginny couldn't tell when he started crying for real, but she felt him shake in her arms and hummed at him, kissing his head.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm okay, Brogan, I don't hate you, it's okay." Ginny just kept repeating the same words, not sure what he needed. He finally stopped shaking, and she heard him take a deep breath as he gripped her painfully, as though by mere hugging, he could make it all disappear.</p><p>When he started talking, Ginny just listened, rubbing his back. She didn't want to interrupt him or stop him from getting it out.</p><p>"You once told me to fall in love for real and that then I would understand, and now I do. It's…painful. It's knowing that you could do something to hurt someone forever and never be able to fix it. It's the heart attack you feel when that someone is bleeding and lying there still as death, and then you find out you're the reason and the pain, it's so real, Ginny, it hurts, so much. Why does no one ever tell you how much love can hurt?"</p><p>He looked at her then, his eyes full of sorrow, and Ginny touched his face. "Did you want a child, Brogan? Now?"</p><p>He blinked at her. "No. But…that doesn't matter. It happened because I was a stupid arse, and you were in pain because of me, and I can't handle that, I can't, Ginny, I can't."</p><p>"You can, and you will. Because you're bloody brilliant at being in love, Brogan. You give us so much pleasure. And I'm just not talking about the sex, but you touch us, and we feel things. True, honest things that are beautiful. Between Harry and me and between you and us. You've brought Harry and me closer, Brogan, do you realize that? We are so much more now than we were before, and that's because of you."</p><p>Ginny kissed him and put what she was feeling into it, knowing he would sense it. He resisted at first and tried to pull away, but eventually, he responded, and she felt his body relax as he kissed her back. She knew he would be all right when she felt his hands in her hair, touching her tenderly. When they finally broke apart, she smiled at him and touched his face.</p><p>"Stubble kissing, ew. But I must say, you look even cuter with a beard. You should keep growing it out; you'll look like a swashbuckling pirate."</p><p>Brogan snorted at her and shook his head, his eyes finally losing the haunted look they'd been carrying.</p><p>"Arrr?" he asked playfully. "Do I get to wear a costume too?"</p><p>Ginny nodded as she chuckled. She studied his face until his smile faded, and his eyes darkened. Ginny suddenly realized that if she had been out of it for days that the Copulatus Spell would eventually be rearing its ugly head soon.</p><p>"How did Harry deal with the Spell?" she asked, hearing the breathless quality in her voice. "<em>Please</em> tell me you helped him."</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No. I'm not sure what he did. He's been…he's been amazing. He really did put up with my bad mood much better than he lets on. We were both just so worried about you. He read to you, and then he'd sleep, and I'd take over. I even, er, well…" Brogan glanced at her, and his cheeks turned pink.</p><p>"You sang to me, didn't you?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Brogan nodded his head. "Aye. My Mum used to sing to me, and it always made me feel better. I was hoping you could hear it while you were sleeping."</p><p>"I did, and I heard Harry, too. I just…felt compelled to follow the sound of your voices. You were both calling to me with so much love." Ginny felt puzzled and then gave Brogan a sheepish grin. "I sound like an idiot, most likely."</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, I truly believe you can hear or sense when people are waiting for you to return or wake up. My Mum… before she died, she would slip away into very deep periods of sleep, and she always knew what I'd told her while she was asleep."</p><p>"I'm sure that's because she was an Empath, too," Ginny said, smiling.</p><p>"You're very intuitive, Gin. I've meant to tell you that, actually. I think…I think Aine has given you more than one gift."</p><p>"Oh, I know she has," Ginny said, looking pointedly at him. Brogan's cheeks turned scarlet when he understood her meaning. He opened his mouth, probably argue with her, but just then, Harry's stag came galloping through the room.</p><p>"That probably means he's on his way up with my Mum," Ginny said as Brogan rolled off the bed. Brogan nodded and straightened his clothes, which made Ginny smirk since he had already looked somewhat rumpled, to begin with. They really <em>did</em> all need to shower. Hopefully, her Mum would let her get out of bed. Ginny sat up and winced, her back giving a twinge. Brogan looked at her in alarm.</p><p>"You still have pain?"</p><p>"It's different. It's probably just from laying in this bed for days."</p><p>"Ginny!" Her mother's voice rang from the door as it opened, and Molly Weasley was suddenly entering the room and bringing the world with her. Brogan stepped back and was joined by Harry, as well as Hermione and Ron.</p><p>After several wand flourishes later, and a few spells to check her diagnostics (Ginny honestly had no idea her Mum knew so many spells, it was like being looked at by a medi-witch, really), her mother finally announced that she could be allowed to get out of bed and shower. But only if Hermione helped her and then she would get her something to eat, but she was not to exert herself. Ginny noticed her Mum looked pointedly at Harry and felt aghast that apparently, her mother thought they would jump on each other the moment they were alone again.</p><p>Her mother chased them all out of the room at the end, telling Brogan and Harry to shower first, and sat down next to her.</p><p>Ginny looked at her, wondering if she was about to get a lecture about not being careful. It was a testament, Ginny thought, to how much she had grown up that she didn't start talking first. She waited to see what her mother would say, her curiosity getting the best of her.</p><p>"Harry told you," her mother said, and it wasn't a question. Ginny nodded.</p><p>"He did. We, er, we're usually careful-"</p><p>"Oh, daughter, I am not going to lecture you. You are 17 now, and even before this, I knew you and Harry had been with each other, so let's not insult both of our intelligence. I just want to make sure you are okay in your own heart about everything."</p><p>Ginny sighed. "I reckon so? I didn't know I was even…well, I didn't feel pregnant, so it's sort of like waking up after a dream and hearing your favorite team lost the World Quidditch Cup or something. I actually just feel stupid that I didn't notice my own body trying to tell me something. I didn't even realize I was late, Mum. That's what is disturbing to me."</p><p>"Things have a way of catching up to us when we least expect it," her Mum said softly. "And you had a life growing in you, for a short while. I just want to make sure you've accepted that."</p><p>Ginny frowned, not realizing she had wrapped her arm around her stomach protectively until her Mum reached out to hold her hand. "Oh. Well, when you put it like that." She suddenly felt a tightness inside her and met her mother's eyes.</p><p>"You have to mourn too, dear. Harry was allowed to while you slept. Now it's your turn."</p><p>Ginny looked down, her eyes feeling wet suddenly. Could she mourn? Did she want to? In some small part of her, she supposed…she did not, <em>had</em> not wanted a child, this much was true. And she and Harry had already been through this. Even though it had turned out to be the spell Voldemort had cast on her, they hadn't known that at the time. She looked at her Mum and decided to come clean about a few things.</p><p>"Harry and I had a scare like this before, Mum. We, er, forgot once or twice and then remember when I was ill? Madam Pomfrey, she…"</p><p>"She gave you the potion," Molly said wisely, nodding at her. "I had assumed she had when they told us you needed to be seen at St Mungo's. Poppy was nothing if not thorough, and she was a fine Healer for that school. But that situation was different, Ginny. This time you really were. How does that make you feel?"</p><p>Ginny searched her feelings. She <em>had</em> actually been pregnant. <em>Bloody hell, it hadn't even been Harry's</em>, she thought, feeling her skin heat. She looked at her Mum.</p><p>"It makes me feel…scared and ashamed for being careless and... I want to have children, Mum, but not now. Not…not before Voldemort is taken care of. Is that wrong of me? Is it wrong that I also feel relieved?"</p><p>Molly shook her head. "No, my dear. And do not feel ashamed. Women since the dawn of time have been having this war with themselves. Men don't actually get it, well, not in the way that we do. They feel just as deeply about it, of course, I don't mean that. But…the child is inside of us. We are its home, and it is a part of you, first. You mustn't blame yourself. It happened to me, and I did blame myself for a while, but your grandmother made me see it as something that made me a better mother when the time came. We were so overjoyed when Bill was born, so trouble-free. And then Charlie-" Her mother paused at the mention of her brother's name, and Ginny squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Well, you know the rest," her Mum said, smiling through watery eyes. "And then we finally had you, and I was so blessed, Ginny. You were the only pregnancy that gave me trouble. And some tiny part of me thought I might lose you, and that scared me. I wanted to meet you so badly. It's probably why I have always been so protective of you, you know."</p><p>"Aw, Mum," Ginny said, not understanding why she felt sad suddenly. Her mother hugged her tight.</p><p>"You are grown up now, and completely your own person, and you and Harry will have more chances in the future. Have no fear of that. He loves you, Ginny. And quite fiercely, too, I might add. Just like any daughter of mine should be loved. And that Brogan cares for you, too. He was clearly distraught. It was touching."</p><p>Ginny was glad her mother couldn't see her face and closed her eyes. "Brogan is very…sensitive," Ginny said when she pulled back, blinking quickly at her mother. "He feels everything quite keenly, as an Empath."</p><p>"Of course, dear," her mother said, patting her hand. "I am glad he is here to help you."</p><p>Ginny nodded but didn't say anything. "Can I shower now?"</p><p>Her mother laughed. "Yes, just let me go find Hermione to help you. You might be a bit weak still, and I don't want you falling arse over teakettle in there."</p><p>"Mum!" Ginny said, laughing despite herself. It was funny to hear her mother say 'arse,' she couldn't help it. Her mother gave her a big smile as she opened the door. Ginny sighed. Being an adult was definitely less fun than she'd ever thought. She looked down at her stomach and frowned, wrapping her arm back around it. They had created a baby and even though it was now gone, a tiny part of her felt an aching sense of loss. Not because she wanted to be a mother or anything, but…it seemed a shame, in a way. And it seemed weird to miss a thing she hadn't even known she'd possessed. She wondered how Harry had reacted when they'd realized what was happening to her.</p><p>Ginny shook her head to herself, thinking about it. He had probably freaked out and then went into full-on Harry-Mother-Hen-Mode of being there for her and then for Brogan. She knew that after everything was said and done, Harry had a generous heart at the end of the day. It was one of the things Ginny loved him for, in truth.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After showering and eating a healthy bowl of beef stew, Ginny fell asleep before she could talk to either Harry or Brogan again. One of the side affects of needing too many blood-replenishing potions, no doubt, and her body was still healing.</p><p>When she woke up again, she was in between the both of them, their arms wrapped around her as though they were afraid to let her sleep by herself. Harry stirred behind her as she moved.</p><p>"Hmm, go back to sleep," he murmured. "It's late, Gin."</p><p>"I have to use to the loo," she murmured back, and he sighed, popping his head up to look at her. Brogan grunted and pulled her closer to him.</p><p>She tried to slip out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter, and she knew she was going to have to wake him up. She lowered her head down and whispered his name. After a few minutes, he frowned, blinking at her in confusion.</p><p>"Gin? What's going on? Are you okay? Are you sick again? Do you have any pain?" His tone went from sleepy to alarmed in seconds, and Ginny felt her heart clench. Harry reached out behind her and touched Brogan on the shoulder.</p><p>"She just needs the loo," he said softly, and Brogan blinked rapidly and then sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Sorry," he murmured, moving out of the way, and Ginny slipped past him. She grabbed someone's dressing gown and slipped it over her nightgown.</p><p>"Are you good to go alone?" Harry asked, starting to sit up, too. Ginny took a tentative few steps and looked back at them.</p><p>"I should be. I don't free as dizzy as I did the first time. I'll try not to fall in," she said with a smirk.</p><p>"Take your wand," Brogan murmured, rubbing at his eyes. "Just in case."</p><p>Ginny frowned and looked around for it, spying it on the corner of the desk. Harry muttered what sounded like a Lumos spell, and she watched as a few tiny balls of light traveled over to her, showing her the way. She looked at him. "Where'd you learn that?"</p><p>Harry looked at Brogan. "<em>This</em> one made me read while you were asleep to learn things that could be useful. Disgusting, really, how quickly I did it, too."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and made her way to the door, slipping out of it and going to the loo. The lights went with her, bouncing ahead of her, illuminating just enough to make sure she didn't trip on anything. They stayed with her in the loo too, and after she was finished, Ginny took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror, which was blissfully silent for once.</p><p>Her skin was ashen, and she realized it made her freckles stand out even more and frowned at them. Her eyes looked big on her face, and her hair was a mess. She used her wand to try to tame it a bit. She tossed some warm water on her face and then patted it dry, breathing in the clean scent of the soft hand towel. Ginny brushed her teeth and then patted her stomach, frowning at it. It was still unnerving to her, to think about. She sat on the edge of the tub and sighed. She was lost in her thoughts when Brogan's swan Patronus came gliding through the door, shaking its head at her. She smirked at it, and it disappeared the way it had come. She hurried back to their room, Harry's little balls of light hurrying after her, and shook her head as she re-entered it.</p><p>"Honestly, can't a woman get some quiet time to herself in the loo?"</p><p>They had brought the light up in the room to a soft glow and were both awake, for better or for worse. She slipped her dressing gown off and climbed back into bed.</p><p>"I got worried," Brogan murmured, touching her.</p><p>Harry gave her a look. "You're going to have to put up with us being worried about you for a while, Gin, sorry. But honestly, I'm not sorry."</p><p>Ginny sighed. She didn't even feel like arguing about it. They all laid back on the bed together, and she felt their connection open up wide and sighed as their emotions mingled. Harry rubbed his head against her neck.</p><p>"You do <em>not</em> look like utter shite," he said softly.</p><p>She turned to him. "I don't look great."</p><p>"You'll look better soon, as soon as you start eating more," Brogan said, wrapping his arm around her middle. Their hands met over her stomach and then were joined by Harry's. The three of them looked down at her stomach, and she looked at Brogan first and then Harry.</p><p>"We should talk, I reckon," she said quietly.</p><p>"Always with the 3am heart to hearts," Harry said, shaking his head at her.</p><p>"I've apologized to Harry," Brogan said, looking at her.</p><p>"Yeah, and then I told him what to do with <em>that</em>. These things are bound to happen. I told you that, Brogan." Harry's voice sounded annoyed, and Ginny realized they must have discussed it before. And probably more than once.</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Let's just agree that if we are going to continue as we have been, then, yes, these things are bound to happen. It's nature. It's life. There's nothing we can do except do the spell and have one or two of us be on the Potion. Actually, I think all of us should be on it, and I feel a complete fool for never even thinking that until now."</p><p>"No, you're not a fool. You and Harry were sorted until I showed up and blundered my way into everything."</p><p>Ginny sighed and turned so she could face Brogan. "I am going to say this once, and if you know what is good for you, you will listen. I do not want to hear you blaming yourself or feel you hating yourself for this. It takes two of us, Brogan; well, in this case, three of us. I am all right. I am going to be better than all right in a few days. What has happened has been unfortunate and sad, and we all need time to deal with it, together and apart. But it is not the end."</p><p>"And if it is anyone's fault, it's mine," Harry said, looking at them. "I probably forgot to cast the spell once or didn't do it quickly enough. We do tend to get carried away when we're together."</p><p>Ginny gave Harry a knowing look and realized that was why he had been as understanding as he had been. He had been blaming himself as well. Ginny pulled both men to her.</p><p>"Can we just stop feeling horrible for a while and just…be together? Aine joined us for a reason, and it makes us strong."</p><p>"You probably shouldn't have intercourse for a few more days," Brogan said. "Have you stopped bleeding yet?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Not quite, but it is slowing. And I wasn't talking about intercourse, just, you know, us being together. Skin on skin, if at all possible."</p><p>Both men looked skeptically at her, and then Harry shrugged after seeing the determined look on her face and started removing his pajamas. Brogan helped her remove her nightgown and then removed his clothes as well. Ginny reached out for Harry and pulled her to him, feeling as though a part of her sighed in relief. The Copulatus Spell would need to be fed soon; she knew it, and she knew that Harry knew it as well. His eyes were wide and dark as he gazed at her. But for now, she just needed to touch and be touched by the both of them.</p><p>Ginny turned and told Brogan to move closer to her, and he finally did, their legs becoming entangled. Harry reached out and took his hand, and she kissed him as she rested her head against his.</p><p>"See, isn't this nicer?"</p><p>"It's definitely warmer," Brogan murmured.</p><p>They lay in silence for a few minutes, and then Ginny felt a flash of need and anxiety pass through her that she knew wasn't hers. She grimaced as it flared again and met Harry's eyes, which seemed filled with longing.</p><p>"It'll keep," Harry said, the smallest sound of strain in his voice as Ginny turned and lowered her hand to him.</p><p>"You need release," she said quietly. "I can tell. The spell, it's…you're losing control of it."</p><p>Brogan sucked in a deep breath behind her. "Is that what that is? Bloody hell, Harry. How have you been keeping it together this long?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Very carefully. It was fine while Ginny was unconscious. All my other emotions were being focused on that. But now…"</p><p>Ginny shifted, and Harry bit his lip, a moue of pain flashing on his face for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't think when I said I wanted us to be skin on skin. It's making it worse for you."</p><p>"No, I…" Harry paused and took a deep breath. "I can do this. You said you needed to feel us. Let me just…"</p><p>Harry paused and looked determined for a moment, and Ginny felt the strange need begin to fade. She understood what he was going through and refrained from touching him again. When he looked at her again, his eyes were no longer dilated, and the only sense Ginny could perceive from him was the worry for her. She shook her head at him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, love."</p><p>"It's fine," Harry breathed out. "Like I said, it'll keep. But…hmm….not for too much longer?"</p><p>"Can I do something to help?" Brogan asked, watching them.</p><p>Ginny looked at him and then at Harry. "I'm not sure. The Spell is designed to make us need each other. It's easier to handle when we're together and not apart, but we've never, well that is…"</p><p>"We've never tested it by <em>not</em> being with each other. It's used to being fed," Harry said, his voice sounding almost like his normal one. "While she was at the Abbey and I was at school, I'd have a wank, of course, but it always felt off, and it never appeased the hunger for too long. But it was just enough, I think. To keep me sane. The Occlumency helps, too."</p><p>Ginny sighed and looked at him. "Can I…should I not touch you?"</p><p>Harry gave her a small smile. "It's fine, now. I think…because I've been so worried about you and tired on top of it that it's kept it at bay, but now…I'm sorry you two. You shouldn't have felt that." He looked at Brogan.</p><p>"No apologies necessary," Brogan said, reaching over Ginny to tenderly touch Harry's cheek. "I can't even imagine the control it's taking for you to hold that back. I've felt a touch of the spell when I tried to help Ginny when we were at Aberforth's shack, but her need was different than yours."</p><p>Ginny turned and looked at Brogan. "Different how?"</p><p>"Yours was more…anxiety-fueled because you didn't know if he was okay or when you would see him again. Harry's is…it's tinged with intense hunger."</p><p>"It's because I <em>do</em> know where she's at, and I know she's fine now," Harry said, looking at her. "It's focusing more on the desire aspect of the spell. That's my guess."</p><p>"You'd be right, I think," Brogan said, nodding.</p><p>"We're not going to get much sleep tonight, are we?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Shh, you two can sleep here, and I'll sleep in the other bed," Harry said, starting to move away.</p><p>"No," both she and Brogan said together, and she grinned at the other man and then turned her smile to Harry.</p><p>"That's settled then," she said, pulling him back down. "Can we just…hold hands?"</p><p>Harry snorted and then nodded as he lay on his back. Ginny was careful not to get her body too close to his and took his hand into hers, squeezing it. Brogan shifted behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. They both looked at Harry.</p><p>"I can do this," Harry said, smiling at them. "Come on, you need your rest, Gin."</p><p>They settled once more, and despite her worry about Harry and the Spell, Ginny found herself finally getting sleepy again. Harry turned and brushed the hair off of her face. He kissed her forehead gently.</p><p>"Sweet dreams," he murmured, and she nodded as she yawned at him against her will, almost. She felt the comfort of Brogan's warmth against her and let her hand find Harry's again and then finally, felt herself relax into slumber.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan did not sleep much that night – he slipped in and out of consciousness before finally giving up. He knew Harry hadn't slept much either, but now the other man was finally asleep. Brogan sat up in the bed, thinking until the morning light began to stretch across the floor. He watched Harry and Ginny sleep, his heart full of emotion. He let his hand get tangled into Ginny's hair, and he marveled at her. They were both so forgiving. Brogan did not know how he would ever be able to repay them or thank them for their love.</p><p>His heart was full, and yet it still ached at the idea of what had happened. If Ginny had actually remained pregnant, it would have, without any doubt, been the most colossal fuck up in his entire life, and yet, the idea of a child with someone he loved was not a bad thing. In fact, it was a fantastic thing. But Brogan knew it was not to be for him – but still, he fretted at the pain he had caused without meaning to.</p><p>He made a resolution to be a better person. To be a <em>braver</em> person. And a more responsible person.</p><p>He was older than them and should act like it, once in a while, just for the novelty of it. He had never considered himself that immature – he had been alone since his mother had died, in one way or another, and while he had always had people to care for him, he had never had something resembling a parent after his Mum. To realize now that was how his mother had wanted it made him a bit angry as well as melancholy. To what purpose had it been decided that he should grow up an Empath and have not a single clue about how to actually be a human being with feelings of his own?</p><p>But then that was where Harry and Ginny were years ahead of him – his emotional maturity had always been lacking, hadn't it? The boy who felt everything from those around him could feel nothing of his own heart. It was funny in a sad sort of way, he reckoned. Being with them opened his heart in a way he had never experienced. And so far, it had been nothing but a good thing – but now Brogan knew the downside as well.</p><p>No, he had not wanted a child. But still, he felt the loss. He had assumed he felt miserable because he had caused Ginny pain. A lot of it <em>was</em> that – but he also knew it was because while he had believed in the family curse about him being the 'last of the line,' he had never actually <em>believed </em>it, totally. Which made his non-use of anything that could have prevented what had happened even more frustrating. And no matter what Ginny said, he knew a part of him would never forgive himself.</p><p>Ginny stirred next to him, as though feeling his thoughts, and maybe she had. He had an idea that Aine had possibly given her more than a taste of his empathic abilities when their connection had flared to life. Indeed, the three of them were becoming quite adept at feeling the other two. It made his head spin at the best of times, and it also felt amazing. But mostly because, for the first time in his life, Brogan knew what it meant to not be alone. To know someone else's heart was a gift. And he had been given two for the price of one.</p><p>Brogan let his eyes move to Harry, and he bit back a small sigh. Never in a million years would he have thought another man could move him so much. And yet, here he was. He had not lied when he had told them that Harry belonged to Ginny, and Ginny belonged to Harry. Brogan understood that deep in his soul. The two of them just…<em>were</em>. And he also knew they loved him as much as they could. And he was selfish enough to take anything they could spare him. His empathic heart understood how it was possible to be in love with two people simultaneously. It was only his mind that seemed to confuse the issue sometimes.</p><p>Harry stirred and then stretched, raising his head. He squinted as he looked around and then buried his head into Ginny's hair, taking in a deep breath before raising his eyes to Brogan's. Harry gave him a lopsided smile.</p><p>"Still can't sleep?"</p><p>"Not really," Brogan said. He watched the other man for a moment, feeling the familiar tug on his heart. "I've been thinking."</p><p>"Always a scary thought at the break of dawn," Harry said sagely, nodding his head. He glanced at Brogan. "Please tell me that you haven't come to some odd, yet noble decision where you ride off into the sunset or anything. This bed is much too comfortable, and I won't be leaving it to go after your arse until later."</p><p>Brogan snorted softly, shaking his head. "I just decided to try to be a better person, that's all."</p><p>Harry looked at him fully then, his green eyes bright. He leaned across Ginny's still sleeping form and pulled Brogan to him. "You are a better person, already, Brogan. Stop trying to be everything. I've done that too in the past, and it just…doesn't work. You can only be who you are and do the best you can."</p><p>Harry's lips brushed his, and Brogan wrapped his hand around Harry's neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. He didn't know what might have happened if they both hadn't heard a quiet "ahem" from underneath them. They both looked down to find Ginny watching them.</p><p>"Good morning, boys," she said now, raising her eyebrow at them. Harry pulled away first and lowered his mouth to hers.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her. Brogan laid back down to be next to her, joining them.</p><p>"Tired," she said yawning. "But better. No pain this morning, er, it is morning, isn't it?"</p><p>"It is," Brogan murmured. "I've been awake for most of the night."</p><p>Ginny turned to him and touched his face, her eyes softening as she looked at him. "Beating yourself up when we're not awake to stop you isn't fair, Brogan."</p><p>"He said he's going to be a better person now," Harry said sardonically, watching them.</p><p>Ginny shook her head and pulled Brogan closer to her. "Stop blaming yourself. It is what it is. And it is over. I'm fine."</p><p>"You feel the loss, and there's an ache," Brogan whispered, his eyes meeting Harry's over her shoulder. "And <em>you</em> feel responsible for all of it. You both need to stop blaming yourselves, too. It's only fair.</p><p>Ginny searched his face and then looked back at Harry. When she met Brogan's eyes again, she gave him a small grin. "Okay, being super insightful into us is a given, I reckon. Stop being such an Empath, though, and <em>feel</em> with us, Brogan. It is the only way we will get through this. Together."</p><p>Brogan nodded and rested his head against hers, sighing. She wrapped her arms around him, and he couldn't help his body's response to her closeness. Their connection flared into being, and he realized Harry was having similar issues on the other side of her. Ginny chuckled.</p><p>"You two, honestly," she whispered.</p><p>"We just love you," Harry whispered back, kissing her neck. "And I think we will always want each other. No matter what."</p><p>"Let's just hold each other again," Brogan said, feeling exhaustion finally hit him. They both nodded and shifted together so that they could all touch and hold each other. Brogan sighed as he let his eyes close, feeling his heartache from before start to diminish. He would be better – if not for himself than at least for the two of them. He owed them that and so much more.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Dumbledore’s Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's Note: This is one of my favorite chapters. From the emotions to the plot points and everything in between. I hope you enjoy it equally as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few weeks later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were practicing their defensive skills in one of the flat's empty bedrooms. With just a few short flicks of her wand, Hermione had miniaturized the furniture and pushed it against the wall. Harry had to shake his head at his friend; all these years later, and she still impressed him.</p><p>They had worked up quite a sweat and were now resting on a couple of giant, orange bean-bag type chairs that Ron had conjured.</p><p>"You know, that variation of the Knock-Back Jinx you're casting is really getting quite…hearty," Hermione said to Ron, rubbing her back and wincing. Ron let the ghost of a smirk cross his face before making a sympathetic noise and then started to rub his girlfriend's back. Harry bit back a laugh as he knew that George had been helping Ron with that particular jinx quite a bit. Just to get back at Hermione for hitting him with the old favorite – the Slug Vomiting charm, making him cough up quite a few of the buggers before admitting she knew the counter-spell to make him stop.</p><p>"What are Brogan and Ginny up to?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry now.</p><p>"Reading. Mrs Weasley still wants Ginny to er, take it easy after everything."</p><p>An awkward silence filled the room, and Ron looked at Harry, frowning.</p><p>"But she's all right, though, isn't she?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "She's brilliant. No lingering issues as far as we can tell, those healing potions did their magic. I think your Mum is just making her be extra careful, really."</p><p>Hermione nudged Ron, who made a face at her. Harry shook his head. "It's okay, mate. I know. And we're good, no worries. Can't say either of us wanted to be parents, right now."</p><p>Ron's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, you know, things happen, but er, um, be more um, responsible next time, Harry." He said it all very quickly, as though in a rush, and Harry and Hermione both raised their eyebrows at him. Ron blushed again.</p><p>"I just felt I had to say that as Ginny's brother. Sorry, mate. As a fellow man who also doesn't want children right now, I can also say what I really want to say… <em>bloody hell, </em>Harry. Close call."</p><p>Hermione tsked at Ron, rolling her eyes. "Oh, brilliant, Ron. I think he forgot to say that we're here for you if you want to talk about it. Or anything else."</p><p>Hermione gave him a prodding look, but Harry decided to ignore it. If she thought he would use this opportunity to tell Ron about Brogan and their unconventional relationship, she was barmy.</p><p>"Brogan's helping a bit, I reckon," Ron said now, bringing Harry back to the conversation. Harry blinked at his friend, trying to figure out what he meant. "With the emotional stuff, that is."</p><p>"Oh, you mean as an Empath. Yeah. It does help. Well, are you two finished for the day, or do you have another round in you? I feel the need to smash a few more things, myself," Harry said, standing up and wanting to put the awkwardness behind them. Everyone had been treating him and Ginny as though they might break, and Harry was getting a bit tired of it, to be honest. Everyone was just so.. <em>adult</em> about the whole thing. He didn't need his two best friends to join in on it as well.</p><p>"I'm done, I think," Hermione said, standing up. "I want a nice warm bath and for someone to give me a proper back rub." She looked pointedly at Ron.</p><p>Harry interrupted his friend before he could reply. "But Hermione, Ron is right here; won't he get suspicious if I join you in that bath? I mean, I know you said my hands were magical…" Harry waggled his eyebrows at Hermione, who laughed.</p><p>"Ha, ha, Harry," Ron said, making a face at him. "Hilarious. I'll be the one rubbing her back, thank you. You go find your own girl. But actually don't, as your girl is my sister and…" Ron paused and shuddered. "I don't need to know. I'm sure she got pregnant by immaculate conception or something. You've never touched her, I sure."</p><p>Harry smirked and watched as his friends left the room, already starting to argue about whether or not Hermione should first bathe or get the massage. He shook his head as the door shut behind them and closed his eyes, concentrating on the spell that would make the different statues appear so he could practice fighting them off.</p><p>He put his wand on the floor off to the side, and took a deep breath. It was strange now, how aware he was of his magic. The wandless magic he'd been practicing had become second nature to him, finally. Feeling the familiar tug, Harry kept his eyes closed and moved his hand. Five statues appeared around him, and as he gave his silent command, they started their attack. The first two, Harry was proud to say he took care of fairly quickly. When the third one zapped him rather nastily, he opened his eyes and focused on defending himself. His personal goal was to demolish all five without opening his eyes, but he hadn't quite got there yet. He kept losing concentration the longer he kept his eyes closed.</p><p>He was just destroying the final statue when the door opened, and Ginny came into the room. She watched him for a moment and then smiled.</p><p>"Nice one, love. But what did that poor statue of…who was that again?"</p><p>"Matilda the Malodorous," Harry said as he used his wand to clean up the debris he'd made.</p><p>"Oh, well, okay, perhaps she was a bit smelly, after all." Ginny plopped down on one of the bean-bag chairs, and Harry smirked as she used her wand to change the color from orange to blue. She smiled when she saw him watching her.</p><p>"I look better in blue."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"How were Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked as he joined her.</p><p>"Good. For the most part. Until Ron told me not to get you up the duff again."</p><p>Ginny made a face. "He didn't, did he?"</p><p>"Not in so many words," Harry said, smiling. Ginny shook her head. She stretched out her arm, and he took her hand, rubbing the inside of her thumb with his finger. The glint of her ring caught the light, and Harry entwined his fingers with hers as he took her hand. "How are you doing?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Okay, I reckon. Tonks came to say hello while we were reading. I get the feeling everyone thinks they should walk on eggshells around me."</p><p>"I know," Harry mused. "It's driving me crazy."</p><p>"And poor Brogan, he can't even…" Ginny shook her head. "He's the one they should be supporting, really."</p><p>"He seemed okay the other day," Harry said. "And I haven't felt him…hating himself. As much." Harry frowned. "What are we going to do with him?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "Give him time. I mean, I'm physically okay, but I'll be doing something and just…think about it again and feel strangely…saddened. It's mostly because he told me how the O'Corra line is <em>supposed</em> to die with him. Aine's gift…or their gift of being an Empath ends when he dies."</p><p>"Do you think it would have been a girl?" Harry asked after a moment. Ginny glanced at him.</p><p>"He certainly thinks so."</p><p>"I would like to have a little girl someday, I think," Harry said, smiling. "Someone with your spirit and my good looks would be hard to beat. And the best thing would be that all the boys would fear her. She'd be Fierce with a capital F."</p><p>Ginny snorted. "What makes you think she wouldn't have <em>my</em> good looks and <em>your</em> stubborn spirit?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Potter blood has to get in there somewhere, and since I take after my parents so well…"</p><p>"Very scientific, Harry," Ginny giggled.</p><p>He shrugged and smiled at her. He moved closer to her, using his wand to make the chair less bulky and more comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I love you," Ginny said after a few moments, their hands still linked. He watched as she ran a finger across her ring. He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"And I love you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, her voice sounding small. He looked down at her.</p><p>"For what? Loving me?"</p><p>"No, just…the whole…thing. Getting 'up the duff' as you say. By another man."</p><p>Harry snorted. "It's not like you were cheating on me. I'm sure if males could get pregnant, I'd have twenty kids by now, what with my loose moral fiber and poor judgment. Also, my love of Brogan's –"</p><p>"Okay," Ginny chuckled. "Point made."</p><p>"Besides, it's like you said, Gin. It's nature, it's the cycle of life or whatever. We want to keep having sex like crazy bunnies, then we have to take responsibility. We could go back to being celibate, I reckon, but I really don't want to. The sex is too great. We owe it to life to keep at it."</p><p>Ginny burst out laughing and looked up at him. "We owe it to life to keep having sex?"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe that is pushing it," Harry said, smiling at her.</p><p>"Professor Lupin is looking for you," Ginny said after they settled down. "He said he had a package for you."</p><p>"It's Remus now, and I wish you would call him that," Harry gently chided her.</p><p>"I just can't get used to calling him Remus," Ginny said, frowning. "He will always be Professor Lupin in my eyes."</p><p>"Well, if we do ever get to have kids, I want him to be a godfather. So, you'd better get used to it, or our child will wonder why in the blazes you're calling him Professor all the time."</p><p>"I think he may have a similar question for you, actually. He and Tonks have really…grown close."</p><p>"Oh, so you finally noticed that?" Harry said, helping her out of the chair. He used his wand to put the room back to rights.</p><p>"I think they might even be thinking of marriage or performing the bonding ceremony soon."</p><p>"What? Really?" Harry asked, wondering how he'd missed that.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "The closer it gets to all-out war, the more people want to stand up and be recognized as belonging to each other. That's what my Dad says, anyway. He said it was the same the last time."</p><p>"I can understand that," Harry said softly, pulling her to him. He lifted her hand up closer and looked at her ring. He met her gaze.</p><p>"Whenever you want, I will do the final part of our joining, Gin. The whole world should know I belong to you, and you belong to me. If they didn't know it already, that is. Nothing has changed since I gave you this ring. You are still my future."</p><p>Ginny's eyes filled with emotion, and she kissed his hand. "And you are mine."</p><p>"Well, I should go see what this package is, although now that I think of it, Remus did mention that Aberforth had sent me something," Harry said as they left the room.</p><p>"He sent you something before he died?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, weird, isn't it? The man acted like he couldn't stand me, most times."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, looking lost in thought. They parted ways at the stairs.</p><p>"I'm going to go back to the bedroom. See you later?"</p><p>Harry smirked. "Where else am I going to be?"</p><p>"Fair point," Ginny admitted. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back up one of the steps, standing on the one above his so that she stood over him. "Hmm, I like this perspective, being taller than you for a change."</p><p>She pulled him in for a kiss, and Harry sighed into it – feeling her pulse speed up as he held her wrist with his fingers and let himself get lost in her lovely, flowery scent. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, smiling down at him.</p><p>"Maybe we should try having sex this way. I think I could really enjoy it."</p><p>"Sounds fun," Harry said, moving his mouth to her neck automatically. She chuckled and then pushed him away.</p><p>"Go get your mysterious package."</p><p>"Spoilsport."</p><p>Harry watched her walk away and then quickly turned to head downstairs. He wondered what Aberforth could have possibly sent him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Ginny?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Ginny replied absentmindedly, still reading. Brogan touched her arm, and she glanced at him. She closed the book when she saw that he wanted to talk. "What's up?"</p><p>"Tell me…what was it like growing up with so many…siblings? I was just sitting here thinking about it and realized I don't have a clue what it was like to grow up like you did. Tell me about your brothers. Like Harry often does, I find that you lot are fascinating to me."</p><p>Ginny shifted so that she could lay down and put her head in his lap. His hand immediately went to her hair, starting to massage her scalp in gentle, comforting ways. He looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"Well, to be fair, Brogan, it is the only way I have ever known, so I am not sure I can give you too many insights. But…it was good fun, really, for the most part. My family is loud and boisterous and very… <em>male</em>. To say I take after them in that way sometimes is an understatement."</p><p>"Yes, you do seem to be less girly than most. What with the Quidditch and the taking the piss out of me on a daily basis and then storming off into danger when the occasion allows," Brogan said with a smirk.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bill is the oldest, and he's the adventure seeker. Some people think he got involved with the Goblins because he wanted to make quick money, but honestly? He just loves figuring things out, and curse-breaking has that level of excitement he craves. Charlie…" Ginny paused, swallowing roughly as she thought of her brother. Of course, the ache was still there, but she could now think of her brother and remember him as he had been in life. Brogan kissed the top of her head, sensing her emotions.</p><p>"Charlie…Charlie was also into doing different things for the hell of it. He'd always been interested in dragons, but he liked being by himself most of the time. He was…he was a great brother. I miss him a lot, actually."</p><p>"I'm sorry I never got to know him," Brogan murmured.</p><p>Ginny quickly kept talking to keep herself from getting upset. "Percy…well, I know Fred and George think Percy is a git, but…you know what? He always protected me from them when we were kids. Not that they were out to get me all the time or anything, but…you know how they are. Percy would fight for me when I was too young to handle myself."</p><p>"So, you were still in the womb then?"</p><p>Ginny laughed. "Yeah, well, at least until I was five or six or so. The twins, god, I love those two idiots. They're very clever, probably the most brilliant out of all of us, but they hide it so well that you forget. Fred and George taught me that anything is possible."</p><p>"And Ron?" Brogan asked, looking at her.</p><p>Ginny sighed. "Ron and I are…too close in age. We love each other but…well, actually, he's been better this year, come to think of it. He used to get very big brother on me, and I really wanted to hex him sometimes. Actually, all the time, before we told him about Aine's power protecting me. He just couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that I am a capable witch and not just his little sister. Like I said, we're too close in age. He thinks he needs to do the big brother act because he's the youngest boy. I was always trying to explain to him that I had five other idiots to do that for him. Ron hates feeling like he's not…special enough, so he overcompensates."</p><p>Ginny glanced up at Brogan. "But having a large family meant I always knew…there would be people who accepted me. No matter what. When I had that trouble in my first year with Riddle's diary, it was hard to return to school the next year. Facing people. And some people were mean. But Fred and George set them straight. And Ron would walk me to class when he could. Percy, too. And Harry…" Ginny paused and smiled. "If Harry saw me alone in the common room, he would play Gobstones with me or sit by me and read. It was…the greatest act of kindness I had ever seen. He probably doesn't even remember doing it, to be honest. But it's what probably took my crush on the Boy Who Lived into just a crush on Harry, the person."</p><p>"It's the small actions that mean the most, sometimes," Brogan murmured, still rubbing her head. Ginny closed her eyes and relaxed into it. Brogan lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, gently. She smiled at him.</p><p>"You're feeling very snuggly today, aren't you?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Reckon so. I'm feeling…introspective. And thinking about what family means."</p><p>Ginny sat up and looked at him, studying him. "Are you going to try to get to know your dad?"</p><p>Brogan frowned. "I don't know. I can't help it, Ginny, he…aggravates me. I can't even be in the same room as him for very long. I think that might put a damper on our relationship eventually."</p><p>"But he's your father, and yeah, I get it. I really do, Brogan. But think of Harry, without any parents at all. Your father is here, alive, and …I reckon he is attempting to be closer to you. Maybe we should stop being so suspicious and just take his actions at face value."</p><p>Brogan snorted and shook his head. "I'm not sure that's wise to do with Solace Ward."</p><p>"Then do it for Solace Caley, the man who lost the woman he loved and the son he wanted to raise. I think he's in there somewhere still."</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged and settled in against him, pulling his arm around her. "Because you are a good man, Brogan, and it had to come from somewhere, and I'm not sure you can just keep saying it's all from your Mum. It doesn't work like that. We are a combination of our parents, after all."</p><p>They stayed silent for a moment, each thinking about the combination of <em>them</em> that had been inside her. Ginny felt a tinge of bittersweet sadness move through her and squeezed his hand. But she knew it wasn't all his emotion that she was feeling.</p><p>Brogan eventually made a soft noise at the back of his throat, and he met her eyes. "For the record, I think, had, you know, what happened ever actually…<em>happened</em>, then she would have had all of your good bits in droves. And you can't convince me otherwise."</p><p>Ginny touched his face, not saying anything. Their flare of connection opened wide, and she let him know how she felt without using any words. Sometimes, as they both knew, the heart was better at communicating.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Sitting at the kitchen table, Remus handed Harry a plain, brown box that bore his name and 12 Grimmauld Place address. Lupin shrugged at him.</p><p>"I reckon Aberforth thought we'd still be there."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm certain he didn't see Snape being his killer and that we'd have to move," Harry muttered. He stared at the box for a moment, feeling odd.</p><p>"The only way to know what's inside, Harry, is to open it," Remus said, an amused look on his face. "We had Bill make sure it wasn't cursed or that there was anything wrong with it."</p><p>"No, it's not that," Harry said, frowning at the box. "I just don't know what to expect from it. Aberforth didn't like me."</p><p>Remus shook his head at Harry as he sat down in front of him. "To be fair, Aberforth didn't know you, and he didn't hate you. You two were just…unfamiliar to each other."</p><p>"That's diplomatic of you," Harry said, shaking his head. "You and Brogan must have gone to the same school of thought. He's constantly making me reevaluate things that way."</p><p>Remus merely raised his eyebrow at him and didn't say anything. Harry felt his skin heat and then grabbed his wand, using it to cut a small line down the box's seam to open it. Inside there was an envelope and three smaller boxes. Harry read the letter first.</p><p>
  <em>Potter –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I came across these in my research. Hopefully, I will tell you in person about these, but if not, I wanted to make sure you had them in your care. They are ancient, and I am not sure of their magical value (yet), but my brother seemed to think they would eventually come in handy. There are three of them, as you can see. I will assume you will understand the significance of that. They have been referred to as the Ophidian Armilla, and they have been fashioned to be worn by the three of your choosing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is something about the Veil Room at the Ministry that is or will be, very detrimental to Riddle, in the end. My brother seemed to believe that Riddle has made himself immortal – and until you figure out how to make him human again, he will continue to terrorize our world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe that Riddle has fashioned himself into an Ouroboros – a snake representing life, death, and rebirth. How he has done this, I do not know. But if he dies while in his current state, he is merely reborn and grows stronger with each new renewal. That is about the gist of it as far as I have been able to learn. My brother went to his death keeping some of his more profound thoughts to himself, unfortunately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you're probably wondering what the hell this means for you and how it's supposed to help you get rid of him, and quite frankly, I do not know. There are a series of books that I think you should read – I've included the list here, and perhaps you can even understand some of it. The more…esoteric of these books will have to come from my brother's personal library. Remus Lupin should know how to get you in there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aberforth Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>Harry re-read the letter and then handed it to Remus. He picked up the first small box and opened it, finding a worn, silver bracelet inside. He pulled it up to the light and realized it was a bracelet of a snake, rounding in on itself as it ate its own tail. The one he was holding had green, emerald eyes, and Harry blinked in recognition. The next bracelet was the same, except its eyes were a dark amber color, almost matching the brown of Ginny's eyes. They seemed to grow warmer the longer Harry looked at them. Feeling an odd sensation in his stomach, he suddenly knew without a doubt that the next bracelet would have blue eyes – bright, sky-blue ones to be exact. Harry sighed when he saw them and looked at Remus, who was watching him.</p><p>"Those are…interesting," Remus said, looking at them. He frowned at the green-eyed bracelet. "It matches your eyes perfectly, Harry. It's rather…unnerving. And the brown could be Ginny's eyes and the blue…" Lupin's voice trailed off, and he gazed at Harry, giving him a calculated look.</p><p>Harry put the bracelets back into their individual boxes and placed the bigger box on the table. He ran his hand down his face and looked at his father's oldest friend, suddenly overcome with a need to just…tell someone older than him…<em>everything</em>. For better or worse, Harry felt as though if anyone could help him sort things out, it would be Remus.</p><p>"Can we talk about something…that is…private and possibly er, shocking?" Harry finally asked, feeling his skin heat again. Remus nodded, and he looked to the side door that would lead them into another room. After locking the door behind them and then casting a few Silencing and Privacy Charms, Remus glanced at him and nodded at the small collection of alcohol Brogan's father had sitting on the side table.</p><p>"Do we need to drink for this conversation?"</p><p>Harry chuckled despite his nerves and sat down on the settee, running his hand through his hair. Yes, he felt as though he could use a drink for this. He nodded his head, and Remus poured them two glasses of what Harry could only assume was whiskey or scotch. It burned as it went down his throat. He blinked his eyes rapidly as they watered, but he did feel his head clear a bit. And he could always blame any blushing that might occur to the alcohol's intensity.</p><p>Remus gave him a kind smile. "You looked like your father just then, Harry. He didn't like scotch either."</p><p>"It's fine," Harry said, wincing as his throat burned. He took another drink, which scalded less and felt smoother on the way down.</p><p>The two men sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Harry sighed and put his glass down. "I er, need you to know something. Or, not need, but… I'd like someone to know. In case anything happens to me or to us – no, I'm not melodramatic, Remus, just realistic." Lupin closed his mouth and then sat back, indicating that Harry should continue.</p><p>"Ginny's…pregnancy was…unplanned, obviously, and…er, it wasn't mine. I mean, I would have gladly taken care of it <em>and</em> her, and not care either way…but it was…Brogan's. At least, we're fairly sure it was. I'm on the potion and have been for a long time." Harry watched the different emotions flicker across his friend's face. Remus's grey-blue eyes finally rested on his.</p><p>"Ginny and Brogan are-"</p><p>"We all are," Harry said, not wanting there to be a misunderstanding. "Together. The three of us."</p><p>Remus nodded but didn't say anything. <em>Okay, in for a Knut…</em> Harry took a deep breath and continued.</p><p>"It started at Thorn Rose Cottage, but I think, well, I don't know when things changed exactly, but…look, I don't know how much Dumbledore ever told you, but Brogan has been able to sense Ginny and me almost from the start. As an Empath, he…felt…<em>feels</em>, us. When we're together. It created an awkward situation in the beginning. But, we eventually came to really like him." Harry paused and then laughed. "That feels like such an understatement, now."</p><p>Harry took another drink of his scotch, not noticing it barely burned at all this time. He glanced at Remus as he continued.</p><p>"Basically, Brogan developed feelings for Ginny almost immediately, since she was Aine's heir, and it was…an issue for a while. But then when he helped me find her when she was taken and Dumbledore explained what an Empath could do…we naturally all became closer. He and I became actual friends. And I reckon that his feelings eventually grew to include me, too. I never knew this until later. Of course, he kept a lot of his emotions locked up inside him.</p><p>"I never thought I would ever be interested in another man. I mean, not really. But…there's something about him," Harry said, knowing how daft he probably sounded. "When we're all together, we…really <em>feel</em> each other. It's come to the point where I know what they're feeling all the time now. They're a <em>part</em> of me, Remus. Like I know right now, I feel a bit hungry, but I also know that Ginny is feeling very content and Brogan is feeling…" Harry stopped and then smiled. "He's feeling cozy and peaceful."</p><p>Harry shook his head to clear it. "But it's like that - we all just <em>know </em>each other. What the other person wants or needs. There's this…flare of connection and power that comes over us when we're…together. It's compelling, Remus, and it's…it's love, I think. I love Ginny more than anything, but I also really care about him. And it makes sense in my heart, I reckon, but I don't expect you to understand it, but…the more I think about it, the more I think that Ginny and Brogan both are supposed to help me defeat him. Ginny because she can protect me and keep my head clear and Brogan because he links us even closer."</p><p>Harry gazed at his old professor when he was finished and then looked away, suddenly feeling daft again. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but there was a part of Harry that felt better for having said it. No matter what the consequences would be. He wasn't ashamed of what they did – far from it, in fact, but he also wasn't an idiot (at least at this) and knew that not everyone would understand the situation. But out of all of the adults he cared about – out of all the adults that had taken on the role of mentor for him - he realized he trusted Lupin the most. Eventually, Remus cleared his throat, pulling Harry's attention back to the conversation.</p><p>"Thank you for confiding in me, Harry. I'm…well, it means a lot that you felt safe enough to tell me all of that. I admit I had noticed a certain closeness between the three of you, but I never really thought…you know, it's something that doesn't get talked about very much in wizarding society; we're all a bit…stilted, really. It's all very British, of course, but…unconventional relationships are more common than you'd think. Also, I came of age in the 1970s. You can rest assured I've seen and experienced my share of…encounters. Especially with having a friend like Sirius, who never met a sex he didn't like."</p><p>Harry looked at Remus in disbelief. "Really? Sirius? And other men?"</p><p>"And women. I know for a fact he had both at the same time, at least once. It was a tumultuous time, Harry. We were at war, we were young, our bodies were changing, and now I sound like a pamphlet for the history of sex," Remus chuckled, shaking his head. "Your father always said the heart wants what the heart wants. If, right now, your heart wants to be with Ginny <em>and</em> Brogan, then…that is what it should experience. I'm not going to judge you. I'm a werewolf who's going to marry a woman thirteen years younger than him. So who am I to cast stones?"</p><p>Harry suddenly grinned at Remus as his words sunk in. "So it's true then? You finally asked her?"</p><p>Remus gave him a small smile. "I did. She said yes."</p><p>"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, forgetting his anxieties for a moment. "Did she really have to wear you down finally?"</p><p>Remus laughed. "She did, indeed. I tried to put her off for a while, but…she's irrepressible."</p><p>"You deserve happiness," Harry said, and he meant it. "You really do, Remus. You both do. I think Tonks is fantastic."</p><p>Remus smiled at him, looking very happy. He eventually sobered and sat back against the back of the settee. "How is Brogan handling Ginny's miscarriage? It must be difficult for him to grieve, especially."</p><p>Harry sighed. "As well as can be expected, I guess. None of us wanted a child right now, so we're not too upset, but Brogan seems to think his family is cursed. His mother basically told him he is the end of the family line. I think it hit him hardest of all. Ginny and I…well, we've er, been down this road once or twice. Before I committed to using the potion, of course."</p><p>"You know, you were a surprise to your parents. When Lily first got pregnant, she actually fretted telling your father. Things had turned so bleak, so quickly, once we were out of school. But James was ecstatic. His parents tried to have a child for a long time before they had him. And I've always assumed that I would be the last of my family line, as well. It was one of the reasons I refused to get involved with Dora at first. If she wants children, I don't know what the chances are of their survival. Or if they do survive, they might be…cursed with my affliction. I couldn't do that to an innocent child."</p><p>Harry frowned, knowing he should argue with Remus but not knowing how. The other man gave him a slight smile.</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, Harry. And besides, we are talking about you. Do you think this is why the bracelets have the same eye colors as the three of you?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I reckon we'll have to go to Dumbledore's library. Where is it, by the way? I assumed it was in his office at Hogwarts."</p><p>Remus shook his head. "Albus had a place outside of school. It was…his own private residence. You had to be invited there by him to visit. But now, since he's gone…I suppose it has now been passed to me. Albus set it up so only the leader of Order could access it. I will take you and whoever you want to help you find the books you need. Some of the books may have to stay there, but…we'll see. I'll have to figure out how to get all of you there. I'm assuming you want Brogan and Ginny to go with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, and probably Hermione. Let's be honest, she's our best researcher. And then, of course, Ron will want to come. You know, maybe <em>I'll</em> stay behind."</p><p>Remus chuckled. "No, I don't think you're getting out of it that easily."</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>The two men shared a laugh, and Harry felt a lightness – as though something had been removed from his shoulders. He looked at Remus, suddenly knowing what he needed to say.</p><p>"I think you and Tonks should try to have kids, Remus. I think…well, no, I <em>know</em>, actually, but I think you will make the most amazing father. Between you and Mr Weasley I've had the best examples of what it means to be a good one. I think that any child would be lucky to have you as their father, no matter what the circumstances. I know I feel that way."</p><p>Remus's eyes widened, and then he blinked at Harry rather rapidly, appearing overcome. But Harry meant what he had said and did not look away from his friend. Remus gripped his hand and squeezed it, giving him a watery smile.</p><p>"Being a part of your life and helping you, Harry, has been one of my greatest blessings. You have really grown into a fine man, and it has been an honor to help with that in any way possible. You've…well, you've made me feel quite emotional, really."</p><p>"I only spoke the truth," Harry said, standing up and giving Remus a moment. He grabbed the box and envelope with the names of the books they would need to read. A strange sensation came to him then. It was almost a feeling of premonition if Harry believed in such things. "I think we should try to start figuring things out and soon. Something tells me Voldemort won't stay quiet for much longer."</p><p>They made their way back to the kitchen, and Harry decided to make the three of them some sandwiches. Remus said he would work on getting them to the library as soon as he could. Harry paused as he floated the food in front of him before heading upstairs. He smiled as he felt a faint echo of need from Ginny and Brogan. Apparently, they were both missing him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Except that when Harry reached the bedroom, he found that Brogan had scarpered. He frowned at Ginny as he handed her the plate of food. "Where's he run off to then?"</p><p>Ginny smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. "He said he was going to try to talk to his dad if you can believe it."</p><p>Harry chewed his food thoughtfully. "What? Seriously? What did you guys talk about up here?"</p><p>"We had a nice talk about family. I think maybe I got through to him. He's trying, at any rate. He also said that you and I should be Harry and Ginny for awhile. Without him."</p><p>"Git," Harry said affectionately. "As if we could be anything but."</p><p>They both finished eating, and Ginny tapped her wand on the third sandwich so it would stay fresh for their friend. She moved over and spread her arms on the bed, indicating Harry should join her. He grinned and scooted closer to her until he could wrap his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Hi," Harry said, kissing the end of her nose.</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, moving her mouth to his neck. They snogged for quite a bit, and Harry realized Brogan may have had a point; it did seem as though he and Ginny hadn't just…enjoyed each other for a while. They eventually broke apart, the tell-tale flush of Ginny's skin enticing him, and he rubbed against her. She brought her mouth up to his ear to whisper to him, which caused goose pimples to break out across his neck and shoulders.</p><p>"Remember when you said next time we do it, you were going to be utterly commanding?" She pulled back and looked eagerly at him. Harry tightened his hold on her.</p><p>"That was before," he said playfully. He wasn't in the mood to be commanding; he just wanted to kiss her all over and love her.</p><p>Ginny frowned and pulled further away. "Before what? My miscarriage? I'm physically fine, Harry. Mum said after two weeks and it's been three. And I'm more than eager for it. For you. Or are you using it as an excuse not to go there with me yet again?"</p><p>Harry swore and frowned at her, his mood suddenly changing and not for the better. "Bloody hell, Gin. You said you can tell when I want to be loving and tender, and I can't help that right now, that's what I feel like. I want to treat you like the precious, amazing person you are. Only you would call me out on <em>that</em>."</p><p>"What if I want you to do it rough?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe I'm sick of being treated like the world's most precious piece of china. You and Brogan have both been doing it. And I love you for it, but…damn it, Harry. I will not break."</p><p>Harry sighed and rolled on his back, not looking at her because he honestly didn't want to have a row about this. She eventually propped herself on her arms and looked down at him, biting her lip.</p><p>"Sorry," she said after a moment. "I'm acting like a git. And ruining the mood."</p><p>"A bit, yeah," Harry said, taking a deep breath. He reached up and touched her hair as it fell over her shoulder. "You're right. This is a thing I need to work through with regard to you. To us. I do not want to hurt you, Ginny. Even in the heat of the moment. <em>Especially</em> in the heat of the moment."</p><p>"You won't," she whispered, lowering her head down to his. "Us Weasley females are made of strong stuff, don't you know that? That's why there are so few of us."</p><p>"You think?" Harry said, smirking as she started kissing him. "I just thought it was because you were too bloody stubborn for us mere mortals to deal with daily."</p><p>Ginny didn't say anything and just continued kissing her way around his neck. Harry closed his eyes, and she settled on top of him, her body light. He eventually gave in to her touches and looked up at her as she removed her shirt. She tugged at his and he let her remove it, yanking it over his head, his glasses getting tangled within it. She snorted at him as he settled them back on his face, shaking his head at her.</p><p>She slipped her fingers under the rim of his jeans, her eyes sparkling at his. Harry allowed her to think she was doing what she wanted for a moment and then grabbed ahold of her, abruptly flipping them over. Ginny squealed in surprise and giggled as he glared down at her.</p><p>"My, my, Commander Potter is in the room. <em>Finally</em>," she laughed. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"More like hacked off Potter," Harry murmured, and Ginny started helping him remove her jeans.</p><p>"Whatever gets you there, love," she said playfully, and Harry snorted at her despite himself. Soon they were both undressed, and Harry let his eyes wander down her body, making note of each curve and soft spot that he adored. He placed a kiss at the hollow of her throat and looked up at her. Her eyes were warm and so beautiful to him. She lifted her head and kissed the side of his face, her breath hot against his skin.</p><p>"You've never taken me back there, Harry. I think we should rectify that. What do you say?"</p><p>She kissed him again and then turned over, pushing her backside towards him. Harry licked his lips despite himself and reached out to touch her, cupping his hand over her arse. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Well, I won't get pregnant that way, that's for sure," Ginny said, winking at him. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He sat back and shook his head at her.</p><p>"I can't believe you just said that."</p><p>Ginny shrugged and nervously pulled on a strand of her hair before flipping it over her shoulder. But when she got on her hands and knees and looked at him again, her gaze was fierce. Harry searched his feelings and decided something. He leaned forward and ran his hand down her back, pausing to kiss her shoulder. He met her gaze with one of his own.</p><p>"Why don't we compromise? I don't need to "take" you in any sort of way to feel closer to you, Gin. Is this because of what happened between Brogan and me? And tell me the truth. Do you think being rough is something I need now?"</p><p>Ginny frowned and then sighed, turning and sitting down in front of him. He joined her, pulling her into his arms. She looked deep in thought, and Harry didn't want to hurry her, so he waited. He kissed the side of her head and took a deep breath. He felt as though this was the real crux of their issue- not that he thought they had an issue exactly, but he knew whatever they said now could possibly change them – change whatever they were – together.</p><p>"I just want to be everything to you," she said, so soft that Harry almost didn't hear her. He frowned but had a feeling she wasn't done. "I said it before. I know you hold back with me and, and…I reckon I thought it would be the same with Brogan, but you didn't hold back with <em>him</em>, and that apparently has made me sort of…mental. In my head. On the outside, I'm still the non-barmy girl you see before you." Ginny gave him a little smirk, but her eyes were serious. Harry touched her chin and pulled her face to his.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> my everything," he said simply. Because she was. No matter what happened in the future with all of them, Harry knew he would be nothing without her by his side.</p><p>"But you won't let yourself be…<em>you…</em>with me, I know. Not truly."</p><p>Harry sighed, feeling frustrated. "Honestly, you are mental, if you really believe that. But you know what? I can't…Gin, God, I love you so much. Please tell me you at least know that."</p><p>Ginny smiled, even though her eyes were wet. "I do."</p><p>"Then what is this really about?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, I reckon, I thought, if we…did <em>that</em>, you'd feel more inclined to let go and give into…things. Be forceful. Not treat me like a favorite tea cup or something. Like I said, I've gone a bit mental."</p><p>"I'm not even going to mention that when and if we do ever do it that way that being gentle is probably the first priority I should have," he murmured. "So just think about that for a while, love of my life."</p><p>Harry linked his hands with hers and shook his head. He was suddenly done with talking. He stood up from the bed and tugged on her hand to make her stand up, too. Harry kissed her when she joined him and held her face in his hands, putting everything he felt for her into it. She finally pulled away, her eyes a bit soft, and Harry smirked. He turned and looked around the room. Concentrating rather intensely, he transformed one of the pillows from one of the other beds into a flat, long cushion. He set it and stuck it to the wall and then transfigured a couple of steps leading up to it. Ginny looked perplexed as she gazed at him.</p><p>"I think we should try your suggestion from earlier," Harry said, winking at her. She grinned after a moment and joined him.</p><p>Harry smirked at her and pointed at the steps. "Well, up you go. I know how much you love being in a position of power over me. Good thing I'm okay with it."</p><p>Ginny tsked at him but stepped onto the small set of stairs he'd made and rubbed her back against the wall, testing out the cushion. Harry stepped forward and looked up at her as she rested her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Well? Like the view from up there, Ginny?"</p><p>She nodded, her expression turning playful. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and Harry sucked in a breath as their bodies touched. His own body responded to Ginny's softness before he could even think about it, and she smiled as her nails played with the back of his hair.</p><p>"Eager?"</p><p>"Can't help it. This is the perfect height," Harry mumbled, capturing her lips in a kiss. Ginny moaned and melted into his arms even more, and Harry felt her warmth and wetness just teasingly out of reach. Her hand moved down his body as she lowered herself down, and he sucked in a breath as she gripped him. Up, and then down, her hand moved, and Harry watched her as she gazed back at him, biting her lip. Her warm brown eyes – eyes that were like the lightest shade of the most delicious chocolate – blazed at him with desire.</p><p>"I'm glad you put the cushion up," Ginny said, shifting and removing her hand from his body. She moved her mouth to his neck, pulling his earlobe in between her teeth. "Something tells me I'm going to need it. Are you going to pound me into this wall, Harry Potter? Oh, please say you will."</p><p>Her voice had gone all low and husky, and Harry felt something open up inside of him, and he pushed forward only just and barely slipped inside of her, his hands moving to cup her bottom. Her legs tightened around him, expecting him to start moving, but Harry shook his head at her.</p><p>"Wait," he said roughly, his fingers digging into her flesh as a warning. "We'll start when I say so."</p><p>Ginny's eyes widened, and she grinned at him, dipping her head down to kiss him. She trembled in his arms, unable to contain her excitement. Harry shook his head at her and pushed forward slightly, still only halfway inside her.</p><p>"Ginny," he whispered rather sternly, and for the first time, Harry recognized what he knew Brogan and Ginny considered his "commanding" voice and marveled at it for a moment. She stopped writhing in his arms immediately, and he felt a bit breathless at the feeling <em>that</em> created. "That means you don't move either, got it? In fact, don't move at all. Let me do it all."</p><p>Ginny's skin flushed red, and she oohed happily, but she stilled, her eyes going wide as she looked at him. She nodded her head. "Yes, Harry."</p><p>Harry shifted and pulled her closer to him and nodded at her. "Put your hands behind you, yeah, like that."</p><p>Ginny grubbed the cushion behind her and leaned back, body going taut. Harry pulled her legs closer to him and then finally started thrusting forward. They gazed at each other as he moved, and Ginny's expression was full of need. Harry shifted and brought her legs into his arms to better position her and she moaned as his body hit that spot inside of her. He thrust again, and she threw her head back, her eyes closing as she moved her body with his.</p><p>"No moving," Harry reiterated firmly, and she met his gaze, biting her lip.</p><p>"Sorry, love, couldn't be helped."</p><p>"Also, keep your bloody eyes open, since you love my commanding face so fucking much," Harry said a bit testily. Then he blinked at her to let her know he wasn't really cross and started moving in earnest.</p><p>It felt amazing like this, and Ginny completely let him do what he wanted, her eyes watching him – so full of hunger and love for him. He pushed into her, feeling himself begin to let go – if she wanted him to embrace this side of himself, then who was he to question it? He pumped up into her, their bodies slamming together, and she whimpered, but he knew she wasn't in pain. In fact, judging by the low moan she'd just let out, she was very close indeed. Her body was already flushing pink, and he knew what that meant.</p><p>Harry moved faster, pushing into her and holding her aloft, and he watched her body shake beneath his. He watched her breasts move and smirked, looking up at her and saw a look of pure concentration on her face as she watched him move in and out of her. He shifted and rotated his hips, and she grunted, her eyes flying to his. He let go of one of her legs and moved his hand to her – to touch her - to make her come completely undone. Harry nodded at her.</p><p>"You can move now," he murmured, and she smiled, suddenly falling forward and writhing against him. He flicked his thumb against her clit in time with his thrusts, and soon he felt the contractions of her body around him and the breathy, throaty sound of her voice calling his name. He pulled her from the wall suddenly, and she shrieked a bit, unprepared, but Harry knew what he needed. He placed her at the edge of the bed, pulling out of her, and ordered her to turn over. Ginny nodded, and before she could even look back at him, he entered her again from behind, and then he really gave himself over to it.</p><p>Ginny grunted out his name and keened, sounding wholly done in. Harry grabbed her by the hips and roughly pushed into her. He closed his eyes, and little white lights exploded behind his lids as he took her. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and opened his eyes to watch their bodies join. Ginny gazed at him from over her shoulder, and it was an utterly ferocious look of want and need and, yes, pleasure. Not just for her own but for his, as well. He brought his hand up to slap her arse, and she bucked, moaning his name. Harry curved forward, over her, his feet coming off the ground, and Ginny took his weight, moaning out the word 'yes.' With a final push, Harry felt himself go off deep inside her, shoving forward with all his strength until they were both falling into a tangled mess onto the bed.</p><p>Neither of them moved for quite a while, and when finally his heart had slowed to a more normal pace, he moved and lifted himself off of her. Ginny murmured and curled herself into his arms. Her hair was plastered onto her face, and Harry knew his must be doing much the same. She opened her eyes and looked at him, touching his cheek.</p><p>"You did it," she whispered. "You…I…oh, Merlin help me, Harry. That was incredible."</p><p>"I didn't…" Harry paused, frowning as he checked her over.</p><p>Ginny gazed at him. "You didn't. And I loved it. Don't even begin to think that I didn't, you git. From you ordering me not to move to just completely all out…bloody hell, Harry. You're amazing."</p><p>She buried her head under his, her hand grasping his and squeezing in reassurance. Harry kissed her head and sighed. He knew somewhere in the flat, Brogan was probably smiling to himself. The feeling of 'told you so' was rapidly coursing through him, and Harry shook his head. Ginny chuckled and pulled her head up to look at him.</p><p>"Someone is full of themselves, I can feel it."</p><p>"Hmm. He's allowed, I guess. He was right, after all."</p><p>"That I would adore you all take-charge like? Bloody empaths, the nerve."</p><p>Harry laughed and kissed her, resting his lips on her forehead. "I love you, Ginny."</p><p>"I know. I'm pretty great, after all."</p><p>Harry snorted. "Modest too, that's my favorite bit."</p><p>"Of course it is," Ginny said cleverly, sticking her tongue out. She sobered after a moment. "I feel like this was a breakthrough point for us. Was it?"</p><p>Harry thought about it and then shrugged. "Reckon so. I didn't once worry about hurting you, so that is a good thing, right?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I also think we should role-play more."</p><p>Harry scoffed at her. "We have enough in our bed. Let's not add to it. Just yet. Maybe when we're 25 and bored with sex."</p><p>Ginny snorted. "We'll never be bored with sex."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."</p><p>"I have to say, you telling me what to do was…sort of sexy. Did it feel sexy to you?"</p><p>"Hmm, it was mostly the whole you actually obeying me part that was sexy to me."</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, laughing. She hit him with a pillow. "Ponce."</p><p>They settled into the bed again, and Harry sighed as she wrapped herself around him. "Hey, Gin?"</p><p>Ginny startled, and he realized she had been drifting off. She blinked at him. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I call you Ginevra? You know, during it. It's…sort of sexy, your name. I think I'd quite like to order you around that way."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Maybe. If you're a good sort of bloke. Merlin, I've created a monster now, haven't I? One little detail about enjoying your dominant side, and suddenly full names are being brought into it. Honestly."</p><p>Harry laughed, and soon Ginny joined him, and that was how Brogan found them later, still laughing. He took one look at the room and raised his eyebrow at them.</p><p>"You two have a good afternoon then?"</p><p>Ginny nodded happily. "Quite."</p><p>Brogan smiled at her and caught Harry's eye with a knowing look. "I can see that. Do I want to know why there's a long cushion stuck to the wall?"</p><p>"Use your imagination, Caley," Harry said blandly, and Ginny giggled. Harry gave the other man a piercing look. "But I was thinking of keeping it there. It gave me a few ideas to try."</p><p>Brogan's face turned pink, and he shook his head at them, wisely not saying anything to <em>that</em> clear challenge. And Harry did keep the cushion there, for at least the rest of the evening.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Are you three almost ready?" Hermione said as she barged into the room again. Harry and Ginny shared a glance while Brogan scrambled to finish getting dressed, making a soft noise of dismay at Hermione's lack of proprietary. Harry bit back a laugh as Hermione barely glanced at him and just turned her glare to them.</p><p>"Professor Lupin said we're to be down there at half-past, and it's twenty minutes till, now."</p><p>"Yeah, Hermione, we know," Harry said, holding up his wrist, which he had already put his watch on. Hermione shook her head and stomped out of the room again. Brogan released a deep sigh, and Ginny giggled as she waved her wand at the door, locking it.</p><p>"It'll take her a bit to work out that one," Ginny said, smiling. "I forced Bill to teach it to me when I caught him using it at home."</p><p>"Why was he using such a strong locking spell at home?" Harry asked, absentmindedly as he tried to smooth his hair down. He was standing in front of the mirror, and as always, he realized it was hopeless. In all honesty, Harry had a hard time figuring out why Ginny loved the way he looked, let alone Brogan.</p><p>"Why do you think?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrow as she stood in front of him, partially blocking his view. When she still saw Harry's blank look, she rolled her eyes. "He used it when he was in the loo…for some personal time?"</p><p>Harry suddenly got the point. "Oh. Oh, well. That's handy, I reckon. Er, did you get a lot of use out of it?"</p><p>Brogan laughed from behind, shaking his head at them as he finished putting his shoes on. He stood up and looked at Harry. "Surely, our Ginny was too pure and innocent for that."</p><p>Harry snickered as Ginny stuck her tongue out at both of them. "I didn't need to, actually. Once I was old enough, no one came into my room except Mum. And I always made sure she was someplace else. Not that I was ever just completely overcome with the need like you blokes are. When a girl does it, she really enjoys it. She's just not doing it as quickly as possible, you know. Well, not always."</p><p>Harry and Brogan shared a similar look as Harry suddenly had more than a few compelling images going through his mind.</p><p>"So um, all this time you got to enjoy…"</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"So not the point at 6am in the morning before I've had my tea."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Brogan chuckled and took his turn at the mirror, combing his hair. Harry sighed, watching the other man's hair just fall into place, wishing he could get <em>his</em> to obey him like that. Ginny laughed as she pulled him over to the bed and ran her hands through his hair.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, pulling away.</p><p>"It was too neat," Ginny said, smiling. Brogan came over and looked at Harry's head, nodding in agreement. He, too, reached out and tousled it.</p><p>"Would you two <em>stop</em>?" Harry said, crying out as he pushed Brogan's hand away.</p><p>"I just had to fix the bit she missed," Brogan said, a smile threatening to break out across his face.</p><p>"Brilliant. Come on, before Hermione huffs and puffs and breaks the door down again."</p><p>They followed him and headed downstairs after Ginny showed them how to release the locking spell and then reset it. They decided to keep it locked. She laughed as they reached the bottom.</p><p>"Well, you have to admit, spending a day in a library with rare books and tomes profound is definitely Hermione's idea of the perfect day. Add in that it was Dumbledore's secret stash, and she gets to research; you may have made her the happiest woman on earth. After me, of course."</p><p>Harry agreed and was glad to see Mrs Weasley had left breakfast waiting for them. He let Ginny get to the kettle and grabbed some toast and eggs from the stove. Brogan grabbed the coffee as always and sighed as he closed his eyes, savoring the taste.</p><p>"Would you mind pouring me a cup?" Harry asked, thinking he might need the extra energy later.</p><p>"Er, sure. Um, how do you take it?"</p><p>"Hmm. Milk, I think for me. Maybe some sugar."</p><p>"Oh, definitely sugar. And lots of it for this one," Ginny said, moving past them for the eggs. Harry frowned at her.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means your favorite dessert is <em>treacle</em>, Harry. You have a massive sweet tooth, even if you won't admit it."</p><p>Harry grunted and accepted the cup from Brogan as he headed for the table. He took a sip of the coffee and then made a face. But he remained silent as Ginny held the sugar bowl out to him as she sat down next to him. Brogan grinned behind his cup as he grabbed a piece of toast and sat down across from them. Ron and Hermione entered through the door just then, with Ron looking as though the kitchen was the last place he wanted to be.</p><p>"Oh! Good, you're already here," Hermione said, heading over to the kettle. "I couldn't get into your room for some reason."</p><p>"Imagine that," Ginny said dryly. She frowned at her bother. "Ron, are you all right?"</p><p>"Ssjusttired," Ron murmured, resting his head on the table. Hermione tsked at him as she put a glass of pumpkin juice next to him.</p><p>"He stayed up too late," she said, shaking her head at him.</p><p>"Doing what?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Hermione's cheeks heated, and Harry bit back a laugh and shared a glance with Brogan, who was also trying not to laugh.</p><p>"But you don't seem tired at all, Hermione," Harry offered innocently.</p><p>"I can exist on very little sleep, as well you know, Harry," Hermione said primly.</p><p>"Now, how does Harry know that?" Brogan said, playing along.</p><p>Ron, who at this point had been ignoring everyone, lifted his head and growled at them. "Would you all just stop being so dead funny and let a man wake up in peace?"</p><p>They finished eating in silence as Ron groaned, still with his head on the table. Hermione finally tsked at her boyfriend. "Do you want to stay behind while we all go off and read?"</p><p>Ron blinked at her as though not understanding the question. He finally opened his eyes wide and looked around at everyone. "Was that actually a choice? No one told me I could do that. Bloody hell, I'm going back to bed then. Sorry, Harry. Have fun."</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know we have to help Harry!"</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't get shirty, love, I was just kidding. I wouldn't miss reading all day with you for all the world. I think I need some food though, are there still eggs left?" He got up and went to the stove as Hermione shook her head at him and muttered something that sounded like 'honestly' under her breath to Harry. He shared a grin with Ginny and Brogan.</p><p>At half-past, Remus came into the kitchen. He smiled at them. "Ah good, you're all here. Are we ready?"</p><p>Ron quickly finished eating and nodded as the rest of them stood up. Remus smirked at Ron. "Don't worry, Ron, we'll be able to eat an early lunch there, if need be."</p><p>"Told you," Hermione mumbled. Ginny flashed a grin at Harry.</p><p>"Okay, thanks to a friend in the Portkey Office, we are taking this," Remus held up a small, white chipped teacup. "It's set to take us to a small garden that is protected from Muggles and right next to a cafe, where, yes, Ron, that's where we can get food later. Then we walk down the steps to Dumbledore's residence. Everyone got jackets? Good, it's probably going to be a bit er, wet. You'll see why in a moment. And Harry, you might want to cast an Impervious Spell at your glasses, just in case."</p><p>After they were all ready, Lupin held out the teacup and looked at his pocket watch. "It'll be just a moment."</p><p>"Where does it take us?" Hermione asked, clearly dying to know.</p><p>"Caithness, specifically, Whaligoe."</p><p>Harry had never heard of it, and judging by everyone else's blank looks, neither had anyone else. Remus gave them a small smile.</p><p>"You're all in for a treat. Right, here we go."</p><p>They all reached forward towards the cup simultaneously, and then Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel as the Portkey whisked them away.</p><p>They landed with a soft oomph, with Hermione and Ginny landing rather more gracefully than the men. Harry and Brogan dusted themselves off as Remus pulled Ron up off the ground. He looked to make sure they were all okay. Harry noticed two things, one – Remus had been right, it was wet and cold, and two – they were covered under so much greenery that Harry almost couldn't make out where the sky was.</p><p>"It's just this way," Remus said, leading them through a small gated passageway. Hermione gasped as she took in the view. They were on a vast expanse of empty land, and just ahead of them were two small cottages off to the right and a larger, nondescript building to the left. In front of them was the ocean – Harry heard the call of a seagull as it flew past them and then dove over the cliffs. There was a fine mist in the air, and he could already feel it seeping under his clothes. He turned behind him to make out what looked like a small hut behind the garden, but it was already fading from whatever spell had been put on it to keep it unseen.</p><p>"The Whaligoe Steps are a bit famous – Muggle fisher wives used them to carry down heavy buckets of salt and then gut the fish, salt the fish and then carry the fish back up every day and then carry them into Wick for selling, which is about 8 miles away. But the steps have been known to wizards much longer than that."</p><p>"So, we're in Scotland?" Hermione asked excitedly.</p><p>Remus nodded. He led them past the nondescript building on the left, which Harry now saw was the café mentioned earlier. It didn't look as though it were open yet, which is probably why they had come so early. He led them down a narrow, grass-laid path with a short wall of stones placed alongside it. They left the café behind them and then headed downward for a bit. Lupin finally stopped and then smiled at them.</p><p>"Now, I do apologize for this, but…this is how Albus wanted it. Any new visitor to his library must walk the steps down. There is no other way around it. None of you suffer from a fear of heights, I hope?"</p><p>Hermione, who had been about to ask something, shut her mouth and took a rough gulp. She looked over the edge closest to her and then looked back at Remus.</p><p>"We have to walk? Down there?"</p><p>A smirk of amusement twitched on their old professor's face. "Yes. It's perfectly safe. Use your wand and tap the first step there and say, "Salvus Mea." It is a clever little spell that will keep you from plummeting to your deaths."</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry glanced at Ginny, who was frowning at Remus. Brogan merely raised his eyebrow at the other man. Ron gave Harry a worried look, and Harry asked what was on all their minds.</p><p>"Er, how many of these steps <em>are</em> there, exactly?"</p><p>"Hmm, the Muggles say 330. It's actually 372. I'll see you lot down there in a bit. I'll have some warm tea and coffee ready for you."</p><p>And before any of them could stop him, Remus Disapparated on the spot.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author’s note: Another favorite chapter! Plotty McPlot Things Are Center-Stage. Not sure if I will get to post the next one before Christmas, (and the next one is very smut-heavy, lol,) so if I don’t get the chance, happy whatever you celebrate to all of you. I love your reviews and all your interesting theories and comments. They fill the heart with joy!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 59: Revelations</p><hr/><p>"Bloody hell, Dumbledore was brilliant, but he was a daft old sod for making people walk down <em>that</em> every time!" Ron exclaimed as they finally reached the last few steps.</p><p>Ginny glanced at Harry and Brogan, who both looked cold and had matching bright spots of color on their cheeks from their morning trek down 372 steps in the frigid, Scottish Highland wind and mist.</p><p>"I don't think it's every time," Hermione said, looking at Ron. "You heard Lupin say the <em>first</em> time someone visited. He probably did it as a test of character."</p><p>"Test of something," Ron muttered. "Probably his visitor's sanity."</p><p>"Cheer up," Ginny said, bumping into her brother with her shoulder. "At least we don't have to walk back up them to get home."</p><p>Ron's face brightened. "Hey, yeah, you're right. Er, we don't, do we?" He looked at Harry, who shrugged.</p><p>"Beats me. Does anyone see anything that looks even remotely like a library?"</p><p>They all looked around, and while Ginny could appreciate that it was a spectacular view of the ocean, she was not sure it had been worth it. They were in a small enclosed grassy area, and the sound of seagulls could be heard far below them. Ginny shivered as a cold wind swept through the area. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks at the cliff's bottom, and everything just felt<em>...wet</em>. She sneezed suddenly, and Brogan handed her a handkerchief, from seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>Ginny looked skeptically at him as she blew her nose. "You carry a handkerchief? In this day and age? Why have I never known this about you?"</p><p>He smirked as he told her to keep it. "You've never sneezed in my presence before, and it's not usually something I tell people. Hi, I'm Brogan Caley, Empath and handkerchief keeper. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. But my Mum always made sure I had one. I reckon I just kept up the habit."</p><p>Harry, who had been listening to them, grinned as he walked by to look over the cliff's edge. He seemed impressed with the drop. Ginny couldn't even imagine what it had been like for the Muggle women who'd had to walk up and down the steps all day, carrying fish. And that had probably been <em>without</em> the safety spell Lupin had told them to use.</p><p>"Oh, look!" Hermione said, pointing towards the far side of the cliff, and even as they all turned their heads to where she was indicating, Ginny saw a house start to appear out of nowhere. A small walkway to get across to the other side appeared to lead them over the split between two substantial breaks in the mountain wall. Ron whistled.</p><p>"Nice. And old. It looks…ancient…it has to be older than Hogwarts, even!"</p><p>"I think he's right," Brogan murmured, and Ginny could tell he was in awe. And it <em>was</em> impressive. The dwelling was built into the mountain's side, seemingly being held by up by gravity and the physics of hard stone meeting an even harder stone. It was grey, with massive boulders on both sides of the house. Ginny wondered how many reinforcing spells someone had used to make <em>that</em> happen. She could very well just picture Dumbledore arriving here and disappearing into the place to get away from all the troubles of the world. But, she also had to admit, it seemed a rather bleak and lonely place.</p><p>Lupin opened the front door as they made it across the walkway, and he smiled widely at them.</p><p>"Good to see all of you made it in one piece. I had all the faith in the world. Now I am sure that descent took a bit out of you, so come in and get something to warm you up. I'll give you the tour."</p><p>Once they were all inside, the ocean's sound was gone – swallowed up by a spell, most likely, Ginny thought. The inside of the residence was not stone or cold – but was warm and done in rich, cozy wood. The room was in brilliant reds and bright, golden accents. There was a fireplace near the door, and Ginny sighed. She could already feel the warmth starting to eat away at the damp that seemed to have attached itself to her since they'd started their walk.</p><p>"Well, gee, you certainly can't tell a Gryffindor lived here," Brogan observed as he smirked. He looked around as though just realizing that he was traveling with a small horde of them and apparently decided to keep anything else he was about to say to himself. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p>"I think it looks and feels very cozy," Hermione said, glancing around as she removed her jacket and scarf. The rest of them followed suit, and Lupin showed them a little room off to the side where they could hang everything up.</p><p>"This is the entrance to the residence, obviously, and there are a bedrooms for guests down this way," Lupin said, pointing down the hallway to the left. "There is a kitchen and eating area in the back, and the building's right side is all books. Three floors worth."</p><p>"Three floors?" Hermione asked, sounding impressed.</p><p>"Are we actually inside the mountain at this point?" Brogan asked as they headed towards the kitchen area Lupin had mentioned.</p><p>Lupin turned and nodded. "We are. Albus felt it was the best way to keep everything secure. The library itself is completely built into the mountain and added later under Albus's specific request. This part of the building is the oldest, and, as far as I know, has always belonged to the Dumbledore family. However, not all of them used it. I know for a fact, Aberforth was only here once or twice."</p><p>Ginny noticed there were no paintings on the walls, which was odd for an ancestral home. She would have expected at least one or two previous Dumbledores to be gracing them with their presence, but there were none. As they entered the dining area, they came across a broad set of windows showing the view they had just been standing in front of outside. Based on her knowledge of direction, which had never failed her during Quidditch, Ginny thought they should be staring at a tall wall of rock, not water and sky.</p><p>"That's a brilliant piece of magic," Hermione exclaimed. "They've reversed the view!"</p><p>Lupin nodded. "You'll find it that way throughout the house, with one or two exceptions. It also helps if you're in the kitchen or at the table, and someone is approaching via the steps. It gives you time to go out to greet them. I was sitting here enjoying my tea when I noticed you had arrived."</p><p>He gestured toward the table, which had an excellent offering of tea and coffee for them, and Ginny poured herself a generous cup, still feeling slightly chilly. She noticed Brogan handed Harry a cup of coffee and shook her head. <em>Great, now they'll both be addicts</em>.</p><p>After they were feeling a bit more human, Lupin led them towards the library. He did a complicated spell over the doubled entranceway and then had Ron and Harry make sure each door was secured against the wall. He turned to them.</p><p>"Right, well, I am going to pop back to town and leave you all to it. I suggest you break the list in half, with Ron and Hermione taking the more arcane books on the bottom floor, and the three of you focus on the main level. I think in particular there is a book you'll need in the older section, towards the back, Harry." Lupin gave him a knowing look, which Ginny found peculiar, and then they were entering the room.</p><p>The library was <em>massive</em>.</p><p>Ginny had always taken for granted what magic could do – make things smaller, bigger, grander, closer, whatever, it was all part of being magical, but even she had to stare in awe at what Dumbledore had accomplished with his library. It appeared to be even bigger than the Hogwarts library, but she knew that couldn't be possible. It felt open and wide, yet comforting and cozy, as well. Of course, Dumbledore's library did not have the looming, miserable face of Madam Pince glaring at them either, which probably helped with that feeling.</p><p>There were two sets of swirling, gilded stairs, one leading down and one leading up. And then there were rows and rows of books. It reminded her of the Abbey library, to be honest, and she half-expected to see Garrett come walking around the corner. Gold chandeliers were hanging at various points overhead, casting a beautiful and intimate light over everything. Ginny assumed it was to make it easier to read for long periods. There was a scent to the air as well – it smelled of parchment, of course, and of something soft and sweet, like vanilla biscuits just out of the oven. She could tell Hermione and Brogan were absolutely in love at first sight – their eyes wide and their mouths hanging slightly open. Even Harry and Ron seemed to be gobsmacked.</p><p>Harry eventually reached into the bag he'd brought and pulled out the list that Aberforth had sent him. Ginny frowned when she glanced over his shoulder and saw he also had a box tucked away in it. Harry used his wand to make a copy of the list and handed one to Hermione. They conferred over which ones to work on, and then Hermione smiled as she tugged on Ron's hand and headed downstairs. Ron gave them a long-suffering look but followed his girlfriend without much grumbling.</p><p>Ginny glanced at Brogan. "You know who would absolutely love this?"</p><p>Brogan looked at her, his eyes bright. "Garrett."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Garrett."</p><p>Harry turned to them. "All right, here are two more copies for you two. Why don't we break up and then meet in the middle?"</p><p>"Er, let's go to the middle first and make sure there's a there to meet at," Ginny suggested. ''I don't fancy us getting lost. Who knows what sort of tricks Dumbledore could have planted in here for sneaky readers."</p><p>"I'm sure Lupin would have mentioned it if he had," Brogan said as they all started forward.</p><p>Ginny snorted. "Yeah, right. The same Lupin that just made us traipse down a long, steep, and deadly collection of stairs in the Scottish wilds?"</p><p>Brogan nodded his head as though to concede her point, and they eventually found what looked like a little room off to the side of the main thoroughfare between the rows.</p><p>"Well, it's not the middle, but close enough, and homey too," Harry said, putting his bag in the table and sitting in one of the comfy-looking chairs, trying it out. He smiled at them as he stood back up. "I've brought parchment and quills for us to take notes with."</p><p>"Harry, you've come very prepared," Ginny said, going to him. She wrapped her hand around his waist as he smirked at her.</p><p>"Why are you so surprised?"</p><p>"No reason," Ginny said, grinning as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I'll take the top three books, then Ginny can take the next, and you can take the last two?" Brogan asked, looking at his list.</p><p>Harry looked at the paper. "That should work. I have an extra one to find first anyway. I'll show you when we meet up again."</p><p>They went their separate ways, and Ginny tried to find her first book – <em>De Lapide PhilosophicoTriga Chemicum</em>, which sounded like more than a mouthful, in a section that bore the words Essays and Other Thoughts. She found it fairly quickly and then moved on to the next book – <em>The Serpent Who Ate the World</em> by Jedson Pepperpot. A wizarding book, Ginny thought, based on <em>that</em> colorful name. It sounded silly because of the title, but Ginny assumed that if Dumbledore thought it important enough to keep it with all of the rest of the ancient books around her, it must have some worth.</p><p>She wandered into another section that lay more towards the back and realized these books were even older and most definitely magical. She shivered as she felt something wash over her and stopped, looking around. Seeing and sensing nothing further, she went with her gut to trust in Dumbledore and kept walking. It reminded her of the restricted section, except minus the chains and muffled screaming.</p><p>For some reason, Ginny felt compelled to go down an aisle that was simply called Enchantments Arcane and absentmindedly let her fingers run over the spines of the books nearest to her. Suddenly, she heard a soft 'thud' and was dismayed to see that one of the old books had fallen to the floor just in front of her feet. She bent to pick it up and then got a strange feeling as she touched it. It had a blank, dark purple cover, although there was sort of emblem etched into it if the light caught it just right. It looked like a heart, and she curiously traced her finger around it.</p><p>Shrugging, Ginny opened the book and gasped as she read the title page – <em>The Copulatus Spell and Its Variations</em>, by Cornelius Agrippa. Without even thinking about it, she sat down on the floor and began to read.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry groaned. He'd been excited to find the book he'd needed, but now he was pushing it away from him in frustration. Harry moved his head from side to side, rotating his neck to try to get rid of the soreness. He frowned as he heard a slight popping noise as he did so – that couldn't be healthy. He stared at the book, feeling miserable. It wasn't what he'd thought at all, and he was a bit nonplussed as to what to do with it. Harry almost jumped out his skin a moment later when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Brogan chuckled down at him.</p><p>"Sorry, thought I could help."</p><p>"Please do," Harry murmured, and released a soft sigh as Brogan brought his hand to rest on his shoulders and then began to rub the back of his neck, in gentle, pleasing circles. He used his thumb to put pressure on the knot at the base of Harry's neck, and Harry let himself enjoy it. After a few minutes, Harry felt better and brought his head back up, nodding at him. Brogan sat down next to him and put his books on the table in front of them.</p><p>"Find the ones you needed?" Harry asked.</p><p>"And then some. You?"</p><p>Harry nodded and closed his book, turning it over as he frowned at it. He glanced at Brogan. "You haven't seen Ginny, have you?"</p><p>"I think I saw her earlier; she was heading towards the back. Want me to get her?"</p><p>"No, let her read for a bit more."</p><p>Brogan nodded and idly opened one of his books. Harry read through the notes he'd made so far from the other books he'd looked through and realized he'd made more headway than he'd thought. No wonder his neck had been hurting; he probably hadn't moved it in an hour. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths. He felt like he was starting to get a headache from all of the intense focusing he'd been doing.</p><p>Brogan sighed next to him, and Harry slipped his glasses back on, looking at him. The other man gave him a small smile.</p><p>"You look like you need a break. You wouldn't mind indulging me with something, would you?"</p><p>"Er, I think I do a lot with indulging with you, actually, but what specifically do you need?"</p><p>Brogan snorted softly. "Come on, you."</p><p>He got up and led Harry through a few different rows of books until they came across a small alcove that was decorated with soft pillows and had a high surface for sitting. There was also a wide, rounded window behind the ledge that overlooked onto the ocean like the one in the dining area. There were white puffy clouds in the sky now, and Harry was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of the blue-green water and the waves as they rolled out to sea with the wind.</p><p>"You know," Brogan said, turning around and sitting up on the alcove's top ledge so that his legs dangled off the side. "Being the book lover that I am, I have always wanted to be snogged in a library. Do you think this means I am a foolish swot or just a hopeless romantic?"</p><p>Harry grinned at the other man and moved forward so that he was between Brogan's legs. "I think it means I get to grant you your wish."</p><p>"Hmm," Brogan hummed, his eyes changing to dark blue. Harry put his hands on Brogan's hips, pulling him closer. He gazed at the other man, feeling his heart start to beat faster, and a warm spike of desire traveled through his blood. He captured his lips and was soon pushing against him, as Brogan's hand found its way to his hair. Harry gave himself over to it, thrilling at the way Brogan responded. The other man's lips were soft and firm and very easy to get distracted by. Harry didn't know how long they snogged, but it felt absolutely divine, and he definitely felt less tired than before. He was just moving his mouth to Brogan's neck when they heard a voice behind them.</p><p>"<em>Hem, Hem,</em>" Ginny said, and Harry snorted, turning his head to look at her.</p><p>"Perfect way to ruin the mood, love," he said, pulling away from Brogan, whose eyes were still slightly glazed from their kisses. Ginny joined them and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulder, smiling at him.</p><p>"I see how it is. I do all the research, and you two just snog each other's brains out. Unfair, Harry."</p><p>"It was just a tiny break. Brogan had a fantasy; I obliged him."</p><p>"Hmm, did he now?" Ginny smirked and moved to stand in front of Harry. She nodded at Brogan. "Help me up, please?" She turned around, and Brogan reached down, pulling her up onto the surface and wrapped his arms around her. Harry thought they both looked good enough to eat. Ginny smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Where's my snog?"</p><p>"Hang on, there's only one of me," Harry said, smirking. "I was just appreciating the view. And I don't mean the Atlantic Ocean behind you."</p><p>"Now that'd be an interesting thing to try," Brogan said, resting his head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny joined her hand with his and kissed the side of his head.</p><p>"You want to take polyjuice potion?" Ginny asked. "Hmm, a girl could enjoy that."</p><p>"Uh, hello, don't you two think that would be weird for, well…I don't know, actual ME?"</p><p>Brogan chuckled and sat back. Ginny reached out and put her hand on Harry's chest. "You might be able to see that very commanding look of yours finally, Harry, think of it that way."</p><p>She grinned, and then she was kissing him, and Harry sighed, forgetting to be outraged. Honestly, for the rest of his days, if he could just do <em>this</em> – with the two of them, he would still be a happy man. He breathed in Ginny's flowery scent, which was now mixed in with Brogan's more masculine, citrusy scent, and forgot about everything but the two people in front of him.</p><p>"I have something to tell you," Ginny finally said, pulling away, her skin flushed. "Er, well, show you."</p><p>Harry sighed, realizing their break from the research was coming to an end. "Yeah, and I have something to talk to you two about, as well. Should we head back to the table?"</p><p>Brogan jumped down first and then helped Ginny. She slipped a hand into each of theirs, and they walked back together. Harry saw she had put her books on the table before coming to find them. He looked at the comfy chairs next to them and nodded at them.</p><p>"Let's sit over there; it looks more comfortable. And everyone is within reach."</p><p>Brogan raised his eyebrow at his suggestion. They all got arranged in the chairs, with Harry using his wand to move them closer together. He sat in the middle and then used his wandless magic to call his bag to him. He looked at Ginny and then at Brogan.</p><p>"I'm not sure exactly what this means, but one of the books I needed to read today is regarding these. Aberforth sent them to me, and apparently, Dumbledore thought we would need them."</p><p>He removed the boxes for the bracelets and handed Brogan his and then the other one to Ginny. They both looked at him, and then Ginny opened hers first, holding it in her hand. The snake's amber eyes blinked at them as it caught the soft light of the library.</p><p>"Uh, you're switching houses to Slytherin, and this is your announcement party favor?"</p><p>Brogan laughed and then opened his box to reveal his blue-eyed bracelet. Ginny made an 'ooh' noise as she looked at it.</p><p>"Brogan, the eyes match yours perfectly."</p><p>"As does that one to yours."</p><p>They both looked at Harry expectantly, who nodded as he showed them his.</p><p>"What in the world?" Ginny asked, reaching out for his. Her eyes met his. "What are these, Harry?"</p><p>"They are called the Ophidian Armilla, and they are…well, I don't know, exactly. Aberforth said they are mine to give to the two I chose. Obviously, they're meant for us. I think they're here to help me defeat Voldemort. Somehow. Here, read what Aberforth wrote."</p><p>Harry pulled the book he had found earlier out of the bag and placed it in between them as he watched Brogan and Ginny read the letter. When they were finished, they looked at him.</p><p>"Well, that explains why I was finding books about snakes," Ginny said, looking at the bracelet again.</p><p>"How are these supposed to help you, I reckon? Link us? I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I think we do a good job of that already ourselves," Brogan said. "Have you put yours on? Did anything happen?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, I wanted to wait until we were together. And also, I wanted to check the book about them and make sure they were all right to wear. However, there's one problem." He handed the thin tome to Brogan, who flipped it open.</p><p>"It's in Greek," Brogan said, looking at him. "Ancient Greek, by the looks of it."</p><p>"I don't reckon you know any, do you?" Harry asked. Brogan sadly shook his head.</p><p>"Not really, no. Just a few words. Did you try a translation spell?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Nothing. It's like the book is immune to magic."</p><p>"Hmm. We may have to see if there is a way to decipher it the hard way," Brogan muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, leave it to Dumbledore to leave me with a book in a language I can't read or translate. Ugh." Harry closed his eyes, his headache from before returning. Ginny tsked, and he felt her move until she was curling around him. He gave her a little smile.</p><p>"Take a deep breath, Harry. There has to be a way to translate it, and I don't care if we have to trick Hermione into learning Greek or not."</p><p>Harry snorted, despite his mood and shook his head at her. "Did either of you two spy a loo when we came in?"</p><p>"I think there was one by the door, in the entrance room. Next to where we hung our jackets up," Ginny said as she sat back, letting him get out of the chair.</p><p>"I'll be back," Harry said needlessly and wandered out towards the library's doors. After making his way to the loo and splashing some cold water on his face after he was done, Harry sighed and again took off his glasses. He had wanted to get some answers today. Maybe Hermione and Ron were having better luck. He remembered that Ginny hadn't yet told them what she'd found, so perhaps hope was not lost yet.</p><p>He left the loo and went over to the kitchen area, looking to see if Lupin had left the tea and coffee out. Maybe he had a headache because he wasn't used to so much caffeine. Bypassing the tray that was still on the table, Harry went into the kitchen looking for pumpkin juice or something cold. He settled on water and morosely stared out the giant windows. Harry felt a tingling sensation at the base of his neck and turned around, frowning. Spying a door he hadn't noticed before, something compelled him to go to it.</p><p>He stuck his head through it, but didn't see anything that would have caused him to feel the need to enter it and started to back away when he heard a voice call out his name. Harry glanced up as he made the lights come on with his hand and felt his stomach drop to his knees.</p><p>"Hello, Harry."</p><p>Harry stared at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and didn't know what to say.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan and Ginny had stayed in the joined comfy chairs reading together until she suggested they move to the table to take notes, and 'not get distracted.' Now they were next to each other at the table, and she was reading one of her books quite ferociously. He smirked to himself and realized he had wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. Brogan let it go and then watched as it fluttered into a half-curled shape. He wondered what her hair would look like if she curled it more and sighed out loud as he imagined it. She honestly did have the most amazing hair.</p><p>Ginny glanced at him and then stopped reading, raising her eyebrow at him when she caught the look on his face. She closed her book and scooted closer to him. Brogan smiled at her and put his arm around her.</p><p>"For someone who loves books and learning, you're sure are getting distracted a lot today," she said, teasingly.</p><p>"I know. I don't know what my problem is. I can't seem to concentrate."</p><p>"Hmm," she said, nuzzling his neck. "Do you think Harry got lost on the way back from the loo?"</p><p>Brogan frowned. "I reckon he has been gone a while. I don't know, maybe he just needed to be alone. He seemed frustrated about not being able to read the book about the bracelets."</p><p>"What do you think they mean?"</p><p>Brogan sighed and grabbed the box from the table, looking at his bracelet again. "To be honest? I'm not sure. As I said, the three of us are pretty well linked already. But, when Dumbledore came across them, it was probably back when he thought we'd all need a push to link up as Aine intended."</p><p>Ginny gave him a wry look. "Little did he know we'd develop a Brogan fever all on our own."</p><p>"Hah. More like the other way around."</p><p>"Well, since Harry's taking his sweet time, I'll show you what I found. Well, I say I found it, but really, I think it found me." She leaned back to the table and grabbed the book she'd been reading. She handed it to him but then suddenly looked worried. Brogan removed his arm from around her and took it, frowning at the blank cover, wondering what was wrong.</p><p>"Try it," Ginny murmured.</p><p>He opened it and then glanced at her after he'd read the title. "Really? You finally found a book on it?"</p><p>"Yep. It goes over <em>everything</em>. All the things Harry and I were wondering about before…remember when I was sick, and we found out it was because of that spell Voldemort had made Percy do? And Harry sort of…made me better? It's because of the Copulatus Spell. Because it's sexual in its compulsion, we can give each other…well, let's just say that I think his power was greater than the spell Voldemort used to make me weak, and they canceled each other out. All because when Harry loves me…he <em>loves</em> me."</p><p>Brogan started looking through the book, feeling fascinated as Ginny continued.</p><p>"But there's something else I found, too…look at page 55, Brogan." She was biting her lip as she looked at him, and Brogan worried at the tone in her voice. She nodded her head.</p><p>Brogan turned to the part she suggested and felt a hot and cold feeling push through him – half disbelief and half in anger. Ginny took one of his hands in hers, trying to calm him. He swallowed roughly.</p><p>"Do you think…I mean… he wouldn't have, would he?"</p><p>Ginny looked sad for a moment. "At one time, I would have said no, without even thinking about it. But knowing what I do now about Dumbledore? Yes. Yes, he most definitely would have if he thought there would something to gain from it."</p><p>Brogan reread the title of the chapter and felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. "<em>The Application of the Copulatus For Three</em>."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Harry blurted out and then recovered. The portrait smiled benignly at him as he sat on a purple, high-backed chair, complete with a footstool for his feet. He had been painted wearing one of his more eccentric robes, Harry saw. It was turquoise and silver, with dark blue suns and moons speckled throughout. The inner robe was a deep red, and Harry wasn't sure, but he thought the cravat his professor was wearing had dancing hippogriffs on it. They kept moving every time Harry tried to focus on one of them. Behind Dumbledore were shelves and shelves of books.</p><p>Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "I see you have found your way to my library. Welcome, Harry. If you like, there is a container of lemon sherbets on the desk in front of you. Please feel free to indulge yourself, since I no longer can. Oh, if only I'd had that painter include a candy dish in this portrait, but alas."</p><p>"Sir? Why aren't you hanging at Hogwarts?" Harry didn't know too much about wizarding portraits, but he had assumed that Dumbledore would have taken his place in the office like all the other Headmasters and Headmistresses.</p><p>"Well, at this moment in time, the office is locked up tight as you probably know. It seems it was most fortuitous of me to have commissioned two portraits at the time that this one was being painted. One, so I could stay at the school and help the next Headmaster, as is my duty, and the second, so I could visit my library in peace."</p><p>"Did this portrait activate when you, er, that is…"</p><p>"When I died, yes, Harry. Do not censor yourself for me. I know that I am now truly dead, Harry. It's all right."</p><p>Harry sat in one of the chairs at the desk, feeling strangely unreal. "Can I say…I am sorry, Sir. Sorry I wasn't there that night to help you."</p><p>Dumbledore studied him from behind his half-moon glasses. "It was a fight that you were never meant to partake in Harry, do not let it bother you. Tom and I had made that date with each other long before you were even born, I dare say. I feel as though <em>I</em> must apologize to you, Harry. I never meant to leave you without…explaining some things to you."</p><p>"There has been a lot that has happened," Harry admitted, absentmindedly reaching for one of the lemon sherbets from Dumbledore's desk. He glanced up at the portrait, seeing a happy smile on the Headmaster's face. "There are things I wish I could have talked to you about more."</p><p>"My previous self, that is, the living me, talked to this portrait at least twice a week to keep me up to date on what he was thinking. I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities, I promise. I owe you that, Harry. It was never my intention to keep information from you. But by his own nature, my human self was a bit…tight-lipped, shall we say?"</p><p>Harry snorted despite himself and then felt embarrassed. Dumbledore's portrait merely looked amused and folded his hands in front of him, as though waiting. Harry frowned as he thought about what he could ask. He looked up again at the portrait.</p><p>"Perhaps, er, you could tell me…that is, your brother sent me a letter and gave me these bracelets that he said would be important, but I reckon I don't understand what they're for."</p><p>Dumbledore raised his eyebrow and brought his fingers to his lips in a steepled fashion. "He sent you the Ophidian Armilla, did he? Interesting. Did he explain them at all?"</p><p>"Not exactly, no. He mentioned a book that I should read, which is why we came here today, but er…the book is in Greek and refuses to respond to the translation spell I tried."</p><p>Dumbledore gave him a little smile. "Why, Harry, I would have thought it was obvious what you should do to translate it."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Obvious? Is there a spell for quick-learning Ancient Greek?" Harry wondered if he should ask Hermione if she knew of one.</p><p>"Do you know what the word ophidian means, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him now. Harry startled and then took a guess.</p><p>"I assumed…snakes."</p><p>"Yes. And what ability do you and Voldemort share?"</p><p>Harry felt stupid suddenly and looked at Dumbledore. "You mean, I just need to use Parseltongue to get it to translate?"</p><p>Dumbledore smiled. "That particular book was written by a very devout Slytherin. The spell was later put on the book to protect it from impure eyes. Try the translation spell in Parseltongue, and it should work for you."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Sir, why…how am I ever going to defeat him, if I can't even remember to try Parseltongue on something?"</p><p>Dumbledore leaned forward in the painting. "Harry, you must not be too hard on yourself. I am sure you have a lot of things on your mind at the point. That's why I came to the library, hoping I could be of some assistance."</p><p>"You knew we would eventually want to come here?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I hoped. I knew there were things you would need to learn before the end. Tell me, how is your wandless magic coming along?"</p><p>"It's…it's fine. More than fine, actually," Harry said. "I think you would be proud of me."</p><p>"I was always proud of you, Harry."</p><p>Harry experienced a choked up feeling at the portrait's words and looked away, blinking fast. When he finally looked back up at the portrait, the Headmaster was pretending to clean his glasses.</p><p>"Sir, when we visited Lough Gur, before you, er…got hurt, we visited Black Castle and…"</p><p>"You met Peabody Grange."</p><p>"You knew?"</p><p>Dumbledore sighed. "I suspected. It had occurred to me more than once that Peabody was still alive, but I only half-knew about his connection to your godfather's family. I had no idea he had been keeping himself locked away there. What did he tell you?"</p><p>"Not much, it was like talking to someone who knew the end of a book you hadn't even read yet. But, he showed Ginny a portrait. It was, she claims, a portrait of herself, but from a different time. Do you know anything about that?"</p><p>Dumbledore's portrait studied him openly, and Harry was relieved that the painted Dumbledore couldn't make him squirm like the real Dumbledore had done, or use Occlumency to read his mind. The portrait finally answered his question with a few of his own.</p><p>"How far have you come in your research of Aine? About her Well? The fact that she studied time-travel?"</p><p>"Ginny knows more than me, but, Sir… the portrait. It's changed. It's…blank now. Brogan and Ginny went back to the castle to talk to him, but he had left, and that was what they found."</p><p>Dumbledore's eyes widen as though surprised, and he then shook his head. "Harry, you have just completely knocked me for a loop. The portrait still exists, but it's…blank, you say? Interesting. Very interesting." The portrait rested his chin on his hand, his eyes taking on a faraway gleam.</p><p>"But why has it changed?" Harry asked, feeling frustrated. He felt as though portrait Dumbledore was just as cagey as the live one used to be. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering if he could get Ginny to join them. He was sure she had her own questions to ask their former headmaster.</p><p>"Tell me, Harry, is Brogan Caley with you today?"</p><p>Harry wondered what Brogan had to do with it. "Yeah, he is. He, er, we're all friends now. Good friends." Harry didn't want to say anything more than that. To a portrait of all things.</p><p>"Excellent!" Dumbledore's portrait cried. "I was hoping the two of you would be able to become better acquainted."</p><p>Harry was about to ask another question when he heard voices talking outside the room. He heard Ginny calling for him and got up to see what they wanted. He suddenly felt a deep sense of betrayal burn through him and shook his head a moment to clear it. What on earth had happened? He realized it was coming from Brogan and quickly opened the door, finding them standing in between the dining room and the kitchen. There was an air of tension between them that Harry immediately picked up on.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Ginny turned to him first. "Harry! We got a bit worried when we couldn't find you."</p><p>Harry looked at Brogan, who wouldn't meet his eyes for some reason. He watched the other man for a moment and then looked at Ginny. "Sorry, it's just…there's a portrait of Dumbledore here, and I was talking with him and…"</p><p>"What? Where is he?" Brogan exclaimed, looking upset. "I need to talk to him."</p><p>"He's just in here," Harry said, indicating the room behind him. Brogan pushed past him and stormed into the room, leaving Harry looking after him, confused. He glanced at Ginny, who came over and took his hand.</p><p>"Gin, what's going on?"</p><p>"I found a book on the Copulatus Spell and…" She stopped when they heard Brogan call out for them. They went to the doorway, watching as Brogan paced back and forth in front of the portrait, the air around him crackling with angry energy.</p><p>But Dumbledore was no longer in his portrait. It was empty.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry shook his head at Ginny as he flipped through the Copulatus book. "This doesn't make any sense, why would Dumbledore do this, if he did? I'm not convinced."</p><p>Brogan grunted as he still paced beside them. They'd moved out to the dining table, and he was walking back and forth in front of the large windows. Harry vaguely noticed that the waves seemed choppier and windier than before. Ginny sighed.</p><p>"He <em>was</em> manipulative, Harry. You have to admit this seems like something he would do."</p><p>"But Brogan didn't feel any compulsion to have sex with us constantly. Er, well, not back then. Are you telling me Dumbledore included him in the spell he cast on us from the very start?"</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Well, no, that does seem far-fetched. Not to mention we'd never even met Brogan before the Abbey and he couldn't possibly have cast it until later."</p><p>"It's all been a lie," Brogan muttered, and Harry sharply turned his head to look at the other man.</p><p>"It has not. You are not under the same spell as us. And even if he did do it, Brogan, the spell can't bring out anything that isn't there already. He told us that, and the book even says it."</p><p>Brogan gave him a pitying look and didn't say anything. Ginny reached out and squeezed Harry's hand.</p><p>"I know you want to think well of Dumbledore, love, but…"</p><p>Just then, they heard Ron and Hermione coming from the library. The other couple smiled at them, and Hermione looked particularly happy.</p><p>"Is it time for lunch? We're starving, and we've learned so much!" Hermione paused as she caught sight of Brogan, who was still pacing, and she frowned. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Everything's fine," Ginny said, hiding the book under the other ones she'd brought with her. "We were just wondering about lunch as well. Do you think we should go up to that café and see what they have?"</p><p>As the others talked about it, Harry got up and went to stand next to Brogan, who had finally stopped pacing and was looking out the window, a grim expression on his face. Harry let his arm rub against the other man to try to calm him and gave him a half-smile.</p><p>"It has not been a lie," he said again, much softer this time so only Brogan could hear him. "Push that thought right out of your head. We want you because we want you, not because of some stupid spell."</p><p>However, Brogan did not look convinced, and Harry knew that until they got a chance to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, the other man would not be able to let it go. Just then they heard a chiming noise echo through the residence. They all looked at each other, and Ron and Ginny already had their wands out, Harry was proud to see. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Lupin came around the corner.</p><p>"Oh, you're all here! Great, thought I would have to round you lot up for food. I should have known better," he said, smirking. "I took the liberty of bringing lunch with me. From the Whaligoe Café to you."</p><p>He opened his pocket and then used his wand to re-enlarge various bags and boxes of food. Hermione and Ron and Ginny started to open the different containers and see what they had to offer when Harry happened to catch Lupin's eye. The older man came over and smiled at them.</p><p>"Not hungry yet, you two?"</p><p>Brogan merely grunted and turned away. Harry frowned and pulled Remus to the side.</p><p>"Er, I am, actually, but…look, Remus, I have a favor to ask. Is it all right if we stay here tonight and go back to the flat tomorrow? Brogan needs to talk to Dumbledore's portrait."</p><p>Lupin blinked at him, and then his eyes went to the door in the kitchen. "You discovered him, did you? I should have mentioned it, or warned you, Harry. I'm sorry. I should have known the portrait would want to talk to you."</p><p>"It's fine, we had an informative talk, but again, like I said, Brogan needs to ask him a few things, and right now he's scarpered. I thought maybe if we waited long enough, he'd eventually come back."</p><p>"Well, I suppose, it would be all right. There are certain books here you can't take out of the library. As long as you promise to continue researching, I don't want Molly to get too worried. There's not much in the way of food, though. I could pop out and get some essentials for you. Do you want Ron and Hermione to stay as well?"</p><p>Harry glanced over at his best mates and frowned. "Normally, I'd say yeah, but…there are some things the three of us need to talk about." Harry saw Hermione glance at Brogan again, and then her eyes drifted over to Harry and Lupin, and he realized that she could probably tell something was going on.</p><p>"All right. This library is as secure if not more so, than the flat. I'll be back with food for you three when I come back to pick up Ron and Hermione."</p><p>"Thanks," Harry murmured as he glanced at Brogan again. The other man was standing with his back to the room, looking lost and still angry. Harry sighed and went to the table to eat, knowing he'd probably need to keep his strength up for what was probably going to be a long night.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"What I don't understand," Hermione was saying as they finished eating. "Is that the Ouroboros is presumed to be a positive thing – representing life, death, and eventual rebirth. Muggle religions the world over have versions or representations of it. Even science has its own variant in the form of the sign for infinity! How did Voldemort turn that into something bad?"</p><p>Harry snorted. "Isn't that what he does, though? Everything he touches turns evil, somehow."</p><p>"He's probably twisted it," Ron added. "One of the books I was reading said if the cycle was interrupted, it could, quite possibly, go on in one direction forever. So if he somehow got in between, let's say life and death, he could make it so he would never die."</p><p>Hermione glanced at Ron in fondness. "You really were reading down there."</p><p>Ron gave her a look that was mildly insulted. "This is important to Harry. Of course, I was reading."</p><p>"Cheers, mate," Harry said, smiling at Ron.</p><p>Brogan and Ginny had gone back to the library ahead of them. Brogan had barely touched any food, and Harry thought that maybe Ginny could get him to talk better than he could.</p><p>"In the Eastern religions, the symbol for the yin and the yang could be seen as an Ouroboros. The symbol that continually feeds and ends itself," Hermione said, as though thinking out loud. "You know if he figured out a way…if he figured out how to exist in two places at once…somehow. Say on one plane and then another, that would explain how he'd managed to pull it off."</p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged mirrored blank looks. Ron frowned at Hermione. "Okay, you've lost us already."</p><p>Hermione didn't say anything, clearly thinking faster than either the two of them could comprehend. She finally blinked at them and shook her head. "Sorry, I thought I had something."</p><p>"No, it's good, Hermione," Harry, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I want to hear everything and anything, I reckon. You more clever than anyone I know, after all."</p><p>Hermione smiled, and her cheeks turned a bit pink at the compliment. "I think I should read a bit more before I go off into fits of fancy. How are you three doing with yours?"</p><p>Harry told them of the notes he'd already taken, but he didn't mention either the Ophidian Armilla or the Copulatus Spell book. It was not because he was keeping anything from them, but mostly because he felt Brogan and Ginny should be a part of the discussion. But he did tell Hermione that Dumbledore's portrait had helped him figure out how to decipher something.</p><p>"Blimey, what was it like…" Ron asked. "I mean, you know, talking to him? Every portrait I've ever talked to has been dead for centuries. I can't imagine talking to one just…turned on."</p><p>"He seemed…all right," Harry said, shrugging. "It's not him, exactly, but…he said the real Dumbledore spent time with him, filling him in with stuff to help us now."</p><p>"Wow," Ron said. "Can you imagine telling yourself about yourself for when you…<em>died</em>?"</p><p>"Oh, they've always done it that way," Hermione said as she started to clean up their mess. Harry got up to help her. "The previous Headmasters and Headmistresses want their portraits to be as helpful as possible to the incoming Professor. Regular portraits only have a small part of the subject's personality, but the ones like the headmaster's have to be more three dimensional while remaining two-dimensional." Hermione laughed at her own joke as Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances.</p><p>"Well, however they've done it, it works. I wish he hadn't left, though. I reckon they kept that part of his personality very true to form," Harry grumbled. "Actually, could have done without that bit."</p><p>"Oh, he'll be back," Hermione said as they headed towards the library again.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Well, he'll feel compelled to return, if he knows you're still here, Harry."</p><p>"And how do you reckon that?"Ron asked what Harry had been thinking.</p><p>"It has something to do with how they're animated within the frame. If someone really wants to talk to them, they're compelled to show up. Of course, they've been known to fake being asleep, to get out of things, but physically, he will be back. Honestly, I wish you two would read more."</p><p>"Let me guess," Ron said affectionately, putting his arm around shoulders. "<em>Hogwarts, A History</em>?"</p><p>Harry smirked as Hermione started telling them it was a very informative book to have read as Ron snorted.</p><p>"I'll see you two before you leave?" Harry interrupted before their friend could start her speech for what was probably the 500th time in their entire friendship with one another. They nodded and headed back downstairs. Harry shook his head. Some things just never changed.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. The Power of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's Note: So I'm not sure why, but I always feel compelled to apologize for the smutty chapters, lol This one is a doozy. But a lot plotty, emotional things as well. One more update before the new year, yeah? Hope you enjoy it.</em>
</p><p>Chapter 60: The Power of Three</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"The Ophidian Armilla can join three souls that are only at ease and equal with each another – a state known as true grace. When true grace has been achieved, then and only then, will the bracelets work as designed and connect the Three of One. Contrary to popular belief, each bracelet's eye is not set and will only turn colors when the choice has been decided within the heart of the one they have been meant for. They stand for each representation of the body, mind, and spirit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The union of three like-minded individuals is strong- representing the beginning, the middle, and the end. Each bracelet will allow a unique offering from each individual to fully form as a whole. It is also believed that once the Three of One has truly been achieved each soul is now joined – bonded – until death. The effect is irreversible and therefore, should not be taken lightly. However, it must be noted here that the rare occurrence of this particular aspect of the bracelets is quite difficult to achieve. The bracelets will still work with a lesser connection, although some properties of the bracelets may never be fully utilized. If the Three of One is achieved and then consummated – then the possibilities of the Armilla's power to protect and defend has been rumored to be unprecedented. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The One to wield the bracelets as Three will be given the control and strength to do as she or he sees fit – each soul joined within the confines of the Armilla will continue to channel their power together into the One so that he or she may use what it needs to survive.</em>
</p><p>Harry scratched a few notes on his parchment and frowned at them. He had once watched Uncle Vernon put together a stereo component for Dudley when he was younger. There had been gears and screws and everything else strung around his Aunt Petunia's usually very clean sitting room for a whole day while Vernon tried to figure how everything fit together. Harry remembered looking at the instructions once himself and had the same sort of mystified feeling within him then that he was feeling now. It all sounded like absolute codswallop to him. But, if Dumbledore and Aberforth believed the bracelets would help him, then Harry would use them. If it also meant he could protect not only Ginny but Brogan as well, then doubly so.</p><p>He stretched and glanced over at Ginny, who was still reading the Copulatus book with a rather focused look on her face. Brogan was resting his head on his arm, half-slumped over the table, dejectedly staring off to the side. Ron and Hermione had left over an hour ago. They were now at the dining table again, having felt as though the library was too big for just the three of them. The whole house was too big for them, to be honest, but Harry also thought that they would be able to tell when Dumbledore returned to his portrait if they were closer to the room near the kitchen.</p><p>Harry frowned at Brogan as he watched him – he could feel nothing of the other man's feelings, which bothered him far more than it should have. He realized he was so used to feeling both Brogan and Ginny now that it felt as though he were missing a limb, almost.</p><p>Harry shook himself and figured they needed another break and stood suddenly, causing Ginny to glance up at him. Brogan didn't move at all.</p><p>"I'm going to uh, scope out the bedrooms, I guess. Find a nice comfortable bed we can hole up in tonight. Anyone with me?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "I'm almost done with this section. Let me finish it here, or otherwise, you'll distract me, I can just tell, Harry." She gave him a small smile as her eyes met his.</p><p>He gave her what he hoped was an innocent look and then glanced at Brogan. Harry sighed inwardly at the lack of reaction from the other man. Brogan was shielding himself – Harry could feel nothing except a vague sense of sorrow. Ginny had warned him not to push Brogan until their friend was ready, but the moping and the lack of sensing their friend's emotions was driving Harry a bit spare.</p><p>He decided to try the direct approach. "Brogan? Care to join me?"</p><p>"No," Brogan answered, not even turning his head.</p><p>"Er, what if I said it wasn't really a request?"</p><p>Brogan did turn his head at that and frowned at them. "You're going to force me to join you?"</p><p>"Well, no, not force, but…Hell! Brogan! Come off it! Snap out of this!" Harry hated to raise his voice, but he was rather tired of the other man's lack of reaction to things. And if Harry were honest with himself, he was mostly tired by Brogan's lack of response to <em>him,</em> especially.</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, a warning tone in her voice.</p><p>"What?" Harry said, turning to her. "I can't take all this moping!"</p><p>Ginny merely raised her eyebrow at him, and Harry felt his skin heat as he realized that more times than not, it was mostly him that was doing the moping or brooding. Suddenly, the irony of the situation was not lost on Harry. He sighed, feeling absolutely lost and gazed at Brogan again. He tried to put everything he was feeling into one word.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>Brogan eventually made a face and then stood up, nodding at him as though Harry had just asked him to clean the bathroom floor with a toothbrush. Ginny gave him another cautionary look as Harry abruptly turned and headed down the hallway towards the living quarters of the residence. He knew Brogan was following him rather unhappily, but at least, finally, he <em>was</em> moving and showing some signs of life.</p><p>The first room they found was small, with only a double bed in it. It was done in a bland sort of tone – beige pillows, tan comforter on the bed, and a few paintings of rather dull looking seascapes on the walls. Harry assumed that the room had been used for someone whom no one really cared for.</p><p>The next room was better, with a queen-sized bed, and it was done in dark blues and greens. It had a homier feel than the first. There was a desk and a small bookcase as well. The third room was the best in Harry's eyes – there was a giant king-size bed with a canopy. It was also the only room so far that had a window showing the ocean. There were two desks, and this one appeared to have a connecting bath and shower. He went to the bed and sat down. Brogan paused in the doorway, not looking at him. Harry watched him for a moment. Now that he had them here, he unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>"<em>Brogan</em>," Harry finally murmured, pleading silently with him in his head to help him out with this part. Harry wasn't an Empath but Brogan bloody well was, and Harry wanted, no, <em>needed</em> him to open himself up again.</p><p>The other man sighed and came into the room, finally sitting next to him on the bed. Harry turned and studied his profile for a moment. The problem was, Harry thought, was that he could completely understand how Brogan felt. Harry could remember the betrayal he had felt when Dumbledore had first told them about the spell. But Harry also knew, without a doubt, that Brogan was not under the same spell. He just…knew it. Like the way he had known that he loved Ginny for being Ginny, not because of a spell. And even if Dumbledore had made Brogan a part of their compulsion, Harry knew that it only made them closer in the end. He tentatively reached out and took Brogan's hand into his and squeezed it.</p><p>Brogan looked down and didn't say anything, frowning as he closed his eyes. Harry then felt a wave of sadness coming from the other man. It was almost heartbreaking. But at least it was better than not feeling anything at all. Feeling a bit brave, Harry reached up and touched the other man's hair, running his hands through it and then gently cupping his face.</p><p>"We are <em>not</em> being forced to be with you. Do you hear me? We are not suffering from some magical compulsion."</p><p>"Yeah? And how do you know?" Brogan asked, his eyes opening as he turned to look at him.</p><p>"Because it just…it feels <em>different</em>. I can't really explain it. With Ginny, there is…there is how much we love each other and want to be with each other and then with the spell, it becomes…a need that has to be met. Sometimes, it's a desperate, hungry need until we can be with one another, and it feels like we're about to go crazy if we don't touch. But our feelings for you are genuine, Brogan. There is nothing desperate or compulsory about it. It's desire, as plain and as complicated as that is."</p><p>Brogan stared morosely at the floor. "I should have known. There has to be a spell on me, Harry, come on. Why else would you two even… want to be with me? It <em>has</em> to be a spell. He did it to make sure I kept connecting you two. That's what he wanted. We all know it. The ironic part is, is I would have done it regardless, if he'd just asked me. I know the two of you are more important than I will ever be. I'm nothing."</p><p>"Shut up," Harry said forcefully, using his hand to turn Brogan's head sharply so that they were facing each other. He waited until Brogan's eyes met his, the other man's sadness clear in his eyes. Harry wasn't sure which made him angrier – the fact that Brogan couldn't conceive of he and Ginny wanting him without a spell or the fact that he just didn't get how much the two of them had come to care about him, even after everything they had experienced together.</p><p>"That's not true, and somewhere deep inside of you, you know it. You've felt us, Brogan. You <em>know</em> us. Our hearts. You just don't want to let yourself hope. I can <em>tell</em>. I can feel it. Stop getting lost inside your self-pity and feel your own feelings, Brogan. You're a bloody Empath, and you should be able to feel the truth without me pounding it into you. This is not a spell."</p><p>Brogan tried to pull his head away, but Harry wouldn't let him, and maybe he was rougher than he should have been, but he didn't care. He brusquely kissed the other man, daring him to argue with him. Harry shifted and used his strength until the other man was lying back on the bed. Harry put everything he was feeling into his kisses, and <em>finally</em>, after feeling nothing in response, he sensed a tiny spark of desire from the other man as Brogan started kissing him back. Harry used his position to straddle him, and he made sure that Brogan could feel how much he wanted him.</p><p>"I'll shag you into this bed all night if that's what it takes, Brogan," Harry whispered, moving his mouth up and down the other man's neck. Harry let his hands roam as well, tugging and pulling at Brogan's clothes. Brogan grunted and then finally moaned after Harry planted what he considered a particularly blazing kiss near his ear, and the other man turned his head, capturing Harry's mouth. They fought for dominance, as they always did, and Harry let himself be turned over until Brogan was looking down at him. His eyes were dark and stormy blue and full of unbroken passion. They were each breathing in big gulps of air.</p><p>"This. Feeling. Is. Not. A. Spell," Harry said again, looking up at him. "And if this is what you need to believe that it isn't, then take me, Brogan. Right now, on this bed. This is about you and me. I'm offering myself to you because…because…" Harry faltered, but then felt his determination to make Brogan understand grow inside him. "Because, I'm in love with you. And if you think some bloody spell can do that to me without me knowing it, then you really haven't been paying attention. And you really don't know me at all."</p><p>Brogan's expression slowly changed from a heated desire to a hopeful wonder as he lowered his head down. Harry's words finally seemed to have sunk in. He sat back, his eyes searching Harry's for the longest time, as though still trying to find the lie. Brogan blinked slowly at him, his expression utterly astonished. "You fucking amaze me, Harry Potter."</p><p>Harry pulled him into his arms and held him as tightly as possible. He wasn't sure who was more shaken up by his admittance, to be honest. Brogan murmured something and then kissed him softly. Harry sighed, hoping he had finally convinced the other man that his feelings were genuine and not because of a bloody fucking spell.</p><p>"I almost hate to interrupt, but do you have room for one more in here?" Ginny asked as she came into the room. As she reached the bed, she touched them, and their connection kicked into life. Harry relaxed because he could now feel Brogan again as the other man stopped shielding his emotions. Ginny made a soft noise when she noticed it as well. It was a sigh of relief, and Harry knew she must have been hating not being able to feel him as much as he had. Ginny met his eyes and she smiled in understanding.</p><p>Harry touched Brogan's face. "Don't ever do that again. Don't cut us out. We don't deserve it."</p><p>Brogan sat back and sighed. "No, what you don't deserve is to feel the ugliness inside me sometimes."</p><p>Ginny touched his arm and climbed onto the bed, settling on Brogan's lap. She used her hands to wrap his arms around her middle, sighing into the embrace. "You are not ugly inside, Brogan. You're just a human being. You give both of us plenty of allowances. How about you give yourself some, too?"</p><p>Brogan rested his head on Ginny's back, closing his eyes. Harry and Ginny gazed at each other in silent communication. Harry knew she wasn't jealous or feeling left out. As always, Ginny had understood him better than he had understood himself, and she had known what he'd needed to do. What he had needed to offer. And what Brogan had needed to hear.</p><p>"I love you so much, Gin," Harry murmured, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She was so bloody brilliant. He leaned forward and kissed her as she threw her arms over his shoulders. He rested his head against hers and felt her emotions mingle with his. She was proud of him. Ginny turned so that she could look at Brogan, touching him gently on the cheek until he met her eyes.</p><p>"You know, it goes for me too, what Harry said. If you need to have us both at your mercy to fully comprehend that we really love you, you idiot, then so be it. Spell or no spell, Brogan. You're here because we want you here."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything, but he touched her chin, rubbing his thumb gently across her lips. He lifted his eyes from hers to meet Harry's, a small remnant of disbelief still within them. Harry moved forward and kissed his way around Ginny's neck, lifting her hair out of the way. He was done talking. Ginny gave him a knowing smile as their eyes met again.</p><p>"I think we all have far too many clothes on," she declared, catching Harry's mood. The sound of playfulness in her voice suddenly affected the two men. They both smiled at each other and they all moved off the bed, the offending garments in question getting tossed to the floor. Ginny laughed at the mess they'd made and sat back down on the bed, pulling Harry with her, while holding onto Brogan.</p><p>Harry moved his mouth slowly up to her ears, kissing and nipping his way. He whispered a suggestion to her and she nodded in agreement. Brogan was still standing and Harry cast a cushioning charm for her. Ginny went down on her knees in front of the other man, letting her hands travel up over his thighs. Harry could recognize her blazing look and felt the warm heat of it flash through him.</p><p>Brogan moaned quietly as she took him into her mouth, his hand gently moving to the back of her head. Harry watched them for a moment and then went to stand behind the other man, touching him every place he could reach. He moved his hands down the flatness of Brogan's stomach, feeling the muscles contract as they moved down even lower. Harry brought his hands to Brogan's hips, digging his fingers in, and Brogan threw his head back, groaning. He made sure to rub against him with his body, so the other man could feel how hard he was. Harry stroked himself as he cast the cleansing and lubrication spells and moved his hand down. He teased Brogan with his fingers as he nipped at his shoulder, causing the other man to turn his head. The desire was apparent on his face. Ginny made a sort of approving humming noise, and they both turned to look down at her as she removed her mouth.</p><p>"Brogan, why don't you turn a bit and rest your arms on the bed. Don't worry, I'll stay down here," she said when he started to protest. They all shifted, and when they were in position again, Harry widened Brogan's stance with his own leg as the other man leaned forward. <em>Oh, yes, this was much better</em>, Harry thought. He flashed a satisfied smile down at Ginny, who was starting to use her mouth again. Her brown eyes sparkled at his for a moment, and then she returned her attention to the matter at hand, and Harry knew that was his cue.</p><p>No longer content to tease, he used a finger to prepare Brogan's body, and the other man hummed loudly as Harry dragged his other hand across his stomach to his hip. Harry placed a kiss at the base of Brogan's neck.</p><p>"Feel this. Believe in it," Harry murmured. "Believe in us." He moved his fingers in and out until he felt the other man start to tremble and knew he was ready. Casting the lubrication spell once more, this time on himself, Harry pulled back and then slid forward, unable to keep his fingers from digging into Brogan's hip. The other man let out a half-growl of pleasure and bowed his head. Harry looked down to make sure Ginny was still all right, and she nodded as she brought her mouth all the way up. Her tongue playfully curled around the head of Brogan's shaft as her eyes watched them.</p><p>She lowered her mouth back down as Harry finally entered him, and Brogan's legs shook in response. Harry knew the other man was already close and wanted to make it as enjoyable as possible for him. He pulled Brogan against him, their bodies meeting with an almost artless slapping noise.</p><p>"Oh, God," Brogan breathed out, his voice ragged with need. Harry positioned himself to go deeper, but moved gently, not wanting it to be too much. Brogan answered his thrust with a pushback of his own, and Harry suddenly knew he was okay with a bit more raggedness. Back and forth, Harry set a steady pace with the other man, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. He put everything he was feeling into his touch and heard the other man moan in response. Harry felt Brogan's body tremble and then inexplicably tighten around his. Harry gasped as Brogan then sank forward slightly and heard Ginny finishing him off. She shifted out from under them and sat on the bed.</p><p>"Hey, you two, look at me," she ordered, her own voice thick with yearning. They both moved their heads up, and when she made sure she had their attention, she slipped her hand between her legs, laying back so they could watch her pleasure herself. Her breasts were rosy peaks that called to him, and Harry swallowed roughly, imagining them in his mouth. He saw Brogan watching her, his bottom lip between his teeth as though holding back. Harry saw his hands flex on the bed underneath them and heard him whisper the word 'more'. Harry wasn't sure if Brogan meant him <em>or</em> Ginny, so he started moving a bit faster, pushing in deeper.</p><p>Ginny reached out and lifted Brogan's hand, linking her fingers with his. Both men watched her as she gave herself over to the pleasure they were creating, and her body flushed as her back arched. Harry knew she was about to come, he could smell the full scent of her arousal, and it was driving him crazy. His own movements were becoming more erratic, and he felt his body gathering for release. Brogan was moaning, his body shaking at each thrust, and when Harry exploded a moment later, they both growled. It was animalistic and guttural and entirely male. Brogan fell forward, swearing, and the movement forced Harry to go with him.</p><p>They were a tangle of body parts as they landed on Ginny's legs, and she smirked over at them as they disengaged from each other. Harry crawled up the bed towards her and kissed her, needing to taste her – all of her. He flung off his glasses and lowered his head to her body. Harry finally closed his mouth around one of her nipples, and she moaned, her hands already in his hair. He suckled the other breast and then quickly moved his way down her stomach.</p><p>Harry wanted her panting and screaming his name. He hooked one of her legs around his shoulder, and then before she could get ready, he closed his mouth around her clit. She bucked almost immediately, and Harry tasted the sweetness of her on his tongue – she was already aroused from her own fingers and that excited Harry even more. He lapped at her, breathing in the musky, yet heavenly scent of her. <em>God, he loved the way she smelled.</em> Ginny's body was like honey to him, and he selfishly wanted it all. He started moving his fingers in and out of her as he licked and teased her and was rewarded with her breathing out his name as her fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair.</p><p>When she came, it was with an outpouring of sweetness in his mouth, and she writhed underneath him, but he would not let her go. She called out his name as her legs closed around his head, and Harry reveled in it, feeling her under him, around him, within him. Her pleasure was coursing through all of them, and only when he heard her begging him to stop did Harry finally pull away.</p><p>He let her legs fall down beside him, and she whimpered, her hand thrown over her over eyes, chest still heaving. Harry glanced at Brogan, who had been watching, resting against the pillows. He handed Harry his glasses, and Harry thanked him.</p><p>"There is nothing better than that. I love watching you two love each other," Brogan murmured, touching them. Ginny finally sat up and moved closer to them.</p><p>"I feel much the same way, you know," she said, resting her head on Brogan. Harry sighed and turned to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling utterly relaxed and unbelievably happy. He felt open and full of so much…feeling. He felt as though that not only had they gone over an important stumbling block for the three of them but they had also just crashed right through it and pulverized it.</p><p>A moment later, and he was being pulled towards the other two, and he laughed as they both wrapped themselves on either side of him. Ginny kissed his chest, her hand playing in the hair that traveled from his stomach to his groin. He noticed Brogan was half-up for whatever was next. Harry kissed the top of the other man's head.</p><p>"My offer still stands," he said quietly, needing to be understood. "If you want me, I'm yours." Brogan looked at him, blue eyes wide with affection.</p><p>"I know, and I thank you, but..I'm okay right now. I just want to feel the both of you."</p><p>"Oh, damn, I wanted to see if you have a commanding look too," Ginny joked, flashing them a cheeky grin.</p><p>Harry laughed and shook his head at her. He tilted his head towards Brogan, and she nodded in reply. She reached across him and pulled Brogan to her.</p><p>"Hi," she said, kissing the other man. "I know I'm not Commander Potter, but will I do?"</p><p>Brogan put his hand over hers. "There's no competition, Gin. And yes, you'll do in a hundred, million fucking ways."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny murmured, kissing him again. Harry watched and sighed, placing a hand on each other them. The way they gave to and loved each other filled him with immense peace.</p><p>"Why don't you two let me watch this time?" he asked softly when they broke apart.</p><p>Brogan was nodding before Harry had even finished speaking and was pulling Ginny to him, wrapping his arms around her. Harry watched as they tangled together, with Brogan finally ending up on top. The other man took Ginny's hands and pulled them together, holding them above her head. He kissed her and then settled in between her legs, their bodies ready. Brogan gazed at Ginny, and then they both turned their heads to look at him, and Harry felt his breath catch. Ginny arched and threw her head back as Brogan entered her, and they moved together, their bodies meeting, slowly at first. Brogan kept a firm hold on her hands and used his lower body strength to push all the way into her.</p><p>Harry felt his own reaction and took himself in hand, lazily stroking up and down as he watched them. Brogan was moving with a slow and almost torturous pace, and Harry knew Ginny was dying for him to move faster. She wrapped her legs high around his back, her heels digging in. Harry smirked and had to admire the other man's patience. She pushed herself up against Brogan, her breasts taut with desire, and Harry knew he would not be so patient himself.</p><p>Finally, Brogan released her hands and shifted, pulling back so he could move his hips better. Harry felt the need to join in and touched them both, kissing Brogan first and then Ginny. She moaned as Brogan moved his hips in a circular motion, teasing her before settling into a quick rhythm. Harry kissed her again and let his hands fumble into her hair. Ginny moaned when they broke apart, her eyes full and dark. Harry knew then what she wanted.</p><p>He rested on his knees so that she could take him with her mouth and let his head roll back, welcoming the sensation of her loving. Ginny's mouth was like the softest, wettest silk around him. Brogan touched him on the shoulder, and Harry turned to look at him, leaning in so that they could kiss. Brogan let his hand linger on Harry's body, and then he turned back to Ginny. He pulled back and moved her legs to rest upon his shoulders as he started thrusting harder. She moaned, her mouth still around Harry, and the vibrations felt so good it made him shake. The three of them moved together, each loving the other until Harry felt Brogan go first – his body shaking forward, meeting with Ginny's in a rush of limbs. Ginny barely missed a beat as her own release tore through her, groaning with Harry still in her mouth. He grunted, shallowly thrusting and let her control the depth. His hand moved to her head only to hold her hair out of the way. A few more minutes and Harry came, his release quick but pleasurable. He leaned forward, over Ginny, letting her finish him, her mouth sweet and hot against his body. They all collapsed together, with Brogan and Harry ending up side by side as Ginny lay across them, breathing deeply.</p><p>"Fuck me," Brogan mumbled, and Harry croaked out a laugh.</p><p>"I just did, actually. Now I definitely need some downtime," he murmured back, and Ginny giggled. They shifted until she was in between them, and Harry rested his head on hers.</p><p>"I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it," she whispered at him, and Harry yawned as he removed his glasses again.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Get through to him. Make him see reason."</p><p>"Oh, that. It was nothing. Just had to snog his pants off and bugger him to death."</p><p>"I'm right here, you know," Brogan mumbled sleepily.</p><p>"Yes, we know, and we're glad," Harry mumbled back and pulled Ginny closer to him. "Love you."</p><p>They both answered in kind, and Harry relaxed, letting his exhaustion pull him under.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan wasn't sure how long he slept, but it probably wasn't enough. He glanced at Harry and Ginny and smiled. They were wrapped around each other in the way that only couples who were used to sleeping together for long periods could be – still, Harry's hand was possessively flung across Brogan's chest, as though even in sleep, he hadn't wanted him to feel left out.</p><p>He slowly lifted Harry's hand and kissed the other man's fingers. He chided himself for his romantic notions as he slipped off the bed. Not wanting to let Ginny feel left out, even while she slept, Brogan bent down and kissed the side of her face. She sighed as she snuggled closer to Harry's warmth and he pulled the blanket around her. He figured out which clothes were his and moved to the loo. He rested the pile of clothes on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. Brogan hadn't been doing too great at being a grown-up the last 8 hours, he knew. The deal he'd made with himself over Ginny's pregnancy needed to be reinforced, apparently. But ever since he'd found out about the possibility of the spell… he frowned and cut his thoughts off before they could start up again.</p><p>He threw some cold water on his face and then used some in his hair to conform it to some sort of style. He opened a few of the drawers and found a full set of combs and even a razor. After a quick pass with each, he felt a little bit better and pulled his shirt over his head. Once he was presentable, Brogan quietly made it to the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him. He headed towards the kitchen and looked into the supplies Lupin had left them, spying the coffee gear thankfully. He retrieved his wand from the table and tapped the kettle, and started preparing things for a quick pour-over.</p><p>About three minutes later, Brogan sighed as he sipped at the rather strong, black coffee he had just made. He knew he would probably regret it later, but he didn't care. There were some things that one needed to be fortified for. He took his cup over to the window and stared out at the dark view. He could just make out the water churning and figured it was most likely still nighttime, as no hint of the morning could be seen on the horizon yet.</p><p>Slipping his wand into his back pocket, Brogan washed out his coffee stuff and grabbed the Copulatus book from the table where Ginny had left it. He headed into the room off the kitchen and used his wand to turn on the lights. As he had thought, Dumbledore had indeed returned. The portrait was feigning sleep, his feet displayed elegantly out in front of him. Brogan closed the door behind him and walked towards the portrait.</p><p>He stared at it until the portrait gave a small flinch, and then made a big show out of yawning and then stretching. Dumbledore's eyes were bright and blue behind his half-moon spectacles and not sleepy in the least, so Brogan wished he would cut the theatrics already.</p><p>"Ah, Mr Caley."</p><p>"Dumbledore."</p><p>"I'm sorry I missed you earlier. Is Harry with you?"</p><p>"He's asleep, and so is Ginny," Brogan added before the portrait could open his mouth. Dumbledore gave him a calculating look. When Brogan refused to look away, Dumbledore sighed and then folded his hands in front of him.</p><p>"Ask your questions."</p><p>"We found this." Brogan held up the book so the portrait could read it. "And I just want to know, did you cast any spells on me like you did to Harry and Ginny? Am I part of the compulsion?"</p><p>The portrait frowned and didn't say anything at first, resting his fingers upon his chin. Brogan bided his time, knowing that not reacting was the best course to follow when dealing with the portrait, as it had often been the best way to respond to the man himself.</p><p>"How close have you grown to Harry and Ginny, exactly?" The portrait finally asked, the tone in his voice implying everything and yet still, nothing. Brogan stayed deadly calm inside.</p><p>"What possible reason could you have, as a portrait, to keep the truth from me now?" Brogan eventually asked. He closed the book and set the book on the desk. He glanced back up at the portrait. "I can do that, too, you know."</p><p>"Do what, Mr Caley?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"Answer a question with a question. It's a great deflection tool, I know. But I am not leaving until you answer me. And questioning me about my relationship with Harry or Ginny will not get you the reaction you want, so may as well just tell me."</p><p>The two stared at each other – portrait to man – for many minutes. And just when Brogan was about to sigh, look away, do something, anything else – the portrait of Albus Dumbledore did the unthinkable. He slumped into his chair.</p><p>"I am sorry, Brogan. My human counterpart was most adamant about explaining some things. He did not wish for you to know that…he had considered including you in the Copulatus. Not at first, but later, after the three of you appeared to remain connected. He toyed with the idea, but in the end…he did not cast the variation of the Copulatus for Three. You are free from any such compulsion. If you feel a desire for them, and they for you, it is of your own free wills."</p><p>Brogan swallowed roughly. He had wanted to believe that Harry was right, but still…he had needed to know for certain. He sat down in front of the desk, feeling his stomach still churning with disbelief. He didn't know how long he sat there until he heard Dumbledore calling his name.</p><p>"I'm…I'm sorry. I…was absorbing what you told me."</p><p>"I take your relief to mean that that three of you have…"</p><p>"It's off-limits to you," Brogan said, more forceful than he wanted and cringed when he saw the spark in the portrait's eyes.</p><p>"Well. <em>Well</em>," Dumbledore said, looking amused for a moment. But when he returned his gaze to him, he gave Brogan a somber look. "You know your connection will only strengthen Harry when the time comes."</p><p>"Yeah, and it may kill us if something goes wrong, too. Aine's prophecy is particular about someone repaying her gift."</p><p>"That would be the problem with prophecies, yes. And old, powerful beings who grant powers. There is always a catch I have found."</p><p>Brogan looked at the portrait and sighed. "I had already decided…that is, before…that I would be the one repaying her gift. It seems right as her descendant, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>The portrait nodded thoughtfully at him. "Yes, there is a certain…symmetry to it. But Harry has told me already that the portrait at Black Castle has changed and is now blank. Surely you must understand what that means, Brogan."</p><p>"It means that Ginny has been released from her obligation, and Aine has accepted me in her stead."</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head. "No, if that were entirely true, then your image would have been on the painting this time. No. What I think it means is that the future is a tricky thing, and whatever we think we know will happen, most likely won't."</p><p>"Oh, brilliant," Brogan muttered, and he saw the portrait give him a kind look.</p><p>"Brogan, since the first time we met, I have always been impressed with your intelligence and your devotion to what you believe is right. My alive self believed in you to do the right thing. I think you should trust in that."</p><p>"What if what my heart wants and what my mind wants are two different things?"</p><p>"Then, that will make for an interesting decision."</p><p>"I was afraid you were going to say something like that."</p><p>"I am but a mere amalgam of my real-life counterpart's personality with a bit of magic in the paint. I must play true to type, do you not agree?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head at Dumbledore and sighed. "Is there anything of use to get out of this book?"</p><p>"Has Miss Weasley finished with it?"</p><p>Brogan wondered how the portrait had known that Ginny was the one most interested, but then he considered that Dumbledore had probably known Harry to be less inclined to study up on it.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I thought I could just ask you and save her some time."</p><p>The portrait chuckled. "What I told them about the Copulatus Spell still holds true. It does not bring out anything that is not originally there and that is the most important aspect for them to know."</p><p>Brogan nodded absentmindedly. He finally looked at the portrait again. "Do you truly believe that Harry is going to win?"</p><p>"Yes. He will face his destiny as he has faced everything else in his life – with heart, bravery, and stubborn righteousness. And I believe the universe will reward his endeavor by finally allowing Harry to live a full and rich life as a normal wizard. He has had a lifetime of darkness in only 17 years of life. I dare say he deserves something better."</p><p>"You cared about Harry a great deal, didn't you, Professor Dumbledore?" Brogan finally asked.</p><p>The portrait bowed his head. "I did. And I hope one day he can forgive me for any wrongs I may have done on his behalf."</p><p>Brogan wasn't sure that he really wanted to know what the portrait meant by that and got up to leave. He turned at the door and gazed at the portrait one last time.</p><p>"Thank you," Brogan said. "Thank you for being honest with me and, I reckon, thank you for not casting the spell to force us together."</p><p>The portrait looked at him over his half-moon spectacles and then nodded. He settled back in the chair again and closed his eyes. Brogan knew he was being dismissed. It was odd how a portrait could do that to a person, he thought. He closed the door behind him and wondered what he should do – the coffee was still humming through his veins, and he didn't think he would be sleepy for a while. Sighing, he headed towards the library, thinking he might as well make himself useful.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny stretched and opened her eyes, becoming aware of two things simultaneously– one, it was still very early morning, and two, Harry was being very naughty with his hand between her legs.</p><p>She watched as he tried to focus his eyes at her, a drowsy smirk on his face. "About time you wake up to my efforts. I was starting to think I'd lost my touch." And, to prove his point, he sped up the action of his thumb, and Ginny shuddered.</p><p>"You could have tried actually waking me up, you git," she said, turning and putting her arms around him. He nuzzled her neck, leaving light kisses along her jawline.</p><p>"Much more fun this way," Harry murmured. He shifted, and she felt his hardness rubbing against her stomach.</p><p>"Where's Brogan?" she asked, looking around and seeing that they were alone.</p><p>"Hmm, I think he got up in the middle of the night. He can join us if he wants, but I don't feel like moving out of this bed to find him."</p><p>Ginny chuckled as he pushed forward with his hips, and her legs opened, allowing him more access. He gazed at her as he turned them over, settling into the crook of her body, his green eyes growing darker as he looked at her.</p><p>"You always look so beautiful in the morning," Harry murmured, lowering his head to kiss her. "How do you do that?"</p><p>Ginny shifted, and Harry entered her, both of their bodies knowing the way almost by instinct now. She sighed as they joined and reached up to brush his hair off his face.</p><p>"You don't have your glasses on, love, so that compliment is less than believable, you know."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Nonsense. I don't need my glasses to see you, Ginny, and you know it."</p><p>He started to move then, and Ginny sighed, bringing her legs up on either side of them, to allow him more room. Harry propped himself up on his arms, and they watched each other. Ginny could tell he was in a very loving mood and gave herself over to it – each thrust made her quiver, and she was soon arching against him, holding onto his arms.</p><p>"Ugmngh," she sighed as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot deep within her. Harry shifted his hips, and she felt her body react as he kept on with his slow, gentle thrusts. "Oh, hell, Harry, you have my permission to go a bit faster," she gasped out.</p><p>He flashed a wide grin down at her, knowing his pace was driving her to the edge. <em>Merlin</em>, Ginny thought, <em>he's so beautiful like this</em>. She knew Harry would never understand how absolutely perfect he was in these moments. She dug her nails into his arms as he finally started to push in deeper and faster, and she heard herself moan in response. He kissed her and then pulled back, lifting her legs in his arms so he could really bury himself within her.</p><p>"Yes," Ginny breathed out, approving of the position. She threw one of her arms back as he made her body shake with the power of his movements. She felt him wish for his glasses so that he could see her. Ginny just shook her head up at him, grinning. All the way inside and then all the back way out, Harry moved within her, settling into his rhythm with that authority she loved so much. Ginny knew she was close and felt herself start to come undone. Harry was still holding tightly to her legs as she felt her climax begin, and she was throwing her head back and forth as the power of it and his feelings coursed through her. He always made her feel so loved; so utterly and completely loved.</p><p>Harry released her legs as she finished, and she sat up, pulling their bodies even closer together, and she gave him a blazing kiss, needing him to join her. Harry cried her name as he came a few moments later, holding onto her as though she were the only thing keeping him upright. They collapsed together, and Ginny sighed, moving her hands through the wetness of his hair, realizing they were both reasonably sweaty.</p><p>"Good morning to you, too," she murmured, and Harry chuckled. They separated, and Ginny immediately curled herself around him as his hand strayed to her hair.</p><p>"I think I was dreaming about doing that," Harry said, sounding amused. Ginny looked up at him.</p><p>"You were dreaming about shagging me senseless? I definitely approve, Harry. Much better than some of your other dreams."</p><p>"Yeah, true," Harry said, laughing. He kissed her nose, smiling. "Think Brogan would join us in the shower if we asked really nicely?"</p><p>"Is the shower even big enough?" Ginny asked, wondering.</p><p>"Well, we are magical, as you always like to point out to me," Harry said. "Let's see if we can get him here without moving."</p><p>Ginny smirked, and they kissed, each thinking of Brogan. They looked at the door expectedly. Ginny frowned after a few minutes.</p><p>"Maybe he's asleep out there or too far away?"</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, his brow furrowing. "Go start the water, and I'll see where he's at."</p><p>They got off the bed, and Harry grabbed his boxers and shirt, slipping his glasses on. Ginny found her wand, heading for the loo. She brought the lights up and realized the bathroom was much better than she'd thought. It was a separate shower and tub, which she could definitely work with. She made the shower bigger with a few flicks of her wand and added a few more nozzles, realizing she had made it more like their shower at Thorn Rose Cottage without realizing it. Smirking, she added two benches and cast a couple of Cushioning charms.</p><p>She stuck her head out of the door and frowned when she saw it was empty. Well, maybe she could get started without them, then. She needed to wash her hair anyway. She closed her eyes, concentrating to let Harry feel that she was missing them and that they should hurry back.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry padded down the semi-dark hallway and looked for Brogan in the kitchen, seeing the coffee stuff drying near the sink. He glanced at the room that held Dumbledore's portrait and frowned. He couldn't sense Brogan in there and so headed towards the library. The fire in the main entrance was still going strong, which he was grateful for as it was a bit cold in the residence in the early morning. Feeling silly going into the library in nothing but his boxers and tee-shirt, Harry nevertheless made his way towards the sitting area from the day before.</p><p>He smiled as he came across Brogan, who was stretched out on one of the cozy chairs, legs splayed out in front of him. There was a book sitting haphazardly on his chest, and the other man had clearly nodded off at some point. Just then, Harry had the sense that Ginny was waiting for them and smiled as he tried to reassure her to be patient. He walked over to Brogan and carefully picked up the book, setting it aside. Kneeling down in front of the other man, he let his hands travel upward until he had pushed Brogan's legs apart, settling in between them.</p><p>Harry watched for any signs of Brogan waking up and decided to be a bit more forward. He slid his hand up Brogan's body and then gently brought his fingers around him, cupping him through his jeans. Brogan stirred but remained asleep, and so Harry went another step forward. He used his wandless magic to slowly lower the zip of the other man's jeans and then slid his hand inside, finally finding what he'd been after.</p><p>It was just about when Harry was considering taking the other man with his mouth that Brogan finally awoke – a half-moan escaping his lips. His blue eyes blinked groggily at Harry.</p><p>"Hi," Harry said, smiling. He gripped Brogan's body a bit tighter to help him wake up and to let him know it wasn't a dream.</p><p>"Good morning," Brogan said, his morning voice sounding gruff, just the way Harry liked it. Brogan glanced down at Harry's hand. "You could have just…you know, shaken me or something."</p><p>Harry grinned. "Like I said to Ginny earlier, this way was much more fun."</p><p>Brogan watched him, for a moment, his cheeks turning pink. "Ginny wants us to join her with this."</p><p>Harry nodded. He looked down at Brogan's body and licked his lips. "And we will. But could you sit up for a second?"</p><p>Brogan moved immediately as though not even needing to think about it, and Harry bit back a smile. He pulled the other man's jeans down and paused his hand only long enough to jerk his pants down as well. Without bothering to even warn him, Harry put his mouth around the tip of Brogan's body, and the other man swore, his legs moving around Harry as though to pull him in closer.</p><p>Harry blinked up at him, lowering his mouth as he cupped the other man. He pulled his mouth away for a moment and smirked.</p><p>"You mentioned you had a fantasy about being kissed in a library, but how about this?"</p><p>Brogan grunted and murmured his name as Harry went back to work. It didn't take very long, he was proud to note until Brogan was pushing upward into his mouth, unable to control himself. Harry found that he didn't mind and took it, gripping Brogan's hips with his hands. He swallowed as much as he could and then pulled his mouth away, wiping the excess with the back of his hand. Brogan only gave him a glazed look and reached out for him. Harry stood up and then leaned down, kissing the other man.</p><p>"Come on," he finally said. "We have a wet and slippery girl waiting for us in what is probably a very hot and steamy shower."</p><p>"Mhgnh," Brogan murmured, kissing him again.</p><p>Harry grinned at him. "You and Ginny both say the sweetest things to a bloke."</p><p>Harry then helped the other man up, and they headed back to the bedroom, holding hands. Brogan stopped him as they passed by the kitchen. Harry turned to him, puzzled.</p><p>"He didn't do it. Dumbledore. He didn't cast the spell. I'm…this…we're…it really is just us."</p><p>Harry went to him, touching his face. "Of course, it is. Idiot."</p><p>Brogan blinked at him, as though still in awe, and then shook his head. "There'll be no arguing with you now, I suspect?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Was there any arguing with me to begin with? I'm a handful."</p><p>Brogan grinned and pulled him closer. "A bit of one, yeah, but somehow Ginny and I deal with it."</p><p>Harry laughed, and they turned and went to the bedroom. Brogan started undressing as Harry removed his own meager clothes and went to the loo, poking his head around the door.</p><p>"Gin?"</p><p>"Finally! Get in here, Harry Potter. I need someone to wash my back."</p><p>"Well, it's a dirty job, but…" his voice ran off as he felt Brogan behind him. The other man smirked at him.</p><p>"She sounds bossy. You'd think she hasn't been having her needs met or something."</p><p>Ginny opened the door to the shower and stood there, in all her amazingly wet and gorgeous glory, and beckoned at them both, her face very stern. Harry was glad he'd kept his glasses on, even if they were now just starting to fog up. He felt his heart beat faster, and he must have licked his lips because Ginny's face broke into a huge grin.</p><p>"Well, come on. Honestly. <em>Men</em>."</p><p>They both eagerly joined her and Harry was impressed with what she'd done to improve the shower but there were other things to discuss first – such as who was the dirtiest and who would be doing the cleaning and <em>how</em>.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny sighed as she lay back on the bed, her left hand tangled in Harry's damp hair as he lay in front of her. Brogan curled himself around her from the back, nuzzling her neck with his clever mouth. Harry turned his head to meet her gaze, a lazy smile on his face. She shook her head and handed him his glasses, which he slipped on quickly. His smile grew as he looked at her. He turned and then moved closer, wrapping his hands around her waist.</p><p>"You're brilliant," he murmured, kissing the side of her face, his mouth leaving sweet, wet kisses in its wake.</p><p>"Hmm," she murmured as she felt Brogan shift behind her. She turned and looked at him. "And how are you?"</p><p>He gave her a cheeky grin, his handsome face looking particularly joyful. Their shower escapade had been quite enjoyable, she had to admit. And it was nice to see him completely happy again – Ginny could admit to being able to tolerate some moodiness from her boys, but she much preferred them like this.</p><p>"I'm fantastic," Brogan said, moving his hand down to cup her bum playfully.</p><p>"We should get dressed," Harry eventually said, sighing. He popped himself up on his arms and looked at them. "I need something to eat, for one thing…well, something <em>other</em> than one of you." Harry chuckled as Ginny swatted playfully at him. "And I reckon we should do some actual research before Remus comes back to get us."</p><p>"I wish we could stay here longer. Although, perhaps with fresher clothing," Ginny said as she sat up, frowning at her clothes still lying on the floor. She really didn't want to put the dirty things back on again. Brogan gave her a look as though he understood and picked up her shirt and jeans. He reached around for his wand and fired off a hearty cleansing charm towards them.</p><p>She brought them up to her nose as he handed them to her and smiled. "Thanks. You do that well. Almost as good as my Mum. I never got the complete hang of it myself."</p><p>"We should decide which books to take with us," Harry said as he slipped his trousers on, running a hand through his hair. "That should help narrow it down. The ones that have to stay, we'll get as much information out of as we can."</p><p>"He's being very practical," Brogan murmured, leaning closer to Ginny.</p><p>She gave him a smirk and then looked at Harry. "He's also being very single-minded."</p><p>They both watched as Harry frowned and stared at something in the distance, as though making a list in his head. Ginny shared an amused glance with Brogan.</p><p>"I think Hermione's influence is finally getting to you, Harry. You look positively dedicated to the idea of research over there. Were you extra nice to us this morning just to get us to do your bidding?" she asked.</p><p>Harry stuck out his tongue as he pulled his shirt over his head. He straightened his glasses and then grabbed his shoes. He ignored her jibes and frowned. "I still want to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, too." His eyes focused on Ginny for a moment. "Maybe you should do it, actually, Gin. I'm sure you have some questions for him, too."</p><p>"Hmm, not especially," Ginny admitted. She actually didn't trust herself not to hex the portrait into next week. She wasn't even sure you could hex a portrait, but she thought she might make a gallant effort for Dumbledore's.</p><p>She realized Harry was frowning at her and gave him a brief smile. "I'll try think of some while I make us some breakfast. I hope there's some sausage."</p><p>"I only saw eggs when I looked earlier, but truthfully, I was mostly interested in the coffee," Brogan said, following her out of the door. Harry headed towards the library, his list in his hand, and looking very determined. Ginny watched him, shaking her head.</p><p>"Feel like being my kitchen accomplice before Commander Potter sticks five books in our hands and demands a report of each before lunch?"</p><p>Brogan smiled. "Sure. You want tea, right? I'll put the kettle on first."</p><p>Ginny looked into the bags of what Lupin had left for them, still under a stasis charm to stay fresh. She pulled out the eggs and then smiled at the small package of bangers hidden underneath. There was also bread and beans for a proper fry up. She wished he had thought to grab some tomatoes, though. Shrugging, she started looking for some pots and pans as Brogan got his coffee going. She watched as he found an old yellow and chipped teapot for the tea.</p><p>"I wonder if that was a Dumbledore family heirloom," Ginny said, nodding at it. "It seems a bit dodgy to keep around for anything other than sentimental value."</p><p>"It'll do," Brogan said, inspecting it. "Want me to do the beans and toast?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, handing him the butter and a small skillet. She looked in a few of the cupboards for salt and pepper or any sort of spice, really. She smiled when she saw a small collection of bottles in one of them and started pulling them out.</p><p>She glanced at Brogan. "This beats our meal of tinned chicken from Aberforth's shack, at least."</p><p>Brogan turned and smiled at her. "Yes, it does. Both in mood and food."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and grabbed a dish to break the eggs in. "So much has changed since then, Brogan. It makes my head spin just thinking of it."</p><p>"For the better, I hope," he said, opening up the can of beans with his wand.</p><p>Ginny watched him and remembered their awkward conversation from that day. He glanced at her when he saw her puzzled look.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," Ginny said slowly. She was wondering about something, though. "You were always interested in a threesome, weren't you? I mean, you never…you didn't need to get there like Harry or me."</p><p>Brogan stirred the beans and then lowered the flame on the hob. He rested against the side of the counter. "I admit I…thought about it, yeah. Fantasized about it, even. I think…well, my feelings for you were strong from the start, but…the fact that Harry kept popping in there too, definitely surprised me. But I never…that is, I never thought of just being with one of you. At least, not after we'd all connected. It was always the both of you. Together. It just felt like…that's how it should be. You and Harry have always been a packaged deal, to me."</p><p>Ginny nodded and started to season the eggs, handing the still surprisingly fresh HP sauce bottle to Brogan. "I admit I…well, after what happened in the shack, I convinced myself that I wouldn't be with you, ever, regardless of whether Harry was around or not. I couldn't conceive of something past my own nose that would allow us to feel…what we do now. I'm glad I was wrong, Brogan. Being with you has changed Harry and me in ways I never…you make us better, somehow, even though that implies we weren't good before, which isn't true, we were very good together before, but now…it's like more than anything I could even comprehend."</p><p>She looked at him, wanting him to understand what she meant. She had admitted to Harry that she wanted to be his everything and she realized with a start that she wanted to be everything to <em>both</em> of them. Brogan smiled at her and crossed over to her, pulling her in for a hug. She felt his lips grace the top of her head as he squeezed her tightly.</p><p>"You and Harry are so loving, Ginny. You're making it sound like I do all the work at keeping us balanced, but really, you and he deserve most of the credit. I've said it before, but the two of you are so generous with yourselves and your feelings."</p><p>"With our bodies, too," Ginny quipped, and Brogan's laughter started deep in his chest, and she grinned up at him.</p><p>"Yes, with those too," he chuckled. "Lucky me."</p><p>"How's breakfast coming?" Harry said, coming into the kitchen. He smirked as he saw them still embracing. "Honestly, Ginny, I've told you, you don't need moral support to cook bloody eggs. Let the man go."</p><p>"Hah," Ginny said, pulling away and going back to the stove.</p><p>"Brogan, you disappoint me! Where's the coffee already?" Harry asked, heading over to the kettle. Brogan shoved him gently out of the way.</p><p>"It's coming, Mr Impatient. Why don't you set the table for us?" Brogan pointed to the cupboard against the wall where the dishes were.</p><p>Harry grinned and did as he was told. Ginny just shook her head at them. She could just see their future life after the war was over - the three of them, how they worked together, their camaraderie. Ginny paused as she considered it. Was that something that she wanted? The three of them, always together? She knew her future consisted of loving Harry and starting a family with him, Merlin willing, but where did Brogan fit into that? Would she ever be able to tell her family about him? Would any of them ever understand? And what would happen after she and Harry did start to have children?</p><p>Ginny didn't know, but she also didn't believe in worrying about things until they happened. But she knew that if she did indeed want that future – the three of them always together – then that day of reckoning would eventually come.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Later, in the library, Harry set his glasses down and rubbed his eyes. It was the afternoon, and he knew Lupin would be back soon to retrieve them. They had already shrunk down the books they were allowed to take with them and set them off to the side. He was trying to make it through one of the ones that had to stay but wasn't having much luck. <em>Honestly</em>, thought Harry, <em>some wizards write like they're half off their nut</em>.</p><p>Ginny was writing on a piece of parchment next to him, her brow furrowed as she read. She had piled her hair up on top of her head in a messy fashion earlier that morning, and now various strands were trying to escape, their wispy tendrils framing her face. Harry smiled at her. Sometimes he just couldn't get over how lovely Ginny truly was.</p><p>"You look adorable, by the way," he said. She paused in her writing and looked at him.</p><p>"I do? Adorable? Really?"</p><p>Harry nodded. He reached out and pulled on one of her strands of hair. "I do so love your hair, have I said it today?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, but then her face broke into a wide grin. "No, not today. I thought you were going to forget, to be honest."</p><p>Harry smirked at her. "I think I may be developing a thing for bookworms, too. Did I mention that? Watching you revise is sort of…hot."</p><p>Ginny laughed and then closed her mouth as the sound echoed. "I know it's just us here, but that still feels taboo to do."</p><p>"All those years of Pince fixing you in her dead stare for breathing out loud, no doubt."</p><p>Ginny giggled. "Anyway, should I be worried that you're going to start fancying Hermione now, too?"</p><p>Harry grimaced. "Uh, no. I love Hermione, but um, no. On so many levels, no."</p><p>"What are you two talking about?" Brogan asked, returning to the desk. "I could hear Ginny's laugh all the way in the back."</p><p>"He was being funny," Ginny said, winking at Harry. She suddenly looked at Brogan, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"What did you find?"</p><p>Brogan blinked innocently at her, which caused Harry to look at him, too. He could tell the other man was hiding <em>something</em>…</p><p>Brogan's eyes shifted from Ginny's to his, and he finally sighed, tossing a book on the table. "Although can I just say that I was not looking for this, and it literally fell on me from a top shelf."</p><p>"Yeah, the Copulatus book did that for me, too," Ginny murmured as she and Harry looked at the book he'd found.</p><p>"<em>Ménages à Trois and the Power of Three, by Edwin Bittlespit, Lucretia Wells, and Delphi Thruplespot. Illustrations by Septimus Hancock."</em></p><p>"<em>This</em> fell on you?" Harry asked incredulously.</p><p>"I'm thankful it's not that thick," Brogan said, rubbing his head. He sat down next to Ginny. "I think this library is charmed to give us the books we need, even though I'm not sure I needed <em>this</em> exactly."</p><p>Ginny started flipping through the book. "Why on earth would Dumbledore have this?"</p><p>"Well, he wasn't always an old man," Brogan offered, looking over her shoulder at the book. Harry watched as she paused on a page, and they looked at each other and then at him.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked. Ginny flipped the book so that he could see the drawing. Harry felt himself get a little warm. "Er, um, we've um…never really tried it like that before."</p><p>"There's a name for it, and also this old favorite," Ginny said, turning the page. Harry smirked at her as he recognized the position.</p><p>"That one we can definitely do again."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"What? Just saying."</p><p>Brogan shook his head at him, but he also looked excited at the thought. Harry had to admit that thinking about doing that to Ginny again made his thoughts go one place and one place only…maybe this time <em>he</em> was ready to be the one who….</p><p>"But really, why would Dumbledore have this?" Ginny insisted, frowning at them.</p><p>"The power of three is fairly well documented," Brogan said, taking the book from her. "Even in the muggle world. We all know Dumbledore liked his old magics – this whole library is a testament to that. I would imagine there are some spells better used with sex as its base. Remember what I told you about Aine and her power being sexual in nature."</p><p>"Good thing we didn't get stuck with a witch whose power was based in gardening." Harry deadpanned, making Ginny giggle.</p><p>"Really makes you think twice about de-gnoming the garden though, doesn't it?" she chuckled.</p><p>"Listen to this," Brogan said, reading from the book. "The Iris flower, known for its three large petals, represents Faith, Wisdom, and Courage. It was often placed on the scepters of Muggle rulers and kings in Egypt, as even they recognized its magical power. It is said that a combination of three magical individuals representing each of these petals would be a force to be reckoned with if joined." Brogan looked at Ginny. "Too bad you weren't put into Hufflepuff, or we'd be unbeatable."</p><p>Harry laughed as Ginny made a face. But what she said next shocked him. "The hat asked me if I wanted to be placed there, have I never mentioned that?"</p><p>Brogan and Harry both looked at her in surprise. Harry actually couldn't believe it. "You've never told me that, Gin!"</p><p>She shrugged. "The hat said Gryffindor in the end, obviously, because hello, Weasley."</p><p>"Also, stubborn as an ox," Harry interjected playfully. She rolled her eyes at him and continued.</p><p>"But it also said I had a huge capacity for faith and loyalty, and it said I would excel there."</p><p>Harry sobered. "You do, actually. You have always believed in me, even when I couldn't or wouldn't believe in myself. And you are one of the fiercest, most loyal people I have ever met."</p><p>Ginny gave him a tender smile and reached out for his hand. "It's easy to believe in you, Harry. As for loyalty… I don't think Hufflepuffs exactly have the whole cauldron to themselves on that trait. Us Gryffindors can be fairly loyal, too, you know."</p><p>"So, er, how did you convince the hat to say Gryffindor, then?" Brogan asked, looking up from the book.</p><p>Ginny suddenly turned bright pink, and Harry noticed her ears had even turned colors. He suddenly laughed as he had an idea of what she had told the hat.</p><p>She shook her head. "This means nothing," she grumbled, looking at Harry. He felt his smile grow as she had all but confirmed it.</p><p>"Actually, I'm touched, Gin," he said, smirking. Brogan looked confused.</p><p>"What I think," Harry explained, looking at the other man. "Is that she convinced the hat to put her into Gryffindor because of me."</p><p>"It wasn't just because of you, you big-headed git," Ginny protested, but she was still blushing. "I also wanted to be near my brothers."</p><p>"Uh-uh," Harry chuckled.</p><p>Brogan laughed and put an arm around Ginny. "It's okay, I probably would have done much the same."</p><p>"Do they sort you lot at the Abbey? Er, I reckon they wouldn't, would they? I have always thought you'd be a Ravenclaw." Ginny said, sitting back in her chair.</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement. "All the way, Ravenclaw."</p><p>Brogan gave them an amused look. "I'll try not to worry about how brave you think I'm not, with that assessment."</p><p>"No, it's just that you're so clever," Ginny said, touching his cheek. "Everyone always remarks on it. Also, I've seen you teach a class. You have mad cleverness, Brogan, and you know it."</p><p>Brogan gave her a look and then nodded at Harry. "And he has courage in spades, so I reckon we should just hand this book over to the Death Eaters, and they'll quiver at the thought of our threesome kicking their collective arses."</p><p>Harry and Ginny laughed. "You'd probably have to teach some of them to read, first," Ginny said after they'd settled down.</p><p>Just as before, a loud chiming noise was heard, and Harry realized that meant Lupin had arrived. It apparently was time to leave. As they started getting their papers and books together, he grabbed the book that had fallen on Brogan and tucked it into his bag as well. It wouldn't hurt to read though it later. Or at least, use it for the illustrations.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Tricky Things, Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were back at the flat in London and thoroughly inspected by Mrs Weasley as no worse for wear, it was decided that Harry, Ginny, and Brogan would return to Dumbledore's library the following week. To continue on with the books they were not allowed to bring back with them. Hermione seemed keen to go, as well. But it was Ron who came up with the idea that perhaps they should just move into the residence for a bit to save on the hassle.</p><p>The three of them looked at each other, and Harry felt a little silly that while they had all thought about it, none of them had seriously considered it to be an option. But Lupin appeared to warm to the idea, and surprisingly, Ron again came to the rescue and convinced his Mum it would be okay. Ron had simply stated it would be 'safer staying in one place' than having to 'pop back and forth'.</p><p>Now they were packing for a longer stay, and Harry was starting to worry about the severe lack of clothes he would have at the end of this war. He had lost more jeans throughout their many lodgings than he could count, and he blamed his lack of shirts on Ginny's blatant pilfering.</p><p>He looked at Brogan. "Do you think that special wardrobe in the girl's room would give me some clothes?"</p><p>Brogan glanced at him as he was folding one of his jumpers. "Fancy wearing a short skirt at the library? I have to say, it'd be an interesting, if inspired, choice. You don't exactly have the legs for it, though."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips. "Funny. I meant, do you think if I wanted new clothes for <em>me</em>, would it work?"</p><p>"You don't have enough clothes?"</p><p>"Not anymore. Ginny steals my shirts, and I've lost quite a few other items with all our moving and escaping places in the dead of night. It's getting a bit spare."</p><p>"Hmm," Brogan came over and looked into his bag. "I can loan you some of mine. We can shrink them a bit to fit you. I mean, we're not that different in size, really. I'm a bit bigger, that's all."</p><p>Ginny came in the open doorway just then, hearing the tail end of the conversation and stopped, giving them an odd look. "What are you two discussing?"</p><p>Harry smirked at her, knowing her mind well. "Wouldn't you like to know?"</p><p>She shook her head at them and gave them a cool look in response. "Fine, don't tell me. But if you're comparing what I think you were comparing, I will try to resist from saying, 'how terribly male of you.'"</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "We were talking about Harry's dwindling supplies of clothes, and I offered some of mine."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Oh. That's a boring response. But let me see, Harry." She came over and looked into his bag. "You're right, you have lost more than a few things, haven't you? Hmm. I'm fairly sure it wasn't part of some master plan to make you run around starkers all the time. At least, I don't think so," she said as she looked coyly at Brogan, who shook his head and went back to his own packing.</p><p>"Do you think your wardrobe would be able to um, give me some new ones?" Harry asked her.</p><p>"I don't see why not. Hermione's over there now, she'll show you how to use it."</p><p>Harry went across the hall, knocking on the door as he reached it, not wanting to walk in on anything Hermione and Ron may or may not be doing.</p><p>"Come in," he heard Hermione call out, and he entered, seeing her reading on the bed. She looked up and smiled. "Harry! I wanted to talk to you, good."</p><p>"Are you all packed already?" Harry asked, looking around. He'd assumed she'd be yelling at Ron to get on with it.</p><p>"That's what I wanted to talk with you about." Hermione nodded at the chair next to the desk, indicating he should drag it over.</p><p>After he was settled, Harry looked at his friend expectantly.</p><p>"We've decided that Ron and I are going to stay here. I'll still help with the research, and I will visit the library now and then, but…Kath has asked me to help her with brewing some of the more difficult potions, since her father has had to go back to Ireland, and Ron…well, Ron wants to help his brothers with what they're doing. We decided it would be for the best if the three of you…stayed at the library on your own."</p><p>Harry blinked at his friend, feeling confused. "But…it's a library, Hermione. An old, super magical library. I would have thought wild hippogriffs couldn't keep you away."</p><p>Hermione gave him a gentle smile. "It is a wonderful place. Were I not worried about us not having enough blood-replenishing potions and other things, I would love to stay there. But Kath has offered to show me how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion! Don't you want some alone time with Brogan and Ginny, though? Time for just the three of you without hiding…things?"</p><p>Harry couldn't help it; he felt himself blush. After Ginny had told him that Hermione had 'figured' everything out, he had pushed the idea that one of best mates knew about them almost completely out of his head. He should have known better.</p><p>"It's not that, it's just…you and Ron are my best mates, and you're the best at figuring this sort of stuff out…"</p><p>"Like I said, Ron agrees with me. It was mostly his idea, to be honest. And you have Brogan and Ginny to help you figure things out." Hermione gave in a significant look, and the tone of her voice made Harry frown. He couldn't understand what she was getting at.</p><p>"Ron doesn't want to help us, is that it?"</p><p>Hermione clucked her tongue at him. "No, that's not it. You know him, Harry. He'd walk to the ends of the earth for you. But maybe you should ask him yourself if you're confused. He's in the study, I believe. George and he have a job to do for the Order later."</p><p>"He does?" Harry felt completely nonplussed at this information, suddenly.</p><p>Hermione gave him another unreadable look and a small smile. "Now, what did you need to see me about before you go?"</p><p>"Oh, um, your wardrobe. I'm sort of low on clothes. Do you think you could show me how you and Ginny get it to work?"</p><p>"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped off the bed, heading towards the object in question. Harry, who still felt confused by their previous conversation, stared after her for a moment, not really seeing her. She finally gave him an impatient glance, and he got up to join her.</p><p>"Okay, so, see this lock here? It looks a bit like a bird when you have it fastened." Hermione closed it and then closed her eyes, her hand resting on the lock. After a moment, she unlocked the wardrobe and opened it. She smiled with delight as she held up what appeared to be a new robe in bright turquoise.</p><p>"You just have to think about the item or items you want, and they appear. I haven't figured it out yet, how Mr Ward has done it, but I think it's brilliant. It's one of the cleverest pieces of magic I've seen, to be honest. Now you try."</p><p>Harry shrugged and closed the wardrobe door, and then locked it like Hermione had. He thought of a pair of jeans that would fit perfectly and then opened the wardrobe to find a dark, almost black pair of denim. Hermione nodded and smiled at him.</p><p>"You can think of whole outfits if you want."</p><p>"This is pretty cool." Harry had to admit. Hermione let him get to it, and soon Harry had at least four more pairs of trousers and half a dozen new shirts and pullovers. He also had managed to get a couple pairs of new boxers, but he quickly hid those in between everything. He didn't need Hermione to know he required <em>everything</em>.</p><p>"Here," Hermione said, taking the clothes from him. "You go talk to Ron. I'll make sure these get in your bag."</p><p>"Okay, <em>Molly</em>," Harry teased. Hermione laughed at him.</p><p>"Well, I have to boss someone around a little bit and make sure these get packed properly. It's a win-win, Harry."</p><p>He shook his head and wandered downstairs. He saw that Mrs Weasley had left some freshly baked ginger-nut biscuits out for everyone to eat, and he grabbed a handful as he headed towards the study. He knocked on the door and heard Ron mutter something inside. There was a small box next to him that he'd apparently been going through and cataloguing, judging by the parchments in front of him.</p><p>"Need a break?" Harry asked, holding up his prize.</p><p>Ron grinned widely. "Ah, are those the biscuits Mum was baking earlier? Bring them in, Harry. Ta."</p><p>The two friends ate in companionable silence for a bit, and Harry almost forgot why he had gone down to talk to Ron, to begin with. Remembering made his stomach do a nervous swoop, but, he dove in anyway.</p><p>"So, er, Hermione just told me you two aren't joining us at the library," Harry said, trying for casual.</p><p>Ron, who had been licking his fingers, stopped and pulled his hand away from his mouth, suddenly looking off to the side as though a Bogart had appeared behind Harry's left shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I just…thought…we'd just get in the way, really," Ron finally said.</p><p>Harry frowned. "When have you ever worried about that? And what do you mean in the way? We're just researching. End of Voldemort stuff, you might recall?"</p><p>Ron's ears turned pink, and he glanced at Harry. "Well, I just mean, you won't be researching <em>all</em> the time, and er, you know. Fred and George need help with a few things at the shop, since they're doing Order business more, and Hermione really wants to help Kath with her potions."</p><p>Harry felt confused. He had thought the twins had all but closed their shop. He narrowed his eyes at Ron, trying to find the lie.</p><p>"What's this really about, Ron?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just. Like I said. I, er, you and uh, Brogan and Ginny need to um, be alone. I get it. I'm just sort of trying to give you that without, you know, er, um, calling attention to it."</p><p>Ron sighed then and put his face in his hands, and Harry felt his stomach start to lurch again. Ron finally looked at him, giving him a small, lopsided smile. "Sorry, I'm acting a right prat about this. I know that the three of you, well, you know, have sort of grown super close…"</p><p>"Hermione told you?" Harry said accusingly, feeling his skin heat. No wonder his other friend had wanted him to 'talk' to Ron about things.</p><p>Ron looked at him, his eyes momentarily filled with sadness. But he shook his head to Harry's question.</p><p>"No, she didn't. Believe it or not, I <em>am</em> capable of figuring stuff out on my own, thanks. Although it hurts that you didn't think I'd…oh, hell, who knows how I would have reacted. It's just, I <em>know</em> you, Harry. Since we were both 11 and met on that train. You completely alone and new to everything, and me, completely scared and lost and worried that I wasn't going to measure up to what my family expected. I. Know. You."</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say, still not even sure there was anything <em>to</em> say. As he had felt with Lupin, he was not ashamed, but still, knowing that Ron thought he knew something was…rather unnerving to Harry. Before could even think it through, the words were falling out of his mouth.</p><p>"Whatever you're thinking, it's not like that," Harry stated with more confidence than he felt. Although now it was his turn to look away and avoid his best mate's eyes. Ron made a rather indelicate noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a grunt.</p><p>"It's not? Because honestly, I was thinking that you and Ginny were sleeping with Brogan on an almost nightly basis and rather enjoying it, but if that's wrong and you three aren't in love or whatever, then, okay, you tell me what it is instead."</p><p>Harry could only stare in dumbfounded amazement at his best friend, not sure of what to feel or even think. Ron eventually sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair nervously, his ears turning pink. He finally met Harry's eyes.</p><p>"Look, it…it pains me to say it because never in a million years did I think this is a conversation I'd ever be having. But still, I'm more upset that you three didn't trust me enough to just <em>tell</em> me. Instead of there actually being a thing to tell me. If that makes sense." Ron pursed his lips and shook his head. "I'm sure you and Ginny were both worried about it. 'Oh, Ron can't ever know! Or, oh, haha, my git of a brother couldn't handle it.' That's the part that hurts, Harry. I love you. Like a brother, mind you, not as anything else," Ron paused, and flashed a cheeky smile at Harry. "But we've been through so much bad stuff, Harry. Why does no one think I can handle the good stuff, too?"</p><p>"Ron, I…" Harry stopped, feeling incredibly emotional all of a sudden. "I…you're right, mate. You are absolutely right. We did say we would never tell you. And I…I didn't even…" Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. "We weren't thinking that we were hurting you. We just wanted to protect ourselves. Protect whatever it was that was happening between the three of us. And we didn't plan on it happening. It just…did. I…never…your sister, I still, you don't have to worry, we're, I mean, she's not…" Harry stopped, aware he was babbling in the worst possible way. Ron gave him a kind smile.</p><p>"I'm not an idiot. I know Ginny bloody well wouldn't agree to a damn thing unless she wanted to, don't worry. And Brogan's a nice..er, well, you know him better than I do," Ron laughed suddenly at his own joke. "Way more than I ever want to, actually, but…he seems like a good sort, and you've been really happy lately, Harry. Even with this bloody war going on and Voldemort plotting against everything we stand for, you've been bloody <em>happy</em>, right in the god damn middle of it, so I reckon, I don't know, I reckon that makes me be more understanding of…things."</p><p>Harry felt hot and then cold at the same time. He released a deep breath and blinked at his best mate in disbelief. "You mean that?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ron said, shrugging. He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye, smirking. "I mean, you are still planning on marrying Ginny, right? Make an honest woman out of her eventually?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Then we're good."</p><p>Harry stared at Ron. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Ron. You are far better friend to me than I am to you."</p><p>"I know," Ron said smugly, suddenly grinning at him. "And don't you forget it. I'm bloody brilliant, is what I am. That'll teach you lot to underestimate me."</p><p>Just then, a loud knock sounded on the door. Harry belatedly realized that Ginny and Brogan must have felt his back and forth emotions, because he knew it was one of them, coming to check on him. Before they could say 'come in', the door opened, and it was actually the both of them, looking worried. Ginny frowned at her brother as she came into the room.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Oi! We're talking. Did we say come in? <em>No</em>."</p><p>"We thought Harry might need us," Brogan said diplomatically, holding Ginny's arm. Harry was dismayed to see she had come in with her wand at the ready. He quickly stood up.</p><p>"We're good," Harry said, looking at Ginny. "I'm good. Promise."</p><p>Ginny met his look, her eyes searching his, and then, finally seeing what she needed to see, nodded and then looked at Ron, who wisely did not say anything to antagonize his sister for the first time since Harry had known him.</p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the other two, pulling them out of the room. "Come on, let's finish packing so we can be alone," he mumbled. He glanced back at Ron and nodded at him. "I'll see you later? Before we leave?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Ron said. They exchanged a look, and Harry knew that eventually, they would be okay again. He also realized he had not got a chance to even ask Ron what sort of thing he was doing with George later. It occurred to Harry then that Ron had become a grown up almost without him noticing.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"I have to say that is my preferred way of getting here now," Brogan said as they entered the library. Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry, who has been quiet since his talk with Ron earlier, merely nodded and headed down the hall towards the bedrooms without looking back at them.</p><p>Since they had 'descended the stairs' the first time of their visit, they were now allowed to Apparate directly to the door. Lupin had left them instructions on how to get more food and anything they might need from the local village, and said he would be back to visit in a few days to check on them. None of the library's fireplaces were connected to the Floo, so the three of them were entirely on their own for all intents and purposes.</p><p>Ginny let the freedom of that wash over her as she and Brogan put their supplies away. They looked at each other after they were done.</p><p>"I think you should go first," Brogan offered.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Just a gut feeling. He needs…he needs to talk about it."</p><p>Ginny nodded. In all honesty, she felt as though she had her own feelings about Ron that she needed to think about, but she knew that Harry needed her first.</p><p>"Besides, you excel at handling brooding men," Brogan said, interrupting her musings. There was the ghost of a smile on his face. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He rested his head on top of hers for a moment and she knew he understood.</p><p>"Don't be too long," she eventually murmured, as she pulled away.</p><p>"I'll be there when you need me," he promised.</p><p>Ginny wandered down the hallway and went to the bedroom they had shared previously, but Harry wasn't there. Frowning, she noticed a fourth door further down on the left, and it was there that she found him. This room was even nicer and bigger than the previous room, and it was done in warm tones. The bed was even more significant, which she thought was perfect for them, understanding why Harry had chosen it. She slipped her shoes off and lowered the lights in the room with her wand as she padded over to the bed. Harry was lying on his back with his arm resting over his eyes. She climbed up on the bed and sat next to him, bringing her legs up to her chest. She linked her hand with his other one and didn't say anything at first, waiting him out.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm a git," Harry finally said, looking at her as he moved his arm. Ginny shrugged.</p><p>"We're used to it."</p><p>"Nice," Harry murmured, but he shook his head at her. "Your brother taught me an invaluable lesson today."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Never underestimate a Weasley to throw you for a loop when you least expect it. You and he have a talent at it. I'm not sure why I'm surprised."</p><p>"Well, if it helps," Ginny started, then stopped. She thought about her words for a moment and then carefully tried to explain her brother to his best friend. "Ron…Ron reacted so maturely because he figured it out for himself. He didn't need someone to tell him. He came to the idea naturally. That's the best way with him. And, you know he loves you, Harry. Like a true brother."</p><p>Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. Ginny squeezed his hand.</p><p>"He's probably just really happy with himself that he noticed enough to figure it out, you know. Nothing more profound than that."</p><p>Harry snorted. "That doesn't fill me with confidence, you know. Soon the whole bloody world will know."</p><p>Ginny rested her head on her knee, looking at him and wondering about something. "And does that bother you?"</p><p>"No. Well, maybe. Doesn't it bother you? Your family finding out?"</p><p>Ginny sighed. "I had similar thoughts before we left here a few days ago, while you and Brogan were laughing about setting the table. I really like us, Harry. I like the three of us, the way we are together. I don't want it to end. And that sort of startled me – thinking about the future and Brogan living with us. I imagined a house and the three of us just..being. Together. And then I wondered if I would ever be able to tell my family the truth."</p><p>Harry gazed at her, his green eyes bright. He held her hand tightly. "And? What brilliant conclusions did you come to?"</p><p>"I didn't, really. I decided I would worry about it when the time came. So Ron knows now, so what? One less person to tell, if you ask me." And Ginny knew that was the truth of her own feelings on the matter. In a way, part of her was happy her brother knew.</p><p>"Ron even told me he loved me. Your brother's never done that before," Harry said, sounding puzzled.</p><p>Ginny wondered if Harry was perplexed because Ron had admitted it to him or if he was just surprised that yet another person loved him. She gave him a little smile. "He's grown up a lot, this last year. We all have."</p><p>"I noticed that," Harry admitted. He glanced at her. "And I feel like shit for misjudging him."</p><p>Ginny stretched and laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. He gazed at her, his eyes full of emotion. She brushed his hair off his forehead. "You get used to it. I mean, I always do. And I misjudge him on a daily basis, really."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and groaned. He shook his head at her. "You and Ron are…both mental, do you know that?"</p><p>She flashed a smile at him, finally seeing some of the tension leave his shoulders. They heard a noise behind them, and both turned as Brogan came into the room. He gave them a sheepish smile.</p><p>"Nicer bed in this one, eh?"</p><p>Harry nodded and then reached out for other man, who immediately went to them. They all joined hands and then sighed, feeling that pleasant warmth of magic work through them all.</p><p>"I put the kettle on and started the coffee if you two want some," Brogan said, stretching out next to Harry.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe later," Harry murmured, and Ginny grinned at Brogan over his shoulder. They both knew the tone in his voice well. She watched as the two of them kissed and smiled, feeling the familiar tightening in her lower body. She started removing her clothes, and the two men broke apart to watch her. She winked at them.</p><p>"Thought that would get your attention. Should we try one of those positions from the book we found?"</p><p>"Yes," they both said in unison, and Ginny laughed, shaking her head at them.</p><p>"Well, come on then, get your kit off, or a girl will start to feel self-conscious."</p><p>Ginny bit back a giggle as they both quickly undressed. She lay back on the bed and reached out for them both, one on either side. She let her hand travel over them as Brogan started kissing her neck, and Harry began to move his mouth towards her breasts. Brogan parted her legs with his hand and teased her as she turned her mouth towards his. She brought her hand to the back of Harry's head as he teased her nipples playfully between his teeth.</p><p>"Can we do the one where I get to have you both at the same time?" Ginny asked as they paused for a moment. Harry's eyes turned dark with excitement as he gazed up at her. She smirked at him. "Oh, I knew you'd be up for it, you pervert."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Ginny giggled and kissed him until he was relaxing against her again. She looked expectantly at Brogan.</p><p>"I'm game for whatever you two want."</p><p>"And that's why we love you," Ginny murmured, letting her fingers get lost in his hair. They started touching each other again, and eventually, the air grew thick with their mutual desires. She could smell the arousal off of both of them and shivered in reaction. Harry brought his head back up from in between her legs and kissed her.</p><p>"Who gets which end?" Harry asked, his breath hot against her cheek. Ginny had a feeling he had already decided in his head but wanted her opinion as well. Just another one of the reasons she loved him.</p><p>"I want you behind me. Brogan in front of me. Does that work for you?" Ginny whispered, capturing Harry's lips with her own. He moaned into her mouth and nodded his head at her when he broke away from her.</p><p>"Yes," Harry breathed, and that one word made Ginny shiver in anticipation. She looked at Brogan, who was also feeling it, his eyes already sort of glazed as Harry's hand had taken ahold of him and was slowly pumping him up and down. Ginny turned and took Harry into her hand, getting him ready. He was slick within a few moments, and she grinned at him.</p><p>"Eager?"</p><p>"Hmm, just a bit," Harry said, nuzzling her. She felt the flare of his magic as he cast the cleansing spell and the lubrication spell. "Get on all fours for a moment, Gin."</p><p>Ginny pulled away and then got into position. Harry kneeled behind her and kissed his way down her back. She pulled Brogan to her and put her mouth around the tip of his body, inching her way down. He sighed and pulled her hair out of the way, and massaged her head. She moaned when she felt Harry's tongue in her arse, teasing her gently. He moved his hand to her front, manipulating his thumb on her clit until her breathing increased. Harry then slipped a finger into her as his tongue continued to lap at her most private area. She was so wet already, she wasn't exactly sure how much wetter Harry needed her to be. She moaned again, and Harry lovingly slapped her arse as he withdrew his mouth and then his fingers. Ginny wiggled her bum in the air but whimpered at the loss of contact. She pulled her mouth away from Brogan to look over her shoulder at Harry.</p><p>"Patience, love," Harry said, smiling. He nodded at Brogan. "Sit down at the edge of the bed, so your feet are off the ground."</p><p>Once he was in position, Harry went to Ginny and kissed her deeply. "Ride him. Let me see you really let go, Gin."</p><p>Ginny nodded and smiled down at Brogan as she moved over him. He reached up for her, and she lowered her head to kiss him. She straddled him and put her hands on his chest. She reached up, pulled her hair out of its clip, and shook her head so it fell around her in red waves. Brogan swore and moaned, reaching out for her. She shifted and then was lowering herself down onto his body in one fluid motion and she hissed as he filled her.</p><p>"Gusssh," Brogan answered her hiss with one of his own, and Ginny started to move over him, setting the rhythm of their bodies joining. She felt Harry behind her as his hand lowered to her bum again, and she felt him slide his finger into her as he brought his mouth to her shoulder, nipping at her with his teeth. She turned her head, and he kissed her at the same time she felt him slip two fingers into her, and she moaned into his mouth. Brogan grunted as her body automatically tightened around his. Ginny looked down as he brought his hands up to her nipples, teasing her.</p><p>Harry stared down at the other man as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's torso. "Touch her for me, I want her to come at least once before I enter her. Let's get her nice and wet."</p><p>Brogan moved one hand down to move in between her legs and she shivered as he thumbed her clit. She was already buzzing, her body flushing with excitement. Harry continued to finger her arse, and Ginny threw her head back as she pushed forward, slamming her body into Brogan's.</p><p>"Are you close? Do you like this? My fingers deep inside of you while you ride him?" Harry whispered in her ear, and Ginny nodded, closing her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She felt her climax start to begin, and she clenched herself around Harry's fingers and Brogan's body at the same time and moaned as the sensations hit her. Brogan caught her as she fell forward, and she felt Harry move into position. Before she could catch her breath, he was at her opening, sliding gently into her, and Ginny growled with approval.</p><p>"Gin, Gin, Gin, oh my God, this feels amazing," Harry murmured in her ear, sounding done for already.</p><p>She shuddered and pushed forward, gazing down as Brogan watched them, his blue eyes wide and filled with passion. He shifted upwards as Harry grabbed her hips firmly, and Ginny felt blown wide open in between them. She heard a low keening noise and realized it was coming from herself. Harry left one hand on her hips and moved one hand to cup her breast, and his mouth was hot against the back of her neck.</p><p>"You're so tight," he murmured, and Ginny wanted him to stop being so careful with her and growled as she pushed back against him. The movement caused Brogan to swear underneath her. He raised himself up, capturing her other breast with his mouth, his eyes taking them in. Ginny hummed, the lubrication spell made everything feel so good, she couldn't help it.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me how incredible this feels?" Harry asked Brogan now. "Every time you thrust up, I can feel it, feel you, oh, <em>fuck</em>."</p><p>Ginny tightened her muscles around Harry to bring his attention back to where it needed to be. "Don't hold back," she ordered, and she whipped her head around to glance at him. Harry nodded, and he gripped her hips with both hands again. She looked at Brogan. "And don't you hold back either. I can take you both."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Brogan said, a brief smile on his face. He lay back down and thrust upwards, and Ginny swore as stars broke out behind her eyes as they fluttered closed. She kept her eyes closed and soon felt Brogan's fingers teasing her clit again, and she was gone – absolutely gone into sheer sensation. It was too much almost – feeling them both at the same time. But Ginny wanted more – she wanted it all – everything they could give her. She snarled and pushed her hips forward and then back, and the men answered in kind until they were a throbbing, moving mess of limbs and feelings and oh, so much love.</p><p>She felt Brogan let go first, her name rolling out of his mouth like thunder, his voice low and deep, and Harry responded, his body moving into hers, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Ginny urged him on, calling him, putting her hand over his as he gripped her and then he was exploding deep within her. She rose up and then crashed back down, a scream escaping her mouth in wonder as her body came a second time. Her climax was hard and full, and it was everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p>She and Harry slumped forward. All three of them were still joined, and Ginny knew they must be heavy on top of Brogan, but he didn't seem to care, and she felt his arms go around them both, holding on tightly to them.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Ginny murmured, and Harry grunted his agreement behind her. They shifted, and she whimpered as Harry removed himself carefully from her body, and Brogan pulled out of her. She missed them both immediately and flung out her hands, pulling them to her. They wrapped themselves around her, and she sighed, breathing in the heady, earthy scent of them both. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite scents – it was Harry and Brogan, and it was sex and arousal, and everything rolled into one beautiful smell.</p><p>Brogan chuckled next to her. "Are you just breathing us in right now?"</p><p>"Shut up," she mumbled, continuing to take in deep breaths. "We smell fantastic, and you know it."</p><p>"Hmm," he said, pushing her hair gently off her face. She felt rather than saw Harry lean over her and knew they must be kissing. To be honest, Ginny didn't think she could watch it without self-combusting. Every neuron in her body felt as though it was turned on. Every touch was making her quiver.</p><p>"I think we finally tired her out," Harry said after a few moments.</p><p>"I think…"Ginny stopped and lifted her head, opening up her eyes. "I'm just… severely overstimulated."</p><p>They both curled around her, Harry's hand around her waist, fingers creeping upward towards her breasts, and Brogan's head resting against her chest. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly.</p><p>"I love us," she said out loud to both of them. "Let's always be like this, like we are now. No matter what."</p><p>Brogan moved first and looked up her, touching her face. "As long as we can be, we will be."</p><p>She frowned but didn't say anything. Harry moved so that he could look at them. He put his thumb along her lips, and she nipped it playfully. He joined his other hand with Brogan's and leaned forward, kissing him.</p><p>"There are no guarantees in life," Brogan said as they broke apart, and he kept his head resting against Harry's. He met Ginny's gaze, his blue eyes returning to their natural, lighter sky-blue, and she felt her breath catch. "But I am not going anywhere until you two throw me out."</p><p>"I can't see that happening anytime soon," Harry murmured, his mouth moving down to kiss along the other man's neck. Ginny leaned forward and kissed Brogan on the mouth and then kissed Harry. They rested then, but kept touching each other, their combined emotions swirling through them. Much later, after her heartbeat had slowed and her body felt less sensitive, Ginny felt another need.</p><p>"We should eat," she said after a bit, and Harry smirked at her as he raised his head.</p><p>"I have something you could nibble on," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.</p><p>She snorted and glanced down, seeing that he was at least half-way back up. But she knew her body was not ready for anything but the gentlest of touches. She could still feel the buzzing of pleasure they'd given her thrumming through her veins. She touched Harry on the cheek and smiled at them both. "I'm afraid I'm out for the next round, boys, but feel free to indulge yourselves while I make us something to eat."</p><p>"Aw," Harry said, openly pouting as she got out of the bed. "I can't convince you to stay? How about Brogan, can he convince you? I'll make him sing for you."</p><p>"Hey, I didn't agree to this."</p><p>"Shut it, your voice is fantastic. Please, Gin?"</p><p>"I'm…I'm a bit overdone, love. That was…very intense for me. But you two can still have your fun." Ginny winked at them to show that was all right and threw Harry's shirt over her shoulders, starting to do the buttons up as she found her knickers.</p><p>"You just want to wear my clothes, I see," Harry said as he and Brogan settled onto the bed together. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue.</p><p>"You have to admit I look pretty damn cute in them."</p><p>Both men looked at each other and then back at her.</p><p>"Actually, she looks pretty hot, Harry. Hotter than you, sorry," Brogan said, his eyes traveling up her legs.</p><p>Harry laughed. "No offense taken, as I agree. You're right, I don't have the legs to pull of a short skirt."</p><p>Ginny shook her head at them. "I don't even want to know what that comment is about. All right, any requests for dinner?"</p><p>"Full Sunday roast?" Harry asked, hopefully.</p><p>"You wish, Potter. No, I meant something I could cook quickly and not have to slave over. And also don't think I am going to do all the chores here, either, just because I'm the girl."</p><p>"Soup's good too, then," Harry said, smiling at her.</p><p>"We'll do the clean-up," Brogan promised. He wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his neck as Ginny watched. She sighed and walked back over to them. She kissed them both and then smiled at them.</p><p>"Have fun, boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do because you know I'll just make you do it again so I can enjoy it."</p><p>Harry slapped her bum as she turned away, and she shook her head at him and his new-found habit. She found her hair clip on the floor and pulled her hair into a ponytail. They had already started kissing again before she left the room, and she laughed, closing the door behind her. Ginny paused and waved her wand, casting a silencing charm at the door as well. She'd be able to feel them, but she didn't need to ruin the food or burn herself listening to them have a good time, now did she?</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan barely heard the door close behind Ginny as Harry fisted his hand in his hair, pulling him closer. Their bodies started moving deliciously together, and soon they were both ready again. He shook his head at Harry.</p><p>"Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that you seemingly have no downtime whatsoever with your er, equipment?"</p><p>Harry grinned at him. "Actually, I do although I think the Copulatus Spell helps with that bit. But honestly, between you and Ginny making me hotter than an exhaling Hungarian Horntail, what choice do I have?"</p><p>"Fair point," Brogan whispered, capturing his lips again. Harry moaned as Brogan lowered his hand and started stroking him nice and slow.</p><p>"Allow me," he said, pushing Harry back so that he was lying on the bed. He straddled him briefly and removed the other man's glasses.</p><p>"Hey, no fair, I can't see."</p><p>"Because I want you to feel," Brogan said, kissing him. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and then pulled Harry forward until he was at the edge, sliding it underneath the other man's backside. Harry propped himself up on his elbows, squinting at him.</p><p>"Don't make me push you back down," Brogan commanded, pausing slightly.</p><p>Harry cocked an eyebrow at him as though he was about to challenge him. But he shrugged and then lay back again. Brogan smirked and lowered himself down in front of the other man, sighing. He pushed Harry's legs apart and then kissed his way up his thighs, switching left to right. He moved slowly and methodically, using his lips and breath, causing the other man's skin to react. Harry's hand was already twisted into the covers of the bed by the time Brogan came face to face with his erection. Brogan pushed his legs up and slowly lowered his mouth to Harry's body, gently closing his mouth around one of his bollocks as he worked his hand down around him. Harry swore as Brogan moved from left to right again, lavishing affection on the entire area.</p><p>He rose up briefly, and Harry's green eyes blazed at his, his lips pink from biting them. "Can you cast the spells? I'm too comfortable down here to find my wand."</p><p>Harry nodded and closed his eyes, and with a swift movement, Brogan felt the flare of magic over both of them. He lowered himself back down and brought his mouth to Harry's hardness as he slipped a finger towards his perineum. He teased the other man, barely touching him, and Harry started to shift forward, trying to get Brogan's fingers where he wanted them. But Brogan resisted and kept up the slow tease of lightly moving his fingers until he knew he had almost pushed him too far.</p><p>"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he finally touched him, and Brogan grinned to himself. He started moving his mouth down lower and used his hands to push Harry's legs even further apart. Brogan wanted it all. He slipped his mouth off of Harry's body and then used his lips to kiss around the sensitive skin of the tip and was rewarded with more swears and his name being gutted out of the other man's mouth – full of want and hunger and need.</p><p>He moved his fingers down lower and found Harry's opening and moved his mouth back over him. He sucked him into his mouth as his fingers entered him, and Harry was lifting himself off the bed, almost against his will. Brogan had been anticipating it and moved with him. He then moved his other hand to hold Harry down and continued his attack. Harry was soon dripping with need, and Brogan knew he was close. He pulled his mouth away but kept his fingers buried deep inside the other man and half-stood, to look down at him.</p><p>"What do you want, love?" he breathed out, feeling completely and utterly confident for probably the first time since they had begun their relationship. Knowing that this was real — that what Harry felt for him was real — bloomed through Brogan like a fire. Harry squinted up at him and muttered something under his breath.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Brogan smiled, knowing he sounded smug.</p><p>"I said you, I want you, oh, God, don't stop," Harry bucked underneath his hand and pushed his body forward. Brogan used his free hand to stroke himself and was thankful the lubrication spell was still working. He pushed Harry's legs up and positioned himself between his legs, deciding to move slower than slow in case Harry changed his mind.</p><p>"Now, oh, please, now," Harry muttered, sounding wholly done for. "Brogan, please. Hmmgng."</p><p>Harry arched his back off the bed and looked up at him, green eyes dark and full of emotion, and Brogan felt as though he couldn't stand it anymore himself. He pulled his hand back and then shifted into Harry's body in one smooth motion, surprised at his own calmness. They joined, and Brogan leaned down as far as he could, and Harry met him halfway, kissing him. His body tightened around Brogan's in the most exquisite way possible.</p><p>"Harry, if you need me to stop, if you don't want this, let me know, <em>now</em>," Brogan whispered, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.</p><p>"No, no, don't stop, I want you…want this," Harry murmured, and with that, they both began to move.</p><p>The bedroom was filled with the sound of their coupling, and it was like music to Brogan – a song that had no words being played between them. With Ginny, it was always like a symphony going off or an operatic choir, their voices rising and rising. But with just Harry, it was…slow and precise and low sounds building to a crescendo. Brogan held Harry's legs as he pushed in all the way, relishing how their bodies fit – the tightness it offered them. He steadily moved in and out, and Harry's arms flung out wide, gripping onto the bed, moaning. Brogan sped up his gentle thrusts, and Harry's body shook in reaction.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell," Harry was murmuring over and over, finally reaching out to brace himself on Brogan's arms.</p><p>Brogan reached down and took Harry into his hand, palming him, wanting them to reach release at the same time. "Come with me," he breathed out, stroking him. "I'm so close, Harry, you feel so incredible."</p><p>They moved together, and Brogan could feel his body tensing. He shifted to the side and ground his hips in deeper and then in an almost lazy full circle, causing Harry to let a low and wanton moan escape his lips. Brogan stroked him, and then without warning, Harry grunted his name as he bucked upwards, his hot release pumping into Brogan's hand. He finally let himself go, and his own climax was hard, his hips jerking in response. He went off deep within Harry, buried into the other man as far as possible.</p><p>They collapsed together, sticky and sweaty. Brogan felt Harry's arms go around him as his head fell to his chest, both of their breathing shallow and hurried as though neither of them could pull down enough air. Brogan had white lights behind his eyes, the after-effects of such a powerful orgasm still rocketing through him.</p><p>Harry's body felt boneless next to his, and Brogan finally managed to move off of him and roll onto his back next to him. Harry didn't say anything, but his hand found his, and Brogan squeezed it as their fingers linked together.</p><p>He didn't know how long they lay there, but Harry finally groaned next to him, and Brogan was quickly turning over to make sure he was all right.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking for any signs of harm, thinking he had perhaps been too rough with his thrusts.</p><p>"No, you git, I'm just completely shagged out. Now I know why Ginny declined our invitation."</p><p>Brogan snorted and then lay down closer to Harry, touching his face. He gazed at the other man in wonder, his heart full. "Hey. That was…"</p><p>Harry squinted a bit at him but leaned into his touch. "It was. And you were bloody fantastic, at it, too. So confident. But next time, let me wear my glasses, okay?"</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "Sorry, I just thought it would be more of a sensory thing."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry grinned at him and rolled over so that he was on his stomach. He touched Brogan and lowered his mouth down, kissing him. Brogan felt himself sigh into it and was working his hand into the back of Harry's messy hair. Harry broke away first and gave him an amused look. "Sight is a sense, too, you know. I mean, now I don't even know if <em>you</em> have a commanding look or not."</p><p>"Noted," Brogan said, laughing. He couldn't help it, he felt inordinately pleased with himself.</p><p>"Although, I must say, you do have a rather sexy sounding assertive voice," Harry quipped, sounding highly amused. "So you might have point with the whole sensory thing."</p><p>They rested for a moment, and Brogan suddenly felt the need to clean himself off. Most of Harry's climax was now on his stomach, and it was turning quite tacky by now. He glanced at the other man.</p><p>"Do you think she'd be mad if we showered first?"</p><p>"Hmm, probably, since she loves the way we smell like sex," Harry said as he sat up. He glanced down at Brogan's stomach and smirked. "Come on, let's be quick about it. Besides, we can always do Birthday Gift Round Three to her again, she bloody loved that and would probably forgive us anything."</p><p>They got up and went into the loo, which was large and had a wide, claw-footed tub and nearby stand-alone shower stall.</p><p>"I don't blame her, it was nice," Brogan chuckled, remembering.</p><p>"It was," Harry said, turning on the shower and then going to him. He kissed him, his lips soft and warm against his. "You are such a good kisser. Who taught you? My claim to snogging fame rests with the redhead in the kitchen, but I would like to meet the girl who taught you and thank her."</p><p>Brogan felt his skin heat and laughed. "Her name was Sam, actually, but um, er, I sort of practiced on pillows and things like that. I mean, before I actually kissed girls, that is."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Brogan nodded, feeling silly. He couldn't believe he'd just admitted that out loud.</p><p>Harry smiled at him. "You feel embarrassed, and I'm sorry, but I sort of think that's sweet, Brogan."</p><p>"Oh, let's not say that," he said, shaking his head. "I already have a dodgy enough reputation."</p><p>Harry shrugged and then stepped into the shower, moaning when the water is his shoulders. Brogan joined him and looked around for the soap.</p><p>"There's no soap," he said, after a moment. Harry frowned at him from under the spray of water.</p><p>"Bugger," he said.</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "Already did that. Don't worry, I'll get it." He said dryly as Harry made no motion to leave the hot water.</p><p>"Cheers."</p><p>Brogan hissed as the cold floor, and his warm feet met, and he shivered as he looked in the drawers of the bathroom cupboard. Finding the soap and a bottle of shampoo, he got back into the shower and then scowled at Harry as he realized something.</p><p>"You know, you could have used your wandless magic for me and called these to you."</p><p>Harry gave him a cheeky grin. "But now you feel so much more useful."</p><p>"Oh, hilarious. Move it, you're hogging all the hot water, Potter."</p><p>Harry moved out of the way and took the soap from him. Brogan could only sigh and shake his head. Of all the blokes he had to fall for he had to pick a brat.</p><p>"Hey, I understood that emotion," Harry said, handing the soap back to him as they switched places again. "I am not a… a brat?"</p><p>"Alright, a mischievous imp."</p><p>"Yeah, much more manlier, that term. Thanks. <em>Sweetie</em>."</p><p>They suddenly both stopped and blinked at each other as an annoyed feeling filled them.</p><p>"Er, we should hurry up," Harry said, moving quickly.</p><p>"Told you she'd mind," Brogan said, rinsing off the soap as Harry stepped out of the shower. He finished washing, and they both toweled off in the other room. Brogan had to laugh as they hurriedly threw their clothes on. Harry pulled Ginny's shirt off the floor, frowning at it. Brogan used his wand to make it bigger and less girly for him. Harry gave him a grateful smile and then looked at him, a question on his face.</p><p>"I think Ginny just proved who the real boss of us is," Brogan said, still chuckling.</p><p>Harry grinned. "Well, I have found that it's best not to test my beloved too much. She's rather impatient, that one. Sometimes. Mostly just about food, though."</p><p>"She probably didn't want us to enjoy ourselves that much," Brogan laughed.</p><p>"She probably just didn't want us to use up all the hot water," Harry murmured as they opened the bedroom door. As they headed towards the kitchen, a lovely aroma hit their noses, and they both realized they were famished.</p><p>Ginny turned as they entered the kitchen, her hands going to her hips, and Brogan noticed she was fully dressed now. "Plates, Potter. Drinks, Caley. <em>Now</em>. You two layabouts almost ruined my curry."</p><p>"Ooh, is that what that is, that smells heavenly," Brogan said, trying to peer into the large pot she was standing in front of.</p><p>"Drinks, Brogan. Make mine nice and cold and <em>big</em>. Harry, don't drop the silverware."</p><p>She used her wand to levitate the pot to the table, which Brogan saw already had fresh naan bread on it as well. Ginny had been busy, indeed. He realized they had left their bags near the table, which explained where Ginny had found the tight pair of jeans she was now bossing them about in. He smirked as he realized that Harry was rather blatantly staring at her bum, too.</p><p>Turning back to the matter at hand, he was surprised to find a bottle of wine in the supplies and grabbed three glasses from the top shelf. He used his wand to chill it, as requested. Ginny gave them a sly look as they finally all sat down at the table. She took a long sip of her wine and indicated that Harry should start serving the curry.</p><p>"Enjoy your shower, boys?"</p><p>"He hogs the hot water," Brogan deadpanned, and Ginny laughed.</p><p>"He does."</p><p>"Hey! One of the rules in this threesome should have been no 'ganging up on one of the three by the other two'," Harry said, indignant.</p><p>"But you do hog the hot water, love," Ginny said, put her hand on his. "I find it endearing, actually."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything and took a sip of his wine instead. Harry narrowed his eyes at him as he took a bite of his curry. He then looked at Ginny, an expression of pure joy filling his face.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Gin, where did you learn to cook curry like this?"</p><p>Brogan took a taste of his own bowl and also looked at Ginny. "Seriously, Ginny, this is…phenomenal."</p><p>Ginny took another drink of her wine and smiled at them. "I popped up to the café on the hill and bought it, you wankers. As if I could cook this in that amount of time. There's fresh naan for Merlin's sake."</p><p>"Oh, whew," Harry said, putting another spoonful in his mouth. "You had me worried."</p><p>"I thought you liked it,"Ginny asked, confused.</p><p>"I do, I love it. But honestly, if you are you and can still whip up a mean chicken curry too, I was going to have to ask for my ring back. You are clearly too good for a mere mortal like me."</p><p>"Git," Ginny said, shaking her head, but she was pleased with him, Brogan could tell. They spent the next several moments enjoying the food, and Ginny seemed to finish first, pushing her dish away, her hand going to her stomach. She held up her glass, though, and Brogan poured more wine into it. Harry raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.</p><p>"Trying to get pissed?" he asked her.</p><p>Ginny's face flushed as she smiled at them. "Maybe. This is an excellent wine. It's making me feel very…hot and bothered."</p><p>"Uh-oh," Brogan murmured, sharing a look with Harry. He knew they were both remembering Ginny's reaction to the mead he'd had at his party.</p><p>Harry lowered his voice and leaned closer to Brogan. "Think this means we can get her to do stuff later?"</p><p>"She already does plenty of stuff for you," Ginny said, giggling as she took another drink. Harry smirked.</p><p>"Too right, you are, love. Well, drink up then." Harry took a long drink of his own wine, and Brogan shook his head.</p><p>"You know, if both of you get too pissed, we won't be doing much at all. You'll fall right asleep on me."</p><p>Brogan spooned more curry into his bowl as did Harry. They spilt the remaining naan between them, and Ginny watched them, emptying her glass once again. Brogan finished before Harry did, and he sighed happily, pushing his bowl away from him. He realized Ginny was watching him, an odd look on her face. He frowned as she poured herself yet more wine, wondering if she really was trying to get pissed. Harry was oblivious as he finished eating.</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny said, suddenly standing up. She finished off her wine in one gulp and then stalked over to his side of the table. She made him push his chair back and then lowered herself to his lap. Her brown eyes were wide and full of mischief. Her lips were also quite…inviting. She brought her mouth to his, the sweetness of the wine on her breath and damned if he didn't feel himself harden underneath her. Brogan had the not-quite-so-horrible feeling that most of the research they were going to get done was going to be on how many times three people could actually have sex in one night.</p><p>Not that Brogan was complaining. He brought his hand up Ginny's back to steady her, and she surprisingly blushed as she ground against him, feeling the reaction of his body to hers.</p><p>"Oh, good, you do still like me," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, rubbing her breasts against his chest.</p><p>"Of course I do," Brogan said back, frowning at her as he tried to clear his mind. He was getting a weird sense of emotion from her that he couldn't name. He supposed it was the wine making her less inhibited or, at least, allowing her feelings to go in different directions.</p><p>"I was worried, you know, once you and Harry…he ruins you for anyone else. Trust me, I <em>know</em>." She moved her mouth to his neck, and Brogan closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet, flowery scent. He opened them back up and met Harry's eyes across the table. The other man shrugged, clearly not understanding what Ginny meant either.</p><p>"Er, Gin, are you okay?" Brogan asked, pulling on her arms to get a look at her face, even though it pained him a bit as what she'd been doing with her mouth just then had been fantastic.</p><p>Ginny pulled back, her eyes strangely bright, and Brogan was startled to see a whisper of insecurity in them. He touched her face and frowned at her.</p><p>"What's the matter?" he asked as he heard Harry push back his chair and join them. The three of them touched and then sighed as the power flare charged through them. Ginny looked at Harry, appearing sad.</p><p>"I just… sometimes I feel like you two don't need me," she said roughly as though it cost her something to admit. "I felt it…the way you two were in there together….I…"</p><p>Harry shushed her and pulled her into his arms, off of Brogan's lap. Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist, and he looked down at Brogan. "We really shouldn't have let her drink so much, so quickly."</p><p>Brogan nodded in agreement. Harry started to carry her back to the bedroom. Brogan heard her begin to sniffle and realized she was more emotional about things then she had let on. He used his wand to clear the table, deciding to deal with the dishes later.</p><p>He paused in the doorway and watched as Harry lay Ginny down on the bed, kissing her and murmuring in her ear. He suddenly felt as though he were intruding and backed away to give them some privacy when Ginny turned her head and reached out her hand for him to come to her. Her eyes were dark, standing out against her face's paleness, and he realized the wine was no longer making her flush.</p><p>He kneeled down by the side of the bed and took Ginny's hand, feeling sad that she had clearly been feeling this doubt somewhere deep inside her. Brogan honestly couldn't comprehend a Ginny Weasley who appeared to be insecure – she was always so fierce and bold in everything she did. Especially when it came to loving them. He shared a glance with Harry, who nodded at him to try his hand first.</p><p>"We love you, Ginny, you know that. We said no jealousies, remember? Where is this coming from?"</p><p>"I can't compete with you or him or…I'm just a…you two are so passionate," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "You don't need me."</p><p>Harry swore and pulled her up so that he could embrace her. "Sorry, Gin, but that is utter shite, and you know it."</p><p>Brogan frowned at her as he put his hand on her the back of her head. What had she been about to say? He suddenly realized why she was feeling insecure.</p><p>"Ginny, do you think we don't need you because you're a woman? Do you think we prefer being with each other more than being with you?"</p><p>She didn't say anything but took in a long, rattling breath. Harry shook his head and pulled her hand into his, holding it up in front of her face.</p><p>"This ring is on your finger, not his. Do you honestly think I've just decided I'm into men now, and you're out of luck? Seriously? Ginny Weasley, that is daft, and you know it. I don't fancy anyone but this git and you, you idiot."</p><p>"Nice talk, Harry," Ginny said as she hiccuped, pulling her hand away.</p><p>"You're <em>daft</em>," Harry repeated, pleading with her. "Did we not just prove to you earlier how much we do indeed, enjoy your lady bits? Hmm? Like this bum of yours. I can't even imagine anyone looking better in a pair of jeans than you do right now. And how about these amazing breasts, so round and fantastically freckled and they're so rosy, and I just want to constantly put my mouth around one every time you're naked. And let's not get started on your amazing muff, yeah, I said muff, let's not get romantic about it," Harry said, pausing for a moment, flashing a small grin. "You taste bloody amazing, Gin, and I don't just mean your mouth or skin. Your juices are like treacle to me. Even if you hated me going down on you, I would still beg for it because just the idea of giving you pleasure like that is the biggest turn on I have ever known."</p><p>"And Ginny," Brogan said, sitting up and finally moving to the bed, to gaze at her. "I have slept with a total of three women in my entire life. I can't even conceive of wanting anyone or anything other than what I have right here. Maybe it's because I never considered being with a bloke to be an option. When Harry and I are together it feels more intense to you, but make no mistake that I also very much enjoy your lady bits, as Harry so elegantly just described them. Neither of us is going anywhere."</p><p>She blinked at them, her eyes were wide and watery, but she wasn't crying – just upset. She looked at both of them, frowning. "I know, I'm acting like an idiot. I don't know why. It just…sometimes it's overwhelming. You two. Us. The way we are…everything."</p><p>Harry pulled her to him and kissed her gently and then more demanding until she was responding. He finally broke the kiss and gave her a tender grin. "No more drinking for you, ever. It makes you a sopping, emotional mess."</p><p>Ginny laughed finally and shook her head at him. She turned and caught Brogan's eye, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, Brogan."</p><p>"Nothing to be sorry for, really. We all have hidden emotions. Apparently, alcohol really brings yours out."</p><p>"Well, that, and being out there and feeling what was going on in here, didn't help. Why do you two think I popped up to the café? To put some distance between us."</p><p>"We're sorry," Brogan said, pulling her into a hug. "Sometimes we get overwhelmed with things, too."</p><p>"Why don't we just spoon together and get some rest?" Harry suggested. Ginny nodded her head, and they all got undressed. They had all pretty much started sleeping without a stitch of clothing on, and Brogan saw no reason to change now. There was something comforting about how their bodies met and how the other's skin felt against his. Ginny stayed in the middle between them as they settled under the covers, and he spooned against her as she turned towards Harry's arms. She sighed as she went still between them. Harry glanced at him over her head before taking his glasses off, a worried look on his face. Brogan reached out his hand and touched him, trying to reassure him that all of them would be okay in the morning.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny awoke early in the morning and groaned, her head throbbing. She remembered her emotional attack from the night before and groaned again. She felt a hand tighten around her and saw that Harry was clutching at her. She smiled and lowered her head down to his messy dark one and kissed it. His grip soon relaxed, and she slipped out from under his fingers. The spot next to her was empty, and she wondered where Brogan was. She pulled on her shirt (Harry's really) from the previous night and slipped it on, glad it was just long enough to use as a cover and walked into the bathroom.</p><p>She frowned at her hair. It was an absolute mess. She found a brush in one of the drawers to try to tame it. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and when she finally felt human again, crept back out. Harry had turned and was now holding onto his pillow, and she felt her heart tug at the sight of him.</p><p>Ginny grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on before heading out into the hallway. She found Brogan in the kitchen, his back to her as he washed the dishes, and she paused, admiring the view. The first soft streams of morning light could be seen in the kitchen, and she noticed he had already put the kettle on. She could smell the strong scent of the tea from where she stood.</p><p>Brogan must have sensed her because he turned around, smiling at her. "I thought you'd be up early. I found some Anti-Hangover potion in one of the cupboards if you need it."</p><p>"Yes, please," she said, coming into the kitchen properly. He nodded towards the counter to the right of him where there was a small red vial. Next to it was a large glass of water. Brogan grinned at her.</p><p>"Water first, then potion, and you'll soon be feeling no pain."</p><p>Ginny did as he suggested and then sighed as she felt her headache start to disappear. She went over to the kettle and he nodded at her.</p><p>"It should be done by now."</p><p>Ginny smiled thankfully and grabbed a teacup, pouring herself a nice big offering. She inhaled the scent first and then took a sip. After turning to spoon some sugar into her cup, she peered at Brogan over the rim.</p><p>"How long have you been up, then?"</p><p>"Hmm, not too long. I think the thought of you getting mad at me about these dirty dishes created some sort of inner anxiety."</p><p>Ginny gave him a look, which only made Brogan grin wider, but she didn't say anything. She sighed as she continued drinking her tea, feeling much better than she had the night before.</p><p>"That should do it," Brogan said as he washed the last dish. He had laid the dishes out on the counter to dry, muggle-style, and she watched as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel.</p><p>"You could use your wand to dry them, you know," Ginny said, amused. "In fact, you could have used your wand for the whole thing."</p><p>He shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea as well. "Sometimes, doing things the muggle way is relaxing."</p><p>She nodded because she sort of understood what he meant. Sometimes doing a menial task did have its rewards – mostly in the sense of peace and relaxation it could sometimes offer.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Brogan asked, watching her.</p><p>Ginny felt her face heat a little bit. "Better. Embarrassed, mostly. I don't know why drinking does that too me. I start out feeling randier than all get out and end up an emotional ninny."</p><p>"You're a light-weight," Brogan said, the ghost of a smile sneaking across his face. She rolled her eyes at him, but knew he had a point.</p><p>"I reckon you're right."</p><p>They drank their tea in companionable silence for a few moments, and then she noticed Brogan's cheeks turning a bit pink.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>Brogan's mouth twitched. "Nothing, it's just…I just became aware of the fact that you're not wearing any knickers under that shirt."</p><p>Ginny glanced down and saw that her last few buttons had come undone. She grinned back at him. "I reckon I was in a hurry or, perhaps too idle-brained to do it properly."</p><p>"Hmm," Brogan said, his eyes lingering on her bottom section. Ginny suddenly felt his keenness and smirked.</p><p>"Come here then," she said as she put her cup down, and he went to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stretched upwards, kissing him lightly. He tasted of tea and something vaguely spicy. His hands snaked around her waist, and suddenly Ginny knew what would make her feel even better than a pain-relief potion and some water.</p><p>"Lift me up onto the counter," she murmured, and he did as though she weighed absolutely nothing. She marveled at men and their fantastic upper body strength. He fit in between her legs, and she could already feel him rubbing against the inside of her thigh.</p><p>"See, I do want you," Brogan murmured, lifting her shirt up and slipping his hands under it. They kissed again, and Ginny enjoyed it – their mouths and tongues dancing with each other. She moaned softly as his hand reached her breast, cupping it. His fingers had rougher edges than Harry's and were slightly larger, and she liked how it made her skin feel. She reached down and started to unbutton her shirt so he could have more access. Brogan put his other arm behind her, pulling her closer to him. She slipped her hand down the front of his jeans, and he sucked in a breath as her hand passed over him. She stroked him through the material as they started kissing again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>"Do you want to move someplace softer?" Brogan finally asked, pulling his mouth away, blue eyes full of desire.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, take me right here on this counter."</p><p>He flashed her a small, entirely male grin, and he stepped back for a moment so she could help him out of his jeans. She smiled cheekily at him when she realized he hadn't put any pants on.</p><p>"I wanted a clean pair, and they were all out here, still in our bags. We really have been slacking in the unpacking department," he said as he settled back in between her legs.</p><p>Ginny didn't give a hippogriff's arse about unpacking at the moment and took him into her hand, palming the head of his erection with confidence. He sucked in a breath, and his eyes went glassy for a moment. She brought his other hand to her body and let him feel how wet she was.</p><p>"Brogan?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me."</p><p>She kissed him gruffly, and he responded in kind. He was moving in between her legs, pushing her back against the cupboard, and Ginny gave into the sensation as their bodies connected. Brogan bowed his head to hers and grunted as they began to move.</p><p>There were hands and legs and mouths everywhere, and it was sweet and hot, and she wanted more. Ginny nipped at his neck, wanting to mark him, to make him hers. Maybe it was to prove it to herself or to him, that he <em>was</em> hers, as well as Harry's. Ginny didn't know and didn't care. She absolutely knew in her heart that being with Brogan did not mean she loved Harry any less. And maybe that was what she had needed to realize to get over her "insecurities."</p><p>She kissed the delicate skin of where his neck met his shoulder and did it hard enough so that it would leave a bruise. Brogan didn't seem to mind and even moaned huskily in her ear as she did it. He paused to stick two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet for her. His blue eyes held her in place, and she moaned as he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts and then used his other hand to cup her arse. She lifted herself up so that his fingers had more room and sighed as he found her tightness. He thrust into her with that slow, practiced grace he had, and Ginny felt light-headed at the feeling he was giving her. She couldn't believe she had ever doubted that he wanted her.</p><p>Brogan brought his mouth up to her neck, leaving a trail of deliriously hot kisses. He was soon moving his tongue into her mouth in time with how the rest of him was plunging into her. She tightened her legs around his waist and felt her body start its release.</p><p>"Hmm, yes, harder," Ginny muttered a string of dirty words, knowing what he liked to hear. He pulled his head away, watching her, and they were gazing at each other as he sped up his actions. He removed his fingers from her backside, and she settled back down again so that she could really enjoy the way he was pushing into her. She tightened her muscles around him, and he swore, but his eyes never left hers, and soon Ginny felt herself begin to let go.</p><p>Brogan kissed her fiercely, right when she was about to explode, and his mouth took her muffled scream. She reached for something to hold on to and gripped her hands behind her, grabbing onto the handle to the cupboard.</p><p>"Yes!" She moaned as he shifted his hips, going deeper. Her body shook with his enthusiasm, and when she felt his hand slip down to rub her clit she moaned, knowing what he was after. He was still watching her, his eyes full of love and desire for her – just for her, and Ginny moved her legs up higher onto his back to give him more room. She wanted to feel his body against hers, as much as she could.</p><p>"God, you're so amazing like this, when you let go," he murmured, his eyes traveling down her body, as though drinking her in. She felt herself begin to come again and reached out, pulling his head closer to hers. She kissed him and moved her mouth to his ear, whispering the naughtiest words she could think of, and soon he was thrusting harder and faster, and she knew she had him. A moment later, he went off, a half-grunt, half-growl escaping his lips as he pressed into her one last time. Ginny felt her body shudder with release. She wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head between her breasts, his head rising as she tried to take in enough air, feeling as though she had run a race.</p><p>Neither of them moved for a moment, and then she sighed, rubbing her face against the top part of his hair, which was now soft and damp. His neck and back were covered in sweat.</p><p>"That was the best hangover cure, ever," she whispered, and felt him laugh against her.</p><p>"Yes, I don't know why they don't recommend that over the potion," he said as he pulled away, grinning at her. He reached out and touched her face tenderly. "You're beautiful, Gin. You just…are. In every way."</p><p>She felt shy suddenly, and knew she was blushing but smiled at him, kissing his hand. "So are you."</p><p>"Crisis of faith averted then?" Brogan asked, pulling out of her as she lowered her legs. As always, she suddenly felt the loss of connection quite keenly and sighed. She smiled at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, do you still have any doubts about how I feel about you?"</p><p>"Oh, no," Ginny said, smiling. "That was a pretty forward demonstration."</p><p>"Good," Brogan said, leaning back in and kissing her so vigorously that she felt her breath catch. She swallowed roughly and put her hand on his chest, suddenly feeling quite loved indeed.</p><p>He smiled at her and reached down to pick up his discarded jeans. He helped her down from the counter, and Ginny rubbed the back of her head. "Next time, I think I'll not bang my head into the cupboard, though, just for kicks."</p><p>"Yeah, you were rather exuberant there," he said, looking at her head. "No bumps, though. That's good. Do you think Harry is awake after that?"</p><p>Ginny tried to see if she could tell if Harry was awake and was getting a sense of happiness from him. Happiness and…relief. She looked at Brogan. "He's sort of awake, I think, but…he wants us to enjoy ourselves and doesn't want to intrude."</p><p>"Hmm," Brogan made that lovely humming noise of his that made things in her body tighten, and he glanced at her, feeling her reaction. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Again? So soon?"</p><p>"I can wait," she said, laughing. "Let's make some breakfast and entice lazy head to get up and join us."</p><p>The both cleaned themselves up a bit (as well as the counter) and then worked together comfortably. Ginny realized Brogan was a pretty good assistant to have in the kitchen. Harry was too, but he almost did stuff by rote, going through the motions of preparing things. However, Brogan had ideas, and soon they had quite a lot different dishes going with new flavors she was excited to try.</p><p>"Eating and cooking with you is going to make me fat, I can tell," Ginny teased as they started to set the table.</p><p>Brogan snorted. "You couldn't be fat if you tried. You're fit, and your metabolism is high, and once this whole thing is over, I'm sure you'll be right back at Quidditch, keeping in shape. Not to mention all the sex."</p><p>Ginny giggled, thinking that sounded like a good training regimen, indeed. Just then, Harry wandered in, looking adorably sleepy, and Ginny went to him, pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled knowingly at her. "You two get yourselves sorted?"</p><p>She nodded. "We did. I'm sorry…"</p><p>Harry put a finger on her lips and gazed at her. "No apologies necessary. I think we're all allowed the occasional, drunken freak-out."</p><p>Ginny scoffed at him. "It was hardly that."</p><p>Harry just smiled at her again and wandered into the kitchen, probably in search of tea or coffee. Brogan carried the rest of the food out, and the two of them sat down, waiting for Harry to join them. They all tucked in and Ginny was pleased to find that the porridge they'd made was quite tasty indeed. Brogan had eggs and bacon, and Harry was having a bit of everything and looking as though he was enjoying it all.</p><p>He marveled at them. "You two had a great shag, <em>and</em> you made all this? I fear I bring nothing to this threesome accept my fine arse and broody nature."</p><p>Ginny giggled into her teacup and looked at him. "You also bring your fine front end too, you know. And your witty breakfast conversation."</p><p>"Well, we should probably work through lunch, since we've done nothing since arriving here. Well, nothing except each other," Brogan grinned at them. "And I thought we should fortify ourselves for a long study day."</p><p>"That just ruined my morning," Harry muttered, but he shrugged good-naturedly when Ginny passed him more toast and marmalade.</p><p>Brogan started clearing away the empty dishes and stopped behind Harry, bending down to kiss the top of his head. "We'll make it up to you, Harry."</p><p>She watched Harry keep eating and shook her head at him when Brogan went back into the kitchen. She studied him for a moment. "You're not upset we did things without you?"</p><p>Harry sobered and put down his fork, reaching out for her hand. He squeezed it as she met it across the table with her own. "No. You two needed that. Or I think you thought you did."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I…understand it better now. Being with him doesn't mean we love each other any less. In fact, it makes me love you more, in a way. Is that weird?"</p><p>Harry tilted his head to the side as though considering it. "Reckon not, because I get it, although I'm not sure anyone else outside of this situation would understand that really. I care about him and I care about you and oddly enough, it fills my heart to know you two can do that together. And it felt rather nice, experiencing it in the bedroom. I may have, uh, wanked."</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny said, laughing. He blushed beet red and then shrugged.</p><p>Brogan came back out with another cup of coffee and raised his eyebrow at them. "What did I just miss?"</p><p>Ginny grinned up at him. "He wanked while we were together."</p><p>"Ah," Brogan said, nodding. "I can understand that. We're pretty sexy together." He flashed her a cheeky grin.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?"</p><p>"You've already done it many times over, and if there is a deity in this world, then you'll continue to do it again and again," Harry chuckled.</p><p>Sometimes Ginny missed having another girl around to commiserate with. But only sometimes.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Through the Storms and the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 62: Through the Storms and the Light</p><hr/><p>"I think we should start to see what our connection can do for us," Harry said as Brogan and Ginny stopped their reading to look at him.</p><p>"Mind-blowing orgasms not enough for you, love?" Ginny said, her lips quirking upwards into a smile. Harry pulled a face at her to indicate he was serious.</p><p>"I've been reading about these bracelets, and…I think not only do they connect us, but they're also some sort of…" he paused, frowning as he tried to think of a word Ginny would understand. "Gin, you know how your dad loves plugs? Do you have any understanding of how they work?"</p><p>She nodded. "The um, the electricity, travels from the object the muggles want to use and er, it goes out the two little metal parts to where the uh, current is?"</p><p>Harry was impressed she had a pretty good grasp of it; more so than Ron seemed to, even. Brogan nodded encouragingly at her.</p><p>"That's fairly close. The power is fed into the object for use. To compare it to something closer to home, think of how we have magical power inside us. And our wands focus it, and then magic just…happens. Muggles discovered a way, well, I say discovered, but they were sort of helped by us, originally. Tesla was a wizard, after all, and Edison was rumored to have been a squib. Anyway, as we all know, they discovered a way to make things work without magic, but in theory it's a similar concept. What else do you think the bracelets do, Harry?"</p><p>"I think, from what I've read in here…" Harry paused and held up the book on the bracelets, "that they are also an amplifier."</p><p>Brogan looked interested in that, but Ginny only gave Harry a blank look and he knew he'd lost her. He wasn't sure how to explain it, himself.</p><p>Brogan glanced at Ginny as though feeling her confusion. "It's something that is used to make things stronger or louder, with electricity. Think of the Sonorous Charm we use. Muggles can use amplifiers in a similar way." Brogan turned back to Harry. "What do you think they amplify?"</p><p>"Us, our strengths. Our unique powers, whatever those happen to be. Here, listen to this," Harry paused and flipped to the part in the book he had just read. "The Ophidian Armilla will choose each ability that is freely given and will then grant each wearer its power multiplied threefold."</p><p>"So…the bracelets take what each of us has. Say, for instance, my protection abilities, your defensive abilities, and Brogan's…er…" Ginny paused and then blushed as Brogan laughed.</p><p>"It's okay, I don't really have any special talents," he said, his cheeks turning bright pink.</p><p>"No! You do. You are quick with your wand work, and you know it. I was merely floundering for how to categorize it," Ginny said, frowning at him. "You always sell yourself short. You're the transfiguration expert, remember? Neither Harry or I can change into an animal! You're a bloody swan!"</p><p>"Not sure that's a great use to us, Ginny-"</p><p>"Maybe it's his ability as an Empath," Harry said, interrupting. They both turned to him with mirrored, rather sheepish looks on their faces. Harry studied Brogan for a moment.</p><p>"I have always thought your greatest gift, Brogan, was your ability to calm us down when needed. Or the way you help us stay grounded. I can't speak for Ginny, but you've helped me that way especially. And I've seen you offer comfort in a million different ways to other people and not even have them realize it. You're like…a physical embodiment of a touchstone. Specifically for us, maybe." Harry saw Ginny nod her head in agreement.</p><p>Brogan blushed again, but for a different reason. He reached out with his hand and squeezed Harry's.</p><p>"So what do you want us to do, Harry? Put the bracelets on and see what happens?" Ginny asked after a moment.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I think so. We train together with our wands, maybe we should start using the bracelets, too. See what happens."</p><p>"Has the book said it's okay to wear them? Well, obviously, you're supposed to <em>wear</em> them, but you know what I mean. Is it okay to just go around with them on?" Brogan asked, sounding suspicious of the idea. "Dylan always taught us to be wary of old magical items, especially ones as old as these are."</p><p>Harry paused before answering, choosing his words. "There are no real side effects that the book has mentioned so far. There's some rubbish about a true joining versus regular use and whatnot, but I don't think we need to really worry about that yet."</p><p>"That doesn't exactly fill me confidence," Brogan muttered as he took the book from Harry, starting to flip through it. He frowned as the text slowly turned back from English to Ancient Greek. They had discovered that Harry was the only one allowed to read the book.</p><p>"Where should we practice?" Ginny asked, and Harry could tell she was on board with the idea. Harry knew that his Ginny had, among other things, enough bravery and nerve for all of them combined.</p><p>"We could shrink the dining room table down and do it there. It's a nice, large, and open room," Harry said, thinking about it.</p><p>"Should we contact our next of kin first?" Brogan smirked, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture that Harry recognized.</p><p>"It'll be okay," Harry said. "I can't explain why I feel that way, but…if you can trust me…"</p><p>Brogan sobered and gave him a steady look. "Of course I trust you, Harry. And you too, Ginny."</p><p>They all looked at each other, and Harry felt as though something important had just occurred. He shook his head to clear it and stood up. "Should we do it now? See what happens? We've been reading for hours."</p><p>"All right, but if later we're all maimed and blown up, you'll forgive me if I said told you so," Brogan said as he stood as well.</p><p>"You only get one 'I told you so' in this relationship. Better use yours wisely, Brogan," Ginny said, wrapping her hand around his waist as she got up. "You might not want to waste it on it just being maimed and bleeding. Save it for something significant, like telling Harry off for not doing the laundry or something equally dire."</p><p>"Hah," Harry said as he joined them. "You guys fix up the space; I'll go to the bedroom and get the bracelets."</p><p>They met back in the now large, empty room, and Harry was impressed. Brogan had bracketed the sides of the area with large, padded "walls" in case anyone went flying across the area. Harry glanced at the outside view of the churning water, noticing the breakers were getting choppy.</p><p>He handed Brogan his bracelet and then Ginny hers. She looked at it, frowning. "Does it matter where I wear it?"</p><p>"Er, it doesn't say, but where else would you?" Harry asked, curious.</p><p>"It's rather small. I just thought it could fit around my ankle if need be."</p><p>"Let's just try the wrists," Brogan said. "Although, hopefully, my bracelet actually fits over mine."</p><p>Harry agreed. The bracelets did appear small. But he didn't want the wrong body parts involved. They stood in a triangle, equal-distance to each other, with Harry at the head of the triangle. He waited until they were both looking at him and nodded at them.</p><p>"Let me put mine on first to, er, well, the book implies that it will activate it. But if something dodgy does happen, then I'm trusting the two of you to get over here and save my sorry arse, is that clear?"</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "Your arse is far from sorry, Harry. Just ask Brogan."</p><p>Brogan snorted but sobered when he saw Harry's look. The other man swallowed roughly and then nodded at Harry.</p><p>"Wait!" Brogan said as Harry was about to slip his bracelet on. "Is there an incantation or anything like that in the book that we should do first?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, that was already done when their eye color was chosen by me. Once that was taken care of, we were good to go. Er, well, I think it also said all of us need to wear them together, the first time."</p><p>"And how did you chose the eye color again?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Harry felt his skin heat. "My heart did, apparently. Without my knowledge."</p><p>"I think that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, Harry," Brogan chuckled. "Picking me to wear some possibly lethal jewelry that's shaped like a snake. Who needs an engagement ring?"</p><p>Ginny snorted and bit back a laugh. "I apparently do!" she said, giggling as she held up her hand.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you two quite finished?"</p><p>Ginny and Brogan laughed again and then sobered, nodding their heads. Harry sighed.</p><p>"All right, here goes." Harry slipped the green-eyed snake over his wrist and then waited.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>He looked at Brogan to put his on, and the other man took a deep breath and did so. He flicked his wrist back and forth and then looked at them. "I think it resizes itself to fit, by the way. Neat little spell work, that."</p><p>Ginny waited for Harry to nod at her before she slipped hers on. The minute she did so, Harry felt his bracelet start to grow warm.</p><p>"Woah," Ginny said, sounding breathless. Harry looked at her, and he frowned as she seemed to grow blurry around the edges. His head and eyes gave a low-throb of pain, and he took off his glasses by instinct. He gasped as he realized he could see clearer without them on.</p><p>He looked at Brogan, who was frowning, looking at his wrist.</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, reaching for him. Harry held out his hand and grasped her, still trying to maintain the triangle. A flare of power shuddered through them both, and Ginny shook her head as though to clear it. They both looked at Brogan and reached for him together.</p><p>Uncharacteristically, he squinted at them, and they both paused, not used to seeing that expression on Brogan's face. Harry wondered what was wrong, and then a thought occurred to him.</p><p>"You can't see as well, can you?" he asked the other man.</p><p>"Aye, it's the strangest thing."</p><p>"Here, try these," Harry handed the other man his glasses, who frowned at them. He shrugged and then slipped them on.</p><p>"Any better?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Somewhat." Brogan blinked rapidly and then gazed at them. "Actually, yeah, I can see better now. Does this mean Ginny gets your messy hair because, I have to say, she got the better deal."</p><p>Harry held out his hand again and noticed Ginny did the same. "Come here, Mr Hilarious-All-of-A-Sudden."</p><p>Brogan joined them, taking Harry's hand into his left and Ginny's into his right, and they all inhaled as the connection truly hit them.</p><p>It was the oddest sensation to Harry. He felt like he was outside of himself, looking in. He blinked as he gazed at himself and realized he was seeing himself as one of <em>them</em>. Feeling utterly mystified, he saw a reasonably good-looking bloke with messy, dark black hair, bright green eyes, and a crooked smile that made his heart beat faster. He gazed at Brogan, knowing that this was how the other man saw him.</p><p>Ginny was staring at Brogan too, her mouth hanging open slightly as though in awe. Harry was curious as to what she had received as her "gift". She turned towards him, the flash of a smile gracing her face. "I got his…oh, Brogan, do you feel like this all the time? Oh, my word. How do you even handle being around other people?"</p><p>"You have to sort of push it to the background," Brogan said softly. "Try to imagine pushing the feelings behind a wall or try stuffing them into a trunk or something. It helps if you visualize it first."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking between them. "What are you feeling, Ginny?"</p><p>"Absolutely everything," she breathed out, her eyes going wide. "Oh, Harry, you…have so much goodness inside you. So much power. It's all around you. Now I understand…I understand how you couldn't help but fall in love with him, Brogan. It's…" She paused suddenly and blushed a deep red color, her eyes turning toward Brogan again. "Oh, <em>oh</em>…goodness, that's <em>me</em>, isn't it?"</p><p>Brogan looked as embarrassed as Harry had ever seen him, but the other man slowly nodded his head. Harry felt confused and then Ginny squeezed his hand.</p><p>"It's alright, I'm just feeling what he feels. I've sort of been turned into an Empath, I think."</p><p>"You practically were one already," Brogan murmured. "But Gin, don't let it overwhelm you. Try to rein it back in."</p><p>Ginny nodded, closing her eyes briefly. She gave Brogan a small smile. "Merlin, you never told us you could <em>see</em> feelings, Brogan."</p><p>"Only powerful ones," the other man admitted. "Positive emotions are the best, of course. The more negative ones are…not quite so pleasing, let me assure you."</p><p>"So, I get his excellent eyesight, and you got his Empathic ability…what did you get from us?" Harry asked the other man.</p><p>"Your bad eyesight, apparently and…well…" Brogan paused, a smirk returning to his face. He then started looking down around his body. Ginny giggled when Brogan looked in his jeans. "Nope, I didn't that. Damn."</p><p>"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you apparently got Ginny's…sense of humor," Harry said, staring at him, feeling nonplussed.</p><p>"Oh, please," Ginny said, snorting. "That joke was hardly worth one of <em>my</em> efforts."</p><p>"No, he may have something there," Brogan said, frowning. "It's more like a sense of…like I can do or say anything. There's no self-doubt…there's just a cheeky sense of nerve and determination. Also, I sort of feel an urge to fly on a broom, for some reason. And I never like to do that."</p><p>"I bet if you could right now, you'd see that your flying skills had improved by quite a bit," Harry murmured.</p><p>"That could be equal parts you and me though, Harry," Ginny pointed out. "You an excellent flyer, too."</p><p>"Let's try magical things. Brogan, using your new audacious and defiant Weasley attitude," Harry smirked at Ginny as she scoffed at him. "Try doing some defensive spells. Then try some protection spells."</p><p>"He was already pretty good at those, though," Ginny said, frowning.</p><p>"Okay, we'll do protection first then. I'll cast some spells without warning, and we'll see how he does."</p><p>"Hey, I didn't agree-"</p><p>Before the other man could finish or grab his wand, Harry hit him with a hair-growing jinx and was pleasantly surprised when Brogan not only blocked it but didn't use his wand to do so. Brogan stared at his hand and then raised his eyes to Harry's.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> what that feels like when you do that? That's…wow, what a rush that is."</p><p>"It didn't always feel like that, trust me," Harry said. "Originally, it was like pulling a heavy object out of water. Or trudging through treacle."</p><p>Brogan tried to cast something at Harry with just his hand and couldn't seem to do it. Harry had an idea he would only be able to use it protect and shield and not to cast. He looked at Ginny.</p><p>"Can you do anything wandless? Try to cast something fairly difficult," Harry said.</p><p>Ginny used her wand hand after a moment of thinking about it, and Harry and Brogan both were impressed with the size of her Patronus as it erupted into the space. The silver mare seemed to dance around them and then galloped off, shaking its head. Ginny looked at them, her eyes as wide as saucers.</p><p>"So, I got Brogan's empathic abilities and your wandless magic to help cast. He got the ability to shield wandless, and apparently, he got a dash of Weasley confidence as well, and you got the ability to see without your glasses, which is a weird thing, really, Harry. But what else did you get?"</p><p>"When we first all touched after the bracelets were on, I had the sense I was looking outside myself. Through Brogan's eyes. It was a weird sensation."</p><p>"Maybe that was connected to the eyesight thing, though," Brogan said. "As an Empath, I have always known there are two ways to see – with one's eyes, obviously, and with…"</p><p>"One's heart," Harry finished. He held out his hand again and pulled them both to him. He looked at Ginny, realizing that she looked slightly different to him. It wasn't anything he could put his finger on though, and it made Harry frown.</p><p>"What? Does Brogan secretly think I look hideous or something?" Ginny asked, seeing his expression.</p><p>"I do not!" Brogan interjected before Harry could speak.</p><p>"No, it's not that. But you do look different to me. I just can't seem to figure out why."</p><p>"Sexier?" Ginny asked, blinking her eyes rapidly at him, a devilish look on her face. "He hasn't known me since I was 11 and flat-chested, you know, maybe that enhances my sex-appeal in some way."</p><p>Harry laughed despite himself and shook his head at her. "You are on form today, Gin." He glanced at Brogan. "And don't you start, I don't know if I could take both of you being so dead funny."</p><p>Harry looked at Ginny again, trying to figure it out. She looked like his love, of course, her brown eyes bright and now, full of mischief. As he tried to figure it out, she laughed at something Brogan had just said, and Harry felt a bit moved at the sight. Ginny was <em>brilliant</em>. Harry blinked at them both, coming back to himself, and he looked at Brogan, understanding finally dawning on him.</p><p>"Ginny, you really don't have to worry ever again about how much Brogan fancies you. Trust me, he does. More so than he ever lets on. Because of me."</p><p>"Okay, this is just strange," Brogan said, looking a bit unnerved, finally. "I feel like you're both feeling things you shouldn't. I reckon we've all become used to sensing each other, but this is something completely different. Like my innermost…thoughts have been laid bare."</p><p>But Harry continued as though the other man hadn't spoken. "You hold yourself back from truly letting yourself feel for her. Because you don't want to make me jealous or overstep your bounds. I don't even think you know you're doing it anymore. You hold back from loving her as much as you want to. Brogan, there's so much…here." Harry touched his chest, feeling overwhelmed. Brogan's face had drained of its color, and he looked ill for a moment.</p><p>"Okay, let's take these off," Ginny said, and as soon as she did so, it was as though a part of Harry felt switched off. He watched as Brogan removed his, and the world shifted back into place.</p><p>"How the bloody hell is all of that supposed to help you defeat bloody Voldemort?" Brogan asked, sounding peeved. But Harry was still feeling an echo of the other man's emotions, and he realized something startling.</p><p>"You were never going to let Ginny go, in the end," Harry muttered. "You promised you would, but deep down…"</p><p>Brogan glared at him, a flicker of anger in his eyes.</p><p>"Shut it, Harry."</p><p>Ginny held up her hands in between them. "Harry! Snap out of it. Take your bracelet off. Brogan, relax. Take some deep breaths. Let's all just remember we love each other. We have each other. There is not a contest for who loves who the most."</p><p>Harry took his bracelet off and released a deep breath. He shook his head to clear it and gave Brogan a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. That was…not good of me. But it was overwhelming."</p><p>Brogan thrust his glasses at him and turned around, walking over to the window. Ginny looked pointedly at Harry and tilted her head towards the other man. She looked in between them. "I'm going to go find something for us to eat tonight. If one of you wants to help me, I'll be in the kitchen."</p><p>Harry watched her walk away and then turned towards Brogan, frowning. He walked over to the other man, and hesitantly put his hand on his arm. He didn't push him away, so Harry figured that was a good sign.</p><p>"I really am sorry."</p><p>Brogan's blue eyes flashed at his, and then he grimaced. "Yeah, I know. Makes it hard to be mad at you, though."</p><p>They were both silent as they watched the waves out of the window. Harry noticed it was probably late afternoon, judging by the darkening light on the cliffs. The sight filled him with melancholy for some reason. He glanced at Brogan, remembering what else he'd felt.</p><p>"I…I like the way you see me, too, if that helps."</p><p>Brogan frowned at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You see me as…a normal bloke, it's…it was nice. I mean, I didn't feel like Harry Potter, Chosen One, or The Boy Who Lived or anything. I just felt like Harry. And…I like that you think I'm quite fit and that you like my smile."</p><p>Brogan stared at him for a moment and then laughed. Harry grinned and pulled their heads closer together, let his lips brush against the other man's. But he knew he needed to make Brogan understand something. "It's fine if you want to…you can let her feel how much you care about her a bit more. It's okay with me. None of us should hold back what we're truly feeling. It's not…it's not good for you, in the long run, Brogan. I may have said this once or twice before."</p><p>Brogan sighed and rested his forehead against Harry's. "It's not like I care for you any less, you know, it's just…"</p><p>"She's Ginny. I get it, Brogan. Believe me. She's special."</p><p>"I think because, in the beginning, I hid how much I cared about her too much. It's almost second nature to me now. And…yeah, you were right. I didn't want you to feel like I was trying to step in between you two. Because I never want that to happen."</p><p>Harry kissed him again, the barest touch of their lips meeting, and then he opened his mouth, becoming more forceful until Brogan was moaning into his touch. When they broke apart, his blue eyes looked dark and beautiful to Harry.</p><p>"You're already in between the two of us, as it is, Brogan. That's sort of what a threesome is. And I think, as I have always said when it comes to you, that love is just…love. We each deserve to know it and feel it. Be yourself with her and with me."</p><p>"I'm trying," he murmured, pulling Harry closer to him, his hands settling around Harry's waist. "You always manage to surprise me with how much you just…understand."</p><p>"I had a good teacher, and speaking of which, she's probably going to poison our food if we don't get in there."</p><p>"Aye," Brogan agreed, and they broke apart, but Harry kept his hand in his and squeezed it. He bent to pick up the three bracelets, lying on the floor where they'd left them as Brogan started re-enlarging the table and putting the room back to rights.</p><p>One thing was certain, though. Like Brogan, Harry didn't have the faintest idea of how the bracelets were supposed to help him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>After they had eaten and talked more about the bracelets, they decided to not put them on again until they could do more research. They had also retired to the bedroom, and now, Brogan was quite happily enjoying the show of Ginny languorously riding Harry as he watched from beside them.</p><p><em>They</em> had already taken care of <em>him</em> – earlier – the both of them had attacked him like two people possessed until he'd come moaning into Harry's mouth and had Ginny's sweet body above him, riding <em>his</em> mouth, her sex warm and wet against his tongue until she had finally screamed his name, holding onto the headboard of the bed with great force.</p><p>Ginny had then looked at Harry, a distinctly predatory look in her eye that Brogan rarely saw, and he lay back as she claimed the other man, straddling him and thrusting herself down onto his body as though she owned it. Her body moved slowly, undulating in a practiced rhythm, and Harry was merely holding on to her, watching as she let herself go. He realized there was something about Harry letting Ginny do all the work that was turning him on, and he was only half-surprised when he felt his own body start to respond to the view.</p><p>She raised her hands up to her hair, pulling it up off her neck, and Brogan let his eyes trace over the graceful lines of her, down to her breasts, which bounced with each new thrust she made with her hips. He had no idea where Harry was finding the patience not to push up into her; her body was magnificent as it fucked him, and Brogan could only murmur a silent thanks to Aine or whichever deity had made this his life now. Watching his two favorite people love each other was probably a better gift than actually being with them. <em>But only just</em>, Brogan thought with a wry grin.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Ginny turned her head and smiled at him, her brown eyes shining. She noticed he had started stroking himself and bit her lip, amusement cresting in her eyes. She looked down at Harry.</p><p>"I think he wants to join us," she murmured. Harry flicked his eyes to Brogan's and grinned.</p><p>"I want to watch Harry make your body shake, is what I want," Brogan said, getting up on his knees and moving closer to them. He kissed Ginny first, their tongues dueling, and she moaned into his mouth as he brought his hand down to her breast, teasing her nipple with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>He whispered what he really wanted to see in her ear, and she grinned at him. "Why Brogan, what a dirty, wonderful mouth you have."</p><p>"What'd he say?" Harry said from beneath them, and Brogan looked down into his bright green eyes, fully dilated and so breathtakingly beautiful that it almost pained his heart.</p><p>"He wants you to thrust so hard that my…what did you say? Oh, he wants my tits to bounce," Ginny said, sounding cheeky. Brogan kissed her again to shut her up, and she giggled against his mouth.</p><p>"That can be arranged," Harry said firmly, and Brogan sat back, giving the other man room to move.</p><p>It was as though a change came over the three of them as Harry adjusted his approach. His 'commanding' face, as Ginny liked to call it, settled handsomely over his features. Ginny made a breathless 'ooh' noise at the sight, and suddenly Harry was pushing up into her with force. She threw her head back, her hair falling down her back in a red flash of motion. Brogan gripped himself stronger and watched as they moved. Now it was Ginny's turn to just hang on as Harry took her, her body trembling. She brought her head back up and caught Brogan's eye, and arched forward. He moaned as finally, her breasts began to bounce in time to Harry's thrusts.</p><p>"Fuck," Harry muttered, holding her high on her waist. "You have brilliant ideas, Brogan. Look at her go." And indeed, watching Ginny go was, to both of them, absolutely fantastic.</p><p>Harry brought one of his hands down and started rubbing her, causing her to shake even more, and she was grunting, almost like an animal, sounding wholly gone. Brogan thrust into his own hand and met Harry's eyes, feeling as though a bolt of electricity had just shot through him. They were so amazing like this, just loving each other so well…</p><p>Ginny cried out and bucked, and Harry swore again, his movements becoming erratic. Brogan knew he was close. He lowered his head down and captured Harry's mouth in a searing kiss, and then they were both coming together. Harry's arms were attempting to wrap around him, to pull him closer. Ginny collapsed on top of them, her breasts warm hard peaks against Brogan's back. He had never felt anything sexier.</p><p>"Goodness," Ginny murmured as they all untangled. Harry sighed and reached out for both of them, and they settled into his arms. Ginny leaned across and kissed Brogan, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth. They looked at Harry as he happily sighed at them.</p><p>"I simply do not care; nothing that feels this great could be bad," Harry said softly. He turned his head and kissed Ginny and then did the same to Brogan. "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. I feel as though I could power the world's largest Patronus right now, by the way, but don't let that go to your heads, at all."</p><p>Ginny snorted and buried her head into Harry's side, sighing as happily as Harry had. She reached out, and Brogan took her hand, linking his fingers with hers. They both rested against Harry, their bodies and souls together and at peace.</p><p>They must have all drifted off because it was dark in the room and a bit cold when Brogan awoke again. He shifted and pulled the blanket from the edge of the bed to wrap around them when he realized that Ginny wasn't next to Harry anymore. Frowning, he spied a light coming from under the loo door and got up. He put his ear against and knocked gently.</p><p>"Come in," she called out, and he opened the door, unsurprised to see her relaxing in the large, club-footed tub. She gave him a lazy smile.</p><p>"I got cold and wanted a bubble bath," she said by way of explanation. She held out a hand to him. "Come join me, Brogan. The water's still hot."</p><p>He nodded, and she scooted forward in the tub as he settled in behind her. The heat of the water made him hiss, but he soon got used to it, especially when she lay back against him, her breasts floating in the water in front of them. Brogan licked his lips and then kissed the top of her head. She turned and smiled at him.</p><p>"We've never bathed together," she said, gazing at him.</p><p>"No, only showered."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny turned and then was facing him, and he realized the water was not sloshing over the sides as it should be. She saw his look and grinned. "I cast a spell to keep the water in the tub. A herd of hippogriffs could wash in here, and it wouldn't make a mess."</p><p>"And you're telling me this why, exactly?" Brogan said, raising his eyebrow at her.</p><p>"To let you know that we can do what we want?"</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Have sex in the tub, of course," Ginny said playfully and nipped at him with her mouth. Brogan opened his mouth to argue with her – that is not why he had got into the tub, after all. He had been vaguely thinking of comfort, he reckoned, but her hand grazed his growing desire under the water, and he knew his words would fall on disbelieving ears.</p><p>"Hmm, feel how silky our skin is. Come <em>on</em>," Ginny said needlessly as though she thought she would have to convince him. Brogan reached out and touched her neck. Her red hair was wet and looked darker than normal, making her freckles stand out more than usual. He cupped her face, and her eyes fluttered shut as he let his other hand trace its way down her body. She was right; the water made everything feel like silk. They joined together almost inexplicably quick, with Ginny settling onto him with a sigh. He cupped her bum as she pushed forward, and he held back a moan, already feeling as though the hot water and her fantastic skin was going to make him come in two seconds flat.</p><p>"I know how much you love me," she murmured, resting her head against his. "I've felt it, and now, I've seen it. You can't hide it anymore, Brogan."</p><p>He had no words to tell her – he could no longer deny neither Ginny nor Harry anything. Indeed, he had an idea that he had crossed that line way before this. As he allowed himself to thrust up into her, Brogan wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close. They kissed, their mouths seemingly unable to get enough of each other, and when she cried out, coming apart in his arms, Brogan knew true happiness. <em>He</em> was the reason she was feeling pleasure, and <em>he</em> was the one holding her tightly, and there was something truly intoxicating about that as Ginny gazed at him. She allowed him to see her naked expression as she kept moving, and he was pushing up into her, and his pleasure practically steamrolled through them both. Ginny cried out again as they move, his name falling from her lips with reverence.</p><p>Brogan was unable to stop himself and simply gave himself to her, almost as surely as if he had opened up his chest and handed her his heart. To hear the woman he loved saying his name was a joy that, if he were honest with himself, he'd never thought he would experience in his life. But this girl, this woman, she not only loved him back, but she had accepted him in every way. She had invited him into their lives and shared herself and had allowed Harry and him to find each other…it was too much, sometimes, and Brogan felt powerless against it.</p><p>They finally settled, and Ginny stayed in his arms until the water started to turn cold. He lifted his head up from hers, and she smiled as she wiped at his face with her fingers.</p><p>"Why did you cry?" she asked, her voice full of concern.</p><p>"I didn't realize I had," he admitted, feeling undone. He looked away, embarrassed, and as always, Ginny understood that some things were too raw to talk about. After giving him a moment, she gleefully clucked her tongue at him.</p><p>"Tub sex isn't <em>that</em> amazing, Brogan. You should have seen Harry and me in the giant one at the abbey. Now that was something to write home about. Except, of course, I didn't. Because, ew, awkward. Dear Mum and Dad, Harry and I had mind-blowing orgasms in the water today. Why did you never tell me?"</p><p>Brogan snorted, feeling relief as always, that she had a particular way of making him laugh. Ginny slipped away from him, standing up and reaching for the towels. She handed him one as she stepped out of the tub, drying herself off. She turned to him when she realized he was still just standing there, watching her. He felt as though he needed to come clean about something else.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"What Harry said earlier, about me not letting you go. He was partly right. There were parts of me that didn't think I could ever do it. There are parts of me that even think it now. I'm not strong enough, Gin."</p><p>Ginny got a tender look on her face and walked back to the tub, touching him. "I trust you to do what your heart knows is right. Besides, I think we know that none of us are going anywhere anymore. Us joining has changed things."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Brogan marveled at her.</p><p>She shrugged as she wrapped the towel around herself. "I don't know, but I just do. We've done something right, the three of us. Something Aine didn't see coming, I don't think. And I know Voldemort didn't see it." Ginny snorted at the thought. "He wouldn't know what to do with love it if it bit him on his sorry, snake-like arse."</p><p>"Hey, is bath time over?" Harry opened the door, looking disappointed. "Why didn't you wake me?"</p><p>"You were snoring. I thought it best that you stay asleep," Ginny said, going over to him. "You only snore when you're utterly exhausted. And you've been snoring a lot." She stretched on her tiptoes and kissed him. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"Aw, but I love you all warm and wet and bath-like," he murmured. He glanced at Brogan. "You didn't wake me either."</p><p>"Sorry, didn't know what I was getting into, in all honesty."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry said, fixing Ginny with a look. "Something tells me she wanted you all to herself, anyway."</p><p>Ginny grinned and mussed up Harry's hair with her hand. "Let's have a midnight snack, yeah? I'm suddenly hungry again." She slipped out the door, and Brogan felt uneasy until Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"It's all right, Brogan. One of these days, I hope you might actually start to believe me."</p><p>Harry started to follow Ginny out the door, but Brogan reached for him and pushed him against the wall as he snogged him, suddenly feeling the need. A few moments later, Harry gave him a dazed look.</p><p>"Wow," the other man said, taking in deep breaths. "Maybe I do like you not believing me, after all. That was some snog."</p><p>"I couldn't have you feeling left out," Brogan insisted, cupping his face. Harry's green eyes blinked at him.</p><p>"I don't. I know you love us both. Just like I know she loves me. And you. It's quite…remarkable, actually how okay I am with it. It must be because you tame my savage beast." Harry said the last bit with a smirk, and Brogan laughed as he felt something rub against him. Harry, who was, after all, still naked from before, looked down at himself.</p><p>"Well, maybe tame was the wrong word…"</p><p>Brogan smirked and took him in hand, kissing him again as he stroked him. "Think she'll mind if I help you out?"</p><p>Harry tilted his head as though listening to something and then smiled. "Just be quick about it, yeah?"</p><p>Brogan dropped to his knees and licked his lips. "Oh, no guarantees of that, Harry. I think you definitely need some attention here."</p><p>Harry moaned as Brogan started loving him, and it was good, and it was not quick, but it was definitely almost as fantastic as bathtub sex. Because hearing Harry pant out his name was also a gift that Brogan had never thought he'd be given, but now that he had it, he wanted it. For always.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>The next few days passed by blissfully happy, at least for Ginny. They had decided to ignore the bracelets for the time being, and Harry was in good spirits if a little more tired than usual. He also claimed he thought he might need new glasses because he kept getting headaches from reading. But a pain potion here or there would soon have him back to rights, and they spent their evenings exploring different things with each other.</p><p>Brogan was like a changed man to Ginny – much more open than before. And he smiled at her more, and he touched her more often, and she decided she quite liked it. Harry noticed as well, and he approved, she knew. They both felt very loving towards the other man and wanted him to understand that he was a part of them now, in every way.</p><p>It was funny to Ginny how mere months ago, her thoughts had been anything but, with regards to Brogan. But she couldn't help it now. All she could do was to love them both to the best of her abilities. Which thankfully, they both seemed to rather enjoy. She felt like the luckiest woman alive, most nights, and even when they didn't do anything, they would lie in bed together, telling stories and try to make her laugh. Ginny wondered if they had made some sort of silent bet between themselves who could make her laugh the most. She had never known Harry to be quite so animated, nor Brogan.</p><p>She wandered out into the dining room, looking for Harry, who had been missing from their reading session for a bit. Not wanting him to think he could skive off entirely, headache or no headache, she found him in one of the bedrooms, curled up in one of the chairs, watching the ocean waves through one of the magical windows.</p><p>She stood behind him, and he glanced up at her. Harry smiled and reached for her, pulling her down into the chair so that she was in his lap. She giggled and kissed him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked when she got a good look at him. He looked absolutely knackered. So much so that she briefly wondered if the library had any Pepper-Up potion stashed somewhere.</p><p>"Yeah, just tired of reading."</p><p>"You look tired in general, Harry. All the sex keeping you up?" Ginny smirked at her own double-entendre, and Harry made a face at her, groaning.</p><p>Ginny sobered and lay her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She listened to his heart beating for a bit, tapping her fingers in time with it on his chest. She raised her head and looked at him.</p><p>"More headaches?"</p><p>Harry shrugged and slipped his glasses back on. "I think having good eyesight, even for a little bit, has spoiled me. I can't seem to get used to wearing these again."</p><p>"As long as that's all it is," Ginny murmured, worried about him. She reached up and touched his forehead, her fingers lingering on his scar for a moment.</p><p>"It's not him," Harry murmured, nuzzling her.</p><p>"As long as you're sure."</p><p>"I am. It feels completely different."</p><p>"But you had a nightmare the other night," she reminded him, and Harry frowned.</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>Ginny pulled her head back to look at him. "You don't remember? You were crying out, although I guess technically, you didn't wake up. Brogan and I merely held you, and you settled down eventually. Is that why you're tired? Bad dreams?"</p><p>"I don't remember any bad dreams," Harry insisted, sounding puzzled.</p><p>"Well, that's good then," Ginny said. "It's always better when you can't remember them."</p><p>Harry gazed at her, eyes bright behind his frames. He touched her face.</p><p>"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he murmured.</p><p>"Of course you do, I'm pretty great," Ginny chuckled. Harry's hand rested on the Waystone necklace she'd taken to wearing again, and then he moved it lower to rest over her heart.</p><p>"I'm so grateful for you, Gin. For everything you do and everything you have done for me."</p><p>Ginny could tell he was in a pensive mood and rested her lips against his forehead. "I know, love. And I thank Merlin every day we sorted each other out. And then got ourselves sorted by Brogan," she said teasingly. Harry finally chuckled and shook his head at her. But then his look grew pensive again, and she had the feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.</p><p>"If anything happens to me-"</p><p>"Harry! I will not have this talk with you," Ginny said, pulling back from him.</p><p>"It's a good talk to have, and you know it."</p><p>"If something happens to you, then it's going to happen to me too, you git."</p><p>Harry gave her a long and somber look. He finally sighed and put her hair behind her ear for her. He gently cupped her face and made sure she was looking into his eyes.</p><p>"All I was going to say is, is if something happens to me, don't give up. If there is one ounce of life left in me, I will fight to get back to you. No. Matter. What."</p><p>Ginny felt touched but also confused. "Why are you talking about this now, Harry? Is there something going on up here I need to know about?" She touched his scar again.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I don't…that is…it's nothing that's happened—just a…feeling. But I don't know. Perhaps you're right, and I'm just tired, and my imagination is going to dark places. Forget I mentioned it. I'm sorry."</p><p>He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Ginny frowned but didn't say anything. They held each other until the candles in the room finally flared to life, indicating the sun had gone down. She stood up and pulled him to her. She kissed him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"We're safe here, in the library. Nothing is going to happen, love. Try to relax a bit. Let's get Brogan to skive off reading too, and we'll pile up on the bed and just hold each other. Maybe get some food involved…"</p><p>Harry laughed. "You and your nutritional needs."</p><p>"I'm really craving popcorn, isn't that odd? I wonder if Brogan knows how to make some," Ginny said, trying to think if they even had any corn they could pop. She reckoned she knew what she would look for the next time one of them went to the shops.</p><p>"I'm craving some french onion soup, of all things," Harry said, sounding wistful. "The kind the elves make at Hogwarts. With the bread extra cheesy and extra crunchy."</p><p>"Followed by two large helpings of treacle, no doubt," Ginny said as they made their way back to the library.</p><p>"Well, I mean, the soup isn't that filling," Harry said, sounding defensive. Ginny turned and smiled at him.</p><p>"I adore the fact you have such a sweet tooth, love. It's okay."</p><p>In the end, they settled for vegetable soup made for them by Brogan and a fresh loaf of crusty bread that Ginny had baked. They settled into the bed, their bodies pleasantly full and minds at ease. They talked about what they had read that day, as was their custom, and Ginny forgot Harry's earlier seriousness. Because he seemed better after dinner, and when they all finally let their minds turn to more physical things, he was just as passionate and as loving as always. And Ginny went to sleep feeling as though everything was right and good with their world. But she really should have known better.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They were in the library when it happened. One minute, Harry had been laughing at Ginny's impersonation of Professor Trelawney, and the next, he was thrashing about on the floor. Brogan and Ginny both dropped their books and held him down. Ginny felt her heart start to beat too fast in her chest. She knew she was still protecting Harry. She could <em>feel</em> Aine's power encompassing them, but he was clearly being attacked.</p><p>Harry yelped as though in pain, and then Ginny felt a touch of it herself. Anger and hatred were forming around her from all sides, pressing in on her and overwhelming her. It reminded of her something she'd felt before. As though something was trying to crawl into her very skin and overtake her completely. Like the diary in her first year. Ginny moaned, trying to fight it, and didn't know she'd fallen on the ground too until she heard Brogan's panicked voice above her.</p><p>"Fuck!" he was saying. "Harry, wake up, come on, oh, bloody hell." Ginny managed to hold out her hand, and Brogan grasped it readily. She felt the hatred start to ebb away, bit by bit. The sense that she'd been falling under seemed to stop. "Ginny! Are you okay? What's going on?"</p><p>"Harry?" Ginny managed to grind out as she began to feel more like herself the longer Brogan held her. Harry had stopped thrashing next to them, and he was suddenly deathly still. Still in a daze, Ginny let Brogan pull her up, and then she turned to Harry, moving her hands over him.</p><p>"No, no, <em>no</em>," she heard herself saying. She gripped Harry by the shoulders as she stared into his green yet strangely vacant eyes. Harry blinked as though he wasn't seeing her, his face twisted into an ugly grimace.</p><p>"What's happening?" Brogan asked, looking down at Harry. "I feel…so much…anger around him. So much hatred."</p><p>"It's Voldemort. Somehow, he's…he's broke through my shielding, oh, Harry! Fight him!" Ginny swore as Harry's body convulsed again, longer this time, and then he was out cold, the rise of his chest barely registering to Ginny.</p><p>Ginny whimpered and then lay her head on Harry's chest, gripping him to her. She reached out with all the power she had, trying to find a small sliver of her connection to Harry. Ginny met Brogan's eyes when she finally lifted her head. "He's…he's gone."</p><p>"What? What do you mean, he's gone? Harry, come on, mate, tell Ginny she's crazy." She could see the disbelief in Brogan's eyes but she knew he was starting to feel it too.</p><p>Harry was indeed gone. His body was alive, she could tell, but his essence, his soul, whatever it was that made him <em>Harry</em>…it was just gone. And Ginny knew then that she had failed in her protection, and she let loose with a horrible cry, her heart breaking into a million different pieces as it shattered within her.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"He's not dead, he's just…not awake. It's sort of like a coma. Remus is trying to find a Healer we can trust to look at him."</p><p>"When will he come out of it, do you think?"</p><p>"I don't know. Ginny's almost as comatose, but I can't tell if it's because of what happened to Harry or if she was part of the attack, too. She won't talk to me, damn it."</p><p>"Well, where's Brogan? Maybe he can help."</p><p>Ginny blinked, but her eyes remained unfocused. She heard Ron and Hermione arguing, but it was as though they were very far away from her. There was a sound underneath her, and it was keeping her going – it was the slow yet steady heartbeat of her Harry. Her love. And she remembered what she had said to Brogan when it had happened - that Harry was gone. His body was here, safe…but everything else was just…no longer there. Because Ginny couldn't <em>feel</em> him. Not even as a whisper inside her own mind. Brogan had repeatedly tried to find a sense of him as well, and he hadn't needed to tell her that he couldn't. She had seen it in his eyes.</p><p>She heard a door close somewhere and heard people leaving. She let her eyes drift closed and took in a deep breath. The bed where they'd laid Harry shifted as someone lay down next to her, and she knew who it was without looking. The scent of him – slightly sweaty due to the lack of bathing and the faint smell of citrus that he always seemed to remind her of filled her senses. When she opened her eyes next, she was staring into his two blue ones, and he slipped his hand into hers.</p><p>"Ginny, can you hear me?" Brogan murmured, his eyes searching hers, for what, Ginny didn't know. Maybe he thought she was almost gone as well. She tried to focus her eyes on his. It scared Ginny how hard it was to do such a simple task.</p><p>"Brogan.” She finally managed to croak out, her voice sounding scratchy.  Ginny wondered how many days had passed since she'd last spoken. Or maybe it was just because of all the crying she had been doing.</p><p>"Thank Merlin," Brogan sighed, squeezing her hand. "You're scaring me a bit. I brought some soup for you to eat."</p><p>"Not hungry," she said stubbornly and tried to turn away from him, but he stopped her. He leaned forward and rested his head against hers.</p><p>"Please eat. Just a spoonful, for Harry. He'd want you to keep your strength up. Please, Gin. I can't stand to see you waste away like this."</p><p>Ginny swallowed roughly and finally relented, not because she was hungry but because he was right. Harry would not want her to give up entirely.</p><p>Ginny recognized that the soup was her Mum's recipe, but she had not seen her mother make an appearance so far. Or perhaps she had, and it had been when Ginny had finally drifted off to sleep once or twice. Not surprisingly, after starting, Ginny managed to finish the whole bowl. Brogan gave her a kind smile and took it away from her when she was done. He rubbed her back, and she scooted forward so that he fit on the bed behind her. She curled herself around Harry, and Brogan curled himself around her, and they both began another long vigil.</p><p>"Won't someone wonder why you're in bed with us?" she finally whispered. Brogan's hands tightened around her waist.</p><p>"The only people still here right now are Ron and Hermione. I think they're okay with it. I've been doing it most nights after everyone leaves."</p><p>Ginny started at that, not realizing she had missed so much. She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know or even remember."</p><p>"You were always asleep because it's usually pretty late. It's okay. Your mind is someplace else right now."</p><p>"I'm scared that we can't feel him," she murmured, and he shushed her, putting his finger over her lips. He kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Just get some sleep for a few hours. I'll wake you before I leave, and maybe you could try taking a shower? But only if you want to, of course."</p><p>Ginny nodded absentmindedly. She watched him as he lifted her hair out of her face, his touch tender.</p><p>"Maybe you could shower too," she said, sniffing pointedly, and Brogan looked startled at her words for a moment, and then his lips twitched as though afraid to smile.</p><p>"Ginny Weasley, are you telling me I stink?" he finally asked, his voice low.</p><p>"Not in so many words, but I'm not the only one who hasn't been taking care of themselves. Your hair is almost as bad as…" Ginny's voice ran off, unable to say his name. They both sobered and then didn't say anything more. She stared at Brogan and felt a harshness in her throat as she swallowed. His eyes were sad, and she couldn't tell if it was sadness for her or for Harry or for all of them together. She closed her eyes, and they burned, as though they had been open for too long. She turned back around as Brogan shifted closer to her, and they finally fell into a fitful sleep. And Ginny dreamed of snakes and bracelets and a pair of almond-shaped green eyes.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Severus Snape was a complicated man. At least, that is what most people thought. To himself, he rarely considered it. He was as he was – his past bearing prologue on most of his harsh and brutal life. From the first time he had ever discovered right from wrong (and that delicious grey area in between where he spent most of his life), he had known he was destined for a hard life.</p><p>Perhaps it was because his father was a drunkard. Or that his mother had practically been a Squib by the time of her death. His father, entirely too Muggle for his own good, had all but squeezed the magic out of her with his rough, overbearing hands, and one could say his upbringing had been dismal at best.</p><p>It was no surprise to Severus when he turned to the Dark Lord as a young man – Voldemort was enticing in various ways to someone like Severus Snape. So what if his ideologies were racist and elitist? The most important thing to Snape at the age of 18 was power – who had it, how could he get more of it, and what could he do with it?</p><p>When he turned traitor and threw himself at the feet of Albus Dumbledore a few years later, he had disgusted even himself. But slowly and surely, he made a new life for himself – true, it was boring and rather mundane at the best of times. Teaching had never been something he'd even considered in his life – he hated children, for Merlin's sake, and yet he had steadily lived each year, forgetting his past like a bad story he'd once read that had happened to someone else. So what if the students called him the bat of dungeons and made fun of him? So what if the families of the fallen Death Eaters had treated him with disdain after Voldemort's first fall. He was used to walking the line between two worlds. He was used to being the indistinct grey shade between black and white.</p><p>Dumbledore had told him a time would come when he would have to decide between what was right and what was necessary. That it was to save the neck of the Potter brat was just one more thorn in Snape's side, but he was used to the pain by now. Severus knew what he had to do, and furthermore, a tiny part of him might even enjoy doing it.</p><p>He watched as his Dark Lord paced in front of the bubbling cauldron, the excitement on his countenance there for all of the other Death Eaters to see. Perhaps that was Malfoy sneering at him in jealousy, perhaps not. He knew Pettigrew was jealous; he could smell it radiating off the odious man from across the room. There were definite levels of resentful feelings in the rest of the room, and they were directed at him.</p><p>Because Severus Snape had done the one thing none of them could ever do. He had given his Dark Lord Harry Potter. And the Dark Lord was very grateful.</p><p>"You have done it, Severus. Where the others have failed, you have succeeded. His essence is lost; I can feel it getting weaker and weaker. And when it is gone, our connection will be severed," Voldemort paused, a glint in his eye at his word choice. "And then I will be able to finally end this."</p><p>There was a soft murmuring among the Death Eaters. Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He merely bowed his head in reverence, knowing the Dark Lord would enjoy that.</p><p>And he did – Voldemort's laughter filled their heads, and some of the others blanched, and some of them swayed. Severus merely started counting down.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author’s Note: hi. Down here. *waves* Okay, I shouldn’t have to do this but I’m reassuring people anyway. There is a method to this madness and no, this story is <strong>not</strong> going to continue on without Harry. Have faith. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. In Between Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 63: In Between Days</p><hr/><p>Healer Avery Myerscough was good at her job. So good, in fact, that she was rumored to be up for Healer in Charge of the Janus Thickey Ward in the very near future. As soon as current Healer in Charge, Miriam Strout ever decided to leave, that is. But Avery understood better than almost anyone that Miriam would not be going any time soon. And she was okay with that fact. It would surprise most of those in the gossip rounds that Avery did not want Strout's job. She was happy where she was at, in all honesty. She could do outside research on her own and do volunteer work when needed. Avery enjoyed her work both in and away from the hospital and did not want it to change.</p><p>Which was why, when old school chum Remus Lupin had asked her for a favor, she hadn't hesitated to agree. And also, she had always (secretly) fancied the former Gryffindor prefect. She vaguely wondered if he was seeing anyone as she hurried to meet him at a Muggle café a block or so from St Mungo's. She had been dateless for a while and wouldn't say no to reacquainting herself with the quiet yet still charming and always mysterious Lupin. She'd always wondered what had happened to him after school, and now, in this dangerous time of Death Eaters and social unrest he had called upon her, not telling her a bloody thing, of course. Which only further fueled his mysteriousness <em>and</em> her attraction. Avery may have been a Hufflepuff at heart, but that didn't mean she lacked imagination.</p><p>She spied him as she came around the corner, light reflecting off of his still golden blonde (graying at the temples) hair as he took a drink from his cup. She stopped a moment to catch her breath and then raised her hand in greeting. Lupin got up, holding her chair out for her as he gave her a gentle smile, and Avery felt her heart beat faster. <em>Oh, he has manners. Lovely</em>.</p><p>"Avery, it's been a long time. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Lupin was saying now, his voice deeper than she remembered, and it caused Avery to shiver a tiny bit. She heard herself laugh loudly and grimaced inwardly, knowing she sounded entirely too eager.</p><p>"I couldn't say no to an old Hogwarts revision partner, now could I? I'm fairly sure I practically owe you my current position for helping me with Arithmancy all those years ago! You and Lily Evans, or Potter, I should say."</p><p>Remus gave her an odd smile at that, and then Avery remembered that Lily Potter was dead and felt aghast that she had already spoiled their coffee date by mentioning dead school friends. <em>This is why you don't date, you twit.</em></p><p>"I'm glad you remember that, actually," Lupin acknowledged now. Hiding her embarrassment, Avery ordered a double espresso from the waitress as she came by and then finally focused her attention on him, wondering what he needed.</p><p>"I have a patient for you. We don't know what's wrong with him. He is unconscious and appears unharmed, but he won't wake. We are also unable to bring him to hospital, so this will have to be kept between us. I need a Healer I can trust, and I thought of you."</p><p>Avery immediately forgot her nerves and her previous faux pas. She straightened in her chair, intrigued. And, if she were honest, a bit pleased that he'd said he could trust her. Avery prided herself on being known as trustworthy <em>and</em> loyal. It was the Hufflepuff double whammy. She immediately put her Healer hat on and started talking through the case.</p><p>"Was he practicing magic when it happened? Was magic being used around him? Has something like this happened to him before?"</p><p>"No. By all accounts, he had been reading and then laughing with his friends. He appeared to have a fit and has not been awake since."</p><p>Avery frowned. "How long?"</p><p>"It's been seven days."</p><p>"And when you say he appeared to have a fit?"</p><p>"According to the two people with him at the time, he cried out in pain and was convulsing and then nothing."</p><p>"And he's not regained consciousness at all? How are his vital signs?"</p><p>"None of us are healers, unfortunately, and we only know the rudimentary of diagnostic spells. But we have an Auror or two that has been able to ascertain that he appears completely healthy, for now. We've got a good potioneer on hand to make him the required feeding potions and whatever else may be required."</p><p>Avery frowned, thinking over what he had told her. She glanced at him. "Why do I feel as though there is a but in your voice?"</p><p>Lupin gave her a kind smile, but his eyes belied his apparent worry. "He is…he is under a spell that…while not the cause of his current predicament, does give his..fiancée a certain insight into his well-being. She says she cannot sense him at all – as though it were merely his body there and nothing else. I assumed that meant dark magic, or he's under a curse of some sort. He is a…special case."</p><p>"How old is he?"</p><p>"17."</p><p>Avery blinked at him. "17? Why haven't his parents brought him in yet?"</p><p>"His parents are dead. You knew his mother. In fact, you just mentioned her."</p><p>Lupin gave her a pointed look, and Avery felt her stomach swoop. She glanced around through the mostly deserted café area and realized why Lupin had picked a Muggle area. She lowered her voice. "You mean Harry Potter, don't you?"</p><p>Lupin didn't say anything, but she saw his head nod slightly, and she sat back, feeling stunned. She knew then that Lupin calling her out of the blue had not been romantically motivated in the slightest. He knew she had her own reasons for detesting You-Know-Who and his cronies. Almost automatically, the image of a small girl with blonde pigtails filled her mind, and she felt her heart clench in response. All these years later, and she could still feel the pain quite clearly. She didn't know how long she would have sat there, lost in the memory if the waitress hadn't dropped off their cheque just then. Blinking her eyes at Lupin, Avery finally returned to herself and looked at her old school friend, smiling.</p><p>"Take me to him."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan wondered if it had been a wizard or a muggle who had first discovered the many wonderful uses of the coffee bean. In the end, it didn't matter, he reckoned, but he sent his silent thanks to whoever it had been as he poured his third cup of the morning. He sighed as the hot liquid traveled down his throat and took a moment to find some sort of peace in it, to restore his sense of equilibrium. Being an Empath meant being in control of one's own emotions to better help others. It was the first thing his Mum had ever taught him, and Brogan needed all the control he could get to keep himself together. If not for his own sake, then at least, for <em>hers</em>.</p><p>It had been a rough night; Ginny had been extremely restless and while he knew she had eventually fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, he didn't think she'd rested much. She looked haggard, with deep, dark circles under her eyes, even though her mother had finally convinced her to start taking care of herself a bit more. Which basically meant she showered and at least <em>tried </em>to eat. He gazed at her across the table, watching as she moved her eggs around on the plate with her fork. She was staring out the window as though entranced with the view of the waves and the cliffs, but Brogan knew she didn't see a damn thing.</p><p>Kath had come with the last group from London, ready to brew any sort of potion they might need - for Harry and themselves. When not worrying or fretting about Ginny, Brogan would often spend time in the makeshift lab Kath and Hermione had put together in one of the other rooms. He had never been a dab hand at potions, but he enjoyed the quiet, solitude of brewing. Kath knew him well enough to know that he could cut ingredients as well as the next wizard, and she knew it gave him something to do with himself. It was nice not having to put on any sort of brave face around her; it was nice to be around a person who knew him well. At least one that wasn't just as miserable as he was.</p><p>As though feeling his eyes on her, Ginny turned her head and caught his look. He tried to smile, but judging from her lack of reaction, Brogan didn't think he'd succeeded. Without saying anything, he reached across and pulled her plate over, dumping some of the eggs into his. She gave him a grateful look and turned back to the window. He didn't need Mrs Weasley getting after her daughter to eat more, at least not yet. If Ginny still hadn't eaten anything by the end of the day, Brogan would give her his own version of nagging.</p><p>Brogan sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a surge of hopelessness inside him. He couldn't even blame Ginny for the sensation – he knew it was his own feelings. Once upon a time, Brogan had thought, rather foolishly, as it turned out, that Harry was in his way. As Aine's last descendant, Brogan had thought that he and Ginny needed to be together but that feeling hadn't lasted for long after he got to know the couple. Looking back now, he should have known he was doomed from the start. Because even back then, Brogan had felt drawn to Harry. He just hadn't understood why.</p><p>Now, it felt as though that had been a lifetime ago, and he was surprised by how much he just missed the other man. Brogan missed Harry's laughter, his sense of humor, and that way he had of tilting his head as he listened to him. It made a person feel as though they were the only thing in the world that mattered. Just last night Brogan had dreamt that Harry had been talking to him in a dream. He'd awoken in the morning so sure that the other man was about to wake up that he'd rushed into the bedroom they were keeping him in, heart in his throat. Brogan had been half-expecting Harry to be sitting up in his bed, only to find him still silent and asleep and definitely <em>not</em> laughing.</p><p>Brogan felt as though he was slowly cracking up.</p><p>He felt a softness surround his hand and looked down to see Ginny by his chair, her fingers linking with his. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they both sighed.</p><p>"I miss him too," she murmured. Brogan glanced at her. Her brown eyes were full of loss, and it pained him in his heart to see it.</p><p>"You know he'd yell at us for not taking better care of each other," Brogan whispered, not sure where the other people in the residence were, although at this point, he wasn't sure he cared. His heart was sick with anguish and worry. For Harry and for Ginny.</p><p>Ginny gave him a small grin in acknowledgment, but it left her face as quickly as it had appeared. She searched his eyes and then stood up, pulling him with her.</p><p>"Come on," she said softly, and Brogan let himself be led away from the table. She pulled him into the room they'd all shared their first night alone and locked the door with her wand. He looked at her, knowing that he was frowning. She started removing her clothes, and Brogan reached out to stop her.</p><p>"Ginny, what are you…?"</p><p>She put her finger to his lips and led him to the bathroom, the lights flaring into life as they entered. She turned on the taps to the giant tub and pulled him to her.</p><p>"I want to feel <em>something</em>…anything. Brogan, I…you're right, Harry would be upset with us. Let's just…take a bath together. We don't have to do anything if you don't want. I just need to feel your skin against mine. And I need someone to hold me."</p><p>"Is it the spell?" Brogan murmured as she continued to remove her clothes. He realized she hadn't mentioned the Copulatus Spell at all and wondered if her grief had simply drowned out the compulsion.</p><p>She shook her head. "No. I haven't even felt the slightest…maybe I'm too distraught to really feel anything." She bowed her head, her face crumpling into her hands, and he went to her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and knew that if he could, he would do anything to bring Harry back for her. Not even for himself – just for her.</p><p>Brogan borrowed her wand and made sure the water wasn't too hot, and then quickly removed his clothes as Ginny sat on the edge of the tub, her feet already in the water. He joined her and they slid into the bath together. They both hissed as their bodies adjusted to the warmth. He grabbed the soap and gently started cleaning them both. They didn't speak, and he pulled her back towards him until she was resting against his chest.</p><p>"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Brogan asked after a while. Ginny's eyes had fallen shut, and she finally looked less tense than before. He hadn't realized how hunched her shoulders had become until he saw her now, looking more relaxed.</p><p>"If you want," she murmured, her eyes staying closed. Brogan grabbed the bottle and started slowly working his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp. She sighed as he worked, and the only sound was their breathing and the infrequent drip from the tap. When he was finished, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you," she said as she touched his face, turning in the tub. She leaned forward and kissed him, her lips barely over his. He thought of the last time they had been in this tub and couldn't help it, he responded, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>"I'm going to ask you something," she said when they broke apart, and her eyes looked wild and dark against the paleness of her skin. Even her freckles seemed more pronounced. "And you have the right to refuse."</p><p>"Okay," Brogan said, only hesitating slightly. "But why would I refuse?"</p><p>"Because…" Ginny stopped and then bit her lip, looking unsure for a moment. "It…I don't want you to think I'm using you. That's not…I don't want to abuse our connection…"</p><p>Brogan touched her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. "Just ask me."</p><p>"Remember when we were in the shack, and you made me feel Harry? Could you…could we…do that, now? It's just…I need to feel him, Brogan. Even if it's just…a memory."</p><p>Ginny turned her head as though embarrassed. And Brogan thought that of all the things he could do for her that this would be the one that could hurt them the most. His heart twisted, but he knew that she needed it. He had no qualms about offering it…or about offering himself to her to use as she saw fit. If she wanted to feel as though she were with Harry instead of him, then that is what he would do for her. He knew Ginny loved him, in her way, the same way that Harry loved him. But he was not so daft to believe he would ever be more to them than what he was.</p><p>Ginny turned her head to his as though catching a glimpse of his emotions, frowning. "No, don't think that…"</p><p>"Shh," Brogan said, pulling her to him. "I can make you feel him, Gin. Let me do this for you. Do you want to do it here or on the bed?"</p><p>"The bed," she murmured. They got out of the tub and dried each other off. Ginny wandered into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, the towel wrapped around her. He watched her for a moment and then joined her. She met his eyes.</p><p>"Don't think this means anything significant. You <em>can</em> say no, Brogan. I don't want you to feel as though I'm using you. But it's just…I can't seem to feel anything real. And I just miss him. So much. I…"</p><p>"Lie back, close your eyes," he said, shushing her.</p><p>She paused and then reclined back, but kept her eyes open. Brogan sighed and released a deep breath. He drew his feelings into himself and then thought about Harry, seeing him in his mind's eye. His emotions were so much more vivid now, and he used that to his advantage. When he finally touched Ginny's leg, she gasped, and he fed everything into that simple touch. When he opened his eyes, hers were just fluttering closed as her skin flushed in response.</p><p>"Oh, Harry," she murmured. Ginny reached for him. Brogan didn't say anything and let her set the pace of what she needed or wanted.</p><p>He kept his thoughts centered on Harry, and Ginny sighed, finally putting her arms around his shoulders. Her lips were hot against his skin, and soon she as grinding herself against his leg as he held her. Brogan thought only of her and Harry together, and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation this time. Unlike the last time in the shack, he was very much in charge of what he was giving her. And he had a world of memories to help him. Images of Harry loving Ginny filled his head and Brogan used his ability to make her see them too – to help her <em>feel</em> them.</p><p>Ginny responded as he knew she would, and soon her whispers and murmurs turned heated and wanton. Her eyes were glazed as though seeing something that wasn't there. And Brogan loved her the only way he knew how – completely and totally – and perhaps they both cried out Harry's name this time. Still, it was good, because he could already tell it had been what she'd needed. Aine's power flowed through them then, hitting them both like a fist, and they both gasped as their connection flared into being. And when Ginny lowered herself down onto him, Brogan amazingly saw her focus switch to him instead of the memories he was feeding her. He felt his breath catch because he knew that she could see <em>him</em> and not the phantom sense of Harry he'd created for them.</p><p>They clung to each other as they moved. It was short and embarrassingly quick, Brogan thought, but he didn't care because Ginny was murmuring his name and then Harry's name and it was as though the three of them <em>were</em> together. He allowed his control to slip and felt the essence of the two of them intertwine, and he was gone – lost to his own feelings. There was nothing but the sensation of the woman above him as she loved him, and the two of them loved the memory of Harry, together.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>When Ginny awoke, it was dark in the room, and she stretched, feeling rested for the first time in a week. Her hand reached out for Brogan, and she realized she was alone. His gift of making her feel Harry had been just what she had needed to properly relax – to just let go long enough to slip into a deeper sleep. But she also knew she had been aware enough to know that she had needed Brogan as well – her feelings and his were inexplicably linked now. He had put all of his feelings and memories of watching the two of them together into his touch and she had been awash in the pure joy of it, if only for a little while. Seeing Harry and herself the way that Brogan saw them had been the rarest gift and even though nothing had changed, she felt stronger now than before.</p><p>She got dressed again, smiling as she realized he had done a fresh cleansing spell on her clothes for her, and then wandered into the loo to see how dreadful she looked. Her hair was a tangled mess since it had been wet when she'd fallen asleep, but she quickly sorted it out and tamed it into a ponytail. She could tell she looked a bit better after resting. She brushed her teeth and then headed out to find Brogan and to check on Harry.</p><p>She heard voices from the bedroom they were keeping him in and hurried her step almost against hope, but when she made it to the door way she realized it was just Lupin talking with Brogan and a blonde haired woman Ginny had never seen before. The woman saw her first and gave her a brief yet friendly smile. Brogan turned as though sensing her and beckoned to her.</p><p>"Ah, Ginny," Lupin said, nodding at her. "Meet Avery, she's a Healer, and I've asked her to give us her educated opinion on Harry's status. Avery, this is Harry's fiancé, Ginny Weasley."</p><p>Ginny greeted the other woman. "Do you have any ideas on how we can wake him up? Is he at least still…healthy?"</p><p>Avery nodded. "The potions that he's been given have been doing their work. Remus was telling me about a spell the two of you have been placed under. I wonder if you and I could talk a bit?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. Brogan and Lupin started to move as though to leave them alone, but Ginny shook her head. "No, you two can stay. You both know everything, anyway."</p><p>Avery looked impressed by this but didn't say anything as Lupin conjured up a small table for them to sit at. Ginny walked over to Harry and touched him gently. She let her hand linger on his forehead and bent down to place a small kiss next to his scar. When she turned back around and saw they were all watching her, she felt a bit self-conscious and chose the seat next to Brogan. Her hand promptly moved to his underneath the table. His fingers felt warm, and she immediately felt steadier. Ginny flashed him a grateful look and then turned towards the Healer.</p><p>"So, Remus told me the two of you are under a compulsion spell of sorts?" Avery asked, leaning forward.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "It's called the Copulatus Amororis Spell, and it means we must…be physical with one another, or, at least, close to each other. It's worse when Harry and I are apart and don't know where the other is. It can cause extreme anxiety and intense feelings of… frustration when we're apart. But when we're together, it can allow us to feel each other very keenly."</p><p>Avery nodded. "I have heard of such spells before but haven't heard of one being used in a long time. If it is at all reassuring, I don't think what is happening to Mr Potter right now is because of the compulsion spell."</p><p>Ginny had thought as much herself and nodded her head in agreement. Before she could ask what the Healer thought was wrong, Brogan spoke.</p><p>"Ginny is also…well, I'm not sure how to put it, but she is tapped into a large reserve of power thanks to a prophecy. She protects Harry from…You-Know-Who with this power, so we're both a bit confused about how this has happened. We assume his condition is a result of You-Know-Who doing something to him."</p><p>"I see," the Healer said, frowning and glancing at Ginny. "Remus mentioned something about how you were unable to feel or sense, Mr Potter. Is this ability part of the Copulatus benefits or is it because of something else?"</p><p>Ginny glanced at Brogan and hesitated before answering. "Brogan is…an Empath, and he helps connect Harry and me together. For some reason, he has been able to open up a connection between the…two…of us. Harry and I can sense each other most of the time. But ever since this happened, I haven't been able to get an impression of Harry at all."</p><p>Avery frowned and glanced at the bed, her brow furrowing at what she was thinking. She looked at Brogan next. "Do you sense anything from him? I'm sorry, I've only read about Empaths, and I'm not sure how it works, but I am assuming you pick up emotions and things like that?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "To get a clear reading, it has to be fairly strong emotions, or I have to be open and emotionally close to the person. But with Harry…well, there's a thing Empaths can do to join two people together, and this is what happened with Harry and Ginny. It usually fades after time, but this never has…that is…it's even stronger now than it was before. And like Ginny said, it's…there's nothing <em>there</em> where Harry should be. It's not even how it is with people I don't know. It's just…a blank emptiness. Nothing."</p><p>"Hmm," Avery said, frowning. She tapped her fingers on the table in front of her as though in deep thought.</p><p>"Do you have an idea?" Lupin asked after a long moment.</p><p>"It's almost as though someone has put a stop to your connection somehow," Avery said, frowning. She stared at Harry again and then brought her attention back to the table.</p><p>"There are of spells designed to splinter or cause division between people, mostly dark ones, of course. If someone wanted to…" Avery paused and then stood up, going over to Harry's body. Ginny watched as the Healer moved her wand in a series of complicated waves and watched as a faint red light appeared above Harry, different sigils and emblems that reminded Ginny of Ancient Runes moving in quick succession as Avery read through them. The Healer did another spell, and this time the light was green. Avery's face lit up.</p><p>"Ah-ha!" The Healer cried triumphantly. But the cry died in her throat as the green light flared brighter and then twinkled out a moment later. Avery grunted and then came back to the table, looking at them.</p><p>"He's under a hindering spell, all right. An old one. So old that I don't even know the counter-spell or if there is one. This one is complicated, too. And it appears to be draining him of something. But his life signs are strong. I don't quite understand the mechanism behind it."</p><p>"Which means we can't fight it or stop it, doesn't it?" Lupin asked, his expression rough.</p><p>"Not necessarily. We can try certain things. You said you had a good potioneer around? There may be a way for us to fight it. Can I speak with them?"</p><p>Lupin glanced at Ginny and Brogan, who both nodded their heads, and the other two stood up. Avery rested her hand on Ginny's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't give up hope, Miss Weasley. Not to sound cocky, but I've never met a patient I couldn't help, and I'm not about to start now with Harry Potter, of all people. I knew his Mum, and she was…well, she was a strong personality, and I'm sure Harry is equally as brilliant, from what I have heard about him." Avery paused and gave Ginny a gentle look. "I don't like these dark circles under your eyes. On either of you," she said, glancing at Brogan. "You two have to keep your strength up just as much as he does. I'm going to prescribe a few potions for you, as well."</p><p>Without waiting for either of them to even begin to utter an argument, the Healer swept out the room after Lupin. Ginny shared a glance with Brogan.</p><p>"Well, she certainly told us. And here I thought that I looked a bit less peaky."</p><p>"Aye, she did. I get the feeling that if anyone can help Harry, she might be the best bet we have."</p><p>Ginny nodded and gazed at the bed, watching Harry breathe in and out for a moment. But still, the darkness that had been threatening her for days seemed much further away, amazingly enough, and she knew why. She looked at Brogan.</p><p>"Thank you for earlier."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>"I hope you didn't feel…that is, you know…"</p><p>"Ginny, it's fine. It…was what <em>we</em> needed, I think. I almost felt like he was there. Almost." Brogan squeezed her hand, but looked away. When she didn't say anything, he eventually found her eyes again and she leaned forward.</p><p>Ginny wanted him to know that she understood what he had done for her. "The way you feel about us and the fact that you shared that with me meant everything, Brogan."</p><p>He briefly looked embarrassed but squeezed her hand again, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Harry tried to tell me something might happen to him, but I didn't want to listen. Now I wish I had. He told me if there was one breath left in him, he would make it back to me." Ginny blinked her eyes quickly, sensing the hot feel of tears behind her eyes. She hadn't cried all that much since it had happened, and she wasn't going to start now. She stubbornly wiped at her eyes and looked away.</p><p>Brogan reached out and cupped her face, his thumb running tenderly across her cheek. He pulled her to him, into his lap, and she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ginny couldn't imagine going through this without him, and that was the truth. Regardless of their physical relationship, Brogan's most significant benefit to Ginny was his ability to make her feel that everything was not lost. It was something she thought she had taken for granted until now.</p><p>"I'm sure he's fighting, Gin," Brogan murmured. "He loves you with everything he has, and you know it."</p><p>"I know," she whispered.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Ginny? Would you like a cup of tea?"</p><p>Ginny looked up from the book she wasn't really reading and smiled at Hermione. She glanced at Harry out of habit and sighed as she let go of his hand, placing it back on the bed. She nodded at her friend, and the other girl handed her a cup while she used her wand to conjure another chair to sit in.</p><p>Ginny smiled thankfully and closed her eyes as the warm liquid seemed soothe and settle her.</p><p>"How is he?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry, a sad look on her face.</p><p>"His vitals are very encouraging, or so says our new Healer," Ginny replied dryly.</p><p>"I like her," Hermione said matter of factly. "She seems very clever and knows a lot about spell damage and the type of curses that are out there. I think if anyone can do something to help him, it'll be her."</p><p>"That's the impression Brogan got as well," Ginny said, taking another sip of her tea.</p><p>Hermione nodded, and the two sat in silence for a little while. Finally, the other girl put her cup down and looked at her.</p><p>"How are…that is, how is Brogan dealing with things? The two of you…with this?" Hermione gestured at Harry.</p><p>"We're looking out for each other. Well, he's mostly looking <em>after</em> me. It's different than if my Mum or one of my brothers does it, though. Brogan's less…"</p><p>"Obnoxious about it?" Hermione asked, her lips twitching in amusement. Ginny smiled.</p><p>"Yeah. He doesn't really tell me to eat; he just puts the plate with a sandwich on it in my hand. He doesn't tell me to go to sleep; he just lowers the lights and hands me a pillow or a blanket. It's subtle but more effective than Weasley blundering, I reckon."</p><p>"He…" Hermione paused, and she looked slightly embarrassed. "He cares about you."</p><p>"He loves us, is what you mean," Ginny said, meeting Hermione's gaze. The other girl ducked her head and then gave her a gentle smile.</p><p>"He loves <em>you</em>."</p><p>"He loves Harry as well, trust me, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione didn't say anything and rested her head on her hand. She stared off into space for a little bit, and Ginny continued drinking her tea.</p><p>"How…I mean, I know how, really, no details, but…how does it work with the three of you? I always thought Harry was or…would be the jealous type. You too, for that matter. How do the three of you make it look so…uncomplicated?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "It helps, I think, that Brogan emotionally connects us and that Harry and I know each other so well. And I can't say there haven't been previous issues about some things between us but…for the most part, we do manage to get along fairly well. And jealousy really hasn't occurred…mostly, it's just one of us being insecure about something or other. Usually something silly."</p><p>"I suppose it's because Ron and I have been removed from the three of you truly interacting together, but…noticing how much he's taken care of you these last few days…it just hit me how much Brogan feels for you and you for him. I'm sorry, it's none of my business."</p><p>"No, it's alright, Hermione. We've never had a proper woman to woman chat about it, have we?" Ginny glanced at Harry's peaceful form and sighed. "Harry was dead frightened when I told him you knew, but then he just shook it off saying how clever you were, and of course, you'd figured it out."</p><p>Ginny paused. She looked at Hermione, who had still had a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "There have been times I've really wished you were around more so I could talk about things. They're great, Harry and Brogan, but they're <em>blokes</em>. I'm not sure they understand things from a woman's perspective."</p><p>"Like what?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Like…it's not fair, really, how I feel guilty sometimes about how okay with everything I really am, you know? They don't seem to suffer from that, or I should say, they don't get the same feeling of shame I do. Or did feel, at first." Ginny looked down at her hands and pulled at an imaginary string on her robe, feeling her face heat.</p><p>"You mean because you're with the both of them? Well, that's just brainwashing, really. We're taught from the moment we hit puberty to be Very Good Girls and to not do certain things. Or wear certain clothes or, I don't know, even talk about certain things out loud. Boys get treated and raised differently. For them, it's the more, the merrier, I dare say. For us, we're told we're slags for even thinking about fancying another bloke." Hermione sounded indignant, and Ginny bit back a laugh.</p><p>"I knew you would understand," Ginny said.</p><p>"The only thing I'm curious about is how you got Harry to…well, actually admit he might fancy another man?" Hermione sat forward, curiosity bright in her brown eyes. Ginny smirked.</p><p>"Harry did that all by himself, believe it or not. He's the one who made the first move."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yep. Just up and kissed Brogan like it was nothing. I sort of walked in on them."</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, and you didn't hex his bits off? I've never been more impressed with your self-control, Ginny."</p><p>Ginny smiled, remembering. "On the contrary, I…I think it had been there in front of me for a while, their attraction. I knew Brogan had feelings for Harry, and once I mentioned that to Harry, I really should have known it wouldn't take very long. You know how Harry is. He's always so…unassuming about people liking him. He expects everyone to treat him like those Muggles that raised him. As though there was nothing about him that could be attractive to someone else. As though he were nothing. I don't think it was Harry fancying another man so much as…him responding to a person who liked him for him. Well, that and the fact that Brogan is quite fit and snogs like a house on fire. We were both goners, actually, come to think of it."</p><p>Hermione shook her head as though Ginny had just told her the sky was really periwinkle. She shook her head at Ginny.</p><p>"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. I said it then, and I'll say it now. And I'm glad you aren't going through this alone. Well, you have us, and your family, of course, but I know it's different. I never understood that before your brother and I became a couple, you know? There's comfort in someone knowing you better than you know yourself, sometimes. And there's a comfort that comes from a lover that just feels like more."</p><p>Ginny nodded, knowing what she meant. She finally finished her tea and set the cup down. She reached out for Harry's hand again, feeling the steady thrum of his pulse from his wrist. It was a habit now that she always checked. She released his hand and looked back at their friend, blinking rapidly, feeling overcome, suddenly.</p><p>Hermione smiled, gazing at Harry. She reached out and took Ginny's hand, giving her one of her famous determined looks. "He's going to wake up, you know. I…this isn't the end. I know I am usually not one to just go with her emotions about things, but I just…feel it. He'll come back to you. And to us."</p><p>"I know," Ginny whispered, not trusting her voice. Hermione frowned and then moved forward, wrapping her arms around her. Ginny closed her eyes and let her friend hold her, not caring for a moment. She always tried to be the strong one, but she knew that she had to take comfort from someone eventually. Hermione pulled back finally and nodded at her to make sure she was okay. Ginny gave her a sheepish grin.</p><p>"Sorry, I felt overwhelmed there. Thank you for saying that. I know it too, but it's nice to hear someone else voice it out loud that isn't Brogan trying to make me feel better."</p><p>Hermione smiled and then glanced down. "Ginny, why don't you try putting your necklace around Harry? Isn't Waystone supposed to have restorative properties? I mean, it helped you before, didn't it?"</p><p>Ginny's hand went to her throat, wrapping around her necklace. She had forgotten all about it, actually. She reckoned it couldn't hurt to use it. She undid the clasp and then stood up, moving over to the bed. She slipped her hand around Harry's head and draped the necklace over him, making sure the clasp was done tight. She lowered her hand to cover the stone as it sat against his skin and wished with all her might that the necklace would call to him wherever he was. And that it would help him find his way back home again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny awoke with a start, not sure what had caused her to wake up mid-dream. She heard loud voices outside the bedroom door and turned, realizing Brogan wasn't beside her (again). Grabbing a dressing gown, she slipped it over her shoulders as she left the room to see what was going on. The first person she saw was Ron.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Her brother blinked at her as though not seeing her for a moment and then appeared to come back to himself.</p><p>"Death Eater attack in London, near the flat, but we're not sure if they know where it's at or not. Sketchy reports coming back, and Tonks was on watch tonight. Remus is a bit stressed out. Mum and Dad have checked in, but they were out doing Order business."</p><p>Ginny frowned, wondering what sort of business her parents could be doing at…she didn't even know what time it was. Still, it was late, or very early, judging by the lack of light from the big windows in the dining room as they entered it. Hermione was already there, talking with Kath. Ginny slipped away from Ron and went to Harry's bedroom, just to check on him.</p><p>"Hmph," she muttered as her head ran right into Brogan's chest.</p><p>"He's fine," Brogan said, gripping her briefly by the shoulders. "I was about to come wake you up."</p><p>"I heard Ron talking in the hallway. He wasn't using his 'indoor' voice, so he saved you the dirty deed of waking me from my beauty sleep," Ginny said, knowing she sounded far too sarcastic but couldn't seem to help it. She poked her head around the door, and sure enough, Harry remained asleep. She sighed, feeling a bit of her tension leave her. She glanced at Brogan, realizing he was still dressed and hadn't come to bed at all yet.</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Around 3 or so."</p><p>"Where were you?" Ginny hadn't meant to sound so blunt or accusing and winced at herself.</p><p>Brogan looked startled, then sheepish. "Helping Kath with some ingredient chopping. I didn't realize how late it was until we got word about the flat. Sorry."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. It wasn't really her place to get him to sleep. After all, he was a grown man. Although chopping potions ingredients seemed a rather tedious use of his time. As though sensing her emotions, he touched her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time," he murmured.</p><p>"It's fine, Brogan, you don't have to explain." Ginny shrugged, feeling weirdly possessive suddenly. Some irrational part of her brain realized that they had spent every moment together (and with Harry) until Kath had shown up. Now it was as though he barely spent any time alone with her. Ginny stopped herself suddenly and took the thoughts she had been thinking and buried them in a deep part of her brain. Complete with a big mound of dirt and a rusty shovel thrown on top. She honestly didn't need to feel jealous. Not now. It was silly anyway, and Ginny knew it. She squeezed his hand as they made their way back to the others.</p><p>Ginny noticed the change of mood in the room immediately. "What's happened?"</p><p>Ron was the first to speak, but he wasn't looking at Ginny. He was glancing at Brogan next to her. "We just got word…Tonks is okay, but er, a few people were hurt. They, uh, don't know where your father is, Brogan. He helped fight off the ones surrounding Tonks, but…no one has seen him since. They're putting together a search party because a few others are missing, mostly Aurors that Kingsley had in the area."</p><p>"Remus is here, and he wanted to know if you'd like to join them," Hermione added.</p><p>If Ginny didn't know him so well, she might have assumed he had no reaction to the news – but she saw his hand twitch out of the corner of her eye, and when she looked at his face, she saw his eyes widened, but only just. If she didn't know what a champion Brogan was at hiding his real feelings, Ginny might have even thought he didn't care. But she knew that wasn't the case. She slipped her hand into his and looked at him. His blue eyes found hers, and she nodded. "Go. Go find him."</p><p>"But you and Harry-"</p><p>"We'll be fine. Harry is…well, Harry's set, isn't he? And don't worry about me. Just be safe."</p><p>Brogan gave her a look and then nodded as he and her brother headed off to find Lupin. Hermione came over and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.</p><p>"Come on, let's put the kettle on and give them a few cups of fortifying tea before they leave."</p><p>"Ron's going?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yes, Remus asked him to. Between you and me, he was pretty well chuffed. His ears turned bright pink, and his chest puffed out to here." Hermione gestured with her hands.</p><p>Kath was in the kitchen when they reached it, and Ginny noticed she was already getting the coffee ready. She smiled at them. "I thought I would make sure Brogan had some before he left."</p><p>Ginny nodded as she and Hermione started getting cups together. Hermione had the brilliant idea to transfigure them into travel cups. The three women set about doing that in an orderly fashion.</p><p>Ginny glanced at Lupin as the men joined them in the kitchen, and she thought her brother's description of 'stressed' didn't quite do the man justice; Lupin looked downright <em>overwrought</em>. His blue-grey eyes met hers, and he gave her a half-smile. "It's been a rough night even without the attack," he said, and Ginny realized they were a few days past the full moon. Harry had always told her Lupin had a hard time of it then. She reached out and put her hand on his arm, squeezing it.</p><p>"How's Tonks?"</p><p>"She's okay, just a bit beat up. She said Brogan's father did a fine job of helping her chase them off. She's going to join our search. I can't convince her to stay at the flat, of course. Apparently, until we're actually married, I can't order her around." Lupin gave her a brief, dry smile.</p><p>"How many others are missing?"</p><p>"Three in total, Solace and two Aurors. Kingsley says they are very professional and not the sort to not check-in, so…he's worried. We also haven't heard from Fred and George yet, but they were in another part of the city, so they're probably okay."</p><p>Ginny nodded and looked at Brogan, who was pouring coffee into one of Hermione's travel cups. She went to him, mindful of everyone else in the kitchen. She grabbed another cup and poured herself some tea.</p><p>"Meet me in Harry's room," she murmured, and Brogan nodded his head slightly. Ginny turned back around and then hugged her brother. Ron gaped at her for a moment as though in shock. She frowned and then punched his arm. "I want you to be safe, you git."</p><p>Ron gave her a small grin, and then Hermione was throwing her arms around him, distracting everyone. Ginny slipped out of the kitchen and went to Harry's room. She placed her teacup on the table by the door and then paused at the foot of the bed. She kept the lights low and almost didn't sense Brogan until he was behind her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>They both watched Harry breathe in and out for a moment, not really needing words.</p><p>"Be careful," Ginny finally whispered. She felt his lips brush the top of her head as he gave her a small kiss.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I can't lose the both of you, so do try to come back unharmed if you can manage it, Brogan," Ginny said, thankful her voice sounded strong and that it wasn't shaking. She turned and looked up at him as he gave her a tender smile.</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of coming back any other way," he said lightly. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, and then he was pulling away. Ginny stopped him by latching her hand around his and pulled him back. She stretched up and kissed him, for real, wanting to remind him or maybe just herself, that he had things to come back for. He tasted of strong coffee and something that was always just <em>him</em>. She pulled back and swallowed roughly.</p><p>"Come back to the both of us," she said needlessly.</p><p>Brogan nodded, his eyes holding hers for a moment, and then he was gone. Ginny turned around and stared at Harry, suddenly feeling very lost and very much alone. She climbed onto the bed and lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Harry," Ginny murmured, feeling her heart clench. She rested her head under his and placed a hand on his chest. Her hand immediately surrounded the Waystone necklace he was still wearing. She felt the warmth of it and closed her eyes, willing the hours to fly by until everyone was safe again.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Essence: Undivided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The instruments tinkled into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed, and after a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air... A serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Harry wondered whether the instrument was confirming his story: He looked eagerly at Dumbledore for a sign that he was right, but Dumbledore did not look up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"</em>
</p><p><em>Harry could make neither head nor tail of this question. The smoke serpent, however, split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. </em>-Harry Potter &amp; the Order of the Phoenix</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 64: Essence, Undivided</strong>
</p><p>Brogan was chilled to his bones. It was a foggy, early morning in London, and he felt the damp <em>everywhere</em>. There was a bite to the fog as well, which made him feel as though he'd never be warm again. Even though he cast a few spells to dispel that feeling, it still seemed to cling to him like a second skin. He had finished Hermione's thoughtful travel cup of coffee a while ago and was now thinking of ducking into the next open Muggle café he came across just to wake himself up again. He realized it had been around 15 hours since he'd last really slept.</p><p>The flat had not, as previously thought, been discovered. The Death Eaters had stumbled upon Tonks and her partner standing guard a few blocks away quite by accident. They also appeared to be under the order to attack first, question later. When Tonks had sent her Patronus back to the flat to alert any members nearby that help might be required, his father had responded.</p><p>And now here he was, looking for Solace when he'd much rather be…Brogan stopped his thoughts right there. It was selfish of him and also untrue. He knew Ginny had understood. She probably understood more than he did as to why he needed to be out in the god-forsaken chilly English air looking for his bloody father of all people.</p><p>After Tonks had taken down one of the Death Eaters, another had hit her with an upgraded type of Knockback Jinx that had sent her flying, only to then be followed by a rather hearty Impediment Jinx, which had stopped her cold. His father was then left fighting two Death Eaters by himself as Tonk's partner had already been dispatched before Solace had arrived. Tonks said she saw Solace try to lead them away from the flat and the more prosperous Muggle-area into a nearby park lined with a long copse of trees. That was the last she'd seen of him.</p><p>Lupin and Ron took the other entrance to the park, a long walk to the east. Brogan had opted to start out from where Tonks and Solace had fought the Death Eaters. He assumed he'd meet up with them in the middle. Somewhere. Although this part of the park was mostly trees, it wasn't heavily forested. Civilization was very near, in fact. Occasionally, he would hear a car pass or other city-dwelling noises that he'd actually forgotten about. Living in a private library along the Scottish coast did tend to make one forget there was a whole other Muggle-type world outside one's door, after all.</p><p>Brogan knew Solace wouldn't go down without a fight, and if he had led or pushed the Death Eaters this way, then this would be where he'd be found. Alive or dead, Brogan didn't know. He knew absolutely nothing about his father's actual ability to duel. Although Tonks had said he'd made a good showing of it, Brogan couldn't help but let his silent anxiety turn into a small snippet of fear at the back of his mind. Had they grabbed him? Killed him? Maimed him so that he was stuck somewhere, slowly dying? All of these scenarios ran through Brogan's head with alarming alacrity.</p><p>Suddenly Brogan felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up, and he immediately became more alert. There was an odd silence here – he could no longer hear anything past the last group of trees he had just walked by and stopped. He tried to reach out with his Empath abilities to see if he could sense Solace but felt nothing. But he knew a Silencing Spell when he didn't hear one and slowed his movements, partially standing behind a large oak tree.</p><p>Brogan let his wand hand stay at his side, idle, just in case there were any Muggles around. His wand was within reach, of course, stuck up the sleeve of his jacket, a second away from use should he need it. He inched forward bit by bit, trying to be as quiet as possible, just in case there were still unfriendly types about. He'd made a promise to come back to Ginny unharmed, and he was unashamed to admit that it was one promise he was keen to keep. She didn't need two lovers down for the count, and had it not been for the fact that it was his own father out here somewhere, Brogan doubted he would have left her. But as it was…</p><p>He heard a low murmuring noise coming from in front of him and stopped, trying to determine if it was coming from the left or the right side of the trees. The only way to get closer was to head up the middle of the path, and Brogan didn't like his odds if he went that route. Too easy to get hit with something. Choosing the right side, he skirted ahead and let his wand slide quickly into his hand. Feeling braver as it fit comfortably into his grip, Brogan took a silent, deep breath and headed forward. The murmuring was growing louder, and suddenly he knew it was his father he was hearing, recognizing the sound from his youth. His father was muttering an old protection spell, and it was designed to keep bad people out and allow people who didn't want to do harm in. Its only drawback was that it had to be said out loud and repeatedly. Brogan hurried forward and then came across two legs sticking out from under a large shrub. He'd recognize those over-priced loafers anywhere.</p><p>"Solace," Brogan said out loud now, crouching down. His father moaned, and the murmuring stopped. Brogan used his wand to cast his own spell, keeping them hidden for the moment.</p><p>"Brogan? Is that you? What are you doing in London?"</p><p>"Aye, you old blighter, and I'm here to save your arse, apparently. Are you hurt?"</p><p>Brogan cleared away the broken branches and leaves and saw why his father had not been able to move his legs out of the way. He was laying at an awkward angle, as though he had fallen from a great height and, judging by the amount of greenery and debris around him, he had. Brogan looked up at the tree he was lying under and swore.</p><p>"Bloody hell? Did they toss you up the tree?"</p><p>Solace coughed, a painful one, by the sound of it, and Brogan realized his father was trying to laugh.</p><p>"More like I tossed them up there, and they fell on me." His father tilted his head to the left, and then Brogan saw the two limp bodies of the Death Eaters behind him.</p><p>"Are they…?"</p><p>Solace nodded his head and winced. "Aye, I think so. Or if they're not, they're the best actors of all time. Haven't heard a peep from them for an hour. Is that Miss Tonks okay? I tried to lead them away from her."</p><p>"She's doing better than you," Brogan said, moving his wand over his father to see if anything was broken. He sighed as the spell turned red. "You're in a world of pain, aren't you?"</p><p>"'Tis but a scratch," Solace murmured, and Brogan had to bite back a laugh as he looked at his father.</p><p>"You're inches away from probable death, and you're quoting Monty Python at me? Brilliant." Solace gave him a painful smile and then promptly passed out.</p><p>Brogan aimed his wand to the sky and shot off his Patronus to let Remus and Ron know where he was. He started trying to move his father into a better position and then sat back on his haunches, shaking his head. He felt relief coursing through his body, and Brogan was more than a little surprised by how much relief. It appeared he cared more about his father's welfare than he'd previously thought. <em>Bloody hell</em>.</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Now, this one in the yellow bottle is a type of slow-acting awakening potion. It's fallen out of favor at St Mungo's, but I have always thought it better than casting a spell to gradually bring someone 'round. I want you to administer it once in the morning and once in the evening."</p><p>Ginny nodded as Avery continued to go through Harry's new potion regime, taking notes and feeling like someone had unleashed her inner Hermione. But she didn't trust her own memory to get it all in order, and since Brogan was still in London taking care of his father, it was down to her to get it right.</p><p>"Next is the Rejuvenation Potion; it's here in the red bottle. This needs to be added to his Strengthening Solution and only a few drops at a time. And finally, this one in the green bottle, this is the most important, Miss Weasley. It is an old formula, too, but hopefully, it will do the trick. It's a type of… well, it's called <em>Vocatio Hominem</em>, a type of potion intended to find someone who is lost. It's one of my own personal variations, actually. I found it in an old grimoire in Alexandria's archives, where I did my post-Hogwarts study. This is the one I am most anxious to see if it works on Mr Potter. Give it to him every 24 hours, but it has to be at the same time each day. So, if you give it to him now, make a note of the time and then do it again tomorrow and so forth. Any questions?"</p><p>Avery looked at her expectedly, and Ginny re-read through her notes. She finally looked up at the healer, giving her what she knew must look like a tired smile. "I think I have it. But, if you could look over these to make sure I didn't miss anything?" Ginny handed her the "clipboard" Hermione had conjured for her to write on. She went to stand next to Harry as Avery read through her notes. Ginny let her hand run through Harry's hair and realized it had been a while since someone had done a cleansing spell on it. She used her wand to do a thorough one now and then dried his damp hair with another flick. Smiling as his hair stood up as it always did, Ginny bent down and kissed his forehead. She realized Avery was waiting on her and turned back around.</p><p>"It looks like you have it, but make sure you don't mix up these two here," the healer said, pointing at a set of directions on the parchment. Ginny nodded and then used her wand to separate the two sections so as not to confuse them.</p><p>"Well, I'm off to London to help out there with Mr Ward. I never knew agreeing to meet Remus Lupin for coffee out of the blue would make my life so busy! Is there anything you'd like me to pass on to anyone there?"</p><p>Ginny was tempted to have her say something to Brogan, but shook her head. Avery left, after checking Harry over one last time. Ginny sat in the chair next to the bed, feeling her exhaustion creeping up on her. She listened for any sounds from the residence, knowing that she was alone again. Since the London attack, the library had ceased to be the place of activity, mostly since checking up on Harry just laying in bed became a bit old after awhile. Her family was, surprisingly, giving her space. She mused to herself that perhaps, finally, they'd realized she was actually capable of taking care of herself. And of taking care of Harry.</p><p>Hermione tried to keep her updated on what was going on, of course. But even she was opting to stay in London more and Ginny had the run of the library to herself. Even Kath only popped in to check on the various potions she had brewing, and besides, the other girl and Ginny were hardly the type of acquaintances (or women, for that matter) for idle chit-chat. When the loneliness became too much, Ginny would sometimes chat with Dumbledore's portrait of all things. He was not very forthcoming with answers to any of her questions, but it did prove to be an excellent conversationalist about the history of magic or spells. And the portrait was always keen to hear how Harry was doing – as though Ginny had anything other to say except, "he's resting comfortably."</p><p>Also, it appeared Voldemort was making his presence felt again. The last time Remus Lupin had been by he had explained there was no real rhyme or reason to the attacks – they simply appeared to be about causing as much damage and mayhem as possible. Very few lives had been lost, though, so that was a good thing. Ginny felt a bit useless, stuck at the library, but she had long ago got used to that feeling, thanks to Harry forcing her to be at the Abbey for most of her school year.</p><p>Ginny did miss Brogan, though. It had been a week and a few days since his father had been injured, and he'd only been back once, to let her know he was all right and would be in London until his father was on the mend. Brogan had seemed almost apologetic about it, as though embarrassed to admit he cared about what happened to his father. Ginny hoped Brogan was letting himself actually get to know his father instead of wasting his time being argumentative. The two men did seem determined to bring out the worst in each other, from what Ginny could tell. Perhaps Brogan and Solace's similarities rather than their differences were what caused it.</p><p>After giving Harry the <em>Vocatio Hominem </em>potion and making a note of the time, she climbed onto the bed, dimmed the lights, and curled up next to him. He seemed warmer to her lately, or maybe that was just wishful thinking. She hadn't felt even the slightest stirring of the Copulatus Spell, and that worried her, but she was thankful for it. Ginny didn't know what she would do if she was overcome with the need to be with Harry while he was unconscious. Probably go mad if she really thought of it. Perhaps that time with Brogan and the memory of Harry had been enough to feed the compulsion. Ginny frowned to herself because that explanation didn't feel right to her. She raised her head and looked at Harry as though he had the answer for her. She'd grown accustomed to talking to him while he slept, mostly when no one else could hear her, true, but still, a small part of Ginny liked to think that <em>he</em> could.</p><p>"Everyone misses you, Harry. They're all out there fighting, and you're having a lie-in. It's done nothing for your reputation, you know, love." Ginny brushed his fringe off his head and sighed. She longed for him to open his green eyes and laugh at her or yell at her or…do something at her. She sighed and lowered her head to his chest, the constant beating of his heart keeping her hopeful, yet lonely company.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"We are within sight of our goal, aren't we, Severus? The container is almost full."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord."</p><p>Voldemort could not withhold his glee as he stared at the sickly, greenish colored-liquid that filled the container in front of him. Even though the idea of it made his stomach turn, he never thought he'd be so pleased as to see Essence of Harry Potter sitting in front of him. But this would be what he needed to finally win against the annoying brat. Taking back what was his would only make him stronger and weaken the boy – no longer could Potter ride on his coattails, using his own power against him. Voldemort considered that he should have done this years ago after he'd realized a bit of his own essence had joined with the Potter child by mistake.</p><p>He turned to his most faithful follower and smirked. "And how goes our plans at the Ministry? Has Lucius checked in?"</p><p>Severus nodded his head slightly, still remaining in a genuflected posture. Voldemort briefly lowered his wand hand, letting his servant know he was allowed to stand. After a moment, Snape rose and lifted his head to meet his eyes. Voldemort moved forward and touched the tip of his finger to the other man's chin, staring into his eyes briefly. He pulled his hand back after a moment, chuckling.</p><p>"Honestly, Severus, your distrust of Lucius is almost…humorous. What has he done to court your disfavor?"</p><p>"It is not my place to speak ill of my fellow brethren, My Lord."</p><p>Voldemort held back a snort and peered at his Death Eater in amusement. "But your Lord requires your honesty, so please, feel free, dear Severus."</p><p>"Lucius is weak. He…does not seem as motivated at taking down the Ministry as I would have once thought, my Lord. I fear he may be planning to join his family in France."</p><p>Voldemort paused. "Strange that I have not felt such deceit from him, myself. Where do you get your information?"</p><p>"One hears talk, my Lord…from certain…circles."</p><p>"Indeed. Well, let us call Lucius here to see if he has an answer to your accusations."</p><p>Snape bowed his head as Voldemort raised his sleeve to touch his dark mark. He paused for a moment. "You have something else to add, Severus?"</p><p>"I have no qualms about facing Lucius with my claims, my Lord…only…it would be much easier for us to catch him in the act if we wait."</p><p>Voldemort lowered his sleeve and gave his follower a smile. "Yes, perhaps. Never let it be said that Lord Voldemort did not adhere to the belief of innocence before proven guilty, after all."</p><p>His laughter filled the room as he swept through it towards the door, knowing that Snape would follow him. Yes, everything was coming together rather nicely. He could hardly wait to take control.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan rested against the doorframe of the room that had become his father's makeshift hospital bed and held back a smirk as he watched Solace try, rather badly, to flirt with Avery. He wondered how long it had been for the older man because he was decidedly awful at it. But Avery seemed to appreciate it at any rate; she more than politely laughed at all of his father's terrible jokes. Indeed, the Healer seemed to find his father <em>charming.</em> A point which had Brogan shuddering to himself. But he reckoned it meant his father was indeed on the mend if he could make his own Healer laugh heartily at him.</p><p>"Here," Avery said now, handing a small order of potions to Brogan. "Make sure he's taking that sleeping draught. He's quickly on his way to feeling better, but I still don't like his color. Or the dark rings around his eyes. He's not getting enough rest."</p><p>"Neither is anyone else because he's bossing us around on how to take care of him," Brogan stage-whispered, and Avery's eyes crinkled in amusement as Solace grunted behind them.</p><p>"Don't let him give you any guff," she said, chuckling. "He'll be out of that bed in no time." She lowered her voice so that only Brogan could hear her. "Don't mention it, but I've just given him a bit of something so he can take a nap. Just talk to him until he gets drowsy."</p><p>She said her goodbyes as Solace waved at her and then motioned for Brogan to take the seat nearest to the bed again. It was where he had been spending most of his time the last week or so. Surprisingly, he and his father had been utterly civil to each other the entire time. Brogan thought it might be a minor miracle of some sort. It was either he and his father had finally learned how to <em>not</em> antagonize each other, <em>or</em> it was the calming drafts and all the other soothing potion ingredients he was on. Perhaps, they had somehow mellowed his father out.</p><p>For his money, Brogan's bet was on the potions.</p><p>"Aye, she's a fine beour, Avery. Lovely, lovely, lass," Solace sighed and then smiled at Brogan.</p><p>"She may be a wee bit young for you, Da," Brogan said, holding back a snort at the look on his father's face. It was a cross between full-on lovesickness and wistfulness.</p><p>"Just because I'm on the shelf doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view, son. Now, are you going to keep reading to me until I drop off, or would you like to indulge your old father and have a bit of a chinwag?"</p><p>Brogan glanced at the book Solace had suggested he read at the start of the week – <em>The Ghosts of Belfast</em> – and shrugged. "We can talk a bit. As long as you behave."</p><p>"Ta, and I'll try to be on my best behavior. So…any word about Harry?" Solace inquired after a beat, and Brogan shook his head.</p><p>"Still no change."</p><p>Solace nodded, and neither of them said anything for a while. Whenever his father became chatty, Brogan usually tried his best not to offer any subject matter or topic they could argue about. This basically left them with the weather. And books. But Brogan had found that they engaged in less fighting this way. But he prepared himself when he saw his father give him a sharp look.</p><p>"I admit I'm surprised by how long you've stayed with me, Brogan."</p><p>"Why's that then?" Brogan asked, keeping his voice even.</p><p>Solace gave him a puckish sort of smile. "I would have thought you'd want to be close to Miss Weasley in her hour of need."</p><p>Brogan didn't say anything at first and then sighed inwardly. He finally tried for what he hoped was a diplomatic tone. "Ginny knows I'm where I need to be for now. She understood when it happened that I needed to be here."</p><p>Solace nodded agreeably. "And I am grateful for that. I think I forgot to mention it at the time, but I am thankful you came back to find me, son. It meant a great deal to me. Let's face it, if you hadn't found me, I'd probably be pushing up daisies right about now."</p><p>Solace laughed offhandedly, but Brogan met his father's eyes and could feel the truth of what his father had said. He decided to meet it with some truth of his own.</p><p>"Well, despite everything, you are my closet kin, Solace. And…well, Harry and Ginny want me to try to have a relationship with you." His father raised his eyebrow at this statement. "They're hopeful about things like that. Harry, because he's always wanted to have a relationship with his father and Ginny, because her family is amazing. They don't really understand how hard this is for people like us."</p><p>Solace gave him a steady look as though thinking about what he'd said. He finally shook his head at Brogan. "It must drive you absolutely barmy that the two people you care about the most want you to actually talk to me."</p><p>"I'm trying for our sake, Solace. Not just because they want me to." Brogan felt proud for not rising to the obvious bait and felt as though he'd just leaped ahead in emotional maturity. <em>Bully for me.</em></p><p>Solace only hummed in response, and Brogan felt a bit dismayed to recognize that he'd apparently got that habit from him. His father looked drowsy, and Brogan knew the potion Avery had given him was probably kicking in. This was perhaps why the verbal gymnastics his father was so good at were at a low point right now. He waited until Solace started dropping off – his eyes eventually staying closed and his breathing evened out. Brogan thought about what his father had said, and his thoughts inexplicably returned to his two favorite people.</p><p>If he were honest with himself, Brogan was missing Ginny something fierce. The first few days after finding his father had been chaotic and full of anxiety. But he had wanted her to have some peace and quiet with Harry. He did not need her worrying about him or his father. But the last couple of days had found him rethinking that decision. He could remember right before his mother had died, and people had left him alone, too. He recalled how lonely it could feel to tend to someone who did little more than sleep. So he had already made up his mind to return to the library, but talking with Solace had really brought home to him that he had another place to be.</p><p>His father, like Avery had said, was definitely on his way to getting better. And their relationship was not going to be mended in a week, Merlin knew. Although Brogan felt closer to the elder Caley than he had in a long time, he knew he should not tempt fate. In the past, too much time spent in Solace's presence usually made Brogan go a bit mad. Not to mention he didn't want any progress they'd made to be ruined by too much exposure to one another. His mind made up, he stood and pulled the blankets higher up on his father and went to find Kath or Hermione to let them know he'd be leaving soon.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny was standing on a desolate beach, not a sign of life anywhere for miles. Just the water rushing towards the shore in its demanding way, hitting her feet and legs as she walked along the edge of the beach. It was almost painful, and the water was freezing. It felt like icicles against her skin.</p><p>She recognized the beach from her dream about Aine from before, but she did not know why it had changed. No longer a warm area bathed in sunlight, it felt as though the seasons had changed and that winter was fast approaching. It was perplexing to her, but she trudged on, not exactly sure where she was going.</p><p>After what felt like a long time, Ginny finally saw something up ahead of her and tried to hurry her step – anything that would end this monotony of walking would be a welcome respite. Maybe she could even rest. Because even though she knew this was a dream, Ginny felt exhausted.</p><p>When she finally reached the object, it suddenly became clear to her – it was the building from before, but it looked just as desolate as the rest of the beach, and it did not appear anyone had been there in a long time. She forced herself to walk up the steps, and she sat down in one of the rocking chairs that was there, if only to stop for a bit. Ginny stared out at the great expense of the ocean and land in front of her and felt only sadness. There was now dampness in the air, and she felt as though it were seeping into her very bones…</p><p>"Mo'beag'aon, our time is short. We must speak, now. This is not how I originally saw things turning out, I must admit."</p><p>Aine's voice was rough, as though not used to speaking, and Ginny knew the woman had suddenly appeared in the chair next to her. But she did not turn her head; she did not want to stare and be rude.</p><p>"It is all right, Ginevra, you may look at me. But I am afraid you may not like what you see."</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath and then turned her head to finally gaze upon Aine. She was no longer a beautiful young woman. She was an old woman — a crone would be what some might describe her as. But Ginny was surprised to find that she still saw something remarkable in the old woman's expression. Her sky-blue eyes, so much like Brogan's (why had she never noticed their color was exactly the same?) still blazed with power and intensity.</p><p>Aine gave her a small, almost grateful smile, as though hearing her thoughts. She looked out towards the ocean in front of them. "I cannot stay long, but your Anam Cara, he will wake soon. But it will be different. Paths that were once weaved together have spread apart now; some are even lost. But he will be the stronger for it, I think, in the end. The love in your hearts, in all your hearts, will protect you now, mo'cheann."</p><p>Ginny felt herself frown. "You always speak in riddles, and I never know what you mean when you talk to me. Why have you grown older? Why is this place now so…desolate?"</p><p>Aine did not say anything but started to rock gently in her chair, the soft creaking noise almost a comfort against the sound of the crashing waves. "I cannot tell you what I do not know, mo'cheann. Although, I have a few ideas. Of course, I will not tell you what I don't want you to know." Aine finished this statement with a gentle smile, but her eyes sparkled with ferocity.</p><p>Ginny frowned. There was a feeling in the air between the two women – as though this was to be the last time Aine would ever speak to her. She gazed at the other woman, suddenly compelled to give her thanks.</p><p>"I hope I have done right by you, Aine. I…I tried. I realize I never got to say thank you for this gift. You have made Harry's life better by allowing me to protect him from Voldemort. I am not sure…I will ever be able to repay you."</p><p>"Repayment is no longer necessary, mo'beag'aon. Surely you have known that for a while now? Your Anam Cara will not let you go, and I find I no longer have the power to do anything differently. Even if I could, my child, I am not sure I would." Aine paused and gave her a sober look. "You have been a true heir, Ginevra. The love you have given and shared is more than enough to release your family's duty to me. Tell my descendant…tell him it is as it should be now. I will require him for only a little while, for as you can see, my time is almost up."</p><p>Aine stood up then, a wince across her face as though it pained her, but then it smoothed, and for a moment, Ginny saw the Aine she had met the first time – the young maiden, flush in her youth and full of vivacity. She smiled at Ginny, and then she was gone, as though she had apparated away, but it felt more like she had just…willed herself to disappear.</p><p>Ginny sighed as she too got up and began her walk back down the beach…she had her life to get back to. She had her Anam Cara to wake up. He had been allowed to slumber for far too long…</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>When Ginny awoke, there was just the dusky light from the fire in the room. She was still curled around Harry, and she checked on him, but realized he was still unconscious. She frowned and tried to think about what Aine had told her. Well, if Harry was supposed to wake, he clearly hadn't received the message. She sighed as she sat up and almost jumped out of her skin when Brogan suddenly came into the room.</p><p>"Sorry!" He exclaimed as she brought the lights up, aiming her wand at the door and then, subsequently, right at him. She shook her head at him.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting there to be anyone here. You scared me to half to death!"</p><p>"Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I just checked on you, and you didn't seem like you were going to wake up anytime soon."</p><p>Ginny put her hand on her chest, willing her heart to stop its frantic beating. "You're lucky I wait before I fire off hexes. Unlike some people in my family."</p><p>Brogan nodded solemnly, and then his face broke into a wide grin. His eyes then moved over to Harry. "Any change?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head and got out of bed. Checking her notes, she realized it was time to give him one of his potions and started getting it ready. She looked at Brogan over her shoulder. "Are you here for a while, or do you have to go back soon?"</p><p>"Actually, I'm here for good. That is if you still want me." His voice sounded strangely unsure, and she finished what she was doing and then turned to him. She realized he was a sight for her sore eyes.</p><p>"Of course, I want you, you idiot. I've almost been at the end of my tether, to be honest. It's been lonely."</p><p>He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug, his arms wrapping around her. Ginny felt herself relax a bit and breathed in Brogan's scent – she realized she'd been missing it. <em>Missing him</em>. She smiled to herself as he also now smelled of very strong coffee.</p><p>"How's your father?" she asked when they finally broke apart.</p><p>"He's much better. Avery really knows her way around someone who's been hit with nasty spells. Also, the regular medical stuff, too. I think Solace likes flirting with her a bit too much, though. Are you hungry? I know it's late, but I'm starving. I haven't had anything since your Mum forced breakfast on me far too long ago."</p><p>"I am, actually. Let's go scrounge something up, and you can fill me in," Ginny said as they dimmed the lights in the room again. She checked Harry's pulse once more, letting her hand linger on his face, and then followed Brogan to the kitchen.</p><p>"Your brothers all say hello, by the way. Bill's been back and forth, but he stopped in and told me to send you his love. He's been spending a lot of time helping someone named Fleur Delacour."</p><p>"Oh, that french blonde Veela from the Triwizard Tournament? Oh, no, bet Mum <em>loves</em> that. Actually, forget Mum, I bet Hermione's annoyed. Ron was kind of an idiot over her a few years ago."</p><p>"I don't know about that, but Fleur didn't seem that bad, the two times I've met her. She's become an Order member now, thanks to Bill's recruitment. He's helping her with her English. We seem to have a few french wizards interested in the cause, actually. Which Remus seems to think is a good idea."</p><p>"Did she work her feminine wiles on you?" Ginny asked, laughing and imagining it. Brogan shook his head at her.</p><p>"Wiles don't really work on me, even Veela wiles. I think it's an Empath thing."</p><p>Ginny merely raised her eyebrow and didn't say anything. She looked in the cold-pantry for something to eat. Brogan gazed at the contents over her shoulder. "How about some chicken soup? I can do a quick one. We've got noodles, and I can throw in some carrots and celery."</p><p>"Can we make it creamy?" Ginny asked. "Mum always makes hers creamy."</p><p>"Okay, if the lady wants creamy chicken soup, she gets creamy chicken soup."</p><p>Ginny smiled, and they set to work, cutting and chopping. Brogan had been right, he could do it quickly, and pretty soon, they were both watching a large pot simmer over the flame on the stove. Brogan glanced at her as he finished chopping some fresh parsley, dropping it into the soup as it boiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ginny."</p><p>"For what? I haven't even tasted it yet."</p><p>"Hah-hah. No, I meant I'm sorry I left you here, alone. I'm sorry that you were lonely. I know how hard it is to care for someone who is out of it or unconscious. And yet I didn't think."</p><p>Ginny waved her hand at him to dismiss his guilt. She paused and then bit her lip as she thought about what he'd said. "Your mum?"</p><p>Brogan nodded. "Yeah, towards the end…well, she was sleeping a lot. And even though there were adults around, I tried to care for her as much as possible. I think I felt as though I owed it to her. But I remember feeling as though I would go crazy if someone didn't talk to me properly. They all treated me, if you excuse the expression, with kid gloves. As though I couldn't handle just talking about things."</p><p>Ginny reached out and touched his arm. "It really was okay, Brogan. He's your father, for Merlin's sake. I understood. When things like this happen, you have to do what you can. I hope the two of you talked instead of avoiding things, though."</p><p>Brogan linked his fingers with hers and chuckled. "You know, we did actually talk about..some things, without managing to hack each other off. It was…nice, but I'm almost positive it won't last. But he handled himself well against the Death Eaters. Shockingly enough."</p><p>"I don't know why; your father seems to be a competent wizard, all things aside."</p><p>Suddenly, the Tempus spell he'd set for the soup went off, and they broke apart. They were soon sitting down at the table, two steaming bowls of fairly delicious creamy chicken soup in front of them. They ate in silence for a while, and then Ginny remembered her dream.</p><p>"I had a strange dream just now, before I awoke. Probably why you thought I was out of it. Aine was there, but…she was an old woman. I sort of felt like she was trying to say goodbye."</p><p>Brogan frowned. "She was old in the dream?"</p><p>"Yeah, I thought it was strange. She reminded me of an old crone. She looked ancient, but her eyes were still full of life."</p><p>"Hmm. What did she tell you?"</p><p>"It was the oddest thing, Brogan. She told me Harry would wake up soon and that some paths that had been weaved together were now spread apart or lost. I've never known her to sound so…defeated, to be honest. It was unnerving in a lot of ways. I mean, she still talked in riddles that I'm sure I'm just thick about, but…</p><p>"It's her prerogative as an ancient prophecy witch to talk in riddles, you know that," Brogan said as he gathered their dishes. "So I wouldn't feel too bad about not understanding her right off the broom."</p><p>Ginny joined him at the sink and watched as he stored the remainder of the soup and started cleaning up. He looked at her and then flicked his wand, cleaning everything with magic. She smirked at him.</p><p>"Too tired to bother doing it the Muggle way?"</p><p>"Aye, and maybe I'd rather spend time with you rather than the bloody dishes. Come on, let's get comfortable."</p><p>They checked on Harry and then went to one of the other bedrooms, leaving the door slightly open, in case there was any change. They both removed their clothes without even thinking about it and settled into the bed. Ginny sighed, realizing how long it had been since she had felt human contact. Brogan started stroking her hair, humming gently under his breath. It was a lilting melody – sad, yet beautiful. And she realized again how much she had missed him.</p><p>"That's nice. Is it a modern song or something older?"</p><p>"Old. My father taught it to me when I was a boy."</p><p>"Does he sing too?" Ginny turned her head and looked at him. She could just make out his expression in the semi-darkness.</p><p>"Aye. I suppose I have him to thank for that."</p><p>"Really, it's Harry and me who should thank him. We both adore your voice, you know that." She turned her head so that she was resting it on his chest.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She felt his lips against her head, and his arms tightened around her. She smiled a few moments later as she shifted and felt him against her hip. She raised her head, and she could see his blush, even in the dark.</p><p>"Reckon there was a reason we both got into bed without clothes, after all," she said cleverly.</p><p>"We don't have to-"</p><p>"Shh." Ginny silenced him with a kiss, shifting on top of him. His hands snaked up her waist, his fingertips just below her breasts as she sat back. "I think I'd quite like to be reminded of what it means to be alive right now. So, if you'll oblige me, Brogan?" She raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to argue, and he eventually smiled.</p><p>"I've really missed you," he said softly, moving one hand up to cup her left breast, her nipple hardening underneath his fingers. Ginny felt her body flush with something other than tiredness and worry and raced after it, wanting to feel more. She had been alone and untouched for too long, it seemed. Brogan moved his other hand in between her legs, and she welcomed him. Soon the room was filled with her eager breath as she rode his hand. Ginny let her head hang back and arched forward. Brogan shifted his legs up behind her to support her as she let herself go, moaning as he teased her, his other hand shifting towards her backside. She came ridiculously fast and grinned down at him.</p><p>"Guess I was overdue," she murmured, winking at him. He smirked as he turned them over, and he looked down at her, stealing a kiss before pulling back. She moved her hand down his body and felt his hardness. A thrill shot through her, and she pulled her legs back, guiding him in without much preamble. Brogan swore as her body welcomed him, and she nodded in agreement. It had <em>definitely</em> been too long.</p><p>He set a quick pace, apparently not wanting to linger. Ginny arched against him as he thrust into her, pushing her legs back with his own. Brogan usually touched her with such tenderness, but now it was as though he couldn't move fast or hard enough, pushing into her with force. She keened against him as he hit that delectable spot inside her again and again, and she writhed with pleasure. She thought of Harry, inexplicably, and Brogan shuddered as he, too, felt her desire. Their eyes locked, and Ginny bit her lip, letting her moan fill the air between them. "Yessssss," she breathed out as his hips rocked into hers. Brogan held her legs up and changed his depth, and Ginny felt herself let go as the pleasure came crashing through her. A few more strokes and he was following her. He cried out her name as he came, falling over her.</p><p>They stayed tangled together, and Ginny sighed, rubbing her hands along his back, saying his name softly. He eventually popped his head up and smiled gently at her, eyes full of his feelings. She reached over and pushed his hair off of his forehead, kissing him gently.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, nuzzling against him. Brogan shifted off of her and pulled out, his body falling onto the bed in a clumsy heap. She smirked at him as she turned on her side.</p><p>"What is that smirk for?"</p><p>"You just seem a bit done in. It was just a quick shag, Brogan. Hardly one of our marathons."</p><p>He laughed and then buried his head in her hair, pulling her close to him. "I'm out of practice. What can I say?"</p><p>"I'll need to start you on a brand new shag regime, is that it? Build up that stamina again, hmm?"</p><p>Brogan looked at her, smiling. "Give me a few minutes, and I'm sure I could rise to that challenge, Ginny."</p><p>She chuckled and rested her head against his. "I am so glad you're back."</p><p>"Me too. I'm…I'm sorry for before."</p><p>She looked at him, not comprehending what he meant. He touched her face and let one of his hands get tangled in her hair.</p><p>"When I was spending all my time with Kath, brewing, or chopping ingredients. I wasn't trying to avoid you or anything. I just…needed…some breathing room. My misery and your misery over Harry was not a good mix at the time."</p><p>"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Ginny said loftily as she stretched. He frowned at her.</p><p>"I had a feeling you were jealous. Was I imagining things? You have to know, Ginny, what we have…what the three of us have? It's all I could ever want. I'm honestly not interested that way in Kath anymore. I'm not interested in anyone that isn't you or Harry."</p><p>Ginny sobered and met his gaze. "I know that. And I was jealous at the time. I don't know why. It was stupid."</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, just human."</p><p>Ginny turned onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. Brogan curled around her, resting his head on her breast, watching her.</p><p>"Do you think Harry will be? When he wakes up?" Ginny finally asked.</p><p>"Do you mean do I think he'll be jealous because we've had sex one time without him?" Brogan paused when he saw her look. "That other time doesn't really count, as he was very much the impetus for that experience. Hmm. Good question. Are you honestly worried about it? Usually, I'm the one worried about…things, like that."</p><p>Ginny frowned to herself. "I'm not…sure. I don't want him to be, obviously. And what we just did…it didn't, I mean, I didn't feel as though we were doing anything wrong. We love each other, and Harry loves us, and part of me thinks he will understand that. I think there will be times in the future when the three of us can't always be together, after all. I mean, if we really do want to try and make this work with the three of us…well, I reckon we should figure this stuff out now, you know? Like, what if one of us is hurt or sick or…that shouldn't stop the other two from being together."</p><p>"When you had the miscarriage, Harry and I…we didn't do anything. We comforted each other and kissed, but…neither of us much felt like doing anything else."</p><p>"I was only out for a short while though, Harry's been gone for…" Ginny let her voice runoff, suddenly hating herself. How could she even think of sex while her love lay unconscious in the other room? She gasped and suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe. She was a terrible person, wasn't she? A terrible, terrible slag of a woman, what on earth was wrong with her? Harry was going to hate them – hate her -</p><p>"Calm down," Brogan ordered, his firm voice suddenly breaking through to her. He reached out and held her hand, squeezing it. Ginny instantly felt calmer, steadier…less emotional. She gave him a grateful look.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Brogan sighed and pulled her into his arms. "You shouldn't feel ashamed, Ginny. Or whatever else you were in the throes of right then. You just said it, we love each other too, and we needed to feel connected again. You are not a bad person. You have too much love inside of you."</p><p>"I just wish he would wake up."</p><p>Brogan ran his hand through his hair. "Me too. Everything seems a little less than when he's not around. As though all the color has run out of our lives or something. We're just stuck here with black and white and shades of grey. I feel like we're in limbo without him. Honestly, while we were shagging was the first time I'd felt normal since it happened."</p><p>Ginny nodded in agreement and knew that Harry would hate the idea of their lives being on hold because of him, but it was true. They settled down into the bed again, pulling the covers over themselves. Brogan eventually continued humming the same song from before, and soon he began to softly sing the words. She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. Her last thought before she drifted away was that if anything, Harry would be jealous she got to be serenaded to sleep and that he'd missed it.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Harry was walking down a long hallway. It felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. In fact, he couldn't remember a lot of things. He knew who he was, of course, but he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Or even what he <em>had</em> been doing. His most recent memories were…blank. He could not, for the life of him, recall anything.</p><p>There was a light at the end of the hallway. It appeared as though it was moving further away the longer he walked. And Harry could hear voices. He thought he recognized them. He listened to his name being called once or twice and heard a woman laughing. It filled him with a wonderful sort of warmth. He traveled on, thinking about who this woman was because she sounded like someone he ought to know. Or want to know. And there was another laugh, lower-pitched and softer than the woman's, and he knew it was another man, but again, he couldn't quite place it. But it sounded like home to Harry - the two voices laughing and talking together. So he kept walking, wishing the hallway wasn't quite so long.</p><p>When he finally reached the door, he lifted his hand, intent on twisting the doorknob open and moving through it, but something held him back. He realized he didn't have his wand with him and frowned. What if the familiar yet not familiar voices were a trick? What if something terrible was beyond the door in front of him? What would he do if he didn't have magic?</p><p>Harry stared down at his hand and remembered using it before for magic. He concentrated really hard and tried to make something happen, but nothing did. He turned back the way he had come and tried again – this time holding out his hand while closing his eyes.</p><p>"Accio wand," he muttered the just-remembered words, hoping it worked.</p><p>It felt as though an age passed, but suddenly Harry heard a rattling noise and opened his eyes to see something traveling down the long hallway towards him. He smiled and extended his hand wider, laughing with absolute joy as his wand came flying into his hands. <em>This</em> Harry remembered – this feeling of wonder and magic and the sense of being <em>whole</em> pulsing through him. He twirled his wand in his fingers, grinning. It felt satisfying in his hands. Harry could feel his magic coursing through him as he never had before, and it felt incredible. He felt strong. He felt <em>good</em>.</p><p>At least this time he would have some help, he thought, as he stared at the door again. Taking a deep breath, he used his wand to open it, blinking as the bright light hit his eyes. Without thinking about it, Harry walked through the door, knowing that he was needed on the other side with complete certainty. There was work to be done.</p><p>What had been started needed to be ended, once and for all.</p><p>A few hours after Brogan and Ginny had finally fallen asleep, Harry Potter opened his eyes.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Transitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 65: Transitions</p><hr/><p>Something woke Ginny from a deep sleep. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she sat up immediately, listening intently. The residence felt...<em>different</em>, and she frowned as she tried to figure out why. Brogan grumbled sleepily next to her, his fingers tightening around her waist briefly. She smiled down at him and then slipped out of bed without disturbing him as best she could.</p><p>Grabbing her dressing gown, she threw it over her shoulders and paused to find her wand. Just as a precaution. Although she was fairly confident there wasn't anything amiss in the secluded library. Most Order members wouldn't visit them at...Ginny checked the clock on the wall, 4:30 in the morning. Not unless another attack had occurred. Hoping that wasn't the case, she made her way down the hallway, the lights coming up as she walked. She had to give it to Dumbledore; it was a pretty handy enchantment.</p><p>She paused and looked at the door to Harry's room, which was still slightly ajar from the night before. She glanced towards the kitchen, debating whether to check on Harry first or put the kettle on. Leading with her heart, as usual, she headed towards Harry's room. She would just stop to check on him for a moment and then start to get ready for her day. She felt rested, even though it was early, and smiled to herself. Perhaps she had just needed a little stress release to put herself to rights again, after all.</p><p>Ginny stopped as she pushed through the doorway, her mouth falling open in disbelief. Harry's bed was...<em>empty</em>. She blinked her eyes rapidly as though not quite comprehending what she was seeing. She heard noises in the room's bathroom and her head turned sharply towards the closed door, already half-way across the room as it suddenly opened.</p><p>Harry came out of the loo, yawning and scratching his stomach, the shirt of the pajamas they'd dressed him in riding up. Ginny felt her heart stop, wondering if she was about to wake from the dream she was currently having.</p><p>Harry turned his head and saw her, his eyes widening. His face broke into a huge grin.</p><p>"Ginny!"</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>They moved towards each other, Ginny not really sure which of them was quicker. All she knew was that Harry was holding her and murmuring her name, and she felt as though it was Christmas and her birthday and the day she got her Hogwarts letter all in one. She clung to him, squeezing him, not wanting this to be a dream but needing him to really be awake and in her arms. She pulled back and threw herself upwards, launching her mouth at his, kissing him passionately.</p><p>He made a gurgled sort of sound at the onset of her attack but was soon responding in kind, and Ginny felt excitement all the way down to her toes. <em>Harry</em>. Harry was awake!</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Ginny smiled at him, and he gazed at her, touching her face. "Why do you look like you're surprised to see me up?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "You're kidding, right? You've been asleep for <em>weeks</em>, Harry. Weeks! Oh, Brogan! Let's go wake him up. He won't believe it!"</p><p>"What do you mean, I've been asleep for weeks?" Harry asked as she pulled him along with her, sounding confused.</p><p>Ginny hurried to the bedroom she had just left, calling Brogan's name. The other man sat up in the bed, looking half-asleep still. His expression turned to worry at the sound in her voice, but it soon changed when he saw Harry.</p><p>"Shite!" he blurted, looking gobsmacked.</p><p>"I know!" Ginny exclaimed. She turned to look at Harry, who watched them as though they were both mad as hatters.</p><p>"If you two are pulling a prank on me, I have to say this is in bad form and not very funny," Harry said, frowning.</p><p>Brogan grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on, looking dazed. Ginny turned back to Harry, touching his forehead. He seemed all right, but something was... she turned to Brogan, who joined them in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Should I contact Avery? Or do you think it's too early?"</p><p>"I can run a few diagnostic spells later, let her sleep in a bit more." Brogan looked at Harry, his eyes wide. Ginny smirked and then stepped out of the way, letting the other man move closer.</p><p>Brogan touched Harry's face with the same look of wonder that she was sure matched the one on hers.</p><p>"Bloody hell, you had us worried, you handsome sod," Brogan said softly. He brought his mouth to Harry's forehead and kissed it gently. Harry's cheeks blushed crimson, but he still looked confused when he pulled back and gave them both a worried expression.</p><p>"Seriously, what is going on with you guys?"</p><p>Ginny felt like dancing or skipping or <em>just</em>...she held up her wand, and a few thousand pieces of confetti flew out of the tip, causing Brogan to laugh in appreciation. She felt her heart fill with absolute joy.</p><p>"I'd say this calls for coffee and tea," Brogan said, smiling. "Or, honestly, I could even go for something stronger. Maybe some Irish coffees all around?"</p><p>"Wait!" Harry insisted, shaking his head. "Tell me what is going on. Please?"</p><p>Ginny hugged him and then led him to the bed, where she threw herself into his lap. She kissed him again, running her hand through his hair, as though that would make it seem more real. <em>Yes, he really was awake.</em></p><p>"You don't remember passing out, almost a month ago?" Brogan asked, sitting next to them.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, I don't. What happened?"</p><p>"It was awful, love," Ginny said, squeezing his hand. "We were in the library, talking, and you just...collapsed on the floor. Completely dead to us. We couldn't feel you at all, Harry. You were alive, but you weren't..."</p><p>"You weren't you," Brogan finished, taking Harry's other hand. "Neither of us could sense you. It was like you were just...<em>gone</em>. You know how we can always sense each other? Well, this was the opposite of that. It was awful! It was like your body was there, but you were someplace else. It was driving us round the twist."</p><p>Harry paled at his words, and the little space between his eyes creased in consternation. He gazed at Ginny, his expression bewildered.</p><p>"I don't have any memories of that at all...I just remember going to bed after we...er, well, you know. But now that you mention it, when I saw you just then in the other room, I felt as though I hadn't seen you in an age." Harry paused and cupped her face, his thumb wiping at what she realized was a tear that had escaped her eye like a traitor. Harry gave her a little smile and then continued, glancing at Brogan. "And then when I woke up a little while ago, I honestly couldn't figure out why you guys weren't there beside me."</p><p>"So you went to the loo instead of trying to find us," Ginny said, smirking. She nuzzled his neck, still feeling entirely too giddy...too <em>everything</em>. Ginny felt as though she was experiencing all of the emotions there were to be felt at one time and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of him that somehow seemed more Harry now that he was back with them.</p><p>"Well, the need was rather er, pressing. Has it really almost been a month? What's been going on? How's Ron, Hermione...Remus? Your family, Gin, are they-"</p><p>"They're okay. Everyone you know is okay. There have been more attacks, but everyone you love is safe and sound," Ginny said, moving to hold him again.</p><p>"I..." Harry paused, frowning again. Alarm filled his expression suddenly. "The spell, Ginny, how did you...a month without... why are you not an absolute mess right now?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged, her eyes meeting Brogan's briefly. "I haven't felt the compulsion at all, Harry. It's quite...well, it had occurred to me more than once how strange it was that I hadn't really felt it. Too worried about you, I should say. Merlin, Harry, never scare me like that again."</p><p>"You really don't recall anything?" Brogan asked, running his hand up and down Harry's arm.</p><p>"No. Just...well, right before I woke up, I...seem to recall a long hallway and not having my wand. And then being afraid to go through this door I'd found. The next thing I knew, I was waking up, alone in bed. With a mad need to use the toilet." Harry half-laughed, sounding puzzled.</p><p>"We've been feeding you magically and stuffing a million potions down your mouth, I'm not surprised," Ginny explained.</p><p>Brogan snorted and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, eyes watching Harry as though he too thought it was still a dream.</p><p>"How do you <em>feel</em>, though?" Brogan finally asked. "Physically?"</p><p>Harry frowned and then looked at them. "I feel...good. I feel great, actually, isn't that weird? But something's different." His eyes met Ginny's, and she slowly nodded. She could feel it, too.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Brogan asked, looking between them.</p><p>"Touch me," Ginny said, holding out her hand to Brogan. He did so, and the three of them connected, as usual, the flare of power pushing through them. Harry sighed and closed his eyes briefly.</p><p>"No, it's not that," he finally said, slowly removing his hands from theirs.</p><p>He gazed at Ginny and then reached out to pull her mouth to his and gave her a deep kiss. She sighed happily and worked her arms around his neck. She smiled when they broke apart.</p><p>"I've missed you kissing me."</p><p>Harry gave her a tender smile. He glanced at Brogan.</p><p>"Do you know if there is a way to tell if a spell is no longer...active? That is, a spell that has been used on people?"</p><p>"Well, there's an advanced sort of Revelio Charm a person can cast. I am not sure it works on spells put on people, though. Much like the traditional charm, it works on objects."</p><p>"We could ask Dumbledore's portrait," Ginny offered, thinking she knew what Harry was after. "I've, um, taken to talking to it while you were both gone. Well, anyway, it knows a lot about spells. Dumbledore himself must have been a walking encyclopedia."</p><p>"Have you seen his library?" Brogan asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Why didn't you have anyone but a portrait to talk to?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny with concern. He turned his attention to Brogan. "Did you two have a falling out? About me?"</p><p>"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. "But remember we said there have been attacks? Brogan's dad got hurt in one, and he left to take care of him."</p><p>"He's okay, though?" Harry asked, turning instantly towards Brogan.</p><p>"Aye, the old blighter is fine. Now. But we'll tell you about that later. Why do you want to know if there is a detection spell for people?"</p><p>Harry glanced at Ginny, a strange look on his face. "It's just...I'm not sure, but I think...I think the Copulatus has...ended."</p><p>Ginny felt startled. "But, Harry, Dumbledore told us that the spell would only end if one of us died. And I even read that in the book we found on it. It's definite on that point."</p><p>Harry didn't meet her eyes. Instead, he looked at Brogan, and the two men seemed to communicate without any words. Ginny frowned at them.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "I think that's just it, Gin. I think...I think maybe I <em>was</em> dead. My body was alive, but..."</p><p>"You think that's why you can't remember anything? Why we couldn't sense you?" Brogan asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, and Ginny felt her stomach drop and clutched at his hand. "But if you were dead...Harry that doesn't make any sense. You're clearly <em>not</em> dead now. Or this is the most intense dream I've ever had."</p><p>Harry snorted softly. "I don't know how, but...I feel different, Gin. Like...there's a pressure that's just...gone. When I kiss you, it just feels...normal. There's no intense rush to make it more. And you would think having been out of it for a month, that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from throwing you on the ground and having my way with you."</p><p>Ginny thought about it - he was right. The moment she had seen him, she had just been happy he was awake - there was no compulsion to throw herself at him for anything else. And he was right about it feeling different; she could tell that now as well. She looked at him, suddenly worried about something.</p><p>But Harry was already anticipating her reaction and met her lips with his, kissing her steadily. She gasped for air when they broke apart, and he smiled at her.</p><p>"I still love you, you idiot. It hasn't changed that."</p><p>"The spell only brought out what is already there, remember?" Brogan reminded her softly, rubbing her back.</p><p>Ginny nodded, feeling silly. She knew that. What was wrong with her? She gave Harry a tender look. "Am I that easy to read still?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "You will always be to me."</p><p>"We need coffee. Or whiskey. Now," Brogan said, standing up.</p><p>Harry glanced at Ginny. "I can see not a lot changes around here. He's still a slave to the dark bean. Does he still hog the covers?"</p><p>Ginny chuckled, kissing him again. "Oh, Merlin, I've missed you, Harry."</p><p>Brogan sighed a long-suffering sigh, but he was smiling too happily for either of them to believe he was put out at Harry's chiding words. Harry stood up and pulled on her hand so that she could join them. He took Brogan's hand into his other one and smiled.</p><p>"Can there be food with this coffee? Because I gotta say, just having potions for nourishment has apparently left me famished." As if to prove his point, Ginny heard Harry's stomach give a loud grumble.</p><p>"I think we can arrange something for you," Ginny giggled. "Just this once."</p><p>"Gee, thanks," Harry said, smirking. He stopped suddenly and looked at them.</p><p>"Can we...can we not tell anyone else I'm awake yet? Just for a few more hours? I know you want a healer to look at me, but...I feel like I need to spend some time with it just being the three of us. I reckon that sounds selfish, but it's what I feel like I need."</p><p>Ginny and Brogan shared a look, and he nodded his head and demurred to her. She wanted Avery to look Harry over right away, but she could also tell Harry needed time to come to terms with whatever had happened while he was sleeping. She nodded at him.</p><p>"Reckon you deserve some peace of mind, love. Come on, maybe you'll feel more up to facing people once you've had a bit of food in you."</p><p>Harry gave her a grateful look, and they headed towards the kitchen. Ginny couldn't help the big grin on her face as she watched him. Harry was awake. It was a good day, no matter what else happened.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"So," Harry said later, as the three of them rested on the bed. "How many times did you guys do it?"</p><p>Brogan snorted but didn't move his head from Harry's chest, and Ginny could only shake her head from the other side of them.</p><p>"Unbelievable," she murmured.</p><p>"What? It's a valid question. I need to know how my girlfriend and, um, boyfriend, kept themselves entertained during my month-long sleep. Judging by how eager you both were just a bit ago, I'd have to guess the number was rather small."</p><p>Brogan laughed and popped his head up. "You came back to life to be more of a git; I see it now."</p><p>Harry gave them a cheeky grin and then stretched his hands up above his head, utterly unabashed as he moved. Ginny marveled at him. He seemed the same and yet different, somehow. He was Harry, she had no doubt of that, and he still knew exactly which buttons to push on them (<em>oh goodness, did he,</em> she thought), but he <em>was</em> different. He acted more self-assured, for one thing. He also had no problem giving in to his more demanding side, if what had occurred between the three of them was any indication.</p><p>He glanced over at her, feeling her eyes on him, and smiled. He turned and faced her, moving his hands to her hips.</p><p>"Hi, Ginny."</p><p>"Hi, Harry."</p><p>"You're quite pretty, do you know that?"</p><p>"You've told me before, yes."</p><p>Harry turned and looked at Brogan, moving his head slightly. "Well, come on, ugly duckling, you get back in here, too."</p><p>Brogan chuckled and shifted behind Harry, wrapping his body around him. Harry sighed happily and gazed at Ginny again.</p><p>"Where was I?"</p><p>"You were telling me how pretty I am," she answered dryly as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her forward. She glanced down in between them, only mildly surprised.</p><p>"Again? So soon? Without any compulsion spell on you? My, my, Harry."</p><p>Harry merely smirked and shifted forward against her. He turned and pulled Brogan closer, kissing him briefly. "I've been asleep for a month, practically. I have to remind you two why you put up with me, after all."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and watched as Brogan started kissing his way across Harry's shoulder. She watched them and sighed, realizing she had missed this more than anything. Both men looked expectantly at her, and she bit her lip, feeling the smile threatening to break out across her face.</p><p>"We should contact Avery, now, Harry. People will be upset we kept you being awake away from them all day."</p><p>"Bah," Harry grumbled, starting to move his mouth around her neck. "Clearly, I'm fine. I've eaten, I've drunk my body weight worth of tea, and now I'm about to prove that my stamina is just brilliant, thank you very much."</p><p>Ginny looked at Brogan for help, but he was clearly in no state to argue. His eyes had fully dilated and turned a dark and stormy blue. He was also snaking his hand around to Harry's front. She could see it was a lost cause.</p><p>"Oh, all right, if we must."</p><p>Harry pulled his head up, his green eyes laughing at her. "Knew I could twist your arm."</p><p>"I know what I want to twist. Well, gently, of course," Brogan said, as his hand drifted further downwards. Harry bit his lip as he began to stroke him. His eyes turned darker as he looked at Ginny.</p><p>She smirked and started moving downwards, her mouth kissing a trail down Harry's stomach. Brogan was working him quite efficiently, and she added her mouth to his handiwork. Harry swore as he shifted, parting his legs to give them both more room. Brogan eventually sat up and then removed his hand, letting Ginny take over. He and Harry kissed for quite a while, and then she heard Harry whisper something. She paused and lifted her head, but Harry merely nodded at her to continue. Ginny shrugged and kept going, cupping him in her hands as she worked her mouth over him. She felt the bed shift and realized Brogan was now behind her, his mouth leaving hot, wet trails down her back.</p><p>When his hands reached her backside, her legs opened wider of their own accord. She felt the quick burst of magic over her skin as Harry performed the cleansing and lubrication spells. She moaned when Brogan's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot, and she gazed up at Harry, knowing he'd told the other man what to do.</p><p>"Nice and wet," Harry implored the other man, his eyes excited.</p><p>Ginny shook her head at him and continued sucking him, running her hands upward over his stomach and chest. She felt Brogan's hands on her back tug at her as though wanting more of her, so she obliged, pushing back. His grip tightened and she moaned as he continued to tongue her.</p><p>Harry eventually sat up, lifting her head away from his body to steal a kiss, and they all shifted forward. Brogan removed himself, and she turned back to him, her hand going to his body, finding him already slick with desire.</p><p>"Brogan, lay down," Harry murmured. "Gin, climb on top of him."</p><p>After they were situated, Harry moved in between Brogan's legs and pushed himself against Ginny's backside. His mouth was hot on her neck, and she moaned, feeling the full brunt of his desire as it hit them through their connection. She rocked back and forth on Brogan, tightening her body around his as he reached out and touched her breasts. Harry moved his hands around to cover Brogan's as they both massaged her.</p><p>"Look at me, both of you," Brogan pleaded, and they both turned and look down at him. "Oh, fuck," he shuddered as he said it and arched his head back as though the image was too much for him. He swore again and pushed upwards, causing Ginny to shake momentarily. Harry slowly lowered his hands to her hips, and Ginny felt the warming sensation of the lubrication spell a second time as he slipped inside of her. The three of them paused, relishing the feeling of being joined all together again, at last.</p><p>"Gods, I've missed this," Ginny breathed, and Harry grunted in apparent agreement behind her.</p><p>He whispered dirty words in her ear, and she flushed, feeling a naughty sense of desire rush through her. She reached out for Brogan's hand and clutched at it, their fingers interlocking. They began to move, slowly at first, but Ginny knew that wouldn't last. There was too much passion between them. She arched against Harry as Brogan pushed up, and she gave herself over to the sensation. She could feel both of them inside of her, knowing they could almost sense each other as they moved. She was crying out suddenly, almost against her will, her body reacting powerfully to their combined momentum. Ginny knew nothing but the feeling of one of them moving in as the other one moved out. She was brilliantly lost between them, feeling nothing but their love for her and for each other.</p><p>Harry must have sensed she was a bit done in because he gently removed himself, lifting her off of Brogan, and laying her down beside him. He kissed her, so soft and so sweet, Ginny almost wanted to cry. He brushed her hair back from her face and gave her a smile. He turned his head and looked at Brogan, capturing the other man's lips in a burning kiss. Ginny watched as they moved together, still both hard and ready. They battled for dominance until Harry won, pushing the other man down with a firm hand. Brogan looked utterly done in, and Ginny knew he wanted Harry to take him, and she could hardly blame him. Harry pushed Brogan's legs up gently and then grinned as he cast the spells again. He glanced at Ginny, smirking, and then slowly slid into Brogan's body. Brogan moaned and reached for Harry when he was in as far as he could go, and she watched as their hands joined.</p><p>As Harry began to move, Brogan reached out with his other hand for her, pulling her closer until he could kiss her. His breath felt warm against her skin, and she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Harry's loving. When she opened her eyes, Brogan was watching her. There was an earnestness in his eyes, as though he needed her to be a part of their coupling. She nodded in understanding and moved closer, kissing her way around his neck. She murmured his name as she approached his ear and told him what watching them was doing to her. And it was true – even though she knew her body needed rest, she could feel the heat between her legs growing.</p><p>Ginny turned her head, and they both looked up at Harry, who was watching them, his desire and love for them clear on his face. He shifted and pushed in deeper, causing Brogan to swear and arch up off the bed, meeting Harry's body half-way. Harry thrust harder, holding the other man by the hips until they were both moaning in pleasure. Ginny worked her arm down to take Brogan into her hand and stroked him in time to Harry's thrusts. Soon the hot stream of Brogan's release was coating her fingers, and then finally, she saw Harry start to lose control. His body was shaking erratically until he too was coming, a soft swear escaping his lips as he collapsed into Brogan, entirely spent.</p><p>The room was silent except for the panting sounds of their collected breathing, and Ginny swore as she squirmed, her body needing more release. They both looked at her and reached for her at the same time. Brogan's mouth immediately closed over one of her breasts, and Harry lowered his hand to her sex, fingering her. His thumb teased her, and she writhed against them, letting her head thrash about wildly. Brogan's tongue flicked against her nipple as he moved to the other breast, his teeth gently grazing her, teasing her. Not to be outdone, Harry claimed her with his mouth, his lips sweetly closing over her bud. Ginny felt as though every part of her body was turned on, the smallest touch sending her faster and faster towards pleasure.</p><p>Soon she felt the build-up she was craving and screamed, her voice half-hoarse as Harry's fingers and mouth made her come. He knew her body so well – knew precisely when she needed pressure and when she needed lightness. She pulled Brogan's head closer to her chest, her hands getting lost in his hair as Harry moved his mouth away but kept his fingers deep inside her. Ginny felt herself rise up slightly, rocking forward on Harry's hand as though she was riding him, and he curled one of his fingers, rubbing her favorite spot. When finally, the last echoes of her orgasm left her, Ginny slumped down, completely worn out. She curled around one of them, she wasn't sure who it was, and let herself slip away into unconsciousness. The after-effects of her pleasure coursed through all of them together.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Well, I honestly have to say Mr Potter that you are the healthiest patient I've ever seen just wake up from a magical coma. Those potions did their job, and your caretaker here," Avery paused and looked proudly at Ginny. "Did a fine job indeed. You should thank her."</p><p>"Oh, he did, already," Ginny quipped, unable to help herself as she smirked at Harry. Brogan cleared his throat but shook his head at her, clearly amused.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm sure," Avery said, raising an eyebrow. A knock on the door startled them, and Harry slipped his shirt over his head since Avery had made him remove it for a muggle-style check-up. Remus entered the room, looking apologetic.</p><p>"Sorry, but there are two people here who just won't take no for an answer." The older man turned, and Ron and Hermione entered the room, looking happy and relieved to see their best mate up and awake.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione cried, running to him and pulling him in for a tight hug.</p><p>"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said, sounding muffled. She pulled back, and then Ron replaced her, surprising Ginny with his overt demonstration of affection.</p><p>"Bloody hell, mate, don't do that ever again. Ginny was mental. <em>I</em> was mental."</p><p>Harry met Ginny's eyes over Ron's shoulder. She nodded her head as she glanced at Brogan, who followed her out, leaving the trio of friends alone to talk to each other. They went back to their original bedroom and Ginny sighed, leaning against the wall as Brogan closed the door. He smirked at her.</p><p>"I still can't believe it," he said, his voice full of wonder. "I mean, I knew he was going to come back to us, I never doubted it, but…"</p><p>"Yeah," Ginny said softly. "I know what you mean. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up, and he's still going to be on that bed and dead to the world." She let her head hit the wall and closed her eyes, allowing a deep release of air through her lungs, suddenly feeling quite shaky.</p><p>"Hey, come here," Brogan murmured, and he pulled her into his arms. "Ginny, you're shaking; what's wrong? He's awake. He's just in the next room. Shh, take a deep breath. Just keep doing that, in and out."</p><p>Ginny heard herself gasp and tried to do as he suggested, but she couldn't help it. As before, she felt as though every emotion was hitting her head-on, and she felt herself crumple against Brogan. A moment later, she felt herself being lifted and carried to the bed. He lay down next to her and cupped her face, his fingers gentle. She met his eyes and then closed her own again, feeling too exposed for some reason. She heard herself make a noise that sounded like a mouse squeak, even to her ears. Brogan shushed her one more time and nuzzled her as he started humming his song to her again. He held her hand and squeezed it, and she eventually felt her anxiety begin to leave her as she focused on the sound of his voice.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a smile. "Thank you."</p><p>The door opened behind them, and Harry entered the room, looking concerned. "I felt as though someone was upset," he said, frowning. "Gin?"</p><p>Brogan moved to the other side of her, and Harry lay down next to her. "What's wrong, Ginny? I'm awake, I'm here, I'm okay."</p><p>"I know, I just…felt overwhelmed. Brogan set me to rights though, he's good at that."</p><p>Harry gave Brogan a thankful look and reached his hand out to the other man. He turned back to Ginny.</p><p>"If you need to cry, it's okay, Gin. We won't hold it against you, promise."</p><p>Ginny smirked at the little smile on Harry's face and shook her head. "I think I'm okay, now. I think I just need to absorb the fact that you're awake for real. It was horrible, Harry. I talked to you while you were sleeping, did you know that? I missed you so much."</p><p>Ginny pulled him to her, wrapping herself into his arms. "I think I knew," Harry said softly, his lips brushing across her hair.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Harry nodded and looked at Brogan. "I kept hearing two people laughing, and it made me want to come back, to be with them. I'm assuming it was you two. It felt like…it felt like I was coming home."</p><p>"I put my necklace on you. Maybe that helped," Ginny said, touching his face. They both looked down at his bare neck.</p><p>"I think it's in the other room," Harry said. "Avery had me take it off."</p><p>"I'll get it," Brogan offered, getting off the bed. "Besides, you two should just…be together for a bit."</p><p>"No, Brogan, don't-"</p><p>"It's okay. I need to stretch my legs anyway. I'll be back." He squeezed her hand one last time and then left them alone. Harry settled into the spot he'd left and pulled her against him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Brogan really helped."</p><p>"He's good like that," Harry whispered, kissing her neck. "Must be why we keep him around." Ginny sighed as Harry just held her and eventually felt her heart rate start to go back to normal.</p><p>"So be honest with me. You and Brogan, how many times?"</p><p>"Harry!" Ginny turned and made a face at him. He smirked at her.</p><p>"Just wanted to see if you had some fire in there still."</p><p>"You are unbelievable. It was only once if you must know. Well, twice, but one time doesn't count because you were with us."</p><p>Harry frowned at that news. "Um, do I even want to know? What did you guys do to my unconscious body?"</p><p>"Harry! It wasn't like that," Ginny huffed. "He…did that thing where he made me think of you, and then we both thought of you. It was as though you were really there with us. It…it was the first time I'd slept in days, afterward. I think it's what kept me sane."</p><p>"Shagging for sanity, what a concept," Harry said, chuckling. He sobered when he saw her face. "Sorry. I'm glad you two were here for each other. Although it sounds as though it was mostly you taking care of me. So thank you, by the way. Avery said I should thank you, and I am. You probably made my return less painful."</p><p>"I love you. How could I not take care of you?" Ginny asked, shaking her head at him. "You did the same for me when I was out of it, and I'm sure we'll get time and time again to keep doing it for each other. We don't lead boring lives, Harry."</p><p>Harry snorted. "No. Well, maybe sometimes." He smirked at her.</p><p>Ginny chuckled and touched his face, and they gazed at each other in silence for a couple of moments. Harry tilted his head into her touch as she reached up with her other hand to push his fringe out of the way, closing his eyes. His hair was getting so long now, and even messier, if that were possible. Ginny blinked at his forehead for a moment, not comprehending what she was seeing.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? I mean, truly?"</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and frowned at her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>She touched his forehead again. "Your scar it's…it's different."</p><p>"What?" Harry's hand flew to his head. Ginny nodded at him.</p><p>"Go look."</p><p>Harry got off the bed and went into the loo, and she followed him. She stood behind him as he pushed his hair off his forehead. His fingers traced over what was now only a faint echo of his previous lightning-bolt shaped scar. It was still there, but it was no longer as red or as pronounced. Ginny supposed that was why none of them had really noticed it yet. Well, that plus the fact Harry really <em>did </em>need a haircut. He met her eyes in the mirror, his expression confused.</p><p>"What do you think this means?" he asked.</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. Is Avery still here?"</p><p>"I think she left to go check on Brogan's dad before her shift at St Mungo's. But Remus is still here, I think. He'd know, right?"</p><p>Ginny suddenly had an idea and stopped him. "Let's ask Dumbledore's portrait. He'll know."</p><p>"Let's ask them both," Harry said. "Find Brogan too, would you?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, and they headed out towards the central area of the library. She noticed Harry had already smoothed his fringe back down again to hide his scar. Ginny realized she was used to him doing that when meeting new people or going out into public, but it was odd for her to see him do it now. She wondered where Brogan had wandered off to and tried to sense him. She found him a few moments later, on the library's upper level, pacing back and forth.</p><p>"So this is where you sneak off to sometimes. Do a lot of after-shag thinking up here?" she asked as she climbed the ornate set of stairs. Brogan paused mid-pace and gave her a sheepish smile.</p><p>"Reckon so. Hey, now what's wrong?"</p><p>"Harry. His scar…did you notice it?"</p><p>"That he has one? Yes." Brogan said, his tone indicating he thought she might be a bit barmy.</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips and sighed. "It's faded, Brogan. It's not the same as it was before he fell asleep."</p><p>Brogan looked startled. "Reckon I hadn't noticed because of his hair and just…well, when I look at Harry, I don't really see it anymore, you know?"</p><p>Ginny nodded because she did know. After being with Harry, she stopped noticing the scar because he was so much more than that. She knew Harry himself had a hate/love relationship with it. She knew he liked it and yet still sort of hated it because it was the one thing people always used to identify him with and stare at the minute they met him. But he had told her how as a child he had thought it made him look cool, and that without it, he considered his face sort of boring, and she had laughed and told him to shut it because to her, his face was anything but.</p><p>"He wanted me to come get you. We're going to ask the portrait about it."</p><p>They made their way out of the library and Brogan put the Waystone necklace into her hand. She felt the gentle warmth of the stone and slipped it into her pocket. When they reached the room, Ginny was unsurprised to see Hermione and Ron with the portrait and Lupin. Hermione was saying something about dark magic always leaving a scar in some form or another, and Ron was staring at Harry's forehead in a sort of stupor as though he couldn't quite believe it.</p><p>"Good, you're back," Harry said, interrupting Hermione. He turned towards the portrait, who Ginny was surprised to see was pretending to have a kip in his chair. He hadn't employed that trick with her in an age. Perhaps even a portrait could sense how lonely a person was.</p><p>"Dumbledore, sir?" Harry addressed the painting now as Ginny joined him, slipping her hand into his. Brogan stood behind them, close but not touching.</p><p>The portrait of Dumbledore stretched and made a big show of waking up, and Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at it. Like the real person, she sometimes wondered what the painting thought he was playing at. He had clearly been listening, and he knew <em>they</em> knew he'd been listening. It was frustrating, really. But she decided to bite her tongue and was unsurprised when the portrait turned his bright blue eyes on to her first, a touch of mirth in them.</p><p><em>Git</em>, Ginny thought, and squeezed Harry's hand, in case he needed the reassurance.</p><p>"Ah, Harry! You are up and about and looking no worse for wear, I see. I tried to tell Miss Weasley that I had every faith in your eventual recovery."</p><p>Ginny did roll her eyes at that and let the portrait see it. Dumbledore merely looked at her, bending his head slightly to gaze at her over his glasses, giving him a somewhat owlish look. An owl who's a smart aleck, Ginny thought and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. This was not the time to engage.</p><p>The portrait sat back, a pleased smile on its countenance, and folded his hands in his lap. He gazed around the room.</p><p>"Ah, Remus, and Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, how pleasant it is to see you all. And Mr Caley, of course, you as well."</p><p>"Sir," Harry said, and Ginny could hear the strain in his voice. Brogan must have as well, because he moved to the other side of Harry, his arm brushing against him. Ginny felt a small relief of the tension as their connection opened, and she was glad Brogan always seemed to remain so calm.</p><p>Harry lifted his hand and held back his hair so that the portrait could see his scar, or in this case, the almost complete lack of one. The portrait's reaction was immediate, and it was almost as though a wind of intensity swept through the room.</p><p>"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked, promptly at attention.</p><p>"I woke up, and this happened," Harry said, sounding much calmer. "We didn't notice it at first, but…it's faded."</p><p>"Considerably, I'd say," Remus said from behind them. "Do you know why, Albus?"</p><p>"How do you feel, Harry? Truly. Inside," The portrait asked, looking quite intently at him, Ginny noticed.</p><p>Harry appeared startled at the question, but he answered quickly. "I feel…it's the strangest thing since I just woke up from being asleep for so long, but I feel strong. Stronger than I have ever felt before, Sir."</p><p>"And Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore surprised them all by turning to her.</p><p>Ginny blinked at the portrait in confusion. "I'm… I'm fine?"</p><p>She watched as Dumbledore's eyes traveled over them to rest on Brogan for a moment, but he didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to Ginny.</p><p>"Are you still protecting Harry?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Of course."</p><p>"I would like to ask you to stop." The portrait quickly held up its hand when she opened her mouth to argue. "Only until Harry asks you to begin again, of course, Miss Weasley."</p><p>Harry nodded at her, and she closed her eyes, pulling Aine's power back into her, slowly. When she felt as though she was done, she opened her eyes again, watching Harry. He had an almost awe-struck look on his face. But he was staring at the portrait.</p><p>"Harry?" Ginny asked. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't feel him. At all. It's just…me."</p><p>Dumbledore's portrait smiled at Harry and sat back in his chair. His eyes flicked between Ginny and Harry as though appraising them.</p><p>"And as for…other magical occurrences, I would assume that has disappeared as well? Between you two?"</p><p>Ginny realized he was talking about the Copulatus Amororis and nodded, glancing at Ron and Hermione as she did so. Ron appeared puzzled, and Hermione looked deep in thought.</p><p>"What does it mean, Albus?" Remus asked.</p><p>"It means that Voldemort, in his greed and his hatred, has neglected to think his actions through, once again. He meant to kill you, Harry. Again. And he has failed. <em>Again</em>. But I don't think he realizes it."</p><p>"I was…" Harry stopped and looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on Ginny's, a strange expression on his face. He looked back at the portrait. "So I was then? Completely?"</p><p>The portrait shrugged. "You would know more than I would, of course, I am a mere collection of memories, magic, and various spells and colors. If my real-life counterpart were able to talk to you now, I am sure he would be able to answer that for you. But I don't think you need him to."</p><p>"Harry, no," Hermione said, looking at them. "You <em>weren't</em>. I mean, you were here, breathing and living. We all saw you."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ron asked his girlfriend. But Ginny remembered their discussion about the Copulatus and thought she understood.</p><p>"Voldemort was…draining the part of him that was in Harry, wasn't he? That's why we couldn't sense him?" Ginny asked, looking at Dumbledore. The portrait nodded.</p><p>"I have long suspected there was a part of Voldemort's essence inside Harry. Just as there was in that diary that we dealt with in your first year, Miss Weasley."</p><p>Ginny felt her skin heat and looked down as Harry squeezed her hand. The portrait continued as though he hadn't noticed her embarrassment, but its eyes looked at her kindly.</p><p>"I think it is time we bring Aberforth into this discussion, Remus. He has some information that might come in handy to Harry."</p><p>Everyone in the room glanced at each other and then looked at the portrait, with various expressions of unease. The portrait gazed around the room.</p><p>"What is it? Has my brother gone into one of his funks again? Just tell him I want to see him, and he should, eventually, grumble his way here."</p><p>"Erm, Albus," Remus began and then stopped. "Aberforth is…well, he's dead. I thought you would know. Or…now, I realize I should have mentioned it, but I didn't think. I'm sorry, Albus. We lost him. Severus…" Lupin stopped as though not able to finish the sentence.</p><p>Instead of reacting, Ginny noticed a slight smile on the portrait's face, but it was gone before she could even say it was there. Perhaps she had been mistaken. The portrait nodded across the way from them.</p><p>"Don't be silly Remus, Aberforth isn't dead. His painting is still empty."</p><p>All seven heads turned to the picture across from Dumbledore's, and Ginny realized she'd never really given it much thought. It just looked like an idyllic scene from a farm. From the looks of it, it was a goat farm judging by the number of them wandering around in the frame. Brogan and Hermione moved forward to study it closer.</p><p>"There does look like there's a space here for someone to be sitting," Brogan said, pointing at it. Hermione nodded.</p><p>"I thought it was an indentation in the hay, or sort of a natural shadow. A trick of the light sort of thing, but you're right, I could see it being a place for someone to rest."</p><p>"Maybe Aberforth just didn't want to um, join you, Sir," Harry said.</p><p>The portrait looked amused. "While I agree that would be just like Aberforth, even in death, he still has no choice, Harry. That is his only portrait. And his portrait self will appear whether he wants it to or not. So, therefore, he is not dead."</p><p>"But why has he been hiding from us?" Lupin asked, sounding confused and more than a little put-out. Ginny watched as Harry patted the older man's arm. Harry caught Ginny's look and frowned up at the portrait.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know how he's not dead. There was a lot of blood, Sir, I saw it with my own eyes."</p><p>Ginny noticed Ron was nodding his head in agreement. The portrait looked impressed at what Harry had said.</p><p>"Was there? Was there really? Hmm, but of course. Interesting. But…again, my brother probably had his reasons."</p><p>"But why?" Hermione asked as she turned away from the other painting. "He allowed Voldemort to take over the school. Something he told us that couldn't be done as long as there was a Dumbledore left alive."</p><p>"The why and the how may be answered at a later time, Miss Granger. What we really need to figure out now is where Aberforth has hidden away. I assume this means Severus has left us to join his old friends, am I right?"</p><p>A look of annoyance flashed across Harry's face, but he nodded at the portrait. "He betrayed us all. He killed your brother and then tried to help Voldemort get me when we went back to the castle to rescue some students."</p><p>"Do not worry yourself over Professor Snape, Harry. I am sure he had his reasons-"</p><p>"Had his reasons!"</p><p>The portrait continued on as though Harry hadn't just shouted. "Which may or may not come to light at the end of this war. But for now, let's concentrate on where Aberforth is hiding. If I may speak to Remus alone for a bit?"</p><p>It was probably a testament to how wholly frazzled they all felt that most everyone left without a word. Ginny turned to watch Harry as he stared at the portrait a moment longer, his eyes fierce and bright behind his frames. He finally turned and joined the rest of them, closing the door firmly behind him.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as they wandered into the kitchen.</p><p>Ginny noticed Brogan pulled Harry back down the hallway and knew he was trying to calm him down some more. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling mentally exhausted suddenly. Hermione took her arm.</p><p>"Come on, let's make some tea and find something to nosh on. I think we all need a break. Ron, see if you can find some biscuits or something sweet."</p><p>Ron nodded as though the idea suited him just fine, and Ginny went through the motions of putting a tea tray together with Hermione. But her mind was rushing forward to too many different places. Why was Aberforth not communicating with them? What was he waiting for? How had he faked his own death? Furthermore, <em>why</em> had he faked his own death? And what else was the portrait not telling them?</p><p>She noticed Brogan and Harry had joined them, Harry looking much calmer and his hair a bit messier as though someone had been running their hands through it. She smirked at them. Brogan lingered next to Harry, their arms brushing together every so often. They both looked at her then, and she tilted her head, asking them silently if they were okay. They both nodded, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She added an extra spoon of tea leaves into the pot – she had a feeling it was going to be a long evening.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Hermione and Ron left late, and Ginny felt tired, but still restless. She left Harry and Brogan to amuse themselves as she went to take a quick shower. She couldn't figure out why a part of her still felt ready for fight or flight. They were safe, <em>Harry</em> was awake, and the tension she'd been carrying around with her had dissipated the moment he'd opened his eyes. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she no longer needed to protect him all the time.</p><p>When Aine's gift had first manifested, it had felt exactly like this – as though the extra power she'd been blessed with had been about to crawl out of her skin. She'd forgotten how much protecting Harry from Voldemort actually took out of her. And now it appeared she didn't need to do it. Strange, that.</p><p>She toweled herself off and used her wand to quickly dry her hair, not wanting to go to sleep with it wet. She sighed as she lay back on the bed. She'd chosen one of the smaller bedrooms to be by herself. It was funny to Ginny that while Harry had been asleep, she had been lonely at the library; now, she felt as though she just wanted to be by herself.</p><p>Well, almost by herself.</p><p>She smiled when she heard him come into the bedroom and lifted her head up as he sat down next to her. Ginny turned over and curled around him, breathing in his always reassuring scent.</p><p>"Are you all right, Gin?" Harry asked as he started petting her head, running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>She glanced up at him. "Yeah. Just a bit restless. How are you? Still feeling okay?"</p><p>Harry nodded and lowered his legs so she could rest her head in his lap. He kept his hands in her hair. "Never better, really. It's a bit weird how good I feel. You'd think I'd feel sore or something from not moving for so long."</p><p>"Or from just being dead."</p><p>Harry's hand stopped for a moment at her words and then slowly continued. He cleared his throat roughly.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Ginny looked up at him. "For what? Dying on me? We haven't even had the second bonding yet, you know. I would have got over you eventually."</p><p>Harry gave her an amused look, his eyes crinkling behind his frames. "Liar."</p><p>Ginny shrugged and closed her eyes, but she smiled. Harry's hands eventually started moving lower and lower, and she opened her eyes, unsurprised to see how much his eyes had darkened.</p><p>"Hi, Harry," she murmured. "You're quite adorable, do you know that?"</p><p>He made a face at the word adorable but smirked at her. "So you lot keep telling me."</p><p>"Where's Brogan?" Ginny asked as she turned and pulled him down to her. Harry's lips lingered just over hers, his breath warm against her face.</p><p>"He told me to come in here and make sure you were all right. He seems to think we need some Harry and Ginny time."</p><p>Harry shifted and pulled her tightly against him, and she could tell he <em>thought</em> they needed Harry and Ginny time, too. She grinned at him.</p><p>"Kiss me," she whispered as his hand slipped under the dressing gown she'd thrown on, finding her breasts almost immediately. His eyes sparkled as his lips met hers, and it was a sweet, gentle sensation that nevertheless made Ginny's heart start to beat faster.</p><p>She watched him as he touched her, her nipples responding to his touch. She could feel him against her stomach and shifted slightly, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. She rubbed her forehead against his.</p><p>"If you ever die again, I will kill you, is that understood, Harry?"</p><p>Harry chuckled and kissed her again. "Yes, Ginny."</p><p>They started moving again without words because Ginny knew they understood each other. Soon they were both undressed, and Ginny drank in Harry's body. His eyes watched her as she regarded him, and she let her smile slowly build as she finally met his gaze. His skin turned a bit pink at the hunger she knew he could see on her face. She turned over so that they were both on their sides, and he immediately spooned in behind, his arm snaking over her and cupping her breast. She was ready for him, and he slipped inside her as she moved her legs apart.</p><p>Harry barely moved within her, and she contracted around him as his hand smoothed down her body. He touched her between her legs, and she widened them a bit more, linking them with his. Feeling him deep inside her while he touched her was the best thing in the world to Ginny. She was soon moaning and saying his name as his mouth left wet kisses against her neck. When she needed more, she pushed back against him, and he grunted, answering with a more forceful thrust of his own. Back and forth they shifted, with Harry's body rubbing against that spot within her that had her breaking wide open under his touch.</p><p>"I want to watch you," he eventually murmured, and she nodded as they stilled for a moment and then moved so that Harry could rest on top of her. He lifted himself off briefly and then pushed back into her, his eyes dark behind his glasses.</p><p>Ginny let him take her over completely, arching and spreading her legs out so he could fit better. Deeper and deeper, he moved until she wasn't sure where he ended and she began. There was pleasure coursing through her, but she knew this was about Harry claiming her body again. Their joining was fulfilling an ancient dance that had started long ago. It was beyond the two of them and yet nothing more than just their love, together.</p><p>Aine had always called Harry her Anam Cara. Her soulmate, her lover, her friend, and he was all of these to her as she was to him. No matter what came before them or after them or even what passed between them now, they were always going to be this – two hearts merging and trying to become one.</p><p>"Ginny," Harry whispered, lowering himself down to capture her lips. She worked her arms around his, bringing her legs up high on his back.</p><p>"Faster," she whispered back, letting her hands play in his hair. She flashed a teasing grin up at him. "Harder."</p><p>Harry moaned his reply and bowed his head as he moved, doing as she asked. He shifted his hips, and she felt her body flush as the beginning of her climax filled her. She tightened her body around his, and he swore, his thrusts finally speeding up to where she wanted them. Ginny lost all sense of thought and only knew that she needed him to keep going – to keep pushing into her, taking her, loving her, making her his.</p><p>"Look at me," Harry said, his voice demanding that she obey him. As if she wouldn't have done that anyway. She grinned as he shifted his hips, and he gave her a feral look of need. "Can you touch yourself?" he asked, and his voice was thick with longing. She nodded and lowered her hand, and he watched her, his breath hitching as she came apart underneath him. Ginny felt her release gather and then explode, throwing her head back with the pure joy of it. Harry followed her only a moment later, his voice full of love as he said her name, clutching at her as though she was the one keeping them afloat…</p><p>They stayed locked together for a long while – Ginny was unsure of the passage of time. She could hear only the beating of their hearts and the slowing of their shared breathing as they finally rested. Harry's head was on her chest, his back sweaty and his hair damp. Ginny smiled as she kissed the top of his head.</p><p>He lifted his head up and kissed her before straightening his glasses. He gave her a lazy smile.</p><p>"I love you, Gin, you know that, right?"</p><p>"I know," she said, smiling. "You came back to me like you promised."</p><p>They lay there for a bit longer, just staring at each other and touching. Experiencing all the little things that Ginny thought she had taken for granted. The silky feel of Harry's hair, the warmth of his skin, and the sweet-sweaty scent of him as she nuzzled her face against his arm. She took in a deep breath, sighing happily.</p><p>"I think Brogan's missing us," Harry said, laughing after a while. Ginny paused and then felt it too, chuckling.</p><p>"He must be. He's not acting subtle in calling us back to the right bed," Ginny said as she stretched. Harry handed her her discarded dressing gown.</p><p>Harry stopped her as they were about to leave and pulled her closer, kissing her again. "I will always come back to you," he said, his voice soft. Ginny touched his face.</p><p>"Just see that you do, Potter. Brogan and I are utterly useless without you."</p><p>Harry grinned. "I seem to recall saying something similar once myself."</p><p>The restlessness from earlier seemed to finally leave Ginny as they made their way back to their bedroom, and she was glad. Watching Harry walking ahead of her made her glad for so many things. She didn't know what it meant now that Voldemort had removed his essence from Harry, but she knew that whatever happened next, they would face it more capable and better than before.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Author’s Note</strong> - <em>Exactly one year ago today (2/23/20) I started re-publishing this story. A year later, and look where we are. It’s amazing to me. To think, I went decades without working on it and then boom, some couple hundred thousand words later, lol, and here we are. And the end is quite near us. Or at least, our final battle is. Harry’s ready, I think. It’s just his co-partner in crime (that would be me, not Ginny, lol) isn’t quite there herself. This chapter is a bit of a lull before the storm sort of chapter that I love to write so much, lol, but more plotty stuff is on the horizon, have no fear.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>Brogan sighed and shifted onto his back as he woke. He smirked to himself as his eyes fell on the two bodies next to him. Ginny was wrapped around Harry, as though afraid to let him go. Her arm was thrown protectively across his chest as she slept. Harry's head was buried in her hair, its bright red locks practically covering his face. Brogan vaguely wondered how the other man could breathe under it. Harry's hand was on him, and it tightened briefly as Brogan tried to move off the bed. Slowly but surely, he managed to slip away without the other two waking. It was still early, and he didn't want them to wake up yet. They had all had an extremely long yesterday and an even longer evening, talking with Ron and Hermione. Brogan knew they had all needed rest.</p><p>The last twenty-four hours had been crazy, Brogan thought as he headed towards the bathroom. The lights flickered into life, and he stared at himself in the mirror, reaching for his toothbrush. First there'd been reuniting with Ginny and then Harry waking up! And then, of course, the shagging. He felt himself smile at the memory – yes, that had been the best part of the day, no argument there. Of course, then the discussion with the portrait, Harry's scar, Aberforth being alive… Brogan's mind was still spinning from it all. They were headed back to the London flat later in the day. Harry had decided they had learned all they could from the library for the moment. Brogan got the feeling the other man was anxious to see the Weasleys and make sure with his own eyes that everyone he cared about was okay.</p><p>Brogan decided to shower and make everyone breakfast as a parting goodbye to their stay at the library. He turned on the hot and cold taps, not wanting it scalding nor too chilly. When it was just the way he preferred it, Brogan sighed as the water hit his back. He was half-way done with washing his hair when the shower door opened, and he turned around, expecting Ginny, but was surprised to see Harry instead.</p><p>"Morning," Harry said, slowly joining him under the spray of the water. He reacted much as Brogan had when the warmth of the water hit his skin. Harry gave him an affectionate smile. "You always manage to get the water to an absolutely perfect temperature. How do you do that?"</p><p>"Years of study. Read loads of books on the subject at the Abbey," Brogan said dryly, smirking at the other man. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and then stepped aside so Harry could stand more fully under the spray.</p><p>Harry sighed again as the water hit the back part of his shoulders and rolled his head from side to side. Brogan still couldn't believe the other man was awake and was apparently no worse for wear. In fact, he'd argue that Harry was, even more, himself than he'd ever been before. It was just…an empathetic knowledge inside of him. Not that Harry had felt odd before, to Brogan. But there had always been a darkness to him or, at least, around him. He supposed it had been the underlying influence of Voldemort at work there. Now Harry just felt…like Harry. Which was bloody brilliant, to Brogan. He eventually couldn't help himself and allowed his eyes to wander down and then back up, admiring the view. Harry was grinning knowingly at him when he met his eyes.</p><p>"See something you like?"</p><p>"Always," Brogan said, moving forward. He was overcome with the need to please the other man, to show him how much he had missed him. He captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, the water falling over both their heads. Harry was soon gripping him harder and pulling him closer in response.</p><p>"Hmm," Harry murmured as they broke apart. He moved his mouth to Brogan's neck, and Brogan closed his eyes, feeling his breath hitch. He had <em>missed</em> Harry. But right now, he knew he had <em>really</em> missed Harry. His heart felt as though it were slowly coming back to life with each and every kiss the other man gave him.</p><p>Soon Harry had pushed him against the side of the shower wall, and they were snogging their brains out, and Brogan felt totally oblivious to anything but the man in his arms. He did, however, become aware of Harry's up sort of mood as the other man pushed his hips against him. They finally broke apart, and Harry looked down in between their bodies, laughing.</p><p>"Well, hello there," Harry teased, reaching forward. He brought his gaze up to Brogan's face as he took him in hand. "I think you may have actually missed me."</p><p>"I did. Merlin, I did," Brogan murmured, hearing the rough need in his voice. He reached out and took hold of Harry, and they both stroked each other. The heat from the shower made everything just feel more intense. And, as Ginny had mentioned before, the water made their skin feel like silk. Harry bit his lip as Brogan sped up his hand movements and leaned forward to move his mouth along Brogan's neck again. Brogan brought his other hand up to Harry's hair and pulled his head back so that it was angled better, and kissed him hard. Harry half-growled, half-groaned as Brogan shifted his hips forward into his hand.</p><p>"Ugngh," Harry murmured. He widened his stance and quickened the movement of his hand. His green eyes were bright and full as he looked at Brogan. There was a hunger in his eyes. "Brogan, do you…oh, that feels, oh, um, do you think…your mouth? Possibly?"</p><p>Brogan nodded, unable to say no. Harry could have just asked him to fly to the moon and back, and damned if he wouldn't have tried with everything he had to make it so. He slid downwards, taking Harry into his mouth without much preamble – Harry made a hissing noise as his hips pushed forward. The other man placed both hands on the wall, and Brogan took in the view above him, feeling his own excitement grow. He closed his eyes and hollowed out his mouth, trying to take as much of the other man in as he could. He knew Harry liked it when he or Ginny went extra deep. Again, the desire to please the other man seemed to burn through him.</p><p>Soon, Harry's hands had slid down the wall to fist tightly in Brogan's hair, his breath coming out in rough gasps. The noises Harry was making, so wanton and undone…they had Brogan's heart beating faster. He began to stroke himself in time with what he was doing with his mouth, and they were both soon at that point of no return.</p><p>"Oh, yes, oh…fuck…Brogan, yes," Harry moaned, swearing again as Brogan used his other hand to cup him. He could feel the fullness and knew the other man was close. Harry pushed forward, and it was almost too much to take, but Brogan forced past the instinct to pull away, wanting Harry to feel all of the pleasure he could. Harry had both hands on his head now, groaning loudly, and then he called out as his body came, the warm feel of his release coating Brogan's mouth and throat.</p><p>Brogan pumped his own body, once, then twice more, and then he too was exploding all over himself, even as his mouth licked around the head of Harry's body. Harry moaned and then almost collapsed over him, but still trying to kiss every spot on him he could find, apparently. Brogan laughed, allowing the water to clean off his hand, and then kissed Harry, cupping his cheek tenderly.</p><p>"Good morning," Brogan finally said, smiling at him as he sat back against the shower wall. Harry blinked at him with an amazed expression and joined him. They sat side by side, and Harry took Brogan's hand into his and squeezed it.</p><p>"Bloody brilliant."</p><p>"Thanks, I try."</p><p>Harry snorted and rested his head on Brogan's shoulder. "You're very successful at it."</p><p>They sat there for a few minutes until their breathing and their hearts settled, and Brogan got up to turn off the water. He held out his hand to Harry to help him up. Harry grinned.</p><p>"Could you tell I still feel wobbly?"</p><p>"Aye, and I take it as the highest compliment," Brogan said, kissing him.</p><p>Harry smirked when they broke apart. "I know I tell Ginny how gorgeous she is, and she is, always, but I have to say that you, in the shower, just after pleasuring me, is one of my favorite sights. Your cheeks are a delicious pink color, your eyes are bright and so incredibly blue, and you just look so damn proud of yourself."</p><p>Brogan smirked as he handed him a towel. "Stop, or you'll turn my pretty little head, Harry Potter."</p><p>Harry snorted, and they dried off in companionable silence. He kissed Brogan again before he opened the door. "Thank you," he murmured after a moment.</p><p>"For the nosh off?"</p><p>"No, but also, yes," Harry said, a quick grin on his face. "But I meant for taking care of Ginny…for helping her when she needed you. I…don't know what might have happened if she had been entirely alone through this. She's strong, don't get me wrong, and I know she can do and face anything, but…still, it does my heart good to know that you were here. And that she was here for you."</p><p>"Of course," Brogan said. "Above everything else, I think of Ginny, and well, you too, actually, like…family. More than family, really, because I like the two of you a lot better than the family I actually have left."</p><p>Harry smiled gently at him and shook his head. "I think you're starting to care about your father now, too, you know."</p><p>Brogan rolled his eyes, but his heart wasn't really in it, and he knew Harry could feel that. "Yes, yes. Don't remind me."</p><p>They slowly opened the door and looked out, and realized Ginny was no longer asleep. She smiled lazily at them from the bed and held out her hand. They both went to her, one on each side, and she smiled as they settled around her.</p><p>"Having fun in the bath without me, as usual," she said, kissing Harry as he slipped his glasses on.</p><p>"Actually, I'm fairly sure that's my line." Harry smirked at her. "I'm constantly walking in on you two having a shag in the tub, it seems."</p><p>Ginny swatted his arm, laughing, and then turned towards Brogan. Her eyes sparkled at him as she pressed her lips gently against his.</p><p>"We were really just getting warmed up to service you," Brogan heard himself say in a rather bold voice and felt surprised at himself. Ginny giggled at what he was sure was his embarrassed expression. Harry only grinned at him as he moved his hand up and down Ginny's side.</p><p>Ginny shifted and rolled closer to Brogan, pulling his head down to hers. They snogged for a while, and then she turned to Harry, doing the same with him. Brogan started moving his mouth down the hollow corridor of her neck and shoulder, kissing the freckles he found. He raised his head and caught Harry's eye, his passion from earlier returning. The other man nodded in understanding and then nudged Ginny.</p><p>"Lay down, love, let us both show you what you missed."</p><p>"Oh, goodie," Ginny chuckled as she lay back. Harry and Brogan both started working in tandem, kissing her everywhere and all over each side they had claimed. Her skin was soon turning colors, flushing red from their attention. She had one hand in Harry's hair, and one in his, and Brogan licked his way slowly around her breast.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Ginny murmured. "I've definitely missed you two together."</p><p>Harry grinned at her and then lowered his head down towards her nipple, claiming it. Brogan did the same, and she arched upwards, her fingers pulling at their hair. Harry moved his hand down the flat scope of her stomach, moving towards her sex with practiced patience. Brogan continued to tongue her breast and then lowered his mouth to the underside, blowing little puffs of air on her. Her legs rose, bent at the knee of their own accord. Brogan watched as her skin broke out into goose pimples. He let his fingers travel down around her hip, and she made a soft noise as he inadvertently triggered her ticklish spot.</p><p>"Sorry," he murmured, smiling, and then started moving his mouth down her body. He noticed Harry had already reached her sex and was intimately touching her. Both men worked up and down Ginny's body, which soon had her shifting between them.</p><p>"Harry, damn it," Ginny eventually hissed and raised her head to glare at her boyfriend. Brogan stopped what he was doing and grinned at Harry as the other man adopted an innocent look on his face.</p><p>"What, Gin?" Harry asked, eyes wide.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> what. If you're going to torture me with just the slightest of touches, I suggest you re-think your strategy."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow at her and then glanced at Brogan. "She's a bit wound up, isn't she?"</p><p>"You two have both had proper releases. May I remind you? I'm starting to get anxious here," Ginny said, sounding put out. Brogan winked at Harry.</p><p>"Then allow me, Ginny," he said and then moved his head down to her, taking a deep breath. <em>Her scent was fantastic.</em> It was like the most fragrant honey he had never known and yet knew intimately at the same time. Harry removed his hand, and Brogan shifted so that he was in a better position. He reached forward and spread the already aroused lips of her sex and licked her slowly, up and down. Ginny shivered in reaction and her legs relaxed as she realized they weren't going to tease her anymore. Brogan glanced upwards as he let his mouth close around the bud of her sex and met Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and then turned his attention to Ginny's breasts, and she was soon panting. One of her hands was wound tightly into Harry's hair as she arched off the bed.</p><p>Brogan slowly used his fingers, keeping one thumb over her clit and two inside of her, continuing to move his mouth over her. He then kissed the inside of her thighs, nuzzling against her soft skin, moving downwards. Harry was there, with a flash of his hand, casting the cleansing spell for him. Brogan nodded appreciatively and lowered his mouth to her backside. Ginny widened her legs as he heard her moan in approval to what he was doing. He felt a burst of magic across his skin and looked up to see that Harry had used his wandless magic to lift Ginny off the bed slightly so that she was floating. Harry leaned over her, his mouth now heading downwards as well, and he paused, smirking at Brogan. Brogan smiled back and used the new position to get underneath her so that he could really put his mouth to good use.</p><p>Ginny was murmuring their names as Brogan let Harry take care of the top part, removing his fingers. He lowered his tongue to her backside, deftly weaving it in and out, teasing her. He was rewarded by a loud swear that made him happy. After getting her as wet as possible, he finally decided to use his finger, teasing her gently until he thought she was ready for more. He could tell Harry was enjoying himself too, as the other man moaned, his face full of Ginny's body as he slowly ate her out. The two of them worked together, and she was shuddering between them. She came once and then quickly again as Brogan increased one finger to two, and her body jerked in response. Finally pulling himself away from her gorgeous arse, Brogan sat up and watched as Harry did the same, his face wet with Ginny's desire.</p><p>Harry released her from the floating spell, and she lay panting between them as they both settled down next to her. She looked at Harry and then at him, a ridiculously pleased smile on her face. Brogan kissed her shoulder.</p><p>"Better?" he asked her as Harry joined hands with him.</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Mughshff."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "I think that means yes, Brogan."</p><p>"Aye. Was it too much, though? I admit I'm feeling more than ready for the next part."</p><p>Harry let his eyes drop down to Brogan's middle and then back up, his green eyes bright. He'd lost his glasses somewhere along the line again. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>Ginny put a hand on him but turned to look at Harry. "No, I have a say this time."</p><p>"Oh, well, by all means, love," Harry said, laughing. "Far be it from me to stop you when you have an <em>idea</em>."</p><p>Ginny tilted her head as though thinking about it and then smiled at Brogan. "Lay back," she ordered.</p><p>He did as he was told, and he lay in between them, curious as to what she'd decided. Ginny leaned over him and then kissed Harry deeply, even as her hand strayed down Brogan's body until she took him in hand. When they broke apart, they both looked down at him, and he was suddenly reminded of the first time they had ever done that – together – all of them and felt a shudder pass through him at the memory. Ginny grinned and then whispered something into Harry's ear. The other man nodded and looked at Brogan with a smile on his face that was half-pleased, half-feral. Brogan suddenly couldn't wait to see what they had planned for him.</p><p>Harry lowered his mouth down and started kissing his way down Brogan's chest, while Ginny moved upwards, her mouth finding his neck and leaving a hot trail with her mouth. Brogan felt utterly loved by both of them and sighed happily. He wrapped his hand into Ginny's hair as her mouth moved around his ear, feeling her warm breath against his skin. When Harry started to stroke him a moment later, he sighed again, and Ginny smirked knowingly at him.</p><p>"You love it when we love you, don't you?"</p><p>Brogan nodded, watching her and allowing his feelings to speak better than his words ever could. She blushed in response but still gave him a cheeky grin.</p><p>"And do you trust us?" Ginny asked playfully.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Enough for this?" Harry asked, sitting up suddenly. He used his magic to create a small set of ties and a blindfold out of one pillow. Brogan sucked in a deep breath and then felt it hitch in response. They couldn't want…oh, yes, they could. He felt the thrill of excitement rush through him and knew he was blushing in response.</p><p>"I'd say that's a yes," Ginny said, smirking. She took the ties from Harry and nodded at Brogan. "Lift your arms up, yeah, like that. Let me know if they're too tight."</p><p>She tied his wrists together above his head and made them snug but still flexible. He nodded his head at her.</p><p>"Comfortable?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine."</p><p>"And allow me," Harry said, reaching up and slipping the blindfold over Brogan's head. He fitted it gently against him. "Can you see anything?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head, not trusting his voice. There wasn't even a hint of light getting through. Hands, were they Harry's? touched him and pushed his legs apart. He then felt feathery light touches down his side and felt his body react. A voice tsked in his ear, and he was sure it was Ginny, but then someone was kissing him, and he was sure it was Harry. Brogan felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. He didn't know which one of them was doing what, and it excited him – it excited him more than he really wanted to admit because he was at their mercy and a huge part of him enjoyed it thoroughly.</p><p>When the hot, wet mouth closed around the head of his cock, he twitched, not expecting it. It was unreal to him -the sensations felt ten times more than what he'd experienced before. The mouth that was around him was tight and so slow…it had to be Ginny. He felt hands moving up his legs and shivered. Brogan almost gasped as he heard Ginny's voice in his ear, telling him how wet she was. He thrust upwards into what was apparently Harry's mouth. They both pulled away, and someone kissed him. He tried to stretch upwards, to keep kissing them, but a firm hand only pushed him back down. There was movement and then nothing for a moment. Brogan bucked in surprise as he felt the smooth, wet confines of Ginny's body slide over him.</p><p>She rode him slowly, almost deliciously so – barely shifting, making him want to scream in frustration. Brogan couldn't help it - he grunted and heard Harry laugh, his voice close to his left side.</p><p>"You're missing quite the show, Brogan. She looks fantastic riding you. Hmm, now I'm kinda jealous."</p><p>As though in response to Harry's words, Ginny moved faster, moaning as she did so, her body contracting around his. Brogan thrust upwards as she straddled him, her hands falling to his chest for leverage. God, he absolutely adored the way her body felt around his. Ginny moaned again, and Brogan had the feeling Harry was doing something to help her as her movements turned more frantic, and she gripped his chest as her body clenched around his. But instead of riding him to completion, he frowned as she removed herself, a sigh escaping her lips.</p><p>For a moment, there was nothing, and then there was movement, and he was being turned over onto his stomach. Brogan felt the burst of magic on his skin, and then someone – he couldn't tell whose mouth was whose anymore, was teasing him, making him spread his legs wider, and then he felt the head of Harry's body at his opening, and he sighed, quite ready to just thrust himself back onto the other man.</p><p>"Get him up a bit," Ginny said from his right side, and Brogan was suddenly pulled back. Someone released his hands from the ties, and he was pushed onto his hands and knees. He felt Harry behind him again, full and thick with need, his hands gripping his hips. A moment later, and Ginny was underneath Brogan, her mouth licking up the long length of his body. She paused and made a noise, and then she took the head of his body into her mouth as Harry entered him. Brogan grunted in pleasure. The two of them worked together, Harry pushing in as Ginny sucked him slow and deep, and Brogan knew nothing but the pure sensation of their love for him. Harry's hand pulled his hips hard against him, thrusting almost too deeply, but he didn't care. His body was already shuddering as his own body moved in and out of Ginny's perfect, perfect, mouth.</p><p>Harry was practically laying on top of him, no space between them, just their bodies joined as deep as could be as the first orgasm hit Brogan, causing him to shake. Ginny had been almost too good at her work, and he went off, emptying himself into her mouth. He hoped to Merlin he hadn't accidentally made her gag.</p><p>Apparently, he hadn't, as he soon felt her mouth on his, kissing him deeply. He tasted himself on her lips and shuddered again as Harry kept hitting that spot inside him that caused his legs to shake. Brogan heard himself cry out again as another orgasm hit him, this time from deep inside him. It was small but powerful, and he shuddered. Harry grunted and then pulsed deep inside him, grounding out his name as his own release took him over the edge. As soon as Brogan was sure the other man was done, he let himself relax his arms and fell down onto the bed, his body connecting with Ginny's, who was still underneath him. She shushed him before he could even say anything and took his weight, her arms wrapping around them.</p><p>"Oh, fuck me," Brogan finally murmured, causing Harry to chuckle next to him.</p><p>"Think we just did."</p><p>Ginny made a humming noise, and Brogan shifted off of her even as her hand was removing the blindfold. She smiled and kissed him. "You were brilliant."</p><p>"Me? I was just there getting completely done in by the two of you. I'd say you were the two that were brilliant."</p><p>"But you let us," Ginny insisted, cupping his face with her hand. She looked over his shoulder at Harry. "You let us just do what we wanted. That was an amazing gift, Brogan. And we know not to take it lightly. The way you trust us…it's such a turn on."</p><p>Harry leaned over him and kissed her deeply, resting his head against hers in some form of communication that Brogan didn't think he'd ever understand. They looked at him and smiled, both of them touching him, the feelings almost too tender. They settled into the bed, and Brogan sighed as he put his arms around them.</p><p>"Well, I was going to make us breakfast, but now I think I'll just sleep some more."</p><p>"Food is for wimps," Harry mumbled against him, his voice already sounding sleepy.</p><p>"And Weasleys," Ginny said smartly, causing both men to smile. They settled in to sleep, the three of them together, and Brogan knew nothing but contentment.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Ginny!"</p><p>She heard rather than saw her Mum and prepared herself for a bone-crushing hug as her mother pulled her into her arms. She caught Harry's look over her Mum's shoulder as he moved around them into the flat's main room, and he smiled. Ginny extracted herself from her mother's rather tight embrace.</p><p>"Mum, it hasn't been that long since you've seen me, honestly."</p><p>"Oh, I know, I just…" Molly sniffed and touched Ginny's hair. "I just missed you. I always miss all of my children when they're gone, you know that. And Harry!" Molly turned her attention to him next, and Ginny chuckled as Harry's cheeks turned pink.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you up and about. We were so worried about you. But I knew I could tell from the way she took care of you that you'd be back with us. Come, come into the kitchen everyone, there's plenty of food to eat. And some treacle tart just for you, Harry, dear."</p><p>"Gee, thanks, Mum," Ron murmured sarcastically as their mother started pulling Harry by the hand into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, hush, Ron, there's plenty of sponge for you, too."</p><p>"Oh, with the raspberry jam filling?" Ron suddenly seemed a lot more interested in following them into the kitchen. Ginny smirked at him and made to follow but stopped when she realized Brogan wasn't moving. She turned and gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"I'm going to check on my dad," he said, shrugging a little sheepishly. "Make sure he's still in one piece."</p><p>"Okay. Would you like some company?"</p><p>Brogan appeared startled at her offer and then gave her a flash of a smile. "Actually, that'd be…that'd be nice. Think Harry will mind?"</p><p>"He'll be stuffing my mum's treacle in his face for at least the next ten minutes, trust me."</p><p>Brogan chuckled and led the way upstairs. He turned to Ginny, explaining. "I kept him on the first floor. I reckoned it would be easier for Avery to pop in and out to check on him this way. His real bedroom is on the other side of the flat, which I am sure he's more than ready to move back into."</p><p>Brogan paused at the first doorway and knocked on it with his knuckle. Ginny heard Solace's voice say, 'Come in.'</p><p>The older man's face brightened when he saw Brogan, but his eyes looked guarded when he noticed Ginny behind him. She suddenly wondered what had made her volunteer herself for this. She was pretty sure she wasn't one of Solace's favorite people. But one look at Brogan as he gazed at his father made her realize that he was happy she was with him, and she pushed any uneasiness away. The elder Caley looked a bit worse for wear, but she could tell he'd been healing. It seemed strange to see him out of one of his muggle suits, and it made him appear far older than he usually looked.</p><p>"Ah, back from the library, Ginny? And Harry, as well? You would have thought it was Christmas here when you notified us he was finally awake. It was all Avery, Remus, Molly, well, everyone really, could talk about."</p><p>"Well, it was sort of a minor miracle," Brogan said dryly, conjuring up a second chair for her to sit next to him.</p><p>Solace nodded his head thoughtfully and gazed at Ginny again. "And how are you feeling?"</p><p>Ginny gave him a small smile. "I think we should be asking you that. You're the one who survived a death eater attack!"</p><p>Solace waved his hand as if he did things like that all the time. "I merely did what any wizard or witch would have done when faced with villainous foes."</p><p>Brogan snorted, but he looked proud of his father. "Right, Da. Most people would have fired a hex off and then ran the other way. You brought a whole tree down practically on yourself <em>and</em> them. I know Remus, for one, is very happy you came to Tonks's aide."</p><p>"He is pretty grateful," Solace said, smirking a little as he looked fondly at his son.</p><p>Ginny was struck again by how much the two men resembled each other. If she hadn't been as intimate as she had been with Brogan, she might not have considered it more than a just passing likeness, but there was something to their shared actions that practically screamed father and son when you saw them together. Ginny wondered if it were like that in her family too, and she reckoned it was. She didn't like to see her mother in her own mannerisms, but she knew she was definitely Molly Weasley's daughter in many ways.</p><p>"So with the lot of you back in town, I assume we are moving forward with whatever Harry has planned for us?" Solace asked after a moment, looking between them, eyes calculating.</p><p>Brogan shared a glance with Ginny. "Harry hasn't said he has a plan, really, but I'm sure he's eager to get started with ending this for good."</p><p>"First, we need to find Aberforth," Ginny murmured. Solace looked surprised at that news.</p><p>"But I thought Aberforth died at the school?"</p><p>"Apparently not," Brogan explained. "Dumbledore's portrait is convinced he's in hiding out there."</p><p>"The old coot," Solace chuckled. "He always was a sly bugger."</p><p>"I'm assuming you don't know where he's at then," Ginny teased lightly.</p><p>Solace shook his head. "I was never close to him. But something tells me he'll make his presence known when he needs to and not before."</p><p>Solace gazed at them for a moment, settling back on the bed. For some reason, Ginny felt she was being judged for something she wasn't aware she'd done. But she stayed still and tried not to fidget under the older man's stare.</p><p>"And how are you two?" Solace finally asked. "And please, I don't need to hear the word "fine" from either of you. How are you both, really? Happy for Harry's return, no doubt, to your, ah, little arrangement."</p><p>Ginny frowned as she felt Brogan bristle next to her, but before either of them could speak, a knock on the door had them all turning towards it. She was unsurprised to see Harry coming into the room. He'd probably sensed where they were awhile ago.</p><p>"Ah, Harry! Speak of the devil! And back from the edge of obscurity! Brogan and Ginny were just filling me in."</p><p>"Mr Ward," Harry said carefully, glancing at Brogan and her, appearing to pick up on the feelings in the room.</p><p>"Call me Solace, please, Harry. And it does my heart good to see the three of you looking so…bright-eyed and healthy. And together. Of course. The three of you."</p><p>Brogan pursed his lips at his father as Harry conjured a chair to sit next to Ginny. Harry took her hand and squeezed it as though sensing her unease.</p><p>"Father," Brogan started, his voice taking on a warning tone.</p><p>"Nonsense, we're all adults here, aren't we? Or do you want me to just pretend I know nothing about anything?"</p><p>"It's fine, Brogan," Harry said, his eyes not leaving Solace's face. "He's right."</p><p>Brogan sighed. "I didn't stop in to see how you were doing to start anything. Honestly, can't you just act like a normal father? Without all the machinations of a small tyrant?"</p><p>Solace snorted at his son and raised his eyebrow. "Thanks for saying a <em>small</em> tyrant. But, you'd never want me to be something I'm not, Brogan. Besides, there is that old adage to consider. If you can't talk about it, perhaps you shouldn't be doing it?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "None of us are embarrassed about anything. But we're also not stupid enough to think that means we should be blatant about things, either."</p><p>Solace nodded his head as though to concede her point. "And far be it from me to suggest otherwise. I'm only interested in how my son will fair in this arrangement the three of you have after everything is said and done. At the end of the war, what happens to Brogan when the two of you take the next bond? What if one of you is hurt, or worse, killed? Call it a father's prerogative, but I don't like to think of anyone taking advantage of him."</p><p>Brogan laughed, but it was harsh and filled with a trace of bitterness. Ginny kept her eyes on Solace as she took Brogan's hand into hers, the three of them connecting. It was Harry's sense of calm that flared through them then, and they both sighed in relief. Brogan glanced gratefully at them. He turned back to his father.</p><p>"I could point out a myriad of reasons of why you don't have the right to worry about any of that, Solace. You wanted you and me to be closer, and I <em>am</em> trying, but if you keep attempting to butt your nose into-"</p><p>"I am only looking out for you, Brogan! Merlin's beard, you are just like your mother! You give your entire heart and soul away. You put everything into your emotions to help other people. You've given too much of yourself. I can see it in your eyes. As an empath, you take other people's anxieties and fears and pull them into yourself, and that's a fine gift to have, son, but who will be there when <em>you</em> need someone? Okay, the three of you are together; I don't care about that. What I do care about is what will happen when she decides she only wants one of you? Or he decides he only wants her? Have you even considered that? Have you even tried to protect your heart? This can't go on this way forever. Someone will get jealous eventually, which will break you. And let me tell you, after watching them together, I know that these two are never going to choose you. Not when it comes down to it."</p><p>"We love your son, Mr Ward," Harry interrupted quietly but firmly. "Is it as much as we love each other? I don't really know because I don't measure love like that. I just can't. I just know what I feel. And thanks to what you call Brogan's gift, I have an intimate knowledge of what Ginny and Brogan feel too, and it's real. There is no guarantee in any relationship, regardless if it's two people, or three, or friends or lovers or family…" Harry paused and reached around Ginny to rest a hand on Brogan's shoulder. "But the three of us do love one another. And you're wrong about us not choosing him."</p><p>Ginny nodded and squeezed Brogan's hand. "We did choose him. And we chose <em>this</em>. He is as much a part of us as we are with each other. And trust me when I say I never imagined that my heart could feel so much for two separate people, but it does, every single day, it does. It grows and fills with love for Brogan every time he touches one of us or takes care of us. I'd like to think we all take care of each other pretty well now. And no one can say what will happen after the war. But if we are all still alive and breathing, then and only then will we start worrying about the future and what it might entail. We are not going to throw Brogan away after we've used him and his ability, as you seem to think we will."</p><p>Brogan's father did not look as though he believed them, and Ginny felt sadness at that. He was either unable to believe or too broken by his own past experiences to comprehend what they were telling him. Brogan sighed next to her and squeezed her hand back, meeting their eyes before facing his father. Ginny saw the steely resolve in his gaze.</p><p>"Let it go, Solace. You are never going to understand it. If you can't, then I respect that. But I can't…I can't continue to build a relationship with you if you won't even trust me to know what real love is. Because I do love the both of them, and for some insane reason, they love me back. I am fully aware of what can happen in a situation like ours. I'm not an idiot, and neither are either of them. But this comes down to trust. Trust between them and me, and also between you and me. Do you trust me enough as your son to allow me to live my life the way I see fit? Can you ever trust me that much?"</p><p>Brogan held up his hand when his father opened his mouth. "No, let's just end this here. Think about what we have all told you. Like I said, I can respect your difference of opinion and can even appreciate that you probably think you're a good father by worrying about my welfare. But if you choose this path, we won't really be…father and son. Not like you claim to want us to be. I need a father that trusts me. And right now, you don't."</p><p>Brogan stood up and nodded at Harry and Ginny that he was done. He started to leave the room, and Harry put his hand on his back in comfort. Ginny watched Solace as he gazed after his son, a sad expression on his face. She approached the bed and impulsively touched his hand.</p><p>"The three of us care about each other a great deal, Mr Ward. And you're right; your son has an amazing ability and capacity for love. But so do Harry and me. We will both fight to protect him, and he would do the same for us."</p><p>Solace looked at her, his eyes searching hers, as though he could find the answer there. Ginny blinked calmly back at him, allowing him to see the truth of her words.</p><p>"I just worry about what will happen on the day you really do have to choose, Ginny. Or worse, on the day that <em>he</em> has to choose. Will the both of you be able to live with his decision if he chooses the wrong person?"</p><p>"Ginny," Brogan called from the doorway, his voice sharp. She removed her hand from Solace's and didn't say anything. Solace Ward looked away first, his expression sad and more than a little lost. She left him then and noticed that Brogan did not look back as he closed the door, his mind clearly already made up.</p><p>The three of them looked at each other, and Harry tilted his head to indicate they should go to their room. She followed them up to the third floor, but her mind was still on Solace Ward's question.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"I'm sorry for that," Brogan said as he flopped himself down on one of the beds. Harry noticed their bags had been brought up and left. All three together. It must have been Hermione's work, or at least, that is what he hoped had been the case. He realized suddenly at this point that more people knew about them than didn't. Harry felt as though he was ultimately okay with that; he hated having to hide his feelings. He glanced at Ginny, who had a thoughtful look on her face as she sat on the bed across from Brogan, who only looked miserable. Harry sat next to Brogan and rubbed his back gently. The other man's anger and disappointment seemed to be coming off of him in waves like it always did when his father had upset him.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize," Harry said now, and he meant it. In the end, Brogan's father was just looking out for his son, whether the other man wanted to believe it or not. Brogan shot him a thankful look but shook his head.</p><p>"Just when I think the two of us are getting closer, he goes and opens up his mouth, and something wholly insane comes out. You should have seen us when he was just hurt – we didn't fight at all. It was probably because he just lacked the energy."</p><p>"It's wasn't insane, what he said," Ginny replied, looking at them. "The three of us know better, but he brings up a valid point, Brogan. I think part of you doesn't want to admit that because he's your father, and your natural inclination is think 'sod what he says' and do the complete opposite."</p><p>Brogan frowned at her but didn't say anything. Harry met Ginny's eyes and got up off the bed, going to her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Ginny met his eyes, suddenly looking quite tired to Harry. He brushed the hair off her face.</p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Later," she murmured.</p><p>"You mean when I'm not around, is that it?" Brogan asked sarcastically, sounding put out and unlike his usual genial self. His gaze even held a bit of anger. Harry realized the other man's mood was turning dark. Unfortunately, Ginny bristled in response underneath Harry's arm. He could feel her temper starting to rise and scrambled to think of a way to diffuse the situation before they started saying things they would regret later.</p><p>"No, that is not what I meant," Ginny said, her voice fierce. "Stop letting him into your bloody head, Brogan. What you said down there about trusting us…was that just for show, or did you honestly mean it?"</p><p>Brogan suddenly looked defeated, his temper leaving him as quickly as it had flared. He frowned as he ran his hand through his hair. "No, I meant it. I'm sorry. I don't know why I let him do that to me. Just one conversation with him, and I start to doubt everything."</p><p>Seeing his opportunity, Harry held his hand out to the other man, thinking they should remind each other that they were not the problem and that Solace Ward didn't have the right to try and mess them up.</p><p>"Get over here, you git," Harry said. Eventually, Brogan got up, looking chastised. Harry scooted back so that Ginny could lay her head in his lap, and Brogan joined them on the other side. He looped his fingers into Brogan's and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry looked down at Ginny and nodded at her. She raised her hand, palm upwards. Brogan slowly took hold of it, and they all sighed as their connection opened between them.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Brogan. But you have to believe <em>in</em> us. You can't just <em>say</em> you believe in us," Ginny said, her brown eyes watching the other man warily.</p><p>"I know, I know. I don't know why I continue to let Solace get to me. He was fine while I was taking care of him. I honestly thought we might actually get to be a regular father and son. That maybe he had just been following my Mum's wishes, but…he constantly gets his dander up about you two, and nothing I say ever makes him happy." Brogan shook himself as though the act itself would shake off the things his father had said by the simple act of it. He smiled at Ginny half-heartedly. "You're right. And I do. Believe in us that is. I believe in you and Harry both, and I know you're not going to cast me aside."</p><p>"Well, if you keep up this broodiness, we might," Ginny said cheekily, and Harry put a hand over her mouth for a moment until she looked more agreeable.</p><p>Harry bent his head and kissed her forehead. He turned to Brogan and kissed him as well. "It's pretty sad when I'm the diplomatic one in this situation. What am I going to do with the two of you?"</p><p>"Well, I could make an exhaustive list, but you've already done half of them," Brogan said, a smile twitching on his face. Ginny snorted at him, and the tension seemed to leave the room with a whoosh of relief. Harry released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Having a row break out between the two people he loved the most had not been on his agenda today. He could spend time with Ron and Hermione if he needed that. He smirked to himself, and Ginny noticed.</p><p>"What? Why are you smirking at us?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just glad we avoided a row."</p><p>"Hmm," Ginny replied, giving him a suspicious look but letting the matter drop.</p><p>"Gin, can you move forward a little bit, so your laying across both of us?" Brogan asked, his voice plaintive as though he half-expected her to say no.</p><p>She shrugged and moved so that she was lying closer to him. Brogan started running his hands through her hair, and after a few moments of massaging her scalp, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Harry shared a look with Brogan and leaned forward to snog him. He rested his hand on Brogan's leg and let his head rest on the other man's shoulder. Ginny finally released a long breath, and Harry saw her body finally start to relax.</p><p>"You know, as much as I love the sex, I think I love the times when we're just comforting each other the best," Harry said softly. "I like just being able to sit here and touch you two and not feel pressured to do anything. To feel completely comfortable like that with one person is amazing. To have it with the two of you? Bloody fucking fantastic."</p><p>Ginny opened her eyes and reached up for him, pulling his head towards hers. She kissed him gently, and he felt her fingers playing with the back of his hair. He shivered despite himself and was unsurprised when Brogan did as well, picking up on the sensation. Apparently, their connection was fully open now, and he felt a hodgepodge of tenderness and love flowing through him, as well as their baser needs. He sat back up shook his head at them.</p><p>"You two do love to make a liar out of me, don't you?"</p><p>"Don't know what you're talking about," Brogan whispered, moving his hand to Harry's neck, clutching tenderly at him. Brogan kissed him, and it was warm and full of everything that promised more. Ginny shifted until she was straddling Harry, moving closer to them. She kissed Brogan first and then him, and both men reached for her.</p><p>"Intimacy is dead sexy," Brogan chuckled. "Ginny and I are only so strong, Harry. When you start talking like that, we both sort of lose our heads."</p><p>Harry turned to Ginny, and she nodded, a smile playing on her face. "We're just so happy you're back, love."</p><p>She shifted forward with her hips, and Harry was indeed made aware of how happy he apparently was to be back as well. He let his head hit the wall as they both started kissing him, Ginny's hand snaking under his shirt and Brogan's hand stroking the inside of his leg.</p><p>"Well, all right, if you must turn this tender moment of feelings into a sexcapade, who am I to stop you? I can already see the two of you have your minds made up."</p><p>He watched as Ginny and Brogan shared a look, and both nodded at each other. Harry didn't fight it when they pushed him down on the bed and started to undress him and then themselves. And he especially didn't fight it as they loved him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Harry paused before he went into the kitchen, noticing Lupin standing in the hall as though he'd been waiting for him.</p><p>"All right, Remus?"</p><p>His friend seemed agitated, but he nodded and indicated they should go to the study. Harry followed him, sending a little sense of patience back to Brogan and Ginny, who were waiting for him to return with drinks and something to eat. They'd worked up quite the appetite earlier.</p><p>He sat down on the sofa and watched Remus pace back and forth. Something was troubling his old mentor, and he couldn't think of what it could be. Remus caught his look and then laughed suddenly, looking apologetic.</p><p>"Sorry, Harry, I don't mean to be mysterious. I have a question to ask you, well, for both you and Ginny. As you know, Dora and I want to be joined and rather soon. Just the first bonding, for now. We're both so happy that you've come back to us here in the land of the conscious," Remus paused and gave Harry a small grin. "But it made us realize that we'd been waiting for you. Now, since you're here with us again...well, apparently Dora doesn't want to put it off any longer." Remus stopped and gave him an entirely too solemn look for Harry's tastes. But he thought he knew what was coming.</p><p>Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. "As you may or may not know, my parents are both dead, and Sirius and James are-"</p><p>"Of course, I'll stand up as your family," Harry said automatically. A pleased look crossed Remus's face as though he had been half-expecting Harry to say no. The other man released a low breath in relief.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it. I would love to have both you and Ginny stand up for me. I'm assuming neither of you has any issues with Dora?"</p><p>Harry shook his head emphatically. "Of course not! We love Tonks!"</p><p>"She cares a great deal for you two, as well," Remus said, his eyes filling with happiness. "We'd like to have the ceremony tonight if you two aren't busy?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "I think we can spare a moment for this."</p><p>"Good, good," Remus chuckled. But he still looked anxious to Harry as he started to pace again.</p><p>"Is that all?" Harry asked after a moment of watching him. "Anything else you need me to do?"</p><p>Remus stopped moving, looking apologetic again. "No, that was it. Oh, hell, I'm just nervous, that's all. Pre-joining nerves, I think they call it."</p><p>"I don't remember those," Harry admitted. "I was more nervous asking her than actually doing the bonding. Of course, I didn't know what that actually was at the time."</p><p>"We'd like to do the second bonding soon, but we'll give it a few weeks. Make sure it takes and that she still wants me. Also make sure that her family still accepts me." Remus's voice sounded self-deprecating, but Harry wondered if his old professor really was worried that Tonks would change her mind. Or that her family would decide he wasn't good enough. Almost on cue, the older man started pacing again.</p><p>"Remus. You love her, right?"</p><p>Remus stopped pacing and looked at him. "Yes, of course, Harry."</p><p>"Then that's all that matters. Don't start second-guessing yourself and letting those doubts creep in."</p><p>Remus shook his head. "There's a bit more to it than that-"</p><p>"It's all that matters," Harry insisted. He stood up and put his hand on Remus's shoulder. "My dad and Sirius would both say to hell with your worries. 'Marry the bloody woman, Moony,' I think is what Sirius would say, especially. They can't be here to reassure you, and I know I'm a poor substitute, but I will be right beside you. You <em>are</em> worthy enough, Remus."</p><p>His friend blinked at him, looking emotional for a moment. "Thank you…thank you, Harry. I know you're right, but I think I just needed to hear that outside my own head."</p><p>"Good. I'll go tell Ginny we're expected to be grown-ups for a while. Where are we doing it?"</p><p>Remus, still looking overcome, gazed at him. "Oh, well, I thought here, in the study. Just you and Ginny with Dora and her Mum."</p><p>Harry realized he'd never thought about Tonk's parents, having never heard her mention them. In fact, all he knew was that Andromeda had dared to marry a Muggleborn and had been banished off the Black family tapestry in a blaze of glory.</p><p>"What about Tonks's father?"</p><p>Remus looked a bit sad suddenly. "He won't be able to make it, I'm afraid. He's in America at the moment. He's Muggleborn, you know. Andromeda sent him away, actually. She didn't want her family to go after him… apparently, they've threatened his life repeatedly. You know how they are. Although she's made Dora and me promise not to do the final bonding until he's back in England."</p><p>"But he's safe?"</p><p>Remus nodded. "As far as we know. Andromeda's a formidable woman, and according to Dora, she was pretty determined he be kept safe during all of this. Nothing less than that could have made him leave at a time like this, Harry. He's a good man, Ted Tonks. My only worry is that he approves of me when he gets back."</p><p>"You don't have anything to worry about then."</p><p>Harry turned to leave his mentor to his private thoughts, but Remus called out to him as he opened the door.</p><p>"Oh, and you are wrong, Harry."</p><p>Thinking Remus needed to have some sense knocked into him, Harry opened up his mouth to argue, but his friend gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>"I meant about you saying you were a poor substitute for James and Sirius. Wherever they are right now, they're probably well chuffed. You did your part of talking me down quite well, I'd say. Now, and at other times. Thank you for your friendship, Harry."</p><p>Harry felt his skin heat, but he only nodded his head in reply and slipped out of the study, feeling touched. He hoped his father and Sirius were proud of him and that they knew, somehow, how much he wished they could be here with him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Good Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 67: Good Intentions</p><hr/><p>"So, this is what we have," Harry said as he looked around the table at the inner circle of Order members. Brogan and Ginny were there, as were Remus and Tonks. Bill had joined them as well since everyone else was otherwise occupied. Hermione was helping Kath and would join them later, and Ron was doing a shift at the twin's shop since they were both away on a mission.</p><p>He lay the bracelets Aberforth had sent them on the table. Bill leaned forward with interest as though he recognized them. He glanced at Harry.</p><p>"Are those the Ophidian Armilla? The actual bracelets?"</p><p>Harry nodded, surprised the other man had heard of them. But then again, Bill was a curse-breaker and had been based in Egypt so Harry reckoned it was only natural that he had.</p><p>"I take it the three of you have used them?" Remus asked, looking at Brogan and Ginny. Bill, who had picked up the bracelet with the brown-colored eyes, stopped in his study of it and gave the three of them an openly curious look.</p><p>Harry tried to ignore the sudden queasy feeling in his stomach when he realized Bill would probably be able to figure out who the blue-eyed bracelet represented. "We have, or at the least, we tried. I am not sure how successful an experiment it was, though. It worked; it connected us, but…we had…"</p><p>"Strangely awkward results," Brogan finished for him, flashing him a brief smile. Harry nodded.</p><p>"It gave Harry perfect eyesight," Ginny said, leaning forward. "And it made Brogan lose his, I mean, he had to wear Harry's glasses."</p><p>"And you, sis? What did you get?" Bill asked sharply, frowning at her.</p><p>Harry watched as Ginny's skin started to flush as she realized Bill might partly know how the bracelets had come by their eye colors. Harry reached under the table to squeeze her hand in reassurance. If they were in for it, she might as well be honest.</p><p>"I got the ability to cast without a wand, and also Brogan's Empathic ability. A powerful case of it."</p><p>"Yeah?" Bill asked as he picked up the blue-eyed bracelet. His eyes finally landed on Brogan. Bill suddenly looked vaguely hostile to Harry. "And you?"</p><p>Brogan gazed calmly back at Bill, his expression almost perfectly still. Harry was impressed, actually, but then realized only he and Ginny knew the other man well enough to notice the nervous twitch of his hand on the table or the way he nervously licked his lips before answering.</p><p>"I also got the ability to use wandless magic, but only for protection. And from Ginny…"</p><p>"He got my amazing nerve," Ginny said, shrugging. "I think you said it 'felt like you could do anything you set your mind to,' right, Brogan?"</p><p>Brogan nodded with a smirk. "We're calling it the Weasley bravado."</p><p>Tonks snickered but glanced at Bill as though noticing the other man seemed uptight. She then nudged her elbow into Remus's side, who cleared his throat.</p><p>"Okay, so…how can we use the bracelets to help Harry defeat Voldemort?"</p><p>"I wish I knew," Harry said, thankful to get the meeting back on track. He watched as Bill continued looking at the other bracelets, frowning to himself. "Having good eyesight was nice, but hardly what I would call important when it comes to facing Voldemort."</p><p>"We had such an off experience with the bracelets that we sort of stopped using them. I'm not sure how they would work in a duel or attack-type of situation," Brogan said thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the table.</p><p>"Okay, let's set those aside for the time being," Remus said, indicating to Bill that he should put the bracelet he was holding back in the box. "Although, I do believe Aberforth sent those to you for a reason. Perhaps when we find him again, we can ask him if he knows what you should do."</p><p>Bill cleared his throat, unexpectedly bringing all of their attention back to him.</p><p>"They're used to link people together. So that the heart, body, and mind can act as one instrument, or so the legend goes. I think what the three of you experienced when you first put them on was just the start of it. Perhaps the three of you should train with them. I've heard…well, there's an old myth I learned of while in Egypt. It spoke of the Return of the Three. Apparently, there's always been these three beings throughout time – one witch, two wizards, although sometimes the formula changes. But that's not that important, I reckon. The legend implies that these original three, each powerful in their own right, came together and created the bracelets to connect them in life and in magic. As a way to harness the power the three of them shared to make them unstoppable. In fact, it was even said that…" Bill suddenly stopped. His gaze swung to his sister and then to Harry and Brogan, his face flushing.</p><p>Bill didn't say anything for a beat and then continued, his eyes focusing on the object in his hand as though that was the safest place he could look at the moment.</p><p>"After I learned about the legend, it fascinated me, so I started researching it a bit. The bracelets were originally used to defeat Apep, the snake god, hence their shape and form. Then the bracelets were rumored to be lost – their power when worn was too great, and the original three separated them to keep them from being abused by others. There are different tales from other parts of the magical world mentioning their use throughout history. In China, they were used by the Huibao San and referred to as the Treis Erastés in Greek, although in that story, they were used by the God of snakes, Asclepius, who was a good snake deity, not a bad one. And, ironically, rumor has it that the last time they showed up, it was in Ireland."</p><p>Brogan chuckled. "Did they fall into the hands of a wizard named Patrick?"</p><p>A small smile broke out across Bill's face, and the tension in the room seemed to leave as well, as the elder Weasley relaxed. "No, not that I know of. They were reported again around the time that your Aine was said to have been in her prime. I don't know if that is significant or not."</p><p>Brogan seemed wholly puzzled by Bill's mention of Aine and glanced at Harry and Ginny. "Did either of you read anything about the bracelets being in Ireland at all?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No. And the book about the bracelets didn't tell me any of this."</p><p>"I never read anything about them either," Ginny said, shrugging. "Although, I wasn't exactly looking for any reference to them at the time."</p><p>"You have a book about the bracelets?" Bill asked Harry. "I'd be really interested in reading that myself."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, but it just basically says what to do with them and what they're made out of and, uh, you know what? I may have actually not finished reading that blasted book. I was reading it when I had my…attack. It's still at the library."</p><p>"And Harry is the only one who can read it, anyway, Bill," Brogan said. "Parselmouths only."</p><p>Harry and Ginny exchanged a look as though the same thought had occurred to them simultaneously.</p><p>"I think that means I can't read it anymore," Harry said, feeling odd. It hadn't occurred to him that losing essence of Voldemort from himself meant he could no longer use particular talents it had given him. <em>Damn</em>.</p><p>"Okay. Then we'll look for more information on the bracelets. Non-parseltongue information," Remus said, flashing a small smile at Harry. "I'll put Bill in charge of that one since you know a fair bit already. But let's try to stay on topic. What are we going to do with the more pressing need of finding Aberforth?"</p><p>"Well," Tonks said, looking around the table. "Is there any place we can think of where the old codger might have hidden away? It would have to be someplace unplottable."</p><p>"And unknown to everyone," Brogan added. "I know he must have had a lot of bolt-holes; I mean, look at all the Portkeys we had to have at the school. There was at least a dozen or so."</p><p>"But the shack wasn't unknown to Arthur," Harry contributed. "It was just an old haunt of Aberforth's, and we went to a few others before we even made it to that island we found you on. Also, when I left the school with the others, we ended up in the Weasley's old tent, not a bolt-hole."</p><p>Remus sighed. "I think the portrait of Albus may have been right about one thing. If Aberforth doesn't want to be found, he just…won't be. He could be off the continent at this point, for all we know."</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and Hermione came in, looking as though she had run from upstairs. She gave everyone an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Sorry, one of my draughts needed to be watched and stirred before I could get away. What have I missed?"</p><p>"Bracelets of unknown purpose and where on earth Aberforth is," Tonks quipped. Everyone laughed as that had indeed summed up their meeting quite well. Despite laughing, Harry felt a small spark of frustration at their lack of progress.</p><p>"I've been thinking of that," Hermione said, looking around at everyone as she sat down. "Do you guys think…well, this is entirely just a guess on my part, but…do you think he has Professor McGonagall with him?"</p><p>Everyone in the room looked at her, and it went silent. Harry blinked at his friend in amazement.</p><p>"What makes you think that, Hermione?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Well, she disappeared right after the attack on the school. Almost as though someone just wanted her out of the way. If they were going to kill her, why not just do it, outright?"</p><p>"Yes, it doesn't make sense, I suppose," Remus said thoughtfully. "We all assumed it was Voldemort's people, but we've never heard anything about it from them, and if they had wanted Minerva dead, they could have just killed her and left her body behind."</p><p>"Didn't Percy say Voldemort couldn't get into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, looking at Bill and Remus. The two men both nodded.</p><p>"That means Professor McGonagall is still alive! She's still the true headmistress!" Hermione said excitedly.</p><p>"So that narrows down where Aberforth could have scarpered off to," Bill mumbled, looking deep in thought.</p><p>"It does indeed," Remus agreed.</p><p>"I'd even go so far as to say he's probably still in London, or at least, he was, while she was still recovering. It's only logical," Hermione said rather proudly.</p><p>Harry smirked at Ginny and leaned over to her. "There'll be no living with her now," he whispered, and Ginny grinned back at him.</p><p>"Alright, so we've narrowed the area," Tonks said. "But that still doesn't help us much. I don't know if you lot have noticed, but London's a pretty big place."</p><p>"Should we ask the portrait at the library?" Ginny asked, looking around the table. "I mean, the live Dumbledore might have supplied it with the location of any safe-houses he or his brother might have had."</p><p>"I can try," Remus said. "I'll pop back to the library tomorrow morning and ask him for some information. Good idea, Ginny."</p><p>Harry listened to his friends talk amongst themselves and leaned back in his chair, a sudden feeling of mental weariness coming over him. Since his little sleeping adventure had happened and he was no longer connected to Voldemort, Harry had found himself full of energy. Ginny, too, as she was no longer having to shield him and protect him. And physically, he felt fine. Better than ever, actually, if he thought of it. But there was something that felt weary in his soul, for lack of a better word. He was anxious, as well – not for the upcoming face-off that he knew he must eventually experience, but just because he finally wanted it over. Now that he was entirely just Harry, he wanted to live his life and get on with it.</p><p>Brogan turned his head to look back at him, frowning as though sensing his emotions. Harry gave him a half-smile, indicating he was okay. The other man scooted back and casually rested his hands on his legs for a moment. Harry sat forward slightly so the table would hide his own hands and hid a smile as he felt the warmth of Brogan's hand surround his. After a few moments, Harry felt his anxiety start to fade. Ginny glanced at them and smiled. She soon sat back as well, taking ahold of his other hand. The sense of well-being intensified, and he couldn't help the smile that filled his face.</p><p>Harry zeroed in on what Remus was saying about the ministry and their connections there and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him, except Bill, who he was unsurprised to see had already been studying them.</p><p>"I think we have to start plotting out what's going to happen when Voldemort and I finally meet again. My instinct is telling me it will start at the Ministry because he wants it like he wanted the school. He thinks I'm out of the picture, or at the least, useless, thanks to his little life-draining spell. So it won't take much to draw him out. And if the three of us," Harry paused and looked at Brogan and Ginny. "If the three of us are going to be fighting him, then that gives you and the rest of the Order the hard part – fighting the Death Eaters and making sure we don't lose anyone. And maybe exacting a little revenge, too."</p><p>Remus looked cautious at Harry's words. "You mean Severus, of course."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes. I don't care what Dumbledore's portrait says. He almost killed Aberforth. He betrayed us. He should be punished."</p><p>"I love how you think our jobs are going to be the hard part, Harry. I mean, we'll have it rough, but you'll be going up against…<em>him</em>, don't forget. And as much as it pains me to say it, you'll no doubt be taking my little sister with you," Bill said, looking resigned.</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry squeezed her hand. "Too right you are, Bill. But you have my oath that I will do everything in my power to protect her. And she will do the same for me. We are stronger together. We always have been."</p><p>Ginny looked at him, her eyes blinking rapidly, and she gave him a small smile. Bill nodded at them.</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>"What did you have in mind, Harry?" Remus asked after a moment.</p><p>"You just said we have members in key areas. I say we double our efforts. Bill, you told Remus that Fleur Delacour knows some french wizards and witches sympathetic to our side? I say it is time they are brought in. And placed in the Ministry, if we can swing it."</p><p>Remus nodded thoughtfully. "That idea had occurred to me, as well, Harry. I've sent Fred and George to gather more people willing to show up and fight when the battle begins. We've been using the idea of Hermione's coins you used for Dumbledore's Army. It's a great way to keep in touch with members and other interested parties. And hard to recognize it for what it is, even if one of Voldemort's followers did come across one. It really was a nice piece of charm work, Hermione."</p><p>Harry smirked as Hermione practically beamed like a human Lumos spell at Remus's words. Even after all these years, nothing made Hermione more pleased than when she received praise from a teacher. Hermione caught his knowing look then and folded her arms rather petulantly.</p><p>"Oh, shut it, Harry."</p><p>"Just be glad Ron's not here," Harry chuckled.</p><p>"Ahem," Ginny said, raising her eyebrow at them. "I don't think Remus was quite finished yet."</p><p>Harry smiled because she had used Remus instead of Lupin or Professor and squeezed her hand. Remus gave Ginny a warm smile as if he, too, had noticed her use of his first name.</p><p>"Actually, I say we break for tea and wait for other members before we go over anymore plotting, as Harry likes to call it. I'm sure Ron will want to be in on that."</p><p>"Ron will excel at that discussion," Ginny said. "He's one of the best tacticians we have, what with his never-ending urge to beat us all in chess. He'd probably challenge Voldemort himself if he could."</p><p>Everyone laughed as they started getting up to leave. Harry let go of Brogan and Ginny's hands and collected the bracelets from the table. He reckoned they should probably start working together with them as soon as possible. He realized the room had emptied pretty quickly, and all that remained were Ginny, Brogan, and Bill. As Harry looked up, Bill used his wand to shut the door, and he cast the locking spell Ginny had taught them. Bill sat forward and folded his hands on the table. Ginny frowned at her brother but sat back down. Brogan shifted uneasily next to Harry.</p><p>"Funny thing I didn't mention earlier about those bracelets," Bill said, looking at each of them, his eyes finally coming back to Harry. "Is that the Return of the Three in Egyptian folklore implies the original three were lovers, and that was how the magic was channeled into the metal they're constructed from. It's hardly ever spoken about in our world now, but sex magics are potent. Much like blood magics. And I know you know about the power of those, Harry."</p><p>Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, but Brogan apparently did as he sat forward, nodding at Bill.</p><p>"In Ireland, the old ways are still taught to older students if they decide to continue their studies. At least, they are in theory. The Abbey has," Brogan paused, looking sad for a moment. "Well, the Abbey had, at any rate, before Voldemort attempted to burn it, a great number of books about the subject, in the general sense, but nothing with actual spells in it. Those books have been lost for the general wizarding public, I think."</p><p>"They still exist, here and there," Bill said, not elaborating.</p><p>Ginny glanced at Harry, and he knew what she was thinking, that their very own Copulatus Amororis was an example of such magic. And it had been powerful just by itself.</p><p>"It's also interesting to note that whoever chooses the eye-color of the bracelets becomes the master of them. Have you three experienced that at all?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. He vaguely remembered reading about that aspect, but they honestly hadn't used the bracelets enough to say what sort of effect they had on him or Brogan and Ginny. He reckoned he would have to go over the notes he'd made about the book. Perhaps, even Bill would like to look them over.</p><p>"Could you two give me a chance to talk to Ginny alone?" Bill suddenly asked, turning his attention to his sister. Harry saw Ginny frown.</p><p>"You can say whatever you want in front of them, Bill."</p><p>"I'd much rather just talk to you alone, sis. No offense, you two." Bill gave them a look that Harry was sure Ginny wouldn't understand, but he did. Sort of.</p><p>"It's fine, Gin," Harry said, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head. "We'll get some food and save you some, okay?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, still frowning at Bill.</p><p>Bill flicked his wand at the door so they could open it. Harry and Brogan both nodded at them and closed the door behind them as they left. Brogan raised his eyebrow at Harry.</p><p>"Reckon she's in for it?"</p><p>"No, I don't…I don't think that's it. Bill didn't seem mad or even that upset, did you notice?"</p><p>"Aye, I very happily did," Brogan said as they headed towards the kitchen. "Bill Weasley strikes me as someone that I don't really want to make angry. But, we'll be able to tell if they do get into it. Ginny's temper will make itself known through our connection sooner or later."</p><p>Harry nodded. He hoped Ginny and Bill didn't have a row, or worse, a discussion like the one they'd had with Brogan's father. He wasn't sure he could stand for another round of talking about good intentions.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny looked at Bill and prepared herself for the onslaught of what was sure to be a massive discussion about morals (hers, being loose) and self-righteous indignation (his, being strong). She was surprised down to her toes, though, when Bill chuckled and shook his head at her.</p><p>"You're 17 now, Ginny. I can't tell you to <em>not</em> do something. Especially since clearly, you've already done it. And are still, apparently, doing it." Bill's mouth twitched with amusement. Ginny felt herself blink at him in disbelief.</p><p>"I thought you'd be angry and yelling at me," Ginny admitted, releasing a deep breath. "Or calling me unpleasant names."</p><p>"Would it change anything, though?" Bill asked, watching her.</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Probably not."</p><p>"Then let's just pretend we had that huge screaming row and forget about it. I don't want to experience what happened between us when you first got involved with Harry any more than you do." Bill paused and looked sad, as though he remembered that night at Grimmauld Place when he and Charlie had stopped her. Ginny swallowed roughly as the thought of her dead brother brought his face into her mind. It felt as though that night had been a million years ago, to Ginny, but it hadn't even been a year yet.</p><p>Bill fixed her with a level stare. "What I really want to know is how you are. And be honest with me, sis. You're good? With…everything? No one is, uh, forcing you to do anything? I mean, this isn't some whim of Harry's…or-"</p><p>"No, it's not. There's love. For both of them."</p><p>Bill nodded and was silent for a bit, his expression oddly distant. He finally refocused his eyes on hers and gave her a little smile. "I think I could tell, but I had to ask, you understand?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I'm fantastic, Bill. Really. They cherish me. And I cherish them right back."</p><p>"That's all a brother can truly ask for, I reckon. But just…the bracelets, Ginny. They're mad powerful, even if only half the stuff I've heard about them is true. The three of you need to master them, not the other way around."</p><p>"Do you know anything more about them that you think we should know?"</p><p>"I'll have a bit of a think and get back to you. It's been a while since I've thought of them, actually. But overall, I think they're probably a good tool to have on your side when approaching a big, bad, dark wizard. But then, you've also got Harry, and now Brogan's there too, and honestly, I don't think Voldemort knows what he's in for." Bill laughed suddenly, a sort of hollow choked sound, and looked at her. His gaze seemed troubled. "When did I stop being your big brother, Gin? Now I'm just like all the others. Merlin, you've surpassed us all. I knew your prophecy would change things and getting involved with Harry, but…bloody hell, sis. You've gone from 16 to 35, practically."</p><p>Ginny shook her head and got up, going over to him. She pulled his arms apart and then crawled into his lap like she used to when she was a little girl, even though now she barely fit, it seemed. Bill gave her a tender smile and held her tight.</p><p>"I'm just amazed at you, you know? You're so strong, Ginny. I know that. But I still worry. And I hate that I can't protect you from this. Or from anything that's about to happen. Even though I know you're quite capable by yourself. And basically I'm going to pretend that you and Harry and Brogan are all on this totally platonic adventure because that's the only way I'm not going crazy right now, okay? If you say there is love, then that is good enough for me." Bill let a long breath out and gave her a sheepish look. "Merlin, it's hard being this understandable. I hope you appreciate that."</p><p>Ginny gazed at her brother – her favorite brother, truth be told, and saw how he was trying to keep himself from yelling at her or losing his temper, or getting upset at the situation. And she felt lucky that he not only loved her enough to try and succeed but that he also loved her enough to allow her to live her life, regardless of how he felt about it.</p><p>"I love you, Bill," Ginny said quietly. "You know, it strikes me that we don't really say that a lot in our family. At least, not to each other."</p><p>"No, I reckon we don't," Bill said, looking as puzzled as she felt. "Mum and Dad taught us well, though."</p><p>Ginny nodded and rested her head on her brother's shoulder, a small part of her wishing she were a little girl again, and Bill had just saved her from Fred and George's teasing. Or from Ron trying to goad the ghoul in the attic to scare her. She eventually pulled back and looked at him.</p><p>"They did, didn't they? And now we're all grown up with lives and loves of our own. George fancies Kath and Ron's got Hermione. Brogan mentioned something about you fancying Fleur? What's all this about then?"</p><p>Bill actually blushed and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean, I know I do. She's moving here. She er, likes me, too. Maybe more than likes."</p><p>"Of course she does," Ginny said, standing up. "She's got good taste, apparently." She watched her brother for a moment and then squeezed his hand. "If she's what you want, go for it, Bill. Life is too short and unpredictable and crazy. And I want you to have someone in your life that makes you feel happy inside just to be near them. Like Harry and Brogan do to me."</p><p>"All right, I draw the line at taking romantic advice from my little sister," Bill said, standing up as well. "I absolutely draw the line." But Ginny could tell he was teasing.</p><p>"Just promise me you'll be clever and safe and everything else?" Bill said as they left the room.</p><p>"Of course. And you promise me the same thing."</p><p>"I'm always safe, and of course, I'm naturally clever. You might say it's..."</p><p>Ginny grinned at her brother as they both remembered Charlie always saying, "It's the Weasley tradition."</p><p>"Oh, what would Charlie say about us now?" Ginny wondered as they both sobered in remembrance.</p><p>"He'd be dead proud of you," Bill said seriously, and Ginny bowed her head gratefully.</p><p>"I hope so. He was much tougher than you to impress."</p><p>"Hah, bloody, hah," Bill said as they entered the kitchen. Ron had apparently just arrived and was sitting with Hermione and Tonks. Bill greeted their father as he came in through the other door, and her Mum was doling out food. Ginny didn't see Harry and Brogan anywhere and figured they were in the bedroom waiting for her. She concentrated a bit to let them know she would be with them shortly and that she was all right. Ginny took the plate Bill held out to her and smiled. She could spend some time with her family for a little while longer.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p><em>Protego</em>, Brogan thought as Harry cast a few nasty jinxes his way. Wandless and seemingly defenseless, his shield spell held as the jinxes bounced off of them. Ginny smiled next to him but soon frowned as Harry turned to focus on her next. Brogan smirked as Ginny cast a Bat-Bogey hex towards Harry with a mere flick of her wrist, and Harry managed to get hit with the tail end of it.</p><p>After cleaning himself off, Harry shook his head at her. "Always with the bogies."</p><p>Ginny chuckled as they moved toward the center of the room to sit down in the soft chairs Harry had just conjured. "Why break with what works, my love? It is my signature spell, after all."</p><p>Brogan used his wand to get them some water, and they all took long drinks. He smirked at Ginny. "I really want to see you cast that at Voldemort at least once."</p><p>Ginny giggled as though picturing it. "Last time we saw him, he didn't have much of a nose. Where do you suppose they'd come from?"</p><p>Harry groaned. "I don't even want to continue this conversation. Ever. So, how does it feel with the bracelets now?"</p><p>They'd been practicing for the better part of an hour with the bracelets on, their third attempt in two days. They had all taken Bill's advice to master them. Although Brogan still felt odd when he had his on, he had to admit, it was getting more comfortable. And he liked the sense of confidence the bracelet gave him. He stretched out his legs in front of him and held up his wrist.</p><p>"It's still a bit odd, but I think I'm getting used to it."</p><p>"Should we wear them all the time now?" Ginny asked, also looking at hers.</p><p>"No," Harry and Brogan both said together, and she glanced at them.</p><p>Brogan smiled. "I just don't want to be stuck with these all the time." He motioned to Harry's glasses on his face. "No offense, Harry, but I do want my perfect vision back eventually."</p><p>"I sort of miss my glasses. I mean…my scar is faded away now. Without my glasses, I just don't feel like me when I look in the mirror anymore."</p><p>Ginny sat forward and rested her hands on his knees. "I'd miss your glasses, too."</p><p>Harry smiled. "My face is too boring like this? Is that what you're saying?"</p><p>"No, I just like how you look in them, that's all. Although I will say, without them on, your green eyes really do stand out."</p><p>Brogan nodded. "She's right. With the glasses on, you're still handsome, Harry. Without them, you're <em>devastatingly</em> so. Give us mere mortals a break."</p><p>Harry blushed and looked away. Ginny squeezed his knees and sat back, winking at Brogan.</p><p>"Hilarious as always," Harry muttered as he played with his bracelet.</p><p>"We try," Ginny and Brogan said together, and they laughed. Harry just shook his head at them.</p><p>"Have you noticed we do that a lot more when we have these things on?" Brogan asked.</p><p>"Do what?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Finish each other's…thoughts or…preempt them or something. I usually sense your emotions first, but this is almost faster than that."</p><p>She nodded. "Actually, I was just thinking that."</p><p>"Okay, weird, so was I," Harry said, frowning. "Is this what Bill meant, do you suppose?"</p><p>"They definitely keep us more in tune with each other," Ginny said, looking at her bracelet. "I wonder if distance affects it any?"</p><p>"I could go down to the kitchen, get something to nosh on, and we could try it," Brogan offered.</p><p>"I'll go," Harry said, getting up. "I need to use the loo, anyway. How should we test them?"</p><p>"Not in the loo," Brogan and Ginny said together again, and they looked at each other, startled.</p><p>"Um," Ginny said. "Okay."</p><p>"More Weasley humor transference, no doubt," Harry said, shaking his head. "Okay, without the bracelets on, we can feel when one of us is sleepy or worried or hungry, but maybe with them on, we can…narrow that down? I'll go and think of three different items to eat, and you two try to let me know exactly what you want."</p><p>They shrugged as it sounded like as good a plan as any, and Harry left. Brogan sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He smirked a minute later when he heard Ginny get up and lower herself down onto his lap. His arms pulled her closer automatically as he opened his eyes again.</p><p>"Hi," she said, smirking, but her brown eyes were blazing. It was a look he was starting to appreciate for what it was. <em>Desire</em>. <em>Want. Need. </em>For him.</p><p>"Hello there."</p><p>"Do you think…what would happen if we uh, had these on while…<em>you know</em>." Ginny now had a wicked look on her face, and Brogan chuckled.</p><p>"Let's get through the food experiment first. Besides, our lovemaking is intense enough as it is. With these on, we might actually spontaneously combust. Or something."</p><p>"Can you imagine?" she asked.</p><p>"Aye, very much so. And I don't fancy going through life as a charred biscuit."</p><p>Ginny giggled but shifted so that she was straddling him as though she couldn't help herself. She started moving her mouth around his neck, and he sighed, letting his hand get lost in her hair. She seemed determined to not listen to his advice. Feeling his own desire start to kick in, he sighed against her.</p><p>"Not that it would be a bad way to go, after all," he admitted softly as he breathed in her flowery scent.</p><p>Brogan reached up and pulled her mouth to his as she pushed forward with her hips, and he suddenly didn't want any food. Or anything other than Ginny. It was like a warm wind blew through them both as they both shuddered in reaction.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said when they broke apart, her eyes wide. "That was…<em>wow</em>. Again. Please."</p><p>Brogan kissed her again, this time pushing up with his hips to let her know what she was doing to him, although he was sure the bracelet was letting her know all too well. There was a clatter as the door opened, and they broke apart to watch Harry come into the room, practically stalking his way over to them. His green eyes were wide and dark, and he was breathing heavily. He reached for Ginny and pulled her off of Brogan's lap in one fluid movement, claiming her mouth with his. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as she did so.</p><p>"I think we should probably take these off," Brogan managed to get out before the urge to touch himself and watch them became too strong. Ginny and Harry stopped what they were doing and looked at him, their eyes filled with lust. He felt the last of his control disappear. Brogan stood up and joined them, his arms wrapping around Ginny, holding her in place between them. She whimpered and started kissing Harry again. The door to the room slammed shut with authority.</p><p>There was a flare of magic that seemed to come from all three of them at once, and the room suddenly felt full of something that wasn't completely theirs. The very air around them seemed to crackle with magic. Harry pulled his mouth away from Ginny and reached for Brogan, his hand gripping him by the back of the neck. The edge of the bracelet touched Brogan's skin, and it burned, sending a flare of heat up his arm but it felt good to him. He leaned forward to kiss the other man. Brogan's head was filled with one thought, and one thought only. Bed. They needed a bed.</p><p>He was wholly unsurprised when one immediately appeared, unsure which one of them had conjured it and not caring. They fell onto it with surprising grace, and before he knew it, their clothing was coming off at an alarming rate. He just needed to feel their skin against his – Harry's, Ginny's, it didn't matter. He just needed to really touch them.</p><p>The three of them moaned in unison when it happened, with Ginny still between them. Brogan could smell her arousal and felt his heartbeat quicken in response. Harry was already ducking his head down between her breasts, kissing her, tasting her. Brogan realized he could almost feel it himself – it was like an echo of sensation in his head – the salty, sweet taste of her skin heavy on his tongue. Ginny parted her legs, and he pushed forward automatically, quickly sliding into her from behind. She growled in response and he felt how wet and warm she was as her body surrounded his. Harry gasped as they connected and reached his hand over her body to link Brogan's fingers with his.</p><p>In all the times the three of them had been together, it had never felt like this. The warm feeling inside him only intensified, like a fire building to burn through them. Brogan was unsure where he ended and began; everything felt fluid and full. In fact, he wasn't sure where <em>they</em> ended and began. Skin upon skin, mouth upon mouth… when Ginny touched Harry, he felt it around his own body. Even though his body was buried deep inside of her. Brogan could only moan in response as the gratification bloomed within him. For the first time, he briefly wondered if too much pleasure could kill a person. His body was racing towards that peak with every push forward of his hips as Ginny gripped Harry's body, stroking it faster and faster to match his movements.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," he whispered, and Ginny growled in agreement, pushing back against him. Harry merely watched them, his green eyes completely blown wide with desire.</p><p>Harry tightened his grip on Brogan's hand, and they began to move, the three of them together. Ginny came first, her muffled cry against Harry's neck causing something to break wide open inside of Brogan. She shifted up, and he knew what she wanted before she could even ask. He removed himself from her, and she turned towards Harry, shifting downwards, her mouth closing around him even as she pushed him towards Brogan. Harry smirked and kissed him once, the delicious heat of his mouth making Brogan want to swoon. They continued kissing and Brogan shuddered, feeling what Ginny was doing to Harry with her mouth. Harry broke away, his eyes almost glazed with need and the other man quickly moved down Brogan's body. He hissed as the sensations exploded over him. Harry took him into his mouth, and Brogan was just…<em>gone</em>.</p><p>Harry licked and sucked and stroked his body, and Brogan rested his hands on the other man's head, fingers curling in his hair. He watched Ginny doing the same to Harry, and again, the echo of the sensation was in his head - feeling what they each felt. Brogan reached down in between Ginny's legs and started rubbing her, and she moaned approval. It caused Harry to pause in his own movements, a swear tumbling out of his mouth in a harsh and hungry whisper.</p><p>Brogan knew he was close, and wanted to bring Ginny with him, so he added a few more fingers, and she shifted her legs further apart. Harry waved his hand, and Brogan felt the cleansing and lubrication spells hit him and shuddered as Harry's hand drifted to his arse, his fingers just barely teasing him. He could feel the tension building in all of them, and when Harry penetrated him with his finger, he jerked forward, unable to hold back. He pushed forward into Harry's mouth, and he felt Ginny's body contract around his fingers as her second release hit her. Harry fell forward and shuddered, his body also jerking with release as Ginny held him steady. The three of them slowly came back down but they were still touching each other, their arms, hands, and legs all intertwined as though none of them could get enough of the other under their fingers.</p><p>To Brogan, it felt as though he was feeling <em>everything</em>. Ginny's wonder and Harry's absolute joy was coursing through him. There was a deep feeling of satiation and delight buzzing through his body. He didn't care which one of them felt it; maybe it was even his own feeling. He pulled Ginny closer to him, nuzzling her neck. He felt Harry's hands rubbing his arm, traveling downward over his side. When Brogan finally looked up, he realized he was squinting and looked around for Harry's glasses, unaware of where they had ended up. Harry snorted and handed them to him.</p><p>"I always wondered what that looked like," Harry said, smirking at Brogan. His face was flush with pleasure, and Brogan didn't think he had ever seen Harry look so beautiful before. Brogan glanced down at Ginny, knowing she was probably influencing his thoughts. But Ginny was looking up at him, with much the same in her eyes. She reached out and touched Brogan's face.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful, Brogan. Just like Harry is. Oh, so much…<em>oh</em>," Ginny closed her eyes, a low moan escaping her lips as her body trembled. He knew she was probably getting a double whammy of emotion because of the bracelets. He looked at Harry, who nodded, and they each took their bracelets off. Harry reached down and did the same for Ginny, and she opened her eyes, blinking at them.</p><p>"That was almost too much," she whispered, touching them both.</p><p>"I'll say," Brogan said, his voice sounded rough as though he'd been screaming. But then, maybe he had been. He had no memory of it but hoped to God one of them had had enough sense to cast a silencing spell beforehand. He slipped the glasses off and sighed as the room focused normally again. Harry rested his head on Ginny's, murmuring to her. She smiled tenderly and reached up, running her hands through his mop of messy black hair. Brogan lay back to catch his breath and stared at the ceiling, pleasantly devoid of any thoughts except one. <em>Love</em>.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"All right, so bracelet sex is a go," Harry said as they lounged in their bedroom later. Their proper bedroom, not the training room-slash-sex dungeon, as Brogan had nicknamed it when they'd cleaned it up and got dressed again. Ginny smirked at them.</p><p>"That was crazy intense," Brogan said now, his head in Harry's lap. Harry smiled down at him and continued playing with the other man's hair. Ginny was lying across Harry's legs, her head on Brogan's chest.</p><p>"That was, if you'll excuse the expression, but…it was magical," she murmured. And it had been. Of all the things they had done together and to each other, that afternoon had been illuminating in ways she hadn't yet processed. They had all realized they'd had similar experiences – when one was touched, the other two felt the echo of it, and the sensations were just…<em>more</em>. Completely, utterly…more. Ginny sighed, thinking about it, and Brogan started playing with her hair, running his hand down her arm. She shivered with pleasure.</p><p>"You know what this means, right?" Harry finally said, gazing down at them.</p><p>Brogan and Ginny both turned to look at him in curiosity.</p><p>Harry snickered, a huge smile breaking out across his face. "This means we <em>will</em> have to shag in front of Voldemort to defeat him."</p><p>Brogan chuckled, but Ginny shook her head. "I wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure of watching us."</p><p>"Well, yeah, there is that," Brogan said, patting her shoulder.</p><p>"What do you suppose happened to the three people who made the bracelets? The original three?" Harry asked.</p><p>"They lived to a ripe old age, with no problems because they had constant, mind-blowing sex and had no stress in their lives," Ginny said cheekily, and both men laughed.</p><p>Brogan groaned as his legs made a popping noise, and he nodded at her to move so he could sit up properly. Ginny sat up as well and stretched upwards, her back also making popping noises. She smirked as she saw Harry gazing heatedly at her and returned his look with one of her own. She felt something tighten deep inside her. The Copulatus may have left them, but that didn't mean she still didn't want him every chance she got.</p><p>"Do you think…do think the bracelets make us too powerful?" Brogan asked, oblivious to the staring match he'd interrupted.</p><p>Harry blinked slowly and then shook himself as though to clear his head. He frowned at Brogan.</p><p>"What do you mean? I think we'll need a lot if we're going to get through this."</p><p>"It's sort of odd to me to think of what they do to us. They could erase our individuality, or choices, or…" Brogan paused and gazed at Harry. "I just mean…the original makers separated them for a reason, you know? In fact, they probably put a charm on them to allow them to be lost intentionally."</p><p>"It does make you wonder how Aberforth got them to begin with," Ginny said. She noticed Harry frowned, as though deep in thought.</p><p>"Maybe they were found because they wanted to be," Brogan continued as he shrugged. "If they are as old as Bill seems to think they are, there could be a bunch of enchantments on them."</p><p>"Do you really think Aine had them?" Harry finally asked.</p><p>Brogan frowned. "I don't know. That part really threw me when he mentioned it. And I'm the Aine expert, and I don't think I have ever heard of them in connection with her. There is a lot about her life after the tragedy in her youth that no one knows about, of course. I'd like to read the book where he found that information out, though."</p><p>"Do you two think Aine found love again after her lover died?" Ginny asked, resting her chin on her hand. "Her power is so…feelings-based, I hate to think of her not experiencing things like we do."</p><p>Brogan nodded, and Harry shrugged. Harry then gave them a sheepish grin. "I admit I haven't really thought about her life all that much. Not like you two. I did spend the bulk of my research time hacked off at her, in the beginning."</p><p>"She was a big proponent of love in all forms, I know that. Quite scandalous in her time, no doubt. Or who knows, maybe it wasn't. But I like to think she did find love again. She lived a long time. I'd hate to think of her missing out on this," Brogan said, joining his hand with theirs.</p><p>The gentle flare of connection hummed through them, and Ginny sighed. "I think she did. She's so…loving when you talk to her. Well, most of the time."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "When I dreamed of her, I got that sense."</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, and Ginny had an urge to take a picture of them. Brogan looked so relaxed and happy; Harry had curled a finger into her hair, tugging on it playfully as he stared at it, as though fascinated. They didn't have the bracelets on currently, but she could still feel the echo of their shared experience…</p><p>Ginny wondered if they would make it out of this war completely intact or if they would all be changed people by the end of it. The war wasn't even over, and already Ginny knew she had been changed forever. For a moment, the uncertainty of it all made her feel anxious, but she felt a squeeze and looked down to see Brogan looping his hand tightly around hers. His blue eyes looked steady and sure, and Ginny felt better immediately. She looked at Harry, and he grinned back at her. He released his fingers from her hair and it bounced back between them, curling slightly.</p><p>"It's gonna be all right, Gin," Harry murmured. "We have each other. And neither of us is going to let anything happen if we can help it. I just…have this feeling, it's going to be okay, in the end."</p><p>"So confident. What a switch, Harry," Ginny said, smirking. But she kissed his cheek and then reached for Brogan, moving so she could lay her head on his shoulder. The three of them sat together, building a wall around them with their love and their words and all their good intentions.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My apologies for the delay in updating this month. I've been getting very discouraged with writing my lately, but hopefully that's changed for the better now. Reviews and comments always help with that, you know, lol</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was a cold, early morning mist breaking across the grounds at Hogwarts, and neither creature nor wizard (or witch, for that matter) was around. No one noticed the small tabby cat that walked parallel to the castle along the grounds. No one watched as the cat paused, sniffing the air, eyes narrowing as it gazed into the forest. After a few still moments, the cat was on its way again, a bit quicker in its steps.</p><p>If anyone had seen the tabby, they probably wouldn't have found it very remarkable except for the distinguished marks around its eyes – square shapes that could be a pair of feline glasses, if such a thing existed. This being the magical world, of course, it was entirely possible such a thing <em>did </em>exist. But the cat moved on unseen and completely unquestioned.</p><p>As the cat rounded the far corner, it placed its paws on one of the seemingly random bricks near the building's edge. After a few moments, a small passageway appeared, but only to the cat, and it was soon inside the warmth and relative safety of the castle. The corridor was animal sized, and the cat continued, slinking ever upwards until it reached the opening where it let out. Pausing to take stock of its surroundings for a moment, the cat then hurried across the castle floor and waited for the arriving staircase. It stayed huddled on the bottom step and then quickly sped up as the staircase deposited it on the seventh floor. Knowing that it was reasonably safe now, the cat moved a bit slower, taking its time.</p><p>When it reached the charred yet still ever vigilant Gargoyle, it made a slight hissing noise. After a moment, the staircase to the office started to move, and the cat dashed up the steps before it could fully open. It trotted the last few steps and entered the office door. It moved to the center of the room and then stopped, sitting patiently until the man at the desk finished writing on his piece of parchment.</p><p>When the man looked up, he grinned rather slyly at the cat and nodded his head towards the back of the office. The cat licked its paws with banality and then stretched. A moment later, Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips at Aberforth Dumbledore.</p><p>"You were right."</p><p>Aberforth stood up, and she followed him into the headmaster's residence, making herself at home in her favorite chair by the fire. These were <em>her</em> rooms, after all. Aberforth handed her a cup of tea and joined her.</p><p>"Was I now?"</p><p>"Oh, you know you were, stop it. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"</p><p>"He doesn't know yet, does he?"</p><p>Minerva shook her head. "They've been very discreet. Surprisingly so."</p><p>"Well, it also helps that you can move about now more freely now. Which means we should probably get in contact with our friends."</p><p>"Are you quite certain you're ready to give up this prize hiding place?" Minerva asked shrewdly, her lips in a tight line as her eyebrow rose.</p><p>Aberforth stared into the fire and then met her gaze. "Yes. It's about time, I think. But there are a few more things I want to do before we leave for good. Get that favorite elf of Potter's up here. We're going to have to go over some things."</p><p>Minerva nodded and then called for Dobby. A moment later, the tiny elf was standing in between them.</p><p>"Oh, Headmistress, you honor Dobby with a summons. What can Dobby help you with?"</p><p>"How are the elves, Dobby? Still enjoying the time off I told them to take?"</p><p>Dobby shook his head. "They are cleaning the chamber from top to bottom, Headmistress, even though Dobby has told them not to bother."</p><p>"We may have use for you and your fellow elves soon, Dobby," Aberforth said. "Are you ready to help the school? To help your headmistress and Harry Potter?"</p><p>Dobby nodded his head quickly, and his eyes grew wide. "Harry Potter is a great wizard, Second Dumbledore, sir. The First Dumbledore always told Dobby to keep an eye on him and protect him if possible. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter, sir."</p><p>"Good," Aberforth said, sounding satisfied that the elf would be a good go-between for them. Minerva nodded at Dobby.</p><p>"Perhaps if you could bring us some food, Dobby, and then we can get started?"</p><p>"Of course, Headmistress!" And with that, the elf disappeared. Aberforth glanced at her.</p><p>"You know he's going to come back with trays and trays full."</p><p>Minerva shrugged. "I've been all over the countryside in human and cat form, Abe. I'm feeling hungry enough to eat it all."</p><p>Aberforth made a hrumpf sort of noise but didn't say anything else, and they both waited for the elf to return. Minerva hoped everything they had been trying to work for since Voldemort had taken over the school would go off without a hitch. And she hoped Harry Potter was ready for what was next.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>Harry grinned at Ginny as she settled next to him on the bed. "What brought this on?"</p><p>"What? I can't say I love you randomly and for no reason?"</p><p>"Well, no, but it seemed…pointedly random," Harry said, grinning at her. Ginny shook her head and glanced at the book he'd been trying to read.</p><p>"You've been on the same page for a while. Not a good book?"</p><p>Harry closed the book in question and put it down as he wrapped his arm around her on the bed. "I'm not really in a reading sort of mood, I reckon."</p><p>Ginny nodded her head, sagely. "Worried about him, too, then?"</p><p>Harry merely sighed in answer, and they stayed quiet for a while. Brogan had been roped into a mission for the Order with Fred and George. Well, Harry knew "roped in" wasn't the right expression really, but they had needed someone who could do a fancy bit of Transfiguration while the twins did their bit, and that had meant Brogan. He didn't want to admit to Ginny that, yes, he was worried. Harry felt silly about it for some reason.</p><p>"They have a few hours yet," Ginny said softly, looking at him.</p><p>"I know. And I'm sure we'd sense something from him if he got into trouble. It's just maddening sort of waiting around, though."</p><p>"Well, at least George won't secretly take him out to get somewhere with Kath now."</p><p>Harry snorted. George and Kath <em>had</em> grown closer – he wasn't sure what their relationship status was, exactly, but he knew George no longer felt as though Brogan was in the way. Or, actually, Harry didn't know if Ginny's brother had even thought that, to begin with. He glanced down at her.</p><p>"<em>Did</em> George think Brogan was his competition?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "I think so. I mean, not in a serious way. He likes Brogan well enough. But I think he originally thought their past friendship would get in his way. Anyway, Kath and George have grown closer, if you've noticed. I told him to stop acting like an immature prat. Reckon it finally kicked in that I might know a thing or two about relationships."</p><p>"So wise, my love," Harry said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>Ginny turned in his arms and started kissing his neck. Harry sighed happily and pulled her closer. They soon went from a sitting position to a prone position, and Harry smiled up at her.</p><p>"You know we promised him we wouldn't do anything to break his concentration."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip. "I know. I was just thinking that. Blasted Aine and her bloody ancient power connecting us all, anyway. Can't I just shag someone without both of you knowing?"</p><p>Harry snorted with amusement. "Didn't realize it was that frustrating for you."</p><p>Ginny looked put out for a moment and then grinned at him. "It isn't. Usually. But you look quite fit to me, suddenly."</p><p>She moved against him, and Harry bit back a groan as she became a bit more…<em>enthusiastic</em>. They suddenly stopped as they both got a sense of amusement that wasn't theirs.</p><p>"I think that was Brogan's way of saying go ahead," Harry said, laughing.</p><p>"No, now he's ruined it," Ginny said, giggling. "But at least we know he's all right."</p><p>Harry held her close as they settled back on the bed and took a deep breath of her flowery hair, trying to calm his nerves. Yes, at least now they knew, and he felt his heart cheer at that fact. Ginny hummed quietly and then sat up. She looked down at him.</p><p>"Come on, let's do something proactive, or we'll just lay here worrying until he gets back. Let's see what Ron and Hermione are up to and ruin their day, too."</p><p>Harry let her pull him up off the bed. "Okay, but as long as it is anything other than chess. Ron keeps getting shirty with me when I win now."</p><p>"Well, thank Merlin, it isn't that often," Ginny said, grinning.</p><p>"Hah. You know I've been playing better since…" Harry paused. He was about to say since he'd 'died' and realized how bizarre that was. Ginny gave him a compassionate look.</p><p>"I'm not sure you can give Voldemort all the credit for any previous bad chess playing, Harry. But nice try, love."</p><p>Harry shook his head, and they headed out to find Ron and Hermione. He hoped whatever they ended up doing took his mind off of everything. He knew he'd be worried until Brogan and the twins were back safe and sound.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Brogan wondered why it seemed he was always outside, freezing his bollocks off when he didn't want to be. He was near the docks, Disillusioned, and keeping an eye out. For what, exactly, he wasn't sure. Fred and George were off doing what they had come here to do, namely, come between a delivery and its intended recipients. They had needed Brogan to do a transfiguration or two to get them to this point, and he had gladly stepped up to help in any way. Didn't mean he wouldn't rather be back at the flat, canoodling with Harry and Ginny right about now.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he realized that was exactly what they were doing currently, and he let them know he found their apparent reticence from doing anything to distract him hilarious. Brogan shook his head and concentrated on blocking them if they needed some privacy. It was harder to do that now than before, of course, but still, he would try. If not for their sake, then for his own.</p><p>Brogan suddenly got a feeling at the back of his neck that something wasn't quite right. He glanced around and made sure his wand was in his hand rather than stuck up his sleeve. He flattened himself against the wall of the building he was near and waited, sucking in a deep breath. A moment later, he was glad he had moved back – two very large, brutish looking men had come around the corner, looking as though they had stepped out of a low-grade, crime movie. They may have well have written the words "Menacing Blokes" on their foreheads and been done with it.</p><p>Brogan didn't think they were wizards; they appeared entirely too Muggle. But still, looks were deceiving. Brogan was just about to cast a Confundus Charm on them and get out of their way when one of them stopped, seemingly looking at exactly where Brogan was standing. He felt a chill down to his toes at the anger on the other man's face.</p><p>"Someone's here," he said, narrowing his eyes. Brogan made himself go completely still. "And someone's not playing fair."</p><p>The smaller one (and smaller was a loose term, Brogan decided) looked around, frowning. "Whatcha mean?"</p><p>"Magic."</p><p>The smaller man grunted and slipped his hand in his pocket, moving to the right. Before Brogan could react, the man threw something into the air, and it landed next to him with a small pop. Suddenly, the area was filled with a bright green and quite acidic smoke. Before Brogan could stop himself, he breathed some of it in and coughed out the foul taste of it. The taller man must have been waiting because he felt the other man's rough fingers close around his arm in an instant.</p><p>"Well, well, what do we have here?" The taller man grinned, showcasing that he was missing at least three different teeth and breath terrible enough to knock out a horse. Brogan grimaced and knew whatever was in the smoke had also canceled his Disillusionment Spell. He twisted away and quickly cast a Knockback Jink, but nothing happened. He ducked out of the way as the man tried to reach for him, but Brogan really had no where to go. The taller man's grin only deepened when his next attempt made contact, and he shoved Brogan up against the wall of the building.</p><p>"Don't try none of your tricks, magic-man; we ain't as dumb as we look to your ways. Well, he may be, but I'm not, and I'm the one you should be afraid of." His hand tightened on Brogan's arm, and he held him in place (almost entirely off the ground, Brogan was dismayed to realize) with his other. "Lox, find out if there are any more of them. I'll just hold this one here."</p><p>The one called Lox shrugged and then went around the other side of the building. The one holding Brogan sneered at him, his eyes calculating.</p><p>"Aren't you a pretty one? You're lucky we've been told not to touch, or I might keep you for myself."</p><p>Brogan tried to keep his expression empty of any reaction. But a bit of his inner disgust must have shown because the other man gripped him harder and pushed him against the wall again, banging the back of Brogan's head into the brick. It was hard enough to make his vision blur and Brogan knew he'd have one hell of a bump back there if he ever got out of this situation.</p><p>"'Course, I could just lie and say I saw nothin' and do what I want wit' ya." The other man leered and leaned in closer, and Brogan tried not to breathe in through his nose for a moment.</p><p>"Munger! There's two back on the other side trying to make off with what we done come out here for! Knock that one out and come help me!"</p><p>Munger, which Brogan wasn't sure if that were the man's name or a personality description, growled in Lox's direction and then turned his attention back to Brogan. "You've got the luck of the Irish with ya today, pretty one. Enjoy your nap. Maybe I'll come back for a bit of sport, later."</p><p>Before Brogan could even try to get out from under the man's grasp, Munger brought his fist up once, and then again, and all Brogan knew was complete and utter agony as he got a hearty wallop of the man's meaty fist in his face. He was pretty sure his nose had just been broken. His head bounced off the brick wall again as Munger shoved him and then dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Brogan moaned as everything around him went black, and unconsciousness staked its claim on him.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny reacted first, Harry would later recall, as he was busy laughing with Ron about the toenail growing spell he'd just cast on Hermione to humorous results. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny double over as though in pain, and he turned to see what was wrong when he felt it too – as though all the air had gone out of his body with one giant push. He shook his head to clear it and met Ginny's gaze.</p><p>"Brogan's in trouble," she murmured, and he nodded as he instinctively reached for her. Surprisingly, their connection opened wide, and they both knew with dead certainty that their friend was in a world of pain.</p><p>"Bracelets. Now," Harry ordered intuitively, and Ginny frowned.</p><p>"Will it work with just the two of us?"</p><p>"Don't know, don't care, we're going to try it."</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?" Ron asked, looking between them as he flicked his wand at Hermione to cancel his spell. She huffed at them.</p><p>"Brogan's hurt, I think," Ginny explained as Harry raised his hand, calling the container he'd put the <em>Ophidian Armilla </em>in silently to him. He turned to the door just as the box came hurtling through it, and Hermione gasped as Harry grabbed it and had it opened before anyone could even blink. He slipped his bracelet on as Ginny took hers, and they both felt the odd sensation the bracelets always gave them. This time it seemed different, most likely because Brogan wasn't there. A strange sensation moved through him – as though something had just closed and then opened around him. It made him dizzy for a second. Something tugged at Harry's memory for a moment and then was gone as Ginny swayed next to him. Apparently, she'd felt it, too.</p><p>"He's unconscious," Ginny murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. Harry took his glasses off, slipped them in his side pocket, and tried to figure out if he could Apparate them wherever they needed to be.</p><p>Ginny opened her eyes and tugged on his hand. "Oh, no, you don't! Not without me."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it, Gin," Harry reassured her, holding her hand tightly. More intently than ever before, Harry felt his power sharpen in focus. In his mind's eye, he could suddenly see the various charms and protection spells around the flat as though someone had turned on a grid for him to study. Harry frowned as he noticed a particularly powerful one by the door that seemed to be tied to him. They would not be able to Apparate from inside the flat. He turned towards Hermione and Ron.</p><p>"Go tell Remus that Brogan and the twins are in trouble. Ginny and I are going, no argument. See if they can call Avery. I think we're going to need her."</p><p>"But what are you two doing?" Hermione asked, frowning. "How do you even know there is something wrong?"</p><p>"Trust us," Ginny said, her voice soft as she touched the other girl's hand. She looked at Harry. "Outside?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and they turned to go, but Hermione cried out for them to stop. "Wait! Harry, come here." Hermione stood in front of Harry and stared at him for a moment, and then tapped her wand on his forehead. Harry felt a weird tingle come over him and saw Ginny smirk at him for a moment, while Ron whistled.</p><p>"Now no one will know you're you, as a precaution. And as for you," Hermione turned to Ginny, and Harry watched as their friend did the same to her. Harry watched in amazement as Ginny's fiery red hair turned black, and she suddenly seemed taller and fuller in the face, which also was now clear of freckles. It was a subtle difference, really, but Ginny definitely didn't look like a Weasley anymore. Harry could only imagine what he looked like now.</p><p>"You're a blonde with a really huge conk," Ron said, smirking at him. Ginny was looking at her hair, running her fingers through it as though in shock.</p><p>"Let's go," Harry said, feeling antsy again. Ginny nodded, and they hurried out of the room and down the stairs, with Ron and Hermione right behind them.</p><p>Harry looked out the big window in the foyer that allowed them to see out and didn't see anyone walking by. He assumed there were Aurors around somewhere but didn't care. They could either help them or stay behind.</p><p>Ginny squeezed his hand, a worried look on her face. Harry nodded as they opened the door, and Harry sensed rather than saw the protection charm that Mad-Eye (or had it been Remus himself?) had set on the door. It <em>had</em> been cast especially for him. Pursing his lips in anger and promising to talk about that with Remus later, Harry disarmed it the best he could with his own magic and bounded down the stairs with Ginny. Harry somehow knew that there were two Aurors coming their way, and he threw up a shield around them. They may not look like themselves, but that didn't mean the Aurors wouldn't question them and try to stop them, if given the chance. Harry didn't trust them not to cast first and question later the two strangers now suddenly appearing in front of the flat. Ginny tugged on his waist and looked at him.</p><p>"Now," she insisted, and Harry nodded, feeling the urgency again. He focused solely on Brogan, thinking intently. The bracelet felt warm against his wrist, and then suddenly, he knew where they had to go.</p><p>"Hang on, Gin," he whispered, and he hooked her arm through his, and then they were gone, almost before anyone had even known they were there.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Much like Apparating with Brogan, Ginny did not like the feeling this time any better, but thankfully, she didn't empty her stomach upon arrival. Harry rubbed her back as she stood up and looked around, noting they must be near the water. She had a strange sort of buzzing noise in her head that was urging her to act quickly. Ginny wondered if Harry could feel something similar. She glanced at him as he looked around, his eyes narrowed. He looked a bit feral - his green eyes blazing with intensity. It was weird to see him with blonde hair, and she had to keep checking herself when she looked at him. Catching a glimpse of her new hair color out of the corner of her eye, she assumed they were both going to have to get used to it for the time being.</p><p>Harry nodded to a group of buildings that lay near the right of them, heading that way first. They heard the distant sounds of boats and other life nearby. But their part of the docks felt entirely deserted. They both had their wands out, and Ginny used her bracelet to add to the strong shield Harry had placed around them. They heard a low noise then – like a moan or a grumble, and Ginny saw a pair of feet sticking out from under a large pile of broken wooden pallets. She and Harry both hurried over, and Ginny could tell it was one of her brothers, seeing a flash of red hair near the top of the pile.</p><p>"I think it's George," Ginny muttered, and Harry helped her by using his wand to clear the debris off of the prone figure. Her brother stared up at them in confusion.</p><p>"It's Ginny," she said, trying to reassure him that he was safe. "We're incognito, brother. Where's Fred? Where's Brogan?"</p><p>George opened his mouth, and then his eyes rolled back, and he was out cold. "Damn it," Ginny said, looking over at Harry. "He could have at least stayed conscious for a little while."</p><p>"He looks like a train hit him," Harry said as he looked around. Ginny studied her brother. He had the start of a black eye and a bloodied lip. His arm was lying at a weird angle, and she didn't want to move him in case there was anything more that was broken.</p><p>"This wasn't done by magic," Ginny concluded, and Harry nodded in agreement.</p><p>"He looks like he got beat up and pretty badly. Come on, let's try to find Fred and Brogan. I'm going to send a Patronus to Remus."</p><p>Harry's stag appeared and proudly waited as Harry told Remus where they were and what was happening with a flick of his hand. Ginny started looking for more clues. She saw a clump of something pushed up against a nearby building's brick wall and headed over to it. She hurried her step when she saw that it was Fred.</p><p>If George looked like a train had hit him, then Fred looked like the train had not only hit him but backed up and ran over him <em>again</em>. Ginny couldn't help the whimper that came out of her mouth as she crouched down by his head. There were two black eyes and a large bruise on her brother's face. His shirt was torn, and somehow he'd lost a shoe, she noticed. She cradled his head in her hands and started saying his name.</p><p>"I'm afraid to try to wake them up with magic," Harry said, joining her. Ginny nodded in understanding. It wouldn't do to have one of their spells hurt them even more, especially if they had head injuries.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell is he?" Harry half-muttered, and Ginny knew he was even more worried about Brogan now.</p><p>"Let's look around the front of the building," she suggested, something pulling her in that direction. Just then, a slightly indistinct silver-white wolf appeared in front of Harry. It announced that they were minutes away, and that Harry and Ginny were to stay put.</p><p>"Well, to hell with that order," Ginny groused, and Harry nodded in full agreement.</p><p>"Come on," he said now, and they joined hands again without even thinking about it. They approached the front of the building cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Harry reached it first and paused, peeking around the corner surreptitiously.</p><p>"Fuck," Harry mumbled, his voice sounding strained, and Ginny felt alarm as they turned the corner to find Brogan knocked out against the side of the building. He was lying on his stomach, turned away from them, and she bit her lip as Harry dropped down to his knees, dragging her with him. They turned him over, and they both sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>"Oh my God," Ginny whispered and touched Brogan on the shoulder. There was a lot of blood, and she hoped it wasn't all his. His face was an utter mess. A bump on the side of his head had bled pretty freely, judging by the matting of the hair on that side of his face. There were huge, dirty boot prints on his chest and stomach area, and his skin was deathly pale. Harry swore and then gave her a helpless look.</p><p>"Let me try something," Ginny said and shifted them until Brogan was in between them and his head was in her lap. She slipped her hand into Harry's and concentrated on healing their friend. She had done it once before for Harry, and she used the link the bracelets gave them to borrow some of Harry's magic now.</p><p>"Whatever you're doing, I think it's working," Harry eventually said. Ginny opened her eyes and saw that Brogan's color was looking better. She tapped her fingers on his head where the bump was and frowned as something fought her. She closed her eyes again to concentrate. Ginny suddenly felt as though she were falling from a great distance, but she maintained her grip on Brogan, using her magic to call his. A flare of white light behind her eyelids made her gasp as she saw him in her mind's eye. He was small and curled in on himself, glowing red marks all around him. Instinctively, she used her magic to reach out to him, to try to heal him. She felt a familiar surge of something else move through her and was unsurprised to see Harry next to her in her mind. They both sent their magic toward Brogan and watched as it enveloped him in a golden flash of illumination. Ginny felt the warmth of the bracelet around her wrist.</p><p>Suddenly, she and Harry were both pushed away, as though by a large invisible hand. When she finally opened her eyes again, Ginny was surprised to find herself lying flat on the ground, with Lupin and Tonks looking down at her. Their mouths were moving, but Ginny realized she couldn't hear anything. She turned her head and saw Harry (who now looked like himself again) next to her, his eyes still closed and his brow furrowed. Ginny struggled to lift her head up and looked at Brogan. He was slowly starting to stir. Harry touched her, and she turned back to him, moving into his arms automatically. The sounds of the world suddenly came back with startling clarity as Harry embraced her.</p><p>"What in Merlin's pants were you two thinking?" Lupin was saying, sounding more than a little hacked off. Ginny heard Tonks try to hush him.</p><p>Harry spoke over her head, his voice low. "We needed to find him without delay. He was dying, Remus."</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and glanced up at Harry. She'd known Brogan was hurt and badly, but she hadn't sensed that at all. But perhaps, Harry was more sensitive in that way. He looked at her, his expression haunted and his green eyes full of worry.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Yeah, just…yeah." She shuddered as she realized how close they'd come to losing Brogan. Not to mention the members of her family. Anxiety seemed to spread through her like wildfire.</p><p>"Remus, my brothers, they-"</p><p>"The others are taking care of them," Remus assured her and she felt her heart calm somewhat.</p><p>"Again, what in the name of Merlin were you two thinking!" Remus began again, and Ginny saw Harry go very still as the lecture started once more. For her part, Ginny tuned the older man out, not exactly caring at this point.</p><p>Brogan made a small moan and they all turned now to look at him. He was trying to sit up, even though Tonks was keeping him down. The Auror flicked her wand over him a few times as though to assess the damage. Ginny saw the spells turn a rather harsh maroon color as various parts of the diagnostic spell lit up. Tonks swore and looked at Remus.</p><p>"Lecture at them <em>later</em>, Remus. Harry's right. He shouldn't even be conscious, by all accounts. Whatever they did, it bloody well saved his life."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>It was determined later that Brogan had exactly four cracked ribs, a concussion, internal bleeding, a nasty looking black eye, a broken nose, and one hell of a headache from the two large bumps on the back of his head. He remembered being knocked against the building, which accounted for one of the bumps, and getting punched in the face, but not much else. George supplied that after he and Fred had taken out of one of the thugs (Brogan supplied the name Lox) they'd thought the bigger one had scarpered, only to find him kicking Brogan within an inch of his life while he lay unconscious.</p><p>Harry was beside himself with rage.</p><p>But he somehow kept it under wraps as the twins talked about what happened, and as Avery went over Brogan's injuries quickly, yet steadily with her wand. He even succeeded in keeping it to himself as Remus then lectured them about leaving the flat. Twice. It was only Ginny's hand wrapped around his that kept Harry from entirely losing his temper as Remus began again. Because a part of Harry knew that Remus had a point about running off half-cocked, but the older man needed to understand something as well. There were a few things that he was not going to stand for anymore.</p><p>"Take the alarm off the door," Harry said calmly after Remus had paused in his continuing tirade.</p><p>Remus frowned at him. "It's there for your protection, Harry. It's more than just an alarm to let us know if you've left…"</p><p>"Remove it, or I will."</p><p>Ginny glanced sharply at him – the sound of his voice brooked no argument, Harry supposed, but he didn't care. They would either treat him like an adult or Harry would be leaving the Order. It was that simple to him. The alarm he'd discovered on the door spoke volumes to Harry about how those older than him genuinely saw him, and he was done.</p><p>"If someone gets into the flat and tries to harm you or remove you, then it lets us know," Remus said, explaining, as though speaking to miscreant students. Clearly not realizing how serious Harry was or how deep his anger ran.</p><p>"Remove it. Or I will, Remus. Now."</p><p>It was as though a powerful wind swept through the room then, and Remus looked at him thoroughly, as though for the first time. Whatever he had been about to say seem to die on his lips, and his father's oldest friend blinked at him as though afraid. And it pained Harry deeply, but he was not about to let it go.</p><p>"Harry?" Ginny's voice was quiet, yet strong next to him, and Harry met her gaze. She was worried about him, but Harry could sense that was she was completely with him, whatever he decided to do. He squeezed her hand in response, and only then noticed they were still wearing their bracelets. Again, his memory pushed something at him, niggling at him, but he disregarded it. He wanted to deal with what was going on <em>now</em>.</p><p>Harry turned back to Remus. "You should have told me it was there. You should have spoken to me, like an equal. But no, you have treated me like a child, unable to make his own decisions. I would have suspected it and understood it from Mad-Eye, but you, Remus? I thought we were closer than that. I thought you knew me better than that. I see I was wrong. You don't know me at all. Now, if you are finished lecturing me like the errant schoolboy you still think I am, I have someone I care about in a world of pain, and I'd like to sit with him instead of listening to you."</p><p>Harry stood up, and Ginny moved with him. Harry turned his back on Remus and made for the door. Lupin's voice stopped him as they reached it.</p><p>"It was cast for your protection, Harry. Out of love."</p><p>"Remove it," Harry said one last time, and then he and Ginny left the room. Harry didn't realize he was practically racing down the hallway, dragging Ginny with him until he felt her tug on hand.</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said a moment later as they made their way to where they had put Brogan. "Calm yourself. He's awake, and no doubt he can feel how angry you are. Let it go. He doesn't need to see you like this in the state he's in."</p><p>Harry sighed and stopped, resting against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair and then down his face, slowly releasing some of his anger. She was right. He pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured.</p><p>"For what? Your absolute correct sense of self-righteous anger or for dragging me behind you?"</p><p>"For both. Sorry, sorry, Gin," Harry groaned in frustration and pulled her closer to him. She stretched up until she was resting her arms around his neck, and he buried his face in her hair. "Listening to the description of Brogan's injuries wound me up, and then to have Remus endlessly lecture me, again, after all of that, I just…couldn't deal with it anymore."</p><p>"You hurt Remus, just now, you know that, right?"</p><p>Harry looked into her brown eyes and felt her support course through him. A bit of his irritation finally started to fade. "You mean I scared him."</p><p>Ginny nodded as she touched his face. "That too. He was just worried about you, Harry. And I know, I know, it doesn't excuse him, and I think he really should have held off on the lecturing until you'd had a chance to calm down, but he <em>does</em> love you. And you love him. He's the closest thing to a father that you've had."</p><p>"Stop it," Harry said, sounding grumpy to his ears. But he knew she was right. But he also didn't want to talk about it. He grabbed her hand again. "Come on, let's see how Brogan's doing."</p><p>They made their way to the first bedroom on the first floor; ironically, the same room Brogan had insisted they put his father while he was recuperating. Fred and George were in slightly better condition, although George had a nasty concussion as well as a broken arm.</p><p>Ginny knocked on the door before they opened it, and they found Brogan laying back on the bed, his father sitting next to him. Solace looked at them as they entered, and to Harry, it looked as though the other man had aged ten-years overnight. Solace turned back to his son and squeezed his hand. He stood up and turned to face Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"I want to thank you for going after him. Avery tells me he's a fortunate man, indeed. He's lucky even to be conscious by all accounts. You have my deepest thanks, you two. Now, don't talk to him for too long; he needs his rest."</p><p>Solace gave them a small smile and left. Brogan was looking at them, his eyes wide. There was still the faint indication of the bruise he'd had around his eye. His nose looked better, though. Brogan held out his hand to them, and they immediately went to him, Harry on one side and Ginny on the other.</p><p>"You stupid sod," Ginny said softly, leaning over the other man and kissing his forehead. "Now why did you have to go and get broken for?"</p><p>Brogan gave her a crooked smile. "Sorry. Next time I'll get out of the way of the next lunkhead who tries to hit me. I only did it this time because I thought it might improve my boring face…having a broken nose adds character, or so they tell me."</p><p>Harry shook his head and snorted at Brogan, even as he took the other man's hand into his. "Your nose healed perfectly fine. So your face is still boring. And devastatingly fine, as always."</p><p>Ginny giggled, and Harry conjured a chair for her. Brogan looked down at their hands as she reached for him. They all sighed as the power flared through them. Brogan cleared his throat.</p><p>"So, um, I hear you two broke about half-a-dozen rules and defied all natural laws to help me. Thanks, I reckon."</p><p>Ginny smiled. "Not all the natural laws, only a few. It was mostly all Harry, though, Brogan. You should have seen him. Very, very, commanding."</p><p>Harry shook his head at her. "Shut it, you. And you're the one who helped with the healing." He turned his attention back to Brogan. "I would have done the same for anyone I care about. So don't go getting a big head or anything."</p><p>"I know, Harry. It's one of the things I love about you. About both of you. You fearless idiots."</p><p>No one said anything for a moment and Harry sensed that Brogan was trying to figure him out. Harry met his eyes.</p><p>"You're full of anger. And…frustration. What's going on?" Brogan said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Harry insisted, pushing aside his feelings.</p><p>Brogan winced suddenly as a flare of pain went through him, and Ginny and Harry both felt it too, gasping in response. Brogan pulled his hands away. "Maybe we shouldn't be so connected while I'm healing. Avery said the Skele-Grow would be pretty painful until everything is mended."</p><p>"Do you need anything?" Ginny asked, sounding concerned as they all stopped holding hands. "Water? Food? Can you even eat right now?"</p><p>"Aye, she's got me on potions galore, thanks to Kath having our supply well-stocked from when this one was out of it," Brogan said, nodding at Harry. "I should be back to normal in around 48 to 72 hours, hopefully."</p><p>"Why so long?" Harry asked, thinking not for the first time that he didn't know enough about magical medicine.</p><p>"Because one of the injuries hurt my liver," Brogan said, wincing again. "That's the part that's worrying Avery the most. She wants to heal the cracked ribs first and then tackle that. The bastard who kicked me did a good job of trying to turn me into mincemeat."</p><p>Brogan sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them again and look at Harry. "Don't even think about it, Harry."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips. "Are you saying <em>you</em> wouldn't want to go pummel someone who had hurt me? Or worse, Ginny?"</p><p>"Why is it worse if it's me?" Ginny asked, sounding indignant. Both men just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up, muttering something about 'men and their chauvinistic tendencies.'</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not running out there to avenge you or something stupid," Harry said, looking at Brogan again. "I can't help it, though, if the idea of punishing the berk that did this pops into my head from time to time. But I promise not to do anything crazy. Well, crazier."</p><p>Brogan studied Harry and then sat back as though convinced. He then yawned so widely that Harry and Ginny shared a glance and nodded to each other. "Try to get some rest," Ginny said, touching Brogan's arm. She leaned over and kissed Brogan gently and gazed at him. "We'll need you in shag-shape fairly quickly, you know. Harry's insatiable."</p><p>The other man chuckled and let his hand get lost in her hair. Harry leaned forward and rested his head on the other side of Ginny's. "Quite so," he mumbled softly, closing his eyes. "I need both of you."</p><p>He let his lips brush over Brogan's temple, and then they made sure he was comfortable before they left. Brogan was already asleep before they could even open the door. Ginny shook her head at him, and they both entered the hallway. Harry let out a deep breath, not realizing how tense he'd been until it had started to ease.</p><p>"Come on," Ginny said, tugging on his hand. "Let's go release some tension. You definitely need it."</p><p>"Ergh, don't know if I am too much in the mood, Gin," Harry admitted, feeling both angry and tired and not sexy. But Ginny stopped and pushed him against the wall even as she pulled his head down to hers. A few moments later, and Harry smirked at her when they finally broke apart. "Okay, I stand corrected."</p><p>Ginny gave him a knowing look, and when they reached their bedroom, she used her wand to lock it. They quickly got undressed, and Ginny pushed him down on one of the beds, straddling him. She leaned over him and kissed him and then lowered herself onto his body without preamble. Harry groaned as their bodies joined and he watched her - her form was beautiful in the setting daylight of the room. She removed her hair from the tie she'd had it in, and he watched it fall around her shoulders, mesmerized.</p><p>Now that she had him where she wanted him, Ginny moved slowly, almost languidly. Harry moved his hands upwards, cupping her breasts until he'd teased each nipple into a hardened peak. She swiveled her hips back and forth and then leaned forward, causing Harry to push up into her to get more depth. She nodded and held him closer as Harry marveled at her – Ginny always wanted more of him as though she could never get enough. She always wanted everything he could give her and it was nothing short of amazing to Harry, every time.</p><p>Ginny sighed happily and let her hair blanket over the two of them. She gazed at him, her hand lovingly tracing over his face. Harry moved his hands to cup her arse, pulling her to his body as they began to both move in unison. It was a dance as old as time, what they did now, and Harry felt all of the day's emotions slowly start to leave him until he was just concentrating on the feel of Ginny's perfect body around his. Her eyes were dark and wide as she watched him, and he felt himself grin, capturing her lips in a blazing kiss. He turned them over before she could argue and shifted his hips even as he pushed her legs up. She smiled up at him and threw her arms up over her head in abandon, letting him take over. She watched him as he moved, pushing all the way in and then pulling all the way back out, their bodies slamming together. Harry lowered one of his hands and touched her, rubbing her, wanting to make her come at least once before he did.</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and brought her hands down to her breasts. Her warm brown eyes were still on his as though beckoning to him. Just the sight of her touching herself made his control finally break, and Harry roughly brought her body up to his.</p><p>He wanted her. All of her. All of whatever it was they were together.</p><p>She finally moaned, the delicious sound of it making his skin break with goose pimples even as his thrusts became more unsteady. He felt her body contract around his as she started to moan more frequently, and he knew she had come, her body flushing as it shook with the power of her release. Harry let go of the last of his control and was just ramming into her, his need to take her overcoming every other desire he had. Ginny was saying his name, calling for him, and he was lost into all that she offered him – all that she gave him. Harry felt himself let go finally – his body pouring itself into hers with almost violent thrusts. All his emotions of the day seemed to disappear into her, and it was a powerful release that sent him over that edge into pleasure.</p><p>Afterwards, Harry let himself fall on top of her, her body a soft place for his landing. He was still mindful enough not to crush her too much, and he sighed as he felt her arms wrap around him. His head rested on her collarbone, and his mind was pleasantly blank as he merely took in air. His heart and blood were still pumping erratically inside him.</p><p>"And that is why I love you, Harry Potter," Ginny finally said, her voice sounding hoarse. He suddenly remembered her moaning rather loudly. They'd forgotten their silencing spell and he hoped no one had been too close to their room. Although a part of Harry honestly didn't care what anyone else thought, anymore. He popped his head up and grinned at her as he straightened his glasses and rolled off to the side.</p><p>"Because I'm a really good shag? I'm shocked and appalled, Ginny. Also, pleased. Also, I had a good teacher. She's quite the legend, herself."</p><p>She snorted and then rolled onto her side, hooking her legs around his, and resting her hand on his chest. "No. Well, yes, you are that. Thank you for the compliment, too, but no, I meant because when we're together you look at me and touch me as though I'm the most precious thing in the world to you, Harry. It's exhilarating. I'm so happy with how you've allowed yourself to just let go, now. You honestly take my breath away."</p><p>"You <em>are</em> the most precious thing in the world to me," Harry said, shaking his head. "Thought that was a given by now, silly."</p><p>"Maybe a girl likes to be reminded now and then," Ginny whispered, nuzzling him.</p><p>They arranged themselves on the bed, and Harry used his hand to magically move the sheets and blankets around them.</p><p>"Should we talk about how we healed Brogan earlier?" Ginny finally asked, sounding drowsy.</p><p>Harry frowned. "No. I mean, we did what we had to do, what's the point? The bracelets helped. Full stop. That's all that's important."</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe I could ask Bill about it. Or you could look through your notes on them. We should make sure we're doing things right."</p><p>Harry only sighed and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to worry about anything right now. He'd just had a lovely release of most of his tension and didn't really feel like bringing it back with <em>talking</em>.</p><p>"Let's just sleep for a hundred years instead, yeah?" He eventually mumbled into her ear as he removed his glasses.</p><p>Ginny's body shook gently as though she were laughing. "There's an idea. Think Voldemort will wait that long?"</p><p>"Sod that bloody git."</p><p>"Oh, Harry," Ginny said softly even as he felt the gentle call of sleep start to pull him under. It had been a long and stressful day, and he would gladly accept the the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness to keep the world at bay for a little while longer.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Triumvirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right there, Brogan?"</p><p>Brogan looked up from the cup of coffee he'd been staring into to find Kath gazing expectantly at him from the kitchen doorway. He nodded and gave her what he knew was probably a tired smile. It was early morning, and a few days after the Mission-That-Had-Gone-Wrong, and he'd found that his sleeping wasn't so great anymore by himself. He'd grown accustomed to being with Harry and Ginny a bit too much, he reckoned. Now his bed felt empty and uncomfortable, but hopefully, later today, Avery would give him a clean bill of health, and he could move out of the front bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just wool-gathering. There's some coffee left if you want."</p><p>Kath nodded and made her way over to the hob. He absentmindedly watched her without watching her – Brogan still felt as though he were a bit out of it if he was honest with himself. Getting nearly pummeled to death and receiving head injuries apparently did not agree with him.</p><p>"You're up early for an invalid. Couldn't sleep?" Kath asked as she sat down in front of him. Brogan shrugged and didn't say anything. A moment later, Kath's hand closed around his.</p><p>"I didn't get to tell you, but I'm happy you made it back in one piece. I've heard George's version of the story, and it sounded like that bloke who attacked you was a real yob."</p><p>Brogan squeezed her hand and then pulled away without thinking, but he saw her frown and then felt like an idiot. He reached out and took her hand back. She had just been trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Sorry," he said, squeezing her hand again. "I'm glad I made it back, too. Although, I think I'm still a little befuddled in the head."</p><p>"Oh, so no change there, then?" Kath asked, a smile breaking across her face. She patted his hand and then pulled away, opting to wrap both of her hands around her cup. "How are Ginny and Harry?"</p><p>"Fine, I reckon," Brogan said, but he knew he was frowning.</p><p>"They were worried about you. Harry, especially."</p><p>Brogan nodded absentmindedly. He gazed at Kath for a moment. "You mentioned George. How's that going?"</p><p>Kath, to his amazement, blushed slightly. "We've decided we'd like to go on a date. When the war is over. Preferably someplace nice. But we don't want to start anything until everything is finished."</p><p>Brogan blinked at her. "That's…awfully mature of you."</p><p>Kath laughed. "It's practical. It was George's idea, actually. He's indicated that he wants more, and I told him I needed some…time to get through things." Kath paused and gave him a speculative look. "He and I would hate for us to start something and then get torn apart because of what's going on."</p><p>"Aye," Brogan said, nodding at her. "You're right, that is practical. Rather boring, too. I've learned life's too short, Kath. Why don't you live a little? Or are you just afraid?"</p><p>"Of course, I'm afraid, Brogan. There's a bloody war going on, and he got hurt the same as you. But it's not that, really. I just…still need time."</p><p>Kath looked embarrassed, and Brogan mentally kicked himself. He wondered why his Empath abilities seemingly left him completely useless sometimes. Especially in matters of the heart.</p><p>"I'm sorry. That was rude of me, and despite what I just said…I do understand. Having spent the last 20 years of my life not going for anything, I suppose I shouldn't cast stones at you. But Kath…oh, never mind. You guys need to do what's good for you. Don't listen to me."</p><p>"I just wish you'd had this new desire to just go for things awhile back, Brogan," Kath said, her voice sounding bitter to his ears. He frowned, but she waved him off as she continued. "I'm sorry, that was unfair. Anyway, you know, we can't <em>all</em> have two loves. Some of us barely get the one, let alone a second person." Kath's voice had grown low and quiet. Brogan swallowed roughly, but before he could open his mouth, Ginny came into the kitchen yawning.</p><p>"Good morning!" she said brightly but then paused and looked at them, her smile fading a bit. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"</p><p>Kath shook her head quickly. "No, I was just telling Brogan that I'm glad he's all right. Well, I have a few antidotes ready to be stirred, so I'd better get back to it. Have a good morning."</p><p>Brogan watched her leave and glanced at Ginny, who was also staring after the other woman. She met his eyes. "I did interrupt something, didn't I? I'm sorry."</p><p>Brogan sighed. "No, it was better that you did. I think Kath and me both have a touch of the melancholy this morning. It's an Irish thing."</p><p>"Oh, dear," Ginny said, getting herself some tea. "Should I go batten down the whiskeys?"</p><p>Brogan smirked as she joined him. She patted his arm and then rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair; he'd missed smelling it on his pillow the last few days. Probably another reason why he couldn't sleep.</p><p>"Where's Harry?" he asked as she took a sip of her tea.</p><p>"Sleeping still. I think he misses you. He was tossing and turning all night. I was about to tell him to go downstairs and join you so that I could finally get some rest."</p><p>"I know the feeling," Brogan admitted softly.</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "When is Avery due for your check-up?"</p><p>"Not until this afternoon."</p><p>"But you feel better, right? No more soreness or anything?"</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "Physically? There's a bit, still, but…I feel as though I'm thinking in treacle. My mind just feels slow."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "But Avery said your head injuries were healed. Could it be something else?"</p><p>"I don't know. But I will ask her when I get the chance."</p><p>Ginny sighed and held his hand. "What am I going to do with the two of you? You and Harry both are going to drive me to a whole head of grey hair before I reach twenty-five."</p><p>"Bite your tongue," Brogan chuckled.</p><p>Ginny gave him a crooked smile and rested her head on his shoulder again. All they could hear was the quiets sounds of the flat as people began to wake up – a door shutting, feet on the floor above them. It was comforting in a way, Brogan supposed. Ginny yawned again and then stretched. She glanced at him.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna make some breakfast and try to wake up. Want anything?"</p><p>Brogan shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll just make another cup of coffee and head back to bed, I think."</p><p>"Suit yourself," she said, standing up and heading towards the food pantry. Brogan got up and poured himself the last of the coffee and then started the process again for the next person. Ginny placed eggs and other items on the counter next to him and nudged him out of the way. But she called to him before he left the kitchen. "Ask Harry if he wants anything for me, would you?"</p><p>Brogan pursed his lips at her. "I meant <em>my</em> bed."</p><p>"Sure you did, Brogan."</p><p>He sighed and headed for the stairs as Ginny's smug laughter brought a smile to his face.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>Harry stretched and then snuggled down lower into the blankets of the bed. A moment later, he became aware that he wasn't alone and squinted at the body next to him.</p><p>"Brogan?"</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Waking you up?"</p><p>Harry looked down and then shook his head as Brogan slipped his glasses into his hand for him. He smiled when the other man came into focus.</p><p>"Should you be in here right now? And uh…doing that?"</p><p>"Do you mind all that much?"</p><p>"Well," Harry smiled as Brogan's hand because more insistent. "Not at the moment. But you know what I meant."</p><p>"I missed you, I reckon. Also, Ginny wanted me to ask you if you wanted anything for breakfast."</p><p>At the mention of her name, both men could feel her amusement from downstairs and knew she would be with them shortly. Harry reached out and put his hand over Brogan's, stopping his ministrations.</p><p>"A clean bill of health come early then? Is that it?"</p><p>Brogan gave out a frustrated moan and lay back on the bed, removing his hand. Harry watched him for a moment, trying to will his body back into a more dormant state of being. He wanted to be with Brogan, to give in to what the other man wanted, but he also wanted him to be healthy and fully healed.</p><p>He lay back down and nudged the other man with his head. "I miss you, too. And I want all the things that you want, but you're going to have to suck it up for a bit."</p><p>Brogan turned his head, his eyes sparking with mischief. "Oh, so it's the <em>mouth</em> you want-"</p><p>Harry chuckled and pushed him away before he became tempted, too. The door opening had both of them sobering, and then they both sat up as Ginny floated a tray of food over to the bed.</p><p>She handed Brogan more coffee and then looked questioningly at Harry. "Juice, please," he said, holding out his hand. He also grabbed a piece of toast and started munching as they got themselves sorted.</p><p>"Brogan, you spent a long time at Hogwarts being frustrated. Surely you can wait until this afternoon?" Ginny asked him, her lips twitching. Harry batted at her knee.</p><p>"Don't tease him; it's the least we can do."</p><p>"No, she's right. I'm just feeling needy," Brogan said, frowning into his coffee.</p><p>Ginny and Harry both touched him, and their connection intensified for a moment. Brogan gave them a sheepish smile.</p><p>"It's hard to wait for you two," he admitted quietly.</p><p>"Good," Ginny said, sitting back. When Brogan gave her a blank look she added, "That means you're definitely feeling better."</p><p>After they finished their breakfast, Harry got dressed, and they all headed back downstairs. They passed Lupin on the way down, and Harry awkwardly nodded his head at the older man, as he did the same thing back. Ginny frowned at them but didn't say anything. However, Brogan was unaware of any ongoing friction between the two men and looked at Harry, the question clear on his face.</p><p>"We had a bit of a disagreement," Harry explained. He heard Ginny tsk under her breath. Brogan stopped on the stair just as they reached the bottom.</p><p>"Was it about you leaving the flat because of me?"</p><p>Harry sighed and turned back to look at him. "No. And yes. It doesn't matter now, anyway."</p><p>"Harry, I can't be the reason Remus is upset with you-"</p><p>"You're not, "Harry said loudly, and knew he must have said it more forcefully than he'd meant as both Ginny and Brogan stood back from him, as though suddenly wary of his mood. Harry forced his shoulders to relax.</p><p>"He's not upset because of you, Brogan, I promise. This is between Remus and me. It'll sort itself out. Eventually. I think. Or at least, I hope it will. It has to do with how much of an adult he is willing to treat me."</p><p>Brogan nodded, and Ginny rubbed Harry's shoulder as they reached the main room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa, talking.</p><p>"There's an Order meeting soon," Hermione announced as Harry sat down.</p><p>"This early in the day?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "About the mission that wasn't, I think. Fred and George have been leaving hints about what they we're picking up."</p><p>"I thought it was just supposed to be rare potion ingredients," Brogan said, sitting in the chair across from them.</p><p>"That was the main part of it, but I think there was something else. Or, at least, that's what Tonks indicated to me." Hermione gave Harry a furtive glance as if he knew things that he hadn't already told them.</p><p>Harry shrugged at her look. "Don't look at me like that. I don't know either."</p><p>Hermione expelled a sigh and looked at them. "Is anyone else tired of not doing anything? I just feel so…useless."</p><p>Ginny patted the other girl on the arm. "I know what you mean. Going to rescue Brogan was the most excitement we'd had in a while." Ginny smiled at Brogan. "So cheers for that."</p><p>Brogan shook his head, his mouth twitching. "Just doing my part."</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair, his thoughts going in different directions. It made sense if there had been something else the twins had been ordered to get – why else would the thugs that had jumped them even be there? They had to be connected to Voldemort, right? Brogan had said they were Muggle and definitely non-magical, so why would Voldemort use them instead of some of his Death Eaters?</p><p>Harry caught Ron's eye and realized his friend had been studying him. Ron gave him a little smile and leaned back so they could talk in between the girls.</p><p>"Thinking there was more to this mission than meet's the eye?" Ron asked shrewdly. Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't really question it at the time because, well, you know, Brogan and the twins getting hurt, but it strikes me as strange that Voldemort would use Muggle goons to do his dirty work."</p><p>"I thought the same thing!" Ron whispered excitedly. "I thought it was weird they'd need Brogan to go with them if it was just a normal mission. I think they wanted an extra body there who was quick with a wand. Although, in this case-"</p><p>"In this case, it didn't really help them much," Brogan said wryly, interrupting them. "I was a right pillock. You talk about feeling useless, Hermione, but I actually was."</p><p>Harry realized the other three had stopped talking, and he and Ron sat forward again, only slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Brogan, you said they set something off that made your magic not work; it's hardly a reflection on your abilities," Hermione said sensibly. "Anyone who had gone would have suffered the same fate."</p><p>Brogan, however, did not look convinced. As though sensing his need to continue down his self-agonizing path, Ginny spoke before he could.</p><p>"Fred said the one bloke was huge; he could have been…what do Muggles call it? A wristler?"</p><p>"Wrestler," Hermione corrected and nodded. "So, really, Brogan, there's no use trying to get us to agree with you. We've all been in your class and know that you know your stuff."</p><p>Harry flashed a grin at Brogan as he shook his head and held up his hands. "Fine," the other man said, giving Hermione a little smile. "You win."</p><p>They were startled by noises in the foyer, and soon Bill was entering the room, followed by a beautiful blonde woman. Harry blinked and then realized he was looking at a much older Fleur Delacour. No longer a mere girl of 17 on the brink of entering womanhood, Harry realized she had made the full transition to absolutely stunning and drop-dead gorgeous. He could see why Bill had made it his priority to help her. A sharp poke in his side reminded him that Ginny had watched him stare, and Harry closed his mouth, feeling his skin heat. He gave Ginny an apologetic smile, and she rolled her eyes at him but smirked.</p><p>'Arry! Finally, we meet again!" Fleur cried. Before Harry knew what was happening, Fleur had him out of his seat. She dragged him into her arms for a bear of a hug. She pulled back after a moment and gave him a wet kiss on the side of his face. "Zut! I have marked your face wit' my lipstick, pardon moi,'Arry. You have…what is zee word? You have become…lush? Yes? That is zee word?" She turned to Bill, who was chuckling at Harry as he untangled himself from Fleur's grip.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the word for our Harry, all right," Bill said now. He winked at Harry before he turned to the others. "This is my youngest brother Ron, you remember him, of course, and-"</p><p>"Oh! Yes! You were there when 'Arry saved my little sister, Gabrielle! Of course! My, you have grown too, Ronald. Almost as handsome as my Bill is. And Gabrielle asks after you tout le temps!"</p><p>"And this is Hermione, his girlfriend," Bill continued on, not missing a beat. Hermione was trying not to give Fleur a dirty look, Harry could tell. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "And this is my sister Ginny, who is Harry's fiancé, and of course, you remember Brogan."</p><p>"No! You cannot be Bill's little sister? You have grown much, ma cherie! So lovely. Love must agree with you. And of course, Brogan, 'hullo, it is nice to be seeing you again."</p><p>"Come on, let's see where Mum and Dad are, love," Bill said as he took her hand. Fleur beamed at him and waved at them as they headed towards the kitchen. Hermione made a grumbling noise, but Ginny laughed, looking at Brogan.</p><p>"You didn't tell me she had him wrapped around her finger that much, Brogan."</p><p>Brogan smiled. "He is fairly besotted."</p><p>"Blimey," Ron said, looking warm in the face. "She's grown even more- er, I mean, wow, totally plain. Can't even remember what color her hair was. Boring." Ron cast Hermione a tentative glance and then looked at Harry and then Ginny, who snorted at her brother.</p><p>"Good save, Ron."</p><p>Hermione fluffed her hair out behind her and stood up. "It's fine, Ron. You can notice how pretty she is. I think she's very pretty. Don't you, Harry?"</p><p>"Uh, um, why drag <em>me</em> into this?"</p><p>"I'm not jealous," Ginny offered with a smile. "Besides, I know Harry can't compete with my brother. You know, once you go Weasley, you never go back," she said, giggling. Ron groaned in response, but Harry and Brogan shared a glance, and both of them hid their laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny.</p><p>"Quite so," Hermione said dryly. "Come on, you lot. Let's get good seats for the meeting."</p><p>They made their way to the room with the long desk and managed to get chairs together. Mr Weasley was the only one in there, and he smiled at them as he cleaned his glasses.</p><p>"I take it that Bill has arrived with our French connection?"</p><p>"They're in the kitchen," Ginny said, sitting in between Brogan and Harry.</p><p>"Do you know what this early meeting is about, Arthur?" Harry asked, curious to see if everyone was in the dark or just the younger members.</p><p>"We have things to go over, no doubt, Harry. I'm fairly sure it has something to do with what the twins were supposed to get for us on their mission."</p><p>"So you don't know either, Dad?" Ron asked.</p><p>Mr Weasley gave a little shrug. "Apparently, only Remus and the boys knew exactly. It was supposed to be something that could help us."</p><p>That made everyone stop and wonder about what it could be again. Soon, they were joined by more people, and Harry realized almost everyone had shown up. Solace and Lupin moved to the table's head, as Fred, George, Kath, Bill, and Fleur joined them on the other side. Finally, Tonks came next, looking hurried and still in her Auror robes. She smiled apologetically at the table.</p><p>"Sorry, had a hard time getting away. Thank Merlin, Kings runs the department now."</p><p>After everyone was settled, Lupin cleared his throat as Tonks joined him in the seat he'd saved her. Harry saw Tonks touch him gently on the arm in reassurance. Lupin gave her a faint smile and then looked around at everyone.</p><p>"No doubt, everyone here knows about what occurred three days ago. You've probably also heard a few theories or rumors about what exactly the three Order members were supposed to retrieve." Lupin paused and gave the twins a knowing look. Harry noticed they both had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "At any rate, I am here to tell you that yes, there was something special about this particular delivery that we wanted to grab. A member of one of the known Death Eater families sent a message to France that was intercepted. Voldemort is apparently in need of the Orb of Methusaleh."</p><p>Remus paused, and Harry could tell only a handful of people actually knew what he was talking about. Hermione gazed at Remus, looking worried; Ron and Ginny appeared just as clueless as Harry felt, and even Brogan looked a little confused. Although the name Methuselah sounded vaguely familiar to Harry, he had now idea where he had read about it from.</p><p>"I thought that was a myth?" Brogan asked now, looking down the long table, in his father's direction.</p><p>"It exists, or at least, it did. They're sort of like empaths, Brogan, extremely rare but still handy," Solace said, sounding slightly amused at his own humor.</p><p>"But does it really do what it's rumored to do?" Hermione asked. "I mean, the thought of Voldemort wanting it and getting it is…well, terrifying, really."</p><p>"Uh, sorry," Harry said, interrupting. "But what exactly is this Orb? I've never heard of it."</p><p>"There are various copies of the Orb scattered throughout the magical world and they have to do with time-manipulation," Bill Weasley explained before Remus could answer. "The original Orb was created by an extremely old wizard, who claimed he knew how to slow down the passage of time so that he could savor that one moment – whichever moment – he wanted. They are extremely hard to make, and the art has been lost over the years, needless to say. Gringott's had a few really old ones in their collection while I was in Egypt. They pre-date time-turners, actually. But the original Orb was said to have extra abilities that any made after it doesn't share."</p><p>"So, beyond the obvious of Voldemort getting anything he wants equaling bad, why is Voldemort getting his hands on the original so terrifying, exactly?" Ginny asked, and Harry was thankful because he couldn't understand the alarm himself.</p><p>"Well, besides slowing down the passage of time," Bill continued. "It can <em>trap</em> a moment in time, as well. So basically, You Know Who only has to pick a specific moment, and if the legend of the first Orb of Methusaleh is true, that moment can be then trapped inside the Orb forever, or, as long as You Know Who wants it to be."</p><p>"Wait, so…this Orb can trap a person? Completely?" Ron asked.</p><p>"If the person controlling the Orb so wishes, then yes, the person who is in the moment being saved, can ultimately be imprisoned there forever," Remus said, nodding at Bill. He looked around the room.</p><p>"Now I'm sure you understand why we thought it important to take the steps of trying to intercept the delivery. Why we may have…done a lot of things." Lupin held Harry's gaze for a moment and then looked away, nodding at Fred. "Fred Weasley thinks though that perhaps the two that attacked our members didn't get the delivery either, and that it may still be out there."</p><p>"Or, it was all a decoy to confuse us. It's what we would have done," Fred said, taking over. He glanced at his brother. "All I know is that before one of them jumped us, it looked like only half the delivery was there."</p><p>"So, do we go back out there and try to find it?" Brogan asked.</p><p>Lupin smiled. "That is where our French comrades come in. Fleur?"</p><p>The blonde looked very excited to speak. "Zee Ministry of my country 'as been paying very close attention to anything being shipped to England. Especially from zee old wizarding families. I have a contact 'ere who thinks zee Orb may still be in our Ministry Customs. If it is in zee boxes still set to travel 'ere, zey will arrive Saturday night!" Harry saw Bill squeeze Fleur's arm in support.</p><p>"Operation Orb for the weekend it is then," Ron muttered next to Harry.</p><p>"So if Voldemort has figured out the same thing, should we expect more of these goon-types to try and stop us, or do you think this time he'll send actual wizards, since now he knows we're after it, too?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I would assume he'd send someone with magical abilities this time," Mr Weasley said. "He probably only uses the others for the menial things. Either that, or, well, I'm not sure. Have we actually any theories as to why he's using Muggle men to help him? It seems out of character."</p><p>"I was thinking about that," Solace Ward said, suddenly reminding Harry he was there. "I think the one Brogan tangled with was a squib. What do you think, son?"</p><p>Brogan started at his father's question but quickly recovered. "You might be right. The bigger one knew I was there while I was still Disillusioned, as though he sensed me. And he seemed to have an innate hatred of magic that couldn't be just from finding me there."</p><p>"Not to mention that magical blocking charm or whatever it was they used to make it so you couldn't use your wand," Ginny offered. "That had to come from someone who knows about such things."</p><p>"It was almost like something we'd sell at the shop," George offered. "I mean, if we were still open."</p><p>"This was nasty, though," Brogan said. "Horribly acidic and foul-smelling. I couldn't help but cough it back out when I breathed it in. It's what gave me away."</p><p>"Was it green smoke or red?" Kath asked as she suddenly sat forward.</p><p>"Green, why?"</p><p>"There's a hindering potion for blocking spells that turns a bright green color after it is brewed. I'm intrigued by the fact that they've apparently created something portable and physical to use instead. It's a nasty potion – just like you described. It's also odd because I remember seeing Professor Snape working on it when I first came to the school. I thought it was an unusual choice for brewing at the time, but I think I assumed it was for one of his classes."</p><p>"Oh great," Fred said. "Old Snapey thinks he can shoehorn into our business. Creating new things from old things is our job!"</p><p>George laughed and then sobered when he glanced at Kath. "Um, not really the point, right now, Freddie."</p><p>But Kath was busy thinking and didn't notice. She continued gazing at Brogan and then looked around the table, as though coming back to herself. "If Professor Snape has found a way to make a potion into something that can be used by Muggles or Squibs, it opens up a lot of possibilities. Mostly ones I don't want to really think about."</p><p>"Blimey, he could make a portable Draught of Living Death and knock us all out," Ron said. Harry saw Hermione beam at his friend.</p><p>"Well, let's not get carried away with fanciful thinking," Lupin said, interrupting. "Severus is a brilliant Potions Master, and I am sure Voldemort is using that to his full advantage. But we can only deal with what we know as fact at this point. Kath, is there a counter-potion or an antidote a person can take so this hindering bomb, for lack of a better term, doesn't affect them?"</p><p>"Not that I know of, but I bet my Da could figure it out based on the ingredients. Although, it might not be a perfect match if we don't know what agent Snape has used to make the ingredients gel together."</p><p>"I could offer to get knocked out again in trade for one of them," Brogan said, self-deprecatingly, and mostly everyone other than Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry noticed Kath didn't laugh either.</p><p>The meeting continued on for a bit as they talked about what they would do on the weekend about intercepting the Orb. If it was there. Harry noticed Remus didn't mention using him, Ginny, or Brogan again and tapped his fingers on the table. He felt Ginny's hand slide into his, and he glanced at her. She gave him a tender smile and tilted her head at Lupin. Harry sighed and nodded. Yes, he knew he would have to have another discussion after this one.</p><p>As the meeting broke apart, Harry lingered, waiting for Remus to notice that he wasn't leaving with the others.</p><p>"Do you want us to stay?" Ginny murmured softly in his ear, and Harry shook his head.</p><p>"I'll be fine. No temper tantrums today. Avery is almost due, isn't she? Go with this one to his check-up. Make sure he's really healing as he should." Harry nodded his head at Brogan, who squeezed his shoulder as they left. Almost as though expecting it, Remus finally glanced up and gave him a tight smile. Tonks looked between them and then got up to go as well but not before giving Remus a kiss on the cheek and fixing Harry was a level stare.</p><p>"You two be nice to each other, all right?" she said as she glanced between them again.</p><p>"Always," Harry said dryly. "As long as he remembers I'm 17 and not 12."</p><p>Tonks shook her head at Harry and then left, quietly closing the door behind her. Remus spoke before Harry could.</p><p>"First, let me just apologize now and get it out of the way, Harry. You were right. It was…wrong of me to place an alarm on the flat without telling you it was there, as though you were too young or too careless. I still insist it was done for your protection, but I should have come to you and explained why we thought it was necessary. But seeing as you left without it troubling you much, I guess the point was moot anyway."</p><p>Harry frowned. "What was it supposed to do to me if I left?"</p><p>"Alert me. Knock you out. Or, at the least, if someone was trying to make you leave against your will, it was supposed to incapacitate everyone. You managed to leave without the full spell kicking in, somehow."</p><p>Harry remembered how he'd felt as he'd looked at the flat in his mind – as though someone had turned on a grid so he could see all the spells that had been cast. He tried to see it again now and saw nothing. Remus was watching him rather astutely.</p><p>"What is it, Harry?"</p><p>"I was wearing one of the bracelets at the time. Well, Ginny and me both were wearing ours, and when we were trying to leave, I just…knew the spell was there, as well as all the other enchantments and charms Solace has on this place. I think that was the key to it, or the spell might have worked like it was supposed to."</p><p>"Hmm," Remus said, resting his head on his hand as he considered Harry's words. "Perhaps the bracelets are more powerful than we thought or understood. Perhaps…" Remus stopped and glanced at Harry. "You were worried about Brogan that day."</p><p>"Yeah. For most of it, actually, and then when we felt him…get attacked, my anxiety just…went through the roof."</p><p>"Perhaps the bracelet aided you so well because you were trying to get to the third part of your…well, your triumvirate."</p><p>"Is that a big word for the third part of my threesome?" Harry asked half-jokingly. He sobered when he considered it. "The bracelets do seem to have been…well, they work better now. When we train with them on and..er, other things." Harry felt his face heat and looked at his hand on the table for a moment. When he thought he had his blush under control, he looked at Remus. "When I read that book Aberforth wanted me to read, it mentioned some sort of merging occurring between the parties involved. It was one of the more dangerous aspects of wearing them, apparently. According to the book. But I, uh, may not have told Ginny and Brogan that little tidbit."</p><p>Harry thought about it and remembered that his memory that day had been trying to tell him something when he'd put the bracelet on. Of course, he knew that Brogan especially would have preferred to have that knowledge before they'd become used to using the bracelets. And it was a bit wild to think of the three of them becoming even closer than they already were. But Harry didn't feel fear at the idea, merely curiosity. But he was not sure if Ginny and Brogan would necessarily agree. It was a bit daunting to think of losing your individuality because of a magical piece of jewelry, after all. Harry realized he hadn't really considered the bracelets' full impact, and he especially hadn't wanted to hear the other two express their concerns, and so, therefore, he had simply never mentioned it.</p><p>Remus gave him a half-smile as he watched him, but didn't say anything as Harry felt a keen attack of self-consciousness. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He felt like an idiot, suddenly.</p><p>"God, I'm sorry, Remus. For losing my temper and…for apparently doing exactly the same thing as you. Keeping things to myself for the greater good."</p><p>Remus chuckled and sat back in his chair, giving Harry an amused look. "You have grown up so <em>much</em>, Harry. I'm really just starting to realize how completely. And you remind me very much of James right now. It would be just like him to realize a similar thing. I disliked arguing with him, and I very much disliked feeling at odds with you. Please, let's both just decide to forget it? I promise to not be so underhanded next time and to trust you. Dora has already reminded me not to treat you with kid gloves."</p><p>Remus held out his hand so they could shake on it as they both stood up. Harry pushed it out of the way and hugged the older man instead. At first, Remus felt stiff and unyielding to him, but then he eventually hugged Harry back, and Harry gave him a smile when they broke apart.</p><p>"Tonk's helping you get used to hugging back finally, huh?"</p><p>Remus laughed heartily. "She'd be so pleased to hear you say that. I fear my days of being the stand-offish loner have long gone away."</p><p>"None of us were really fooled; you have to know that," Harry said as they left the meeting room.</p><p>Remus sighed. "I know. Touch is…it's important to a wolf. Actually, I reckon it's important for all of us. Go on then," Remus nodded his head towards Ginny, who was waiting outside the room for them. Harry gave her a smile, which matched the one that broke across her face as she saw them together.</p><p>"You two get sorted?" she asked, glancing at Remus.</p><p>"We did," Remus said, squeezing Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"Good, because I didn't fancy stepping down as your family member for the second bonding," Ginny said. "You're stuck with me, now."</p><p>Remus chuckled. "And it is a pleasure to have you as such, Ginny." Remus nodded at them both and then left. Harry looked at Ginny.</p><p>"I thought I told you to go with Brogan?"</p><p>"I did. It was a quick check-up. He's just talking with Avery about which potions he still needs to take. But she says he's almost 100%. Just has to be careful not to get hurt again anytime soon."</p><p>"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem. Not when he has us, two of the most boring people alive," Harry said sarcastically. He pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her, suddenly wanting to taste her. Ginny moaned softly as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I miss us," she murmured, and they both smiled when they felt Brogan's emotion of agreement.</p><p>Harry kissed her again and then grabbed her hand. "I think we all miss each other."</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Um, Brogan?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What exactly was that at the end there?" Ginny giggled as she curled around him. Harry shifted behind her and yawned, then kissed his way across her back, sending pleasing sensations across her skin.</p><p>"New technique I thought I'd try. I had a lot of nights of just lying in bed thinking. It's what us brainy types like to do."</p><p>"Think of new things to do with your tongue?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow at him.</p><p>"And other things," Brogan chuckled. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. "I didn't hear you complaining at all."</p><p>"Thank Merlin for silencing spells, or the whole flat would have heard how thankful she was," Harry said, popping his head up. Ginny shushed him. Harry grinned at her. "You were sort of loud, love."</p><p>"You like me loud," Ginny said, turning around and facing him. Harry nodded his head solemnly at her.</p><p>"I do, I must admit."</p><p>Ginny shifted as Brogan turned and held her in between them. Harry's eyes were still dark, and she knew he wasn't satisfied yet. She kissed him, and he shifted closer and she sighed happily as both men moved closer to her. Brogan started kissing the back of her neck as Harry shifted his leg in between hers. He started touching her breasts, with feathery light touches along the sides. And even though they'd just all shagged, she felt her heart begin to beat faster again. She bit her lip as Brogan's mouth closed around the spot on her neck that she absolutely adored.</p><p>"I thought we were finished?" Ginny finally asked, glancing back and forth between them. Brogan and Harry shared a look and then went back to what they were doing. Ginny felt a flush a happiness flare through her. "Oh, thank goodness for quicker than normal magical healing. I love you two."</p><p>Harry lifted her hands up so that she was stretched out between them. He leaned over her shoulder and murmured something to Brogan, and kissed the side of his neck. He pulled back and winked at Ginny, his green eyes bright and full of love. She felt Brogan's hands move to her hips, his fingers splayed across her stomach. Harry used his wandless magic to keep her hands above her head. He made sure her body was pulled tight against his. She felt his desire against her leg and smirked at him.</p><p>"You've been keeping new ideas to yourself, too?" Ginny asked. Harry answered with a grin and then kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers as he deepened his kiss. Ginny felt herself gasping for air when he eventually pulled away and realized Brogan had been busy behind her as well. His hand slid down her backside lovingly, teasing her with his fingers. She could feel his hardness at the small of her back. His voice was low and soft in her ear, doing indescribable things to her insides.</p><p>"So you liked my tongue, hmm?" he murmured now, and Ginny bit her lip as he teased her again with his fingers. Harry started kissing his way down her chest, his breath warm and sweet against her skin. Ginny felt her legs part of their own accord and was rewarded by the deep sound of Brogan's laugh against her skin.</p><p>"Eager, Gin?" Brogan whispered, and then she felt him rub against her as Harry took one of her nipples into his mouth. His hand rested over the one Brogan still had on her hip, linking their fingers together. Ginny whimpered and couldn't be bothered to feel embarrassed at her need – they both drove her crazy, and they knew it. She <em>knew</em> it. She wanted them both again. Harry looked up at her, and his eyes were wide and dark. His tongue snaked out and teased her nipple before closing his mouth around her again. She saw desire and and approval in them, and really, it was all she needed.</p><p>Ginny moaned as Brogan slid into her from behind, keeping one hand against her arse, making her feel that utterly full feeling that she adored. She didn't even mind not moving her hands; it felt wonderful to be between them like this. Harry pulled his mouth away from her breasts and moved back up to kiss her. His head rested against hers.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," he murmured.</p><p>"I love you so much, Harry," Ginny moaned as Brogan pulled her hips tightly against his, pulsing deep inside her. She shivered as he then teased her with his fingers again. "I love being between you. Yes, like that, oh, just like that," Ginny gasped as Brogan applied more pressure. She met Harry's gaze with the truth inside her. "But I really love it when we love each other."</p><p>Harry reached behind her, and she turned her head to watch as he stroked his fingers against Brogan's cheek. Harry met her gaze again as though in question, and she nodded at him. He smiled and then moved on the bed so that he now behind the other man, on his knees. Ginny and Brogan moved as one so that they were near the edge of the bed, and she felt Brogan shudder as Harry most likely had cast the lubrication and cleansing spells on the both of them.</p><p>Brogan moaned in her ear as Harry shifted, and she knew instantly the moment they were all joined, and she breathed out their names, letting her eyes flutter close. Brogan took her as Harry took him, and she was flung wide into the chasm of the sensation of all of their pleasures.</p><p>"Ginny, I thought you wanted to watch?" Harry's teasing voice pulled her out of her reverie, and she opened her eyes to find that Harry had created a mirror out of the wall across from them like they'd done at the abbey so long ago. The dark heads of the two men behind her both bowed simultaneously as Harry pushed roughly forward, and they each swore when Ginny used her hips to push back.</p><p>"Oh, God, oh, fuck, this is hot," Brogan was muttering, and Ginny couldn't agree more. She watched as Harry moved, bringing his head down to whisper something into Brogan's ear, his lips lingering. The other man met her gaze in the mirror, and he shifted her hips back, causing her to moan in pleasure.</p><p>"Ginny, do you mind if I get a better hold on you?" Brogan asked and slowly removed his fingers from her backside. She felt a brief flash of magic as Harry probably cast the cleansing spell for them and nodded her head.</p><p>Brogan brought his hands up to cup her breasts, and she shivered as his body covered hers more completely. She watched as Brogan gazed at her in the mirror, his eyes unmistakably full of lust. He kissed her shoulder and then worked his mouth upwards, towards her neck. She shuddered as he pushed forward a bit rougher than before; clearly, what Harry was doing to him was driving him on as well. She let a low and wanton moan escape her mouth.</p><p>"Can you reach her?" Harry asked, gazing at them both in the mirror as Brogan lowered one of his hands down. His fingers found her center, and Ginny opened her legs, trying to shift a bit closer to him. She felt a white heat flush through her body and felt herself grow wetter in response. Brogan nipped at her shoulder, his eyes meeting hers.</p><p>The sounds of their breathing and mutual pleasures filled the room, and Ginny felt her head start to spin. She felt how much Brogan had missed them – missed this – and Harry's desire was wrapped up around them both, causing the two of them to respond. Harry's hand had found its way into Brogan's hair, tugging a bit roughly at it as he moved. Ginny felt her body tingle in response as Brogan thumbed her clit even faster. She knew she was close and pulled his body deeper into hers as she stretched herself out even more.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Brogan swore as she did it again, and Harry must have shifted deeper into him because suddenly Brogan was crying out as he erratically began to thrust inside her, unable to maintain the slower rhythm. Ginny let herself be swept away and felt let go as her body careened over the edge of release. She could feel how hard Harry was pushing and held on as Brogan's body went off deep inside of her, throbbing within in her and making stars appear behind her eyes.</p><p>"Ugnamn," Brogan said, covering her with his body to give Harry more room to thrust. Ginny felt wrapped up in the flame of their desire and turned to watch them – her love – her Harry – fully let go into all that he wanted. Brogan's body shook, and she felt it, too. Harry met her eyes as he grabbed Brogan's hips and pushed deeper inside the other man, and leaned towards her. Ginny tried to push herself up to meet his lips and managed to just make it. They were a tangle of limbs and body parts and so much pleasure….</p><p>Harry finally growled in release as he pulled back, and she watched as his body flushed as he slumped forward over Brogan and her. With his wandless magic, he released her hands, and she lowered them, only wincing slightly. She hugged them both in her embrace and started saying their names softly. She touched Brogan's forehead and tried to pull Harry in closer.</p><p>"Avery wanted me to take it easy still, you know," Brogan breathed out, turning his head to look at Harry and then at Ginny. "She clearly underestimated you two."</p><p>Harry snorted behind him and then shifted off of the other man, which allowed Brogan to lift himself off her. Brogan reached down and touched her face tenderly. He lowered his mouth down to hers and kissed her sweetly. Ginny sighed and let her hands get lost in his hair.</p><p>"Love you," Brogan whispered, and he rubbed his nose against hers. Ginny felt utterly done in and unable to form words, but she nodded in agreement. Brogan turned and looked at Harry, moving over to him. He removed Harry's glasses and then kissed him hungrily, as though he'd been missing him for far too long. Ginny watched them, feeling her heart fill. Harry reached up and tugged at Brogan's hair, a smile on his face as they broke apart.</p><p>"Love you too, you git," Brogan said, chuckling at Harry.</p><p>"I'd hope so after that performance," Harry said smugly. Harry looked at Ginny and reached for her. "How are you?"</p><p>Ginny just nodded again and pulled his hand to her mouth, kissing it. Brogan watched them for a moment and then indicated Ginny get in between them again.</p><p>"But this time just for resting, promise," he said as they rearranged themselves. Ginny smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Thank you, love," she said, wincing at the hoarse sound of her voice.</p><p>Harry smiled at her. "For which part?"</p><p>"All of it."</p><p>"Ah. Well, then, you're welcome." Harry nuzzled her and sighed as he took in a deep breath. He kissed her forehead and then reached out for Brogan to join them. The men joined hands, and Ginny smiled to herself as she felt her eyes fall shut – quite happy and complete.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"So, I have something to talk over with you two," Harry said as they lounged on the bed, the empty dishes from their makeshift dinner pushed to the side. Mrs Weasley had left the flat. She was helping Bill and Fleur with something, (no one knew what), so dinner had been a free-for-all. Thankfully, Ron had been in a generous mood and fried some chips for the sandwiches and salads they'd thrown together. Harry had to admit it had been rather delicious and he was half-tempted to go back downstairs and see if there was any treacle left. Shaking his head, Harry tried to not distract himself any more than he needed to be. Both Brogan and Ginny were now looking at him, knowing looks on their faces and he figured that they thought he meant something sexy.</p><p>"No, not about <em>that</em>," Harry said, shaking his head. Brogan smirked, and Ginny grinned as she lay back down against the other man, placing his hand back into her hair so he continue the massage he'd started. Harry stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out how to begin. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"There is probably something I should have told you before we started using the bracelets. Uh, well, started using them <em>more</em>. Something that affects the three of us."</p><p>Harry tried not to squirm as both pair of eyes seemed to pin him to his spot on the bed. Brogan's eyes, in particular, seemed intense, or maybe that was Harry's over-active imagination. Harry swallowed roughly and continued on. "There is a possibility, after um, well, after they've been worn a while, and if they are used during a time of stress or separation that there's a sort of…um, melding that happens, and it makes us, er well, me, um, more powerful."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him as his words sunk in and then sat up. She glanced at Brogan and then raised her eyebrow at Harry. "Do you want to try that again? With clearer words, this time?"</p><p>"What do you mean there's a <em>melding</em>?" Brogan asked.</p><p>"Well, you two sort of um, well, I sort of get this boost of magical ability. I think I used it, or um, I activated it when we were trying to save you. But I mean, the book indicated that such a thing was so rare that it was better not to worry about it."</p><p>"But ultimately, it's a good thing, yeah?" Ginny asked, frowning at Brogan first, then Harry. "I mean, what is the downside here? We want you to be able to fight Voldemort with everything we can offer you, right?"</p><p>Brogan nodded, but his eyes didn't waver from Harry's as though he already understood what Harry was trying not to say. Harry sighed and then sat back, knowing he would have to tell them the full truth. He owed them both that.</p><p>"It's apparently called true grace and yes, it makes the bracelets truly be what they are meant to be. I sort of uh, have power over you two now. Not that I'll abuse it or even use it, but the main part is..it's…it's not reversible. I mean, we've sort of been…completely joined. The three of us. Permanently."</p><p>Harry looked away from the intensity of Brogan's gaze, feeling his skin heat. But he knew he couldn't stop now, the other man needed to understand what had really occurred. He turned to Ginny and nodded at her ring, trying to smile, but knowing he was failing. "She got a ring, but you only got a lousy bracelet, Brogan. Sorry that it's in the shape of a snake."</p><p>An odd silence filled the bedroom. Harry was afraid to break it first. Ultimately, he knew that if they wanted to yell at him about this, then he truly deserved it. He'd been an arse not to think through his actions when ordering them to start using the bracelets more. He'd read that bloody book, had read the words, but he hadn't truly understood what it had meant until now.</p><p>Brogan moved off the bed suddenly and slowly started pacing. After watching him for a moment, Ginny shifted to rest against Harry and stared at him, unblinking for a long moment. Harry couldn't read her expression or even pretend to know what she was thinking.</p><p>"When did you know this, Harry?"</p><p>"About the time I, er, that is, when I …<em>died</em>…" Harry said. "At the library. I just never got the chance to tell you guys. And please, believe me when I say the book really made it sound as though it was a rare occurrence-"</p><p>"But after you came back to us, you had us wearing them and training with them and…" Brogan interrupted. The other man stared at him. "We even had sex with them on, and you knew? You knew this might happen? Why didn't you say anything then?"</p><p>Harry sighed as he felt his shame move through him, feeling like a git again. He couldn't meet the other man's eyes. What reason could he really give? He'd forgotten, and a part of him hadn't really cared, had it? Harry looked at Brogan.</p><p>"I, uh, sort of forgot," he said softly.</p><p>"You forgot. You forgot that using the bracelets would join the three of us irrevocably, and you let us bloody well consummate it?" The look Brogan was giving him made Harry's skin heat. And the shame Harry felt only intensified and made him swear as he stood up to face Brogan.</p><p>"Look, I didn't do it purposefully, and the book clearly said that half the time the effect doesn't ever happen, but I reckon, well, the three of us are a special case. And I should have known because nothing about this entire experience has been normal, but…" Harry paused, the need to defend himself leaving him as abruptly as it had showed up. He gave Brogan what he hoped was an apologetic look. "I'm truly sorry."</p><p>"You said it gives you power over us?" Ginny asked, frowning. Harry should have known, of course, that would be the part she'd focus on.</p><p>Harry bowed his head. "Yeah, er, I'm the master of the bracelets since I chose their…counterparts. Well, since I chose you two. Apparently I can, um, cast spells on you. But I won't. I promise."</p><p>Ginny frowned at this, looking thoughtful and Brogan ran his hand through his hair as though frustrated.</p><p>Eventually, Brogan sighed. "Seems a hard place to draw the line, Harry."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Brogan gave him an odd look. "I mean that if…this…true grace or whatever thing occurred, then you should learn all aspects of it. Don't hold back from using it. I'd hate for you to be up in front of Voldemort and giving it a whirl for the first time and something weird happens. If this makes you more powerful then you should embrace it. Fully. Regardless of the other…factor."</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to argue but Ginny touched his arm. "He's right, Harry."</p><p>"But…look, maybe you two are right, but I don't really want to talk about that aspect right now. I just…" Harry paused, not sure what he wanted exactly. As usual, the Empath in the room could sense his true feeling.</p><p>"You want us to let you off the hook?" Brogan asked, his voice strangely devoid of any emotion. Harry met his eyes and almost flinched. He could tell the other man was angry at him but was holding himself back. Being his diplomatic self as usual. That particular trait of Brogan's usually pleased Harry but now he realized it could be rather annoying when reflected at himself.</p><p>"So this is like being bonded for the third time, isn't it?" Ginny said, after watching them. "As though we were all married, except…it's…"</p><p>"Older and stronger, and damn well unbreakable, I'd wager," Brogan finished for her. He still gazed at Harry, the anger in his eyes slowly leaving. Now there was a new, unspoken emotion between them and Brogan eventually looked away first, his expression unreadable. Harry felt a strange sort of dread in his heart and swallowed roughly, realizing what he'd ultimately done. He had taken away Brogan's choice. How would he ever make it up to him? How could he?</p><p>"I'm <em>am</em> sorry, Brogan," Harry finally said, his voice low. "I honestly didn't think it through."</p><p>Brogan shook his head and started pacing again, not saying anything. Harry could only wait to see if he had just irrevocably damaged what they had. He felt like a colossal fool. Ginny slipped her hand into his and squeezed it in understanding.</p><p>Brogan finally stopped and shook his head. He turned back around to face them. "In the end, I don't care, I mean, not really, but…" He stopped and looked at Ginny first and then Harry. "Have you considered how you might feel later on down the line when you and Ginny want to start a family? I mean, Merlin's beard, I hate to sound like my bloody father, but you've made it so I can't..." He stopped again, looking strangely bereft, Harry thought. Brogan turned away from them, his voice soft. "You two will always be stuck with me now, don't you see that? Even if, or when we…stop the physical relationship between us, you'll always be forced to deal with me."</p><p>"Deal with you? What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked. "It's not like you're a stranger to us. You know how we feel about you. That's not going to change, you know."</p><p>"Brogan, Harry's right, "Ginny said. "And please don't say it like that. I'd think that by now you know that is not how we feel – not now and probably not ever."</p><p>Brogan looked so wholly miserable to Harry that an idea sprung up in his head before he could stop it.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not more worried about <em>you</em> finding someone else down the line?" Harry suddenly asked, wondering if that was the issue. It hurt a part of his heart, if he were honest. He could at least admit to himself that the idea of Brogan or Ginny with anyone else made him feel fiercely possessive and sad at the same time.</p><p>Brogan bowed his head and didn't answer, his shoulders slumping. Ginny reached out her hand to touch him, but Harry stopped her. To not only give Brogan privacy from their link, but also because in his heart he was afraid of what the other man was feeling. After what felt like a very long time to Harry, Brogan eventually turned back around to face them.</p><p>"Look, you know how I feel about you two, and that hasn't changed. I meant what I said at the cottage. I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else. That's not it. It's just…bloody hell, Harry. Permanently? We're all so young. You two are so young. This is…this is…just intense to even think about. Life long is a long, fucking time, Harry."</p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry," Harry repeated lamely. He knew he kept saying it, but he meant it. With everything he had. "I wouldn't blame you if you thought I had trapped you or something, Brogan."</p><p>Ginny tilted her head and looked between them as though coming to a decision herself. She finally sat back down on the bed and sighed. She fixed Harry with a reproachful look.</p><p>"At least I got a lovely evening with my family at Christmas time, Harry." She nodded her head at Brogan. "Make it up to him."</p><p>Brogan glanced at her as though bewildered by her reaction. "You're not angry? You, more than anyone, have a right to be upset with this!"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "What's done is done, and I think, no, I <em>know</em>, that this is between you two more than between the three of us. I love Harry. I was already going to marry him, regardless. And believe it or not, Brogan, the two of us have talked about our future with you. We already want you there. <em>I</em> want you there. This changes nothing, except, well, it changes things for you, as Harry said. We're not stuck with you, but you are unfortunately stuck with us."</p><p>"And, if somewhere down the line you do find someone else you'd rather be with-" Harry started but Brogan suddenly reached for him, kissing him soundly. When they broke apart Brogan's eyes were clear of any bad feelings. There was a rawness in his expression that was part hopefulness and part disbelief. He glanced over Harry's shoulder and then went to join Ginny on the bed, kissing her as well.</p><p>Brogan shook his head when he pulled away from her. "No one would ever consider being with you two as unfortunate, Ginny."</p><p>"Draco Malfoy might," Harry offered, joining them on the bed. He suddenly felt loads better for some reason. Lighter, even. He almost didn't trust it, but he could feel no lingering anger from either of them.</p><p>"Snape too," Ginny quipped as she put her arm around him. "And probably Pansy Parkinson; she was jealous that Blaise Zabini found me fit and tried to chat me up."</p><p>"What? When?" Harry started in surprise, letting his mouth hang open.</p><p>"<em>Ages</em> ago," Ginny said with emphasis. "Not the point, Potter. Anyway, Brogan, as you can see, we hardly have the door being kicked in with offers-"</p><p>"Not from Slytherin, at any rate," Brogan said, a smile finally breaking out across his face. "Zabini's good taste notwithstanding."</p><p>They grinned like idiots at each other and again Harry felt as though his heart had cheered considerably.</p><p>"We good now?" Harry finally asked, still feeling as though he'd skirted around Brogan getting truly upset with him and not quite believing it.</p><p>Brogan gazed at him, his lips twitching with what Harry hoped was amusement. "Yeah. Ginny's right, what's done is done. So, we're good. For a long time, I reckon."</p><p>Harry shook his head, marveling at them both. They both just constantly surprised him. Ginny tugged on his hand, pulling his mouth to hers. She kissed him and smiled mischievously at him.</p><p>"Smooth as always, Harry. But the next time there's some magical irreversible issue about something we're using or doing or whatever, you tell us first, okay? Let all of us make an <em>informed </em>decision, yeah?"</p><p>Harry nodded as he released a deep breath. He knew he had pretty much learned his lesson that keeping things to himself was really not for the best. And definitely not his style.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>Ginny liked wandering through the flat while everyone was asleep. Here they were in the middle of London, a bustling and loud metropolis full of life but all she could hear was the quiet solitude of a house at rest.</p><p>It also allowed her to find unused rooms to hide out in, if she ever needed to make herself scarce. She could admit to herself that was the real reason she'd taken to wandering when she couldn't sleep. Growing up the youngest child at the Burrow had instilled in her a severe love for privacy when she could find it.</p><p>She was on the floor above their bedroom, in a small room she'd discovered previously. It was full of books and comfortable chairs and a large fireplace. It had a deserted, yet homey feel to it. Or it could possibly be homey if someone in the flat wanted to make it that way – spruce it up a bit, she supposed. Sometimes, Ginny read or tried to. Most of the books Solace kept here were a bit dry for her tastes, but more often than not she used the room to think. And after the discussion they'd had earlier, she felt the need for some soul-searching. And some soul-reading. She had just finished flipping through Harry's notes from library about the supposed True Grace affect of the bracelets.</p><p>She stared at the one she'd brought with her, holding it up to the light. The brown eyes winked at her, almost as though mocking her. Ginny frowned and thought about what it meant now when she wore it – what it would mean when they all wore them together. <em>Oh, Harry, you idiot</em>, she thought affectionately. . He really had sort of stepped in it, hadn't he? But then that was sort of what she loved about Harry sometimes – he just plowed ahead regardless. She knew she was much the same way, inside. She wasn't sure that if she'd known ahead of time that the bracelets were going to join them so completely if she would have questioned it or not.</p><p>As it was, the decision was out of her hands at this point, and Ginny knew it wouldn't do any good to second guess herself or what her reaction might have been. It was what it was. And the three of them were what they…were.</p><p>She sighed again and had just settled back into the soft leather sofa Brogan's dad had no doubt picked for its big, plushy cushions when the door opened. Little balls of light moved into the room ahead of him and then Harry was gazing at her from over the large back of the sofa, the soft glow of the fire she'd lit twinkling her reflection back at her from his glasses.</p><p>He didn't say anything as he joined her, making the balls of light disappear with his a flick of his hand. It was his turn to sigh as she pulled him in next to her, his head lowering to rest on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled against her after a short silence. It had to be at least the twentieth time he'd said it to both her and Brogan. Ginny made a non-committal noise at the back of her throat and turned her head to kiss the top of his.</p><p>"You're angry," Harry said and it wasn't a question.</p><p>Ginny frowned to herself. "No, not really. I mean, where's the point in that? Will it change anything? Reverse it? I know my temper is legendary, but even its not that good."</p><p>Harry snorted softly and lifted his head to look at her. "That's very mature of you."</p><p>"I know," Ginny said loftily. "Remember this the next time I'm acting childishness about something, would you? I want the credit."</p><p>"This doesn't mean I love you any less, Gin," Harry said after a moment, his voice almost a whisper. "You know that, right?"</p><p>Ginny looked down at their hands, which had intertwined without her noticing and she saw the waystone of her engagement ring blinking at them in the firelight.</p><p>"I know, Harry."</p><p>"God, I'm such a fuck up," Harry blurted out, sounding miserable. Ginny turned to him.</p><p>"Why, because you love two people at once? That's hardly a dire thing."</p><p>"No! But because I let this…I let this happen. I'm an idiot. I should have researched the Armilla more, I should have let you two know, I should have…I don't know. Not been such a thoughtless git."</p><p>"I'm afraid you have a terminal case, love. You'll always be a git. But I think Brogan and I like that about you."</p><p>Harry pulled a face and grumbled at her. She watched as he stared morosely into the fire. "Why aren't you more upset? Brogan was right earlier. You, more than anyone has a right to be utterly hacked off about my mistake."</p><p>Ginny sighed and turned his head back to hers until their faces were only inches apart. "Because none of us can change what's happened, and also, because…well, I love you and Brogan and I…oh, Harry, I don't know. So the three of us are joined, now. There's not much difference, really. The only thing I keep coming back to is that you and I haven't taken the second bonding yet. I don't know what it means when we do, if the magic will even allow us now. But I know in my heart that you belong to me and I belong to you and he belongs to the both of us."</p><p>"Do you think this means we can't be bonded? I hadn't thought of that," Harry said, frowning. Ginny shook her head.</p><p>"It might. I mean, the second bonding is to secure the connection made in the first one, basically starting the process that will lead you both to forsake all others. Something tells me this thing with the bracelets will supersede all that. It's joined our souls already." She moved and showed him his notebook. "I've been going over your studious notes."</p><p>Harry's cheeks blushed but he took the book from her, flipping through it. "Look, Gin, it's physical proof I'm a dunderhead. If Snape were here he'd be so proud of himself for calling out my idiocy way back in first year."</p><p>"If Snape were here we'd probably be fighting for our lives and not trading insults. At least, I hope we'd have better priorities."</p><p>Harry chuckled and then glanced at her, sobering. "If we can't get married the magical way, then I'll marry you the Muggle way. All they do is sign a paper, I think. No souls involved. So don't think this means I don't want to be connected to you. Or that there was some small part of me that preferred Brogan instead. Trust me, I'm not that conniving or manipulative. I really am just that stupid."</p><p>Ginny smirked and squeezed his hand. "I know. Well, no, you're not stupid. But about the other stuff. I know. Had you asked me before all of this, I probably would have said the marriage bond was the most important thing for us. But…perhaps, that was the younger, more traditional me. Now I'm more open to other ways of living my life. No matter what that will eventually come to mean."</p><p>"Yes, I'd noticed your morals had taken a beating somewhere along the line," Harry said dryly as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. "Mine too."</p><p>"In the training room at Thorn Rose Cottage, one would suspect."</p><p>Harry only smiled and then kissed her, his lips soft against hers. He moved his hand around her face and into her hair, and soon Ginny felt herself falling back into the softness of the sofa as Harry became more enthusiastic.</p><p>She loved him so much. And it seemed that the more life tried to chain it down, the more free their love was determined to be. Sometime later – much, much later, after they'd proven that <em>physically</em> joining was still one of their specialties, Ginny held Harry to her breast, her hands lost in his hair as he listened to her racing heart and thought that no matter what spells were performed or what papers they signed - they would always belong to each other.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Falling Into Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Well, this is rubbish," Brogan observed as they sat in the front room of the flat. The three of them were awaiting the Order's return from the Orb mission. Ginny nodded in silent agreement at Brogan's assessment. Harry, for his part, was pacing back and forth in front of the big television, hands clenched at his side.</p><p>Ron, Hermione, the twins, as well as Bill and Tonks with a few Aurors, had headed to the docks for surveillance and recovery, as Lupin was calling it. It had been decided that she, Brogan, and Harry would sit this one out. And while Ginny knew Harry understood why, she also knew that he was not happy about it. She knew he was both equal parts anxious about their loved ones, and a bit put out that he wasn't out there himself.</p><p>"Harry," Ginny murmured after his fifth pass and held out her hand. He stopped mid-pace and gave her a sheepish look. He soon joined them on the settee, sitting between her and Brogan. They connected, and Ginny felt something in her stomach start to untangle as a wave of calmness flitted over her. She tilted her head and mouthed the words "thank you" to Brogan, who gave her a small smile.</p><p>Brogan gently pushed Harry back so that he could rest against the soft cushions of the settee and cocked his head at the other man. "Close your eyes, Harry."</p><p>Harry frowned but did as requested. Ginny watched as Brogan closed his eyes as well while linking his hand with Harry's. Within a few minutes, Ginny soon felt relief and peace emanating from them both, and she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"They'll be back soon enough, love," she murmured.</p><p>"I know," Harry replied, sounding calmer, too. "I'm just not used to not…being there. Out in the thick of it."</p><p>Just then, the door to the left of them opened, and Remus poked his head around the corner. "Harry? We've received a message from Dora. They're coming home."</p><p>"Is everyone alright?" Ginny asked, a burst of nerves suddenly hitting her. She realized this must be how her parents felt all the time now. It was easier to leave than to be left behind.</p><p>"We'll know more in a moment, but I think so, yes," Remus said, smiling at her.</p><p>Ron and Hermione were the first ones back, looking cold and windswept. Then Tonks with Bill and Ginny frowned when she didn't see the twins. Bill saw her look and patted her shoulder.</p><p>"They're fine, sis. They decided to stop off at their shop for a moment."</p><p>"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Hermione made them look like old geezers," Ron said, sitting down next to Ginny. "And they have a secret way into the shop now."</p><p>Ginny smirked because her brother looked far too happy with himself for knowing something they didn't. She nudged him. "Well, how did it go?"</p><p>"Total bust," Ron said, sighing. "Not a bloody Orb in sight."</p><p>Hermione shook her head and sat down in the chair across from them.</p><p>"Oh, we learned a few things," she said enigmatically, and Ginny knew Harry was frowning at the other girl without even having to look at him.</p><p>"Come on, let's go get settled," Brogan said, standing up as though he too sensed Harry's mood darkening again. They followed him to the meeting room while Bill stopped off for some tea and to talk to their father. Tonks was conferring with Remus, and Ginny realized she hadn't seen Brogan's father anywhere all day. She asked him where Solace was.</p><p>"He's gone to Ireland with Kath to work on that counter-potion to the dampening bomb," Brogan said next to her as they sat down. "Torin's feeling a bit ill, and Kath didn't want to make him travel if he didn't have to."</p><p>Ginny wondered about something. "Are your father and Kath's father close friends?"</p><p>Brogan shrugged. "I reckon they were before Mum died. Not sure how much they've stayed in touch through the years."</p><p>"Is your father even any good at potions?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You know what? I haven't the foggiest," Brogan admitted, making room for Ron and Hermione to sit on the other side of him. "He said he was going because Remus didn't want Kath traveling on her own."</p><p>"Oh, your father's not bad at it," Hermione offered, listening to their conversation. "He helped out the last time Mr McNamara was here. The three of them together should be able to sort something out for us in no time."</p><p>"Great, now I can sleep better at night with that tidbit," Brogan said dryly. Ginny smirked at him, and they all turned towards the door as the twins came in carrying two boxes. Fred placed his box by them, and George brought the other one towards the opposite end of the table.</p><p>"What's-" Ron started to say, but Fred wagged a finger at him.</p><p>"In due time, little brother. So keep your considerable conk out of it."</p><p>Ron made a face at Fred and sat back grumbling. Ginny cooly raised her eyebrow at Fred as he turned his attentions to her. He looked as though he wanted to tell her to keep out of it, too. They stared at each other for a beat, and then Fred solemnly nodded his head at her.</p><p>"You Weasleys are a strange bunch," Brogan stage whispered next to her, and she grinned at him when Fred finally turned away.</p><p>"We have our individual ways of communicating. With Ron, the direct approach works best. With me, well, mostly I just allow them to think they're being clever and getting away with the big brother routine. But we all know the truth. They get away with what I allow them to get away with."</p><p>"Too true, little sis," George said, joining them. He smirked at Ron but turned his attention to Brogan and her. Ginny realized she and Brogan were sitting closer than usual; in fact, she hadn't even realized she was resting her arm on his. She brazenly stared back at her brother, daring him to acknowledge that he'd noticed. She felt Harry shift closer to them and then slip his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Did any of you speak to Kath before she left?" George asked them now, a slight frown on his face as he glanced away.</p><p>Brogan shook his head as he shifted a bit in his chair. "No, just my father. They left right after you lot did."</p><p>"She said to tell you she was going to try to bring back some Barmbrack when they returned. Her Mum's recipe. Whatever that means."</p><p>Brogan's eyes lit up. "Brilliant! I haven't had that in ages." He glanced at Harry and Ginny. "It's a sweet bread, with raisins and sultanas, and you just have to eat it with tea. Her Mum used to make the best loaf I've ever had. Hers was sweet and cake-like, and it just melted in your mouth. At Halloween time, it's traditional to include an item in the bread, and whoever finds it is considered lucky for the next year."</p><p>"But you don't usually like sweets," Harry teased. "And I can't believe you forgo your usual coffee!"</p><p>Brogan grinned and looked nostalgic. "There is always an exception, and this bread is mine. I could honestly eat an entire loaf in one sitting. And it's even more perfect with tea."</p><p>Ginny couldn't help herself and smiled at his enthusiasm as she leaned towards him. "Reckon I should learn how to make it."</p><p>Remus re-entered the room then, and everyone quieted down, but Ginny realized George was still looking at her strangely. She jerked her head at him to pay attention, and he pulled his eyes away from them, but not before furrowing his brow. Ginny sighed. Her earlier daring feeling disappeared as she realized she didn't want to have <em>that</em> conversation with another brother. At least, not any time soon. Harry squeezed her shoulder and gave her a questioning look as though sensing her anxiety. She released a long breath and then shrugged. She would worry about it when the time came. Ginny patted Harry's hand to let him know she was okay.</p><p>"Right," Remus said as the meeting started. "Overall a success, although not in the way that we thought. No Orb, but we also know that Voldemort didn't get it either, so that's a plus. But our group did run into more of those-"</p><p>"Goons," supplied Ron. "We like calling them goons. It fits them."</p><p>"Yes, well, Dora will catch you up to speed on them," Remus said, his lips twitching.</p><p>"Most of them are squibs, as far as we can tell. Fred and George didn't see the two that jumped you before," Tonks said, nodding at Brogan. "But these blokes were similar. No women among them as far as we could see, and some of them are quite, um…"</p><p>"Thick?" Ron supplied again, and Hermione nudged him with her elbow.</p><p>"I was going to say intellectually challenged, actually," Tonks said, her face breaking into a smile. "But yes, thick works just as well.</p><p>"We captured one and asked him some questions to see if they were indeed working for You Know Who," Tonks continued. "Kingsley couldn't allow us to use Veritaserum on them just for being suspicious, but they either don't know who they're working for, or they're incredibly good under pressure. The Aurors we had asking them questions are…well, let's just say they're <em>extremely</em> good at interrogation. The blokes just kept saying that they were there to pick up a special delivery for someone. And no," Tonks said when Harry opened his mouth to ask a question. "We did not find out who that is."</p><p>Ginny frowned as the room let that sink in for a moment. She glanced around and saw similar expressions on the faces of the people around her. "So, there's a third party we have to be aware of that's out there now?" she finally asked.</p><p>Tonks shrugged and looked at Remus, who answered. "We're not sure, Ginny. The Orb, if it was sent, was definitely from a family associated with Death Eaters, but…that is the only connection we've found."</p><p>"Maybe Filch has been bored since the school's closed, and he's started his own Squib army," Ron muttered. Harry snorted beside her but then sobered. He looked at Remus.</p><p>"Can we at least know <em>which</em> family was supposed to have sent this thing or asked for it?"</p><p>"It was the Malfoys. Narcissa and Draco have been in France for a long time now. They have a chateau there, near Burgundy. And, as we're all aware, Lucius has been a known collector of rare items, especially ones that can be used for Dark Magic."</p><p>Ginny knew a couple of people glanced her way, but she ignored them, knowing they couldn't help but think of Riddle's diary. The idea that Lucius Malfoy had more items of use to Voldemort was not a surprise to her. But she was interested in the fact that Draco was not at his father's side. She glanced at Harry.</p><p>"Draco hasn't been seen since Voldemort and Dumbledore's fight at the school. We're assuming Lucius shipped them off for the Christmas hols because he knew what would happen. We've been talking to Percy Weasley to find out if he ever heard anything about Voldemort wanting the Orb. Unfortunately, he had not, but he reiterated that Voldemort is more than likely getting increasingly desperate and will try anything at his disposal." Remus soberly looked around the table at them. They could all only imagine what a desperate Voldemort could mean.</p><p>"I think we should take even more precautions than we are now," Harry said quietly as he looked around the table. Ginny watched as he eyed the twins. "No more traveling back and forth, even under disguise."</p><p>"Ah, but that is where these come in, Harry," Fred said, standing up. He nodded at George, who had also stood, moving towards the nearest box.</p><p>"Do you lot remember our Extendable Ears?" George asked, glancing at them. Ginny and the rest of them nodded. "Well, these little gems are like those, except for the eyes."</p><p>"Ew," Hermione muttered before George could open the box. Even Ginny felt a bit disgusted at what that could mean, she had to admit.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, we're not going to be carrying around little eyeballs," Fred called from the other side of the table.</p><p>"Although that'd be a cool gag gift for Halloween time," George said, reaching into the box.</p><p>"I don't even want to think about what that would look like," Ron shuddered.</p><p>George pulled out a small, plain-looking round case. He tapped his wand on it, and the lid flew back. Ginny had been half expecting a glass eye to be staring back at her, but instead, there was a tiny little screen. Not unlike the television that sat in the outer room.</p><p>"We got the idea watching that telly," George said, setting the case down in front of them. He looked down the table at his brother. "Ready, Fred?"</p><p>"Yeah. If the fine Miss Tonks will be my guinea pig?" Tonks shrugged and stood up in front of him. Fred fiddled with her robe for a moment and then nodded. "Activate away, Georgie."</p><p>Harry, Brogan, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all leaned forward as George nodded at Fred and then tapped his wand on the open case.</p><p>Suddenly Ginny was staring at herself, as well as the rest of them. Except it was from the other side of the table. It was a bit disorienting at first as Fred had Tonks move left and then right.</p><p>"That's pretty cool," Ron said, sounding impressed.</p><p>George chuckled. "You haven't even seen the best part. Hermione, try and act like you mean Tonks harm in some way."</p><p>"Er, all right." Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration and then gave a reasonably malevolent glare in Tonks's direction (Ginny was impressed, actually). Suddenly Hermione's image in the case exploded into a violent shade of magenta, and it took over the entire view. George gave a low whistle.</p><p>"Crickey, Hermione, remind me not to hack you off for real. My condolences for your future married life, brother," George said, nodding at Ron, who glared at him.</p><p>"You've charmed it to pick up on people who mean to do you harm?" Brogan asked, picking up the small case and looking at it, clearly intrigued.</p><p>Fred nodded. "Yeah, we applied the concept of a foe-glass, you know, spotting one's enemies and charmed the device to pick up on it. So now, anytime any of us leave the flat, we'll have some defense against non-magical types watching us. It picks up on bad emotions and the intent of harm. That was a brilliant idea if I do say so myself."</p><p>George rolled his eyes at his twin. "<em>He</em> came up with that bit, but I worked out the actual seeing and using the screen part. What do you think?"</p><p>"How far can you see with them?" Harry asked, looking at the case after Brogan.</p><p>"As far as you can normally. Which, unfortunately, isn't that far for you, Harry, my blind as a bat friend," Fred joked, joining them. Ginny tried to kick him under the table, but he sidestepped it at the last moment, tsking at her. "We're working on trying to enhance things at a distance, but so far, no luck. The charm keeps wearing off after one use. As of right now, you have to be fairly close for the harm alert to kick in. It's not super close, but it's also not as far as we'd like it."</p><p>"What are you calling them?" Hermione asked, taking the screen from Harry. She tapped her wand on it, and the case closed automatically.</p><p>"We haven't decided," George admitted. "Extendable Eyes just sounds-"</p><p>"Gross?" Ginny asked, and her brother nodded.</p><p>"How about Foe-Eyes?" Ron suggested. Fred and George both shrugged.</p><p>"It's better than Black Case That Lets You See and Detect Your Enemies," George grumbled, glancing sourly at Fred as though this had been a bone of contention between them.</p><p>"I still think BCTLYSDYE is a good anagram."</p><p>Ginny agreed with George on this one. "Fred, that's awful. You need something clever. How about Spy Eyes? I mean, the thing you put on Tonks is super tiny, and you're spying on people with these. Or, wait, I know, how about Peeper-Creepers?"</p><p>"Love it!" George exclaimed. "All right, Ginny, you get to name all future products for 1% of the gross of said product!"</p><p>"One-percent?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrow. Fred laughed at her.</p><p>"Okay, 2%. We'll call it a naming fee."</p><p>"Make it 3%, and you have yourself a deal," Ginny said, sticking her hand out for them to shake. Harry chuckled next to her.</p><p>"Highway robbery, but you are family, so…it's fair," George said, shaking her hand first and then allowed Fred to step in. Ron looked at them grumpily.</p><p>"Foe-Eyes still sounds better to me."</p><p>"Nah, too close to one of the daydream potions we've got. Doe-Eyes, for those wanting to recapture their youth and innocent ways. Wouldn't want to have consumer confusion going on."</p><p>"What else have you guys got in those crates?" Ron said, standing up.</p><p>The meeting started to wind down, and Ginny sat back between Brogan and Harry and was about to suggest they head up to their room.</p><p>"Harry? Can we talk a moment?" Lupin called, and Harry nodded at him. He glanced at them.</p><p>"See you two upstairs." He kissed Ginny on the forehead before he stood up. Brogan grinned at her.</p><p>"Stuck with little ol'me again," he said softly.</p><p>Ginny smiled at him. "Come on, let's get out of here before Ron opens whatever <em>that</em> is." They both looked at the large red container Ron was now holding, and Ginny noticed the twins were beside themselves as they moved slowly away from their sibling, trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Good point," Brogan agreed as he stood up. "Happy twins and an unsuspecting Ron are not a good mix."</p><p>"Hermione can sort it," Ginny chuckled as they slipped from the room. Her last glance was of Hermione waving her wand over the box to make sure it wasn't about to explode on them.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>They moved into the study, and Remus waited until they were behind closed doors before starting to talk. Harry got the feeling it was somewhat important, especially when Remus held up one of the bottles of whiskey, a question on his face.</p><p>Harry shook his head. Remus nodded and poured himself a small taste and then joined Harry on the sofa. Harry waited to see what the other man needed.</p><p>"We've…received a message from a rather unusual source, and since you've had dealings with this source in the past, I thought I would see what you think."</p><p>Harry frowned. "What source is that?"</p><p>"Dobby."</p><p>Harry felt surprised and stared at Remus. "Dobby? Dobby, house-elf at the school, Dobby?"</p><p>Remus's lips twitched in amusement. "Know any others?"</p><p>"Well, no," Harry admitted, feeling stupid. "What was the message?"</p><p>"He said to tell you the elves are ready."</p><p>"Um, for what exactly?" Harry said, feeling bewildered. Why was Dobby sending messages to them about the house-elves at the school?</p><p>Remus sighed and took a drink. "I have to admit that I was hoping that would mean something to you."</p><p>Harry frowned. "But the house-elves…they're trapped there with the Death Eaters, aren't they?" Harry felt embarrassed as he realized he'd never actually thought about them before this. He was glad Hermione wasn't with him, or she'd probably be giving him death glares.</p><p>"Since they technically belong to Hogwarts, they have to act per the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school," Remus explained.</p><p>"So, no Voldemort ordering them about? Since he can't get into the Head's office?" Harry asked, thinking out loud.</p><p>"We thought he couldn't get into it, but perhaps that has changed. Although, I can't see You-Know-Who sending a house-elf to us with that enigmatic message. But I remembered that one of the things Percy mentioned was that it appeared that the house-elves had deserted Hogwarts. And even at the time, I thought that was strange. They're not known for leaving their posts, especially ones that have been born and raised at their place of residence. The family lines at Hogwarts probably go back for ages."</p><p>Harry smiled as Remus's voice took on a slightly 'professor' quality. "So who would be ordering them around at his point?" he wondered.</p><p>They both looked at each other and then said it at the same time.</p><p>"McGonagall."</p><p>Remus looked excited. "This means she <em>is</em> still in Scotland and still in charge of some parts of the school."</p><p>"Dobby didn't say anything else? At all?"</p><p>Remus shook his head. "I think he might have if you had been there, but…"</p><p>"Wait," Harry said, frowning. "Where did Dobby show up at? Grimmauld Place?"</p><p>"No, the library. I felt a strange sort of compulsion to visit it, and when I got there, Dobby was waiting for me. It was the oddest thing. Perhaps he'd traveled there with Albus, once or twice? Albus always was rather fond of that elf."</p><p>"What if…what if Aberforth told him to go there? That would make sense if, as Professor Dumbledore said, his brother is still alive, and he and McGonagall are together…" Harry paused. Maybe that's <em>why</em> the office wouldn't open for Voldemort – because McGonagall was still using it! It made perfect sense to Harry. They would have the elves for food or anything else they'd need, and she would have been able to recuperate after the spell damage she'd experienced. He could tell that Remus was thinking along the same lines.</p><p>Remus gave him a small smile. "Feel like breaking back into the school, Harry?"</p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked after Harry had explained to her and Brogan what their next mission was going to be.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "We're to go back to Hogwarts to try and get in contact with McGonagall or Aberforth. Or at the very least, try to see if we can summon Dobby to us and see what his message meant."</p><p>Ginny rested her head against the headboard of the bed, looking intrigued, and she glanced at Brogan, who was giving Harry a thoughtful gaze.</p><p>"Same group as before or a smaller one?" Brogan asked diplomatically.</p><p>"Well, Remus just wants us to do it."</p><p>"Us?" Ginny said, her eyes meeting Harry's. "Us, as in, you, me, and Brogan? <em>That</em> us?"</p><p>Harry nodded. He hadn't wanted to include Ginny at all, at first, but then his common sense had pushed past any lingering ideas about keeping her safe and realized that he and Brogan would most definitely need her help. Especially if they were going to use what he wanted them to use. Harry cleared his throat and gave them both a pointed look.</p><p>"We're going to use the bracelets."</p><p>Brogan expelled a rush of air as he sat back as well. He touched Ginny's arm as though to calm her, but Ginny's attention was entirely on Harry now.</p><p>"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked him.</p><p>"Remus and I discussed it, and I think we should. You know how they worked when we were trying to find Brogan, which was with just the two of us. If we're going back near Voldemort, I want us to have all the backup power, or whatever it is they give that we can get."</p><p>"And you're not going to try to make me stay behind?" Ginny persisted, and Harry reached out and took her hand into his.</p><p>"Worried I'm going to change my mind?"</p><p>Ginny shrugged and seemed to wait for his answer. Harry felt his face heat a bit and ran his hand through his hair nervously.</p><p>"All right, I admit, that was my first thought. But I dismissed it as being an egotistical, entirely too-noble-boyfriend viewpoint, and honestly, Gin? I <em>know</em> that we are better together than apart. Especially with the bracelets in play. And also, you are a bloody brilliant witch, and we'll need your talents, as well as your strength with protection and quick-thinking."</p><p>Ginny blinked at him as she digested his words and then smiled. "Well done, Harry. That was quite a mouthful. But I can tell you meant it."</p><p>Brogan chuckled as he looked between them. "I do prefer the two of you not having a row, I must admit."</p><p>"Me too," Harry conceded.</p><p>Ginny bumped Brogan playfully on the shoulder with her own. "So, this one's just here to look pretty, right?"</p><p>Brogan snorted. "I get to be the girl?"</p><p>"If by 'being the girl' you mean you get to be fierce and strong and elegantly dressed, then yes, be the girl," Ginny deadpanned. But she still raised an eyebrow at him as though in challenge.</p><p>Brogan raised his hands in surrender. "I was only teasing, Gin. I promise."</p><p>Harry cleared his throat, and they both looked at him with guilty expressions.</p><p>"Sorry, love," Ginny said. "When do we leave?"</p><p>"I want us to practice a bit more with the bracelets. At least a few times with all three of us wearing them. And then…well, Remus has alerted Tonks to keep her ears open for anything having to do with the school. The Ministry has still been watching it, just from afar. We'll want to go when no one from either side can see us, completely under the radar. If Aberforth and McGonagall are still there, they've stayed hidden for a reason, we reckon. Maybe they know something we don't. Or maybe they're both too weak to leave or something."</p><p>"How do you feel about being close to Voldemort again, Harry?" Brogan shrewdly asked, and Harry watched as his eyes lifted to where he knew his scar was now barely visible. Harry searched his feelings and realized he hadn't considered it – but a part of him instinctively knew that Voldemort would no longer be able to control him.</p><p>"I don't think it will be an issue. We've got the bracelets. And I've got Ginny, still tapped into Aine's protection and your Empath abilities to link us again if he does manage to get in my head. But…the part of him that was in me is gone. I think it means he won't be able to get away with anything."</p><p>"Except use his considerable magical ability to kick our arses," Ginny murmured. "That's all."</p><p>"Against the three of us? We'll at least make him break a nail or something," Brogan said. He was trying to cheer her up, Harry could see.</p><p>"You're right; what was I thinking?" Ginny shook her head and then stood up. "Well, come on. Let's start using the bracelets again. And let's all try not to get carried away with other stuffwhile wearing the blasted things."</p><p>"I have no idea what you mean," Brogan said lightly, completely straight-faced. But he stood up as well, and then they both looked at Harry.</p><p>"You know," Harry began as he realized something. "It occurs to me that I didn't ask you two if you did, actually, want to do this. I just assumed. But if either of you doesn't want to-," Ginny bent down and was suddenly kissing him. She smirked at him when she pulled back.</p><p>"You never have to ask us, Harry. Not for stuff like this. We're with you. One hundred percent."</p><p>"I, er, didn't want this to be one of those things where I don't ask or tell you something, that's all," Harry said, his eyes lifting to Brogan. "We all have an equal say, so if you have worries or concerns or I don't know, want to tell me off for volunteering you without asking first, then here's your shot."</p><p>Brogan kneeled so that he was even with Ginny, and they shared a look. He reached forward and pulled Harry closer to him, his blue eyes brightening at him. "There's not anyone else I want to risk life and limb for, you know. Except maybe her." Brogan jerked his head at Ginny with a smile.</p><p>Harry nodded, but he wanted them both to know how much he appreciated them. He took Brogan's hand into his and then reached for Ginny.</p><p>"I love you two. You know that, right? And I appreciate this more than you will probably ever understand. And I know, you're not just doing it for me, but...thank you, all the same."</p><p>"We know," Ginny said, her expression soft. Harry felt a surge of confidence then – and for probably the first time in his life, thought that things had half a chance at turning out okay.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"Now, Harry," Ginny murmured next to him, and he released the small, grey pellet George had given them earlier. It was a physical fog-inducing charm that had proved fairly sturdy to any dispelling charms someone might cast. Fred thought it would give them at least a few minutes if they needed to be undercover, and so far, Harry had been impressed with how well the pellets worked. The last time it had taken Brogan, Ginny, <em>and</em> Hermione casting simultaneously to make the fog disappear completely.</p><p>Every single witch and wizard still at the flat had helped them make the top floor they'd been using as a practice area into a Hogwarts-type landscape. Complete with trees, rocks, and various familiar boulders. Harry could swear the twins had also managed to recreate the slightly damp and mildly wet smell of the Black Lake in the air as well. He half-expected to turn to the right and see the Giant Squid lazily moving across it in the distance.</p><p>They had decided not to enter the school the same way as before – using one of the secret passages. Only because they assumed that would be expected of them now. So he and Ginny and Brogan were attempting to get as far as the castle's front doors while Ron, Remus, and Tonks played "Death Eaters." Harry shuddered to himself, thinking of that being a game future children could play one day if they ever managed to win this war. Brogan was up ahead of them, and soon Harry would move behind Ginny as they spread out. He glanced at her.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>She nodded, looking determined. They both raised their hands and then slipped the bracelets on. Ginny pointed her wand at her mouth and trilled out a short yet sad-moan type of bird call that sounded very much like something Harry had heard before while near Hagrid's hut. Ginny smirked at him.</p><p>"An Augury cry. I thought it appropriate," she murmured.</p><p>"Nice," Harry said. "Although I hope just the mere cry of it doesn't cause it to rain for real when we're out there."</p><p>They heard a soft hoot as an answer and knew that was Brogan's acknowledgment from up ahead of them. He, too, had slipped on his bracelet. But it wouldn't have mattered, as Harry's eyes suddenly focused quite sharply, and Ginny released a low breath as the bracelet's effect hit her as well. It was getting easier, wearing the bracelets, but it still made every nerve in Harry's body snap to attention.</p><p>Brogan had come up with the clever idea of duplicating Harry's glasses with a spell, so now they no longer had to worry about forgetting to give them to the other man to help him see. Harry was embarrassed because neither he nor Ginny had come up with that idea themselves. The first few training sessions had seen Harry blind for half the mission, like an idiot. It also hadn't occurred to Harry to just start the mission with the bracelets on – he was still wary of using them too often, although he was fairly sure the damage was already done in that regard.</p><p>Harry nodded at Ginny to go on ahead of him next. They'd come up with the three-in-a-row tactic after realizing that they made a rather large target if they went together. Not to mention it was just easier to be stealthy if you weren't walking next to someone.</p><p>Harry waited for the fog to swallow up Ginny's shadow and then started moving again. They continued this way for a while, just the sounds of the Hogwarts grounds around them. A sharp crack of a tree branch broke the stillness and Harry instinctively crouched down, stopping. It had sounded as though it were coming from the left of him, and he tilted his head, his heart starting to beat faster.</p><p>Harry sensed, rather than saw or heard that a spell was about to be cast. He twisted to the right as the red light of an intense stunning spell went zooming past where he had just been standing. He'd told Lupin, Ron, and Tonks not to hold back and to give them a real practice. It looked as though they were at least giving them that. He used the bracelet to warn Ginny and Brogan and changed his path slightly. They had a contingency plan if they encountered anyone while still trying to approach the castle and were now moving into formation C, as Ginny liked to call it. Harry paused and listened, trying to suss out who had sent the stunner his way.</p><p>A sudden warmth around his wrist made him realize one of the other two had been hit or nearly hit, and he stopped again, crouching down. There was a small set of bushes to his left, and he wondered if he had time to get to it for cover. His question was answered a moment later as a red blast of light appeared out of the fog. Moving faster than he'd typically move thanks to the bracelets, Harry managed to miss getting hit himself. He cursed inwardly and hurried towards the tree when another blast of light, this time, green, surrounded him, and he felt the effect of it hit his shield, but Harry himself remained unaffected. He had noticed the bracelets helped his shielding especially, but he was unsure if it was because he was the so-called Master of them or because his power was just that strong now. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter.</p><p>He tried to sense through their link if Brogan or Ginny were hurt, but everyone felt fine, if a little embarrassed. He assumed whatever had happened had caught the person unawares. Which was fine – Harry wanted them to experience everything they could possibly conceive of before doing this for real. He swung further left once he decided to move from behind the tree and made his way forward again. He weaved as he walked, not wanting to take a direct path in case anyone was behind them. When he was more than halfway up the hill towards the school, he stopped behind a boulder to get his bearings. He smiled as he saw the small, already-fading symbol Ginny had left for him to see. It meant she had at least made it this far as well.</p><p>Deciding to push forward the power of the bracelets again, Harry concentrated, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was completely disillusioned, and hopefully, the others were too. A moment later, he had his answer as he felt a mixture of pride and wonder come to him through their link. He'd wanted to try that one for a while; he had to admit.</p><p>As valuable as the bracelets were, Harry knew they were not an infinite supply of power – but he wanted to push their limits as far as he could while practicing. He knew that as they each weakened as individuals, so too would the bracelets. And to be honest, Harry didn't want to drain either of them and take too much from them. He thought about finding and re-reading the notes he'd made at the library before he'd fallen asleep (Harry still couldn't admit he'd technically been dead) and make sure he hadn't forgotten anything else about the bracelets.</p><p>Now, as Harry concentrated, he felt that Ginny was getting hungry and that Brogan had perhaps hurt something that was causing him to move slower than normal. Harry tried to reassure them both – sending them a bit of his own strength. He sucked in a deep breath and waited a moment before moving again. He often felt dizzy when he tried to share things through the bracelets, as though something was refusing to work the other way. He knew the bracelets were there to make <em>him</em> stronger, but he didn't care. Harry would share if he could, no matter what. But just to conserve energy for the three of them, he cut the Disillusion spell. And, just because he was feeling rebellious, he dropped his Protego.</p><p>A tree branch snapping again had him pausing, but not worried, necessarily. One of Lupin's tricks, Harry knew, was to throw the sound of movement around to confuse them. He reassured Ginny and Brogan through their link and kept moving slowly along his path. Apparently, this time though, Lupin had been behind him because suddenly a spell went whizzing by Harry, barely missing his left shoulder. He swore and then ducked down into a crouching position and then turned to look behind him. It was foggier than before, and Harry realized one of the others must have increased it with a pellet or spell of their own.</p><p>Suddenly, two spells came at him, and Harry rolled to the right, biting his lip so as not to make a noise so that they would know exactly where he was at. The spells started up in earnest then, and Harry was casting almost quicker than he could think. A sudden movement behind him had him almost throwing a hex without looking, but thankfully, he stopped himself as Ginny emerged from the thick fog a moment later.</p><p>"Harry," she murmured, checking him over. "I thought you were in trouble."</p><p>"Just annoyed they crept up behind me," he said, equally as soft. "You're not supposed to come back for me, Gin."</p><p>"I was nearby, and I felt you drop your shield," Ginny said. "I was also close enough to see the spells cast." She gave him a defiant stare, but Harry did not want to have a row while in the middle of being hunted. Harry stilled her hand as it moved over him and met her look with one of his own.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>She nodded once and then withdrew her touch as they both peered into the fog around them.</p><p>"Should we dispel this fog?" Ginny asked, and Harry shook his head.</p><p>"It helps us more than it hinders us at this point. Come on, let's keep going."</p><p>They stayed in a crouched position and headed back towards the path. Harry had wanted them to reach the school's front doors in ten minutes or so, but he didn't think they were going to make it this time. Well, at least Brogan would, he hoped. He was just about to mention it to Ginny when a green blast of light came at them from the left, followed by an answering red one from the other side. In almost slow-motion, what happened next burned itself onto Harry's brain – Ginny twisted out of the way of the green spell, rolled back towards him, which caused the red spell to hit her dead on. Even though she remained conscious, it still must have been a pretty hefty stunner because she'd been thrown back into Harry. He caught her but not before two <em>other</em> spells came at them from both sides.</p><p>Harry watched as Ginny held up her hand – casting her own Protego, most likely. The strangest sensation around his wrist had drawn Harry's attention to his bracelet. His hand moved of its own accord and joined with Ginny's, causing the shield to double in strength and push the spells back towards the casters. A bright light filled the room/field, and then they heard nothing for a moment except utter silence. It was then broken by three echoing sounds of moaning and groaning.</p><p>Harry and Ginny shared a look, and then she was using her bracelet hand to clear the fog around them. Harry noted the fog dissipated immediately, and they saw what had happened. Ron, who had been on their right, had been knocked over by his own stunner. Lupin and Tonks were also knocked down and held in place by their spells, with Tonks sprouting large boils. Brogan was jogging back down the hill to join them, and Harry noticed the other man seemed to be favoring his right side.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked Brogan immediately, who waved his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I think Remus made the boulder I was hiding behind explode, and I got hit with the leftover bits. Nothing a proper healing spell or potion can't fix." Brogan looked around at their would-be Death Eaters, still acting as though they were in a world of pain. "What happened here?"</p><p>"I cast a shield around us, and then Harry joined his hand with mine, and…they got hit with their own spells," Ginny said, sounding puzzled. Harry realized they were still holding hands and let go, the strange sort of sensation he'd felt from before fading.</p><p>Ron was the first to sit up, looking a bit cheesed off and rubbing the back of his neck and head. Brogan went over to Tonks and Remus, releasing them from what had been body binds. He also stopped the boils still popping up on Tonks's face.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Tonks was muttering and shaking her head at them. She turned to make sure Remus was okay. The older man nodded and also looked at Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"What did you do to make the spells bounce back to us?" Remus asked, sounding impressed.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Nothing that I'm aware of. Ginny cast a shield charm, and then I joined my hand with hers. The next thing we knew, you lot were getting flung back with your own spells."</p><p>"Well, no, not exactly," Ron said, joining them. "I cast the Jelly-Legs jinx, which isn't what happened when it came back to me. I mean, my legs felt a bit wobbly, but then it just knocked me on my arse, really." Ron absentmindedly rubbed his backside, and Harry saw Ginny hide a smile behind her hand.</p><p>Harry looked at Tonks and Remus. "And you two?"</p><p>"Stunner," Remus said, shrugging. "I like the old favorites."</p><p>"Leg-Locker curse," Tonks said. "With an added variation of the pimple-jinx." She flashed them a cheeky grin.</p><p>"That's probably why they went immobile for a bit," Brogan said. "It's almost like you two rebounded all their spells as one giant…whammy."</p><p>"Well, as fascinating as this is, I'm hungry. Can we stop for a bit? We can continue the discussion while eating." Ginny looked hopefully at Harry, and he nodded.</p><p>They all started heading towards the bottom of the hill where the door should be. Harry rubbed his shoulder against Ginny's.</p><p>"You knew I'd dropped my shield, but I knew you were hungry," he said, smiling at her. "I could tell through the bracelet. The Weasley need to eat remains strong."</p><p>"That's hardly noteworthy; it has been hours since breakfast," Ginny said, frowning. Harry chuckled.</p><p>"You do sound a bit like Ron, though. Thought for sure he'd be the first to ask for a break."</p><p>"Oi! Right here, mate."</p><p>Harry grinned over his shoulder at his best friend.</p><p>"You know," Tonks was saying behind them. "Maybe the three of you shouldn't spread out when you go for real. If this is what you and Ginny can do when together, what on earth can the bracelets do when all three of you join?"</p><p>Harry caught Brogan's look and then glanced at Ginny. He reckoned that was a question they were going to have to answer before they went on their mission, once and for all.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>A few days later, after talking with Remus, Harry found Brogan and Ginny in the kitchen. He grabbed his plate and spooned some potatoes and sausages onto it.</p><p>"Saturday," Harry told them when he joined them at the table. She and Brogan were just finishing their meal. "Thanks to Kingsley, Tonks just got moved up on the school-watch rotation. So, she'll be our lookout. Er, well, our 'look-the-other-way' person, anyway. You guys feel up for it?"</p><p>Brogan and Ginny shared a glance, and then both nodded at him. "Reckon we should step up training even more, then," Ginny said.</p><p>"How much more can we train, though?" Brogan asked. "We're ready. I don't want us to overdo it and be too wound up."</p><p>Harry knew Brogan had a point. He gazed at Ginny. "Don't you feel confident with everything?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and pushed her plate away from her. "I do, but…there are so many variables and things that can go wrong. Maybe just a bit more practice?"</p><p>"Fair enough," Brogan conceded. "All of us feeling confident is the most important thing."</p><p>"I want to try it again when it's just the three of us, wearing the bracelets. We can set it so we get random attacks, right?" Harry asked Brogan. The other man nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Instead of statues, we can test our skills against attacking shrubbery."</p><p>Ginny smirked. "Well, let's practice the rest of the afternoon, and then we can knock off early. Maybe blow off some steam some other way."</p><p>Harry had a feeling about what she meant and gave her a cheeky grin. "I like this plan. Maybe I should put you in charge of our training schedule."</p><p>"What? And let you lose your inflated sense of importance?" Ginny joked. She handed her plate to Brogan, who used his wand to banish their dirty dishes towards the sink, where Molly already had the water and soap going.</p><p>"Hilarious," Harry said, continuing to eat. "But you know what? I think this is going to go well, Gin. I can just feel it."</p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "What's with all the positivity, Harry? Are <em>you</em> feeling a touch of that Weasley bravado now?"</p><p>Brogan snorted from the stove as he poured himself another cup of coffee, and Harry chuckled. "No, not really. Just…wearing the bracelets sort of…they let me sense how strong we are together. It's…it's not a cocky feeling. It's just…"</p><p>"Confidence in yourself?" Ginny asked in understanding.</p><p>"Yeah, perhaps. I want to keep practicing casting spells with them and seeing if I can make them work the right way for us."</p><p>"Oh, so you want to practicing controlling us then," Brogan said as he rejoined them. In their last training session, they'd discovered that Harry could use the bracelets to make them stop doing something if he needed them. It had been…a bit exhilarating to Harry, but now he shook his head at the other man.</p><p>"No, not like that, not really. You two know I'm not going to exploit the connection like that, but it does open up some possibilities for us to play with."</p><p>Ginny looked at him in wonder. "You're so self-assured now, Harry. It's…well, it's sort of a turn on." She grinned impishly at him, and Brogan smirked.</p><p>"He has the confidence to be Commander Potter outside of the bedroom, now," Brogan said, his lips twitching in amusement. Harry rolled his eyes at them.</p><p>"It's because I have confidence in <em>us</em>," Harry said pointedly. "And in what we can do as a united front."</p><p>Harry finished the last of his food and took a drink of pumpkin juice. He gazed at his two lovers and couldn't help it. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny, working his hands through her hair. She made a soft noise as he pulled away, her face flushing in response. Harry then turned to Brogan. The other man gave him a crooked smile, and Harry put his hand on his shoulder, letting his fingers linger against the soft skin of his neck. He knew they were ready. Furthermore, Harry knew they would be successful.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p><p>"The Ministry will be ours by Saturday, my lord."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Voldemort said as he rested a hand upon Nagini's head. "But still, you should consider how quickly your life on this plane of existence will come to an end if it isn't, Wormtail." The other Death Eaters tittered behind his faithful servant, and he silenced them with a look.</p><p>"You should all consider it."</p><p>The group went deathly quiet as they understood the threat of his words, and Voldemort hid a smirk. His eyes landed on a lone figure off to the side.</p><p>"What say you, Severus? Any word about what your precious Order will be doing?"</p><p>"They have closed ranks, my lord. And they believe me a traitor. How would I know?"</p><p>"Insolence, Severus?"</p><p>"Merely stating a fact, my lord."</p><p>Voldemort let his eyes move around the room, not hiding his disdain. His plans had not turned out the way he had wanted them. He had thought taking the school would have helped, but he saw now that he should have done as Weasley had suggested and gone after the Ministry first. It could not be helped; the Ministry was now ripe for the taking, according to Rookwood. Rookwood had also told Voldemort that Weasley would still be there as well – the Order had not accepted him back and had stuck him in a holding cell to await trial. <em>Fools</em>, Voldemort thought. <em>They have made it all the easier for me to kill him.</em></p><p>"When we go on Saturday, I want you to be by my side, Severus. You and Bella."</p><p>"I am honored, my lord," Snape said as he bowed. On the other side of the room, Bella cackled softly and boldly gazed back at him, a reverent glee on her face. Voldemort flourished his wand hand at her in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Wormtail and Lucius shall be responsible for the rest of you," he said now, narrowing his eyes. To his right, Lucius swayed slightly in response. Voldemort looked at the still kneeling figure of Wormtail and let a smile appear. "Well, fill them in, Wormtail. Must I do everything?"</p><p>The other man stood up and started to stutter the rest of the commands. Voldemort tuned them out and sighed inwardly. He felt uneven. <em>Still</em>. Even though the spell Severus had helped him with had drained his essence out of Harry Potter and weakened the boy, he still felt incomplete. He had not felt any sense of power surge from what had returned to him. He could find no whisper of the annoying brat in his head – no sickening feeling of <em>love</em>. He wondered how the boy was coping with only his measly abilities to help him now—the one with the power to vanquish him, indeed. Voldemort scoffed to himself. He noticed that Severus had stepped forward and brought his attention back to the meeting.</p><p>"A question, Severus?"</p><p>"My lord, what of…Nagini? Will she also be at your side as we take what is rightfully yours?"</p><p>Voldemort frowned as Nagini hissed at the other man and curled up higher around his shoulders. "Why are you so interested in my pet, Severus?"</p><p>Snape stepped back, as though in apology, his head bowed. "I just want to make sure you have all that you need, my lord. To make your success all the more triumphant."</p><p>Voldemort stared at him and felt a prickly feeling of something at the back of his mind. He reached out and touched Nagini to calm her and then thought about bringing her along to the Ministry. But, no. Only after they had been successful would he allow his snake to be seen. His Death Eaters had, unfortunately, let him down one too many times in the past.</p><p>"No, she will stay at the school."</p><p>Snape nodded and joined the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort kept his eyes on him until, finally, he grew bored. Bella soon joined him on his left. Her was presence felt, but he didn't acknowledge it. Soon, everything he'd wanted and desired would be his. The wizarding world would fall and bow at his feet. They would kill the Muggleborns first and free his fellow brethren from the taint of their foul blood. Then they would work on killing actual Muggles – by the thousands until they too, fell. It was all coming together, and Harry Potter would no longer be able to even dream of destroying his plans.</p><p>o-o-o-o-o</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>